Projet de Liberté sous Tutelle
by Serpendor
Summary: Drago moisit en cellule depuis sept ans. Il a abandonné tout espoir d'en sortir,mais une chance inouïe se présente à lui : un projet lancé par le ministère,une liberté sous tutelle. Mais Drago déchante vite en découvrant l'identité de son futur tuteur...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Après plusieurs mois sans rien publier (juste un OS en deux ans je crois xD ) je reviens avec une fanfiction sur mon couple préféré : Drago/Hermione ! =)

Ca fait longtemps que je suis dessus, près de 3 ans, et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire, autant que j'en ai pris à l'écrire ;)

Ca n'a peut-être pas d'importance, mais je précise que j'ai fini de l'écrire. Elle est donc complète et il n'y a donc a priori pas de risque d'abandon ni de manque d'inspiration (même s'il y a eu de long mois où elle est restée en suspens ces dernières années xD).

Voili, voilou. Comme d'habitude, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la fantastique J.K. Rowling, hormis ceux que j'ai inventés.

Bonne lecture à tous =)

* * *

><p>Dans une agglomération écossaise de taille considérable, où les statistiques de délinquances frôlaient des sommets, la place Isaac Newton était bondée, comme tous les dimanches matin, jour de marché. A première vue, tout était calme. Les badauds passaient d'étal en étal, admiraient tantôt tel article, critiquaient ensuite les prix trop élevés, et finissaient par négocier avec le vendeur, parvenant parfois à un accord si ce dernier était de bonne humeur. Supervisant tout ce petit monde d'un œil inquisiteur, les quelques policiers mobilisés pour l'occasion, de nouvelles recrues, marchaient d'un pas assuré et fier à travers la foule, le regard impassible, suscitant admiration chez certains enfants et crainte chez d'autres.<p>

- AU VOLEUR ! RATTRAPEZ CETTE GAMINE ! hurla alors un commerçant, le visage déformé par un rictus de rage, alors qu'une gamine d'une dizaine d'année s'enfuyait en courant à travers les allées bondées.

Aussitôt, les policiers, secondés par quelques civils, se lancèrent à sa poursuite, n'hésitant pas à bousculer quiconque les ralentissait dans leur course-poursuite.

L'adolescente, elle, ne brusquait personne. Avec une souplesse impressionnante, elle glissait le long des badauds qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, effaçaient ses épaules de façon à les éviter, pour ensuite reprendre sa course.

Elle sauta par dessus un chien se trouvant sur son chemin, chaparda une pomme sur l'étal d'un marchand qui joignit ses cris de protestations à ceux des hommes d'armes.

Ces derniers continuaient seuls leur poursuite, les quelques passants qui les avaient rejoint ayant jeté l'éponge, épuisés. Mieux entraînés à la course qu'eux, les policiers courraient, hurlant à la fillette d'arrêter, de revenir, mais elle ne les écoutait pas.

Lorsque la jeune fille, sortant de la place du marché, obliqua à l'angle d'une rue, les hommes en uniformes échangèrent un regard entendu. Elle était coincée. La ruelle qu'elle venait d'emprunter était une impasse, ils n'auraient aucun mal à l'attraper. Un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres et ils accélérèrent l'allure, sans aucun doute sur leur succès proche. Ils étaient débutants, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la ruelle, ils s'arrêtèrent net. La gamine était entrain d'escalader le mur. Elle avait jeté ce qu'elle avait chapardé de l'autre côté, et s'aidait maintenant des joints mal faits qui lui offraient de belles prises qu'elle crochetait pour se hisser jusque sur les briques supérieures.

Elle y parvint lorsque les policiers reprirent leurs esprits.

- Toi, là, descend, et viens ici toute suite ! aboya l'un d'eux.

La jeune fille se retourna, et les battements de son cœur affolé se calmèrent en constatant qu'elle était hors d'atteinte, et que les hommes qui lui faisaient face ne semblaient pas approcher pour venir la chercher.

- Allez ma belle, sois gentille ! Tu nous rends ce que tu as pris, et on oublie, d'accord ? proposa un deuxième homme d'une voix mielleuse, comme s'il s'adressait à une mioche de cinq ans.

- Ne sois pas stupide, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas d'issue, tu ne vas quand même pas sauter ! renchérit un troisième en s'avançant.

La fillette pencha la tête sur le côté. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire insolent et, soudainement, elle se retourna et bondit.

A quelques dizaines de mètres, les hommes d'armes se figèrent de stupeur. Dans le silence qui s'était installé dans la ruelle, ils entendirent nettement le bruit qu'elle fit en atterrissant sur quelque chose qui devait être en taule. Ils échangèrent un regard ahuri, et, comme ils tenaient à leur honneur, décidèrent silencieusement et d'un commun accord de ne pas rapporter cette aventure à leurs supérieurs, sous peine d'être la risée de toute leur caserne. Une gamine de dix ans leur avait filé entre les doigts sans qu'ils n'aient rien pu faire…

Même si, plus tard, ils ne pipèrent mot à leurs collègues, qui pourtant avaient l'air d'être au courant de leur mésaventure, leur amour-propre en prit un sacré coup.

La fillette atterrit souplement sur le sol, soulagée. Son cœur reprit un rythme normal et elle sourit victorieusement. Elle avait une fois de plus réussi, et s'en sortait indemne.

C'était si facile ! Ces lourdauds et fortunés marchands ne se méfiaient jamais d'elle. Qui s'en serait méfiée ?

Si elle semblait petite aux yeux des adultes, elle était pourtant grande pour son âge. Ses longs cheveux roux-brun ramenés en une queue de cheval encadraient un visage innocent aux traits réguliers et harmonieux, à la peau pâle malgré le Soleil qui tapait déjà en cette fin de printemps. Rien en elle ne laissait deviner son côté rebelle et sauvage, si ce n'étaient ses gestes vifs et son regard farouche et méfiant. Après tout, la plupart des enfants de son âge portaient également des habits trop grands hérités de leurs aînés, et tachés d'avoir été portés lors de jeux plus ou moins propres. Aussi ses vêtements amples et sales ne se remarquaient-ils pas plus que cela.

Approcher d'un étale, se fondre entre les adultes, attendre que le marchand soit occupé, puis rapidement, agilement, tendre le bras, attraper l'objet convoité, et courir, vite, toujours plus vite, slalomer entre les passants, danser avec eux, se couler dans leurs mouvements pour les éviter, reprendre la course, semer les poursuivants. Assez débiles pour la croire naïve au point de revenir bien gentiment vers eux ! Tout cela était son passe-temps quotidien, ce qui occupait une grande partie de ses journées, quand elle ne jouait pas à se chamailler avec les autres enfants dans les aires de jeux.

Elle récupéra sa bandoulière au sol et en sortit une miche de pain encore chaude et croustillante, tout juste sortie du four. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui, elle mangerait bien ! Sans compter la pomme qu'elle avait chapardé au marchand de fruit. Car depuis qu'Il avait disparu, quatre mois plus tôt, ses conditions de vie s'étaient considérablement dégradées.

Posant le tout sur une caisse de bois accolée au mur, elle épousseta un instant ses vêtements et reprit ses biens… avant de se figer sur place. Devant elle, alors que, quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'y avait personne, se tenait une femme.

La surprise passée, la fillette évalua rapidement la situation et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait fuir en escaladant le mur qu'elle venait de franchir, sous peine de se faire attraper par les policiers, certainement mécontents de leur échec. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus grimper le long de la façade située à sa droite. Pas assez de prises, et le peu qu'il y en avait étaient petites et glissantes. Pas sûres lorsque l'on voulait prendre la fuite.

- Ce n'est pas bien de voler, fit alors la femme d'une voix sévère. Vous allez devoir apprendre les bonnes manières si vous souhaitez entrer à Poudlard.

La gamine tressaillit et, ravalant la panique qui commençait à monter en elle, prit le temps d'évaluer son adversaire du regard. Grande, mince, âgée, très âgée, aux cheveux poivrés coiffés en un chignon strict, aux yeux verts perçant entourés de lunettes carrées. Elle n'avait rien d'un policier et ne semblait pas être hostile, même si elle arborait un visage intransigeant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lança hargneusement la rouquine en serrant contre elle son butin.

- Ce n'est pas bien de voler, Miss Westinger.

* * *

><p>… <em>Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger, et Ronald Billius Weasley, tous trois âgés de 17 ans, ont reçu hier l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe pour avoir sauvé le monde sorcier de la Terreur imposée par Vous-Savez-Qui. Affichant un visage grave, le Survivant, parlant au nom du « Trio d'Or » comme les appellent leurs anciens camarades d'école, a souhaité rappeler que sans leurs proches, sans leurs amis, et sans l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, ils n'auraient jamais réussi à éliminer Vous-Savez-Qui. <em>

_ Les trois jeunes sorciers ne sont restés que très peu de temps à la cérémonie, mais nos reporters ont pu de leur poser quelques questions avant qu'ils ne s'éclipsent. Nos journalistes les ont notamment interrogé sur ce qu'ils comptaient faire à présent que la guerre est belle et bien finie. A cette question, ils ont répondu qu'ils allaient mener une vie comme tout le monde. C'est à dire trouver un emploi, fonder une famille et vivre en essayant d'être heureux, sans pour autant oublier les victimes de la guerre. Nous leur souhaitons donc bonne chance au nom de toute l'équipe de la Gazette du Sorcier. _

_Peter Smith, reporter pour la Gazette du Sorcier, le 15 Août 1998. _

Ce n'était que la fin du premier paragraphe. En vérité, les nouvelles sur les vainqueurs de la guerre, et plus particulièrement sur trois d'entre eux, couraient sur de nombreuses lignes, recouvrant toute une page, ainsi que celle d'après, et celle venant encore après. Quatre pages, cinq pages, six pages. Tout le journal leur était dédié.

Journal qui ne tarda pas à traverser la pièce sur toute sa longueur pour venir s'écraser contre le mur de pierre suintant, avant de glisser mollement sur une pile de ses semblables.

Dans les couloirs, les pas lourds des gardes résonnaient contre les pierres nues. L'ambiance des lieux, déjà sinistre au possible, n'en était que renforcée. Dans un parfait accord, la vingtaine de colosses s'occupant de « l'étage rouge » comme il était appelé, s'arrêtèrent devant les vingt pièces exiguës du couloir. Ils pointèrent tous leur baguette sur le verrou des portes, murmurèrent un sortilège, poussèrent les panneaux métalliques et, baguettes levées, ils entrèrent dans les cagibis, trop petits pour mériter le nom de chambres. Ce n'en étaient d'ailleurs pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, dix-neuf d'entre eux en ressortaient en tenant un Homme en joue. Le dernier d'entre eux ressortit en faisant léviter derrière lui le cadavre d'un vingtième.

Le silence se fit dans le couloir.

Pesant.

Mortel.

Les gardes lancèrent un rapide coup d'œil au cadavre. Aucun d'eux ne cilla. Les hommes et les femmes qu'ils tenaient baguette en joue frissonnèrent.

Certains parce qu'ils connaissaient la victime. Un voisin, une connaissance, un ami.

D'autres parce que, plus sensibles que leurs voisins, et malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait dans leur vie, ne supportaient pas la vue d'un cadavre.

Tous, parce qu'ils se demandaient quand viendrait leur tour, quand ils se retrouveraient eux aussi flottant au bout d'une baguette.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'éterniser. Tandis que le vingtième garde emmenait la dépouille, les dix-neuf autres traînèrent leurs proies jusqu'aux réfectoires.

Pièce sombre, au plafond bas, où régnait une odeur nauséabonde d'aliments pourris mélangée à celle des personnes dont les douches ne coulaient plus, le réfectoire était pourtant la pièce préférée de nombreux résidents du bâtiment, si l'on pouvaient se permettre de leur donner cette appellation.

Depuis un moment cependant, il y avait de moins en moins de monde attablé autour des longues tables de bois branlantes.

Beaucoup se demandaient où étaient passés leurs compagnons d'infortune, et comme dans tout endroit isolé du monde des vivants, les hypothèses et rumeurs les plus folles allaient bon train. Certains allaient même jusqu'à raconter que les absents avaient été découpés en morceaux, et qu'ils étaient maintenant dans les assiettes, une fourchette plantée dans un des nombreux morceaux de leur anatomie. Évidemment, peu les croyait, mais entendre pareille chose quand on mâchait une mixture collante au goût infecte n'incitait en rien à avaler.

Les gardiens firent asseoir les dix-neuf hommes et femmes et allèrent se poster à l'entrée de la pièce, près de leurs collègues tandis qu'on déposait les assiettes pleines d'un mélange étrange appelé ragoût par les cuisiniers.

Certains se jetèrent sans attendre dessus. Même si le goût était horrible, c'était de la nourriture, et il en fallait pour survivre dans pareil milieu.

D'autres, comme lui, tournèrent leur cuillère dans le potage, hésitant entre l'ingérer et mourir d'une maladie due aux aliments avariés, ou ne pas l'avaler et mourir de faim.

Avant qu'il ne décide de ne pas y toucher, le contenu de son assiette se trouvait dans l'estomac de son voisin, qui s'empiffrait comme un porc derrière une pile de 6 assiettes vides, sur lesquelles vint s'en ajouter une 7ème. Encore un qui essayait d'atteindre la crise de foi afin de se faire transférer à St Mangouste pour obtenir des soins, le bâtiment n'étant pas équipé pour.

L'homme à qui on avait piqué l'assiette le regarda avec dégoût et mépris avant de détourner la tête de cet horrible spectacle. Malheureusement pour lui, son regard se posa sur un autre prisonnier, qui embrassait bestialement une femme hideuse _ comment aurait-elle pu être autrement en vivant dans cet endroit sordide ? Les mains de l'homme se perdirent sous les lambeaux de vêtements et avant que ça ne dégénère, un des gardes leur lança un maléfice. Plus loin, un autre homme pleurait sans retenu sur l'épaule de son voisin, qui mangeait son ragoût avec ses doigts, en mettant la moitié partout sauf dans sa bouche.

Horrible vision que ces hommes redevenus bêtes.

Espoir d'un avenir meilleur qui s'estompe avec le temps.

Vie antérieure qui recule dans les souvenirs nostalgiques de la mémoire.

Tout cela tenait en un mot, en un seul et unique mot.

Voyant qu'il avait fini de manger, un garde s'avança vers lui, l'empoigna par le bras gauche qu'il lui tordit à moitié, le faisant hurler de douleur, avant de le tirer hors de la salle. Ils longèrent de nombreux couloirs et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une porte de bois massive, il ne rester plus grand chose de l'homme que le gardien tenait en joue. Ne reconnaissant pas les couloirs, et craignant qu'on ne l'emmène dans une pièce d'où ne sortaient que des hurlements de douleurs, il s'était débattu, et avait durement payé son comportement déplacé.

Le garde frappa et entra lorsqu'on lui en donna l'ordre. Il jeta ce qu'il restait de l'homme sur une chaise se trouvant devant un large bureau de chêne et à l'aide d'un maléfice, le ligota solidement, prenant un sadique plaisir à l'entendre gémir lorsque les cordes lui entaillèrent les poignets. Satisfait, il sortit de la pièce.

Edgar Uitiosus, debout derrière son imposant bureau, un cigare coincé entre les lèvres, eut un sourire mesquin en entendant la respiration saccadée de l'homme qui était dans la pièce, ficelé sur une chaise.

- Le voyage jusqu'ici n'a pas était trop… douloureux ? s'enquit-il en se retournant, un rictus mauvais sur le visage.

En face de lui, l'homme n'avait pas relevé la tête. Ses longs cheveux gris retombaient en mèches épaisses sur ses yeux, et quand il daigna lever son regard sur le petit homme qui lui faisait face, ce dernier frissonna malgré tout.

Des yeux d'acier,

Profonds, glacés, brillants.

Fous.

- Hum… se reprit-il, masquant son trouble. Vous êtes donc le détenu R.1998.12. Ou devrais-je dire,… l'ancien mangemort Drago Malfoy.

Uitiosus eut un sourire pervers en voyant le captif tressaillir et la lueur de ses yeux s'amplifier. Il aimait les pousser à bout, les voir craquer, enrager, fulminer en constatant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui sauter à la gorge pour l'égorger. Il avait toujours pris ses précautions, les faisant solidement attacher à une chaise, leur montrant là encore sa supériorité.

Lui debout, dominant.

Eux assis, dominés.

Prisonniers.

Il fut cependant déçu en remarquant que sa nouvelle victime du jour ne cherchait pas à défaire ses liens pour l'écorcher vif. Aussi décida-t-il de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin.

- Votre silence est éloquent. Vous avez donc été condamné pour…14 ans, pour complicité de meurtre sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore. Et votre peine, de 20 ans comme il en avait été premièrement décidé, a été allégé de 6 ans après que vous aillez contribué à l'arrestation de votre tante Bellatrix Lestrange en nous donnant des informations sur le lieu où elle se terrait. Vous voyez Malfoy, je ne connais pas uniquement votre nom.

Le directeur de la prison eut un froncement de sourcil contrarié. Malfoy ne réagissait pas. Du moins, pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Oh ça, il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, un aveugle l'aurait remarqué tant la tension qui émanait de lui était palpable. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Ne cherchait pas à le contredire, ni à lui répondre et encore moins à se libérer des cordes qui lui brûlait la chair des poignets.

Ne se démontant pas pour autant, il continua :

- 14 ans… Votre jugement n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, je vous aurez condamné à mort… ou à perpétuité, si j'avais été sous un bon jour, au moins pour punir votre père, ce larbin qui s'en sort indemne ! Le juge responsable de son procès était ivre le jour où il l'a innocenté ! s'écria-t-il, un accès de haine s'emparant de lui.

Il s'arrêta soudain, prit une grande bouffé de tabac qui le calma quelque peu, et reprit.

- 14 ans… et vous en êtes tout juste à la moitié !

Il saisit alors sa baguette et fit apparaître un miroir.

- Sept ans à peine, et regardez-vous, Malfoy ! Regardez-vous ! ordonna-t-il en plaçant le miroir devant le visage de Drago.

Ce dernier releva lentement la tête et ne put réprimer un frisson d'effroi. Son visage, autrefois fin et harmonieux, était à présent creux, squelettique, sale, vieilli. Eteinte la lueur de vie qui brillait autrefois dans ses yeux orageux, remplacée par une étincelle de folie frôlant la démence. Disparus les soyeux cheveux blonds, devenus broussailleuse crinière grise et crasseuse. Envolée la beauté légendaire des Malfoy, réduite à néant par 7 ans d'emprisonnement.

Horrible vision que ces hommes redevenus bêtes.

Espoir d'un avenir meilleur s'estompant avec le temps.

Vie antérieure qui recule dans les souvenirs nostalgiques de la mémoire.

Azkaban.

- Voyez Malfoy, voyez ce que vous êtes devenu ! Un rustre, un déchet humain, une bête ! Vous êtes à présent semblable en tous points à ce qu'était votre père après son séjour entre ces murs ! Lui a réussi à s'échapper, mais vous, vous ! s'écria-t-il, un nouvel accès de colère l'envahissant. Vous auriez du passer 14 ans de votre misérable vie ici ! Quatorze ans ! Et vous n'en ferez peut-être pas plus de la moitié à cause de cette stupide procédure de liberté sous tutelle instaurée par le Ministre ! vociféra-t-il

Il marqua une pose afin de reprendre son souffle puis continua, après avoir tiré à nouveau sur son cigare.

- Que l'on donne cette chance à de petites peines associées à de petits délinquants, je comprends, mais qu'on l'applique pour des gens comme vous ! De la vermine que je me force d'éradiquer depuis des années ! Et le pire, le Pire ! C'est que l'on vous place dans l'un des foyers les plus prisés de tous, où vous êtes sûr de ressortir libre avant moins de deux ans !

Drago, qui ne comprenait pas grand chose au délire du directeur de la prison, se contentait de le fixer avec mépris et haine.. Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé du projet de liberté sous tutelle instauré par le ministère, et encore moins de l'existence de ces « foyers ».

Des coups frappés à la porte stoppèrent Uitiosus dans son monologue démentiel et, se tournant vers le panneau de bois, il aboya l'ordre d'entrer. Un homme à la carrure imposante, aux larges épaules et au visage semblant taillé dans la roche tant il était dur entra, insensible à la colère de son supérieur, et prit la parole d'une voix impassible.

- Monsieur Uitiosus, Lady Malfoy est arrivée, elle vous attend aux parloirs.

Et sans un mot ni un regard de plus, il sortit de la pièce.

Etouffant un juron, le directeur appela le garde qui avait amené Drago dans son bureau. Il ne tarda pas à arriver, et sur un signe de son patron, approcha la chaise où le Serpentard était ligoté du bureau alors que son supérieur sortait de la pièce.

La garde s'assit lourdement sur le fauteuil du bureau et sortit des parchemins d'un tiroir. Il en tendit deux au jeune homme assis en face de lui et lui ordonna de signer après lui avoir détaché une main et donné une plume et de l'encre.

Drago s'exécuta sans un mot, ne prenant même pas la peine de lire les documents sur lequel il apposait son nom. Au point où il en était, il aurait signé sa propre condamnation à mort que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé.

Son bourreau en rangea un exemplaire dans le bureau, puis sortit un mince étui d'une étagère avant de libérer totalement son détenu de ses liens pour le conduire au pas de course jusqu'aux parloirs.

Edgar Uitiosus était mal à l'aise. Depuis dix minutes maintenant, il attendait que Don, un des gardes responsables de l'étage R, amène Malfoy jusqu'aux parloirs.

A côté de lui, à une certaine distance tout de même, Narcissa Malfoy attendait son fils, insensible au malaise du directeur de la prison et aux discussions animées qu'entretenaient certains détenus avec leurs visiteurs aux parloirs.

Lorsqu'elle vit venir son fils, elle dut batailler contre les larmes pour ne pas les laisser couler.

Le garde déverrouilla la porte séparant le côté prisonnier du côté civil et fit passer Drago sans ménagement de l'autre côté de la pièce, ce qui lui valut un regard glacial de la part de Narcissa et un regard lourd de sous-entendus du directeur pénitencier. Don haussa les épaules. Il se comportait toujours de cette manière avec les prisonniers, sous ordre de ses supérieurs. Ce n'était pas parce que leur proche était présent que ça allait changer !

- Oh Drago ! murmura Narcissa en prenant son fils dans ses bras avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou du Serpentard.

Les familles qui s'entretenaient aux parloirs jetèrent aux deux Malfoy des regards mauvais et jaloux. Elles, n'avaient pas le droit de toucher ceux qu'elles étaient venues voir.

A moitié conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, Drago referma ses bras sur sa mère et la laissa l'étreindre à l'en étouffer jusqu'à ce qu'elle juge bon de le laisser respirer.

- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-elle, comprenant qu'il ne parlerait pas le premier.

Il posa sur elle ses yeux argentés teintés de folie et elle frémit, imperceptiblement, mais le geste était là. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et, même si elle s'était habituée à son silence et à son physique, elle n'avait pu se faire à ses yeux, à cette lueur démentielle qui les hantait depuis plus de sept ans.

- Mère, savez-vous quelque chose à propos d'un projet mis en place par le ministère concernant une certaine « liberté sous tutelle » ? demanda-t-il, ne répondant pas à sa question.

Sa voix était quelque peu éraillée par le manque de pratique, mais il s'y était fait, tout comme sa mère.

Narcissa ne broncha pas, habituée à ce qu'il réponde à ces questions par d'autres. Isolé du monde par une tour de pierre massive et une mer continuellement agitée, elle trouvait normal qu'il cherche à garder un minimum contact avec le monde dans lequel il vivait sans totalement y vivre. Elle savait que les journaux qu'on leur donnait, depuis que Sirius Black, son cousin, s'était enfui, n'étaient plus d'actualité et dataient de 7 ans, afin que le personnel soit certain qu'aucun des détenus ne s'enfuirait pour régler quelque compte avec une ancienne connaissance.

- Oui. Le ministère a mis en place ce projet il y a quelques mois déjà. Il consiste à donner une seconde chance à certains prisonniers condamnés à plus de cinq ans d'internement à Azkaban. Ils doivent se porter volontaires, ou quelqu'un, proche d'eux, le faire pour eux. La liste des volontaires est ensuite envoyée au ministère, où elle est traitée afin de savoir lesquels d'entre eux bénéficieront de cette…

- Et qu'advient-il d'eux s'ils sont choisis ? la coupa son fils, qui ne supportait plus l'ignorance dans laquelle il était plongé.

- Ils sont placés dans des foyers _ eux aussi volontaires et choisis par les employés du ministère _ sous la totale dépendance d'un membre de ce foyer. Si leur tuteur, comme ils sont appelés, les juge aptes à se réintégrer dans la société sorcière, le reste de leur peine est effacé, lui expliqua-t-elle.

- Et s'ils sont jugés inaptes à se réintégrer ?

- Ils sont renvoyés à Azkaban et doivent finir leur peine. Ils peuvent se reporter volontaires, mais seront en derniers sur les listes, lui répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Drago se mura dans le silence pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Je ne me suis pas porté volontaire, remarqua-t-il après deux bonnes minutes de mutisme.

- J'ai demandé à ce que ton nom figure sur la liste, lui apprit Narcissa, répondant ainsi à sa question indirecte.

Son fils hocha lentement la tête mais ne pipa mot, ne lui donnant pas la possibilité de savoir s'il acceptait ou non sa décision.

Sa mère l'observa silencieusement et son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle espérait vraiment que cette liberté sous tutelle permettrait à son fils de prendre un nouveau départ. Or, personne n'avait conduit Drago à une salle de bain digne de ce nom pour qu'il puisse se décrasser et se raser, et elle savait parfaitement que c'était un fait exprès. Uitiosus était un personnage des plus sadiques, et laisser les détenus reprendre leur apparence d'avant leur internement revenait pour lui à les avantager dans leur réinsertion. Un homme propre et bien habillé faisait toujours meilleure impression qu'un individu non rasé et vêtu de lambeaux. Sans compter que le regard fou de Drago souligné de cernes n'était pas pour arranger les choses.

- Lady Malfoy, il est l'heure, intervint alors le directeur de la prison en s'efforçant de sourire.

Narcissa lui jeta un regard noir puis, se tournant vers son fils, elle posa une main sur son épaule et glissa l'autre dans ses cheveux autrefois blonds.

- Drago, même si tu risques de m'en vouloir de nombreuses fois pour t'avoir inscrit sur cette liste, même si être sous la dépendance d'une personne autre que toi t'énervera plus d'une fois, promets-moi que tu feras tout pour ne pas être renvoyé dans cette horrible endroit, murmura-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Drago la regarda longuement, en silence. Sa mère, ses yeux bleus, ses longs cheveux clairs, ses traits fins et nobles, et pourtant si fatigués. Il savait que depuis que son père, touché par un maléfice mal lancé de Crabbe _ ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu son acquittement lors de son procès, la défense argumentant qu'il n'était pas un mangemort si ces derniers lui tiraient dessus – était dans le coma et lui en prison, elle ne dormait plus beaucoup. Elle venait le voir aux parloirs une fois par mois, le maximum qui lui était accordé, et elle rendait également visite à son mari, parfois. Elle le lui avait dit, un jour où, comme à son habitude, il était resté muet la plupart du temps qu'avait duré leur conversation au parloir. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle lui disait cela, encore moins pourquoi elle le faisait. Son père, pour autant qu'il le connaissait, n'avait jamais été tendre, ni envers lui, ni envers elle. Il n'avait pas posé de questions.

- Drago, l'appela doucement sa mère, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux.

- Je te le promets, répondit-il d'un ton monotone qui rendait ce serment creux.

Narcissa le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle une dernière fois avant de s'écarter. Elle resserra son châle sur ses épaules et le regarda disparaître par portoloin avec le directeur de la prison. Avec un triste sourire, elle transplana à St Mangouste pour une veille de son mari, qu'elle allait voir après chaque rencontre avec Drago.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre =)<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé, même si l'ambiance est un peu sombre. Quant à la fillette de la première partie, vous aurez les explications dans les prochains chapitres ;)

N'oubliez pas la petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé =)


	2. Note

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je précise tout de suite que ceci n'est pas le second chapitre, mais une note concernant une review anonyme que j'ai reçue ce matin.

« Cest bien gentil, mais laisse à Pierre Bottero son style, surtout qd tu ajoutes une Elana dans l'histoire »

Je préfère donc clarifier tout de suite les choses avant que l'on me fasse d'autres reproches similaires. Plusieurs d'entre vous l'avaient déjà sûrement remarqué : les oeuvres de Pierre Bottero m'ont inspirées pour cette fic.

Comme beaucoup de ses fans, ses livres m'ont fait passer des heures extraordinaires, autant les livres jeunesses que l'album illustré sorti post-mortem. J'avais commencé cette fiction depuis quelques semaines quand j'ai appris sa mort, qui m'a profondément attristée, car c'était l'un de mes auteurs préférés et qu'il avait sûrement encore un tas d'idées extraordinaires pour ses futurs livres.

Aussi, comme je l'adorais, j'ai décidé d'inclure dans ma fiction un personnage qui ressemblerait à l'un des siens, à un Marchombre puisque Ellana est celle que je préfère dans ses livres, afin de lui rendre hommage. C'était peut-être maladroit de ma part, mais j'avais prévu ma fiction comme cela après sa mort et j'ai décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout. Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, la fillette du premier chapitre est ce personnage.

Je comptais passer la fiction en cross-over avec le Pacte des Marchombres vers la fin de la fiction, où le cross-over prend tout son sens, car pour le moment, il n'est pas forcément évident puisque je ne mentionne aucun nom de Gwendalavir. Pour une raison de suspens, j'ai préféré attendre le chapitre où il aurait été évident. Cependant, suite à cette remarque de ce lecteur anonyme, je préfère m'expliquer, quitte à dévoiler un peu l'intrigue, et tant pis pour le suspens.

Cette fiction sera donc par la suite un cross-over avec le Pacte des Marchombres de Pierre Bottero. Ce cross-over ne concerne que deux personnages, Arya, et un autre qui arrivera par la suite (et j'expliquerai cette fois clairement pour ne pas avoir de remarque quand il fera son apparition). Les personnages appartenant à l'univers d'Harry Potter ne seront pas concernés par ce cross-over. D'autre part, je me doute que ce cross-over ne réjouira pas certains. Cependant, ma fiction est écrite à fond, et Arya en est l'un des personnages clef. Je ne prévois donc pas de la supprimer ni de retirer le cross-over, qui a sa place à la fin de la fiction. Par ailleurs, j'ajouterai qu'il existe sur ce site des fictions sur le Pacte des Marchombres de Pierre Bottero. Etant un cross-over avec ce monde, cette fiction n'en est qu'une de plus, même si l'évocation de ce monde est réduite puisqu'il s'agit principalement d'une fiction sur Harry Potter.

La présence d'un personnage semblable à ceux de Pierre Bottero n'est donc pas un hasard. Quand au style, j'ai lu toutes les œuvres de Pierre Bottero au moment où j'écrivais cette fiction. Donc oui, son style se reflète sûrement dans cette fic.

Je suis toutefois consciente que cette ressemblance peut poser problèmes à certains, aussi, si trop de personnes trouvent que cela est problématique, j'accepterai le reproche et arrêterai la publication pour supprimer cette fiction.

Merci d'avoir lu cette note, et désolée si le fait de de pas avoir parlé du cross-over plus tôt en a contrarié certains. Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le premier chapitre et vos ajouts en fiction préférée.

Pour répondre à plusieurs qui m'ont posé la question, concernant la publication, si elle continue, je pense faire un chapitre par semaine jusqu'au 10 septembre environ. Je rentre en BTS le 6 Septembre, je n'aurais pas internet en semaine et je ne sais pas quelle quantité de travail j'aurais à fournir. La publication dépendra donc des devoirs que j'aurai à faire, même si j'essaierais de me tenir à un chapitre tous les quinze jours pendant les périodes scolaires. Bonne après-midi à tous et peut-être à ce week-end pour le prochain chapitre.

Serpendor.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos petites reviews très encourageantes =) Ca me touche beaucoup =p Merci particulièrement à Lya2L pour son petit message de soutien.

Concernant la publication, même si j'avais déjà mentionné les échéances dans la note précédente, je préfère les rappeler ici. Comme je rentre en première année de BTS mardi prochain dans une ville éloignée de mon village, je n'aurais pas internet en semaine. Il n'y aura donc pas de publication en cours de semaine. Par ailleurs, je ne sais pas quelle quantité de devoirs j'aurai à faire alors. Il n'y aura sûrement pas grand chose la semaine de la rentrée, donc je posterai sûrement le chapitre trois le week-end prochain. Pour la suite, cela dépendra de la quantité de travail que j'aurai, mais j'essaierai de me tenir à un chapitre tous les quinze jours minimum. Si j'ai des week-end sans trop de devoirs, je posterai alors un chapitre supplémentaire. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas être plus précise que cela. J'espère que cela vous aidera quand même à vous y retrouver.

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Enfin la rencontre avec le tuteur tant attendu x) Bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

><p>Le petit village d'Ellesmere, situé dans le Nord du Shropshire, dénombrait à peine 3000 habitants, et était parfaitement calme à l'heure actuelle. La vaste campagne qui l'entourait également. Un peu à l'écart, à environ une demi-mile du village, un petit hameau était dissimulé par les collines et les bois environnant, si bien qu'il semblait coupé du monde.<p>

Le Soleil était levé depuis quelques heures et atteindrait bientôt l'apogée de sa course à travers le ciel. Un vent tiède soufflait paresseusement sur les champs et sur les grandes étendues d'herbes et d'arbres alentours, les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement, les chevreuils arrachaient des touffes d'herbe grasse qu'ils mâchaient tranquillement, les rongeurs grignotaient quelque racine ou quelque germe, ne craignant pas leurs prédateurs félins qui, par un temps pareil, préféraient flemmarder au Soleil plutôt que de leur courir après.

Le troupeau de daims qui vivait dans la forêt environnante paissait tranquillement dans une prairie dégagée, éloigné des plaines par le mur naturel que formaient les arbres. Aussi ne réagit-il pas lorsque la quiétude des pâquis vola en éclat.

En à peine une seconde, les oiseaux s'envolèrent, les mulots décampèrent, les lapins détalèrent vers leurs terriers, les campagnols disparurent entre les plus hautes herbes, et les chevreuils bondirent dans les sous-bois.

Au milieu de toute cette agitation invisible pour qui ne sait pas regarder, deux hommes venaient d'apparaître sur l'unique sentier qui reliait le hameau au village. Le premier, petit, embonpoint, le crâne parsemé de quelques touffes de cheveux poivres, tenait fermement le bras d'un second, grand, squelettique, au moins moitié plus jeune que le premier, et qui arborait pourtant de longs cheveux gris de poussières et une barbe de même couleur.

Le Soleil, sa lumière, sa chaleur.

Le vent, ses arômes, sa fraîcheur.

La campagne, ses bruits, sa grandeur.

Ces sensations frappèrent Drago de plein fouet alors qu'il apparaissait sur un chemin de graviers. Il redécouvrait tout cela après sept ans d'enfermement. Ce choc fut pour lui si brutal qu'il en eut des vertiges, et manqua de s'écrouler. Tremblant d'émotions, il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, dévorant du regard chaque centimètre carré du monde qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il s'étonna de n'apercevoir aucune habitation à proximité. Une onde de folie le traversa, et il se demanda un instant si les foyers qui accueillaient les prisonniers pouvaient êtres des foyers animales.

Uitiosus l'empoigna par le bras pour le tirer à sa suite dans la direction opposée.

Le Serpentard retint un hoquet de surprise. Devant lui, dissimulée par d'imposants arbres aux branches tombantes, se dressait une maison de taille considérable, faite de pierres claires et rehaussée d'un toit sombre, aux gouttières soulignées de vigne vierge et entourée de hauts murs de pierres blanches. Cernée par les bois au Sud et à l'Ouest, et par des collines herbeuses au Nord et à l'Est, la demeure semblait isolée de tout autre habitation humaine, si ce n'était le sentier sur lequel se trouvaient les deux hommes, et qui permettait de la relier au village situé plus bas.

Uitiosus le lâcha lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur d'une grille de fer noire. Un petit boîtier était accroché contre un des piliers, surmonté d'un petit bouton sur lequel il appuya avec hésitation.

Rien ne se produisit. Le directeur pressa à nouveau l'interrupteur. Au même moment, une elfe de maison apparut derrière la grille et les dévisagea silencieusement. L'observation était réciproque, puisque c'est avec stupéfaction que les deux hommes remarquèrent que l'elfe était habillée.

Mais pas d'une vieille tais d'oreiller miteuse.

Simple et léger, fait de coton, un T-shirt pour enfant lui servait de haut, tandis qu'un petit short, pour enfant également, lui recouvrait l'aine et les jambes jusqu'aux genoux.

Et le Serpentard, aussi fou qu'il était, ne put que constater avec colère que cette elfe semblait mieux traitée que les prisonniers internés à Azkaban.

- Bonjour, vous devez être Monsieur Uitiosus ? demanda la créature en se tournant vers le petit homme replet.

- Euh… oui, c'est bien cela… balbutia-t-il en guise de réponse, déconcerté. Ta maîtresse doit…

- Elle a été prévenue de votre arrivée et a chargé Kazumi de vous mener jusqu'à son bureau, où elle vous attend, lui apprit l'elfe en claquant des doigts.

La grille s'ouvrit dans un bruit métallique et elle les invita à entrer de sa voix aiguë.

Uitiosus empoigna de nouveau Drago qui grimaça, et le tira à sa suite sur un chemin dallé. Essayant d'oublier la douleur lancinante qui lui tiraillait le bras, le jeune homme laissa son regard courir sur l'avant-cours de la demeure, sur les innombrables massifs de fleurs qui parsemaient la vaste étendue de gazon de taches de couleurs chaleureuses, sur le petit chemin pavé qui faisait apparemment le tour de la propriété, sur la façade colossale de la maison, qui dégageait pourtant un sentiment de paix et de sécurité. Levant les yeux, le Serpentard observa les multiples fenêtres qui perçaient régulièrement le mur, laissant entrevoir l'intérieur de certaines pièces. C'est alors seulement qu'il remarqua que quelqu'un l'épiait de derrière l'une des vitres du premier étage d'un regard gris impassible. Drago sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, mal à l'aise. Il appréhendait soudain son entrée dans ce petit manoir aux allures de paradis.

L'elfe et les deux visiteurs gravirent les quelques marches en haut desquelles se dressait une double porte de bois sculptée. La créature ouvrit et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

Raffermissant sa prise sur l'avant bras de Drago qui gémit douloureusement, Uitiosus pénétra dans un vaste hall lumineux et décoré avec goût. Dans le coin Nord-Ouest de la pièce un escalier à spirale permettait l'accès aux étages. Juste à côté, une petite table basse entourée de quelques fauteuils en résine tressée et un Rocking-Chair _ dans lequel il devait être agréable de se balancer afin de contempler l'étendu du parc derrière la maison _ faisaient office de coin véranda.

Kazumi frappa à une porte située à gauche de l'entrée, et attendit qu'une voix féminine lui réponde pour ouvrir la porte. De là où il se trouvait, Drago put remarquer que le bureau était lui aussi empli de lumière et décoré avec goût, avant d'apercevoir, debout devant une armoire emplie de dossiers suspendus, la personne à qui appartenait la voix.

Son souffle accéléra.

De maximum un an plus jeune que lui, vêtue d'une robe blanche se dégradant vers le marron qui laissait deviner ses formes, la jeune femme était grande et élancée, et avait des cheveux bruns mi-long qui ondulaient librement sur ses épaules, se teintant de touches dorées sous les rayons du Soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre ouverte.

- Malfoy, restez dans le hall, le ramena sur Terre la voix du directeur d'Azkaban, qui entra dans la pièce.

Drago lui jeta un regard méprisant mais obéit. Debout près du mur _ il se trouvait si mal à l'aise dans cet environnement propre qu'il n'osait s'adosser contre le mur dans son état _ il ne perdait toutefois pas une miette de la conversation qu'avait Edgar Uitiosus avec la jeune femme.

- Désolée de ne pas vous avoir accueilli moi-même, entendit-il la brunette s'excuser, mais je suis débordée avec la rentrée qui approche.

- Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura le directeur d'Azkaban d'un ton qu'il voulait charmeur.

Le Serpentard se désintéressa un instant des dires des deux individus pour examiner avec attention un tableau accroché sur le mur adjacent.

Un château illuminé de toute part se dessinait nettement sur le ciel noir étoilé. Une vague d'émotion le submergea. Il avait oublié à quel point Poudlard pouvait être beau la nuit.

- … préfère vous prévenir, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de facile, non pas qu'il soit dangereux, mais il est têtu comme un hippogriffe, arrogant, méprisant, fou et j'en passe, continuait Uitiosus dans la pièce à côté.

Même s'il ne voyait rien, Drago ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers la porte, une lueur de haine au fond des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé étrangler ce stupide homme de ses propres mains en cet instant. Les détenus d'Azkaban n'étaient donc pas assez humiliés et brisés à son goût, pour qu'il les accablent de tous les défauts du monde alors qu'une infime chance de s'en sortir se présentait à eux ?

- Rassurez-vous, Mr Uitiosus, en me proposant comme foyer d'accueil, je savais à quoi m'attendre, je me suis renseignée, lui répondit la jeune femme.

- Bien-sûr, cela va de soi. Bien, toutes les formalités sont remplies, les documents signés… Tout est correct, je vais vous… présenter le détenu dont vous allez devoir vous occuper. Malfoy !

Drago se figea sur le pas de la porte, stupéfait, complètement tétanisé. La jeune femme n'en menait pas large elle non plus. A la vue de l'homme qui venait d'entrer, elle porta une main à sa bouche pour retenir un hoquet de stupeur.

- Oh Merlin, c'est impossible, murmura-t-elle, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Le Serpentard frémit et serra les poings. Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une flamme nouvelle.

Sept ans. Sept ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Sept ans qu'il les maudissait, chaque jour, elle et ses deux meilleurs amis.

Quatorze ans. Quatorze ans qu'il la détestait. Quatorze ans qu'il lui vouait une haine sans borne. Sept ans pour une raison qui restait toujours abstraite. Et sept autres années parce qu'elle était en partie responsable de son emprisonnement, s'étant trouvée dans le camp des gagnants. Sept ans parce qu'elle était libre et glorifiée, et lui enfermé et rabaissé.

- Granger, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Pendant un dixième de seconde, le cerveau d'Hermione tourna au ralenti. Elle se revit parler du projet de liberté conditionnelle avec Harry, Ron et Kingsley, puis se proposer comme foyer afin que d'autres suivent, remplir les formulaires, écouter les avertissements de ses amis… avertissements qu'elle aurait mieux fait de prendre plus au sérieux.

Quand Harry l'avait alertée sur les risques qu'elle prenait, elle avait sourit, amusée.

Lorsque Ron l'avait prévenue quant aux potentiels détenus qui risquaient de loger chez elle, elle avait éclaté d'un rire cristallin, amusée par les idées tordues de ses amis.

Au moment où Ginny l'avait grondée en lui disant que son frère et son fiancé avaient raison, elle avait levé les yeux aux ciels, fatiguée.

Maintenant que tout cela se produisait, elle se giflait intérieurement pour ne pas les avoir écouté plus que ça. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Pétrifiée sur sa chaise, elle se demandait ce qui était censé l'horrifier le plus. La présence de Drago Malfoy chez elle, ou Drago Malfoy lui-même.

La Gryffondor choisit sa dernière option lorsque son regard croisa celui glacé et fou du jeune homme.

Drago Malfoy était terrifiant.

Plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait été.

Vêtu de haillons qu'elle n'aurait même pas fait porter à ses elfes, le jeune homme n'avait plus rien de tel. Il avait le teint livide et la peau blafarde, les traits tirés et les joues creuses, dont la droite était barrée d'une coupure toute récente qui devait dater de quelques heures seulement, et encore. Sa peau cireuse recouvrait tout juste ses os, tandis que ses cheveux, autrefois blonds et soyeux, étaient à présent longs, gris, emmêlés et crasseux une barbe grise lui mangeait la partie inférieure du visage, et ses yeux. Merlin ses yeux ! Hermione réprima un frisson.

Ses yeux étaient animés d'une lueur de folie, de haine et de terreur mêlées, tous ces sentiments accentués par leur couleur acier et soulignés par les cernes violacés qui les entouraient.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Uitiosus, incapable de cacher sa perplexité face au ton glacial de son détenu.

Sa question resta sans réponse _ même si cette dernière semblait évidente _ Drago replongé dans son mutisme et Hermione encore occupée à constater les conséquences désastreuses qu'avait une fois de plus eut Azkaban sur un Homme.

- Miss Granger, je suis navré, vraiment navré de… s'excusa-t-il alors.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, le coupa-t-elle, reprenant ses esprits _ et détachant son regard de Drago par la même occasion. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'étais parfaitement consciente de ce qui pouvait m'attendre, mentit-elle à moitié.

- Mais j'insiste ! Si Malfoy vous insupporte trop, je peux m'arranger pour qu'un autre déte…

- Mr Uitiosus, l'interrompit-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Pour le moment, Malfoy ne m'insupporte pas, pour reprendre vos mots ! Cela ne fait même pas cinq minutes qu'il est ici et je vois mal comment je pourrais déjà le trouvé horripilant ! Et puis, il était clairement indiqué dans le règlement que j'ai signé pour me proposer en tant que foyer que le tuteur étant au courant des risques qu'il prenait, il lui était impossible de se rétracter si l'identité du détenu à réinsérer ne lui convenait pas !

- Mais…

- Sans compter que je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir dit que l'identité dudit détenu ne me convenait pas ! termina-t-elle en haussant le ton afin d'éviter toute intervention non voulue dans ses explications.

- Bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez, céda finalement le directeur de la prison d'un ton un tantinet plus froid que quelques secondes plus tôt. J'officialiserai la présence de Malfoy ici dès cet après-midi, il serait… navrant qu'il soit de nouveau ramené à Azkaban par un quelconque civil terrifié en le voyant traîner en toute liberté dans le monde sorcier. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bien agréable journée, Miss Granger, la salua-t-il, non sans ironie.

- Mr Uitiosus, ne devez-vous pas remettre aux tuteurs la baguette du détenu dont ils ont la responsabilité ? le rappela Hermione.

Non, elle ne prenait pas la défense de Malfoy. Mais le directeur d'Azkaban l'horripilait tellement qu'elle saisissait le moindre prétexte pour le remettre à sa place.

La lèvre supérieure d'Edgar Uitiosus frémit, et avec un sourire feint, il glissa sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et en sortit le mince étui que le garde avait pris tantôt dans son bureau

- Bien-sûr, où avais-je la tête ? Voici la baguette de Malfoy. Un conseil, gardez là bien en sûreté, s'il venait à la récupérer, cela pourrait être un désastre pour le monde sorcier !

- Permettez-moi d'en douter, lui répondit-t-elle avec un sourire tout aussi faux. Kazumi va vous raccompagner à l'entrée du domaine. Kazumi, veux-tu bien faire cela pour moi ? demanda-t-elle doucement à la petite elfe qui attendait sagement dans un coin de la pièce.

A cet instant, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait tout de même préféré surveiller une cinquantaine de petites créatures adorables comme elle plutôt que Malfoy, mais elle se garda bien d'exprimer sa pensée à haute voix. Pas devant cet idiot de Uitiosus.

- Kazumi fera cela avec plaisir Miss, couina l'elfe en guise de réponse.

- Merci, bonne journée à vous, Mr Uitiosus.

- Vous de même, répondit-il alors que la porte du bureau se refermait derrière lui.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau de la jeune femme.

- Envoyer des hommes à Azkaban n'était pas assez humiliant pour eux, le rompit soudain Drago d'une voix glaciale, pour que tu te proposes comme foyer d'accueil pour ce projet de liberté sous tutelle ! A moins que ce ne soit pour faire la Une des journaux plus longtemps ! Tu as vite pris goût à la célébrité !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'effarement devant de tels propos. Evidemment, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il ne se montre pas des plus joviaux à la revoir, mais pas à ce qu'il l'accable de pareilles infamies… sans compter qu'elle ne faisait plus la Une des journaux depuis près de six ans.

Mais plutôt que de le contredire, et de l'énerver inévitablement plus encore, elle préféra se taire, sachant que si elle avait été à sa place, tout ce qu'on aurait pu lui dire ne l'aurait pas calmée, bien au contraire. Et puis, elle avait suffisamment d'expérience à présent pour savoir que dans la situation actuelle, mieux valait laisser passer.

- Suis-moi, fit-elle fermement mais sans méchanceté en ouvrant la porte de la pièce.

Drago tiqua légèrement. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle s'énerve, le contredise, l'insulte, le menace déjà de le renvoyer à Azkaban… mais pas à ce qu'elle lui demande de la suivre.

Un piège ?

Non.

Il savait que non, elle en était incapable, et ça ne lui aurait servi à rien.

La main sur la poignée, Hermione attendait, patiemment, qu'il se décide. Elle voyait bien qu'il hésitait sur ses intentions, et elle ne faisait rien ni pour l'aider, ni pour le déstabiliser. Abuser du pouvoir qu'elle avait à présent sur lui aurait certes était un moyen pour elle de se venger du calvaire qu'il lui avait fait subir à Poudlard, mais ça aurait également été lui ressembler, et ça, jamais. Jamais elle ne tomberait aussi bas que le petit prétentieux que le Serpentard était pendant de son adolescence.

Malgré l'animosité qu'elle éprouvait cependant pour lui, son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle réalisa une fois de plus l'ampleur des dégâts qu'avait eu Azkaban sur lui. Comme Sirius auparavant, il se méfiait visiblement de tout, hésitait à donner sa confiance, et craignait qu'elle ne lui tende un piège.

Il fit un pas hésitant, tel un enfant qui commence tout juste à marcher. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et il sembla prendre conscience qu'elle attendrait qu'il se décide à la suivre de lui-même, même si pour cela, elle devait passer la journée dans son bureau. Alors il prit sur lui, et la suivit.

- Je ne le fais pas pour toi, déclara-t-il sèchement de sa voix éraillée en passant devant elle. Je te déteste Granger, je t'ai toujours détestée, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer, bien au contraire.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire pour moi, et je sais pertinemment que tu me détestes. C'est réciproque.

Et tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier à vis, le regard de Drago posé sur elle, le Serpentard ne savait plus quoi penser. Par deux fois elle n'avait pas eu la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu, et ce en moins de cinq minutes. Elle aurait du s'énerver, elle était restée calme et posée. Il n'était plus habitué à pareille réaction après 7 ans à essuyer coups et insultes au moindre faux pas.

- Voici ta chambre.

Drago déglutit avec peine. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, et les rouvrit, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas entrain de rêver. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en réalisant que c'était bien réel.

Après avoir traversé le hall avec Granger, il avait emprunté l'escalier à spirale sur deux étages et longé le couloir droit qui partait d'un petit salon coloré qu'ils avaient traversé. Puis il s'était retrouvé devant la seule porte du couloir où était accroché un petit portrait, représentant un chevalier.

- Bien le bonjour à vous, Miss Granger ! Avez-vous enfin trouver un pensionnaire à me confier ? avait demandé le petit homme en se courbant légèrement pour saluer.

- Il semblerait que oui, effectivement, lui avait-elle répondu avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Et maintenant, Drago se tenait sur le pas de la porte d'une vaste chambre bleue et argentée, meublée d'une spacieuse armoire-dressing wengé, d'un bureau et d'une console assortie. Les rayons du Soleil filtraient à travers les stores des fenêtres et baignaient la pièce d'une lumière tamisée, dessinant des motifs abstraits sur le bois sombre. Mais ce n'était pas le jeu des reflets du Soleil qui intéressait Drago, pas plus que la magnifique vue qu'offraient les fenêtres sur le magnifique parc de la propriété. Non. Il y avait un lit. Un vrai. Un avec un matelas épais, des draps propres, doux et chauds, et des oreillers de plumes moelleux.

Il se retourna afin de s'assurer que Granger ne se moquait pas de sa réaction.

Il n'y avait personne derrière lui.

Pas plus que dans le couloir.

Drago fronça les sourcils, puis, avec un haussement d'épaule, ferma la porte et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa lorsque le matelas s'affaissa légèrement sous son poids. Il enfouit son visage dans les couvertures, humant avec délice l'odeur de lessive qui s'en dégageait. Délaissant soudainement le lit, il se leva et ouvrit une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en entrant.

Stupéfait. Ebahi. Emerveillé. Ces trois adjectifs qualifiaient bien Drago sur le moment.

Une salle de bain.

Propre, chauffée, en parfait état.

Du savon, un rasoir, des serviettes.

Le Paradis.

La pièce était aux mêmes couleurs que la chambre, du carrelage mural gris et des murs bleus, une étagère argentée sur laquelle étaient posées des serviettes couleur azur. Sortant de l'état de transe dans lequel l'avait mis la vision de la pièce, le Serpentard jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui afin de s'assurer qu'il était seul, et s'enferma dans la pièce. Il ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire à fond, se débarrassa de ses haillons sans regrets et les jeta sans plus de cérémonie à la poubelle, avant de se glisser dans le bain. Un long frisson de plaisir lui parcourut l'échine lorsque l'eau brûlante le submergea, et il ferma les yeux, se délectant de ce confort si longtemps perdu alors que le parfum du bain douche lui enivrait l'esprit.

Il se savonna avec énergie, se lava plusieurs fois les cheveux, qui à force de shampoings et d'eau recouvrèrent leur blondeur malfoyenne. Drago ne sortit qu'une bonne heure plus tard et s'enroula dans une serviette qui lui parut extrêmement douce pour ensuite se raser minutieusement.

Une fois les derniers poils blonds au sol, le Serpentard passa une main sur son visage, redécouvrant avec émotion ce qu'il avait été sept ans plus tôt.

Ne restaient que ses cheveux. Bien trop longs à son goût. Ouvrant un tiroir, il en sortit une paire de ciseaux, et en quelques gestes lents mais précis, les raccourcit jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent une taille égale à celle qu'ils avaient lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, ce qui lui prit une bonne demi-heure. Là encore, il se sentit le besoin de les caresser du bout des doigts, afin de ressentir à nouveau leur contact soyeux.

L'armoire-dressing contenait une multitude de vêtements. C'est avec émerveillement que Drago découvrit cela quelques minutes plus tard. Il glissa ses mains sous un tas de chemises, appréciant la douceur du coton sur sa peau. Puis il en sortit une à manches longues de l'armoire, avant de prendre également un pantalon noir et des sous-vêtements. Il enfila le tout et se regarda une minute dans le miroir de la salle de bain, satisfait de son apparence.

Il sortit de la pièce, s'allongea à nouveau sur le lit, la tête calée dans un oreiller, et ferma les yeux un instant, oubliant le monde qui l'entourait pour profiter de l'instant présent.

Il resta ainsi une autre demi-heure, plongé dans ses souvenirs, enfermé dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, où sa famille était encore unie, où il n'avait jamais connu Azkaban, où il n'était pas en liberté sous la dépendance de Granger.

Granger justement.

Elle avait bien changé en sept ans. Son comportement avait surpris et intrigué Drago. Pour commencer, elle n'avait pas exprimé le souhait de changer de détenu en repoussant la proposition du directeur d'Azkaban. Ensuite, il n'avait vu aucune haine dans son regard lorsqu'elle l'avait vu arriver, mais de la stupeur et une sorte de tristesse qui l'avait désappointé : Granger aurait du se réjouir de l'état d'agonie dans lequel il se trouvait, et non en être attristée. Quoique, c'était peut-être de la pitié. Et puis, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une chambre si luxueuse lui avait été attribuée, alors qu'elle savait avant même son arrivée qu'elle serait destinée à un prisonnier, à un criminel rejeté de la société et potentiellement dangereux.

On frappa à sa porte et avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, l'objet de ses pensées était entré, vêtue d'une tunique fuchsia claire et d'un pantalon fait de cette matière dont les moldus raffolaient, le « jean ». L'étonnement traversa son visage une seconde, mais ce fut là la seule preuve de la surprise que lui inspira le changement d'apparence du jeune homme. Elle reprit aussitôt un visage impassible.

- Ca t'ira comme chambre ? demanda-t-elle, plus pour les convenances que par réelle inquiétude.

Drago jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment regardée jusqu'à présent, avant de revenir sur la jeune femme qui attendait sa réponse sur le pas de la porte. Replongé dans son habituel mutisme, il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un bref hochement de tête.

Il observa la Gryffondor porter sa main à la poche arrière de son pantalon et en sortir un long bâton de bois finement sculpté qu'elle lui lança. Etonné de son geste, il attrapa néanmoins sa baguette par réflexe, la regarda longuement avant de relever les yeux vers Granger, qui arborait un visage impassible.

- Je suppose que le bleu Serdaigle ne te plait pas, expliqua-t-elle en survolant du regard la couleur incriminée. Met là couleur qui te plait.

Drago garda son regard planté dans le sien quelques secondes encore, avant de baisser les yeux sur sa baguette, et de refermer ses doigts sur le manche. Une onde magique sembla le traverser tout entier à ce geste qu'il n'avait pas réalisé depuis plus de sept ans, et ce fut pour lui comme si sa nature humaine et sorcière reprenait le dessus sur l'animal moldu auquel il ressemblait depuis son enfermement à Azkaban.

- Tu sais que je serais capable de te tuer avec cette baguette, dit-il alors sans prendre la peine de lever la tête.

Même s'il ne la voyait pas, il la sentit clairement tressaillir à l'entente de ces mots, qui même dit sans aucune intonation particulière, représentaient tout de même une menace.

Evidemment, il se doutait bien qu'elle se fichait royalement des couleurs qu'il voulait pour sa chambre. Elle savait parfaitement que tout juste sorti d'Azkaban, n'importe quel chambre l'aurait contenté, fut-elle même aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte, devina-t-il. Un prétexte pour savoir s'il était ou non dangereux, comme le lui avait dit Uitiosus tantôt. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement d'ailleurs ?

- Une fois le plaisir de me voir morte passé, ma mort ne t'apporterait rien, répondit-elle d'une voix posée.

Drago réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'elle venait de dire et conclut qu'elle avait raison, aussi se contenta-t-il de changer la couleur blanche d'un bibelot qui trainait sur la table de chevet, plus pour lancer le sort en lui-même que parce que la couleur de l'objet l'importunait. Sachant qu'il n'allait pas la garder indéfiniment, il passa ses doigts sur sa baguette, la caressa du regard une dernière fois, et la tendit à Granger qui la reprit sans faire de commentaire.

- Viens.

Le ton était sans appel, et comme Drago n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force et encore moins la possibilité de la contredire, il quitta à regret la douceur de son lit pour la suivre à travers le couloir qu'ils avaient déjà emprunté précédemment, et qui lui semblait également interminable. A vrai dire, il aurait préféré passé le reste de sa journée dans le lit qu'il venait de laisser derrière lui pour se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

- Les dortoirs occupent les deux étages. Ceux des garçons sont au deuxième, ceux des filles au premier, ma chambre est au bout de leur couloir. Il y a un salon à chaque étage, en plus d'un commun en bas. La salle à manger, les cuisines, la bibliothèque et mon bureau sont également au rez-de-chaussée. Il y a également une salle vidéo, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu en ais utilité un jour, expliqua Hermione en ayant l'impression de parler aux murs.

Elle ouvrit une porte au rez-de-chaussée, juste à côté de son bureau, et fit signe au jeune homme d'entrer. Au lieu de quoi, il se figea sur le pas de la porte, méfiant, et lui adressa un regard des plus noirs.

- Malfoy, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix posée. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je veux juste regarder si tu n'as pas de blessures trop sérieuses.

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, impassible, et la jeune femme devina qu'il jugeait une fois encore le pour et le contre. Il finit par obtempérer, et entra dans la pièce, sans oublier de la fusiller du regard au passage. La Gryffondor retint un soupir de lassitude. Si elle ne réalisait pas encore qu'elle allait vivre avec un Malfoy tout juste sorti de sept ans d'emprisonnement, ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle était déjà lasse de son comportement, qu'elle savait pourtant justifié.

- Assis-toi.

Drago tourna la tête vers le lit blanc qu'elle lui désignait, placé entre un grand meuble et un plus petit à quatre tiroirs, et s'y assit sans protester, tout en restant sur ses gardes.

- Il faudrait que tu enlèves ta chemise.

Si l'air surpris qu'il afficha une seconde amusa quelque peu la brunette, elle perdit vite son semblant de sourire lorsqu'il enroula fermement ses bras autour de son torse.

- Hors de question ! assena-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas si pudique, si ?

- Malfoy enlève-moi ça tout de suite ! ordonna-t-elle fermement, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant désobéissent.

Et pour renforcer cette impression, le blondinet secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Très bien, tu ne veux vraiment pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Le silence lui répondit.

- Ok, pas de soucis.

Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur le vêtement du jeune homme, qui tomba en lambeaux de tissu quelques secondes plus tard sous l'effet d'un sortilège informulé. Resté coi, Drago contempla avec horreur ce qu'il restait du seul habit propre et neuf qu'il avait porté en sept ans, puis le visage de sa « tutrice », qui affichait une expression semblable à la sienne et esquissa un mouvement de recul.

- Merlin que t'ont-ils fait ? murmura-t-elle en regardant avec consternation le torse du jeune homme.

Il semblait n'avoir plus que la peau sur les os tant ses côtes ressortaient. Sa peau d'albâtre était parsemée de bleus, d'hématomes et de contusions dont certains semblaient récents, n'ayant pas encore virés au jaune. Des coupures et des traces de brûlures plus ou moins importantes étaient également visibles. Son avant-bras gauche était enroulé dans un tissu sombre, sale et rougi par endroit. La chair de ses poignets était entamée, signe qu'on l'avait attaché en serrant trop fort les liens.

- Tu étais… dans l'étage R, chuchota la Gryffondor.

Même si elle ne savait d'Azkaban que ce que lui avait dit Lupin et Sirius après l'évasion de celui-ci, Hermione n'ignorait pas que tous les sorciers arrêtés lors de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort et accusés d'être mangemorts ou complices avec ses derniers avaient été isolés dans l'étage R.

L'étage Rouge.

Situé au plus haut de la tour qu'était Azkaban.

Où les conditions de vie étaient pires que dans les autres étages, et où chaque détenu était attribué à un garde. Les salariés s'occupant de ces détenus n'étaient pas réputés pour leur tolérance et leur gentillesse, et elle avait déjà lu plusieurs fois qu'un des prisonniers de cet étage avait succombé aux coups de son geôlier.

En face d'elle, le Serpentard se taisait, la défiant du regard.

Détournant à grand peine ses yeux de son corps mutilé, la jeune femme ouvrit un tiroir du petit meuble à côté du lit et en sortit deux fioles de potion qu'elle déboucha d'une main rendue tremblante par l'émotion, avant de les lui tendre.

- Celle-ci devrait aider à faire disparaître les marques plus rapidement, et celle-là à apaiser la douleur en attendant que la première fasse son effet, lui expliqua-t-elle en essayant de garder une voix stable. Elles ne sont pas empoisonnées, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant l'air suspicieux avec lequel il regardait le contenu des fioles.

Son examen fini, il les avala d'une traite sans broncher.

- Reste-là cinq minutes, je vais te chercher un T-shirt.

- Il me faut des manches longues, dit-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

Elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de comprendre les raisons de cette demande. Le Serpentard laissa tomber son regard sur le pansement qui recouvrait son avant-bras gauche puis releva les yeux vers elle. Elle comprit aussitôt que les manches étaient destinées à dissimuler la plaie et elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Drago n'ajouta pas un mot et la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la pièce. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle était partie, il expira profondément et s'allongea sur le lit en fermant les yeux, soupirant de bien être quand sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller blanc.

Il n'avait, une fois de plus, pas compris l'attitude de la jeune femme. La découverte de son torse émasculé semblait l'avoir ébranlée plus que de raison, et Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Après tout, elle devait parfaitement savoir qu'à Azkaban, les prisonniers R étaient considérés comme les jouets de leur garde, et comme leur cendrier pour ceux qui fumaient. Et celui responsable de lui vidait près de deux paquets de cigarettes par jour.

S'il entendit Granger revenir, il n'esquissa pas un mouvement et garda les yeux fermés, somnolant à moitié.

Soudain, sa main fusa et attrapa violemment le poignet de la brunette. Apeurée par ce brusque mouvement, cette dernière recula d'un pas et leva vivement les yeux pour croiser le regard furieux et brillant de folie du jeune homme, qui s'était redressé en sursaut.

- Ne touche pas à ce bandage, murmura-t-il d'un ton lourd de menaces.

- Tu ne peux pas garder un pansement aussi sale, ça risque de s'infecter, répondit-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Les doigts pâles de Drago se resserrèrent sur son poignet et au regard qu'il lui lança, Hermione sut qu'il était inutile d'insister sur ce sujet à moins d'avoir des tendances suicidaires. Le jeune homme était sérieux.

- Très bien, comme tu veux, céda-t-elle alors qu'il lâchait prise.

Un discret « plop » se fit entendre, et un elfe de maison apparu, à moitié caché par un large plateau surchargé d'aliments.

- Voilà votre petit déjeuner Miss, couina-t-il.

- Pose cela sur le meuble, merci beaucoup Shinji, le remercia la Gryffondor avec un pâle sourire.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de servir Miss Granger, répondit la créature avant de disparaître.

Toujours assis sur le lit blanc, Drago, que la colère avait subitement quitté, regardait curieusement l'endroit où était apparu Shinji, franchement surpris par la présence d'un second elfe chez sa « tutrice ». Cette dernière sembla comprendre son étonnement, car elle trouva bon de préciser, légèrement vexée.

- Shinji, comme les trois autres elfes qui vivent ici, est un elfe libre, payé et ici de son plein gré !

Le Serpentard se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, pourquoi s'était lui que l'on considérait comme fou. Après tout, payer des elfes de maisons, libres qui plus est, témoignait d'une folie avancée chez la personne concernée.

- Le plateau est pour toi, reprit Hermione. Quand tu auras fini, rejoins-moi dans mon bureau. Tu peux y accéder par cette porte, dit-elle en désignant une deuxième porte à côté d'une armoire à pharmacie.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle sortit de la pièce.

Drago avait cessé d'écouter ce qu'elle disait après les mots « pour toi » et regardait depuis le plateau chargé d'aliments à l'air plus succulents les uns que les autres. Du jus d'orange, des toasts, des pains au chocolat, du vrai pain, de la confiture, du bacon !

Un repas,

un vrai,

enfin.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il croqua dans un toast, dévora les pains au chocolat, avala le pain, savoura le bacon et vida le jus d'orange d'un trait, se délectant de toutes ces saveurs qu'il avait oublié, fermant les yeux pour apprécier plus encore ce moment, manquant défaillir de plaisir à chaque nouvelle bouchée.

Lorsque le plateau fut vide, il s'allongea de nouveau sur le lit, voulant profiter encore de son confort avant de retourner voir Granger.

C'est donc cette dernière qui vint le chercher un quart d'heure plus tard, s'étonnant qu'il ne soit pas encore venu la trouver. Elle se retint de tout commentaire, ayant apparemment décidé de se montrer tolérante avec lui.

- Lève-toi, soupira-t-elle néanmoins avant de sortir de la pièce pour traverser le couloir.

Elle s'arrêta devant une double porte qu'elle s'apprêta à ouvrir, puis se ravisa, préférant se tourner vers le jeune homme qui l'avait suivie, pour l'observer un instant

Il se tenait droit, silencieux, impassible, le visage fermé, les yeux animés de cette lueur de folie qu'elle avait remarqué quelques heures auparavant.

Il n'y avait apparemment aucun risque.

Elle tourna la poignée. Ouvrit la porte, entra, se retourna. Pesta.

Derrière elle, Malfoy, déjà pâle habituellement, était aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine et regardait sans comprendre l'intérieur de la pièce… et ses occupants…

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre =)<p>

Et oui, notre petite Hermione n'habite pas seule xD Vous découvrirez l'identité de ces fameux occupants dans le prochain chapitre =p

Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, je le reconnais, mais bon... Il faut bien que Drago découvre les lieux et se repose un peu quand même x) Et puis il aura tous le temps de s'occuper dans les prochains chapitres x)

Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et de la rencontre de nos deux personnages préférés x)

Bonne soirée à tous,

Et à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !

Serpendor.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! =)

Comme promis, voici le troisième chapitre, avec l'identité des colocataires d'Hermione x) Angele.360 avait vu juste =p Je vous laisse découvrir ;)

Pour répondre à Loufoca-Granger : Hermione s'est renseignée sur le type de détenus qu'elle serait susceptible d'accueillir. Forcément, comme ils viennent d'Azkaban, ce ne sont pas des personnalités faciles x) En revanche, elle ne sait pas à l'avance lequel lui sera confié. D'où sa surprise en voyant surgir Drago ! Ce sera d'ailleurs précisé dans l'un des chapitres à venir.

Concernant le bandage... ce sera dans les prochains chapitres =p

J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'ils ne se tombent pas directement dans les bras, pour répondre à Esperenza ;) Je dois dire que je n'aime pas trop non plus les coups de foudre après deux chapitre, alors j'ai essayé de ne pas précipiter les choses x) Après, j'espère avoir réussi, mais on ne sait jamais =p Tu me diras ce que tu en penses en temps voulu =p (pas avant le chapitre 13 je crois x) )

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>Il régnait un brouhaha monstre dans la salle à manger d'une vaste demeure située dans la campagne anglaise, près du village d'Ellesmere, et ce depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisqu'il était bientôt midi, et que la faim commençait à se faire ressentir. Mais toutes les conversations cessèrent lorsque entrèrent dans la pièce une jeune femme et un jeune homme.<p>

Ce n'était pas la jeune femme qui était à l'origine de ce silence, mais plutôt le jeune homme. Inconnu mais pourtant connu de tous, c'était lui la cause de ce soudain silence.

Un visage blafard, des yeux inquiétants par la folle lueur qui y scintillait, des cheveux étrangement clairs, un corps squelettique, il semblait aussi surpris que les occupants de la pièce.

Des gamins. Des mioches à n'en plus finir ! Des jeunes, des plus vieux. Des grands, des petits. Des garçons, des filles. Des bruns, des blonds, des roux, des noirs. Il y en avait assez pour former au moins 2 équipes de Quidditch, commentateurs et supporters compris !

Drago entendit à peine Granger lui demander s'il allait bien, et ne réagit que quand elle le secoua légèrement par l'épaule. Il se tourna vers elle, et incapable de prononcer un mot, se contenta de la dévisager avec incompréhension.

- Ce sont des orphelins, répondit-elle, comprenant sa question muette. Leurs parents sont morts durant la seconde guerre, et ils n'ont personne pour s'occuper d'eux. Ils n'ont pour la plupart plus de familles, pour certains des oncles ou tantes inconnus, pour d'autre des proches qui ne peuvent s'en occuper. Quelques-uns ont erré dans les rues pendant un certain temps, d'autres ont été placés dans une famille d'accueil à laquelle ils n'ont pas pu se faire. Une grande majorité a été amenée ici par des employés du ministère ou par des civils, quelques rares sont venus par eux-mêmes.

Le Serpentard resta muet, méditant sur tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il ne comprenait pas comment le responsable de sa « liberté sous tutelle » avait pu le placer dans une sorte d'orphelinat, alors qu'il était classé R. Et la surprise et la peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de certains gamins n'étaient en rien pour lui apporter des réponses.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi on t'a placé ici, lui dit alors Hermione, comme lisant dans ses pensées. Mais s'ils apprennent à te connaître un minimum, ils ne te craindront plus.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle et vrilla ses yeux fous aux siens.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'apprendre à connaître une bande de gamins écervelés, rétorqua-t-il lentement.

- Alors ne t'attend pas à ce que la peur qui brille au fond de leurs pupilles disparaisse de sitôt si tu ne fais rien pour l'apaiser, répondit-elle froidement avant de se tourner vers les adolescents. Les enfants !

Ceux qui avaient commencé à chuchoter se turent et tournèrent la tête d'un seul mouvement vers la jeune femme. Drago put cependant entendre clairement un « Je déteste quand elle nous appelle comme ça alors qu'on a 16 piges et dès ! » dans le silence qui venait de s'installer. Plusieurs rires étouffées retentirent alors, et Granger sourit également brièvement.

- Les enfants, répéta-t-elle cependant, même si vous le connaissez certainement pour avoir entendu parler de lui dans les journaux il y a quelques jours, je vous présente Drago Malfoy, qui va vivre quelque temps avec nous. Il dormira dans la chambre au fond du couloir des garçons, et se chargera de surveiller ces derniers le soir et de garder un œil sur vous tous lorsque je travaillerai, annonça-t-elle d'une voix calme et posée.

Certains adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise et se penchèrent à l'oreille de leur voisin pour leur chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, d'autres, réprimant un frisson d'effroi, braquèrent leur regard sur Drago, tout aussi surpris et effrayé qu'eux. En cette instant, les filles furent bien contente d'être ce qu'elles étaient : ça leur évitait de se faire surveiller par le jeune homme, qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

- Quand je te disais qu'il allait falloir que tu fasses un effort pour qu'ils te connaissent un minimum, ce n'était pas pour rien ! ajouta alors la brunette à voix basse à l'attention du blondinet, lui coupant ainsi toute possibilité de protestation. Sans compter que tu n'arriveras pas à les tenir si tu ignores tout d'eux.

Drago serra les poings, soudain énervé. Granger avait-elle oublié qu'il était censé se réinsérer dans le monde sorcier adulte, et non dans une crèche, pour lui assigner ainsi le rôle de nounou ? Etait-elle consciente que ce programme de liberté sous tutelle était son unique chance de prendre un nouveau départ pour qu'elle le handicape ainsi ?

- Y a-t-il des questions ? demanda la jeune femme aux enfants. Apolline ?

- Doit-on l'appeler Drago ou Mr Malfoy ? demanda une adolescente d'environ quinze ans aux formes généreuses.

Elle n'avait rien de naturel. Ses cheveux parfaitement lisses et étonnement noirs entouraient un visage rendu orangé par le maquillage, ses yeux entourés de noirs semblaient faire le double de ce qu'ils auraient du être et sa bouche enduite de gloss ressemblait à un gros bonbon rose bourré de colorant comme il s'en vendait à la St Valentin.

- Drago, bien entendu.

Le Serpentard frémit de rage. De quel droit autorisait-elle sa meute d'enfants à l'appeler par son prénom ? Seul son entourage proche pouvait se permettre ce genre de familiarités ! Elle-même ne se permettait pas se genre d'impertinences !

La jeune fille, satisfaite de la réponse, alla jusqu'à adresser un sourire charmeur à Drago, nullement effrayée par lui. Bien au contraire, elle avait l'air excité par le fait qu'il sortait d'Azkaban.

- Bien, s'il n'y a pas d'autres question, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

- Merci ! répondirent les enfants en cœur, avant de se replonger dans leurs discussions, auxquelles ils avaient trouvé un nouveau sujet.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de tous les compter qu'il se retrouvait déjà hors de la pièce, poussé par Granger.

- Ils sont 25, lui apprit-elle.

- 25 ! Et tu veux que j'apprenne à connaître 25 gamins et à les surveiller ! s'écria-t-il, incapable de garder le silence face à la colère qui bouillonnait dans ses veines.

- Oh, non…

Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

- Je veux que tu apprennes à connaître et à surveiller 32 enfants, et non 25, puisqu'ils ne sont pas si peu.

Drago sentit l'air lui manquer.

- 32 ! s'étrangla-t-il.

- Parfaitement, 32. 18 garçons, et 16 filles, de 8 à 17 ans. Logan ayant 19 ans, tu n'auras pas besoin de t'occuper de lui. Pas plus que de Judith, qui elle en a dix-huit. Quatre autres sont majeurs ou le deviendront avant la fin de l'année, mais il faudra quand même veiller sur eux, ils sont encore à Poudlard.

- Personne ne m'aidera ? s'exclama Drago, horrifié.

- Logan. Mais ne compte pas te reposer sur lui. Il suit une formation au ministère et avec ton arrivée, je lui ai dit qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de veiller sur les enfants avec autant d'assiduité.

- Génial ! ironisa l'héritier Malfoy d'une voix sourde. Et tes elfes de maisons, ils sont là pour ça non ?

- Non. Ca leur prendrait trop de temps, et je n'ai pas envie de les épuiser ! Shinji, que tu as vu tout à l'heure, s'occupe des cuisines, Izumi du parc, Kazumi, qui vous a fait entrer, de la maison, et Usui des enfants qui ne vont pas à Poudlard tout en aidant les autres s'ils ont besoin d'aide, répliqua-t-elle.

Drago se tut, furieux. Non seulement on lui assigner le rôle de nounou sans lui demander son avis mais en plus, on préférait le faire travailler lui plutôt que les elfes de maison, de peur d'épuiser ces derniers ! Le monde était décidément tombé bien bas ces sept dernières années !

- Bien… je vais te laisser, je suppose que tu n'as pas faim, avec le petit déjeuner que tu viens de prendre, et… tu as sûrement besoin d'être un peu seul pour euh… faire le point. Enfin, la volière est dehors, tu peux emprunter un hibou si tu as besoin d'envoyer une lettre. Sinon, la bibliothèque est à côté du salon, reprit Granger, légèrement gênée.

Et sur ces paroles, elle le laissa dans le hall et retourna dans la salle à manger, d'où s'échappait un brouhaha plus intense qu'habituellement.

Drago la suivit d'un regard haineux avant de s'approcher de l'escalier qui menait aux étages. Il l'ignora totalement et avança jusqu'à la petite table basse entourée de fauteuils disposés en arc de cercle. Ce pan du mur était entièrement occupé par une baie vitrée, afin que les visiteurs puissent admirer le parc à volonté. Ce que ne manqua pas de faire le Serpentard, qui n'avait pas vu un seul arbre, ou même un seul brin d'herbe ces sept dernières années.

Le front appuyé contre la vitre, il contempla les larges marches de pierre de la terrasse, les grands massifs colorés qui les entouraient, le petit chemin qui les bordait, la vaste terrasse qui lui succédait, l'immense étendue de pelouse qui la supplantée, les arbres majestueux qui dressaient leur feuillage vers le ciel, pris au piège dans la mer de brins d'herbe qui tapissait le sol.

Un soudain besoin de sortir l'envahit, et il se rua presque dehors. Il dévala les quelques marches, enjamba le chemin pavé et fit quelques pas dans l'herbe, observant encore et toujours ce qui l'entourait, redécouvrant tout : l'agitation des insectes bravant le vent, le bourdonnement des abeilles butinant les fleurs, le chant des oiseaux dans les arbres, la caresse du vent dans ses cheveux, la chaleur du Soleil sur sa peau.

Dans un état frisant la transe, il traversa la cinquantaine de mètre que faisait le parc en longueur, jusqu'au milieu du versant de la colline, où un haut mur blanc le délimitait. Un long bâtiment percé de nombreuses portes se dressait là, tout près d'un portail en bois. Drago ne chercha pas à l'ouvrir afin de savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière, et rebroussa chemin pour retourner dans le hall.

Granger sortait justement de la salle à manger en compagnie de deux garçons aux cheveux bruns. Le plus jeune devait avoir aux alentours de onze ans, et était le portrait craché de son aîné, qui allait apparemment sur ses treize ans. Tous deux avaient la peau blanche comme des crins de licorne, chose étonnante avec le Soleil qui tapait fort en cette période de l'année.

- Allez Mione, s'il te plait ! Juste une partie ! insista le plus âgé, suppliant.

- Andrew, j'ai dit non ! Et puis par un temps pareil vous feriez mieux d'aller jouer dehors ! répondit la Gryffondor.

- Mais…

C'est à ce moment précis que les trois sorciers remarquèrent Drago, silencieux près de la porte vitrée. Les deux adolescents se turent aussitôt et le dévisagèrent une seconde, puis semblèrent se concerter du regard. Un sourire naquis sur leurs lèvres alors qu'ils tombaient silencieusement d'accord, et le plus jeune s'adressa au Serpentard d'un ton joyeux.

- Salut Dray ! Ca te dirait de venir jouer avec nous à la X-box ?

Le Serpentard le jaugea de son regard orageux un instant, surpris qu'il ose l'approcher d'une part, et mécontent des familiarités qu'employait le garçon d'autre part. Ce dernier, face au mutisme de son interlocuteur, se tourna vers Hermione, mal à l'aise, cherchant visiblement du soutien. Qu'elle lui donna.

- Grégoire, Malfoy ne connaît pas grand chose aux moldus, ça m'étonnerait fortement qu'il ait déjà joué à la X-box, intervint-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant à l'intention du gamin.

- Tu n'y as jamais joué ? s'exclama Andrew, consterné. Et la Game Cube ?

Hermione hocha négativement de la tête, répondant pour le jeune homme qui s'obstinait dans son silence.

- La DS ? interrogea Grégoire.

- La Playstation ?

- L'ordinateur ?

- Non plus, c'est moldu tout ça.

- La Game Boy ? essaya encore Andrew avec des accents de lamentations.

La brunette secoua à nouveau la tête, et un air ahuri se peignit sur le visage des deux adolescents.

- Mais comment tu fais pour _vivre_ ? demandèrent-ils d'une même voix en se tournant à nouveau vers le Serpentard, qui, surpris par la question, jeta un coup d'œil à Granger.

- Tu comprendras plus tard, lui dit-elle avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.

- Hey mais t'es en retard niveau technologie toi sérieux ! s'exclama Grégoire, n'en revenant toujours.

- Et toi rudement mal poli ! rétorqua Drago, agacé. On ne vous apprend donc pas le respect ici !

- Bien-sûr que si ! siffla Hermione, vexée. La première règle que je leur apprends est d'ailleurs : « ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un est de sang-pur qu'on doit se plier à toutes ses volontés et le traiter comme un roi ! »

- Ce n'est pas non plus parce qu'on vit avec quelqu'un qu'on doit se permettre toutes les familiarités ! rétorqua le jeune homme.

- C'est sûr que toi, quand tu avais 12 ans, tu étais un ange qui respectait tout le monde, y compris son directeur et ses professeurs, ironisa-t-elle.

- Si tu veux parler du mordu des sucreries au citron et du confrère de Greyback, sache que je ne les considérais pas comme un directeur pour le premier, et pas comme un prof pour le deuxième. Si tu n'avais pas séché la dernière année, tu aurais pu voir par toi même que j'ai toujours respecté mes professeurs, comme je l'ai fais avec Rogue tout au long de ma scolarité, contrairement à certains, répliqua-t-il, furieux.

- Tiens, je ne savais pas que vous vous respectiez entre mangemorts !

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul et elle les regretta aussitôt.

Drago se figea. Sa mâchoire se contracta et ses mains se replièrent en deux poings alors qu'il fermait les yeux dans un effort démesuré pour contenir la colère qui enflait en lui.

Après sept ans passés à Azkaban, où les gardes l'injuriaient quotidiennement, il se croyait immunisé contre les insultes portant sur le motif de son enfermement. Pourtant, cette fois, l'invective fit mouche, l'irritant plus encore du fait qu'elle était prononcée par Granger, qu'il avait toujours haïe, et qu'il considérait comme en partie responsable de son emprisonnement.

Il ouvrit les yeux, l'attrapa par les épaules, et la secoua comme un pommier.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN MANGEMORT ! s'époumona-t-il. TU ENTENDS ? JE NE SUIS PLUS UN DES LEURS ! JE N'AI PAS LA MARQUE !

Et pour lui prouver ses dires, il lui flanqua son avant bras gauche sous le nez et déroula le pansement qu'il s'était fait quelque heures plus tôt.

Une seconde plus tard, réalisant brutalement ce qu'il faisait, il recouvrit hâtivement son bras. Tremblant comme une feuille et pâle comme un mort, il lâcha lentement la jeune femme, recula d'un pas et s'immobilisa, terrorisé.

- Malfoy, je… commença Hermione, complètement désolée.

La porte de dehors claqua derrière le Serpentard avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter un mot de plus. Andrew et son frère, Grégoire, échangèrent un regard inquiet et s'éclipsèrent vers le salon, laissant seule une Hermione mortifiée et pleine de remords, qui n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de se lancer à la suite du Serpentard.

Drago avait besoin d'air. Tout de suite ! Avant de retourner à Azkaban, où il en serait privé pour les sept années qui lui restaient à purger. Parce qu'il allait y retourner. C'était certain. Granger n'allait certainement pas laisser passer la scène qu'il venait de faire.

Il traversa le parc sur toute sa longueur, le souffle court, le cœur affolé, les entrailles nouées par la peur, cherchant des yeux une quelconque cachette où il pourrait se reposer une heure ou deux, profiter encore quelque minutes de sa liberté tout juste retrouvée, avant de repartir pour l'Enfer.

Il arriva bientôt à hauteur du portail qu'il avait déjà aperçu tantôt. Il tira le loquet, posa sa main sur le cliché, appuya, soupira de soulagement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il se glissa de l'autre côté et referma derrière lui.

Il avança, avança, avança, désireux de trouver un endroit isolé pour s'installer. De ce côté du mur, l'herbe était plus sauvage, inégale, aplatie par endroit, mais cela ne retint pas l'attention du jeune Malfoy.

Il se figea en entendant un bruit qui lui rappela de très mauvais souvenirs. Pas très rassuré, il reprit cependant son chemin. Le bruit s'intensifia, mais il continua, malgré sa conscience qui lui hurlait de courir en arrière pour ne pas se faire piétiner par un potentiel équidé.

« Après tout, argumentait-elle, tu es un Serpentard, pas un Gryffondor ! »

Le martèlement de sabots se fit plus fort et eut raison de lui. Elle n'avait finalement pas tord, sa conscience, songea-t-il en tournant les talons pour s'enfuir, le cœur battant.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. A peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'un cheval lancé à pleine allure déboula de derrière un repli du terrain, passant à quatre mètre de lui, bientôt suivi d'un deuxième sur lequel était allongée une forme que Drago ne put identifier, trop effrayé puis d'un hippogriffe.

Le Serpentard hurla de terreur, frôlant de peu la crise cardiaque, et prit ses jambes à son cou, ayant repéré plus loin un arbre muni d'imposantes branches sur lesquelles il pourrait trouver refuge. L'adrénaline aidant, il se hissa sans trop de difficultés jusqu'à une branche sur laquelle il se laissa choir et s'appuya contre le tronc pour reprendre son souffle.

Et, tout bouleversé qu'il était, il comprit que le mur n'était en vérité pas la limite du domaine, mais la séparation entre le parc et la pâture de la horde de chevaux et d'hippogriffes qui vivait apparemment dans les environs.

Elle l'avait enfin trouvé. Après un quart d'heure à sillonner le parc, Hermione avait fini par mettre la main sur le Serpentard, qu'elle trouva perché sur les branches basses d'un arbre, au beau milieu de la pâture. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de le faire paniquer en l'appelant de vive voix, elle marcha sciemment sur une branche qui craqua sous son poids. Malgré tout, le jeune homme sursauta et c'est d'un geste vif qu'il tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux orageux se glacèrent d'effroi en l'apercevant et cherchèrent une échappatoire dans les environs. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Elle préférait encore le regard haineux qu'il avait pour elle autrefois, plutôt que cette peur qui l'envahissait à sa vue.

- Malfoy…, commença-t-elle alors, mal à l'aise. Ecoute je… je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Désolée ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. De quoi ?

- Pour ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure. Je…

- Quoi ? Tu ne me punis pas ? Tu… ne me renvoies pas à Azkaban ? la coupa-t-il, ahuri.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux ébahis.

- Non, répondit-elle, stupéfaite. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te ramener là-bas pour… si peu. Si ?

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, trop surpris qu'il était.

Hermione soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il n'était pas là depuis un jour qu'elle était déjà fatiguée. Elle ne savait pas quel comportement adopter vis à vis de lui, et cela la frustrait. Sans compter que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait ainsi démunie face à quelqu'un. Une autre personne lui posait pas mal de soucis au sein de la maisonnée.

- Tu peux descendre s'il te plait ?

Il ne bougea pas, méfiant. Après tout, il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un piège, même si ce n'était que peu probable venant de la jeune femme.

- Malfoy, soupira-t-elle à cours d'arguments, même si j'avais l'intention de t'y renvoyer, il faudrait pour cela que Uitiosus vienne ici, et ça m'étonnerait fortement qu'il se déplace pour venir chercher quelqu'un comme toi, une journée à peine après s'en être séparé. Allez, descend, s'il te plait. Ca serait dommage de passer ta première après-midi de liberté en haut de cet arbre, ajouta-t-elle avec raison.

Elle n'avait pas tord, Drago devait bien l'admettre. A contre cœur, il descendit de son perchoir. La Gryffondor soupira intérieurement et, si elle fut satisfaite qu'il coopère, elle ne parvint cependant pas à sourire.

- Au fait, il n'y a pas que des enfants ici, il y a aussi des chevaux et des hippogriffes. Tu ne devrais en croiser aucun si tu ne franchis pas le portail derrière la maison, reprit-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait le loquet dudit portail.

- Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt, grommela Drago tandis qu'elle remettait le loquet en place.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu irais visiter ce côté du parc dès ton arrivée, avoua-t-elle, gênée. Il y aussi deux chats et un chien. Inoffensifs, évidemment.

Un silence s'installa. S'il ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde le Serpentard, il mettait plus mal à l'aise Hermione qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de moment où l'on pouvait entendre les chevaux s'ébrouaient joyeusement, alors qu'ils étaient tout de même à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux. Après des années à vivre dans une maison toujours en activité, le silence lui était presque désormais inconnu.

- Bon et bien euh…

- Est-ce que tu as les journaux des derniers jours ? s'enquit soudain Drago.

Il passa le reste de son après-midi dans sa chambre, à lire les nombreux articles de presse que lui avait amené Granger. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions, mais le Serpentard savait qu'elle avait compris. Après sept ans passés au fond d'une cellule à Azkaban, avec pour seul contact avec le monde extérieur sa mère, qui n'avait pu lui expliquer tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de la prison, il avait besoin de savoir, de réapprendre le monde dans lequel il vivait.

Evidemment, la Gryffondor n'avait pas pu lui fournir tous les journaux des 7 dernières années, mais la vingtaine qu'elle avait pu lui trouver suffisait amplement au Serpentard.

Ce dernier avait ouvert une des fenêtres de sa chambre en grand, et un vent tiède et agréable s'engouffrait régulièrement dans la pièce, soufflant sur les pages des journaux. Dehors, la chaleur s'atténuait au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, laissant place à une température plus propice aux sorties, si bien que plusieurs enfants avaient envahi la cour, et leurs rires, portés par le vent, parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles de Drago qui continuait sa lecture avec avidité, appréciant le confort du matelas sous lui et la tiédeur de la pièce.

Ainsi, en fin d'après-midi, il avait appris une multitude de choses : que les Canons de Chudley était en tête de la coupe national de Quidditch que le rapprochement de la police magique avec les aurors voulu par Josh Taylor, directeur de ces derniers, fonctionnait à merveille et avait des résultats positifs, que le Ministre de la magie, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, partirait en France dans un peu plus d'une semaine pour affaires, et diverses autres nouvelles sur différents sujets.

Plusieurs articles le concernaient également, datant de quelques jours, apprenant au monde sorcier sa probable réinsertion à venir, expliquant que sa mère l'avait inscrit sur les listes de volontaires. Et Drago lut avec colère les nombreuses lignes qui relataient encore et encore les causes de son enfermement, la situation de son père, le statut souillé de sa famille, et bien d'autres détails peu agréables.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte qu'il réalisa qu'il était près de 19h30. Le portrait ne lui demanda même pas l'autorisation pour faire entrer Granger. Le regard de Drago s'assombrit en la voyant.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les journaux d'un geste du menton.

Le Serpentard hocha brièvement de la tête.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit pour les horaires des repas. Le petit déjeuner est servi jusqu'à dix heures, le repas à midi et le dîner à dix-neuf heure trente. Evidemment, si tu as faim, tu peux toujours aller chercher quelque chose à la cuisine.

Nouvel hochement de tête. Hermione se retint de soupirer, agacée par son mutisme obstiné. Elle claqua la porte plus fort que de raison en sortant et longea le couloir d'un pas rageur.

- Granger ! Est-ce que…

La Gryffondor fit volte-face, effarée, alors qu'elle s'engageait dans les escaliers. Malfoy se tenait sur le palier, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre sans oser lever les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Alors là, c'était la meilleure ! Quand elle allait le trouver dans sa chambre, il n'ouvrait pas la bouche, et quand elle le laissait seul, c'était lui qui venait la chercher !

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

- Est-ce que je peux manger... tout seul ? Dans la cuisine ?

La brunette le considéra un instant, ne sachant que lui répondre.

D'un côté, il était chez elle pour une réinsertion, et s'isoler pour manger n'était certainement pas un moyen de réapprendre à vivre. D'un autre côté, il sortait tout juste de sept ans d'enfermement. Elle ne pouvait l'obliger à se mêler de suite aux autres, sans compter que les enfants étaient assez bruyant et pouvaient se révéler agaçants pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas habitué.

- Juste pour ce soir alors, demain tu manges avec nous, acquiesça-t-elle finalement.

La cuisine se situait à côté de la salle à manger, et était vraisemblablement le domaine de Shinji, comme le lui avait tantôt appris Granger. Cependant, quand Drago entra dans la pièce, un deuxième elfe s'activait aux fourneaux, Usui, qui aidait à préparer le repas pour les trente-six pensionnaires que comptait la maisonnée. Malgré le travail qu'il leur restait à faire, ils accueillirent Drago avec joie et l'un d'eux lui apporta une assiette.

Il savoura chaque bouchée, se délectant du goût exquis des aliments, et finit son assiette jusqu'à la dernière miette, avant de monter dans sa chambre sans attendre, désireux de rejoindre le lit propre et confortable qui l'attendait. Il reprendrait sa lecture des dernières nouvelles plus tard.

Il passa tout de même par la salle de bain, où il prit une douche brûlante, juste pour le plaisir que cela lui apporta, étant donné qu'il avait déjà pris un bain le matin-même. Il se drapa d'une serviette de bain et, après avoir farfouiller dans la commode de sa chambre, y dégota un pantalon de pyjama en coton qu'il se hâta d'enfiler, heureux de retrouver la caresse du tissu incroyablement doux sur sa peau qui n'avait connu pareil textile depuis sept ans.

Avec bonheur, il se glissa sous les draps doux et frais de son lit en frissonnant de plaisir. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

* * *

><p>Voilà =) J'espère que ça vous a plu. Première journée un peu mouvementée pour Drago x) Le pauvre, il ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend ! niark niark x)<p>

Comme ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres (7 pages Word) et qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, je pense mettre le quatre demain si j'ai le temps. Sinon, ce sera le week-end prochain !

N'oubliez pas la petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! =)

Bonne journée à tous ;)


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai un peu de temps, alors je poste le chapitre 4 =p

Il est plus long que le précédent ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas la petite review pour donner votre avis ! Ca fait toujours plaisir =)

Bonne lecture à tous ;) A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre =)

* * *

><p>La lumière qui envahit sa cellule réveilla Drago.<p>

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres dans les cellules d'Azkaban.

Pas plus qu'il n'y avait de lit confortable, de draps doux et de pyjama en coton qui sentait bon la lessive.

Soudain pris de panique, il ouvrit vivement les yeux et se redressa promptement.

A la vue de la luxueuse chambre où il se trouvait, il soupira légèrement en se rappelant qu'il était chez Granger, dont la vaste maison avait des airs de paradis tant elle était confortable et bien équipée.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'étira de tout son long, faisant craquer certains de ses os tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, reposé, apaisé et serein. Ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis presque une décennie. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveille, il était prêt de midi.

- Monsieur Malfoy est-il réveillé ? lui demanda soudain une voix grave.

Drago sursauta, porta une main à son cœur et lança un regard noir sur le portrait accroché sur sa porte qui l'observait également.

Ses yeux métalliques tombèrent alors sur son avant-bras gauche et son semblant de bonne humeur s'envola.

- Qui a fait ça ? s'écria-t-il à l'adresse du petit chevalier, qui tressaillit devant ce soudain changement d'humeur.

- Je… que… euh….

- QUI ? tonna Drago, furieux.

- Miss Granger, pendant qu…

Mais le malheureux n'eut pas le temps de finir avant que son cadre ne heurte violemment le mur de la chambre, l'assommant à moitié.

Hors de lui, le jeune Malfoy ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la porte de sa chambre et sortit de la pièce à grands enjambées, bien décidé à dire deux mots à sa « tutrice ».

Il traversa le couloir du dortoir masculin, faisant fuir les deux ou trois gamins qu'il croisa d'un simple regard, et descendit dans le dortoir inférieur.

- Toi, où est Granger ? aboya-t-il à une gamine qu'il attrapa fermement par le bras.

Mais la fillette, trop effrayée par les yeux fous et sauvages du jeune homme, fut bien incapable de lui donner la moindre réponse, ce qui irrita encore plus le blond, qui la relâcha vivement en jurant. Son regard croisa deux iris grises et profondes qui le regardaient impassiblement depuis le pas d'une des portes du couloir du dortoir féminin. Deux yeux gris qui l'avaient déjà observé lors de son arrivée la vieille. Il frissonna devant leur intensité et se détourna, l'énervement reprenant le dessus sur le malaise qui l'avait agité une seconde.

Son bureau.

Il dévala la dernière volée d'escalier qui le séparait du hall et se précipita jusqu'à la porte de la pièce en question qu'il défonça presque en entrant.

La Gryffondor s'y trouvait, comme il l'avait prévu. Elle sursauta, sortit sa baguette et se retourna d'un même mouvement, prête à lancer un sort bien senti au malotru qui avait osé entrer dans son bureau de manière si peu délicate.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ! vociféra Drago en s'approchant dangereusement.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de frayeur mêlées. Les prunelles du jeune homme étaient étincelantes, ce qui n'était pas forcément bon signe. Elle essaya de rester calme. Inutile de lui montrer qu'il l'effrayait un temps soit peu. Elle recula pourtant d'un pas et déglutit.

- Je t'ai soigné, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche, laissant tout de même sa baguette pointée vers le jeune homme.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes soins, Granger ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! hurla-t-il, dégoûté de sa pitié.

- Ta plaie commençait à s'infecter ! Si je n'avais rien fait, cela aurait pu amener à une amputation de l'avant-bras à long terme ! rétorqua-t-elle, essayant tant bien que mal de garder une voix stable.

Cette réplique jeta un froid, et le Serpentard sembla se calmer un peu. Hermione soupira imperceptiblement, soulagée, et se détendit légèrement.

Drago regarda un instant le bandage propre qui enserrait son avant-bras, puis la jeune femme, dont la baguette était toujours levée, et ses yeux noisettes, où perçait malgré tout une lueur de peur.

- Tu peux ranger ta baguette, dit-il alors d'une voix bizarrement calme et grave. Je ne suis pas dangereux, juste fou.

La jeune femme le dévisagea un instant et baissa sa baguette, qu'elle rangea dans sa ceinture.

- Ca mettra longtemps à cicatriser, ne touche pas à ce pansement tant que je ne te le dirais pas, ordonna-t-elle fermement mais sans méchanceté.

Prudemment, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce, ne quittant pas des yeux le jeune homme au cas où un nouvel excès de colère l'emporterait. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle marqua un temps d'arrêt juste en face de lui. Elle l'observa longuement, nota une fois de plus les changements considérables qu'avait eu Azkaban sur lui ainsi que le bien-être que semblaient lui avait apporté une douche, un repas et quelques heures de sommeil.

- Tu n'es pas fou Malfoy, juste méfiant et hostile envers un monde qui t'a rejeté, lui dit-elle doucement.

Sans le quitter des yeux afin qu'il ne soit pas effrayé, elle posa lentement sa main sur son épaule qu'elle serra brièvement afin de lui témoigner sa sollicitude. Puis elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Drago n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, pétrifié par les derniers mots de la jeune femme et par son geste rapide.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprit, son regard fut attiré par un journal datant du matin même, avec une date différente de deux jours par rapport aux plus récents qu'il avait lu le jour de son arrivée. Ainsi, il avait dormi toute une journée, songea-t-il en attrapant le quotidien, qui, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue, était en couleurs.

Mais ce n'était pas les couleurs qui l'intéressaient.

C'était le Gros Titre.

Sans plus attendre, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, où il déplia le journal pour commencer sa lecture.

_Un dangereux prisonnier dans un orphelinat ?_

_Comme vous le savez, le ministère a récemment mis au point un projet de réinsertion pour certains prisonniers internés à Azkaban. Drago Malfoy, condamné à 14 ans de prison pour complicité de meurtre sur la personne d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a été placé avant hier dans une des nombreuses familles qui se sont proposées pour accueillirent les prisonniers_ bien évidemment, il n'y aurait pas tant de familles volontaires si Messieurs Harry James Potter et Ronald Billius Weasley ne s'étaient pas portés favorables à ce projet. L'héritier Malfoy est ainsi le premier détenu classé R a bénéficier de cette seconde chance. _

_Seulement voilà, l'unique héritier des Malfoy n'est pas dans un foyer comme les autres. Il loge actuellement dans le manoir construit il y a maintenant quatre ans par Hermione Jean Granger _ héroïne de la dernière guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui _ afin d'accueillir les orphelins de cette même guerre. Chose effarante quand on sait que l'ancien Serpentard a collaboré avec les mangemorts les plus craints de l'époque, dont certains sont sûrement à l'origine du décès d'au moins un des parents des orphelins accueillis par Miss Granger, _

_Les familles d'accueil des détenus ne savent pas à l'avance lequel elles devront héberger, et Mr Uitiosus, directeur de la prison d'Azkaban, s'attendait donc un refus pur et simple de la part de la directrice de l'orphelinat. Seulement voilà, Miss Granger a clairement décliné sa proposition de changer de prisonnier, argumentant qu'il était écrit dans le règlement que les familles ne pouvaient se rétracter si l'identité du détenu ne leur convenait pas. « J'ai voulu faire une entorse au règlement uniquement pour protéger ces enfants du danger que représente Malfoy » nous explique Mr Uitiosus, qui connaît bien l'individu dont il est question. _

_Beaucoup de mystères enveloppent donc la décision de Miss Granger. A-t-elle vraiment refusé de se voir confier un autre prisonnier pour les raisons qu'elle a données ? Ou bien est-ce pour recevoir les éloges du ministre qui a lui même rédigé le règlement de ce projet ? Ou encore parce que, fascinée par le caractère sombre de Drago Malfoy, elle a voulu le garder près d'elle afin de pouvoir _ enfin _ s'afficher avec un homme ? Ou tout simplement parce que les deux jeunes sorciers entretiennent une relation tenue secrète datant de Poudlard ?_

_Car cela n'est un secret pour personne, Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger se connaissent depuis leurs 11 ans, et étaient dans la même année lors de leurs études à Poudlard. « Ils se détestaient, et c'est moi que Drago aimait à l'époque » nous affirme Pansy Parkinson, ancienne amie de Drago Malfoy. Mais comment en être certain après cet événement pour le moins surprenant ? Pourquoi donc Hermione Granger a-t-elle insisté pour que Drago Malfoy reste chez elle en sachant qu'il représente un danger potentiel pour les enfants qui sont sous sa responsabilité ? C'est actuellement la question que beaucoup se posent… _

_En ce qui concerne la sécurité des enfants résidant à l'orphelinat, le directeur d'Azkaban se dit inquiet. « Malfoy n'a plus toute sa raison, il est devenu fou avec le temps, et il se pourrait qu'il représente un danger réel pour les protégés de Miss Granger ». Le ministre laissera-t-il donc la garde des enfants à Miss Granger malgré la présence de l'héritier Malfoy? Réponse dans un prochain article._

_Rita Skeeter, reporter pour la_

_Gazette du Sorcier, écrit_

_le 17 Août 2005_

Un froissement se fit entendre. Furieux, Drago serra la boule de papier qu'était devenu le journal dans son poing. Il descendit des dortoirs et prit la direction du rez-de-chaussée.

- Et, toi ! héla-t-il un gamin qui passait dans le hall. Tu sais où est Granger ?

- A la bibliothèque, c'est dans le salon, s'empressa de répondre Ryan, avant de déguerpir comme si le mal était à ses trousses.

Drago soupira d'agacement devant le comportement du garçon, et traversa le hall jusqu'à la pièce qu'il supposait être le salon. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, ébahi.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien là. La salle de séjour était une pièce de taille considérable en forme d'arc de cercle. Tous les murs donnant sur l'extérieur avaient été abattus, remplacés par de larges baies vitrées, si bien qu'une lumière extraordinaire se répandait dans la pièce. Cette dernière était toute décorée de blanc et de noir. Ainsi, les tapis, les plafonniers, l'encadrement des portes et la moitié du mobilier étaient tachetés ou entièrement noirs, alors que la moquette, le plafond, l'autre moitié du mobilier étaient couleur de neige, accentuant plus encore la luminosité des lieux.

La pièce était vide, tous ses occupants étant partis manger.

Si le manoir Malfoy n'avait pas été si lugubre, Drago aurait pu croire qu'il était de nouveau chez lui tant la pièce était belle.

Il ne s'attarda cependant pas _ après tout, il aurait tout le temps d'admirer le salon puisqu'il vivait à présent ici, même s'il n'en avait pas tout à fait conscience _ et se dirigea vers l'autre porte de la pièce.

A l'instar du salon, la bibliothèque était une pièce en arc de cercle où il faisait bon vivre. De nombreuses et larges fenêtres perçaient les murs, permettant au Soleil d'inonder de lumière les étagères bondées de livres qui se succédaient. Au milieu de la pièce, les étagères laissaient place à une table basse de bois clair, entourée de fauteuils aux couleurs pâles. Sur l'un d'eux était assise Granger, un livre à la main. Elle ne l'avait apparemment ni vu ni entendu, trop plongée qu'elle était dans sa lecture.

- Hum hum !

La jeune femme sursauta et leva la tête. A la vue de Drago, la surprise se lut clairement sur son visage, ce qui vexa quelque peu le Serpentard. Etait-ce donc si étonnant que ça de le voir dans une bibliothèque ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle en replongeant dans sa lecture, étonnement indifférente.

Elle ne s'étonna pas du manque de réponse et se contenta de déplier la boulette de papier qu'il lui jeta. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lire l'article, se limitant au gros titre.

- Oh, ça.

- Pardon ? demanda bêtement Drago.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? reprit-t-il alors.

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Mais… enfin cette harpie de Skeeter écrit tout un tas de conneries sur toi et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « Oh, ça. » ? s'exclama-t-il, complètement pris au dépourvu.

Evidemment, il était plus énervé par les critiques le concernant, mais s'il n'avait parlé que de lui, elle l'aurait sûrement mal pris.

- A quoi t'attendais-tu exactement ? A ce que j'aille de ce pas au ministère pour porter plainte, ou mieux, à ce que je règle son compte à Skeeter ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ironique qui vexa plus encore le Serpentard.

- Evidemment ! A Poudlard, tu étais toujours la première à remuer ciel et terre quand tu trouvais quelque chose inapproprié !

- Je n'ai jamais cherché à remuer ciel et terre lorsque tu m'insultais de née moldue, lui fit-elle calmement remarquer en reprenant sa lecture.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! protesta-t-il inutilement.

- Tu m'expliques en quoi c'est différent ?

- C'était la vérité ! Là ce sont de pures invent…

- Ca suffit ! s'écria soudainement la jeune femme en se levant brusquement, le faisant reculer d'un pas. Je te préviens, si tu sous-entends encore ne serait-ce qu'une fois que je suis une « sang-de-bourbe », comme tu sais si bien le dire, ou que j'entends ce mot, destiné à moi ou à un de mes enfants, je te réexpédie à Azkaban, c'est clair ? s'emporta-t-elle.

- …

- Maintenant, ta fierté, renommée, réputation ou tout ce que tu veux d'autre et que tu pourrais croire entachée par cet article, je peux te dire qu'elle est partie en fumée depuis bien longtemps, lorsque tu as été condamnée à 14 ans de prison !

Sur ce, elle ferma son livre d'un geste sec et sortit de la pièce en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Drago soupira de lassitude, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Et voilà, il venait de se mettre Granger à dos ! Même si c'était sûrement déjà fait depuis longtemps. Trois jours à peine après son arrivée et il lui donnait déjà une raison de le renvoyer à Azkaban ! Officiellement pour des insultes, secrètement pour une vengeance de ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer pendant sa scolarité.

_Toc toc toc _

Le jeune Malfoy grogna, excédé de ne plus pouvoir rester seul un moment, lui qui avait à présent l'habitude de la solitude, qui lui apportait un certain sentiment de sécurité.

_Toc toc toc _

- Je ne veux voir personne, c'est clair ? cria-t-il au nouveau venu qui s'était permis d'entrer sans son autorisation.

- Okay, okay, je m'en vais, répondit une voix malicieuse.

Drago se figea et se retourna vivement.

- Nooon ! souffla-t-il en reconnaissant la personne. Toi ? Ici ?

Son visiteur arqua un sourcil narquois avant de sourire.

- Blaise ! s'écria Drago en se levant pour l'étreindre amicalement.

Aussi loin que Blaise s'en souvenait, jamais Drago ne s'était jamais montré si émotif envers lui, c'est pourquoi il fut plus que surpris quand son meilleur ami le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

A Azkaban, les détenus classés R n'avaient le droit de recevoir en visites que les membres de leur famille. Aucune personne extérieure n'était autorisée à leur rendre visite, aussi Blaise n'avait-il jamais eu l'occasion de parler directement à son ancien camarade de classe. Il avait du se contenter de lui parler à travers Narcissa, et s'était désolé du peu de réponses qu'il avait obtenu de la part du jeune homme qui restait plongé dans un mutisme quasi-permanent d'après sa mère.

- Dray ! Je suis content de te revoir ! s'exclama-il sincèrement en lui donnant une bourrade amical.

- Et moi donc ! Je ne pensais pas te voir de sitôt ! Comment as-tu su ? lui demanda Drago alors que qu'ils s'assaillaient tous deux dans les fauteuils pour être plus à l'aise.

Si Blaise se réjouit de constater que le Serpentard avait vraisemblablement recouvert l'usage de la parole, il ne lui en montra rien mais s'en réjouit intérieurement, mais si l'état général de son ami avait de quoi l'inquiétait. Narcissa lui avait décrit la déchéance de son fils, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que c'était à ce point. Drago était d'une maigreur et d'une pâleur cadavérique, et sa mère n'avait pas menti en disant que ses yeux étaient terribles et terrifiants, avec cette étincelle de folie qui y brillait.

Blaise désigna le journal froissé sur la table basse d'un signe de tête.

- J'ai lu l'article hier pendant ma pause. En apprenant que tu étais ici, j'ai demandé mon après-midi pour aujourd'hui ! lui expliqua-t-il.

- Et Granger sait que tu es ici ? s'étonna Drago en haussant les sourcils.

- Non, c'est un de ses elfes qui m'a ouvert. Sinon, comment tu vas depuis le temps ?

Le visage de Drago perdit tout ce qui aurait pu traduire une quelconque joie chez lui et il haussa les épaules. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de répondre, le regard fixé sur la moquette du salon.

- Je… ça va mieux depuis que je suis sorti, avoua-t-il enfin. Ca ne fait que trois jours mais... ça va mieux. J'ai… tu sais là bas, toujours enfermé… j'avais l'impression de ne plus être humain, dit-il en peinant sur les mots à choisir. Et… tous ces gens autour… eux non plus n'étaient plus humains et les gardes… on avait des gardes… dans l'étage R, chuchota-t-il soudain, comme s'il craignait d'en voir surgir un s'il les évoquait. Les gardes… ils étaient comme… ce sont des monstres, dit-il en fermant les yeux pour réprimer un frisson d'effroi. Ce qu'ils nous faisaient subir…

Le Serpentard se tut et enfouit son visage entre ses mains en soupirant de désespoir et de crainte.

Complètement désolé pour son ami, Blaise posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- On peut parler d'autres choses si tu veux, proposa-t-il gentiment.

Drago hocha la tête silencieusement et découvrit son visage pour le lever vers Blaise.

- Tu sais, quand je suis arrivé ici, et même encore maintenant, je trouve que… j'ai l'impression que tout est… étrange. Que tous les gens se comportent bizarrement, tint-il à ajouter. Granger par exemple, surtout elle ! Je te jure, après avoir vécu sept ans au milieu de… d'un monde presque parallèle j'ai… le monde normal me semble bizarre ! J'en deviendrai parano ! soupira-t-il.

- C'est normal Drago, le rassura Blaise en serrant un peu son épaule. C'est juste le temps que ça passe et que tu… réapprennes à vivre dans un monde normal. D'ailleurs, comment ça se passe ici ? Tu ne te disputes pas trop avec ta tutrice ? lui demanda-t-il, espérant partir sur un sujet plus léger.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, le visage du blond se ferma d'avantage et il serra les mâchoires

- Ne me dit pas que tu l'as déjà mise sur les nerfs au point qu'elle te menace de te renvoyer ! s'exclama le métis, ahuri.

Le regard de son interlocuteur s'assombrit considérablement et il ne répondit pas.

- Bordel Dray ! Comment tu as fait ton compte ! Ca fait à peine 48 heures que tu sors de prison et tu veux déjà y retourner ?

- Mais non, raconte pas de conneries ! protesta vivement Drago, agacé.

- Eclaire-moi alors ! Parce que là, je ne vois pas comment tu as pu l'énerver à ce point pour qu'elle veuille déjà te renvoyer ! Même Arya n'y a jamais réussi ! Et Merlin seul sait qu'elle lui en a fait voir.

Si Drago ignorait qui était Arya, il ne chercha pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il soupira, et, sous le regard insistant du métis, lui expliqua les deux jours qu'il avait passé au manoir. Ou plutôt la journée, puisqu'il avait dormi la veille.

- Ca m'étonnerait fortement qu'elle t'y renvoie, lui dit Blaise lorsqu'il eut fini. Ce n'est pas dramatique, et elle a connu bien pire. Mais tu aurais pu t'abstenir de lui rappeler qu'elle était née de parents moldus, même si c'était parce que tu étais énervé ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si cet article est paru !

- Elle était quand même bien remontée !

- C'est parce que ça fait sept ans qu'elle n'a pas entendu cette insulte ! Plus personne ne fait attention au sang maintenant ! Alors forcément, réentendre cette injure après tant de temps, ça n'a pas du lui plaire.

- De toute façon, la connaissant, elle va se servir de la moindre petite chose pour me dégommer !

- Elle était à Gryffondor Drago, pas à Serpentard ! lui fit remarquer son meilleur ami.

- Oui, et alors ? Et puis, pourquoi tu la défends ? Tu es censé la détester je te rappelle ! répliqua le blond, à nouveau énervé.

- Blaise Zabini ! intervinrent deux voix dans une parfaite synchronisation.

L'interpellé grimaça légèrement avant de se retourner.

- Oh, Andy, Grég… comment allez-vous ?

Drago fronça les sourcils et dévisagea son meilleur ami. Etonné, il observa tour à tour les deux mômes et le métis. Lorsque les gamins n'étaient pas chez Granger, ils étaient à Poudlard. Or, Blaise n'aurait jamais fait ami-ami avec la Gryffondor, et il n'était pas encore assez dépressif pour devenir professeur. Il n'était donc pas logique qu'il connaisse les deux garçons…

- Pas très bien figure-toi ! répondit Andrew.

- Un copain peu scrupuleux nous avait promis de venir nous voir pour nous emmener voler, continua Grégoire.

- Et il n'est jamais venu ! termina son frère.

Le jeune Malfoy avait comme l'impression que le mec peu scrupuleux en question était Blaise, et cela l'effrayait sérieusement. Son impression que tout le monde se comportait bizarrement s'accrut.

- Je ne suis pas peu scrupuleux ! se vexa Blaise.

- Tiens, tu t'es reconnu ? répliquèrent aussitôt les deux mioches, confirmant les doutes de Drago.

Ainsi, Blaise était bien l'homme en question.

- Je suis là, je suis venu, j'ai tenu parole ! répliqua Blaise.

- Tu es venu pour Malfoy, pas pour nous ! rétorqua le plus vieux d'un ton mordant.

Resté silencieux, le blond nota néanmoins qu'ils ne l'appelaient plus Drago, ce qui était un grand pas dans leurs relations futures.

- J'ai bossé comme un fou ces derniers jours à la boutique ! plaida Blaise, qui, au plus grand damne de Drago, n'arrivait même pas à tenir tête à deux ados de même pas 15 ans. Pitoyable.

- On sait, mais tu nous avais promis ! geignit Grégoire.

- Et puis, pourquoi vous tenez tant à voler avec moi ? leur demanda Zabini. Vous pouvez y aller avec John !

Les gamins firent la moue avant de lancer un regard suppliant à Blaise, qui _ pensait amèrement le jeune Malfoy _ gaga comme il était devant eux, allait certainement céder !

- Ok, ok, ok. On y va !

La pensée que le manoir servait en vérité d'asile plutôt que d'orphelinat revint à Drago, qui constata avec peine que son meilleur ami avait vraisemblablement perdu tout ce qui le rattachait aux Serpentard.

- Tu viens avec nous Drago ? lui demanda Grégoire.

Le concerné le toisa d'un regard méprisant, un rictus dégoûté sur les lèvres. Aussi l'adolescent se tourna-t-il vers Blaise.

- Allez Dray ! Ca te fera du bien de voler un peu, ça te changera les idées ! essaya de le convaincre le métis.

- Hors de question ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de donner des cours de vol à des demis-portions comme eux ! railla Drago.

L'envie d'aller voler le tiraillait, mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué. Lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard, voler lui procurer une sensation intense de liberté qu'il aurait adoré ressentir à nouveau après ces sept ans d'enfermement.

- On a 11 et 13 ans ! protesta Grégoire.

- Et moi 24, vous êtes donc bien des demi-portions ! cingla-t-il en retour. Et toi plus encore !

- C'est nul ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu as à faire dans l'immédiat ! Je suis sûr que c'est une excuse pour ne pas venir ! Ca se trouve tu ne sais même pas voler ! le provoqua ouvertement Andrew tandis que son frère approuvait d'un hochement de tête.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il n'avait pas le même amour-propre qu'un Gryffondor. Si ces deux gamins pensaient le faire céder en s'en prenant ainsi à sa fierté en ruine, ils pouvaient toujours rêver. Résignés, les deux frères sortirent de la pièce.

- Ca pourrait calmer un temps soit peu ta tutrice de savoir que tu as été voler avec eux, lui souffla Blaise d'un air entendu. Sans compter que, si elle te renvoies à Azkaban, tu n'auras plus l'occasion de voler avant un bail !

Son ami avait beau avoir raison, cela n'empêcha pas l'héritier Malfoy de le fusiller du regard avant de sortir de la pièce pour suivre Andrew et Grégoire.

Sachant que Granger n'était pas une grande fan de Quidditch, le Serpentard ne s'attendait pas à voir des balais plus récents que les Brossdurs 2 datant de 1932. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque les deux frères revinrent quelques minutes plus tard… un éclair de feu sur chaque épaule.

- Bon, il ne valent pas les derniers Colibris sortis l'an dernier, ni les Brossdurs 15 mais ils sont supers quand même ! Et puis, ce sont ceux des Canons de Chudley ! Ils sont beaux hein ? s'exclama Grégoire.

Ne doutant pas de la réponse du jeune homme, il enchaîna aussitôt :

- Ne monte pas dessus maintenant. On ne peut pas voler ici, il faut aller de l'autre côté.

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- A cause des moldus qui habitent le village d'à côté, expliqua Andrew. Il est situé à un petit kilomètre d'ici, et même s'il y a un coin boisé entre deux, les habitants risquent de nous voir si on prend de l'altitude. Comme il y a une petite colline au fond de la cours, on joue derrière.

Le Serpentard acquiesça vaguement, et emboîta le pas aux deux garçons en compagnie de Blaise, qui compléta son apprentissage de l'actualité alors qu'ils traversaient le parc.

- Oh, ça fait quelques années maintenant que les Canons de Chudley sont une des meilleures équipes ! Ca fait cinq ans, en fait, lui dit-il alors qu'ils abordaient le sujet Quidditch.

- Comment se fait-il qu'ils aient remonté la pente aussi rapidement ? Et avec autant d'efficacité ? s'étonna Drago.

- Ils ont changé de capitaine.

Blaise marqua une pause, afin d'être sûr d'avoir toute l'attention de son ami.

- Ginny Weasley a pris la tête de l'équipe.

Drago manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

- Ginny Weasley ? La sœur de Weasmoche ?

- Tu en connais beaucoup d'autre ? se moqua gentiment Blaise. Oui, c'est bien d'elle qu'il s'agit. Et attend, ce n'est pas tout ! Olivier Dubois a également rejoins l'équipe comme gardien ! Et…

- Quoi ? Ce prétentieux à la face de troll ! s'insurgea Drago.

- Oui, et puis tu te souviens de notre ancien poursuiveur ? Pucey Adrian ?

- Mh-hmm.

- Et bien il joue aussi dans leur équipe !

- Sous la direction de Weasley Fille ? Le traître ! s'écria l'héritier Malfoy, soudain furieux. Oh le… Rha, il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour le qualifier ! Non mais franchement, se rabaisser à jouer dans l'équipe de la sœur de Weasmoche !

- Bha, ça à ses avantages. Weasley a offert les anciens balais des joueurs aux gamins quand son équipe est passée aux Colibris. C'est une nouvelle fabrique, précisa-t-il à l'attention de Drago. Ca marche plutôt bien pour eux. Leurs balais sont extras d'après les critiques !

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Granger possèdent de tels balais, commenta Drago. Nulle comme elle est en Quidditch, cela m'aurait éto…

Il s'arrêta, réalisant qu'Andrew venait d'ouvrir le portail de bois par lequel on accédait à la pâture où il avait failli mourir le jour de son arrivée, piétiné par une horde d'équidés sauvages.

- Oh, attendez une minute là ! On ne va pas traverser… ça ? demanda-t-il, légèrement paniqué.

- Non, on ne traverse pas, on y joue, nuance, sourit Grégoire.

- Quoi ?

- Bha oui, le terrain se trouve dans la pâture, sur l'autre versant de la colline.

- Mais… il y a des hippogriffes là-dedans ! s'écria Drago. On ne va pas voler au dessus d'eux !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Allez, viens, sinon on n'aura pas le temps de jouer !

- Mais…

- T'inquiète pas va, ils sont dressés ceux-là, sourit Blaise avec un air moqueur en poussant son ami de l'autre côté du portail, que Grégoire referma.

Le métis se garda bien dé préciser que Beuk, qui avait marqué à vie l'esprit du Serpentard, suscitant chez lui une peur bleue de tous les équidés, faisait partie des trois équidés ailés du domaine, ayant été accueilli par Hermione lorsqu'elle avait emménagé au manoir.

C'est pourtant avec une angoisse certaine que Drago parcourut l'étendue d'herbe et gravit la petite pente de terrain qui s'y trouvait, précédé des deux frères et accompagné de Blaise, qui souriait trop narquoisement à son goût.

- Dis, qu'est-ce que tu crois que va faire Granger en découvrant que tu es ici ? demanda alors Drago, agacé. Te hurler de dégager ou te gifler en pensant que tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre que tu n'as rien à faire ici ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit évasivement son ami en observant un cheval paître au loin.

Et avec un sourire énigmatique, il enfourcha son balai et décolla avant de lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Avec un grognement mécontent, le blond l'imita. Il manqua de tomber alors qu'il prenait de l'altitude et se rattrapa de justesse. Après sept ans sans pratique, il n'avait plus les mêmes réflexes. Malheureusement pour lui, cela n'échappa pas à Grégoire et Andrew, qui éclatèrent d'un rire moqueur quelques mètres au dessus de lui avant de filer à vive allure vers le fond de la pâture.

Drago lança un regard en biais à Blaise, à deux doigts de rire lui aussi et, reprenant le contrôle de son balai, suivit les deux gamins avec lui. Il découvrit alors avec étonnement que deux poteaux de Quidditch se dressaient là, dissimulés au milieu de deux petits bosquets de hauts arbres. Plus bas, quelques chevaux et hippogriffes broutaient paisiblement.

Il accéléra l'allure et une joie intense l'envahit lorsque le vent vint fouetter son visage, malmenant ses cheveux et lui piquant les yeux, les faisant pleurer. Il ne s'était pas trompé en songeant que voler à nouveau lui rendrait ce sentiment de liberté qui l'habitait autrefois.

Ils volèrent une petite demi-heure à la fin de laquelle il finit de retrouver toute sa classe d'attrapeur de Serpentard et esquissa des figures complexes sous les yeux admiratifs des deux frères.

- Alors, qui c'est qui ne sait pas voler ? Les nargua-t-il avec un sourire narquois en s'arrêtant à leur hauteur.

Les sensations qu'ils venaient de retrouver en volant avaient eu le don de le mettre de bonne humeur, et de délier sa langue par la même occasion. Ils avaient survoler la pâture sur toute sa longueur, et Grégoire avait expliqué à Drago l'organisation de l'extérieur. La cour proprement dite s'étendaient sur une cinquantaine de mètres derrière la maison. Le bâtiment accolé contre le mur ouest abritait le garage et le hangar à balai. Ensuite, la cour laissait place à la vaste pâture des équidés _ environ 8 hectares pour moins de dix chevaux et hippogriffes, d'après Andrew_ au fond de laquelle se trouvait le terrain de Quidditch. Le bâtiment qui se trouvait près du portail de bois était l'écurie, qui comprenait deux sorties : une dans la cour, l'autre dans la pâture.

Les mômes lui adressèrent une grimace avant de regarder en bas pour faire des signes à quelqu'un. Drago suivit leur regard.

A une dizaine de mètres plus bas se trouvait une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années. Grande, fine et élancée, elle avait la peau pâle du fait de ses cheveux brun-roux sur lesquels se reflétait doucement le Soleil. Elle se tenait droite et immobile, comme figée dans la roche. Son visage reflétait une intense concentration tandis qu'elle amenait la corde d'un arc de chasse jusqu'à sa joue, s'apprêtant visiblement à tirer.

- ARYA ! Blaise est venu voler avec nous ! On avait bien dit qu'il viendrait !

Ainsi, c'était donc elle la prénommée Arya dont avait parlé Blaise tantôt.

Le cri d'Andrew la fit sursauter et elle ouvrit ses doigts malgré elle, laissant partir la flèche. Elle aurait du se planter dans le tronc d'un arbre situé à une trentaine de mètres. Elle se ficha dans l'herbe dix mètres plus loin que la cible prévue.

Arya jura et lança un regard furieux au garçon, qui murmura un vague « désolé » qu'elle n'entendit pas. Elle alla récupérer sa flèche, disparaissant de la vision des quatre hommes.

- Toujours aussi aimable, cette chère Arya, commenta Blaise avec ironie.

Andrew haussa les épaules.

- Tant que ce n'est pas nous qu'elle vise avec ses flèches, elle est supportable.

- Moué, ben si tu continues à la déconcentrer quand elle s'entraîne, ton nombril servira bientôt de centre à sa cible ! railla Grégoire

Son frère lui jeta un regard noir.

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir que vous alliez voler !

Les quatre garçons se retournèrent. A leurs côtés, assise sur un éclair de feu semblable aux leurs, se tenait une jeune asiatique aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et aux yeux de même couleur.

- Et toi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu viendrai ! reprit-elle à l'adresse du métis.

- Salut Yumi ! Je suis passé à l'improviste, je voulais voir Dray.

- Oh vous… Vous vous connaissez ? demanda-t-elle, douchée.

L'idée que Drago puisse avoir des amis malgré la folie qui l'habitait ne l'avait apparemment pas effleurée.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, on était à deux à Poudlard. Dis, Hermione n'est pas là ? Je ne l'ai pas vue.

Le balai de Drago fit une dangereuse embardée, manquant de faire tomber le jeune homme qui y était assis. Le Serpentard n'en revenait pas : Blaise appelait la Gryffondor par son prénom !

- Non, elle est partie au ministère.

Drago blêmit sous le regard inquiet de Blaise.

Granger était au ministère.

Elle était partie voir Uitiosus

Ou pire, Shacklebolt.

Elle allait demander à ce qu'on le renvoie à Azkaban, et comme elle connaissait bien le ministre, ce dernier ne refuserait certainement pas.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler sur le manche de son balai et une goutte de sueur coula lentement le long de son visage pour aller mourir une quinzaine de mètres plus bas.

Non !

Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Il ne _pouvait_ pas y retourner !

- Drago ! appela Blaise alors que son meilleur ami filait vers le manoir à toute vitesse. Dray !

Même s'il entendait parfaitement, l'héritier Malfoy ne ralentit pas pour autant. Il ne voulait pas y aller, il ne pouvait pas y aller. Elle n'avait pas le droit !

Il traversa la pâture et la cour à toute allure, fit un piqué spectaculaire, se posa d'une manière on ne peut moins délicate sur la terrasse, adossa son balai contre la vitre et se précipita dans le hall, suivi par Blaise, qui avait finalement réussi à le rattraper, étant en de meilleurs conditions physique que lui.

Drago se dirigea vers la cheminée afin de prendre une pleine poignée de poudre de cheminette.

- Drago ! Mais enfin tu ne vas pas aller au ministère ! essaya de le retenir le métis.

- Je ne veux pas y retourner Blaise ! Je ne peux pas ! C'est au dessus de mes forces ! Je ne supporte pas cet endroit maudit ! cria presque Drago, totalement paniqué, en allumant la cheminée. Tu as lu l'article ? Je suis fou Blaise, fou ! La vie là-bas est insoutenable, je suis devenu fou !

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle est au ministère pour toi ! Elle n'est pas du genre à couler les gens comme ça ! le raisonna vainement son meilleur ami.

- Tu ne la connais pas Blaise ! Quoique si, j'oubliais ! Puisque tu l'appelles par son prénom et que tu connais vraisemblablement tous ses maudits gamins, tu dois forcément la connaître aussi ! se reprit-il, devenant blessant.

- Je…

- Je vais au ministère point barre ! le coupa-t-il.

- Mais tu ne peux pas ! Tu viens tout juste de sortir de prison et…

- Je m'en fou ! Ministère de la Magie ! hurla Drago en jetant la poudre de cheminette à ses pieds.

Le décor se mit à tourner et il passa par plusieurs cheminées avant d'atterrir dans le hall du ministère. Il sortit du conduit, épousseta ses vêtements et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs sans tarder.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais le peu de personnes présentes se retournait sur son passage, le dévisageant d'un air surpris, certaines poussant même de petits cris de frayeur en le reconnaissant. Mais Drago n'en avait que faire.

Il ne voulait pas y retourner.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur, bizarrement vide, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela. La cabine s'ébranla, et gravit les étages en quelques minutes. La porte s'ouvrit et la petite voix annonça « Département de la justice magique ».

Drago sortit de la cabine et regarda avec désespoir les nombreuses portes qui donnaient sur le couloir, la panique grandissant en lui. Derrière laquelle se trouvait Granger ? Et si elle était dans le bureau du ministre, il n'était pas au bon étage !

- Excusez-moi… mo…. monsieur, vous ne tra…vaillez pas ici ? lui demanda une petite voix chevrotante.

Le jeune Malfoy sursauta et se tourna vers un petit homme qui le regardait d'un air curieux, les yeux bizarrement voilés et les joues rouges. Il sentait l'alcool à plein nez. L'esprit embué par la boisson, il ne reconnut pas Drago. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement.

- Non, je ne travaille pas ici, mais peut-être pouvez-vous m'aider ? l'interrogea-t-il, hésitant.

- Mais bien-sûûûûr ! Qu… Qui cherchez-vous ?

- Hermione Granger, vous savez où je peux la trouver ?

- Miss Graaaaanger ! s'écria l'homme avec un sourire béat. Vous n'êtes pas son mari ? s'enquit-il soudain avec un air suspicieux.

- Non !

- Alors ça va… Miss Granger… Elle est au niveauuuu… 2, oui c'est ça. Niveau 2, et euh… troisième porte à droite. Mais elle…. … continua l'homme alors que son interlocuteur se dirigeait déjà vers l'ascenseur.

- C'est urgent, le coupa Drago, ne l'écoutant déjà plus. Merci beaucoup, lança-t-il en s'engouffrant de nouveau dans la cabine.

- Je…De rien.

Sa voix s'étouffa alors que se refermaient les portes de la cabine qui commença à descendre. Le Serpentard regarda avec impatience les numéros s'éclaircirent un à un pour enfin atteindre le niveau deux. Il n'écouta même pas la voix et, dès que la porte s'ouvrit, il sortit de la cabine et se précipita sur la troisième porte à droite. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra en criant.

- Non ! Granger s'il te plait ne me renvoie pas…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'une quinzaine de paires d'yeux se braquaient sur lui.

- Là-bas… finit-il tout de même d'une petite voix.


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoici pour le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews très encourageantes =) Ca me fait chaud au coeur =p

Pour répondre à Roze Potter, les modalités de la libertés sous tutelles seront précisées plus tard. A vrai dire, elles sont plutôt lâches, car je me suis plus intéressée à l'évolution de la relation des personnages qu'aux conditions de cette réinsertion. Il n'y aura donc pas de visites à un centre carcérale. Concernant le petit déjeuner xD Il est servi jusqu'à dix heures, donc ils peuvent le prendre avant. Après, j'ai laissé jusqu'à dix heures car pendant les vacances, les enfants ont quand même tendance à se lever plus tard qu'habituellement. Pour le menu, je dois avouer que je me suis plutôt basée sur le français, car je ne suis jamais allée en Angleterre et que ça me semble quand même plus équilibré. Après, comme tu le dis, ce n'est qu'un détail x)

Pour le chapitre 6, je ne sais pas du tout si j'aurais le temps de le poster la semaine prochaine =/ Je verrai en fonction des devoirs et des leçons à réviser !

En tout cas, ce chapitre 5 devrait répondre à plusieurs de vos attentes, notamment concernant Blaise et les jeux vidéos =p Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir =)

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>Drago déglutit très difficilement, et lança un regard anxieux à Granger. Cette dernière semblait à deux doigts d'exploser, et sa colère était d'ailleurs palpable. Tant et si bien que le Serpentard eut presque envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour rentrer au manoir à toute vitesse.<p>

- Veuillez m'excuser un instant, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix contenue.

Les personnes présentes hochèrent silencieusement la tête et se mirent à murmurer entre elles. Les yeux de Drago rencontrèrent un regard émeraude qu'il aurait reconnu entre tous. Un sentiment de haine remonta en lui, cependant insignifiant face à l'angoisse qui l'habitait et qui ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'il entendit la chaise de Granger racler le sol avec fracas. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois. Merlin, dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ?

S'il avait écouté le petit bonhomme saoul du département de la justice plus sérieusement, il aurait su que la jeune femme était actuellement en réunion.

Hermione remercia brièvement l'assistance, se leva, empoigna littéralement Drago par le bras avant de le traîner dans le couloir, en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Sans le lâcher, elle le tira jusque dans une autre pièce qu'elle verrouilla et insonorisa.

Une troisième fois encore, Drago déglutit bruyamment et pria silencieusement Merlin et tous les dieux qu'il connaissait d'être clément avec lui. Malheureusement, ils restèrent sourds à ses prières. Le Serpentard eut tout juste le temps de bondir afin d'éviter que la main de Granger ne lui arrive droit dans la figure dans une gifle magistrale.

La colère de la jeune femme s'envola dès l'instant où elle prit conscience de son geste et de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier s'était réfugié dans un coin de la pièce et, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il la regardait à présent avec des yeux paniqués et blessés.

Prise de remords, la Gryffondor se morigéna pour son manque de self-control. Trop énervée de le voir interrompre sa réunion, elle n'avait pas réfléchi et, trop impulsive, s'était laissée aller à un accès de violence démesuré. Evidemment, elle aurait du se douter que le moindre geste hostile envers lui effraierait le Serpentard, qui ne recevait plus que des coups depuis plus de sept ans. Mais même si Poudlard remontait à loin, les réflexes d'alors étaient revenus en même temps que le Serpentard.

- Malfoy… voulut-elle s'excuser en avançant d'un pas.

Mais le Serpentard, effrayé, se tassa contre le mur, frissonnant tout entier.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, dépassée par les événements.

Il ne répondit pas, et c'est avec résignation qu'elle se retourna pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche et qu'elle composa le numéro du manoir.

- Allô ?…Blaise ? Oh Merlin merci !

Jamais la jeune femme n'avait été si soulagée en entendant la voix chaude et puissante du métis.

- Oui. Oui, il est là ! Est-ce que tu pourrais venir le chercher ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais s'il te plait, dépêche-toi ! Il est dans mon bureau. Non tu n'auras pas de problèmes, l'étage est désert du fait de la réunion. Merci, tu es génial !

Elle referma le téléphone et leva les sorts posés sur la porte.

- Blaise va venir te chercher, dit-elle doucement au Serpentard, qui ne répondit pas. Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle tristement avant de sortir.

Drago attendit que la porte soit fermée et que la rumeur des pas de la jeune femme se soit estompée pour se détendre quelque peu. Malgré tout chamboulé, il s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux un instant, désillusionné. Il avait cru qu'une fois sorti d'Azkaban, les coups cesseraient de pleuvoir. Il s'était trompé, désespérément trompé. Même sorti de prison, on le frappait encore. Ou du moins on voulait, car s'il n'avait pas esquivé à tant, Granger lui aurait donné une gifle.

Il se laissa glisser au sol et enfouit son visage dans ses bras, comme il le faisait à Azkaban en attendant que le temps passe. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et le tira de ses pensées morbides qu'il releva la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de Blaise. Ce dernier vint s'accroupir à ses côtés en comprenant qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose de grave pour que le Serpentard soit dans cet état.

- Ca va ? s'enquit-il devant le silence du jeune homme, auquel il n'était pas habitué.

Aucune réponse. Le métis pinça les lèvres et se releva.

- Allez viens, je te ramène, dit-il en tendant une main au blond. Tu m'expliqueras quand on sera rentré.

Ce dernier saisit sa main sans un mot et Blaise le releva sans effort aucun, ce qui le fit grimacer. Même s'il avait remarqué la maigreur du jeune homme, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit aussi léger qu'un adolescent de 13 ans.

- Mets-ça, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une cape. C'est pour qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas, expliqua-t-il après un regard interrogateur de la part du Serpentard. Tu n'es pas censé être ici.

Les yeux de Drago s'assombrirent plus encore et c'est tel un automate qu'il suivit son ami jusqu'aux ascenseurs. S'apercevant que son silence mettait mal à l'aise son ancien camarade de classe, il prit sur lui pour engager la conversation.

- Comment tu as su que tu devais venir me chercher ? s'enquit-t-il alors que les portes de la cabine se refermaient sur eux.

- Hermione m'a téléphoné.

- Ténéconé ?

- Téléphoné, rectifia machinalement Blaise. C'est un système de communication moldue. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il dévisagea son meilleur ami qui le regardait d'un air curieux en retour. La nostalgie apparut soudain sur son visage et Blaise crut qu'il allait pleurer.

- Drago, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Tu sais, cette impression dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, que je trouvais tout le monde bizarre… comment l'héritier Malfoy.

- Oui ?

- Elle s'accroît au fur et à mesure que tu parles.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas l'insinuation.

- Blaise, tu viens de me dire que tu as utilisé un système de communication moldu ! Tu m'as repris sur un terme moldu ! Et tu as confirmé mes doutes quand à ton amitié avec Granger ! Avoue quand même que ce n'est pas un comportement normal chez toi ! se lamenta Drago, complètement désespéré de sa journée et de ce manque de compréhension.

A vrai dire, il se sentait horriblement seul, entouré de personnes qu'il ne comprenait plus et qui lui renvoyait à la figure son ignorance des dernières années.

Blaise en resta interdit… puis éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui attira sur eux quelques regards alors qu'ils traversaient le hall pour rejoindre les cheminées.

- Ah non Drago, Drago, Drago ! s'exclama-t-il en essayant de se calmer face à la moue dépitée du blond. Ahlala, t'es vraiment perdu hein ? T'inquiète pas va, à ta place j'aurais réagi pareil ! Je vais t'expliquer tout ça, t'en fais pas !

Il lui donna une bourrade amicale puis le laissa se placer dans la cheminée.

* * *

><p>- Donc, pour résumer, tu travailles chez Fleury &amp; Bott depuis quatre ans. Et donc, forcément, tu y a souvent croisé Granger, qui y va régulièrement. Et puis….<p>

- On a parlé, d'abord de nos opinions sur certains livres, puis d'autres choses, et on a finalement sympathisé. Et ça fait maintenant un peu plus de trois ans que l'on est ami, finit Blaise avec un sourire. C'est si dur que ça à avaler ? ajouta-t-il, moqueur, en voyant Drago grimacer sur le dernier mot.

Loin de Granger et plus serein quant à son avenir, le Serpentard s'était calmé et avait réussi à passer outre le geste violent et blessant le la Gryffondor.

- Un peu, oui. Mais... comment tu en es arrivé à travailler dans une librairie ? Je savais que tu lisais parfois, mais pas au point de passer ta vie entre deux rayons poussiéreux couverts de bouquins !

Blaise ne releva pas la remarque péjorative, mais sourit en pensant qu'Hermione en aurait grincé des dents.

- Et bien, pour tout te dire, c'est arrivé comme ça. Jusqu'alors, je n'avais pas vraiment travaillé, avec l'argent que ma mère avait hérité de ses nombreux maris, je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Et puis, avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte que ma vie était d'un ennui profond. Certaines de mes connaissances, rencontrées lors de soirées organisées par ma mère et auxquelles j'étais obligé d'assister, parlaient avec enthousiasme de leur travail, de leurs collègues. Moi, lorsqu'on me demandait ce que je faisais, je n'avais rien à répondre. Et puis, un jour, je suis passé devant la boutique, et j'ai vu qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un. Sans trop savoir comment, je me suis retrouvé à l'intérieur, à demander si le poste était libre. Ils m'ont pris à l'essai deux mois, puis m'ont embauché. Maintenant, je suis le second du patron. Il commence à se faire vieux et j'espère bien reprendre la boutique lorsqu'il partira en retraite.

- Mh-hmm... n'empêche que je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu _sympathiser_ avec Granger ! reprit Drago, qui ne s'y faisait vraiment pas. Tu te rends tout de même compte qu'elle est la meilleure amie de St Potter et de Weasmoche, qu'elle était à Gryffondor, et qu'elle est une sang de …

Il s'interrompit en voyant que Blaise fronçait les sourcils, désapprobateur.

- Parfaitement ! répondit le métis à la question muette de son ami, qui le fixait d'un air indécis. Je suis passé outre ces idées de sang débiles, depuis un moment d'ailleurs. Et je ne tolérerai pas que tu insultes Hermione devant moi. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné ces préjugés infondés. Et je pensais que tu en avais fait autant !

Drago prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes à cela, replongeant dans un de ses silences qu'il avait délaissé durant sa conversation avec Blaise.

A vrai dire, le sang n'avait plus aucune importance pour lui. Mais Granger... et bien il avait toujours appelé Granger Sang-de-Bourbe, et avec le temps, c'était plus devenu une habitude qu'une insulte sur son sang. A partir du moment où il avait compris que ça la blessait, il l'avait toujours surnommée ainsi.

Il fit part de cela à Blaise, qui se contenta d'une brève onomatopée en guise réponse, même si son regard sévère en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

Finalement, ils changèrent de sujet et passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à bavarder de choses et d'autres, et le métis prit grand soin de ne pas réaborder le sujet Azkaban.

* * *

><p>Blaise était parti depuis une heure, et Drago, seul avec la horde de gamins du manoir, attendait le retour de Granger avec une anxiété croissante. Allongé sur son lit, un livre à la main et un nœud dans l'estomac, il jetait frénétiquement des coups d'œil vers son réveil, qui bizarrement ne possédait pas d'aiguilles, mais indiquait tout de même l'heure au moyen de chiffres bleus lumineux.<p>

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Le gugusse en armure qui la gardait lui demanda s'il pouvait laisser entrer le nouveau venu. Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, et le chevalier prit son silence pour un oui. Après tout, qui ne répond pas consent.

La tête de la jeune fille qu'il avait aperçue en début d'après-midi, Arya, apparut par l'entrebâillement. Constatant que Drago ne disait rien, elle entra.

Le jeune homme ne l'avait aperçue que de loin, aussi n'avait-il pas pu voir son visage, d'une froide beauté. Un visage fin aux traits réguliers et harmonieux, aux pommettes hautes, aux lèvres parfaitement dessinées mais qui, Drago le devina, ne devaient pas sourire souvent. Ses yeux d'un gris soutenu étaient parfaitement insondables, mais reflétaient une grande intelligence et une maturité profonde. Un regard gris impassible que Drago avait déjà croisé à deux reprises depuis qu'il était ici. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en y repensant.

Arya lança un regard circulaire à la pièce mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le jeune homme nota alors qu'elle était habillée d'une manière assez négligée, d'un jean troué et d'un T-shirt trop grand et délavé. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en une banale queue de cheval faîte à la va-vite, et une large mèche dégradée lui retombait sur l'œil droit, cachant à moitié l'orbe argentée.

Cinq minutes passèrent en silence, si bien que le Serpentard commença à perdre patience. Le silence ne le dérangeait pas, du moment qu'il en était à l'origine. Que quelqu'un d'autre reste buté dans son mutisme l'agaçait fortement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? finit-il donc par demander, hargneux.

- J'ai appris que tu avais débarqué comme une furie au ministère, je voulais voir si tu en étais ressorti.

- Et bien comme tu peux le voir, c'est le cas, donc maintenant tu dégages ! s'exclama-t-il avec humeur en se levant avec la ferme intention de la mettre à la porte.

- Est-ce que Hermione va te renvoyer à Azkaban pour ça ? interrogea la jeune fille alors qu'il avançait vers elle.

Drago se figea et pâlit à cette pensée. Un frisson de frayeur le parcourut tout entier et il se força à déglutir pour se détendre un minimum.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

La rouquine n'eut pas l'air satisfaite de sa réponse mais elle reprit bien vite son masque d'impassibilité, si bien que Drago finit par douter de ce qu'il avait vu.

- Bonne soirée, lança-t-elle en sortant avant qu'il n'ait pu la mettre lui-même dehors.

Blanc comme un linge, Drago fit quelques pas chancelant jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel il se laissa tomber de tout son poids. C'est plus anxieux que jamais qu'il attendit que la propriétaire des lieux rentre chez elle.

Deux heures passèrent ainsi. Son réveil affichait dix-neuf heure vingt lorsque Drago émergea du demi-sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Il s'étira, faisant craquer quelques uns de ses os, puis sortit de sa chambre pour aller manger.

Il emplit une assiette de crudités et s'installa dans un coin reculé de la pièce, à l'écart des nombreux adolescents, beaucoup trop nombreux et beaucoup trop bruyants à son goût.

Quelques minutes après qu'il se soit installé, un plateau se posa en face du sien. Interrompant son geste, Drago leva les yeux vers l'individu.

- Euh… Est-ce que je peux manger avec toi ? bredouilla Grégoire qui, debout derrière sa chaise, semblait plus que mal à l'aise.

Surpris, le Serpentard reposa sa fourchette et dévisagea le gamin une seconde, s'interrogeant sur sa santé mentale. Rien qu'à voir ses yeux fuyants, il devinait à quel point il avait peur de lui. Trop choqué pour garder le silence, il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

- Non mais tu plaisantes là ? Tu ne peux pas aller manger avec quelqu'un _d'autre_ ?

A présent rouge brique, le gamin regardait ses mains qu'il tortillait nerveusement, gêné. Il répondit cependant d'un hochement de tête négatif.

- Tu n'as pas des amis ? Ou bien ton frère tiens ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas manger avec lui ? questionna Drago, que l'envie de manger avec un mioche qui allait sans aucun doute lui casser les pieds n'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

- Il ne veut pas de moi quand il est avec ses copains. Je suis trop jeune pour eux, répondit le gamin. Et puis les autres mangent en groupe alors… je suis tout seul.

Drago considéra un instant le mioche en silence, s'efforçant de repousser le sentiment grandissant qui montait en lui. Non, ce gamin ne lui ressemblait pas. Certes les autres ne voulaient pas de lui et il se retrouvait tout seul, mais sur ce dernier point, Drago s'écartait par choix. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du gamin, vraisemblablement. Même si son état devait s'approcher de celui de la dépression pour qu'il vienne lui demander à _lui_ s'il pouvait manger à sa table.

Ainsi, ce n'est pas à cause de cette impression de ressemblance qu'il céda finalement et lui permit de s'asseoir, mais tout simplement parce qu'il souhaitait manger en paix sans entendre les jérémiades du garçon. Du moins, il essaya de s'en convaincre.

- Va pour cette fois, céda-t-il alors que le visage de Grégoire s'éclairait subitement.

- Merci Drago ! s'exclama-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Le jeune homme regretta aussitôt d'avoir accepter quand il tira la chaise sans la lever, faisant racler les pieds sur le sol. Remarquant la grimace que le blond esquissa, l'adolescent prit soin de ne pas faire de bruit en se rapprochant de la table.

Ils mangèrent en silence, le plus vieux ignorant superbement le plus jeune qui n'osait pas relever les yeux de son assiette et mesurait tous ses gestes pour ne pas faire de bruit, même si les piquants de sa fourchettes raclèrent plusieurs fois la porcelaine de l'assiette. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, Grégoire ouvrit la bouche, car ce silence lui devenait insupportable tant il le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Et sinon euh… tu te sens bien ici ? demanda-t-il, tremblant.

Il déglutit difficilement lorsque Drago leva vers lui ses yeux inquiétants.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps d'avaler. Le gamin n'y croyait plus lorsqu'il prit la parole.

- D'après toi ? cingla-t-il. Après Azkaban, n'importe quel lieu me conviendrait, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question. C'est débile.

Et il se reconcentra sur son assiette, faisant fit de l'adolescent qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et s'empressa de baisser les yeux. Malgré tout, ce dernier décida de ne pas rester sur un échec et prit sur lui pour refaire un essai.

- Mais euh… tu aimes bien ici ? Ou tu aurais préféré être autre part ?

Cette fois, la réponse fusa, sèche et directe.

- J'aurais préféré un endroit sans mioches dans ton genre, et sans Granger en guise de tutrice, siffla Drago.

Mortifié, Grégoire baissa la tête, visiblement déçu. Comprenant que ses tentatives pour engager la conversation n'étaient pas des plus appréciées, il se tut et continua de manger en silence.

- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement après avoir relevé la tête.

Les doigts de Drago se crispèrent sur sa fourchette et il se retourna vivement, pâle comme un linge. La Gryffondor se tenait sur le pas de la porte, et les observait avec un regard indescriptible, ses yeux passant de lui à Grégoire, pour ensuite revenir sur lui. Visiblement, elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait avec le mioche _ et Drago lui-même en était toujours à se poser cette question. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle se dirigea vers eux.

Elle s'installa à côté de Grégoire, à qui elle ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, avant de risquer un regard vers le blond.

- Salut, marmonna-t-elle, gênée.

Il ne répondit pas, et, s'efforçant de rester impassible, il se pencha de nouveau sur son assiette. L'estomac noué, il n'arrivait cependant plus à avaler la moindre bouchée. Il but une gorgée d'eau pour masquer son trouble tandis qu'en face de lui, Grégoire racontait sa journée à Granger avec enthousiasme.

- Et il a réussi à convaincre Drago ! disait-il. Tu aurais vu la tête qu'il a fait quand il a vu les Eclairs de Feu ! Et puis quand on lui a dit qu'on jouait dans la pâture ! Trop trop drôle ! Mais il est fort quand même ! Moins que Ginny, mais plus qu'on ne pensait au début ! Avec de l'entraînement, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait même rejoindre son équipe ! Mais c'est dommage, il est parti tout d'un coup et…

- Grégoire ! l'interrompit Andrew en s'avançant vers leur table, accompagné de deux autres garçons. Tu viens faire une partie de Halo avec nous ? Il nous manque un joueur et Seth veut pas jouer.

Le gamin n'hésita qu'une seconde, le temps de se tourner vers Drago, de regarder Hermione, puis il sauta de sa chaise et rejoignit ses pairs pour se diriger vers le salon.

Restée seule à table avec le Serpentard, Hermione, mal à l'aise, ne savait que dire et que faire.

Drago n'en menait pas large non plus. Incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit, il tournait frénétiquement sa fourchette dans son assiette, jouant avec les aliments restant.

- Grégoire ne t'as pas trop embêté ? demanda alors la jeune femme, le faisant sursauter et lâcher le couvert par la même occasion.

Il se crispa quand la fourchette heurta la porcelaine de l'assiette et s'empressa de la poser sur le côté.

- Non, répondit-il sans la regarder, tapant nerveusement sur la table du bout de des doigts. Non, répéta-t-il. Ca… a été.

Désolée de l'état dans lequel elle le mettait, la Gryffondor s'efforça cependant de poursuivre la conversation.

- Il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis ici. Il est le seul de son âge, et Andrew préfère jouer avec les enfants plus vieux qu'avec lui, expliqua-t-elle. Il va sûrement venir te voir régulièrement, ajouta-t-elle après une courte hésitation. Mais il n'est pas méchant. Il est… facile à vivre, contrairement à certains, précisa-t-elle à voix basse en songeant à une certaine rouquine.

Tendu au maximum, Drago ne put en supporter d'avantage. Ses nerfs allaient lâcher d'une minute à l'autre s'il restait assis là sans bouger. Il se leva vivement, faisant sursauter la jeune femme, et sortit de la pièce à toute allure pour monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Derrière lui, Hermione se mordit les lèvres, coupable. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait regretter son geste de tantôt ! Déjà avant cela, le Serpentard n'était pas rassuré en sa présence, mais désormais, il avait peur d'elle...

* * *

><p>Il était près de vingt-deux heures lorsque Drago fut tiré du sommeil par le portrait qui gardait sa porte. La fatigue qui pesait sur ses paupières ne l'empêcha pas de lancer un regard noir au petit chevalier qui, vexé, prit un air pincé pour répondre.<p>

- On demande à entrer.

- Ca je m'en doute un peu tu vois, cingla Drago d'un air exaspéré. Si tu m'annonçais plutôt de qui il s'agit, au lieu de me dire des choses que je sais déjà !

Outré, le personnage ouvrit la bouche avec une expression indignée. Ne trouvant rien à répliquer, il la referma. Jamais les pensionnaires que lui avait confié Hermione n'avaient eu la langue aussi aiguisée que ce maudit blondinet squelettique et délavé, aussi manquait-il d'entraînement en matière de joutes verbales.

- Grégoire, lâcha-t-il alors en se détournant pour préserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Drago soupira, agacé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? marmonna-t-il en se laissant retomber sur ses oreillers.

Le portrait ne daigna pas répondre et laissa la porte s'ouvrir. La petite tête brune du gamin apparut dans l'obscurité. Comme il n'y voyait rien, il alluma. Avec un juron, Drago se couvrit les yeux d'un bras.

- Dégage, grogna-t-il en se retournant.

Debout sur le pas de la porte, Grégoire ne savait que faire. Il n'avait pas voulu réveiller le Serpentard, mais l'idée que le jeune homme puisse dormir à une heure pareille ne l'avait pas effleuré. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand il se ravisa. Après tout, maintenant qu'il ne dormait plus, il pouvait bien annoncer le motif de sa venue.

- Ca te dirait de venir jouer avec nous à la console ? interrogea-t-il.

Il s'était senti un peu coupable de l'avoir laissé en plan tantôt alors qu'il avait accepté de manger avec lui, aussi avait-il décidé de se racheter en l'invitant à partager son activité.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'une console, crétin ! pesta le blond. Et éteins-moi cette lampe, par Merlin !

- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas… Et bien on va te montrer ! reprit-il avec gaieté.

- Casse-toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de voir vos trucs moldus à la con !

- S'il te plait Drago. Juste pour essayer, si ça ne te plait pas tu arrêtes et puis voilà !

Le jeune homme ne prit même plus la peine de répondre, tant cet adolescent l'agaçait.

- C'est juste au bout du couloir en plus ! insista ce dernier. Les autres regardent la télé en bas alors on est monté ! C'est à même pas vingt mètres Drago ! S'il te plait.

Exaspéré, le blond finit par rouler sur le dos et rejeter sa couverture. Il se leva avec humeur et poussa le môme hors de la pièce. Il le mena au pas de course jusqu'au salon de l'étage où se trouvaient Andrew et un autre garçon du même âge. Les ignorant superbement, il se laissa tomber sur un des canapés. Impatient de retourner se coucher, il se mit à jouer frénétiquement du bout des doigts sur l'accoudoir.

Andrew lui planta une chose blanche difforme entre les mains et s'assit à ses côtés. L'autre adolescent resta assis sur le tapis et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard exaspéré. Visiblement, Grégoire avait pris seul la décision d'inviter Drago.

L'écran noir blanchit soudainement, et des phrases apparurent. Du charabia tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu auquel Drago ne comprit pas un traître mot. Une animation se mit en route pour former les mots « Halo 2 ».

- C'est un jeu de guerre, lui expliqua Grégoire, c'est des humains qui se battent contre des aliènes.

Si le blond ne répondit pas, il n'en pensa pas moins. Faire des jeux de simulation de guerre ! Comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez dans le monde réel ! Et puis, non content de cela, ces idiots de moldus venaient après se plaindre que leurs enfants devenaient de plus en plus violents ! Inutile de chercher pourquoi !

Il était tant absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas un traître mot de ce lui dit Andrew.

L'écran se divisa en 4 petits carrés. Et Drago ne savait absolument pas comment on se servait de l'arme qui était à l'écran. Il savait que c'était une arme, puisque c'était un jeu de guerre, ça paraissait logique. Même s'il ne voyait pas comment on pouvait se battre avec une chose aussi étrange et aussi… moldue.

- Ralala ! Râla Andrew en lui arrachant la manette des mains. Tu es vraiment nul comme joueur !

- Si t'es pas content, je m'en vais ! D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je vais faire, rétorqua-t-il en se levant.

- Non ! s'écria Grégoire.

- C'est toi qui m'a dit que je pouvais partir si ça ne me plaisait pas. Et ça ne me plait pas !

- T'as même pas fait une partie ! Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'aimes pas ! Fais une partie et on verra après ! Je vais te ré-expliquer attend ! Alors, le bouton A sert à…

Comprenant qu'il lui faudrait se résoudre à l'écouter s'il voulait en finir au plus vite, Drago se rassit sur le canapé turquoise est blanc et se força à garder son attention sur le flot de paroles que débitait le jeune garçon. Il lui expliqua donc les fonctions des différents boutons, ce que Drago trouva très complexe, puisqu'il y avait des boutons _sur_ la manette et _derrière_ la manette !

« Sont complètement fous ces moldus pour aller mettre ça derrière, là où on ne les voit pas ! » pensa-t-il encore avec mépris.

- Ca y est, tu as compris ? lui demanda Andrew quand son frère lui eut tout expliqué trois fois de suite pour être sûr qu'il ait tout assimilé.

Drago haussa les épaules et Grégoire lança le jeu. Plusieurs jurons furent prononcés lors des premières minutes de jeu, se servir du « stick analogique » pour faire bouger « l'Arbiter » se révélant aussi compliqué que les explications ! Mais après deux longues minutes, le jeune Malfoy réussit _ enfin _ à faire avancer son personnage.

- Drago ! Tu n'es pas dans la bonne direction, c'est la montagne par là ! le prévint Grégoire alors que le Serpentard voyait son bonhomme dégringoler d'une falaise pour tomber dans l'eau.

- Gandalf que t'es nul ! murmura le jeune garçon alors que, par miracle, le personnage de Drago ressuscitait.

- Grantarf ? s'étonna l'héritier des Malfoy. C'est quoi ça, un Gantarf ?

- Gandalf ! Pas Gantarf ! C'est le magicien dans le Seigneur des Anneaux !

- Et c'est quoi le Seigneur des Anneaux ?

- Un film super génial ! lui apprit Andrew avec enthousiasme.

N'ayant pas envie de passer pour un idiot, même s'il n'y avait pas de quoi se vanter d'avoir des connaissances moldues, Drago ne lui demanda pas ce qu'était un film.

- Tire ! hurlèrent soudain les gamins, le faisant sursauter.

- C'est quelle…

- Touche RT, derrière la manette, côté droit ! lui répondirent-ils, sa question à peine formulée.

Drago retourna sa manette, analysa les boutons, regarda l'écran et remarqua que le viseur était vert. Ca devait être bon. Il appuya sur le bouton et ne put retenir un sourire fier de lui quand son ennemi fut à terre.

- Bordel Drago, c'est sur les ennemis qu'il faut tirer, pas sur moi ! pesta le troisième garçon, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

- Et ben quoi ? Le viseur était vert, j'ai tiré !

Les trois garçons soupirèrent de lassitude et échangèrent un regard ennuyé, ce que ne comprit pas Drago. Il avait tiré, il avait tué le bonhomme en face de lui, et ne voyait dont pas ce qu'on lui reprochait !

- Mais quand le viseur est vert c'est que ce sont tes alliées ! soupira Andrew.

- Je ne savais pas moi, comment j'aurais pu deviner ? répliqua-t-il, non content de se faire rabaisser de la sorte par un ado.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda alors la voix de Granger en provenance de l'escalier.

Drago se raidit et se tourna vers la Gryffondor, qui une fois de plus, le regardait avec des yeux surpris, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il faisait là avec ses gamins à jouer à des jeux moldus auxquels il ne comprenait rien.

- Drago est nul ! Il arrête pas de me tuer alors que je suis son alliée ! pesta le troisième gosse.

Le jeune Serpentard lui jeta un regard assassin suite à cette exagération. Il ne l'avait tué qu'une fois, pas cinquante !

- Et c'est pour ça que vous faîtes autant de bruit !

- Il ne sait pas jouer !

- Mais il n'y a jamais joué non plus Maxence ! Comment veux-tu qu'il sache sans en avoir jamais vu avant aujourd'hui !

- Grégoire lui a expliqué comment ça marchait ! insista le gamin avec une moue méprisante.

Son air hautain ne plut pas à Drago qui plissa les yeux. La Gryffondor n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier non plus, car elle répliqua :

- Et alors ? Quand tu es arrivé à Poudlard, McGonagall t'a expliqué le geste à faire pour un Wingardium Leviosa pendant une heure, et il t'a fallu une semaine pour réussir à faire frémir ta plume ! Tu es mal placé pour faire des reproches il me semble !

L'adolescent se renfrogna avec un grognement mécontent. La jeune femme l'observa quelques secondes avant de reporter son regard sur Drago. Elle sembla hésiter, puis tendit la main. Son cœur se serra quand il recula vivement sur le canapé, apeuré.

- Passe la manette, ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Il la considéra un instant, regarda ce qu'il tenait entre les mains, puis revint sur elle. Prudemment, il posa la manette sur le canapé et s'en écarta.

Retenant un soupir, Hermione s'en empara.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué comme jeu, dit-elle alors en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir d'un autre canapé aux coussins gris et noirs. Tu avances et tu tues tous les monstres.

Elle était consciente que le Serpentard s'en fichait royalement, et, qu'à en voir ses cheveux en désordre, Grégoire l'avait tiré du lit pour qu'il vienne jouer avec eux. Aussi devait-il être impatient de retourner se coucher.

Andrew lança la partie, et elle joua avec les trois adolescents un bon quart d'heure avant de reposer la manette. Puis elle se leva et s'apprêta à redescendre.

- Pas trop tard les garçons, leur rappela-t-elle avant de s'engager dans les escaliers.

- Bon, on change de jeu ? proposa Maxence

- Mais… on a même pas jouer à celui-là ! balbutia Drago, déconfit.

Il n'allait tout de même pas arrêter le jeu alors qu'il avait enfin compris comment ça marchait, si ?

- Parle pour toi ! On vient de faire tout un niveau avec Mione, on n'a plus envie de jouer à ça ! On fait une partie de Mario Kart ? proposa Andrew.

- Je ne connais aucun de vos jeux, comment veux-tu que je te donne mon avis ? grinça Drago.

- C'est justement ça qui est bien, on peut proposer n'importe quel jeu, tu ne diras pas non, puisque tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !

Le jeune Malfoy esquissa un rictus haineux et le laissa changer tous les trucs.

Ils changèrent donc de jeu, et, à la plus grande horreur de Drago, de manette également.

- Mais pourquoi on ne prend pas l'autre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix virant dans les aigus, horrifié à l'idée de devoir tout réapprendre avant de pouvoir aller dormir.

- Parce que ce n'est pas sur la même console ! C'est sur la Game Cube là !

- Bon, je vais encore tout te ré expliquer ! Alors…

Et c'est ainsi que, deux heure plus tard, dans le salon turquoise, blanc, gris et noir du dortoir des garçons, Andrew, Maxence et Grégoire se résignèrent à éteindre consoles et télévision, et à laisser Drago dormir sur l'accoudoir du canapé, où il somnolait déjà à moitié, les yeux bizarrement rouges et voilés.


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ai finalement le temps de poster le chapitre 6 avant de prendre le train x)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews encourageantes concernant le précédent chapitre =) Je suis contente que l'initiation de Drago aux jeux vidéos vous ait plu =D

Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'humour dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant, même s'il annonce un sombre moment pour notre sorcier préféré ;)

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>- Dray … Drago … Ouhou Drago !<p>

Le Serpentard se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa vivement. A présent certain qu'il était réveillé, Grégoire lâcha le pan de son pyjama qu'il tirait depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà

- Et ben dis donc, t'es pire qu'une marmotte ! commenta-t-il avec un timide sourire.

Visiblement, le fait d'avoir passé la soirée à jouer avec le jeune homme l'avait mis plus en confiance vis à vis de lui.

Contrairement à Drago. Ce dernier se laissa retomber sur le canapé avec un profond soupir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix cinq minutes ! Et quelle heure il est ?

- Neuf heures du matin. Hermione veut te voir.

Le blond se raidit.

- Pourquoi ? articula-t-il, la gorge soudainement sèche.

- Chais pas, répondit Grégoire avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Et… elle est où ?

- A l'écurie.

Drago pâlit d'avantage. Cependant résolu, il repoussa la couverture, s'interrogeant sur sa provenance, puis se leva, grimaçant quand ses muscles endoloris le firent souffrir.

Satisfait d'avoir mené à bien sa mission consistant à avertir le Serpentard du message d'Hermione, Grégoire s'assit à même le sol et alluma la télévision. Puis, remarquant que Drago ne semblait pas aller bien, il se releva.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? se proposa-t-il.

- Non, maugréa le blond en massant ses épaules douloureuses.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette pourtant.

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui !

- Tu vas pas descendre en pyjama si ?

Drago fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Force lui fut de constater qu'il était effectivement en pyjama. Avec un juron, il tourna les talons et repartit dans sa chambre, où il jeta un regard envieux à son lit avant d'ouvrir l'armoire.

Dix minutes plus tard, il s'engageait dans le parc d'un pas traînant, peu enclin à aller voir Granger, dans un bâtiment grouillant d'équidés qui plus est. Grâce à Grégoire, il savait que l'écurie se situait dans le fond du parc, à la limite de la pâture, sur laquelle elle possédait une sortie.

Même s'il était encore relativement tôt, le Soleil diffusait déjà une intense chaleur et le vent tiède qui soufflait sur la région était des plus agréables. Un oiseau entonna son chant, perché sur les branches d'un arbre à caramel aux feuilles rosées. Un autre volatile lui répondit du haut d'un cornouiller et un troisième les rejoignit, suivi d'une multitude d'autres. Un petit rongeur détala sous les pieds de Drago et alla se réfugier dans un terrier sous les racines d'un érable. Un chat blanc et noir, peu soucieux de se fatiguer à courser les petites bestioles du jardin, roula sur le dos lorsque le jeune homme passa près de lui, réclamant une caresse qu'il n'obtint pas.

L'écurie était un long bâtiment accolé au mur qui clôturait la propriété, fait des mêmes pierres que la maison, avec un toit de tuile également.

C'est d'une main tremblante que Drago abaissa la poignet de la double porte d'entrée. Les deux battants s'ouvrirent dans un grincement plaintif, révélant un long et large couloir bétonné bordé de box spacieux en bois, fermés par des portes coulissantes dont la partie supérieure était composée de barreaux noirs. Certains box avaient également une sortie dans la pâture. De grands néons éclairaient l'allée centrale, diffusant une lumière blanche qui se mêlait avec celle du Soleil.

A la vue des lieux, un sentiment d'injustice envahit Drago qui serra les poings. Cette construction était faîte pour des _équidés_, pour des _animaux_ ! Et chacun d'entre eux avait son propre box, qui n'était pas des plus petits ! Le bâtiment était propre, éclairé et sûrement chauffé l'hiver ! Chose aberrante quand on savait qu'à côté de ça, les prisonniers d'Azkaban étaient logés dans de misérables cellules non chauffées, sans électricité, avec des douches dont l'eau qui en coulait n'était pas propre.

« Le ministère devrait faire quelque chose ! C'est intolérable de traiter des humains ainsi quand on voit que des chevaux vivent dans de meilleurs conditions ! » pensa hargneusement le jeune Malfoy.

Il fut stoppé dans ses pensées par un faible gémissement. A quelques mètres de lui, Granger sortit d'un des box en grimaçant tandis que la fille aux cheveux roux, Arya, se glissait dans le couloir à son tour. Le visage impassible, elle jeta un bref regard à Drago avant de refermer la porte après qu'un petit cocker couleur caramel en soit sortit. Elle donna une friandise à l'équidé, dont elle flatta l'encolure.

Drago comprit rapidement la raison de la grimace de Granger.

Son bras était en sang.

Une affreuse marque de morsure se dessinait sur la peau claire.

- Bonjour, marmonna-t-elle en passant à côté de lui sans s'arrêter. J'ai été un peu trop brusque avec la jument, ajouta-t-elle en sentant sur elle son regard interrogateur.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'aimerait pas que tu insistes, intervint Arya derrière elle.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, marmonna la Gryffondor en invitant Drago à sortir du bâtiment.

Le Serpentard garda le silence, encore hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter après leur accrochage de la veille. Granger ne semblait pas de bonne humeur, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie que ça lui retombe dessus. Il avait déjà eu son compte.

- Grégoire m'a dit que tu avais fini par dormir sur le canapé hier soir, reprit alors la jeune femme. Désolée, les garçons peuvent être vraiment exaspérant quand ils le veulent.

Elle se retint d'ajouter un « comme toi à Poudlard » qui n'aurait pourtant pas été mal placé, mais après les événements de la vieille, elle préférait ne pas envenimer les choses. L'expression mal à l'aise du jeune homme qui ne savait visiblement pas où se mettre ni quoi dire la culpabilisait déjà assez comme ça.

- Le gamin m'a dit que tu voulais me voir, répondit-il, la voix tremblante.

- Oui. On va au Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi, pour les fournitures scolaires. Tu nous accompagneras.

- Pardon ?

- Malfoy s'il te plait, tu as très bien compris, soupira-t-elle, lassée.

Le visage de Drago se décomposa. Elle était complètement folle ! Même si après la parution de la Gazette, tout le monde savait qu'il faisait une réinsertion chez elle, ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il sorte en public sur le Chemin de Traverse ! S'il croisait sa mère, elle ne s'en remettrait pas ! Elle lui avait donné une chance inouïe en l'inscrivant sur cette liste, et apprendre qu'il était chez Granger avait du la mettre dans tous ces états. Alors si elle venait à le voir avec elle… Drago ne préférait même pas imaginer la catastrophe !

Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver au milieu de tous ces gens, qui ne raterait pas l'occasion de le rabaisser.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste ici pour surveiller les enfants, dit-il donc avec l'espoir de se défiler. Tu ne vas pas emmener les 32 gamins avec toi !

- Malfoy, il y a 26 élèves qui vont à Poudlard, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais tout ramener toute seule, si ? Et puis, ça leur fait plaisir d'y aller.

- Mais ils n'y vont pas tous quand même !

- Non, il y en a cinq qui ne veulent venir. Kazumi les gardera le temps que nous nous absenterons.

- Mais tu as toi-même dit que ça lui prendrait trop de temps ! tenta-t-il encore. Et puis hier…

- Ca lui prendrait trop de temps de s'en occuper à chaque fois que je ne suis pas là, pas juste pendant quelques heures ! Et hier, c'était différent ! Tu es sorti seul, sans me prévenir, et pour aller au ministère, de surcroît ! Inutile d'insister, tu viens avec nous, même si ça ne te plait pas ! trancha-t-elle alors qu'elle gravissait les premières marches de la terrasse.

Vraisemblablement, elle avait du mal à garder son calme lorsqu'elle était souffrante.

Drago resta un instant pétrifié sur place, trop ahuri pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une pensée cohérente. Un aboiement le sortit de sa rêverie, et son cerveau repartit en sursaut.

Il ne pouvait pas aller avec eux ! Il n'avait pas envie que sa mère fasse un scandale si elle le voyait là-bas ! Elle était capable de s'en prendre directement à Granger, qui selon elle, gâcherait la seconde chance de son fils ! Et il n'avait aucune envie d'attirer l'attention sur lui !

Il se lança à la poursuite de la jeune femme.

- Granger ! Je ne peux pas y aller ! Si ma mère me voit avec toi, elle va faire une crise cardiaque !

Hermione soupira, franchement agacée. Son bras lui faisait mal et elle s'était encore une fois querellée avec Arya ! Elle voulait bien être tolérante avec Malfoy, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser !

- Tu veux que je demande au directeur de St Mangouste s'il serait possible de la mettre dans la même chambre que son mari peut-être ? cingla-t-elle.

- Ne parle pas comme ça de mes parents ! siffla Drago, trop énervé pour se montrer prudent.

- Tu ne te gênais pas pour parler des miens ainsi, si ce n'est pire quand on était à Poudlard ! répliqua-t-elle avec humeur.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil…

- Malfoy, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus entendre de sous-entendus de ce genre ! le coupa-t-elle, furieuse. Alors tu vas tout de suite arrêter de me dire que ta mère va faire une crise si elle te voit avec moi, parce que sinon, c'est toi qui ira rejoindre ton père à St-Mangouste ! s'écria-t-elle.

Et sur ce, elle rentra dans la maison, suivie du petit chien.

Drago resta sur la terrasse, stupéfait, la bouche entre-ouverte dans une expression indignée. Ah non ! Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

Il la suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Trop occupée à farfouiller dans un des placards avec son bras valide pour trouver de quoi désinfecter sa plaie, la Gryffondor ne l'avait pas vu. Plusieurs choses manquèrent de tomber, aussi jura-t-elle tout haut.

- Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais besoin de ranger ce foutu désinfectant là-haut ! pesta-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un flacon situé sur la dernière étagère.

Avec difficultés, elle arriva enfin à attraper le désinfectant et en versa un peu sur une compresse avant de tamponner la plaie avec. Une fois le sang enlevé, elle entreprit d'enrouler un bandage autour de son bras qui recommençait déjà à saigner.

Elle s'y reprit à plusieurs fois pour bien la mettre, et elle n'avait pas fini que la bande était déjà en partie rouge de sang.

- Donne.

La jeune femme sursauta et leva vivement les yeux vers le Serpentard, lâchant par la même occasion la bande qui tomba sur la plaie, s'imprégnant plus encore de sang.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? s'exaspéra-elle en jetant le tissu à la poubelle.

Il ne répondit pas, désireux de ne pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu en ce qui concernait la sortie de l'après-midi, et prit une autre bande dans le tiroir.

- Fais-voir ton bras, ordonna-t-il alors.

Mais au lieu de le lui tendre bien gentiment, elle le ramena sur son ventre et plissa légèrement les yeux dans un regard soupçonneux.

- Je ne vais pas te bouffer ! Fais-moi voir ton bras que j'enroule ce bandage autour !

Elle le regarda suspicieusement quelques secondes, semblant jauger le pour et le contre, pour finalement déplier son bras.

Drago retira le sang avec le bas de son T-shirt et commença à enrouler le bandage en serrant sans doute un peu plus qu'il ne fallait.

- Tu sais, il y a des compresses, des gants de toilettes et des serviettes pour nettoyer une plaie, inutile de souiller ton T-shirt, lui fit alors remarquer la brunette.

- C'est devenu une habitude, répondit-il sombrement en haussant les épaules. Quand tu es enfermé et que tu n'as rien d'autre que les haillons que tu portes, ben tu fais avec.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Drago, qui s'attendait à trouver de la moquerie et un air de « Bien-fait pour toi » dans les yeux de son ennemie fut surpris d'y déceler de la tristesse et de la mélancolie.

- Je sais, lâcha-t-elle alors, ce qui l'étonna fortement.

- Et comment tu pourrais savoir ça ? rétorqua-t-il tout de même, mauvais.

- J'ai connu quelqu'un qui était dans le même cas que toi, lui répondit-elle vaguement, ses yeux fixant un point qu'elle ne voyait même pas.

- Ah.

Un silence pesant s'installa suite à la réponse très éloquente de Drago qui se dépêcha de finir le bandage.

- Merci, souffla alors la jeune femme en esquissant un mince sourire.

Nouveau Silence. Ca devenait lourd, à la fin. Même pour le Serpentard. Ce dernier, remarquant que la Gryffondor s'était calmée, tenta de la faire revenir sur sa décision de tantôt.

- Granger, pour cette après-midi, commença-t-il, je… je ne peux _vraiment pas_ venir !

Il la vit froncer les sourcils, contrariée, et il comprit aussitôt que c'était peine perdue. La colère qui l'avait quittée revint aussitôt, et elle se leva vivement, le faisant sursauter.

- Ecoute Malfoy, j'ai dit que tu venais avec nous, donc tu viendras avec nous ! Il n'y a pas à discuter là dessus ! Tu es ici pour une réinsertion, et ce n'est pas en restant enfermé que tu te réintégreras !

Drago la fusilla du regard et sortit de la pièce à grands pas, rageur. Et lui qui, naïvement, avait cru qu'elle n'utiliserait pas le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui ! Qu'elle n'était pas comme ça, qu'elle ne ressemblait à pas Weasley de ce point de vue là ! Balivernes ! Il n'en était rien ! Elle était comme eux, désireuse de prendre sa revanche sur lui autant que ses deux idiots de meilleurs amis ! Il en avait d'ailleurs eut la preuve la veille !

Furieux contre elle qui abusait de son rôle de tutrice, furieux contre lui-même pour y avoir cru, furieux contre sa mère pour l'avoir inscrit à ce stupide projet, furieux contre Potter pour avoir gagné la guerre, furieux contre le juge qui l'avait envoyé en prison, furieux contre le monde entier, Drago gagna la salle à manger.

Un problème se présenta alors à lui, ne faisant qu'accroître son énervement : toutes les tables étaient occupées. Impossible donc pour lui de s'isoler pour manger tranquillement. A la table la plus isolée de la pièce, à laquelle il avait pris place le soir précédent, était assise la fille de l'écurie, Arya. Elle tournait le dos à la salle, ignorant superbement la quinzaine d'autres adolescents qui mangeaient. Deux petits embouts blancs étaient plantés dans ses oreilles et un long fil de même couleur courrait sur ses vêtements jusqu'à sa poche de pantalon.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et posa son plateau à sa table. Elle releva à peine les yeux vers lui, et garda le silence. Bizarrement, cette situation lui rappela le dîner avec Grégoire la veille. Les rôles étaient cependant inversés, puisqu'il avait prit la place de l'incruste et Arya la sienne.

- Euh… bonjour, la salua-t-il tout de même, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Salut.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si…

- Non.

Elle avala cependant son jus d'orange d'un trait, attrapa sa miche de pain et ramena son plateau avant de sortir de la pièce rapidement.

Le Serpentard se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais il eut beau se retourner l'esprit dans tous les sens, il ne trouva pas de réponse à cette question et en déduisit donc que c'était une fois de plus à cause de son statut de prisonnier. De fait, sa colère revint et c'est avec des gestes brusques qu'il étala un peu de beurre sur ses tartines.

- Re, intervint timidement la voix de Grégoire. Euh… je peux manger avec toi ?

- T'as la mémoire courte ou quoi ? Hier soir je t'ai dis _pour une fois_ ! Ca veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire non ! T'es pas assez intelligent pour comprendre ça !

Grégoire déglutit et se mordit les lèvres, déçu de la réaction du jeune homme dont il croyait s'être fait accepté après la soirée jeux vidéo de la veille.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il piteusement en reprenant son plateau en main pour aller chercher une autre place.

Devant sa mine dépitée, Drago soupira d'agacement et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Je te préviens, ce ne sera pas comme ça tous les jours, le rappela-t-il.

- C'est vrai, tu veux bien ? s'exclama Grégoire qui n'y croyait plus.

Drago ne répondit pas et le garçon s'installa en prenant soin de lever sa chaise.

- Pourquoi tu écrases ta tartine comme ça ? s'enquit-il.

- Oh ça va hein ! Tu me lâches maintenant, c'est clair ! J'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui, et plus encore avec l'autre qui s'est enfuie comme une évadée !

- Ah, Arya.

- Ouais, Arya. Déjà un nom pareil, ça en dit long sur le personnage ! pesta-t-il. Non mais je te jure, où est-ce qu'ils ont été chercher un nom à coucher dehors comme celui-là !

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

- Elle est bizarre, ce n'est pas de ta faute tu sais, répondit courageusement Grégoire. Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup et personne ne lui parle parce qu'elle effraie la plupart des gens.

Drago releva les yeux vers le garçon et lui jeta un regard noir. Cependant, l'air déconcerté qu'afficha Grégoire lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était trompé : il n'était pas entrain d'insinuer que la fille lui ressemblait.

Le garçon préféra tout de même changer de sujet.

- Sinon, Hermione nous a dit que tu venais avec nous cette après-midi, reprit-il après un silence trop court au goût de Drago. Tu viendras choisir ma baguette avec moi ? Je rentre à Poudlard cette année ! expliqua-t-il en se permettant un sourire.

A la mention de l'après-midi à venir, le Serpentard se ferma totalement et planta rageusement son couteau dans son pain, faisant sursauter le gamin.

- Drago ? Ca va ?

- Ca à l'air d'aller peut-être ? s'écria-t-il, attirant sur eux plusieurs regards apeurés.

Enervé au possible, le Serpentard assassina de son regard orageux tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de le regarder, puis il se leva et monta dans sa chambre, d'où il ne bougea plus jusqu'à l'heure de partir.

* * *

><p>C'est de mauvaise humeur qu'il descendit dans le hall où étaient réunis presque tous les gamins qui vivaient dans la maison, vers deux heures de l'après-midi.<p>

Granger était entrain de leur expliquer le fonctionnement de la prochaine après-midi, ainsi que de les répartir de petits groupes.

- ...Avec Logan et Judith et Marvin, Arya, Grégoire, Andrew, Estelle et Marion avec moi. Tout le monde a compris ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui !

Les gamins se rangèrent devant la cheminée du hall du manoir dans un brouhaha assourdissant qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'irritation du jeune Malfoy. Il repéra Arya à sa tignasse rousse. La jeune fille s'avançait jusqu'à la cheminée, le visage aussi enjoué que le sien. La perspective de cette après-midi ne semblait pas la ravir.

Les mains enfoncés dans les poches de sa veste, il descendit les escaliers à pas lents et c'est avec un air renfrogné qu'il s'approcha de la cheminée.

Hermione eut le bon sens de ne faire aucun commentaire face à son manque de coopération. Elle tint cependant à le mettre en garde.

- Un conseil, lui dit-elle, n'essaie pas de t'enfuir de quelque façon qu'il soit, car ça n'arrangera pas ton cas et tu seras forcément retrouvé.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard mauvais, entra dans la cheminée et annonça sa destination en jetant à ses pieds la poudre de cheminette.

Il atterrit dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur et se dépêcha de sortir, ne supportant pas les regards des clients du vieux barman, Tom.

Mauvaise Idée.

Le Soleil, haut dans le ciel en ce début d'après-midi, diffusait une chaleur presque étouffante en l'absence de vent. L'allée du Chemin de Traverse était bondée et raisonnait des rires des adolescents qui se retrouvaient, des appels des parents qui hélaient leurs enfants alors qu'ils s'éloignaient trop, des cris des marchands d'étals qui vantaient les mérites de leur marchandise. Plus loin, du côté de la boutique des animaux, les nombreux volatiles dont les cages avaient été sorties sur la devanture du magasin hululaient joyeusement, et tentaient pour certains de mordiller les doigts imprudents qui se glissaient entre les barreaux de leurs cages dans l'espoir de caresser le doux plumage.

Drago fut pris de vertiges à la vue d'autant de monde et face au vacarme assourdissant qui régnait entre les diverses échoppes.

Une main s'abattit fermement sur son épaule et il n'eut pas le temps de mourir de peur que Granger l'entraînait à sa suite dans une ruelle annexant l'allée principale.

L'héritier des Malfoy frissonna légèrement, pris d'angoisse et d'un mal de tête atroce à cause de l'agitation qui régnait à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Ca va aller ? lui demanda Hermione, comprenant son trouble.

Il hocha silencieusement la tête.

Il remarqua alors seulement qu'Arya, Yumi, les deux frères, et trois autres adolescents étaient adossés à un mur non loin d'eux et discutaient joyeusement, Arya exceptée.

Adossée contre le mur en face des autres ados, le visage fermé, elle observait les alentours sans rien chercher en particulier. Cette fois, elle avait troqué son jean troué pour un pantacourt vert sombre en coton, assorti d'un T-shirt blanc des plus banals en guise de haut. La tenue était simple, mais lui seyait bien. Sa chevelure auburn toujours nouée en queue de cheval retombait sur sa nuque et son œil droit était toujours obscurci par une large mèche de cheveux.

- Tu ne préfères pas rentrer ? l'interrogea encore la Gryffondor en voyant qu'il tremblait légèrement.

« Si ! Je veux rentrer, aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre, au Calme ! » avait envie de hurler Drago. Mais il ne voulait pas avouer ses faiblesses. Il avait encore un minimum de fierté malgré les sept années de galère qu'il avait traversé, et confirmer à Granger qu'il ne se sentait pas bien du tout était au-delà de l'inimaginable.

Il lui répondit donc « non » d'un signe de tête et la suivit jusqu'au petit groupe de mômes.

- Bon, vous connaissez le programme : on commence par aller chercher les baguettes pour ceux qui entrent à Poudlard, puis on fait tout ce qui est ingrédients pour les potions. Ensuite nous irons chez Mme Guipure et nous finirons par Fleury & Bott, ça nous évitera de nous encombrer avec les livres toute l'après-midi. Si après tout ça il nous reste du temps, vous aurez quartier libre. Et toi Marvin, j'espère que tu n'en profiteras pas pour revenir ivre comme l'an dernier ! ajouta-t-elle en regardant le garçon le plus âgé.

- Comment veux-tu que je revienne bourré alors que tu m'as cruellement séparé de mes deux meilleurs potes ! s'exclama le nommé Marvin avec un air faussement tragique.

- Justement, ce n'est pas pour rien !

Sur ce, les adolescents regagnèrent l'allée commerçante d'un pas beaucoup plus sûr que celui de Drago. La main d'Hermione se posa sur l'épaule de celui-ci dans un geste rassurant et, les yeux du sorcier trahissant son angoisse malgré lui, la brunette lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la nuée de sorciers qui faisaient eux aussi leurs achats de rentrée.

Même s'il détestait la jeune femme, Drago devait bien avouer que de son contact était rassurant : il n'était pas seul au milieu de tous ces gens qui le lorgnaient, chuchotaient à son passage, et qui ne se gênaient absolument pas pour faire des commentaires désobligeants à son égard à voix haute, se souciant peu qu'il les entende ou non.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient chez Ollivanders. Une odeur de vieux bois emplissait la petite boutique aux murs tapissés d'étagères pleines de minces étuis. Il n'y avait pas foule, aussi la Gryffondor lâcha sa main pour s'occuper pleinement des trois futurs élèves de Poudlard. Pendant que Grégoire, Estelle et Marion se faisaient mesurer sous toutes les coutures, les autres firent le tour de la boutique. En vitrine étaient exposés de nouveaux modèles de baguettes, « pour enfants », à offrir à ceux qui n'allaient pas encore à Poudlard, et qui leur permettaient de s'exercer à quelques sorts de bases. Cette nouveauté semblait attirer les clients, car deux mioches d'environ six ans contemplaient les fines tiges de bois avec des yeux brillants.

Sur le chemin menant jusqu'à l'apothicaire, Grégoire montra sa baguette à Drago, qui n'écouta pas un traître mot de ce qu'il lui dit mais ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'objet avec envie. Qu'est-ce que sa propre baguette pouvait lui manquer…

- Miss Granger ! s'exclama gaiement le gérant du magasin en s'avançant vers la jeune femme lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique.

Son regard tomba alors sur Drago, et son ravissement sembla chuter d'un coup. L'humeur du Serpentard baissa également d'un cran, puis d'un deuxième lorsque l'homme ne prit pas la peine de le saluer.

- Bonjour Mr Medycin, comment allez-vous ? lui demanda Granger comme si de rien n'était.

L'homme lui répondit d'un ton qu'il voulait enjoué, mais ce n'était pas très convaincant. Aussi Drago les laissa-t-il à leur conversation pour aller faire un tour dans la boutique, analysant les contenus des différents tonneaux et flacons rangés sous et sur les étagères. S'il feint d'ignorer les coups d'œil préoccupés que lui jetait fréquemment l'apothicaire, ce manque de confiance l'agaça cependant fortement.

- Oooh… regarde Andy, des cervelles de crapauds ! s'exclama Grégoire d'un air admiratif à quelques pas du Serpentard. On comprend pourquoi ils sont si bêtes quand on voit la taille de leur cerveau !

Son frère toisa le contenu du bocal d'un regard désintéressé. Lui qui entamait sa troisième année à Poudlard était à présent habitué aux bizarreries que pouvaient présenter les ingrédients de potions.

- D'après toi, comment ils font pour les leur enlever sans les écraser ? lui demanda encore son frère d'un air savant.

Drago haussa brièvement les sourcils : vive les sujets de conversation ! Tandis qu'Andrew répondait à Grégoire que l'apothicaire devait sûrement scalper les crapauds avec en prime une référence à un jeu vidéo, il s'éloigna d'eux pour aller voir une autre étagère.

- Alors Mec ! Entrain de te remémorer nos bons vieux souvenirs de potions ! s'exclamèrent deux adolescents en rejoignant Marvin, à quelques mètres de lui.

Ces trois là, malgré leurs différences, se ressemblaient inexorablement dans leurs expressions.

Le dénommé Marvin était de loin le plus grand, et vraisemblablement celui qui prenait le plus soin de lui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient soigneusement gominés en pointes ordonnées, son visage était lisse et aucune impureté ne venait troubler l'uniformité de sa peau mate. Il portait un bijou imitant un diamant à l'oreille gauche, et même si cela le féminisait _ d'après Drago du moins _ ça ne semblait pas le déranger, bien au contraire. Le sourire qu'il esquissa à l'apparition de ses deux amis dévoila des dents parfaitement blanches.

Le plus petit des deux autres garçons, malgré son petit gabarit, était taillé comme un athlète, si bien que son T-shirt moulait parfaitement son torse aux allures de tablettes de chocolat. Hormis cela, il était plutôt commun, avec des cheveux bruns coupés courts et un visage ovale. Il affichait cependant un sourire franc qui illuminait son visage.

Le dernier était celui qui attirait le plus le regard. Habillé avec classe d'un jean moulant et d'une chemise noire entrouverte, coiffé de sorte que quelques mèches blondes retombent gracieusement sur ses yeux verts pétillants, il dégageait une confiance en lui écrasante.

- Vous vous rappelez du jour où on a fait exploser le chaudron de Stevens avec les vers marins ? demanda-t-il gaiement en agitant légèrement un bocal dans lequel trempaient les vers en question.

- Oh c'était beau ce jour-là ! Le chaudron qui avait explosé au moment où le prof' s'était penché dessus ! renchérit l'athlète.

- Ouep, et après, il y avait des bouts de vers partout ! sourit largement Marvin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on avait pris ce jour là ! Trois semaines de retenues à laver la salle de fond en comble, et 20 points en moins chacun ! sourit le premier garçon.

Ébahi, Drago ouvrit grands les yeux, et se demanda un instant si les trois jeunes hommes qu'il venait d'entendre étaient bien ceux de Granger. A première vue, oui. Bien que cela lui parut impossible : ils ne ressemblaient pas le moins du monde à leur responsable légale, qui se serait certainement auto mutilée après une telle correction plutôt que d'en rire !

- Le mieux, c'est que Mione ne nous avaient même pas punis par dessus, vu qu'elle nous avait déjà tout interdit ! continuait Marvin, plongé dans ses joyeux souvenirs.

Au moins, le Serpentard était fixé sur ces trois là. S'ils avaient été roux, il aurait pu les appeler les triplets Weasley, puisqu'ils avaient vraisemblablement le même penchant pour les bêtises en tout genre.

- Dis, c'est qui, ces trois là ? demanda-t-il à Arya avec précautions, de peur qu'elle réagisse mal.

La jeune fille se tenait immobile à quelques mètres de lui, ayant déjà fini ses achats. Elle tourna brièvement la tête vers le trio qu'il lui désignait et une moue dédaigneuse se peignit sur son visage à la peau blanche.

- L'hérisson Marvin, l'athlète Alec, le blond John, lâcha-t-elle avant de se détourner d'eux.

Désappointé par l'animosité qu'elle semblait éprouver pour les trois adolescents, Drago la dévisagea une seconde, avant de se désintéresser totalement du sujet.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les sept adolescents ayant acheté tout leur nécessaire à potion pour l'année, le petit groupe sortit du magasin et se rendit chez Mme Guipure, qui eut à quelques différences près la même réaction que l'apothicaire en voyant Drago entrer à la suite d'Hermione. Elle lui accorda un bref « bonjour », qui, même s'il était prononcé du bout des lèvres, était toujours plus agréable à entendre qu'un silence méprisant. Alec et John, après avoir donné rendez-vous à Marvin pour le quartier libre, s'étaient éclipsés avant que la Gryffondor ne les remarque.

Estelle et Marion filèrent tout droit vers le fond du magasin, où se trouvaient les vêtements féminins et Hermione resta avec Drago et les trois autres garçons, à qui le fait de devoir passer une heure dans cette boutique ne plaisait guère. Arya, pour sa part, s'adossa le long d'un mur et ne bougea plus, et ce malgré les suppliques de Yumi qui finit par rejoindre les deux gamines toute seule.

- Pourquoi tu n'inclues jamais l'achat de nouveaux vêtements dans la partie quartier libre ? se lamenta Andrew.

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué des dizaines de fois ! répondit la jeune femme.

- Mais oui mais nous pendant ce temps là on s'ennuie ! geignit Marvin.

- Bien-sûr ! Et quand c'est pour toi qu'il faut aller en ville afin de t'acheter des habits, tu y passes combien de temps ?

L'adolescent grimaça.

- Déjà, j'y vais avec John et Alec, et c'est Thomas qui nous emmène maintenant qu'il a son permis ! Ou rarement toi. De deux, c'est pas pareil. Les fringues là bas sont classes. Ici, sont moches ! C'est plus à la mode les vêtements sorciers !

- Bha voyons ! Et bien puisque vous n'avez rien à faire, vous allez aider Malfoy a se trouver de nouveaux habits, étant donné je suis certaine que ceux qui se trouvent dans sa commode ne lui conviennent pas, puisque moldus, décida Hermione. Comme quoi votre soi disant mode, tout le monde n'en est pas fan !

Drago lui jeta un regard noir, et suivit malgré lui les adolescents.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à passer l'heure qui suivit à essayer toute une multitude de vêtements en écoutant qu'à moitié les conseils des deux adolescents sur telle ou telle tenue potentiellement portable. Après sept ans à porter des lambeaux de vêtements en plus de trois jours à se trimballer avec des habits moldus, le Serpentard n'allait certainement pas faire la fine bouche et ne pas prendre que ce qui était à la mode sorcière du moment.

Marvin lui conseilla de ne rien acheter, et de les accompagner en ville prochainement, lui et ses deux meilleurs amis, pour acheter moldu, beaucoup mieux selon lui. Andrew approuva.

Malgré tout, Drago prit quelques vêtements, et c'est en se demandant comment il allait payer qu'il rejoignit le reste du groupe à la caisse. Non pas qu'il ait dévalisé tout le magasin mais il n'avait même pas un gallion en poche, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se rendre à Gringotts.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Granger mit tous ses achats avec ceux des filles et paya la note sans rien lui demander.

Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Fleury & Bott, où Drago demanda si Blaise était présent. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'avéra qu'il était absent, parti régler une commande chez le fournisseur moldu du magasin.

En plus des livres scolaires, Hermione en acheta une bonne dizaine pour elle, puis conseilla au Serpentard d'en faire autant s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à lire des livres jeunesses toutes ses soirées. Il prit donc quelques revues de Quidditch, et déglutit difficilement en constatant qu'il n'avait même pas de quoi payer les quelques mornilles qu'elles valaient. Mais une fois de plus, la Gryffondor mit tout avec ses achats et ne fit aucun commentaire… du moins, pas dans le magasin.

- Tu as de la chance que Ron ne soit pas venu, car il ne se serait pas gêné pour te lancer une remarque bien sentie sur ta situation financière actuelle après tout ce que tu lui as fait vivre à Poudlard ! lui fit-elle remarquer en sortant, la rancune se faisant clairement entendre dans sa voix.

Cette remarque surprit tellement Drago qu'il resta coi une demi-seconde, ne trouvant rien à répliquer. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait raison, pour ne pas changer. S'il avait du faire sa réinsertion chez le « sans-le-sou », il aurait du subir la rancune et les injures sur sa situation plus que précaire de neuf Weasley.

Il fut arrêté dans ses réflexion par l'angoisse _ qui s'était dissipée après une heure passée dans un magasin calme _ qui le reprit face au brouhaha qui régnait dans la rue. Et cette fois, il était seul, Granger n'était pas là pour l'aider. Visiblement, évoquer leurs années à Poudlard et le flot d'insultes qu'il déversait sur elle et ses deux amis l'avait refroidie.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Où était-elle passée, d'ailleurs ? Il ne voyait plus sa tête brune avec toute cette foule, pas plus qu'il ne voyait les six adolescents qui les accompagnaient.

La panique le gagna lentement. S'il ne la retrouvait pas au plus vite, elle croirait qu'il avait fui et le renverrait à Azkaban avec en prime trois ans en plus des 7 qu'il lui restait à purger !

Il se secoua mentalement pour retrouver ses esprits. La Gryffondor avait seulement du s'éloigner un peu et reviendrait en arrière lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte qu'il n'était plus derrière elle.

Il attendit donc cinq bonnes minutes, mais elle ne revint pas, pas plus qu'Arya, Grégoire, Marvin, où que l'un des autres adolescents. A présent certain qu'elle allait penser qu'il s'était enfui, Drago s'autorisa à paniquer pour de bon et entreprit de partir à sa recherche.

Seulement, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La rumeur des nombreuses conversations qu'entretenaient les passants l'empêchaient de se concentrer, et il ne parvint pas à se rappeler ce qui était prévu après la librairie. Il se força à se calmer et à garder une respiration normale alors qu'il essayait vainement de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait annoncé plus tôt. Ollivanders en premier, puis l'apothicaire. Mme Guipure avant de passer chez Fleury & Bott puis… quartier libre.

Drago pâlit.

Granger pouvait se trouvait n'importe où sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Comment allait-il faire pour la retrouver avant qu'elle n'aille déclarer sa fuite à Uitiosus ?

Le cœur battant, il se mit à arpenter les rues avec acharnement, les yeux fous, essayant vainement de regarder partout à la fois en espérant apercevoir Granger ou un adolescent dont elle avait la garde. Sauf qu'il n'en connaissait qu'une poignée, et que parmi les nombreux enfants qui se promenaient sur l'allée commerçante, il était bien incapable de dire lesquelles appartenaient à la Gryffondor.

Sa panique monta d'un cran.

Une heure plus tard, n'espérant plus, et résigné à retourner à Azkaban, Drago se laissa choir le long d'un mur de briques et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ses bras. Il était fatigué. Moralement comme physiquement. Après sept ans passés en prison, sa force morale était en ruines, et il n'avait plus la même endurance qu'à Poudlard.

Les gens qui passaient le regardaient d'un air effrayé, dégoûté ou méprisant, et commençaient à chuchoter en le voyant assis là, lui, Drago Malfoy, prisonnier tout juste sorti d'Azkaban pour faire une réinsertion. Le mal de crâne du jeune homme revint, plus fort encore, et avec lui une plus grande angoisse que celle qui l'avait saisi tantôt.

Sans le vouloir, il commença à trembler, puis à grelotter, alors qu'il devait faire plus de 28 degrés Celsius dehors. Les secondes passaient, les minutes s'écoulaient, et les heures défilaient, indéniablement. Il pensa à fuir, loin de ce lieu, loin d'Azkaban… mais il n'en avait plus la force. De toute façon, Granger l'avait averti. S'il fuyait, elle le retrouverait, et il serait bon pour passer sa vie dans une misérable cellule.

Soudain, une main s'abattit violemment sur son épaule, l'extrémité d'une baguette s'enfonça dans son cou, et une deuxième main lui saisit le bras gauche avant de le lui tordre douloureusement.

Drago gémit, tressaillit, essaya de se retourner pour voir qui était son agresseur. Mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, c'est faire resserrer la poigne de l'inconnu sur son bras gauche qui se remit à saigner sous le bandage que lui avait fait Granger.

Une fillette de douze ans, qui sortait de l'animalerie, aperçut la scène et se mit à courir sur le Chemin de Traverse comme si le Mal était à ses trousses.

Au même instant, l'homme qui le tenait en joue traîna Drago dans la pénombre de la ruelle. Les coups se mirent alors à pleuvoir sur le corps du Serpentard. Toujours plus forts, toujours plus nombreux.

Un coup porté sur le sommet de son crâne le déséquilibra, un second le cueillit sous la mâchoire et lui entailla la lèvre lorsque la chevalière portée par son agresseur entama les tissus.

Le Serpentard s'écroula. Sa tête heurta violemment le pavé de la chaussée, et lorsque la douleur le submergea, Drago ne put retenir un hurlement de martyr à l'agonie. Il sentit un liquide épais et poisseux se répandre dans ses cheveux blonds, et l'odeur infecte du sang lui parvint, lui donnant la nausée.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même sous la pluie de coups qui continuait de tomber.

Un énième coup de pied lui brisa les phalanges de la main droite. Il entendit le craquement écœurant avant que la douleur ne se fasse ressentir. Lorsqu'elle l'envahit, s'ajoutant à celle de sa tête, il hurla à nouveau.

Il allait mourir bientôt, et il avait à peine profiter de sa vie, songea-t-il dans un sursaut de lucidité. Cette pensée le glaça. Il aurait aimé revoir ses parents une dernière fois, embrasser sa mère une ultime fois.

La chose qu'il regrettait le plus, c'était de ne pas avoir tué Granger le jour de son arrivée. Après avoir contribué à sa chute, elle participait à sa mort. Elle avait aidé à démanteler son camp, et il s'était retrouvé en prison, enfermé pour sept ans. Aujourd'hui elle l'avait traîné jusqu'ici puis laissé derrière elle, seul et détesté de tous.

Drago eut une dernière pensée pour sa mère, et la pria silencieusement de ne pas lui en vouloir : il était tombé dans le pire des foyers possibles ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui en tienne rigueur, il l'aimait trop pour mourir en sachant qu'elle lui reprocherait quelque chose…

Un nouveau coup de pied porté à son visage eut raison de lui.


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde =)

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez bien profité de cette semaine ensoleillée =p !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews encourageantes =) Eh oui, Hermione ne s'est pas montrée très cool avec Drago =p Et elle ne le sera pas non plus dans ce chapitre x) Après tout, elle a son orgueil aussi xD Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire.

Bonne lecture et à plus tard pour le prochain chapitre ;)

* * *

><p>On lui avait toujours dit que la mort était douce. Ce qui était dur, c'était de mourir. C'était un mensonge. Il s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui. Mourir était aussi douloureux que d'être mort.<p>

Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Ses doigts n'étaient plus entiers. Ses côtes semblaient plantés dans sa chair. Sa lèvres inférieure avait doublé de volume. Son œil gauche lui donnait l'impression d'être un cognard tant il était enflé. Il comprenait à peu près l'expression qu'il trouvait autrefois ridicule puisqu'elle était moldue : « J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur », même s'il ignorait toujours ce qu'était un rouleau compresseur. Mais il était évident que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable à vivre.

Drago ouvrit un œil. Le droit, l'autre refusait de s'ouvrir.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Le plafond qui avait du être blanc en des temps immémoriaux ne lui rappelait rien de particulier, pas plus que les murs recouverts d'un papier peint bleu foncé lugubre.

- …a voulu frapper Don ! lui parvint une voix tremblante.

- Ce Don sait très bien qu'il a le bras gauche en lambeaux et qu'il était donc tout à fait normal qu'il ait cherché à le faire lâcher prise ! S'il n'avait pas fait exprès de serrer sa plaie comme on sert un bout de bois dans un étau, il ne se serait certainement pas fait frapper ! vociféra une deuxième voix. Et puis sérieusement, vous croyez vraiment qu'il avait besoin de tabasser Malfoy afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'échappe ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé Miss, ça ne se reproduira…

- Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses ! Si vous voulez vous excuser auprès de quelqu'un, alors excusez-vous auprès de lui !

Une porte claqua et Drago tourna légèrement la tête pour voir qui arrivait. Un maléfice lui aurait fait le même effet.

Granger ! Il savait bien qu'il avait déjà entendu cette voix aux sonorités si douces dignes d'une hystérique quelque part. Quand elle défendait la cause de ses elfes et de sa SALE à Poudlard par exemple. Même si ça remontait à loin, il s'agissait de choses qui marquent l'esprit à jamais.

Avant qu'il n'en prenne réellement conscience, elle était à ses côtés _ étant donné qu'il était ligoté sur le lit, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle était à son chevet. Elle tendit la main vers lui, et le Serpentard, craignant d'abord qu'elle ne le frappe, voulut se soustraire en détournant la tête. Il avait cependant tellement mal qu'il ne put bouger que d'un pauvre centimètre. Il se figea lorsque la main fraîche de la jeune femme se posa sur son front brûlant sans brusquerie alors que Uitiosus apparaissait dans son champs de vision.

- Il n'est pas si amoché que ça, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, intervint alors le directeur de la prison.

Si ses lèvres le lui avaient permis, Drago aurait esquissé un faible sourire sadique. Une étincelle venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de la Gryffondor, ce qui n'était pas forcément bon signe pour le petit homme. Le Serpentard était même près à parier qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! Lui-même avait déjà fait les frais de cette étincelle lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard, et ça n'avait pas été pour lui plaire !

- PAS SI AMOCHE QUE CA ! rugit alors Hermione en se retournant vivement, faisant sursauter l'homme qui donna l'impression de se ratatiner sur lui-même. Non mais vous l'avez regardé ! Il a deux doigts éclatés et au moins 3 côtes cassées ! Sans parler des multiples contusions qu'il a un peu partout sur le corps, de sa lèvre qui a doublé de volume, de la plaie qu'il a derrière la tête, et de son œil au beurre noir ! Il est tombé inconscient sous les coups que lui a porté votre cher Don, et vous osez me dire qu'il n'est « pas si amoché que ça » !

Elle marqua une pause, durant laquelle elle toisa le petit homme avec un mépris évident. Puis elle reprit, d'une voix soudainement calme qui le fit trembler.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que Malfoy, en dépit des sept ans qu'il a passé ici, est un humain comme vous et moi ! On vous poursuivrait en justice pour traiter un animal de la sorte, je vous laisse donc imaginer la peine qui serait retenue contre vous pour permettre à vos gardiens de traiter les détenus ainsi ! finit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Drago sentit ses entrailles remuer bizarrement.

« Malfoy est un humain comme vous et moi ».

Cette phrase l'avait électrifié. Jamais, personne, ces sept dernières années, ne l'avait considéré comme un humain. Comme une chose, un défouloir, un cendrier plutôt. Et savoir que quelqu'un dans le monde, même Granger, pensait cela, lui réchauffait le cœur plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Evidemment, sa mère aussi devait être d'accord sur ce point, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle était sa mère, et il lui semblait normal qu'elle ne considère pas son fils comme un animal, un déchet humain. Quoique, son père l'avait bien insulté de tous les noms après son échec à tuer Dumbledore…

Il reprit tout de même ses esprits et repoussa ses sombres pensées : c'était bien beau tous ces discours, mais c'était aussi de la faute de la jeune femme s'il était ici et s'il s'était fait tabasser.

- Si tu n'avais pas fait exprès de me laisser en arrière sachant qu'après c'était le quartier libre et que je ne vous retrouverai pas, toi et tes six idiots d'ados, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! lança-t-il d'une voix faible en se redressant doucement après qu'elle l'ait détaché d'un coup de baguette.

Il porta une main à son front qui le faisait souffrir et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps que les murs cessent de danser autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? lui demanda Hermione d'une voix sifflante alors qu'il se levait, ses jambes se mettant à trembler dangereusement sous lui.

- Quoi ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué ! Même un gamin de 5 ans comprendrait ! railla-t-il, toujours à voix basse, incapable de hausser le ton. C'est de Ta faute si je suis ici ! l'accusa-t-il.

Une vive douleur le prit alors à la joue et se répercuta dans son crâne déjà douloureux. Il s'écroula au sol en gémissant sous les yeux exorbités du directeur de la prison et ceux furieux de Granger qui le regardait hargneusement sans ciller.

Haletant de douleur, il leva des yeux vitreux et humides vers elle. Elle resta impassible et n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour l'aider à se relever, ce qui le blessa plus encore. Il se mordit profondément les lèvres pour retenir le flot de larmes qui, malgré tout, menaçait de couler, tant la douleur se faisait ressentir dans chaque cellule de son corps. Ses phalanges étaient déjà toutes bleues, ses côtes le torturaient, sa tête le brûlait, et maintenant sa joue était en feu.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te laisser croupir ici, cracha la Gryffondor avec un doute certain.

Sans pitié aucune, elle tourna les talons, salua brièvement Uitiosus d'une voix glaciale, et attrapa un stylo sur le bureau, avant de se saisir de Drago. Une seconde plus tard, le portoloin qu'était le stylo s'activa.

* * *

><p>Drago grimaça lorsqu'il atterrit lourdement sur le sol de sa chambre et gémit de douleur une fois de plus. Il leva les yeux vers Granger dans l'espoir d'une aide quelconque. Mais la jeune femme sortit de la pièce sans un regard, sans même prendre la peine ni de l'allonger sur son lit, ni de fermer la porte derrière elle.<p>

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le jeune Malfoy se sentait mal, horriblement mal même. Et pas uniquement à cause de ses blessures, mais pour autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir.

Il rampa jusqu'à son lit, s'y hissa en gémissant, et laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans son oreiller, tremblant de douleur de la tête aux pieds.

La Gryffondor revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé de potions, compresses, bandages, et attelles qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet.

En quelques gestes rapides et brusques, elle déboucha un flacon, lui fit redresser la tête, et vida le contenu de la fiole dans sa bouche.

Le goût était infecte, mais le Serpentard se força à avaler.

Une minute plus tard, la douleur s'atténua alors qu'il tombait dans un état d'engourdissement total des plus agréables.

Il ne sentit qu'à peine le goût des divers breuvages que lui fit avaler la brunette.

Il n'émit pas le moindre son lorsqu'elle fixa une attelle autour de ses doigts brisés.

Il somnolait lorsqu'elle lui ôta sa chemise pour entourer une bande serrée autour de ses côtes.

Aussi ne sut-il pas s'il était dans le rêve ou dans la réalité quand un tissu humide lui nettoya délicatement le visage, ni quand on lava ses cheveux du sang qui avait coulé de la plaie qu'il avait au crâne, encore moins quand on lui soigna cette même plaie.

Il fut certain de rêver lorsqu'une main douce et fraîche se posa sur son front avant de passer doucement dans ses cheveux, pour revenir sur son front et finir par glisser le long de sa joue, car personne d'autre que sa mère n'était si tendre avec lui, et qu'il était impossible qu'elle soit à ses côtés en ce moment.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla un peu plus tard, il n'avait presque plus mal. Ses doigts le faisaient encore souffrir légèrement, et ses côtes le démangeaient horriblement, mais sa tête n'était plus sur le point d'exploser, ce qui s'avéra être un grand soulagement pour lui. Son œil gauche avait également retrouvé toutes ses fonctions, et sa lèvre désépaissi.

Il voulut se lever afin d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner, mais ne réussit qu'à se mettre debout pour retomber sur son lit aussitôt, ses jambes ne supportant pas son poids. Pestant, il fit une deuxième tentative qui se révéla aussi infructueuse que la première, et à la cinquième, il se résigna à attendre que quelqu'un entre pour lui demander un petit déjeuner.

Ce n'est que trois quarts d'heure plus tard que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Granger au visage fermé, qui posa un plateau petit-déjeuner sur la table de nuit avant de vérifier rapidement l'état du Serpentard.

- La blessure que tu as au crâne est presque cicatrisée, les potions ont fait leur effet plus rapidement que je ne l'avais prévu. Pour tes côtes, attend au moins jusqu'à ce soir pour retirer le bandage, l'idéal serait que tu le gardes jusqu'à demain. Laisse l'attelle autour de tes phalanges pendant deux ou trois jours afin que les os se remettent bien. Les potions mettent plus de temps à agir sur les os fragiles comme ceux des doigts, et je veux être sûre qu'ils soient bien en place pour se ressouder comme il faut par la suite. Evite de te servir de ta main jusque là, lui dit-elle d'une voix sans timbre.

- Je ne tiens plus debout, lâcha-t-il, légèrement effrayé à l'idée de devoir rester couché jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- C'est l'un des inconvénients des potions anesthésiantes, ça vide le patient de toute son énergie. Ne fait pas d'efforts jusqu'à ce soir, et tu devrais récupérer assez rapidement, lui conseilla-t-elle avant de sortir. Je repasserai ce midi et ce soir pour vérifier tes phalanges.

- Granger ! la rappela-t-il après un temps d'hésitation alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte.

Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais jusqu'à ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu te reposes.

- Mais… je n'ai rien à faire ! s'alarma-t-il.

- Comment tu faisais à Azkaban ? répliqua-t-elle en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Drago la fusilla du regard et murmura une insulte à son égard, furieux. Puis il soupira et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers. La gorge nouée, son mal être n'était toujours pas passé. Pourtant, il n'avait rien à se reprocher ! C'était de sa faute à elle s'il s'était retrouvé dans cet état. Elle avait fait exprès de le laisser en arrière !

Bizarrement, il n'en était pas tout à fait convaincu.

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago émergea d'un sommeil réparateur. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil. Il était 17 heure. Il était revenu d'Azkaban la veille aux environs de 20h30, puis s'était réveillé une première fois vers 9h, il avait donc dormi près de 20 heures. Et le repas n'était servi qu'à dix-neuf heures trente, il fallait donc qu'il attende deux heures et demi avant que Granger ne vienne lui rendre visite, puisque midi était passé depuis bonne lurette.

Sauf que pendant qu'il dormait, il n'avait pas conscience des heures qui passaient. Mais maintenant qu'il était parfaitement réveillé, il s'ennuyait ! Ses phalanges lui faisaient encore un peu mal, étant donnée que les potions n'avaient pas fini de faire effet, et ne feraient de toute façon pas disparaître entièrement la douleur.

Il remarqua qu'on lui avait mis une nouvelle bande autour de son avant-bras. Même s'il n'appréciait guère l'idée que Granger ait encore une fois approché sa blessure, il fut touché par cette attention, aussi banale fut-elle, et il détourna les yeux en s'efforçant de penser à autre chose. N'ayant rien à faire, il se mit à regarder son réveil aux chiffres bleus et il lui sembla que les minutes se succédaient plus lentement que d'habitude. Merlin que le temps était long !

Exactement deux heures, 28 minutes et 7 secondes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur la Gryffondor, qui, toujours sans un mot ni un regard, posa un plateau-déjeuner sur la table de chevet, s'assura que les os du Serpentard étaient de nouveaux en un seul morceau, et que ses hématomes était bien tous partis. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes, déjà elle repartait, au plus grand damne de Drago, qui avait attendu tout ce temps qu'elle vienne, en espérant qu'elle l'occupe un peu.  
>Cependant trop fier pour l'appeler, il la laissa partir sans chercher à la retenir. L'écho de ses pas s'estompa peu à peu et il fut de nouveau seul. Pour une fois, il aurait bien aimé que Grégoire vienne l'embêter, ça l'aurait distrait quelques instants !<p>

Avec un soupir, il laissa sa tête retomber sur les oreillers et se résolut à attendre que le sommeil le reprenne.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Granger ne vint pas vérifier son état. Du moins, pas lorsque Drago fut réveillé, car une note sur sa table de chevet lui indiquait qu'il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait dans la propriété à condition de garder l'attelle autour de ses doigts et de faire attention de ne pas retomber sur la blessure de son crâne. Le Quidditch lui était proscrit, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire, car il aurait bien aimé se changer les idées après les événements des derniers jours.<p>

Ainsi, il passa la quasi-totalité de sa journée dans la bibliothèque à éplucher tous les journaux et la totalité des revues qui lui passaient sous la main. Il aurait aimé lire celles de Quidditch achetées sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais il les avait égarées en cherchant Granger dans les rues.

Le soir venu, alors qu'il prenait son dîner, il fut surpris de voir Arya venir vers lui et s'installer sur la chaise en face de la sienne. Son plateau ne contenait qu'une simple pomme et une petite bouteille d'eau en plastique.

- Bonsoir, le salua-t-elle cette fois.

- Salut.

Le silence tomba.

- Alors ? Tu ne t'enfuies pas aujourd'hui ? demanda le Serpentard sans prendre la peine de la regarder.

Il ne vit donc pas son regard s'assombrir et ses traits se contracter. Elle ne répondit cependant pas à sa question.

- Hermione mange avec des collègues ce soir. Elle ne rentrera que tard dans la soirée, dit-elle. Grégoire était censé te le dire mais ton bref passage à Azkaban hier l'a choqué à tel point qu'il n'est plus capable d'articuler deux mots à la suite.

Le sang de Drago se glaça à l'évocation de la prison et il releva vivement la tête vers elle. La rouquine ne le regardait pas, préférant grignoter sa pomme sans grand appétit. Elle n'avait apparemment pas conscience de l'impact de ses paroles sur le jeune homme.

Ou peut-être que si, finalement. Sauf qu'elle s'en fichait royalement.

- Et alors ? questionna-t-il en essayant de prendre un ton détaché. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

- C'est donc à toi de t'occuper des gosses jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre, assena-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi blanche.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla le jeune homme.

Elle ne répéta pas et continua de manger sa pomme en silence.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- C'est la tâche que t'as confié Hermione.

Cela ne semblait d'ailleurs pas la ravir, et Drago se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas quelque chose contre lui en particulier. Ce qui ne lui aurait pas déplu, au passage.

- Il n'y a pas quelqu'un pour ça ?

- …

- Je ne sais pas moi, les elfes, ou un des ados majeurs d'ici, ou bien Granger tiens !

- …

- Vous êtes ses gamins après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi…

Il s'interrompit en remarquant qu'Arya avait posé ses yeux sur lui et le toisait d'un air mauvais. Sa voix était glaciale lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui.

- Les elfes ne se chargent jamais de surveiller la totalité des mômes. Logan est absent, Thomas chez sa copine. Judith sera là, mais elle ne s'occupe pas des enfants. Hermione ne rentre que tard ce soir. Et je ne suis pas sa fille, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents en articulant bien les derniers mots.

Sur ce, elle se leva vivement, rapporta son plateau et sortit de la pièce, laissant une fois de plus un Drago perplexe et désappointé derrière elle.

- Euh… Grégoire ?

- Drago ! s'exclama le jeune garçon en se retournant. Ca y est, tu es remis ? Je me suis inquiété tu sais ! Je voulais aller te voir hier, mais Hermione nous a dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes alors… Mais c'est bien que tu sois là ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ?

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Je voulais juste te demander si… enfin, comment Granger s'occupe de vous, le soir, habituellement ?

Etant donné qu'il ne savait pas en quoi consistait exactement son rôle de surveillant, Drago avait décidé de demander directement aux principaux concernés. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à mettre la main sur Grégoire, qui jouait à la console dans le salon, en compagnie de deux garçons plus jeunes que lui.

- Oh, euh… Elle passe dans nos chambres, regarde si ce qu'on fait n'est pas dangereux ou dérange quelqu'un, et euh… elle nous dit de ne pas aller nous coucher trop tard.

Le Serpentard soupira de soulagement. S'il n'y avait que ça, ça allait encore.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes donc ? Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire et ne pas faire ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, le détrompa un des amis du gamin. Tu connais John, Marvin et Alec ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes avec eux ! bougonna-t-il sombrement.

Visiblement, les trois ados lui causaient également quelques soucis.

- Comment ça des problèmes ? s'alarma Drago.

Mais Harry _ c'est ainsi que ce nommait le garçon _ ne répondit pas, plongé dans une nouvelle partie que venait de lancer le troisième adolescent qui jouait avec lui et Grégoire.

Le Serpentard soupira, et c'est avec appréhension qu'il attendit l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Nuit 1. 

_21h_

Avant de monter se coucher, Drago passa brièvement dans les dortoirs et ordonna aux gosses de ne pas tarder à aller dormir. Comme il en terrifiait la plupart, la moitié d'entre eux n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour décamper dans leurs chambres et se glisser dans leur lit.

John, Marvin et Alec ne faisaient pas partis de ceux là. Avachis dans un canapé turquoise du salon des garçons, ils regardaient la télévision en mangeant des sucreries.

Si cela rassura quelque peu le Serpentard, il n'en resta cependant pas moins méfiant à leur égard, et c'est après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé qu'il referma la porte de sa chambre.

_21h36. _

Alors que Drago commençait tout juste à s'endormir, une musique assourdissante s'éleva soudain. Le Serpentard, dans un premier temps paniqué, ne tarda cependant pas à assimiler que les gamins de Granger étaient à l'origine de ce boucan. Furieux, il bondit hors de son lit et sortit de sa chambre à grands pas.

Quelques adolescents rassemblés autour de la table basse du salon jouaient à un jeu de société en bavardant joyeusement. Même s'ils n'étaient pas les auteurs du vacarme qui l'avait réveillé, Drago les accosta.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore debout à cette heure ! s'écria-t-il, hors de lui. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ?

Effrayés, les cinq garçons détalèrent, non sans avoir au préalable coulé un regard vers la porte au fond du deuxième couloir.

Les nerfs à vif, le Serpentard se dirigea vers la chambre indiquée et en ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Dans un style typiquement masculin, avec des murs gris et du mobilier blanc, noir et rouge, la pièce était décorée d'immenses posters illustrant des chanteurs aux coiffures déjantées et au look débraillé, et meublée d'étagères cubiques en plastique phosphorescent. Un lit superposé noir aux draps rouge sang se dressait dans un coin de la pièce, installé parallèlement à un lit simple de même couleur disposé contre le mur acier.

John, allongé dans le lit supérieur, semblait prendre un plaisir fou à jouer avec un petit objet blanc, où les lettres « PSP » étaient inscrites au dos. De son côté, Marvin, couché sur le lit simple, lançait une balle jaune fluo au dessus de l'athlète, Alec, étalé en travers du lit inférieur du lit superposé et occupé à pianoter sur un petit appareil bleu métallisé. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir conscience du bruit que dégageait la chaîne Hifi posée sur le bureau blanc.

- Dis donc vous trois, il y en a qui veulent dormir ! vociféra Drago.

Les trois adolescents sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête vers lui, étonnés.

- Oh, salut Drago ! s'exclama gaiement Marvin en criant pour se faire entendre. On peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Ca va mieux depuis notre dernière rencontre ? Tu sais, au Chemin de Traverse.

- Ca ira beaucoup mieux quand vous m'aurez éteint cette musique !

- Rho s'il te plait, pour une fois que ni Mione ni Logan ne sont là, on peut se coucher un peu plus tard ! intervint Alec en levant les yeux vers lui sans toutefois cesser d'appuyer sur la chose qu'il tenait entre les mains.

- Que vous vous couchiez tard m'importe peu, mais que vous empêchiez les autres de dormir me dérange ! Alors maintenant vous m'éteignez cette musique ! fulmina le Serpentard.

- Allez Dray, s'il te plait !

- Non ! Eteignez-moi çà tout de suite ! ordonna le Serpentard.

En soupirant, John coupa le son. Drago ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

- A-tout-à-l'heure, souffla Marvin avec amusement, en détachant chaque syllabe tout en regardant la porte se refermer.

_21h57_

Des rires et des cris réveillèrent le blond. C'est en jurant tout haut qu'il s'engagea dans l'escalier à vis afin de descendre à l'étage des filles. A peine eut-il mis un pied dans leur couloir qu'une multitude de plumes l'assaillit et qu'un oreiller lui passa sous le nez. Cinq gamines hystériques disputaient une bataille d'oreillers en courant à travers tout le dortoir, semant des plumes partout dans le couloir.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! s'écria Drago, furieux.

Les filles cessèrent aussitôt de se lancer des coussins et se tournèrent vers lui, les traits déformés par la peur.

- Dé… désolées, s'excusa hâtivement l'une d'elle.

Elle lâcha le projectile éventré qu'elle tenait, imitée par ses amies, puis toutes cinq disparurent dans leurs chambres.

22h10.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ! tonna Drago en déboulant de nouveau dans la chambre de John, Marvin et Alec.

- Allez Drago, s'il te plait, juste une heure.

- NON ! hurla le jeune homme, furibond. Eteignez-moi ça tout de suite !

Avec un soupir agacé cette fois, Marvin coupa le son avant de le remonter un peu quand le jeune homme fut sorti.

22h11.

- Allez-vous coucher tout de suite ! cria l'héritier Malfoy à deux gamins qui sortaient de leur chambre pour aller jouer à la console.

Ils firent aussitôt demi-tour.

22h32.

- Andrew, baisse le son immédiatement ! ordonna fermement le Serpentard au garçon, qui disputait une partie d'X-box avec son frère et Maxence. Ou plutôt, éteins-moi ça tout de suite ! Ce n'est plus l'heure de jouer !

- Oh Dray s'il te plait ! demanda Grégoire avec des yeux de chiens battus.

- Non ! Vous filez au lit !

- On y va si tu fais une partie avec nous avant ! intervint Maxence.

Les deux frères le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

- Ouais ! s'écrièrent-ils tous deux. Joue avec nous Drago ! Promis après on va se coucher.

- Hors de question, je suis fatigué moi !

- Tu fais une partie, et après on éteint ! Donc tu dormiras mieux si tu fais une partie avec nous ! essaya de le convaincre Grégoire.

Agacé, et surtout pressé d'aller se coucher, le Serpentard céda et prit la manette que lui tendit Andrew.

23h.

Le Serpentard venait de finir sa partie d'X-box avec Andrew, Grégoire et Maxence. Il était à peine sortit du salon que le bruit infernal du rock qu'écoutaient les trois jeunes hommes l'avait pris d'assaut, lui vrillant les tympans.

- LA MUSIQUE ! s'égosilla Drago en entrant dans la chambre des trois adolescents. Et la prochaine fois, je vous confisque cet engin de pacotille ! menaça-t-il. On m'avait prévenu que vous étiez des fauteurs de troubles, mais pas à ce point !

- Nous, des fauteurs de troubles ? Jamais ! lui certifia Alec en posant une main au niveau de son cœur pour lui prouver sa bonne foi.

- Et d'où tu tiens ça ? voulut savoir John.

A l'image de son physique, sa voix était séduisante, voilée.

- Arya, quelle question ! lui répondit sombrement Marvin.

- Non, ce n'est pas….

- Dis Dray, est-ce que tu es au moins passé par sa chambre, histoire de vérifier qu'elle y était ? le coupa l'adolescent.

Cette question sous-entendait clairement qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que la jeune fille ne soit pas couchée, aussi Drago envisagea-t-il de passer vérifier par lui-même.

- Deuxième porte à gauche, en face de l'escalier, répondit Alec à sa question muette, insensible au regard noir que lui lança John.

Le Serpentard se précipita à l'étage inférieure, dans la chambre indiquée.

Elle était vide.

Le lit n'était même pas défait.

Arya n'était visible nulle part.

- Merlin ce n'est pas possible ! se lamenta-t-il en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Et comment je fais pour la retrouver moi maintenant ?

Il fit le tour de la maison, vérifiant qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans un des salons ou dans la bibliothèque, mais les pièces étaient vides. Se rappelant du dîner léger qu'elle avait pris, il descendit aux cuisines.

Vides également.

Il soupira, et ne voyant pas d'autres solutions, décida d'attendre la demoiselle dans sa chambre, afin d'être présent lors de son retour pour pouvoir lui passer un savon comme jamais elle n'en aurait eu.

* * *

><p>- Drago, appela une voix. Drago.<p>

Une main le secoua légèrement, et le jeune homme se redressa vivement. Il se détendit en reconnaissant Arya.

- Ca va ? s'enquit-elle, plus par politesse que par réelle inquiétude.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Peut-on savoir où tu étais ? lui demanda-t-il alors, inquisiteur.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

- Pardon ? tiqua le blondinet.

- Je fais ce que je veux de mes nuits, que je sache, répondit-elle sèchement en ouvrant un des battants de son armoire.

- De tes…

Drago remarqua alors qu'il faisait jour au dehors, et que la nuit était donc belle et bien passée.

- Et où as-tu passé ta nuit ? se corrigea-t-il, hargneux.

Arya plissa les yeux, mécontente du ton qu'il prenait.

- Ca ne te regarde aucunement, siffla-t-elle.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre.

- Arya ! Reviens ici tout de suite, je n'ai pas fini ! tonna le Serpentard, contrarié qu'une gamine lui tienne tête.

Seul le bruit de la douche lui répondit, et c'est en maugréant après la jeune fille qu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Ou plutôt son déjeuner.

Il ne prit conscience de l'heure que lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle à manger, après s'être demandé si l'elfe n'était pas devenu fou pour préparer des frites au petit matin.

Granger n'était visible nulle part, ce qui était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Bonne chose car son état d'énervement continuel irritait Drago, qui ne démordait pas de son idée première : c'était de la faute de la Gryffondor s'il était retourné à Azkaban.

Mauvaise chose car il avait deux mots à lui dire à propos de ses « protégés », et du comportement de certains.

- Dray ! l'appela Grégoire. Je t'ai gardé une place !

Le Serpentard soupira d'agacement, et, ignorant royalement le gamin, il alla s'installer à une autre table, seul. Mais s'était sans compter l'adolescent qui le rejoignit aussitôt, nullement vexé. Exaspéré, Drago décida de tirer profit de sa présence dérangeante.

- Où est Granger ? voulut-il savoir.

- Ben, au travail.

- Et elle rentre à quelle heure ?

Le garçon prit le temps de réfléchir une seconde. Sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche, les sourcils froncés, il avait un air tellement concentré que ça en devenait comique.

- Vers dix-neuf heures, la plupart du temps, répondit-t-il enfin. Mais aujourd'hui elle devait passer chez Ginny je crois.

- Je vais encore devoir vous surveiller ! s'écria Drago.

- Ben… Logan nous surveille tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre, sauf le samedi et le dimanche, puisque c'est les seules jours où elle est là.

- Et ce Logan est absent, j'avais oublié, marmonna le Serpentard en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Arya la veille.

- Oui.

Drago soupira.

- Et comment il s'y prend, habituellement, pour dormir la nuit ? Il vous ligote dans vos lits en vous bâillonnant ?

Grégoire le regarda comme s'il était demeuré.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire, si ? Pour qu'après tu nous interdises de jouer le soir comme hier ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Pour qui tu me prends ?

Il éclata de rire et engloutit la dernière cuillerée de son yaourt avant de se lever et de ramener son plateau pour ensuite revenir vers Drago.

- T'inquiète pas va, Logan sera rentré d'ici une semaine, lui dit-il, faussement compatissant. Si ça se trouve, tu auras même trouvé différents moyens pour dormir la nuit d'ici là !

Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, et sortit de la pièce. Drago le suivit d'un regard sombre et se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas devenu « gentil » sans le savoir pour que ce mioche n'ait plus peur de lui alors que deux jours plus tôt, il le terrifiait.


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour le chapitre huit !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour le précédent chapitre =)

Je devais normalement poster ce texte en deux chapitres, mais j'ai décidé de les rassembler, ce qui donne finalement un grand chapitre de plus de 20 pages word il me semble x) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) N'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur =)

Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine ! 

* * *

><p><em>Nuit 2<em>

_21h15_.

Cette fois, Drago avait fait le tour de toutes les chambres sans exception, avait ordonné à John et à ses deux amis de ne pas mettre leur musique à fond, à Andrew, Maxence et Grégoire de ne pas jouer jusqu'à des heures folles, aux filles de se tenir tranquille, à Arya de passer la nuit à la maison.

Si les trois premiers groupes d'enfants l'avaient écouté _ où avaient du moins feint de le faire _ la dernière l'avait totalement ignoré.

Il avait d'abord cru qu'elle s'était déjà enfuie, lorsqu'il avait trouvé la pièce vide à son entrée. Puis un bruit de papier l'avait fait se retourner et lever la tête.

La veille, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'aménagement de la pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité lorsqu'il était arrivé. Contrairement aux quelques chambres qu'il avait pu apercevoir depuis son arrivée, celle d'Arya était rudimentaire. D'un blanc ennuyeux relevé uniquement par quelques touches de vert foncé par-ci par-là, la pièce n'était en rien personnalisée. Aucune décoration ne venait briser la monotonie des murs, et les meubles de bois clair étaient disposés sans fantaisie aucune. Le lit accolé au mur du fond faisait face à l'armoire de la jeune fille, tandis que le bureau, placé immédiatement à gauche de la porte, était juxtaposé à un petit meuble cubique sans tiroir sur lequel Arya devait sans doute monter afin d'atteindre le hamac fait maison accroché à l'angle du mur.

C'est d'ailleurs là qu'elle se trouvait lorsque le Serpentard était passé la voir. Elle se balançait lentement de gauche à droite, une jambe passée par dessus le bord, un livre à la main et de petits embouts blancs enfoncés dans les oreilles. Elle ne lui avait prêté aucune attention.

- Cette nuit, tu restes ici ! lui avait-il ordonné. Je te préviens, si quand je repasse tu as disparu, tu entendras parler de moi !

Un seconde durant, elle avait posé sur lui des yeux dans lesquels brillait un éclat de moquerie, puis était retournée à sa lecture, sans émettre le moindre son, sans qu'une quelconque émotion ne fasse croire à Drago qu'elle l'avait écouté.

Exaspéré, le Serpentard avait soupiré d'agacement et était sorti en claquant une fois de plus la porte.

_21h30. _

Sa toilette finie, ses dents lavées et son pyjama enfilé, Drago redescendit pour une deuxième ronde dans les chambres, prêt à incendier le premier gamin qui ne lui aurait pas obéi.

Mais il n'eut pas à le faire.

A sa plus grande surprise, les dortoirs étaient calmes. Dans le Grand Salon, les plus jeunes filles qui la veille avaient jonchaient le dortoir de plume jouaient sagement à la poupée, non loin d'Andrew et de Grégoire, qui disputaient une partie d'échec. John, Marvin et Alec s'adonnaient aux mêmes activités que le soir précédent, mais avaient baissé le son de la Chaine Hifi à quelque chose de raisonnable, qui ne dérangerait pas les occupants des chambres voisines. En l'occurrence, qui ne le dérangerait pas, lui !

Drago eut du mal à cacher sa surprise en constatant que même Arya lui avait obéi, puisqu'elle était toujours dans son hamac lorsqu'il repassa dans sa chambre.

- Surpris, pas vrai ? lui lança-t-elle d'un ton moqueur en soufflant légèrement sur la mèche qui obscurcissait son œil droit.

Ne sachant que répondre, le Serpentard sortit de la pièce, hébété par la soudaine obéissance qui semblait avoir envahi la maison. Il regagna sa chambre, et s'endormit sans problème aucun.

_21h50, dans une certaine chambre du deuxième étage. _

- Vous croyez qu'il dort ? demanda John à ses deux amis.

Il arborait un air conspirateur et parlait à voix basse.

- Certainement, il est pire qu'une poule niveau horaire ! lui répondit Marvin en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs dans une vaine tentative pour les recoiffer.

Alec sourit, et farfouilla dans le tiroir de la commode.

- J'espère que ça va marcher, dit-il en sortant une petite bourse de sous un tas de T-shirt.

- Fred et George m'ont assuré que ça fonctionnait à merveille quand je le leur ai acheté ! le rassura Marvin en ouvrant silencieusement la porte. Ca m'étonne qu'ils aient tous tenu parole, ajouta-t-il en s'apercevant que le couloir était calme et vide.

- C'est surtout Arya qui m'a étonné sur ce coup, déclara John d'un air pensif et rêveur en suivant ses amis hors de la pièce.

Ces derniers levèrent tous deux les yeux aux ciel. Ils longèrent le second couloir jusqu'à la chambre du fond. Le petit chevalier qui gardait la pièce somnolait, appuyé sur son épée. Alec sortit un tube du petit sac qu'il avait pris dans le tiroir tantôt.

- Quand même, reprit Marvin, on aurait pu attendre demain soir pour essayer ! C'était marrant hier !

- Ouais, jusqu'à ce qu'il menace de nous emporter la chaîne ! Il l'aurait fait en plus, cet idiot ! répliqua John.

- Vous allez vous taire oui ! intervint Alec. On est juste devant sa porte je vous rappelle, s'il ne dort pas encore, il va nous entendre ! Bon, alors, ça marche comment ce truc ? «Appliquez une ligne fine sur l'encadrement des portes à insonoriser et blablabla. » Les effets durent 3 heures, ce qui veut dire qu'à une heure moins dix maximum, tout le monde doit éteindre et aller se coucher, expliqua Alec. Enfin, avant, puisque Hermione sera revenue pour 23 heures, voire même plus tôt.

- Inutile de se fixer un horaire autre qu'une heure ! Hermione rentre bien avant 23h, mais elle fait comme si elle n'était pas là ! Elle insonorise sa chambre. Je crois qu'elle veut laisser Drago se dépatouiller avec nous, dit Marvin.

- Pourtant j'ai entendu dire hier qu'elle devait manger avec des collègues, s'étonna John.

- Ouais, avec deux aurors. Mais pas jusque vingt-trois heures ! Elle était rentrée à dix heures !

- Ah okay. Je ne la savais pas comme ça.

Alec déposa alors une ligne de substance blanche sur le contour de la porte de la chambre de Drago. Lorsque le garçon eut bouclé le rectangle qu'il avait entrepris de dessiner, le liquide brilla une seconde puis disparut dans le bois de la porte.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, le contenu du tube aurait pu s'avérer n'être qu'un quelconque onguent.

Il n'en était rien.

Fred et George Weasley avaient mis au point ce nouveau produit quelques mois plus tôt à la demande d'élèves de Poudlard qui voulaient pouvoir fêter la victoire de leur maison en Quidditch en toute liberté, sans ameuter Rusard ou Miss Teigne, et surtout, sans devoir aller se coucher avant minuit.

Bien évidemment, Marvin, John et Alec étaient de ses élèves. Ils avaient d'ailleurs chacun un poste réservé dans la boutique des deux Weasley, qui les auraient déjà embauchés comme associés si Hermione ne s'y était pas fermement opposée. « Les études passent avant la création de gadgets à l'utilité douteuse ! » s'était-elle écriée lorsque Fred et George s'étaient présentés au manoir pour lui faire signer les contrats d'embauche des trois adolescents.

Les trois compères échangèrent un sourire.

- Va quand même falloir faire un test, hasarda soudain Marvin.

- Je m'en charge ! s'exclama John, que l'idée de réveiller Drago si le produit ne marchait pas semblait ravir. MALFOY ! hurla-t-il alors en tambourinant comme un fou furieux contre le battant de la porte. OH HEY ! DRAGO !

Aucun réponse ne lui parvint. Même le portrait resta endormi.

- Efficace ! commenta-t-il dans un sifflement admiratif.

- Plus jamais je ne douterai des jumeaux ! renchérit Alec avec un grand sourire.

Puis il s'élança dans le couloir en riant et criant.

- TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT ! LA NUIT NE FAIT QUE COMMENCER !

Des exclamations joyeuses s'élevèrent dans le manoir alors qu'une animation croissante envahissait les lieux.

Les filles reprirent leur bataille d'oreillers interrompue, Andrew et ses amis envahirent le salon pour une partie d'X-box animée, d'autres encore entamèrent un jeu de poursuite à travers les couloirs.

Hilares, Marvin, John et Alec regagnèrent leur chambre, très fiers d'eux-mêmes. Une musique assourdissante retentit bientôt, et les quelques enfants qui avaient espéré un sommeil paisible ne purent que s'en prendre aux jumeaux Weasley et à leurs inventions farfelues.

Loin de toute cette agitation, une jeune fille s'enfonçait paisiblement dans les bois au rythme des pas de sa monture. Et lorsqu'elle reviendrait, son lit était prêt dans le box de sa jument.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Drago se réveilla le lendemain, il fut surpris de constater qu'il avait bien dormi. Aucun bruit n'était venu troubler son sommeil, et il se demanda un instant s'il ne devait pas se méfier plus que cela, avant d'oublier totalement cette idée en réalisant que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il pouvait retirer l'attelle qu'il avait aux doigts. Il la détacha aussitôt et la rangea dans un tiroir de sa salle de bain.<p>

Granger était déjà partie travailler, et cette fois, cela arrangea totalement le jeune Malfoy, qui s'autorisa un vol en balai dans le parc puisqu'il avait retrouvé l'usage entier de ses doigts.

Le soir venu, il précéda comme la veille, et c'est très fier de lui qu'il regagna sa chambre, s'apprêtant à passer une nuit de profond sommeil.

_Nuit 3. _

_21h25_

- Oh non, ce mec est débile ! Il a vraiment cru qu'on était resté calme hier ! se moqua John alors que Marvin rebouchait le tube d'insonorisation.

- Johnny, n'exagère rien ! le morigéna gentiment Alec. Ce n'est pas parce que tu le détestes qu'il est forcément débile ! Je te rappelle qu'en plus, il ne nous connaît pas comme nous connaissent Mione et Logan ! Non, moi je le trouve plutôt courageux, parce quand même, il en faut du courage pour nous surveiller sans devenir fou !

Le blond renifla de dédain, dégoûté par le presque-compliment.

- Fou, il y est déjà, de toute façon ! grimaça-t-il, plein de mauvaise foi.

- Il faudrait peut-être insonoriser les chambres de ceux qui veulent dormir, vous ne pensez pas ? demanda judicieusement Marvin après avoir aperçu un des gamins refermer la porte de sa chambre d'un air dépité après les avoir observés.

- Pas bête, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils aillent se plaindre à Drago qu'ils n'arrivent pas à dormir ! acquiesça Alec.

- Et ça serait plus sympa pour eux, renchérit John.

Ils passèrent le quart d'heure suivant à déposer une fine ligne de la création des Weasley sur certaines portes, puis annoncèrent aux insomniaques dans leur genre qu'ils pouvaient se lever.

Alors que les trois jeunes hommes descendaient l'escalier pour rejoindre la cuisine _ où ils comptaient prendre des provisions pour une soirée vidéo _ John s'arrêta au niveau du couloir des filles et alla ouvrir une porte à sa gauche.

Alec et Marvin échangèrent un regard exaspéré.

- John, tu sais parfaitement qu'elle est déjà partie ! soupira l'athlète alors que son ami ressortait de la chambre, l'air bougon.

- C'était juste histoire de vérifier ! se défendit-il. Et puis, elle ne nous a même pas remercié ! Après tout, c'est grâce à nous si elle peut sortir la nuit !

- Tu sais également que même si on ne faisait rien, elle sortirait quand même ! marmonna Marvin, que l'obstination de son deuxième meilleur ami agaçait.

John marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et descendit aux cuisines, suivi des deux autres adolescents.

_22h56. _

Drago papillonna des yeux, encore endormi. Son inconscient venait de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas repassé par la chambre d'Arya, et il craignait que la jeune fille ne se soit une fois de plus éclipsée en douce.

Il se força à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, qu'il ouvrit en baillant.

Le bruit assourdissant qui lui déchira les tympans le réveilla entièrement et instantanément, et il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour comprendre que les odieux protégés de Granger s'étaient roulés de lui.

Il se précipita dans le salon, où tous les ados de l'âge d'Andrew et Grégoire semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous et hurlaient comme des fous en sautillant devant leur stupide console.

- REGAGNEZ TOUT DE SUITE VOS CHAMBRES ! s'égosilla Drago.

Un dizaine de têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Merde, la potion a foiré ! Dégagez tous ! s'écria un môme plus âgé.

Riant aux éclats, les mioches sortirent du salon en bousculant le jeune Malfoy et s'enfuirent dans les couloirs en avertissant leurs camarades. Une subite effervescence se répandit alors comme une traîné de poudre dans toute l'enceinte de la maison.

Le Serpentard se lança à la poursuite des fuyards, et déboula comme un fou furieux dans le dortoir des filles, transformé pour l'occasion en salle vidéo emplumée. Evidemment, la pièce était vide, ses occupants ayant déguerpis lors de l'alerte.

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à aller passer le savon de leur vie aux responsables de ce désastre _ qui ne pouvaient être que John, Marvin, et Alec, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus _ il se rappela alors la raison pour laquelle il s'était éveillé.

Il retint un cri de rage en constatant que la chambre d'Arya était vide, et il referma vivement la porte. C'est hors de lui qu'il ouvrit celle de la chambre des trois fauteurs de trouble.

- ALLEZ VOUS COUCHER ! TOUT DE SUITE ! aboya-t-il.

Un air surpris passa sur le visage des trois adolescents, vitre remplacé par un air joyeux pour deux d'entre eux.

- Drago ! Ca faisait longtemps ! s'exclama gaiement Alec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'alarma Marvin alors que Drago tirait vivement sur le câble de la chaîne Hifi.

La prise se débrancha et la musique se stoppa soudainement dans un étrange grésillement.

- Non mais…

- Je ne veux plus Jamais entendre ce stupide engin le soir ! tonna le Serpentard. Et maintenant, vous éteignez et vous allez vous coucher !

- Mais il est à peine…

- PAS DE MAIS ! vociféra l'héritier Malfoy.

En râlant et jurant, les trois adolescents se glissèrent dans leur lit respectif et éteignirent la lampe de chevet.

- Content ? marmonna John en lançant un regard noir à Drago.

- Et croyez bien que je toucherai deux mots sur votre compte à Granger ! ajouta-t-il avec humeur avant de sortir à grands pas de leur chambre, la chaîne Hifi sous le bras.

_23h21. _

- Non mais qu'est-ce que… murmura le Serpentard en se retournant dans son lit, encore endormi.

_Il s'en sortiraaaaa toujours à temps  
>Tel l'aventurier solitaire<br>Bob Morane est le roi de la gueeeeeeeerre.  
><em>

- Ah non, ils ne vont pas recommencer !

Drago repoussa vivement sa couette, bondit hors de son lit, et traversa hâtivement le couloir pour ouvrir une fois de plus la porte de la chambre de John, Marvin et Alec. Il se figea une seconde sur le pas de la porte.

Un petit appareil, celui sur lequel Alec pianotait la veille, était posé sur la table de chevet et diffusait une musique instrumentale à plein volume. Debout sur le bureau, John, riant aux éclats, dansait comme un gamin en chantant à tue-tête les paroles d'une chanson française, l'égratignant sans aucune pitié. Allongés en travers de leur lits, pliés de rire, Marvin et Alex observaient le spectacle, le premier accoudé sur la barre du lit supérieur du lit superposé, le deuxième en travers du lit simple.

_Et soudain surgit face au vennnnnt  
>Le vrai héros de tous les temmmmps<br>Bob Morane contre tout chacal  
>L'aventurier contre tout guerrier<br>Bob Morane contre tout chacal__  
><em>_L'aventurier contre tout guerrierrrrrr_

- Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! hurla le Serpentard.

John s'interrompit dans sa splendide chorégraphie et se tourna vers lui en faisant une révérence.

- Plait-il ? Lança-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tu nous as pris notre radio, du coup on chante nos siks nous même ! S'exclama Alec.

- Arrêtez moi ces conneries tout de suite !

- T'aime pas ? demanda Marvin, rieur. Johnny, t'as pas autre chose en réserve ?

- Euh att une seconde….

- _We Are The Champions_ ?

- Oh non, je n'y arrive pas celle là.

- Arrête, tu gères là-dessus ! Allez ! insista Alec.

- Okay, okay, change la musiq…

- Hors de question ! Vous allez dormir sur le champ ! Vous aurez tout le temps de chanter demain ! le coupa Drago, furax.

Loin de l'écouter, l'athlète s'empara du boîtier métallique et changea la musique qu'il diffusait. A deux doigts d'éclater de rire, John se lança.

- John ! Descend de là tout de suite ! somma le Serpentard.

Etrangement, il s'exécuta. Mais pas comme l'aurait voulu Drago. Son ami monta le son, et John sauta à bas du bureau, atterrit sur le tapis à genoux pour se mettre à chanter de plus belle. Marvin hurla de rire et roula sur le dos, manquant de passer par dessus la barre du lit superposé.

Soudain, la musique s'éteignit et l'appareil métallique s'éleva dans les airs.

- Oh nooon, se lamenta John en se relevant.

- Mione, s'il te plait, pour une fois, demanda Alec en se tournant vers la porte.

Drago se retourna vivement, douché. Derrière lui se tenait Granger, baguette levée, main droite tendue. Le petit boîtier grisé vint se poser dans sa paume ouverte.

- Pour une fois ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Non mais oh, tu ne te fous pas un peu de moi là ? Ca fait deux jours que vous profitez de le naïveté de Malfoy et de son incapacité à utiliser la magie pour passer vos soirées à écouter vos musiques !

- N'importe qu…

- Marvin, s'il te plait, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison.

Le jeune homme lui fit la grimace, tel un gamin de 5 ans, et se retourna pour bouder tranquillement.

- Alec, téléphone.

- Mais Hermione, je suis en pleine convers' SMS là ! s'écria-t-il, horrifié.

- Ne m'oblige pas à venir le chercher !

- Mais c'est le mien en plus ! s'étrangla Marvin.

- Tant pis !

En soupirant, l'athlète se leva et lui donna un second petit boiter bleuté semblable en tous points à celui grisé sous le regard catastrophé de Marvin.

- Merci. Et maintenant, au lit. Sur le champ ! ajouta fermement la Gryffondor alors que John ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer.

L'adolescent marmonna une phrase inintelligible, mais se glissa tout de même sous la couette de son lit .

- Bonne nuit.

- Nuit', répondirent les trois garçons avant qu'elle n'éteigne la lumière.

Ignorant superbement le Serpentard, Hermione s'engagea dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

- Granger, attend ! la rappela-t-il.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas, ne fit même pas mine de l'avoir entendu, et descendit dans le couloir des dortoirs des filles.

- Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais le soir, pour rentrer à des heures pareilles !

- Rien qui te regarde, siffla-t-elle en refermant la porte de la chambre d'Arya. D'ailleurs, je vais te poser la même question ! Tu es censé surveiller les gamins, alors pourquoi, quand je rentre, c'est la pagaille ?

- Parlons-en, justement, des gamins ! répliqua-t-il. Tu aurais peut-être pu me mettre au courant de l'insomnie de certains, de la manie de s'exploser les tympans des autres, de l'habitude de s'irriter les yeux toute la nuit de Grégoire et de ses copains, et surtout, tu aurais pu me dire qu'Arya se barrait dès qu'on avait le dos tourné ! se récria Drago, furieux.

- Tu es là pour les surveiller Malfoy ! Et je t'avais dis d'apprendre un minimum à les connaître si tu ne voulais pas te faire bouffer ! rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Donc…

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, maintenant, tu es gentil, tu me laisses tranquille et tu retournes te coucher !

Et elle s'enferma dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus, laissant un Drago fulminant dans le couloir.

* * *

><p>C'est donc de mauvaise humeur qu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. Andrew et Grégoire vinrent se joindre à lui, mais il les ignora totalement. Après tout, eux aussi avaient profité de « sa naïveté et de son incapacité à utiliser la magie » pour jouer le soir.<p>

- Dray, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ! lui demanda tristement Grégoire pour la troisième fois.

- …

- C'est parce qu'on ne t'a pas obéi hier et avant-hier soir ? demanda Andrew.

- Avant hier soir ? s'écria soudain Drago, le faisant sursauter. Parce non seulement vous vous êtes foutus de moi hier, mais aussi avant hier ?

- Andrew t'es vraiment con par moment ! marmonna Grégoire en lançant un regard furieux à son frère, qui rougit honteusement.

- Alors là, c'est la meilleur ! Et après tu me demandes pourquoi je ne dis rien ? s'énerva le Serpentard.

- Désolé Dray.

Mais le jeune homme était déjà parti.

Il partagea une fois de plus sa journée entre la lecture le matin, et le vol l'après-midi. C'est fatigué mais plus calme qu'il se laissa tomber sur son lit vers 17 heure, dégoulinant de sueur. La température extérieure frisée les 28 degrés, et il avait passé plus de 4 heures sous le Soleil tapant.

Alors qu'il sortait de sa salle de bain après être passé sous la douche, on frappa à sa porte, et le portrait laissa entrer la personne sans même demander la permission au blond, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas ses manières peu courtoises.

Grégoire poussa timidement le battant de la porte.

- Drago ?

Le concerné soupira. L'adolescent allait à coup sûr lui demander s'il était encore fâché, et pourquoi, et jusque quand, et d'autres questions du même type.

- Ouiiii ?

- Blaise est dans le hall, il veut te parler.

Ah, si c'était pour Blaise, ça allait. Drago se sécha rapidement les cheveux puis descendit dans le hall, suivi de Grégoire, qui se gardait bien de parler pour ne pas l'énerver.

- Salut Dray ! l'accueillit gaiement Blaise en le voyant arriver.

- Lut' !

- Et ben, tu n'as pas l'air d'être au meilleur de ta forme ! Pourtant, on m'a dit que tu avais bien récupéré depuis ton passage à... tu sais où, finit-il, mal à l'aise.

- Qui est-ce qui t'as dit ça ?

- Hermione.

- Ah, oui, j'oubliais que tu avais fait ami-ami avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! se rappela Drago à voix haute avec un rictus dégoûté.

Il éprouva un plaisir sadique à voir Blaise rouler des yeux.

- Je vois que tes relations avec elle ne se sont guère améliorées ! remarqua le métis alors que Grégoire s'éclipsait pour les laisser parler tranquillement.

Alec, Marvin et John descendirent des dortoirs en parlant et riant gaiement, comme à leur habitude, et serrèrent la main de Blaise avant d'aller s'enfermer dans le grand salon, où se fit bientôt entendre la traditionnelle musique assourdissante qui envahissait chaque lieu où les trois jeunes hommes se trouvaient. Drago les suivit du regard avec des yeux sombres.

- Que tu es perspicace, mon cher Blaise ! reprit-t-il avec sarcasme, reportant son attention sur son ami. Navré de te décevoir, mais jamais je ne pourrais m'entendre avec une sang-de-bourbe sbire de Potter, qui me laisse m'occuper tout seul de 32 gamins surexcités et qui fait tout pour me pourrir la vie et me renvoyer à Azkaban ! s'insurgea-t-il, sa voix allant crescendo.

- Tu es toujours aussi têtu ! soupira son ancien camarde de classe. Combien de fois faudra-t-il qu'on te répète que ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu t'es fait tabasser par ton ex-gardien ?

- Des milliards de fois si tu veux, je ne vous croirai jamais ! Elle a fait exprès de me laisser en plan en sachant que j'allais me perdre ! Même toi tu ne comprends pas ça ! J'en attendais plus venant de mon meilleur ami ! Quoiqu'un meilleur ami serait venu voir par lui même si j'allais bien plutôt que de demander à ma pire ennemie qui, même si j'étais sur le point de crever, t'assurerait que j'irais bien ! s'enflamma Drago, soudain énervé.

Car après tout, c'était lui la victime dans l'histoire ! Et Blaise était censé être son meilleur ami à lui, pas celui de Granger ! Qu'il soit ami avec elle était déjà assez agaçant comme cela, mais qu'il la défende, elle, et pas lui, était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter ! Alors oui, il était énervé ! Et sa colère était bien légitime !

- Et moi je pensais que tu avais un peu plus confiance en moi ! répliqua Blaise d'un ton mordant, furieux lui aussi. Premièrement, je me suis inquiété pour toi, et je serais passé plus tôt si Hermione ne m'avais pas rassuré en m'expliquant qu'elle t'avait donné ce qu'elle avait de mieux pour que tu sois sur pieds rapidement ! Je te signale également que je Travaille et que je ne fais pas ce que je veux de mes journée ! Et deuxièmement, « ta pire ennemie » comme tu dis, n'est pas du genre à mentir sur l'état de santé de quelqu'un ! Si tu veux tout savoir, elle m'a avoué que ton bras gauche l'inquiétait grandement, car il ne cicatrisait pas très rapidement ! Par la même occasion, je te signale aussi que la « sang-de-bourbe » sbire de Potter est devenue mon amie, et que je n'aime pas qu'on l'insulte de cette sorte !

- Tu… commença Drago.

- Oui je sais, je suis aveugle, elle n'est pas celle que je crois, elle est affreuse, méchante, cruelle, et tout ce que tu veux d'autre ! Elle t'a peut-être forcé la main pour tu sortes sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais n'empêche que c'est grâce à elle que tu es revenu d'Azkaban la deuxième fois ! Et oui, Uitiosus voulait que tu restes là-bas, et si Hermione n'avait pas insisté pour qu'on la laisse te ramener, tu serais de nouveau enfermé là-bas, tes côtes et tes phalanges toujours en morceaux ! Alors même si elle s'est plantée pour le Chemin de Traverse, ne lui reproche pas tous les tords non plus ! Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que les gardes d'Azkaban te tomberaient dessus !

- Je... tenta l'héritier Malfoy.

- Alors maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que d'entendre tes jérémiades ! Le coupa Blaise, furieux, sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. Si elle te laisse tout seul avec les gosses, c'est qu'elle n'aime pas se faire entendre dire que c'est de sa faute si tu t'es retrouvé de nouveau à Azkaban alors qu'elle a tout fait pour t'en faire sortir ! conclut-il après avoir déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Et sur ce, il disparut par cheminée, laissant Drago tout seul au milieu du grand hall du manoir. Le Serpentard soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Décidément, se mettre tout le monde à dos était devenu chez lui une manie, ces derniers temps. D'abord Granger, puis Arya, même si elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui pour le détester, et maintenant Blaise.

Dépité, il alla se réfugier dans l'endroit le plus invraisemblable pour lui : dans l'arbre aux imposantes branches, dans la pâture qui s'étendait derrière le manoir, là où il avait déjà trouvé refuge le jour de son arrivée.

Il s'adossa contre le tronc, l'épais feuillage le protégeant de la chaleur du soleil, et entreprit de réfléchir à tout ce que venait de lui dire Blaise.

Même s'il se disait qu'elle avait fait cela par intérêt, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'imaginer Granger entrain de plaider sa cause auprès de Uitiosus pour qu'il sorte d'Azkaban.

C'était tout bonnement impossible. Granger, malgré qu'elle se soit embellie avec l'âge, restait toujours l'horrible Gryffondor , Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Rat de Bibliothèque que Drago avait connu à Poudlard.

- Pauvre Blaise, et dire qu'il croit vraiment que c'est grâce à elle que je suis rentré ! soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux, laissant le vent tiède de cette fin d'après-midi balayer doucement son visage et ses cheveux.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tord.

Drago rouvrit vivement les yeux et leva la tête. Son humeur chuta d'un cran de plus.

Perchée à environ deux mètres au-dessus de lui, Arya le regardait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, si bien que sa mèche ne recouvrait plus son œil droit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans Mon arbre ! s'insurgea-t-il.

A vrai dire, il était plus énervé par le fait qu'elle l'ait surpris plongé dans ses pensées plutôt que par sa présence.

- Cet arbre n'est à personne ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Fais ce que tu veux après tout, je m'en fous, lui lança-t-il alors, ayant d'autres choses à penser.

Il l'entendit bouger, et, levant de nouveau les yeux vers elle, il constata, horrifié, qu'elle descendait pour venir à côté de lui.

- Tu vas tomber, tu es complètement malade ma parole ! s'écria-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Passant ses jambes par dessus là branche sur laquelle elle était assise, elle les laissa se balancer au dessus du vide un moment, puis sauta, atterrit sur une branche inférieure, s'agrippa à une troisième branche pour garder son équilibre, puis descendit habilement sur la branche où était assis Drago, qui, incrédule, la contempla quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Alors, on s'est embrouillé avec Blaise, hein ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

- Et puis, pourquoi tu me parles toi déjà ? attaqua-t-il.

Elle recouvra son sérieux et sembla réfléchir à la réponse quelques secondes.

- Parce que je t'aime bien, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Le Serpentard ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris. Il s'était attendu à toutes les réponses sauf à celle là.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes en tout cas ! rétorqua-t-il, peu convaincu. Dès que j'arrive à un endroit où tu es, tu t'en vas ! Et les quelques mots que tu m'as adressé n'étaient pas des plus aimables ! Sans compter que tu me donnes bien du fil à retordre à passer tes nuits dehors !

La rouquine haussa les épaules, nullement coupable.

- C'est vrai, mais je t'aime bien quand même. Alors, avec Blaise, vous vous êtes disputés ?

Le regard de Drago croisa le sien, et il se retrouva malgré lui à dire la vérité face à ces yeux sombres et profonds.

- Cet idiot croit dur comme fer que Granger n'est pas responsable de mon retour à Azkaban !

- Parce que toi tu es sûr du contraire ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Oui ! … J'en sais rien, à vrai dire. Disons que… ça serait tellement logique ! Elle me déteste, et ça serait une parfaite vengeance des 7 ans d'insultes et de coups bas que je lui ai fait endurer à Poudlard mais en même temps… ça ne lui ressemblerait pas. Potter, Weasley, oui, mais pas Granger !

Il soupira et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, catastrophé. Il venait de faire un semblant de compliment sur la Gryffondor !

- Elle n'a pas mis longtemps avant de réaliser que tu avais disparu. Elle était un peu énervée en sortant de la librairie. Je pense qu'elle voulait que tu te débrouilles un peu tout seul au milieu des gens. Mais elle est vite revenue sur sa décision, et elle s'est retournée pour voir si tu n'avais pas de problème, dit alors Arya, en regardant un point fixe au loin. Quand elle a vu que tu n'étais plus derrière nous, elle est devenue livide et t'a cherché pendant plus d'une heure. Puis une fillette est venue la trouver, affolée, et l'a prévenue qu'un homme t'avait emmené en te tabassant. Hermione a d'abord cru qu'on t'avait enlevé pour une quelconque vengeance, et elle nous a tous ramené ici pour ensuite partir te chercher plus librement. Evidemment, ça lui aurait pris moins de temps si John et compagnie n'étaient pas rentrés bourrés ! pesta-t-elle. La tête de Uitiosus est apparue dans la cheminée au moment où elle allait partir. Cet idiot, tout content, lui a appris que l'on t'avait retrouvé errant sur le Chemin de Traverse, terrifiant tous les passants.

Elle se tut, et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne continue.

- Hermione s'est immobilisée une seconde puis… elle s'est mise à lui hurler dessus comme une furie ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait lui lancer un sortilège à la figure tant elle était énervée ! Ca aurait été amusant ! Sourit-elle. Elle l'a presque chassé puis est partie pour Azkaban. Tu es revenu environ deux heures après, et elle traitait encore Uitiosus de tous les noms en sortant de ta chambre, finit-elle.

Choqué, Drago resta coi quelques secondes.

- Elle a vraiment hurlé sur Uitiosus ? chuchota-t-il.

- Pour sûr ! Il a vite regretté de s'être pointé quand il a vu l'état dans lequel elle était !

Elle n'avait donc pas prévu qu'il se perde sur le Chemin de Traverse et qu'on le ramène à Azkaban... Finalement, elle n'était pas responsable du sale quart d'heure qu'il avait passé, même s'il lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé derrière.

Cependant, comme l'avait dit Blaise, il l'avait accusée à tord, d'où les heures supplémentaires de nounou qu'il effectuait. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Arya dans une question muette. Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est toi qui vois, c'est ta décision, pas la mienne. Dans les deux cas, tu es obligé de rester ici. A toi de voir si tu préfères vivre un cauchemar ou vivre dans une « bonne ambiance ».

Il y eut un silence durant lequel chacun se perdit dans ses pensées.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais perchée en haut d'un arbre ? Tu n'as pas d'amis avec qui t'amuser ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Non… Enfin, il y a bien Yumi, mais elle n'arrête pas de jacasser, c'est saoulant ! Je préfère être seule, c'est beaucoup plus reposant.

Elle sourit sur le dernier mot.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'étonna Drago alors qu'elle amorçait une descente.

- J'ai promis une balade à Laslo.

- Laslo…Qu'est-ce que… s'alarma-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir, que déjà elle sautait dans une chute d'environ trois mètres de haut. Elle se réceptionna souplement et partit en courant vers l'écurie, laissant derrière elle un Drago bouche bée. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et se demanda une seconde si elle n'était pas réellement folle.

Revenant à ses soucis, il s'efforça d'oublier la jeune fille et ses acrobaties pour revenir à sa dispute avec Blaise et à ce qui le préoccupait le plus : devait-il s'excuser auprès de Granger, ou pas ?

* * *

><p>La porte d'entrée du manoir se referma dans un bruit retentissant, signe que la personne qui venait d'entrer n'était pas de bonne humeur. Ses pas résonnèrent sur le carrelage du hall puis glissèrent sur le plancher du premier étage alors qu'elle gagnait sa chambre.<p>

Somnolant à moitié dans un fauteuil du salon, Drago se força à émerger et à se lever. D'un pas lent, il monta au premier, prenant son temps, moins parce qu'il était fatigué que parce qu'il redoutait l'humeur de Granger.

Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, malheureusement fermée. Et Drago était certain qu'il ne suffisait pas de demander bien gentiment au portrait accroché sur la porte de le laisser entrer comme Granger le faisait avec son portrait à lui, qu'il soupçonnait d'être amoureux de la Gryffondor.

- Euh… est-ce que Granger est là ? demanda-t-il à la femme du portrait.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit, attendant visiblement qu'il continue.

- Je dois la voir, vous pouvez me laisser passer ?

- Désolé jeune homme, mais Miss Granger ne veut voir personne ce soir, et puis, sans mot de passe, je ne peux vous laisser entrer !

Ah, parce que elle, elle avait un mot de passe ! Première nouvelle ! Et il était prêt à parier qu'elle l'avait mis en place uniquement pour lui ! Les gamins ne devaient pas en avoir besoin, eux !

- Mais c'est important ! insista-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, énervé qu'un vulgaire portrait lui refuse le passage.

- Sans mot de passe, je ne peux vous laisser passer, répéta-t-elle, imperturbable.

- Ecoutez, un des enfants ne se sent pas bien du tout, et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire ! hasarda-t-il alors.

Elle prit une expression horrifiée et Drago entendit le déclic de la serrure. Il réprima un sourire victorieux et poussa le battant de bois.

La chambre de Granger était bien plus personnelle que la sienne. Les peintures beiges et chocolats donnaient une ambiance chaleureuse à la pièce, dont les fenêtres donnaient sur le parc, comme dans sa propre chambre. Les meubles étaient fais de bois écru rappelant la couleur clair de la pièce, tandis que les rideaux et le couvre-lit marron renvoyaient à la couleur foncée. Une photo de groupe de tous les adolescent de la maison était accrochée sur un tableau au dessus du bureau, alors qu'une multitude d'autres clichés recouvraient le dessus de la commode, ainsi que toute la surface d'une console blanche. Des photographies représentant pour la plupart la Gryffondor et ses deux meilleurs amis, Potter et Weaslay. D'autres la montraient en compagnie de Weaslay fille et de Loufoca Lovegood, ou avec d'autres personnes que Drago ne connaissait pas.

Le Serpentard sourcilla en voyant une valise ouverte sur le lit, des vêtements étalés un peu partout autour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda une voix acide.

Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers la Gryffondor, qu'il n'avait pas entendue sortir de la salle de bain. Une trousse de toilette dans une main et une bouteille de shampoing dans l'autre, elle le fixait d'un regard perçant.

- Je suis venu … commença-t-il.

- Laisse tomber ! le coupa-t-elle en soupirant. Je m'en fiche après tout. Sors d'ici.

Elle jeta la trousse de toilette sur son lit, puis le bouscula pour accéder à l'armoire.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea-t-il, agacé du peu d'attention qu'elle lui accordait.

- Je pars !

« Gné ? » fut la seule pensée qu'eut Drago.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait là, la petite Granger ? Une scène de ménage ?

- Comment ça tu pars ? demanda-t-il, confus.

- Une semaine. Je pars demain matin à cinq heures. Logan rentre plus tôt que prévu, demain soir pour être exacte, je l'appellerai pour donner de mes nouvelles aux enfants, lâcha-t-elle en lançant un « Failamalle » sur ses habits, qui allèrent se plier dans sa valise.

Drago resta debout, incapable de faire un geste ou de dire un mot.

« Je pars. Une semaine. Demain matin à cinq heure ».

Ces quelques bribes de phrases tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Et alors qu'elle jetait quelques paires de chaussettes supplémentaires dans son sac, il réalisa. Elle allait partir le lendemain matin à cinq heure pour une semaine Merlin seul savait où, et il allait être tout seul avec les gosses !

- Mais tu ne peux pas partir comme çà ! s'écria-t-il soudain.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Malfoy ! Le métier d'Auror exige parfois des désagréments comme celui-ci ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton colérique sans le regarder tout en continuant à emplir sa valise.

- Mais…

- Malfoy ça suffit ! Tais-toi et laisse moi tranquille ! Non mais ça va bien à la fin ! Quand je veux que tu parles tu te tais, et quand je veux du calme tu n'arrêtes plus de parler ! Maintenant tu es gentil, tu retournes te coucher ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Et comment je fais moi avec les gosses ! s'emporta-t-il en fermant violemment sa valise, manquant de lui sectionner le bout des doigts.

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Il déglutit, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas rester là tout seul toute une semaine avec les enfants, si ? questionna-t-elle à voix basse, ce qui l'effraya fortement.

Il déglutit à nouveau.

- Ben… si…

Hermione éclata d'un rire moqueur qui le blessa.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu imaginais Malfoy ? Que j'allais te laisser ici, tout seul, Toi, avec les gamins ? Mais tu es complètement fou ! Je ne tiens pas à perdre leur garde !

Drago eut un mouvement de recul, choqué. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que de simples mots, qui plus est prononcés par Granger, provoqueraient en lui un si grand sentiment de détresse et de trahison. C'est pourtant ce qu'il ressentit à l'entente de ces dires.

- Ron arrive demain, il s'occupera d'eux tous les matins, Logan prendra le relais le soir, lui apprit-elle en fermant sa valise après y avoir mis deux photos. En espérant que tu sois assez responsable pour t'occuper d'eux l'après-midi, ce dont je doute fortement.

Pétrifié sur place, horrifié par ce qu'elle venait de dire, Drago ne réagit pas quand elle lui ordonna de sortir. Elle le poussa donc hors de la chambre avant de dire au tableau de ne le laisser entrer sous aucun prétexte.

Tel un automate, Drago monta dans sa chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, où il se glissa sous la douche tout habillé. Il tourna le robinet et l'eau froide le sortit de sa torpeur.

« WEASMOCHE VA PASSER LA MOITIE DE LA SEMAINE ICI ! » hurla-t-il mentalement. Dépité, il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi carrelée et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux.

Il voulait mourir ! Mourir avant que Weasley ne le tue ! Si Granger n'avait pas abusé excessivement des pouvoirs qu'elle avait sur lui, Weasley, lui, n'allait pas se gêner, au contraire ! Il allait lui pourrir la vie encore plus que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne l'avait fait la semaine précédente, et lui faire des remarques désobligeantes sur sa situation, critiquer sa famille, et d'autres choses peu agréables encore. Et le pire, c'était que Drago n'aurait pas le droit de dire quoique ce soit, puisque un, Weasley aurait tous les droits sur lui, et deux, le jeune Malfoy avait fait pareil lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard.

Il sortit de la douche, jeta ses habits trempés dans un coin de la pièce, et enfila un bas de pyjama avant de s'allonger sur son lit pour fixer le plafond. La nuit s'annonçait longue, tout comme la semaine qui allait suivre.

_L'homme marchait rapidement, jetant frénétiquement des regards inquiets derrière lui, dans les profondeurs sombres et glacées du couloir qu'il arpentait. De chaque côté, les cellules se succédaient. Et derrière les portes de métal closes, les prisonniers hurlaient ou sanglotaient, passant pour certains leurs mains à travers les lucarnes des portes. _

_Et lui, il marchait, toujours plus vite, se mettant bientôt à courir pour fuir. Fuir ce lieu maudit. Des pas retentirent derrière lui alors qu'on le prenait en chasse. _

_Le couloir obliqua. Les prisonniers disparurent subitement, laissant place au monde. Anciens mangemorts, aurors, juges, gardiens, citoyens sorciers. Ils le cernaient, se pressant autour de lui, essayant de l'ensevelir sous leurs insultes. _

_Assassin, _

_Monstre, _

_Traître, _

_Lâche, _

_Bête. _

_Et lui courrait, fuyant les insultes, le mépris et la haine. _

_Le couloir obliqua une fois de plus, et au bout, une lumière. Son échappatoire, son salut. Il força l'allure, mais alors qu'il parvenait à la sortie, la lumière s'éteignit subitement._

_A la place, un cadavre. _

_Celui de Dumbledore. _

_Les yeux grands ouverts dans un appel muet, l'invitant à rejoindre le bon camp. _

_ Horrifié, il reprit sa course folle sous le flots d'injures que les gens déversaient sur lui. _

_Le couloir tourna à nouveau, et cette fois, c'était sa mère qui se trouvait au bout. Un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres, elle le regardait courir vers elle d'un air tranquille, sans jamais cesser de sourire. Une douce lueur émanait de ses beaux cheveux blonds. _

_Et alors qu'il approchait d'elle, une deuxième personne apparue, entrant dans la lumière qui entourait la femme blonde. Une silhouette fine et élancée, des cheveux bruns mi-longs, de grands yeux noisettes, un visage calme et confiant. Granger. Elle se tenait légèrement en retrait par rapport à la première personne, un petit sourire aux lèvres. _

_Et lui courrait toujours, essoufflé, haletant, tremblant sous l'effort. Autour de lui, les insultes fusaient de toute part. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir les derniers mètres, alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelques pas à faire pour atteindre sa mère, celle-ci disparut brusquement. _

_Epuisé, à moitié mort, il tomba aux pieds de Granger, dont le sourire devint méprisant. Il sut alors que tout espoir était perdu. _

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu imaginais? ricana-t-elle, remarquant son désarroi. Que j'allais te laisser une chance, à Toi ? Toi qui m'a pourri la vie pendant sept ans ? Toi qui est devenu fou avec le temps ? _

_Elle éclata de rire, puis s'accroupit à ses côtés. _

_- Non Malfoy. Non. Tu es dangereux, et fou qui plus est, seul Azkaban convient à des gens comme toi ! D'ailleurs, tu vas y retourner d'ici peu. _

_Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire et se leva, alors qu'il se sentait aspiré en arrière, entraîné dans le couloir sombre et sinistre qu'il avait tant peiné à traverser._

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux et mordit sauvagement son oreiller pour s'empêcher de hurler, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

L'horloge dans le hall affichait quatre heure quarante-cinq. Hermione réfléchit un instant à ce qu'elle avait pu oublier. Ron avait été prévenu qu'il devait passer à la maison tous les matins, Logan savait qu'il aurait à surveiller ses confrères tous les soirs, elle avait demandé aux filles les plus jeunes de s'occuper des chats et du chien. Quant aux chevaux, Arya n'acceptait pas qu'une autre qu'elle s'occupe d'eux. Et concernant Malfoy, et bien… elle espérait simplement qu'il ne tenterait rien d'imbécile.

Comme elle n'avait aucune chose de dernière minute à faire, elle prit son mal en patience et se résigna à attendre que son portoloin s'active.

- Mione ? s'éleva soudain une voix.

La jeune femme se retourna. Grégoire se tenait en bas des escaliers, en pyjama, les yeux bouffis par le sommeil et les cheveux défaits.

- Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- J'arrive pas à dormir.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Pourquoi c'est Ron qui doit nous garder ? Pourquoi lui et pas Drago ?

- Oh, c'est donc ça qui te tracasse, murmura-t-elle.

Le gamin opina de la tête et s'avança.

- Malfoy sera là aussi, mais Ron s'occupera de vous le matin, répondit-t-elle alors en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

- Mais ils vont se disputer ! Ils ne peuvent pas se voir ! Tu te rappelles ce que Ron a dit quand il a lu l'article sur Dray avant qu'il n'arrive ? « Ce chien, c'est encore à lui qu'on donne une chance de se racheter, après tout ce qu'il a fait ! Rien que pour lui, j'aurais ré instaurer la peine de mort ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi son père n'a pas été condamné ! ».

Embêtée, Hermione ne sut que répondre. Et le regard insistant avec lequel Grégoire l'observait n'était pas pour l'aider. Finalement, elle soupira et le prit par les épaules.

- Ecoute, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Logan ne peut pas se permettre de vous garder toute la semaine. Et puis, tant que Malfoy se tiendra bien, il n'y aura aucune raison pour qu'il se querelle avec Ron, d'accord ?

- En fait… tu me demandes de surveiller Drago ? demanda Grégoire, perplexe.

- Hmm… non, mais maintenant que tu le dis, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Voilà, je te charge officiellement de ta première mission ! Tu surveilleras Malfoy pendant que je serais absente.

Un sourire resplendissant s'étira sur les lèvres du garçon, qui prit un air important pour répondre.

- Je te promet que je ferais tout mon possible pour que la semaine se passe bien ! déclara-t-il solennellement.

Hermione sourit, amusée.

- Bien, j'appellerai dans la semaine pour savoir où tu en es, ok ?

- Ca marche ! répondit Grégoire, tout sourire.

- Bon, il faudrait peut-être penser à aller te coucher, te ne crois pas ?

- Oui, mais avant je vais faire mon plan de mission ! Faut que je te rende un rapport écrit en fin de semaine ? Comme ceux que tu fais à Josh ?

La Gryffondor rit légèrement, amusée par le sérieux avec lequel il prenait la situation. Même si elle ne comprendrait sûrement jamais la sympathie que Grégoire portait au Serpentard.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit la peine, sourit-elle en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. Bon, et maintenant, au lit ! somma-t-elle. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

Grégoire l'embrassa sur la joue et elle déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de le regarder se diriger vers les escaliers. Cependant, une fois arrivé sur la mezzanine du premier étage, le garçon marqua une pause, et la jeune femme le vit sourire largement à quelqu'un. Elle fronça les sourcils. Finalement, le gamin se retourna, lui adressa un dernier signe de la main, et monta dans sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec son frère et Maxence.

- Descend ! ordonna-t-elle alors.

Personne ne répondit, et rien ne bougea.

- Descend ! répéta-t-elle fermement, bras croisés.

Elle qui s'attendait à se retrouver en face de John, Marvin, Alec ou même Arya, voire n'importe quel adolescent de la maisonnée, fut surprise lorsque Malfoy apparut dans son champ de vision. Il était en pyjama, autrement dit torse-nu, puisqu'il ne mettait qu'un simple pantalon de coton pour dormir. Elle pinça les lèvres en constatant qu'il était toujours aussi maigre et s'efforça de ne pas attarder son regard sur ses côtes saillantes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, et la jeune femme retint un soupir agacé en comprenant qu'il s'était replongé dans son mutisme. Elle remarqua alors que ses cheveux lui collaient à la peau, que ses yeux semblaient humides et qu'il tremblait légèrement.

- Malfoy, est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et le silence revint, pesant. Il releva cependant les yeux vers elle une seconde, pour les rabaisser aussitôt, et la Gryffondor crut y déceler une étincelle de peur.

- Où a lieu ta mission ? demanda alors le jeune homme d'une voix chevrotante, afin de détourner l'attention qu'elle lui portait.

Surprise par son attitude, Hermione l'observa quelques secondes avant de répondre, et il baissa la tête pour se soustraire à son regard inquisiteur. Il avait peur qu'elle ne parvienne à lire son trouble à travers ses yeux.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. Secret professionnel.

Drago soupira intérieurement : et lui qui avait durement réfléchi pour trouver une question à poser ! Il y avait de quoi être dégoûté.

- En tout cas, j'espère que tu profiteras de cette semaine pour… réfléchir, reprit -elle. Ouais, çà serait bien que tu te repasses en mémoire tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ton arrivée ici, ça t'aidera peut-être à comprendre… certaines choses.

Elle retourna auprès de sa valise alors que l'aiguille des minutes de l'horloge se plaçait sur la 59ème minute.

- Malfoy ? appela-t-elle.

Il releva la tête, le regard fuyant malgré tout.

- Cette semaine, avec Ron… fais attention. Il a gardé une animosité certaine à ton égard, et il ne sera pas clément avec toi. Et… essaie de ne pas être trop désagréable avec Grégoire, s'il te plait.

Et sur ces dernières paroles très rassurantes, elle saisit la poignée de sa valise ainsi que son portoloin qui s'activa une seconde plus tard, puis disparut.

Drago soupira. Il était seul désormais, désespérément seul. Avec 32 gamins intenables. Et quand bien même Granger reviendrait, il serait toujours aussi seul, car il savait désormais qu'elle le considérait comme un dangereux individu rendu fou par les années de détention. Il avait compris cela quelques minutes plus tôt, après s'être réveillé de son horrible cauchemar.

Les premiers jours de son arrivée, Granger l'avait, en quelque sorte, mis en confiance, lui assurant qu'il n'était pas fou, et le traitant comme un homme normal, essayant même de mettre de côté la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Et il s'était laissé berner par ses beaux discours. Naïvement, il avait cru en ses paroles, et ne s'était rendu compte de la tromperie que quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'elle lui annonçait son départ et la venue de Weasley pour surveiller les adolescents.

D'où les sentiments qui l'avaient envahi plus tôt : une des rares personnes qui ne le jugeait pas sur sa folie et sa dangerosité présumée l'avait leurré.

Plus bien sûr de vouloir sortir dans le parc pour se changer les idées, Drago remonta dans sa chambre, alluma les lampes ( Grégoire lui avait appris à s'en servir quelques jours auparavant) … et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

Dans Sa chambre, couché dans Son lit sous Sa couette, était allongé Grégoire, justement.

- Hum hum !

Le gamin leva vers lui une tête ensommeillée _ il allait visiblement s'endormir _ et lui lança un « salut Dray » d'une voix pâteuse avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur Ses oreillers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

- Je dors.

- Tu n'as pas une chambre à toi pour dormir ? T'es obligé de venir squatter ici ?

- S'il te plait Drago, laisse-moi dormir avec toi, murmura le môme d'une voix suppliante.

- Hors de question ! répondit le jeune homme. Allez, retourne dans ta chambre.

- Tu es méchant ! lui lança alors Grégoire, croyant que ça allait le vexer.

- Oui, c'est ça. Je suis méchant, cruel, tout ce que tu veux, en attendant, je suis surtout fatigué, alors tu dégages !

Affichant une tête toute triste, le gosse se leva et se dirigea vers la porte alors que Drago se laissait tomber sur son lit. La main sur la poignée, il lui lança un regard implorant et humide.

- Drago…

Imperturbable, il soutint son regard larmoyant.

- S'il te plait…

Une petite larme commença à couler le long de sa joue, et le Serpentard hésita.

- Pour me faire plaisir…

C'est fou ce que le tableau accroché au mur pouvait être intéressant ! Tellement intéressant que Drago détourna le regard pour l'admirer. Les derniers mots de Granger lui revinrent en tête mais il les repoussa.

- Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras après…

- Bon, allez, viens ! soupira le blond en ouvrant le lit.

Sale gosse ! Encore un des apprentissages de Granger ! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Blaise était devenu si gâteux !

- Merci ! s'écria Grégoire en se précipitant sur le lit, toute tristesse ayant disparue de sa voix.

Et sans prévenir, il s'agrippa au cou du jeune homme en riant, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Le Serpentard se releva en bougonnant et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner un semblant d'ordre.

Après un dernier éclat de rire, le gamin s'allongea bien gentiment, mit son oreiller en boule et laissa sa tête retomber dessus. Drago soupira avant de s'allonger à son tour à côté de lui _ à distance respectable cependant _ et t'éteindre les lumières.

Un petit corps frêle vint alors se coller contre lui et il n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver qu'une voix s'éleva dans le noir.

- Je n'aime pas dormir en sachant que Hermione n'est pas là. Avec toi je me sens en sécurité, lui expliqua Grégoire en prenant son bras pour le mettre autour de lui.

Le Serpentard sourit à moitié, pas sûr que la plupart des gamins qui séjournaient au manoir trouveraient sécurisant d'être avec lui. Il resserra tout de même son bras autour du gamin, pensant que si sa mère le voyait, elle en pleurerait de joie ! Son fils unique, qu'elle avait toujours trouvé trop froid et distant, dormait avec un môme pour le rassurer ! Du jamais vu. Mais bizarrement, il se sentait plutôt bien : même s'il n'avait que onze ans et qu'il était plutôt du genre exaspérant, Grégoire l'appréciait un temps soit peu. Et cela lui faisait du bien de se sentir aimer par quelqu'un, même par un gamin.

* * *

><p>Quand le Serpentard émergea du sommeil quelques heures plus tard, Grégoire était toujours endormi contre lui. Drago se dégagea difficilement en essayant de ne pas le réveiller et alla s'habiller avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.<p>

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger… et se retrouva face à face avec Weasley. Il serra les dents mais ne bougea pas.

- Malfoy, quel déplaisir de te revoir, le salua le roux avec un rictus narquois.

Le cadet des Weasley avait changé, lui aussi. Il avait encore grandi, et dépassait de ce fait Drago de plusieurs centimètres. Ses cheveux rouges étaient plus longs et cachaient presque ses yeux, et il semblait avoir gagné un petit peu en musculature. Mais pas en maturité, vraisemblablement.

- Ce déplaisir est réciproque, répondit Drago en essayant de garder son calme.

Ils se défièrent du regard de longues secondes et ce n'est que parce que Yumi, accompagnée de Marvin et Arya _ cette dernière se tenant en retrait_ l'appela qu'ils détournèrent les yeux.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Grég' par hasard ? lui demanda la jeune japonaise. Andrew le cherche partout.

- Si, il dort dans ma chambre.

- Comment ça il dort dans Ta chambre ? demanda vivement Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Ron… commença Yumi.

- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Grégoire ? répéta le rouquin, qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Je n'ai rien fait à ce gosse ! C'est lui qui est venu squatter dans ma chambre cette nuit, en prétendant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien parce que Granger n'était pas là ! rétorqua Drago.

Weasley semblait hors de lui, alors qu'Arya, intervenant pour la première fois, s'adressa au Serpentard, le dévisageant d'un air étonné et sceptique.

- Et tu ne l'as même pas mis à la porte ? demanda-t-elle. Mais c'est que tu deviens gentil !

- Arya ! Comment peux-tu lui dire une chose pareille ? Malfoy est vil et le sera à jamais ! rétorqua Ron.

La jeune fille roula des yeux, agacée.

- Et toi tu es têtu et tu y resteras à jamais ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. On ne t'a jamais dis qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ? Et bien tu en fais partie intégrante, contrairement à Drago ! Il n'a encore rien fait et tu cherches déjà le moindre prétexte pour t'en prendre à lui ! C'est toi qui cherche l'embrouille, Ronald !

Et sans lui demander son avis, elle attrapa le Serpentard par la main d'une poigne de fer et, passant devant Weasley _ qui, tellement stupéfait de la voir prendre la défense de son pire ennemi, était incapable de dire le moindre mot _ l'entraîna dans la salle à manger.

- Excuse-là, chuchota Yumi au rouquin en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

Un juron étouffé leur parvint de la salle à manger, et un adolescent aux cheveux blonds en sortit. Avec un regard exaspéré et un soupir à fendre l'âme, Marvin le rattrapa alors qu'il montait d'un pas furieux à l'étage.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette défense ? demanda Drago à la rouquine une fois installé autour d'une table. Est-ce parce que je t'ai dit hier que tu n'avais pas l'air de m'aimer beaucoup ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ronald a été injuste, c'est tout.

Le ventre plein, et n'ayant plus le morale dans les chaussettes après avoir vu la tête de Weasley tantôt, Drago sortit dans le parc et alla se percher dans son arbre _ qui était le sien depuis la veille, chose qu'il avait décidé lui-même _ là où il aspirait à être tranquille jusqu'au départ du rouquin. Il s'adossa tranquillement le long du tronc, et laissa ses pensées divaguer, réfléchissant à divers moyens de boucler les insomniaques dans leurs chambres, et de manière à ce qu'ils restent silencieux. Malheureusement, il ne trouva pas comment faire sans recourir à la magie, lui qui était encore peu habitué à vivre à la moldue dans un monde où il y avait des choses pour s'occuper. Forcément, à Azkaban, la magie ne lui avait pas manqué étant donné qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans sa cellule hormis attendre que le temps passe et ressasser des mauvaises pensées.

- Malfoy ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais là-haut ?

Ron, que la scène du petit déjeuner avait particulièrement vexé et irrité, s'était dépêché de faire le tour de la maison pour accomplir sa tâche première _ à savoir surveiller les enfants _ puis s'était mis à la recherche du Serpentard, bien décidé à ne pas en rester là. Il l'avait trouvé après une heure de recherche, un gamin lui ayant appris entre deux que le blond aimait aller dans le parc. Avec un sourire sadique, il l'avait aperçu perché en haut d'un arbre, perdu dans ses pensées, et surtout, seul. Aucune Arya n'était en vu. La jeune fille avait toujours inquiété et mis mal à l'aise le Gryffondor, même si elle lui ressemblait par la couleur de ses cheveux.

- Je suis majeur Weasley, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, tu n'es pas mon père, donc non, tu ne peux pas savoir. De toute manière, tu ne comprendrais pas si je t'expliquais, ton QI n'est pas assez élevé pour ça ! lui lança Drago d'un air blasé en cassant une branchette entre ses doigt.

- Je suis bien heureux de ne pas être ton père ! L'idée d'être un mangemort ne me plait pas du tout ! Même s'il a été innocenté, il n'en reste pas moins un ! lui répondit Ron avec insolence.

Le sang de Drago se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement son père, il n'acceptait pas qu'on critique sa famille, et encore moins quand s'était Weasmoche, la belette, le Sans-le-Sou, qui se le permettait !

- Ferme-là ! grinça-t-il en serrant les poing pour se calmer, réduisant la petite branche en mille morceau.

Devinant qu'il avait touché un point sensible, et peut-être le seul qui existait chez l'héritier Malfoy, Ron continua sur sa lancée avec plus d'excitation encore qu'auparavant.

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas qu'on parle ainsi de tes parents ? Pourtant tu ne te gênais nullement pour en faire autant lors de nos années à Poudlard ! le nargua-t-il, alors que les yeux du Serpentard se plissaient en deux fentes. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir les rôles s'inverser de la sorte, Malfoy ?

Drago accusa le coup, essayant par tous les moyens de se calmer, sachant qu'un dérapage dès le premier jour d'absence de Granger serait de mauvaise augure pour lui.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé, comment va ta mère ? Elle ne se sent pas trop seule dans Malfoy House ? On la voit moins souvent ces dernières années ! Elle a perdu ses allures de bourgeoise depuis que tu es Azkaban et AAARRGH !

- Ne reparle plus Jamais de mes parents ainsi Weasmoche, c'est clair ? JAMAIS ! hurla Drago.

Gisant à ses pieds, les traits empreints de douleur et la bouche baignée de sang, Ron se recroquevilla, craignant un nouveau coup.

- RON ! s'alarma alors une voix féminine.

Apolline accourait. Elle revenait de l'écurie, où elle avait laissé sa jument toute harnachée, de peur de se casser un ongle en la dessellant _ Arya s'en chargerait bien _ lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Drago sauter sur Ron du haut de l'arbre avant de lui mettre un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire.

Elle s'agenouilla près du blessé et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, avec lequel elle essuya le filet de sang qui coulait sur le menton du rouquin.

- Mais tu es complètement malade ! Ca t'arrive souvent de taper les gens ainsi ! Tu n'es plus à Azkaban ! Ici, on ne frappe pas les gens quand bon nous semble ! Nous sommes des humains civilisés, pas…

- Continue comme ça, et c'est toi que je frappe, c'est clair ! menaça Drago en lui empoignant le bras, rivant ses yeux étincelants aux siens. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es une fille que je me retiendrai ! Vu ?

Un éclair de panique traversa les yeux bleus de la jeune fille qui hocha timidement la tête en déglutissant difficilement. Le jeune homme la lâcha assez violemment. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la maison quand il l'entendit.

- Sauvage !

Un mot murmuré avec haine, qui suffit à raviver celle du Serpentard.

Drago se retourna vivement et flanqua un coup de pied dans le tibia de Ron, qui venait tout juste de se relever, non sans efforts. Il retomba comme une masse sous les yeux horrifiés d'Apolline, qui étouffa un cri.

- Tu vas retouner à Achkaban Malvoy, et tu y pacheras le reste de ta fie à regretter che que tu fiens de faire ! cria Ron alors que Drago s'éloignait à grands pas

- Tu n'en as pas eu assez, tu en veux encore ? lui demanda celui-ci d'un ton doucereux en se tournant vers lui. Tu vois Weasley, quand je retournerai à Azkaban, je ne regretterai pas ce que je viens de faire, au contraire !

- Tu es complètement fou ! murmura Apolline en tremblant.

- Oui, répondit-il à voix basse, oui, je suis fou, et tu veux que je te dises ? Ca ne me chagrine même pas !

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et rentra d'un pas vif, conscient qu'il n'avait plus que quelques minutes à passer dans cette maison. Mais il s'en fichait un peu, à vrai dire. Qu'advienne ce que pourrait, il avait cogné Weasley, c'était le principal ! Des trois, c'était celui qu'il aimait le moins !

Arya, tranquillement allongée dans son lit, lisait un des derniers livres qu'elle avait acheté. La fenêtre de sa chambre était grande ouverte, et un vent doux pénétrait dans la pièce, soulevant doucement ses cheveux roux avant d'emporter les notes de musiques qui s'élevaient de la chaîne hifi. Son chapitre fini, elle leva les yeux le temps de tourner la page. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle jetait un regard sur sa porte entre-ouverte.

Drago gravissait rapidement les escaliers pour monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Ses habits étaient froissés et ses cheveux légèrement en bataille.

- Drago, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

- Tout va parfaitement bien ! lui assura-t-il sans s'attarder.

Pas convaincue, Arya le suivit au deuxième étage et entra à sa suite dans sa chambre. Grégoire n'était plus là.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-elle en arquant un sourcil interrogateur alors qu'il sortait un sac de l'armoire et commençait à y fourrer les vêtements achetés lors de son excursion mémorable au Chemin de Traverse .

Granger ayant tout mis dans les mêmes sacs ce jour là, ses vêtements s'étaient retrouvés avec ceux de Yumi, et étaient donc rentrés à bon port, contrairement à ses revues de Quidditch, définitivement perdues.

- Mon sac, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Bien-sûr que si ! s'exaspéra-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais pourquoi est-ce que…

- MALFOY ! hurla soudain Ron depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- Rhaa, je savais que j'aurais du lui en remettre une ! marmonna Drago.

Il jeta le reste de ses affaires dans le sac dont il remonta la fermeture Eclair avant de le mettre sur ses épaules.

- Tu as encore fait le con.

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

- Mais non rhaaa ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, ce coup-ci ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai assouvi un de mes désirs les plus profonds ! ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre.

Il sortit de la chambre, s'engagea dans le couloir, toujours suivi par la jeune fille.

- C'est à dire ?

- J'ai… comment vous dîtes déjà, vous, les amis des moldus ?… Ah oui, j'ai fait « une tête au carrée » à la belette.

Arya se figea une seconde, surprise. Surprise de quoi au juste ? Drago n'en savait rien. Peut-être de l'entendre utiliser une expression moldue, ou bien de savoir qu'il avait tapé Weasmoche. Il l'ignorait, et ça lui importait peu.

- Tu as _quoi_ ? le fit-elle répéter.

Ah, visiblement, c'était le fait qu'il ait tapé le rouquin qui l'avait surprise.

- Tu as très bien compris ! répondit-il en descendant dans le hall, où Weasley se tenait adossé contre un mur pour ne pas tomber, à côté d'une Apolline encore tremblante d'émotion !

Drago leur jeta un regard méprisant, puis, avec dédain, il toisa Weasley. Ce type était misérable ! Il mangeait à sa faim depuis sept ans, dormait dans un lit confortable, était en pleine forme, et malgré cela, il n'était pas fichu de tenir debout après avoir reçu deux coups de la part de quelqu'un qui venait de passer sept ans à dormir sur une paillasse de paille, à manger des substances douteuses, et à se prendre des coups tous les jours ! Il faisait honte à la gente masculine.

- C'est quoi ce sac ? questionna férocement le rouquin.

- Mes affaires.

- Tu comptais fuir, lâche comme tu es ! se moqua-t-il.

- Tu es encore plus débile que je ne le pensais ! railla le Serpentard avec un rictus méprisant. Je ne serais pas ici devant toi avec mes affaire si je comptais fuir, espèce d'idiot ! Quand on s'échappe, celui qu'on fuit n'est pas censé être au courant ! Non, ce sont mes affaires pour retourner à Azkaban.

Le meilleur ami du Survivant écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Apolline resta bouchée bée. Arya se raidit.

- Je vois que ces sept ans passés à Azkaban t'ont empli le crâne ! Tu arrives à anticiper maintenant ! cingla Weasley.

- Tu devrais peut-être y aller aussi alors ! Mais malheureusement, je crois qu'il te faudrait plus qu'une vie pour égaler le QI du plus jeune des mômes qui vit ici !

A côté de lui, Arya s'esclaffa, appréciant la répartie du jeune homme. Weasley la fusilla du regard, la fureur se matérialisant par le rouge qui envahissait son visage. Elle lui renvoya un regard glacial et il ne put que détourner le regard, intimidé.

- Amène-toi, ordonna-t-il en attrapant le bras de Drago pour le traîner jusque devant la cheminée du hall, qu'il alluma.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas le ramener là-bas ! s'interposa alors Arya.

- Bien-sûr que si ! Malfoy m'a manqué de respect, il est normal qu'il retourne d'où il vient !

- Ce mec est un vrai sauvage ! Il a tabassé Ron comme une bête ! renchérit Apolline d'une voix suraiguë.

- Toi, la ferme ! Va plutôt desseller ta jument ! La pauvre bête est entrain de tourner dans son box en attendant qu'on lui retire son harnachement, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est venir jouer les héroïnes ici ! Dégage ! cingla Arya d'un ton mordant. Tu ne peux pas faire ça Ronald ! reprit-elle alors. Cet endroit est le pire qui existe dans le monde sorcier !

- C'est l'endroit idéal pour des gens comme lui ! répliqua Weasley en haussant le ton.

A cet instant, Grégoire, alerté par les voix, déboula de l'escalier. Depuis son réveil, il avait cherché partout après Drago sans jamais le trouver, et redoutait le pire quant à ce qui avait pu arriver avec Ron… Et apparemment, il avait eu raison de s'en faire.

A quelques pas de lui, le ton ne cessait de monter entre les deux rouquins.

- Je ne te permets pas ! rugit Ron alors que la gamine venait de lui sortir qu'il mériterait lui aussi d'aller à Azkaban pour la cruauté dont il faisait preuve envers Drago.

Le Serpentard, malgré sa situation précaire, eut un sourire en coin. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé cette fille que maintenant ! Jolie, maligne, rusée, tenace, exaspérante ! Une parfaite Serpentard ! Il se demanda une seconde dans quelle maison elle était, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait des soucis plus importants pour le moment.

Un petit groupe d'adolescents commençait à se former sur la mezzanine du premier étage, et quelques-uns se risquèrent à descendre pour voir la scène de plus près. Andrew et Grégoire regardaient le conflit avec crainte, Marvin et Alec semblaient bien s'amuser, John arborait une moue inquiète et une ride soucieuse barrait le front de Yumi. Les autres ados affichaient diverses expressions, allant de la satisfaction à l'horreur, en passant par la peur, l'exaspération, et d'autres encore.

- Tu n'as même pas l'accord d'Hermione ! argua Arya, qui dégageait une aura de prestance époustouflante.

- Hermione a une totale confiance en moi, sinon elle ne m'aurait pas demandé de venir vous surveiller ! rétorqua Ron qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

- Justement, si tu es ici, c'est pour surveiller les mômes, pas pour provoquer Drago afin de trouver une excuse pour le ramener à Azkaban afin t'assouvir ta vengeance personnelle ! vociféra la jeune fille, ne s'incluant pas dans les enfants que le Gryffondor avait à surveiller.

- Je suis d'accord avec Arya ! intervint Grégoire d'une petite voix, visiblement intimidé par tous ces cris.

- LA FERME ! hurlèrent les deux rouquins à l'unissons alors qu'Alec plaquait une main devant la bouche du gamin avant de l'attirer contre son torse musclé, comme pour le protéger de la fureur des deux protagonistes.

- Très bien, je suis ici pour vous surveiller, alors tu vas monter illico presto dans ta chambre pour ne pas en sortir avant que je sois revenu ! ordonna sèchement Ron à là jeune fille.

- JE N'AI D'ORDRES A RECEVOIR DE PERSONNE ! rugit-elle, faisant presque trembler le lustre accroché au plafond. ET ENCORE MOINS D'UN IDIOT COMME TOI ! ET TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE ? TU N'ES QU'UN SOMBRE CRETIN AVEUGLE PAR LA HAINE !

La main de l'homme fendit l'air dans une gifle qui aurait du laisser des traces sur la joue de la jeune fille pour un bon moment.

Le claquement de sa main sur la peau pâle ne se fit jamais entendre.

A la place, une exclamation de douleur.

Un grand silence s'abattit subitement sur la pièce.

Plié en deux, Ron, les larmes aux yeux, tenait précautionneusement son poignet droit foulé contre lui, sous le regard dégoûté d'Arya. Elle fusilla du regard Apolline, qui s'apprêtait à venir en aide au rouquin une fois de plus. La gamine se figea, terrorisée.

Sans un regard pour le Gryffondor, la jeune fille sortit de la pièce de sa démarche souple et assurée, sans faire le moindre bruit, si ce n'est la porte du parc qui claqua derrière elle. John s'élança aussitôt pour la rattraper, visiblement peu inquiet de revenir en plusieurs morceaux en allant la déranger alors qu'elle était dans une colère noire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme grand et fin, aux cheveux châtains mi-longs et aux yeux bleu foncé. Un sac à dos négligemment jeté sur son épaule droite, il marqua une pause sur le pas de la porte et arqua un sourcil perplexe, balayant du regard la foule inhabituelle qu'il y avait dans le hall.

- Logan ! couina Grégoire en se précipitant sur lui, affolé.

Le jeune homme posa son sac et ébouriffa machinalement les cheveux du gamin tout en analysant la situation du regard.

- Où est-elle ? finit-il par demander à Apolline en repoussant légèrement Grégoire afin de pouvoir aider Ron à se relever.

- Elle s'est enfuie dans le parc, pesta-t-elle, comprenant de qui il parlait. John est parti la chercher.

- Mais quel crétin celui-là ! marmonna le jeune homme.

Apolline se renfrogna et, demandant à Marvin et à Alec de l'aidait, escorta le plus jeune fils des Weasley jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Ronald était parti plus tôt que prévu. L'ambiance au manoir avait quelque peu chuté, et on avait eu beau chercher après Arya toute l'après-midi, on ne l'avait pas trouvée.

Le soir, dans la salle à manger du manoir, une jeune japonaise commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Sa meilleure amie n'était toujours pas rentrée, un autre adolescent manquait à l'appel, et tout ce que trouvaient à faire les deux idiots qui mangeaient avec elle, c'était de plaisanter !

- J'en ai marre ! Ca fait des lustres qu'elle devrait être rentrée ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

- T'inquiète, tu connais Arya, elle rentrera quand elle sera calmée ! essaya de la rassurer Marvin.

- Oui, et puis, mieux vaut pour nous qu'elle rentre tard et calmée, que tôt et énervée ! Je ne tiens pas à subir une de ses colères ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme ce pauvre saucisson ! renchérit Alec en levant sa fourchette, au bout de laquelle était plantée une rondelle de saucisson, pour illustrer ses dires.

- Alec ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille alors qu'Arya est toute seule dans la nature ? gronda Yumi. Qui te dit qu'elle ne s'est pas faite enlever, ou qu'elle n'est pas blessée !

- Primo, il faudrait être complètement suicidaire pour enlever Arya ! Cette fille est une vraie furie ! Sans compter qu'il faudrait être rudement habile pour l'attraper ! Secondo, elle pourrait rester des jours dans la nature que ça ne lui causerait aucun soucis, bien au contraire ! Elle est dehors les ¾ du temps ! Même en hiver ! répliqua le jeune homme.

- Et tertio, elle est certainement avec John, puisque lui non plus n'est pas là ! ajouta Marvin.

- Avec John ? Tu es sérieux là ? ironisa la jeune fille. Il est tout bonnement impossible qu'ils soient ensemble !

- Bien-sûr que non, ce n'est pas impossible ! Les profs' nous on toujours dit qu'il était impossible qu'on ait nos BUSES en faisant le pitre toute l'année, et regarde, on les a eues ! se vanta Marvin. Bon, avec un D, certes, mais quand même !

- Oui, et surtout, on a eu l'ordinateur portable qu'Hermione nous avait promis si on les avait ! renchérit Alec.

- Et bien s'ils sont ensemble, vous devriez songer à aller visiter le site internet d'un funérarium avec votre stupide PC, bande d'idiots !

- D'un funérarium ? Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Alec.

- Pour commencer à organiser l'enterrement de John, évidemment ! S'il est vraiment avec Arya, dans quel état croyez-vous qu'il va revenir, s'il revient ? Il est plus dangereux pour lui de se retrouver seul avec Arya quand elle est énervée plutôt que sur un balai métallique en plein orage !

- T'es pas sérieuse là ? pâlit Marvin.

- Tu connais Arya aussi bien que moi ! répondit simplement Yumi.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet et déglutirent bruyamment. Il avaient soudainement peur pour leur meilleur ami.

John revint à vingt et une heure passées, épuisé. Logan, qui avait pris la situation en main, le gronda pour son insouciance puis l'envoya aux cuisines où Shinji lui prépara de quoi se rassasier. Malheureusement, l'adolescent n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Arya. Il avait passé l'après-midi à la chercher, survolant les environs à balai, sans aucun succès.

Malgré les récents événements, l'effervescence qui régnait habituellement dans le manoir le soir ne tomba pas, comme si personne n'était chamboulé par la fugue de la jeune fille.

Le lit d'Arya resta vite.

Le lendemain fut mieux et pire pour Drago. Mieux, parce que Weasley ne vint pas, se contentant de téléphoner à Logan, qui était resté au manoir après avoir prévenu le département de la police magique, dans lequel il suivait une formation, qu'il ne viendrait pas pendant quelques jours. Mieux également car, si les mioches continuaient de l'agacer, John était plus calme, et donc Marvin et Alec aussi. C'est pourquoi le Serpentard réussit à s'endormir plus vite le soir venu.

Pire, parce que l'ambiance au manoir avait quand même chuté. Même si les plus jeunes, insouciants, continuaient à vivre leur petite vie tranquillement, les autres, plus âgés, avaient quand même conscience que l'une des leurs était seule, dans la nature.

Arya n'était pas revenue.

Son lit resta vide pendant une seconde nuit.

Granger appela le lendemain soir. Personne ne lui parla de la dispute entre Ronald et Arya, ni de la disparition de cette dernière afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas de soucis pendant qu'elle était sur le terrain. Grégoire, à qui elle demanda à parler, respectant sa promesse du jour de son départ, lui assura que tout allait bien à regret, sous le regard inquisiteur de Logan.

Drago, qui se tenait alors debout à quelques mètres de là, dévisageait le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Il était le seul à garder son calme. En trois jours, jamais le Serpentard ne l'avait vu craquer, alors qu'il était désormais le seul responsable des 33 adolescents, Weasley ayant définitivement déserté. Pourtant, il s'inquiétait. Chaque nuit, Drago l'entendait descendre au premier étage pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Arya, espérant la trouver endormie dans son lit.

Vivante.


	10. Chapter 9

Hello tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent =) Ca fait vraiment chaud au coeur de lire tous ces commentaires en rentrant le week-end x) Merci Beaucoup =) Je suis vraiment contente qu'Arya vous plaise, car elle est importante pour la suite de l'histoire et que la fin de la fiction sera plus centrée sur elle ;)

Mais je me tais pour l'instant afin de ne pas dévoiler la suite, et je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 9, qui rassemble finalement deux chapitres lui aussi et qui sera donc encore assez long x)

Bonne lecture à tous ;) On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 10 =)

* * *

><p>La fenêtre s'ouvrit sans bruit. L'intrus se glissa habilement par l'ouverture, puis referma derrière lui. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, de peur qu'on ne remarque sa présence. La lueur de la pleine lune lui était d'ailleurs amplement suffisante pour se repérer dans la pièce. Silencieusement, il se glissa dans la salle de bain, jeta ses habits dans un coin de la pièce, et se glissa sous la douche, qu'il fit couler l'eau lentement, appliquant presque la pomme de douche sur sa peau afin de minimiser au maximum le clapotis de l'eau. Doucement, il se savonna puis se lava les cheveux.<p>

Il se sécha rapidement, remonta ses cheveux dégoulinant sur sa nuque, puis enfila un T-shirt blanc en faisant attention de ne pas raboter la blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule, avant de passer un short de la même couleur que le haut, puis repassa dans l'autre pièce.

La lumière s'alluma soudainement. L'intrus se figea.

- C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre ?

Nonchalamment allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Logan attendait, le visage fermé.

La surprise passée, Arya esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Logan. Ca faisait longtemps.

- Pas assez à mon goût, rétorqua-t-il.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit alors que, loin d'être vexée, elle s'asseyait sur son bureau et entreprenait de démêler les nœuds des écouteurs de son MP3.

- Comment es-tu entré ? interrogea-t-elle alors en jetant un bref coup d'œil au verrou sur sa porte.

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à moi de poser les questions ? répliqua-t-il encore en fronçant les sourcils, contrarié.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Avec un claquement de langue agacé, le jeune homme passa un doigt sur sa baguette. Arya grimaça.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de fuguer comme ça ? demanda alors Logan. Ron ne t'a même pas touchée !

- Je fais ce que je veux, marmonna la rouquine entre ses dents, mécontente du ton qu'il prenait.

- Non, justement ! Tu n'es pas majeure Arya !

- Je ne suis pas non plus un pantin qui se plie aux souhaits de son marionnettiste ! siffla-t-elle.

Logan se radoucit aussitôt et c'est d'une voix plus contenue qu'il poursuivit.

- Tu aurais au moins pu donner signe de vie ! reprit-t-il, accusateur.

- Et à quoi ça aurait servi ? A briser les espérances de cette charmante Apolline ? ironisa-t-elle. Quoique, c'est pas bête ça… Tu as raison, reprit-elle alors, j'aurais du vous donner des nouvelles. Bha, c'est pas grave, je pourrais toujours aller faire un tour dans sa chambre demain matin, histoire de lui faire une surprise au réveil. Elle sera ravie !

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres et Logan retint un soupir découragé. Par moment, il s'estimait heureux d'être l'une des rares personnes que la rouquine appréciait. Ca lui évitait pas mal de désagréments.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, lâcha-t-il tout de même.

- Je me doute bien, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si Hermione était revenue avant la fin de la semaine alors que tu n'étais pas là ? demanda-t-il alors.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, nullement inquiète.

- Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, et certainement pas à elle, répondit-elle simplement. Et puis, de tout façon, tu vas tout lui balancer dès qu'elle sera rentrée alors, ça ne change pas grand chose que je sois revenue avant.

- Inutile de me dire ça comme un reproche ! Tu t'en doutais quand même, non ?

- Évidemment, de ta part ça n'a rien du surprenant. Bon, et maintenant, si tu en as fini avec ton interrogatoire aussi ennuyeux qu'inutile, j'apprécierais que tu me laisses mon lit. Je suppose que tu prendrais mal le fait que j'aille dormir à l'écurie.

Logan soupira à nouveau et secoua la tête, résigné. Sans compter que la rouquine avait vraiment l'air épuisé, à en voir les cernes violacés sous ses yeux.

- On en reparlera, lâcha-t-il en se levant.

- C'est ça, une autre fois peut-être. Comme à chaque fois que je pars en balade.

Il retint un énième soupir et lui fit bien comprendre qu'il n'appréciait que peu la façon dont elle qualifiait ses fugues. La main sur l'interrupteur, il hésitait cependant à éteindre la lumière, alors qu'elle se glissait sous sa couette en soupirant de bien être, ses écouteurs plantés dans les oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il garda le silence, se contentant de la regardait de ses prunelles océans.

Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée.

- Logan, tu peux aller dormir, je ne vais pas partir pendant la nuit ! soupira-t-elle enfin.

Le jeune homme hocha silencieusement la tête, pas tout à fait convaincu, mais finit par éteindre.

- Bonne nuit, lança-t-il en se retournant.

- Nuit'

Il esquissa un sourire, puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, lorsque Drago descendit pour aller déjeuner, il eut la surprise de voir une tignasse rousse dans la salle à manger. Entourée de Yumi, John, Alec et Marvin, Arya semblait de mauvaise humeur. Son regard croisa le sien, et elle lui adressa un mince sourire.<p>

A sa grande surprise, il n'eut aucun mal à le lui retourner. C'est donc plongé dans ses pensées qu'il emplit un plateau d'un solide petit déjeuner et alla s'asseoir à la table la plus isolée qu'il trouva. Quelques secondes plus tard, on tira la chaise en face de lui, et il se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune fille.

- Salut.

- Lut', répondit-il entre deux bouchée de pain. Enfin revenue.

- Moué, et je me demande si je n'aurais pas du attendre plus longtemps avant de remettre les pieds ici, lâcha-t-elle en lançant un regard peu amène à son ancienne table.

Visiblement, elle avait eu du mal à échapper aux questions de certains de ses camarades.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'amis, remarqua-t-il.

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, à part Yumi, et encore.

- Alors, où étais-tu passée ?

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, et puis, je n'avais pas sorti ma jument depuis un moment.

- Oh, et tu avais besoin de plus de trois jours et autant de nuit pour prendre l'air et la sortir ? Et le parc n'y aurait pas suffi, je présume ? Pas plus que les trois nuits où tu es partie en douce, malgré mes instructions !

- Non, ça ne suffisait pas. Et je n'aime pas être enfermée, donc le parc ne convenait pas.

- Il n'est pas des plus petits pourtant ! s'exclama Drago, pour qui le parc s'avérait être un havre de liberté.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Il y aura toujours des murs, qu'on soit autorisé à sortir ou non.

Cette dernière réplique lui donna à méditer quelque secondes, et ils mangèrent un instant en silence.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? hasarda-t-il alors, changeant subitement de sujet.

- Je devrais ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Moi non plus… Mais je ne t'en veux pas, s'il y a du moins raison de t'en vouloir.

- Hmm-mh…En tout cas, tu es… tu as beaucoup de force, pour une gamine, commenta-t-il.

Sa remarque eut l'air de lui déplaire, car son visage se ferma.

- Je ne suis pas une gamine ! protesta-t-elle.

- T'as quel âge ? 16 ans ?

- 15.

- Alors tu es une gamine, conclut Drago en haussant les épaules.

- Je-ne-suis-pas-une-gamine ! répéta-t-elle à voix basse en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Et moi je te dis que si ! rétorqua le Serpentard.

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard, et le jeune homme fut surpris par l'intensité de celui de la jeune fille, qui ne cilla pas une seconde. Il se rappela alors les deux premières fois où il avait intercepté ce regard gris insondable, de ce qu'il avait ressenti à ses moments là. Malgré lui, ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa nuque. Il comprenait mieux les paroles de Grégoire qui lui avait dit que la jeune fille en effrayait plus d'un.

Il se mit soudain à ricaner.

- Quoi ?

- J'en connais un qui n'a pas l'air ravi que tu lui ais faussé compagnie, ami ou pas ami ! Tu devrais peut-être le rejoindre avant qu'il ne s'amène et ne pique une crise de jalousie !

Elle sourcilla une seconde, puis se retourna afin de voir de qui il parlait. Une moue dégoûtée déformait ses traits lorsqu'elle refit face à Drago.

- John n'est pas mon ami !

- Il en pince pour toi, alors.

- Certains garçons sont difficiles à faire changer d'avis.

Elle se tut pendant plusieurs secondes, observant quelque chose derrière l'épaule de Drago, du côté de l'entrée de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? questionna-t-il en se retournant

- Ronald ne vient plus ? demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui.

- Non, et ce n'est pas un mal !.

- J'espère au moins être remontée dans ton estime après lui avoir tordu le poignet !

Le Serpentard la dévisagea une seconde, mais elle avait les yeux fixés sur son jus d'orange, dont elle avala une petite gorgée, l'air tranquille, n'éprouvant visiblement aucun regret à parler de Weasley

- Et bien, oui. Tu es remontée dans mon estime. J'espère seulement que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules.

- De toute façon, ce qui est fait et fait, et puis, il allait me frapper, je n'allais pas le laisser faire.

Elle se leva soudainement.

- Où vas-tu ? s'étonna Drago.

- Donner à manger aux chevaux, lança-t-elle en sortant.

- Ah.

Et elle sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter.

L'ambiance remonta rapidement après le retour d'Arya, et le soir même, Drago eut tout le mal du monde à s'endormir. Andrew, Grégoire, et leur bande avaient réintégré le salon du dortoir John et ses deux compères avaient remis la musique, et les filles semblaient s'être réunis dans leur salon pour une soirée pyjama bien agitée.

Mais ni lui, ni Logan ne les en empêchèrent. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien s'amuser un peu après les trois jours de tension qu'ils venaient de vivre.

De ce fait, dans l'impossibilité de dormir, le Serpentard profita de son temps pour faire un récapitulatif des quelques jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Granger. Pas très brillant, à vrai dire.

Le pire était de loin la matinée que Weasley avait passé au manoir. Ca lui écorchait l'esprit de l'avouer, mais il préférait vivre avec Granger tous les jours, matin, midi et soir, qu'avec Weasmoche quelques heures. Même si le mieux était sans aucun doute quand aucun des deux Gryffondor ne se trouvait au manoir _ comme durant ces deux derniers jours.

Weasley, dès qu'il l'avait vu, avait cherché à l'embrouiller, contrairement à Granger, qui ne se permettait quelques répliques cinglantes que lorsqu'il dépassait trop les bornes à son goût.

Elle, elle ne l'avait pas provoqué en s'en prenant à ses parents comme l'avait fait cet idiot de rouquin ! Et puis elle l'avait « rassuré » lors de la sortie au Chemin de Traverse. Y aurait-il été avec Weasley que son après-midi aurait relevé de l'Enfer ! Sans compter qu'il serait toujours à Azkaban. Et même s'il était rentré, la belette ne l'aurait certainement pas soigné comme Granger l'avait fait.

« En tout cas, j'espère que tu profiteras de cette semaine pour… réfléchir. Ouais, çà serait bien que tu te repasses en mémoire tout depuis ton arrivée ici, ça t'aideras peut-être à comprendre… certaines choses. » avait-elle dit avant de partir.

C'est en y repensant que Drago réalisa. Les soins, la confiance, la compréhension, l'engueulade avec Uitiosus après qu'elle soit venue à Azkaban. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

Elle avait tout fait pour que son retour dans la société se passe au mieux, lui offrant le confort de sa maison en toute totalité, sans restriction aucune si ce n'était celle de ne pas sortir sans sa permission. Elle s'était efforcée de rester objective avec lui afin de ne pas entraver ses possibilités de réussite. Elle lui avait… donné sa chance.

Drago déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il assimila tout cela. La gorge serrée, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque la culpabilité le gagna. Buté, il était resté campé sur des idées et sur des préjugés datant de Poudlard qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être, s'ils avaient du moins eu raison d'être un jour, ce dont il doutait fortement. Aveugle et sourd, il l'avait accusé à tord d'être responsable de plusieurs choses qui n'avaient pas du être agréables à entendre pour elle, qui au contraire avait fait son possible pour lui. Il l'avait même soupçonnée de vouloir entraver sa réinsertion en gaspillant la seule chance qui lui était donnée.

D'un autre côté, c'était bien elle qui avait insinué qu'elle ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un comme lui s'occuper de ses protégés. Même s'il était probable qu'elle ait dit ça sous l'effet de la colère… Cette pensée allégea la conscience de Drago.

D'ailleurs, il était tant plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le silence était revenu dans le manoir. Les jeux vidéos avaient été éteints, et la musique s'était tue. Seul persistait un bruit qui lui était inconnu. Comme si quelqu'un essayé d'entrer dans la propriété.

Il tendit l'oreille. Entendit à nouveau le bruit. Une sorte de grincement métallique.

Il se rappela alors la grille en fer forgé qui permettait d'accéder à l'avant-cour.

Tremblant comme une feuille – il avait été à Serpentard, et non à Gryffondor – il sortit de sa chambre et descendit au premier étage, passant devant le couloir des filles avant de s'immobiliser sur la mezzanine en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Maudissant Granger qui avait sa baguette, il se dissimula le plus possible dans la pénombre, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le hall.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et une masse sombre s'écroula sur le carrelage. Le battant de la porte, en plein courant d'air puisque les fenêtres donnant sur le parc étaient ouvertes, se referma violemment, heurtant de plein fouet la chose allongée sur le sol, qui poussa un gémissement tandis que le panneau de la porte se rouvrait dans un grincement strident, poussé par les vents extérieurs.

Drago retint un cri de terreur et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« L'effet de surprise, il peut être décisif lors d'un duel » lui avait-on appris lors de sa « formation » de mangemort qui n'avait jamais aboutie.

- Reste où tu es ! s'écria-t-il alors en appuyant sur l'interrupteur de la lumière. Merlin ! murmura-t-il alors.

- Mal…foy… hoqueta Granger.

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle prononça avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

- Granger ! appela Drago.

Il savait très bien qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, mais tant pis, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire ! Il dévala les escaliers et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Bon sang Granger, où est-ce que t'a été traîner ! pesta-t-il en la mettant sur le côté pour éviter tout étouffement.

La jeune femme se mit alors à cracher du sang. Drago commença sérieusement à paniquer. Il l'écarta prestement de la porte, qui se referma dans un bruit sourd dont l'écho se répercuta dans toute la pièce, avant de faire une analyse rapide de ses blessures.

Son visage était légèrement brûlé à de nombreux endroits, preuve qu'elle avait reçu un maléfice de _Lashlabask_ en pleine tête. Son T-shirt, autrefois couleur miel, était maintenant gris de poussière et rouge de sang, calciné au niveau du ventre, laissant voir une belle brûlure. Son poignet gauche formait un angle étrange et Drago grimaça en constatant qu'elle avait le genou fracturé, ou quelques chose approchant. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front brûlant de fièvre.

- Tu vas m'en vouloir jusqu'à ma mort, mais tant pis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ! la prévint-il

Il passa alors délicatement ses bras sous elle, la souleva doucement et la cala comme il put contre lui, avant de la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où il la déposa sur le lit blanc.

Il ouvrit alors tous les tiroirs et placard de la pièce pour en sortir bandages, compresses, et divers flacons de potion. N'ayant pas de baguette, il allait devoir utiliser les bonnes vieilles potions que lui avait enseignait le bon vieux Severus. Durant quelques secondes, le jeune Malfoy se demanda ce qu'était devenu son ancien professeur, mais un gémissement de la jeune femme qui reprenait douloureusement conscience lui fit se rappeler que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça.

Une fois qu'il eut trouvé à peu près tout ce dont il avait besoin, il s'activa à soigner les nombreuses blessures de la Gryffondor après lui avoir donné une potion anesthésiante _ du moins ce qu'il pensait être une potion anesthésiante. La brûlure qu'elle avait au ventre l'inquiétait tout particulièrement, et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec son poignet cassé. Et il doutait sérieusement qu'un elfe de maison pourrait arranger la chose.

De fait, ne connaissant rien à la médecine moldue, il se contenta de lui faire avaler une potion qu'il supposait agir de telle sorte que les os brisés se ressouderaient, en plus d'une seconde pour amoindrir la douleur et enfin une troisième pour atténuer les brûlures.

Pendant que les potions agissaient, il essaya tant bien que mal de lui faire cracher le sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche pour ensuite rincer avec de l'eau claire, avant de lui couper son pantalon jusqu'au dessus du genou afin d'analyser la nature de sa blessure.

Drago retint une onomatopée de dégoût. Le genou de la Gryffondor n'était pas beau à voir. Enflé, violacé, il avait une forme bizarre due à la fracture toute récente.

A l'aide d'un linge humide, il retira précautionneusement les saletés, pour ensuite étaler un baume fait à base de plantes magiques sur le bleu afin qu'il disparaisse. Il enroula ensuite une bande autour de l'articulation, faute de mieux, et déboucha un énième flacon de potion qu'il fit avaler non sans mal à la jeune femme en lui relevant la tête.

Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, exténué, il sortit une couverture d'un placard, la déplia et la posa sur le corps de la Gryffondor. Puis, harassé, il regagna sa chambre où il s'écoula littéralement de fatigue sur son lit. Il dormait avant que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller.

- Drago !… Dray…. DRAGO ! hurla une voix, réveillant le jeune homme profondément endormi.

- Putain… grogna le Serpentard en se redressant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et comment tu as fais pour entrer ? Il n'est pas censé garder la porte, l'autre gugusse armé ? s'écria-t-il.

Grégoire resta interdit quelques secondes et le dévisagea, s'inquiétant visiblement sur son état mental. Puis sa bonne humeur revint au galop.

- Hermione est rentrée ! Elle est à l'infirmerie ! crut-t-il lui apprendre joyeusement en bondissant sur son lit.

- Je sais ! répliqua Drago en se laissant retomber sur le matelas avant de recouvrir sa tête à l'aide de son oreiller.

- Comment ça tu sais ? s'étonna l'adolescent.

- Elle est rentrée cette nuit, répondit brièvement Drago en tirant la couverture sur sa tête en plus de l'oreiller. Maintenant tu me laisses dormir, je suis crevé !

- Mais tu ne peux pas dormir ! Hermione veut te voir ! s'indigna Grégoire en découvrant le jeune homme.

- Et ben elle attendra que je finisse ma nuit ! marmonna l'ancien vert et argent en lui tournant le dos.

Sans un mot, Grégoire descend du lit. Drago soupira : il avait Enfin compris ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt !

_SPLASH_ !

- NON MAIS TU ES MALADE ! s'époumona l'héritier des Malfoy en se redressant vivement, le visage dégoulinant d'eau glacée.

- Hermione t'appelle, répéta Grégoire, impassible, un verre à présent vide à la main.

Drago le foudroya du regard, attrapa la serviette qu'il lui lança, enfila un T-shirt et daigna enfin descendre voir Granger tout en se séchant les cheveux et le visage en chemin. Le mioche le suivit.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Granger lui adresser un pâle sourire. La jeune femme avait une mine épouvantable. Blanche comme un linge, elle avait les yeux cernés et emplis de fatigue, et sa lèvre inférieure était légèrement bleuie. Son poignet était maintenue par une attelle, le temps que la potion finisse de faire effet. La Gryffondor s'était changée et même si son pantalon recouvrait ses jambes, le Serpentard devina les contours d'une seconde attelle autour de son genou.

- Mione ! s'écria Grégoire en se précipitant sur le lit à côté d'elle.

- Grég', je t'ai vu il y a à peine 10 minutes, soupira-t-elle gentiment en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Je sais, mais je suis content que tu sois revenue ! sourit le môme en se blottissant contre elle, ronronnant presque.

- Tu nous laisses cinq minutes s'il te plait ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il fit la moue, mais devant le regard insistant de la jeune femme, il céda et sortit de la pièce, non sans la prévenir qu'il reviendrait la voir bientôt. Une fois le gamin sorti, un silence s'installa. Drago resta, comme à son habitude, impassible. La jeune femme semblait gênée.

- Je voulais… commença-t-elle enfin après plusieurs secondes de silence. Je voulais, te remercier… pour hier soir.

- Je n'allais pas non plus te laisser agoniser au beau milieu du couloir ! répondit Drago, avec un tact emprunté pour l'occasion à Weasley.

La Gryffondor tiqua légèrement mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Tu aurais pu le faire, et tu l'aurais fait, il y a quelques années, répliqua-t-elle doucement. Merci.

Drago ne dit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins : elle disait vrai, certes, mais quelques années auparavant, il n'était pas obligé de se coltiner Weasmoche si elle n'était pas là, pas plus qu'il n'était sous sa totale dépendance pour une durée indéterminée !

- Et sinon, ça c'est bien passé avec Ron ? lui demanda-t-elle alors pour rompre le silence qui s'était de nouveau installé.

Le jeune Malfoy leva vivement les yeux vers elle et déglutit.

Difficilement.

Que répondre ? S'il se risquait à acquiescer, Weasley contredirait automatiquement et ça lui retomberait dessus tôt ou tard. Il n'allait pas non plus dire non, parce que ça lui tomberait dessus immédiatement !

- Mione ! s'écria alors une fillette en déboulant dans la pièce comme une furie.

- Hey Amy ! Comment ça va ma belle ?

- Très bien ! Je suis contente que tu sois revenue ! C'est nul depuis que tu es partie ! bouda la gamine. Ron et Drago se sont disputés dès le premier matin et…

Drago jura silencieusement. Quelle idiote cette gamine ! Elle aurait pu tenir sa langue ! Il allait en prendre plein la figure maintenant !

Il vit Granger froncer les sourcils.

- Comment ça ? Ron et Drago se sont disputés ? demanda-t-elle innocemment à la môme.

- Oui ! Ron s'apprêtait même à ramener Drago à Azkaban quand Arya s'est interposée ! Il a voulu la gifler, mais…

- Il a _quoi_ ?

- Euh… il a voulu la gifler… répondit alors la fillette d'une petite voix, réalisant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Mais il ne l'a pas fait ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Arya lui a tordu le poignet avant qu'il ne la touche. Après, il n'est plus revenu et c'est Kazumi et Logan qui se sont occupés de nous !

Interdite, Granger resta coite un instant.

- Amy, tu peux aller jouer le temps que je parle à Malfoy ? Oh et, tu ne dis pas à Ron que je sais pour la presque-gifle, ok ?

- …Ok, approuva-t-elle en sortant, rougissant lorsque Drago lui lança un regard noir.

- J'attends ! déclara alors la Gryffondor d'un ton ferme en vrillant son regard à celui de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle.

Drago déglutit difficilement.

- Et bien… euh… en faite… c'est… euh… je… bégaya-t-il piteusement.

- J'attends ! répéta-t-elle en haussant la voix.

Re Glups.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver autant, c'est mauvais quand… essaya-t-il, dans une vaine tentative pour changer de sujet.

- Je m'y connais un minimum en médicomagie, Malfoy, je sais parfaitement ce qui est… s'écria-t-elle.

Elle fut alors prise d'un vertige est se vit obligée de se laisser aller un peu plus sur le lit pour ne pas tomber. Drago secoua désespérément la tête :

« Je m'y connais un minimum en médicomagie, Malfoy ! » la singea-t-il ironiquement à voix basse.

- On en reparlera plus tard, lui dit-t-elle alors. J'ai besoin de calme.

Il ne se fit pas prier et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce sans demander son reste.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron alors que Drago s'apprêtait à descendre dans le hall.

Le blond se figea sur le palier et risqua un coup d'œil en bas, à la fois stupéfait et horrifié. Mais qu'est-ce que Weasley foutait là ? Il avait déserté ces cinq derniers jours, les laissant, lui et Logan, responsables de 32 adolescents, dont une en fuite, et il fallait qu'il se pointe le jour où Granger rentrait ! Si ce n'était pas du fait exprès !

Le Serpentard remonta jusqu'à la mezzanine pour ne pas être aperçu, et attendit, espérant que Weasley allait enfin recevoir la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Apolline m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais revenue, apprit le rouquin à Granger qui lui rendit son étreinte, un sourire aux lèvres. Merlin, tu as une tête à faire peur ! remarqua-t-il alors. Que t'est-il arrivée ? La mission ne devait pas durer une semaine ?

- Si, mais ça a légèrement dérapé. Mais je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tant mieux ! soupira le rouquin, visiblement soulagé.

Drago eut un regard méprisant pour le jeune Weasley. Quel naïf il faisait ! Quand on voyait la pâleur de Granger et les cernes sous ses yeux, on devinait tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas en forme !

- Sinon, comment ça c'est passé avec les enfants ? lui demanda alors Hermione.

Un nouveau sourire en coin fleurit sur les lèvres du Serpentard : il avait bien cru qu'il ne s'amuserait jamais !

Mal à l'aise, le rouquin commença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre tout en rougissant.

- Oh euh… très bien, ils ont été adorables !

Drago retint un hoquet d'indignation. Quel culot ! Mais quel culot il avait, ce Weasmoche de pacotille ! Même lui n'avait pas menti quand elle lui avait posé la question ! Il n'avait rien répondu, certes, mais au moins, on ne pouvait pas l'accuser de mentir !

- Tant mieux, tant mieux, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Malfoy n'a pas été trop insupportable ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oh si, tu le connais. Il n'a pas arrêté une minute ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Uitiosus a autorisé sa réinsertion ! Certainement pour s'en débarrasser ! mentit encore le Gryffondor en y mettant tant de conviction que, si Hermione n'avait pas été au courant pour son absence et la presque-gifle, elle l'aurait certainement cru, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son énervement.

Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Pas encore du moins.

- Oui, bien-sûr, approuva-t-elle, ignorant qu'à cet instant, le visage d'un certain blond se décomposait. Heureusement pour lui qu'il dépend de moi et non de toi, sinon je suppose qu'il serait déjà retourné à Azkaban ! remarqua-t-elle en souriant, l'air de rien.

- Hein… quoi mais… qu'est-ce tu insinues par là ? paniqua Ron, devenant aussi rouge que le blason de son ancienne maison à Poudlard.

Drago eut un sourire narquois : Weasley était-il devenu plus intelligent avec le temps, pour réussir à comprendre un sous-entendu ? C'était bien possible !

- Moi ? Mais rien, pourquoi ? fit mine de s'étonner Hermione en souriant, puis changeant d'expression, elle continua. Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ?

- Je n'oserais jamais ! répondit le rouquin un peu trop vite. Enfin, je veux dire… tu me connais, jamais je ne te mentirai.

- Ah ! Donc ce n'est pas toi qui t'apprêtais à ramener Malfoy à Azkaban dès mon premier jour d'absence ? attaqua-t-elle alors sur un tout autre ton.

- Mais… que… je… comment tu sais ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix horrifiée.

- Et ce n'est pas toi non plus qui a voulu gifler Arya car elle ne voulait pas que tu te conduises comme un monstre ? continua le jeune femme, ignorant sa question, sa voix s'intensifiant à chaque mot.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'un sourire sadique apparaissait sur les lèvres de Drago, dont les yeux s'animèrent soudain d'une lueur de folie.

- Hermione, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ! couina alors le rouquin, avouant ainsi la faute.

Un soupir dégouté échappa au Serpentard. Il n'allait tout de même pas pleurer, si ? Il était tant qu'il comprenne que ce n'était plus de son âge.

- Tu ne voulais peut-être pas, mais tu l'as fait quand même ! s'énerva Hermione. Alors tes excuses, tu les feras à Arya et à Malfoy, pas à moi ! trancha-t-elle en s'éloignant pour se rendre à son bureau.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin Hermione, tu n'y penses pas ! Arya m'a presque brisé le poignet ! C'est plutôt à elle de m'en faire, des excuses ! Quant à faire des _excuses_ à _Malfoy_ ! C'est lui le fautif dans l'histoire, pas moi ! Et puis, je ne vais pas me rabaisser à faire des excuses à un prisonn…

- RON ! rugit alors la Gryffondor, faisant sursauter Drago en même temps. Même s'il est en réinsertion, Malfoy reste un humain comme toi et moi et a droit au respect !

Drago en resta indécis. Moins d'une semaine auparavant, Granger ne s'était pas gênée pour lui faire clairement comprendre que pour elle, il n'était qu'un dangereux individu cinglé à qui elle ne confierait jamais ses gamins, et maintenant, elle le défendait ! Il aurait décidément tout entendu !

Quoique, ça faisait quand même deux fois qu'elle disait haut et fort qu'il était un humain comme tout le monde… Et bizarrement, une partie de lui espérait ardemment qu'elle soit sincère lorsqu'elle disait cela.

- Parce qu'il en avait lui peut-être, du respect pour nous, lorsque nous étions à Poudlard ? rétorqua alors Weasley, qui commençait à s'énerver lui aussi.

- Ce temps est révolu Ron, c'est du passé ! Comment peux-tu insinuer qu'un homme, quel qu'il soit, ne mérite pas le respect car il vient d'Azkaban ! COMMENT AS-TU PUS OUBLIER SIRIUS ! s'époumona-t-elle alors.

Le Serpentard afficha un air clairement surpris. Durant les deux années suivant l'évasion de Black, ses parents et sa chère tante Bellatrix avaient mentionné son nom et tous les surnoms dérivés de sa forme d'animagus. Drago avait parfois entendu « parrain » et « Potter » dans la même phrase, c'est pourquoi il avait nargué Harry avec ça en début de 5ème année. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le grand évadé était réellement lié avec Potter, et encore moins que Weasley et Granger l'aimaient bien ! D'ailleurs, cette dernière y semblait très attachée, étant donné l'ampleur de son irritation !

Dans le hall, les deux Gryffondor avaient encore monté d'un ton et hurlaient presque à présent.

- Sirius n'était pas comme Malfoy ! vociférait le rouquin, vexé qu'elle l'accuse d'une chose pareille.

- On ne l'a su que lorsqu'il t'a emmené dans la cabane hurlante !

Drago manqua de défaillir en entendant cela. Ces trois imbéciles avaient été dans la cabane hurlante avec Black ! Ce n'était même plus du courage à ce point là, c'était du suicide à l'état pur ! Un éclair de raison lui fit remarquer que Black n'aurait jamais fait de mal à son filleul, mais la partie de l'esprit du jeune homme touchée par sa folie répliqua que Black était fou, et que Drago était bien placé pour certifier que lorsqu'on était fou, on pouvait dire n'importe quoi. De fait, l'héritier des Malfoy était en ce moment même entrain de se dire que Granger n'était pas aussi exécrable que cela, puisqu'elle le défendait Et gueulait sur son meilleur ami adoré à cause de lui !

Soudain, la jeune femme vacilla dangereusement et se rattrapa de justesse au mur.

- Hermione ? s'inquiéta Ron, que la colère semblait avoir quitté dès qu'il avait vu que sa meilleure amie chancelait. Ca ne va pas ?

Drago soupira une énième fois. Merlin qu'il pouvait être perspicace ! Ca crevait les yeux qu'elle n'allait pas bien ! Et bien évidemment, dégourdi comme il l'était, ça ne lui venait pas à l'idée de l'aider à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils du hall.

Non, ça ne vint pas à l'esprit de Ron. Tremblante comme une feuille, Hermione traversa le hall et se dirigea à pas lents vers le salon.

- J'ai besoin de calme Ron, dit-elle doucement.

- Ouais… je comprends, lui répondit celui-ci au plus grand étonnement du blondinet.

« Une once d'intelligence commencerait-elle à percer dans le débarras qu'est l'esprit de Weasley ? … » pensa-t-il narquoisement.

- Je repasserai demain.

"… ah ben non. »

- Non, ça ira. Maintenant que je suis revenue, je m'occuperai des gamins.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne préfères pas que je vienne ? insista Weasmoche.

- Ils ont réussi à se passer de toi pendant cinq jours, lui rappela-t-elle, acide. Et puis, je pense que ta petite amie apprécierait que tu t'occupes un peu d'elle aussi.

- Ah, oui…

Le « plop » propre au transplanage lui indiqua que Weslay était parti. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction du salon et descendit jusque dans le hall pour se diriger vers la véranda. Il irait voir Granger plus tard. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle comprenne qu'il avait suivi toute la conversation.

Alors qu'il s'installait tranquillement à une table pour dîner après une journée passée à flemmarder dans le parc, les portes de la salle à manger s'ouvrirent sur Granger, qui semblait encore plus faible que le matin même.

Elle emplit une assiette de paella et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, à côté de Logan, qu'elle entreprit. Le Serpentard, remarquant qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, eut une pensée pour Arya qui allait certainement se prendre un sacré savon elle aussi. Même si ça ne la préoccuperait certainement pas plus que ça.

- Salut Drago ! s'exclama joyeusement la voix de Grégoire, faisant grimacer l'interpellé.

- Mais tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ne serait-ce qu'un jour ! pesta-t-il.

- Non ! Et puis, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Je te préviens, je n'irais pas voler avec toi et je ne jouerais à Marie Aux Cartes, c'est clair ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as dormi avec moi l'autre nuit que je vous pardonne les nuits de jeu à mon insu, à toi et ton frère, vu ?

L'adolescent hocha lentement la tête tout en s'installant.

- Salut p'tit gars ! lancèrent joyeusement John, Alec et Marvin en posant leurs plateaux sur la table. Salut Drago ! le saluèrent les deux derniers.

Le Serpentard posa ses couverts et se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, tout le monde venait manger avec lui ? Son statut d'ancien mangemort, actuel prisonnier d'Azkaban en réinsertion aurait du les faire fuir à des kilomètres, pas les attirer comme des mouches !

- Dis Dray, commença alors Grégoire, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Hermione semble si… si…

- Pourquoi elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, finit Alec, venant au secours de son cadet qui avait visiblement des lacunes en vocabulaire.

- Oui, c'est vrai ça ! renchérit Marvin. Depuis ce matin, elle est pâle comme un linge !

- D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit revenue si tôt ? Non pas que ça me dérange, mais elle nous avait dit une semaine, et jamais, ô grand Jamais, Hermione ne rentrerait de mission plus tôt ! continua John. Elle veut absolument prouver à Josh qu'elle peut concilier son travail avec nous.

- Alors ? lui demandèrent-ils tous les quatre en même temps.

Drago soupira d'exaspération. Il n'allait tout de même pas leur dire qu'elle était rentrée cette nuit en tenant à peine debout, avec une belle brûlure, un poignet cassé et un genou fracturé tout de même !

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, répondit-il vaguement.

Ce qui était une demi-vérité, puisqu'il ne savait pas les raisons exactes de son soudain retour.

- Ah, dommage, soupira Grégoire en lançant un regard inquiet en direction de Granger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas va, demain elle sera certainement sur pieds ! Tu n'as pas idée de combien elle peut être tenace, ta Granger adorée, le rassura Drago sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

Le jeune garçon lui fit un sourire et retourna à son assiette, qu'il se dépêcha de vider.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas faire une partie de Mariokart ? lui demanda-t-il alors avec des yeux de chiots.

- Certain ! lui assura Drago alors que les trois autres adolescents commençaient à rire devant l'air dépité qu'affichait Grégoire.

- Hey Marvin ! Regarde qui voilà ! souffla alors John en se tournant d'un même mouvement vers la porte de la pièce.

Arya et Yumi venaient d'entrer. Cette dernière parlait joyeusement, ne semblant pas s'apercevoir que son amie ne l'écoutait pas, se contentant de la suivre, l'air morose. Elles allèrent s'asseoir à une table après s'être préparée une assiette chacune.

- Dray, Grég', désolé mais on va devoir vous laisser, s'excusa Marvin en se levant.

- Oui, nous avons… des choses à faire, expliqua brièvement John, ne pouvant dissimuler un sourire en coin.

- Oh non, vous n'allez pas recommencer ! se lamenta Alec

Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard faussement désolé et sans plus attendre, allèrent s'inviter à la table des filles. Ils adoraient charrier la rouquine ! D'ailleurs, à en voir l'air furieux de cette dernière, elle ne les portait pas dans son cœur. Yumi sourit en les voyant arriver et ne protesta pas lorsque Marvin s'assit à ses côtés.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Alec se leva, salua l'attablée et alla les rejoindre.

- Grég', tu fais un tournoi de Susper Smash Brosh Melee ce soir ? s'écrièrent alors deux gamins d'une dizaine d'année en accourant vers la table où ils étaient assis.

- Oh ouais ! Bon ben à plus Drago !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà sorti. Décidément, jamais il ne comprendrait le plaisir que lui et les jeunes de son âge éprouvaient à jouer à ces jeux débiles !

Il laissa sa fourchette en suspend quand il aperçut Granger sortir de la salle, une main sur le front. Intrigué, Drago finit par mettre son coup de barre apparent sur le contre coup. Après tout, elle s'était quand même faite bien amochée.

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, dans le manoir construit par l'héroïne de guerre, Hermione Granger, quatre ans plus tôt, dans le couloir du deuxième étage où étaient situés les dortoirs des garçons, il régnait un grand et joyeux brouhaha. Les plus jeunes s'activaient en tous sens en parlant gaiement, les plus vieux les regardaient courir dans les couloirs avec un air désespéré, et les autres passaient d'une chambre à l'autre afin de se mettre d'accord sur Le projet du jour.<p>

La porte située au fond du premier couloir s'ouvrit alors violemment.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce raffut ! tonna une voix furieuse.

Le silence tomba et tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'homme à qui appartenait la voix. Grand et très mince, il se tenait sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, les traits déformés par l'agacement. Ses cheveux blond platine étaient en bataille et retombaient en mèches désordonnées sur ses yeux orageux étincelants. Vêtu d'un unique pantalon de pyjama, il venait vraisemblablement de se lever.

- Merci ! souffla-t-il avec humeur.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, une petite voix s'éleva, dominant celle des autres enfants, qui avaient déjà recommencé à parler en prenant cependant soin de chuchoter. Ils n'étaient pas suicidaires au point de s'attirer les foudres du Serpentard.

- Mais Drago, aujourd'hui on va au cinéma ! intervint Grégoire.

- Au _quoi_ ?

- Au cinéma. Tu sais, c'est là qu'on va voir les films qui viennent de sortir !

- Oui ben ça va, traite moi d'inculte pendant que tu y es ! marmonna le jeune homme avant de fermer sa porte pour aller prendre une douche, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir.

Il était furieux ! Premièrement, il avait été réveillé alors qu'il était plongé dans un doux rêve dont il ne se rappelait malheureusement déjà plus, et deuxièmement, on lui expliquait tout comme s'il était un gamin !

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'était, au juste, un film ? Il l'ignorait. Evidemment, il n'allait pas dire à ce gamin qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il avait déjà compris que le Serpentard ignorait ce qu'était un cinéma, ce n'était pas pour en rajouter !

Une fois prêt, Drago descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et s'installa Seul à une table pour manger tranquillement.

- Coucou ! le salua Yumi, accompagnée d'une autre fille plus âgée inconnue de Drago. Comment ça va ?

- Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui vient de se faire réveiller par des puces surexcitées ! grommela-t-il, exaspéré qu'on vienne toujours le déranger.

- Ah, je vois. Oui, les garçons sont toujours débordant d'énergie quand on va au cinéma, sourit la jeune japonaise. A ce propos, tu viens avec nous ?

- Et puis quoi encore ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Tu ne viens pas, mais pourquoi ? l'interrogea Marvin.

Drago se retourna vivement pour voir Alec et Marvin le regarder avec des yeux interrogateurs. A côté d'eux, John, assis sur sa chaise comme dans un fauteuil, braqua sur l'héritier Malfoy un regard inquisiteur et froid.

Si Drago ignorait pourquoi l'adolescent le détestait autant, il n'avait cependant jamais cherché à le savoir non plus. Au contraire, ça l'arrangeait bien.

- Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas ! répondit-il.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas en quoi consiste le cinoch' ! répliqua John d'une voix narquoise.

- Bien-sûr que si je sais ! répondit le Serpentard en faisant un geste méprisant de la main. C'est là que passent les films qui viennent de sortir.

Heureusement que Grégoire le lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Drago se promit de faire une partie de « Marie Aux Cartes » avec lui pour le remercier… avant de se dire que ce n'était que la monnaie de la pièce qui lui était rendue, après tout, il avait accepté de dormir avec lui ! Il était logique qu'il l'aide en retour !

- Et tu sais ce qu'est un film, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago toisa John quelques secondes, mais l'adolescent soutint son regard, un sourire insolent sur les lèvres. Si le jeune Malfoy ne lui vouait pas encore une haine égale à celle qu'il avait pour Potter et Weasley, ça n'allait pas tarder ! Surtout qu'il avait visiblement tout pour lui, cet ado ! Raison de plus pour le détester ! Il lui renvoyait à la figure tout ce qu'il avait été à Poudlard, et qu'il n'était plus désormais.

Drago n'avait cependant pas tord. Dans le classement des meilleurs coups de Poudlard qui était remis à jour tous les ans par les « groupies de l'école » comme appelait Arya les filles superficielles du château, John était dans les dix premiers, tout comme Marvin et Alec, d'ailleurs. Et son regard charmeur sur lequel retombaient quelques mèches blondes n'y était pas pour rien.

- Laisse-le tranquille, John ! vint à son secours Yumi.

- Vos désirs sont pour moi des ordres, lui répondit le concerné d'un ton solennel en inclinant légèrement la tête _ quelques mèches blondes lui tombant devant les yeux par la même occasion _ comme le ferait un chevalier devant une reine. Les amies de mes amies sont mes amies. Arya ne t'accompagne pas aujourd'hui ?

A côté de lui, Marvin et Alec pouffèrent, bientôt rejoins par leur meilleur ami. En face de Drago, Yumi secoua la tête en tentant de retenir un sourire. Ayant fini son petit déjeuner, la brune se leva et sortit de la pièce, suivie par son amie.

Alors qu'il croquait à pleine dents dans son croissant, le Serpentard leva les yeux pour voir Granger entrer. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un. Du moment que ce n'était pas lui, tout allait bien !

Tout n'allait pas bien. Drago était effectivement la personne qu'elle cherchait, aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers sa table. Elle tira une chaise et se laissa carrément tomber dessus. Ses yeux, encore plus cernés que la veille, n'échappèrent pas à Drago, contrairement à la réplique qu'il lui lança.

- Dis Granger, la nuit c'est fait pour dormir, tu sais ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, rétorqua-t-elle. Merci pour cette remarque au combien enrichissante dont je me serais merveilleusement bien passée, cingla-t-elle avant de changer de sujet. Aujourd'hui les enfants vont au cinéma, je sais que tu ignores ce que…

- Je sais ce que sais ! la coupa-t-il, fier de pouvoir lui monter qu'il s'y connaissait en moldus _ même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi l'être, songea-t-il. C'est là que passent les films qui viennent de sortir !

La Gryffondor arqua un sourcil et le regarda d'un air étonné. Devant l'insistance de son regard, le jeune homme se vit obliger d'avouer de mauvaise foi :

- Grégoire me l'a dit ce matin.

La jeune femme sourit avant de reprendre.

- Ca te dirait d'y aller aussi ?

- Sans façon !

- Ca te changerait les idées, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- …

- Bon, comme tu voudras, je ne peux pas te forcer. Après tout, tu ne fais pas une réinsertion dans le monde moldu, alors…. Logan comptait venir de toute façon, il m'aidera à surveiller les enfants. Bon, et bien, à plus tard.

- Attends une seconde, la rappela-t-il alors qu'elle se levait. Vous allez être deux pour surveiller 30 gamins ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton légèrement agressif.

- Mais tu n'arriveras jamais à tenir 15 gamins toute seule !

- Et pourquoi ça ? s'enflamma-t-elle aussitôt.

- Tu n'es pas en forme Granger, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! lui rappela-t-il.

- Je vais très bien Malfoy ! Alors arrête de faire semblant de t'inquiéter de mon état de santé, parce que ça devient lourd à la fin ! s'énerva-t-elle. Sans compter que tu peux t'estimer heureux que je ne revienne pas sur ce qui s'est passé avec Ron dimanche !

Et sur ce, elle s'en alla rejoindre Logan, qui l'appelait depuis le pas de la porte.

- Okay ! Très bien ! s'exclama Drago pour lui-même, exaspéré. Et bha débrouille-toi avec tes gamins et vient pas te plaindre après s'il t'arrive quelque chose !

Il finit son petit déjeuné en vitesse et se leva.

- Dis Dray, tu vas vraiment la laisser partir et s'occuper de la moitié d'entre nous toute une après-midi ? demanda alors Andrew, que l'héritier Malfoy n'avait pas vu arriver, en s'arrêtant sur son côté droit.

- Même si elle nous dit le contraire, on voit très bien qu'elle n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, murmura Grégoire, que Drago n'avait pas non plus entendu arriver, en appuyant sa tête sur son bras gauche

Ils levèrent les yeux vers lui et il les regarda tout à tour, avant de soupirer profondément. Ces deux là allaient finir par le tuer !

Ils le lui paieraient ! Foi de Malfoy !

Oswestry était une petite ville relativement calme puisque ne comptant qu'un peu plus de 15 000 habitants. Le cinéma se situait non loin du centre-ville, sur les rives d'un large canal. En cette période où les températures étaient presque insoutenables, de nombreux habitants venaient se réfugier dans les vastes salles climatisées du bâtiment, en profitant pour regarder les dernières œuvres cinématographies sorties. Ou l'inverse, selon les priorités.

Du poteau contre lequel Drago était nonchalamment adossé, il vit Granger pousser la porte d'entrée du cinéma moldu avant d'y faire entrer sa horde de gamins, qui, même s'ils en avaient parlé toute la matinée, continuaient encore et encore à jacasser à propos de leurs stupides films à la noix !

Un couple passa devant lui et le Serpentard les suivit afin de passer incognito devant la Gryffondor. Quoique avec l'accoutrement qu'il portait, il aurait pu parader devant elle sans qu'elle ne le reconnaisse.

Il se vengerait ! Foi de Malfoy !

Les deux jeunes gens qui le précédaient s'arrêtèrent un instant pour s'embrasser passionnément et Drago se figea une seconde en déglutissant. Ses entrailles se nouèrent douloureusement pour une raison obscure et il préféra se détourner, mal à l'aise. S'efforçant d'oublier les sept années d'abstinence qu'il venait de traverser, il dépassa le couple et gagna le hall du bâtiment.

- Bon alors, les groupes sont fait ? Vous êtes tous tombés d'accord ? demandait la Gryffondor à ses mômes après avoir donné une liasse de tickets à la femme qui siégeait aux guichets.

- Oui… s'écrièrent les plus jeunes sous les regards exaspérés de leurs aînés _ et sous celui de Drago, par la même occasion.

- Bon alors vous connaissez les « règles », vous allez dans la salle de votre film et nul part ailleurs, et si vous sortez avant les autres, vous attendez dans le hall. Je ne veux voir personne dehors, c'est bien compris !

- Oui, on peut y aller maintenant ? s'impatienta un mioche à l'air farouche.

- Oui, allez-y, leur sourit Hermione en secouant légèrement la tête d'un air désespéré.

Drago, moqueur, nota qu'elle avait apparemment l'habitude de parler dans le vent.

- Génial, le déguisement ! souffla une voix derrière le Serpentard.

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir été découvert. Il soupira de soulagement en découvrant Arya. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver.

- Tu ne dis rien à Granger, hein ? s'enquit-il.

- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit officiellement que tu venais. Je vais finir par croire que tu adores te mettre dans des situations délicates !

- Alors, tu vas voir quel... film ? demanda Drago, préférant changer de sujet.

Il sut qu'elle avait compris son intention au sourire narquois qui vint naître sur ses lèvres, même si elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas encore décidé.

- Pas aussi enthousiaste que les autres à venir ici, on dirait, remarqua-t-il.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !

- C'est si nul que ça ?

- Non. Mais je préfère venir seule, et pas avec tout la maison ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus discret ! marmonna-t-elle.

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur.

- Logan, tu viens avec nous, on va voir Terminator ? demanda Alec à quelques pas d'eux.

- J'espère pour toi qu'il est bien, je n'ai pas envie de passer deux heures à regarder les mouches voler !

- Mais oui t'inquiètes ! On a regardé sur Internet, il est génial d'après les critiques ! lui assura Marvin.

- Mione, tu viens aussi ?

- Si Logan y va, ma foi, pourquoi pas ? accepta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le petit groupe s'enfonça dans un des couloirs en papotant joyeusement. Arya les suivit du regard puis quitta l'appui que lui fournissait le pilier contre lequel elle s'était adossée.

- Bon, et ben, à plus tard. Je suppose qu'Andrew et Grégoire sont de mèche avec toi ?

- Evidemment, soupira le jeune homme.

- Evidemment. Le contraire m'aurait étonnée. Tu me diras si le film était bien, lança-t-elle en s'engageant à son tour dans le couloir.

- Mais… je ne vais pas voir de film moi, murmura Drago en la regardant s'éloigner.

Alors que deux autres filles disparaissaient à l'angle du couloir gauche, le Serpentard vit ses deux petits cons détestés revenir sur leurs pas par le couloir droit. La femme des guichets s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais ils plaquèrent leur index sur leur bouche d'un même geste pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se taire. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de sourire.

- Tu assures grave James ! s'exclama alors joyeusement Grégoire.

- James ? C'est quoi ce nom débile, je m'appelle…

- Chuuuuut ! le coupa Andrew en prenant un air réprobateur. C'est ton nom d'espion, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un sache qui tu es, sinon c'est foutu ! Enfin, Maxence est au courant. Il nous attend dans la salle, il garde nos places.

- Mais par les glandes de Merlin, où avez-vous été chercher une idée pareille ! Sans parler du nom ! Merde alors, vous êtes fans de Potter ou quoi ? tempêta Drago.

- On l'a trouvé dans James Bond bien sûr ! lui répondit Grégoire comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Tu sais, l'agent double 007 ! renchérit Andrew. Tada tada… tadadadadam…

- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris ! le coupa Drago avec humeur. Et il est sapé comme ça, votre James Bond ? railla-t-il alors.

- Euh… non, pas vraiment. Il est plus souvent en costume, admit Grégoire.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Andrew.

- Parce que je me sens Ridicule dans ces habits de clown ! s'écria le Serpentard d'une voix hystérique, ayant presque envie de pleurer de désespoir.

- Mais tu es très bien là-dedans ! le contredit Grégoire en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben oui, je ne vois pas en quoi tu trouves un baggy délavé en jean et un Sweet à capuche blanc et rose dérangeant. Les converses sont assortis en plus !

- Et puis on s'est donné un mal fou pour les prendre dans l'armoire de Kévin !

- Mais je me fiche totalement de ça ! Un Malfoy ne peut pas porter des fringues moldues ! C 'est contraire à ses principes ! s'énerva le jeune homme. On dirait que j'ai chier dans ce putain de pantalon ! C'est horrible ! Et ce truc à la con avec une visière, ça sert à quoi exactement ? Et puis ces lunettes à travers lesquelles on y voit que dal !

- Ta casquette ? Ben à ne pas qu'on te reconnaisse ! lui répondit Andrew. Et les lunettes de soleil aussi !

- Ben oui, on ne peut pas dire que tu te fondes dans le décor avec tes cheveux blancs ! lui fit remarquer Grégoire.

Drago le fusilla du regard et il se tut aussitôt.

- Bon, maintenant que t'a fini de râler, faudrait peut-être y aller non ? proposa Andrew.

- Parce que je vais devoir assister à votre film à la con ?

- A moins que tu ne veuilles rester trois heures assis ici à ne rien faire,

- Ce qui paraîtrait fort suspect,

- Et qui entacherait ton si bon début de mission,

- Alors non, tu n'es pas obligé, terminèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Sans compter que James Bond fait toujours tout pour paraître le moins suspect possible ! rajouta Andrew.

Drago eut un rire amer.

- C'est sûr qu'un Malfoy dans un cinéma moldu en train de regarder un film moldu, portant des habits moldus et avec deux demi-portions dans votre genre, ce n'est pas suspect !

Aucun des deux garçons ne lui répondit. Ils étaient déjà partis

Le Serpentard soupira de désespoir, se promit une fois de plus de se venger, et rattrapa les deux gamins qui le menèrent dans une grande pièce sombre emplie de fauteuils rouges _ qui le firent désagréablement penser aux couleurs de Gryffondor _ alignés face à un grand panneau blanc qui recouvrait tout un pan du mur.

Le jeune Malfoy esquissa un rictus méprisant. Alors c'était ça, une salle de cinéma ? Il comprenait encore moins pourquoi ils étaient si excités à l'idée d'y venir, ces andouilles !

Les deux gamins le traînèrent presque jusqu'au fond de la salle où ils se laissèrent tomber sur des sièges et sortirent un paquet de bonbons moldus chacun, qu'ils commencèrent à vider de leur contenu. Maxence, à côté d'Andrew, faisait de même.

Et pendant dix minutes, ils ne firent rien , mais alors, absolument rien ! Si bien que Drago commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer.

- Ca consiste en _ça_, votre cinéma ? A ne rien faire pendant trois heures ? demanda-t-il.

- Mais non, rhooo ! Le film commence à 13h45, et il est 40, c'est dans cinq minutes ! lui apprit Grégoire. Un pimousse ?

Drago lorgna le bonbon difforme bleu vif et plein de sucre avant de le prendre entre deux doigts. Sous les rires des trois garçons, il examina attentivement la chose sous toutes les coutures pour finalement le mettre dans sa bouche.

…

Il se mit alors à tousser en se donnant de petits coups au niveau de l'œsophage, s'attirant les regards noirs d'autres personnes assises un peu plus loin. L'écran était pourtant toujours blanc.

- Drago, ça va ? s'inquiéta Andrew en riant.

Pas si inquiet que ça, en fin de compte.

- Putain, c'est quoi ce truc ! Ca arrache ! hoqueta le jeune Malfoy

- C'est ça qui est bien dans les pimousses ! C'est trop bon, et ça pique un max ! s'exclama gaiement Grégoire en enfournant deux bonbons dans sa bouche.

- Ca y est, ça commence ! s'écria alors une gamine dans la salle.

Le panneau blanc accolé au mur en face d'eux s'alluma soudain, illuminant subitement la pièce qui était jusque là plongée dans le noir. Drago grimaça : Merlin que ça faisait mal aux yeux !

- C'est la bande annonce de Taxi 3 ! s'exclama Maxence à côté de lui.

- Faut trop qu'on aille le voir ! renchérit Andrew avant d'éclater de rire en voyant un homme tomber du haut d'un toit dans une poubelle.

« Moué, ce n'est pas si marrant que ça, c'est ennuyant même. » pensa tristement Drago.

En désespoir d'occupation, il piocha un bonbon dans le paquet d'Andrew et constata avec bonheur qu'il n'était pas recouvert de sucre comme les pimousses de son frère. Il le mâchonna lentement en prenant son temps. Ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça, en fin de compte, c'était bon même.

- C'est quoi ça, comme bonbons ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Des Dragibus, lui répondit Andrew avant de se concentrer sur ce qui est apparemment la bande annonce d'un film nommé Frère des Ours.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires à attendre, le film que les deux frères étaient venus voir, ainsi que Drago, par la même occasion, commença enfin.

Le début était un peu plat, d'après le Serpentard. Deux mecs qui péchaient dans une barque, un qui tombait à l'eau, le grand classique ! Un soupir lui échappa. Les deux protagonistes étaient entrain de se battre pour un stupide anneau doré avec des hiéroglyphes !

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant celui qui avait trouvé l'anneau se faire tuer par son compagnon. C'était barbare comme film ! Ca aurait du être interdit aux gosses ! S'il avait été responsable des trois gringalets qui étaient à ses côtés, il leur aurait défendu de regarder ça !

Le décor changea soudain, laissant voir un petit homme bien gras dormir sur une pierre et un autre…

« Ben mince, comment l'anneau est arrivé autour de son cou ? » se demanda curieusement Drago en piochant un énième bonbon dans le sac d'Andrew.

- James, tu viens ? appela Grégoire en se levant.

- …

- James ! … JAMES !

Drago sursauta. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait le même prénom que le père de Potter pour une après-midi !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est fini, lui dit l'adolescent en le tirant par le bras.

Le jeune Malfoy comprit alors pourquoi les lumières s'étaient rallumées.

Le film ne lui avait pas plu ! Il n'avait rien compris ! Mais alors, rien de rien ! Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi l'anneau s'était subitement retrouvé autour du cou de ce Freudon, ni comment l'immonde créature nommée Golum était passée de l'état d'humain à celui d'être difforme, et encore moins tout le reste du film.

La seule chose qu'il avait retenu, c'est que Gandalf, à qui les gamins avaient déjà fait allusion, était une copie parfaite de Leur Merlin sorcier ! D'après Drago, celui qui avait crée le film n'avait rien fait d'autre que de copier leur Merlin, et il était prêt à parier qu'il était cracmol, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ce Gandalf se déplaçait à cheval et non sur un balai !

Ils remontèrent à la lumière _ ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à Drago _ et Andrew, après un regard furieux vers lui, jeta son paquet de bonbons à présent vide dans une poubelle.

- Tu étais obligé de tout manger ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru au jeune Malfoy.

- Je m'ennuyais, fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose à faire ! répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

Grégoire donna un coup de coude à Drago afin de lui montrer Hermione qui était à quelques mètres d'eux. Maxence, lui et son frère le laissèrent et allèrent la retrouver comme si de rien était, tandis que le jeune Malfoy se laissait tomber sur une chaise.

Il balaya la salle du regard, et ne put que constater que Granger était toute pâle, tremblait légèrement, et avait les yeux rougis.

Un regard vert croisa le sien, et bientôt, il fut cerné par trois adolescents qui braquaient sur lui des yeux emplis de malice et de ruse pour les deux premiers, et un regard froid pour le troisième. Ca allait Encore être sa fête !

- Salut Drago ! s'exclama joyeusement Marvin, à voix basse cependant.

- On pensait que tu ne viendrais pas, lui dit alors Alec.

- Qu'est-ce qui tu as été voir comme film ? l'interrogea le premier.

- Le seigneur des anneaux.

- Je suis certain que tu n'as rien compris ! intervint John, un sourire mauvais vissé sur les lèvres. Sinon, tu as du nouveau pour Hermione ? continua-t-il en devenant soudain sérieux. Son état ne s'arrange pas.

- Elle est venue voir Terminator avec nous, et elle a dormi pendant tout le film ! lui apprit Marvin.

- Or, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! finit Alec avec un air grave. Ce n'est pas son genre de film mais jamais elle ne se serait endormie pen…

Un bruit de chaise se fit soudain entendre et, le regard de Drago se portant automatiquement sur la provenance du bruit, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Granger à terre. La plupart des gamins s'agglutinaient déjà à ses côtés, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes dans le cinéma.

Il se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion, et se précipita vers Andrew et Grégoire qui s'écartèrent en le voyant arriver.

- Bordel Granger, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'écria-t-il en passant son bras sous ses épaules pour la relever légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- On s'en fou ! Qu'est-ce que tu as bon sang ? insista Drago en la secouant légèrement, insensible aux cris d'indignation des moldus qui avaient accouru en la voyant tomber.

- Je ne sais pas… souffla-t-elle.

De fines gouttes d'eau salée commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et, appuyant sa tête contre le torse jeune homme, elle se mit à sangloter doucement, tremblante comme une feuille.

Drago posa sa main sur son front pour la retirer presque aussitôt.

- Tu t'y connais soi-disant en médecine, et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit de prendre quelque-chose pour faire passer ta fièvre ! Tu es brûlante ! grogna-t-il alors, prenant bien soin de ne pas utiliser de termes sorciers.

- J'ai essayé tout ce que j'avais en réserve, murmura-t-elle.

Le problème se corsait. Mais pour le moment, mieux valait ramener Granger au manoir, Drago n'avait pas envie que les stupides médecins moldues débarquent. Et ils n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à le faire, car plusieurs personnes s'agitaient autour des guichets.

Il passa un bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme, et d'un mouvement, la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son T-shirt pour étouffer ses larmes.

Les entrailles du jeune homme se nouèrent douloureusement à ce contact féminin, mais il se reprit et sortit du cinéma, suivi par une ribambelle d'élèves que Logan comptait un à un pour être sûr de ne pas en oublier un… Ce qui n'aurait pas déplu au Serpentard.

Drago poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et allongea Hermione sur le lit blanc avant de s'affairait à sortir une nouvelle fois toute une multitude de potions des placard.

- On peut savoir ce que tu as ? lui demanda-t-elle faiblement en remarquant qu'il ne disait pas un mot et que ses gestes étaient « légèrement » brusques.

- …

- Malfoy ! Je te parle ! s'écria-t-elle après avoir avaler une potion de force, que Drago regretta de lui avoir donné en premier.

- J'avais remarqué ! répondit-il vivement en débouchant une potion pour faire baisser la fièvre.

- Alors répond, plutôt que de te murer dans ton silence !

- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ? Je vais te le dire ! s'énerva-t-il alors. Ca fait cinq jours que tu sais que tu perds ton énergie à vitesse grand V et que tu n'arrives plus à dormir la nuit depuis que tu es rentrée de mission, et tu ne me préviens qu'après avoir fait un malaise ! Or, j'estime qu'ayant la responsabilité des gosses toute la journée, tu aurais pu me mettre au courant avant !

- Oh, tu m'excuseras mais je ne pensais pas crucial le fait de devoir te mettre au courant ! Répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

- Evidemment, pour toi je ne suis que le stupide prisonnier cinglé qui fait sa réinsertion ici et que tu sais que tu renverras de toute façon à Azkaban à la fin de son séjour ! cingla-t-il avec humeur.

- Je ne te permets pas ! s'enflamma-t-elle alors. Tu ne sais absolument pas ce que je pense et je t'interdis d'émettre une quelconque hypothèse sur mes opinions ! Et arrête de jouer la victime en te lamentant sur le fait que tout le monde te considère comme un stupide individu fou en réinsertion, parce que ces absurdités n'ont pas lieu d'être ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te renverrai là-bas que si tu as un comportement déplacé ! Ces derniers temps, je pensais que tu t'étais calmé, mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas ! Je te ferais également remarquer que tu es sorti de la propriété à mon insu, alors que ça t'ait strictement interdit !

- Donc tu vas aussi me reprocher d'avoir passé mon après-midi là-bas pour m'assurer que tu allais bien ! rétorqua-t-il, sardonique. Sans compter qu'en plus de te surveiller, j'ai du passer trois heure à regarder un film sinistre auquel je n'ai absolument rien compris pour faire plaisir à Andrew et Grégoire ! Pour résumer, je devrais rester dans ma chambre nuit et jour et me plier à ta volonté et à celle des gamins, c'est ça ? Et ben non, ça ne marchera pas avec moi Granger ! vociféra-t-il. Cette réinsertion est la seule chance qu'il me reste, et je ne te laisserai pas la gâcher !

- Je…

- Tu m'excuseras de m'être inquiété pour toi et pour les gamins, qui au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer sont eux aussi soucieux de ton état de santé ! Et c'est bien beau de me faire croire que tu ne me considères pas comme un dangereux détenu alors qu'il y a une semaine tu me faisais clairement comprendre que jamais tu ne me confierais les gamins, parce que j'étais ce que je suis, un dangereux prisonnier complètement fou ! rugit-il, déballant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur d'une traite, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en placer une.

Il voulait bien être gentil, mais il y avait des limites ! Furieux, il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

_Ding Dong _

- Bonjour Monsieur Stevens !

- Oh, bonjour Logan, comment tu vas ? lui parvint une voix d'homme depuis le hall.

Des pas se firent bientôt entendre dans la pièce et la porte du salon dans lequel Drago était entrain de jouer aux échecs avec Marvin s'entrebâilla discrètement.

Accompagné de Logan avec qui il conversait gaiement, un homme grand et mince, aux cheveux ras et aux yeux gris, pas loin de la cinquantaine, se dirigeait vers le bureau de Granger.

- C'est qui lui ? demanda le Serpentard à Marvin, qui s'était précipité pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

- Josh Stevens. C'est le supérieur d'Hermione.

- Ah.

La porte se referma et la partie d'échecs continua comme si de rien n'était.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis que Drago s'était disputé avec Hermione, et ça faisait trois jours qu'il ne lui adressait plus le moindre mot, replongé dans son mutisme borné avec elle.

Il s'était, par opposition, rapproché de certains gamins, comme Marvin et Alec, qui étaient tous deux fans de Quidditch, ce qui resserrait beaucoup les liens.

A côté d'eux, quatre des 10 mioches qui n'allaient pas encore à Poudlard, Leanne, Harry, Mathieu et Jimmy, regardaient ce qu'ils appelaient un DVD. Drago avait appris par la même occasion qu'il s'agissait d'un film sur un disque appelé CD. Dans un coin de la pièce, trois gamines jouaient joyeusement à la poupée, les faisant profiter des dialogues complètement gagas qu'entretenaient leurs personnages, puisqu'elles parlaient à voix haute.

Harry augmenta le son de la télévision sans raison apparente alors que le cavalier de Drago réduisait le fou de Marvin en pièces.

Des éclats de voix leurs parvinrent soudain et la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

- HARRY BAISSE MOI LE SON TOUT DE SUITE ! rugit Granger, visiblement hors d'elle.

- Hermione… commença alors la voix de Stevens. Essaie de comprendre…

- Ce que je comprends, c'est que je fais de mon mieux depuis cinq ans pour te satisfaire, pour te prouver que je peux parfaitement gérer les dossiers et les enfants, et qu'au moindre pépin, tu me mets sur la touche ! vociféra la jeune femme.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, Drago y compris, cessèrent toute activité pour se tourner vers les deux protagonistes.

- De toute façon, c'est signé et envoyé, tu ne peux plus rien y faire ! répliqua Josh.

Hermione bouillonnait intérieurement, et ce n'est qu'au prix de nombreux efforts qu'elle se retint de ne pas lui sortir ses quatre vérités.

- Ne compte plus sur moi pour t'aider dans quoique soit ! lui fit-elle savoir d'une voix tremblante de colère. Et maintenant, sors d'ici tout de suite !

- C'est pour ton bien Hermione, tu ne peux pas travailler dans cet état ! essaya encore l'homme.

- Josh je t'ai demandé de sortir !

L'homme soupira mais n'essaya plus de la contredire. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Croyant que la tempête était passée, Harry appuya sur la télécommande.

- HARRY ! LE SON ! rugit Granger.

Le pauvre gamin, effrayé, sursauta et se dépêcha de s'exécuter.

La Gryffondor se cramponna soudain au montant de la porte en fermant les yeux à s'en faire mal. Elle respira profondément et, tremblante, lâcha lentement prise.

- Mione, ça va ? s'enquit Mathieu.

- Oui, ça va, répondit-t-elle d'une voix étrangement faible quand on savait qu'elle hurlait à en faire trembler les murs quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau afin de préparer la rentrée des enfants, qui avait lieu dans quatre jours.

- Ben Drago… où vas-tu ? s'étonna Marvin alors que le blondinet se levait.

- Voir votre chère Granger !

- Mais… et le jeu alors ?

Drago intima à son cavalier d'avancer de quelques cases et adressa un sourire hypocrite au jeune homme alors que le roi de ce dernier jetait sa couronne au sol.

- Echec et Mat.

Et, se délectant de sa tête médusée, le Serpentard sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers le bureau de la Gryffondor, dont il ouvrit violemment la porte. Assise derrière son bureau, une grande tasse de café serré à la main, elle sursauta violemment tandis qu'il refermait tout aussi brutalement la porte.

- Mal… commença-t-elle.

- Bon, on va faire simple parce que toi comme moi avons autre chose à faire, décréta-t-il en tirant une chaise devant la porte. J'en ai marre Granger. Marre que tu refuses de t'expliquer sur ton état de santé ! Etant donné que tes chers pupilles ignorent nos relations chaotiques, ils me harcèlent sans cesse pour savoir ce que tu as ! Alors étant donné que tu ne me considères soi-disant pas comme un dangereux prisonnier cinglé, je pense avoir le droit de savoir exactement ce que tu as !

Et sur ses belles paroles très explicites, il croisa les bras sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis. Hermione le regarda d'un air ahuri un moment, ses lèvres rosées entrouvertes dans un « o » parfait.

Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se rappelant que trois jours plutôt, elle était appuyée tout contre lui. Il se reprit bien vite, se morigénant pour avoir eu de telles pensées.

Finalement, la jeune femme soupira à s'en fendre l'âme et rangea les papiers sur lesquels elle travaillait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, au juste ? lança-t-elle alors avant de porter sa tasse de café à sa bouche.

La lèvre du jeune Malfoy trembla légèrement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il trouve ce simple geste si provoquant ? Il n'en savait rien. Sans compter que c'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose de pareil depuis qu'il séjournait au manoir. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait vu le couple qui le précédait à son entrée au cinéma, il ne cessait de penser à ses années à Poudlard, aux multiples conquêtes qu'il avait alors collectionnées, avec un sentiment d'envie teinté de regret. A l'époque, il se fichait pas mal de ces filles, mais à présent… une présence féminine et les marques d'affection qui allaient avec ne lui auraient pas déplu, bien au contraire.

- Tu dis n'avoir aucune idée de ce que tu as, or, étant donné ton ex-réputation de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tu dois bien avoir une idée, même minime, de ce qui te met dans cet état, non ?

Elle posa sa tasse dans le creux de ses mains et expira profondément.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. J'ai du travail Malfoy, alors va embêter quelqu'un d'autre, déclara-t-elle très posément.

- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle, vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'un ton étrangement calme.

- Parfaitement.

- Et tu n'as pas l'impression de te foutre légèrement de ma gueule là non ! s'écria-t-il alors en haussant le ton, la faisant une fois de plus sursauter. Ca commence à bien faire Granger, tu dépasses les limites de l'entendement ! Alors je te préviens, soit tu m'expliques ce que tu as exactement, soit j'appelle les médicomages de St Mangouste afin qu'il procède à des examens sur ta personne ! Et Je m'occuperai des mômes pendant ce temps, vu ? menaça-t-il alors.

- Si tu oses faire ça, je te renvoie à Azkaban ! menaça-t-elle, outré.

Drago prit sur lui pour afficher un air indifférent.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

- Je suis sérieuse, Malfoy ! se vexa-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, figure-toi, s'insurgea-t-il. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Je te laisse… disons dix minutes. Si dans dix minutes je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as, tu iras faire un petit séjour à St Mangouste. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est même moi qui t'y emmènerai ! J'irai dire bonjour à mon père par la même occasion.

Elle le regarda d'un air éberlué quelques secondes et poussa un second soupir.

- Ok, c'est bon, tu as gagné, céda-t-elle. Pendant ma mission, j'ai… été touchée par un sortilège inconnu pendant que je couvrais un de mes coéquipiers. Sur le moment, je n'ai rien sentie, mais bien vite, je… mon énergie m'a quittée peu à peu, et j'ai reçu pas mal d'autres maléfices, dont un Lashlabask et un Incendio. On a du se replier. Mon deuxième collègue a emmené le blessé à St Mangouste, pendant que je transplanais ici, finit-elle. Satisfait ?

- Pas tout à …

- De toute façon, je ne peux rien te dire de plus. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que j'ai, et aucune potion ne semble avoir d'effet. De plus, je n'ai pas entendu le nom du sortilège, et sa couleur ne me disait rien, le coupa-t-elle, son côté professionnel prenant le dessus.

- De quelle couleur s'agissait-il ?

- Noir … et on aurait dit qu'il était nuancé de vert. Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour rien, lui assura-t-il en se levant. A plus tard Granger !

Et sur ce, il sortit de la pièce. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, il s'adossa contre le mur le temps d'inspirer profondément. Il avait bien cru craquer et sortir de la pièce pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle avait mentionné Azkaban. Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et descendit dans le parc, où se trouvait la volière. Quelques minutes plus tard, une chouette effraie prenait son envol et disparaissait dans le lointain.


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoici avec le chapitre 10 ! Il est plus court que les autres, certes, mais il y a enfin un petit rapprochement entre nos deux sorciers préférés =) D'accord, c'est pas grand chose, mais je préfère y aller pas à pas. Après tout, faut bien leur laisser le temps de s'apprivoiser non ? x)

Encore merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews pour donner leur avis =) Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, je n'aime pas Ron x) Donc forcément il n'a pas le meilleur rôle ici x) Quant à Hermione... c'est vrai qu'elle a son petit caractère bien trempé =p

Voili voilou, bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant ;)

* * *

><p>- Bonjour Patron !<p>

- Bonjour. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous.

Les aurors, qui s'étaient levés à l'entrée de leur chef, se rassirent autour de la grande table de bois qui se trouvait dans la vaste salle de réunion.

- Bien, merci à tous d'être venus. Nous allons commencer par aborder la mission concernant ce trafic de polynectar. Comme vous le savez, trois de nos effectifs ont été envoyés en mission dans le Nord du pays il y a quinze jours afin de stopper ce trafic, commença Josh Stevens, directeur du bureau des aurors. La mission a échoué. Un de nos hommes est encore à St Mangouste, et un second s'est fait toucher par un maléfice inconnu…

- Excusez-moi monsieur, intervint un jeune homme, auror depuis peu. Mais pourquoi l'auror Granger n'est-elle pas présente aujourd'hui ? Après tout elle a participé à cette mission, ainsi qu'à son échec de ce fait, et…

- Taisez-vous, Ridley ! le coupa sèchement Josh. Miss Granger, ainsi que ses deux autres collègues, ne sont pour rien dans l'échec de cette mission ! Nous pensions qu'il s'agissait d'un simple trafic commandé par un petit revendeur inexpérimenté, or, il s'est avéré que c'était beaucoup plus sérieux que cela. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le bâtiment pour interpeller, vos collègues se sont fait assaillir de toute part.

- Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? questionna une femme d'une quarantaine d'année.

Josh eut un hochement de tête satisfait. Il aimait quand ses hommes allaient droit au but, ne perdant pas de vue leur objectif premier.

- Pour l'instant, je veux un maximum d'informations concernant ce trafic. Qui fournit le polynectar ? Pour le revendre à qui ? Dans quel utilité ? Où ? Comment ? Combien de personnes ? Je veux des réponses fiables et claires ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui patron, acquiescèrent les aurors.

- Dans un deuxième temps, lorsque j'aurai assez de renseignement les concernant, j'enverrai des hommes pour mettre un terme à tout cela. Bien, James et Katy, vous vous chargerez d'interroger les vendeurs d'ingrédients pour les potions. D'après nos sources, une grande quantité serait véhiculée par ces malfrats. Il faut bien que quelqu'un achète les ingrédients pour fabriquer la potion. Larry et Oliver, vous retournerez au Nord du pays, là où se déroulait la mission, afin de passer au peigne fin le bâtiment. Ils ont sûrement du laisser des traces, et…

- Patron, désolé de vous interrompre, le coupa de nouveau Ridley, mais pourquoi n'envoyons-nous que deux hommes ? Je doute qu'ils puissent à eux seuls réussirent à arrêter tous ces délinquants et…

Josh blêmit, puis rougit alors que la colère l'envahissait. Les aurors attablés autour de la table, Ridley excepté, échangèrent des regards complices puis baissèrent les yeux pour dissimuler leurs sourires.

- Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'ils sont restés bien sagement là-bas à attendre qu'on revienne les cueillir ? s'écria-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend durant votre formation ? A jouer à la bataille explosive ? Et on arrête les criminels en leur jetant les cartes à la figure ?

Le jeune auror sembla se ratatiner sur lui même sous les regards moqueurs de ses collègues qui réprimaient difficilement leurs rires.

- Non ? Alors tâchez de vous montrer à la hauteur de l'entraînement que vous avez reçu et respectez un peu vos supérieurs et vos collègues ! De plus, pour revenir sur votre précédente intervention aussi inutile qu'infondée, sachez que Miss Granger vaut 10 fois plus que vous, que ce soit au bureau ou sur le terrain ! Que je ne vous reprenne plus à médire à son sujet ! Ai-je été assez clair ?

Ridley opina timidement de la tête.

- Bien. Alors taisez-vous, sauf si vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour l'instant. Je disais donc, Larry et Oliver, ne délaissaient aucun indice susceptible de nous à aider à identifier un de ces criminels. Des questions ?

- Oui. Comment se porte Irwin ? Qu'ont dit les médicomages à son sujet ? demanda un homme à la carrure imposante.

Josh soupira. Savoir un de ses hommes blessé était toujours aussi insupportable qu'à ses débuts en tant que directeur du bureau des aurors. Même s'il avait appris à ne plus se sentir coupable de ce qui arrivait à des hommes qu'il envoyait lui-même sur le terrain, c'était toujours difficile à avaler.

- Il est tiré d'affaire. Le sort de protection lancé par Hermione a considérablement amorti le choc de l'explosion. Si elle n'était pas intervenue, Irwin y serait sûrement resté.

L'annonce jeta un froid, et on entendit plus que les respirations de la quinzaine de personnes présentes.

- Et comment va Hermione ?

- Bien. Enfin, aussi bien qu'elle puisse aller dans te telles conditions, se reprit Josh.

- Malfoy ? cracha quelqu'un avec un mépris évident.

- Entre autre. Même si, quand je suis passé chez elle, il avait l'air calme.

- Peut-être qu'elle l'a drogué pour avoir la paix, plaisanta quelqu'un.

Quelques rires raisonnèrent dans la salle, et Josh attendit que ses hommes retrouvent leur sérieux pour reprendre.

- Je pensais plutôt au maléfice qui l'a touchée.

- Quels sont ses effets ? s'enquit quelqu'un.

- On ne sait pas exactement. Mais elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait régulièrement des coups de barre depuis, et ce sans raison apparente. Je lui ai mis 15 jours de congés en attendant qu'elle aille mieux. Bien, passons à un autre sujet à présent, si vous le voulez bien. Le ministre de la magie rentre à Londes dès…

Et la réunion se poursuivit une heure et demi durant. Ridley ne parla pas, ou presque pas, et lorsqu'il fut parti, ses collègues s'amusaient encore de sa remise en place par leur supérieur.

_Toc toc toc _

- Gnnn…

- Malfoy !

- ...

- MALFOY !

Drago repoussa les couvertures en grognant et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il posait sa main sur le cliché quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Avec un cri de douleur, il recula précipitamment.

- Ca va ? demanda Granger en refermant prestement la porte.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ça ! s'énerva-t-il en frottant comme un forcené sur son front en espérant que cela atténuerait la douleur.

- Fallait ouvrir avant ! se défendit-t-elle. On part pour King Cross à 10h30, je compte sur toi pour être prêt. Tu as exactement… dix-sept minutes pour te préparer, lança-t-elle avant de sortir.

- Quoi ? Comment veux-tu que je me prépare en si peu de temps ?

- Débrouille-toi ! Et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, tu perds du temps là !

- Conasse ! pesta-t-il en claquant la porte.

Il se rua dans la cabine de douche, se savonna rapidement et se rinça en même temps, pour ensuite se sécher tout en sortant ses habits de la commode. 10h27. Et il n'était même pas habillé !

_Toc toc toc _

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre, contre laquelle tapait une petite chouette tout en regardant le jeune homme d'un air courroucé. Drago jura : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

Il enfila son pantalon tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit. Il décrocha le parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau _ à qui il donna une caresse pour le remercier, à défaut d'avoir des friandises sur lui _, le fourra dans sa poche sans délicatesse, attrapa une chemise et descendit dans le hall en toute hâte.

- Tu as bien failli être en retard ! le réprimanda Granger

- Mais je n'y suis pas !

- Certes, mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu sois habillé. Non mais franchement, regarde-moi cette chemise ! Pire qu'un gamin !

Et sous les yeux ahuris du Serpentard, elle s'approcha de lui, tira un coup sec sur les pans de sa chemise et en ferma les derniers boutons avant de passer une main derrière sa nuque pour réajuster le col.

Involontairement, sa main effleura le cou du jeune homme qui se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur. L'abstinence d'Azkaban ne lui réussissait franchement pas, pour qu'il ne se contrôle plus à la sensation de la peau de Granger sur la sienne.

Cette dernière retira soudain précipitamment ses mains et s'écarta en rougissant, prenant brutalement conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

- Désolée… c'est devenu un réflexe à force de rhabiller les garçons le matin, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Je…

- Bon, tout le monde est là ? demanda-t-elle aux enfants afin de cacher son trouble.

Plusieurs « oui » lui répondirent et le petit groupe d'une trentaine d'élève sortit par la double porte d'entrée dans un joyeux brouhaha.

Drago mit quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, ce fut pour remarquer qu'Arya l'observait, immobile, depuis le mur contre lequel elle était appuyée, ses petites choses blanches enfoncés dans les oreilles, son œil droit caché par sa mèche cuivrée.

- Je n'ai rien dit ! se défendit-elle en levant les mains en signe d'innocence alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu fais bien.

- Mais je n'en pense pas moins, rassure-toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Ca m'aurait étonné… marmonna Drago en sortant.

Il grimaça en voyant un mini bus arrangé sorcière garé devant la propriété. Il détestait ces engins métalliques, il avait l'impression d'être un animal en cage là-dedans ! Un regard vert croisa le sien, et quelques minutes plus tard, John monta dans le véhicule avec ses deux accolytes.

* * *

><p>Après un quart d'heure de route dans une cage métallique sur roues avec des mômes tout excités à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard, ils arrivèrent sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King Cross. Le Poudlard Express était déjà là et, bizarrement, Drago se sentit soudain nostalgique en le revoyant.<p>

Comme lors de sa sortie mémorable sue le Chemin de Traverse, de nombreux regards se tournaient vers lui et le dévisageaient sans discrétion. Certaines mères attiraient leurs enfants près d'elles quand il passait, comme pour les protéger, ce qui le blessait profondément, il devait bien l'avouer.

Logan, qui les accompagnait, gardait un œil sur les mômes, qui profitaient des quelques minutes avant le départ du train pour retrouver leur amis. Drago le rejoignit, ne sachant trop où se mettre.

Une jeune fille aux cours cheveux noirs, le visage fermé, regardait un point au loin, bouillonnant intérieurement.

- Non mais regarde moi cette pétasse ! fulmina-t-elle alors. Elle l'aguiche ouvertement depuis 5 minutes et lui, il ne dit rien ! Non mais regarde ! Putain, ça fait cinq ans qu'on se connaît, et c'est tout juste s'il me dit bonjour le matin, et elle… elle ! Rhaaa faut que je me calme, sinon je vais faire un malheur !

A une cinquantaine de mètres devant elle, Marvin semblait bien s'amuser au milieu d'un petit groupe de filles. Et celle à qui Yumi donnait de si jolis surnoms était une grande blonde de seize ans, aux yeux de biche, à la poitrine généreuse, qui gloussaient comme une dinde à chaque fois que le jeune homme ouvrait la bouche.

- Tu ne pourrais pas dire quelque chose non ? s'insurgea la jolie brune en se tournant vers sa « meilleure amie », qui, nonchalamment adossée à un pilier métallique, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles, était perdue dans la contemplation du vide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu sais très bien ce que je pense des mecs dans son genre ! Sexe, alcool et potes, voilà ce qui les intéresse. Et Marvin n'échappe pas à la règle ! lui répondit celle-ci sans même la regarder.

Arya avait toujours était très catégorique pour ce qui concernait la gente masculine. Les adolescents étaient des garçons boutonneux aux hormones en ébullition, les jeunes adultes collectionnaient les filles pour s'en vanter par la suite, les adultes de plus de 45 ans cherchaient à se caser et à trouver quelqu'un pour leur repasser leur linge et leur préparer à manger, et les plus âgés étaient tous pervers à des degrés différents.

- N'importe quoi, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, Marvin n'est pas comme ça ! s'offusqua Yumi.

- Bien-sûr que si, il est comme ça ! Franchement, tu aurais mieux fait de t'éprendre d'Alec, c'est le moins pire des trois !

Et en disant cela, Arya lui désigna le jeune homme du menton. Ce dernier, à quelques pas de là, passa un bras autour des épaules de sa copine, et fit un signe « au revoir » de la main à Hermione avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Marvin aussi est un mec bien, et de toute façon, Alec est déjà pris ! Quand je pense que cette pimbêche va l'avoir alors qu'elle est aussi futée qu'un scrout à pétard !

- Les scrout à pétard sont plus intelligents, marmonna Arya.

Yumi marqua une pause, consumant sa rage en silence, puis se retourna soudain vers la rouquine, un sourire en coin vissé sur les lèvres.

- John te mate, chuchota-t-elle.

- Grand bien lui en face ! répliqua Arya sans même un coup d'œil pour le jeune homme.

- Rhooo mais tu n'es pas possible ! se lamenta la jeune japonaise. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu lui reproches !

- Oh, rien de bien compliqué ! Il est gamin, débile, égoïste, égocentrique, se prend pour le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus fort, sans compter qu'il n'est jamais sérieux et qu'il la ramène toujours, qu'il est…

- Okay, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! la stoppa Yumi, exaspérée. Mais il n'a pas que des défauts, tu es d'accord avec moi sur ce point, au moins ?

Arya garda le silence un instant, réfléchissant à la question.

- Non… non, il ne doit pas avoir que des défauts… continua-t-elle alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de son amie.

- Ah, tu vois…

- Il est courageux et loyal.

- Je savais bien que tu appréciais au moins une chose en lui !

La rouquine dévisagea son amie une seconde avec une sorte de pitié mêlée de mépris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être naïve quand elle voulait !

- Détrompe-toi ! Je n'apprécie son soi-disant courage et sa prétendue loyauté uniquement parce qu'ils l'ont tenu loin de ma maison ! Et bien oui, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? S'il n'avait pas été courageux, le choixpeau l'aurait envoyé à Serpentard, et j'aurai du me le coltiner les ¾ du temps ! Sans façon ! finit-elle, impitoyable tandis que le visage de Yumi se décomposait. J'apprécie aussi son intelligence, tiens. Au moins, ça lui évite de redoubler, et je ne risque pas d'avoir de cours en commun avec lui !

- Mais _pourquoi_ tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui ?

- Parce que je ne l'aime pas, quelle question !

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu préférais les mecs plus vieux, railla la jeune fille en lançant un regard du côté d'un certain blond.

- Je ne l'aime pas _non plus_ ! grinça Arya, excédée.

- Peut-être, mais tu ne dirais pas non pour sortir avec !

- C'est simplement physique, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète ! siffla-t-elle à voix basse.

- Autant de fois que tu voudras, je ne te croirais pas ! répliqua Yumi.

Arya soupira, franchement agacée, et prit sur elle même pour se contenter de lui jeter un regard noir, plutôt que sa main dans la figure.

- Salut les filles ! Ca va ?

Les deux adolescentes se retournèrent d'un bloc pour voir arriver Marvin, John et leurs copains et copines. Une étincelle de haine pure s'alluma dans les yeux de Yumi lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le bras de Son prince charmant était passé autour de la taille de la blonde dont elle parlait tantôt.

Arya, soulagée de ne plus être au cœur du sujet, s'adossa plus confortablement à son pilier, remis sa mèche bien en place et esquissa un mince sourire moqueur devant la tête de son amie.

- Ca va on ne peut mieux, répondit cette dernière d'un ton qui supposait tout le contraire.

- C'est bien, sourit Marvin, n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué l'état de la jeune fille. Je vous présente ma nouvelle petite amie, Barbara, elle est en sixième année, à Serpentard. Dans la même maison que toi, Arya.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement !

- Bon, ce n'est pas pour vous fausser compagnie, mais on doit y aller, on doit aller retrouver les amies de Barbara, elles nous attendent dans le train. A plus tard ! lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Serpentard… Ca m'aurait étonnée ! grogna Yumi lorsqu'il se fut éloigné. Sans vouloir te vexer Arya.

- Y'a pas de mal ! la rassura celle-ci en faisant mine de balayer ses excuses de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'en fichait royalement.

- Tu la connais ?

- Vaguement. Elle est écervelée, sans opinion propre, et ses minishorts sont tellement courts qu'on les confondrait bientôt avec ses sous-vêtements ! Une pute quoi.

- Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais faut que j'aille respirer un peu, histoire de me calmer, on se retrouve dans le Poudlard Express.

- C'est ça.

La rouquine regarda sa camarade s'éloigner avant de laisser son regard divaguer au loin. Elle n'aimait pas la rentrée. C'était un des jours qu'elle détestait le plus. Hermione lui avait dit qu'il pleuvait tout le temps lors de la rentrée à Poudlard, et elle n'avait pas tord. Depuis cinq ans qu'elle prenait le Poudlard Express début Septembre, Arya n'avait jamais passé une rentrée sans pluie. Non pas qu'elle détestait la pluie, mais sur un quai bourré de monde, où régnait un brouhaha monstre auquel s'ajoutait les sifflements du train, ça lui donnait le cafard. Et puis, ce qui était « génial » avec la rentrée, c'était qu'il fallait passer X heures dans un train, serrés dans un petit compartiment, à entendre les gens raconter leurs vacances ! Et quand ils arrivaient au château, il y avait toujours « Les Retrouvailles » ! Un des moments que la jeune fille détestait le plus à Poudlard avec le bal de Noël qu'avait instauré le nouveau directeur. Qui aurait cru ça de lui, quand on voyait l'air taciturne qu'il arborait 24h sur 24 ? Personne.

Durant cette séance de retrouvailles, il lui fallait embrasser tout le monde en feignant de faire comme s'ils lui avaient manqué, ce qui n'était pas le cas, bien évidemment ! Heureusement pour elle, le sourire glacial qu'elle affichait à ces moments et les répliques cinglantes qu'elle lançait à tout va en décourageaient plus d'une, chose qui la satisfaisait entièrement.

- Tu sais, il ne faut pas que Yumi s'inquiète, Barbara, ce n'est qu'une fille de passage pour Marvin. S'il a accepté de sortir avec, c'est juste pour qu'elle cesse de le harceler.

Arya reporta son regard sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'il reste là pour l'embêter, plutôt que de suivre son copain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? cingla-t-elle d'un ton blasé. C'est à Yumi qu'il faut dire ça, pas à moi.

Et sur ces quelques mots très aimables, elle laissa son regard se perdre de nouveau sur la foule qui bondait la gare, sur les enfants qui embrassaient leurs parents avant de monter dans le train, sur Barbara, qui ne semblait plus vouloir se détacher de Marvin, telle une ventouse collée sur un carreau, sur un chat gris et blanc qui courait après une souris, sur la pluie qui continuait de s'abattre sur le toit du Poudlard Express, avant de revenir sur John.

- Vu comment elle est énervée, elle ne voudra rien entendre, avait-il reprit.

- Et si c'est moi qui lui dit, elle m'écoutera, c'est ça ? Tu m'expliquera la logique là-dedans.

- Tu es sa meilleure amie.

- Elle sait très bien ce que je pense de vous _ tout comme toi _ et ne me croira absolument pas. De toute façon, je n'ai aucune intention d'aller lui dire quoique ce soit pour la réconforter. Un mec, c'est chiant, ça se prend pour un roi, et ça ne peut pas penser à quelque chose sans arrière-pensées !

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je serais certainement vexé !

- Tu ne me connais pas John, tu crois me connaître, nuance ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Il faut dire aussi que tu ne me laisses pas vraiment d'occasions pour apprendre à te connaître, susurra-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

- Vraiment ? C'est que tu ne dois pas t'en apercevoir, parce ma main connaît parfaitement les traits de ta joue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! répondit-elle sur le même ton en tournant la tête vers lui, leurs visages se touchant presque tant ils étaient près l'un de l'autre.

John eut un sourire puis se recula légèrement, ne tenant pas à avoir, une fois de plus, la main de la jeune fille imprimée sur son visage pour la rentrée. Premièrement, ça ferait négligé, deuxièmement, les mecs se moqueraient de lui pour s'être fait gifler une énième fois par une Serpentard enragée, et troisièmement, ça attirerait beaucoup moins les filles… quoique, elles trouveraient peut-être ça sexy pour certaines.

- Je vois parfaitement, ne t'en fais pas ! assura-t-il.

- Salut vous deux.

Arya réprima un sourire en coin en voyant le visage de John se fermer. Ce dernier lança un regard noir au nouveau venu mais ne s'en alla pas pour autant.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore dans le train ? questionna Drago.

- Non, lui répondit Arya. Déjà qu'on va y passer 8 heures le temps d'arriver à Poudlard, je ne vais pas y aller un quart d'heure plus tôt ! Et puis, faut que j'attende que Yumi se calme maintenant !

- Ah, pourquoi ? Elle est énervée ? s'étonna le Serpentard.

- Ouais, son « prince charmant » s'est trouvé une poule, lui expliqua la rouquine en mimant les guillemets.

- Oh, Marvin ?

- Ouais, Marvin ! Franchement, si même toi tu as compris que c'était lui, c'est qu'il est franchement con pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ! lança la jeune fille.

- Hey ! Marvin est mon pote, je t'in… s'indigna John.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais mon « pote » ! rétorqua Arya.

- Bien évidemment, après tout, ça ne fait _que_ cinq ans que l'on vit sous le même toit dans la même école ! ironisa-t-il en insistant sur le « que ». J'oubliais que tu préférais les nouveaux.

A sa plus grande frustration, Arya eut un sourire moqueur et ne releva pas le sous-entendu. Mécontent, il laissa là les deux Serpentard et rejoignit Marvin et Barbara dans le train.

- Il… commença Drago, ahuri.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Quand je te disais que certains étaient difficile à faire changer d'avis.

- Faudrait peut-être que tu y ailles, non ? Tu ne vas pas trouver de place libre après, lui fit alors remarquer le blond.

- Tout les ans j'attends la dernière minute en espérant qu'il n'y aura plus de place, et que je ne serais pas obligée d'y aller, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu n'aimes pas Poudlard ? s'étonna le jeune Malfoy.

- Ce n'est pas ça. J'aime beaucoup le château, et son parc, mais les cours… c'est d'un ennui ! A part ceux de soins aux créatures magiques peut-être.

- Et tu crois peut-être que si tu rates le train, Granger te laissera rentrer au manoir pour un an ? interrogea-t-il non sans ironie.

- Bien-sûr que non ! sourit-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à pas lents vers le Poudlard Express. Rien que quand elle a appris que mes notes étaient catastrophiques, elle a failli s'étouffer avec son café, je n'imagine même pas la tête qu'elle ferait si elle apprenait que j'ai réussi mon coup et manqué le train pour ne pas aller au château !

Drago, lui, s'imagina très bien la Gryffondor mourir d'une crise cardiaque en apprenant la nouvelle. Mais il n'exprima pas ses pensées à voix haute.

- Je t'écrirai pour te donner des nouvelles, je ne sais jamais quoi faire en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je suis sûre que Grég' t'enverra des hiboux aussi.

- Génial ! Vais me retrouver assailli de hiboux ! marmonna-t-il. Tu n'aimes pas la DCFM ? releva-t-il cependant. C'était un de mes cours préférés.

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules.

- Non. A vrai dire, je n'aime pas l'idée que toutes les chances d'attaque et de défense se concentrent sur un seul et unique objet qui peut être arraché avec un simple sort.

- Tu es étrange, souffla Drago, déconcerté par ce raisonnement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Tout le monde me le dit. Bon, ben je crois que ce n'est pas encore cette année que je raterai les cours ! ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard avec un soupir affligé en surprenant sur elle le regard menaçant d'Hermione.

Le blond eut un mince sourire compatissant.

- Tu es dans quelle maison ?

- La même que la tienne, chuchota-t-elle avant de s'élancer vers les portes, laissant un Drago pantois derrière elle.

Elle arpenta le train d'un pas morose à la recherche de Yumi, qu'elle avait vu monter cinq minutes avant elle. Elle la trouva dans un compartiment presque plein, en compagnie de deux filles de leur âge et de deux garçons, dont l'un qu'Arya n'avait jamais vu. Il semblait d'ailleurs crouler sous les questions dont l'assommait la jeune japonaise.

Avec un soupir, Arya ouvrit la porte et entra.

- Arya ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais réussir ton coup cette année ! s'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille tandis que la rouquine se laissait tomber sur le seul siège vide, à côté de la fenêtre.

- Malheureusement non, grommela-t-elle en guise de répondre, les yeux rivés à l'extérieur, cherchant vraisemblablement quelqu'un.

- Je te présente Marius, il est nouveau et vient de Dumstrang. Il entre en 7ème année, enchaîna Yumi, sa colère contre Marvin l'ayant visiblement désertée. Ses parents ont déménagé il y a un mois.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, sourit le jeune homme avec une voix séduisante.

- Pas autant que moi, lâcha-t-elle sans même le regarder, en augmentant le volume de son MP3 à s'en exploser les tympans.

Le petit appareil avait été trafiqué afin de fonctionner à Poudlard par Hermione, qui avait bien compris que sans musique, la rouquine était incapable de garder son calme.

Apercevant Drago, elle lui fit un bref signe de la main, puis en adressa un second à Logan, accentué par un mince sourire.

- Au revoir Drago ! s'écria une voix.

Un garçon se jeta dans ses bras sans prévenir, et le jeune Malfoy du faire appel à toutes ses forces pour rester debout.

Gêné, il étreignit brièvement Grégoire puis lui intima l'ordre de filer dans le train avant qu'il ne démarre. Le môme réussit néanmoins à lui arracher la promesse de s'entraîner aux jeux vidéos pendant son absence avant de s'enfuir vers le train en riant.

Le jeune Malfoy enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et vérifia d'un regard que tous les élèves étaient montés. Un regard glacé croisa le sien, et il soupira. Jamais il ne comprendrait les adolescents de son époque !

Il sentit alors quelque chose au fond de l'une de ses poches et, se souvenant de la missive, il sortit rapidement et déroula le parchemin sur lequel était écrit :

« Retrouves-moi dans la salle d'attente de la gare, à 10h50, ne soit pas en retard ! »

en lettres vertes.

Drago regarda sa montre. Il était 10h54. Il jura tout haut et, rangeant le parchemin dans sa poche, il se précipita sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Il s'assura que personne ne le regardait et entra dans la salle d'attente.

- Tu es en retard, lui fit remarquer une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des lustres.

- Bonjour à toi aussi ! Oui, je vais très bien depuis le temps, c'est fou ce qu'Azkaban est un lieu agréables à vivre ! ironisa le Serpentard.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté ! Ton séjour chez Granger doit te paraître bien triste à côté de cela, j'imagine, railla l'homme en s'asseyant sur un siège.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par ses sarcasmes. Pourquoi diable s'était-il adressé à son cher parrain cynique ? Il l'ignorait. La folie, très certainement.

- Bien, si tu en as fini avec les politesses, passons au motif de ma venue si tu veux bien. J'ai autre chose à faire que d'entendre tes railleries ! répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant en face de l'ancien maître des cachots.

- Moi aussi, figure-toi !

- Vraiment ? Et de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Drago, curieux.

Severus Rogue grimaça, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il réponde ça ?

- Je suis directeur de Poudlard depuis trois ans maintenant.

Il eut un silence… puis un rire moqueur raisonna dans la pièce. Face au regard noir que lui lança son parrain, Drago se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour réprimer son fou rire, en vain. C'était plus fort que lui.

- Drago ! s'impatienta son parrain, vexé.

- Oh, excuses-moi Severus, mais alors là… Merlin, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais nommé directeur après ta première année en tant que tel en 1997 ! Merlin c'est impossible…

Il repartit dans un rire strident, au plus grand damne de Severus qui fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

- Et moi je n'aurais jamais cru que trois semaines chez Miss-Je-Sais-Tout te changeraient à ce point! répliqua-t-il.

Drago recouvra aussitôt son sérieux et le fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Jamais tu n'aurais rit ainsi il y a sept ans, j'en déduis donc que c'est ta réinsertion qui te rend comme ça. Azkaban à beau être un lieu distrayant, ça m'étonnerait que cela te vienne de là-bas. Sans compter que ça ne peut être que chez Granger que tu es devenu si… émotif, pour étreindre ainsi ce gamin en public ! S'il vient l'idée à Granger de répéter ça à Potter, tu vas être la risée de tout le ministère ! expliqua Severus à son filleul, se délectant de voir son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure de ses dires.

- Justement, c'est pour son cas que j'ai tenu à te voir, reprit Drago après quelques secondes de silence, essayant d'ignorer la dernière remarque de son parrain.

- Parce qu'en plus tu t'inquiètes pour elle ! Si ton père n'était pas dans le coma et qu'il apprenait ça, il y tomberait immédiatement !

- Laisse donc mon père là où il est ! siffla Drago, piqué à vif.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il platement.

- Donc, comme je te l'ai dit dans ma lettre, elle est partie en mission il y a deux semaines et est revenue un soir complètement à plat. Et depuis ce temps, elle semble plus faible de jour en jour, elle a même fait un malaise au cinéma.

- Au quoi ? tiqua Severus.

- Au cinéma, bref, là n'est pas le sujet…

- Et il a été dans un établissement moldue ! Merlin, où est passé mon neveu si froid et méprisant envers les moldus ? le coupa Severus avec un air faussement désespéré.

- D'après elle, elle a été touchée par un sort noir nuancé de vert, qui ne lui disait rien, continua Drago, imperturbable en haussant néanmoins le ton pour marquer son agacement.

- Et ? Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? demanda le directeur de Poudlard en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Et bien, étant donné qu'elle connaît presque tout de la magie blanche, j'en ai déduit que c'était certainement de la magie noire, et que donc, tu saurais peut-être de quel maléfice il s'agissait.

- Et pourquoi je saurais ça ?

Drago soupira. Il détestait quand son parrain jouait ainsi au cancre, uniquement pour lui compliquer la tâche.

- Parce qu'il me semble que tu es calé sur le sujet ! Du moins, tu l'étais il y a sept ans, après, peut être que ton poste de directeur t'a ramolli… marmonna le jeune homme.

- Je ne te permets pas ! siffla Rogue. Et puis, sache que depuis que je suis directeur, le niveau de l'école à nettement remonté ! Les cours dispensés son plus rigoureux, les devoirs plus longs, et la discipline plus stricte ! se vanta-t-il.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet. Au fait, qui te remplace en potions ? demanda Drago, mine de rien. J'ai cru comprendre que les cinquième années de l'an dernier avaient travaillé d'arrache pied !

- J'assure toujours mes cours, si tu veux réellement savoir, bougonna Severus en se renfrognant tandis qu'un sourire narquois apparaissait sur les lèvres de son filleul. Et si tu parles des élèves de Granger, sache qu'avec la dernière punition qu'ils ont eu, ils ne sèmeront plus le trouble dans mon cours.

Le jeune Malfoy eut un sourire. D'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre chez l'Apothicaire, John, Marvin et Alec n'étaient certainement pas près de se ranger.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas de discuter avec toi, mais si tu pouvais me dire si oui ou non tu connais le sortilège qui a touché Granger avant la fin de l'année, ça m'arrangerait ! le pressa Drago en voyant l'heure avancer.

- Dempsivigoris. Je ne vois que ça. Après, il se peut que je me trompe, bien évidemment. Même si c'est peu probable. Dempsi vient du verbe latin demere, qui signifie « ôter », et vigoris du nom vigor, oris, qui se traduit par vigeur, énergie. D'après ce que tu m'as décris, ça correspond. D'ailleurs, si le sort est de cette couleur, ce n'est pas pour rien. Le noir renvoie à la couleur des sangsues, qui aspirent le sang de leurs victimes, et le vert est un rappel de l'Avada.

- Il existe un contre-sort ?

- Et bien, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, non. Ne fais pas cette tête voyons, il ne s'agit que de Granger, même si elle venait à mourir, ce ne serait pas une grosse perte.

Drago soupira imperceptiblement. Son parrain ramollissait indéniablement avec l'âge, il en était à présent certain.

- En fait, il n'existe par de contre-sort à proprement parler, étant donné que le seul antidote possible, c'est une potion.

- Et bien évidemment, c'est ton domaine, et il n'y a que toi qui connaisses la recette je suppose ?

- Si tu préfères la laisser se vider de son énergie jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, c'est ton choix, sourit narquoisement l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Ce sort est mortel ? s'affola Drago.

Rogue eut un claquement de langue agacé.

- As-tu écouté ce que je viens de te dire, oui ou non ? Si le sort est nuancé de vert pour rappeler l'Avada, c'est qu'effectivement il s'avère mortel à long terme !

- Ah, bha oui, ça paraît évident, ironisa son filleul.

- Bien. Etant donné que je n'ai fais cette potion qu'une fois dans ma vie, je ferais des recherches dessus une fois à Poudlard, ce serait tellement… tragique, que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout vienne à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances si je me trompais dans les ingrédients, lâcha-t-il avec une voix doucereuse.

- Dans combien de temps penses-tu que la potion sera prête ?

- Je ne suis pas une machine Drago ! Les recherches dépendront du temps que j'aurais entre les copies à corriger et l'organisation du… enfin, ça sera selon le temps libre que j'aurais, se reprit l'ancien espion. Pas avant un mois, voire deux, sois-en certain. Oui, ça serait plutôt pour les prochaines vacances.

- Tant que ça ?

- Si les adolescents de Granger ne passaient pas la plupart de leur temps dans mon bureau après avoir été renvoyés de cours, elle serait prête avant ! Mais rassure-toi, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout est tenace, elle tiendra bien un trimestre !

- Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas tenir tes élèves !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi ces enfants sont capables ! s'insurgea Severus, vexé.

- Laisses-moi réfléchir… Ils ont fait exploser un chaudron juste quand tu te penchais dessus ? Et… ils ont écopé de… trois semaines de retenus et 20 points en moins chacun ? demanda Drago en se dirigeant vers la porte, s'amusant de l'air furieux de son parrain.

- Où as-tu appris ça ? siffla ce dernier.

- Je te rappelle que j'habite avec eux depuis plus de trois semaines. Au fait, je ne sais pas qui a réussi à te convaincre de te laver les cheveux, mais chapeau à lui, tu es beaucoup mieux comme ça ! lança-t-il avant de fermer prestement la porte derrière lui alors qu'une revue fusait droit vers lui.

Il entendit nettement le magazine taper sur la porte, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur. Il se dirigea à pas lents vers Granger, qui attendait que le train démarre pour pouvoir rentrer au manoir. Drago s'adossa le long d'un pilier à proximité, et attendit. Balayant le train du regard, il croisa le regard gris d'Arya, qui lui adressa un bref sourire avant que le train ne s'ébranle pour bientôt disparaître au loin.

- Viens là Fabien, ne t'approche pas de lui, il est dangereux.

Drago se retourna pour voir une mère lui lancer un regard apeuré en attirant son enfant contre elle.

- Retourne à Azkaban, démon ! cracha-t-elle en voyant qu'il l'observait.

- Oui, retourne d'où tu viens ! Retourne avec tes semblables ! renchérit un homme en passant une main autour de sa taille et une autre sur l'épaule du garçon.

Le Serpentard posa son regard sur lui, pour voir avec horreur que d'autres personnes ayant entendu se retournaient vers lui et le lorgnaient avec des regards furieux ou haineux.

- Sale mangemort ! lança alors un autre homme à la forte carrure. Tu as de la chance de ne pas être mort, car c'est ce que tu mérites !

Avec un rictus haineux, il cracha à ses pieds, alors que le Serpentard reculait, effrayé.

- Assassin ! Vermine ! commencèrent à l'insulter les autres personnes.

- Fermez-là !… répondit Drago, agité de légers tremblements.

- Tueur !

- Meurtrier !

- Tu as tué Dumbledore ! Criminel ! lança un homme à la carrure imposante.

Le Serpentard commença à paniquer alors que les insultes fusaient, toutes plus blessantes les unes que les autres, tandis que les gens l'encerclaient, ne lui laissant aucune issue pour fuir.

- Taisez-vous… murmura-t-il. Taisez-vous…

- Espèce de monstre ! Ils auraient mieux fait de te tuer, plutôt que de t'enfermer !

- Taisez-vous, fermez-là !

Il était effrayé, tétanisé. L'angoisse était revenue, plus forte que jamais, et ne cessait de croître face aux insultes des sorciers qui se délectaient de le voir dans cet état.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre son calme, sans cesser de leur répéter de se taire. Un poing s'abattit alors sur sa mâchoire, et le goût métallique du sang emplit presque aussitôt sa bouche. Un deuxième poing s'enfonça dans son estomac. Plié en deux sous le coup, il hurla de douleur. Tous les gens présents sur le quai se retournèrent vers lui.

- Taisez-vous… s'il vous plait… arrêtez, répétait toujours le Serpentard, inlassablement, les deux mains posées sur son ventre douloureux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être la victime Malfoy, hein ? demanda un homme en ricanant.

- ARRETEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE ! rugit alors quelqu'un.

Les bourreaux de Drago se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers une Hermione furieuse, qui bouscula plusieurs personnes sans ménagement afin de se placer devant le jeune homme pour faire volte face aux sorciers présents.

- Bande d'abrutis ! jura-t-elle avec humeur, les yeux flamboyants. Vous n'avez pas honte de martyriser un homme sans défenses !

- C'est un Malfoy, se risqua un homme, plus hardis que les autres.

Ou plus suicidaire. La jeune femme se retourna vivement vers lui.

- Et alors ? s'écria-t-elle. Vous voulez que je vous en fasse autant sous peine vous êtes un Stulti ?

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? balbutia l'homme, déconcerté, en reculant d'un pas par précaution.

- Vous oubliez qui je suis, mon cher Eric, répondit la Gryffondor d'un ton doucereux.

- Que…

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Aidant Drago à se relever, elle fit un signe de tête à Logan qui la rejoignit avec les quelques enfants qui n'allaient pas à Poudlard mais qui avaient tenu à les accompagner, et ils sortirent de la gare en silence sous les regards inquisiteurs des parents d'élèves.

* * *

><p>- Fais voir, ordonna doucement la jeune femme en posant un doigt sur le visage du jeune homme avant de lui tourner lentement la tête.<p>

Drago se laissa faire sans broncher, encore trop secoué par les événements pour réagir.

Il était assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie, et tâchait de se remettre des minutes d'enfer qu'il venait de vivre, et qui ne lui rappelaient que trop son cauchemar.

Hermione examina l'hématome qu'il avait à la mâchoire avant de sortir une potion d'un placard. Elle en versa quelques gouttes dans un verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle lui tendit. Il le vida d'une traite, tel un automate.

- Ca va aller ? s'enquit-t-elle en appliquant un coton sur la bouche ensanglantée du jeune homme. Tiens le comme ça, ça apaisera un peu la douleur.

Il hocha la tête et s'exécuta, toujours sans dire un mot.

- Je suis désolée.

- De quoi ? demanda l'héritier Malfoy en levant les yeux vers elle, étonné.

- De tout. J'aurais du intervenir plus tôt tout à l'heure. J'avais accompagné Lyra aux toilettes car elle ne se sentait pas bien, et je ne t'ai pas prévenu. J'aurais aussi du te mettre au courant de mon état, au moins parce que tu es responsable des enfants quand je ne suis pas là.

- …

Drago garda le silence. Le fait qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit ne le dérangeait pas en soit. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit _parce qu_e, selon elle, une personne comme lui n'avait pas à le savoir.

- Et puis… continua-t-elle, je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé la veille de mon départ, je… j'étais énervée et je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je disais.

- Est-ce que tu le pensais ? demanda soudainement Drago. Est-ce que tu le pensais, ce que tu as dit à Uitiosus et à Weasmoche, que j'avais le droit au respect parce que j'étais un homme comme tout le monde, malgré mon enfermement à Azkaban ?

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, se sentant tout à coup le besoin de savoir. De savoir si tout le monde ne voyait chez lui que l'être condamné pour complicité de meurtre, ou bien si quelqu'un, même Granger, le considérait comme normal.

Hermione le dévisagea quelques secondes, une lueur de tristesse au fond des yeux. Jamais elle n'avait entendu autant de désespoir dans sa voix. On aurait dit que son monde s'effondrerait si elle répondait négativement.

Drago attendait, soutenant son regard, anxieux. Il _fallait_ qu'il sache.

- Oui, je le pensais, répondit-elle enfin en toute franchise. Même si tu as toujours été exécrable avec nous, même si tu as longuement joué au petit con fortuné, même si nous n'oublierons jamais tes insultes et tes coups bas, même si tu es resté sept ans à Azkaban, je pense que ce n'est pas une raison pour t'enfoncer et te faire payer d'avantage. Azkaban est un lieu horrible, et les sept ans que tu y a passé paient largement ce pour quoi tu as été accusé.

Drago sonda ses yeux noisettes quelques secondes, y cherchant une lueur de mensonge, mais n'en trouvant pas, il comprit qu'elle disait vrai.

- Merci, souffla-t-il, de la gratitude plein les yeux.

Hermione lui adressa un timide sourire, et dans un élan de compassion, posa un instant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, avant de sortir de la pièce pour le laisser se reposer.

Le jeune Malfoy se sentit tout chamboulé par ce simple geste. Jamais personne, autre que sa mère, n'avait eu le moindre geste affectueux pour lui _ si on ne comptait pas les caresses collantes de Pansy. Il porta sa main à sa joue et la caressa doucement. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Granger puisse avoir une peau si douce.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avait répondu oui. Elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit à Weasmoche et à Uitiosus. Elle ne le considérait pas comme un être dangereux et fou, elle voyait en lui un homme normal.

Et ça réchauffait le cœur de Drago de savoir cela…


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde ! =)

Voici le chapitre 11 de cette fiction, qui devrait finalement compter 32 chapitres, si je ne modifie rien entre deux. J'ai essayé d'équilibrer au niveau de la la longueur, même si certains seront plus longs et d'autres plus courts.

Celui-ci est relativement long (environ quinze pages word) et marque enfin un véritable rapprochement entre Drago et Hermione _ ça y est, on y arrive ! J'ai essayé de faire au mieux, parce que c'est quand même un passage délicat que vous attendez tous _ du moins je l'espère x) _ avec impatience. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il me plait =)

Pour répondre à Anakin : Drago a été condamné à quatorze ans pour complicité de meurtre sur la personne de Dumbledore. Il ne l'a pas tué, mais il a fait entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard et il a ainsi "participé" à sa mort. Sans compter qu'il avait quand même prévu de le tuer ;) Effectivement, je ne tiens pas compte du tome 7, seulement pour quelques éléments. Concernant Severus, l'explication apparaît normalement bien plus tard dans la fiction : Dumbledore avait laissé une lettre pour expliquer qu'il avait demandé à Severus de le tuer, et que celui-ci ne devait donc pas être condamné pour cet acte. Aucune accusation n'a donc été retenue contre Severus. En espérant avoir répondu à tes questions ;)

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture à tous =)

* * *

><p><em>Toc toc toc… toc toc toc<em>

Drago grogna, jura tout bas, et se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre au hibou qui y attendait, où plutôt, aux hiboux.

Trois volatiles différents étaient perchés sur le rebord. Un hibou petit duc se prenait le bec avec une chouette hulotte, qui avait gonflé son plumage pour intimider son congénère. Perchée de l'autre coté du rebord de la fenêtre, une chouette effraie observait le spectacle, désapprobatrice. Il détacha le parchemin que chacun d'eux avait à la patte, et leur donna des friandises qu'il avait prises à la volière. Il observa un instant les trois missives, touché par l'intention des trois gamins qui lui avait écrit.

_Cher Drago, _commençait la lettre de la chouette effraie.

_ Je sais, la formule d'appel ne te plait pas, mais je ne vois pas vraiment quoi mettre d'autre. Bref, là n'est pas la question. Tu vas certainement penser, te connaissant, « elle ne peut pas se passer de moi 24h ma parole ! » et tu n'auras peut-être pas tout à fait tord. Mais en lisant l'article dans la Gazette du Sorcier, je me suis inquiétée (et oui, il m'arrive de m'inquiéter, inutile de me vanner avec ça quand je rentrerai) et j'ai donc décidé de t'écrire pour m'assurer que tu allais bien, même si je ne doute pas qu'Hermione s'est bien occupée de toi (je n'insinue rien du tout, des fois que tu te poserais la question…). Donc, tout ça pour te demander comment tu vas ? J'espère que tu n'es pas trop bouleversé par tout ça, et que tu n'as pas une fois de plus accusé Hermione à tord. _

_ Ici, c'est comme d'habitude. Le directeur va encore instaurer une discipline plus strict (et j'espère bien que cette année, ça portera ses fruits et que Marvin et John écoperont de la retenue du siècle !). Mais alors, le truc qui me fou déjà le cafard rien que d'y penser, c'est le Bal de Noël ! Sérieux, quand tu le vois comme ça, le Rogue, tu ne t'imaginerais pas une seconde qu'il est du genre à organiser un bal de Noël ! Encore heureux, on n'est pas obligé d'y aller ! Y aurait-on été que j'aurai de toute manière séché la soirée ! _

_ Que te dire d'autre ? Je n'ai jamais autant parlé à quelqu'un que depuis que je te connais, aussi étrange cela puisse paraître. Je vais m'arrêter là, tout bien réfléchi. _

_ Arya. _

Drago éclata de rire en levant les yeux du parchemin. Un bal de Noël ! Et dire que quelques années plus tôt, son parrain se plaignait des idées tordues du vieux fou ! Il était maintenant devenu pire que lui dans le domaine ! Il ne manquait plus qu'il se laisse pousser la barbe et devienne accro aux sucreries au citron pour lui ressembler en tout point… Et qu'il aime Potter, bien évidemment.

Le jeune Malfoy se rassura en pensant que ce dernier point était tout bonnement irréalisable, et que donc, son parrain ne deviendrait jamais comme Dumbledore.

Il posa la lettre d'Arya et déroula le deuxième rouleau de parchemin.

_Hey Mec ! _

_ Comment ça va la forme ? Pas trop sonné après le coup d'hier ? On a lu l'article de la Gazette ce matin avec Alec et John (d'ailleurs, je ne te décris pas la réaction de ce dernier, ça risquerait de ne pas te plaire), et avec notre athlète préf'(inutile de te préciser de qui il s'agit), on a décidé de t'écrire pour prendre des nouvelles. Bien-sûr, nous savons que tout ce que raconte l'article n'est pas vrai, mais on ne sait jamais. _

_ Sinon, avec les gars, on va essayer de trouver la salle où se situait l'échiquier grandeur nature où Ron a joué en première année avec Harry et Hermione, histoire que l'on s'améliore aux échecs. Je compte bien prendre ma revanche sur la défaite de la dernière fois ! D'ailleurs, si tu savais à quel étage se trouve cette salle, on te serait très reconnaissant de nous l'indiquer. Mc Go n'a pas voulu nous le dire, et le directeur… n'en parlons pas. On aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau quand on lui a dit qu'on voulait savoir où était cette salle ! Il ouvrait et refermer la bouche sans dire un mot ! En plus, ce crétin va encore renforcer la discipline ! Me demande bien comment il va s'y prendre ! Ca risque d'être… distrayant ! =)_

_ Bon allez, à plus, _

_Marvin et Alec. _

Le Serpentard, la surprise passée, secoua désespérément la tête de droite à gauche. Ces trois adolescents ne pouvaient vraisemblablement pas s'empêcher de désobéir ! Il se demanda un instant comment réagirait Granger si elle venait à apprendre le nouveau projet qu'avaient prévu d'accomplir les trois jeunes hommes.

Il se demanda également comment ces trois chenapans étaient au courant du coup que lui avait infligé l'homme sur le quai 9 ¾, oubliant momentanément l'article dont ils avaient parlé. Il haussa finalement les épaules, ré-enroula le parchemin qu'il posa à côté de celui d'Arya, et entreprit d'ouvrir le troisième.

_ Salut Drago ! _

_ Comment tu vas ? Avec Grég', on était inquiet pour toi quand on a lu l'article de la Gazette du sorcier, alors on a décidé de t'écrire ! Grégoire aurait bien rédigé la lettre, mais il est à fond dans ses devoirs là. _

_ Dis, c'est vrai que Hermione t'as défendu devant tout le monde et à même menacé un homme de le faire arrêter par le ministère ? Et est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassés en revenant ? _

_ Grég' tient à te dire qu'il a été envoyé à Gryffondor, malgré qu'il ait supplié le choixpeau de le mettre à Serpentard, comme toi. Il te demande également de ne pas lui en vouloir. _

_ Le directeur va encore renforcer la discipline ! Il dit ça tous les ans depuis qu'il est directeur, et ça n'a jamais changé grand chose ! Marvin, Alec et John veulent trouver la salle de l'échiquier géant, mais ils ne veulent pas qu'on joue avec eux s'ils le trouvent ! Ils ont dit qu'ils nous laisseraient jouer que si on leur disait à quel étage se trouve la salle ! Mais personne ne sait, et McGonagall a frôlé la crise cardiaque quand on lui a demandé ! Elle a dit « Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! Pas vous ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous cette année ? ». Elle est un peu parano, si tu veux notre avis ! _

_ C'est l'heure d'aller en cours (moi j'ai potions, et je compte bien demander au directeur s'il sait où se trouve cette fameuse salle !), on va te laisser ! _

_A dans 8 semaines !_

_(Et entraîne-toi aux jeux vidéos d'ici là !)_

_Andy et Grég'_

Drago manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Andrew n'allait décidément pas bien pour l'imaginer, lui, Drago Malfoy, embrassant Hermione Granger !

Il ne comprenait toujours pas de quel article parlaient les cinq gamins, mais il était bien décidé à tirer ça au clair. En tout cas, et il en était très content, il avait de quoi charrier son parrain la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait !

- Un bal de Noël ! Mouaha ! Il n'a décidément plus toute ça tête ce bon vieux Severus ! s'exclama-t-il en passant dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il mangea seul. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu croire, ce n'était pas aussi bien que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

C'était morne. Plat. Ennuyeux.

Il devait bien se l'avouer, voir la maison à moitié vide lui donnait le cafard. Les rires de Grégoire lui manquaient, les répliques narquoises et mystérieuses d'Arya également, et les blagues de Marvin et Alec aussi.

Il soupira et planta son couteau dans son beurre.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ce pauvre morceau de beurre pour mériter un pareil traitement ? demanda la voix de Granger.

Drago leva des yeux surpris vers la jeune femme, qui lui adressa un timide sourire avant de s'asseoir en face de lui, une tasse de café noir serré à la main. Il lui rendit un sourire crispé, le premier qu'il esquissait à son attention depuis qu'il était arrivé. Mais à vrai dire, il lui était tellement reconnaissant des paroles de la veille qu'il lui paraissait normal de faire des efforts pour… être plus sociable.

- Rien, répondit-il en retirant son couvert du petit cube jaune avant d'en couper un bout pour le tartiner sur son pain. Ca va te surprendre, mais je trouve le manoir bien vide sans les gamins, avoua-t-il en mordant dans la tartine.

- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça. Même après cinq ans, ça fait toujours la même impression. D'habitude, j'oublie vite qu'ils ne sont plus là avec le travail, mais cette année… finit Hermione d'une voix sourde.

- Tu t'es faite virer ? interrogea narquoisement le Serpentard.

- Non, je suis en congés ! Josh a trouvé le moyen de me coller deux semaines sans me demander mon avis ! grogna-t-elle. M'enfin, ça me laisse le temps de faire autre chose.

- Quel genre de choses ?

La jeune femme hésita, déstabilisée par la conversation qu'avait aujourd'hui le Serpentard, lui qui habituellement ne pipait mot en sa présence.

- J'irai sûrement voir Ginny et Harry, dit-elle enfin. Depuis ton arrivée, je les ai un peu délaissés. Et puis, il faut que je fasse vacciner les chevaux et que je replace les sorts de désillusions sur les Hippogriffes. Et enfin, il faut que je m'occupe de toi.

- C'est à dire ? s'enquit Drago, surpris et inquiet.

- C'est à dire que tu es censé être ici pour une réinsertion, et que maintenant que tu es intégré dans la propriété, je pense qu'il serait bon de te faire sortir un peu.

- Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas eu mon compte avec la sortie au Chemin de Traverse ? Franchement, avec la matinée d'hier en prime, je pense que je suis assez sorti pour les deux mois à venir ! répliqua-t-il sombrement.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, gênée de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

- On attendra que tu sois prêt, souffla-t-elle avec un regard compatissant.

Sans réfléchir, elle avança sa main pour frôler le bout des doigts du jeune homme afin de lui témoigner de son soutien. Il leva vivement les yeux vers elle, mais ne put faire la moindre remarque.

- Et regarde Drago, on parle de toi dans la Gazette, intervint Harry en dépliant le journal sur la table des deux sorciers.

Le Serpentard attrapa vivement le quotidien.

_**Une rentrée mouvementée**_

_Hier matin, un peu après onze heures, Drago Malfoy, actuel prisonnier en réinsertion depuis maintenant plus de trois semaines chez Hermione Granger, a été l'objet d'insultes de la part de nombreux parents d'élèves se trouvant sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Il semblerait que ce soit l'ancien mangemort qui soit à l'origine de ce dérapage. Effectivement, une mère d'élève nous a affirmé « Il regardait mon fils d'une façon étrange, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait lui faire du mal ! ». S'en est alors suivit une joute verbale à laquelle ont pris part la plupart des gens présents sur le quai. _

_Bizarrement, Drago Malfoy n'a pas contre-attaqué et a encaissé insultes et coups sans rien dire. Il aurait bien failli finir à Azkaban si Hermione Granger n'était pas intervenue à temps. La jeune femme s'est interposée au milieu de l'attroupement et a été jusqu'à menacer un homme de le faire arrêter par le ministère grâce à sa profession d'auror et à son statut d'héroïne de guerre s'il n'arrêtait pas sur le champ de s'en prendre à l'héritier des Malfoy. _

_Bien évidemment, cette surprotection du jeune homme en a surpris plus d'un, et beaucoup se demandent si une quelconque relation amoureuse n'existerait pas entre les deux sorciers, qui, comme nous l'avions rappelé dans de notre article « __Un dangereux prisonnier dans un orphelinat__ », étaient dans la même année lors de leurs études à Poudlard. _

_Le mystère est donc une fois de plus présent, même si pour le moment, l'hypothèse d'une relation est la plus probable, ce qui expliquerait également pourquoi Hermione Granger a tenu à garder Drago Malfoy chez elle. Sinon, quelle autre raison aurait pu la pousser à ne pas accepter la proposition de Mr Uitiosus, directeur d'Azkaban, de changer de détenu ? Sans compter que, d'après certains témoignages, Miss Granger aurait été vu en compagnie de Drago Malfoy sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a de cela deux semaines, se promenant avec lui entre les boutiques, en lui tenant la main. Preuve peut-être que leur relation va au delà du nécessaire autorisé dans le contrat signé par Miss Granger pour la réinsertion de Mr Malfoy. Nous tenteront d'éclaircir ce mystère bientôt. _

_Rita Skeeter, _

_Reporter pour la Gazette du Sorcier, _

_Le 5 Septembre 2005._

Le journal se froissa entre les mains de Drago qui leva les yeux vers Hermione.

- Tu l'as lu ?

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement avant d'avaler une gorgée de café.

- Et je suppose que tu ne vas rien faire, comme d'habitude.

- Hmmm… exact, acquiesça-t-elle encore.

Le jeune homme soupira et rendit son journal à Harry, qui alla rejoindre ses copains avec lesquels il entreprit de recycler la boule de papier qu'était devenu ledit journal en ballon de basket, puisqu'il en avait déjà la forme.

- Ils n'attendent que ça, de toute façon, lui expliqua-t-elle doucement en voyant qu'il semblait fâché. Réagi, et demain un autre texte de ce genre sera publié. Et encore, estime-toi heureux, elle s'en prend plus à moi qu'à toi dans ce texte !

- Et ça ne te fais rien ? demanda-t-il, ahuri.

- Non, je m'y suis habituée, depuis le temps, sourit-elle tranquillement. Et puis, c'est assez amusant comme situation.

Devant son regard interrogateur, elle ajouta :

- Et bien, depuis que je suis censée avoir une « liaison amoureuse avec toi », j'ai beaucoup moins de prétendants au ministère, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux, se délectant de son air ahuri.

- Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama gaiement une voix masculine.

Drago se retourna alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Le sourire qui s'étira malgré tout sur ses lèvres trahit cependant le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Deux hommes que le Serpentard ne connaissait pas déboulèrent dans la pièce, arborant tous deux un air joyeux.

- Bonjour princesse ! salua le premier en embrassant Hermione sur le front.

- Quentin, combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! soupira la jeune femme sous les yeux surpris de Drago.

- Une bonne centaine de fois !

- Et il en faudra encore une autre centaine pour qu'il comprenne va ! sourit le deuxième homme. Lut' Hermignonne.

- Hey ! Je ne te permets pas ! s'indigna son compagnon.

Quentin Garnier, jeune homme d'origine française de 25 ans, était un séducteur né ! Très tôt il avait pris conscience du pouvoir dévastateur qu'avait ses yeux noirs encadrés de cheveux blonds et avait vite appris à se servir de ce don de la nature pour ranger certaines personnes de son côté, ou pour s'amuser, tout simplement. Il adorait tout particulièrement embêter Hermione, pour qui il avait cependant un profond respect.

- Je ne dis que la vérité, répliqua l'autre.

- Laisse tomber Benjamin, il ne changera jamais ! Bon, je crois que des présentation s'imposent. Malfoy, je te présente Quentin et Benjamin, deux de mes collègues. Les gars, Malfoy, mais vous connaissez déjà il me semble.

- Qui ne connaît pas les Malfoy ? demanda Benjamin, en faisant un clin d'œil à un Drago abasourdi.

Benjamin Aline, s'il n'était pas aussi attirant que son meilleur ami et collègue, n'en restait pas moins beau garçon. Sans compter que son caractère amical et sa capacité à mettre à l'aise n'importe qui compensait entièrement la couleur marron commune de ses yeux et son visage ovale. Contrairement à Quentin, ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts.

- Sinon, ma petit lionne, ta mission s'est bien passée ? interrogea Quentin alors que Harry venait s'incruster autour de la table. Salut bonhomme.

Le garçon sourit et s'installa aussi confortablement qu'il put sur sa chaise.

- Géniale ! ironisa Hermione. Tout a foiré, je me suis faite touchée par un maléfice inconnu et Josh m'a mis quinze jours de congés !

- Nooooon ! Et ben, mon pauvre Drago _ je peux t'appeler Drago ? _ je te plains ! Quand Hermione est en congés, c'est une vraie lionne enragée ! le prévint Benjamin.

- C'était quand, l'année dernière ? Josh lui a collé une semaine d'arrêt, et bien, le pauvre Harry a failli faire une dépression tellement elle était insupportable ! renchérit Quentin en ébouriffant les cheveux du môme.

Drago était… effaré. C'était le mot. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Granger avait de tels amis ! L'idée qu'elle puisse fréquenter des garçons autre que Potter et Weasley ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais effleuré l'esprit. Sans compter que ces deux là n'avaient pas du tout le même esprit que les deux Gryffondors.

Weasley, peu confiant et rougissant à chaque mot, était le total opposé de Quentin, tandis qu'Harry, que le Serpentard avait toujours trouvé trop sérieux, contrastait fort avec Benjamin.

- N'exagérez pas non plus ! soupira Hermione en souriant malgré elle. Et puis cette année, je dois m'occuper de sa réinsertion, dit-elle en désignant Drago d'un geste du menton. ! Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'ennuyer.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! se rappela Quentin.

- Benji, c'est quand que tu m'emmèneras au centre d'entraînement avec toi ? demanda soudainement Harry.

Le visage des deux hommes se décomposa, et Drago en déduisit qu'ils venaient certainement de se rappeler de quelque chose d'important.

- Et merde !

- La séance d'entraînement ! murmura Quentin.

- On l'a zappée ! grimacèrent-ils sous le regard narquois d'Hermione.

- Ca vous apprendra à faire le pitre !

- Je croyais qu'on avait le droit à un jour de repos après les missions ! gémit Benjamin.

- En parlant de pitre, John, Marvin et Alec vont bien ? On aurait aimé les voir, mais… commença Quentin.

- Quentin ! On a pas le temps ! La séance d'entraînement ! le pressa Benjamin en se levant.

Le regard du blond s'accrocha sur Harry, qu'il fixa quelques secondes, une idée germant visiblement dans son esprit.

- Harry, tu vas être content, tu vas venir avec nous à l'entraînement ! lui annonça-t-il.

- Quoi ? s'insurgea Hermione.

- C'est vrai ? demanda le garçon en même temps.

- Parfaitement ! Excuse-nous Mione, mais il nous servira de prétexte pour le retard. On dira à Lucien qu'il a mit du temps à se préparer, et qu'on est donc parti en retard !

Hermione soupira. Décidément, ces deux là ne changeraient jamais !

- Va pour cette fois, mais vous ne me l'épuisez pas trop ! Il faut qu'il soit en forme pour la rentrée Lundi !

- No problems princesse, on te le ramène en un seul morceau, et avec encore assez d'énergie pour monter dans sa chambre en revenant, ok ? A toute ma belle, lança Quentin en disparaissant dans un « pop ».

- Lut' Mione ! la saluèrent Harry et Benjamin avant que ce dernier n'attrape la main du garçon pour transplaner.

Un silence se fit puis…

- Ils débarquent comme ça souvent ?

- Régulièrement oui. D'après toi, pourquoi la moitié des enfants que je garde sont aussi farceurs ? Ces trois dernières semaines, ils étaient en mission, mais maintenant qu'ils sont revenus, attend-toi à les voir souvent !

- Super ! marmonna Drago. Sont tous comme ça, les aurors du ministère ?

- Oh, ce ne sont pas des aurors. Ils sont tireurs de baguette magique d'élite.

- Et ce Lucien, qui est-ce ?

- Le chef de la police magique. C'est dans son département que Logan suit sa formation.

- Et ben ça promet, si c'est par des gens comme eux qu'il est formé ! persifla le Serpentard tandis que les lèvres d'Hermione s'étiraient en un sourire.

- C'est eux qui forment Logan. C'est pour ça qu'il était absent lui aussi il y a trois semaines, il était parti les rejoindre pour assister au déroulement de la mission, afin d'avoir un aperçu du métier sur le terrain.

Drago s'abstint de tout commentaire, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Avec des enseignants comme les deux qu'ils venaient de rencontrer, la prochaine générations de policiers sorciers était mal partie pour défendre le pays si un second mage noir pointait le bout de son nez !

- Et ce môme, _Harry_ ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil. Me dit pas qu'il est l'enfant d'un fan de Potter.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

- Et bien, peut-être, je ne peux pas te dire. Il est possible que ses parents l'aient baptisé ainsi en hommage à Harry, aucune idée.

- Mh-hmm.

« Faut vraiment pas être net pour nommer son fils d'après Potter ! » pensa-t-il avec dédain, oubliant momentanément que lui-même avait porté le deuxième prénom du Survivant durant une après-midi.

* * *

><p><em>Cher Drago,<em>

_La formule d'appel ne te plait toujours pas, mais c'est mieux que le « Kikou Drago » qu'écrirait Apolline, ainsi je m'en tiens à cette formule._

_Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai écris ? J'espère que tu vas bien, et que tu n'en fais pas trop baver à Hermione ! Ou le contraire, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était horrible lorsqu'en congés ! _

_Bref, ici, ce n'est pas la grande joie. Comme d'habitude. Ca va faire trois semaines qu'on est rentré, et trois semaines que les profs nous répètent heures après heures, jours après jours, qu'il faut qu'on travaille d'arrache-pied pour avoir nos BUSES ! Ce qui n'est pas vrai, étant donné que John, Marvin et Alec ont glandé tout l'an passé et les ont eues quand même !  
>Sinon, figure-toi que ces trois crétins se sont mis en tête l'idée de retrouver l'échiquier grandeur nature qui gardait la pierre philosophale ! Au départ, je pensais que ça allait leur passer, mais non ! Le pire, c'est qu'on leur a dit à quel étage il se trouve ! Et devine un peu qui les a mis au courant ? Grégoire et Andrew ! Et ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme une intuition qui me dit que tu n'y es pas pour rien ! <em>

_Donc, tout ça pour dire que les professeurs sont débordés car ces cinq (parce que ces deux idiots s'y sont mis aussi, tant qu'à faire !) écervelés les harcèlent pour savoir derrière quelle porte l'échiquier se trouve, et à défaut de réponses, ils multiplient les rondes au troisième étage ! C'est fou d'être aussi borné ! T'imagine, ils demandent même au prof' de DCMF alors qu'il est arrivé il y a seulement deux ans et qu'il ne sait pas où se trouve cette fichue salle ! N'importe quoi !_

_A plus tard, Arya._

_Wesch Mec ! _

_Comment tu vas depuis le temps ? Pas encore réduit en morceau par dangereuse petite lionne Hermione ? On est franchement désolé, on a oublié de te prévenir qu'elle était horripilante lorsqu' en congés forcés ! Enfin, Alec et moi, on est désolé, parce que John… bref, tu as compris, c'est le principal. Ses congés ont pris fin depuis quelques jours de toute façon, non ? _

_Dis-donc mon pote, pourquoi as-tu dit où se trouvait l'échiquier à Grég et Andy et pas à nous ? Maintenant, on est obligé d'accepter leur aide ! Si tu continues à les influencer comme ça, ils vont rejoindre cette tendre et douce Arya à Serpentard (heureusement que Johnny n'est pas dans les parages, sinon je me ferais zigouillerer sur place !). _

_Toi qui sais à quel étage se trouve cet échiquier, tu ne saurais pas derrière quelle porte il est, par hasard ? Ca fait deux semaines qu'on cherche, et on ne trouve pas ! Sans compter que Rusard et sa boule de poils sont toujours dans nos pattes depuis qu'ils savent qu'on veut retrouver cette salle ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, nous allons y arriver ! On a préparé un truc infaillible pour se débarrasser de ce chat un peu trop encombrant ! =)_

_Désolé, mais Rogue arrive (oui, on est en potion, j'avais oublié de préciser ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que John n'est pas là, étant donné que je suis à côté de Barbara !) et il n'a pas l'air content ! Faut dire aussi que s'il donnait des trucs intéressants et faciles à faire, on serait plus concentré ! _

_Tchao, et à plus tard,_

_Marvin et Alec _

_(ce dernier étant présent par la pensée,_

_puisque ayant été placé au premier rang_

_après avoir jeté des yeux de tritons à Strongol)_

_Salut Dray !_

_Ca va ? Moi oui ! Marvin, John et Alec ont accepté qu'on les aide à chercher l'échiquier avec Andrew ! Heureusement que tu nous as dit à quel étage c'était. Sans toi, ils n'auraient jamais voulu ! Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver la salle ! Tu ne saurais pas laquelle c'est par hasard ? _

_Sinon, est-ce que tu t'es entraîné aux jeux vidéos ? J' espère que oui ! Dès qu'on rentre au manoir, on se fait une petite soirée jeux, ok ? _

_Andrew a été très déçu que toi et Mione vous ne vous soyez pas embrassés après être revenus de la gare ! Il dit que vous feriez un très beau couple (en ce moment, il ne fait que ça, imaginer des couples ! Sérieux, tu vois McGo avec Rogue toi ? Et ben Andy voit ça très bien, soi-disant qu'ils ont tous les deux le même humour et la même conception d'un cours et de la discipline ! Faudrait d'ailleurs que tu demandes à Hermione qu'elle lui prépare quelque chose pour le soigner, parce que depuis qu'il est amoureux, il perd les pédales !)_

_Dis, tu ne m'en veux pas pour ma maison hein ? Je t'assure que j'ai demandé au choixpeau de m'envoyer à Serpentard, mais il m'a dit que je n'étais pas assez roublard ou je ne sais quoi ! _

_Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais j'ai un cours de botanique qui m'attend, _

_A bientôt, _

_Grég'. _

Drago sourit un peu en imaginant l'air dépité qu'avait du arborer le gamin lorsque le choixpeau lui avait refusé Serpentard. Puis, en relisant le début de la lettre, un rire moqueur lui échappa. Rogue et McGo ensembles ! Ah ça, ils avaient le même conception d'un cours et de la discipline, mais alors le même sens de l'humour… le jeune Malfoy en doutait sérieusement. Même si la professeur de métamorphose n'avait pas l'humour facile, elle était tout de même plus aimable, et surtout moins cynique que le Terrifiant Maître des Cachots. Même si ce dernier avait perdu de sa superbe avec l'instauration d'un bal de Noël annuel, Drago savait que ses répliques n'en étaient certainement pas moins restées acides !

Une chose était sûre, la nouvelle génération de Poudlard donnait du fil à retordre aux professeurs, et surtout, au directeur. La froideur, le sadisme, et le mouvement de cape légendaire de ce dernier ne terrifiaient plus autant ses nouveaux élèves.

Durant ces derniers jours, Drago avait évité de sortir de la propriété, ne voulant pas essuyer une autre pluie d'insultes et d'injures de la part des sorciers qui lui en voulaient. Granger, respectant ce qu'elle avait dit, ne l'avait pas obligé à sortir.

Blaise, avec qui il avait finalement fait la paix, venait le voir deux fois par semaines, mais cela n'occupait pas assez le blond qui s'ennuyait ferme. L'été était à présent fini, et le temps se dégradait jour après jour, refroidissant son envie d'aller voler. Harry et Mathieu, qui n'allaient pas encore à Poudlard, l'avaient initié à la télévision le premier week-end de la rentrée, et même s'il passait à présent plusieurs heures devant l'écran par jour, cela ne comblait pas tout son temps. Maintenant que la dizaine d'élève qui n'allaient pas à Poudlard avaient fait leur rentrée, il se retrouvait seul dans la vaste maison de huit heures du matin à cinq heure et demi du soir, ce qui lui donnait parfois le cafard car sans magie, il ne savait pas s'occuper.

Contrairement à ce que pensaient ses cinq correspondants _ à qui il avait répondu pour s'occuper _ Granger n'avait pas été exécrable durant ses congés. Elle était allée deux jours chez Potter _ lui laissant cette fois la responsabilité des enfants _ puis avait rendue visite à Loufoca, avant de préparer la venue du vétérinaire pour les chevaux après avoir remis le sort de désillusion sur les hippogriffes. Enfin, elle avait passé énormément de temps dans la bibliothèque, toujours aussi sacrée à ses yeux.

Drago rangea les missives qu'il avait reçu la veille dans sa table de chevet. Il y répondrait plus tard. Ca pouvait encore attendre trois jours.

Alors qu'il descendait dans le salon où il s'apprêtait à passer quelques heures devant la télévision, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Avant que Kazumi ait pu ouvrir, Drago avait déjà la main sur le cliché.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec une Granger pâle comme un mort et tremblante comme une feuille.

Cela faisait trois semaines et demi que Drago ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état, aussi ne put-il s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Si elle commençait à rechuter, c'est que le sortilège gagnait sur elle, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe.

- Ton patron sait que tu as fait une rechute ? lui demanda-t-il plus tard, après qu'elle eut avalé une potion revigorante.

Il l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où sans attendre, elle avait sorti une fiole pleine de cette potion avant de la vider d'un trait.

- Josh ? Non ! Et il ne faut surtout pas qu'il le sache ! répondit-elle en se tournant vers Drago, comme si elle le soupçonnait d'aller tout balancer à son supérieur.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, je ne vais pas aller le mettre au courant. Je trouve seulement bizarre que tu fasses une rechute après plus de trois semaines sans avoir montré le moindre signe de faiblesse.

- Ce n'est pas forcément une rechute due à ce sortilège. Comme tu le dis, ça serait étrange après autant de temps.

Le regard orageux du jeune homme se posa alors sur la porte d'un placard mal fermée. Il fronça les sourcils et, lançant un regard à la Gryffondor qui pâlit légèrement, se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers ledit placard.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte. Sur les étagères étaient alignés une vingtaine, voire plus, de flacons vides identiques à celui que la jeune femme venait de vider.

- Ca tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas une rechute, grinça Drago en se retournant vers elle. C'est simplement que tu n'as pas pris ta dose de potion !

Hermione pâlit d'avantage et se recula contre le mur alors que le jeune homme avançait vers elle, un flacon vide à la main, les yeux étincelants.

- Tu n'es jamais allée mieux, pas vrai ? Tu as juste évité les crises en te droguant avec de la potion de force ! Et tu comptais te voiler la face combien de temps comme ça ? s'écria-t-il, furieux qu'elle lui ait une fois de plus menti.

- Ecoute Malfoy, je…

- Non ! J'en ai marre que tu ne me dises jamais rien ! Est-ce que tu as cherché le nom et les effets de ce maléfice Granger ? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix doucereuse.

Son brusque changement de ton effraya la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé dessus, je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Oui, et c'est bien la seule chose que tu m'aies dite ! Et bien je vais te dire ce que tu as, Granger. Tu as été touché par le maléfice du Dempsivigoris, qui est, je crois utile de te le préciser, un sortilège de magie noire ! Et je pense que tu t'y connais un peu en latin non ? Dempsi, tu sais que ça vient demere, qui signifie « ôter », je présume ?

La jeune femme acquiesça timidement.

- Et vigoris est une des déclinaisons de vigor, la vitalité, l'énergie. Ce sortilège draine l'énergie de la personne touchée Granger ! Au départ, ce qu'on pourrait appeler les crises sont assez espacées les unes des autres, mais après, tu te vides de ton énergie de plus en plus régulièrement, jusqu'à en mourir ! Et oui, Granger, ce sortilège est mortel à long terme ! s'exclama-t-il, sarcastique. Si tu ne te soignes pas, ce maléfice te rongera et tu y laisseras ta vie ! Et si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas les potions de force qui vont faire en sorte que tu survives ! Ni elles qui s'occuperont des gosses quand tu trépasseras.

Étourdie et horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Hermione s'appuya sur le lit de l'infirmerie avant de s'y asseoir, prise de vertiges. Évidemment, il y avait des façons plus douce d'apprendre sa potentielle mort à venir…

- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire, toi qui a l'air de connaître si bien ce sort, demanda-t-elle, sardonique, après avoir avalé les informations. Je ne suis pas calée en magie noire, moi !

- Moi non plus, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire ! C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait ! répondit-il d'un ton cassant, vexé par son sous-entendu.

- Comment ça tu as demandé à « quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait » ? A qui as-tu demandé ! Et Quand ? Et Comment ? interrogea-t-elle vivement, soudain énervée.

- Si tu me laissais en placer une, je pourrais peut-être te répondre, rétorqua-t-il. J'ai demandé au directeur de tes chers protégés, le jour de la rentrée, cinq minutes avant que le train ne parte, ajouta-t-il alors.

- Tu as demandé… à Rogue ? s'étonna Hermione, incrédule.

- Autant que je sache, c'est lui le directeur de Poudlard non ?

- Et comment tu as fait pour fixer un rendez-vous avec lui en si peu de temps ?

- Figure-toi que je lui ai envoyé un hibou le jour où ton patron est venu, et qu'il m'a répondu le jour de la rentrée.

- Et je suppose qu'il connaît l'antidote, soupira la jeune femme.

- Naturellement. Et je ne te surprends pas en t'apprenant que le seul antidote existant est une potion, qu'il est quasi le seul à pouvoir préparer ! lui apprit Drago, narquois.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée… marmonna-t-elle.

- Il est censé faire des recherches sur cette potion depuis la rentrée, continua le jeune Malfoy.

- Oui, il est censé.

Hermione soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son état était si grave. Elle réalisa alors que si le jeune homme face à elle n'avait pas fait en sorte d'en apprendre plus sur ce sort, elle aurait certainement continué à prendre des potions et serait morte dans quelques semaines.

- Je suppose que je dois te remercier, murmura-t-elle sans le regarder, gênée.

- C'est la moindre des choses, il me semble.

Il éprouvait un sadique plaisir à l'entendre lui dire merci. Il se doutait bien que ça lui écorchait la gorge.

- Je ne t'embrasse pas, je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais, sourit-elle à moitié. Alors euh… merci.

Drago n'entendit même pas le dernier mot tant désiré, le début de la phrase lui ayant rappelé ce que Grégoire lui avait écrit, à savoir que son frère avait été déçu qu'il n'embrasse pas la Gryffondor.

Il regarda un instant la jeune femme et déglutit en se rappelant ses sept dernières années d'abstinence. Son regard descendit alors sur les mains de la jeune femme, et il retint un frisson en se rappelant la douceur de sa peau.

Différentes scènes lui traversèrent alors l'esprit : le lendemain de son arrivée, où elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule ; le jour du cinéma, quand elle avait enfoui son visage dans son T-shirt la rentrée, sa main frôlant son cou, puis sa paume sur sa joue le jour suivant, alors qu'elle avait effleuré le bout de ses doigts de sa main.

Drago déglutit. L'envie de la toucher, de sentir à nouveau sa peau sur la sienne l'envahit soudainement et il fit un pas vers elle.

En face de lui, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il ne disait plus rien, et qu'il la regardait… de façon étrange. Elle se raidit en réalisant qu'il s'avançait vers elle à n'être bientôt plus qu'à un pauvre petit mètre d'elle.

Pétrifiée, elle n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce lorsqu'il tendit lentement son bras vers son visage jusqu'à poser sa main sur sa joue.

Le jeune homme frémit et, ses yeux rivés à ceux de la Gryffondor, il dessina doucement le contour de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts.

Hermione déglutit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, tant le changement était radical avec les minutes qui avait précédé. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonné Drago Malfoy de pouvoir se montrer… si doux.

Elle commença sérieusement à paniquer lorsqu'il approcha son visage du sien sans jamais cesser de caresser sa joue. Il allait l'embrasser, réalisa-t-elle avec effroi. Merlin, il n'allait tout de même pas faire ça ! Le cœur battant, elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un frisson d'appréhension. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide, par pitié !

- Hermione ! appela une voix masculine.

Drago sursauta et revint brusquement à lui. Réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il se recula précipitamment. En face de lui, la jeune femme arborait un visage troublée. Elle le regarda avec confusion sans toutefois bouger, de peur de faire exploser la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Je… commença Drago, complètement paniqué à présent.

Merlin, et si elle le renvoyait à Azkaban en pensant qu'il avait voulu l'agresser ! Le jeune homme pâlit et son cœur s'emballa.

- J'ai… Désolé, s'excusa-t-il alors avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce.

Quentin se trouvait dans le hall. Il arqua un sourcil surpris lorsque Drago traversa la pièce en coup de vent.

- Drago ! Tu n'aurais pas… commença-t-il, mais le jeune homme était déjà monté à l'étage.

Intrigué, le jeune Français se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, d'où le Serpentard était sorti.

- Ah, tu es là ! dit-il en apercevant Hermione. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ton pensionnaire aujourd'hui ?

Perdue dans ses pensées et toujours sous le choc de ce qui avait failli se produire, la jeune femme ne se rendit compte de la présence de son ami que lorsqu'il agita sa main devant ses yeux.

- Hein ? Oh Quentin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Okay, merci de me confirmer que je parlais dans le vent ! soupira le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant.

- On se demandait si ça te disait d'aller faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse avec Benjamin ? On ne te voit plus beaucoup ces derniers temps, alors on pourrait aller boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Avec plaisir, accepta-t-elle, plus par envie de sortir du manoir que pour le verre en lui-même.

Drago entendit la porte de la maison se refermer et en déduisit que Granger était partie avec Quentin. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Allongé sur son lit, il se repassait en boucle la scène de l'infirmerie en cherchant vainement à comprendre pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Mais il ne trouvait pas. Certes, il n'avait pas touché à une fille depuis Poudlard, alors oui, il était incontestablement en manque d'affection, et Granger était indéniablement une femme séduisante. Mais cela n'expliquait pas son attitude ! Il savait se contrôler, par Merlin ! Dès son plus jeune âge il avait du apprendre à masquer ses émotions, à jouer la comédie et à mesurer tous ses gestes ! Mais là… devant Granger en plus ! Il ne se le pardonnait pas, sans compter que cette envie de toucher son visage persistait au fond de lui. Et si elle le renvoyait à Azkaban pour ça… il préférait ne pas y penser…

A présent certain qu'il ne la croiserait pas s'il se risquait à descendre, il quitta sa chambre pour se rentre dans le hangar à balai. Une petite heure de vol, même sous la pluie, ou surtout sous la pluie, lui ferait certainement le plus grand et lui permettrait de s'aérer le cerveau.

* * *

><p>- A plus Mione !<p>

Benjamin et Quentin lui firent la bise chacun leur tour puis transplanèrent chez leur chez-eux respectifs

Hermione eut un sourire avant de se retourner pour remonter lentement l'allée de graviers menant jusqu'au manoir. Il était aux environs de vingt heures.

Elle, Quentin et Benjamin s'étaient rendus sur le Chemin de Traverse où ils avaient passés une bonne partie de l'après-midi, avant d'aller boire une bièraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur. Ils y avaient rencontré Rémus et Tonks, avec qui ils avaient parlé environ deux heures.

La Gryffondor ferma la porte du manoir à clé derrière elle. Même si elle savait que n'importe quel sorcier aurait pu l'ouvrir à l'aide d'un sort anodin, elle prenait toujours soin de la fermer de façon moldue. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Elle posa son sac et son manteau avant de passer par le salon, où la plupart des enfants qui n'allaient pas à Poudlard se trouvaient. Elle s'installa un instant avec eux, le temps qu'ils lui racontent leurs journées respectives.

- … Et j'ai encore eut une image ! conclut fièrement Harry en sortant de sa poche un carton imagé. Encore deux et je pourrais en avoir une grande !

- Whaa, mais c'est super ça ! sourit Hermione. Tu ne vas plus savoir où les mettre à force !

- Je prendrai un autre album, dit-il en se tournant vers télévision.

La jeune femme lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et les laissa à leurs occupations. Elle s'apprêtait à gagner son bureau quand elle se ravisa.

- Où est Malfoy ? s'enquit-elle auprès du petit groupe.

- Euh…

- Je sais pas, répondit une fillette.

- Moi non plus.

- On l'a pas vu de la soirée.

- Ah… d'accord. Merci quand même.

- Hermione ! l'appelèrent deux garçons de huit ans environ. Il est où le dernier livre de Tintin que t'as acheté ? Il est plus dans la salle de jeu !

- Je l'ai rangé dans la bibliothèque avec les autres.

Les gamins firent la grimace. Ils détestaient aller chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque, où ils ne s'y retrouvaient jamais dans le classement des livres. La plupart du temps, ils perdaient un temps fou à enlever des dizaines de livres des étagères, avant de ressortir bredouille, n'ayant pas réussi à trouver l'ouvrage qui les intéressait.

- Euh… tu nous aides à le trouver ? demanda l'un d'eux avec un sourire contrit.

Hermione sourit à moitié et les accompagna jusqu'à l'étagère où étaient rangées les bandes dessinées, près du centre de la pièce. Elle se stoppa nette en apercevant Malfoy assis sur l'un des fauteuils colorés, en pleine lecture. Il leva les yeux en les entendant approcher et se figea à son tour.

- Ah bha il est là Drago ! s'exclama Warren avant de se diriger vers les bandes dessinées. Ah bha le livre aussi ! ajouta-t-il en s'emparant de l'album.

- Vous le rangez quand vous avez fini, les prévint Hermione.

- Oui, oui.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce. Les yeux baissés sur les pages de son livre, Drago n'osait pas les relever, pas plus qu'il ne parvint à se re-concentrer sur le texte qu'il lisait.

- Tu lis des livres moldus maintenant, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Hermione.

- Euh… non. Enfin… j'ai vu Arya le lire l'autre soir et comme je ne savais pas quoi lire alors… Mais ce n'est pas moldu, ajouta-t-il en feuilletant distraitement le livre. Les moldus ignorent l'existence des dragons.

- Tu les sous-estimes un peu trop, si tu veux mon avis, rétorqua Hermione.

Drago tiqua et ne répliqua pas. Elle avait été assez claire sur le sujet : s'il faisait référence à ses origines moldus en de mauvais termes, son avenir serait vite réglé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il prit conscience du demi-sourire que la jeune femme avait au lèvres qu'il comprit qu'elle ne l'avait pas mal pris.

- Tu sais, les sorciers n'ont pas toujours pu protéger leur existence ni les créatures de leur monde, dit-elle en parcourant les étagères des yeux. Les dragons, les centaures, les licornes, et même les vampires et les loups-garous. Les moldus connaissent toutes ces créatures, mais sans avoir conscience de leur existence. Maintenant, elles sont associées aux contes et aux légendes, et beaucoup de metteurs en scène et d'auteurs les intègrent dans des mondes qu'ils façonnent autour d'eux. Eragon constitue… une porte vers l'un de ces mondes. Du moins c'est ce que te dirait Arya, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Ca m'étonnerait. Elle ne parle quasiment pas, dit-il en posant le livre sur la table avec l'intention d'aller manger.

- Elle te ressemble là-dessus, répliqua la jeune femme. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois des plus bavards.

- Non, admit-il. Ma mère… s'en est souvent plainte, ces dernières années, répondit-il en laissant son regard divaguer sur les larges fenêtre de la pièce.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait ses années d'enfermement.

- Ecoute Granger, pour cet après-midi, je suis désolé, dit-il alors sans la regarder, gêné par ces excuses. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit je…

- C'est déjà oublié, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

Drago s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement en réalisant qu'il ne retournerait pas à Azkaban pour ça. Cette réaction n'échappa pas à la jeune femme qui secoua désespérément la tête.

- Malfoy, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais… essaie de ne pas croire que je vais te renvoyer à Azkaban au moindre de tes gestes, okay ? Je veux dire… tu ne me gènes pas ici alors, je ne vais pas chercher à me débarrasser de toi au moindre prétexte, d'accord ? Et même si tu étais horripilant à une époque… je sais que tu n'es pas foncièrement mauvais, ajouta-t-elle en cherchant son regard pour qu'il comprenne une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle se retint bien de lui dire que Harry, qui avait assisté à la mort de Dumbledore, leur avait expliqué sa réaction et son incapacité à passer à l'acte et à tuer le vieux sorcier, sachant que ça ne lui aurait pas plu.

A la fois troublé et touché par ces quelques phrases, Drago accrocha son regard au sien pour ne plus s'en défaire. Merlin que s'était réconfortant d'entendre de telles paroles après toutes les insultes et les accusations qu'il avait enduré. Et les yeux noisettes de la jeune femme étaient si sincères à ce moment là… Merlin, pourquoi était-ce si dur que de dire un merci aussi franc que ce qui se reflétait dans ces yeux là ?

Il ne prit conscience de la dangerosité de la situation que bien trop tard, alors que le sentiment qui l'avait envahi plus tôt dans l'après-midi refaisait déjà surface et que son cœur battait déjà anormalement vite

- Granger, commença-t-il d'une voix qui lui sembla étrangement rauque.

Comme il marquait un temps d'arrêt, la jeune femme l'encouragea, à moitié rassurée seulement.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

Il déglutit.

- Je ne sais pas ce que… je crois que je vais…

* * *

><p>A des dizaines de centaines de kilomètres de là, dans l'ancestrale école qu'était le château de Poudlard, l'ambiance était tout autre…<p>

- DAWLISH ! JEFFERSON ! MCKINNON ! vociféra la voix du directeur, couvrant toutes les discussions animées qui flottaient dans la Grande Salle.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans l'immense pièce, et il sembla même à certains élèves que le plafond magique s'était légèrement assombri.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le Maître des cachots, qui écumait littéralement de rage à la table de ses collègues. A côté de lui se tenait Argus Rusard, les mains tremblantes, les yeux humides. On aurait cru qu'il allait éclater en sanglots d'une seconde à l'autre.

Les élèves, curieux de savoir ce qui avait mis leur tendre et adoré professeur de potions dans cet état, se mirent à chuchoter tout bas, de peur de l'énerver encore plus.

Encore aurait-il fallu que cela soit possible, car Severus Rogue était hors de lui. Longtemps, des années durant, il avait cru que jamais personne ne lui pourrirait la vie plus que ses anciens « camarades de classe », James Potter et Sirius Black. Il lui avait fallu admettre, douze ans plus tôt, qu'il s'était trompé. Du moins en partie. James Potter et Sirius Black étaient les persécuteurs de son enfance, mais pas de son existence.

Lorsque les jumeaux Weasley avaient débarqué à Poudlard, il les avait nommé, sans hésitation, persécuteurs de sa carrière d'enseignant. Le doute qu'il puisse être détrônés ne l'avait jamais effleuré… jusqu'à l'arrivée du « Trio d'Or » comme les appelaient encore les professeurs de Poudlard. Harry James Potter, Ronald Billius Weasley et Hermione Jean Granger. Ces trois là étaient les pires élèves qu'il avait jamais eu en classe ! Et ils le resteraient à jamais ! Là encore, Severus Rogue en avait été convaincu pendant un certain temps…

Voldemort n'étant plus, il avait laissé sa fonction de directeur à Minerva McGonagall, qui l'avait assurée pendant quatre ans, avant de le rappeler en lui expliquant qu'elle était bien incapable de mener à bien cette mission, et que cela lui rappelait trop le défunt Dumbledore. Severus Rogue avait donc de nouveau était nommé directeur de Poudlard, s'étonnant tout de même de la soudaine défaillance de la professeur de Métamorphose, qui de son côté avait repris son ancien poste.

C'est ainsi qu'il les avait rencontré, alors qu'ils entraient en 3ème année. Et là, il avait compris. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas à cause des souvenirs de Dumbledore que Minerva avait abandonné son poste, mais à cause _d'eux_. Il avait su, dès la fin de la première semaine, qu'Ils étaient les pires élèves qu'il aurait jamais dans toute sa carrière.

Et cette fois, il ne s'était pas trompé. John Dawlish, Marvin Jefferson et Alec McKinnon étaient bien les pires élèves qu'il avait jamais connu. Ils étaient comme les Maraudeurs, en plus rieurs, en plus farceurs, en plus insouciants. Il étaient semblables à Potter, Weasley et Granger, mais en plus téméraires, en plus roublards, en plus énervants !

Ils étaient tout simplement horribles, plus infernaux que tous les élèves que le Grand Severus Rogue avait connu jusqu'ici.

- Oui, professeur Rogue ? demandèrent innocemment les trois concernés en levant le nez vers lui.

Severus frémit de rage. Au départ, le terrifiant maître des cachots ne s'était pas inquiété, certains qu'en deux mois, il les aurait « mâtés ». Mais il s'était, une fois de plus, lourdement trompé sur leur compte. John, Marvin et Alec n'en faisaient toujours qu'à leur tête. Et pourtant, Merlin savait à quel point Severus les avait combattu !

Il les avait collés, les trois, tous les soirs pendant trois mois, et avec des professeurs différents afin d'être sûr qu'il ne manigancent rien ensemble il leur avait interdit de participer à la coupe de Quidditch des 4 maisons toute une année, leur avait donné des mètres de parchemins à remplir, les avait envoyé aider Hagrid dans la forêt Interdite chaque soir et chaque samedi un mois durant, obligés à nettoyer une demi-dizaine de salles de fond en comble sans utiliser la magie, privés de sorties à Pré-Au-Lard, fait trier toute sorte d'ingrédients visqueux et gluants… mais rien n'y avait fait. Les trois Gryffondor se souciaient peu des punitions, pire, ils en plaisantaient une fois faîtes !

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ, A LA FIN ? s'époumona Rogue. ETRE RENVOYES ? PARCE QUE C'EST CE QUI NE VA PAS TARDER A VOUS ARRIVER ! ET SACHEZ QUE JE FERAI EN SORTE QU'AUCUNE AUTRE ECOLE NE VOUS ACCEPTE ! rugit-il.

- En ce qui concerne Marvin et Alec, je ne sais pas, intervint John avec un air sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Mais pour ma part, je voudrais juste redoubler, afin d'être dans la même année que ma douce Arya.

Plusieurs réactions différentes suivirent ces quelques mots. Marvin et Alec éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivi par leur meilleur ami et une bonne partie des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle. Severus, lui, prit beaucoup sur lui-même pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Plus de la moitié de la gente féminine de l'école émit des exclamations outrées, tandis que leurs homologues masculins se répandaient en sifflements joyeux et complices. Une jeune fille aux long cheveux bruns, qui se vantait du courage de son petit ami, se leva subitement de la table des Gryffondor en poussant un cri hystérique et s'enfuit en courant, semant de grosses larmes sur son passage. Et au bout de la table des verts et argents, Arya, plus furieuse que jamais, planta si fort sa fourchette dans sa pomme de terre que les piquants se tordirent dans un horrible crissement.

- Arya, calme-toi, tu sais bien que… essaya de la raisonner une des préfètes de sa maison, voulant à tout prix éviter une nouvelle perte de points à cause de la rouquine.

- Cet abruti, qu'il continue à m'énerver comme ça, et je lui réserve le même sort qu'à cette fourchette ! fulmina-t-elle avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.

- T'aurais quand même pu t'assurer que ta copine était sortie ! fit remarquer Marvin à son meilleur ami avec un sourire moqueur, une fois calmé.

John haussa les épaules.

- Elle m'énervait de toute façon. Tu te rends compte qu'elle voulait que j'arrête de faire des conneries avec vous pour passer plus de temps avec elle ! Non mais franch…

- DANS MON BUREAU ! TOUT DE SUIIIIIIITE ! s'égosilla alors Rogue, qui sentait ses mains le titiller dangereusement.

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas lequel il voulait étrangler en premier, et il n'avait malheureusement pas assez de mains pour les tuer tous en même temps !

* * *

><p>Un léger « plop » raisonna doucement dans la pièce. Personne ne vit le nouveau venu. Lui, par contre, ne manqua pas de remarquer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et il crut mourir de stupeur.<p>

- Mr Malfoy !

A quelques mètres de lui, le Serpentard embrassait passionnément la jeune femme qu'il était venu chercher. Une main perdue dans ses cheveux, l'autre posée dans le creux de ses hanches, il la serrait contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe, ce qui ne semblait pas être dans les intentions de la jeune sorcière, qui lui rendait son baiser avec ferveur.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent vivement, comme des enfants pris en faute.


	13. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci à tous pour les nombreuses reviews que vous avez laissé sur le précédent chapitre =) Je suis contente qu'il vous ait plu =D

Voici donc le chapitre 12 et l'identité de la malencontreuse personne qui a surpris nos deux sorciers =p Personne n'a deviné, car il ne s'agit ni de Rogue, ni de Josh et encore moins de McGonagall x) J'avoue que comme je ne tiens pas compte du tome 7, beaucoup de personnages censés être morts ne le sont pas dans cette fiction xD Ca aurait sûrement été plus crédible si j'avais tenu compte du septième tome, mais je ne pouvais décidément pas me résoudre à la mort de tous ces personnages !

Bonne lecture à tous, et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant =)

Petite _ grande _ parenthèse pour répondre à Anakin, qui décidément adore me poser des colles x), c'est vrai qu'il y a sans aucun doute plus d'une incohérence et beaucoup de points que j'aurais pu approfondir. Je vais quand même essayer de répondre à tout ce que tu as soulevé. Concernant Rogue tout d'abord. Les visites à Azkaban pour les prisonniers classés R n'étaient permises qu'aux familles. Rogue est son parrain, mais comme ce n'est pas un lien du sang, je ne le considère par comme étant un membre de la famille de Drago au même titre que Narcissa ou Lucius. Après, pour ce qui est de ne rien avoir fait pour tenter de défendre Drago... il avait sûrement assez de problèmes à régler de son côté. Une simple lettre, même d'Albus Dumbledore, ne suffit pas à faire taire tous les soupçons et les mauvaises langues. J'avouerai que pour le coup, je n'ai pas de meilleure réponse à te donner, et j'en suis désolée.

Pour ce qui est des condamnations. La seconde guerre a tellement mis le monde sorcier en panique que les autorités se sont montrées intransigeantes lors des procès. Drago n'a donc pas échappé à la prison. Après, je considère qu'il était majeur au moment des faits. D'après EHP, Drago est né le 5 juin 1980. La bataille de la tour a eu lieu en juin 1997. Il n'y a pas de date précise, mais je pense que c'est après le 5. Dumbledore est mort pendant cette bataille, soit après le 5 juin 1997. Au moment des faits, Drago était donc majeur de quelques jours, certes, mais majeur quand même. Quant aux autres mangemorts, la plupart ont été condamnés à perpétuité.

Concernant Blaise, c'est vrai qu'il est injuste envers Drago, je l'admets. Après, un ami n'est pas toujours juste non plus. Même si le changement a mis du temps chez Blaise, il est maintenant ami avec Hermione, et pour lui, c'est un fait qui n'a plus a être discuté. Il attend donc la même chose de son ami, même s'il ne se rend pas forcément compte de la difficulté que cela représente pour Drago. Quand on est très ami avec quelqu'un, on ne comprend pas toujours pourquoi les autres peuvent lui reprocher quelque chose. Quant au malêtre de Drago, c'est vrai que je n'y accorde plus énormément d'attention, j'en suis toute à fait consciente. C'est sûrement maladroit de ma part, mais je voulais plus travailler sur son intégration avec les gamins et son rapprochement avec Hermione.

Enfin, pour Harry et Ron... ils sont plutôt absent de la fiction, et c'est parfaitement voulu. Après tout, ils ont chacun fait leur vie, et je ne voulais pas rester dans la boucle Harry Ron Hermione. Ils ne sont pas totalement exclus non plus, ils ont même leur importance à la toute fin, mais ils ne font pas partis des personnages principaux.

En espérant avoir répondu à toutes tes remarques xD Je suis désolée pour toutes les petites négligences et incohérences qu'il y a et qu'il aura sûrement dans la suite, j'ai pourtant essayé de faire au mieux ! J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même x)

* * *

><p>- Dobby !<p>

Drago ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en reconnaissant, emmitouflé dans cinq écharpes et une dizaine de bonnets qui lui faisaient paraître le double de sa taille, son ancien elfe de maison.

La petite créature, les yeux exorbités _ et ressemblant pour l'occasion d'avantage à des ballons de basket qu'à des balles de tennis _ et la bouche grande ouverte, regardait tour à tour son ancien maître dont les yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur, et sa bienfaitrice, qui avait les lèvres gonflées et rougies. Tous deux semblaient à bout de souffle et au combien gênés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda son ancien maître d'une voix plus aiguë que dans ses souvenirs.

- Euh…. Je…. C'est… euh… balbutia la pauvre créature, désemparée et paniquée.

- Calme-toi Dobby, vint à son secours Hermione, qui sembla retrouver tout son sang-froid devant la détresse de l'elfe. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mr Severus Rogue veut vous parler ! débita-t-il enfin de sa voix suraiguë.

- Quoi, tout de suite ?

Avec un effort démesuré, elle réussit à se concentrer sur ce que disait l'elfe et à oublier la présence du Serpentard.

- Oh oui, tout de suite ! Et mieux vaut pour Miss Granger de ne pas faire attendre Mr Severus Rogue, car Mr Severus Rogue est très très en colère ! Oh oui, très très en colère ! couina Dobby en secouant la tête.

Hermione grimaça. La dernière fois que Rogue avait voulu la voir « en urgence », c'était lors de sa première année en tant que directeur de Poudlard après la chute de Voldemort, lorsque Marvin, Alec et John avaient enfermé la bibliothécaire dans un placard à balai après qu'elle ait rapporté à leur professeur de Sortilège qu'ils avaient copié tout leur devoir sur un de leur ami. La pauvre Mme Pince en était ressortie toute chiffonnée, traumatisée, et habillée de lambeaux, car les trois incorrigibles avaient _malencontreusement_ fait tomber dans le placard à balai leurs « Monstrueux livres des Monstres ».

- Très bien, j'arrive, soupira-t-elle. Malfoy, tu surveilles les enfants pendant mon absence, je ne mettrai pas longtemps, ajouta-t-elle sans le regarder.

- Que… quoi ? réagit ce dernier alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cheminée de la bibliothèque. Je viens !

- Pas question ! Tu voulais que je te confie les enfants, c'est fait, inutile de chercher à te défiler ! répliqua Hermione sans toutefois le regarder. Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Même si c'est pour voir ton parrain qui doit affreusement te manquer, ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu pourras toujours l'inviter à venir te voir un jour où je travaillerai toute la journée !

- Je comptais lui demander s'il avait trouvé l'antidote pour… tes coups de barres, rétorqua innocemment Drago. Mais bon, puisque tu insistes, je surveillerai tes mômes…

Hermione soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver !

En vérité, elle était plus énervée par le fait qu'il l'avait embrassée sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire que par son obstination, mais elle était bien décidée à se convaincre du contraire. « Je vais… » avait-il dit. Il n'avait cependant pas finit sa phrase et s'était emparé de ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Ok, tu viens. Mais je te préviens, tu te fais oublier jusqu'à ce que ma discussion avec Rogue concernant ma convocation soit close ! Pigé ?

- Euh…

- Bon dépêche-toi ! Tu connais assez Rogue pour savoir qu'il n'aime pas attendre et ne tolère aucun retard ! s'exaspéra la Gryffondor en allumant la cheminée. Dobby, Rogue a-t-il allumé la cheminée de son bureau pour qu'on puisse y aller directement ? demanda-t-elle doucement à l'elfe qui acquiesça.

- Oui Miss Granger.

- Merci.

Elle prit le temps de d'avertir Kazumi qu'elle s'absentait et qu'il lui faudrait veiller sur les enfants, puis alluma la cheminée de la pièce.

– Bureau du Directeur, Poudlard ! annonça-t-elle alors que Dobby transplanait directement au château.

Drago suivit, et il se retrouva bientôt dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore qu'occupait maintenant son parrain. Tous les effets de l'ancien directeur étaient encore dans la pièce, qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la mort du « vieux fou ».

- Ca ne doit pas être si urgent que cela, sinon, il serait déjà là, constata Hermione en balayant du regard la pièce déserte.

La porte s'ouvrit alors violemment, et c'est dans son légendaire mouvement de cape que Severus Rogue fit son apparition, l'air plus furieux que jamais. Derrière lui, venaient, chuchotant gaiement, John, Marvin et Alec.

Bizarrement, les voir arriver n'étonna ni Drago ni Hermione.

- Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclamèrent joyeusement les trois adolescents à l'adresse du portait de l'ancien directeur de l'école, qui esquissa un sourire resplendissant.

- Et bien, qu'avez-vous fait cette fois ? Oh, Mr Malfoy ! Ravi de vous revoir ! s'exclama-t-il en apercevant Drago, qui fixait le portait avec un air indescriptible. Ne faîte pas cette tête voyons ! Si vous êtes ici avec Miss Granger, c'est que mon discours ne vous a pas laissé de marbre !

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! Mr Malfoy sort tout juste de sept ans d'enfermement à Azkaban ! railla Severus. Et il est actuellement en réinsertion chez Miss Granger.

Dumbledore eut une moue peinée, mais retrouva bien vite son air guilleret.

- Et comment se passe cette réinsertion ? voulut-il savoir.

Tout d'abord assailli de remords et de culpabilité en voyant l'ancien directeur, Drago fit un effort considérable pour ne pas rougir quand il mentionna la Gryffondor. Et en cet instant, Hermione aurait bien voulu avoir le même self-contrôle que lui, car elle ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues en repensant au baiser passionné qu'ils venaient tout juste d'échanger.

- Aussi bien que ça puisse aller en tenant compte de nos… anciennes relations chaotiques, répondit le Serpentard en voyant qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de répondre.

Si Dumbledore ne sembla pas être dupe de la gêne de la jeune femme, Severus, lui, n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé à fixer d'un œil noir les trois jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face.

- D'ailleurs, Miss Granger ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses enfants plutôt que d'accueillir des sorciers en réinsertion chez elle, les coupa-t-il.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! siffla Hermione, piquée à vif. Si vous saviez mieux tenir une école, vous n'auriez pas autant de problèmes avec eux ! Et puis, pourquoi cette convocation à cette heure ? Qu'on-t-il fait, au juste ? interrogea-t-elle hargneusement.

- Ce qu'ils ont fait… murmura Severus, blême de rage. Ce qu'ils ont fait…Ils ont ligoté Argus, l'ont enfermé dans un des cachots et suspendu par les poignets pendant qu'ils capturaient Miss Teigne, qu'ils ont teint d'une couleur criarde, et à qui ils ont jeté un sortilège afin qu'elle ne puisse plus aider son …. !

- Pff, n'importe quoi ! l'interrompit Alec avec dédain. Vous devriez plutôt vous réjouir de ce que l'on a fait ! Déjà, la couleur n'est pas criarde, mais vert fluo !

- D'ailleurs, vous pouvez remarqué qu'on a pensé à vous pour la couleur ! intervint Marvin. Même si John prétend qu'il pensait plus à Arya au moment de choisir, ajouta-t-il après une brève hésitation, le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à son ami.

- Je ne prétends pas, je suis certain ! rectifia ce dernier. Et vous ne regardez que le mauvais côté des choses, professeur, car comme vous l'a fait remarquer Alec, ce qu'on a fait peut également vous arranger ! En vert fluo, Miss Teigne est visible de loin, et audible, qui plus est ! Avec le sortilège qu'on lui a jeté, elle crie « Attention, attention, mon horrible maître arrive, sauvez-vous, malheureux, sauvez-vous ! Ou le méchant Rusard vous mettra en retenue ! », expliqua John en se tournant vers Hermione et Drago, avec une petite voix aiguë lorsqu'il cita les paroles de Miss Teigne.

- Donc, tout ça pour dire que, puisque les élèves seront prévenus à l'avance, il y en aura moins qui se feront coller ou punir, et la renommée de l'école augmentera, puisque vous pourrez alors vous vantez que vous n'avez que très peu d'élèves rappelés à l'ordre ! finit Marvin avec un sourire éblouissant.

- Quant à Rusard, lui qui n'en finit jamais de se lamenter qu'il préférait les anciennes punitions où il pouvait attacher les élèves par les poignets, on lui a tout simplement donné l'occasion de se remémorer ses bons souvenirs !

Rogue ouvrit la bouche et la referma, ne trouvant rien à dire. Il jeta un regard furieux au portrait de Dumbledore et à Drago, qui étouffaient tout deux leurs rires à grand peine. Hermione, choquée, ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger.

- C'est… balbutia le directeur. C'EST L'EXCUSE LA PLUS STUPIDE QUE J'AI JAMAIS ENTENDUE ! se reprit-il alors en criant.

- Mais ce n'est pas une excuse, on vous explique simplement pourquoi on a fait cela à ce pauvre petit horrible chat ! répliqua Alec, visiblement vexé de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

- D'ailleurs, on a omis de vous préciser que l'on a également fait cela car cette satanée boule de poil nous embêtait dans nos recherches de l'échiquier ! ajouta John.

- AH OUI ? hurla Rogue avant de changer brusquement de ton. Puisque votre… responsable légale est là, parlons-en, de vos recherches ! Sachez, Miss Granger, que ces trois… hum, que c'est trois adolescents se sont mis en tête de retrouver l'échiquier mis en place par le professeur McGonagall afin de protéger la pierre philosophale. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien.

- Vous voulez _quoi_ ! s'écria Hermione, sortant de sa stupéfaction.

- Retrouver l'échiquier de ta première année. Tu sais, celui où Ron a failli se faire tuer par des pièces géantes, répéta Marvin, tout naturellement.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Drago, surpris de voir à quel point il pouvait parler de ce projet avec un ton décontracté. Le jeune homme aurait pu dire sur le même ton qu'il adorait les jeux vidéos que ça n'aurait pas changer grand chose.

- Mais vous êtes complètement fous ma parole ! s'énerva la brunette, peinant à croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Même durant leurs années Poudlard, elle, Harry et Ron n'auraient eut pareille idée ! Ils n'avaient cherché à courir après le danger, étant donné que c'était lui qui était toujours venu à eux ! Cependant, cela ne semblait pas être le cas des trois garçons qui adoraient visiblement se mettre dans des situations périlleuses !

- Non, on n'est pas encore fou, ne t'inquiète pas. Du moins, moi et Marvin ne sommes pas fous, John, j'ai des doutes, sourit Alec.

- N'importe quoi ! T'es complètement fou de ta copine là, Jenn', rétorqua le blond avec un air boudeur.

- Bref ! les coupa Rogue avec humeur. Là n'est pas le sujet, de toute manière, vous battez tous trois des records en matière de folie. Pourrait-on maintenant savoir pourquoi vous voulez à tout prix retrouver cet échiquier ? questionna-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

- Pour s'entraîner ! Que voulez vous qu'on fasse d'autre avec ? répondit Marvin avec une moue dédaigneuse, s'étonnant du niveau de débilité de son directeur.

- On veut pouvoir battre Dray aux échecs quand on rentrera au manoir pour les prochaines vacances.

Severus tiqua. Son audition commençait à lui faire défaut, signe de vieillesse. Il n'avait pourtant que 45 ans, ce qui n'était pas encore très vieux.

- Je vous demande pardon ? articula-il lentement.

- Et bien pour tout vous dire, Marvin a le seum' parce que Drago n'a pas arrêté de le battre pendant les vacances quand il jouait aux échecs avec lui, expliqua John avec un certain mépris, se demandant visiblement comment on pouvait en venir à jouer avec un individu comme le Serpentard. Et après, on dit que je suis fou ! ajouta-t-il.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux sous le regard inquisiteur de son parrain, qui était visiblement partagé entre l'envie de rire et celle de pleurer de désespoir. Finalement, il opta pour le silence, faisant tout de même comprendre à son filleul qu'il aurait deux mots à lui dire.

- Bien, Miss Granger étant à présent mise au courant, il me semble que c'est le moment de… vous donner la sentence que vous méritez ! En espérant bien évidemment que Miss Granger fera de même de son côté, reprit-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Cela va de soi, répondit la jeune femme en lançant un regard noir à ses trois adolescents, qui baissèrent la tête dans un air faussement désolé, échangeant tout de même un discret sourire.

- Donc… voyons, voyons… Etant donné que Miss Teigne ne peut plus aider son maître, je vous charge de le faire à sa place, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en état de reprendre du service ! Vous aiderez donc Rusard dans ses rondes pendant une durée indéterminée, ce sera votre part de retenue. Et bien évidemment, 50 points en moins pour chacun d'entre vous, sourit sadiquement le directeur de Poudlard.

- On va faire des rondes avec Argus ? demanda vivement John, ne s'attardant même pas sur la perte de points. Sérieux ? Trop fort !

Le sourire de Severus se fana.

- Ca c'est de l'originalité ! renchérit Marvin. Si on avait su qu'on aurait une telle punition, on aurait mis ce Sac à Puces hors jeu avant !

Drago eut un rictus narquois en voyant le sourire de son parrain s'effacer totalement.

- Dîtes professeur, qu'est-ce qu'on aura comme punition si on assortit le maître à l'animal ? interrogea Alec.

Le directeur afficha une mine effarée. Avec un air déconfit, il murmura.

- Survivre à deux guerres contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour finir directeur d'adolescents bons à interner ! souffla-t-il, dépité. Si c'est pas triste ça !

Dumbledore pouffa dans son portrait, Hermione et Drago dévisagèrent leur ancien professeur avec de grands yeux étonnés Alec, Marvin et John échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

- SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! s'écria alors Rogue, à bout de nerf. ET VOUS, SI L'IDEE DE FAIRE DE MEME A RUSARD VOUS PREND, VOUS SEREZ RENVOYEEEEES !

Et sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi ni comment, les cinq sorciers se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, devant la gargouille de pierre qui leur barra l'accès au bureau..

- N'empêche qu'il nous a fait un compliment ! dit alors Marvin. On bat des records en matière de folie ! C'est le premier compliment qu'il nous fait en 3 ans !

- Non, l'an dernier il nous avait déjà dit que notre intelligence était hors du commun après qu'on ait fait explosé une potion d'amnésie, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- C'était de l'ironie, Alec ! soupira Hermione.

- Vous avez réussi à faire exploser cette potion ? se moqua Drago. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible ! Vous êtes pires que Londubat, ma parole !

- C'est pas nous ! La notre était parfaite, mais on s'ennuyait grave, alors qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? On a attrapé le premier truc qui nous tombait sous la main, et…

Marvin s'arrêta, incapable de continuer, le fou rire le gagnant déjà.

- Et on l'a jeté dans le chaudron de ceux d'à côté, qui a sauté, finit Alec en riant.

- Mh-hmm. Et vous êtes dans quelle maison ? 150 points en moins, cela m'étonnerait que ça plaise à vos camarades, sourit narquoisement Drago.

- Serdaigle ! répondirent-ils fièrement.

- Pardon ? fit le jeune homme, incrédule. Serdaigle ? Je croyais qu'il fallait être intelligent pour aller à Serdaigle !

- Mais c'est le cas, figure-toi ! répliqua Marvin avec un sourire. Sauf que c'est pas précisé intelligemment con ou intelligemment intelligent !

Drago ne répondit pas, éberlué. Ce qui laissa à Hermione le temps d'en placer une.

- En attendant, vous serez également punis par moi ! intervint-t-elle sèchement. Pendant les prochaines vacances, vous aiderez Shinji à faire la vaisselle toute une semaine, midi et soir. Vous me rendrez aussi vos consoles pendant les vacances, et interdiction d'utiliser la salle vidéo jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

- Quoi ? s'écria John, horrifié. Mais Mione, Ethan a acheté le nouveau Prince of Persia, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! Sans compter qu'on a récupéré nos consoles fin juillet ! Tu ne vas pas nous les reprendre trois mois après ?

- Je vais me gêner ! Miss Teigne a beau être insupportable, ce n'est pas une raison pour la traiter ainsi ! répliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant. Pas plus que son maître !

Les garçons lui emboîtèrent le pas, dépités, et Drago crut entendre un « Et puis, c'est beaucoup plus excitant en sachant qu'on peut se faire prendre à tout moment par un chat enragé ! », mais n'en étant pas certain, il garda le silence, se contenant de sourire légèrement.

Une tornade brune déboula alors dans le couloir, et avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de faire un quelconque mouvement, un bruit sec retenti, accompagné d'un cri étouffé.

- CA, C'EST POUR L'HUMILIATION QUE TU M'AS FAIT SUBIR DANS LE GRANDE SALLE ! s'écria une voix hystérique.

Drago écarquilla les yeux en voyant une jeune fille qui devait avoir l'âge des trois ados, plutôt jolie, aux longs cheveux bruns, aux lèvres pulpeuses et au décolleté plongeant partir en courant dans les profondeurs du château.

- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il à un John légèrement désappointé.

Au moment où l'adolescent allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, une voix narquoise que Drago connaissait bien s'éleva.

- Sa copine. Que dis-je ? Son Ex. Parce que je suppose qu'elle t'a plaqué, après la scène de ce soir, non ? Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle n'a pas peur. Employer une façon directe pour te faire comprendre quelque chose ne suffit déjà pas, alors un moyen indirect comme celui-ci ! M'enfin, elle te ressemble, niveau jugeote.

Le petit groupe se retourna, pour voir Arya approcher d'une démarche tranquille, le visage impassible, son œil droit obscurci par sa mèche, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, de petits trucs blancs inconnus à Drago toujours enfoncés dans ses oreilles.

- Toi, ça va ! Je t'ai rien demandé ! grogna John. Je suppose que tu vas m'en foutre une aussi, comme d'habitude !

- Hmmm… non, tu as eu ton compte, même si elle n'y a pas été assez fort à mon goût, ta Gwendoline. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez eu comme punition cette fois ? Trier tous les ingrédients de Rogue, aider Hagrid à traire les Scout à Pétard, récurer le château de fond en comble ?

- Non ! On doit aider Rusard à faire ses rondes jusqu'à ce que sa boule de poils aille mieux ! répondit fièrement Marvin.

- Et on pourra même t'enlever des points si t'es pas sage ! la taquina Alec.

- Je ne désobéis pas à toutes les règles moi ! rétorqua la rouquine.

- L'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! murmura ironiquement Hermione.

- Non, et tu sais parfaitement qu'il est interdit d'utiliser des appareils moldus arrangés sorciers dans l'enceinte de l'école, je suppose ? répliqua John. Que se passerait-il si Rogue venait à l'apprendre ?

Le sourire narquois de la jeune fille s'élargit, et elle lança un regard éloquent au jeune homme.

- Oh, mais j'oubliais, Miss Westinger est à Serpentard, et les petits serpents ont le droit de tout ! fit-il mine de se rappeler.

- Comme quoi, il y a toujours des avantages à faire partie des verts et argents. Pas vrai Drago ?

Pris de court, et peu désireux de se mêler de leurs querelles, le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

- Bon allez, on se casse, à plus tard Mione, annonça Marvin en attrapant John par un bras pour le traîner jusqu'à leur salle commune avant qu'il n'explose de rage.

- On te tiendra au courant des avancements de nos recherches Dray ! lança Alec avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

- Comment ça « on te tiendra au courant des avancements de nos recherches » ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers le blond, qui maudit intérieurement le garçon. Ne me dis pas que tu étais au courant de leur projet ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Ben… disons qu'il m'ont écrit plusieurs fois, bredouilla-t-il, essayant de contourner la question.

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Tu es mal placée pour me faire la morale sur ce genre de comportement ! cingla Drago.

Hermione en resta muette et se mordit les lèvres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Cependant, la colère la reprit bien vite et elle s'éloigna afin de se calmer.

- Hey, c'est toi qui leur a dit pour l'étage ? chuchota Arya en donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes du jeune homme.

Drago baissa les yeux vers elle.

- Mouais, marmonna-t-il.

Elle eut un rire moqueur mais discret et, réajustant les petits trucs blancs qu'elle avait dans les oreilles, elle s'engagea dans le couloir.

- Où vas-tu ?

- J'ai quelqu'un à voir. A dans un mois Drago, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, lança-t-elle avec un sourire avant de s'éclipser sans bruit.

Le Serpentard eut un léger sourire et se retourna, bien décidé à parler à son parrain. Apercevant deux tignasses brunes tourner à l'angle du couloir, il s'empressa de demander à la gargouille l'autorisation de monter, et la statue pivota bientôt sur elle-même, lui laissant libre accès à la porte, et lui évitant ainsi des retrouvailles avec Andrew et Grégoire.

- Ca y est, tu es calmé ? se moqua-t-il en entrant dans le bureau.

- Pas pour longtemps si tu commences comme ça ! Dis-donc, comment se fait-il que tu ais sympathisé avec des débiles comme ces trois là !

- Je n'ai pas sympathisé avec eux, c'est eux qui sont venus squatter mon espace vital !

- Squatter ? répéta Severus. Merlin, tu n'es plus ce que tu étais pour parler ainsi ! Qu'est-ce que dirait ton père s'il t'entendait !

- Vas-tu arrêter de toujours mentionner mon père ! rétorqua assez violemment Drago.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas, s'excusa brièvement le terrifiant professeur de potions. Enfin, il me semble tout de même que Westinger n'est pas du genre à s'immiscer dans l'espace vital des gens ! se reprit-il, sarcastique.

- Westinger ? C'est qui ça ?

- Ta rouquine dévergondée !

- Arya ? Tu ne l'aimes pas non plus ? s'étonna Drago. Pourtant, elle est à Serpentard…

- Peu importe ! le coupa Severus. Cette fille est une vraie sauvageonne ! Sans compter ses absences régulières et ses résultats catastrophiques ! Et cette mèche là ! Rhaa il y a des jours où je la lui couperais bien moi-même ! Toujours là à lui retomber dans les yeux et à pendre au dessus du chaudron !

- Ok, ok, t'emballe pas ! le temporisa son filleul, tout de même étonné de la description si négative qu'il avait de la jeune fille. Sinon, j'en ai appris de belles, te concernant ! sourit-t-il alors en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Le directeur de Poudlard arqua un sourcil interrogateur, le regard méfiant, se demandant ce que son ancien élève avait bien pu apprendre de … compromettant sur lui.

- Il paraît que… tu as instauré un bal de Noël… annuel… lança le jeune Malfoy, mine de rien.

Il releva discrètement les yeux, éprouvant un sadique plaisir à voir son parrain pâlir subitement, lui qui était déjà très blanc en temps normal.

- Où as-tu appris ça ? demanda Severus à voix basse, horrifié.

- J'ai mes sources, répondit malicieusement Drago. Je peux même te dire que certains de tes élèves te voient parfaitement en couple avec McGonagall !

Et devant la mine choquée de son parrain, il éclata de rire.

- Qui…

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire, si ? demanda-t-il. Bref, c'était juste pour voir ta réaction, ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai tenu à venir te voir, mais…

- Pour ta Granger, je sais, le coupa Rogue avec un sourire narquois, sautant sur l'occasion pour inverser les rôles. J'ai fait des recherches, et ai retrouvé le protocole de la potion, que j'ai commencé il y a une semaine environ. Tu es toujours sûr de vouloir lui donner l'antidote ? Parce que franchement, si j'étais à ta place, je la laisserais mourir… du moins, souffrir au maximum…

- Evidemment que je veux le lui donner ! l'interrompit brusquement son filleul.

Drago se mordit la lèvre, conscient d'avoir répondu avec un peu trop de… conviction. Il se maudit intérieurement en voyant l'air perplexe que son parrain affichait. Il avait visiblement, lui aussi, noté le ton démesuré de sa réponse.

- Dis-moi, Drago, commença-t-il, je ne veux pas te vexer mais,… ne te serais-tu pas… attaché à Granger plus que tu ne devrais ?

- …

Severus soupira.

- Ton silence est éloquent ! souffla-t-il. M'enfin, si tu y tiens toujours, la potion sera prête dans un mois. D'ici là, dit-lui de se ménager. Si elle s'épuise trop et trop souvent, elle n'aura même plus la force d'avaler cette potion quand elle sera prête, et j'aurais gâcher bon nombre d'ingrédients pour rien !

Un mince sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Drago. Son parrain n'avait pas autant changé que ça, finalement, puisqu'il trouvait toujours ses ingrédients et ses potions plus importants que les patients qui en avaient besoin.

- Merci pour ton aide.

- Je ne te réponds pas de rien, car il m'en coûte, mais un conseil, ne t'aventure pas trop sur le terrain Granger, il est trop escarpé pour toi.

- M'y engager n'est pas dans mes intentions ! s'offusqua Drago en serrant les dents. C'est juste qu'à choisir entre elle et Weasmoche qui garde les mômes quand elle s'absente, le choix est vite fait !

- C'est certain. Sans compter qu'elle doit être beaucoup plus tendre que lui, je suppose, renchérit narquoisement Severus. Bien, notre entrevue se finit là. J'ai une punition à mettre en place, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Sur ce, bonne soirée, Drago.

- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de ma mère ? demanda le blond avant de sortir, et avant que son parrain ne s'enfonce trop dans ses pensées sadiques.

Severus regarda quelques secondes par la fenêtre avec un mince sourire moqueur.

- Narcissa ? Oui, j'ai des nouvelles. Quand elle a appris que tu étais chez Granger, elle est venue me voir en larmes, complètement désespérée. Même si elle se doutait bien qu'on ne rendrait pas ta réinsertion facile, elle n'avait pas imaginé que tu serais placé chez elle. Elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée, surtout avec les articles parus dans la Gazette. Lorsqu'elle a lu que tu t'étais fait agresser à la gare, elle s'est mise en tête d'aller te voir chez Granger pour t'en faire sortir, craignant que tu y sois mal traité… Mais la prochaine fois que je la verrai, je lui dirais qu'au contraire, tu t'y plais et que tu y es traité avec… un soin tout particulier…

Drago fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre le dernier sous-entendu de son parrain, qui trouva bon de préciser :

- Tes cheveux sont désordonnés, ce qui ressemble plus à Potter qu'à toi, tes yeux son bizarrement brillants, tes lèvres sont plus rouges que la normale, et tu sens le parfum féminin à plein nez…

Le jeune Malfoy ne put rien faire pour empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues, aussi baissa-t-il la tête pour ne pas que ça se remarque trop et sortit de la pièce après avoir brièvement saluer son parrain, qui souriait trop narquoisement à son goût.

Il retrouva Granger qui l'attendait dans le couloir, à peu près calmée, et rentra avec elle au manoir. La Gryffondor fila aussitôt dans son bureau où elle s'enferma jusque tard dans la soirée, prétextant avoir des dossiers en retard à compléter. Ce qui était totalement faux, mais au moins, ça lui évitait de faire face au Serpentard. Si elle était capable d'oublier la scène de l'infirmerie, il lui était totalement impossible d'oublier le baiser de la bibliothèque.

* * *

><p>- HAGRID ! finit par hurler la jeune fille, au comble de l'énervement.<p>

- Voilà, voilà, j'arrive, marmonna une voix à l'intérieur de la cabane.

Le demi-géant ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à une Arya mécontente.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Ca fait 10 minutes que je frappe ! pesta-t-elle. Sans compter que depuis la rentrée, vous vous défilez à chaque fois que je veux vous parler !

On aurait pu croire que Hagrid, par sa taille imposante et son caractère parfois bourru, allait s'énerver de se faire ainsi rabrouer par un adolescente de 15 ans. Il n'en fit rien. Penaud, il baissa la tête.

- C'est que je ne suis plus si sûr de vouloir… te montrer… ce dont je t'ai parlé, s'excusa-t-il maladroitement.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna la Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant, dans votre lettre, vous sembliez impatient de me montrer… me montrer quoi, au juste ? Hors de question de vous défilez une fois de plus ! Je veux voir ce dont vous avez parlé ! trancha-t-elle.

Le garde chasse soupira. Après deux mois de vacances, il avait oublié le caractère têtu et explosif de la rouquine.

- Très bien, si tu y tiens. Suis-moi, c'est par là, fit-il.

Il referma la porte de sa cabane derrière Crockdur, attrapa une torche et un sac de peau qui traînant à côté de la porte, et s'engagea sur le sentier qui menait à la Forêt Interdite. Elle ne pourrait peut-être même pas le voir, alors après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre.

La plupart des élèves auraient été terrorisés rien qu'à l'idée d'approcher des bois obscurs et hostiles. Pas Arya. Satisfaite d'avoir réussi à convaincre son professeur de lui montrer « la chose », elle lui emboîta le pas.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé, ces quelques semaines sous le même toit que Malfoy ? demanda Hagrid.

- Comme les autres semaines. C'était juste un peu plus intéressant.

- Ah bon ?

- Ca vous étonne ?

- Oui, à vrai dire, je pensais qu'il aurait été exécrable, admit le demi-géant.

Arya haussa les épaules.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il y met du sien. Surtout pour ce qui est de surveiller les gosses le soir. Faut dire aussi que s'il ne fait rien, il ne dort pas, avec ces trois abrutis et leur bruit qui sert de musique !

- Tu ne portes toujours pas John dans ton cœur, constata Hagrid avec amusement.

- De plus, continua-t-elle en ignorant sa remarque, certains ne l'aident pas beaucoup, je dirais même qu'ils lui mettent des bâtons dans les roues.

- Qui ça ?

- Ronald, par exemple. Cet idiot ! Il n'était pas au manoir depuis un jour qu'il s'apprêtait à le renvoyer à Azkaban !

- Il avait peut-être bien raison, commenta sombrement le demi-géant.

- Hagrid !

- Oui, oh, ça va hein. Je te rappelle quand même que Malfoy a voulu faire tuer Beuk après l'avoir provoqué ouvertement !

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! insista la jeune fille, impitoyable. Azkaban est un endroit horrible, et il me semble que les sept ans qu'il y a passé le punissent largement de ce pour quoi il a été accusé ! Et puis à treize ans, qui est vraiment conscient de ce qu'il fait ? Personne.

En guise de réponse, le garde-chasse marmonna une phrase incompréhensible. Ils entraient à présent dans la forêt Interdite, et Arya, pas inquiète le moins du monde, marchait toujours à la hauteur du professeur, qui décida de changer de sujet.

- Sinon, comment ce sont passés tes premières semaines de cours ?

La Serpentard grimaça. Les cours ne constituaient pas un de ses sujets de conversation favoris.

- Encore pires que les années précédentes ! Entre des profs qui répètent à longueur de journée qu'il faut préparer les BUSES, et un prof de soins aux créatures qui s'enfuit à chaque fois que je veux lui parler, ma rentrée n'a pas été des meilleures !

Face au reproche qui lui été clairement adressé, Hagrid garda le silence. Il écarta une branche lourde de feuilles qui se trouvait sur son passage, et Arya, qui marchait derrière lui, manqua de se la prendre en pleine tête lorsqu'il la relâcha. Elle se baissa souplement, évitant de peu l'obstacle, et continua sa route.

Le reste du chemin se passa en silence. La lumière diffusée par la torche que tenait Hagrid accentuait les ombres des arbres, ne les rendant que plus inquiétantes. Des animaux dissimulés dans les sous-bois les regardaient passer sans bruit, si ce n'est de petits cris qu'ils poussaient de temps à autre pour avertir leurs semblables du potentiel danger qui empiétait sur leur territoire.

Rongée par la curiosité, la Serpentard ne posait cependant pas de questions, préférant garder la surprise complète.

Rejetant sa tête en arrière, Hagrid poussa alors un cri perçant et aigu. Un faible cri lui répondit, et Arya s'immobilisa subitement, aux aguets.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Hagrid avant de hurler à nouveau pour ensuite reprendre son chemin.

La jeune fille se détendit légèrement et suivit le demi-géant en restant tout de même sur ses gardes. Un second cri raisonna entre les arbres sombres, et elle tourna vivement la tête vers la gauche, d'où le bruit semblait provenir.

- Ils ne doivent plus être très loin, murmura le garde-chasse en ouvrant une fois de plus sa bouche pour crier.

Derrière lui, la Serpentard scrutait les sous-bois d'un œil perçant, la main sur sa ceinture, prête à réagir au moindre mouvement des buissons. Plusieurs cris s'élevèrent alors. Arya s'arrêta de nouveau, tous les sens en alerte.

- Ah, vous êtes là ! s'exclama joyeusement son compagnon. Arya, viens voir par ici !

La jeune fille se fraya un chemin dans l'épaisse haie que formaient une multitude de buissons pour rejoindre le professeur. Elle se figea soudainement.

- Ils sont magnifiques… chuchota-t-elle après plusieurs secondes de silence.

- Tu peux les voir ? demanda Hagrid.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Seules les personnes qui ont déjà vu la mort peuvent les voir, expliqua-t-il à voix basse, comme s'il voulait qu'elle n'entende pas.

Elle entendit tout de même, mais ne montra aucun signe d'inquiétude ou de chagrin, les yeux fixés sur les impressionnants équidés qui se tenaient fièrement à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle. Etranges croisement entre dragon et cheval, les créatures qui lui faisaient face étaient grandes de près d'un mètre 80 au garrot, et avaient une robe entièrement noire. La lueur de la torche que tenait toujours Hagrid se reflétait dans leurs grands yeux blancs.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse sans les quitter des yeux.

- Ah, tu aimerais bien le savoir, hein ? C'est à ton programme de soins aux créatures magiques de cette année, mais j'imagine que je vais devoir te le dire, puisque c'est moi qui ai abordé le sujet dans ma lettre.

- Exact. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? le pressa-t-elle, dévorée par la curiosité.

- Des Sombrals.

Il posa le fardeau qu'il portait toujours à terre et l'ouvrit. Une forte odeur de viande s'en échappa alors, et pour cause : le sac était emplie de gros morceaux de chair encore dégoulinant de sang.

Arya fronça le nez et s'écarta de quelques pas pour échapper à l'odeur nauséabonde. Elle reporta alors son regard sur les Sombrals. L'observation était réciproque. Les animaux, peu habitués à voir d'autres personnes qu'Hagrid, dévisageaient curieusement la jeune fille et semblaient se demander ce qu'elle faisait là et qui elle était. Puis l'odeur de la viande leur parvint et ils se détournèrent pour approcher du demi-géant.

- Dîtes-moi Hagrid, ces créatures sont fascinantes mais… je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec la lettre que vous m'avez envoyé, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Vous parliez d'une chose exceptionnelle que vous aviez réalisée et dont vous étiez très fier.

- J'y viens, j'y viens.

Savoir que la Serpentard n'était pas inquiète par les animaux l'avait amplement soulagé, et l'enthousiasme avec lequel il lui avait écrit quelques jours avant la rentrée l'envahit à nouveau.

Il lança quelques morceaux de viande aux équidés, qui les happèrent au vol pour ensuite les engloutirent goulûment.

- Tu te rappelles, en troisième année, lors de ta première année de soins aux créatures magiques ? questionna-t-il. Tu n'étais pas emballée car c'était Rogue qui avait choisi tes options et qu'il t'en avait mis le maximum parce que tu n'avais rien pris !

- Oui, je me souviens, grommela-t-elle, maussade.

- Tu avais d'ailleurs séché la moitié des cours ! Ah, je me souviendrais toujours de la flamme qui a allumé tes yeux lorsque tu as vu les hippogriffes pour la première fois ! Je crois bien que c'est le seul cours de l'année où tu as tout écouté !

Arya hocha silencieusement la tête et regarda une seconde le garde-chasse plongé dans ses souvenirs, avant de reporter son attention sur les chevaux qui finissaient de manger leur repas.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Les adultes s'étaient écartés pour manger tranquillement, laissant derrière eux les plus jeunes du groupe. Il était légèrement plus petit que ses congénères, moins squelettique également. Son corps était recouvert de petits poils noirs et lustrés, ses oreilles étaient dressées, et non abaissées, comme celles des autres équidés. Deux grandes ailes, presque invisibles puisque toutes aussi noires que la robe, étaient repliées sur ses flancs. La courbe de sa tête était plus fine, plus adoucie également, et tenait plus de la morphologie du cheval que du Sombral. Ses yeux d'un doré soutenu semblaient briller de milles feux. La Serpentard en tomba aussitôt amoureuse.

- Hagrid ?

- … tu avais beau être aussi fière que Malfoy à l'époque, continuait ce dernier, toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs, tu n'as pas hésité à saluer l'hippogriffe, et pas à le provoquer, comme l'avait fait cet imbéci…

- Hagrid !

- Oui ?

- C'est un Sombral aussi, lui ? interrogea-t-elle en désignant le jeune cheval d'un geste du menton.

Son professeur de soins aux créatures magiques sourit fièrement et bomba le torse.

- A moitié seulement ! Il est issue d'un croisement entre un Sombral et un cheval moldu, que j'ai moi-même réalisé ! Quand tu m'as parlé de ces chevaux étranges qui ne volent pas, sont à peine plus forts que des mules et servent d'ailleurs pour les mêmes tâches, cela m'a intrigué. Sans compter que tu semblais leur vouer une admiration sans borne ! Alors j'ai été voir ces étranges créatures de mes propres yeux. Tu n'avais pas menti en parlant de noblesse et d'élégance, car ceux que j'ai vu étaient de belles bêtes. J'ai eu l'idée de faire saillir l'un de ces étalons avec une des Sombrals, expliqua-t-il.

- Et comment avez-vous fait pour ramener un étalon ici ?

- Oh, je me suis débrouillé, dit-il sans plus de détails. Je l'ai installé dans la prairie un peu plus loin. Le troupeau l'a accepté sans trop de mal. Il s'est juste un peu querellé avec ce bon vieux Tenebrus ! Et finalement, il a sailli une des femelles, et je l'ai ramené chez son propriétaire. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air content que j'emmène son étalon plutôt que d'amener la jument, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Environ un an et demi. J'ai fais saillir la jument pendant les vacances de la Toussaint en 2002, quelque temps après que tu m'aies parlé des chevaux moldus. En fait, je t'avais écrit dans l'espoir que tu m'aides à l'habituer à la monte et que tu t'occupes de lui, parce que je ne m'y connais pas en chevaux moldus.

La jeune fille resta muette de surprise.

- Etant donné que tu adores les équidés comme son père, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. Sans compter qu'avec un bon sort de désillusion, il passe incognito dans le monde moldu. Tu accepterais ?

- Evidemment ! Oh Hagrid, c'est… merci beaucoup ! sourit-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour contenir sa joie.

- Merci à toi ! répondit-il en lui donnant une claque amicale dans le dos, qui la propulsa à deux mètres de là. Oh, désolé.

- Pas grave, marmonna-t-elle en se relevant.

- Par contre, je dois te prévenir qu'il est coriace ! Je ne m'y connaissais sûrement pas assez en chevaux moldus, et je n'ai pas du prendre l'étalon idéal pour une saillie. Ce jeunot a un caractère exécrable ! Impossible de l'apprivoiser ! Et Merlin m'est témoin que j'en ai éduqué des bêtes, et que ce n'est pas la volonté qui manque ! Bien-sûr, je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être trop jeune, alors j'ai attendu quelques mois de plus, mais rien n'y fait ! pesta le demi-géant en continuant de distribuer ses morceaux de viande aux Sombrals.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qui vous embête, chez lui ? interrogea la jeune fille, perplexe. Il n'a pas l'air si…

Elle ne put achever sa phrase. Le cheval bondit sur Hagrid, toutes dents dehors. Le garde-chasse devait être habitué à ce genre d'attaque, car il réagit aussitôt, envoyant son imposante main droite sur le naseau de la créature, qui tangua quelque peu en grognant, coupée nette dans son élan.

- Voilà un parfait exemple de ce dont ce stupide cheval est capable ! Sans compter qu'il semble prendre un plaisir fou à pourchasser Crockdur et à provoquer ses aînés ! Je ne sais pas combien de fois Tenebrus a du le remettre à sa place, j'ai arrêté de compter après la vingtième bagarre.

- Il est peut-être juste un peu plus nerveux que les autres.

- Nerveux peut-être, cinglé certainement ! Figure-toi que quand j'ai essayé de l'atteler à un des chariots de l'école, il s'est mis dans un état pas possible et m'a réduit la carriole en morceaux ! Sans parler du harnais qu'il a prit un sadique plaisir à détruire ! M'enfin, il n'est pas plus dangereux que ça, sinon je ne te proposerais pas de le monter.

Arya acquiesça. Le caractère du yearling lui plaisait et elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille.

- Bien, je suppose qu'il va falloir que je me fasse accepter de lui avant de le monter, non ? s'enquit-elle.

- Ma foi, si tu y arrives, oui, sinon, on avisera ! Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec les autres, mais dans son cas, je suppose que ça ne serait pas un luxe !

* * *

><p>Allongé sur son lit, les mains derrières la tête, Drago réfléchissait en observant le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Ce que lui avait dit son parrain quelques jours plus tôt lui taraudait l'esprit. S'était-il vraiment trop attaché à Granger ? Il n'en savait rien.<p>

Evidemment, depuis ce fameux jour de rentrée où elle lui avait assuré qu'elle le considérait comme « normal », ils s'étaient rapprochés. Du moins, lui ne restait plus constamment plongé dans son mutisme borné et de son côté, elle lui avait accordé un peu plus de sa confiance.

Le baiser passionné échangé une semaine plus tôt avait légèrement changé les choses, et une sorte de gêne s'était installée entre eux les premiers jours. La Gryffondor l'évitait comme la peste, et tous les prétextes étaient bon pour se défiler à sa présence. Notamment son travail, dans lequel elle s'était plongée un peu trop au goût de Drago qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil, suivant les recommandations de son parrain.

Même si elle ne partait qu'aux alentours de huit heures le matin, elle revenait relativement tard le soir, avec une pile de dossier à compléter pour le lendemain. Il avait bien essayé de lui dire de se ménager, mais quand il arrivait à l'approchait sans qu'elle ne s'enfuît, elle s'énervait dès qu'il faisait allusion à sa faiblesse momentanée. Aussi décida-t-il de prendre les choses en mains…

Quelques jours plus tard, c'est une Hermione très énervée qui poussa la porte du manoir en rentrant le samedi midi, début du week-end pour elle. Elle jeta littéralement ses affaire sur son bureau et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil.

Ces deux dernières semaines, elle était revenue deux fois à la maison complètement à plat, ne prenant pas assez de potions de force avec elle pour aller travailler. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour ne pas que ça parvienne aux oreilles de Josh, elle avait l'impression que ce dernier était au courant. Il la regardait étrangement lorsqu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs, semblait lui donner moins de travail, et lui demandait toujours si elle allait bien quand il mangeait avec elle et Harry au réfectoire. Du coup, le Survivant s'inquiétait pour elle également, et il l'appelait tous les deux jours pour prendre des nouvelles. Si ce n'était pas lui, sa femme se chargeait d'aller aux nouvelles à sa place.

Elle soupira de frustration en ouvrant son sac. Il ne contenait qu'un dossier, un seul et unique dossier ! Habituellement, elle en avait toujours quatre ou cinq qu'elle prenait au bureau pour s'avancer chez elle, mais cette fois, rien. Au contraire, elle avait du aller demander à ses collègues s'ils avaient besoin d'aide pour trouver de quoi s'occuper ! Si ça continuait comme ça, elle irait voir Josh pour lui dire deux mots afin de remettre les points sur les i.

Elle sortit l'unique pochette de son sac, qu'elle entreprit de compléter. Cela ne lui prit que peu de temps et trois quart d'heure plus tard, elle avait déjà fini. En désespoir d'occupation, elle sortit un rouleau de parchemin et entreprit de commencer le rapport qu'elle devait rendre à Azkaban concernant le comportement de Malfoy.

Les conditions de sa liberté sous tutelles étaient assez lâches, et elle n'avait pour seule obligation que celle d'envoyer régulièrement des rapports pour faire part de l'évolution de son comportement en société et de toute autre remarque le concernant. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas grand chose à lui reprocher. Il l'agaçait régulièrement et elle avait déjà eu de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir, mais elle lui devait également une fière chandelle : sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais su quel maléfice l'avait touchée. Elle avait prévu de faire cela le dimanche suivant, mais dans les circonstances actuelles...

On frappa à la porte, et sans attendre sa réponse, on entra. La Gryffondor soupira en voyant une tête blonde platine délavée apparaître. Le rouge lui monta aux joues sans qu'elle puisse rien faire. Discrètement, elle recouvrit son rapport d'une feuille vierge adressée à l'un des enfants. Avec de la chance, il penserait qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre aux petits sorciers de Poudlard.

- Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Dis-moi Granger, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ce John me déteste autant ? demanda le Serpentard en s'asseyant sur une chaise, une lettre à la main. Non pas que ça me chagrine, bien au contraire, mais j'apprécie de savoir pourquoi on me hait.

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil et le considéra un instant, surprise de le voir là à lui parler d'un tel sujet sans raison apparente. Visiblement, il avait décidé d'oublier l'incident de la bibliothèque, et c'était une très bonne chose.

- Et tu viens me demander ça à cette heure ci ? En plein milieu de l'après-midi ?

- Ben… oui, pourquoi ? Il y a une heure spéciale pour te demander cela ?

- Bien-sûr que non, idiot, mais ça aurait peut-être pu attendre… disons demain, non ? questionna-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et attendit qu'elle réponde à sa question.

- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici sans avoir eu ta réponse ! soupira-t-elle en refermant son pot d'encre.

- Bon, tu réponds à ma question, oui ou non ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione soupira une fois de plus.

- C'est à cause d'Arya, lâcha-t-elle.

- Arya ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Si tu me laissais finir ? cingla-t-elle, exaspérée. Donc, oui, c'est à cause d'Arya. John lui tourne autour depuis… pas mal de temps et elle l'envoie balader d'une façon tout sauf aimable à chaque fois.

- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

- Et bien, comme tu as pu le constater, Arya est plutôt du genre solitaire. Comme je t'ai dit l'autre jour à la bibli… enfin l'autre fois, se reprit-elle en rougissant à la mention de la pièce où avait eu lieu la scène compromettante elle ne parle pas beaucoup aux autres. A vrai dire, ceux avec qui elle parle le plus, ce sont les chevaux et le chien. Enfin bref, elle ne s'attache qu'à très peu de gens, et les personnes qu'elle considère comme ses amis doivent se compter sur les doigts de la main. Or, elle s'est liée avec toi en moins d'un mois, et ce sans raison apparente. Ca ne plait donc pas à John, étant donné qu'ils vont dans la même école depuis cinq ans et qu'ils vivent tous deux ici depuis un peu plus de deux ans, mais qu'elle l'ignore toujours royalement.

- Il ne croit tout de même pas que cette gamine s'est entichée de moi ? Si ? interrogea le Serpentard, effaré.

- Il semblerait bien que si. Ca se comprend aussi, elle est connue pour sa solitude, et toi pour ton silence buté et ton mépris des autres. Or, elle te parle plus souvent qu'à n'importe qui, et tu donnes l'impression qu'elle est l'une des rares personne qui ne te dérange pas lorsqu'elle t'adresse la parole. Alors forcément, ça n'a pas convaincu John du contraire.

Il fit mine de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire avant de changer de sujet. Le pourquoi de l'animosité de John à son égard n'était qu'un prétexte pour parler à la brunette sans qu'elle le mette à la porte cinq minutes à peine après qu'il soit entré.

- Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, mine de rien.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement quelques secondes, avant de soupirer bruyamment. Elle devenait paranoïaque, songea-t-elle avec lassitude.

- Je réponds aux lettres des enfants, à défaut d'avoir des dossiers à finir de remplir pour Lundi, mentit-elle à moitié.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, et c'est toujours moins fatiguant que de remplir des dizaines de dossiers.

La jeune femme le considéra un instant.

- J'aime mon travail Malfoy, répliqua-elle alors. J'aime ce que je fais. Et quand je finis de boucler un dossier, je me sens utile. Maintenant que Josh ne me donne presque plus rien à faire… j'ai l'impression de ne plus être bonne à rien au service !

Drago se garda bien de répondre, étant donné qu'il ignorait tout de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Un travail, il n'en avait jamais eu, et personne ne lui avait jamais rien confié qui nécessite un sens de la responsabilité très poussé. Une ombre passa sur son visage quand il songea aux sept années de sa vie qu'il avait perdu en prison.

- Mais… reprit-il après un silence, néanmoins plus grave que tantôt, ce n'est peut-être que pour quelques temps. Et puis, tu as l'air pas mal fatiguée en ce moment alors, peut-être qu'il a trouvé bon de te ménager un peu.

Hermione le dévisagea quelques secondes de son regard noisette, une lueur au fond des yeux qui laissait à croire que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ne lui avait pas plu du tout.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu sais exactement pourquoi Josh me « ménage » ainsi, comme tu dis, dit-elle alors d'un ton qui l'effraya.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé à ton patron de ma vie, comment veux-tu que je sache ce qu'il a en tête !

- Arrête de mentir Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as été raconté à Josh ? Qu'il devait me mettre sur la touche ? Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ! s'énerva-t-elle en se levant, furieuse. Il me semble tout de même que tu es bien traité ici, non ? Je ne t'oblige à rien, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux tant que je suis au courant et que tu ne sors pas de la propriété ! Tu peux aller voler, tu peux envoyer du courrier à qui tu veux, inviter Blaise, regarder la télé aussi longtemps que tu en as envie ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, par les glandes de Merlin, QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX ! rugit-elle, les nerfs à vif.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur son bureau, et elle ferma les yeux pour lutter contre les vertiges qui l'assaillaient. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle fut surprise de voir le Serpentard à ses côtés, le front barré d'un pli soucieux et une lueur de culpabilité au fond des yeux.

- Je veux juste que tu ailles mieux, Granger, dit-il en lui faisant lâcher le bord de son bureau, auquel elle se cramponnait fermement.

- Ben voyons ! Et tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? rétorqua-t-elle, acide.

- Il faudra bien, car c'est la pure vérité.

- Mais bien-sûr ! Franchement Malfoy, le jour où tu te soucieras de mon état de santé n'est pas encore venu ! cingla-t-elle.

Piqué à vif, Drago fronça les sourcils. Bon sang, elle l'avait vu paniqué et totalement perdu lorsqu'il était sorti de prison, avait été témoin du malêtre qui l'avait rongé pendant les premières semaines qu'il avait passées chez elle, et malgré cela, elle le considérait toujours comme un être sans cœur, incapable de se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre que de sa petite personne ? Sa voix était glaciale lorsqu'il lui répondit.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi me suis-je renseigné sur ce maléfice si ce n'était pas parce que je m'inquiétais pour ton état de santé alors ?

- Tais-toi, lui ordonna Hermione, acerbe.

- Pourquoi ais-je demandé de l'aide à Severus si je ne me souciais pas de ton état de santé ? continua-t-il en haussant le ton.

- Tais-toi, Malfoy, répéta-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ais-je demandé par courrier à ton supérieur de te ménager si je ne me souciais pas de ton état de santé, hein ? Pourquoi ? finit-il d'une voix sourde. Tu veux vraiment faire un malaise et finir à St Mangouste ? Et que dirons les gosses alors ? Qui s'occupera d'eux s'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu sais très bien que je serais renvoyé d'ici si tu es dans l'incapacité de me surveiller, et tu sais aussi que les gamins seront placés sous la responsabilité de quelqu'un d'autre en attendant ton rétablissement !

A bout de nerfs, la Gryffondor se mit à trembler, toujours accrochée à son bureau qu'elle ne voulait pas lâcher.

- Tais-toi ! tais-toi ! sanglota-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Merde Granger ! Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison ! Quand vas-tu admettre que je peux me soucier de quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Granger ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! gronda-t-il en attrapant son menton entre son pouce et son index pour tourner son visage vers lui.

- Tais-toi Malfoy, s'il te plait, tais-toi…

- Granger, si j'ai envoyé un hibou à Stevens pour qu'il te donne moins de travail le soir, c'est uniquement parce que je m'inquiète pour ton état de santé, reprit-il plus doucement. Ecoute, Severus a commencé la potion, elle sera prête dans quelques semaines si tout va bien, mais il ne faut pas que tu t'épuises d'ici là, okay ? Ca serait dommage que tu t'écroules si près de la guérison, tu ne crois pas ? Même si tu adores ton boulot, ce n'est pas la peine de te tuer pour ça. Pense un peu à tes gamins ! Et à moi aussi, si ce n'est pas trop te demander ! Si je dois partir parce que tu es à l'hôpital… j'aurais perdu toutes mes chances.

Hermione dut bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Elle s'était montrée égoïste à ne penser qu'à son travail. Les enfants passaient avant tout, et le cas de Malfoy aussi. Si on le lui avait confié, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle lui gâche ses chances de s'en sortir. Elle ravala ses larmes et tenta de se calmer. Après tout, il avait pensé bien faire, en envoyant ce foutu hibou. Même s'il le faisait également pour lui, d'un certain côté. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle d'une petite voix en relevant les yeux vers lui. Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça.

- Ce n'est… pas grave, articula Drago qui sentit ses entrailles se nouer douloureusement tandis qu'elle restait là à le regarder. Je vais te laisser rédiger tes lettres. A… plus tard, lança-il gauchement en sortant.

- Oui, à plus tard, répondit-elle, encore troublée par cette confrontation.

Elle jeta un regard au rapport qu'elle avait commencé, et le rangea dans un tiroir. Elle finirait dans la soirée ou le lendemain, pour le moment, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Et décidément, Malfoy était bien trop difficile à cerner pour qu'elle puisse commenter son comportement par écrit. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Ginny, qui avait investi dans un de ces appareils moldus à sa demande.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione transplanait chez sa meilleure amie.

Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent sans incident notable. Les deux sorciers n'avaient pas reparlé de l'intervention du Serpentard dans le travail de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, avec difficulté cependant, avait accepté de se ménager en attendant que Rogue finisse l'antidote. Et puis ça lui permettait d'avoir plus de temps le soir pour s'occuper des enfants, les aider à faire leurs devoirs et regarder un film avec eux. Drago, de son côté, lisait plus de livres qu'ils n'en avaient jamais lu durant sa scolarité. Blaise venait le voir dès qu'il avait un jour de congés, et il allait parfois voler seul pour prendre l'air, mais il passait la majorité de son temps dans la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre avec un livre. Certains gamins lui avaient demandé de leur apprendre à jouer aux échecs, ce qu'il faisait lorsque les gosses rentraient de l'école primaire le soir. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre de ses conditions de vie, et maintenant que même les plus jeunes enfants ne le craignaient plus, il se sentait parfaitement intégré. Parfois, il avait encore du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle vie. A ce quotidien ridiculement banal qu'il appréciait pourtant énormément, si différent de l'enfer d'Azkaban. Certains jours, il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un rêve qui n'en finissait plus. Puis un gamin venait le solliciter pour une partie d'échecs et il laissait ces sombres pensées dans un coin de sa tête en tentant de les oublier définitivement.

C'est pourtant avec appréhension qu'il se rendit à King Cross, accompagné de la Gryffondor, et de quelques enfants de moins de onze ans. Logan n'ayant pas encore fini sa journée au ministère, il n'avait pu les accompagner. Drago n'était pas ressorti en public depuis la rentrée, et il craignait de se faire de nouveau agresser par des parents d'élèves hostiles.

C'est donc avec une boule au fond de l'estomac qu'il suivit Granger jusqu'au quai 9 ¾, où ils attendirent dans un coin isolé, de sorte que personne ou presque ne le remarque.

Malheureusement pour lui, son malaise perdura : le train était en retard. Et même si les gens ne se contentaient que de regards cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il ne se sentirait mieux qu'une fois rentré au manoir.

En désespoir d'occupation, il laissa son regard divaguer sur le quai, sur les gens qui resserraient leur manteaux sur eux, dérangés par le vent frais qui avait remplacé le souffle tiède et agréable de l'été, sur Granger qui parlait avec une mère d'élève de sa connaissance, sur des gamins qui jouaient aux billes en attendant leurs aînés, sur le petit Harry, qui simulait un combat avec son ami, Mathieu, à l'aide de bâtons ramassés par terre, sur la grande horloge, qui affichait déjà une demi-heure de retard.

Et il dut attendre une heure de plus avant qu'un sifflement ne retentisse et que le Poudlard Express n'entre en gare.

Un flot d'élève sortit par les diverses portes, et Drago repéra rapidement une tignasse rousse dans la foule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arya, ses éternelles petites choses blanches plantées dans ses oreilles, arrivait à leur hauteur en bougonnant.

- Ces trois abrutis, je vais les tuer ! Une heure et demi de retard ! Une heure et demi à cause de ces idiots !

Elle salua brièvement Hermione d'un « salut » peu chaleureux, puis se tourna vers Drago. Elle riva ses yeux aux siens, et ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants, aucun des deux ne voulant lâcher avant l'autre. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Hmm… pas mal, murmura-t-elle avec un air appréciateur. Tu m'as manqué, ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je sais. Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, de toute façon, répliqua-t-il gentiment.

- Et toi alors ! s'esclaffa-t-elle, moqueuse. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as écrit, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça ? « Je m'ennuie ici parfois, pendant la journée, tout seul dans cette grande maison vide. J'en viendrai presque à vous regretter, toi et les autres mioches dans ton genre ».

Drago la toisa d'un air faussement dédaigneux qui la fit sourire.

Un regard glacial croisa alors celui du jeune homme.

- Je reviens, s'excusa-t-il brièvement auprès de la jeune fille, qui le regarda partir avec un air étonné.

Elle haussa finalement les épaules, et s'adossa au pilier où s'était tenu le blondinet quelques minutes auparavant. Son regard balaya le quai quelques instants, et un soupir frustré lui échappa lorsqu'elle constata que celui qu'elle cherchait ne se trouvait pas ici.

Un certain jeune homme suivait son deuxième meilleur ami et la petite amie de ce dernier d'un pas rageur. Marvin s'adossa le long d'un mur, et Barbara vint se lover dans ses bras comme l'aurait fait un chaton dans un panier rembourré de mousse à côté d'un radiateur.

- John, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait que tu es énervé, demanda la jeune blonde de sa voix aiguë.

- C'est parce que je SUIS énervé ! lui répondit-il férocement.

Barbara se serra un peu plus contre son petit ami, comme pour se protéger de la colère du garçon.

Marvin, lui, ne disait rien. Il n'était pas suicidaire, et connaissait assez son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'aborder le sujet d'une certaine rouquine revenait à signer son arrêt de mort.

- C'est encore à cause de cette gamine ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves ! Elle n'a rien de spécial cette fille ! Elle n'est pas habillée à la mode, elle laisse toujours ses cheveux en queue de cheval, ne prend pas la peine de les coiffer plus que ça ! Sa mèche lui tombe toujours négligemment devant les yeux et elle ne se maquille même pas ! énuméra Barbara en comptant le nombre de défaut qu'avait une de ses « camarades » de maison. Elle fait honte à la gente féminine !

- Parce que toi tu lui fais honneur ? gronda John d'une voix sourde. Ca, tu es habillée à la mode ! Mais alors, ça ne te va pas du tout ! Tu m'expliqueras à quoi ça sert de mettre un pull avec un décolleté pareil, à par à faire descendre le regard de certains garçons plus bas ! Et tes cheveux, tu crois que ça fait naturel toutes ces mèches ? Surtout que quand tu fais ta coloration trop tard, on dirait que la couleur s'en va avec la pluie tant ils sont délavés ! Et puis le maquillage, alors là ! Un vrai pot de peinture, si tu veux mon avis ! cingla-t-il hargneusement.

Les lèvres de Barbara se mirent à trembler alors qu'elle essayait vainement de contenir ses larmes.

- Co… comment oses-tu ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sanglots. Marviiiiiiin… couina-t-elle, essayant de trouvait un quelconque appui chez son petit ami.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était sensible sur ce sujet, lui répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. C'est toi qui l'a cherché, viens pas te plaindre !

Désemparée, humiliée, Barbara fondit en larmes.

- C'est fini entre nous Marvin ! Définitivement fini ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix hystérique avant de s'enfuir en courant.

John expira à fond pour se calmer en serrant et desserrant les poings. Il répéta cette opération plusieurs fois, et lorsqu'il fut à peu près calme, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui étouffait un bâillement.

- Désolé, vieux, je ne… s'excusa-t-il.

- T'inquiète pas va, elle savait très bien qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux, elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas une grosse perte tu sais, le rassura le jeune homme. Je comptais la plaquer bientôt. Et puis, c'est les vacances, je pense que je vais faire une pause avec les filles, je commence à en avoir marre de leur caprices ! ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Au fait, c'était bien trouvé la comparaison avec le pot de peinture !

Ils rirent quelques minutes ensemble.

- John !

L'interpellé perdit toute trace d'amusement, et sentit son énervement remonté en flèche. Il se retourna lentement, et posa un regard à geler le lac de Poudlard, calmar géant compris, sur l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il hargneusement.

- Johnny… essaya de le temporiser Marvin.

- Te parler, répondit simplement Drago.

- J'ai rien à te dire, retourne donc voir Arya. Elle a certainement beaucoup de choses à raconter, elle ! répliqua John.

Le Serpentard soupira. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile de parler à cette tête de mule, mais pas à ce point !

- Ecoute moi bien mon p'tit gars, je ne suis pas du genre patient, alors tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoire, avant que je ne m'énerve ! gronda-t-il en attrapant l'adolescent par le bras et en le traînant dans un coin à l'abri des oreilles des passants.

- Tu veux me narguer c'est ça ? demanda insolemment le Serdaigle. Et bien sache que j'ai autre chose…

- Tais-toi ! lui ordonna fermement Drago, qui commençait à s'énerver. Non, je ne suis pas là pour te narguer ou quoique que ce soit approchant. Je ne vais pas tourner 300 ans autour du pot, pas plus que je ne répéterai, alors tu as intérêt à écouter !

- Je te suis tout ouï, ironisa John.

- Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, Arya ne s'est pas entichée de moi ou je ne sais quoi …

- Bien-sûr, et moi je suis l'élève le plus sage de tout Poudlard ! railla encore le jeune homme.

Drago soupira. Pas étonnant qu'Arya ne se soit jamais autant attaché à quelqu'un d'autre que lui si tout son entourage était comme John !

- Très bien, tu veux vraiment la vérité ? reprit-il alors. Arya est effectivement dingue de moi, et elle ne me laisse pas indifférente ! Au départ, je ne voulais pas qu'on sorte ensemble, de peur de me voir reprocher que j'étais trop vieux pour elle, mais elle a insisté, alors… j'ai craqué.

- Non… non… c'est pas vrai… je ne te crois pas… balbutia le Serdaigle en reculant, un air horrifié sur le visage. Tu mens…

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvre de Drago.

- Faudrait savoir ! Tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis qu'elle ne m'aime pas, mais tu ne me crois pas non plus quand je te dis le contraire ! Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a comme un léger problème là ?

John le dévisagea un instant, stupéfait. Il s'était fait avoir comme un idiot, alors que d'habitude, c'était lui qui sortait ce genre de phrase. Trop aveuglé par la haine qu'il éprouvait pour le Serpentard, il n'avait même pas réfléchi à ses réponses.

- Alors… commença-t-il en regardant Drago avec des yeux suspects. Elle ne t'aime pas ? C'est ça ?

- C'est bien ! Tu comprends vite hein, mais faut t'expliquer longtemps !

Le garçon lui tira la langue avant de reprendre son sourire.

- Bon, alors, maintenant que ce détail est réglé, je suppose qu'on peut faire la paix, non ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'en ai envie ? répliqua Drago.

- Bha, tu n'es plus à ça près ! Arya, Yumi, Andy, Grég', Marvin, Alec. Ca fait qu'un de plus, et puis, c'est moi le meilleur de tous !

Un sourire en coin réapparut sur les lèvres de Drago qui serra la main du Serdaigle. Finalement, cet adolescent n'était peut-être pas si exécrable que ça. Son petit côté vaniteux lui plaisait bien, même.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de Grégoire, c'est bizarre qu'il ne m'ait pas encore…

- DRAGO ! hurla une voix.

Un gamin aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux verts et à la peau blanche sauta sur le Serpentard qui manqua de tomber à terre.

- Me disais bien… marmonna-t-il alors que John partait dans un éclat de rire.

- Bon, je vous laisse aux retrouvailles, je vais voir Marvin, à plus Dray, et bonne chance.

Celui-ci grogna de frustration et détacha non sans mal la sangsue brune de lui.

- Ne recommence jamais ça si tu veux que je vous aide, toi et ton frangin, à aboutir à votre projet complètement stupide de retrouver cet échiquier ! menaça-t-il en se tournant vers lui, le visage sévère.

- Scuse Dray, mais tu m'as manqué, dit Grégoire en baissant la tête.

Le jeune Malfoy soupira, néanmoins touché de l'affection que lui vouait le garçon. Si sa mère le voyait !

- Bon allez, on laisse passer pour cette fois, mais seulement pour cette fois ! lâcha-t-il avec la désagréable impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tenait ce discours.

Le Gryffondor releva la tête, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres et se mit à parler sans plus s'arrêter, tel un vrai moulin à parole, pour lui raconter sa première période scolaire à Poudlard.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Marvin à son meilleur ami, interloqué par son air rêveur.

- Qu'Arya ne l'aimait pas… C'est génial non ?

- Moué, si tu le dis. Sinon, d'après toi, avec qui je vais pouvoir sortir, maintenant que je ne suis plus encombré par Barbie Girl ?

John haussa un sourcil.

- Je croyais que tu faisais un break niveau fille, s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui… mais je prévois, pour après les vacances.

- Ah ok… euh… Je ne sais pas moi, pourquoi pas Natacha ? proposa-t-il en balayant du regard le quai, afin d'y repérer les filles.

- Oooh… Non, je suis déjà sorti avec elle l'an dernier, et elle est comme Barbara.

- Autant pour moi. Alors euh… Maëlle ?

- T'es malade ! Quand je suis sorti avec, elle m'obligeait à travailler et à arrêter mes conneries ! répliqua vivement Marvin. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Jeanne ? Elle est jolie non ?

- Sûr, mais elle va toujours être dans nos pattes quand on va préparer nos sales coups ! grimaça John.

- J'avoue. Alors je sais pas. Apolline… non, pas mon genre, Armelle, une vraie gamine, euh… Julia, elle est trop sérieuse…

- Pourquoi pas Yumi ? hasarda son meilleur ami.

- Yumi ? répéta Marvin. A oui, c'est pas con… Je n'avais pas pensé à elle. Rassure-moi tout de même sur un point, c'est pas encore un de tes coups foireux pour te rapprocher d'Arya ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- Non, mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est pas une mauvaise idée… Ouais, faut que tu demandes à Yumi, peut-être qu'Arya voudra bien me parler pour autre chose que des vannes, qui sait ?

- Ouais mais, Yumi… Elle est pas comme les autres non plus ! Elle ne sortira jamais avec quelqu'un qui ne lui plait pas et à qui elle ne plait pas ! soupira Marvin.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'elle te laisse indifférente quand même ! Tu en pinces pour elle depuis qu'elle est arrivée au manoir ! se moqua John.

- Avoue quand même qu'elle est mignonne…

- Préfère Arya.

- Zoophile va !

- La ferme !

- Salut les gars ! Alors, quoi de neuf ? intervint Alec, qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Barbara m'a plaqué, répondit Marvin.

- Arya n'aime pas Drago, dit John en même temps.

Alec leva un sourcil étonné et dévisagea chacun de ses deux meilleurs amis. Marvin semblait en intense réflexion, ce qui était assez comique chez lui, et John avait un air rêveur qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Les garçons, on rentre à la maison ! les appela Hermione, qui arborait elle aussi un air étrange qu'Alec ne lui connaissait pas.

Décidément, il n'y avait que lui qui était normal, ces temps-ci ! Même Arya semblait plus distante et énervée qu'habituellement, elle qui déjà en temps normal arborait un air chaleureux digne d'une porte de prison.


	14. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde ! =)

Comme prévu, voici le chapitre 13 =p Il est un peu plus centré sur Arya, même si une bonne partie est consacrée à Drago, ne vous inquiétez pas x) Mais il fallait bien que je parle du passé de notre petite rouquine à un moment où à un autre puisqu'elle est un des personnages principaux ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres malgré cela ;)

Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews encourageantes, que je me fais une joie de lire en rentrant le week-end après une semaine de cours =D

Bonne lecture à tous, et à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant =)

* * *

><p>Les enfants étant pour la plupart revenus, et avec pour tous des tas de choses à raconter, l'atmosphère du manoir atteint rapidement son apogée, et ce en deux jours de temps.<p>

Malgré tout, Drago s'ennuyait. Il avait joué cinq heures avec Grégoire la veille, avait regardé un film sur son ordinateur avec John, Marvin et Alec _ qui, privés de consoles et de salle vidéo, étaient venus squatter dans sa chambre avec un ordinateur portable_ et avait aidé certains élèves qui voulaient s'avancer dans leurs devoirs. Bizarrement, il les avait surtout aidé en potions, où il avait été amusé de voir que son parrain avait encore corsé la difficulté !

Mais à présent, il s'ennuyait. Dehors, il tombait des cordes. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, le front accolé contre le carreau froid de sa fenêtre, Drago regardait amèrement le parc qui s'étendait derrière le manoir.

A Azkaban, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. Il lui avait donc été impossible d'admirer le paysage _ si l'on pouvait toutefois admirer une mer déchaînée en permanence et un ciel gris à donner le cafard au plus gai des humains_ et il n'avait jamais éprouvé l'envie d'aller voler.

Or, au manoir, les fenêtres ne manquaient pas. Et Drago voulait voler. Il voulait sentir le vent lui fouetter le visage, il voulait se sentir libre et indépendant. Non que Granger le privât de liberté, elle était souvent absente, et il avait le droit de faire tout ce qu'il voulait s'il ne sortait pas de la propriété, mais il était tout de même sous sa _totale_ dépendance. Ce qui était quand même dur à admettre psychologiquement.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, et Marvin, John et Alec déboulèrent dans sa chambre, le faisant sursauter.

- On va voler, tu viens ? demanda John, qui avait subitement changer de comportement avec lui depuis le début des vacances.

Drago les dévisagea un instant.

Ils avaient tous les trois un bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux, de gros gants polaires, un pull, un pantalon bien épais, des chaussures fermées au maximum, au moins trois pairs de chaussettes en dessous, un manteau, une cape, et… le Serpentard émit un rire moqueur.

- C'est quoi ces choses ? ricana-t-il.

- Des lunettes de plongée, lui apprit Marvin. C'est pas très esthétique, mais c'est super efficace contre la pluie !

- Et vous croyez vraiment que Granger va vous laisser jouer par ce temps ?

- Mione ? Elle est sortie avec les nains et Quentin il y a une demi-heure, ils devaient aller au ciné.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Drago, habillé chaudement, volait à tout allure sur un éclair de feu à la recherche du vif d'or. La plupart des garçons étaient dehors, tous emmitouflés dans pulls, bonnets, écharpes, manteaux, et disputaient une partie de Quidditch animée, grâce aux poteaux installés dans la pâture. Les filles, plus sages, étaient restées à l'intérieur. Même Arya n'était pas sortie ce jour là, préférant rester dans sa chambre pour lire un peu.

Le vent souffla bientôt deux fois plus fort, et la pluie redoubla, si bien que la vision des téméraires _ ou suicidaires _ joueurs de Quidditch s'en trouva bien vite restreinte.

- JOHN ! PASSE LE SOUAFFLE ! hurla Marvin.

- BORDEL ETHAN ! TU L'ENVOIES CE COGNARD OUI OU NON ? rugit Léo. TIRE SUR MARVIN ! SUR MARVIIIIIIN !

Insensible aux cris, Drago continuait inlassablement à chercher la minuscule petite balle dorée. Grand mal lui en prit car, trop concentré sur ses recherches, il n'entendit pas Grégoire lui crier de faire attention aux cognards, qui fusaient tels des boulets de canon à travers le ciel.

- ALEC ! TIRE ! MAIS TIIIRE ! s'époumona Ethan.

- KEVIN, TU VOIS LE VIF D'OR !

- NON ! JE LE TROUVE PAS !

- DRAGO FAIS GAFFE AUX COGNARDS !

Le Serpentard n'avait rien entendu de tout cela, et il ne prit conscience qu'un cognard lui fonçait droit dessus que lorsque ce dernier le heurta de plein fouet, alors qu'il descendait en piqué, croyant avoir aperçu un reflet quelques mètres plus bas. Il n'entendit que vaguement les garçons hurler son prénom avant de tomber au sol comme une pierre.

_A des dizaines de kilomètres de là… _

- Quoi ? Grég', parle plus lentement, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

- Bon attends, j'te passe John, lui répondit le garçon.

La jeune femme pesta silencieusement. A côté d'elle, Quentin l'observait d'un air inquiet, et les autres personnes présentes dans la salle lui jetaient des coup d'œil désapprobateurs, mécontents d'être dérangés durant la séance. Finalement, elle sortit de la salle.

- Hermione ? Oui, c'est John. Ecoute, on est désolé, mais on s'ennuyait à mourir alors on a décidé de sortir voler et on a demandé à Drago s'il voulait venir et il a bien voulu donc on a fait un match avec les poteaux, mais il s'est mis à pleuvoir très fort et Dray n'a pas fait attention aux cognards, tu comprends il cherchait le vif d'or et il était très concentré donc voilà, et donc comme il pleuvait on voyait plus rien et il s'est pris un cognard ! expliqua le Serdaigle d'une traite, sans s'arrêter ni faire attention à la ponctuation.

- Tu lui as tiré un cognard ? s'écria la jeune femme. Mais enfin John, tu es complètement fou ma parole ! Tu le détestes, ok, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer de le tuer ! Tu te rends compte si on avait fait pareil à Poudlard de notre temps ? Il serait déjà mort une bonne dizaine… s'énerva-t-elle.

- Mais nooooon ! soupira le jeune homme, désespéré par ce manque de compréhension. Il y a un mois, ouais, je lui aurait tiré dessus, mais maintenant on a fait la paix ! Je ne sais pas qui a tiré, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il a l'air de souffrir, et pas qu'un peu ! On dirait les bonhommes dans Gears Of Wars, après qu'on les ait tronçonnés !

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles là ? s'étrangla Hermione, horrifiée.

- Mais non, j'te jure que c'est vrai ! Il est là à se tordre de douleur et à gémir dans la boue et tout ! C'est trop fort ! Il manque juste la marre de sang, et ça ressemblerait nickel ! Quoique il y a un peu de sang qui s'écoule de…

_Tuuut_…

- Mione ? Et oh ! T'es encore là ?

John raccrocha, perplexe.

- Drago, ça va ? s'enquit Andrew, qui se tenait à côté d'un Serpentard plié en deux dans l'herbe humide.

- Andy, tu es bête ou quoi ! répliqua son frère. Il a l'air d'aller bien là ?

L'adolescent lui tira la langue, vexé.

- John, alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Alec à son meilleur ami, qui s'était écarté pour appeler Hermione.

- Ben… rien. Elle m'a raccroché au nez quand je lui ai dit qu'il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr, lui répondit John.

- Merlin ! s'écria alors la voix de la Gryffondor, qui accourait vers eux.

- Mione ? Mais comment tu as fait pour arriver aussi vite ? s'étonna Marvin. T'étais pas au ciné ? T'as transplané devant les moldus !

La jeune femme ne leur répondit pas, trop occupée à relever Drago pour le ramener à l'intérieur, au chaud et au sec. Le Serpentard grimaça et grogna de douleur lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

- Vous, dehors ! Cria la jeune femme aux adolescents qui les avaient suivis.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et déguerpirent illico presto, ne voulant pas subir les foudres de leur tutrice.

Elle claqua la porte derrière eux, et retourna auprès de Drago, qui se mordait la langue pour ne pas gémir tant ses côtes et son bras le faisaient souffrir.

- Avale-ça, lui ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant une fiole de potion.

Il but le contenu d'un trait, et quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit la douleur s'apaiser légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna-t-il alors qu'Hermione lui enlevait son manteau.

- Il faut que je t'examine, et je vais avoir un peu de mal avec toutes ses épaisseurs de vêtements ! En plus, ils sont trempés et pleins de boue ! Si tu restes comme ça, tu vas attraper froid ! expliqua-t-elle en lui retirant son pull en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Non mais franchement ! Quelle idée d'aller voler par un temps pareil ! Je te pensais plus responsable que ça ! pesta-t-elle.

Drago se retrouva bientôt avec pour seuls et uniques vêtements un caleçon et un T-shirt, le reste ayant été jeté dans un coin de la pièce par la Gryffondor, qui sortit une couverture d'un placard en remarquant qu'il commençait à grelotter.

- Bon alors, fais voir ça.

Elle grimaça. Un énorme hématome commençait à se former au niveau des côtes, dont plusieurs devaient être cassées. Sans compter son poignet gauche, qu'il tenait précautionneusement serré contre lui, et la coupure qu'il avait au niveau de la tempe gauche. Elle secoua désespérément la tête et sortit deux autres potions, qu'il avala sans rechigner. Puis elle ajusta une attelle autour de son poignet brisé et nettoya la plaie qui saignait.

- Comme tu dois certainement le savoir maintenant, après le nombre de fois où tu as atterri ici, il faut plusieurs heures pour que la potion fasse effet. Donc en attendant, tu vas prendre sur toi et ne pas trop bouger ! Heureusement que tu n'es pas tombé de très haut, sinon tu aurais eu pas mal d'autres choses cassées ! Je veux bien te faire un bandage pour que ça te fasse un peu moins mal au niveau des côtes, mais seulement si tu te tiens tranquille !

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle lui enroula une bande autour du bassin, essayant de ne pas trop le toucher, afin de ne pas recréer une scène… embarrassante.

Peine perdue.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle croisa le regard intense de Drago, qui l'observait depuis plusieurs secondes déjà. Elle rougit, et balbutia, se maudissant intérieurement pour son manque de self-contrôle :

- Bon… euh… voilà, ça devrait aller… et… euh…

- Merci, lui répondit le jeune homme avec un faible sourire.

_Ding Dong ! _

Marvin se précipita à la porte, suivi de John et Alec, tous trois encore en « tenue » de Quidditch, et riant de la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu dans le parc.

- Bonjouuur ! s'exclama Marvin en ouvrant la porte. Professeur Rogue ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda-t-il, effaré.

Severus grimaça. Il aurait préféré que quelqu'un _d'autre_ lui ouvre la porte. Drago, par exemple, ou même Granger.

- Je ne me rappelle pas m'être fait prendre pour quelque chose de grave ces derniers temps… fit John, tentant de trouver une explication à la présence du directeur. Et vous les mecs ?

Alec et Marvin hochèrent négativement de la tête.

- Je viens voir mon filleul, répondit alors Severus.

- Votre filleul ? répéta Alec, incrédule. Sauf votre respect, si votre filleul habitait ici, ça se saurait ! Il doit sûrement être aussi sadique et taciturne que vous ! Or il n'y a personne comme ça ici ! A part Arya, peut-être…

- Où est Drago ?

Les trois adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise et ouvrirent la bouche, choqués, avant d'échanger un regard horrifié.

- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes le parrain de Dray ! s'exclama John.

- Quelle perspicacité ! railla le professeur de potions. Maintenant, si vous pouviez m'indiquer où je peux le trouver.

- Il est à l'infirmerie, deuxième porte à gauche, par ici, le renseigna Alec d'une voix claire, n'ayant pas encore digéré la nouvelle.

- Et peut-on savoir ce qu'il fait à l'infirmerie ? demanda lentement Rogue.

- Il s'est pris un cognard dans les côtes tout à l'heure, et il est tombé de son balai, lui apprit John avec un sourire.

Le Maître des cachots les dévisagea quelques secondes, lui et ses deux compères, avant de marcher vivement jusqu'à la pièce indiquée, en maudissant intérieurement son filleul d'être aussi immature à son âge. Jouer au Quidditch par ce temps, et avec les gamins de Granger qui plus est ! Il fallait être complètement fou ! Severus espérait tout de même que ça ne soit pas trop grave, il savait que le Serpentard était plutôt du genre… fragile.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, comme à son habitude, et n'alla pas plus loin, pétrifié sur place. Son filleul _ qu'il avait toujours apprécié pour son cynisme, sa mesquinerie, et sa froideur envers Potter, Weasley et Granger _ vêtu d'un simple caleçon et d'un T-shirt blanc quasi transparent qui laissait voir un bandage autour de ses côtes, était à moitié allongé sur la meilleure amie de St Potter, et l'embrassait avec… _ Severus grimaça de dégoût _ passion

- Hum hum !

Hermione n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Evidemment, elle avait bien remarqué que Drago la regardait plus intensément qu'il ne fallait, mais jamais elle ne se serait attendu à ce qu'il l'attrape par la taille et la fasse basculer sur le lit avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec une passion avide.

Elle aurait pu le repousser, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait… _ de peur de lui faire mal, naturellement _ même s'il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir plus que ça.

- Hum hum !

Drago se redressa vivement, grimaçant de douleur lorsque ses côtes et son poignet lui rappelèrent qu'ils étaient cassés, et ouvrit des yeux horrifiés en voyant son parrain sur le pas de la porte, plus pâle que jamais. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant son regard inquisiteur, et il sut, d'un rapide coup d'œil, que Granger était dans le même état que lui.

- Euh… je… on… bredouilla-t-il.

- Ce que vous faisiez ne m'intéresse nullement ! le coupa Severus, ce qui les fit rougir plus encore.

Il ôta sa cape et la posa sur un dossier de chaise.

- Bon et bien… euh… je vais vous laisser… parler tranquillement, balbutia Hermione, trouvant ainsi une échappatoire.

- Restez donc ici Miss Granger, ce que j'ai à dire à Drago vous concerne tout particulièrement. Comme vous venez certainement de le comprendre, j'ai fini l'antidote qui mettra fin au maléfice qui vous a touché, lui expliqua-t-il en sortant une fiole de l'intérieur de sa cape. Buvez tout, sinon ça ne servira à rien.

Hermione prit la fiole entre ses doigts d'une main légèrement tremblante, la déboucha et l'avala d'un trait. Si Severus fut mécontent de ne pas la voir grimacer - lui qui avait fait exprès de ne pas ajouter d'arômes dans la potion dont le goût était infecte - il n'en montra rien.

- Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, je vais m'en retourner chez moi et vous laissez à…vos activités. Je t'aurais bien souhaité un bon rétablissement Drago, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, tu récupères vite, visiblement, lança-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

- Professeur, le rappela Hermione, rougissante. Merci, vraiment.

Severus esquissa un léger hochement de tête et s'en alla, adressant un sourire narquois à John, Marvin et Alec qui, restés pantois dans le hall, ne s'étaient toujours pas remis de son lien de parenté avec Drago.

- Et… merci à toi aussi, Malfoy, continua timidement Hermione en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- Hum… De rien, marmonna-t-il, gêné, en passant une main sur sa nuque.

Un silence s'installa, qu'il ne put supporter plus de cinq secondes.

- Tu ne me proposes pas de m'embrasser cette fois ? demanda-t-il alors dans une vaine tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée, sans pouvoir toutefois s'empêcher de rougir.

- Quoi ? Je plaisantais, c'est bon !

- Crétin va ! pesta-t-elle avant de sortir une écharpe d'un tiroir. Il faut immobiliser ton poignet le temps que l'os se ressoude, expliqua-t-elle en la lui passant autour du cou.

- Combien de temps je garde ça ? soupira Drago, dépité d'être une fois de plus invalide.

- Jusqu'à demain, au moins. Bon, il faut que j'y retourne, sinon Quentin va vraiment s'inquiéter. Tu arriveras à rester tranquille jusqu'à ce soir ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, son sourire s'agrandissant devant l'air interdit du jeune homme, puis elle transplana dans les toilettes du cinéma.

- GREEEEEG' ! VIENS VOIR ! JE TE L'AVAIS BIEN DIT QU'ILS ALLAIENT S'EMBRASSER !

Drago se tourna vivement vers la porte, mais Andrew était déjà parti en courant, oubliant le motif premier de sa venue, à savoir prendre des nouvelles du Serpentard. Ce dernier jura et tira un peu sur l'écharpe blanche, qui l'agaçait déjà.

- Vous êtes un peu vieux, pour jouer au chat et à la souris… remarqua alors une voix narquoise

Le jeune homme sursauta et releva vivement la tête.

- Je croyais que tu étais parti ! s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de Severus.

- J'ai oublié ma cape sur le dossier de la chaise, expliqua brièvement ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

Drago esquissa un hochement de tête et s'adossa contre le mur alors que son parrain reprenait son bien.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'enticherais si vite de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, ne put s'empêcher de lancer celui-ci. Au bout de quoi ? Trois mois à tout casser ? Sans compter que ce n'était pas dans tes intentions, il me semble, ajouta-t-il, ironique.

Son filleul grogna et leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

- Je ne me suis pas entiché d'elle, ou tout autre chose dans le même genre, marmonna-t-il. Une simple attirance physique, elle s'est embellie depuis Poudlard, c'est tout.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est juste qu'elle est l'une des rares à être sympa avec moi, ajouta Drago, morose.

Bizarrement, Severus ne répliqua pas et se contenta de hocher de la tête. Lui aussi savait ce que c'était, que d'être mal vu par tout le monde, et il savait également le bien que pouvait procurer un soutien, même de la part de quelqu'un avec qui, en d'autres circonstances, on ne s'entendait pas. Il avait déjà vécu ça, plusieurs années auparavant.

- Fais quand même attention Drago.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la pièce et disparut à l'angle du couloir.

* * *

><p>- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu aujourd'hui ? Un passage à l'infirmerie ou une journée tranquille ?<p>

Drago sursauta et leva les yeux. Arya s'assit en face de lui, une simple salade de fruit en guise de déjeuner.

- Tu ne manges que ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Et bien, je commence à en avoir assez de cette pièce tout en blanc, donc je pense rester tranquille pour aujourd'hui.

Elle garda le silence, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-il pour relancer la conversation.

- Hein ?… Oh, je pensais aller faire un tour dans les environs, répondit-elle vaguement.

- Tu pourrais venir avec nous, on va près du lac, intervint Yumi en se joignant à eux.

La rouquine leva les yeux aux ciel. Il était quasiment impossible d'être tranquille dans cette fichue maison ! Et puis, aller au bord du lac en plein automne ! Quelle idée !

- Merci de m'avoir prévenue, je ferai en sorte d'éviter cette endroit, répondit-t-elle vertement.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à la japonaise, qui ne se laissa pas démordre par le ton de son amie. Elle avait l'habitude.

- Rho allez, viens avec nous, ça sera sympa ! insista-t-elle.

- Et je suppose que John et Marvin seront de la partie ? interrogea Arya d'un ton las.

- Euh… oui, c'est eux qui ont proposé l'idée, admit Yumi, plus bas, en espérant peut-être que la Serpentard n'entendrait pas.

- Je me disais bien qu'il n'y avait qu'eux pour proposer ce genre de sortie par un temps pareil ! M'enfin, raison de plus pour rester loin du lac, avec l'autre débile dans les parages !

Son amie soupira.

- Il aimerait vraiment que tu viennes, reprit-elle doucement en jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme, qui les observait depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, de l'espoir plein les yeux.

Ce fut à Arya de soupirer, et elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer.

- Tu pourrais lui faire plaisir, juste pour une fois. Ce n'est pas comme si ça annulait tout ce que tu avais prévu cet après-midi, puisque tu projetais d'aller faire un tour dans les environs, essaya de la convaincre Yumi.

- …

- Arya, soit sympa avec lui au moins une fois. Il est vraiment bien comme mec tu sais, il suffirait seulement que tu passes quelques heures avec lui et…

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir me caser avec John ? gronda la Serpentard, les yeux toujours fermés.

- C'est toi qui t'obstines à l'éviter !

- On se demande bien pourquoi !

- Allez Arya, s'il te plait ! Promis après je ne t'embête plus avec lui !

- …

- Et puis si tu ne viens pas pour lui, viens au moins pour toi ! Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser ! Je t'en prie !

- Bon d'accord, d'accord, j'irai ! s'écria la rouquine en se levant vivement, agacée par l'insistance de son amie. Et que personne ne vienne se plaindre si l'un de vous repart avec une flèche plantée quelque part ! pesta-t-elle en sortant.

Drago la suivit du regard, choqué.

- Elle était sérieuse là ? demanda-t-il à Yumi, qui hocha la tête. Et tu tiens à ce qu'elle vienne avec vous ?

Elle acquiesça à nouveau.

- Logan vous accompagne pour vous surveiller au moins ? s'enquit-il.

- Non, il bosse cette semaine. Mais Ethan et Susan viennent, ils sont majeurs aussi.

* * *

><p>Une heure et demi plus tard, les adolescents étaient au bord d'un petit lac paisible situé dans une clairière ensoleillée bordée de forêt. La plupart des garçons jouaient au foot, à défaut de pouvoir plonger dans l'eau froide. D'autres, accompagnés de quelques filles, étaient partis faire le tour de l'étendue d'eau. Ceux qui ne jouaient pas et ne se promenaient pas discutaient gaiement, assis sur un grand plaid qu'ils avaient amené.<p>

Apolline et ses deux amies, Jessy et Morgan, parlaient mode, Andrew et Maxence débattaient sur le scénario du prochain jeu vidéo qu'il prévoyaient d'acheter, Susan bavardait de tout et de rien avec Nicolas et Yumi, qui jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil à Arya qui s'était isolée au bout de la clairière.

Comme promis, la rouquine était venue. Et avait pris son arc, à l'aide duquel elle criblait de flèches le tronc d'un vénérable chêne qui avait eu le malheur de se trouvait là. Lorsque son carquois était vide, elle rejoignait sa cible pour en retirait les pointes une à une, avant de bander son arc à nouveau.

Elle était bien partie pour y consacrer son après-midi, quand au bout de deux heures, Yumi, excédée, vint la chercher, mécontente qu'elle ne participe pas comme elle le voulait à leur sortie.

- Tu étais censée ne plus m'embêter avec lui ! siffla Arya alors que la brunette l'entraînait vers les autres, auxquels venaient de se joindre John et Alec.

- Il jouait au foot il y a encore 5 minutes ! répliqua la japonaise.

Avec peine, elle réussit à faire asseoir la Serpentard près des deux jeunes hommes, qui lancèrent un regard surpris à la jeune fille.

- Arya ! s'exclama gaiement John. C'est bien la première fois que tu t'assoies près de moi !

- Et sûrement la dernière, répliqua-t-elle, morose.

- Je vais en profiter alors, sourit-il en s'asseyant juste à ses côtés, la touchant presque.

- Garde tes mains dans tes poches, siffla-t-elle lorsqu'il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ah, Arya, c'est tellement facile de te faire enrager ! s'amusa-t-il en la lâchant.

- Ca serait tellement facile de te briser quelque chose !

- Wha John ! s'exclama Marvin, admirateur, en se joignant à eux. Aurais-tu réussi à dompter notre chère rouquine ?

- Hélas non, mon cher ami ! Son cas est plus désespéré que je ne l'imaginais ! Figure-toi que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir mes mains de mes poches en sa présence ! rit-il en frôlant de ses doigts la joue de la Serpentard, qui tressaillit.

Il grimaça lorsqu'elle se saisit de son poignet qu'elle tordit légèrement, prenant vraisemblablement sur elle pour ne pas le lui retourner complètement.

- Veux-tu réellement que je te montre pourquoi ? susurra-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse en resserrant ses doigts sur sa prise.

- Non merci, répondit-il en récupérant sa main à grand peine.

- Bien, alors tiens-t-en à ce qui est convenu.

- Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais essayer.

- Sinon, vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour le bal de Noël ? interrogea Alec.

- Non. Barbara m'avait bien demandé d'y aller avec elle, mais vu les circonstances…, sourit Marvin, pas le moins du monde chagriné.

- Et toi, John ?

- Arya, tu voudrais bien ê…

- Hors de question, l'interrompit la jeune fille avant qu'il ne finisse.

Yumi, assise face à elle, soupira et lui jeta un regard noir que son amie lui rendit bien.

- Alors non, je n'ai trouvé personne, répondit John à son meilleur ami, qui s'esclaffa.

- Tu pourras toujours te replier sur l'autre Barbie, elle te dévore des yeux depuis tout à l'heure, lança Arya après avoir jeté un coup d'œil du côté d'Apolline.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers la fautive, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Apolline était effectivement entrain de le regarder intensément. Elle rougit en constatant qu'il l'avait remarquée, lança un regard noir à Arya, et se tourna vers son amie qu'elle entreprit vivement en fusillant de temps à autre la rouquine du regard.

- Jalouse ? demanda John à la Serpentard.

- Rêve !

- Et toi Yumi, tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? questionna Alec, revenant sur le sujet de départ.

- Euh… non.

- Sérieux ? s'étonna Marvin. Personne ne t'a invitée ?

- Oh, si. Mais j'ai refusé à chaque fois, répondit-elle avec un mince sourire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'aucune de ces demandes ne m'intéressaient.

- Oh.

- Ton copain est décidément aveugle ! murmura Arya à l'adresse de John, qui eut un sourire.

Il donna un léger coup de pied à Alec, et lui désigna Yumi du regard. Un sourire identique à celui de John vint naître sur les lèvres de l'athlète.

- Yumi, tu m'aides à aller chercher les bonbecs et les boissons ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

- Euh… Oui, j'arrive.

- Il ne pouvait pas y aller tout seul ! remarqua Marvin, étonné, en regardant la japonaise suivre son ami. Il a assez de force pour immobiliser Miss Teigne à lui tout seul, et il est pas fichu de ramener quelques bouteilles et des sucs' tout seul !

Arya eut un ricanement moqueur.

- Pauvre type va ! lâcha-t-elle avec mépris.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Arya… soupira John, exaspéré par son ton dédaigneux.

- Tu comptes inviter Yumi au bal de cette année ou tu attends d'être assez vieux pour participer à celui du troisième âge ? cingla la jeune fille.

- Hein ? demanda Marvin, déconcerté.

- Merlin c'est pas possible !

- Ce qu'Arya essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il serait bien que tu invites Yumi au bal sans tarder… aujourd'hui, par exemple, reformula John.

Marvin sembla méditer un instant la question tout en observant Yumi revenir avec Alec.

- Ouais, vous avez raison, je vais l'inviter.

- Arya ! s'écria Yumi en rattrapant sa meilleure amie. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Marvin m'a demandé !

Le Soleil achevait sa course dans le ciel. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et c'est des enfants à moitié dépravés qui avaient repris le chemin de la maison.

Alors qu'Ethan et Susan s'étaient éclipsés pour assouvir le désir qui brûlait dans leurs yeux, les plus jeunes en avaient profité pour se jeter sur les boissons alcoolisées ramenées en douce. L'esprit embué par l'alcool, ils s'étaient jetés dans le lac glacé avec l'idée de faire une course, sous le regard méprisant d'Arya et les rires de ceux qui avaient encore toutes leurs idées en place. Evidemment, aucun n'était arrivé gagnant, l'eau les ayant dégrisés avant le signal de départ. Frigorifiés, ils avaient décidé de rentrer, trempés jusqu'à la moelle et tremblant comme des feuilles, en espérant qu'ils arriveraient à gagner leur chambre sans croiser Hermione.

Ne voyant Yumi nulle part, Arya en avait conclu qu'elle était repartie avec Marvin, qui après avoir éveillé son courage à l'aide d'alcool, l'avait invitée à aller marcher un peu. La Serpentard s'en était réjouie : elle n'aurait pas à l'entendre parler du Serdaigle pendant la moitié du chemin, puis de John durant l'autre moitié. Aussi déchanta-t-elle lorsque son amie la rejoignit.

- Il m'a invitée au bal ! enchaîna-t-elle sans laisser le temps à Arya de répondre.

- Génial.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me demanderait ça ! Il m'a proposé de marcher un peu puis…

La Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel. Partie comme elle était partie, Yumi en avait pour un bout de temps !

Et ça n'y manqua pas. Pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, la Poufsouffle parla, débitant un flot de parole continu où le prénom de Marvin revint régulièrement. Puis, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Arya ne l'écoutait pas, se contentant de quelques onomatopées par ci par là, elle changea subitement de sujet. Comme la Serpentard l'avait craint, John fut le centre de la conversation qui suivit. Aussi pressa-t-elle le pas.

- Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas d'aller au bal avec lui ? demanda Yumi pour la troisième fois un quart d'heure plus tard. C'est _encore_ à cause de _l'autre_, hein ? ajouta-t-elle devant le silence de la rouquine.

Un profond soupir échappa à cette dernière, qui regretta de ne pas avoir pris ses écouteurs afin d'étouffer au maximum les thèses de la Poufsouffle sur sa vie sentimentale.

- J'en était sûre ! Tu n'as pas encore décroché ? Franchement Arya, faudrait peut-être que tu réalises qu'il ne te considère que comme une gamine !

- Et alors ? Je m'en fous, je ne l'aime pas !

- Ben voyons ! Enfin Arya, ouvre un peu les yeux ! Pour lui tu n'es qu'une ado qu'il se doit de surveiller lorsque Hermione est absente ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'est autant inquiété lorsque tu t'es absentée pendant trois jours ? Parce qu'il allait s'en prendre plein la gueule si elle rentrait alors que tu avais disparu !

La Serpentard se renfrogna et Yumi continua sur sa lancée, consciente d'avoir touché un point sensible.

- Ne me dis pas que tu pensais qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi ? Atterris ma fille, atterris ! Tu n'as aucun avenir avec lui ! Alors qu'avec John…

- Ecoute, je veux bien admettre que je n'ai aucun avenir avec lui, même si cela ne regarde que moi ! se récria brusquement Arya en se tournant vers elle.

Yumi, surprise, recula d'un pas et manqua de trébucher.

- Mais il est hors de question que tu me parles d'une quelconque relation avec John, qui n'est pas le seul garçon que porte la Terre ! finit la Serpentard. Et encore moins le plus intéressant !

Son amie la dévisagea quelques secondes, sourcils froncés, mécontente.

- Je ne vois franchement pas ce que tu lui préfères à John ! lâcha-t-elle finalement, amère. John n'a rien a lui envier niveau physique ! Au contraire ! Je préfère les cheveux clairs de John, ça lui donne un air lumineux qui s'harmonise avec son regard vert pétillant, alors que le châtain… c'est trop foncé.

Arya leva les yeux au ciel et s'abstint de faire remarquer à son amie que Marvin avait les cheveux noirs, ce qui était encore plus sombre que le châtain.

- Et puis, la compagnie de John est beaucoup plus distrayante que la sienne !

- Ca, ça reste à voir ! En attendant, tu vas te sortir du crâne l'idée que je veux sortir avec lui, vu ? Je suis beaucoup mieux seule qu'en couple !

- Bien-sûr ! Et tu as vu un peu comment tu réagis quand il est dans les parages ? C'est un des rares moments où tu es calme ! Sans compter qu'on peut te dire n'importe quoi, tu t'en fiches totalement si ce n'est pas lui qui le dit !

- C'est peut-être parce qu'il est le seul à dire des choses intelligentes !

- Peut-être, mais quand même ! C'est très frustrant de savoir que tu refuses une relation qui promet d'être idyllique avec John parce que tu nourris de vains espoirs d'une relation, même brève, avec Logan !

- Je ne nourris…

Une branche craqua, et un hoquet de surprise vite étouffé leur parvint. Arya se retourna vivement. A une vitesse incroyable, elle sortit une flèche de son carquois et l'encocha.

- Non ! hurla une voix terrifiée .

Trop tard. Le sifflement aigu de la flèche fendant l'air rompit le silence des bois.

Jessy et Morgan ne connaissaient pas encore parfaitement le chemin qui permettait de rejoindre la maison à partir du lac, aussi avaient-elles suivies les deux jeunes filles à distance afin de ne pas avoir l'air ridicule. Elles n'avaient cependant pas loupé une miette de la conversation qu'elles avaient entretenues. Jessy, en apprenant que ce n'était pas de Drago dont s'était entichée Arya, mais de Logan, n'avait pu retenir un petit cri surpris, que Morgan s'était empressée d'étouffer avec sa main.

Cette dernière bondit sur le côté, terrorisée. Jessy eut à peine le temps de faire un pas sur le côté. Elle cria quand quelque chose lui brûla la joue. La flèche alla se ficher dans un arbre, deux mètres derrière elle.

Tremblante, elle porta une main à son visage et la retira vivement. Ses doigts étaient rouges. De sang. La flèche l'avait effleurée, lui entaillant la joue. Elle leva des yeux horrifiés vers Arya mais son hurlement se bloqua dans sa gorge.

La rouquine tremblait elle aussi de la tête aux pieds, mais pas pour les même raisons. Ses muscles étaient tendus, sa main crispée sur le bois de son arc et elle serrait la deuxième en un poing, s'empêchant visiblement d'encocher une seconde flèche en espérant qu'elle ne raterait pas sa cible.

Profitant de cette hésitation, Morgan attrapa le bras de Jessy et détala, l'entraînant à sa suite.

Avec un soupir, la Serpentard baissa son arc, avant de faire demi-tour et de reprendre le chemin de la maison.

- Je suis désolée, murmura piteusement Yumi, honteuse.

Arya ne répondit pas, de peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler après. Elle ne desserra pas les dents jusqu'à ce qu'elles rentrent.

Drago lisait tranquillement dans le rocking-chair du hall, se balançant paisiblement, serein. Il avait passé son après-midi dans le « coin véranda » de la pièce, près des larges vitres, à lire un magazine de technologie moldue. Depuis qu'il avait regardé un film sur l'ordinateur de sa chambre avec John et compagnie, les objets du même genre l'intriguaient.

Le petit cocker caramel de la maison était couché à ses pieds, la tête sur les pattes, et regardait l'étendue herbeuse du parc, jetant parfois un coup d'œil au chat orange de Granger, étalé de tout son long sur la terrasse. La Gryffondor était dans la salle à manger, en compagnie de Benjamin, qui était arrivé en milieu d'après midi et avec qui elle prenait un café. Elle lui avait bien proposé de se joindre à eux, mais il avait décliné la proposition. Ils parleraient sûrement boulot, et il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans de telles conversations, où il n'avait rien à dire.

- Drago ! hurla soudain une voix paniquée tandis que deux adolescentes entraient en trombe dans la pièce.

Le Serpentard releva vivement la tête. Sa revue lui échappa lorsqu'il vit l'entaille ensanglantée qui barrait la joue d'une jeune fille.

La gamine, grande, mince, aux longs cheveux noir charbon, semblait dans un état second, et si son amie n'avait pas été là pour la soutenir, elle se serait certainement écroulée. C'est également elle qui répondit à la question que posa Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en l'entraînant vers la salle à manger.

Plusieurs gamins étaient déjà rentrées, avec pour certain une expression qui suggérait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que discuter. Ils étaient entrés en coup de vent avant de monter à l'étage sans même un salut. Mais jusqu'ici, aucun ne semblait avoir été blessé.

- Où est Hermione ? interrogea-t-elle en retour.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce à la volée, et se précipita sur Hermione, qui se leva en apercevant la balafre qui saignait, répandant du sang sur la joue de Jessy.

- Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? interrogea-t-elle à son tour alors que Benjamin levait sa baguette pour faire apparaître de quoi désinfecter la plaie.

- C'est Arya ! couina Morgan. Nous on a rien fait, on les a juste suivies parce qu'on ne savait pas le chemin et…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? la coupa Gryffondor.

- Elle nous a tiré dessus ! s'écria Jessy, hystérique, en sortant de sa transe.

Drago manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

- Elle a _quoi_ ? s'étrangla Hermione, sa voix déraillant dangereusement sur le dernier mot.

Mais Jessy ne répéta pas et éclata en sanglot.

- Bouge pas gamine, lui ordonna gentiment Benjamin, pas le moins du monde choqué, en épongeant délicatement le sang qui coulait sur la joue de la jeune fille.

- Malfoy, tu peux aller voir si Arya arrive ? Tu me l'envoies ici dès qu'elle rentre ! lui demanda la Gryffondor d'une voix pleine de colère.

Le blond sortit de la pièce, encore hébété. Il avait à peine fait un pas dans le hall que la porte donnant dans le parc s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer Arya, suivie de Yumi. La première arborait un visage impassible, tandis que la deuxième semblait mortifiée.

- Granger veut te voir, lui apprit Drago.

- Et bien elle attendra que je me calme ! Je leur avais bien dit de ne pas venir se plaindre si l'un d'eux revenait avec une flèche plantée quelque part ! Mais évidemment, personne n'a pris ça au sérieux ! Après tout, ça ne fait que deux ans que je suis ici, et ils ne me connaissent pas ! Et encore, elle peut s'estimer heureuse de n'avoir qu'une éraflure à la joue et pas un trou entre les deux yeux ! persifla la rouquine tandis que le jeune homme ouvrait de grands yeux effarés.

- Arya, tenta de la temporiser Yumi.

- Oh toi ça va hein ! C'est toi qui a insisté pour que je vienne, et encore toi qui a ramené le sujet sur le tapis, alors un conseil, boucle la ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas tirer à l'intérieur que mes flèches sont inoffensives !

La Poufsouffle recula d'un pas, effrayée.

- ARYA ! rugit la voix de Granger.

La Serpentard posa deux doigts sur ses tempes, ferma les yeux, inspira profondément à cinq reprises pour se calmer. Elle alla ensuite à la rencontre de la Gryffondor, nullement inquiète de ce qui l'attendait, avec au contraire une lueur rebelle au fond des yeux. Hermione piétinait presque à l'entrée de la salle à manger, signe de son intense énervement.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? beugla-t-elle, hors d'elle, sitôt qu'Arya s'avança.

- Elles nous ont suivies et ont écouté ce qu'on disait, ce qui ne les regardait aucunement !

- Et c'était une raison pour sortir ton arc et manquait de tuer Jessy ?

- Elles m'ont surprise ! Je ne les avais pas entendu avec les bavardages incessants de Yumi. Les réflexes ont fait le reste, expliqua la rouquine en essayant de rester calme.

- C'est tout ce que tu as pour ta défense ? s'insurgea Hermione. Tu as failli la tuer parce qu'elle a entendu votre conversation et qu'elle t'a surprise ? Non mais tu es sérieuse là ?

- Elles savaient à quoi s'attendre en nous suivant ! répliqua Arya. A ce que je sache, ce n'est un secret pour personne que mes réactions tiennent plus du réflexe qu'autre chose ! Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves tant, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait la tête percée ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un humour à la limite de l'insolence.

- Ca aurait très bien pu arriver ! rétorqua la Gryffondor.

- Vu comme ça, évidemment !

- J'en ai assez de toi, Arya ! Ca fait deux ans que tu es ici, tu as eu largement le temps de t'habituer à vivre comme tout le monde ! Que tu ais un comportement qui sort de l'ordinaire est une chose, mais que tu t'en prennes à tes camarades dès qu'ils font quelque chose qui te déplait en est une autre ! Tu dépasses les limites de ma patience !

- Je n'ai jamais cherché à les respecter ! répliqua la gamine. Sans compter que je n'ai jamais demandé à être placée ici, et que je n'ai aucunement envie de me plier au mode de vie de tout le monde ! Le statut de pantin n'est pas fait pour moi !

- Ca suffit ! rugit Hermione, furieuse. Si tu cherchais la punition, tu l'as trouvée !

- Parce que tu vas me punir pour avoir égratigné cette fille ? se récria Arya, incrédule, en désignant Jessy d'un geste du menton. Et on peut savoir ce que tu comptes me donner comme punition ?

- Dans un premier temps, tu te joindras à John, Marvin et Alec aux cuisines pour aider Shinji à faire la vaisselle ! Le matin et le midi pour toi ! Dans un deuxième temps, il te sera interdit de t'amuser avec ton arc ! Et oui, finies tes séances d'entraînement à n'en plus finir !

- Tu ne peux pas… commença la Serpentard, interdite.

- Oh que si je peux ! Et ce n'est pas fini ! Dans un troisième temps, tu es privée de sortie. Ainsi, tu arrêteras tes petites escapades interminables pour soi-disant te dégourdir les jambes ou sortir les chevaux. Ensuite, et à partir de maintenant, tu es privée d'équitation ! Désormais, tu ne t'occuperas de la ponette uniquement pour lui donner à manger et faire son box ! Finies les longues séances de monte et les courses à travers champs ! Et le temps que tu récupérera sur tout cela te servira à remonter tes notes, qui…

Elle fut interrompue par un sifflement de rage monté tout droit de la gorge d'Arya. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu bouger, la Serpentard était déjà montée dans sa chambre, silencieuse et rapide comme une ombre. Du bruit se fit alors entendre à l'étage, et Drago, qui avait suivi toute la scène, en conclut que la Serpentard calmait ses nerfs sur le mobilier de sa chambre.

Derrière Hermione, Morgan eut un petit sourire satisfait. Prétextant un coup de fatigue dû au contre coup, elle demanda à la Gryffondor la permission de se retirer dans sa chambre avec Jessy pour que cette dernière se repose, et dès qu'elle l'obtint, elles filèrent trouver Apolline, avec qui elles partageaient ladite chambre. Jessy s'affala sur son lit, et Morgan raconta sans attendre la conversation qu'elle avait surpris tantôt. Les lèvres d'Apolline s'étirèrent en un sourire mesquin. Elle tenait enfin sa vengeance contra Arya, qui attirait toute l'attention de celui avec qui elle voulait sortir depuis des années...

- Benjamin, je suis désolée de t'avoir gâché ton après-midi. Je vais appeler Quentin et lui dire que tu es chez toi, inutile qu'il vienne te chercher ici… soupira Hermione.

- Et pourquoi ça ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Je reste ici, que diable ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas réussir à te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, si ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. L'ambiance ici n'est pas au beau fixe, je comprendrai que tu préfères celle de chez Harry ou…

- Oulà non ! Surtout pas ! s'écria-t-il, horrifié à cette idée. Les sautes d'humeur de Ginny sont insupportables ! Et moi qui pensait que Rémus exagérait lorsqu'il disait que les femmes enceintes étaient invivables ! Après avoir passé une journée avec elle, je le crois sur parole !

Hermione partit dans un éclat de rire, suivie par le tireur de baguette magique d'élite.

- Bon, je vais aller jouer un peu avec les gars tient, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris une plumée à Halo. Tu pourrais consacrer quelques minutes à Drago, je crois qu'il veut te parler

Étrangement, Benjamin et Quentin s'étaient pris d'amitié pour Drago, ce qui étonnait autant le principal concerné que la Gryffondor responsable de lui.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le Serpentard, qui la regardait d'une manière indéchiffrable depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu ne crois pas avoir étais trop sévère avec Arya, non ? demanda-t-il, une fois Benjamin parti dans le salon.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mécontente.

- Malfoy, les punitions que je donne aux enfants dont j'ai la garde ne te regardent nullement ! Et en considérant ce qu'elle a fait, il me semble que celle dont elle a écopé est largement mérité !

- Cette… Jessy n'est pas à l'agonie, n'exagère rien ! Elle se serait égratignée avec une branche que le résultat aurait été le même !

- Et toi ne minimise pas la chose ! répliqua la brunette, furieuse. Si Jessy n'avait pas bougé à temps, elle ne serait plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est !

- Certes, mais il se trouve qu'elle est encore en vie, avec pour seul mal la joue éraflée ! Une simple interdiction de sortie aurait peut-être suffit, tu ne crois pas ?

- Arrête de parler comme si j'avais interdit toute distraction à Arya ! siffla la jeune femme, agacée.

Drago garda le silence un instant, si bien que la jeune femme crut qu'il rendait les armes.

- Est-ce qu'Arya a l'habitude de regarder la télévision ? interrogea-t-il soudain.

La question parut déconcerter la Gryffondor.

- Non. Ca se limite à quelques films tout au plus.

- Sort-elle souvent avec des amies ?

Hermione sourcilla, franchement surprise cette fois.

- Non plus, elle ne se mêle aux autres que si elle y trouve un intérêt, ou si elle n'a pas le choix. Elle ne se lie qu'avec un nombre restreint de personne, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ses meilleurs amis sont les chevaux !

- Elle ne joue pas non plus aux jeux vidéos ?

- Elle méprise tout particulièrement ce genre d'activité.

- Bien. Que va-t-elle faire ces prochains jours, privée d'arc, de sortie, et de cheval ?

La jeune femme ne trouva rien à répondre. Son énervement remonta en flèche face à cette manipulation. Elle aurait du se douter que derrière ces questions sans grand intérêt s'en cachait une autre.

- Simple constatation, inutile de t'énerver, reprit Drago. Dis, qu'est-ce que tu entendais par « Tu as eu largement de le temps de t'habituer à vivre comme tout le monde » ? Et qu'entendait-elle par « Je n'ai jamais demandé à être placée ici » ?

Hermione soupira et s'assit, l'invitant à faire de même.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter ça. Après tout, c'est elle que ça regarde. Mais j'imagine que je peux t'en parler brièvement. Je ne sais de toute façon pas grand chose là dessus, pour ne pas dire rien. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, lorsqu'elle avait 7 ans, par là. Les années qui ont suivies, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait. Quand je lui demande, elle se contente de me répondre « J'ai appris à vivre », c'est tout.

- Tu n'as rien réussi à savoir d'autre ? s'étonna Drago.

Hermione secoua la tête en une dénégation.

- Non. Elle n'est pas du genre à étaler sa vie privée.

- Elle est à Poudlard pourtant, quelqu'un a bien du lui parler du monde magique, non ?

- Et bien, elle a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard peu avant ses onze ans, et c'est McGonagall qui a fini par aller la chercher lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle ne répondrait jamais. Elle l'a trouvée dans la rue, seule. Apparemment, elle vivait dehors au jour le jour. Elle est arrivée à Poudlard en septembre 2000. Elle était toujours… seule et… méfiante envers tout et tout le monde. Elle avait aussi des… réactions plutôt violentes. Et elle semblait chercher quelque chose.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- C'est McGonagall qui m'a parlée d'elle, bien-sûr. Lorsque Rogue a pris la direction de l'école, il me l'a traînée jusqu'ici…

- « traînée » ? répéta Drago, abasourdi.

Elle acquiesça.

- Enfin, on ne peut pas vraiment dire ça comme ça, se reprit-elle. A vrai dire, elle était… dans un état second, lorsque il me l'a déposée. Apparemment, il lui avait donné une sacrée dose de calmants, parce qu'elle tenait à peine debout. Il ne m'a jamais expliqué ce qui lui avait pris, tu dois t'en douter. Il ne m'a rien appris sur elle, alors je me suis renseignée auprès de McGonagall, qui m'a dit qu'Arya était assez étrange dans son genre. Elle ne s'intéressait qu'à peine à la magie, s'énervait très régulièrement et était d'une insolence sans égale ! Malheureusement, elle n'en savait pas plus sur elle.

- Oui, j'avais cru remarqué qu'elle était spéciale. Et… depuis qu'elle est là, elle est plus… normale ?

- Au départ, ça a été très dur, soupira la jeune femme. Rogue me l'a déposée mi-Août, et elle a fugué dès le lendemain de son arrivée. Elle n'est revenue que la veille de la rentrée pour prendre ses affaires. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais elle ne m'a jamais écouté. Lorsqu'elle est revenue de Poudlard pour les vacances de la Toussaint, elle a monté elle-même un verrou à la porte de sa chambre, et elle aurait fugué une fois de plus si je n'avais pas fermé toutes les issues du manoir.

- A ce point là ? demanda Drago, incrédule.

- Oui, et pendant plus de quatre mois, ça c'est passé comme ça.

- Comment tu as fait alors ?

- Rien. Elle a juste pris le temps d'explorer ce qui était à sa portée _ le parc _ et est rentrée dans l'écurie.

- Quoi ?

- Oui. A partir du moment où elle a appris qu'il y avait des chevaux, elle s'est calmée. Du moins, elle n'a plus cherché à s'échapper autant. Elle passait ses journées dans le parc à monter, et certains enfants _ enfin, ados serait plus approprié _ en ont profité pour essayer de l'approcher.

- Yumi et John, devina le Serpentard.

- Oui. Ils se connaissaient déjà de Poudlard, surtout pour Yumi, qui est dans la même année qu'elle. Mais ils n'avaient jamais osé l'aborder. Enfin, même si Arya tolère plus ou moins la première, elle supporte moins le deuxième, sourit légèrement Hermione.

- J'ai cru comprendre, en effet. Mais Yumi a quand même réussi à la calmer non ?

- Pas vraiment. C'est plutôt à Logan que revient ce mérite je dirais. Comme il était déjà le plus vieux, il gardait un œil sur les autres quand je rentrais tard. Contrairement aux autres, il ne la voyait pas comme… une bête de foire à moitié sauvage. Je pense que c'est ça qui a fait qu'il a gagné sa confiance. Moi, elle me détestait. C'est toujours un peu le cas, je pense.

- Et pourquoi ça ? voulut savoir Drago, qui ne se rappelait pas que la Serpentard ait un quelconque préjugé sur la pureté des sangs.

- Pour elle, je suis responsable de son internement ici. Sentiment renforcé par le fait qu'à l'origine, cette maison accueille des orphelins de la guerre. Or, ses parents ne se sont pas fait tuer par les mangemorts, mais sont décédés dans un accident de voiture.

Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit.

- C'est tout ce que je sais sûr elle. Cette fille est un mystère a elle seule ! Je me pose tellement de questions à son sujet. Qu'a-t-elle fait à la mort de ses parents ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été recueillie par un proche quelconque ? Où a-t-elle appris à se servir d'un arc ? Pourquoi a-t-elle attendue si longtemps avant de venir ici ? Toute ces questions restent sans réponses, ça en devient frustrant, soupira la jeune femme. Je ne sais même pas quel comportement adopter avec elle ! Chaque chose qui pourrait nous rapprocher, elle tire un trait dessus ! En deux ans, je n'ai jamais pu avoir une conversation de plus de cinq minutes avec elle.

Un silence s'installa, chacun méditant de son côté.

- Dis Granger, ça consiste en quoi, ton métier ? voulut soudain savoir Drago.

Elle le considéra une seconde, désappointée par ce brusque changement de sujet.

- Je demande parce que, tu t'y connais un peu en médicomagie, mais tu travailles en tant qu'auror.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- Je suppose que… ça m'intrigue, répondit-il après une brève réflexion. Je m'ennuie pas mal ici par moment, et il m'arrive de me demander ce que je pourrais faire si… enfin, après… si je retrouve un statut de citoyen… normal, balbutia-t-il, ne sachant pas comment formuler sa phrase. Qu'y -t-il ?

Assise en face de lui, la Gryffondor le dévisageait d'un regard indescriptible.

- Je ne m'occupe pas assez de toi, dit-elle alors.

- Pardon ?

- Tu t'ennuies Malfoy.

- Ah non mais je ne disais pas ça pour ça ! se défendit-il.

- Je sais, mais tu t'ennuies quand même quand tu restes ici tout seul.

- Mais non. Ecoute Granger, j'ai passé sept ans dans une pièce minuscule où il n'y avait strictement rien à faire. Je veux dire, là bas je n'avais vraiment rien à faire alors qu'ici… il y a pas mal de chose pour occuper mes journées.

- Si tu le dis, répondit-elle, sceptique.

- Alors, ton métier ? demanda-t-il, désireux de changer de sujet avant qu'elle lui annonce une prochaine sortie en publique.

- Et bien… en fait, j'ai aidé les médicomages à St Mangouste juste après la guerre. Certains mangemorts étaient encore en cavales et… essayaient de tuer un maximum de gens. Comme s'ils savaient que leurs heures étaient comptées, et qu'ils voulaient faire un maximum de dégâts avant de se faire arrêter. Les médicomages étaient débordés, et je me sentais… inutile, alors j'ai proposé mon aide, et j'ai appris sur le tas. Je n'avais jamais envisagé de faire de médicomage mon métier définitif, alors quand ils n'ont plu eu besoin d'aide, quelques mois plus tard, j'ai quitté l'hôpital. J'ai rejoins Harry et Ron au ministère, où ils suivaient une formation pour devenir auror. Avec tout ce qu'on avait vécu, la guerre, l'armée de Dumbledore, on a sauté la première année de formation. Celle-ci dure habituellement trois ans, on en a fait que deux. Un an après, j'ai fait construire cette maison en réalisant que même si la guerre était finie, ses conséquences désastreuses perduraient.

- Mh-hmm. Et des missions comme il y a deux mois, c'est fréquent ?

- Moyennement.

- Et Stevens n'aurait pas pu envoyer Potter ou Weasley, sachant que c'était pour une semaine et que tu as la responsabilité d'une trentaine de gamins ?

- Non, Ron n'est jamais devenu auror, il a arrêté la formation. Il travaille au département des sports. Le Quidditch, soupira-t-elle d'un air désabusé, se demandant comment on pouvait en venir à consacrer sa vie à ce sport.

- Et Potter ?

- _Harry_, répondit-elle en insistant bien sur le prénom, accompagnait le ministre à l'étranger. Il fait parti de sa garde rapprochée et est donc souvent à l'étranger.

Drago eut un grimace dégoûtée. Evidemment, toutes les portes avaient du s'ouvrir devant le Survivant après la guerre !

- Il a mis Weasley fille enceinte ?

- _Ginny_ est effectivement enceinte, confirma Hermione d'une voix glaciale, n'appréciant que peu la manière dont le Serpentard parlait de ses amis.

- Et Weasmoche ?

- Quoi, _Ron_ ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien, il ne s'est pas marié, lui ?

- Non, il ne s'est pas marié. Il a une copine. Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant suspicieusement le jeune homme.

- Non, non.

Heureusement pour lui, la sonnette retentit en cet instant, et Granger se leva pour accueillir Quentin, que Kazumi venait de faire entrer. Le jeune homme l'embrassa chaleureusement sur les deux joues, serra brièvement la main de Drago, puis se tourna de nouveau vers son amie.

- Benjamin n'est pas là ? s'enquit-il, ne voyant son collègue nulle part.

- Il est parti jouer avec les garçons dans le salon. Tu ne devais pas ramener Logan ?

- Oh si, je l'ai ramené. Il n'avait pas fait un pas dans le hall que… comment elle s'appelle, la fille avec des cheveux noirs pas naturels là ? Apolline voilà, ça me revient ! Elle l'a appelé, elle avait soi-disant quelque chose de crucial à lui apprendre. Bha, un truc d'ado, sans doutes, ajouta-t-il devant le visage inquiet d'Hermione. Il s'en serait bien passé, le pauvre, il tient à peine debout ! Lucien ne l'a pas ménagé aujourd'hui !

- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le meilleur ami de Josh ! marmonna la jeune femme. Vous restez manger ?

- Ma foi, pourquoi pas ? Pour ma part, j'accepte volontiers, mais je préfère tout de même demander à Benjamin avant de répondre pour lui, on ne sait jamais, des fois qu'il aurait quelque chose de prévu.

Il se trouva que le jeune homme n'avait rien à faire ce soir là, et il accepta de rester avec plaisir.

Arya ne descendit pas manger. Yumi eut beau la prier de descendre pendant un quart d'heure, rien n'y fit. La porte de sa chambre resta fermée, et aucun bruit autre que la musique qui émanait de la pièce ne lui répondit.

Elle ne fut pas la seule à sécher le dîner. Logan ne descendit pas non plus : après une journée éreintante comme celle qu'il venait de vivre, il avait plus besoin de sommeil que de nourriture, aussi avait-il préféré aller se coucher de bonne heure.

Drago aussi se serait bien passé de repas lorsqu'il vit deux têtes brunes se diriger vers lui, puis Grégoire et Andrew s'asseoir à sa table avec un sourire éloquent sur le visage.

- On ne dira rien, le rassura le premier, qui semblait moins euphorique que son frère.

- Du moins pour l'instant, corrigea ce dernier, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et effectivement, ils se turent et mangèrent leur entrée en silence.

- Juste comme ça, elle embrasse bien, Mione ?

- Vous avez dit pas pour l'instant ! grinça le Serpentard en piquant rageusement sa fourchette dans son assiette.

- Ok, ok.

* * *

><p>On frappa à la porte. A moitié endormi, Drago ouvrit un œil, se demandant un instant s'il avait rêvé. De nouveaux coups retentirent.<p>

- Entrez ! lâcha-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Arya se tenait sur le pas de sa porte, vêtue d'un T-shirt pour homme beaucoup trop grand pour elle et qui avait du être rouge foncé dans un passé très lointain. Il lui tombait au dessus des genoux, faisant donc utilité de chemise de nuit. Elle avait également emporté son matelas.

- Je peux venir dormir ici ? Ma chambre est… hors d'usage pour une durée indéterminée, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air interrogateur du jeune homme.

Drago hocha mollement de la tête puis se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil et grimaça. Il était près de minuit. Il éteignit la lumière, qu'il avait allumée en entendant frapper.

- Merci.

Elle posa son matelas dans un coin de la pièce et s'y allongea sans un mot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le Serpentard.

Elle avait cru qu'il s'était rendormi.

- Ben… je m'installe pour la nuit, répondit-elle, légèrement déconcertée.

- Ne soit pas bête, tu ne vas pas dormir par terre !

- Oh, ça ne me dérange pas. Rendors-toi, tu as l'air crevé. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ne m'oblige pas à me lever et viens-là, ordonna-t-il en ouvrant l'autre côté du lit.

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer, Drago.

- Arya, dépêche, j'aimerai dormir !

Elle rendit les armes - elle aussi avait besoin de sommeil – et, délaissant son matelas, elle s'installa à côté du jeune homme, en prenant soin de s'allonger le plus loin possible de lui, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer, malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Il lui lança un coup d'œil éloquent, ses pupilles brillant dans le noir, et la jeune fille fut heureuse que la lumière soit éteinte : elle dissimulait bien la rougeur de ses joues. Elle se coucha en chien de fusil et s'endormit peu après Drago.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou !<p>

Juste une petite précision concernant le sort qui touchait Hermione : même si elle est guérie, la fin de la fiction est loin d'être proche xD La fiction fait environ 30 chapitres, et je n'ai pas fini de torturer tous ces petits sorciers xD

Bon week-end à tout le monde, bisous bisous =)


	15. Chapter 14

Hello tout le monde !

Me revoici avec le chapitre 14, qui est long, beaucoup plus que les chapitres que j'ai posté à présent _ 28 pages word, c'est pour dire ! xD

Mais ce chapitre est très centré sur Arya. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement étant donné ce qui se passe dans le chapitre précédent x) J'avais peur que vous n'appréciez pas le personnage, donc j'ai tout mis dans le même chapitre, histoire de ne pas étaler sa vie sur deux semaines. J'aurais culpabilisé de vous faire attendre autant de temps avant de recentrer sur Drago ! Après tout, cette fic est avant tout un Dramione x) Ne vous inquiétez pas, même si notre Serpentard préféré est absent durant une bonne partie du texte, la fin du chapitre lui est en grande partie consacrée =D

Comme toutes les semaines, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews =) Merci beaucoup =D

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Quand le blond se réveilla le lendemain, il était seul dans sa chambre. Arya était partie, emportant son matelas avec elle. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue s'éclipser.<p>

Il s'étira, s'habilla rapidement, et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Toutes les tables étaient occupées, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas. En désespoir de cause, il s'assit avec Logan, qui semblait épuisé. Drago ne lui avait parlé qu'en de rares occasions, mais il appréciait le jeune homme pour sa maturité supérieure à celle des autres adolescents de la maison. Ce qui était logique, d'un certain côté, puisque Logan allait sur ses vingt ans et était donc de ce fait l'adolescent le plus vieux de la maisonnée.

- Salut, bougonna-t-il lorsque Drago prit place en face de lui.

- Tu as forcé sur l'alcool, hier ? se moqua l'héritier Malfoy.

- Non, plutôt sur l'entraînement. A croire que Lucien a mis la dose avant le week-end, histoire de s'assurer qu'on ne puisse pas penser à autre chose qu'au boulot ! expliqua-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- La nuit est faîte pour dormir, tu sais, tu aurais pu récupérer un peu.

- Figure-toi que j'aurais bien été me coucher plus tôt si cette gamine d'Apolline ne m'avait pas retenu ! Cette fille est aigrie comme pas possible ! Jamais vu ça de ma vie ! pesta-t-il avant d'ingérer une grande gorgée de jus d'orange.

- Le café est plus fort, lui fit remarquer Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Je ne sais plus trop, je dormais à moitié. Je ne sais même pas si ce dont je me souviens est réellement ce qu'elle m'a dit, où si c'est moi qui l'ait inventé, c'est pour te dire ! Elle a parlé d'Arya, puis de Jessy, et encore d'Arya. Je n'ai pas compris grand chose. Arya aurait apparemment tiré sur Jessy pour la tuer, mais elle l'a ratée ou je ne sais trop quoi. Un truc de fou, j'ai certainement du rêvé ! Je sais qu'Arya à tendance à se laisser aller lorsqu'elle pique une crise, mais de là tirer sur…

- C'est vrai, l'interrompit Drago alors que Logan ouvrait des yeux ébahis. Les gamins avaient prévu une sortie au lac hier, et Yumi a insisté pour qu'Arya y aille. Apparemment, Jessy et son amie les ont suivies sur le chemin du retour et ont entendu leur conversation. Ca n'a pas plu à Arya, qui a… enfin, qui n'a pas réussi à se retenir, lui expliqua-t-il brièvement. Mais Jessy n'a rien. Enfin, juste une petite égratignure sur la joue gauche.

Logan hocha silencieusement, essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'on lui avait dit la veille.

- Il me semble qu'on m'ait parlé d'une conversation, effectivement, reprit-il quelques secondes plus tard. Pauvre Jessy, elle a du être traumatisée, Arya peut être effrayante quand elle veut. Je suppose qu'Hermione était furieuse quand elle a vu que Jessy était blessée ?

- Furieuse est un mot bien trop faible ! s'exclama le Serpentard.

- Tant que ça ?

- Oh oui ! J'en viendrais même à plaindre Arya ! Elle va rudement s'ennuyer ces prochains jours ! Privée d'arc, de cheval, et de sortie ! énuméra-t-il. La seule chose qu'elle ait le droit de faire, ou le devoir plutôt, c'est la vaisselle.

- Comment a-t-elle réagit ? s'enquit le jeune homme avec appréhension.

- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, sa chambre n'a pas résisté à son énervement.

Logan grimaça, puis se leva et salua brièvement Drago.

- Je crois que je vais retourner me coucher, déclara-t-il. A plus tard.

- Salut.

Au moment où il allait sortir de la pièce, John entra, flanqué de Marvin et Alec. Plutôt que de l'éviter, le Serdaigle le bouscula et lui jeta un regard noir alors que Logan se retournait pour le dévisager d'un air surpris : il s'était toujours bien entendu avec les trois garçons, et ne comprenait pas la soudaine animosité que lui vouait John.

Il haussa les épaules : il était trop fatigué pour y réfléchir maintenant.

* * *

><p>- Ah Malfoy, tu tombes à pic !<p>

Drago, qui sortait tout juste de la bibliothèque dans laquelle il venait de passer la matinée, leva des yeux surpris sur Granger, qui s'apprêtait à sortir du salon.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Arya par hasard ? enchaîna la Gryffondor.

- Pas depuis hier, non. Pourquoi ?

- Toi qui disais que j'avais été sévère avec elle ! Attend un peu que je lui mette la main dessus, et là tu pourras le dire sans exagérer ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

- Elle m'a détruit sa chambre ! Les meubles, les draps, la chaîne-Hifi, les habits ! Tout y est passé ! Même la fenêtre !

- Tu devais bien te douter que lui interdire tout ce qui occupe ses journées n'allait pas lui plaire ! s'esclaffa Drago. Et puis, avec quelques _reparo_, sa chambre retrouvera son état.

- Dis moi Malfoy, tu es de mon côté, ou du sien ? demanda Hermione avec sarcasmes.

- Je suis neutre, j'ai décidé de ne plus prendre de parti il y a sept ans de cela, expliqua le jeune homme avec une note d'humour noir.

La colère de la jeune femme sembla fondre comme neige au Soleil et elle le considéra une seconde d'un regard compatissant qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Granger, je sais que tu m'adores, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire cette tête de déterrée à chaque fois que je fais allusion à mes sept dernières années d'existence ! C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça.

Elle garda le silence.

- Sans compter qu'il est préférable pour toi de ne pas me regarder avec trop d'insistance si tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'une scène semblable à celle surprise par Dobby ou Severus ne se reproduise pas.

Hermione retint un hoquet d'indignation qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

- Quoique… c'est peu être un peu tard pour aujourd'hui, chuchota-t-il, taquin.

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant la Gryffondor frémir puis reculer vers la sortie.

- Je suis navrée, mais j'ai une furie à retrouver ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle sortit vivement de la pièce, ignorant superbement le sourire moqueur qui étirait les lèvres du Serpentard.

- La prochaine fois, je ne te préviendrai plus Granger, lui cria-t-il alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il réalisa que son comportement avait peut-être été déplacé... Tant pis, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir mal pris.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Elle se reprit bien vite lorsqu'elle aperçut la rouquine à travers les fenêtres du hall. Elle revenait visiblement de l'écurie, puisqu'elle portait un jean troué et un T-shirt trop grand, et qu'elle avait relevé ses cheveux sur sa nuque _ même si sa mèche lui retombait toujours sur l'œil droit. La mine sombre, elle marchait lentement en regardant par terre, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches, ses écouteurs plantés dans ses oreilles.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête et croisa le regard furieux d'Hermione, elle soupira et maudit tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour l'horrible journée qu'elle était entrain de vivre.

- On peut savoir ce que tu faisais ? l'accueillit sèchement sa tutrice.

- J'étais partie nourrir les chevaux et nettoyer les box, rien d'autre, rassure-toi. A moins que cela ne me soit également interdit, on ne sait jamais ! Après tout, tu n'es plus à ça près ! répondit narquoisement la jeune fille.

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Arya ! Peut-on savoir en quel honneur tu as re-décorer ta chambre ? continua la Gryffondor, furieuse.

- Certainement. Je me suis occupée. Etant donnée que je n'ai plus le droit de m'entraîner ni avec mon arc, ni avec ma ponette, et encore moins celui de sortir, fallait bien que je canalise mon énergie à quelque chose ! La vaisselle, c'est pas ce qui a de mieux pour ça !

- Et tu ne pouvais pas faire autre chose pour t'occuper que détruire ta chambre ? vociféra la brunette.

- J'y ai pensé, figure-toi ! répliqua la rouquine. J'ai voulu appeler Jessy et Morgan pour une soirée pyjama entre filles, mais je me suis ravisée quand je me suis rappelée qu'elles avaient faillis mourir dans d'atroces souffrances quelques heures plus tôt ! ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation et de colère.

- Très bien, souffla-t-elle à voix basse, craignant visiblement de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler si elle parlait plus fort. Tu vas aller me chercher ton arc et tes flèches, et cette fois pour de bon ! Ne compte pas les récupérer avant un bon bout de temps ! Et comme tu m'en a sciemment donné l'idée il y a à peine dix minutes, tu ne t'occuperas plus toi-même de Stellmaria, Apolline s'en chargera, elle ou quelqu'un d'autre.

- Quoi ? s'écria la jeune fille.

- Arya ne m'oblige pas à élever la voix ou je ne répondrai plus de rien !

- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE CETTE IMBECILE TOUCHE A UN CRIN DE MA JUMENT ! tonna la rouquine.

- Va me chercher ton arc, dépêche-toi, répéta la Gryffondor.

La rouquine décrocha, non sans mal, son regard de la jeune femme, tremblante de rage, regrettant de ne pas avoir deux baguettes à la place des yeux. Rapide et silencieuse, elle sortit de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec son arc qu'elle avait démonté, et ses flèches. Elle balança le tout à Hermione sans un mot, et sortit avant de lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

.

- Je vous ai dit non, c'est non ! répéta Drago pour la cinquième fois, exaspéré.

- Rhooo Dray, tu peux nous le dire à nous ! insista Andrew.

Le Serpentard soupira d'agacement. Granger étant partie chercher après Arya, il était monté dans sa chambre dans l'intention de prendre ses affaires pour sortir voler. Mais il avait eu la désagréable surprise de trouver Grégoire et son frère devant son ordinateur. Vraisemblablement, les deux garçons devaient l'attendre puisqu'ils avaient éteint en le voyant entrer. Et cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'ils harcelaient le Serpentard sur sa « relation amoureuse avec Mione », comme ils disaient. Et Drago avait eu beau nier tout en bloc et tempêter des pieds et des mains, rien n'y avait fait, les deux adolescents n'en démordaient pas. Pour eux, il était évident que le jeune homme était amoureux de leur tutrice. Il ne pouvait en être autrement !

- Mais puisque je vous dis que ce que vous avancez est faux !

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as embrassée si c'est faux, hein ? On n'embrasse pas une fille si on ne l'aime pas ! répliqua naïvement Grégoire.

- Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! En plus t'avais pas l'air d'être dégoûté, au contraire ! Et nous dit pas que c'est Mione qui t'as sauté dessus ! renchérit son frère.

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains, prit d'une subite envie de pleurer de désespoir.

- Par les glandes de Merlin, pourquoi n'allez vous pas demander à Granger plutôt qu'à moi ? Je vous ai fait quelque chose pour que vous me pourrissiez la vie ainsi !

- Non, mais on sait très bien que Mione ne dira rien.

- Sans compter que c'est toi qui l'a embrassée, et pas l'inverse ! répondit Andrew.

- Et bien vous vous trompez ! Cette fois-là, c'est elle qui a commencé, pas moi !

- Cette fois là ? releva Grégoire en ouvrant de grands yeux ébahis.

- Tu veux dire que vous vous êtes embrassés plusieurs fois ! demanda vivement Andrew d'une voix hystérique.

L'héritier Malfoy se maudit intérieurement pour leur avoir donné cette information.

- C'était quand les autres fois ?

Drago marmonna une phrase inintelligible et se leva, bien décidé à mettre une certaine distance entre lui et ces deux inspecteurs sentimentaux.

- Où tu vas ? lui demandèrent-ils dès qu'il fut sur pied.

- Aucune idée, loin de vous et de vos questions en tout cas ! cingla-t-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre pour sortir.

Tout naturellement, les deux adolescents lui emboîtèrent le pas.

- Mais vos ancêtres étaient des sangsues ou quoi ? s'écria Drago. Vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix cinq minutes ?

Les deux garçons se concertèrent du regard.

- Cinq minutes alors, pas plus, concéda Grégoire.

Le Serpentard soupira une fois de plus et descendit. Lorsqu'il passa devant la porte d'Arya, il se dit que s'il restait avec la jeune fille, les deux monstres qui le suivaient le laisseraient peut-être en paix un moment. Après tout, la gamine avait l'air de tenir à distance pas mal de monde. Il entra.

- Whao, et ben dis donc ! s'exclama-t-il dans un sifflement admirateur en constatant l'état des lieux. Tu fais plus de dégâts à toi toute seule qu'une horde d'hippogriffes déchaînée !

Dire qu'un cyclone était passé dans la pièce n'aurait en aucun cas paru exagéré. La pièce était sans dessus-dessous. Les portes de l'armoire pendaient tristement sur leur gonds, ses tiroirs gisaient à terre au milieu des habits qu'ils avaient autrefois contenus. La table de chevet était renversée, le bureau avait quelque chose de bancal, les draps du lit étaient devenus lambeaux de tissus, les plumes des oreillers recouvraient le sol. Un vent frais entrait par bourrasques par la fenêtre brisée.

Dans cette immense pagaille, seule avait survécu l'étagère où la rouquine rangeait ses livres.

- Parce que tu as déjà vu les dégâts que faisait une telle troupe peut-être ? As-tu déjà seulement vu un troupeau d'hippogriffes ?

Drago tiqua, peu habitué à ce genre de remballe, et chercha la jeune fille des yeux. Accroupie près des vestiges de son armoire, elle triait visiblement ses affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Je trie.

- J'avais pas remarqué… fit-il, sarcastique.

- Alors pourquoi poses-tu la question si tu connais déjà la réponse ? railla-t-elle en se relevant.

- Dis, c'est quoi, ça ? questionna soudain Drago.

Il regardait curieusement la carcasse du MP3 de la rouquine, gisant sur le bureau.

- Un MP3. Ca sert à écouter de la musique, en temps normal, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son air hébété.

- Et les trucs blancs ?

- Des écouteurs.

- Ah, okay.

Un silence s'installa, mais il n'avait rien de gênant, tous deux étant habitués à ces moments où chacun s'adonnait à ses pensées. Arya balança ses habits dans un tiroir encore entier, attrapa le MP3, puis se percha sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, qui laissait assez de place pour s'asseoir. Elle s'adossa contre le montant, laissant une de ses jambes se balancer contre le mur, et analysa les blessures qu'avait subit le baladeur après sa dernière discussion avec Hermione.

- Alors ? questionna-t-elle soudain.

- Alors quoi ?

- Elle embrasse bien ou pas ?

Drago ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits et la dévisagea, choqué.

- Oh non, pas toi ! s'écria-t-il, horrifié. D'où tu tiens ça ?

Elle sourit de son air stupéfait quelques secondes.

- Andrew et Grégoire en parlaient quand ils sont passés devant ma porte tout à l'heure. Et toi qui m'avait assuré que tu ne l'apprécierais jamais ! s'esclaffa-t-elle, moqueuse.

Il se renfrogna et bougonna une phrase incompréhensible. A cet instant, on frappa à la porte, et la voix de Grégoire s'éleva derrière la porte.

- Dray ! On sait que tu es là ! Sors d'ici tout de suite, on a encore des questions à te poser !

Le regard implorant que le blond jeta à Arya la fit sourire une fois de plus, et elle lui désigna d'un geste du menton une autre porte au fond de la pièce.

- Tu pourras t'enfuir par la chambre de Maureen et Lyra quand ils entreront, lui dit-elle à voix basse. Je partage la salle de bain avec elles. Elles regardent la télé avec Maxence en bas, tu peux y aller tranquille.

Il la gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant et la porte de la salle d'eau se referma sur lui alors que celle de la chambre d'Arya s'ouvrait.

- Euh… salut ! s'exclama timidement Andrew à l'adresse de la jeune fille. Drago est là ?

Il balaya la pièce du regard, analysa rapidement l'ampleur des dégâts, remarqua la posture de la rouquine perchée sur sa fenêtre, et déglutit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ici ? Boire le thé ?

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés et bredouilla une excuse avant de sortir à reculons de la pièce, entraînant avec lui son petit frère.

Alors que la porte se refermait sur eux, quelqu'un d'autre la maintint ouverte et entra.

- Hey ! C'est pas un moulin ici ! grinça Arya, agacée, en relevant la tête vers l'intrus.

Elle se figea en apercevant Logan sur le pas de la porte, qui observait lui aussi la décoration de la pièce.

- Et c'est pas un musée non plus, marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte ! ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer le jeune homme avec un demi-sourire.

- Ce n'était pas le but.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur la fenêtre ouverte. Avant qu'elle n'est put l'en empêcher, il murmura un _reparo_ et la vitre se reconstitua. Elle soupira, agacée.

- C'était sans doute l'unique moyen que j'avais de me sentir un tantinet soit peu libre ces prochains jours !

Logan lui retourna un sourire amusé.

- Tu pourras toujours la recasser demain, si tu as encore besoin de… canaliser ton énergie, comme tu le dis si bien.

Elle lui lança un regard en biais, et le silence s'installa.

La Serpentard n'était pas réputée pour sa patience, et Logan avait conscience qu'il jouait avec le feu à la faire attendre ainsi avant d'aborder le pourquoi de sa venue, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre.

- Logan, accouche, on a pas toute la journée ! s'impatienta la rouquine avec un claquement de langue agacé. Tu n'es pas venu ici pour rien quand même !

- Apolline m'a rapporté ce que Jessy et Morgan ont entendu hier, lors de votre retour du lac, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il vit clairement la jeune fille se raidir et se maudit pour son manque de tact.

- Et alors ? Tu as été choqué par ce que tu as appris et tu viens me demander de t'enlever ce poids ? cingla-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Logan fronça les sourcils, à la fois étonné et mécontent de cette attaque soudaine. Il ne répondit pas, s'adossa contre le mur près de la porte, et l'observa en silence, impassible, attendant qu'elle s'excuse.

Arya lui jeta un regard agacé et finit par détourner le regard en soupirant d'exaspération. Elle détestait quand il faisait cela.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle sans le regarder. Et si tu pouvais répondre maintenant, ça ne serait pas un mal !

- Pour tout te dire, commença-t-il prudent, je m'en doutais un peu.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

- Tu te doutais de quoi, au juste ? demanda-t-elle lentement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien, ne le prend pas mal, mais… tu n'es pas franchement discrète par moment, expliqua-t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque, mal à l'aise.

A cet instant, la rouquine se félicita d'avoir autant de self-contrôle : ça lui évitait de rougir bêtement, car Logan avait bien raison : elle n'était pas discrète lorsqu'elle l'observait en douce. Même Drago avait failli la percer un jour où il mangeait avec elle.

- Donc, tu te doutais que… ?

- Que…

Il se tut, se trouvant soudain idiot. Qu'allait-il répondre ? Qu'il se doutait qu'elle l'aimait ? C'était ridicule. Tout le monde à la maison savait qu'Arya ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons, qu'elle les méprisait même pour la plupart. De plus, il n'était pas sans ignorer qu'elle n'était amoureuse que de deux choses : les livres d'un certain Pierre Bottero, qu'elle manipulait comme des objets précieux et les chevaux, qui avaient même réussi à la faire rester au manoir lors de sa… période d'instabilité.

- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle avec un sourire ironique, qui lui confirma que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était idiot.

- Que tu voulais sortir avec moi, lâcha-t-il à voix basse.

Il se morigéna mentalement pour avoir craché le morceau lorsqu'un rictus narquois apparut sur les lèvres de la Serpentard.

- Ca alors ! s'exclama cette dernière avec un sourire moqueur. Moi-même je l'ignorais !

Logan rougit d'embarras et baissa la tête, cachant son trouble. Quel idiot il faisait par moment !

- Enfin, je suppose que ce n'est pas ta faute si tu y as cru, tu devais être fatigué, reprit Arya, moqueuse.

Elle marqua un silence, et le jeune homme l'observa froncer les sourcils, comme si elle hésitait à continuer. Finalement, elle sourit à moitié, et souffla un instant sur sa mèche avant de reporter son regard sur lui.

- En fait, Yumi a déformé mes propos.

- Pardon ?

- Oui. Je lui ais dit, il y a un moment de cela, que tu étais de loin le mec le plus attirant et le plus mâture de la maison.

Logan ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- Et quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle m'agaçait encore avec John, je lui ai répondu que le seul mec que j'accepterai dans mon entourage si j'avais à en choisir un, c'était toi. Alors forcément, elle s'est mis en tête que je t'aimais.

Toujours réduit au silence tant sa surprise était grande, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains ne répondit pas.

- Donc…, reprit-il finalement après un silence, en quelque sorte je suis … un bout de viande ? Le moins pire de la maison ?

Arya s'autorisa à sourire, contente de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Si tu te considères tout comme, oui. Mais pour ma part, je dirais que non. Tu es plus intelligent que ça, répondit-elle.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment, venant de ta part, ironisa-t-il, amusé malgré tout.

Il redevint soudain sérieux, semblant prendre conscience de quelque chose, et la rouquine sut que la suite de leur discussion n'allait pas lui plaire. A juste titre.

- Hum… je pense qu'il serait tout de même préférable que je garde mes distances avec toi, dit-il, mal à l'aise.

La Serpentard tourna son visage vers lui, la bouche entre-ouverte dans une expression abasourdie. Constatant qu'il était sérieux, elle se raidit et serra les poings, passablement irritée.

- T'as peur que je te saute dessus peut-être ? cingla-t-elle d'une voix sifflante.

- Tu sais très bien que non, soupira le jeune homme en se retournant vers la porte, s'apprêtant à sortir. Mais comprend bien que si cela parvient jusqu'aux oreilles de ma copine et que cette dernière apprend que je n'ai rien dit, elle le prendra très mal.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce. Il allait refermer la porte lorsqu'Arya le rappela.

- Logan ?

- Oui ? demanda-t-il.

- Renoncer ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire.

Surpris, il se retourna et la dévisagea un instant. Ce sous-entendu réfutait clairement ce qu'elle lui avait dit tantôt. L'observation était réciproque, puisqu'elle le regardait de ses grands yeux gris, toujours assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Ses prunelles argentées, impassibles comme à leur habitude, brillaient cependant d'une lueur de défi, renforçant l'impression qu'avait Logan d'être considéré comme un bout de viande, un trophée.

- J'ai déjà une copine, je te rappelle, dit-il simplement.

- Aucune importance.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas.

Et il sortit de la chambre avant qu'elle n'ait put répliquer.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Putain mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Même pas le temps de mettre le verrou que quelqu'un d'autre entre déjà ! s'écria Arya, mécontente, en laissant entrer Yumi.

Evidemment, il avait fallu que la Poufsouffle voit Logan sortir de la chambre.

- Alors ?

- Rien qui te regarde !

- Il a dit non, c'est ça ? demanda la jeune fille.

La Serpentard ne répondit pas, insupportée par la japonaise qui prit son silence pour la réponse qu'elle attendait.

- Je te l'avais bien dit ! reprit-elle. Tu n'es qu'une gamine pour lui, rien de plus ! Enfin, je suppose qu'il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait bien quand même, non ?

- Tais-toi ! la coupa la Serpentard, agacée. Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Yumi soupira. C'était fou ce que son amie pouvait être naïve en ce qui concernait le sexe opposé.

- Attend, parce ce que tu pensais qu'il était sincère ? Ma pauvre Arya, on voit bien que tu n'y connais rien aux mecs ! Je ne vois même pas à quoi tu t'attendais venant de sa part ! Et puis, ça n'a rien d'étonnant de toute façon ! Logan n'est pas homo !

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour bien faire son effet. Car elle était bien décidée à sortir Logan de la tête d'Arya avant la tombée de la nuit afin qu'elle ouvre les yeux sur John ! Et ce par n'importe quel moyen. Aussi désagréable fut-il pour la rouquine.

La Serpentard lui lança un regard interloqué, et Yumi expliqua alors.

- Tu n'es pas très féminine Arya ! Tu as un corps de rêve et tu n'en as même pas conscience ! Tu ne te mets pas en valeur ! Tu traînes toujours je ne sais où en jean et en T-shirt, à peine coiffée ! Et puis, tu es bien trop sauvage ! On ne peut pas apprendre à te connaître ! Tu es toujours là à te méfier de tout, à répliquer vertement quand on te parle ! Non, vraiment, crois-moi, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il refuse. Bon évidemment, il ne va pas te le dire franco, histoire de pas t'énerver.

La Poufsouffle s'assit à côté de son amie, qui ne réagit pas, plongée dans ses pensées.

- Enfin, de toute façon, vous n'étiez pas fait pour aller ensemble, continua-t-elle. Il veut devenir policier magique Arya ! Ce serait inconvenant pour lui de sortir avec quelqu'un qui se rit de toutes les règles ! Tu irais beaucoup mieux avec John ! Ne laisse pas passer ta chance avec lui Arya, elle ne se représentera pas deux fois ! Et puis, John est bien foutu aussi, non ? En plus d'être drôle, intelligent…

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui ! siffla soudain la Serpentard en serrant les poings. Et puis qu'est-ce qui t'arrive là ? Tu t'es convertie à la connerie d'Apolline ou quoi ?

Yumi sursauta et se leva vivement, prête à courir vers la porte en cas d'urgence.

- Tu me fais pitié ! Maintenant tu dégages, je t'ai assez vu pour les prochaines années à venir !

Et sans ménagement, la rouquine la poussa dans le couloir avant de fermer vivement la porte puis le verrou. Arya soupira et s'adossa contre le panneau de bois avant de balayer du regard les vestiges de sa chambre, qui ne lui rappelaient que trop sa punition.

Plus de cheval.

Plus d'entraînement.

Plus de sorties.

Vaisselle.

Elle poussa un soupir frustré et donna un grand coup de pied dans la corbeille à papier de son bureau, qui traversa la pièce avant de s'écraser sur le mur opposé, semant son contenu sur le planché couleur hêtre.

La rouquine soupira à nouveau et se laissa choir sur son lit, dépitée. Yumi avait sûrement raison, après tout, Logan n'avait aucune raison de continuer à lui parler. Elle n'avait même jamais compris pourquoi il avait pris la peine de s'intéresser à elle, lors de son arrivée au manoir, alors maintenant… Au contraire, il aurait encore moins de raison pour ne pas l'ignorer.

La jeune fille soupira. En plus de tout cela, il fallait maintenant qu'elle broie du noir à cause de Yumi ! Quelles vacances pourries quand même ! Elle aurait mieux fait de rester au château !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, alors qu'elle descendait pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle surprit sur elle les regards peu discrets des adolescents les plus vieux du manoir, ainsi que les rumeurs circulant à son sujet.<p>

Elle s'assit à une table, à côté de la fenêtre, avec pour seul petit déjeuner une pomme, qu'elle n'entama même pas.

Yumi passa la double porte en compagnie de John, Marvin et Alec, et elle se dirigea tout naturellement vers la Serpentard, qui lui jeta un regard glacial qui la déstabilisa quelque peu.

- Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle tout de même joyeusement, habituée aux sautes d'humeur de son amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? l'accueillit d'une toute autre manière la rouquine.

- Ben… je viens prendre mon petit déjeuner…

- Et tu ne peux pas le prendre à une autre table ? Regarde, il reste une place à côté de ton cheeeer Marvin ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour y aller ?

- Mais je… balbutia la jeune japonaise, complètement prise de court par l'animosité de son amie.

Cette dernière soupira d'un air exaspéré.

- Bon, t'as pas compris que je voulais pas de toi ici ? Oh et pas la peine de faire cette tête hein ! Attends, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais continuer à te supporter après tes remarques d'hier non ?

- Arya, je suis désolée, mais…

- Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses ! D'ailleurs, je te remercie de ta franchise tiens !

- C'était pour ton bien…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ! Si c'est de la compagnie féminine que tu cherches, je te rappelle que je suis mal placée pour cela ! Je suis un garçon, tu te rappelles !

Comme la Poufsouffle ne se décidait pas à bouger, la Serpentard attrapa sa pomme et sortit de la pièce.

Elle passa sa journée dans le parc, à lire un livre, assise sur un ballot de paille dans la remise de l'écurie. Heureusement pour elle, l'accès à l'écurie lui était encore autorisé, même si elle n'avait plus le droit de toucher à rien.

- Et bien, peut-on savoir pourquoi tu as décidé de t'isoler ici toute la journée ?

Le soir était tombé peu à peu. Il ferait bientôt noir, et un vent frais soufflait déjà sur le parc. Quelques oiseaux téméraires chantaient encore dans les hautes branches des arbres, bravant l'obscurité et le froid. Dans le vaste bâtiment abritant les équidés, les cheveux mangeaient paisiblement la litière de leur box. Arya venait de finir son livre et était descendue de son perchoir de paille. A peine était-elle sortie de la remise que la voix de Logan s'était élevée, claire et douce, la faisant sursauter.

La Serpentard lui jeta un regard furtif.

- Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée, lança-t-elle, morose.

- Et ça c'est ce que tu te répètes depuis des années pour tenter de t'en convaincre ? Répliqua-t-il en retour.

- J'en suis déjà convaincue, et depuis longtemps, compte là-dessus, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle passa devant le jeune homme sans le regarder et se dirigea vers le box de la ponette Connemara qu'elle montait habituellement. La jeune fille lui offrit la pomme de son petit déjeuner avant de poser son front sur le chanfrein de la jument pour soupirer profondément. Merlin ce qu'elle aurait aimé sortir avec elle pour parcourir la campagne environnante à bride abattue !

Logan, étonné par son comportement distant, elle qui la veille avait laissé entendre qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas, la suivit silencieusement, sans pour autant la questionner. La ponette hennit doucement lorsque la jeune fille s'en alla, et cette dernière lui adressa un triste sourire avant de s'en retourner au manoir. Cette scène serra le cœur du jeune homme. Arya était amoureuse des chevaux, et lui interdire de monter, c'était comme l'amputer d'un membre.

- Bon, ben à plus, lança-t-elle à Logan, arrivée au pied de l'escalier à vis.

- Arya, quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-il, inquiet.

- Ca va très bien, lui assura-t-elle sèchement.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle était montée au premier.

Resté en bas de l'escalier, le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent pour Arya un calvaire. Outre le fait qu'elle avait le moral à 0 après s'être finalement convaincue que Yumi avait raison, elle crut mourir d'ennui. Hermione, qui avait prit une semaine de congés comme à chaque vacances, la surveillait de près et avait pris des mesures de précaution à son encontre. Elle avait fermé toutes les fenêtres, verrouillé les portes, et cadenassé la grille, si bien qu'elle et les six adolescents majeurs du manoir étaient les seuls à pouvoir sortir à leur guise de la propriété. Ainsi, la Serpentard s'était vue bien malgré elle obligée de respecter la punition imposée.

Evidemment, cet enfermement ne convenait pas non plus aux autres adolescents qui avaient pour habitude d'aller faire un tour dans la ville la plus proche lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien à faire. Ils étaient à présent obligés de demander à ce qu'on leur ouvre la porte à chaque fois, ce qui en agaçait plus d'un. On rendit donc Arya responsable de ce désagrément, et elle récolta quelques ennemis supplémentaires, ce qui ne la chagrina pas le moins du monde.

C'est donc en ce vendredi après-midi qu'elle décida de s'autoriser un petit écart sur sa punition qu'elle ne supportait plus. Après tout, elle qui avait toujours agit à sa guise, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait commencer à obéir !

L'automne était maintenant installé depuis plus d'un mois. Un vent froid agitait les branches des arbres des bois alentours, se glissant sournoisement entre les hautes herbes des prairies, et emportait au loin le faible murmure qui s'élevait du manoir _ qui n'était jamais tout à fait silencieux _ ainsi que la rumeur d'une voiture qui s'éloignait.

Les portes de l'écurie étaient fermées à clef, mais les panneaux supérieurs des box donnant sur la pâture étaient ouverts. D'un bond, Arya passa par dessus une des portes et atterrit dans la paille d'un box. Elle salua le cheval qui se trouvait là, puis sortit dans l'allée qu'elle longea, saluant au passage leurs occupants d'une caresse s'ils s'approchaient des portes.

Elle s'arrêta devant le box de sa ponette qui l'accueillit d'un joyeux ébrouement. Un sourire éblouissant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Personne ne viendrait la déranger avant deux bonnes heures, et elle comptait bien prendre son temps.

- Ma grande, la carrière nous appartient ! lui annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Hermione était partie en début d'après-midi au cinéma _ une fois de plus _ avec ceux désirant aller voir Taxi 3, autrement dit, une grande partie des effectifs de la maison. Blaise était venu visiter Drago quelques minutes après le départ de la jeune femme, et tous deux étaient allés s'asseoir dans le salon pour discuter tranquillement. Logan, quant à lui, révisait sa théorie dans sa chambre, à présent en vacances pour une semaine.

Arya s'empara du double des clefs qui pendait sur un clou, attrapa un licol et une longe, et sortit la ponette dans la pâture pour la brosser énergiquement jusqu'à ce que son poil brille, puis elle l'harnacha et la conduisit dans la petite carrière située à côté de l'écurie.

Elle la détendit quelques minutes, puis la lança sur le parcours d'obstacles, qu'elle franchit plusieurs fois, perdant toute notion du temps, se concentrant uniquement sur les barres et les foulées de Stellmaria, qui semblait prendre autant de plaisir que sa maîtresse dans ce petit entraînement improvisé. C'est pourquoi la Serpentard ne remarqua pas immédiatement la silhouette qui se tenait près de la clôture et qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle ne prit conscience de sa présence que lorsqu'elle mit pied à terre.

- Tu as tendance à oublier que j'ai une vue parfaite du parc depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, et plus particulièrement de l'écurie, lança l'individu, mine de rien, alors qu'elle faisait avancer la jument jusqu'à son box.

Logan était adossé contre le mur de l'écurie, les bras croisés, une jambe repliée sur le mur. Elle en resta coite, chercha une excuse valable pour justifier sa transgression à sa punition, n'en trouva pas, resta impassible, et perdit tous ses moyens lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur elle, un léger sourire aux coin des lèvres.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours voulu avoir ta chambre, marmonna-t-elle en passant devant lui, la tête basse, reprenant enfin ses esprits.

- A moins d'être un garçon, Hermione ne te laissera jamais dormir au deuxième étage !

- Ah, ben ça tombe bien, parce que d'après Yumi, je suis un vrai mec ! Tu peux commencer à déménager tes affaires.

Elle rentra Stellamaria dans le bâtiment, la brossa énergiquement puis la reconduisit à son box, sous le regard étonné de Logan.

- Et pourquoi a-t-elle dit ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.

La Serpentard haussa les épaules, et s'avança jusqu'au robinet servant à remplir les seaux afin de se laver les mains et de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

- Aucune importance. Je croyais que tu voulais garder tes distances, tu as changé d'avis ? ironisa-t-elle en rangeant l'équipement.

- Non, mais je me devais de te faire remarquer que tu avais transgressé ta punition.

- Génial ! La prochaine fois que tu viens pour une raison semblable, abstiens-toi, tu veux ? railla-t-elle, acide.

- Ecoute, on va dire que je n'ai rien vu de ta petite séance d'obstacle, et que tu as passé ton après-midi à ranger un peu ta chambre, continua-t-il, ignorant la remarque. Je compte sur toi pour les preuves, afin qu'Hermione…

- Afin que je quoi ?

Les deux adolescents se figèrent d'un même mouvement et firent volte face pour se retrouver face à une Gryffondor mécontente. Arya fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était tout de même pas restée deux heures dans la carrière, si ?

Bras croisés, la jeune femme attendit des explications qui ne vinrent pas.

- Peut-on savoir depuis quand tu couvres ses écarts? demanda-t-elle à Logan, qui baissa honteusement la tête.

- Logan n'y est pour rien, intervint Arya, une lueur farouche au fond des yeux.

- Il allait quand même passer sous silence ta séance d'équitation, alors qu'il est censé te surveiller ! répliqua Hermione après une seconde de silence passée à observer la jeune fille.

- Et alors ? C'est moi qui ai commencé à désobéir il me semble ?

- N'aggrave pas ton cas, il me semble que tu en as suffisamment fait ces derniers jours !

- Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais à par égratigner Jessy ! rétorqua la jeune fille. Et puis pour maintenant, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais me faire de plus ! Tu m'as déjà interdit tout ce que tu pouvais !

- Bon ça suffit ! rugit la Gryffondor. De toute façon tu n'avais pas le droit de monter jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer, et ce sans discuter !

Arya lui lança un regard mauvais mais sortit sans faire d'histoire et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en ruine, maudissant une fois de plus tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait.

L'horloge sonna 19h30. Un joyeux brouhaha émanait de la salle à manger. Sur le pas de la porte, Alec et Marvin, accompagnés de Yumi, attendaient impatiemment que John daigne se montrer pour aller manger.

- HERMIONE ! hurla soudain la voix du jeune homme.

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la provenance de l'appel alors que Logan sortait de la salle à manger, alerté par le cri.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il à Yumi _ la plus sage des trois.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules avec un air désolé. A cet instant, John fit irruption dans le hall après avoir sauté les dernières marches de l'escalier. Apercevant Logan, il se jeta sur lui. Avec une force inouïe, il envoya son poing dans la figure du jeune homme qui, prit par surprise, ne put l'éviter.

- C'est de ta faute ! s'époumona alors John à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de Logan, qu'il avait violemment plaqué contre le mur. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Dis ! Dis-le !

Marvin et Alec s'apprêtaient à le retenir lorsque Logan, furieux de s'entendre ainsi hurler dessus, empoigna l'adolescent au collet et inversa les rôles, claquant rudement le dos du blond contre le mur. Changeant subitement de position, les deux Serdaigle se ruèrent à leur tour sur le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui s'écroula sous leur poids. Il réussit tout de même à repousser Marvin d'un coup de pied bien placé, et évita de justesse le coup qu'Alec allait lui porter. John, reprenant ses esprits, se jeta à nouveau sur lui, et le secoua vivement, sans cesser de l'accuser en hurlant.

- CA SUFFIT ! tonna alors une voix.

Un sort fusa et les quatre garçons se retrouvèrent propulser en arrière.

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ! vociféra Hermione, baguette levée, les yeux flamboyants.

- John s'est jeté sur Logan ! s'écria Yumi, toute tremblante d'émotions.

- C'est de sa faute ! rugit le Serdaigle en même temps.

- Logan l'a attrapé par le col ! renchérirent Marvin et Alec.

- Assez ! tonna la Gryffondor. Un seul à la fois !

- C'est de sa faute ! répéta John, hors de lui, en désignant Logan d'un geste du menton.

- Qu'est-ce qui est de sa faute ?

- Arya est partie ! s'écria-t-il. A cause de lui ! Espèce de…

- Suffit ! se récria Hermione. Elle a fugué et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est de vous battre comme des gamins !

- C'est de sa fau…

- On a compris ! le coupa-t-elle vivement. Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

- Depuis cinq minutes, sa chambre était vide quand je suis arrivé, la fenêtre a été crochetée et l'herbe était aplatie en dessous.

Hermione pesta. Elle avait pourtant pris des mesures afin d'empêcher toute fuite de la part de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la voix de Drago.

Debout sur la mezzanine du premier étage, il regardait d'un air stupéfait John, Marvin et Alec, toujours à terre, qui fixaient Logan d'un œil noir. L'arcade sourcilière de ce dernier était en sang, mais cela ne semblait pas le préoccuper plus que cela. Granger, quant à elle, avait encore sa baguette à la main, et semblait hors d'elle.

- Vous trois, dans votre chambre, ordonna-t-elle à John et ses deux amis. Logan, à l'infirmerie. Yumi, tu restes là ! ajouta-t-elle alors que la jeune fille s'approchait de Marvin.

Ils obtempérèrent tous les cinq, non sans quelques grimaces mécontentes. La Poufsouffle s'éclipsa vers la salle à manger, laissant Hermione et Drago seuls.

- Arya a fugué, lui répondit-elle alors.

- Quoi ? Mais… quand ?

- Je ne sais pas. John est au courant depuis cinq minutes. Elle est à pied, j'avais pris soin de fermer l'écurie et de prendre les clefs. Elle ne doit pas être loin, je prends la voiture, il faut que je la trouve avant qu'elle n'atteigne les bois. Je peux te laisser la maison ? Kazumi se chargera des enfants.

- Bien-sûr.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de sortir.

* * *

><p>Billy Taylor était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, petit et trapu, aux cheveux gris coupés ras et au regard sévère. Lui et son collègue Larry Jeffels étaient maître d'armes, et exerçaient leur art dans une bâtisse située entre le village d'Ellesmere, et la petite ville d'Oswerty. Larry s'occupait du tir à l'arc, et Billy du corps à corps.<p>

La gamine qui lui faisait face avait débarqué environ deux ans plus tôt, par un beau matin d'automne, et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui apprendre à se battre avec un poignard. Il lui avait rit au nez.

- Désolé gamine, lui avait-il répondu, pas sincère pour un sou, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Ici, on apprend à combattre, pas à faire la cuisine. Va donc rendre cette lame à ton père, c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire.

Larry, avec qui il discutait à ce moment là, s'était offusqué d'une telle réponse, et avait proposé à la jeune fille de lui apprendre à tirer, ce qu'elle avait accepté.

Elle était venue pendant deux semaines, et durant ces 15 jours, Billy n'avait cessé d'entendre parler d'elle dans les meilleurs termes possibles. Devant l'insistance de son collègue, il l'avait prise à l'essai au corps à corps.

Même s'il lui avait fallu admettre qu'elle apprenait vite et se débrouillait bien, il ne l'avait jamais portée dans son cœur. Sans compter qu'à cause d'elle, nombres de ses élèves masculins _ pour ne pas dire tous _ perdaient leur concentration, préférant regarder les courbes parfaites de la rouquine plutôt que les gestes ardus de leur vieil entraîneur colérique. Ainsi, pour lui, elle restait une fille et, douée ou pas, elle n'avait rien à faire dans une salle d'arme.

Il en avait encore la preuve aujourd'hui.

- Arrête ! Inutile de continuer ainsi ! Va t'asseoir cinq minutes, on reprendra après.

Arya lui jeta un regard noir et, à contre cœur, alla se poser sur un banc, près des tapis.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était partie du manoir. Le soir de son départ, elle avait rejoint prestement la lisière des bois, là où elle savait qu'on ne pourrait pas la chercher, ni en voiture, ni en balai. Puis elle avait gagné le village le plus proche, où elle avait passé la nuit à l'auberge, avant de reprendre sa route pour la ville toute proche. Evidemment, ça allait beaucoup moins vite à pied qu'à cheval, et elle n'était arrivée que le lendemain matin à l'école de lutte et de tir à l'arc.

La Serpentard attrapa une serviette que l'on avait oubliée sur le banc et s'épongea le front. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme revint vers elle, après avoir rappelé à l'ordre plusieurs garçons dont les regards dérivaient trop sur elle à son goût.

- En garde, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta et ramassa le bâton avec lequel elle s'entraînait. Au premier assaut que l'homme fit, la jeune fille dut bondir sur le côté pour éviter le bois, puis recula d'un pas pour se tenir hors de portée. Mais elle trébucha et perdit l'équilibre un instant. Le bâton s'abattit sur son flanc droit, avec assez de violence pour la faire grimacer.

- Arya ! gronda Billy. Concentration !

Ah ça, elle aurait bien aimé, pouvoir se concentrer sur le combat ! Mais la pensée d'un certain garçon la hantait, et elle n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de l'esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, grinça-t-elle en bondissant sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau coup.

- Alors bats-toi, Pardi ! Tu es aussi forte qu'un gamin avec une épée en plastique ! T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

Arya serra les dents et le fusilla du regard. Elle détestait cet homme, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler qu'elle était une fille. Enervée, elle se reprit quelque peu, et c'est avec acharnement qu'elle tenta un nouvel assaut. Mais cela ne contenta pas entièrement l'homme, qui essaya une autre stratégie. Il connaissait le caractère irritable et instable de son adversaire, et décida de mettre cette facette d'elle à profit.

- Allez, bouge-toi un peu ! Tu es aussi lente qu'une limace ! Et c'était quoi ça, une esquive ? Tu te moques de moi là ?

Piquée à vif, la jeune fille lui fonça dessus, mais il pivota et le bâton tapa dans le vide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as nom d'un chien ? Un problème de cœur peut-être ?

Elle lui lança un second regard noir, et fendit l'air du tranchant de sa main. Billy se recula juste à temps pour éviter le coup, et frappa entre les omoplates.

La Serpentard grimaça et se jeta à terre pour éviter un nouvel assaut de l'homme mais ne réussit pas à se remettre debout assez vite pour éviter la baguette qui lui cogna durement l'épaule, entamant la peau.

- Arya, ça suffit ! Reprends toi maintenant ! tonna le maître d'arme, contrarié de la voir si vulnérable.

- Je n'y arrive pas ! s'écria-t-elle alors, furieuse, en jetant son arme à ses pieds.

Les deux adversaires se défièrent du regard.

- Ramasse ! somma fermement Billy.

Elle n'en fit rien, continuant de le fixer de ses yeux aciers.

- Arya, tu me ramasses ce bâton tout de suite ! répéta-t-il.

- Non, répondit-elle insolemment.

- Arya ramasses-moi ça immédiatement ou tu vas le regretter ! beugla-t-il.

Tous les combats alentours cessèrent. Tous les élèves braquèrent leurs regards sur les deux protagonistes, s'attardant cependant sur la jeune fille dont le T-shirt collait à la peau, laissant parfaitement deviner ses formes que les garçons purent pour une fois admirer sans se faire sermonner.

Arya foudroya son professeur du regard, qu'elle ne considérait déjà plus comme tel, récupéra son arme, puis, lui tournant le dos, s'éloigna à grands pas vers la sortie.

- Reviens ici ! Le combat n'est pas fini !

- Moi j'en ai fini avec vous, adieu.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'en alla au vestiaire, où elle se changea et reprit son sac, avant de quitter définitivement les lieux, au plus grand damne de ses camardes masculins, qui longtemps boudèrent leur professeur pour les avoir privés d'une si belle chose à regarder.

.

Hermione soupira et s'adossa contre l'encadrement de la porte du grand salon.

On était mardi soir, Arya était partie quatre jour plus tôt, et n'était toujours pas revenue. Le soir de son départ, la Gryffondor avait sillonné les alentours pendant plus de trois heures, pendant que Kévin et Ethan survolaient le ciel à balai. Elle avait aussi prévenu la police de la ville la plus proche, mais le commissaire n'avait fait que passer le message.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que cette gamine fugue, et à chaque fois elle revient quelques jours plus tard ! Inutile de déployer mes hommes pour ça, avait-il expliqué à la sorcière après qu'elle se soit insurgée du peu de mesures prises.

Depuis, rien. On savait juste que la Serpentard avait dormi dans l'auberge du village en contrebas, mais l'aubergiste n'avait appris qu'elle était en fugue que le lendemain, alors qu'elle était sûrement déjà loin.

Assis sur un fauteuil, Malfoy jouait à la console avec Andrew, Grégoire et Maxence. C'était pour avoir la paix, évidemment, car les trois adolescents l'avaient bassiné toute la journée pour qu'il jouent avec eux, et il avait craqué.

Elle regarda un instant l'écran et sourit. Mario Kart était sans doute le meilleur investissement qu'elle avait fait en jeu vidéo pour les garçons, car ils ne s'en laissaient pas.

- Et voilà, vous avez perdu ! s'écria soudainement le Serpentard en se laissant aller dans le fond du fauteuil. Bande de nases, je vous avais bien dit que vous perdriez !

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit. Cet idiot n'avait même pas réalisé que les trois garçons l'avaient laissé gagner en faisant presque du surplace.

Au même instant, Drago tourna la tête vers elle, et encore euphorique de sa victoire, lui sourit. Hermione le lui retourna non sans rougir avant de détourner les yeux, s'empourprant d'avantage en remarquant que sa réaction ne semblait pas déplaire au jeune homme qui s'autorisa un sourire en coin.

Le téléphone sonna, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, John sautait sur le combiné. Depuis d'Arya était partie, c'était tout juste s'il ne campait pas dans le hall pour être le premier à décrocher, ou à ouvrir la porte.

- Allô ?... Oui...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Hermione se retourna et sursauta en remarquant que Drago se tenait derrière elle, regardant curieusement John parler. Dans le salon, Andrew avait mis un DVD et commentait les bandes annonces qui précédaient le film avec son frère et Maxence.

- Il téléphone.

- C'est à dire ? Il parle tout seul ?

La Gryffondor rit doucement.

- Mais non, idiot ! C'est comme la cheminée sorcière si tu veux, sauf qu'on ne voit pas la personne.

- Donc là… il communique avec quelqu'un ?

- Voilà, c'est ça.

- Ah, donc c'est comme ça que Blaise à sut qu'il fallait qu'il vienne me chercher ! réalisa le Serpentard en se rappelant le jour de son expédition au ministère.

Son regard s'assombrit lorsque les souvenirs de cette journée désastreuse lui revinrent en mémoire, et il s'éloigna inconsciemment de la Gryffondor.

- Oui, répondit doucement celle-ci en rougissant de honte.

Car elle n'était pas prête d'oublier le regard terrorisé du jeune homme lorsqu'elle avait voulu le gifler.

- Bien, merci, au revoir Monsieur, dit John avant de raccrocher.

Il était bizarrement pâle et c'est d'une voix étrangement aiguë qu'il s'adressa aux deux adultes.

- C'était la police. Arya se serait rendue dans une salle d'arme hier, non loin de la ville.

- Dans une salle d'arme ? répéta Drago, perplexe. Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour s'entraîner, que veux-tu qu'elle y fasse d'autre ? s'écria Hermione, soudain furieuse. Ah ça ! J'aurais du m'en douter ! Tu lui retires son arc, elle trouve quand même le moyen d'aller batailler ailleurs ! Cette fille est un vrai démon ! John, t'a-t-on dit où elle était partie ?

- Pas tout à fait. L'homme qui a prévenu la police leur a dit qu'elle avait pris la direction d'Oswerty.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Logan, qui eut juste le temps de se pousser sur le côté avant qu'Hermione ne sorte à grand pas.

- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, surpris.

Le jeune homme avait passé la journée en ville avec des amis du ministère. Peu désireux de passer ses vacances à se regarder en chiens de faïence avec John et compagnie, il faisait en sorte de passer un maximum de temps loin de la maison, en multipliant les sorties avec des amis. Son meilleur ami lui avait bien proposé de dormir chez lui, mais il avait refusé. Même si ça lui aurait permis d'échapper à l'ambiance maussade de la maison, c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il y retourne chaque soir, afin de savoir si Hermione avait des nouvelles d'Arya.

- Chercher Arya et la réexpédier à Rogue !

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il en même temps que John et Drago.

- Inutile de prendre cet air affolé ! Je n'en peux plus d'Arya ! Entre ses fugues régulières, son comportement insupportable, et ses notes catastrophiques, j'en ai marre ! explosa la Gryffondor.

- Mais tu sais très bien qu'elle n'attend que ça depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici ! répliqua Logan.

- Hey ! Mione, il y a X-men qui est sorti au ciné' aujourd'hui ! On pourra aller le voir s'il te plait ! s'écria Maxence depuis le salon.

La jeune femme l'ignora royalement.

- Je m'en fiche ! répondit-elle à Logan. Elle a voulu jouer avec mes nerfs, elle a joué, et elle a perdu ! Et si elle pense avoir gagné, grand bien lui en fasse !

- Hermione, ce n'est vraiment pas une solution ! insista-t-il.

- Très bien ! Et bien, toi qui a l'air de savoir comment t'y prendre avec elle, tu n'as qu'à aller la chercher. Puisque selon toi je ne fais pas les choses comme il faut, vas-y ! Tu me la ramènes, et on verra après ce qu'elle deviendra, déclara-t-elle avec humeur.

Logan ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais un regard noir de la jeune femme l'en dissuada.

- Je peux y aller avec lui ? s'enquit John, préférant demander à la jeune femme plutôt qu'au concerné.

- Non, toi tu restes ici ! Si tu y va, ça va encore envenimer les choses ! Je ne tiens pas à aller chercher l'un d'entre vous à l'hôpital !

Furax, John tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans le salon de son dortoir afin de calmer sa colère sur des ennemis virtuels.

* * *

><p>- Bonjour, une place pour X-men 2 s'il vous plait.<p>

La jeune fille posa les 7 livres sterling que coûtait la place sur le comptoir, remercia l'hôtesse du guichet, et alla donner le coupon au vigile, qui arracha le carton avant de lui souhaiter une bonne séance.

La salle était presque pleine, mais elle dégota sans problème une place sur les rangées latérales.

- Arya ? demanda soudainement quelqu'un. Hey salut !

La rouquine jaugea du regard la personne qui lui faisait face. Grand et bien bâti, de deux ans plus âgé qu'elle, avec des cheveux noirs corbeau et des yeux tout aussi foncés. Marius. Depuis quelques temps, elle le croisait régulièrement à Poudlard, au détour d'un couloir, où même dans la salle commune, puisqu'il avait finalement été envoyé à Serpentard. Il la saluait toujours avec un large sourire, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer.

- Lut'.

Le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle, sans même lui demander son avis, ce qui irrita considérablement la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? répondit-il gentiment. Je viens voir X-men, comme toi.

Elle lui lança un bref regard et il sourit.

- Je ne savais pas que tu habitais la région, lâcha-t-elle.

- Oh, j'habite en pleine campagne. Mais parents sont un peu… insociables, expliqua-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

- Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, apparemment, soupira-t-elle.

- Mais qui est le tien, sourit-il encore. Tu es seule ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Ouais.

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. Je peux me joindre à toi pour cette séance ?

- C'est déjà ce que tu fais…

- Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on rencontre quelqu'un que l'on connaît dans un cinéma moldu. Surtout une jeune fille seule, avec un tempérament explosif et aussi jolie à regarder, la complimenta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Arya dut se faire violence pour ne pas paraître étonnée et garder son masque impassible. Avec John, elle était habituée, mais quand les compliments venaient d'autres garçons… Conservant cependant son self-control, elle roula des yeux et garda le silence. A côté d'elle, Marius, satisfait, s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais après ? s'enquit-il.

- J'en sais rien.

- Me permettrais-tu de t'inviter à boire un café au pub d'à côté ? demanda-t-il en souriant intérieurement de l'air stupéfait qu'elle arbora.

- Arya ?

La Serpentard leva vivement la tête en reconnaissant la voix veloutée de Logan. Le jeune homme se tenait dans l'allée, et les observait tour à tour, elle et Marius, ne sachant visiblement que dire. Elle soupira imperceptiblement de soulagement et lui lança un regard suppliant.

- C'est qui lui ? lui demanda Marius en désignant Logan d'un geste du menton, un brin insolent.

- C'est…

- Son frère, répondit Logan pour elle alors qu'elle ouvrait de grands yeux.

Elle se reprit bien vite et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête quand Marius se tourna vers elle, attendant confirmation.

- Je croyais que tu étais venue seule, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, soupira-t-elle, en fait j'ai du venir avec lui. Et comme ça ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça, je l'ai semé dans la foule dans le hall, expliqua-t-elle.

- Mh-hmm, fit-il, pas tout à fait convaincu.

- Bon, tu viens ! la pressa Logan. J'ai pas envie de regarder le film debout ! pesta-t-il.

- J'arrive, marmonna-t-elle.

- Mais… intervint Marius.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avant que Logan ne l'attrape par le bras pour la tirer à sa suite.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la reconduise sans attendre au manoir et à ce qu'il lui passe un savon, aussi fut-elle surprise lorsqu'il la conduisit tout en haut de la pièce, de l'autre côté de la salle, au dernier rang, où il la fit asseoir contre les murs de tissu avant de s'installer à côté d'elle.

- On ne rentre pas ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je pensais que c'était Hermione qui t'envoyait.

- C'est le cas, figure-toi. Mais j'ai dépensé 7 livres sterling pour pouvoir venir te chercher, alors je compte bien en profiter ! répondit-il sans même un regard.

- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

- Tu es trop prévisible, lâcha-t-il. T'as regardé le premier épisode au moins cinq fois à la maison ! T'allais quand même pas rater la sortie du deuxième !

- Oh mais c'est que tu es fâché dis-moi !

- A cause de toi, j'ai raté un rendez-vous avec Vanessa, alors oui, je suis fâché ! maugréa-t-il.

- Oh, elle s'appelle Vanessa ta copine ?

- Oui.

- Je ne te dis pas désolée, ça ne serait pas sincère, sourit-elle, sarcastique.

Logan lui jeta un regard en biais. Enfoncée dans son fauteuil, la tête calée sur le dossier, elle regardait le plafond, lui parlant sans le regarder, son éternel mèche rabattue sur son œil droit.

- En effet, lâcha-t-il.

Les appliques de la salle s'éteignirent et la pièce sombra dans l'obscurité.

- C'était pas mal le coup du frangin, reprit-elle alors à voix basse tandis que les pubs commençaient à défiler à l'écran.

- Merci.

- Mais celui du petit ami aurait été plus souhaitable, et beaucoup moins ringard ! continua-t-elle. Quinze ans et devoir obéir à son frère comme une gamine de cinq ! grimaça-t-elle.

- Hey, si t'es pas contente, je te ramène avec ton pote en disant que je me suis trompée de fille, vu ?

- C'est sûr qu'il y en a beaucoup des Arya aux cheveux roux, après tout ce sont deux critères tellement répandus ! ironisa-t-elle.

Logan soupira. Il aurait du savoir que lancer les hostilités avec elle revenait à s'engager dans une joute verbale. Il la connaissait bien, depuis le temps ! Pourtant, c'est lui qui relança la conversation.

- Je pensais que tu avais fugué parce que t'as punition t'était insupportable, pas parce que tu voulais retrouver ton copain.

- Marius n'est pas mon « copain », c'est tout juste une connaissance. Et puis je te rappelle que le seul mec que je suis susceptible d'accepter dans mon entourage, c'est toi.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle et la considéra un instant.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. C'est vrai !

Il soupira une fois de plus et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

- Bon tais-toi maintenant, fit-il, exaspéré.

Bizarrement, elle obtempéra.

- Logan ? appela-t-elle néanmoins quelques minutes plus tard.

- Oui ?

- Merci d'être venu.

Etonné, il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire crispé qu'il lui rendit, puis se concentra sur le film.

Puis elle ne parla plus jusqu'à une certaine scène du film.

- Tu vois, chuchota-t-elle alors pour ne pas déranger les personnes alentours, il s'appelle Logan, et elle a les cheveux roux, dit-elle en désignant deux des personnages principaux qui s'embrassaient.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer devant un tel entêtement.

- Peut-être, mais dans l'histoire, la rouquine est sage, et Logan sauvage, répliqua-t-il. Ce qui est légèrement l'inverse dans la réalité.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil pour voir sa réaction et sourit en remarquant son air renfrogné.

- Je t'avais dit que tu n'y arriverais pas, ajouta-t-il victorieusement.

- La ferme.

Hermione attendait impatiemment depuis plus de deux heures maintenant que Logan rentre avec Arya. Il était parti en lui assurant qu'il savait où elle était, juste après qu'Andrew et Grégoire aient rappelé leur tutrice pour lui annoncer la sortie d'X-men 2.

- Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Malfoy, qui descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier pour venir s'asseoir dans un des fauteuil du hall, en face d'elle. Elle secoua négativement la tête, jeta un bref regard à l'horloge, puis soupira.

- Tu vas encore la punir ? s'enquit Drago.

- J'en sais trop rien. Elle risque de repartir si je la punie encore, et de toute façon, je lui ai déjà interdit tout ce que je pouvais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? La ramener à Severus ?

- Ou du moins lui demander qu'il la garde au château pendant les petites vacances. J'ai tout essayé avec elle, mais rien n'y fait. Elle me déteste et refuse catégoriquement de me laisser l'approcher.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Logan et Arya. Cette dernière arborait un visage aussi expressif qu'une porte de prison, et si elle adressa un bref signe de tête à Drago pour le saluer, elle ignora totalement Hermione.

Le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait resta en retrait, prudent.

- Où as-tu passé les derniers jours ? demanda finalement la jeune femme, tendue.

La Serpentard ne répondit pas. Ca ne la regardait pas. Finalement, la Gryffondor soupira.

- Arya, je te parle !

- Je sais ! Sauf que ça ne sont pas tes affaires ! Tu n'es pas ma mère, et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! répliqua-t-elle insolemment.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas ta mère, mais tu es sous ma responsabilité !

- Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! grinça Arya, furieuse que quelqu'un s'estime responsable d'elle.

- Tu sais très bien que non ! Tu as quinze ans Arya ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toute seule dans la nature, sans personne pour t'aider ?

- Je m'en sortais très bien avant que vous ne m'enfermiez ici ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix sifflante. Et encore moins de toi !

- Tu baisses d'un ton tout de suite ! lui intima Hermione, énervée. De toute façon, c'est les dernières vacances que tu passes ici ! Tu resteras au château pendant les prochaines et ce jusqu'à ce que je trouve quoi faire de toi !

- Et bien tant mieux ! s'écria la rouquine avant de tourner les talons pour monter d'un pas rageur dans sa chambre.

- Hermione, ce n'est franchement pas une solution que de la laisser à Rogue ! intervint Logan. Il ne s'en occupera pas, la laissera faire ce qu'elle veut, et tout ce qu'on a travaillé pour la civiliser un tant soit peu sera perdu !

- Ecoute Logan, je te suis reconnaissante de l'avoir ramenée, mais de là à ce que tu interviennes dans mes décisions la concernant, il y a encore du chemin!

- Mais tu ne comprends pas qu'elle te pousse à bout uniquement dans l'espoir que tu baisses les bras !

- Bon, d'accord ! Toi qui la comprends si bien, tu n'as qu'à t'occuper d'elle ! Après tout elle t'écoute plus que moi. Alors soit, elle reste ici ! Mais a partir de maintenant, tu te chargeras d'elle !

- Quoi ? Mais Hermione, tu ne peux pas…

- Suffit ! Tu as l'air de savoir très bien t'y prendre avec elle, contrairement à moi ! Donc tu t'en occuperas. Et pas de mais ! trancha-t-elle. Fais ce qui te semble le mieux avec elle ! Mais je te préviens, sa punition tiens toujours !

Logan soupira, mais se plia tout de même à la volonté de la Gryffondor.

- Il faut que j'appelle Vanessa, lâcha-t-il.

Il s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus, laissant Drago et Hermione seuls dans le hall. La jeune femme soupira et se laissa choir dans un fauteuil.

- D'après toi, j'ai bien fait ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Serpentard s'accorda un instant avant de répondre, prenant le temps de laisser son regard divaguer sur le parc, sur les feuilles des arbres, qui avaient revêtus leurs couleurs d'automne et que le vent malmenait alors qu'elles tombaient doucement au sol, sur les rares oiseaux qui traversaient le ciel en quête d'une nourriture de plus en plus rare, sur un petit groupe de gamines qui revenait de l'écurie, avant de ramener son regard sur la jeune femme, qui attendait anxieusement sa réponse.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? demanda-t-il finalement. Tu m'as souvent rappelé que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dans la façon dont tu gérais tes pupilles.

- Oooh Malfoy par pitié ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Hey, calme. Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense ? Je pense que tu as bien fait. De la mettre sous la garde Logan, je parle. De lui hurler dessus peut-être pas. Quoique ainsi, tu lui as prouvé que tu lui tenais encore tête et que tu ne céderais pas de sitôt. En tout cas, je crois que c'est une bonne chose d'avoir mis un peu de distances entre vous. Et puis, je pense que pour Logan, elle fera des efforts pour bien se tenir.

Hermione eut un mince sourire.

- Certainement. Je l'espère en tout cas.

- Tu es au courant ?

- De son faible pour lui ? Evidemment. En plus d'avoir entendu Marvin et compagnie en discuter, l'accrochage de l'autre jour entre Logan et John était révélateur. Et puis, le soir, John est venu m'en parler. Le pauvre, il était désespéré. C'est vraiment dommage qu'Arya se montre si mauvaise avec lui, c'est quelqu'un de bien, au fond. Il a juste un penchant un peu trop prononcé pour les bêtises.

- Dray ? Tu viens voler avec nous pendant qu'il ne pleut pas ? appela Grégoire, accompagné de son frère et de Maxence.

L'interpellé grimaça sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.

- A se demander comment ils faisaient quand je n'étais pas là ! marmonna-t-il en se levant.

La Gryffondor sourit.

- Ginny venait régulièrement voler avec eux. Elle est leur idole, en quelque sorte. Mais elle a du arrêter le Quidditch le temps de sa grossesse.

- Encore de la faute de Potter, tout ça ! bougonna Drago en sortant, plein de mauvaise foi.

.

- Je croyais que tu voulais garder tes distances avec moi ! Or, je ne t'ai jamais autant vu depuis que tu es censé t'éloigner ! soupira Arya en laissant entrer Logan.

- L'heure n'est plu aux sarcasmes Arya ! gronda le jeune homme. Et ne me dit pas que ça te dérange de me voir si souvent !

- Ca serait mentir, en effet, concéda-t-elle. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, cette fois ?

Si on avait réparé les meubles de sa chambre, on ne les avait pas rangé, et toutes ses affaires s'amoncelaient sur son lit. Elle grimpa dans son hamac. Logan préféra rester debout à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Alors il se trouve qu'Hermione veut que je m'occupe de toi à sa place ! annonça-t-il.

- Sérieux, elle a dit ça ? Et ben, je ne la pensais plus capable d'une chose si intelligente ! ironisa-t-elle.

- Heureux que tu t'en réjouisses ! Je m'en serais bien passé, figure-toi ! Ca va à l'encontre de ce que j'avais prévu te concernant !

- Oh, tu parles de ton… éloignement temporaire ?

- De ça, effectivement, grinça-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un drame, remarqua-t-elle alors. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'a assuré que je n'arriverais pas à te faire craquer, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème ! A moins que tu sois moins sûr de toi, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Il lui jeta un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un sourire mesquin, puis il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte un peu plus fort que de raison.

Les deux jours qui suivirent se passèrent dans une atmosphère tendue, si bien que le voyage jusqu'à King Cross se fit presque dans un total silence, et que le retour à Poudlard fut pour beaucoup un soulagement.

Arya ne reparlant toujours pas à Yumi, cette dernière avait été « recueillie » par Alec et Marvin qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, commençaient à avoir du mal à supporter leur meilleur ami, John, qui faisait désormais continuellement la tête. Même s'il ne s'était pas battu de nouveau avec Logan, les regard noirs qu'il lui jetait fréquemment en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, quant à lui, se plongeait dans sa formation plus que jamais.

Drago était resté au manoir afin de veiller sur les plus jeunes, qui finissaient pour la plupart leurs devoirs de vacances à la va-vite.

La deuxième semaine de Novembre passa rapidement, et bientôt, les premières lettres de Poudlard arrivèrent.

_Salut, _

_Je t'épargne le « cher Drago » cette fois, sympa non ? Comment vas-tu ? Bien j'espère. Ici… et bien c'est toujours aussi nul ! Ca ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude, me diras-tu. T'as raison. Quoique… c'est pire, tout compte fait. Le bal de Noël est le sujet de toutes les conversations ! Entre les filles qui jacassent sur leur robe et les gars qui paniquent pour leur cavalière… c'est un cauchemar ! Il n'y a pas un endroit où on peut être tranquille sans entendre parler de ce « Fantastique Bal de Noël » comme ils disent ! Pour ma part, j'en suis encore à me demander comment on peut qualifier un bal de Noël, organisé par Rogue qui plus est, de fantastique. _

_Sinon, que te dire ? Les trois autres idiots ont suspendu leurs recherches de l'échiquier ! Oui, parce que depuis que Johnny boude, ils se sont calmés. Et c'est pas un mal. Enfin, de ce fait, Rogue est tout fier de lui, parce qu'il croit que c'est grâce à ses nouvelles mesures de discipline ! Quel con il fait par moment ! _

_Bon, ben je crois que c'est tout. _

_ A plus tard, _

_ Arya._

_Kikou lol Dray ! _

_Pour une fois, c'est moi qui rédige ! Et ouais, tu remarqueras au passage que j'écris mieux que Marvin ! Comment va ? _

_Nous (enfin, moi et Marvin plutôt. Et peut-être Andy et Grég' aussi, à voir !) sommes navrés de t'apprendre qu'on a du interrompre nos recherches de l'échiquier à cause du manque de motivation de l'un de nos effectifs, à savoir, je te le donne en mille, John ! Et ouais, Môsieur fait la gueule ! Il n'a pas digéré le fait qu'Arya lui préfère Logan, alors du coup, il fait son petit merdeux ! Et il est encore plus vénère parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui n'a pas de cop' de nous trois ! Ah oui, parce que je t'ai pas dit, Marvin sort avec Yumi ! Depuis hier soir, c'est chouette hein ? C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui écris en fait, parce que là il est avec elle. Pour en revenir à Johnny, il est encore encore plus énervé parce qu'il pensait approcher Arya par l'intermédiaire de Yumi. Sauf que maintenant que ces demoiselles ne se parlent plus… Enfin tu m'as compris. _

_Le pire dans tout ça, c'est quand même Rogue ! Ton parrain. Je m'y suis toujours pas fait à ça ! M'enfin passons. Comme on est plus calme qu'avant avec tout ça, et bien ce con (tu m'excuseras mais c'est vrai !) croit que c'est grâce à lui ! Tu te rends compte ! Il pense qu'il nous a matés ! C'est intolérable ! _

_Mais t'inquiète pas, il fera pas son fier longtemps ! On se charge de remettre John sur pied et après… BOUM ! On reprend nos activités plus que jamais pour lui montrer que c'est Nous qui avons le pouvoir, et pas lui ! Non mais oh ! Heureusement, Rusard ne se pavane pas comme lui. Sa teigne de chatte a retrouvé sa voix et sa couleur, même si certains poils sont encore nuancés de vert ! Du coup, il n'ose pas la ramener ! _

_Bon, je te laisse, j'ai entraînement de Quidditch. Yep, parce que je suis batteur de Serdaigle =) ! _

_ Tchao, _

_ Alec._

_Coucou Drago ! _

_Ca va bien ? Moi oui, même si j'ai connu mieux ! John, Marvin et Alec ont arrêté leurs recherches de l'échiquier, alors on s'amuse moins qu'avant ! =( C'était plus marrant à la rentrée l'ambiance ! En plus Rogue s'y croit à mort ! Il déambule dans les couloirs avec un petit air hautain horrible ! C'est désespérant ! Marvin et les autres ne font presque plus rien ! Du coup le directeur est tout content ! =(_

_J'aimerai bien rentrer au manoir ! Au moins on pouvait jouer avec toi et tout, mais là… En plus, Andrew passe tout son temps avec Maxence ! Je préférais l'école d'Ellesmere de l'an dernier, au moins il était content de me revoir pendant les vacances, mais là on dirait que je l'embête quand je lui parle ! =( _

_Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé pour mon devoir de potions ! J'ai eu un O ! Tu te rends compte ! Optimal ! C'est le premier que j'ai en potion depuis le début de l'année ! Rogue n'en revenait pas ! Il m'a demandé sur qui j'avais triché, mais comme personne n'a eu tout bon sauf moi, ben je m'en suis tiré tranquille ! =) Merci beaucoup ! _

_Le premier match de Quidditch pour la coupe a lieu mercredi, c'est nous contre Serpentard ! J'espère qu'on va gagner ! C'est dommage que Ginny ne soit plus là, elle était forte ! =) Mais tu m'en voudras pas si on gagne, hein ? Enfin, moi je ne suis pas dans l'équipe, mais j'aimerai bien. Tu m'aideras à m'améliorer pour que j'y sois l'an prochain ? _

_A dans 7 semaines, Grég'._

_Toc toc toc _

- Entrez.

- Oh, je te dérange peut-être ? s'enquit Hermione en apercevant les trois missives.

- Non, non, je viens de finir. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Hermione s'assit sur la chaise du bureau et vrilla ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de Drago, qui déglutit difficilement. Bizarrement, il pressentait que ce qu'elle allait dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Malfoy, ça va faire deux mois que tu n'es pas sorti. Tu restes cloîtré ici et…

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à nouveau au centre des regards et des insultes des gens ! soupira le jeune homme en rangeant les parchemins dans son chevet.

- Tu es ici pour une réinsertion Malfoy ! Et même si je dois admettre que tu t'en sors très bien pour ce qui est de vivre avec 32 adolescents, il va quand même falloir que tu sortes un peu de la propriété !

- Granger, tu ne sais pas, tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est, que les regard haineux des gens sur toi, que d'entendre les insultes des passants, que d'être montré du doigt et rabaissé au rang d'insecte nuisible, murmura-t-il en regardant fixement la moquette sans réellement la voir, plongé dans des souvenirs peu agréables.

La Gryffondor l'observa d'un regard compatissant un instant, puis se leva et vint s'accroupir devant lui. Il leva ses orbes grises vers elle, et le cœur de la jeune femme se serra lorsqu'elle y lut l'angoisse que provoquait l'idée d'une sortie en public. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle posa une main sur les siennes et les lui serra doucement.

- On peut commencer par sortir du côté moldu, si tu veux, lui proposa-t-elle. Personne ne te connaît là-bas, et tu passeras inaperçu, si ce n'est tes cheveux blond platine qui attireront peut-être le regard.

- Hey, tu sais ce qu'ils te disent, mais cheveux blond platine ? répliqua-t-il, vexé, mais néanmoins content qu'elle détende ainsi l'atmosphère.

Elle s'autorisa un sourire puis reprit son sérieux.

- Bon alors on fait comme ça ?

- Tu es sûr que personne ne me connaît ? Après tout, le ministère avait également fait rechercher Black du côté moldu lorsqu'il s'était évadé, fit-il remarquer, soucieux.

- Mais toi tu ne t'es pas évadé, et tu n'es pas recherché, il n'y a aucune raison pour que les moldus te connaissent.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on ferait, du côté moldu ?

- Hmm… je ne sais pas, on pourrait aller faire un tour en ville, tout simplement. Blaise acceptera sûrement de venir, il aime beaucoup regarder les nouveautés littéraires moldues.

- Pardon ? demanda vivement Drago.

Elle se releva, lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis reprit devant son air éberlué.

- Il a complètement laissé tomber ses préjugés tu sais. Surtout que, depuis qu'il a intégré des œuvres moldues en magasin, ses ventes ont beaucoup augmentées.

- Je sais qu'il a abandonné toutes ces idées débiles, marmonna le Serpentard.

- Je lui demande s'il peut prendre son après-midi demain alors, conclut-elle en sortant.

* * *

><p>- Bordel, c'est quoi ça ? Un rassemblement pour une révolte ?<p>

Hermione et Blaise échangèrent un regard blasé et la jeune femme se gara entre deux voitures, sur le parking du centre commercial d'Oswerty. Il était environ une heure et demi, et après avoir déjeuné au manoir, ils étaient partis pour la ville. Or, depuis qu'ils étaient montés en voiture et avaient gagné la ville la plus proche, l'héritier Malfoy ne cessait de s'exclamer tout haut devant tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, ce qui se ramenait quasiment à tout.

- Hey, vous ne pouvez pas répondre quand je vous parle !

- C'est le parking du magasin Malfoy ! soupira Hermione. Finalement, je me demande si c'était une si bonne idée que ça de lui proposer de sortir du côté moldu, confia-t-elle à Blaise alors qu'ils parcouraient la galerie marchande.

Le métis éclata d'un rire léger et se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Drago, qui marchait derrière eux, observant curieusement les lieux.

- Pire qu'un gamin, confirma-t-il lorsque son meilleur ami s'approcha des escalators.

- Malfoy ! l'appela Hermione, exaspérée. La librairie ce n'est pas par là !

Le jeune homme la rejoignit après un dernier coup d'œil aux escaliers et les suivis docilement jusqu'à la boutique qui intéressait tant Blaise. S'il était un peu stressé par cette sortie, les étranges choses qui l'entouraient eurent tôt fait de lui faire oublier son malaise.

- Hey mais c'est… Le tome trois des Mondes d'Ewilan ! s'exclama soudain Blaise alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la vitrine de la librairie. Il me le faut absolument !

Et sous le regard amusé d'Hermione, il se précipita dans la boutique et fila vers les étagères des nouveautés pour s'emparer du livre, qu'il s'empressa de retourner pour lire la quatrième de couverture. Avec un sourire, la jeune femme le rejoignit et regarda l'ouvrage par dessus son épaule, avant de s'éloigner pour consulter d'autres livres.

- Dis, tu ne l'aurais pas drogué ou quelque chose de la sorte, non ? lui demanda soudain Drago, qui s'était approché d'elle silencieusement.

Il regardait anxieusement son meilleur ami courir d'un livre à l'autre, émerveillé, puis demander des précisions à la vendeuse sur les tendances littéraires du moments, sur les meilleures ventes, pour ensuite se replonger dans le feuilletage d'une énième œuvre dont il lisait avidement le résumé se trouvant au dos.

- Non, je ne lui ai rien fait, répondit Hermione, amusée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'a autant surprise que toi lorsque je l'ai croisé pour la première fois chez Fleury & Bott. Tu as trouvé quelque chose pour toi ? lui demanda-t-elle alors.

- Bha, j'y connais rien en littérature moldue, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis, je n'ai pas d'argent, que ce soit sorcier ou moldu, alors…

- Oh, je crois que Blaise se fera un plaisir de te conseiller, sourit-elle. Et en ce qui concerne le paiement, je peux t'avancer. C'est vrai que j'aurais du t'emmener à Gringotts plus tôt et…

- Non ! la coupa-t-il d'une voix soudain paniquée. Pas Gringotts. Pas le Chemin de Traverse, pas encore, s'il te plait, finit-il dans un murmure suppliant.

Elle posa sur lui un regard désolé et opina de la tête.

- Okay, on attendra, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard gratifiant puis tous deux se tournèrent vers Blaise, qui revenait avec tellement de livres dans les bras qu'on ne voyait plus sa tête.

- Euh… Hermione ? Ca te dérange si on repasse par la voiture avant de continuer ? demanda-t-il, légèrement gêné. Parce que… c'est lourd, tout ça.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard, et un sourire moqueur s'étira sur leurs lèvres tandis que la jeune femme s'esclaffait.

- Okay, on y retourne, accepta-elle, amusée, en sortant les clefs.

Après avoir déposé les nombreux achats de Blaise dans la voiture, ils remontèrent dans la galerie, où ils passèrent une heure et demi à flâner entre diverses boutiques. Puis, alors qu'ils rebroussaient lentement chemin pour regagner le parking, Blaise proposa soudain, tout enjoué :

- Et si on allait à la piscine ?

Drago et Hermione braquèrent leurs regards sur lui et il se sentit rougir.

- Bha quoi ? Ca rentre pas dans le programme de réinsertion, la piscine ? grommela-t-il pour retrouver contenance.

- Euh… si. Mais je n'y avais pas pensé, à vrai dire.

- Dray ? demanda le métis en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Ca te dit ?

- Pourquoi pas ? accepta celui-ci.

- Génial ! Mione, tu veux bien aussi ?

- Oui, oui, assura-t-elle brièvement.

Blaise soupira, exaspéré.

- Merci de me témoigner votre joie débordante à cette idée ! ironisa-t-il. Je ne vous oblige à rien, si vous préférez faire autre chose, on fait autre chose, c'était juste une proposition.

- Hey calme, le temporisa Hermione, légèrement coupable. On va y aller, mais… on a ni maillots, ni serviettes, alors…

- Oh et bien… je suppose qu'il va falloir repasser à la maison également alors, sourit piteusement le métis.

* * *

><p>- Pas très hygiénique, comme endroit, commenta sombrement Drago.<p>

Il observait l'intérieur des locaux de la piscine d'un regard mi-dégoûté mi-méprisant, debout à côté de Blaise, à l'entrée des bassins, alors qu'ils attendaient que Granger sorte des vestiaires. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas de piscines sorcières, aussi le Serpentard s'était-il attendu à un bassin privé où ils ne seraient qu'à trois… et pas à des immenses étendues d'eau où barbotait n'importe quel moldu. La seule chose positive était sûrement les jeunes femmes à moitié nue qui marchaient le long de l'eau, un brin aguicheuses.

- L'eau est changée régulièrement tu sais, et il y a des tas de produits dedans, lui fit remarquer Blaise. Et encore, là il n'y a pas grand monde, pendant les vacances scolaires c'est plein.

- Tu sais, je m'étais à peu près fait à l'idée que tu avais renié toutes les idées concernant les moldus et tout le tralala. Moi-même je n'y crois plus, mais certaines de leurs… activités continuent de me répugner, grimaça le blond. Or toi, j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça te laisse indifférent.

A sa plus grande surprise, Blaise sourit.

- Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, rassure-toi. Tu sais, la première fois que Hermione m'a amené ici avec quelques mômes, je suis resté sur le bord comme un gamin parce que je trouvais, comme toi, que c'était sale.

- Sérieux ? Et comment est-ce que tu as finalement réussi à… entrer là-dedans ?

- J'ai du l'asperger de la tête au pied. Ainsi, comme il était déjà trempé de cette eau, il n'avait plus de raison pour ne pas plonger, expliqua la voix narquoise de Granger derrière eux.

Les deux hommes firent volte-face et Drago ouvrit de grands yeux avant de regarder la Gryffondor de haut en bas.

Elle avait passé un maillot de bain une pièce noir et blanc retenu par un fin cordon noir attaché au milieu de sa poitrine qui passait autour de son cou, et l'héritier Malfoy eut tout le loisir de contempler son décolleté, ses épaules dénudées, et ses jambes fines. Hermione rougit sous son regard métallique, et pour cacher son trouble, elle entra dans l'eau.

Blaise, un sourire aux lèvres, se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire revenir sur Terre.

- Jolie hein ? Et toi qui disait qu'elle n'avait rien de féminin, toujours plongée derrière ses bouquins ! se moqua-t-il avant de rejoindre la Gryffondor dans le bassin.

Drago dut bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Réticent à entrer dans cette eau souillée, il s'assit sur le bord et trempa juste ses pieds et ses chevilles. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de personne dans l'eau, mais cela faisait déjà huit personnes de trop en retirant Blaise et Granger. Ces deux derniers, justement, se coursaient à l'autre bout du bassin. Le métis attrapa la jeune femme par une jambe et la tira à lui. Elle riposta en l'aspergeant d'eau avant qu'il ne lui enfonce la tête sous la surface. Elle ressortit dans un joyeux éclaboussement puis se jeta sur le jeune homme, qui coula sous son poids. Avant qu'il ne remonte, la Gryffondor s'enfuit, faisant honneur à la qualité première de sa maison, et rejoignit Drago, qui l'observait d'un regard indescriptible.

Il était stupéfait de la voir ainsi rire, complètement détendue, lui qui avait toujours cru qu'elle ne savait que lire, réviser, travailler et surveiller ses gamins. Sans compter qu'elle s'amusait non pas avec Potter et Weasley, mais avec Blaise, ancien Serpentard et accessoirement un de ses anciens ennemis.

Ce dernier revint quelques secondes après elle et s'assit sur le bord près de son meilleur ami.

- Allez viens, elle est bonne en plus ! sourit-il largement, tout dégoulinant.

Drago eut un rictus dégoûté et s'écarta un peu de lui.

- Peut-être, mais pleine de microbes certainement !

- Rha, mais quel rabat-joie tu fais ! Quand tu barbotais sur le bord du lac, à Poudlard, tu crois qu'elle était pure l'eau ? Avec le calmar qui vivait dedans ?

Le blond se renfrogna et protesta vivement lorsque Blaise voulut le pousser dans le bassin.

- Casse-toi ! s'écria-t-il en se dégageant. Je ne vous empêche pas d'y aller, alors n'insistez pas pour que j'y aille !

- Bon allez viens Blaise, laisse cet idiot bouder tout seul dans son coin, fit Hermione en s'éloignant lentement.

- Désolé vieux, s'excusa brièvement le métis avant de laisser là et de rejoindre la jeune femme.

Drago lui lança un regard noir et attendit, assis sur le bord, qu'ils rentrent au manoir, ou du moins qu'ils sortent de cet endroit. Sauf que cela ne paraissait pas être une priorité dans le programme des deux sorciers, qui comptaient bien profiter pleinement de leur après-midi de congés pour s'amuser.

Et c'est ainsi, seul et oublié de tous, que Drago passa la demi-heure suivante, à balancer ses jambes au dessus de l'eau d'un air morne et ennuyé. Blaise et Granger nageaient au milieu du bassin en discutant comme si de rien n'était, s'arrêtant parfois pour reprendre leurs petits amusements. Non loin de Drago, trois adolescents qui avaient la chance de ne pas avoir cours ce jours là sautaient du haut des plongeoirs puis faisaient la course sur un allée retour, avant de s'étendre sur le carrelage, épuisés. Dans un bassin plus petit et moins profond, des parents jouaient avec leurs enfants au ballon, où les aidaient à nager lorsqu'ils avaient encore quelques difficultés à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Du haut de leurs immenses chaises, les maîtres nageurs, au nombre de deux, surveillaient tout ce petit monde en échangeant les dernières nouvelles.

Drago soupira une énième fois et reporta son regard sur les deux sorciers qui l'accompagnaient. Blaise nageait à côté de Granger, qui ne cessait de sourire et de rire, aspergeant de temps à autre le jeune homme lorsqu'il lui disait quelque chose qui l'indignait faussement. Le blondinet lui jeta un regard noir lorsqu'il chargea la Gryffondor sur son épaule comme un sac à patate pour la jeter un peu plus loin. Et, doucement, la jalousie pointa le bout de son nez lorsqu'il réalisa que même si elle vivait avec lui depuis plus de trois mois maintenant, Granger lui accordait moins d'attentions qu'à Blaise.

Il rumina de sombres pensées semblables tout le quart d'heure suivant.

Soudain, quelque chose se saisit de ses chevilles toujours dans l'eau, et on le tira dans le bassin d'un coup. Surpris, Drago voulut crier, mais l'eau qui envahit sa gorge au moment où il ouvrit la bouche l'en empêcha et il but la tasse.

Des éclats de rire lui parvinrent alors qu'il remontait à la surface, et il se retourna vivement, trempé, prêt à incendier la personne responsable. Il se figea en apercevant Granger, à présent assise sur le bord, souriant largement de son air médusé.

- Toi ! Tu es morte ! pesta-t-il.

- J'ai peur ! ironisa-t-elle en lui lançant un grand jet d'eau avec son pied.

Puis elle sauta de nouveau dans le bassin et rejoignit Blaise qui arrivait en riant lui aussi. Furieux de s'être ainsi fait avoir, Drago la suivit et lui sauta dessus avant qu'elle ne se réfugie derrière le métis.

- Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire ! promit-il.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il la fit couler, mais elle l'entraîna avec elle sous l'eau. Il remonta en crachant un superbe jet d'eau qui aspergea le visage de Blaise.

- Hey ! s'indigna celui-ci avant de se jeter à son tour sur son meilleur ami.

S'en suivit une bataille d'eau et une course poursuite à la fin de laquelle, épuisés, ils regagnèrent le bord et s'y hissèrent avec difficulté. Blaise, exténué, s'allongea sur le carrelage et Hermione aurait bien fait de même si Drago, dans un dernier coup bas, ne l'avait pas poussée dans l'eau une ultime fois. Elle poussa un hoquet de surprise avant de s'enfoncer sous l'eau.

Elle remonta à la surface et se tourna vers lui, indignée.

- Oh toi !

Et elle le tira à nouveau dans le bassin où elle entreprit de lui ébouriffer le plus possible ses cheveux blonds et fins. Puis, cette fois définitivement, elle sortit et se laissa choir à côté de Blaise, laissant le blondinet se débattre dans l'eau. Le métis, qui s'était redressé, le regarda remonter avec un sourire moqueur.

Drago lui renvoya un regard noir et s'assit sur le bord en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

- Bon allez, assez barboter pour aujourd'hui, annonça Blaise en se levant quelques minutes plus tard. Mione, on t'attend à la voiture si on sort avant toi.

Puis il retourna aux vestiaires avec son meilleur ami, qui se retourna une dernière fois pour observer Granger s'éloigner dans le couloir des femmes, frissonnant aux souvenirs de sa peau humide sur la sienne lorsqu'elle l'avait attrapé et fait couler.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que ça, cet endroit moldu.

- Bon, moi je propose de finir cet après-midi au ciné ! s'exclama gaiement Blaise en sortant des locaux de la piscine, les cheveux encore tous mouillés.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées, sourit malicieusement Hermione.

- Et tu pensais aller voir quoi ?

- Pirate des Caraïbes. Il est très bien, d'après les critiques.

- J'avoue, nos esprits sont liés ! confirma le métis. Dray, tu nous excuses de ne pas te demander ton avis, mais étant donné que tu n'y connais rien…

Le blond marmonna quelque chose que personne ne comprit, légèrement blessé d'être ainsi mit à l'écart. Mais personne ne sembla le remarquer, et c'est d'un air taciturne qu'il entra dans le cinéma un quart d'heure plus tard, vers dix huit heure trente.

Blaise paya les places, refusant de laisser la jeune femme le faire, et lui intima plutôt d'aller chercher de quoi manger. Une fois de plus, Drago resta tout seul. Il soupira et regarda d'un air mélancolique le coin où il s'était installé lorsqu'il était venu durant l'été, avec tous les mômes de Granger. Ce jour là, au moins, il n'était pas seul, Andrew et Grégoire étaient avec lui.

- Hey, ça va toi ? lui demanda doucement la voix de la Gryffondor.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle, avant de hocher silencieusement la tête. Même si elle ne sembla pas convaincue, elle ne fit aucune remarque.

- Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet de Dragibus. Andrew m'a dit que tu aimais bien ça.

- ・Merci, souffla-t-il, touché par cette attention, aussi insignifiante soit-elle.

Elle lui sourit en retour et Drago se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux. Docilement, il la suivit jusque dans l'immense salle sombre aux sièges rouges où elle s'assit entre les deux garçons.

Contrairement au Seigneur des Anneaux, film qui lui avait particulièrement déplu et auquel il n'avait rien compris, le Serpentard apprécia énormément Pirate des Caraïbes, la malédiction du Black Pearl, beaucoup moins sinistre que le premier film qu'il était allé voir. Et beaucoup plus drôle également.

Régulièrement, il jetait un coup d'œil à Granger, nichée dans son fauteuil à côté de lui, ses jambes repliées sous elle, complètement captivée par les images qui défilaient sous ses yeux, et le jeune homme se surprenait à sourire légèrement sans raison apparente, avant de se concentrer sur le film, qu'il trouvait encore mieux que quelques secondes auparavant.

Environ deux heures et demi plus tard, aux alentours de vingt et une heure, le film prit fin, et c'est tout ankylosé que d'être resté assis autant de temps que Drago sortit de la salle, suivi par les deux autres sorciers qui l'accompagnaient.

La voyage du retour se fit principalement en silence. Après les quelques commentaires échangés sur l'œuvre cinématographie qu'ils venaient de regarder, ils se turent, tous trois fatigués de leur journée. Blaise les salua une dernière fois au manoir puis transplana chez lui tandis que Drago s'installait pour manger pendant que Hermione vérifiait si ses protégés allaient bien. Après avoir conseillé à ceux encore debout d'aller se coucher, elle rejoignit le Serpentard dans la salle à manger.

- Alors, pas si mal que ça cet après-midi, si ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, c'était mieux que ce que j'avais pu imaginer, concéda-t-il.

- Oh, t'es encore vexé parce que tu es malencontreusement tombé dans l'eau ? s'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Oh mais j'aurais ma revanche, compte là-dessus !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, puis finit de manger rapidement et débarrassa, afin de ne pas déranger Shinji qui avait déjà fini sa journée.

- Bon, et bien à demain Malfoy, bonne nuit, lança-t-elle en sortant.

- Bonne nuit, répondit-il en retour avant de monter se coucher lui aussi.

Allongé dans son lit, il se repassa les bons moments qu'il venait de passer en cette journée de Novembre, et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

><p>- Très bien, tu es prête ? demanda Hagrid.<p>

Arya hocha silencieusement la tête, sans jamais cesser de regarder le cheval croisé Sombral qui lui faisait face. Comme promis, elle avait essayé de s'en faire accepter, avec un succès certain. Après des heures passées dans la clairière à l'observer et à apprendre le plus de choses qu'elle pouvait sur lui, elle avait cerner plus ou moins l'animal. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à son caractère exécrable, ses nombreuses querelles avec les autres poulains en témoignaient, ainsi que les coups bas qu'il jouait sans cesse au garde chasse. A force de patience et de persévérance, elle avait gagné assez de sa confiance pour qu'il lui permette de l'approcher, puis de le toucher. Même si les premières fois elle avait souvent risqué de perdre un petit bout de quelque chose, elle y était finalement parvenue.

- Très bien, alors en selle ! s'exclama gaiement le demi-géant.

Sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et la souleva sans problème jusqu'à la jucher sur le dos du cheval.

Jusque lors, ce dernier était occupé à essayer d'arracher la chose lourde et inconfortable qui lui meurtrissait le dos, malheureusement embêté par la barre métallique au goût infecte qu'il avait en travers de la bouche.

Lorsqu'il sentit le poids d'Arya en plus de celui de la selle, il cessa soudainement de s'agiter… puis se cabra avec une violence inouïe, se dressant presque à la verticale. Surprise, la rouquine ne put rien faire pour se retenir et se retrouva projetée au sol avec une telle force qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Le cheval s'éloigna en hennissant.

- Ca va ? demanda Hagrid en se penchant sur la jeune fille, légèrement sonnée.

- Ouais… ça va, marmonna-t-elle en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

- Tu réessaies ?

- Oui.

Hagrid alla récupérer la monture, qui fit férocement claquer ses mâchoires dans l'intention de le mordre, mais une tape sèche sur son naseau la fit renoncer.

S'en suivit plusieurs essais, à la fin desquels Arya finit toujours à terre sans avoir pu faire quoique ce soit. Lorsqu'elle saisit la longue crinière noire à pleine mains pour se retenir, le jeune cheval cabra puis rua, la désarçonnant sauvagement. Elle dut lâcher les crins afin d'éviter de se faire mordre, et tomba rudement à terre sur le côté, ne pouvant retenir un cri de douleur lorsque son poignet se brisa dans un craquement écœurant.

La garde-chasse dut l'amener d'urgence jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où Mme Pomfresh insista pour connaître la cause de cette soudaine blessure. Comme Hagrid s'entêtait à ne rien vouloir répondre et que la jeune fille ne lui semblait pas en état de la satisfaire, l'infirmière lui donna à boire une potion pour ressouder l'os de son poignet et s'en alla dans son bureau après lui avoir sèchement annoncé qu'il fallait trois heures au breuvage pour faire effet.

A la fin de la semaine, la jeune fille tenait à peine debout tant ses membres étaient endoloris. Tous les soirs elle était retournée dans la Forêt Interdite afin de remonter sur le jeune Sombral, sans résultat satisfaisant. Elle n'avait réussi à tenir que quatre secondes sur le dos de l'animal qui la projetait furieusement à terre dès qu'elle était sur son dos.

Ces chutes brutales lui valurent d'ailleurs plusieurs autres passages à l'infirmerie au cours des deux semaines suivantes. Une entorse à la cheville après être passée par dessus l'encolure de l'animal, un coup sur le crâne suite à une ruade, puis une épaule démise après que le Sombral se soit cabré de toute sa hauteur, et le bras cassé après avoir du se jeter à terre pour éviter le cheval qui s'était roulé une seconde plus tard avec la ferme intention de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de la selle et du cavalier assis dessus.

La santé physique de la Serpentard n'était pas la seule à pâtir de ces entraînements éreintants. Ses notes chutèrent plus encore et ce à vitesse grand V. Plusieurs fois elle fut victime d'une panne de réveil et rata ses cours du matin, ce qui lui valut des heures de retenues et des devoirs à rattraper qu'elle ne rendit jamais. En plus de cela, elle sécha la plupart de ses heures de fin d'après-midi afin de pouvoir au plus vite retrouver Hagrid pour une nouvelle expérience avec le Sombral à la robe d'ébène.

A la fin du mois, ses résultats scolaires étaient au plus bas et ses collègues de Serpentard la détestaient tous car elle avait fait perdre plus de points à elle seule que tous les élèves de la maison réunis, du fait de ses absences régulières et ses devoirs non rendus.

Entièrement plongée dans le débourrage du jeune cheval, elle s'en fichait complètement. A vrai dire, elle ignorait tout ce qui ne concernait pas le Sombral, tant et si bien que ses dernières vacances catastrophiques furent vite recalées dans un coin de son esprit, tout comme Logan et sa mise à distance.

Ce qui ne fut pas pour plaire à une de ses camarades de maison, qui avait cru lui pourrir la vie en révélant au jeune homme la conversation entendue lors des dernières vacances. Furieuse que son plan ait ainsi échoué, Apolline décida de reprendre les choses en main.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce chapitre trop long ! J'ai essayé d'alléger un maximum par rapport à la première version, je vous jure ! x)<p>

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, les rapports entre Arya et Hermione ne se sont pas arrangés, loin de là ! Elles ont chacune leur caractère, alors forcément ça ne fait pas bon ménage ! x) Surtout que là Hermione est bien remontée ! On voit plus Logan aussi dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ce personnage vous a plu, car vous allez le revoir souvent par la suite ! =) Pauvre petit, lui qui veut seulement éviter les ennuis à Arya se retrouve dans une situation pas agréable du tout ! Des fois je me demande si je n'ai pas été trop méchante avec certains ! Même si pour l'instant aucun n'a à se plaindre de ce que je lui fais subir ! Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui les attend ! xD Et non, vous n'en saurez pas plus !

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de la sortie de Drago dans le monde moldu ? Je me suis bien amusée en écrivant ce passage, même s'il est sûrement un peu cliché, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! xD

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant, où tous ceux qui s'attristent de l'absence de notre cher Harry Potter devraient être satisfaits =) Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment, vous découvrirez la semaine prochaine ! =)

Bisous bisous


	16. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien, mieux que moi en tout cas, car j'ai attrapé un bon rhum juste avant le week-end, ce qui n'est franchement pas pour me plaire ! xD Allez, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, promis x)

Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews et mises en favoris/Alertes =) Quand j'ai vu que j'avais 31 messages dans ma boite mail pour m'avertir des reviews et mises en favoris, j'en suis restée coite ! Je crois que je n'en ai jamais eu autant en rentrant le week-end ! Ca fait peur sur le coup, j'ai cru que le chapitre n'avait pas plu ! x) Mais finalement, vous avez aimé, et j'en suis très contente =) Alors un grand merci à vous tous =D

Malheureusement, je n'ai qu'un petit chapitre de douze pages Word pour vous remercier (non pas taper !) ! Comparé au chapitre de la semaine dernière, ça va sembler tout minus comme chapitre ! Je m'excuse d'avance ! Sans compter que celui de la semaine prochaine ne sera pas beaucoup plus long ! (attendez que j'ai finis de poster la totalité pour me huer s'il vous plait ! xD )

Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre (oui décidément je cumule, désolée ! xD), disons que c'est plus un chapitre de transition en ce qui concerne Arya et Logan d'une part, et qu'il annonce le chapitre suivant pour Hermione et Drago ! Promis, la semaine prochaine on recentre plus autour de notre petit couple de sorciers favoris =)

Bonne fin de week-end à toutes, bonne lecture =) On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant ! =)

Pour répondre à , je ne préviens par pour la sorte des chapitres, car je poste toujours le dimanche en début d'après-midi. Après, si tu veux me laisser ton mail pour que je t'envoie un message, ça ne me dérange pas. A moins que tu ais un compte et que tu ajoutes la fic en alerte, là tu seras prévenue automatiquement ;)

Harmony, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise =) En ce qui concerne Arya, elle est un des personnages principaux, même si pour l'instant elle ne joue pas un rôle majeur, je l'admets. Elle intervient dans la suite, et une partie de la fiction sera centrée sur elle. Par ailleurs, comme elle intervient dans le crossover final, je développe son personnage pour que cela passe au mieux. C'est vrai qu'elle a mauvais caractère et je comprends qu'elle ne soit pas ta préférée ;) Surtout à côté de Grégoire qui est à croquer =p Sinon, je n'ai pas eu de réactions très hostiles à son égard, même si certains émettent des réserves sur son caractère exécrable x) Donc tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas l'apprécier, ne t'inquiète pas, même si pour l'instant, elle passe plutôt bien x)

* * *

><p>- Stop ! On arrête les gars, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! lança Benjamin à l'adresse des jeunes gens présents dans l'immense gymnase. Vous rangez et vous filez à la douche !<p>

Ils s'exécutèrent, ramassèrent les débris qui jonchaient le sol et redressèrent les nombreux objets renversés pendant leur entraînement, puis sortirent de la salle située dans les sous-sols du ministère, saluant au passage leur entraîneur du jour.

- Monsieur, il n'y a pas que des mecs ici, déclara une jeune femme en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur avec un sourire. Alors si vous pouviez éviter de nous insulter et ne pas dire « les gars » quand vous nous parlez, ça serait sympa.

- Pas de problème Kate, je retiens, rit-il de bon cœur alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le couloirs menant aux douches des femmes.

Il verrouilla ensuite la salle puis alla se poster à l'entrée de l'ascenseur en attendant que ses élèves soient tous sortis. Il n'était pas rare que Lucien demande à certains de ses agents de s'occuper des cours de pratique des jeunes en formation. Leur expérience sur le terrain était bénéfique et apportait de la crédibilité à leurs cours.

Debout devant les portes, une jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs, vêtue d'un jean sombre s'évasant en dessous des genoux et d'un manteau couleur crème semblait attendre quelqu'un.

- Bonjour, la salua Benjamin. Je peux vous aider ?

- Bonjour. Oh non merci, j'attends quelqu'un, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Et effectivement, lorsque Logan sortit des vestiaires quelques minutes plus tard, ses cheveux châtains encore mouillés de sa douche et un sourire avenant sur les lèvres tandis qu'il discutait avec d'autres apprentis aurors et policiers, la jeune femme se dirigea vers lui.

Le regard du jeune homme s'illumina lorsqu'il la vit et il adressa une jolie grimace à ses amis qui pouffaient derrière lui.

- Salut toi, chuchota-t-il en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui sourit.

- Oh, je vois, intervint alors Benjamin avec un air malicieux. Vous êtes Vanessa ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Je vois. A demain Logan, bonne soirée.

- A demain.

- On vous laisse l'ascenseur Logan, on prendra le prochain ! lui lança un de ses amis, moqueur.

- A demain les gars, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme, non sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

- Plus'.

Logan passa un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie et ensemble, il entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Le jeune homme adressa un dernier signe de main à ses amis avant que les portes ne se referment.

Et à cet instant, il eut la surprise de voir Vanessa se détacher de lui pour lui faire face, un air colérique sur le visage qu'il ne lui avait que rarement vu.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Comment as-tu pu… ! s'écria la jeune femme. Je te faisais confiance Logan ! Et toi tu… tu batifoles avec une ado dès que j'ai le dos tourné ! Mineure qui plus est la fille ! Co…

- Attends, calme-toi ! De quoi tu parles là ? la coupa-t-il, incrédule.

- Ne fais pas l'ignorant ! rugit sa petite amie, alors que des larmes de rage commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Je sais tout Logan !

- Mais tu sais tout quoi ?

- Je sais pour toi et ta petite protégée ! Cette Arya !

Logan ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Vanessa poursuivait, d'une voix presque hystérique à présent.

- Alors c'était avec elle que tu étais ce fameux jour où tu m'as posé un lapin ?

- Je…

- Ah ça, Hermione avait besoin de toi pour surveiller les gamins, hein ? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu allais au cinéma avec cette fille si c'était elle qui te l'avait demandé hein ? Tu t'es fichue de moi !

- Mais…

- Je sais que tu étais avec elle ! l'interrompit-elle, furieuse. Avoue Logan ! Assume tes actes !

- Vanessa…

- Tais-toi ! Mais je suis quoi au juste pour toi Logan ? Un jouet ? Un objet avec lequel tu peux t'afficher lors de tes sorties pour ensuite le jeter lorsque tu en trouves un autre plus intéressant ? REPOND !

- Mais enfin Vanessa de quoi…

- Ah ne recommence pas avec ça ! vociféra-t-elle. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! J'ai reçu un message par hibou cet après-midi, et cette fille m'a tout dit ! Les petites attentions que tu ne réserves qu'à elle, les avances qu'elle te fait, comment tu y réponds, le cinéma de ce fameux jour ! Tout ! Elle m'a tout dit ! Et tu sais ce qu'elle a écrit à la fin, sous la signature ? Que mon temps avec toi était fini, et que tu n'appartiendrais bientôt qu'à elle !

Trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Logan ne répondit pas. Vanessa interpréta ce silence autrement et attaqua une nouvelle fois.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu ne cherches même pas à nier ? Après tout, pour quoi faire ? Au moins tu n'auras pas à m'annoncer que tu me jettes pour une gamine de 15 ans !

- Vanessa je…

- Non ! Ferme-là ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre Logan, plus jamais ! Tu as compris ? Plus Ja-mais ! Tu es un SALAUD ! s'époumona-t-elle, en larmes.

Et sa main claqua sur la joue de son ancien petit ami dans une gifle monumentale, ultime contact qu'il aurait avec elle. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et elle s'éloigna dans le hall du ministère sous les regards étonnés des personnes présentes.

* * *

><p>- Oh, génial ! ironisa Hermione en posant la missive qu'elle venait de recevoir de Poudlard.<p>

Elle soupira et se laissa aller dans le fond de son fauteuil. Et elle qui avait cru qu'elle ferait des efforts ! Elle s'était bien leurrée à son sujet !

On frappa à la porte de son bureau, et elle qui s'attendait à voir une tignasse blonde platine fut légèrement déçue lorsque Logan entra. Elle se reprit bien vite en voyant l'expression énervée qu'arborait son plus vieux pensionnaire et fronça les sourcils en avisant la trace rouge qu'il avait sur la joue. Décidément, on les ménageait pas durant les entraînements pratiques !

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-t-elle.

- T'inquiète, c'est rien, lui assura-t-il d'un ton qui laissait suggérer tout le contraire. Il faudrait que j'aille à Poudlard, c'est possible ?

- A Poudlard ? s'étonna Hermione. Euh oui, c'est possible mais… pourquoi veux-tu…

- Il faut que je vois quelqu'un. Dans les plus brefs délais.

- Et bien, tu pourras venir avec moi après demain. Tu auras terminé ta journée pour dix-sept heure tren… ?

- Je m'arrangerai si ce n'est pas le cas, la coupa-t-il rudement. Dix-sept heure trente ici donc ?

- Vingt plutôt, j'ai rendez-vous à trente.

- Avec qui ?

- Rogue, grimaça-t-elle. Les notes d'Arya sont catastrophiques en ce moment, il m'a convoquée avec elle pour en parler.

Le visage de Logan s'assombrit à la mention du prénom, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et sortit de la pièce. Hermione haussa les sourcils un instant, interloquée par son comportement, lui qui était habituellement si calme.

Le surlendemain, Logan attendit donc que l'entrevue de Hermione se finisse afin de pouvoir récupérer Arya. Trois quart d'heure après leur arrivée, la gargouille qui gardait le bureau pivota et c'est une Serpentard furieuse qui descendit les quelques marches de pierre. Si elle fut étonnée par la présence du jeune homme au château, elle n'en montra rien et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle gagnait le parc.

Entendant des pas derrière elle, elle eut tôt fait de se retourner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-elle sèchement au jeune homme.

Ce n'était visiblement pas le bon moment pour lui parler, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Après le coup bas qu'elle lui avait fait, il se soucier peu d'user de tact ou non. Elle même n'en faisait jamais usage, alors à quoi bon faire un effort pour elle ?

- Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu tomberais aussi bas ! attaqua-t-il, acide. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ! T'es franchement dégueulasse !

Arya plissa ses yeux en deux fentes, pas sûre d'apprécier le ton qu'il prenait et certaine de ne pas aimer les insultes dont il l'accablait.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle lentement d'une voix glaciale.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! aboya-t-il. De Vanessa ! Du message que tu lui as envoyé hier !

Une once de surprise traversa le visage pâle de la Serpentard qui se reprit bien vite. A la plus grande frustration du jeune homme, elle éclata d'un rire amer et moqueur.

- Du message que je lui ai envoyé ? répéta-t-elle en ricanant. Mais enfin mon pauvre Logan, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille raconter à ta copine ?

- Arrête de jouer aux innocentes ! rugit-il, furieux qu'elle se moque ainsi ouvertement de lui. Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui a envoyé ce message ! Il n'y a qu'une chose que je ne saisis pas, c'est ce que tu espérais en envoyant ces conneries ! Que Vanessa me laisse tomber ? Et ensuite ? Tu croyais qu'une fois seul, j'allais sortir avec toi ? Et bien tu t'es trompée ! Complètement plantée sur ce coup là !

La rouquine abandonna son air moqueur pour une expression glaciale face au ton qu'il prenait.

- Tu délir… commença-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

- La ferme ! la coupa-t-il. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi Arya, c'est clair ?

- C'EST TOI QUI VA LA FERMER ! explosa-t-elle, furieuse de s'entendre ainsi parler et ce sans raison apparente. Comment j'ai pu tomber aussi bas pour te faire ça ? C'est ça que tu veux savoir ? Et bien moi je te demande comment tu peux être assez con pour croire une minute que j'ai envoyé ce putain de message à ta copine ! s'écria-t-elle, sa voix allant crescendo. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne me rabaisserai jamais à ce genre de chose ! Et encore moins avec toi !

- Oh mais bien-sûr, j'oubliais, tu es pleine de fierté et de dignité, ironisa-t-il, cassant. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es à Serpentard ? Tu es parfaitement capable d'avoir envoyé ce hibou !

- Mais c'est qu'il va nous ressortir le vieux théorème des maisons, le petit lionceau ! cingla-t-elle, sarcastique. Evidemment, toi en tant que Gryffondor, tu es parfait, hein ? C'est bien connu !

- Tu n'es qu'une petite garce Arya ! cracha-t-il alors. C'est tout ce que tu es !

_VLAM _

Le silence s'abattit sur le parc. Si la gifle calma l'hystérie de Logan, elle n'apaisa en rien sa colère. Il foudroya la jeune fille du regard, puis ajouta, dans une dernière phrase des plus blessantes :

- Sors de ma vie, Arya. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi.

Et sans un mot ni un regard de plus, il rentra au château. La Serpentard le suivit du regard, pleine de rancœur. Tremblante de rage, elle fixa les portes du château de longues minutes, même si le jeune homme n'était plus visible depuis longtemps. Ses yeux la brûlaient, et malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fit pour que les larmes ne coulent pas, les fines gouttes salées ne tardèrent pas à se frayer un chemin sur ses joues rougies par le vent glacé qui soufflait sur la région.

Furieuse contre elle-même pour se montrer si faible, elle se laissa choir contre le tronc d'un arbre et s'assit à même le sol dur et gelé. Dans un excès de colère, elle s'empara d'une pierre qui trainait et la lança de toute ses forces dans le lac. Ce geste insensé eut pour mérite d'apaiser légèrement sa colère, mais ce fut là son seul intérêt. Les dernières paroles de Logan semblaient marquées au fer rouge dans son esprit et c'est en s'efforçant de les oublier afin de limiter sa crise de faiblesse qu'elle se perdit dans la contemplation des eaux noires du lac. Elle passa sa main sous le col de son T-shirt et en sortit un pendentif noir en forme de virgule avec un unique point blanc en son centre : Yin, la moitié complémentaire du célèbre Yang. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle observa le médaillon qu'elle caressa doucement de son pouce.

- J'aimerai tellement que tu sois là, murmura-t-elle alors. C'était tellement mieux avec toi.

Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveaux aux yeux et elle se fit violence pour les empêcher de percer la barrière de ses yeux, sachant que s'il avait été là, il lui aurait dit d'être forte. A force de rester dehors sans bouger, le froid qui régnait maintenant sur la région commença à l'engourdir et à la faire frissonner. Elle resserra son écharpe sur elle et soupira en repensant à son entretien avec Rogue et Hermione. Catastrophique était le mot pour le qualifier. D'ailleurs, ce même mot résumait également l'état de ses relations humaines du moment. Merlin qu'il était plus simple de vivre avec des chevaux !

- Tu vas te transformer en glaçon si tu restes ici à t'apitoyer, s'éleva soudain une voix derrière elle alors qu'une cape se posait sur ses épaules.

Elle se retourna vivement pour se trouver face à Yumi. Génial, vraiment, songea-t-elle avec agacement. Se montrer faible devant Yumi ! Il ne manquait plus que cela !

Néanmoins, la cape lui tenait chaud et elle s'enroula dedans.

- Merci.

Consciente de ses joues encore rouges d'avoir pleuré, elle détourna la tête et feint de regarder à nouveau l'étendue du lac. Rha, ce qu'elle pouvait détester paraître si faible en cet instant !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

- Je vous ai vu vous disputer toi et Logan depuis ma salle commune, et puis comme tu restais là sans bouger, j'ai décidé de descendre, expliqua-t-elle, hésitante.

Elle avait agi sans réfléchir, et redoutait maintenant la réaction de la rouquine, qui ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis la rentrée.

- C'est sympa, tu n'aurais pas du.

- Et moi je n'aurai pas du te dire… toutes ces choses l'autre soir, s'excusa Yumi en baissant la tête, honteuse.

- Bha, c'est pas grave. Pour ce que ça a changé de toute façon, fit sombrement Arya en se levant.

- On rentre ? proposa la Poufsouffle, visiblement soulagée. Et tu me raconteras autour d'un chocolat chaud. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas.

La Serpentard acquiesça et elles remontèrent jusqu'au château, où elles s'attablèrent autour de deux tasses fumantes dans les cuisines du château.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu le gifles comme ça ? demanda timidement Yumi après une gorgée.

Arya se renfrogna et prit le temps de boire à nouveau afin de calmer la colère qui menaçait de reprendre le dessus à tout moment. Sans compter qu'elle était frigorifiée et que la boisson brûlante la réchauffait agréablement.

- Il m'a accusée d'avoir envoyé un message à sa copine là, Vanessa. Et elle l'a plaqué parce qu'il y avait je ne sais quoi d'écrit dedans.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

- Bien-sûr que non ! Mais lui a cru que si, et quand je lui ai dit que je ne m'abaisserai jamais à quelque chose d'aussi bas, il s'est mis à me sortir que j'étais à Serpentard, et que donc j'en étais capable. Pfff… pitoyable !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je lui ai rit au nez, tiens ! Ca ne lui a pas plu, évidemment, et il m'a insultée de garce alors… je l'ai giflé, finit-elle dans un murmure amer, la bouche tordue dans un rictus haineux. Et en partant, il m'a dit que… qu'il voulait que je sorte de sa vie. Quel connard ce mec ! jura-t-elle alors qu'une nouvelle bouffée de colère l'envahissait.

- Non, il n'a pas dit ça ? souffla la japonaise, consternée.

- Si.

- Quel idiot ! pesta Yumi, indignée. Heureusement que Marvin…

Elle s'interrompit et rougit subitement. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage d'Arya.

- Ca fait combien de temps, vous deux ? demanda-t-elle, histoire de changer de sujet.

- Presque trois semaines. En fait, quand… tu as commencé à me faire la tête, lui et Alec m'ont… prise avec eux, si je puis dire. En plus, John était toujours renfermé sur lui-même alors… Et puis, je me suis rapprochée de Marvin et… c'est arrivé comme ça. On s'est embrassé un soir, et il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui.

Arya hocha la tête mais garda le silence.

- Il est merveilleux ! continua Yumi. Attentionné, passionné, gentil, drôle. Je l'aime tellement, sourit-elle béatement.

En face d'elle, la Serpentard se mordit la lèvres pour s'empêcher de penser à sa situation, se concentrant sur la douleur, même minime, que provoquaient ses dents sur les tissus et sur la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers Logan.

- Je vais t'aider Arya, déclara soudain la Poufsouffle.

- Pardon ?

- Et bien oui, c'est un peu de ma faute si tes relations avec Logan se sont détériorées. J'ai bien vu que tu l'évitais après que je t'ai dis… toutes ces choses pas sympas. Alors, je vais me rattraper.

- Pfff, de toute façon pour maintenant, soupira Arya avant de finir son chocolat en une gorgée.

- Si, si, je te promets que je vais t'aider.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Il est sûr et certain que c'est moi qui est envoyé ce fichu message à sa Vanessa adorée là, et crois-moi, il ne plaisantait pas.

- On trouvera le vrai coupable, ne t'inquiète pas !

La rouquine éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Tu regardes trop là télé Yumi, conclut-elle en se levant. Toutes les histoires ne finissent pas bien.

* * *

><p><em>Salut Drago, <em>

_ Oui, j'ai définitivement abandonné le « cher Drago » ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Bien ? J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, comme c'est à présent mon cas ici. Ah oui parce que tu ne sais pas toi, mais je suis sous contrat depuis… hier ou avant-hier, je ne sais plus. Mes notes sont catastrophiques il paraît, et si je ne les remonte pas, je serais exclue… et condamnée à suivre mes cours avec Hermione à la maison. Alors forcément, je n'ai pas trop le choix ! Surtout que depuis quelques semaines maintenant, j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à faire ici !_

_Ah, je me suis réconciliée avec Yumi aussi. Du coup, John ne boude plus ^^' ! Etant donné que son pote sort avec elle, il ne rate jamais une occasion de l'accompagner quand ils vont se voir ! Evidemment, ils ont repris leurs conneries, tous les trois, et Rogue s'en arracherait presque les cheveux ! Ce qui serait dommage, maintenant qu'ils sont propres ! _

_Bon, et bien je vais te laisser à tes occupations, _

_ A plus tard, _

_ Arya._

_Hey Dragichou ! _

_ Nha je lol, fais pas cette tête ! Par contre, c'est bien moi qui t'écris, et ce pour la première fois de l'année me semble ! Comme tu peux le constater, je suis de nouveau en pleine forme ! Yumi s'étant réconciliée avec Arya, je peux à présent l'approcher sans me faire bouffer en prétextant que j'accompagne Marvin ! De ce fait, on a repris du service avec les mecs ! Et Rogue a laissé tombé son petit air fier de lui ! Niahaha, bien fait ! N'empêche, ça doit pas être marrant d'avoir un parrain comme ça ! Il t'offre souvent des cadeaux ?_

_Sinon, notre premier match de Quidditch est la semaine prochaine ! Avec Alec on est paré ! Moi je suis poursuiveur, et lui batteur (et je te dis ça entre nous, je préfère pas être celui qui se prends les cognards en face, parce que quand Alec tire… Ca dérouille, mais violent !). Le capitaine de l'équipe a mis Marvin sur la touche ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on joue contre Poufsouffle, et que Yumi est dans leur équipe ! On était plié quand il lui a annoncé ça ! T'aurais vu sa tête sérieux ! Après, il s'est levé, tout fier, et il a déclaré « Très bien, j'accepte ce sacrifice pour ma petite amie ! Mais ne venait pas vous plaindre si vous perdez après ! Je ne vous consolerez pas ! » Et pof, il est sorti sans rien rajouter ! C'était trooop fort ! _

_Bon, sinon, comment tu vas toi ? _

_ A un des ces 4_

_ John._

_Coucou Dray ! _

_ Ca va bien ? Moi oui ! On a gagné le match contre Serpentard la semaine dernière ! C'est trop génial ! (Tu m'en veux pas de me réjouir de notre victoire hein ?). _

_ En plus, John ne boude plus, alors ils ont recommencé leurs bêtises avec Alec et Marvin ! Rogue n'est pas content, mais au moins il ne se la raconte plus ! C'est vraiment dommage que je ne sois pas dans leur classe, ça doit être amusant ! Ils ont fait avaler des pastilles de gerbe à des mandragores en Botanique hier ! Il paraît que la fleur à rendu toute son eau et qu'elle était limite desséchée à la fin ! Le professeur Longdubat était hors de lui ! _

_ On va s'organiser une petite soirée avec les autres le soir du bal de Noël. On a pas le droit d'y aller nous, parce qu'on n'a pas encore quatorze ans ! C'est trop nul sérieux ! M'enfin, ça sera bien aussi une fête entre nous dans la salle commune ! _

_Sinon, avec Mione, ça en est où ? Avec la fugue d'Arya tout ça, on a complètement oublié de te demander pendant les vacances avec Andy, alors on se rattrape maintenant ! =) D'ailleurs, comme tu nous l'avais conseillé, on va lui demander également ! Andrew est entrain d'écrire la lettre pour elle là. _

_ A dans 3 semaines, _

_ Grégoire. _

Drago secoua désespérément la tête et rangea les trois rouleaux de parchemins dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Severus lui offrir des cadeaux, songea-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Le jour où le maître des potions lui ferait un cadeau, il le ferait interner à St Mangouste et John et compagnie pourraient définitivement se vanter d'avoir réussi à mettre hors jeu le terrifiant Severus Rogue.

Il répondrait plus tard aux trois lettres messages, et surtout à la dernière, car lui-même ne savait pas où il en était avec Granger.

Depuis quelques jours, il se surprenait souvent à observer la jeune femme à la dérobée ou à lui retourner son sourire lorsqu'elle lui souriait timidement. Ils n'étaient pas ressortis, que ce soit du côté moldu ou sorcier, et le Serpentard espérait qu'une autre journée comme celle qu'ils avaient passé quelques semaines plus tôt s'annoncerait bientôt.

En début d'après-midi, Blaise passa le voir et après une longue partie de Quidditch derrière la colline, ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour discuter à l'aise et se réchauffer. Sans trop savoir comment, ils en vinrent à parler de la Gryffondor, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, Drago demanda soudain :

- Dis, vous avez sympathisé tout ça, okay, mais… vous n'êtes pas sortis ensemble ? Parce que, vous êtes quand même super… proches quoi.

- Non...

Un sentiment de soulagement envahit le Serpentard sans qu'il n'en comprenne vraiment la raison.

- ...Je voulais à un moment, continua Blaise, le faisant déchanter. Mais elle était déjà prise, à l'époque.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Drago.

- Oui, étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Alors que j'avais passé sept ans à l'insulter ! sourit Blaise, se méprenant sur l'intervention de son meilleur ami.

- Et elle était avec qui ? Demanda celui-ci d'une voix aiguë.

- Aucune idée, répondit le métis en haussant les épaules. Elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire, et à l'époque je ne venais pas encore ici.

- Mh-hmm.

Drago ne suivit qu'à moitié le reste de leur conversation, et ne réagit qu'à peine lorsque Blaise annonça qu'il partait, si bien que ce dernier en vint à se demander si son meilleur ami n'était pas malade.

Lorsque la porte d'entée s'ouvrit une petite demi-heure plus tard, Drago, qui était resté dans le salon à réfléchir, bondit soudainement sur ses pieds et se précipita dans le hall.

- Granger ! Est…

- Oh bonjour !

- Euh… bonjour.

Debout sur le pas de la porte du salon, il dévisagea un instant la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle devait avoir autour de la cinquantaine, et ne paraissait pas hostile le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Elle arborait de cours cheveux bruns et bouclés, ainsi qu'une paire de lunette devant ses grands yeux bleus, et était habillée simplement mais avec élégance à la façon des moldues.

La femme, qui elle aussi avait terminé son examen de Drago, sembla décider qu'il lui plaisait puisqu'elle lui adressa un sourire aimable. Malgré tout, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait ici.

- Excusez-moi jeune homme, mais je ne me rappelle pas vous connaître, vous êtes ?

- Je vous retourne la question, répliqua le Serpentard, sur ses gardes.

Elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

- Et pourtant vous allez répondre le premier, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, contrairement à moi !

- J'habite ici, railla Drago. Et ce depuis presque quatre mois maintenant. Or, je ne vous ai jamais vu en ces lieux !

La femme parut toute surprise , et elle s'apprêtait à poser une autre question lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau derrière elle.

- Malfoy je suis rentr…! annonça Granger en refermant derrière elle. Maman ? mais qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

- Maman ? répéta le Serpentard, incrédule.

- Bonjour ma chérie ! s'exclama gaiement Mme Granger en embrassant sa fille, qui ne répondit pas, trop étonnée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la Gryffondor à sa mère après s'être reprise.

- Mais tout va bien, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas l'habitude de débarquer ici à l'improviste.

- Je sais, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Ce n'est pas pareil de te parler au téléphone ! J'ai quand même le droit de passer voir ma fille quand j'en ai envie, non ? sourit Mme Granger.

- Si, bien-sûr que si, marmonna Hermione en posant son manteau. Je préfère que tu préviennes avant, c'est tout.

Drago, toujours debout à l'entrée du salon, dévisageait bêtement les deux femmes. Il ne manqua cependant pas de noter que la vue de sa mère ne semblait pas réjouir plus que cela sa tutrice. A cet instant, Mme Granger se rappela de sa présence et se tourna vers lui.

- J'ai trouvé qui vous êtes ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

Ah. Apparemment, sa fille avait du lui parler de ce petit Malfoy blond et prétentieux qui lui avait pourri la vie durant sa scolarité, ou encore du moitié de fou qu'elle hébergeait chez elle en attendant de le renvoyer croupir en prison.

- Vous êtes le petit ami d'Hermione !

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive tandis que Granger laissait tomber ses clefs de stupéfaction.

- Non ! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent, choqués, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Mme Granger, qui les regardaient tous deux et qui semblait déçue. Il s'avéra que c'était le cas.

- Oh, dommage, fit-elle en baissant la tête. J'avais cru.

- Maman, pourquoi tu es venue ? demanda encore Hermione en rangeant ses clefs.

- Je voulais t'inviter à venir manger à la maison demain midi. Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue et on aimerait te voir un peu plus souvent, moi et ton père.

- Tu es sûre de ça ? répliqua sa fille.

- Hermione, s'il te plait, soupira sa mère.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago.

- Ton ami pourrait venir aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. S'il n'a rien d'autre de prévu, bien-entendu.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger un repas en famille, répondit poliment le Serpentard, que l'idée n'enchantait pas du tout.

- Oh mais il n'y a rien de tout cela, puisque c'est moi qui vous invite ! insista Mme Granger. Disons… demain onze heure et demi à la maison ?

- Maman, je n'ai pas encore dire oui, soupira à son tour Hermione.

Mme Granger expira profondément, résignée.

- Tu me donnes ta réponse avant demain, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle tristement.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Désolée de m'éclipser si vite mais j'ai des dossiers en retard pour demain.

- Oui, je comprends. A plus tard ma chérie.

- Ouais, à plus.

La Gryffondor l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Puis, lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur sa mère, elle s'y adossa en soupirant une fois de plus.

- Les plaisirs de la vie de famille ! s'esclaffa Drago, moqueur.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard oblique.

- Hey ça va, c'était juste pour te charrier ! Moi aussi je connais, avec la famille de fou que j'ai, grimaça-t-il en repensant à son père et à sa tante mangemort.

Hermione eut un pauvre sourire puis reprit son manteau.

- Tu pars déjà ? s'enquit le Serpentard.

- Oui, je mange chez Harry aujourd'hui. Je resterai chez eux toute l'après-midi d'ailleurs. Il est débordé avec Ginny.

- Et les dossiers en retard !

- Malfoy, s'il te plait ! s'exaspéra-t-elle. Fais pas celui qui n'a pas compris !

Les épaules de Drago s'affaissèrent sous le poids de la déception. Hermione le remarqua et ne put que se sentir coupable. Elle travaillait presque tout le temps et ne lui consacrait pas énormément de temps, et les seuls jours où elle aurait pu lui accorder quelques instants, elle les passait principalement chez ses amis. D'un autre côté, la grossesse de Ginny touchait à sa toute fin et les sautes d'humeurs et les envies de la rouquine devenaient presque impossible à supporter pour le pauvre Harry, rentré de l'étranger depuis peu. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme donnait presque l'impression de se vengeait du voyage de son mari avec le ministre tant elle se montrait insupportable avec lui.

- Ecoute Malfoy, je te promets que la semaine prochaine je m'occuperai de toi, okay ?

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse, pas convaincu.

- Bon après-midi, fit-elle doucement avant de sortir.

- C'est ça, répondit-il sans joie.

Drago soupira et c'est à pas lent qu'il regagna le salon, où il s'affala de tout son long sur le canapé avant de saisir la télécommande de la télévision. Merlin ce qu'il pouvait regretter Grégoire !

Lorsque Hermione arriva chez les Potter, la maison était déserte. Pas un bruit ne venait rompre le profond silence qui régnait sur les lieux.

Inquiète, elle appela plusieurs fois ses deux meilleurs amis sans qu'aucune réponse lui parvienne, et c'est baguette brandie devant elle qu'elle se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine. La pâte d'une tarte reposait dans le moule et les pommes qui auraient du servir à la garnir gisaient sur l'évier, à moitié épluchées.

Revenant dans la salle à manger où seuls les verres étaient installés sur la table, Hermione remarqua une note de papier à la place où elle mangeait habituellement. Le message écrit à la va-vite était à peine lisible, mais elle réussit à déchiffrer l'écriture de son meilleur ami.

_Partis St-Mangouste, urgence_.

Catastrophée à l'idée que quelque chose soit arrivé à sa meilleure amie, la Gryffondor transplana aussitôt.

- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle en apercevant son meilleur ami après être montée jusqu'à l'étage des urgences.

- Oh Hermione tu es là ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Il était plus pâle qu'habituellement, son front était barré d'un pli soucieux et il tremblait légèrement.

- Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ginny ? Elle va s'en sortir ? Et le bébé ?

- Calme-toi Hermio…

- Me calmer ? se récria la jeune femme, totalement paniquée. Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme sachant que ma meilleure …

- Elle va bien Hermione ! la coupa Harry en la bâillonnant avec sa main.

La jeune femme se détendit instantanément et soupira de soulagement. Le Survivant retira alors sa main de sa bouche, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais elle a eut ses premières contractions il y a une heure et demi, je l'ai amené ici d'urgence, expliqua-t-il brièvement. Oh Hermione, est-ce que tu crois que ça va aller ? Et s'il y a un problème ? Et si…

- Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer Harry. Les médicomages vont s'occuper d'elle, ils connaissent leur métier, le rassura-t-elle à son tour, à présent soulagée quant au sort de Ginny.

- Mais elle ne devait accoucher que la semaine prochaine ! Hermione, je n'accepterai pas de les perdre, que ce soit elle ou notre enfant, murmura-t-il, effondré à cette idée.

- Harry ? Regarde-moi, lui intima-t-elle gentiment en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Ca va aller, okay ? Avant tout, il faut que tu te calmes, d'accord ? Si elle apprend que tu stresses autant, elle va avoir peur aussi. Alors tu restes tranquilles, tu t'assoies tranquillement, et tu souffles, okay ? Dans quelques heures, tu seras papa, ajouta-t-elle.

Un sourire béat vint se peindre sur le visage du jeune homme à ces dernières paroles et il s'assit docilement, soudain rêveur.

- Je vais être papa, répéta-t-il doucement, ses yeux étonnement brillants.

Hermione sourit à son tour, amusée, et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Tu as prévenu Molly et Arthur ?

Harry pâlit subitement, et elle en déduisit que non.

- Je vais le faire, ne t'inquiète pas, reste-là au cas où les médicomages viendraient te chercher.

Elle sortit le temps de prévenir les parents de la futur maman, qui arrivèrent un petit quart d'heure plus tard. Molly, toute excitée, serra Harry dans ses bras à l'en étouffer et ne le relâcha que lorsque son mari exigea la place. A son tour, il étreignit son beau-fils avec émotion, puis après que le jeune homme leur ait expliqué une bonne dizaine de fois ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails, l'attente commença.

Longue.

Interminable.

Insoutenable.

Bien-vite, Harry se mit à tourner en rond et à faire les cents pas dans le couloir. Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée qu'on vint leur annoncer que le travail venait de commencer, et qu'on autorisa le futur papa à se rendre auprès de sa femme pour la soutenir.

- Harry ? le rappela Hermione alors qu'il se levait. C'est Ginny qui accouche, pas toi, alors reste calme, sourit-elle.

- Merci.

Et tout impatient qu'il était, il enfila tant bien que mal la combinaison stérile qu'on lui apporta avant de rejoindre sa femme. Molly, quant à elle, rageait presque de devoir attendre, et elle en vint à se plaindre qu'on ne lui permettait pas d'entrer.

- Après tout, Ginny est ma fille ! s'écria-t-elle, outrée. C'est à moi qu'on devrait donner l'autorisation de la rejoindre !

- Molly, Harry est son mari, et entre toi et lui, qui crois-tu qu'elle préfère voir ? soupira Arthur, blasé.

- Moi, évidemment ! répondit-elle, pleine de mauvaise foi.

Face au regard légèrement moqueur de son mari et à celui amusé d'Hermione, elle rougit puis finit par se rasseoir, dépitée de ce manque de soutien.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Molly bondit de sa chaise pour se précipiter dans la chambre, suivie de son mari et d'Hermione, qui resta sur le pas de la porte, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans cette scène familiale.

Ginny, vêtue d'une blouse d'hôpital, était allongée dans le lit blanc. L'air épuisée mais radieuse, elle regardait avec un air attendri son mari qui tenait leur enfant au creux de ses bras, les joues mouillées de larmes de bonheur.

Il se tourna vers ses beaux-parents et sa meilleure amie, et annonça, la voix chargée d'émotion.

- C'est un garçon.

Molly renifla et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour éponger ses yeux humides tandis que son mari passait un bras autour d'elle. Tous deux regardèrent leur nouveau petit-fils avec des yeux émus.

- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? demanda doucement Hermione quelques minutes plus tard alors que son meilleur ami rendait le petit homme à sa mère.

A cette question, Ginny sourit et releva la tête vers eux.

- James, répondit-elle doucement. James Sirius Potter.

Harry referma silencieusement la porte de la chambre où dormaient à présent sa femme et son fils, les yeux encore brillants.

- On va y aller nous Harry, il se fait tard, dit Arthur en serrant sa femme contre lui.

Encore trop émue pour parler, Molly acquiesça, puis un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle prit à nouveau son beau-fils dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir pour gendre Harry, si tu savais ! murmura-t-elle.

- Et moi je suis heureux de vous avoir pour belle-mère, répondit-il en retour.

Arthur lui serra chaleureusement la main puis il s'éloigna dans le couloir avec sa femme.

- Mince ! jura alors Hermione à voix basse après un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit aussitôt Harry.

- Malfoy ! Je l'ai complètement oublié ! s'exclama-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Quoi ? Et c'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête ? demanda son meilleur ami, choqué.

- Je lui avais dit que je ne rentrerai pas tard, et il est vingt-deux heures trente passées !

- Bha, ce n'est pas spécialement tard, relativisa le Gryffondor.

- Ca dépend pour qui ! Sans compter qu'il a du s'ennuyer toute l'après-midi et manger tout seul ! Il va m'en vouloir à mort ! geignit-elle.

- Whoo attend une minute là ! C'est de Malfoy… !

- Je n'ai pas le temps Harry ! Je téléphonerai pour prendre des nouvelles. Veille-bien sur Gin', et sur James, sourit-elle.

- Compte là-dessus.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les deux joues puis transplana devant la double porte d'entrée du manoir.

Sans un bruit, elle se glissa dans le hall et s'immobilisa, à l'écoute d'un signe annonçant une potentielle catastrophe à venir. Les éclats de voix d'un film lui parvenaient distinctement du grand salon, sinon, rien ne venait troubler la quiétude du manoir. Soulagée, la jeune femme posa son manteau et passa par le salon afin de vérifier ue tout allait bien, ce qui était le cas.

- Ne vous couchez pas trop tard quand même, rappela-t-elle aux enfants avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Elle se figea en apercevant Malfoy assis sur son lit, l'air morne. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il releva la tête et posa sur elle ses grands yeux orageux.

- Co… comment es-tu entré ? bredouilla-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

- J'ai inventé un quelconque prétexte pour que ton portrait me laisse passer, répondit-il platement en haussant les épaules. Tu m'a oublié, ajouta-t-il avec amertume. Tu ne devais pas rentrer tard. Je me suis retrouvé tout seul pour manger !

La jeune femme soupira et défit son gilet qu'elle posa sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau.

- Je sais. Je suis désolée, mais Ginny a accouché ce soir, et je suis restée à l'hôpital avec Harry.

- Encore et toujours Potter ! marmonna Drago. Ce n'est pas une excuse ! En plus, sa femme est une ancienne Weasley ! C'est encore moins une excuse !

- Malfoy, puisque je te dis que je suis désolée ! Et puis, je t'ai promis que je m'occuperai plus de toi dans les jours à venir !

Le jeune homme soupira à s'en fendre l'âme, pas convaincu le moins du monde.

- Ta mère a appelé, lâcha-t-il alors en se levant.

- Quoi ? Et qui a répondu ?

- Moi.

- Mais… tu ne sais pas te servir du téléphone ! s'exclama-t-elle, ahurie.

- Je ne savais pas, nuance. Depuis que j'ai vu John s'en servir l'autre fois, j'ai a peu près saisi le principe, alors j'ai imité ce qu'il avait fait. C'est tout simple en fait.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda Hermione, méfiante.

- Savoir ta réponse pour le repas de demain, quoi d'autre ?

- Tu lui as dit que je n'avais pas encore réfléchi et que…

- Je lui ai répondu que tu acceptais, la coupa-t-il.

- Quoi ! s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Et bien, oui. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais rester là sans même me venger alors que tu m'as littéralement oublié ce soir, si ? demanda-t-il avec culot. Bonne soirée Granger, la salua-t-il avec un sourire ironique en sortant.


	17. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme promis voici le chapitre 16, qui fait donc 13 pages word _ et oui il n'est pas très grand x) _mais qui recentre sur Drago et Hermione =D On ne voit pas qu'eux quand même, faut bien que je fasse avancer ma petite Arya aussi hein _ beaucoup ont trouvé de qui venait la lettre d'ailleurs ;) _ mais par rapport aux précédents chapitres, ils sont très présents =p

Comme tous les dimanche, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews =) Un gros merci à vous pour le soutien que vous m'apportez et pour vos petits messages adorables =)

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

><p>- Hermione ! Je suis heureuse que tu ais accepté de venir ! s'exclama gaiement Mme Granger en ouvrant la porte à sa fille. Oh, et vous êtes venu aussi… ?<p>

- Drago, sourit poliment le blond.

- Oh, quel magnifique prénom ! Il vous sied à merveille !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle posait sa veste sur le porte-manteau. Sa mère témoignait toujours d'une joie excessive qui avait le don de l'agacer.

- Mais entrez, ne restez pas là sur le pas de la porte comme des étrangers ! Après tout, tu es ici chez toi ma chérie.

La maison des Granger était spacieuse et bien décorée. Etant tout deux dentistes, le couple avait largement les moyens de s'offrir un train de vie aisé. Dans la salle à manger, qui donnait sur le grand jardin situé derrière la propriété, la table était déjà dressée.

- Papa n'est pas là ? s'enquit innocemment Hermione.

Sa mère parut gênée à l'entente de la question, mais se reprit bien vite.

- Fais donc visiter la maison à ton ami Mione, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Inutile, nous ne nous attarderons pas, il n'aura donc pas l'occasion de visiter les autres pièces avant notre départ, répliqua sa fille, glaciale.

- Hum… bien. Installez-vous alors, je… vais chercher l'apéritif.

- Et ben, super l'ambiance de famille ! commenta Drago avec un sourire moqueur en prenant place à côté d'elle.

- Oh ferme-la toi ! grinça la jeune femme. Je te rappelle que c'est de Ta faute si on est ici, alors ne la ramène pas !

- Oh mais moi ça ne me dérange pas ! Et puis, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ta mère semble m'adorer !

- Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas encore subi son interrogatoire, pas plus que tu ne t'es retrouvé face à mon père.

Il ne put répliquer, car Mme Granger revint avec de petits gâteaux apéritif et des boissons assorties.

- Où est papa ? redemanda Hermione alors que sa mère s'installait face à elle.

- Il est… au cabinet.

La Gryffondor eut un reniflement méprisant.

- Evidemment, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Au cabinet un dimanche midi ! Je ne savais pas que vous travailliez le week-end maintenant, ironisa-t-elle.

Gênée, sa mère ne répondit pas et préféra lisser un pli inexistant sur la nappe. Finalement, elle se racla la gorge, et pour couper le silence pesant qui s'était installé, elle se tourna vers Drago.

- Et vous Drago, que faîtes-vous dans la vie ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Pris au dépourvu, le Serpentard se tourna vers Hermione, qui lui retourna un regard ironique, l'air de dire « Bien fait ! Ca t'apprendra ! ».

- Hum, je… travaille dans le journalisme, inventa-t-il alors.

A côté de lui, la Gryffondor manqua de s'étouffer avec le petit gâteau qu'elle venait de mettre dans sa bouche et le jeune homme lui lança un regard oblique.

- Oh vraiment ? Voilà qui est très intéressant !

Elle allait poser une autre question, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Mme Granger se leva immédiatement, laissant les deux sorciers seuls.

- Le journalisme hein ? se moqua Hermione en croquant dans un nouveau gâteau apéritif.

- Oh ça va hein ! marmonna Drago. Je n'allais pas non plus lui dire que je sortais de prison, si ?

- Pas faux, concéda-t-elle, sans cependant se départir de son sourire narquois.

Des voix leurs parvinrent depuis l'entrée, et un homme se figea sur le pas de la porte de la pièce, dévisageant les deux personnes assises autour de la table. Il avait les mêmes yeux que la Gryffondor et les mêmes traits de visage, mais ses cheveux, poivrés et coupés courts, différaient énormément de ceux de la jeune femme. Il était entrain de se débarrasser de la veste de son costume, mais son geste resta en suspend.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il finalement à Hermione en posant son habit sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Stephen, s'il te plait, murmura Mme Granger.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, papa, ironisa sa fille. Et bien, comme tu peux le voir, je suis venue… partager un repas en famille, répondit-elle avec un sourire ironique. Tu n'étais pas au courant peut-être ?

- On ne m'avais que laissé entendre ta venue. Rien n'était sûre.

- D'où ton retard je présume. Je suppose que Maman n'a pas rien osé t'affirmer, de peur que tu ne viennes pas.

L'homme se raidit puis répondit tout en s'asseyant.

- Que vas-tu t'imaginer là ? C'est toujours… un plaisir de te voir.

- Plaisir partagé, lui assura sa fille, pas sincère pour deux sous.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils semblèrent se défier du regard, et cela aurait bien durer plus longtemps si Mme Granger n'était pas revenue avec les entrées, qu'elle posa au centre de la table, rompant ainsi leur contact visuel.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda alors Stephen en posant pour la première fois son regard sur Drago.

- Un ami d'Hermione, un journaliste, répondit sa femme.

Mal à l'aise, le Serpentard dut se soumettre à un examen de sa personne par Mr Granger, qui lâcha finalement :

- Journaliste hein ? Et comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Drago Malfoy.

- Mh-hmm. Je suppose que vous êtes un journaliste sorcier, étant donné que votre nom ne me dit rien.

Le Serpentard acquiesça silencieusement d'un hochement de tête, commençant à regretter d'avoir accepter l'invitation à la place de la jeune femme assise à ses côtes.

- Alors tu as changé de corps de métier ? reprit Mr Granger à l'adresse de sa fille. C'est un journaliste maintenant, et plus un policier ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard blasé par dessus son verre.

- Drago est un ami, répondit-elle d'un air indifférent. Quant à Quentin, ça fait longtemps que nous avons rompu.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le cœur du Serpentard à l'entente de son prénom prononcé par la jeune femme, en plus de l'emploi du mot « ami » dans la même phrase, malheureusement vite remplacée par un sentiment beaucoup moins plaisant lorsqu'il apprit que c'était avec Quentin qu'elle était sortie à l'époque dont Blaise lui avait parlé.

- Ah oui, c'est exact. Séparation tragique, d'ailleurs, commenta Stephen avant d'ingérer une gorgée de champagne.

- Décidée d'un commun accord, sans effusion de larmes ni de cris. Tragique pour toi, effectivement, ironisa sa fille.

Mme Granger, assise à côté de son mari, se dandina sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, tout comme l'était Drago. De ce fait, elle trouva de nouveau une échappatoire en lui.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, avec Hermione ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

- C'est vrai ça, je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu ma fille parler de vous récemment, et c'est pourtant vous qui l'accompagnait ce midi, nota Mr Granger.

Hermione s'esclaffa avant que le jeune homme ait pu répondre.

- Ne parle pas de moi comme si tu portais une grande importance à ce que je dit.

Son père lui jeta un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Drago.

- Euh… oui, répondit ce dernier, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Depuis quelques années déjà.

- Et tu ne nous le présente que maintenant ? Très charmant.

- N'est-ce pas ? Je vous l'aurais bien présenté plus tard, mais un malheureux imprévu à fait que cela m'a été impossible, railla Hermione.

Un faible gémissement échappa à Mme Granger qui jeta un regard suppliant à son mari, dépitée de voir ainsi tourner au désastre son repas de famille. En désespoir de parler de sujets plus joyeux, Stephen garda le silence, et on entendit plus que le bruit des couverts sur la porcelaine des assiettes jusqu'à ce que Hermione réengage courageusement la conversation _ elle n'avait pas été à Gryffondor pour rien.

- Où partez-vous pour Noël ? Vous avez une idée ?

- Oui, nous irons deux semaines dans les Vosges, en France. Les paysages là-bas sont magnifique d'après les brochures, lui répondit sa mère avec un sourire reconnaissant. D'ailleurs, vous connaissez peut-être, Drago, non ? Vous qui êtes journaliste, vous avez sûrement déjà eu l'occasion de vous rendre là-bas ?

- Euh… non, je suis spécialisé dans le Quidditch, expliqua-t-il brièvement, espérant que les parents de Granger connaissaient un minimum le monde de leur fille pour ne pas ignorer ce qu'était le Quidditch.

La femme se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Apparemment, elle aimait le sport autant que sa fille.

- Et toi, que comptes-tu faire pour Noël ? demanda-t-elle à cette dernière.

- Oh, rien de bien grandiose. Une soirée en famille, rien de plus.

- Malheureusement, nous ne pourrons pas venir, s'excusa Mr Granger, ironique.

- Je parlais de ma vraie famille, s'entend, lui répondit Hermione du tac au tac.

Mme Granger pâlit alors son mari rougissait de rage à vue d'œil.

- Comment oses-tu émettre de tels sous-entendus ! s'écria-t-il.

La main de sa fille se crispa sur son verre, mais c'est pourtant d'une voix calme qu'elle répondit.

- Sous-entendus ? Quels sous-entendus ? Il me semble que je t'ai déjà dit que je considérais comme des enfants ou des frères les adolescents sont je suis responsable, non ? Quant à Harry et les Weasley, ils sont des membres à part entière de ma familles depuis plus d'une décennie maintenant !

- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! tonna Stephen.

- Non, désolée, je ne vois pas.

- Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour tes parents !

Hermione éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Mes parents ? répéta-t-elle. Alors c'est comme ça que tu te considères ? Et bien je vais te dire ce que j'en pense. Mes parents m'auraient soutenue lors des moments difficiles, ils m'auraient conseillée et auraient accepté mes choix ! Ils auraient été contents pour moi lorsque tout s'est arrangé ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tout le contraire !

- Tu oses prétendre que nous n'avons pas été à la hauteur ! explosa Mr Granger en se levant vivement, abattant son poing sur la table. Pourquoi donc t'aurait-on soutenue pour quelque chose à quoi nous nous opposions fermement ! Cette guerre ne te concernait pas Hermione, pas plus que nous !

- Stephen, couina sa femme, calme-toi.

Mais son mari l'ignora, déversant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis tant d'années. Pétrifié sur sa chaise, Drago n'osait plus faire un geste, réalisant qu'il avait commis une terrible erreur en acceptant ce diner à la place de la Gryffondor. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui l'opposait à son père, mais de toute évidence, cela ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Et ça avait visiblement à voir avec la guerre contre Voldemort.

- Pourquoi donc aurait-on accepté tes choix alors qu'ils s'opposaient à tout ce dont nous avions toujours voulu pour toi ? Tu aurais pu suivre des études médicales et reprendre la direction du cabinet familial ! Reprit le père de la jeune fille. Mais non, tu as voulu continuer sur ta lancée de petite héroïne et devenir flic sorcier, sans même nous consulter avant de prendre ta décision !

- Chéri s'il te plait, supplia encore Mme Granger, levant des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.

Stephen eut un claquement de langue agacé et repoussa ses prières d'un geste de la main.

- Et puis, pourquoi se serait-on réjoui pour toi alors que tu t'apprêtais à renier tes origines ? Tu t'es installée dans cette maison et tu y vies depuis en utilisant sans cesse la magie, oubliant complètement que quelques années plus tôt, tu ne connaissais rien de ce monde ! Et tu voudrais qu'on soit content pour toi ? Tu as tiré un trait sur ta vie première, sur nous ! vociféra-t-il.

- C'est faux ! se récria sa fille en se levant à son tour. Je n'ai jamais rien oublié de tout cela et tu le sais ! Je me suis juste fais une place dans le monde qui est le mien ! Je suis une sorcière Papa, pas une moldue ! Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute !

Le père et la fille se défièrent un instant du regard, puis l'homme baissa les yeux et lâcha, avec toute la rancœur qu'il gardait en lui depuis trop longtemps :

- Tu as raison Hermione, tu n'es pas une moldue, tu es une sorcière et… tu n'es pas ma fille… Tu n'es plu ma fille.

Sa femme émit un petit cri plaintif, puis fondit littéralement en larmes sur la table, tandis que la Gryffondor se figeait, comme frappée d'horreur. Elle resta ainsi un moment, tremblante de la tête au pied, puis, les larmes aux yeux, elle répondit dans un murmure.

- Et toi tu n'es plu mon père.

Elle attrapa Drago par le bras et transplana au manoir sans perdre de temps. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, elle disparut à nouveau, le laissant seul au milieu du vaste hall de la maison.

Toute l'après-midi, Drago se rongea les sangs dans la vaste maison. Le ventre noué par la culpabilité, il ne pouvait se sortir de la tête le visage de Granger lorsque son père lui avait jeté au visage ces mots si blessants. Lui qui durant sa jeunesse avait méprisé et haït les moldus et leurs descendants sorciers n'aurait jamais pensé que le contraire pouvait être possible et existait, même. Après tout, il semblait tellement normal, tellement logique, que des gens sans pouvoirs admirent les personnes qui en avaient ! Or, cela ne semblait pas être le cas de Mr Granger, qui au contraire ne semblait pas supporter l'idée que sa fille unique préfère le monde magique au monde moldu.

Malgré le peu qu'il avait mangé chez les parents de la Gryffondor, Drago n'avait pu avaler quoique ce soit. Il culpabilisait fortement, sachant parfaitement que s'il n'avait pas accepté cette invitation à la place de la jeune femme, ce conflit entre elle et son père n'aurait sûrement pas eu lieu… ou du moins pas tout de suite.

Il se mit à pleuvoir en début de soirée, et c'est avec un mal être grandissant que le Serpentard attendit, guettant le retour de la jeune femme avec une angoisse grandissante.

Finalement, la portée d'entrée s'ouvrit sur elle vers vingt et une heure. Drago, jusque là assis dans un des fauteuils du hall, se leva vivement et s'approcha, mais il s'arrêta à trois mètres d'elle, ne sachant que dire et que faire, et les deux sorciers s'observèrent un instant en silence.

La Gryffondor était trempée de la tête aux pieds, signe qu'elle avait du marcher sous la pluie de longues minutes. Elle avait encore les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré, et les sillons causés par les larmes étaient toujours visibles sur ses joues. Elle regarda Drago un moment, remarqua son air inquiet, le pli soucieux qui lui barrait le front, son regard incertain.

Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé.

Puis, sans prévenir, Hermione s'élança vers le jeune homme et se jeta dans ses bras pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou, sanglotant doucement. Prit de court, Drago finit par l'enlacer maladroitement et resta silencieux le temps qu'elle se calme.

- Tu es trempée, chuchota-t-il après un instant. Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Si, mais ça va. Tu me tiens chaud, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

- Euh… tu devrais quand même aller mettre quelque chose de sec, balbutia-t-il embarrassé.

Elle se détacha de lui et il regretta presque aussitôt de lui avoir donner ce conseil.

- Je vais aller me coucher, j'ai… besoin de dormir un peu.

A l'entente du silence qui régnait dans la maison, elle en avait conclu que Malfoy ou Logan avait déjà envoyé les enfants se coucher. Elle n'avait ainsi pas à le faire.

- Granger ? la rappela cependant le Serpentard alors qu'elle s'engageait dans les escaliers.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Je… Tu sais… Pour ce qu'a dit ton père je…

- Pas maintenant Malfoy, s'il te plait, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Demain si tu veux, mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Granger, et… une sorcière douée et intelligente. Ne laisse jamais personne en douter, déballa-t-il soudain.

Interdite, elle se retourna et le dévisagea une seconde, semblant se demander s'il était sincère. Ne trouvant pas de preuve du contraire, elle lui adressa un faible sourire reconnaissant.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle, émue et surprise à la fois. Bonne nuit… Drago, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire, avant de monter dans sa chambre une bonne fois pour toute.

Resté pantois en bas des marches, le Serpentard s'autorisa quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis une douce chaleur l'envahit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle l'avait sciemment appelé par son prénom, et que cette fois, ce n'était pas par pure politesse face à ses parents.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, c'est devant une tasse de café qu'ils se retrouvèrent, assis face à face à l'une des table de la salle à manger. La Gryffondor venait de descendre et partait travailler dans une petite demi-heure, et Drago était bien décidé à lui parler avant qu'elle ne parte.<p>

- Euh Granger ? Tu sais pour… le repas d'hier, l'invitation et tout ça je… m'excuse d'avoir répondu à ta place, commença-t-il, mal à l'aise, en baissant les yeux sur sa boisson. Je n'aurais pas du… prendre autant de liberté.

- De toute façon, la confrontation avec mon père aurait du éclater tôt ou tard alors… pour un mois de plus ou de moins, soupira-t-elle en contemplant la noirceur de sa boisson qui reflétait tellement la couleur des sombres pensées qui l'agitaient.

- Et… ça ne me regarde pas mais… pourquoi est-ce qu'il…

- Pourquoi a-t-il cet opinion du monde sorcier et de moi ?

- Oui.

La jeune femme soupira à nouveau. Effectivement, ça ne le regardait pas, c'était sa vie privée, après tout. Mais n'étaient-ils pas devenus assez proches pour qu'elle lui fasse part du ressentiment de son père pour elle ? Sûrement que si. Et puis, sa confiance lui semblait tellement importante qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça.

- Et bien… disons que… mon départ pour Poudlard lui a laissé un goût amer. Il a… mal vu le fait que mon destin lui échappe complètement.

- Il n'était pas content que tu sois une sorcière ? s'étonna Drago en haussant les sourcils.

- Oh si, bien-sûr, mais il a vite changé d'avis. Il pensait que la magie n'était… qu'une sorte d'expérience. Tu sais, dans la famille, presque tout le monde travaille dans la médecine. Médecin généraliste ou spécialiste et… mon père espérait que je devienne docteur, et que je me joigne à eux au cabinet.

- Il croyait qu'une fois que tu aurais fini ta scolarité à Poudlard tu… reprendrais une vie de moldue ? demanda le Serpentard, ahuri.

- Je crois bien que oui. Mais très vite, il s'est rendu compte que ça ne serait jamais le cas. Plus les années passaient, et plus je les délaissais, lui et ma mère, pour rester à Poudlard avec Ron et Harry, même pendant les vacances de Noël. Je m'éloignais d'eux avec le temps. Et puis Voldemort est revenu, et j'ai bien du les mettre au courant de la prochaine guerre ouverte qui s'annonçait. Ils ont insisté pour que je ne retourne pas à Poudlard mais je ne les ai pas écouté. Je leur ai dit que c'était mon monde à présent, et que donc cela me concernait, et plus encore par le fait qu'Harry était mon meilleur ami. Ce jour là, ce qu'il restait de l'équilibre de notre famille s'est envolé.

La jeune femme marqua une pause. Même si tout cela s'était passé des années auparavant, elle n'avait jamais pu tourner la page, et la douleur était toujours présente, même si elle s'efforçait d'oublier.

- Que s'est-il passé, ensuite ? demanda Drago dans un murmure, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

- Oh, et bien, une violente dispute à eu lieu. J'avais osé dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas depuis longtemps sans avoir jamais oser l'affronter. Mes parents se sont rendus compte qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas, qu'ils ignoraient presque tout de la magie, que je leur échappais… Mon père était comme fou lorsqu'il a réalisé tout ça, et … je suis partie retrouver les Weasley avant la date prévue. Les années suivantes, je ne suis revenue que pour les grandes vacances.

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau, plongée dans des pensées douloureuses et le Serpentard respecta son silence. Cependant, une question lui brûlait les lèvres et il ne put faire autrement que de la poser.

- Et en début de septième année, comment tu as fait ? Ils étaient au courant de ton escapade avec Potter ?

- Oui et non, grimaça-t-elle. Ils savaient que je tenais énormément à Harry, et je leur ai dit que les mangemorts chercheraient sûrement à les atteindre de ce fait. Je leur ai presque ordonné de partir à l'étranger le temps que la guerre se finisse, leur assurant que pour ma part je serais en sécurité à Poudlard et que je ne craignais rien.

Le Serpentard ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Et ils ont gobé une énormité pareille ?

- Il ne savait de la situation sorcière que ce que je leur disais ! Et évidemment, quand tout à commencé à sombrer, je ne leur ai raconté que les grandes lignes ! Ils ne se doutaient pas que Poudlard tomberaient aux mains des mangemorts ! Pas plus que le ministère était infiltré par des ennemis !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils savaient alors ?

- Rien, pour ainsi dire, soupira-t-elle, coupable. Que Voldemort était revenu, qu'il voulait tuer Harry et avait réuni ses anciens adeptes pour attaquer les moldus.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle piteusement en baissant la tête, honteuse. Si je leur en avais dit plus, ils ne m'auraient jamais laissée partir.

- Et ils ne savent toujours pas les véritables conditions de cette guerre alors ?

- Si, maintenant ils savent. Je leur ai tout raconté quand tout a été fini.

- Et comment ont-ils réagi ?

- Mal. Ma mère a manqué tomber dans les pommes, et mon père était furieux que j'ai osé les rouler dans la farine ainsi. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment pardonné, surtout quand je lui ai clairement dit que je ne deviendrais jamais dentiste ou autre, et que j'avais commencé une formation pour être auror _ flic sorcier, pour eux, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

- Mais ils devaient bien se douter que tu vivrais comme une sorcière non ? s'exclama Drago ahuri.

- J'en sais rien, soupira-t-elle. Mes parents n'avaient jamais que toléré la magie, après tout. Et quand ils ont su que Voldemort cherchait à tuer tous les enfants nés de moldus, mon père s'est écrié que je n'aurais jamais du prendre autant de risque pour un monde qui me rejetait de la sorte. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas accepté le fait que je vive entourée de magie.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Drago n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Mr Granger aurait du être fier que sa fille défende ainsi vaillamment ses droits ! Pas la renier pour cela !

- Bon, je vais te laisser, il faut que j'y aille, à plus tard, reprit Hermione après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Elle était largement en avance, mais elle voulait éviter tout risque que le jeune homme pose une autre question concernant les relations chaotiques qu'elle entretenait avec ses parents.

- Salut, répondit le Serpentard avec un petit geste de la main.

* * *

><p>- Bon alors, récapitulons. Etant donné qu'elle est également au courant pour votre ciné improvisé lors de ta fugue, c'est forcément que celui qui a envoyé la lettre le sait aussi. Or, Logan n'a rien dit de tout cela à qui que ce soit ! Même Hermione a cru qu'il avait mis deux heures à te retrouver ! s'exclama Yumi.<p>

Novembre touchait à sa toute fin. Dans quarante-huit heures, le décompte des jours avant Noël commencerait. Tout le château attendait la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, prévue pour le week-end à venir afin de faire les emplettes de Noël.

En ce début de soirée, alors qu'elles avaient fini les cours depuis un peu plus d'une heure maintenant, Yumi et Arya étaient assises dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, une vaste pièce haute de plafond et toute décorée de noir et de jaune. Installée dans un fauteuil près du feu alors que les températures baissaient de plus en plus au dehors, une plume à la main et un air concentré sur le visage, Yumi regardait le parchemin posé sur ses genoux.

- Ce qui nous ramène donc à toi, moi et Logan. Etant donné que je le sais depuis cinq minutes, ça me raye des expéditeurs potentiels. Dis, tu ne crois pas que Logan aurait pu envoyer cette lettre en signant ton nom parce qu'il n'osait pas annoncer à Vanessa qu'il voulait la plaquer ? demanda-t-elle alors, perplexe.

- Non, ça ne lui ressemblerait pas, marmonna Arya, nichée dans un fauteuil en face d'elle, occupée à lire une leçon de métamorphose qu'elle devait recopier puisque ayant manqué le cours.

- Bon alors… c'est toi qui l'a envoyée et tu ne veux pas l'avouer ? Ou bien tu étais bourrée et…

- Marius était là aussi, la coupa la rouquine.

- Marius ? Le nouveau ? s'étonna Yumi. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ?

- Venu regarder le film, d'après lui, répondit la Serpentard en haussant les épaules. Si Logan n'était pas arrivé à temps, je me serais retrouvée à passer deux heures en sa compagnie, grimaça-t-elle.

- Bho, il est mignon non ? Et puis il a l'air intelligent.

- Dis donc, je croyais que tu étais avec Marvin toi.

La japonaise rougit puis sourit, avant d'ajouter le nom de « Marius » sur son parchemin.

- Donc c'est Marius, conclut-elle.

Arya releva les yeux des notes de Yumi et posa ces dernières sur la table basse avant de répondre.

- Non, ça ne colle pas, dit-elle finalement. Logan s'est fait passer pour mon frère _ idée ringard, au passage ! Pourquoi Marius aurait-il voulu envoyer un message à Vanessa, qu'il ne connaît pas, signé de mon nom afin que ça me retombe dessus ? C'est stupide.

- Ouais, admit Yumi, en mâchouillant l'extrémité de sa plume, contrariée. Dis, celui qui a envoyé ce message, c'est pour te nuire dans ta relation avec Logan, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai pas de relation avec Logan, soupira la rouquine, exaspérée. M'enfin, sûrement, quelles autres raisons aurait-il ?

- Et qui, dans l'entourage de Marius, te déteste au point d'inventer des choses pareilles pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

Arya réfléchit un instant puis lança un regard interrogateur à son amie, qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Sa petite amie enfin ! C'est évident ! Apolline n'a jamais pu te saquer !

- Elle sort avec Marius ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ! s'étonna Yumi, éberluée. Ca fait deux semaines ! Dis, t'es sûre que tu étais au château tout ce temps ?

- Bha oui, répondit la rouquine, perplexe.

Du moins j'en étais pas loin, songea-t-elle en pensant à toutes les heures qu'elle avait passées près du Sombral.

- Bon, et tu penses que Marius aurait pu dire à Apolline qu'il m'avait vu avec « mon frère » au cinéma ?

- Ca paraît évident ! S'il a mentionné Logan, elle a dut faire le rapprochement aussitôt.

- Et bien on va aller rendre une petite visite à cette gentille écervelée ! s'exclama Arya avait un sourire carnassier.

Son amie déglutit, soudain inquiète quant aux événements à venir.

Apolline et ses deux meilleures amies, Jessy et Morgan, papotaient joyeusement à propos du bal de Noël dans la Grande Salle quasi-déserte à cette heure.

Trop plongées dans leur discussion, les trois jeunes filles ne remarquèrent la nouvelle venue que lorsque celle-ci abattit ses deux mains sur la table, juste devant Apolline qui sursauta avant de relever vivement les yeux sur elle. A côté d'elle, le sang parut se retirer sur visage de Jessy, qui déguerpit avec Morgan sous un seul regard d'Arya.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Westinger ? demanda Apolline d'une voix qu'elle voulait menaçante.

- Tu as envoyé un message à Vanessa la semaine dernière.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, navrée, s'excusa la file avec un sourire ironique.

- Oh que si tu sais ! Et tu ferais bien de cracher le morceau si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de regrettable !

- Tu n'as plus d'arc. Hermione te l'a confisqué. Et je suis plus forte que toi avec une baguette ! répliqua l'autre d'un air hautain.

Arya sourit, ce qui n'était pas forcément bon signe chez elle. La jeune fille qui lui faisait face déglutit. Lentement, la rouquine approcha son visage de l'oreille d'Apolline qui cessa de respirer, tétanisée.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baguette pour te faire avouer, et il n'y a pas qu'avec un arc que je peux blesser quelqu'un, murmura Arya.

Celle qu'elle considérait à présent comme sa proie se mit à trembler violemment.

- Ok, ok, capitula cette dernière d'un ton précipité. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Vanessa pour qu'elle rompe avec Logan afin que ça te retombe dessus.

- Et qu'as-tu écrit sur ce message ?

- Que son petit ami la trompait avec toi, qu'il te couvrait de petite attentions, que tu l'avais dragué, et qu'il y avait finalement répondu, avoua Apolline à contrecœur.

- Mais encore ?

- C'est tout.

- En es-tu sûre ? Il me semble que tu as oublié un détail.

- Je… je lui ai dit que tu avais été au cinéma avec Logan le deuxième jeudi des vacances.

- Bien ! s'exclama Arya avec un sourire malsain. Et comment as-tu su cela ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je… Marius m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu dans la salle, souffla Apolline, dépitée de voir son plan si bien fondé tomber ainsi à l'eau.

- Parfait ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! Maintenant, tu vas me rédiger tout ça par écrit bien gentiment, et sans rien omettre. Sans oublier de signer, évidemment. Ton nom cette fois, s'entend, lui intima Arya en lui tendant de quoi écrire.

Apolline lui jeta un regard noir, et recopia rageusement tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, avant de signer en bas du parchemin.

- Contente ? cracha-t-elle en lui rendant le document.

- A moitié seulement, j'aurai bien aimé te faire ravaler ton petit air supérieur, mais tant pis, j'attendrai, lança la rouquine avant de sortir, le parchemin comportant les aveux à la main.

Elle fila à la volière et confia la missive à un hibou qui prit son envol presque aussitôt.

* * *

><p>Décembre arriva, et avec lui le calendrier de l'avent tant attendu par les plus jeunes qui rêvaient déjà de leurs cadeaux à venir. C'est d'ailleurs eux qui se chargèrent de la décoration du sapin et du manoir le premier vendredi du douzième mois, en début de soirée, sitôt rentrés de l'école.<p>

Drago eut toutes les peines du monde à les contenir. Le sapin dépassait aisément les deux mètres, et étant trop petits pour accrocher les boules et guirlandes au sommet, les gamins l'entourèrent de chaises sur lesquelles ils montèrent pour grandir un peu. Mais cela ne suffit pas, et on fit donc la courte-échelle en plus.

Le Serpentard, qui entrait à ce moment là dans le salon, crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque à la vue de Harry _ décidément, tous les porteurs de ce prénom étaient des catastrophes ambulantes _ sur les épaules de Mathieu, ce dernier en équilibre précaire sur une chaise. Il se précipita juste au moment où Cookies, le petit cocker caramel de la maison essayait à son tour de monter, rendu fou par l'agitation qui avait envahit les lieux. Le chien appuya ses deux pattes sur l'assise, et la chaise dérapa légèrement sur le sol.

Mathieu tituba, essaya de retrouver ses appuis mais tomba tout de même au sol. Drago, qui accourait, se prit les pieds dans les jambes du garçon et s'étala de tout son long sur la moquette. Harry, quant à lui, s'accrocha au sapin pour se retenir, mais étant bien trop lourd, il chuta malgré tout et atterrit par chance sur Drago, qui émit un hoquet de douleur pour ensuite grimacer lorsque le sapin lui tomba également dessus dans un immense fracas de verre et de boules brisés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! s'alarma la voix de Granger, qui venait tout juste de franchir la porte de la maison.

Drago releva les yeux et soupira profondément en la voyant, à la fois soulagé qu'elle soit rentrée et agacé qu'elle le voit dans une telle situation.

- Génial, maugréa-t-il en laissant sa tête retomber sur la moquette.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, Cookies lui donna un grand coup de langue en travers le visage. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin, et le Serpentard trouva soudain sa situation moins désespérée que ça.

Les enfants s'empressèrent de redresser leur arbre de Noël et la Gryffondor aida Harry à se remettre sur pieds avant de tendre une main au Serpentard pour l'aider à se relever, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Oh ça va hein, marmonna Drago qui accepta cependant son aide. Ils sont encore plus déchaînés que le jour du cinéma !

Pour toute réponse, le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaître les boules brisées qui n'avaient pas survécu à la chute du sapin, puis elle le laissa là le temps d'aller poser son manteau et son sac dans le hall.

- Hermione ! l'appela Harry lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce. J'arrive pas à mettre l'étoile en haut du sapin ! geignit-il en agitant la décoration devant les yeux de la jeune femme. Et Logan n'est pas là !

La Gryffondor sourit à nouveau. Tous les ans, c'était la même chose. La décoration supérieure du sapin posait problème, et les enfants refusaient catégoriquement de la laisser faire à leur place.

- Tu ne pourrais pas me prendre sur tes épaules comme lui pour que je puisse la mettre ? demanda le garçon en lui faisant des yeux suppliants.

- Tu sais très bien que tu es trop lourd pour moi ! s'esclaffa la jeune femme.

- Dray, tu me prends sur tes épaules pour que je puisse accrocher l'étoile en haut du sapin ? interrogea Harry en allant trouver Drago dans la bibliothèque, sa décoration toujours à la main.

Le jeune homme lui renvoya un regard abasourdi et le dévisagea quelques secondes en silence.

- S'il te plait Drago ! Logan rentre tard aujourd'hui et on veut finir ce soir !

- Mais vous avez tout le week-end pour finir !.

- Mais noooon ! Drago s'il te plaiiit ! Sinon on va encore devoir faire la courte-échelle et…

- Bon c'est bon j'ai compris, soupira le Serpentard, résigné.

Il revint dans le salon où il attrapa le gamin pour le hisser sur ses épaules avec une grimace sous le regard surpris mais amusé d'Hermione, qui les regarda s'approcher du sapin sur lequel Harry posa sa fameuse étoile avant de redescendre avec un sourire.

Evidemment, tous les autres enfants voulurent à leur tour décorer le haut du sapin en montant sur Drago, et le jeune homme se vit servir d'échelle pendant une bonne demi-heure à la fin de laquelle il se laissa tomber sur un des canapé, exténué, le dos en compote.

- Je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours ! soupira-t-il lorsque la Gryffondor vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Cette dernière sourit et c'est avec un regard attendri qu'elle observa ses protégés réunir le reste des décorations pour ensuite se ruer dans les autres pièces de la maison afin de les assortir au salon.

- Ils n'ont pas été trop durs avant que je n'arrive ? s'enquit elle.

- Pas mal, si, mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas leur en tenir rigueur, soupira le Serpentard.

- Non, effectivement.

- Hermione vient voir ! appela la voix de Harry depuis le hall. Elle est jolie la rampe comme ça ? demanda-t-il lorsque les deux sorciers sortirent du salon.

Aidé de Mathieu, il avait enroulé une guirlande rouge entre les barreaux de la rampe de bois, et Lyra accrochait à présent des boules dorées et argentées dessus.

- Très jolie, lui certifia la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Les yeux du petit garçon brillèrent de plaisir et c'est avec un entrain renouvelé qu'il s'empara d'une autre guirlande pour aller l'accrocher dans la salle à manger.

- Ca fait bizarre… toute cette bonne humeur et cette agitation. Je n'avais jamais connu ça, avant, avoua Drago en le regardant disparaître derrière la double porte de la pièce.

- Vous ne fêtiez pas Noël chez vous ? s'étonna Hermione en se retournant vers lui.

- Si. Mais… c'était moins effusif. Et l'ambiance était aussi froide que le temps qu'il faisait au dehors, répondit-il en riant jaune. Surtout lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard, étant donné que… Tu-Sais-Qui avait élu domicile chez nous.

- Oh, je vois, murmura la Gryffondor, mal à l'aise de lui avoir posé cette question.

Un silence s'installa, qui perdura jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'éclipse dans son bureau pour finir de compléter les dossiers qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain matin. Drago, pour sa part, retourna dans le salon où il s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil pour lire.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione se laissa aller sur le dossier de son fauteuil et ferma les yeux un instant. Ses rapports étaient bouclés et fin prêts pour le lendemain, et il n'était que dix-neuf heure trente, ce qui lui laissait le temps pour autre chose. Elle rangea sa plume et son encrier dans un tiroir et se tourna vers la fenêtre de son bureau. De la lumière brillait non loin, à environ un mile de la maison. Chaque année au moment de Noël, le village d'Ellesmere faisait venir des troupes de spectacle de rue, qui donnaient des représentations chaque week-end du mois de Décembre.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit. Elle prenait toujours deux semaines de congés pour les vacances de Noël. Elle adorait tellement cette période. Le vent glacial qui soufflait sur la région, obligeant les gens à resserrer leurs manteaux et leurs écharpes autour d'eux. Les chocolats chaud qu'elle sirotait en compagnie de ses amis ou des enfants après un après-midi passé dehors, les joues et le nez rosis par le froid. Les rues de la ville toute proche, illuminées jusque tard le soir pour permettre aux habitants de faire leurs achats de Noël après le travail. La cohue entre les boutiques et dans les galeries marchandes, les décorations qui fleurissaient dans chaque vitrine et la bonne humeur des commerçants. Tout cela la plongeait chaque année dans une euphorie qu'elle se faisait une joie de partager avec ses amis.

« Toute cette bonne humeur et cette agitation. Je n'avais jamais connu ça, avant. C'était moins effusif. Et l'ambiance était aussi froide que le temps qu'il faisait dehors ». Ce que lui avait dit Malfoy tantôt lui revint en mémoire, et, prise d'une pulsion soudaine, elle sortit de son bureau, le cœur battant.

Cette année, elle ne partagerait pas uniquement ces bons moments avec ses amis et les enfants, mais avec une autre personne.

- Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant irruption dans le salon fraîchement décoré.

Surpris par le ton enjoué et pressé qu'elle avait employé, Drago leva la tête vers elle, étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Habille-toi, on sort ! l'interrompit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Pardon ?

- Allez ! Dépêche-toi ! Viens-voir !

- Mais… où va-t-on ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le forçait presque à se lever, l'obligeant à poser son livre.

Elle ne répondit pas et lui jeta son manteau alors qu'elle enfilait le sien. Elle voulait qu'il voit, qu'il apprenne, qu'il partage, qu'il ressente l'excitation soudaine qui l'avait envahie en regardant par la fenêtre de son bureau. Elle voulait qu'il vive Noël comme elle le vivait depuis des années déjà.

- Granger, on ne va pas sortir dehors à cette heure-ci ! Il gèle !

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme l'attrapa par la main, et ce simple geste réduisit Drago au silence mieux qu'un _Silencio_. Ses doigts fins étaient chaud autour des siens qu'elle serrait avec force, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Ce qui n'était pas dans les intentions du Serpentard qui, en plus de se réjouir d'une sortie avec la jeune femme, n'était pas mécontent de sortir un peu de la propriété qu'il n'avait plus quittée depuis le dîner chez les Granger, qui n'était pas un souvenir joyeux.

Hermione sortit du manoir et transplana sans attendre dans une ruelle sombre située non loin du centre du village d'Ellesmere. Le froid qui hantait la région les happa tout entier, et leurs mains liées ne furent bientôt plus que leur seule source de chaleur.

Sans jamais le lâcher, la Gryffondor entraîna le jeune homme dans la rue bondée et inondée de la lumière des guirlandes électriques accrochées un peu partout entre les toits des maisons, le tira à sa suite sur les larges trottoirs illuminées, l'amena devant les vitrines décorées, où des automates à l'effigie du Père Noël exécutaient leurs mouvements sans discontinuité.

Partagé entre l'émerveillement et l'hébétement, Drago ne savait plus où poser ses yeux tant il y avait de choses à regarder. Son regard survola une boutique de vêtements où les mannequins arboraient tous des bonnets rouges à pompons blancs, s'attarda sur la vitrine d'un magasin de jouet derrière laquelle un train miniature tournait sur son circuit en laissant échapper de petits nuages de fumée, pour finalement s'arrêter sur l'immense chapiteau qui se dressait au centre de la place du village, entouré de petits chalets en bois d'où s'échappaient de délicieuses odeurs de chocolat chaud et de crêpes au sucre qui le firent saliver d'envie.

La sorcière qui l'accompagnait sourit devant son visage ébloui et elle le conduisit sous la toile du chapiteau afin qu'ils puissent assister au spectacle qui venait de débuter.

Ce n'était pas grandiose, et la Gryffondor n'avait jamais été fan de ces choses là, mais en période de Noël, elle était capable de s'émerveiller pour un rien, et ce soir là était l'un de ceux où elle avait envie de sourire sans raison, heureuse. Simplement heureuse.

Lorsque la représentation prit fin, elle reprit la main du Serpentard qui sentit son cœur s'emballer. Les nombreuses découvertes qu'il venait de faire et l'agitation qui l'entourait le plongeaient dans une ivresse telle qu'il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait venir troubler la quiétude qui l'envahissait à cet instant.

Hermione les mena jusque dans un des chalets où l'on vendait des boissons chaudes, où elle acheta deux chocolats chaud. Elle en tendit un au jeune homme qui lui rendit son sourire avec légèreté.

- On peut rentrer à pieds, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle alors. La maison est à un peu plus d'un kilomètre, ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Drago laissa son gobelet de chocolat à mis-parcourt entre ses lèvres, surpris par la proposition, qui pour tout dire ne l'enchantait guère. A vrai dire, il commençait à frissonner, avait mal au dos depuis que Harry lui était tombé dessus, et il était fatigué, peu habitué à veiller aussi tard. Il voulut répondre « non », mais son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme, ne manqua pas d'y remarquer l'étincelle qui y brillait, et il s'entendit répondre :

- Pourquoi pas ?

Et le sourire qu'elle lui adressa à cette réponse l'empêcha de regretter sa décision.

Peu à peu, ils s'éloignèrent du centre du village et de la musique pour se retrouver sur un sentier bordé d'herbe, sirotant leur boisson en silence. Le bruissement du vent glacial dans les hautes herbes les entourait, accompagné des appels des oiseaux nocturnes perchés dans les arbres proches. Un lapin détala à l'entente de leurs pas, et une chouette hulula au loin. La clarté de la lune éclairait leur chemin et se reflétait doucement dans les cheveux d'Hermione, que Drago ne lâcha quasiment pas des yeux, faute de pouvoir s'en empêcher, totalement fasciné par les jeux de lumière dans la chevelure acajou.

Lorsqu'elle se mit à évoquer leurs souvenirs de Poudlard, il ne répondit que brièvement, se contentant de quelques onomatopées par-ci, par là, trop distrait pour dire quelque chose de constructif.

- C'était plutôt pas mal, comme soirée, non ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils dépassaient la grille qui clôturait le parc de la maison.

- C'était super, répondit-il sincèrement.

Elle lui sourit encore une fois et le Serpentard se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se contenir. Si elle continuait de lui sourire comme ça, il ne répondrait bientôt plus de rien.

- J'avais pensé que ça te plairait, comme tu m'as dit que… tu n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de… profiter de l'ambiance de Noël, expliqua-t-elle en rougissant, légèrement gênée.

Touché en plein cœur par cette attention, Drago la considéra un instant, de la gratitude plein les yeux. Il ne put détacher ses yeux d'elle alors qu'elle sortait ses clefs après s'être détournée, gênée.

Elle avait les joues et le nez rougis par le froid, le vent glacé malmenait ses cheveux, les faisant voltiger autour de son visage si bien dessiné. Et ses lèvres, si parfaites et qu'il savait si douces, esquissaient toujours l'ombre d'un sourire, comme si rien en cette soirée ne pourrait l'attrister. Elle surprit son regard sur elle en relevant la tête et rougit légèrement. S'en fut trop pour le jeune homme.

Ses clefs échappèrent à Hermione et ricochèrent sur le sol lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres glacées sur les siennes. Elle frissonna toute entière sous cette douce caresse pourtant brûlante et ne résista pas à l'envie de passer une main sur la nuque du jeune homme, avant de la faire glisser dans ses cheveux blonds et soyeux alors qu'il l'attirait un peu plus à lui, resserrant leur étreinte.

Une chose légère et froide se mit alors à tomber, et ils se séparèrent, haletant, le cœur battant. Dans un parfait accord, ils levèrent la tête vers le ciel.

- Il neige, chuchota la Gryffondor, émerveillée.

- Je sais ce que c'est que de la neige, Granger, railla Drago à voix basse en ramenant son regard sur elle.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient à présent parsemés de flocons blancs et le jeune homme sentit ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement. Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, il s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche avec plus d'ardeur encore, lui faisant oublier ce qu'elle allait dire un instant plus tôt. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur son visage glacé en une caresse brûlante, avant de remonter sa main jusqu'à son écharpe, glissant ses doigts sous le tissu pour effleurer sa nuque et passer sa main dans ses cheveux parsemés de flocon. Elle se laissa aller une minute à cet échange passionné, appréciant le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau, de sa main dans ses cheveux, puis elle tenta de se dégager, l'incitant à lâcher prise. Drago sourit contre ses lèvres et se détacha d'elle, s'amusant de son air indigné.

Il lui adressa un sourire en coin qui la réduisit à nouveau au silence, ramassa les clefs et poussa la porte qu'elle avait ouverte.

- Tu allais dire ?

Et il fila au deuxième étage avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, le cœur léger et heureux. Simplement heureux.

* * *

><p>Tadammm ! xD<p>

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous avez aimé la partie Noël ! En plus on vient juste de passer en Décembre, c'est quand même bien coordonné tout ça xD J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce passage, et j'espère que vous en avez pris autant à le lire =p Puis il y a deux baisers dans un chapitre quand même, c'est pas rien ! x)

Le chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera normalement beaucoup plus long que celui-ci, avec une partie Dramione, la réponse de Logan et le retour d'un personnage qu'on a pas vu depuis... fiouu, depuis longtemps ! Mais je n'en dirais pas plus pour le moment, va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine =p Niark niark !

On se retrouve dimanche prochain, bonne semaine à tous d'ici là ! Gros bisous !


	18. Chapter 17

Hello tout le monde !

Je poste le nouveau chapitre avec quelques heures d'avance par rapport à d'habitude. Je pars tôt cet après-midi, et je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps de poster en début d'après-midi. Je préfère poster avec trois heures d'avance qu'avec une semaine de retard, j'espère que vous n'y verrez pas d'inconvénients x)

J'ai été surprise en avisant le nombre de reviews que vous avez laissé pour le précédent chapitre, qui n'était pourtant pas très long ! C'est... whaou, merci beaucoup à vous tous ! =) Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que cette fiction vous plait autant !

Chose promise, chose due, voilà le chapitre suivant, qui fait 24 pages ce coup-ci ! xD Le Dramione est moins prononcé, mais il est toujours là en fond, ne vous inquiétez pas ;)

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

><p>Hermione prit une grande inspiration, se rappela qu'elle avait été à Gryffondor du temps de sa scolarité, et entra dans la pièce après une dernière seconde d'hésitation.<p>

Son regard se posa automatiquement sur elle lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer et elle dut faire un effort démesuré pour ne pas rougir. Elle s'assit à sa table sans le regarder.

- Bonjour, la salua-t-il.

Elle nota que sa voix semblait moins assurée que d'ordinaire et s'en sentit soulagée : elle n'était vraisemblablement pas la seule à être mal à l'aise.

En effet, l'euphorie de la veille était retombée, et chacun avait pris conscience de ce qui c'était passé le soir précédent.

- Salut, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Un silence gêné s'installa, durant lequel les deux sorciers jetèrent chacun leur tour des regards furtifs à l'autre, détournant rapidement les yeux lorsqu'ils se faisaient prendre. Enfin, Hermione rassembla son courage et aborda le sujet de sa venue. Elle lui aurait bien annoncé plus tard mais la date fixée approchait à grand pas, et elle craignait de ne jamais pouvoir préparer ce jour sans qu'il ne comprenne son intention. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle voulait éviter, c'était qu'il l'apprenne autrement que par elle, dans quel cas la nouvelle le mettrait certainement dans une colère noire.

- Hum, je voulais te prévenir… Pour le réveillon de Noël euh… comment te dire, commença-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop comment formuler sa phrase.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle rougit fortement, ce qui ne l'aida pas à se concentrer.

- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il à continuer.

Des deux, il était de loin celui qui avait le plus de self-control, et il savait également que si elle était dans cette état, il n'y était pas pour rien. Bien au contraire.

- Et bien, tous les ans, j'ai l'habitude d'inviter tout le monde pour le soir de Noël et…

- Granger, viens-en au fait !

Elle osa enfin lever les yeux sur lui pour de bon et lui lança un regard insistant. Il blêmit lorsqu'il saisit où elle voulait en venir et déglutit difficilement.

- Tout le monde ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. Tu entends qui, par là ?

- Et bien… Ginny, les Weasley, Harry et Ron, énuméra-t-elle dans un murmure, appréhendant sa réaction. Blaise passe la soirée chez sa mère, alors…

Elle s'interrompit, observant avec inquiétude le Serpentard qui avait pâli au fil des noms énoncés. Comme frappé par la foudre, il se tenait immobile sur sa chaise, la bouche ouverte dans une expression d'ahurissement totale.

- Weasley fille, Weasley family, St Potter et Weasmoche ! répéta-t-il avec ses appellations. C'est une blague ! s'étrangla-t-il alors. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

Un hochement de tête négatif de la jeune femme lui répondit. Elle se leva alors après avoir pris un croissant dans la corbeille posée sur la table.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire _ça_ ! s'écria-t-il en la voyant partir.

- Désolée Malfoy, mais c'est ainsi que ça se passe depuis l'arrivée des enfants et ce n'est pas toi qui va tout faire changer. Sans compter que je consacre beaucoup moins de temps aux Weasley depuis que tu es ici.

Trop abasourdi pour aligner ne serait-ce que deux mots, il la regarda s'éloigner sans émettre de protestation. Il reprit néanmoins ses esprits avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

- Tu te venges d'hier soir Granger ! lança-t-il alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce. C'est petit ! Très petit même ! C'est indigne d'une Gryffondor Granger ! persifla-t-il.

Mais elle s'était déjà éclipsée.

Et c'est avec une boule dans l'estomac que le Serpentard attendit les fêtes de fin d'année.

* * *

><p>- Mais enfin Arya, tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ? s'exaspéra Yumi. Apolline a avoué, et Logan s'est excusé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?<p>

- Rien.

Les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient actuellement dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Assise dans un fauteuil, ses jambes repliées sous elle, Arya lisait tranquillement un livre moldu dernièrement sorti tandis que debout devant elle, Yumi faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée où un feu ronronnait.

- Alors tu vas lui répondre ?

- Non.

- Je ne te comprends pas là ! lâcha alors la Poufsouffle en se plantant devant son amie, qui ne leva même pas les yeux.

- Ca n'a jamais été le cas, de toute façon, répliqua cette dernière.

La japonaise soupira profondément et se laissa choir dans un des fauteuils.

- Avoue quand même que c'est compliqué et illogique ! Tu voulais qu'il ouvre les yeux sur ton innocence concernant ce message, à présent c'est chose faîte, mais tu n'est toujours pas contente ! résuma-t-elle.

- Oh mais je suis contente.

- Ah oui, ça crève les yeux ! ironisa Yumi. Et combien as-tu de lettre d'excuses venant de sa part au fond de ta malle ? Trois ? Quatre ?

- Aucune. Je les ai brûlées.

- Quoi ? s'écria la Poufsouffle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Mais je peux te dire que j'en ai brûlé trois, effectivement.

- Mais mais… mais !

Ce fut au tour d'Arya de soupirer.

- J'aimerais lire tranquillement là ! Alors si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à dire qu'une palilogie en « mais » j'apprécierais que tu la mettes en veilleuse disons… jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini, siffla-t-elle, acerbe.

- Mais enfin explique-moi ! insista Yumi. Tu as ce que tu voulais, alors pourquoi, par Merlin, est-ce que…

- Mais tu es débile ou tu le fais exprès ! s'exaspéra Arya. Il m'a insultée de garce ! Il a cru que j'étais assez… ignoble pour lui jouer un coup pareil !

- Mais il s'est excusé !

- Peu importe ! Je n'apprécie pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule Yumi ! Je ne suis pas de celles qui se laissent berner par quelques mots sur un parchemin pour ensuite se faire mieux poignarder par derrière !

- Mais…

- Lui répondre Yumi ? Pour qu'après il s'imagine que je me laisse amadouer par quelques excuses ? Et la prochaine fois qu'il me jettera des insultes du même genre au visage, il s'excusera à nouveau ainsi ? Hors de question ! Il a souhaité ne plus entendre parler de moi, et bien soit, il n'en entendra plus parler !

Son amie aurait bien répliqué si au même instant une deuxième année n'était pas venue lui annoncer que Marvin l'attendait devant l'entrée de la pièce. La jeune femme soupira profondément, dépitée de ne pas avoir pu convaincre sa meilleure amie. Elle se résigna cependant à la laisser à sa lecture et à rejoindre Marvin. Après tout, la rouquine serait peut-être de meilleur humeur après avoir fini son livre et elle aurait alors l'occasion de lui parler.

- A plus tard Arya, lança-t-elle avant de sortir.

- C'est ça, à plus.

- Au fait, rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit, pour tu-sais-quoi, lança Yumi en sortant après avoir aperçu John aux côtés de Marvin.

A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée sur la brunette que la Serpentard bondit hors de son fauteuil, ramena son livre dans son dortoir, puis redescendit dans la salle commune, ou elle attrapa son manteau et son écharpe avant de se précipiter vers le parc pour retrouver Hagrid pour une nouvelle tentative de monte.

Une semaine plus tard, les préfets en chefs ouvraient le bal de Noël sous le regard sévère du directeur, vêtu à l'occasion d'un costume noir surmonté d'une longue cape noire, le tout accommodé d'une cravate noire et de chaussures noires. Directeur ou non, organisateur d'un bal annuel ou non, Severus Rogue restait Severus Rogue.

La Grande Salle était pourtant magnifique en ce jeudi vingt-deux décembre, dernier jour de cours pour l'année 2005. Les murs semblaient sculptés dans la glace, tout comme les petites tables de 4 à 6 places disposées autour de la piste de danse, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une patinoire. Un magnifique lustre garnis de stalactites diffusait une lumière froide dans toute la pièce. Le buffet préparé par les elfes présentait les mets les plus exquis, et les plus gourmands salivaient déjà d'envie rien qu'en le regardant.

Encore dans le vaste hall du château, Yumi attendait impatiemment sa meilleure amie. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en une coiffure compliquée plantée de bâtons dans un style typiquement asiatique et était vêtue d'une ravissante robe rouge dont les manches s'évasaient à partir des coudes. La ceinture, composée d'un ruban violet vif et brillant, se mariait parfaitement avec les tons du tissu et relevait le maquillage violet qu'elle avait appliqué sur ses yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche, bon sang ! pesta-t-elle en regardant une énième fois du côté des cachots. Elle m'avait promis qu'elle viendrait !

- Elle t'avais _promis_ ? demanda Alec en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui ! Elle m'a dit « on verra », lui assura la jeune fille.

- Oh alors elle ne viendra pas ! en conclut le Serdaigle. A partir du moment où elle ne t'a rien promis, tu peux être sûre qu'elle ne se montrera même pas. Désolé vieux, s'excusa-t-il à l'adresse de John.

- Quoi ? s'indigna Yumi. Mais… oh ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Attend un peu que je lui mette la main dessus !

- Yumi chérie, si tu commences à la chercher maintenant, le bal sera terminé que tu ne l'auras pas encore trouvée, intervint Marvin en se penchant à son oreille. Alors… oublie un peu Arya, et… profite de la soirée, susurra-t-il langoureusement. Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, que j'ai envie pourtant de t'arracher sur le champ. Ce serait dommage que tu ne danses pas avant qu'elle disparaisse, tu ne crois pas ?

Il lui sourit et la pauvre Poufsouffle se trouva réduite au silence par le simple pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle, prenant au passage une teinte assortie à sa robe. Il l'embrassa puis lui tendit son bras alors qu'ils entraient dans la vaste salle au plafond magique pour une soirée qui promettait d'être fantastique.

Arya marchait, depuis plus de dix minutes maintenant, et sans jamais hésiter quant à la direction à prendre. La musique assourdissante qui émanait du château s'était estompée au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'était enfoncée dans la forêt Interdite. A présent, elle s'avançait de plus en plus profondément entre les hauts arbres sombres et leurs ombres inquiétantes, éclairée par la seule lumière de sa baguette allumée.

Elle était seule. Hagrid assistait lui aussi au bal, habillé de son horrible costume marron et de son affreuse cravate à carreaux jaunes et orange. C'était mieux ainsi. Ce soir, elle voulait être seule.

Elle arriva bientôt jusqu'à la petit clairière où le troupeau passait le plus clair de son temps. Le demi-Sombral était là, paissant tranquillement l'herbe rase à force d'être broutée. Arya le siffla doucement, et ses oreilles pivotèrent vers elle avant qu'il ne redresse la tête. Il hennit joyeusement en la voyant puis se remit à brouter.

Il n'était pas domestiqué et restait libre et sauvage, et surtout, fier et orgueilleux. Si elle voulait le toucher, il faudrait qu'elle aille jusqu'à lui, et pas l'inverse. Elle le savait, et s'exécuta, s'avançant jusque dans le halo lumineux dispensé par la Lune.

Le Sombral releva la tête vers elle et observa sa tenue avec méfiance. Arya lui retourna un pauvre sourire. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle avait revêtue une tenue de bal.

Une belle robe bustier au corset blanc et à la longue jupe marron. La ceinture, une large lanière de cuir clair, était décorée de fleurs blanches et l'extrémité retombait sur la jupe, se mêlant avec élégance aux plis et mouvements du tissu. Pour une fois, elle avait détaché ses cheveux, et ils ondoyaient librement sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle avait gardé le collier qu'elle portait habituellement, celui qui représentait Yin. Elle était splendide, et même si la robe était déchirée au niveau de ses chevilles d'avoir traversé une bonne partie de la forêt, cela ne gâchait en rien sa beauté, pas plus que ses yeux perlés de larmes.

Finalement, le cheval sembla décider que cette tenue pour la moins inattendue ne représentait aucun danger, et il se laissa caresser.

- Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son encolure. Pathétique et Pitoyable.

Elle appuya son front sur les cours poils noirs et soyeux et resta ainsi immobile de longues minutes durant. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle passa une main sur le dos du cheval, qui frémit tout entier et fit un écart.

- Calme-toi, murmura-t-elle en souriant à moitié. Je n'essaierai pas de te monter aujourd'hui, pas ce soir. La selle et la bride resteront dans la cabane de Hagrid.

Comme s'il comprenait ce qu'elle disait, il se détendit et retourna à sa pâture. Arya sourit à nouveau puis s'assit à même l'herbe fraîche, peu soucieuse de salir sa robe. De toute façon, danser n'était pas dans ses projets du soir. Elle leva ses yeux gris vers le ciel constellé d'étoile.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? souffla-t-elle après un silence. Tu m'avais promis. Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me laisser seule. Et c'est pourtant ce que tu fais.

Ses larmes s'accentuèrent et elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ses bras pour les étouffer. A cet instant, le jeune Sombral s'approcha d'elle et souffla doucement dans ses cheveux cuivrés, comme pour la rassurer et la consoler. Elle releva la tête et caressa doucement le bout de son naseau ébène, se perdant dans ses yeux dorés qui brillaient de milles feux.

- Tu es tellement beau, murmura-t-elle en passant sa main sur le doux chanfrein. …Fëanor, esprit du feu, chuchota-t-elle alors.

Le simple fait de prononcer ces quelques mots la fit frémir et elle sut qu'elle avait trouvé le bon prénom lorsque l'équidé s'ébroua joyeusement. La jeune fille sourit à travers ses larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à tarir lentement.

- Ca te plait ? Alors ça sera ton prénom, comme ça on sera deux à avoir un nom elfique.

Il souffla de nouveau dans ses cheveux et elle embrassa le bout de son naseau. Elle savait qu'elle portait le prénom d'une princesse elfique d'un livre écrit par un moldu, qui devait être un cracmol pour en connaître autant sur les Dragons. Elle ne l'avait jamais lu, mais Hermione oui, et c'est elle qui le lui avait appris, lors d'une de ses vaines tentatives pour l'approcher.

Arya ne rentra au château que tard dans la nuit, après être restée dans la clairière à contempler le troupeau de Sombral et Fëanor paître tranquillement pendant plus de deux heures. Frigorifiée et de toute évidence partie pour avoir un bon rhum dans les jours à venir, elle alla directement se coucher. Ni elle ni Fëanor n'avaient remarqué l'homme qui les épiait depuis quelques minutes déjà, dissimulé dans l'obscurité des sous-bois.

* * *

><p>Drago laissa son regard divaguer sur le quai, sur les gamins qui faisaient une bataille de boules de neige, s'attirant par là les protestations des adultes qu'ils touchaient par mégarde, sur Granger, qui conversait avec une parente d'élève en attendant le train, sur un petit moineau qui gazouillait joyeusement malgré l'absence notable de soleil, sur Granger qui parlait encore avec la femme, sur un chat qui guettait avidement le petit oiseau qui chantait, sur Granger, avec qui la femme discutait toujours.<p>

Drago soupira de frustration. C'est fou ce que Granger pouvait l'obséder ces derniers temps ! Ces deux dernières semaines, il en était même venu à jalouser Blaise qu'elle embrassait toujours sur les deux joues lorsqu'il passait au manoir, ainsi que Quentin, qui ramenait parfois Logan après son entraînement, et qui ne manquait jamais une invitation de la jeune femme à se joindre à eux pour le dîner. Cependant, sa jalousie pour le policier magique était d'autant plus forte qu'il savait qu'il était déjà sorti avec la Gryffondor. Pire encore, il s'était surpris à envier le jeune Harry avec qui elle avait dormi après qu'il ait fait un cauchemar. Cela l'avait tellement horrifié qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre tout l'après-midi afin de s'en remettre. Il avait envié un homonyme de St Potter. Parce qu'il avait dormi avec Granger. La honte totale, le déshonneur complet ! La confirmation de son déclin certain !

Le Poudlard Express entra bientôt en gare, et le flot d'élèves qu'il contenait se déversa rapidement sur le quai par les nombreuses portes. Grégoire se jeta sur Drago, Yumi se blottit un peu plus contre Marvin lorsque le froid la happa toute entière, John et Alec rejoignirent les plus petits dans leur bataille de boule de neige, et Arya se retira dans un coin du quai en attendant de rentrer.

Lorsqu'elle vit Logan se diriger vers elle, elle lui adressa un regard si froid que la neige qui fusaient de toute part en aurait paru brûlante. Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, Hermione leur annonça qu'ils partaient avant qu'il n'ait pu lui parler, et la jeune fille la suivit vivement, mettant le plus possible de distance entre elle et lui.

Même si la rouquine avait prévu de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, se tenant ainsi loin de Logan, d'Hermione et d'une ambiance qui prévoyait d'être ennuyeuse au manoir, elle avait finalement cédé devant l'insistance de Yumi qui lui avait cassé les pieds toute une journée pour qu'elle rentre à la maison. Au moins, elle tiendrait compagnie à Drago le soir de Noël où il allait sûrement s'isoler du reste des invités, étant donné l'identité des-dis invités !

.

Drago se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit, complètement abattu. En ce moment, il lui semblait que tout allait de travers. Pour commencer, Blaise ne venait plus lui rendre visite depuis quelques jours maintenant, parti au Canada pour une semaine avec sa mère qui avait insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne et l'avait même accusé de la délaisser maintenant qu'il avait un emploi stable et un appartement à lui.

Il y avait aussi son obsession pour Granger qu'il ne comprenait pas, ou qu'il refusait de comprendre. Ensuite, et cela effrayé le Serpentard plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il avait la désagréable que la jeune femme cherchait à mettre de la distance entre eux. Elle ne mangeait plus avec lui, elle qui depuis un petit mois maintenant se joignait tous les jours à lui le temps d'un café lorsqu'elle rentrait du travail, et partageait ses repas avec lui le soir. Si son éloignement ne s'était limité qu'à cela, Drago n'en aurait pas été si alerté. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas, puisqu'à présent, le jeune homme ne recevait plus un seul sourire de la part de la Gryffondor, qui ne lui proposait plus la moindre sortie et ne le saluait plus que brièvement le matin. Aussi Drago ne savait-il plus que penser.

Regrettait-elle leur précédente sortie ? Ou bien avait-elle honte d'avoir sympathisé avec lui, alors que les Weasley allaient débarquer dans quelques jours ? Car c'était la triste vérité à laquelle Drago n'arrivait cependant pas à se faire. Il ne restait que trois jours avant le dîner fatidique. Soixante-douze minuscules heures le séparaient actuellement de ce cauchemar qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre et qui se révélerait être un moment magique pour d'autres. Aussi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de s'interroger. Granger avait-elle peur de ne pas savoir leur expliquer qu'elle s'était rapprochée du détenu en réinsertion chez elle, de ce petit prétentieux qui avait insulté la famille pendant plus de sept ans ? Ou bien avait-elle finalement décidé de le renvoyer à Azkaban et anticipait donc son départ en s'éloignant ? Toutes ses questions restaient pour lui sans réponses, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son mal être et son appréhension.

Sans Blaise lors ce de dîner, il se retrouvait seul. Sans la Gryffondor, il était perdu et n'y avait pas sa place.

Le vingt-quatre arriva, et lorsqu'il se réveilla, Drago regretta de ne pas avoir dormi plus longtemps. Jusqu'au lendemain midi, au moins.

Il était déjà dix heures, et il descendait l'escalier à vis du hall pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner lorsque la sonnette retentit. C'est Kazumi qui ouvrit. Drago se figea au niveau de la mezzanine puis, discrètement, jeta un coup d'œil dans le hall. Lorsqu'il aperçut la tignasse rouge feu de la mère des Weasley, il fit rapidement demi-tour, remonta les escaliers 4 à 4, et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui avant de s'y adosser, haletant.

Il resta enfermé toute la journée.

A dix neuf heures, on sonna à nouveau, et Hermione alla ouvrir à Harry et Ginny. Cette dernière tenait dans ses bras leur fils, James, âgé d'un petit mois maintenant, emmitouflé dans une couverture polaire.

- Bonsoir ! les salua la brunette avec un sourire éblouissant. Salut bonhomme, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du petit garçon, qui la regarda curieusement de ses grands yeux bleus. Qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi !

- N'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Ginny en regardant tendrement son fils. Bientôt, il ira à Poudlard.

Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire et la jeune femme prit le bébé dans ses bras le temps que ses parents se déchargent de leur manteau et écharpe.

- Il n'a qu'un mois Gin', rit-elle légèrement alors que le concerné attrapait une de ses mèches folles.

- Je sais, mais il grandit tellement vite !

- Malfoy n'est pas là ? s'enquit soudain Harry en regardant autour de lui.

Cette question jeta un froid. Hermione grimaça et Ginny pinça les lèvres tandis que son mari continuait d'inspecter les alentours du regard à la recherche de son ex pire-ennemi… qui à bien réfléchir était toujours son pire ennemi.

- Non, soupira sa meilleure amie. Il est resté dans sa chambre toute la journée. Il n'est même pas descendu manger. Il a du voir Molly arriver ce matin.

- Certainement. Et comme il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui faire face sans lui cracher des insultes au visage, et bien il a préféré rester à l'écart, lâche comme il est !

- Harry ! s'indigna la jeune femme.

- Désolé Mione, s'excusa piteusement le brun, conscient de s'être un peu emporté.

La Gryffondor lui lança un regard peu amène et les entraîna vers le salon afin que Ginny puisse s'y asseoir avec James.

- Ne le provoque pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande, reprit-elle alors. Ce n'est déjà pas facile pour lui, alors…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris l'idée, la coupa Harry avec un pauvre sourire. Je ferai un effort pour cette fois mais… Ron risque de ne pas se montrer si coopératif.

- Je sais, il est tellement buté par moment ! déplora la brunette.

- D'un autre côté, il a ses raisons aussi, intervint Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Malfoy lui en a fait baver pendant plus de sept ans ! A toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu oublier aussi facilement !

- Je n'ai pas oublié Gin'. Mais c'était il y a autant de temps ! Malfoy a passé sept ans à Azkaban depuis, tu ne crois pas qu'il a assez payé pour tout ce qu'il a fait ?

- Elle a raison chérie, concéda doucement Harry.

Il échangea un regard avec Hermione, et le message passa sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. Tous deux se souvenaient de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé avec Sirius dans la cabane Hurlante en troisième année, et ils connaissaient les ravages que causait cette prison sur les détenus qui y étaient enfermés.

- Cependant, reprit le jeune homme, ça serait peut-être bien qu'il descende. Ron aura moins la possibilité de lancer les hostilités s'il est déjà là quand il arrive, plutôt que l'inverse. Il serait bien capable de lui faire une remarque sur sa ponctualité et de ce fait sur le respect, et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne s'en privera pas, expliqua-t-il.

- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait, acquiesça Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte du Serpentard, il mit un certain temps à ouvrir, et quand il le fit, ce ne fut que pour entrebâiller le panneau de bois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il sèchement avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Il faudrait que tu descendes.

- Je ne veux pas y aller !

Il lui lança un regard glacial et tourna soudainement les talons, laissant cependant la porte ouverte. Lorsqu'elle entra, il s'affairait à ranger des papiers sur son bureau.

- Malfoy qu'est-ce qui te prend ? souffla-t-elle, surprise par la colère qui semblait l'habiter.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? répéta-t-il d'une voix stupéfaite en faisant volte face. Parce que ce n'est pas évident peut-être !

- Malfoy, je sais que c'est dur pour… commença-t-elle doucement.

- Non tu ne sais pas ! la coupa-t-il brutalement. Met toi un peu à ma place Granger ! Imagine-toi un instant que tu doives passer Noël chez moi, seule, avec pour convives mes parents _ en admettant que mon père ne soit plus dans le coma _, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Tu irais la tête haute, un sourire aux lèvres et tu les accueillerais à bras ouverts ? Peut-être que oui, après tout. Mais tu vois, j'étais à Serpentard, et le courage ce n'est pas mon truc ! railla-t-il, sarcastique.

Hermione l'observa un instant en silence, complètement dépassée par son ressentiment et sa colère. Mais après tout, il disait vrai.

- Tu as raison, concéda-t-elle finalement. Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que si tu ne descends pas tout de suite, ça sera encore pire. Ron ne te ratera pas !

- Je n'ai que faire de Weasmoche !

Rageur, et pour ne plus voir le visage suppliant de la jeune femme, il se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda l'étendue du parc couvert de neige. Il ne la vit donc pas approcher, et ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle posa doucement sa main sur son bras.

- S'il te plait, murmura-t-elle.

Il tressaillit et se dégagea avec brusquerie.

A cet instant, il aperçut la chevelure rousse d'Arya, qui remontait le parc d'un pas lent, et se concentra dessus. Un rictus dégoûté vint se peindre sur ses lèvres : décidément, il y avait des rouquins partout dans la maison ce soir !

Un once de remord le traversa aussitôt : Arya n'était pas une Weasley, ni même une Gryffondor. Elle ne méritait pas qu'il la considère comme telle alors qu'elle était l'une des rares à l'apprécier.

- Malfoy, insista encore la Gryffondor à côté de lui, le sortant de ses pensées.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément, se retourna vivement, l'attrapa par les épaules et la plaqua le long du mur. La jeune femme émit un hoquet de surprise mais fut bientôt réduite au silence par le pouvoir dévastateur des yeux orageux de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques centimètres entre eux, se perdit un instant dans les prunelles noisettes, se reprit, et articula avec force :

- Je-N'i-rais-Pas, Granger !

Ils se défièrent du regard un instant, puis la jeune femme répliqua à voix basse.

- Très bien, alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

- Parce que tu vas me forcer à descendre peut-être ? railla-t-il, moqueur, ne doutant pas un instant de sa réponse.

- Je te rappelle que tu es sous ma responsabilité Malfoy, glissa-t-elle sournoisement,et donc sous mon autorité. Or, je t'ordonne de descendre sur le champ.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et recula lentement d'un pas, choqué. Il la dévisagea un instant, et voyant qu'elle était sérieuse, la colère le regagna peu à peu. Il la lâcha brusquement.

- Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça ! s'écria-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain.

Le bruit de la douche se fit bientôt entendre et Hermione, restée dans la chambre, s'autorisa à soupirer. User ainsi du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui ne l'enchantait pas, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il était hors de question qu'il passe la soirée du réveillon enfermé dans sa chambre à broyer du noir ! Elle allait sortir de la pièce lorsque son regard tomba sur une lettre commencée par le jeune homme, et qui, certainement à défaut de lui plaire, s'était retrouvée dans la corbeille. Elle était adressée à Narcissa Malfoy.

Le cœur de la Gryffondor se serra et elle regarda une dernière fois du côté de la salle de bain avant de sortir.

- Il va descendre, il est entrain de se préparer, annonça-t-elle en rejoignant Harry et Ginny dans le salon.

Le Survivant était d'ailleurs en pleine partie de jeu vidéo avec Grégoire et Maxence, et visiblement mal parti. Sa femme, quant à elle, parlait Quidditch avec John et Alec qui s'étaient joints à eux.

Lorsque Drago arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit nettement Grégoire rigoler de son rire enfantin avant même de passer le pas de la porte.

- Drago ! s'exclama l'adolescent en le voyant entrer. Tu sais quoi ? Harry il est trop fort ! Il déglingue des mages noirs et des mangemorts tant que tu veux, et il est incapable de tuer le Boss d'un jeu niveau Bac à Sable !

Il repartit dans un éclat de rire tandis que tous les adultes présents de la pièce se tournaient vers le Serpentard, le dévisageant avec étonnement pour deux d'entre eux.

Hermione, pour sa part, s'efforça de ne pas le dévorer des yeux. Il avait passé un jean décontracté et une chemise noire décorée d'un puma blanc sur l'épaule gauche que lui avait conseillé d'acheter Alec, et il était tout simplement magnifique dedans. La couleur contrastait fortement avec sa peau pâle et celle de ses cheveux blond platine délavé, qui retombaient gracieusement en mèches fines sur ses yeux aciers.

- Harry ! s'écria alors Maxence, la ramenant sur Terre. Joue !

Trop occupé à dévisager son pire ennemi, le Gryffondor avait délaissé le jeu. Il y reporta son attention au moment où le Boss, horrible monstre difforme, lui assena un coup de masse qui acheva son personnage déjà bien amoché.

- Trop nul, vraiment, commenta désespérément le garçon.

- Dray, tu montres à Harry comment on joue ?

- Parce que Malfoy sait jouer ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le Survivant, mi-moqueur, mi-incrédule.

- Bien-sûr que oui ! assura Grégoire en lui lançant un regard oblique, visiblement mécontent du sous-entendu. Et beaucoup mieux que toi, ajouta-t-il avec dédain.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris en l'entendant prendre la défense du Serpentard. Cette répliqua arracha un sourire à Hermione qui regarda tendrement l'adolescent.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit brièvement Drago, gêné.

Tous les regards convergèrent à nouveau sur lui, et il desserra un peu le col de sa chemise, mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi pas ? dit alors Harry, décidant de faire le premier pas pour sa meilleure amie. Je ne dirais rien si tu exploses mon score, je suis nul à ce jeu !

Méfiant, et malgré le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait pour elle pour avoir user de son autorité sur lui et pour s'être éloignée, le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à Granger, qui le pria silencieusement d'accepter d'un regard. Ce qu'il fit.

- Okay, mais juste une partie alors, céda-t-il.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil et saisit la manette que lui tendait Grégoire, qui s'installa sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui. Et, sous le regard un brin admiratif d'Harry, il se débarrassa du Boss en quelques minutes, avant de redonner son bien au gamin, qui adressa un regard hautain au Survivant, le défiant de critiquer son élève en jeux vidéos.

- J'avoue que je suis… surpris, admit Harry avec un mince sourire devant l'air suffisant de Grégoire. Je ne pensais pas que tu jouerais un jour à un jeu moldu, Malfoy. Et que tu y arriverais, qui plus est.

Gêné, le Serpentard regarda une fois de plus en direction de Granger, qui souriait elle aussi.

- Bha, c'est pas grand chose, marmonna-il en regardant la moquette. Et puis ça occupe.

La sonnette retentit à cet instant et le visage du Serpentard se ferma totalement lorsque tous les Weasley manquant débarquèrent dans la pièce avec leurs compagnes, et sa fille pour le plus âgé des six frères, William.

Un lourd silence s'abattit alors sur la pièce, et le semblant de bonne humeur qui avait envahit le salon vola en éclat.

- Alors il est encore là ! s'exclama Ron avec dégoût et mépris en apercevant le Serpentard.

- Ronald ! s'insurgea sa mère, outrée par de telles manières.

- Et je suppose qu'il va se joindre à nous également pour le repas ? demanda son fils, sarcastique, en l'ignorant superbement. Après tout, il fait parti de la famille, ironisa-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

S'en fut trop pour Drago, qui tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans le hall, pas certain de pouvoir se contenir s'il restait plus longtemps. Hermione se lança à sa suite, lançant par la même occasion un regard furieux à Ron, et le rattrapa alors qu'il atteignait la mezzanine.

- Malfoy attend ! l'appela-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Non ! s'écria-t-il en se retournant vivement, si bien qu'elle faillit lui rentrer dedans. Tu as vu comment ça s'est passé non ? Tu es témoin ! Il a raison Granger ! Je n'ai rien à faire ici !

- Ca c'est à moi d'en décider ! répliqua-t-elle avec fermeté. Malfoy écoute-moi ! reprit-elle après s'être assurée qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. Ignore Ron, tu veux ? Il est aveuglé par sa haine, ça ne sert à rien de l'écouter.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique.

- Mais enfin tu ne vas pas passer ta soirée de Noël enfermé dans ta chambre uniquement parce qu'il est là ! Avec Harry ça avait bien commencé !

- Granger, redescend un peu sur Terre ! Ca avait bien commencé ? Je l'ai battu à un jeu vidéo ! C'est tout !

Impuissante face à de tels arguments, Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les siens dans une prière silencieuse. Mais Drago, trop remonté, soutint son regard avec aplomb, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne céderait pas.

La Gryffondor soupira, dépitée de la tournure que prenait la soirée qui n'avait qu'à peine commencée.

- De toute façon, tu assisteras à ce dîner quoique tu dises ! Tu n'as rien avalé de la journée, et tu n'iras pas te coucher avec l'estomac vide !

- Je ne suis pas un de tes gosses Granger ! répliqua-t-il vertement. Je suis capable de m'assumer tout seul !

- Peut-être, quoique j'en doute par moment ! cingla-t-elle en retour. Mais il se trouve que tu es sous ma responsabilité, au même titre que Grégoire ou Maxence ! Alors tu vas te calmer, tu vas prendre sur toi pour ignorer Ron, et tu vas redescendre !

La sonnette retentit pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

- Kazumi, va plutôt aider Shinji aux cuisines, tu veux ? demanda Hermione à la petite elfe alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir.

Cette dernière obtempéra, bien que surprise, et disparut.

- Va ouvrir, ordonna alors la Gryffondor alors à Drago.

- Quoi ? Non mais tu rêves ! s'indigna-t-il. Tu as peut-être tous les droits sur moi, mais je ne suis pas encore ton maître de maison !

- Malfoy tu la fermes et tu vas ouvrir ! Immédiatement ! ordonna-t-elle, impatiente, alors qu'une deuxième sonnerie raisonnait dans le hall.

Le Serpentard l'observa une seconde d'un regard haineux qui serra douloureusement le cœur de la brunette, puis approcha son visage du sien.

- T'es dégueulasse Granger ! Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, mais finalement, je me suis trompé ! Je te déteste, murmura-t-il lentement avec colère avant de redescendre les escaliers pour se diriger à grand pas vers la porte.

Il ne remarqua donc pas le visage torturé de la jeune femme qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Furieux, il ouvrit le battant de la porte à la volée, s'apprêtant à saluer ironiquement l'énième Weasley qui se présenterait.

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

- … Mère ? demanda-t-il, ahuri.

Narcissa se tenait sur le pas de la porte, tendue comme un ressort. Elle se détendit soudainement à la vue de son fils et porta une main à sa bouche sous la stupeur. Tremblante, elle le contempla un moment en silence. Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras. Bien que toujours hébété, il la réceptionna cependant avec douceur.

- Oh mon chéri, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Elle se recula pour mieux l'observer, alors qu'il cherchait Granger des yeux, afin d'obtenir une réponse à sa question. Il l'aperçut dans le salon, discutant avec Arthur Weasley. Elle ne lui adressa pas un seul regard, ne cherchant même pas à savoir qui venait d'entrer dans sa maison.

- Tu es si beau, souffla Narcissa.

Drago ramena ses yeux sur elle et lui adressa un mince sourire alors qu'elle le reprenait dans ses bras, comme si elle ne pourrait jamais se rassasier de lui. Il lui rendit son étreinte et posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête, la serrant contre lui alors qu'elle sanglotait doucement de soulagement.

Lorsqu'elle se recula à nouveau, elle souriait à travers ses larmes.

- Je suis idiote, se morigéna-t-elle sans cesser de sourire. Je te retrouve enfin, et je ne fais que pleurer.

- Vous êtes loin d'être idiote, mère.

- Oh Drago je t'en prie ! s'exaspéra-t-elle. Laisse tomber le vouvoiement et le « mère » ! C'est tellement distant !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et la dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Je me suis tellement inquiétée ! reprit-elle. Raconte-moi, comment ça se passe ici ? On ne te traite pas trop mal ? Je suppose que non, sinon Miss Granger ne m'aurait pas invitée et…

- Quoi ? la coupa Drago. C'est elle qui t'a invitée ?

- Oui, tu ne savais pas ? s'étonna sa mère. J'ai reçu une invitation il y a deux semaines. Elle voulait que je vienne pour Noël, afin de te voir. Oh Merlin que tu es changé ! s'exclama-t-elle à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans l'invitation ?

- Oh oui, excuse-moi mais… Merlin… Oui, l'invitation. Elle m'a également précisé qu'elle comptait inviter ses amis, et que, Blaise ne pouvant venir, tu te sentirais sûrement seul... Je dois avouer que j'ai longuement hésité, j'ai cru à un canular.

Drago en resta pantois.

Ainsi, lorsque Granger lui avait demandé d'aller ouvrir, elle savait parfaitement qui se trouver derrière la porte ! Et lui qui l'avait accusée de le laisser seul au milieu de tous ses ennemis ! La culpabilité l'envahit et il la chercha à nouveau des yeux. Elle conversait toujours avec Mr Weasley dans le salon, et cette fois encore, elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui.

- …Alors j'ai demandé son avis à Severus, continuait Narcissa, à côté de lui.

Il reporta vivement son attention sur elle.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? s'enquit-il.

- Oh et bien…

- Oui ? la pressa-t-il.

- Sa réponse était un peu étrange. Il m'a assuré qu'il fallait que je prenne au sérieux cette invitation. Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment surpris. Quand je lui en ai fait la remarque, il m'a dit quelque chose du genre « Oh, je m'y attendais un peu, à vrai dire. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Granger s'occupe bien de ton fils. Elle le traite même avec… un soin tout particulier. ». Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Alors finalement, il le lui avait dit ! Oh il le lui paierait ! Foi de Malfoy, Severus Rogue ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça ! Et avec les sources dont il disposait dans cette maison, il avait largement de quoi se venger !

- Lady Malfoy ?

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers la maîtresse des lieux. Au plus grand désarroi de Drago, elle ne lui octroya pas un seul coup d'œil.

- Bonsoir, je suis Hermione Granger.

- Oh, oui, bonsoir Miss Granger, répondit Narcissa en s'efforçant de sourire.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté mon invitation, continua la Gryffondor. J'ai crains un instant que vous ne pensiez qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Si c'est le cas, j'en suis navrée.

- Oh, il est vrai que j'ai été… surprise de recevoir une telle invitation de votre part tenant compte… des relations peu amicales qui opposaient nos deux familles à une certaine époque.

- Le passé est le passé, sourit poliment la jeune femme. Si vous voulez bien, nous prendrons l'apéritif dans la salle à manger, juste là. Humm… Drago, tu pourrais faire visiter la maison à ta mère juste après. Harry et les Weasley connaissent déjà les lieux, ajouta-t-elle en posant _ enfin _ son regard sur lui.

Il fut désolé en constatant que les yeux noisettes étaient impassibles. Visiblement, elle n'était pas prête de lui pardonner ses dernières paroles.

- Bien-sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Elle le lui retourna et repartit voir ses autres invités.

- Drago ? releva sa mère alors qu'il l'entraînait vers la salle à manger. Vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ?

- Non, répondit-il avec brusquerie.

Et sa mère crut déceler une certaine amertume dans sa voix.

Les petites tables de la salle à manger avaient été mises bout à bout pour en former une beaucoup plus grande, rectangulaire au centre de laquelle se dressait un sapin dont les guirlandes électriques étaient allumées. Une nappe blanche parsemée de petit cailloux couleurs or en guise de décoration avait été installée par-dessus les tables. Des couverts dorés et des verres de cristal avaient été sortis pour l'occasion, et de petits chevalets indiquaient la place de chacun.

Les Weasley entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce, et saluèrent courtoisement Narcissa, sans montrer la moindre surprise quant à sa présence. Granger avait du les mettre au courant, songea Drago. Weasmoche lui jeta un regard haineux mais s'abstint de tout commentaires désobligeants. Ses parents et Hermione l'avaient sûrement sermonné quant à son attitude belliqueuse.

Les conversations s'engagèrent, d'abord timides, puis de plus en plus animées. Malgré cela, aucun des deux Malfoy présents ne s'y joignit, et ils discutèrent entre eux durant une petite heure, pendant laquelle Narcissa s'émerveilla de la facilité qu'avait son fils à parler. Cependant, lorsqu'elle remarqua que Drago faisait tout son possible pour éviter le sujet de sa réinsertion, elle commença à s'inquiéter fortement.

L'apéritif touchant à son terme, Granger alla chercher les adolescents qui ne s'étaient pas encore joins à eux. C'est ainsi que Grégoire fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il se précipita vers le Serpentard.

- Dray ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Oh, bonjour Madame, vous êtes la maman de Drago ? demanda-t-il poliment en apercevant Narcissa.

Interloquée, celle-ci hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Tu manges avec moi Drago ? reprit-il à l'adresse du jeune homme avec un sourire éblouissant. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

- Euh… non, pas ce soir, répondit le Serpentard, mal à l'aise.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa mère qui l'observait d'une manière indescriptible, et aux Weasley, dont le regard alternait entre lui et Grégoire, comme s'ils se demandaient ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au gamin pour que ce dernier ait ainsi perdu l'esprit.

Le visage de l'adolescent se décomposa en entendant la réponse négative et il lui fit sa moue la plus suppliante.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ca ne te dérange plus maintenant, tu as l'habitude ! Dray s'il te plait, c'est Noël !

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres, embarrassé, et balaya une fois de plus les autres convives du regard. Weasmoche était livide et serrait les poings, tandis que le Balafré le regardait avec incrédulité. Il se pencha d'ailleurs vers sa meilleure amie pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. La jeune femme hocha la tête et sourit.

- Bon… ok, céda-t-il finalement.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il comptait prendre part aux conversations qu'entretiendraient Granger, Potter et Weasley, bien au contraire. Il pouvait donc se permettre de manger entouré de gamins.

- On se mettra pas loin d'Hermione, promis ! sourit Grégoire.

Il attrapa les chevalets portant le nom de Drago et Narcissa, et les posa non loin de ceux des autres adultes, mais à côté du sien.

Interloqués par l'affection qu'il portait au Serpentard, les Weasley échangèrent un regard, mais personne ne fit le moindre commentaire. Ginny, dont les hormones étaient toujours chamboulés par sa maternité récente, eut un sourire attendri qu'Hermione s'efforça de ne pas esquisser également.

Les autres adolescents prirent place, changeant eux aussi leur chevalet lorsque la disposition ne leur convenait pas. Puis Shinji, aidé de Molly, Hermione, et de certains enfants, apporta les entrées, et les conversations s'engagèrent, parfois interrompues par un compliment sur la saveur exquise des plats.

- Où est Arya ? demanda soudain Hermione en remarquant que la Serpentard manquait à l'appel.

Plusieurs adolescents haussèrent les épaules : ils se fichaient pas mal de la jeune fille au caractère exécrable. Yumi hocha négativement de la tête lorsque la Gryffondor l'interrogea du regard, et il en fut de même pour John et Logan. Ce dernier retint un soupir désespéré. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait su où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait, si elle comptait sécher le repas ou non. Quelques mois plus tôt, ils s'entendaient bien et elle lui faisait encore confiance...

- Elle était dans le parc, juste après que Potter soit arrivé, intervint Drago, s'attirant une fois de plus le regard de tous les Weasley.

Ron eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

- De toute façon, c'est mieux qu'elle ne soit pas là ! Cette fille est une vraie sauvage !

- Ronald ! gronda Molly, indignée par de telles paroles.

- Je ne dis que la pure vérité ! se défendit le jeune homme. Elle n'a aucune manière !

- Elle en a certainement plus que toi, Weasley ! répliqua hargneusement Drago, se sentant le besoin de prendre la défense de la Serpentard.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Malfoy !

Il aurait bien ajouté quelque chose si à cet instant, son regard n'avait pas croisé celui furieux de sa meilleure amie. Il jeta un ultime coup d'œil haineux au blond, puis se concentra sur son assiette.

- Je reviens, je vais aller voir où elle est. Molly, puis-je me permettre de vous demander de surveiller les enfants quelques minutes ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

- Mais bien-sûr !

- Merci.

Arya n'aimait pas Noël. Depuis une peu plus de quatre ans maintenant, elle détestait ce jour maudit qui ne lui rappelait que trop sa solitude. Tout comme son anniversaire d'ailleurs. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire. Personne au manoir ne connaissait sa date de naissance, ce qui lui épargnait le jour horrible qu'aurait été le 21 Mars si Hermione l'avait su.

Or, elle ne pouvait échapper à Noël. Du coup, elle avait décidé de ne pas assister au « merveilleux » repas familial qui avait lieu chaque année au manoir. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre toute sa soirée à festoyer, et pensait n'avoir rien à y faire, puisqu'elle ne considérait nullement les habitants de la maisonnée comme sa famille – ni même comme ses amis, pour la grande majorité d'entre eux. Elle n'avait plus de famille, et même si cela l'attristait par moment, c'était très bien comme ça ! L'idée de se recomposer une pseudo-famille ne faisait pas partie de ses projets.

De ce fait, elle avait fait demi-tour alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer à la maison pour retourner à l'écurie, où elle avait parfaitement étrillé Stellmaria avant de l'attacher dans le couloir pour faire son box. Après tout, la jument aussi avait besoin d'attention en ce soir de réveillon, sans compter qu'Arya se sentait beaucoup plus proche d'elle que des humains qui festoyaient dans la salle à manger de la maison.

Elle trancha les liens qui retenaient la botte de paille qu'elle avait amenée jusqu'au box avec un petit canif qu'elle remit dans sa poche, puis étendit la litière sur le sol, avant d'aller chercher du foin dans la remise au fond du bâtiment. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et tressaillit lorsque la voix d'Hermione s'éleva dans le couloir presque silencieux.

- Arya ! Je sais que tu es là, alors montre-toi immédiatement !

En soupirant, la rouquine attrapa ce qu'elle était venue chercher et sortie de la réserve, du foin plein les bras.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? On t'attend pour manger ! s'exaspéra Hermione.

- Ben voyons ! Je suis sûre que vous avez déjà commencé, et de toute façon, vous n'avez nullement besoin de moi pour faire votre… réveillon, répliqua-t-elle en grimaçant sur le dernier mot.

- Là n'est pas la question ! Tu fais partie de la maison alors tu viens manger !

- Je fais le box de Stellmaria là, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué ! De plus, les chevaux font eux aussi partie de la maison, comme tu dis, et ils ne participent pas à toutes ces festivités ! pesta-t-elle en déposant son chargement dans le râtelier.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pareil !

- Et bien si, c'est pareil ! Il suffit juste que tu y mettes un peu de bonne volonté ! Imagine-toi que je suis un animal, ce qui n'est pas compliqué, en soi ! Comme ça, vous pouvez manger tranquille, et moi je reste ici ! Ca arrange tout le monde !

- Bon allez, tu arrêtes ton cinéma, tu vas te changer, et tu descends manger !

- Mais bordel puisque je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ! s'emporta la Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille foutre là-bas ? Manger avec Ronald ? Ah ça, c'est de l'idée ! On s'adooore tous les deux ! Ou bien tu veux peut-être que je souhaite un joyeux Noël à Apolline et Jessy peut-être ? La seule chose que je leur souhaite à ces deux pestes, c'est de pourrir en Enfer !

- Arya ça suffit ! s'énerva à son tour la Gryffondor. Écoute, on va faire un marché toutes les deux, reprit-elle plus calmement, décidant de ne pas faire de polémique un soir de réveillon. Tu vas à ce repas, et je lève ta punition, ou tu n'y vas pas, et je prolonge jusqu'à février ! A toi de choisir !

La jeune fille poussa un soupir frustré, détacha Stellmaria qu'elle mena jusqu'à son box, et sortit à grands pas du bâtiment, passant devant Hermione en coup de vent.

- Sage décision ! sourit celle-ci, ironique. Et tu te changes ! Même Malfoy a fait un effort alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'en ferais pas autant !

- Parce que tu lui as laissé le choix peut-être ? cingla sombrement la jeune fille en s'éloignant vers le manoir tandis que la Gryffondor fermait l'écurie à clef.

.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! s'exclama Arya quelques minutes plus tard, sardonique, en entrant dans la salle à manger. Veuillez excuser mon retard, j'avais mieux à faire que de me joindre à vous.

Les Weasley échangèrent un regard, et Hermione, qui avait repris sa place entre Harry et Ron, lui jeta un regard furieux qu'elle lui rendit bien avant d'aviser la seule place libre qui restait : entre Logan et Ethan.

Génial.

Elle aurait encore préféré se retrouver à côté de John.

Avec mauvaise grâce, elle alla s'asseoir, ignorant superbement son voisin de gauche.

- Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Narcissa, assise un peu plus loin, auprès de son fils.

- Arya. Arya Westinger.

- Qu'elle est prétentieuse !

- Oh non, la détrompa Drago. Pas plus que moi, et comme toute Serpentard qui se respecte ! Elle a juste… un caractère bien trempé.

- Elle est à Serpentard ? s'étonna sa mère. J'aurais pensé que tous ces adolescents étaient des Gryffondor avertis ! Tu la connais bien, on dirait.

- Pas vraiment à vrai dire. Mais je vis avec elle, alors je commence à la connaître.

Le dîner se déroula sans encombres. Les plats étaient délicieux, et Narcissa, avec un sourire crispé, complimenta Hermione qui lui assura que tout le mérite revenait à Shinji et Molly, cette dernière étant venue l'aider le matin. La mère de Drago adressa donc ses compliments à la mère des Weasley, qui la remercia d'un timide sourire en hochant la tête.

Les discussions s'éternisèrent avant le dessert, qui d'après Marvin, serait des plus succulents. Les adolescents, désireux de se dégourdir les jambes, se levèrent de table et montèrent dans les salons des dortoirs, puisque le Grand Salon était bizarrement fermé.

Drago aussi se leva, et invita sa mère à en faire autant.

- Je vais te faire visiter.

Il lui expliqua ainsi ce qui se trouvait derrière chaque porte : les cuisines, une salle vidéo dans laquelle il n'avait jamais mis les pieds _ mais que John et ses deux acolytes fréquentaient régulièrement lorsque ça ne leur été pas interdit _, l'infirmerie _ et il évita de mentionner ses nombreux passages dans cette pièces afin de ne pas inquiéter sa mère _, le bureau de Granger, le salon, et la bibliothèque considérable qui s'y trouvait, puis il lui fit monter l'escalier du hall, lui décrivit brièvement l'organisation des étages, et la mena jusqu'au deuxième.

- C'est le dortoir des garçon, expliqua-t-il. Aucune ado n'a le droit de pénétrer dans les chambres. Et inversement au premier. Je crois que Granger a peur de se retrouver avec un pensionnaire en plus si elle leur laisse cette liberté.

Narcissa sourit, heureuse que son fils ait retrouvé la parole et plaisante de la sorte, lui qui autrefois ne parlait que d'un ton froid ou impassible. Comme son père, songea-t-elle avec amertume. Lucius était toujours dans le coma, et aucun signe ne portait à croire qu'il se réveillerait prochainement.

- Et toi, où dors-tu ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient devant le salon de l'étage où les gamins jouaient à la console à grands renforts de cris enthousiastes.

- Au fond du couloir. Ici, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard en ouvrant la porte.

Un hoquet de surprise échappa à sa mère. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Granger assignerait à son fils une chambre si belle. Grande, lumineuse, bien meublée, avec une vue sur le parc magnifique.

- C'est dommage que tu ne joues plus au Quidditch, sourit-elle tristement après avoir regardé par la fenêtre. Tu étais tellement doué.

- Oh mais je rejoue, la détrompa-t-il. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Granger est au top niveau balais. Enfin, toute sa maison est pareille, alors… Elle a une panoplie d'éclair de feu ! Evidemment, il y a mieux maintenant, mais ça reste quand même de très bons balais. On jouait régulièrement en été, dans la pâture derrière la colline, avec les gosses et…

Il s'interrompit soudain, conscient d'en avoir dit plus qu'il ne voulait. Remarquant son trouble, Narcissa lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

- Tu n'as pas à me cacher que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec les adolescents de Granger. Je ne vais pas te gronder pour te comporter comme un humain, sourit-elle doucement.

Elle marqua une pause, et contempla encore son visage quelques instants. La lueur de folie qui brillait encore dans ses yeux orageux quelques mois plutôt n'était plus, ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur blondeur malfoyenne et ses joues n'étaient plus creusées par la fatigue et le manque de nourriture.

- Tu es tellement beau, murmura-t-elle en écartant une mèche de ses yeux. Tu ressembles à ton père.

Drago tressaillit. Même s'il savait qu'elle parlait d'une ressemblance physique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas comme Lucius.

Qu'il n'était plus comme Lucius.

Il avait laissé tomber tous ses préjugés, et même si certaines choses moldues le dégoûtaient encore, il n'aurait plus esquisser un rictus de dégoût s'il était venu à croiser des Moldus dans la rue, ni si on parlait d'eux.

- Tu sais, reprit Narcissa, je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir inscrit sur cette liste de volontaires à ton insu lorsque j'ai su que tu étais placé ici. J'ai pensé que cela ne t'apporterait que du mal, que tu ne resterais pas une semaine et que tu retournerais à Azkaban avec une peine encore plus lourde. Parle-moi de Granger. Comment est-elle ?

Drago se raidit et pinça les lèvres. Désemparée de le voir se refermer ainsi à la seule mention de la jeune femme, Narcissa le supplia du regard, le visage torturé par l'inquiétude. Son fils soupira, résigné, sachant qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu.

- Et bien, comme toi, j'ai cru que je ne tiendrais pas une semaine lorsque je l'ai vue pour la première fois ici. J'ai pensé qu'elle me renverrait au moindre faux pas, pour se venger de… de ce que je leur ai fait subir à Poudlard, à elle et ses amis, commença-t-il, amer, en s'avançant jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je me suis trompé. Lourdement.

Il posa son avant-bras sur le montant de sa fenêtre et appuya son front sur la vitre glacée, admirant la blancheur du parc, son havre de liberté.

- A ce point ? s'enquit doucement Narcissa, inquiète de le voir si grave.

- Oui. Elle s'est montrée d'une tolérance incroyable. Elle a tout laissé passer. Tu sais, je ne crois plus à toute ses idées sur les sang-de-bourbe et tout le bataclan, mais pourtant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire allusion à son sang de nombreuses fois, les premiers jours. J'ai été idiot.

- Oh Drago, murmura sa mère, la gorge serrée.

- En fait, elle est vraiment… sympa. Douce, gentille, attentionnée, prévenante, énuméra-t-il alors qu'un léger sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Evidement, elle reste une Gryffondor, et elle a toujours son caractère insupportable par moment mais… elle est sympa. Elle sait s'amuser aussi. Et sans Potter et Weasmoche en plus ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était possible, dit-il encore en se retournant vers sa mère.

Cette dernière, interloquée, l'observa quelques secondes, ne manqua pas de remarquer le petit sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres parfaites, ni ses yeux qui brillaient étrangement, pas plus qu'elle n'avait manqué le ton léger et captivé qu'il venait d'employer pour vanter les qualités de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas sa mère pour rien, et elle comprit en un instant.

- Tu es amoureux, chuchota-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

Drago se figea et la dévisagea d'un air incrédule.

- N'importe quoi, finit-il par répondre avec brusquerie en se refermant comme une huître.

Pour toute réponse, le sourire de Narcissa s'agrandit, ce qui le fit rager.

- La porte au fond donne sur la salle de bain, reprit-il alors avec une certaine sécheresse, changeant de sujet.

- Tu as une salle de bain privée ?

- Oui.

Ils redescendirent peu après, et s'assirent dans les fauteuils en résine tressée se trouvant dans le hall en attendant que l'on repasse à table, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Drago eut la surprise de voir Arya venir vers lui alors qu'ils regagnaient la salle à manger.

- Je peux manger avec toi ? demanda-t-elle après avoir salué poliment Narcissa.

- Habituellement, c'est moi qui te pose la question, remarqua-t-il.

- Oui, mais habituellement, je peux manger seule si je le souhaite, là ce n'est pas le cas, marmonna-t-elle.

- Ma foi, si tu veux, mais il va falloir que tu t'arranges avec Grégoire, parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte de te céder la place d'honneur que semble être la chaise à côté de la mienne.

- Oh, je n'ai pas besoin d'être à côté de toi, je ne compte pas te faire la conversation de toute façon.

De fait, elle s'assit à trois place de lui, après Grégoire, Andrew et Maxence, à côté de ce dernier et d'une fille dont Drago ignorait le nom. Il ne manqua cependant pas de remarquer le regard désolé que Logan posa sur la rouquine lorsqu'elle changea de place.

Comme Marvin l'avait prédit, le dessert était délicieux, il y en avait pour tous les goûts : gâteaux, pudding, bûches, glaces, tartes, et bien d'autres encore. Des boissons moldues et sorcières circulaient autour de la table, et des bonbons avaient été apportés en masse. Une multitude de compliments furent encore adressés à Molly, Hermione et Shinji, et ce dernier rougit de bonheur : lorsqu'il avait vu la mère des Weasley arriver en début de matinée, il avait craint qu'elle ne monopolise toute la cuisine et l'empêche de mener à bien son travail.

Bientôt cependant, Bill s'excusa et sortit de table, souriant tendrement à sa femme, Fleur, qui tenait leur petite Victoire dans ses bras et discutait maternité avec Ginny.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un des enfants qui était parti voir si le salon était ouvert afin d'inspecter le pied du grand sapin, revint en criant.

- LE PERE NOEL ! LE PERE NOEL EST DANS LE SALON !

Et la petite Victoire se débattit dans les bras de sa mère afin qu'elle la pose à terre pour qu'elle puisse aller voir son homme rouge préféré. En riant, la française se leva et l'emmena dans le salon où s'étaient déjà rués la plupart des adolescents, plus pour les cadeaux que pour le père Noël.

Tous les convives furent bientôt dans la vaste pièce chaleureuse, où la petite fille ronronnait presque dans les bras de l'homme à la longue barbe blanche. Il lui donna tous ses cadeaux, la regarda déballer nombre de poupées, jouets, habits, puis s'éclipsa après une séance photo.

Bill revint peu après, et feint de s'émerveiller lorsque sa fille se précipita sur lui, des étoiles pleins les yeux, pour lui raconter ce qu'elle venait de vivre et lui présenter ses trois nouvelles poupées.

Les plus jeunes habitants du manoir n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour se ruer sur les innombrables cadeaux qui attendaient encore d'être déballés, et bientôt la moquette disparut sous le papier cadeau et les rubans qu'ils déchiraient sans pitié aucune.

- YES ! s'écria Andrew. GTA San Andreas sur X-Box ! Merci beaucoup Mione !

- Wha les filles ! Regardez ! s'exclama Apolline. Le nouvelle Lisseur Babyliss !

Un peu plus loin, les adultes ouvraient eux aussi leur cadeau, en faisant moins de bruit cependant. Ginny tomba dans les bras de sa meilleure amie en ouvrant la fine gourmette gravée du nom complet de son fils, qu'elle s'empressa de lui mettre au poignet avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Harry éclata de rire lorsque Ron ouvrit l'album qu'il venait de recevoir de Fred et Gorge à la page où une photo le représentait lui, dansant avec le professeur McGonagall en quatrième année lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé le bal de Noël à venir.

Un peu plus loin, Drago serra la mâchoire lorsque Weasmoche embrassa chaleureusement Granger pour la remercier de son cadeau, un assortiment complet de sucreries de chez Honeydukes, complété d'une boîte de chocolats moldus d'un chocolatier très réputé, à en croire l'emballage. Une pointe de jalousie mêlée de tristesse perça doucement son cœur : à lui, elle n'avait rien acheté, pas même une revue de Quidditch.

Assise sur le canapé, une certaine jeune fille déballait avec empressement le cadeau offert par son petit ami.

- L'Album d'Evanescence ! se réjouit Yumi en se jetant dans les bras de Marvin, qu'elle embrassa passionnément.

Arya détourna le regard, morose. Toute cette exaltation et cette bonne humeur avait le don de la mettre de mauvaise humeur, justement.

Elle se sentait tellement exclue en ce moment. Et la désagréable impression d'assister à une pièce dont elle ne faisait pas partie n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Décidément, elle détestait Noël. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un hibou toquer contre la fenêtre. Personne ne fit attention lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit et le déchargea de sa missive, avant de lui tendre un bonbon moldu pris dans un paquet ouvert qui traînait sur la table basse. Le petit animal emplumé lui lança un regard indigné, battit des ailes un instant, l'éclaboussant des flocons de neige qui s'étaient déposés entre ses plumes, et prit son envol.

- Crétin va, marmonna-t-elle en refermant la fenêtre.

Le message lui était adressé, et elle reconnut de suite l'écriture maladroite de Hagrid. Il n'y avait que quelques mots, écrit avec une encre rouge qui n'était pas sans rappeler les couleurs de l'ancienne maison du garde-chasse.

« Essaie de sortir ce soir, et viens à l'orée des bois, près de l'écurie, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ».

Intriguée, elle contempla un instant la ligne que formaient les mots, puis balaya la salle du regard. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. La plupart des adolescents déballaient encore leurs cadeaux, Yumi paraissait ne plus pouvoir se détacher de Marvin, Alec et John s'empiffraient de bonbons et s'étaient joints aux nombreux garçons qui essayaient leurs nouveaux jeux vidéos, Hermione portait James, qui dormait confortablement, niché dans le creux de ses bras, et Drago contemplait la jeune femme avec un air indescriptible.

Elle pouvait s'éclipser tranquillement.

Discrètement, elle sortit de la pièce, attrapa son manteau dans le hall, et s'enroula dans son écharpe. A cet instant, Maureen _ avec qui elle partageait sa salle de bain _ vint la trouver, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, c'était sous le sapin, dit-elle en lui tendant un petit paquet.

- Merci, répondit brièvement la rouquine, perplexe.

- De rien ! s'exclama joyeusement la môme avant de retourner dans le salon.

Arya regarda un instant le paquet. Elle avait déjà ouvert le cadeau d'Hermione : de l'argent, étant donné qu'elle n'avait émit aucun souhait quant à ce qu'elle voulait pour Noël. Yumi lui avait acheté une paire de boucle d'oreille qu'elle ne mettrait jamais puisque ses oreilles n'étaient pas percées.

Elle défit le papier cadeau argenté avec précautions, légèrement méfiante. Elle se figea en découvrant un Ipod gris métallisé, appareil de dernière technologie moldue en matière de musique. Sur la boîte, il y avait un papier plié en quatre.

« Je sais que ton MP3 est mort lors de ton dernier besoin de canaliser ton énergie. Joyeux Noël, Logan ».

Elle se mordit les lèvres et déglutit, avant de replier le papier cadeau sur la boîte. Elle se trouvait devant la porte du salon encore ouverte, et put ainsi le chercher des yeux dans la pièce. Un sourire malsain s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut Jessy blêmir en déballant le cadeau qu'elle lui avait concocté. Une flèche grossièrement taillée dans un bout de bois, dont elle avait peint la pointe en rouge et décoré l'empennage d'une plume noire. Puis ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Logan qui l'observait silencieusement, et son sourire s'envola. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui pardonner, mais s'en sentait incapable.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu tomberais aussi bas ! T'es franchement dégueulasse ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi Arya, c'est clair ? Tu n'es qu'une petite garce ! C'est tout ce que tu es ! Sors de ma vie, je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi »

Elle se rappelait parfaitement ce qu'il lui avait craché à la figure ce jour froid de Novembre où il avait débarqué au château. Elle se souvenait aussi de ce qu'elle avait ressenti alors : incompréhension, colère, haine, abandon, trahison. Sa fierté en avait pris un sacré coup, ce jour là.

Avec l'horrible impression de gâcher quelque chose, elle posa le paquet sur un petit meuble du hall, lança un dernier regard à Logan, rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et sortit. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter sachant qu'elle ne lui parlerait toujours pas après. Ca aurait été profiter de lui. Dans le salon, le jeune homme détourna les yeux pour masquer sa déception.

Le froid la prit d'assaut, et elle resserra un peu plus son manteau sur elle. Elle passa par l'écurie, souhaita un joyeux Noël à tous les pensionnaires à qui elle offrit deux sucres chacun, puis traversa la pâture en suivant la piste tracée par les chevaux dans la neige. Il y avait un gros arbre près du mur. Elle s'en servit pour passer de l'autre côté et retomba silencieusement dans la couche blanche, faisant s'envoler une multitude de flocons qui s'accrochèrent à son manteau noir.

Elle marcha encore quelques mètres, parvint à l'orée du bois, et scruta les environs.

- Hagrid ? appela-t-elle, avec la désagréable impression de se sentir idiote.

- Gmhff… Je suis… rha ! Chut ! Ici Arya ! lui répondit la voix du demi-géant.

Intriguée, elle s'avança, pour enfin apercevoir son professeur de soins aux créatures, couvert d'une épaisse cape de fourrure. Un large sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de l'homme en la voyant.

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il avec contentement. J'étais sûre que tu arriverais à sortir !

- Ca n'a pas été difficile, ils sont tous occupés à déballer leurs cadeaux, expliqua-t-elle. Au fait, Joyeux Noël Hagrid.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, répondit-il gaiement. Bien, suis-moi que je t'amène jusqu'… ce dont pourquoi je t'ai fais venir.

Il s'engagea dans les bois, écartant quelques branches de ses grosses mains. Du bruit leur parvint alors, le craquement de branches qui se brisent et des exclamations de rage. Arya reconnut aussitôt _sa_ voix.

- Vous l'avez amené ! s'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite.

- Oui ! J'ai pensé que tu pourrais continuer à essayer de le monter ici. Comme tu n'as pas cours et que tu ne feras sûrement pas tes devoirs, tu auras plus de temps pour essayer.

- Oh, je vais être obligée de faire mes devoirs, puisque je suis sous contrat, grimaça-t-elle.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Enfin, il me posait aussi quelques problèmes au château. Il préfère quand c'est toi qui t'en occupe, apparemment.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent en un sourire, et après avoir contourné un arbre imposant, elle le vit enfin. Attaché à un tronc résistant qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de réduire en charpies, Fëanor tentait de rompre la chaîne qui le privait de sa liberté. Les yeux fous et la bouche écumante, il se débattait comme un fou furieux, se cabrant et ruant sans relâche. Lorsqu'il aperçut Arya, il poussa un cri perçant qui se répercuta dans tous les environs et tira violemment sur ses liens.

- Le voyage l'a un peu énervé, commenta Hagrid.

- J'avais remarqué, répondit Arya en haussant brièvement les sourcils. Comment l'avez-vous amené ?

- Oh euh… je me suis débrouillé, répondit le demi-géant sans plus de détail en fixant le sol, visiblement mal à l'aise. Hmm… tu ne risques pas d'avoir quelques problèmes avec Hermione ?

- Oh, j'en aurais sûrement si elle le découvre, acquiesça la rouquine, nullement inquiète. Mais je ne compte pas la mettre au courant. Il y a une petite clairière avec un lac un peu plus loin, je le laisserai là-bas. Je ne tiens pas à l'enfermer dans l'écurie, ni à le laisser dans la pâture. Apolline serait capable d'essayer de l'approcher juste pour s'amuser, et ça sera encore sur moi que ça retombera si elle venait à se faire tuer. Ce qui serait plaisant, d'ailleurs. Oui, je vais peut-être le mettre dans la pâture, finalement, finit-elle dans un murmure, réfléchissant en même temps qu'elle parlait.

- Ma foi, fais comme tu veux, commenta Hagrid, indécis.

- Je le ramène comment à la rentrée ?

- Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua le demi-géant. Et bien, je viendrai le chercher le samedi soir… comme je l'ai amené aujourd'hui.

Arya hocha la tête silencieusement.

- Bon, et bien je vais devoir y aller, annonça-t-il. Si on remarque ma disparition au château, Rogue risque de se poser des questions. Et McGonagall aussi, ce qui serait encore plus compromettant.

- Oui, il va falloir que je rentre aussi, concéda-t-elle. Enfin, je vais l'installer dans la clairière maintenant.

Hagrid détacha le Sombral, manquant de se prendre un sabot en pleine tête lorsque le cheval se cabra avec l'intention de le mettre à terre. Fëanor avait considérablement grandi depuis la première fois qu'Arya l'avait vu, et il arborait à présent une musculature imposante qui lui procurait une force monstrueuse. La rouquine s'était étonnée de sa croissance si rapide, mais le garde-chasse lui avait assuré qu'il tenait cela de son côté Sombral.

Afin de ne pas se faire arracher une main par les puissantes mâchoires, Hagrid dut l'étourdir d'un coup sur le naseau, puis il tendit la longe à Arya, qui le mena jusqu'au lac où elle lui rendit sa liberté.

- Il ne vole pas encore, constata-t-elle alors qu'il partait au grand galop le long du lac dans un tourbillon de neige, lançant des ruades à tout va.

- Non. Sur ce point, il est en retard. Les autres Sombrals de son âge volent déjà depuis plus d'une semaine. Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas voler à cause de son côté moldu.

- Sûrement.

.

A une heure du matin, il ne restait plus que les adultes dans le salon, ainsi que les insomniaques du manoir, qui disputaient une partie de jeu vidéo tout en finissant les restes de bonbons.

Bill et Fleur ne tardèrent pas plus longtemps. Victoire dormait déjà depuis une bonne heure et demi dans les bras de sa mère, et celle-ci commençait à avoir les membres endoloris. Ils remercièrent encore Hermione pour la soirée et tout le monde pour les cadeaux, ne manquèrent pas de complimenter la brunette à nouveau, ainsi que Molly et Shinji pour le savoureux repas, puis s'éclipsèrent.

Harry et Ginny suivirent peu après. James s'était endormi quelques secondes après qu'on lui ait mis la gourmette offerte par Hermione, et Ginny voulait le coucher avant qu'il ne se réveille. Ils embrassèrent chaleureusement leur meilleure amie, puis partirent à leur tour.

Finalement, personne ne s'attarda au delà de deux heures, et Narcissa finit par partir aussi, à regret, car elle aurait bien passé plus de temps avec son fils. Ce dernier la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, et elle le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras.

- Donne-moi de tes nouvelles, s'il te plait, pria-t-elle avec un sourire.

- J'essaierai. Ecrire, ce n'est pas trop mon truc, répondit-il brièvement, mal à l'aise.

- Au fait, je suis passée à Gringotts pour toi, se souvint-elle alors en tirant une bourse de son sac. Miss Granger m'avait dit dans le message qui accompagnait l'invitation que tu n'avais pas d'argent, et que bien qu'elle t'avance tout ce dont tu avais besoin, cela te posait quelques problèmes.

- Oh, merci beaucoup.

Décidément, il comprenait de moins en moins la Gryffondor. Elle était devenue distante avec lui mais était restée d'une bienveillance… bouleversante.

- Bon, et bien, à bientôt, le salua Narcissa avec un pauvre sourire.

Elle pinça les lèvres pour empêcher ses yeux de s'humidifier, mais remarquant son trouble, Drago la reprit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

- On se reverra, ne t'en fais pas, lui assura-t-il. J'ai confiance en Granger, dorénavant.

- C'est normal. Tu l'aimes, murmura sa mère. Dray, détend-toi, il n'y a aucun mal à cela, ajouta-t-elle en le sentant se raidir.

Il soupira et se détacha d'elle avec un sourire crispé.

- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, répliqua-t-il gentiment. Tu as bu un peu plus que nécessaire je crois.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, puis s'éloigna sur l'allée qui menait jusqu'à la grille avant de transplaner. Drago la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, puis tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à regagner sa chambre.

- Non ! entendit-il soudain Granger s'écrier. Non, non et non !

Intrigué, il revint vers le salon. Il ne restait des Weasley que Fred, George et leurs compagnes respectives, Stéphanie et Angelina. Les jumeaux avaient beaucoup parlé avec John, Marvin et Alec, qui se tenaient à présent à leurs côtés, priant une Gryffondor énervée.

- Mais enfin Mione, c'est la chance notre vie ! plaida Marvin avec une voix suppliante.

- J'ai dit non ! tempêta la Gryffondor. Il est hors de question que vous travailliez dans cette boutique avant d'avoir eu vos Aspics !

- Mais de toute façon on ne les aura pas !

- Oh que si vous les aurez ! Et vous avez même intérêt à les avoir, car il se pourrait que je demande la mise en place du redoublement à Poudlard pour que vous refassiez une septième année au cas où ! menaça-t-elle, furieuse.

Les cinq garçons qui lui faisaient face blêmirent dans un parfait accord et échangèrent un regard anxieux.

- De toute façon, risqua John, Rogue ne voudra pas de nous une année de plus si on doit redoubler !

- Alors vous irez à Dumstrang ! Ca vous mettra un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ! pesta la jeune femme.

- Très sérieusement, avec tout ce que Rogue aura écrit dans notre dossier, il n'y aura que très peu de chance qu'on y soit accepté, fit remarquer Alec.

- Alors je vous ferais passer ces examens moi-même, et ce jusqu'à ce que vous aillez toutes vos Aspics avec Optimal, et ce sans exception ! rugit alors la Gryffondor, exaspérée.

Fred se racla alors la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- Hum… et bien, je crois qu'il est inutile d'insister pour le moment.

- Oui, on va y aller, renchérit George. En tout cas, cela ne vous empêche pas de passer à la boutique, les mecs, et….

- George !

- Ok, ok, je me tais. De toute façon ils savent déjà qu'ils ont droit à une remise sur tous nos produits en tant que…

- Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort en cette nuit de Noël, menaça la brunette.

- Hermione à raison, intervint Angelina. Vous en avez assez fait pour ce soir.

- Sans compter que vous ramenez le sujet sur le tapis à chaque fois que vous venez ici ! ajouta Stéphanie.

- Mais chérie ! Tu ne te rends pas compte des employés qualifiés que feraient ces trois là ! s'écria Fred, impuissant face à ce manque de soutien.

- Et toi tu ne te rends pas compte que tu m'as promis un enfant pour l'année prochaine, et qu'il n'est pas prêt d'arriver si tu passes ton temps à essayer de convaincre Hermione de signer les contrats pour eux ! rétorqua vertement sa femme.

Cette réplique réduisit le rouquin au silence, et même son jumeau n'osa ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

- Bon, et bien on y va, capitulèrent-ils alors.

- Pfff ! Faire passer des gosses même pas encore nés avant le plaisir de concevoir des farces et attrapes ! persifla John en soupirant.

- Attend de voir un peu quand tu seras marié ! répliqua George, grognon.

- Oh, ce n'est pas demain la veille ! répondit Alec pour son meilleur ami. Il n'a pas encore réussi ne serait-ce qu'à embrasser sa future…

- La ferme ! le coupa John avec un regard noir, alors que les jumeaux et ses deux meilleurs amis partaient dans un éclat de rire.

Finalement, les Weasley embrassèrent Hermione, puis rentrèrent chez eux, non sans que Fred ait suggéré la possibilité de mettre en place des stages en entreprise à Poudlard, pour que les trois Serdaigle viennent travailler chez eux au moins quelques jours, avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par sa femme.

- Vous ferez attention de ne pas réveiller tout le monde en remontant, rappela Hermione aux gamins qui jouaient toujours.

- Oui, oui, répondirent-ils évasivement, trop concentrés sur leurs jeux.

Elle sourit, rassembla les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu, et sortit de la pièce… pour se retrouver face à Drago.

- Ta mère est partie ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire.

- Euh oui… à l'instant, répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête et passa son chemin. Drago soupira et la regarda gravir les escaliers pour monter ce coucher. Il était loin le temps où elle lui souhaitait bonne nuit, songea-t-il avec amertume.

D'un pas lourd, il monta lui aussi dans sa chambre. Le chevalier du portrait était absent, parti faire la fête avec d'autres personnages.

Avec un nouveau soupir, le Serpentard ouvrit la porte, alluma les lumières… et fronça les sourcils en apercevant un paquet rectangulaire sur son lit, emballé dans du papier vert et argenté surmonté d'un ruban doré. Méfiant, il jeta un regard derrière lui. Le couloir était vide.

Il s'approcha alors et s'empara du cadeau, qu'il examina sous toutes les coutures avant de défaire soigneusement le papier, pour se trouver face à une fine boîte de cuir.

Sa gorge se noua lorsqu'il découvrit le délicat morceau de bois sculpté qui y reposait sur un coussin vert foncé. D'une main tremblante, il sortit la baguette de son étui et la caressa doucement avec son index. C'était une de celles qu'il avait vu chez Ollivanders lors de sa sortie au Chemin de Traverse. Une pour enfant, d'après ses souvenirs.

- Elle ne peut être utilisée que pour quelques sorts de base. Mais étant donné que tu n'as plus de baguette, j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux que rien.

Drago se retourna vivement. Granger se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Appuyée contre le montant de la porte, elle l'observait d'un regard impassible.

- Evidement, elle n'aura pas la même efficacité que ta propre baguette, mais j'ai essayé de prendre un modèle qui s'en approchait le plus, expliqua-t-elle. C'est de l'aubépine, elle fait 27,6 centimètres, mais c'est un crin de poulain qu'il y a dedans, pas de licorne adulte.

Le Serpentard observa encore le précieux objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains, puis reporta son regard orageux sur la jeune femme.

- Merci beaucoup, souffla-t-il, ému au delà des mots.

C'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait un tel cadeau, choisi avec autant de soin et d'attention.

- De rien.

Le ton sec et distant serra douloureusement le cœur du jeune homme, qui remit délicatement la baguette dans son étui qu'il posa sur sa table de chevet.

- Granger je… pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolé, souffla-t-il alors, plein de remords. Je ne savais pas que…

- Oui, je comprends le coupa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais réagi pareil à ta place.

Le silence tomba, lourd, pesant. Drago prit son courage à deux mains pour relancer la conversation.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'éloignes tant ? demanda-t-il alors. Ces dernières semaines tu étais… tellement distante. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour ça ?

Il lui lança un regard si bouleversé que la jeune femme en fut troublée et perdit de son impassibilité. Elle soupira cependant et avança précautionneusement dans la pièce, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Rien. Tu n'as rien fait, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

- Nous devenions un peu trop… proches, tous les deux.

- Et ça te posait un problème ? s'enquit-il.

Et il lui semblait que si elle répondait oui, son monde s'écroulerait.

- Malfoy il… il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas concernant les conditions de ta réinsertion, dit-elle alors, hésitante.

- Quelle chose ?

- Et bien… Aucune relation ne doit s'établir entre… le « tuteur » et le « détenu en réinsertion » si je puis dire. En l'occurrence, entre toi et moi, souffla-t-elle. Parce que… ceux qui ont établi les closes de ces réinsertions pensent que… un prisonnier sera automatiquement jugé apte à réintégrer la société s'il devient l'ami de son tuteur. Ami… ou plus si affinités, termina-t-elle dans un murmure en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Drago affichait un air stupéfait. A vrai dire, il peinait à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était tellement absurde !

- Mais… pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas au courant ?

Hermione soupira à nouveau.

- C'était écrit dans le contrat que tu as du signer avant d'être amené ici, mais je suppose que tu ne l'as pas lu.

Effectivement, il s'était contenté de signer les papiers que le gardien d'Azkaban lui avait présentés. A vrai dire, le jour où il avait apposé sa signature en bas de ces documents, ce qu'ils contenaient lui importait peu, au point où il en était alors.

- Donc en fait, il faudrait qu'on…

- Garde une relation strictement… professionnel, dirons-nous. Oui, c'est cela, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Et… tu en as vraiment envie ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, redoutant sa réponse.

- Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant vivement, agacée. Il n'est pas question de ce que _moi_ je veux là ! Peu importe ce que je pourrais ressentir pour toi, nous ne devons pas devenir amis, ou quoique ce soit d'autre !

Drago blêmit et déglutit avec difficultés. Elle avait employé du conditionnel pour parler de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle ne l'aimait pas, même pas comme un ami. Cette dur réalité lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Alors on va en rester là ? On va reprendre les anciennes relations inamicales ? demanda-t-il encore, d'un ton légèrement chargé de reproches.

Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'après tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé les semaines précédentes, elle ne l'aimait pas un peu plus que cela. Elle n'avait pas pu feindre tous ces sourires, ni la passion avec laquelle elle avait répondu à ses baisers.

- Il ne fallait pas m'embrasser ce soir là ! se défendit la jeune femme comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

- Oh, alors c'est ce soir là que tu as réalisé que nous « devenions trop proches » ? interrogea-t-il, sarcastique.

Elle soupira d'agacement, rougit légèrement, détourna le regard et choisit de ne pas répondre. Son silence était éloquent, de toute façon. Elle ne prit conscience de la proximité de Drago, qui s'était levé et approché, que lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers lui, le lui relevant doucement en passant un doigt sous son menton.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? Garder tes distances pour respecter ce fichu contrat ?

- Si je ne le fais pas, tu seras changé de foyer, et les listes d'attentes sont longues. Tu devras retourner à Azkaban le temps que l'on te replace, murmura-t-elle en accrochant son regard. Et je ne veux pas que tu y retournes.

- Ce cafardeux de Uitiosus n'est pas obligé d'être au courant, répliqua gentiment Drago en effleurant sa joue d'un revers de main.

- Je ne préfère pas prendre de risques, rétorqua-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas frissonner sous la caresse.

Le Serpentard sourit en coin, ce qui ne prévoyait jamais quelque chose de rassurant pour la personne qui faisait les frais du pourquoi de ce sourire.

- Alors j'essaierai de te convaincre d'en prendre, chuchota-t-il.

Hermione lui aurait bien envoyé une réplique cinglante à la figure si au même instant, il n'avait pas approché son visage du sien pour embrasser sa mâchoire et descendre jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Cette fois, elle ne put retenir un frisson et, par un geste instinctif, elle tourna la tête pour que leurs lèvres se trouvent.

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit, et il se recula juste avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse.

- N'oublie pas que tu ne veux pas prendre de risques, susurra-t-il alors.

Outrée, la jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, et détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir son sourire victorieux.

- Essaie-là, dit-elle alors en désignant la baguette d'un geste du menton.

Drago recouvra immédiatement son sérieux, et c'est avec une hésitation qui fit légèrement sourire la Gryffondor qu'il saisit le bout de bois sculpté.

- _Wingardium Leviosa _ _! _

La plume posée sur son bureau s'éleva d'un petit mètre et il la fit léviter jusqu'à l'intérieur d'un tiroir entrouvert. Un sourire béat vint se peindre sur son visage.

- Merci beaucoup, répéta-t-il avec exaltation.

- Contente que ça te fasse plaisir. Bon, et bien… bonne nuit, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

- A toi aussi, répondit-il alors qu'elle refermait la porte.

Resté seul, Drago rangea délicatement la baguette dans son étui, puis alla se doucher et se coucher, heureux. Il avait revu sa mère, il avait de nouveau la possibilité d'utiliser la magie, même si c'était avec une utilité restreinte, et il savait à présent pourquoi Granger s'était tant éloignée de lui ces dernières semaines. Dans le fond, elle faisait ça pour lui, mais il s'imaginait mal revenir à des relations distantes et « professionnelles », comme elle avait dit. Même s'il ne se l'avouerait sûrement jamais, il était bien trop attaché à leur petit jeu de séduction pour y renoncer.

Et puis, au manoir, il n'y avait aucun risque que Uitiosus soit au courant. Oh oui, il allait la faire craquer, foi de Malfoy. Un sourire en coin s'étira sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

Il se rappela alors de sa conversation avec sa mère, de ce qu'elle lui avait dit : « Tu es amoureux ». Elle se trompait, il n'aimait pas Granger. Il l'appréciait simplement… et il adorait lui parler, la voir sourire, et surtout, la toucher et l'embrasser. Mais en aucun cas il n'était amoureux.

Il s'endormit peu après, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Fiouu, il était long celui-ci hein xD J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas, même s'il est en avance de quinze jours par rapport au vrai Noël xD Je n'ai pas réussi à faire un meilleur timing malheureusement ! Et je n'allais pas arrêter de poster pendant quinze jours pour qu'il tombe à la bonne date xD Ca vous donne un avant-goût comme ça !<p>

Je ne sais pas si le redoublement est possible à Poudlard. Comme Crabbe et Goyle n'ont jamais redoublé dans les livres, je me suis dit que les élèves ne pouvaient pas redoubler, car si ces deux là sont passés, c'est que tout le monde le peut !

Seule Ilana a trouvé que le personnage que l'on avait pas vu depuis longtemps s'agissait de Narcissa ;) Mais c'est vrai que l'on avait pas vu Ron depuis longtemps aussi ! x) D'ailleurs, il a toujours un comportement exécrable celui-là !

Sinon, je me suis bien amusée à écrire le passage avec Fred et George ! Je les adore, ces deux là =)

Quant à Arya et Logan et bien... on va dire que notre petite rouquine n'a pas le pardon facile ! x) Elle est à Serpentard quand même, ne l'oublions pas ! Elle a sa fierté =p

En tout cas, bonne semaine à vous tous, et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant ;) Gros bisous !


	19. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bon, ça y est, on est enfin en vacances ! On a même eu un peu de neige ce matin en ouvrant les volets x) J'espère que tous ceux qui ont passé des partiels et des examens s'en sont bien tirés ;) Personnellement, en BTS, on a pas ce problème là xD

Sinon, voici le chapitre 18 de cette fiction =p Lui aussi est long et fait une vingtaine de pages word ! Profitez-en bien parce que celui de la semaine prochaine sera court xD Désolée d'avance !

Pour ce chapitre... je dirais qu'il y a autant de Dramione que de Logan/Arya =) Ca doit être un des rares chapitres où c'est équilibré x)

Encore un grand merci à vous tous pour vos reviews et mises en favoris/alerte ! C'est un bonheur de lire vos petits commentaires ;)

Bonne lecture à tous =D

* * *

><p>Le corps de la jeune fille vola sur quelques mètres avant de retomber lourdement dans la poudreuse qui s'envola au dessus d'elle et la recouvrit partiellement. Elle se tourna sur le côté en grimaçant et cracha les flocons qui lui emplissaient la bouche avant de se redresser et de se retourner, un air mécontent sur le visage.<p>

- Ca t'amuse peut-être ! ragea-t-elle.

Un peu plus loin, Fëanor lui renvoya un regard hautain et plein de défi.

- Très bien ! pesta Arya. Tu veux jouer à ça ? On va être deux.

Noël était passé depuis trois jours maintenant, et il restait une semaine de vacances. Pendant que les autres adolescents jouaient avec leurs jeux vidéo, se lissaient les cheveux à longueur de journée, ou bien écoutaient en boucle un CD, elle passait des heures avec le Sombral, sur lequel elle essayait tant bien que mal de rester plus de dix secondes avant de se faire éjecter comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

La Serpentard épousseta un instant ses vêtements et retourna près du cheval, qui ne chercha même pas à fuir.

Effectivement, ça l'amusait.

Arya jura tout haut, passa son pied dans l'étrier et se hissa en selle, légèrement gênée par les vêtements épais qu'elle portait pour avoir chaud… et pour amortir ses chutes lorsqu'elle atterrissait sur des endroits où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de neige.

Fëanor resta calme et ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle se saisit des rênes. Précautionneusement, elle fit claquer sa langue et enfonça très légèrement ses talons dans ses flancs. Le cheval réagit aussitôt et exécuta un superbe bond vers l'avant de plus de deux mètres, qu'il termina par une magnifique ruade. La jeune fille vida les étriers, décrivit une parabole parfaite dans l'air frais de ce début d'après-midi, et s'étala un peu plus loin, le souffle coupé.

Furieuse, elle se releva, fit volte-face et fixa d'un œil noir le cheval qui soufflait joyeusement dans la couche de neige à ses pieds. C'est d'un pas rageur qu'elle le rejoignit une fois de plus.

- Je te préviens, je ne compte pas faire des vols-planés toutes les vacances ! Si je dois voler, c'est sur ton dos, et pas autrement ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le cheval lui lança un regard narquois, et s'en fut plus qu'elle ne put supporter. Elle avait sa fierté, et en tant que Serpentard, elle n'était pas des moindres. Et le jour où elle se ferait moucher par un équidé, quel qu'il soit, n'était pas encore arrivé.

D'un geste brusque, elle défit la fermeture Eclair de son vieux manteau qu'elle jeta à quelques pas de là. Le froid la happa aussitôt, mais au moins, elle était libre de ses mouvements. Et il lui restait toujours son écharpe. Puis elle dessangla la selle et retira la bride, posant le tout sur ses vêtements, près des sous-bois.

- Très bien ! déclara-t-elle alors. Ca te va comme ça ? Plus de selle, plus de bride ! Il ne reste que moi, et crois bien que tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement car je ne renoncerai pas !

Comme il n'y avait plus d'étriers, et que Fëanor était grand, elle s'aida d'un rocher près du lac gelé pour monter. D'un bond, elle monta sur la roche, et après un autre saut, elle fut sur le dos du Sombral. Ce dernier se mit à tourner en rond avec tant de fougue qu'Arya manqua d'être projetée au sol. Mais elle tint bon. Elle entortilla ses doigts pâles dans les crins sombres du cheval et serra ses genoux devant les ailes repliées qui n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de battre l'air pour voler.

Contrarié que sa cavalière résiste ainsi à ses tentatives de la mettre à terre, le yearling se cabra de toute sa hauteur avant de s'élancer droit devant à une vitesse foudroyante.

Arya était aux anges. Elle sentait les muscles puissants se tendre sous ses jambes alors qu'elle même déployait toutes ses forces pour ne pas être désarçonnée. Et pourtant, elle savait que Fëanor n'était pas à ses capacités maximales, loin de là. Il semblait prendre en vitesse à chaque dixième de seconde, et bientôt il zigzaguait entre les arbres des bois environnants à une telle rapidité que le paysage en devenait flou. Plusieurs fois la jeune fille crut sa dernière heure venue quand d'imposants troncs se dressèrent devant eux après une courbe dans la trajectoire du Sombral, qui les évitait pourtant à la dernière seconde sans jamais en accrocher un.

Le vent provoqué par la course ne tarda pas à venir fouetter violemment son visage et ses yeux se mirent à pleurer. Elle se coucha sur l'encolure pour se protéger un minimum et resserra ses genoux sur les flancs de l'animal.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils arrivaient à la lisière des arbres, en haut de la colline, et le Sombral s'arrêta subitement, si bien que la jeune fille manqua de passer par dessus sa tête. Elle tint cependant bon et reprit sa place sur le dos de l'animal. Ce dernier, à présent parfaitement immobile, observait le parc du manoir qui s'étendait devant lui, ainsi que la maison qui se dressait au bout.

Puis, sans prévenir, il leva la tête et poussa un cri strident avant d'amorcer la descente de la colline à vive allure dans un immense tourbillon de neige. Une fois la surprise de ce départ précipité passée, Arya éclata de rire, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis maintes années. Dans un état frisant l'euphorie, elle ouvrit elle aussi la bouche et joignit sa voix à celle de sa monture sans jamais cesser de rire. Merlin que ça faisait du bien de se sentir libre !

Logan lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Un livre sûrement très intéressant auquel il ne comprenait cependant strictement rien. D'ailleurs, ça faisait trois fois qu'il lisait la même phrase sans en saisir le sens.

Dans un tiroir de son bureau, le cadeau de Noël d'Arya reposait toujours. Elle n'avait même pas ouvert la boîte, s'arrêtant sur l'emballage qui en disait long sur ce que le carton contenait : un Ipod gris métallisé. Objet de dernière génération en ce qui concernait la musique.

Le jeune homme soupira, ferma l'ouvrage d'un coup sec et le lança à l'autre bout de son lit avant d'aller chercher ledit cadeau. Il ne savait plus que faire pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Il avait été tellement idiot aussi, à la croire capable d'une telle bassesse. En plus, il lui avait balancé à la figure qu'elle n'avait aucune dignité, aucune fierté, alors qu'il savait parfaitement que c'était faux. Arya avait certainement plus d'orgueil et de fierté que n'importe quel habitant du manoir. Drago excepté, peut-être.

Lassé, il appuya son front contre le carreau froid de sa fenêtre. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une forme humaine débouler du haut de la colline et descendre celle-ci à une vitesse fulgurante dans un cri déchirant. Aussitôt alarmé, il attrapa sa veste accrochée derrière sa porte de chambre et descendit dans la remise à balai, où il s'empara d'un éclair de feu pour se lancer à la suite de l'intrus, qu'il vit s'éclipser dans les bois au moment où il franchissait le mur de la propriété.

Lorsque Fëanor regagna la clairière où il dormait pour le temps des vacances, Arya était gelée, puisque vêtue d'un simple pull à manches longues. Ses lèvres bleuies par le froid étaient gercées et se craquelaient dès qu'elle les bougeait. De ce fait, une goutte de sang ne tarda pas à apparaître, puisque la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, tant elle était heureuse en cet instant. Elle se sentait libre, entièrement libre, libre et complète. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cela. Et ça lui faisait tellement de bien.

C'est donc peu soucieuse de la grippe qu'elle risquait d'avoir le lendemain qu'elle accompagna volontiers sa monture dans un tour du lac longiligne, enfouissant son visage dans les crins noirs, respirant l'odeur sauvage qui en émanait, mêlant ses cheveux à la longue crinière que le vent malmenait.

Le Sombral réduisit sa vitesse alors qu'ils revenaient au point de départ. Il galopa encore sur quelques dizaines de mètres avant de s'arrêter. Et comme on ne se débarrasse pas si rapidement des mauvaises habitudes, il fit descendre sa cavalière par le biais d'une ruade magistrale.

- FEANOOOOR ! siffla Arya avant de tomber lourdement dans la neige.

Elle entendit le concerné s'ébrouer joyeusement derrière elle alors qu'elle se relevait… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Logan. Elle perdit aussitôt son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle vivement en essayant de dissimuler sa panique.

Elle lança un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Inconscient de la présence du jeune homme, Fëanor grattait la neige en espérant dénicher quelques rongeurs gelés à se mettre sous la dent.

- Je te retourne la question, répliqua Logan en fronçant les sourcils.

Il arborait cependant un air soulagé que la jeune fille ne comprit pas.

- Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais par terre ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-il en remarquant qu'elle ne semblait pas pressée de se relever.

Elle ramena ses yeux gris sur lui et s'interrogea un instant sur son état mental. Qu'est-ce qu'elle regardait ? Ca paraissait évident ! L'immense cheval noir à la tête de dragon et aux ailes soyeuses qui retournait la neige blanche immaculée pour chercher à manger ! Elle se rappela alors qu'effectivement, Fëanor était à moitié Sombral, et que seules les personnes ayant déjà vu la mort pouvaient voir les Sombral. Un profond soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'elle comprit que Logan ne faisait pas partie de ces gens-là.

- Rien, assura-t-elle en reprenant un visage impassible. Et je suis juste tombée. Je me suis… pris les pieds dans une racine sous la neige.

L'endroit été dégagé, et il n'y avait pas d'arbres à moins de trois mètres de là.

- Mh-hmm, marmonna le jeune homme, peu convaincu. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai posé la question en premier, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Et bien il m'avait semblé apercevoir quelque chose descendre la colline, alors je suis venu voir.

Arya blêmit quelque peu. Evidemment. S'il ne voyait pas Fëanor, il pouvait la voir elle, et comme la fenêtre de sa chambre donnait sur le parc, il avait du l'apercevoir au moment où le Sombral s'élançait sur la pente.

- Et toi, que faisais-tu ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- Je me promenais. Ce n'est pas interdit, que je sache ! répondit-elle avec humeur. Hermione a levé ma punition.

Logan l'observa un instant en arquant un sourcil sceptique. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer ses lèvres fendillées, ses cheveux parsemés de neige ébouriffés au possible, ni les tremblements convulsifs qui l'agitaient.

- Tu es gelée, constata-t-il. Quelle idée de sortir sans manteau par un temps pareil aussi ! pesta-t-il.

Il voulut retirer sa veste pour la lui mettre au dessus de son pull fin, mais elle l'arrêta dans son geste.

- N'importe quoi ! protesta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas froid.

- Arya, tu grelottes !

- Parce que je perds mon temps à te parler ! répliqua-t-elle vertement. D'ailleurs, mon manteau est là-bas, un peu plus loin.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle tourna les talons et alla récupérer son manteau avant d'enrouler discrètement la selle et la bride dans son écharpe qu'elle dissimula dans les fougères enneigées. Puis, sans un mot, elle passa devant le jeune homme et s'engagea d'un bon pas sur le sentier menant jusqu'au manoir, désireuse de l'éloigner de Fëanor avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence.

Logan soupira et lui emboîta le pas.

- Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ? demanda-t-il, agacé, alors qu'ils sortaient des bois.

Elle l'ignora, répondant ainsi à sa question indirectement, et shoota dans un caillou qui se trouvait sur son chemin afin d'extérioriser sa mauvaise humeur retrouvée à la vue du garçon.

- Arya ! insista celui-ci.

- Il me semble que c'est Toi qui a émis le souhait de ne plus entendre parler de moi, et que c'est Encore Toi qui a clairement dit haut et fort que tu voulais que je sorte de ta vie. Dans les deux cas, c'est ce que je m'applique à faire. Et j'y arriverai beaucoup mieux si tu y mettais également du tien ! cingla-t-elle, agacée.

Elle l'entendit soupirer profondément mais ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin.

- Je me suis excusé il me semble, non ? Plusieurs fois, d'après mes souvenirs.

- Exact. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas quel parchemin tu as utilisé, mais c'était un très bon combustible !

Logan pâlit et pila net, douché par cette dernière réplique acide. Il rattrapa la jeune fille, qui avait pris de l'avance sur lui, et se saisit de son poignet pour l'arrêter et la tourner vers lui.

- Lâche-moi !

- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Arya ? J'ai tout essayé, mais tu refuses de me pardonner.

- Et ça t'étonne peut-être ! s'écria-t-elle en se débattant rageusement. Te rappelles-tu seulement de ce que tu m'as craché à la figure ce jour-là, hein ? Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire peut-être ! « Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi », « Tu n'es qu'une petite garce Arya ! C'est tout ce que tu es ! », « Sors de ma vie, je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi ! ». « Tu n'as aucune fierté » ! Ca va, tu te souviens là ? s'époumona-t-elle, les yeux brouillés de larmes de rage.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel on entendit plus que la respiration saccadée de la jeune fille, qui mordit sauvagement ses lèvres gelées pour contenir ses larmes. Quelques gouttes de sang s'écoulèrent des coupures ainsi occasionnées.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Logan en constatant l'étendue des dégâts qu'avaient provoqués ses mots sur la jeune fille.

- Désolé ! rugit-elle. Désolé ! Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses moi Logan ! As-tu seulement idée de ce que c'est, que de s'entendre dire des choses pareilles alors que tu n'as rien à te reprocher !

Impuissant face à sa rage, le jeune homme la laissa déverser sa colère et tout ce qu'elle refoulait au fond d'elle-même depuis ce jour en silence.

Lorsqu'elle en eut fini avec les paroles et qu'elle détourna le regard pour cacher ses larmes qui avaient finalement percé la barrière de ses yeux, il la tira doucement à lui.

- Arya, s'il te plait, excuse-moi, j'ai été tellement idiot, implora-t-il en cherchant à accrocher son regard.

Elle tressaillit devant l'intensité de ses yeux océans, et faillit craquer et tout lui pardonner là, tout de suite, sur le champ. Mais les insultes et les accusations qu'il lui avait dîtes tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si elle pardonnait, il recommencerait, sachant qu'elle aurait déjà accepté une fois.

Il passa un doigt sur le bord de la mèche de cheveux roux qui cachait son œil droit, et elle s'écarta vivement, reprenant ses esprits.

- Non ! répondit-elle alors avec hargne. Je ne veux pas Logan. Tu n'as même pas douté une seule seconde de ma culpabilité ! Tu as entendu mon prénom, alors tu en as logiquement déduis que j'étais à l'origine de ce message !

- Arya, s'il te plait…

- Non ! se récria-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me dire toutes ses choses et te faire excuser comme ça du jour au lendemain ? Et bien non, ce n'est pas le cas ! Ce jour-là Logan, tu as perdu toute l'estime que j'avais pour toi !

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu es injuste, dit-il alors d'un ton étrangement calme et posé qui fit tressaillir la rouquine. J'ai fait une erreur c'est vrai, qui n'en fait pas ? Certainement pas toi. Mais je me suis excusé, par tous les moyens que j'ai trouvés. Tu as brûlé mes excuses, tu as refusé mon cadeau, tu trouves le moyen de m'accuser encore et encore alors que je te demande pardon de vive voix. Qui est le plus fautif, là, en ce moment Arya ? demanda-t-il alors.

La jeune fille se mit à trembler, mais elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'avouer qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Les larmes refirent surface, et plutôt que de lui montrer sa faiblesse, elle préféra le blesser comme il avait fait avec elle.

- Je te déteste ! cracha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de partir en courant vers le manoir.

Logan la regarda partir sans même chercher à la retenir, douché. Merlin qu'il s'en voulait. Il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de débarquer à Poudlard. Avec Arya, il fallait s'y prendre avec des pincettes tant elle était instable et susceptible. Il en était parfaitement conscient, mais la colère l'avait empêché d'en tenir compte et il regrettait aujourd'hui de ne pas s'être donné le temps de se calmer. Hermione lui avait souvent dit qu'il était le seul qu'elle acceptait d'écouter, même partiellement. Aujourd'hui, c'était comme s'il avait abusé de la confiance qu'elle lui avait accordé. Il l'avait perdue.

* * *

><p>Un grondement sourd s'éleva, suivit d'un flash lumineux. Drago frissonna et remonta la couverture sur lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil. Trois heures du matin.<p>

Au dehors, la tempête faisait rage. Le Serpentard entendait nettement la pluie violente s'abattre sur les tuiles du toit et marteler les vitres de la fenêtre. Les éclairs illuminaient régulièrement la pièce, éveillant les ombres une seconde, puis tout redevenait noir, jusqu'au flash suivant.

Un nouveau rugissement retentit et le jeune homme se força à respirer profondément afin de garder son calme.

Ce qu'il pouvait détester ça ! A Azkaban, il y avait presque toujours des orages. Et les remous de la mer agitée au pied de la tour accentuaient encore le côté sinistre de la chose. Même s'il se savait en sécurité à présent qu'il était sorti de cette maudite tour, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Tout cela ne lui rappelait que trop sa détention.

Un coup de tonnerre plus violent que les autres déchira le calme qui s'était installé temporairement et il sursauta vivement.

Non, décidément, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. C'est parcouru de tremblements convulsifs qu'il descendit au rez-de-chaussée afin de boire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait l'apaiser. Il passa devant le salon du dortoir, où quelques adolescents jouaient encore.

- Coucou Drago ! s'écria Grégoire en l'apercevant. .

Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé par les éléments qui se déchaînaient à l'extérieur, bien au contraire, songea le jeune homme, non sans agacement.

- T'es déjà levé ? marmonna-t-il.

- Non, on est pas encore couchés, répondit Andrew en étouffant un bâillement.

- Vous feriez bien de filer au lit.

- Ca sert à rien, avec tout ce bouquant on arrivera pas à s'endormir, alors autant jouer, répliqua Grégoire.

Le Serpentard haussa finalement les épaules, et s'empressa de continuer son chemin lorsqu'un nouveau grondement retentit. Des voix s'élevaient du grand salon, et il allait les ignorer lorsqu'il reconnut celle de Granger.

Il s'approcha.

Plusieurs adolescents, en majorités les plus jeunes du manoir, étaient couchés sur la moquette blanche ou pelotonnés sur le canapé. Assise en tailleur au milieu d'eux, la Gryffondor leur racontait vraisemblablement une histoire. Histoire qui devait être passionnante à la vue des mines concentrées et fascinées des enfants.

- Et comment il a fait alors ? demanda un des gamins, pendu à ses lèvres.

- Et bien il a sorti sa baguette, et il a lancé un patronus. Un magnifique cerf est apparu, et il était si puissant qu'il a repoussé tous les détraqueurs, et nous a sauvé tous les deux, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Et il a aussi secouru son parrain ?

- Bien-sûr. Ensuite, nous sommes montés sur Beuk, et nous avons été chercher Sirius dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick, où il était retenu.

- Vous avez réussi à le libérer ? murmura une autre gamine.

- Evidemment ! Attend, tu parles de Mione et de Harry là ! Hermione a ouvert la fenêtre, et Beuk les a amenés en haut de la tour. Sirius les a remerciés et tout ça, il est parti avec l'hippogriffe, et Mione et Harry ont dû courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie avant que Dumbledore ne ferme les portes ! finit de raconter un garçon un peu plus âgé.

La Gryffondor sourit.

- Mathieu, ce n'est pas parce que tu connais déjà la fin que tu es obligé de la révéler aux autres.

- Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! s'insurgea Harry. En plus, tu es nul comme compteur ! Hermione et beaucoup mieux ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Et bien, le professeur Lupin a démissionné. Rogue avait révélé qu'il était un loup-garou. Il n'était pas content que Sirius et Rémus s'en sortent si facilement, alors il s'est vengé.

- Quel idiot celui-là ! s'indigna une fillette. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais je le déteste déjà !

Hermione éclata de rire, amusée par la force de caractère de sa protégée. Elle irait sûrement à Gryffondor, songea-t-elle avec fierté.

- Et pour l'éclair de feu alors ? C'est Sirius qui l'avait envoyé ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Ah tu avais raison alors ! s'exclama fièrement Harry.

- Hermione a toujours raison ! répliqua Mathieu en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son ami lui tira la langue et lui tourna le dos.

- Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir.

- Merci beaucoup Mione.

- C'était chouette comme histoire ! renchérit une gamine en sautant sur ses pieds.

- On aura quand la suite ?

- Je ne sais pas, tout dépend de vous, si vous êtes sages, si vous faîtes bien vos devoirs, tout ça. Allez, au lit maintenant !

Les mômes sortirent de la pièce après avoir tous reçu un baiser de la jeune femme et regagnèrent leurs chambres en discutant joyeusement de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Hermione les suivit du regard avec un sourire attendri. C'est alors seulement qu'elle remarqua Drago, appuyé contre le montant de la porte, qui l'observait fixement, l'ombre d'un de ses sourires typiquement malfoyen flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de cacher sa surprise.

- Quelques minutes. Alors, on tient un salon de thé à trois heures du matin maintenant ?

- Mais non, idiot va ! Ils ont peur de l'orage, alors je les réunis ici et je leur raconte une histoire pour leur faire oublier momentanément le mauvais temps.

- Et tu crois vraiment que les aventures de Potter sont préférables aux grondements du tonnerre ? railla-t-il avec un sourire narquois en s'avançant dans la pièce.

- C'est eux qui me demandent de les leur raconter ! se défendit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Mais je peux toujours essayer avec toi, pour vérifier.

- Je n'ai pas peur de l'orage ! répliqua-t-il, vexé.

- Non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à une heure pareille ? demanda-t-elle, un rien moqueuse.

Il lui lança un regard noir mais vint tout de même s'asseoir dans le canapé après qu'elle ait pris place dans un des fauteuils.

- Il y avait souvent des orages, à Azkaban, expliqua-t-il alors, recouvrant son sérieux. Ca me rappelle mes années passées là-bas.

Hermione lui adressa un regard désolé et posa une main sur son genou dans un geste de soutien.

Drago observa la petite menotte un instant, puis, presque timidement, la recouvrit de sa propre main, avant de risquer un regard vers la Gryffondor. Si elle avait rougi légèrement à ce contact, elle ne retira pas sa main, ce qui le conforta.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas me raconter, pour me calmer moi aussi ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil blond.

- Hmm… je ne sais pas. Je garde la chapitre sur « L'extraordinaire fouine bondissante » pour le prochain orage et…

- Je t'interdis de… !

Hermione partit dans un éclat de rire.

- Ils connaissent déjà de toute façon, ce n'est pas la première fois que je leur conte le récit de nos années à Poudlard !

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, outré.

- Comment… comment oses-tu ? s'insurgea-t-il. C'est indigne d'une Gryffond… !

Il s'interrompit net et sa main se crispa sur celle de la jeune femme alors qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentissait. La lionne lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur.

- « Je n'ai pas peur de l'orage », hein ? le nargua-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, elle se prit un autre regard noir.

- Oh, mais c'est que tu as vraiment peur ! Et tu trembles en plus !

- Très drôle ! marmonna-t-il, mécontent.

Elle sourit à nouveau, et retira sa main, s'amusant du regard paniqué que le jeune homme lui lança.

- Où tu vas ? s'enquit-il en la voyant partir.

- Et bien me coucher, il est trois heures du matin, et j'ai passé plus d'une heure à raconter des histoires aux enfants. Je suis crevée.

- Mais… tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul !

- Tu es grand, non ? lança-t-elle avant de sortir.

Et Drago se retrouva seul dans la grande pièce blanche et noire qui pour l'heure, n'avait plus rien de chaleureux ni de rassurant.

- Granger ! couina-t-il alors qu'un énième éclair zébrait le ciel.

Il entendit son rire cristallin résonner dans le hall, puis elle fut à ses côtés sur le canapé. Le jeune homme s'autorisa à respirer normalement, soulagé, et le salon retrouva sa chaleur.

- Qu'est-ce que ton cher parrain dirait, s'il venait à apprendre que tu as besoin d'une Gryffondor pour te rassurer un soir d'orage ? demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

- Et que dirait-il, effectivement, s'il venait à apprendre que tu bourres le crâne de ses futurs élèves de mauvaises idées sur lui ? répliqua Drago.

- Il ne le saura pas, murmura Hermione en posant sa tête sur son épaule en étouffant un bâillement.

Le Serpentard se figea à ce contact inattendu. Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée pour se laisser aller ainsi.

- Sauf si je lui dis, rétorqua-il doucement.

- Tu n'oseras pas, l'entendit-il répondre à voix basse, après quelques secondes de silence.

Puis elle s'appuya un peu plus sur lui, cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde et plus régulière, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, il réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie. Il huma un instant le délicat parfum de mûre qui émanait de ses boucles brunes, puis se dégagea en douceur. Malgré tout, il ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser après l'avoir installée plus confortablement sur le canapé. Il posa un baiser sur son front et sourit un peu quand elle soupira dans son sommeil. Puis il s'allongea sur le deuxième canapé de la pièce pour s'endormir à son tour, à présent apaisé.

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, Arya n'avait jamais aimé l'orage. Si elle n'avait rien contre les petites pluies, elle détestait les trombes d'eaux qui s'abattaient sur la région lorsque la tempête approchait. De plus, les coups de tonnerre réguliers n'avaient rien de rassurants, et les éclairs étaient beaucoup trop éblouissants. Et dangereux, qui plus est.

Sans compter que l'orage, particulièrement violent ce soir-là, lui en rappelait d'autres, qu'elle avait connus avant d'arriver au manoir, à une époque où elle passait ses nuits dans la rue, dans le froid… et dans la faim, le plus souvent. Sauf qu'à l'époque, elle n'était pas seule. _Il_ était là pour la réconforter et trouvait toujours les mots pour lui arracher un sourire et lui faire oublier ses peurs l'espace d'un instant.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva à nouveau, et elle ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de penser à autre chose. Ce qui était particulièrement difficile, puisque les détonations retentissaient toutes les minutes et lui donnaient l'impression que la maison allait s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre et que ses tympans exploseraient en même temps. Un éclair illumina la pièce, et elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, afin de ne plus voir les flashs lumineux.

Si cela se révéla efficace, ça ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre les roulements assourdissants du tonnerre, et lorsqu'un grondement particulièrement sonore se fit entendre, elle bondit hors de son lit et sortit de sa chambre pour aller chercher hospitalité chez Yumi.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la jeune fille, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver la Poufsouffle lovée contre son petit ami, tous deux dormant profondément.

- Génial ! marmonna-t-elle en refermant la porte, se retenant de la claquer dans un grand fracas. Les amies d'abord hein ? En plus, il n'a rien à faire là lui ! pesta-t-elle, pleine de mauvaise foi. Les mecs, c'est au deuxième !

Alors, puisqu'elle ne serait pas la seule à désobéir ainsi, elle monta à l'étage supérieur, censé être interdit aux filles, et toqua à la porte de Drago. Après tout, il l'avait déjà hébergée une nuit, il n'était plus à ça près. Personne ne lui répondit.

Avec un juron, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Peut-être était-il parti boire quelque chose.

Le salon était allumé.

Elle alla jeter un coup d'œil.

Hermione dormait sur le canapé blanc et le Serpentard sur le noir, tout près du sien. Arya soupira, agacée. Et bien si elle ne pouvait même plus compter sur lui !

- Et lui qui disait qu'il la détesterait tout sa vie ! Non mais j'te jure ! grommela-t-elle en remontant dans sa chambre, après avoir pris sur elle pour éteindre la lumière, qu'elle aurait bien laissée allumée.

Elle avala un verre d'eau, se recoucha. Remonta sa couette sur sa tête lorsque le tonnerre retentit à nouveau. Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à demander asile à John, si ? Elle n'était pas désespérée à ce point !

Un nouveau coup sembla ébranler toute la maison, et elle retint un hoquet de frayeur. Lorsque quelque chose se brisa au dehors, poussé par le vent, elle ne tint plus et se rua au deuxième étage. Elle n'irait pas voir Drago, parce qu'il l'avait délaissée pour Hermione. Elle n'irait pas non plus voir John, car elle aurait préféré mourir de peur plutôt que d'aller frapper à sa porte. Alors, ma foi, elle irait chez Logan.

- Arya ? s'étonna celui-ci en ouvrant la porte, l'air endormi.

Au moins un que l'orage ne dérangeait pas ! Songea-t-elle avec agacement.

Elle ne répondit pas et fixa le sol, légèrement gênée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Euh… est-ce que je peux dormir ici ?

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux, choqué.

Un énième grondement raisonna dans la maison, et la rouquine sursauta.

- S'il te plait, pria-t-elle en levant des yeux suppliants vers lui.

Arquant un sourcil, il la regarda intensément quelques secondes, perplexe.

- Pourquoi viens-tu ici ? questionna-t-il finalement. Il me semble que tu as été claire la dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé non ?

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux lorsque le tonnerre se fit entendre encore une fois.

- Logan je t'en prie ! reprit-elle alors en murmurant précipitamment. Je m'excuse, je te pardonne, je tout ce que tu veux, mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi dormir ici ! implora-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il la dévisagea un instant, surpris de la voir si vulnérable, elle qui habituellement était si forte. Puis il soupira profondément et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, finissant finalement par céder. Elle lui lança un regard reconnaissant et se précipita vers le lit tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière elle, ne remarquant pas la silhouette qui les observait depuis le pas de la porte d'une autre chambre.

Lorsque Logan se retourna vers sa couche, la jeune fille était pelotonnée sous sa couette. Il secoua désespérément la tête, et, après un second soupir, regagna son lit. Glissant ses jambes sous les draps, il perçut clairement les tremblements qui agitaient Arya à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui.

- Et moi qui croyais que rien ne te faisait peur, commenta-t-il.

- La ferme ! l'entendit-il maugréer de dessous la couette.

- Hey, surveille ton langage, tu veux ? Je te rappelle que tu es dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, et sous ma couverture !

Un marmonnement incompréhensible lui répondit.

Logan se retint de soupirer à nouveau, et s'efforça d'oublier la présence de la jeune fille près de lui en faisant un effort démesuré pour replonger dans un demi-sommeil. Il éteignit la lumière et se rallongea en lui tournant le dos.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas sitôt fermé les yeux qu'un nouveau roulement de tonnerre retentit, effrayant plus encore Arya qui se colla soudainement à lui. Tous ses espoirs de l'oublier partirent alors en fumée, et il sut qu'il aurait dû lui refuser l'hospitalité lorsqu'elle se rapprocha plus encore de lui pour s'agripper à son T-shirt suite à nouveau coup de tonnerre, et qu'elle glissa ses pieds glacés sous ses jambes pour les réchauffer.

Il prit sur lui pour l'ignorer et resta parfaitement immobile. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se morigéner pour son manque de self-control : jamais il n'aurait du être aussi distrait par la présence et la proximité de la Serpentard. Après tout, ils étaient en mauvais termes tous les deux.

Il inspira profondément lorsqu'elle resserra sa prise sur le tissu de son T-shirt quand un autre grondement déchira le bref silence qui venait de s'installer. Le parfum sauvage qui émanait de ses cheveux cuivrées lui parvint et lui enivra l'esprit. Une fragrance de fleurs des champs due à ses nombreuses expéditions à l'extérieur, une odeur de cuir ramassée dans la sellerie de l'écurie, et un effluve de miel issue de son shampoing.

Logan se mordit les lèvres. Il fallait absolument qu'il reste calme et qu'il se contrôle ! Surtout, ne pas se retourner et continuer à l'ignorer. Dans le meilleur des cas, se rendormir.

Heureusement pour lui, Arya ne tarda pas à se calmer. Nichée sous une chaude épaisseur de couette et blottie contre le dos de Logan, elle se sentait bien. L'oreiller sur lequel reposait sa tête était imprégné de l'odeur masculine du jeune homme, si bien qu'elle enfouit son visage dedans pour respirer pleinement l'effluve qui s'en dégageait.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle dans l'obscurité.

Elle l'entendit clairement soupirer et craint un instant de l'avoir réveillé. Il lui semblait cependant qu'il était bien trop tendu pour pouvoir dormir.

Même s'il s'était promis de l'ignorer jusqu'au bout, Logan se retourna et l'observa un instant avant de répondre.

- Je me demande pourquoi je fais ça après ce que tu m'as balancé il y a trois jours, lâcha-t-il alors.

Arya baissa la tête, honteuse et légèrement coupable.

- Je m'excuse, souffla-t-elle, gênée.

- Je vais réfléchir, et je te dirais si j'accepte tes excuses dans un mois, répliqua-t-il vertement.

La Serpentard déglutit et garda le silence tout en dissimulant un peu plus son visage dans l'oreiller afin qu'il ne voit pas sa mine désolée.

Logan regarda encore sa silhouette, seule visible dans la pénombre de la chambre, et soupira à nouveau.

- Enfin, je suppose qu'on est quitte, concéda-t-il alors.

- Ouais, concéda-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Il maintint le contact visuel quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux afin de se soustraire à son regard magnétique qui lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il se morigéna à nouveau pour avoir de telles pensées alors que deux mois plus tôt, il sortait encore avec Vanessa, qu'il avait véritablement aimé. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas avec Arya, qui pourtant l'attirait plus que de raison.

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir, lui conseilla-t-il alors d'une voix qui lui sembla plus rauque qu'habituellement.

- Ouais, acquiesça-t-elle vaguement.

- Bonne nuit.

- Nuit'.

Arya ne put retenir un discret soupir soulagé lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos. Ca lui évitait de vouloir se blottir dans ses bras, chose qu'elle se refusait catégoriquement. Elle avait certifié à Yumi qu'elle n'avait pour Logan qu'une simple attirance physique, et était bien décidée à s'en maintenir à cela _ et à s'en convaincre également. Aussi se coucha-t-elle en chien de fusil en resserrant la couette sur elle en attendant que le sommeil la gagne.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps, car dix minutes plus tard, elle sombrait dans un profond sommeil. Au dehors, l'orage s'éloignait lentement vers l'ouest.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Drago se réveilla le lendemain matin, il s'étonna un instant de ne pas être dans son lit. Puis son regard tomba sur la jeune femme encore endormie dans le canapé blanc, et un sourire vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres tandis que la soirée d'hier lui revenait en mémoire.<p>

Il la regarda dormir quelques minutes, contemplant silencieusement son visage endormi, s'attarda un instant sur les lèvres si bien dessinées, puis se leva et sortit silencieusement de la pièce.

Dans la salle à manger, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Apparemment, beaucoup avaient eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et récupéraient les heures perdues. Logan, assis seul à une table, sirotait un jus d'orange, les yeux dans le vague tout en se balançant sur sa chaise. Il semblait en profonde réflexion sur un sujet important car il ne répondit que brièvement à son salut.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Drago en s'installant face à lui.

Le jeune homme acquiesça en silence d'un hochement de tête.

- Arya n'est pas encore debout, constata alors le Serpentard après avoir balayé la pièce du regard. Etonnant, d'habitude, elle est une des premières à se lever. Peut-être est-elle déjà partie aux écu…

- C'est plutôt parce que Logan l'a épuisée pendant la nuit, si tu veux mon avis ! intervint une voix hargneuse.

Les pieds de la chaise du concerné retombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Le jeune homme faillit s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange et leva vivement les yeux vers John, qui le toisait depuis la table d'en face. Drago se retourna, ahuri.

- _Quoi_ ? s'étrangla-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? demanda Logan d'une voix qu'il essaya de garder posée.

- Oh, fais celui qui n'a pas compris, t'as raison ! Je sais très bien qu'elle a passé la nuit avec toi ! s'écria le Serdaigle, les traits déformés par la colère et la jalousie. Je l'ai vue entrer dans ta chambre la nuit dernière !

Logan le regarda fixement en silence un instant en tentant de garder son calme.

- C'est vrai, admit-il alors.

Drago manqua de s'étouffer et John déglutit sa rage.

- Elle a dormi avec moi, effectivement, reprit-il. Elle ne se sentait pas bien et est venue frapper à ma porte vers quatre et demi du matin.

- Dormi ! s'insurgea le Serdaigle. Tu vas nous faire croire que tu ne l'as pas touchée peut-être !

- C'est la stricte vérité. Tout le monde ne fantasme pas sur elle comme toi, John.

L'adolescent frémit de fureur, et il se serait bien levé pour aller coller son poing dans la figure de Logan si Alec ne l'avait pas retenu. D'ailleurs, sans l'aide de Marvin, qui dormait encore avec sa petite amie, il eut beaucoup de mal à le forcer à rester assis.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as ! siffla John.

Logan lui lança un regard méprisant, puis sortit de la pièce pour remonter dans sa chambre afin de se préparer pour la sortie prévue l'après-midi. Il croisa Hermione dans les escaliers. Elle le salua brièvement et alla rejoindre Drago dans la salle à manger.

Lui qui s'apprêtait à sortir de table une minute plus tôt se resservit un café, et emplit la tasse de la jeune femme, qui le remercia d'un mince sourire.

- Bien dormi ? s'enquit-il.

- J'ai connu mieux, grimaça-t-elle. Il faudrait que je pense à investir dans un canapé plus confortable. Hmm à ce propos…, ajouta-t-elle, soudain mal à l'aise, je m'excuse pour hier. Je me suis endormie sur toi, non ?

- Oui. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser tu sais, c'était très agréable.

Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour dissimuler un sourire tandis que la jeune femme assise face à lui rougissait furieusement. Elle se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

- Cette après-midi, on va à la patinoire, annonça-t-elle alors.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il vivement avec... enthousiasme ?

A en voir la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, oui, avec enthousiasme. Hermione se rembrunit.

- Oui.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te plaire, remarqua alors Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer là ! bougonna-t-elle en mordant dans une tartine beurrée. Soit prêt pour treize heure trente, dans le hall.

Lorsque Logan ouvrit sa porte de chambre, il s'aperçut qu'Arya dormait toujours à poings fermés, presque roulée en boule sous la couverture. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, et sa mèche s'élevait doucement à chaque expiration, suivant la régularité de son souffle.

Le jeune homme referma silencieusement la porte, s'approcha sans bruit et s'accroupit au chevet de la jeune fille. Doucement, il repoussa les cheveux cuivrés sur le côté. Son geste resta en suspens lorsqu'il remarqua une fine cicatrice blanchâtre au dessus de l'arcade sourcilière droite de la Serpentard. Précautionneusement, il passa un doigt léger dessus en s'interrogeant sur les origines de cette marque.

Une poigne de fer se referma soudain sur son poignet et il sursauta, relevant son regard sur le visage d'Arya. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, alerte, avant de se détendre en le reconnaissant. Malgré tout, elle éloigna sa main de ses yeux et inclina sa tête de sorte que ses cheveux recouvrent à nouveau la stigmate.

- Bonjour, souffla Logan, cachant son trouble par un pâle sourire.

- Lut', marmonna-t-elle en refermant les yeux après avoir relâché son poignet. Quelle heure il est ?

- Près de dix heures.

- Quoi, déjà ? maugréa-t-elle en roulant sur le dos.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur son séant, étouffant un bâillement.

- Tu peux rester couchée tu sais, dit le jeune homme en se relevant également.

- Non, il est déjà assez tard comme ça. Je devrais déjà être debout. Les gens risquent de s'imaginer des trucs après si je descends plus tard que la normale.

- Oh, c'est déjà fait, lui assura Logan, amer. John t'a vu entrer ici hier soir alors forcément, il croit que… ajouta-t-il face au regard interrogateur qu'elle lui lança.

Le ton suggestif qu'il employa en fin de phrase suffit largement à la Serpentard qui ouvrit la bouche, choquée.

- C'est une blague ? s'étouffa-t-elle.

Un hochement de tête négatif lui répondit et c'est parfaitement réveillée qu'elle bondit hors du lit.

- Arya, inutile de t'énerver, tenta le jeune homme, peu enclin à la voir piquer une des crises de colère dont elle avait le secret.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et la porte de la salle de bain se referma sur elle. Logan, qui comptait prendre une douche, soupira profondément et se laissa choir sur son lit encore tiède de la présence de la jeune fille quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lorsque Arya sortit de la salle de bain un quart d'heure plus tard, Logan se redressa vivement et la regarda de bas en haut, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? s'étouffa-t-il. Tu ne vas pas descendre comme ça !

- Je vais me gêner ! répliqua-t-elle en s'engageant dans le couloir.

Le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds et la rattrapa dans les escaliers.

- Arrête ! Hermione va me tuer si elle t'aperçoit comme ça ! Et John va péter une durite ! Va te changer !

- De toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre ! Je ne vais pas descendre en pyjama !

- Il est hors de question que tu descendes avec l'une de mes chemises sur le dos !

Exaspérée et agacée, elle l'ignora et descendit quatre à quatre les dernières marches qui la séparaient du rez-de-chaussée, Logan sur les talons. Ce dernier réussit à se saisir de son poignet et la fit pivoter vers lui avant qu'elle n'entre dans la salle à manger. Sans crier gare, Arya suivit le mouvement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut alors comme si une décharge électrique traversait leur deux corps. La jeune fille perdit pieds dès que leurs bouches se frôlèrent et manqua défaillir.

Il avait les lèvres si douces, si chaudes. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'une vague de sensations jusque-là inconnues déferlait sur elle, lui coupant le souffle.

La surprise de ce baiser inattendu passé, une fougue soudaine envahit Logan qui plaqua la Serpentard contre le mur pour approfondir le baiser.

John sortit de la salle à manger à cet instant et se figea en apercevant le couple à quelques pas de là. Une expression torturée se peignit sur ses traits, vite remplacée par un air rageur lorsqu'il remarqua la chemise noire que portait Arya, et qui était l'une des préférées de Logan.

- Espèce de… ! s'écria-t-il, mais sa propre colère l'étouffa et la fin de sa phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Logan dut faire un effort démesuré pour se détacher d'Arya, et lorsqu'il y parvint, ce ne fut que pour reculer d'un unique petit pas. Son regard accrocha celui de la jeune fille qui le fixait avec des yeux brillants qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Les lèvres rougies et gonflées, elle haletait, tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

Ce fut pourtant elle qui rompit le contact visuel, pas certaine de pouvoir garder une parfaite maîtrise de soi si elle se perdait plus longtemps dans les prunelles océans. Elle était déjà assez chamboulée pour l'heure. Tremblante d'émotions, elle se força cependant à reprendre un visage impassible. Elle tourna son visage vers John qui fulminait à l'entrée de la salle à manger, rouge de fureur. Elle lui adressa un sourire insolent.

- Tu as perdu John, inutile de t'énerver. Je t'avais prévenu, souffla-t-elle avant de rapidement s'éclipser avant que ses émotions ne reprennent le dessus.

Elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas regarder Logan, attrapa son manteau et fila à l'écurie.

Ces derniers mots eurent un impact considérable sur John qui se figea, comme frappé par la foudre. Inquiet, Alec, qui avait assisté à toute la scène sans broncher, s'approcha de lui et le secoua légèrement.

- Johnny ? l'appela-t-il.

- Ca va Alec, répondit-il d'une voix monotone. Ca va allez. C'est pas comme si j'étais pas habitué, de toute façon.

L'athlète lui lança un regard désolé et l'entraîna dans le Grand Salon, afin de lui changer les idées à coups de jeux vidéo.

Resté seul dans le vaste hall, Logan humecta ses lèvres et regarda un instant par la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le parc. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir la chevelure cuivrée d'Arya avant que la jeune fille ne disparaisse derrière une rangée de buisson.

Le jeune homme frémit tout entier et remonta vivement l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre où il se laissa tomber sur son lit, plus tout à fait sûr de se comprendre lui-même.

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait pas grand monde ce jour-là, sur la glace de la patinoire couverte de Shrewsbury, principale ville du Shropshire.<p>

Drago enfila rapidement ses patins, puis observa un instant Granger qui aidait les plus jeunes à passer les leurs. Un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne comprenne trop pourquoi.

Puis il réalisa que le jeune femme n'avait pas de patins, et n'était vêtue que d'un simple manteau. Elle n'avait pas d'écharpe, ni de gants, comme tous les autres.

Son sourire changea pour devenir moqueur, et il se leva pour s'approcher d'elle alors qu'elle finissait de boucler les chaussures de Harry.

- Granger ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Tu ne sais pas patiner, pas vrai ?

La Gryffondor se referma comme une huître.

- Parce que tu sais toi, peut-être ? répliqua-t-elle vertement.

Le sourire devint victorieux, ce qui la fit rager.

Non, elle ne savait pas patiner. Ca lui faisait peur, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir rester debout si son équilibre se ramenait à deux tiges métalliques. Quand elle était petite, ses parents l'avaient emmenée à la patinoire de plein air montée en hiver. Elle n'était jamais parvenue à terminer un tour complet, et avait définitivement renoncé à remonter sur la glace quand elle s'était cassée une jambe en fonçant droit sur la barrière sans pouvoir l'éviter.

- Evidemment ! répondit-il, crâneur. Quoi, ça t'étonne tant que ça ? demanda-t-il en remarquant son air ahuri.

- Mais…. Tu as appris où ?

- A Poudlard bien-sûr ! dit-il comme si c'était évident. Sur le lac, en hiver ! La couche de glace était épaisse, et tout le monde allait dessus ! Enfin Granger ! Tu n'es pas restée enfermée dans ta bibliothèque derrière tes bouquins durant toute une saison, si ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait, en remarquant sa mine ébahie.

- Bha non mais… je n'avais jamais remarqué que… Et puis, à l'époque, je rentrais chez moi, pour les vacances.

Drago secoua désespérément la tête, puis une idée germa subitement dans son esprit.

- Allez viens, je vais t'apprendre ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement.

- _Pardon_ ?

- Oh allez Granger, tu ne vas pas faire ta peureuse, si ?

- Il est hors de question que je monte là-dessus ! rétorqua-t-elle, butée, en désignant l'étendue blanche d'un geste du menton.

- Très bien, comme tu veux, alors reste-là à contempler les pros ! lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

La victoire semblait trop facile à la jeune femme, qui ne s'inquiéta cependant pas plus que ça : ça l'arrangeait bien ainsi. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui lancer un regard noir tandis qu'il gagnait la surface gelée, suivi de Grégoire qui l'avait rejoint en marchant le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait avec ses patins.

Et la brunette passa le quart d'heure suivant à regarder d'un air morne les adolescents qui glissaient sur la banquise. Yumi, Marvin, et Alec, qui faisaient partie des plus doués, enchaînaient les courses. Bizarrement, John n'était pas venu, lui qui adorait pourtant le patin à glace. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre en cour de matinée, et n'avait plus voulu en sortir.

Andrew et Maxence s'amusaient comme des petits fous, tentant de se déséquilibrer l'un l'autre pour se faire tomber Grégoire essayait tant bien que mal de suivre Drago, qui faisait mine de ralentir pour accélérer d'un coup lorsque l'adolescent le rattrapait, et le petit Harry s'accrochait aux bords de longues minutes avant de s'aventurer à faire quelques mètres sous les encouragements de ses amis. Hermione sourit à moitié en se disant qu'il serait sûrement envoyé à Gryffondor dans deux ans, et qu'il y aurait sûrement plus sa place qu'elle en cet instant.

Elle sursauta et retint un hoquet de frayeur lorsque Drago se précipita sur la barrière juste à côté d'elle, ses patins heurtant le plexiglas avec fracas.

- Alors, toujours pas décidée à venir ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin qu'elle avait bien envie de lui arracher.

Elle savait bien que la victoire avait été trop facile.

- Non, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, agacée.

- C'est dommage, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !

Hermione se renfrogna. Oh que si elle savait. Depuis des années maintenant, elle regardait les autres s'amuser sur la glace alors qu'elle restait là des heures durant, à siroter un café brûlant en se réconfortant à la pensée qu'au moins, elle n'avait pas froid.

- Allez Granger ! insista le Serpentard. Tu ne vas pas rester là toute l'après-midi !

Elle ne répondit pas, l'ignorant délibérément pour se concentrer sur Harry, qui effectuait des distances de plus en plus longues. Oh que oui, il porterait l'écharpe des rouge et or et le choixpeau n'aurait pas à délibérer quant au choix de sa maison comme il l'avait fait pour son homonyme.

- Et c'était à Gryffondor ! lança alors Drago avec un reniflement méprisant. Le choixpeau devrait revoir la qualité première de cette maison ! La lâcheté lui conviendrait sûrement mieux !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, outrée.

- La lâcheté est déjà prise par une autre maison ! répliqua-t-elle vertement. Une maison qui ne t'est pas étrangère d'ailleurs !

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Et alors ? Nous autres Serpentard l'assumons parfaitement ! Tu n'as qu'à demander à Arya ! Regarde, elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie ! Elle fuit ce qu'elle ne veut pas faire ou n'aime pas, et elle n'a aucune honte à le faire, bien au contraire ! rétorqua-t-il avec dédain. Par contre, vous autres Gryffondor vous vantez d'une qualité que vous ne possédez aucunement ! Vous dissimulez votre chance derrière du courage !

Piquée à vif, la jeune femme le fusilla du regard, tourna les talons, et revint quelques minutes plus tard chaussée de patins.

Drago retint un sourire victorieux : les lions et leur foutue fierté ! Il était si facile de les manipuler en les blessant dans leur orgueil, qu'on arrivait facilement à en obtenir tout ce qu'on voulait !

Hermione gravit les quelques marches permettant d'accéder à la glace, sur laquelle elle monta. Sa bravoure fondit comme neige au Soleil dès l'instant où son équilibre devient précaire, et elle se traita mentalement d'idiote pour avoir ainsi réagir au quart de tour aux provocations du jeune homme. Ce dernier se précipita sur elle et l'attrapa par la taille alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour pour rejoindre la terre-ferme, faisant preuve d'un courage qui honorait sa maison.

- Hep hep hep Granger ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

- Malfoy ! Ramène-moi à la sortie ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il l'entraînait loin de sa possibilité de fuite.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu n'as même pas fait trois mètres !

Il la laissa s'accrocher fermement au bord le temps qu'elle se remette, mais se plaça devant elle en remarquant qu'elle essayait de rejoindre la sortie en longeant la barrière. Elle le foudroya du regard, et tourna les patins pour fuir de l'autre côté. En une seconde, il était déjà devant elle, lui bloquant le chemin, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Granger.

Et il sembla à la jeune femme que cette phrase était à double-sens. Cependant, elle ne chercha pas à réfléchir plus que cela : elle avait plus important à faire pour l'instant. A savoir rester debout et se concentrer pour empêcher ses jambes de trembler.

- Allez, fais au moins quelques mètres, histoire de ne pas être montée en vain, reprit Drago en glissant à ses côtés.

Elle jeta un regard anxieux sur l'étendue blanche, et déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle aperçut une femme tomber un peu plus loin, manquant de se faire écraser par deux garçons qui arrivaient en patinant à vive allure, et qui ne l'évitèrent que de justesse.

Une main apparue dans son champ de vision, et elle ramena ses yeux noisette sur le Serpentard qui l'observait avec insistance.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, murmura-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur les bords de la barrière.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Elle regarda encore un instant sa main gantée, remonta sur avant-bras gauche, qu'elle savait toujours entouré d'un bandage qu'il ne retirait jamais, glissa sur la courbe de son cou, s'attarda sur sa bouche parfaite, puis finit par planter ses yeux dans ses abîmes argentées.

La Gryffondor déglutit à nouveau et, tremblante, accepta la main qu'il lui tendait toujours. Il referma ses doigts sur les siens et lui adressa un sourire rassurant, avant de glisser lentement sur la glace.

- Lâche le bord…

Paralysée, elle secoua la tête dans une dénégation.

- Granger, tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ca dépend pour quoi, répondit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

- Je te promets, je te promets que tu ne tomberas pas.

La jeune femme inspira profondément, comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait toute sa vie, ou du moins une bonne partie, puis lâcha prise.

Drago l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils firent un tour durant lequel elle serra sa main à la lui broyer et ne se détendit que lorsqu'il la ramena près de la barrière.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile ! s'exclama-t-il en pliant et dépliant ses doigts endoloris. Bon, maintenant je t'apprends !

Le peu de couleurs que la Gryffondor avait retrouvé disparu. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation, le Serpentard était derrière elle, et emprisonnait ses mains dans les siennes pour l'empêcher de se retenir. Il la poussa doucement puis, lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de lui obéir, il posa précautionneusement ses mains sur sa taille et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Il retint un sourire en la sentant frissonner, et pas seulement à cause de l'appréhension.

- Pour commencer, tu vas te détendre, souffla-t-il.

Hermione sentit le découragement la gagner. Si se détendre était la première chose à faire, alors elle n'arriverait jamais à patiner ! Se détendre lui était totalement impossible pour l'instant, sachant que son équilibre reposait sur deux bandes de métal posées sur un sol glissant, et qu'un certain jeune homme était derrière elle, la tenant par la taille, son menton posé sur son épaule et sa bouche à quelques millimètres de son oreille, si proche qu'elle n'avait qu'à tourner la tête pour l'embrasser.

Elle rougit lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce à quoi elle pensait et se re-concentra sur ses pieds. Et dire que c'était elle qui avait insisté pour respecter un certain passage du contrat…

- Ensuite, tu ouvres tes pieds à quarante-cinq degrés, continua-t-il. Voilà, comme ça. Maintenant, tu pousses avec ton pied arrière et pendant que tu glisses, tu le passes devant, puis tu recommences.

Elle essaya et s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle sentit son équilibre déjà bien trop précaire s'affaiblir.

- Je ne vais pas y arriver, couina-t-elle alors qu'il la forçait à avancer.

- Mais si, mais si, lui assura-t-il.

Elle secoua négativement la tête mais fit tout de même ce qu'il disait, tremblante.

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas très compliqué, dit-il encore alors qu'elle faisait quelques mètres.

Un sourire vint s'étirer sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle gagnait peu à peu de l'assurance. Elle accéléra légèrement l'allure.

- J'y arrive ! s'écria-t-elle, toute contente.

- J'étais sûre que tu y parviendrais, chuchota Drago.

Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il posa ses lèvres sur son cou.

Hermione tressaillit et se traita mentalement d'idiote pour ne pas avoir mis d'écharpe, ce qui lui aurait évité cette situation… embarrassante.

- Malfoy, arrête. Le contrat, lui rappela-t-elle à voix basse, gênée.

Il l'ignora et l'embrassa à nouveau sans jamais cesser de les faire avancer sur la glace, puisqu'elle s'était immobilisée.

- Arrête, répéta-t-elle.

Cette fois, il obéit, et se détacha d'elle totalement, la lâchant pour venir se mettre devant elle.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Et bien je te lâche ! répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu peux te débrouiller toute seule maintenant !

- Malfoy ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait pour faire un cercle autour d'elle.

- Allez Granger, tu y arrivais il n'y a pas cinq minutes !

Une sorte de jeu débuta, du moins pour lui, car cela n'amusait nullement la Gryffondor. Comme avec Grégoire tantôt, Drago faisait mine de s'arrêter afin de lui laisser le temps de le rejoindre, puis repartait, toujours en la frôlant, avant de revenir par derrière et de s'immobiliser à nouveau quelques mètres devant elle.

Lorsque la Gryffondor commença vraiment à paniquer, il s'approcha d'elle, juste assez loin pour ne pas qu'elle se raccroche à lui.

- Malfoy, s'il te plait ! pria-t-elle. Ramène-moi sur le bord.

- Si tu m'embrasses, rétorqua-t-il avec audace.

Choquée, elle le dévisagea un instant avec de grands yeux. Il arborait un sourire en coin typiquement malfoyien, amusé de la voir si démunie et de ce fait, si dépendante de lui. C'était si bon d'inverser les rôles ! Et puis, il prenait sa vengeance de la veille, de ce soir d'orage où elle avait feint de le laisser seul face aux éléments déchaînés.

- Hors de question ! répliqua-t-elle alors, les joues en feu, gênée et outrée qu'il se serve ainsi de sa faiblesse pour parvenir à ses fins.

- Très bien alors… tant pis pour toi !

Et il s'éloigna à vive allure, glissant souplement sur ses patins. Il rejoignit Grégoire, qui eut un cri mi-amusé mi-effrayé lorsqu'il l'attrapa par les épaules et le poussa jusqu'à l'autre bout de la patinoire. Pour se venger, le gamin essaya de le faire tomber, mais ne réussit qu'à s'emmêler dans ses propres jambes pour finir par atterrir lui-même sur la glace. Malgré tout, il éclata de rire et se releva peu après.

Hermione, de son côté, tentait tant bien que mal de rejoindre la barrière par ses propres moyens, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Elle chercha des yeux une quelconque aide, mais du bien vite se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule jusqu'au bout. Marvin, sa petite amie et son meilleur ami étaient tout à leurs courses, Maxence et Andrew se poursuivaient toujours, et les plus jeunes avaient déjà bien du mal à s'occuper de leur propre personne.

Elle poussa un cri effrayé lorsque deux mains s'abattirent sur ses épaules.

- Alors, tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ? demanda une voix à son oreille.

- Ramène-moi immédiatement ! siffla-t-elle en reconnaissant le Serpentard.

Ce dernier soupira d'un air faussement navré, et il fut devant elle une seconde plus tard.

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire ça tant que tu n'accepteras pas.

Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire innocent puis s'éloigna une fois de plus.

- Je le déteste ! maugréa Hermione. Je le hais !

Cinq longues minutes plus tard, elle s'apprêtait enfin à atteindre la barrière qui délimitait la glace lorsqu'un homme lui cria de se pousser. Affolée, elle se figea et tourna la tête vers lui. L'homme, à la carrure imposante, disputait apparemment une course avec un de ses amis, et n'avait pas l'intention de freiner pour l'éviter.

Alors qu'elle s'imaginait déjà à terre, gisant au milieu de son sang, le visage lacéré par les marques de patins, quelqu'un la happa et l'entraîna plus loin. Elle s'agrippa à la personne comme à une bouée de sauvetage et ne chercha pas à se dégager lorsque deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, bien au contraire.

Totalement tétanisée par la peur, c'est de façon désespérée qu'elle répondit au baiser de son sauveur inconnu, qu'elle ne tarda cependant pas à identifier. Les lèvres avaient un goût exquis de café qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant celles du jeune homme qui la troublait tant depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Drago sourit contre les lèvres de la Gryffondor et raffermit un peu plus sa prise sur sa victime. Ils glissaient toujours sur la glace, lentement, et n'importe quelle personne qui les aurait regardés en cet instant sans connaître leur histoire respective aurait pensé qu'ils étaient en couple.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce que croyaient les Moldus présents sur la patinoire, et l'un des employés, photographe amateur, sortit son appareil photo qu'il ne quittait jamais.

Lorsque Drago mit fin au baiser, Hermione enfouit son visage dans son cou, toute tremblante de peur et d'émotions.

- Et bien Granger, on prend des risques on dirait ! se moqua-t-il gentiment. Je pensais pourtant que tu ne voulais plus en prendre.

- Ramène-moi maintenant, murmura-t-elle sans oser relever la tête.

- On est déjà arrivé, chuchota le Serpentard à son oreille.

Elle ouvrit précautionneusement ses paupières, et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en remarquant qu'effectivement, ils étaient devant la sortie de l'étendue glacée. Elle s'efforça de ne pas rougir lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui et descendit les quelques marches qui la ramenèrent sur la terre ferme.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle alors, soulagée.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire en coin avant de s'éloigner.

Hermione se sentit mieux dès qu'elle eut quitté la glace et clopina jusqu'à un banc, où elle se laissa tomber. Elle retira ses patins, qu'elle se retint de balancer au loin, et alla rechercher ses chaussures.

- Ne démens pas cette fois ! s'écria Grégoire en se précipitant vers Drago. Tout le monde vous a vu, et c'est Toi qui l'as embrassée !

Pour toute réponse, le Serpentard se contenta de sourire, le regard perdu dans la contemplation d'un point invisible sur la glace, et le gamin afficha un air médusé.

- Bha… tu ne nies pas ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui, il y a trop de témoins.

Le mioche haussa les sourcils, franchement surpris, mais ne posa pas d'autres questions et suivit le Serpentard sur la glace.

Ils patinèrent encore un petit quart d'heure, puis la Gryffondor leur annonça qu'ils rentraient. Alors qu'ils passaient les portes, un employé appela la jeune femme et s'avança vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, s'excusa-t-il en lui tendant une photo, vous étiez tellement beaux.

Hermione blêmit.

Sur la photo, très bien prise d'ailleurs, Malfoy et elle s'embrassaient… avec une passion qu'il était difficile de croire feinte, même sur une photo moldue. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait _ ce qui avait été le cas, d'ailleurs, songea-t-elle en réprimant un frisson de frayeur _, répondant à son baiser avec ferveur, et le jeune homme la tenait fermement contre lui, comme s'il avait craint qu'elle ne s'échappe _ ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait à cet instant, ayant trop peur de mourir si elle se détachait de lui, renversée par un quelconque patineur.

- Euh…. Merci beaucoup, balbutia-t-elle en s'emparant du cliché.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, sourit-il à son tour. Bonne journée à vous.

- A vous aussi, au revoir, répondit-elle évasivement.

Elle ne détacha ses yeux de la photographie que lorsqu'on la lui arracha des mains, une fois qu'ils furent sortis du bâtiment. Elle leva vivement les yeux vers le voleur.

- Oh ! s'exclama Drago, interdit, en posant ses yeux sur la photo. Qui est-ce qu'il l'a prise ?

- Malfoy rends-moi ça immédiatement !

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ! Tu vas la brûler sinon ! Alors, qui l'a prise ?

- Malfoy… menaça-t-elle.

- Pourquoi elle ne bouge pas ? s'étonna-t-il en donnant une pichenette dans le papier.

- C'est une photo moldue, idiot ! Maintenant tu me rends ça tout de suite !

- C'est nul ! Il doit bien exister un sort pour qu'elle bouge, non ? Même si elle est déjà développée ! N'empêche Granger, tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, mais t'avais pas l'air d'être dégoûtée ! remarqua-t-il, ravi.

Il reculait au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme avançait, bien décidée à récupérer… l'objet compromettant.

- Malfoy ! siffla-t-elle.

- Hermione ! piailla un gamin. Quand est-ce qu'on rentre ? Je suis fatigué et j'ai froid et puis j'ai faim !

La Gryffondor foudroya Drago du regard, puis se tourna vers les enfants à contrecœur.

- On y va, on y va, soupira-t-elle, mécontente de le laisser s'en tirer ainsi.

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, Drago se précipita dans sa chambre et ordonna au portrait de ne laisser entrer personne, et surtout pas Granger. Il dupliqua la photo avec sa baguette (fort heureusement, l'objet était petit, sinon il n'aurait pas pu le faire), et cacha le double sous sa pile de chemises dans sa commode, avant d'aller s'allonger sur son lit et de s'emparer d'une revue qui trainait sur son chevet, l'air de rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur la Gryffondor.

- Tu sers franchement à rien toi ! pesta le Serpentard à l'adresse du portrait.

- Je ne peux rien refuser à Miss Granger ! répliqua le chevalier, vexé, avant d'aller se promener chez l'un de ses congénères.

- Donne-moi cette photo ! exigea Hermione.

Drago se leva d'un bond, attrapa l'original du cliché sur sa table de nuit, et se posta à l'autre bout de la pièce, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Tu la veux Granger ? Viens la chercher !

Furieuse, elle s'avança vers lui, et voulut la lui arracher des mains, mais il leva le bras au dernier instant, mettant l'objet convoité hors de sa portée.

- Malfoy ! Rends-moi ça !

- Hors de question ! C'est une preuve comme quoi tu apprécies que je t'embrasse ! Même si elle ne bouge pas, on devine bien la passion que tu y mets ! se moqua-t-il alors qu'elle tournait autour de lui en tendant le bras pour attraper la photo.

- Donnes-moi ça ! ragea-t-elle en lui saisissant le bras.

Il la repoussa de l'autre et changea la photographie de main.

- Tu vas la brûler !

- Non, la déchirer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impossible de recoller les morceaux !

- Un coup de baguette et elle sera comme neuve après ! railla-t-il.

- Alors je la brûlerai ! Malfoy rends-moi ça tout de suite !

Elle se jeta sur lui, le faisant basculer en arrière sur le lit. Il l'entraîna dans sa chute, et elle tomba sur lui, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien.

- Alors ça, c'était une très mauvaise idée, chuchota-t-il en regardant les lèvres si attirantes de la jeune femme.

- Oh que non ! rétorqua-t-elle en attrapant le cliché avant qu'il n'ait pu le mettre hors de sa portée.

Elle se redressa fièrement et descendit du lit, lui adressant un sourire victorieux alors qu'il se mettait sur son séant.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas la garder ? demanda-t-il. Elle est bien, même si elle ne bouge pas.

- Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un tombe dessus ! répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- La moitié des mômes nous ont vus de toute façon ! lui rappela-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas d'eux que je parlais, lança-t-elle avant de sortir.

Un sourire en coin s'étira sur les lèvres de Drago, qui ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode et sortit la copie de sous ses chemises. Il contempla la photo doublée quelques secondes, et passa doucement son index sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Il ne se doutait pas que, à présent debout devant la cheminée de son bureau, la Gryffondor en faisait autant. Un feu ronflait dans l'âtre depuis plus quelques minutes maintenant, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le visage du jeune homme, avant de se rappeler d'un certain passage d'un certain contrat. Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas garder cette photo !

Elle la mit au-dessus des flammes, la regarda quelques secondes encore, juste quelques secondes… Avec un soupir agacé, elle la posa rageusement sur son bureau et jeta au feu un papier qui se trouvait là, avant de se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à la jeter ! Et ça l'agaçait fortement, car cela lui renvoyait à la figure l'attachement qu'elle avait maintenant pour le Serpentard.

Dépitée, elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Yumi ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa meilleure amie, elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur la scène qui s'offrit à ses yeux.<p>

Ses bras noués autour de ses genoux ramenés contre elle, Arya se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière sur son lit, le regard vide. Seuls les sillons rouges qui striaient ses joues pâles témoignaient des nombreuses larmes qu'elle avait versées, ce qui affola Yumi.

Arya ne pleurait pas. Jamais. Elle était bien trop fière pour ça.

Ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles, la Serpentard n'avait pas entendu la japonaise entrer. Elle ne releva cependant pas la tête lorsque la jeune fille apparut dans son champ de vision.

- Arya ? l'appela doucement Yumi, inquiète. Ca va ?

- …

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien.

Piètre mensonge, la Serpentard en était consciente. Mais elle refusait de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait à déballer sa vie privée à Yumi. Le problème qui la rongeait devait cependant être évident car la jeune fille ne mit qu'une seconde à le trouver.

- C'est Logan, n'est-ce pas ?

Arya ne répondit pas. Son silence était suffisamment éloquent, de toute façon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Yumi. Alec m'a dit que vous vous étiez embrassés ce matin ! C'est que votre relation s'est arrangée non ? D'ailleurs, j'aurais préféré l'apprendre de ta bouche que de la sienne ! C'est vrai quoi, on est amie après tout ! Enfin bref, là n'est pas le sujet. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans un tel état ? Tu devrais être contente non ? Tu as enfin eu ce que tu voulais !

- …

- Arya ! Je te parle ! s'impatienta Yumi. Vous vous êtes embrassés et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé après ? Vous ne pouvez pas déjà vous être disputés quand même !

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé Yumi ! s'exaspéra la Serpentard, agacée par son insistance. Il ne veut pas de moi !

La Poufsouffle ouvrit la bouche, outrée.

- Et pourquoi ça ? voulut-elle savoir.

La rouquine haussa les épaules.

- Quelle importance de toute façon ?

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Tu l'aimes Arya !

- Je ne l'aime pas ! siffla la Serpentard. C'est une simple attirance physique ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète ?

- Attirance physique, mon œil oui ! Une simple attirance physique ne te mettrait pas dans un état pareil. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a dit ? Très bien, je vais te le dire, et après tu déguerpies ! Je suis trop jeune pour lui, voilà ce qu'il m'a dit ! Soi-disant que je suis mineure et que sortir avec un majeur serait mal vu !… Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils en voyant la japonaise ouvrir la porte avec un air décidé.

- Voir Logan ! C'est l'excuse la plus débile que j'ai jamais entendue ! s'exclama Yumi, indignée.

- Quoi ? s'exclama la rouquine en relevant vivement la tête. Il est hors de question que…

- Ecoute, j'ai promis de t'aider dans tes relations avec lui, alors je t'aide ! la coupa la Poufsouffle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de conseillère matrimoniale ! siffla Arya.

- J'avais pas remarqué ! ironisa Yumi avant de sortir.

La rouquine se leva avec la ferme intention de se lancer à sa poursuite. Cependant, elle eut la désagréable surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec Hermione en rouvrant sa porte de chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Je viens voir où tu en es dans tes devoirs. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu es sous contrat.

- Quoi ? Mais ça ne peut pas attendre demain !

- Oh que non ! Je présume que tu ne les as pas commencés et je refuse que tu attendes la veille de la rentrée pour t'y mettre ! Allez, laisse-moi entrer !

Complètement prise de court, Arya s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Elle entendit clairement Yumi monter les escaliers pour rejoindre le deuxième étage, et les coups frappés à la porte de Logan lui parvinrent distinctement avant qu'elle ne referme la porte de sa chambre. Maudissant la Terre entière, c'est avec des gestes rageurs que la Serpentard sortit ses cours et ses devoirs auxquels elle n'avait pas touché.

Dès qu'elle en reçut la permission, Yumi poussa la porte de la chambre de Logan, qui arqua un sourcil surpris en la voyant entrer. Jamais la jeune fille n'était venue le voir. Certains gamins frappaient à sa porte quand ils avaient besoin de quelque chose et qu'Hermione s'absentait, mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas de la Poufsouffle, qui était pourtant ici depuis trois ans.

- Yumi ? Qu'est-ce que…

- C'est quoi cette excuse complètement idiote ? s'écria la Poufsouffle en fonçant droit sur lui, un doigt accusateur pointé sur son torse.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux face à cette attaque soudaine qu'il ne comprenait pas. Yumi avait toujours était calme et posée et jamais il n'avait eu de problème avec elle.

- Mais… de quoi tu parles ?

- D'Arya ! De quoi d'autre veux-tu que je parle ? Pourquoi as-tu été lui dire que tu étais trop vieux pour elle !

- Parce que c'est la strict vérité ! répliqua sèchement Logan, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Je suis majeur Yumi, elle est mineure !

- Tu n'as que quatre ans de plus qu'elle ! s'indigna la jeune fille, révoltée.

- Là n'est pas la question ! s'emporta Logan. Je ne peux pas sortir avec elle un point c'est tout.

- Ah et pourquoi ça ? N'espère pas me faire croire que l'âge est l'unique et la véritable raison, car ça ne fonctionnera pas !

- De toute façon, je ne l'aime pas !

- Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que tu donnais ce matin ! répliqua vertement la jeune fille. Alec m'a décrit la scène, ajouta-t-elle, sentant venir le « tu n'étais même pas là ».

Logan se renfrogna et lui jeta un regard noir. Comme l'aurait fait Arya à sa place, songea Yumi avec amusement. Cette pensée la conforta dans son idée que les deux sorciers iraient parfaitement ensemble. Ils suffisaient simplement qu'ils s'en donnent la peine.

- J'attends, reprit-elle cependant.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire Yumi, et j'ai des choses à faire, alors si tu pouvais te dépêcher, j'apprécierais.

- J'attends que tu me dises les véritables raisons qui te poussent à rejeter Arya, ça me paraît évident !

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel les deux sorciers se firent face, se défiant du regard, bien décidés à ne pas céder ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Tu perds ton temps Yumi, déclara finalement le jeune homme. Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

- Rhaaa, vous m'énervez ! Vous êtes pareils tous les deux ! A trop fréquenter Arya, elle a déteint sur toi ! pesta la jeune fille en sortant de la pièce d'un pas rageur.

La porte se referma violemment derrière elle et arracha une grimace au jeune homme. Logan soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, complètement dépassé par les événements. Yumi avait raison, il se voilait la face. Cette histoire de différence d'âge et de statut n'était qu'un piètre prétexte. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser qu'il s'était réellement attaché à Arya. Après tout, c'est tellement illogique. Elle était l'opposée même des filles qu'il avait fréquenté auparavant. Autonome, indépendante, farouche, avec un caractère bien trempé qu'il était parfois difficile de supporter. Ses anciennes petites amies n'étaient pas tout cela, bien au contraire. Vanessa comprise.

Agacé de se tourmenter ainsi l'esprit pour des problèmes d'adolescent, Logan s'efforça de mettre Arya dans un coin de son esprit et attrapa son téléphone portable pour composer le numéro de l'un de ses amis du ministère. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, et vite...

* * *

><p>Mais qui va bien pouvoir tomber sur la photo ? xD<p>

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu également =p Ca n'avance pas beaucoup entre Arya et Logan ! Ils avancent d'un pas pour reculer de deux, mais à leur âge rien n'est simple xD En revanche Drago s'en sort un peu mieux quand même =p C'est qu'il devient sentimental notre petit Serpentard !

Juste une petite parenthèse aussi : je ne sais pas si c'est possible un orage en hiver avec les éclairs et le tonnerre, mais comme ça m'arrangeait bien, j'ai pris le risque de le mettre ! Désolée si c'est impossible en vrai, ça fera une petite incohérence de plus ! =X

En tout cas, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant ;) Bonnes vacances à tous et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année ! =) Bisous !


	20. Chapter 19

Bonjour à toutes et Joyeux Noël à tout le monde =)

Je sais, je suis en retard pour la publication, mais j'ai complètement oublié ! xD Pourtant j'y avais pensé ce matin, mais on est rentré tard cette après-midi et j'ai zappé ! Désolée x)

Mais vous aurez quand même le chapitre ce dimanche, comme prévu =) Comme prévu aussi, il est petit _ une dizaine de pages _ et oui ce n'est pas un gros cadeau xD Il y a un peu de suspens, pour une fois xD Je ne vous en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse lire ;)

Pour répondre à Lilas, cette fiction devrait faire 32 chapitres environ ;)

Comme toutes les semaines, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est un très beau cadeau que vous me faites à chaque nouveau chapitre =) Merci Beaucoup =D

* * *

><p>La St Sylvestre se passa dans une bonne ambiance générale. Quentin, Benjamin et Blaise passèrent la soirée au manoir, et cette fois, Drago eut tout le loisir de se joindre aux conversations. Il ne manqua pas de montrer sa baguette à son meilleur ami, qui lui ne rata pas l'occasion de le questionner sur ses relations avec Hermione.<p>

- Et bien… on s'entend mieux qu'à une époque, répondit vaguement Drago.

Ils étaient montés dans sa chambre pour pouvoir parler tranquillement, et étaient tous deux assis sur le lit. Le blond triturait distraitement sa nouvelle baguette, tandis que le métis piquait régulièrement dans un paquet de Dragibus qu'il avait emporté de la salle à manger.

- Ca j'avais cru comprendre ! le rabroua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Qui ne l'a pas remarqué d'ailleurs ? Vous vous parlez de façon civilisée, vous ne vous insultez plus, ne vous lancez plus de piques à tout va, et tu ne crois plus qu'elle va te renvoyer à Azkaban à chaque instant ! Mais il y a autre chose Drago, je le vois bien ! Je vous connais, tous les deux ! Tu l'observes à la dérobée, tes yeux brillent quand elle est proche de toi et foncent lorsqu'elle accorde son attention à une autre personne !

Le concerné dévisagea son ami, stupéfait. C'était impossible.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement. Ce n'est que le fruit de ton imagination !

- Je suis ton meilleur ami Dray ! Je vois des choses que les autres ne voient pas, faute de te connaître ! Tu doutes de moi ? Demande à ta mère alors, elle aussi te dira que Hermione ne te le laisse pas de marbre, que tu apprécies qu'elle soit près de toi, et que tu incendierais le premier qui oserait la toucher !

Drago se figea et ferma les yeux, refusant d'y croire. Sa mère lui avait _déjà_ dit, et de façon beaucoup plus directe et avec des mots beaucoup plus profond. Pour elle, Granger ne le laissait pas simplement indifférent, non, il en était même… Le Serpentard grimaça. C'était inavouable. Le penser aurait été l'admettre, et il se le refusait délibérément.

- D'ailleurs, le sortit de ses pensées Blaise, je peux t'assurer que tu ne la laisses pas insensible ! Rien qu'à voir comment elle rougit quand elle surprend ton regard sur elle, on comprend tout de suite ! Elle n'a pas le même self-contrôle que toi, malheureusement pour elle. Et la façon qu'elle a de te regarder quand tu t'occupes de Grégoire !

- Changes de sujet, tu veux ? s'exaspéra Drago.

- Mais c'est vrai ! insista son meilleur ami, ravageant tout ce qu'il venait de construire pour se convaincre du contraire. Je persiste à croire que vous vous attirez mutuellement ! J'irai même jusqu'à avancer que tu es…

- Amoureux ? le coupa Drago avec brusquerie. Ma mère me l'a déjà dit la semaine dernière ! Oh ça va hein ! ajouta-t-il en percevant le regard satisfait de son meilleur ami, qui semblait lui dire « Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ! ».

- Le tout est de savoir pourquoi vous vous tournez autour sans jamais…

- Blaise !

- Oh ça va ! marmonna le métis. Rabat-joie va !

Son meilleur ami soupira d'agacement et aucune parole ne fut prononcée pendant un petit moment.

- Comment va ta mère ? demanda finalement Drago, pour changer de sujet.

- Bien, lâcha Blaise d'un ton sec.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse et se plongea dans un silence buté, mâchouillant le bonbon qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche. Drago soupira à nouveau.

- Bon d'accord, d'accord ! Je l'aime… bien ! céda-t-il, excédé, révélant ainsi une demi-vérité.

- Ah ! Tu vois !

- Ce qui n'est pas son cas, de toute façon ! continua-t-il, amer, en se rappelant du conditionnel qu'elle avait employé à Noël quant à ses sentiments.

- Ca, tu n'en sais rien !

- Et puis, même si c'était le cas, il y a ce stupide contrat à deux noises ! pesta-t-il.

- Quel contrat ? s'étonna Blaise, perplexe.

- Celui qu'on a signé, attestant des conditions de ma réinsertion ici. Il est écrit qu'aucune relation, qu'elle soit amicale ou plus intime, ne peut se développer entre le tuteur et le détenu, expliqua sombrement Drago.

Il soupira une énième fois et se détourna afin de cacher son expression frustrée à son ami.

- Et alors ? Tant que ça reste ici, personne ne le saura.

- Je sais bien, mais elle ne veut pas prendre de risques, soi-disant.

- Elle a toujours était très attachée aux règlements, tu le sais bien.

- Pfff… c'est n'importe quoi ! Pour Potter et Weasley, elle en prenait bien des risques ! Et pas des plus minimes ! Ah ça non ! s'emporta-t-il, vert de jalousie.

- Elle enfreint déjà ce contrat, de toute façon, puisqu'elle t'a donné une baguette, et qu'on peut dire que vous êtes amis, remarqua Blaise, amusé par la réaction du Serpentard.

- Mais je ne veux pas être que son ami ! se récria Drago en se retournant, furieux.

Il se figea en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire et blêmit, mortifié.

- Et merde ! jura-t-il à voix basse alors que Blaise relevait vivement la tête, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

- Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit. Rhalala, je suis trop fort ! Pour ce qui est des risques à prendre ou pas, tu peux déjà argumenter avec ce que je viens de te dire.

- Pour qu'après elle recommence à s'éloigner comme pendant un temps ? grogna Drago. Non merci.

- Bha, c'est 50 – 50. Après, tu peux toujours essayer de la faire craquer par tes propres moyens ! Tu ne la laisses pas indifférente, ça j'en suis certain !

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent quelques minutes plus tard pour minuit, tout le monde était dehors afin de pouvoir admirer le feu d'artifice d'Ellesmere, parfaitement visible depuis l'avant cour du manoir. Après un regard échangé avec Blaise, Drago se glissa derrière Hermione, qui tremblait légèrement de froid en cette nuit glaciale. Il enleva sa veste pour la lui mettre sur les épaules, et lui adressa un sourire crispé lorsqu'elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle en bénissant l'obscurité qui cachait la rougeur de ses joues.

- De rien, rétorqua-t-il.

Avec un courage qui ne lui était pas familier, il l'entoura doucement de ses bras et l'attira contre lui.

Elle se raidit, mais ne chercha pas à se dégager, même si elle ne manqua pas de lui rappeler qu'il transgressait le contrat.

- Et alors ? murmura-t-il à son oreille. Il me semble que je t'avais prévenue que j'essaierai de te convaincre de prendre des risques non ? Et bien c'est ce que je fais.

Et avant qu'elle ne trouve le moyen de répliquer, il la réduisit au silence en déposant un baiser sous son oreille. Il resserra son étreinte lorsqu'elle frissonna, même si tout deux savaient que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le froid de l'obscurité.

- Bonne année Granger, souffla-t-il lorsque les artifices explosèrent dans la noirceur de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Arya se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle soupira en se rappelant qu'une nouvelle année venait de débuter. C'est d'un pas las qu'elle alla prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'elle eut passé des vêtements propres, elle prit un instant pour se regarder dans le miroir.<p>

- Bonne année, bonne santé, se souhaita-t-elle platement avec une grimace. Pff, n'imp' ! Plutôt crever !

Et elle sortit de la pièce pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était relativement tard. Plus de neuf heure. Aujourd'hui, elle avait prévu de passer sa journée avec Fëanor. Puisque le premier janvier était un jour férié, Hermione ne verrait pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'elle ne travaille pas sur ses devoirs.

Alors qu'elle passait devant la loggia, une voix retint son attention. Celle de Logan.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait plus parlé au jeune homme. D'ailleurs, elle avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir fait la paix avec lui, puisqu'en y repensant, elle l'avait boudé pendant plus d'un mois, pour lui reparler le temps d'un matin avant de l'ignorer à nouveau le soir venu.

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas plus mal. Cela l'avait aidé à se faire une raison vis à vis du jeune homme. Furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir réagi si faiblement lorsqu'il l'avait rejetée alors qu'elle ne l'aimait même pas, elle avait fait ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : s'immuniser. Se forger une carapace contre ce qui l'atteignait. En l'occurrence, contre Logan.

Cependant curieuse de savoir à qui le jeune homme pouvait bien parler, elle s'avança silencieusement dans la mezzanine et jeta un coup d'œil en contre-bas.

Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Logan n'était pas seul, mais en compagnie d'une jeune femme qui lui était inconnue. La fille avait de courts cheveux noirs et était vêtue d'un long manteau blanc cassé cintré qui mettait ainsi en valeur la finesse de sa taille. Un pantalon en jean clair descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, laissant voir les petits talons de ses chaussures vernis.

Si Arya ignorait qui elle était, cela ne l'empêcha pas de la prendre en haine dès le moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Et le fait que l'inconnue se trouvait en compagnie de Logan n'y était pas pour rien.

- Je suis tellement désolée, s'excusait la jeune femme au moment où Arya prit la conversation.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Vanessa, murmura Logan en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Tu étais simplement énervée. C'est compréhensible.

A quelques mètres de là, Arya blêmît. Vanessa. L'ex de Logan. Avec qui il était censé avoir rompu quelques semaines plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là alors, s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble ?

- Peut-être, mais j'aurais du t'accorder le bénéfice du doute, à la place de ça, je ne t'ai même pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer.

- Il est vrai que tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le temps d'en caser une.

La jeune femme sourit à moitié.

- Quand je pense que cette lettre était montée de toute part !

- Hmm

- Logan, reprit-elle doucement après un silence, est-ce que… est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait se redonner une chance ? Recommencer une relation tous les deux, en oubliant cette histoire de lettre et cette Arya ?

- Vanessa…, souffla le jeune homme, prit de court par cette proposition.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et posa délicatement un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle eut cependant tôt fait de remplacer sa main par ses lèvres et après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, Logan referma ses bras sur la taille de la jeune femme et répondit à son baiser avec douceur.

C'en fut trop pour Arya qui ne put en supporter d'avantage. La mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés, elle tourna les talons et remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, poussa le verrou, se laissa glisser contre le panneau de bois et ramena ses genoux contre elle.

Et elle perdit son combat contre les larmes. Les gouttes fines et salées franchirent ses yeux et dévalèrent sur ses joues, rapides et silencieuses. Elles coulèrent de longues minutes durant, laissant de longs sillons rouges sur leur passage.

Furieuse contre elle-même de perdre ainsi le contrôle, la jeune fille s'efforça de rassembler sa haine et sa colère pour faire tarir les larmes traîtresses. Et elle y parvint. Balayant les dernières gouttes d'un revers de main rageur, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, qu'elle ouvrit tout en grand.

Le vent glacial vint fouetter sa peau pâle et elle ferma les yeux une seconde, le temps d'apaiser son esprit agité. Puis elle enjamba le rebord, posa précautionneusement ses pieds sur la corniche qui longeait les façades de la maison, et attrapa la gouttière qui passait près de sa fenêtre. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol où elle se reçut souplement, avant de prendre la direction des bois environnants.

Durant les trois heures suivantes qu'elle passa en compagnie de Fëanor, elle s'efforça de repousser la tristesse et les pensées qui l'envahissaient pour se concentrer sur la colère qui l'habitait.

Colère contre elle-même, colère contre Vanessa, et surtout, colère contre Logan.

Logan, séduisant jeune homme aux cheveux châtains mi-long et aux yeux océan.

Logan, doux et attentionné, avec un sourire rassurant à couper le souffle.

Logan, l'un des seuls à l'avoir jamais comprise.  
>Logan, à qui elle avait donné sa confiance.<p>

Logan, qui l'avait rejetée et trahie.

Logan, qu'elle détestait plus que jamais.

Logan, dont elle était amoureuse…

* * *

><p>- A présent, nous allons revenir à l'affaire du trafic de polynectar, déclara Josh Stevens. Je sais que cela remonte à quatre mois maintenant, mais nous venons seulement de démanteler tout le réseau.<p>

En ce lundi 3 janvier 2005, le directeur du bureau des aurors avait réuni son équipe dans la salle de réunion afin de faire un point sur les affaires du département. Après avoir assuré à ses hommes que le ministre, en déplacement en France, se portait comme un charme et que les aurors chargés de sa protection n'avaient rien signalé de suspect, Josh avait abordé le sujet délicat de la mission du polynectar, durant laquelle deux de ses hommes avaient été touchés.

- Pourquoi revenons-nous sur le sujet alors ? demanda Ridley.

- Leur chef, un certain Connor, est mort lors de l'interpellation massive qui a permis de démonter son trafic. Nos hommes ont passé son QG au peigne fin, et sont tombés sur ses registres. Nous avons donc tous les noms des bénéficiaires de ce trafic, malgré la mort de cet homme.

Le directeur du bureau des aurors marqua une pause et balaya du regard l'assemblée qui l'écoutait. Tous les visages qui lui faisaient face étaient sereins et détendus. Les fêtes de fin d'années avaient fait du bien à tout le monde.

Et dire que tout cela se briserait dans les secondes à venir, et ce à cause de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- Et bien ? interrogea une femme. Qu'attendez-vous donc ? Donnez-nous la liste des individus à arrêter !

- Il se trouve qu'une partie de ces personnes sont censées être enfermées à Azkaban.

Cette simple phrase, ces quelques mots, ces petites dizaines de lettres mises bout à bout suffirent à faire disparaître les mines enjouées des sorciers et à réduire à néant la bonne ambiance qui planait dans la pièce. Un silence de plomb s'abattit autour de la table de réunion à cette annonce. Tous les aurors présents échangèrent des regards stupéfaits.

- C'est impossible ! s'écria alors l'un d'eux. Azkaban est un des endroits les mieux gardés du monde sorcier ! Et ce malgré l'expulsion des détraqueurs après leur trahison ! Il est impossible d'y faire entrer quoique ce soit sans contrôle !

- Et bien il semble que cela ne soit plus le cas ! répliqua sèchement Josh. Il y a forcément des failles dans la sécurité d'Azkaban ! Des hiboux ont été dépêchés auprès du directeur qui a pris des mesures pour qu'un sortilège de révélation soit lancé à chaque détenus.

- Quand aurons-nous les noms de ceux qui sont dehors ?

- Ce soir. Je me rendrais personnellement sur place pour récupérer au plus vite la liste. Dès lors, nous devrons agir vite, et avec efficacité ! Ce ne sont sûrement pas les criminels les moins dangereux qui ont bénéficié de ce trafic ! Si on a pris le risque de leur faire parvenir ce polynectar, c'est forcément qu'ils ont les moyens de récompenser après !

Josh se tut, survola du regard chacun de ses hommes, puis s'empara du dossier suivant, non sans conclure l'affaire par quelques mots qui finirent de jeter un froid sur l'assemblée

- Les détraqueurs nous ont peut-être trahis, mais leurs baisers nous assuraient que les criminels étaient hors d'état de nuire, ce qui n'est plus le cas maintenant.

Au dehors, le ciel semblait s'être obscurci, comme annonçant un mauvais présage, tandis que l'affaire suivante était abordée.

- Hermione !

Le cri retentit dans toute la maison des Potter. Hermione y passait actuellement ses trois derniers jours de vacances avec Ginny et James. Harry, à son plus grand regret, avait été envoyé une fois de plus à l'étranger avec le ministre pour assurer la protection de ce dernier, c'est pourquoi sa meilleure amie était venue tenir compagnie à sa rouquine de femme et à leur fils qui ne cessait de grandir.

- Deux minutes ! répondit cette dernière, occupée à se sécher les cheveux dans la salle de bain de l'étage.

- HERMIONE ! insista Ginny.

La Gryffondor soupira. Chaque fois que James faisait quelque chose d'exceptionnel aux yeux de sa mère, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle mette Hermione au courant, à défaut de pouvoir le montrer à son mari. Ainsi, la brunette s'était faite réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit après que le jeune Potter ait « parlé », comme le lui avait raconté sa mère _ autrement dit, après avoir émit un petit bruit plus aigu que d'ordinaire _, puis s'était vue contrainte de descendre en peignoir alors qu'elle prenait sa douche car l'enfant prodige venait de sourire pour la première fois.

- HERMIOOOOOONE !

- J'arrive, c'est bon ! maugréa-t-elle en s'engageant dans les escaliers. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, cette fois ? Il a donné un coup de pied ? Il a rit ?

- Regarde ça ! s'exclama la rouquine en lui collant _la Gazette_ du matin sous le nez.

_« Des anciens mangemorts dans la nature »_

_Nous tenons de source sûre que certains détenus d'Azkaban, tous connus pour être d'anciens partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, se sont échappés de la prison sorcière. En effet, après la démantèlement d'un important trafic de polynectar dans le Nord du pays, Josh Stevens, directeur du bureau des aurors, a déclaré que plusieurs noms figurant sur les registres du chef de ce réseau, un certain Connor, étaient ceux de prisonniers internés à Azkaban. _

_Parmi eux, les anciens mangemorts Avery Jr., Dolohov Antonin, Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr, Rookwood Augustus, Lestrange Rabastan et Lestrange Bellatrix.  
>De nombreuses questions qui restent malheureusement sans réponses entourent ce dramatique événement. Notamment celle concernant l'infiltration du Polynectar dans les locaux de la prison. Comment une telle quantité de cette potion a-t-elle pu être introduite entre les murs d'Azkaban sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Se pourrait-il qu'une partie des employés de la prison soit corrompue ? C'est une perspective que les aurors mis sur l'affaire ne sont pas prêts d'écarter. <em>

_Un autre problème se pose également : les détenus placés dans différents foyers afin d'y faire une réinsertion. Même si d'après le responsable d'Azkaban, les probabilités que certains d'entre eux soient sous polynectar sont très faibles, le risque est tout de même présent. C'est pourquoi des aurors seront envoyés dans chaque foyer où réside un détenu en réinsertion, afin de procéder à une vérification. _

_Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment, mais nous vous tiendrons au courant de tout avancement dans l'enquête. _

Peter Smith, reporter pour la Gazette du Sorcier, le 4 Janvier 2005.

Les mains d'Hermione s'étaient crispées sur le papier au fur et à mesure de la lecture, et c'est un journal aux bords froissés qu'elle rendit à Ginny.

- C'est une catastrophe, murmura-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, livide.

- Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? demanda sa meilleure amie, les traits déformés par l'inquiétude.

- Aucune idée.

Un silence s'installa alors qu'elles méditaient toutes deux sur le pourquoi du comment de ce drame.

- Dis Mione, tu ne crois pas que tu risques d'avoir des problèmes ? reprit soudainement Ginny. Après tout, Malfoy a balancé sa tante pour qu'on allège sa peine et si elle est dehors…

- Nom d'un Vampire oui ! Tu as raison ! la coupa Hermione en se relevant vivement. Oh Merlin Drago !

- Que…

Mais la jeune femme avait déjà attrapé son sac et transplané. Ginny se tourna vers son fils qui gazouillait joyeusement dans son berceau, inconscient des nouveaux dangers du monde extérieur.

- Drago ? lui demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil. Ce n'est plus Malfoy maintenant ? Et moi qui allait lui suggérer de le ramener à Azkaban pour avoir la paix !

James poussa un petit cri enthousiasme, et sa mère crut entendre une nouvelle syllabe. Hermione, Malfoy et les mangemorts récemment échappés lui sortirent complètement de la tête et elle se précipita sur le petit brun qui riait à présent dans ses couvertures. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le couvrit de baisers tout en pleurant de joie. Comme elle ne pouvait montrer ni à son mari ni à sa meilleure amie les progrès de son enfant, elle se rua vers la cheminée et appela sa mère, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Et le petit James Sirius, tout content, se vit entouré de l'attention des deux femmes Weasley toute l'après-midi.

Lorsque Hermione arriva chez elle, quelques deux heures après être partie de chez Ginny, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulager en constatant que la maison était toujours là, intacte.

Elle était passée au ministère, où malgré les hurlements hystériques de sa secrétaire, elle avait débarqué dans le bureau de Josh, lui intimant de tout lui raconter sur les évadés d'Azkaban. D'abord stupéfait de la voir devant lui alors qu'elle ne reprenait le travail que deux jours plus tard, le directeur des aurors s'était finalement exécuté, non sans que la jeune femme l'ait menacé de lui jeter un sort devant sa lenteur à répondre. Comme elle l'avait exigé, Josh lui avait expliqué Tout et Tout de Suite !

Puis, lorsqu'il lui avait décrit jusqu'aux expressions de visage de Uitiosus quand il avait été le voir la veille au soir et répété au mot près ce qu'il lui avait dit alors, elle l'avait remercié puis avait de nouveau transplané. Devant les grilles du manoir.

Elle remonta prestement l'allée menant jusqu'aux portes principales, traversa le hall et se précipita dans le salon où le Serpentard passait la plupart de son temps.

Mais il n'y était pas. En revanche, Arya, qui revenait du parc, entra à cet instant dans le hall. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la Gryffondor affolée ressortir de la pièce, elle lui fit remarquer sa présence en fermant la porte un peu plus fort que de raison.

- Il est dans sa chambre. Il a lu l'article ce matin et s'y est enfermé depuis, lui dit-elle alors.

- Merci, lança rapidement Hermione en la gratifiant d'un regard reconnaissant avant de se ruer au deuxième étage.

La peur lui nouait l'estomac, et elle crut mourir lorsqu'elle n'aperçut pas le Serpentard sur son lit, là où il était toujours quand elle venait le voir dans sa chambre.

- Où est-il ? s'écria-t-elle à l'adresse du portrait, qui secoua négativement la tête avec un air désolé.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors, et la jeune femme se retourna vivement. Il était là. Pâle comme un mort, tremblant légèrement, ses beaux yeux orageux emplis de crainte et d'angoisse. A part ça, rien d'anormal chez lui. Hermione s'en étonna. Elle s'était attendue à le retrouver agonisant, gisant dans son sang, le visage défiguré par un _sectusempra_ après avoir subi la vengeance d'une tante infernale et dérangée. Elle se sentit idiote d'avoir paniqué pour si peu.

Malgré tout, le Serpentard se sentait horriblement mal. Un mal de crâne épouvantable lui martelait la tête depuis le début de la matinée, il avait l'impression que son poids était trop lourd pour ses jambes, et il se sentait bien incapable de prononcer un mot. Ainsi, il resta là, figé sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain en observant la jeune femme qui elle non plus n'arrivait pas à bouger, se contentant de le regarder depuis l'entrée de la chambre.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta à son cou.

- Oh Drago ! souffla-t-elle.

Le Serpentard referma ses bras sur elle, bien qu'étonné de cette étreinte inattendue. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux, humant avec délice leur parfum de mûre. Cela l'apaisa considérablement et ses tremblements s'estompèrent, pour disparaître complètement quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, chuchota Hermione sans se détacher de lui. Elle ne te touchera pas.

- Je sais. Mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de… d'avoir peur. Elle sait que je ne suis plus en prison, et il ne lui faudra que quelques jours pour apprendre que je suis ici.

La Gryffondor se défit de son étreinte et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Elle ne te fera pas de mal Drago. Plus jamais.

Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras gauche qu'elle serra très légèrement.

- Comment tu sais ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure en reculant légèrement avec un air effrayé.

- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué à deviner, répondit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

- Si elle trouve la maison, elle n'aura aucun mal à me mettre la main dessus.

- Je vais faire le nécessaire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle le contempla encore quelques secondes, se perdit dans ses yeux orageux, et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

Et là, il voulut lui dire. Tout de suite. Sans plus de cérémonie. Lui avouer. Ce que Blaise et sa mère lui avaient dit quelques jours auparavant. Mais les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge, et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce après lui avoir sourit faiblement.

Hermione passa l'après-midi à poser des sorts de protection autour de la maison en plus des quelques uns déjà présents. C'est exténuée qu'elle rentra pour se diriger à pas lents vers le téléphone. Elle composa le numéro des Potter et s'excusa auprès de Ginny de lui avoir ainsi faussé compagnie. Mais la rouquine ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle n'était pas encore remise des progrès de vocabulaire de son fils et était de ce fait toujours plongée dans une sorte d'hystérie. Elle décrivit la scène à sa meilleure amie une bonne dizaine de fois, avant de raccrocher car le petit bout de chou réclamait son repas à grands renforts de cris et de larmes.

La Gryffondor monta se coucher, et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

Ce furent des gémissements et des plaintes qui la réveillèrent au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle quitta son lit à regrets, encore endormie, et monta lentement les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, d'où provenaient la voix. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon afin de vérifier qu'aucun adolescent ne jouait encore et longea le couloir afin de localiser la source du bruit.

Elle se dirigea tout d'abord vers les chambres des plus jeunes enfants de la maison, qui faisaient encore des cauchemars parfois, mais tous dormaient profondément. Elle prit le temps de ramasser la peluche de Harry, qui était tombée au sol, et la posa près de lui. Le gamin marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil, tâta les couvertures à côté de lui, et se saisit du jouet qu'il serra contre lui. Hermione sourit, attendrie, et l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce.

C'était Malfoy qui cauchemardait. Lorsqu'elle réveilla le portrait pour qu'il la laisse entrer, elle aperçut le jeune homme se débattre avec ses couvertures. Le cœur serré, elle s'approcha de lui. Son front était emperlé de sueur et quelques mèches blondes lui collaient à la peau. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues tandis qu'il suppliait un ennemi imaginaire de mettre à fin à ses souffrances. Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le bord du lit et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule, consciente que s'il avait été éveillé, jamais il n'aurait accepté qu'elle le voit dans un tel état de faiblesse.

- Malfoy, l'appela-t-elle doucement.

- Arrêtez ! murmura-t-il dans son sommeil d'une voix paniquée. Je vous en supplie, arrêtez !

- Malfoy… Drago… Drago ! répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

- ARRETEEEEEEEZ ! hurla-t-il soudain en se redressant vivement.

Hermione sursauta et porta une main à sa bouche pour retenir un hoquet de stupeur.

Tremblant comme une feuille, le Serpentard balaya la pièce du regard et, constatant qu'il était toujours dans sa chambre au manoir, que tout ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était pas réel, il se détendit. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut de la présence de la Gryffondor, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Trop terrifié qu'il était, il ne réalisa pas qu'elle avait assisté à la toute la scène.

- Tu m'as réveillé ? demanda-t-il en passant une main sur son visage après quelques secondes de silence.

Il interrompit son geste lorsque ses doigts touchèrent ses joues humides, et il porta sa main devant ses yeux. Il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence lorsque les gouttes salées perlèrent au bout de ses doigts : il avait pleuré. Il soupira et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main.

- Oui.

- C'était un cauchemar ? questionna-t-il encore, pas tout à fait rassuré quant à l'irréalité de ce qu'il avait subit dans ses songes.

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, le front barré d'un pli soucieux. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait pu vivre ou revivre avant qu'elle ne le réveille pour que ça le mette dans un tel état.

- Tu devrais te rallonger, il faut que tu te reposes, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Il acquiesça mollement d'un hochement de tête et se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et expira profondément pour essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur affolé.

- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota la voix d'Hermione à côté de lui.

Le Serpentard rouvrit vivement les yeux lorsqu'elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en écartant les mèches collées sur son front. Il se saisit de son poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir et la contempla un moment en silence. Son esprit s'apaisa et sa respiration reprit une rythme normal alors qu'il se perdait dans les prunelles noisettes de la jeune femme, oubliant peu à peu le monde alentour.

- Est-ce que tu es sûre de vouloir respecter ce contrat ? souffla-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Il la sentit clairement se raidir, et elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

D'un mouvement sec, le Serpentard tira sur sa prise, faisant passer la Gryffondor par dessus lui afin qu'elle atterrisse à ses côtés sur le matelas. Elle émit un cri de stupeur et de frayeur mêlée, bien vite étouffé par les lèvres avides du Serpentard sur les siennes.

Il l'embrassa avec une fougue presque désespérée, comme pour se réconforter, comme s'il souhaitait se rassurer quant aux événements à venir, comme s'il avait attendu cela depuis des lustres, comme s'il n'y croyait plus. Et il y avait sûrement un peu de tout cela à la fois.

- Il faudra te montrer plus convaincante, à l'avenir, murmura-t-il en se reculant légèrement, haletant.

Hermione ne chercha même pas à contredire, bien au contraire. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et se redressa légèrement afin de s'emparer de ses lèvres, se laissant par la suite retomber sur l'oreiller sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Du fait des larmes qui avaient coulées, ses lèvres avaient un goût salé qui les rendait encore plus appréciables.

Un long frisson parcourut Drago qui répondit fiévreusement à son baiser, trop heureux qu'elle prenne pour une fois l'initiative de l'embrasser. Ses gestes se firent bientôt plus pressants alors que le désir l'envahissait, renforcé par les sept ans d'abstinence qu'il venait de vivre et par l'angoisse qui l'habitait encore suite à ses cauchemars.

Délaissant la bouche rouge et gonflée de la jeune femme, il laissa glisser ses lèvres sur la courbe de sa gorge, dévorant son cou d'un myriade de baisers mouillés.

La Gryffondor, les yeux clos, se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir sous les caresses brûlantes du jeune homme. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, lui offrant plus de surface à couvrir de baisers. Lorsqu'il revint s'emparer de sa bouche avec une passion ardente, elle glissa une main dans sa chevelure blonde et soyeuse, qu'elle agrippa lorsqu'il approfondit le baiser. Transporté de plaisir, Drago se fit plus entreprenant et glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt de la jeune femme.

Hermione se figea en sentant la froideur de ses doigts sur sa peau, et elle le repoussa soudainement avant de se reculer au bout du lit pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Le souffle court et les joues en feu, elle réajusta correctement son T-shirt.

Drago reprit brusquement ses esprits et, remarquant l'air troublé de la Gryffondor, il tendit une main vers elle. Elle recula de quelques centimètres.

- Granger je…

- Je vais retourner me coucher, murmura-t-elle en se levant, le regard fuyant.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il, paniqué à cette idée. Reste avec moi ! S'il te plait !

La jeune femme s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignet de la porte ouverte qu'elle hésitait à franchir.

- Si je me rendors, je vais encore… reprit Drago à voix basse, effrayé rien qu'à cette pensée.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et un frisson le parcourut tout entier.

Elle voulait refuser, sous un prétexte quelconque. L'idée d'avancer que les filles n'avaient pas le droit de dormir au deuxième étage lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle la repoussa bien-vite par manque de crédibilité.

- Je t'en prie. Hermione…

La Gryffondor se figea à l'entende de son prénom dans sa bouche et elle se retourna vivement pour le regarder. Il semblait aussi surpris qu'elle et c'est des yeux anxieux qu'il leva vers elle, inquiet d'avoir pu l'effrayer à nouveau.

Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, mais la jeune femme semblait cependant hésiter fortement à accepter sa demande.

- Je ne veux pas… revivre ça encore une fois, expliqua-t-il dans un souffle en baissant les yeux.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne voulait pas céder, sachant parfaitement qu'elle serait bien incapable de le repousser s'il la touchait à nouveau. Or, elle refusait de transgresser plus encore le contrat, car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle craignait, c'était qu'il retourne à Azkaban.

D'un autre côté, était-elle capable de le laisser seul avec ses cauchemars terrifiants sans culpabiliser un minimum ? A vrai dire, la culpabilité l'envahissait déjà à cette seule perspective.

Elle risqua un dernier coup d'œil vers le Serpentard. Erreur fatale. Drago lui lança un regard si triste et si désespéré qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur de refuser.

En plus, elle était fatiguée, et n'avait aucunement envie de redescendre jusqu'à sa chambre. Piètres excuses pour justifier la transgression qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire sur le contrat

- D'accord, céda-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Elle perçut clairement le soulagement qui envahit le jeune homme sitôt qu'il entendit sa réponse.

- Merci… merci, souffla-t-il en laissant sa tête retomber sur son oreiller.

Prudemment, la Gryffondor s'allongea près de lui et glissa ses jambes sous la couette en essayant de limiter ses mouvements au maximum.

Drago lui adressa un faible sourire et reporta son regard sur le plafond blanc de la pièce en s'efforçant de respirer normalement et de ne pas penser aux cauchemars qu'il risquait de faire s'il se rendormait.

Se son côté, Hermione écoutait sa respiration lente et profonde sans esquisser le moindre geste. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il recommençait à trembler silencieusement, sans oser dire le moindre mot ni solliciter le moindre réconfort, elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa tête sur son torse. Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il l'entoura de ses bras pour enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

* * *

><p>Petit chapitre mais il s'y passe pas mal de choses quand même non ? En tout cas, ça ne présage rien de bon pour notre Serpentard préféré x) Heureusement qu'Hermione est là pour le rassurer =)<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré sa petite taille ;) Gros bisous à tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine =)


	21. Chapter 20

Bonne année tout le monde =D

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que vous êtes bien réveillés à présent, car ce chapitre va être long à lire xD Je ne vous en avais pas parlé la semaine dernière, mais c'est un des plus longs de la fiction, même s'il est plus court que celui de la période de Noël ;)

Pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, qui a vrai dire me fait très peur xD Autant pour la relation Drago/Hermione que pour Arya. Comme on dit souvent, ça passe ou ça casse xD Je prie donc pour que la première proposition soit la bonne x)

Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ;)

Je tiens aussi à dire encore un immense merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, ponctuelles comme régulières ;) J'ai passé la barre des 200 reviews pour cette fiction et j'en suis infiniment heureuse :) Merci beaucoup pour ce superbe cadeau, et chapeau à ceux qui ont eu le courage de tout lire d'un trait depuis le début quitte à y laisser une partie de leur nuit xD Honnêtement, même en la relisant, je n'ai jamais réussi à en lire autant d'une traite xD Merci beaucoup à vous =D

Bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve en bas ;)

Petite note à Maeva : d'après l'encyclopédie HP, Rabastan Lestrange est le beau-frère de Bellatrix Lestrange, soit le frère de Rodolphus ;)

Alep80, tu auras un début de réponse à ta question sur le fameux "il" dans ce chapitre ;)

* * *

><p>Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, le visage endormi de la jeune femme étendue à ses côtés lui apparut immédiatement.<p>

Lovée contre lui, Hermione dormait encore, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Le Serpentard se surprit à sourire sans raison. Quoique. Il n'avait pas refait de cauchemar après s'être rendormi et avait même passé l'une des meilleurs nuits qu'il ait jamais connu, en plus d'un réveil des plus agréables grâce à la vision angélique qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Finalement, ce sourire avait peut-être ses raisons d'être.

Doucement, il repoussa une mèches de cheveux acajous qui retombait sur les paupières closes de la Gryffondor. Il la regarda dormir de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne se réveille doucement.

Hermione papillonna des yeux un instant, éblouie par la lumière qui inondait la pièce à cette heure avancée de la matinée. Un air de franche surprise passa sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit mais dans celui de Drago, blottie dans les bras de ce dernier. Les joues en feu, elle lui adressa un timide sourire et se détacha de lui. Le jeune homme la laissa faire, sachant qu'elle prendrait mal le fait qu'il la retienne contre lui.

- Bonjour.

- Salut, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Tu… n'as pas refais de cauchemars ? s'enquit-elle sans le regarder, gênée par leur proximité.

- Non, ça a été. Grâce à toi. Merci beaucoup, souffla-t-il d'une voix reconnaissante.

- Espérons que ça ne se reproduira pas toutes les nuits, sinon je vais devoir délaisser ma chambre pour de bon, plaisanta-t-elle pour essayer de se détendre un minimum.

La jeune femme réalisa qu'elle venait de rater une bonne occasion de sa taire lorsque les yeux du jeune homme se mirent à briller soudainement.

- Justement, tu vas devoir dormir avec moi tous les soirs afin d'être sûre que je ne risque pas de faire d'autres cauchemars, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Même s'il en parlait avec légèreté, le souvenir de l'horrible songe qui l'avait hanté la nuit précédente ne le quittait pas, et il espérait sincèrement ne plus jamais le refaire.

- Une potion de sommeil sans rêve fera tout aussi bien l'affaire, rétorqua la Gryffondor en esquissant le même sourire.

Une expression outrée se peignit sur le visage de Drago.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Je vais me gêner ! Quelques gouttes dans ton jus de citrouille le soir avant que tu n'ailles te coucher et le tour est joué !

- Tu sais que tu aurais fait une parfaite Serpentard, Hermione, sourit-il. Qu'y-a-t-il ? ajouta-t-il en remarquant l'air étonné de la jeune femme.

- Je… pensais que tu serais revenu aux noms de famille, avoua-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Maintenant que tu vas dormir ici tous les soirs, il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que je continue à t'appeler par ton nom, Granger, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Prenant appui sur un coude, Drago se redressa légèrement et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme. Craignant cependant qu'elle ne le repousse, il ne combla pas les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres et se contenta de mêler son souffle au sien, le cœur battant la chamade.

Il lui laissait la liberté de se rétracter, et c'est justement pour cela qu'Hermione lui accorda ce qu'il désirait. Elle posa doucement sa bouche sur la sienne et sourit légèrement lorsqu'il se détendît.

Leur baiser dura longtemps, et lorsque le Serpentard se recula, il resta au dessus de la jeune femme, son visage penché au dessus du sien. Il la contempla de longues secondes durant, se perdant dans les éclats dorés de ses prunelles noisettes. Elle lui sourit timidement et Drago sut à cet instant qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise. Maintenant. Avant que ce sourire ne s'évanouisse, avant qu'elle ne lui échappe à nouveau.

- Hermione… murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

La jeune femme garda le silence et ne bougea pas d'un pouce, soudaine inquiète du ton grave qu'il prenait.

- Je… je crois que… tu sais… ces dernières années, j'ai remis pas mal de choses en question, dit-il, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. J'en ai appris beaucoup d'autre comme… Noël par exemple, les enfants, l'importance d'une amitié, la jalousie et je… c'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un et… je crois que… je t'aime, finit-il dans un souffle.

L'inquiétude de la Gryffondor n'avait cessé de croître tout au long de sa tirade et pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de rester muette de stupéfaction lorsqu'il prononça les derniers mots. Ebranlée, choquée, elle ne répondit pas.

- T'inquiète pas va, reprit Drago avec un pauvre sourire, je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque…

Néanmoins profondément blessé, il se recula et descendit du lit pour aller s'enfermer à dans la salle de bain.

Restée seule dans la chambre du jeune homme qui avait soudainement perdue de son ambiance sécurisante, Hermione reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

Prise de court par la déclaration du Serpentard, elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Drago l'aimait. Ou croyait l'aimer, du moins.

Mais elle ? Qu'en était-il de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme qui habitait chez elle depuis plus de quatre mois à présent ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre… et ne voulait pas non plus qu'il lui refasse une déclaration comme il venait de lui faire.

Elle se leva néanmoins pour aller frapper à la porte de la salle de bain, consciente d'avoir pur le blesser par son silence. Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas après qu'elle ait toqué à la porte, et elle eut beau attendre plusieurs minutes, la porte resta fermée.

La mort dans l'âme, Hermione sortit de la pièce et redescendit dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Lorsque Drago s'assit à sa table, Arya s'étonna de son air démoralisé mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle-même n'était pas d'humeur à parler, de toute façon. Sa colère s'était apaisée, laissant place à une morosité sans équivoque qui l'incitait à broyer du noir toute la journée. Les seuls moments où elle se sentait bien, c'était auprès de Fëanor, avec qui elle passait des heures à parcourir les alentours à vitesse fulgurante.

Les deux Serpentard mangèrent en silence plusieurs minutes durant, même si au final, aucun des deux ne toucha à son petit déjeuner. La rouquine jouait avec sa pomme, jetant parfois un coup d'œil à son voisin qui faisait tourner sa cuillère dans son café d'un air morne.

- Arya ? demanda-t-il soudain. Est-ce que tu as dis à Logan que tu l'aimais ?

La jeune fille se raidit aussitôt à l'entente de la question. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le fruit qu'elle tenait entre les mains et elle leva un visage sombre vers le jeune homme.

- Je n'aime pas Logan, grinça-t-elle alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa pomme, y laissant dix petites rainures.

- Tu sais très bien que si, répliqua Drago sans même prendre la peine de la regarder. M'enfin, passons. Est-ce que tu as déjà dit à quelqu'un que tu l'aimais ? questionna-t-il alors.

- Oui, une fois… A un cheval.

Le Serpentard releva la tête et lui lança un regard agacé.

- Merci quand même, ironisa-t-il en se levant.

Arya le regarda sortir de la pièce, un sourcil arqué en signe d'incompréhension. Elle jeta un bref regard à la tasse de café non entamée que le jeune homme avait laissée derrière lui, puis elle se leva à son tour et le rattrapa alors qu'il atteignait le deuxième étage.

- Tu as dis à Hermione que tu l'aimais ? demanda-t-elle, même si c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Exaspéré qu'elle ait visé si juste en si peu de temps, Drago se rembrunit plus encore et il lui aurait bien claqué la porte de sa chambre au nez si elle ne s'était pas glissée dans la pièce avant qu'il n'ait pu refermer le panneau de bois.

Agacé, il pivota vers elle et lui jeta un regard noir, prenant visiblement sur lui pour ne pas la mettre à la porte par la manière forte.

- C'est ça, hein ? Tu lui as dit.

- Et alors ? rétorqua-t-il, énervé. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'y connaissais en matière de sentiments ! A part tes chevaux, tu n'aimes rien ni personne !

- Peut-être, mais je suis une fille, je peux toujours t'aider, répondit-elle, blessée néanmoins.

- Parce que t'es une fille toi maintenant ? railla Drago.

Il la regarda de haut en bas, comme s'il doutait réellement de cette affirmation. Effectivement, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'Arya était une fille. Du moins physiquement. Grande et svelte, la Serpentard avait un corps délié que plus d'une devait envier. Son visage fin et harmonieux témoignait d'une haute lignée, tout comme ses mains aux doigts longs et délicats.

Drago réalisa alors que la Serpentard ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses parents, et qu'il ne savait d'elle que ce que lui avait dit Hermione.

Hermione…

Son cœur se serra à sa seule pensée et il s'efforça de repousser la Gryffondor dans un coin de son esprit pour revenir à Arya.

- Dis, comment ils étaient, tes parents ? demanda-t-il avec un tact phénoménal en tenant compte de sa condition d'orpheline.

Il fut surpris de voir la rouquine se refermer totalement à cette question.

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? interrogea-t-elle lentement, méfiante.

- Je me demande, c'est tout. Tu n'en parles jamais, répondit-il prudemment.

- Parce que les autres t'en ont déjà parlé peut-être ? cingla-t-elle sèchement. Grégoire t'a-t-il déjà dit que sa mère avait été assassinée en mission par des mangemorts alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans et que son père était mort de la même façon deux ans plus tard ? Alec t'as-t-il déjà parlé de ses parents ? Sais-tu qu'ils étaient moldus et qu'ils sont morts lors d'un raid organisé par les mangemorts ? Marvin t'as-t-il déjà parlé des siens ? Non plus. Pas plus que Yumi ou Maxence. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je te parlerai des miens ! s'emporta la jeune fille.

Ces paroles crues et brusques lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Bien-sûr, il savait que les enfants qui vivaient au manoir étaient des orphelins de la guerre, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment fait le rapprochement. C'était simplement une explication à leur présence ici, point barre. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé concrètement la situation. Et savoir que les mangemorts, qui pour la plupart avaient résidé chez lui un jour ou l'autre, étaient les meurtriers des parents de Grégoire et d'Alec lui donnait envie de vomir.

S'apercevant du trouble qu'elle venait d'occasionner chez lui, Arya se calma un peu. Elle passa une main sur son visage et regarda par la fenêtre quelques instants, le temps de décolérer totalement.

- Désolée, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

- C'est rien, murmura machinalement Drago. Je n'aurais pas du te poser la question, c'est à moi d'être désolé, ajouta-t-il. Mais j'étais juste… curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblaient tes parents.

Arya ne répondit pas tout de suite et elle prit le temps de se rasseoir sur le bureau _ duquel elle était descendue sous l'effet de la colère _ de peser le pour et le contre pour finalement répondre. Dire ce que personne ne savait ici. Pas même Yumi, ni Logan, Hermione encore moins.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi ils ressemblent.

- Tu n'as aucun souvenir d'eux ? s'étonna Drago en reprenant ses esprit, s'efforçant d'oublier ce qu'elle lui avait dit tantôt.

- Ma mère a accouché sous X.

Le Serpentard, qui s'apprêtait à jeter un sort pour faire son lit, releva vivement la tête vers elle. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur le visage impassible de la rouquine. Rien en elle ne laissait à croire qu'elle était affectée par ce dont elle parlait.

- Désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme en se mordant la lèvre intérieur, gêné de l'avoir poussé à s'ouvrir à ce sujet.

- C'est rien, répliqua Arya avec un claquement de langue agacé.

Rhaa, ce qu'elle pouvait détester qu'on la prenne ainsi en pitié !

- Quand même, désolé.

- Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est rien ! s'exaspéra-t-elle. Je ne les jamais connus Drago ! J'ignore même s'ils sont encore vivants, et tu veux que je te dise ? J'en ai rien à foutre ! s'exclama-t-elle avec dureté.

Choqué, Drago garda le silence et la dévisagea un instant. Comment pouvait-on en arriver à une telle insensibilité ? Il l'ignorait, et une partie de lui-même préférait ne pas le savoir.

- Tu… n'as jamais cherché à… risqua-t-il tout de même.

- Non, le coupa-t-elle avec brusquerie. Je ne les considère pas comme mes parents, seulement comme mes géniteurs. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais chercher à savoir qui ils étaient. Ils n'ont pas voulu de moi, et je ne veux pas d'eux, assena-t-elle avec une indifférence glaciale.

- Mais… Hermione m'a dit que tes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture.

Toujours assise sur son bureau, Arya s'esclaffa sombrement.

- Hermione, répéta-t-elle avec dédain. Elle ne sait rien Hermione. Elle ne sait que ce que je lui ai dit.

- Alors… ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Si. Mes parents adoptifs sont morts dans un accident de voiture.

- Et tu as des souvenirs d'eux ? demanda Drago, espérant rebondir sur un sujet plus léger.

- Un peu. J'avais sept ans quand ils sont morts.

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine du Serpentard, qui ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'admiration pour la jeune fille, mêlée d'un sentiment de pitié certain. Apprendre que sa mère biologique l'avait abandonnée dès sa naissance avait déjà du être un coup dur pour elle, alors devoir subir la morts de ses parents adoptifs à sept ans… La Serpentard avait du vivre une jeunesse traumatisante.

- Et… comment tu as fait après ? Tu as été placée ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Bizarrement, le visage de la rouquine s'adoucit et ses yeux se teintèrent d'une lueur de nostalgie alors qu'elle semblait s'évader vers un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

- Non, répondit-elle d'une voix étrangement lointaine. Mes parents n'avaient plus de famille, personne n'a pu me garder. Ils vivaient dans une maison un peu à l'écart de la ville. Quand les services sociaux ont appelé, j'ai paniqué et je me suis enfuie. Après, j'ai vécu dans la rue. J'ai galéré pendant un long mois et puis… et puis Camille m'a trouvée, finit-elle dans un souffle.

- Camille ? Qui était cette fille ?

La rouquine cligna des yeux, comme si elle reprenait pied avec la réalité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Serpentard qui attendait sa réponse et réalisa qu'elle en avait trop dit.

Elle descendit du bureau et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- Arya…

- Je n'aurais pas du dire tout ça, tu vas aller tout balancer à Hermione et…

- Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? s'exclama Drago, vexé qu'elle puisse avoir une si basse opinion de lui.

Le jeune fille haussa les épaules et posa sa main sur la poignet. Elle ouvrit la porte, se ravisa, referma la porte, et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- J'y connais peut-être rien aux sentiments, je suis peut-être pas une fille, déclara-t-elle alors en plantant ses yeux dans les siens, mais je crois pouvoir comprendre ce que peux ressentir Hermione. Laisse-lui du temps, il faut qu'elle assimile la nouvelle et… qu'elle fasse le point avec elle-même. Ouais, je pense que c'est ça.

Drago l'observa un instant en silence. La Serpentard lui apparaissait sous un jour nouveau maintenant qu'il savait tout ce qu'elle avait traversé durant ses premières années de jeunesse. Plus mâture, plus amère… plus intimidante aussi. Sa froide insensibilité le déstabilisait, et de fait, l'effrayait.

- Arya, l'appela-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Tu es une fille. Physiquement parlant, évidemment. Parce qu'intérieurement t'es un vrai bonhomme, plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle le lui retourna et sortit de la pièce de sa démarche souple et assurée.

- Hey ! la rappela-t-il encore. Tu devrais parler à Logan tu sais.

- J'ai ma fierté Drago, je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça, lança-t-elle depuis le milieu du couloir.

- J'avais la mienne aussi. Et ce n'est pas ainsi que je l'ai perdue, mais bien autrement.

Les deux Serpentard échangèrent un regard grave jusqu'à ce qu'Arya rompe le contact visuel pour s'engager dans les escaliers.

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, bien décidée à passer sa dernière journée de vacances avec Fëanor. Ces devoirs n'étaient pas terminés, mais elle les avait commencés, ce qui constituait déjà un exploit.

- Arya ! l'appela quelqu'un alors qu'elle prenait son manteau.

La main de la jeune fille se crispa sur son écharpe et elle serra les dents, se préparant mentalement pour l'échange qui allait suivre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle sèchement sans se retourner.

Logan l'attrapa par le bras et la fit pivoter vers lui. Il avait espéré qu'elle le regarde, mais elle s'obstina à fixer le carrelage

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ? questionna-t-il.

- Je ne vois en quoi ça t'intéresse.

- Arya s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas sortir avec toi que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ! s'exaspéra-t-il, excédé qu'elle pousse toujours tout à l'extrême.

- Bha voyons ! J'ai rien à te dire Logan, aucun compte à te rendre, rien, répliqua-t-elle en levant ses yeux aciers vers les siens.

Le jeune homme fut surpris par leur dureté, qui ne fit qu'accroître son inquiétude. Malgré tous ses efforts pour l'ignorer, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Arya dépérissait depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle ne mangeait presque plus, ne parlait plus à personne et passait la quasi totalité de ses journées à l'extérieur, ne prenant même pas la peine d'informer Hermione de sa destination. Lui-même ne savait pas où elle allait. Lorsqu'il était passé à l'écurie en croyant la trouver occupée à nourrir les chevaux, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence : le bâtiment était désert, même si tous les chevaux avaient été nourris par ses soins.

Ce comportement, c'était un peu… comme si l'ancienne Arya était revenue. La jeune fille sauvage et méfiante qu'il avait connue deux ans plus tôt, et qu'il avait réussi à « apprivoiser », comme le lui rappelaient parfois certains.

- Alors là ça m'étonnerait ! rétorqua-t-il sans se laisser démonter par son ton agressif. Je te rappelle que, théoriquement parlant, je dois m'occuper de toi ! Et il faut mieux pour toi que tu me dises sans tarder ce qu'y t'arrive, car je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir je ne sais où tant que tu ne saurais pas ce que tu as !

- T'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à me pourrir la vie comme ça Logan ? Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux à la fin ! Moi je n'ai plus le droit de t'approcher et au final c'est toi qui es toujours dans mes pattes ! s'écria Arya, furieuse.

- Je…

- Mais merde quoi ! Casse-toi ! Va donc retrouver ta Vanessa chérie et fou-moi là paix ! explosa la jeune fille.

Douché, Logan la lâcha et Arya en profita pour s'éclipser, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard profondément déçu et dégoûté au préalable. Le jeune homme reprit néanmoins ses esprits lorsque la jeune fille le bouscula pour pouvoir passer.

Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne sorte et la tourna de nouveau vers lui.

- Comment tu sais que je l'ai revue ?

La Serpentard ne répondit pas et se contenta de soutenir son regard.

- Arya ! Je t'ai posé une question ! Tu n'étais même pas levée quand elle est passée ce jour là !

- Si j'étais levée ! le détrompa-t-elle, acide. Et je n'ai rien raté de votre petite conversation ! Ni de l'échange qui a suivi ! ajouta-t-elle avec un rictus dégoûté. Maintenant lâche-moi, j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un comme toi ! cingla-t-elle vertement.

Logan s'exécuta et la rouquine n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour sortir.

- Je ne ressors pas avec Vanessa, lui lança le jeune homme alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers de la terrasse.

- Arrête Logan, tu te fais du mal à mentir comme ça ! répliqua-t-elle avant de disparaître derrière une haie de buisson.

* * *

><p>Drago inspira profondément puis s'avança dans la pièce. Assise sur l'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque, Hermione lisait tranquillement. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée de la pièce et diffusait une chaleur agréable sur le petit espace aménagé pour la lecture entre deux rangées de livres.<p>

La jeune femme releva la tête en remarquant un mouvement dans la périphérie de son champ de vision. Elle se figea en apercevant Drago qui s'assit dans un fauteuil face à elle.

- Euh… salut, marmonna-t-elle, gênée.

Elle fut surprise de le voir sourire, lui qui seulement deux heures plus tôt refusait de lui répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Oh euh... un livre que Blaise m'a conseillé, de Pierre Bottero. C'est moldu, tu ne connais sûrement pas.

- Dommage, ça avait l'air intéressant.

- Ca l'est, acquiesça-t-elle, avant de reprendre, embarrassée. Euh… Drago, pour tout à l'heure… je…

- Pas la peine de t'excuser va, la coupa-t-il avec un pâle sourire en essayant de prendre un ton détaché, je n'attends pas de réponse ni d'explications. Evidemment, j'aurais apprécié une réaction un peu plus… dynamique, mais bon… Enfin, prend le temps qu'il te faudra pour y réfléchir, je ne suis pas pressé.

La Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, heureuse qu'il ne lui en veuille pas et qu'il lui laisse ainsi le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Elle n'aurait pas accepté de le voir s'éloigner et se renfermer pour redevenir celui qu'il était à son arrivée chez elle.

- De toute façon, je suis coincé ici pour plusieurs mois encore alors, j'ai le temps, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu es mal traité peut-être ? feint de s'offusquer la jeune femme, entrant dans son jeu.

- Hmm… non, concéda-t-il après une seconde de réflexion. Surtout maintenant que tu vas dormir avec moi toutes les nuits, je ne vais pas me plaindre, ajouta-t-il, mine de rien.

Cette dernière réplique arracha un maigre sourire à Hermione. Elle allait riposter quand Grégoire déboula dans la pièce. Il se précipita vers Drago et pila net à quelques centimètres à peine du jeune homme.

- Dray faut que tu m'aides ! s'écria-t-il, paniqué. Je viens d'apprendre qu'il y avait un devoir de potion à faire pour demain et je l'ai pas fait ! Rogue va me tuer si je ne rends rien ! Et je ne veux pas avoir un T !

Le Serpentard échangea un regard avec la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Hermione souriait, à la fois amusée et attendrie par le comportement du garçon qui ne pouvait décidément plus se passer de Drago.

Néanmoins, elle ne put retenir une remarque réprobatrice à l'intention du Gryffondor.

- Ca t'apprendra à faire tes devoirs la veille de la rentrée ! lança-t-elle, sarcastique.

- Mais je savais pas ! gémit Grégoire d'une voix plaintive. C'est Estelle et Marion qui viennent de me l'apprendre !

- Et bien demande leur qu'elles te passent le leur ! répliqua Drago.

- Bha j'ai déjà demandé, mais elles n'ont pas voulu. Estelle a dit : « Tu n'avais qu'à moins jouer à la X-box pendant les vacances, ça t'aurait laissé le temps de le faire ! ».

Le Serpentard soupira et se leva, résigné à devoir l'aider s'il voulait qu'il lui lâche un peu les baskets.

- Tu iras loin, si tu commences déjà à te faire rembarrer ainsi par des filles à ton âge, ironisa-t-il en suivant le gamin jusqu'à sa chambre.

Restée dans la bibliothèque, Hermione secoua désespérément la tête avec un sourire amusé puis reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissée.

Les adolescents repartirent à Poudlard le lendemain, la tête encore pleine des souvenirs des vacances qu'ils venaient de passer.

Les enfants plus jeunes retournèrent à l'école moldue d'Ellesmere, pressés de retrouvés leurs camarades de classe.

Logan reprit le chemin du ministère pour continuer sa formation, bien qu'il n'ait pas la motivation pour, encore troublé par sa dispute récente avec Arya qui l'affectait plus que de raison.

Hermione aussi regagna son bureau au ministère, et Drago se retrouva seul à nouveau.

L'unique compagnie qu'il avait consistait en Cookie, le petit cocker caramel de la maison qui se couchait à ses pieds lorsqu'il regardait la télévision ou lisait, et les deux chats qui passaient leur temps à dormir.

La solitude lui pesait plus encore qu'auparavant, puisque s'y ajoutait à présent la peur de voir sa tante en furie débarquer au manoir pour régler ses comptes avec lui. Rongé par l'angoisse, il restait cloîtré dans le salon toute la journée, tous les sens en alerte, sursautant au moindre bruit suspect. Sa tension ne se relâchait que le soir venu, quand Hermione rentrait du travail. La maison retrouvait alors son ambiance apaisante et sécurisante et il pouvait enfin se décontracter.

Les deux sorciers n'avaient plus reparlé de ce fameux matin où il s'était déclaré à elle. La jeune femme en était soulagée, même si elle voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas du Serpentard qui prenait vraisemblablement sur lui pour ne pas ré aborder le sujet.

Et en effet, Drago faisait des efforts démesurés pour rester patient. Pourtant, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Combien de fois s'était-il efforcé de la laisser partir plutôt que de se jeter sur elle pour la plaquer contre un mur pour l'embrasser fougueusement ? Il n'en savait rien, il avait arrêté de compter au bout de deux jours tellement cette envie le tiraillait.

Les premières lettres de Poudlard arrivèrent trois semaines après le départ des adolescents. Drago fut étonné d'en recevoir quatre à la place des trois habituelles.

La première était d'Arya. Toujours aussi ennuyée par les cours qu'elle suivait, la jeune fille se contentait de prendre de ses nouvelles et de lui annoncer qu'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard était prévue pour les jours à venir. Le temps que les lettres arrivent, le jeune homme réalisa que cette sortie avait eu lieu la veille. Il se demanda un instant à quoi Arya avait bien pu occuper son après-midi dans le petit village sorcier, elle qui n'était pas fan de magie.

La seconde missive venait d'Alec. Le jeune Serdaigle, en tant que joueur de Quidditch accompli, lui fit part avec enthousiasme de leur victoire sur l'équipe de Gryffondor. Drago s'en réjouit.

C'est avec un ressenti plus sombre que Grégoire lui apprit cette même défaite dans sa lettre. Abattu par ce triste événement, le garçon se réjouissait de l'Optimal qu'il avait eu à son devoir maison de potion que Rogue leur avait rendu le jour même de l'écriture de la lettre.

La quatrième et dernière épître provenait justement de Severus et tenait en à peine quelques lignes.

_Drago, _

_C'est par pures formalités que je te demande comment tu vas. Ainsi donc, comment vas-tu ? Malgré les derniers événements, je ne m'inquiète pas plus que cela. Après tout, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout prend bien soin de toi. J'ai même entendu dire que vous étiez devenus plus proches encore que la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus. N'en veux pas à ton cher Grégoire pour m'avoir appris cette information, il ignorait que je me trouvais à proximité. _

_Ce n'est cependant pas pour cela que je t'écris. As-tu eu des nouvelles de ta mère récemment ? Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis le nouvel an et m'en étonne fortement. Même si elle a été plus que rassurée de voir que tu étais bien traité chez Granger, je trouve étrange le fait qu'elle ne soit pas encore venue me demander si j'avais de tes nouvelles, surtout après les derniers événements qui ont agité Askaban. _

_ Severus. _

Drago fronça les sourcils, perturbé par ces quelques phrases. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, son parrain devait s'inquiéter pour sa mère s'il venait à lui écrire afin de s'enquérir de ses nouvelles. Et quand Severus s'inquiétait, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

De plus, son filleul n'était pas à même de lui répondre puisqu'il n'entretenait aucune correspondance avec sa mère. Comme il le lui avait dit à Noël, écrire, ce n'était pas son truc.

Il rangea les lettres des adolescents dans son bureau afin d'y répondre plus tard, mais n'attendit pas une minute pour retourner une réponse à son parrain.

_Severus, _

_Merci de te soucier de ma santé, tu m'en vois touché. Comme tu me l'as rudement conseillé, je n'en veux pas à Grégoire. Après tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu as tendance à épier tes propres élèves à la recherches de potins à te mettre sous la dent. Tu deviens aussi gâteux que Dumbledore. _

_Ce n'est cependant par pour cela que je te réponds. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ma mère, et ce depuis Noël. Même si je suppose que c'est déjà fait de ton côté, je vais lui envoyer un hibou. Ce n'est effectivement pas normal qu'elle n'ait pas donné signe de vie depuis le nouvel an si elle avait pour habitude de venir te voir régulièrement. _

_ Drago. _

Sitôt le dernier point apposé au bas de la lettre, le Serpentard se saisit d'un second d'un parchemin vierge et entreprit d'écrire une lettre à Narcissa.

_Mère, _

_Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous vous portez bien et que rien ne vient rompre votre quiétude. _

_Je viens de recevoir un message de Severus. Ce dernier s'étonne de ne point vous avoir aperçue ces dernières semaines. Aussi je vous conjure de répondre rapidement à cette lettre et de m'informer si une quelconque maladie vous oblige à rester chez vous. _

_ Votre fils, _

_ Drago. _

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit au moment où il cachetait les deux lettres. Il se retourna après avoir glissé les deux parchemins sous son sous-main. Son souffle s'accéléra lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione sur le pas de la porte.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Non, entre.

Elle lui sourit et referma doucement la porte derrière elle avant de s'asseoir sur le coin du lit. Contrairement à ce que Drago avait espéré, elle ne dormait pas avec lui tous les soirs. Elle s'était contenté de rester avec lui les trois premiers soirs pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas de cauchemar puis était retournée dans sa chambre. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, d'un autre côté, songeait parfois le Serpentard, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas pu se retenir s'il avait du rester des heures à proximité de la Gryffondor sans pouvoir la toucher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda-t-il en tournant sa chaise vers elle.

- Oh et bien euh… Tu te rappelles de l'article de journal sur le trafic de polynectar ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement, le regard méfiant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait allusion à cet article.

- Tu te souviens aussi qu'il y était indiqué que… tous les détenus en réinsertion devaient être soumis à un contrôle afin de s'assurer de leur identité ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Il attendit que la jeune femme finisse, bien qu'il sache déjà ce qu'elle allait dire. Et il savait également que ça ne lui plairait pas.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas les mots auxquels il s'attendait qui sortirent de sa bouche.

- Harry et Ron passent ici cette après-midi.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Que venaient faire ces deux idiots dans l'histoire ? Malgré cela, il ne put que constater que ce que la Gryffondor venait de lui dire ne lui plaisait effectivement pas, même s'il s'était attendu à autre chose.

Il prit néanmoins sur lui pour faire bonne figure.

- Okay, et bien… je resterai en haut le temps qu'ils seront là.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en réalisant qu'il n'avait compris.

- Il faudra que tu sois là également.

Drago tressaillit et fit le rapprochement en une seconde à peine.

- Ils sont là pour moi ? demanda-t-il, même si sa question sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

- Oui, répondit Hermione à contre coeur. Pour vérifier que tu ne fais pas partie de ceux qui ont profité du trafic de polynectar à Azkaban.

- Quoi ? Mais… c'est absurde ! s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Tu sais très bien que je suis moi, enfin que… je ne prends pas de polynectar.

- Je sais Drago, mais là n'est pas la question. Le ministère a exigé que le sort de révélation soit lancé sur tous les détenus en réinsertion et tu ne fais pas exception à la règle, soupira la Gryffondor

- Et pourquoi c'est Potter qui vient ? Pourquoi pas toi ? Tu es auror non ? Ou bien Quentin ou Benjamin ! Et pourquoi Weasley vient aussi ? Il travaille dans le sport tu m'as dit et…

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le faire, le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne pose d'autres questions. Le contrat, toujours la même chose, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard interrogateur. C'est donc Harry qui s'en chargera. Quant à Ron… il est là comme témoin. Le ministère ne veut prendre aucun risque alors…

- Mais Weasmoche n'est même pas auror !

- Je sais bien, mais les aurors et les tireurs de baguette magique sont débordés avec toutes ces vérifications à faire alors… ils ont fait appel à des gens extérieurs au service.

A bout d'arguments et de questions, Drago soupira profondément et se prit la tête entre les mains. Sa journée qui n'annonçait pourtant rien de mauvaise augure tournait au cauchemar.

- Et s'ils vont raconter que j'ai pris du polynectar au ministère ? paniqua-t-il soudain. Weasley me déteste et…

- Arrête, l'interrompit la jeune femme. Ils ne sont pas comme ça.

- Potter peut-être, bien que j'en doute, mais Weasmoche sûrement pas !

- Drago s'il te plait, je les connais. Ils n'en feront rien. Fais moi confiance, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard implorant en remarquant qu'il ne semblait pas convaincu.

Le jeune homme soupira à nouveau et rendit les armes. C'est alors seulement qu'il s'aperçut de l'air embêté de la Gryffondor.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, méfiant. Il y a autre chose, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête et se mordit les lèvres.

- Et bien vas-y, dis, pour maintenant ! s'exaspéra Drago, agacé.

- Ils vont également devoir fouiller ta chambre et tes affaires. Afin d'être sûr que tu ne caches rien d'illégal ou de suspect.

Le Serpentard en resta pantois. Le soumettre à un sort de révélation n'était donc déjà pas suffisant pour qu'on fouille en plus le peu de choses qu'il possédait ?

- Mais… reprit-il avec un petit rire nerveux. C'est complètement idiot ! Je suis arrivé ici les mains vides ! Je n'avais rien d'autre que les restes de mes vêtements avec moi ! Comment aurais-je pu me procurer ces choses là ? Toutes les fois où je suis sorti d'ici, j'étais avec toi ou avec Blaise !

- Je sais tout ça, inutile de m'accuser, je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit Hermione. Mais le ministère est tellement remonté de n'avoir rien perçu de ce trafic qu'il ne veut prendre aucun risque.

Totalement abattu, le jeune homme se reprit la tête entre les mains, découragé. Il entendit Hermione se lever et venir s'accroupir près de lui. Elle posa une main sur son genou et le força à découvrir son visage.

- Je reste avec toi Drago, lui promit-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Tu n'es pas tout seul, et Harry et Ron sont là pour une simple vérification, par pour régler leurs comptes avec toi.

Bien que sceptique, le Serpentard acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il regarda un instant leurs mains liées puis ramena ses yeux sur le visage la Gryffondor qui l'observait d'un air réconfortant.

- Tu ne peux savoir à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser, souffla-t-il alors.

La jeune femme se raidit et se releva lentement. Malgré cela, un sourire timide se peignit sur ses lèvres, et c'est d'un ton léger qu'elle lui répondit.

- Mais tu m'as promis de me laisser le temps qu'il faudra, lui rappela-t-elle en retirant sa main de la sienne.

- Ouais, je n'aurais peut-être pas du, soupira à nouveau Drago en la regardant se détacher de lui.

Hermione se força de repousser le mal-être qui menaçait de l'envahir pour esquisser un sourire devant sa mine tristounette et déçue.

- Fais pas cette tête là, Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde.

- Bha quand même, marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse, pas convaincu le moins du monde. Ca s'en approche pas mal aujourd'hui.

Voyant qu'elle ne cédait pas, il leva des yeux implorants vers elle.

- S'il te plait, murmura-t-il. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre…

La jeune femme se raidit à nouveau et ne put empêcher la culpabilité de l'envahir. Elle savait bien qu'il rongeait son frein depuis trois semaine, mais elle était toujours incapable de lui donner la moindre réponse.

Cependant, il lui manquait. Plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Les sourires complices lui manquaient, ses gestes doux lui manquaient, son contact lui manquait.

- Tu vas finir par me tuer ! souffla-t-elle en secouant désespérément la tête.

Elle se pencha vers lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago frissonna de plaisir et soupira d'aise. Il répondit lentement à son baiser, profitant de ces quelques secondes de plaisir _ les dernières qu'il vivait avant de devoir affronter Potter et Weasley.

Il émit un grognement de protestation lorsqu'elle se recula et lui lança un regard malheureux qui la fit sourire à nouveau.

- Ca suffira, lui dit-elle avec une expression amusée.

Drago ne manqua cependant pas de remarquer la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux noisettes. Une joie intense le submergea, qu'il s'efforça de contenir et de ne pas laisser paraître.

- Pfff, je m'en fiche, ce soir tu dors avec moi, répliqua-t-il avec un air renfrogné.

- C'est ça, on verra.

Et elle sortit de la pièce, laissant là le jeune homme qui soupira à nouveau, accablé par son triste sort.

* * *

><p>Hermione retint un soupir exaspéré lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers les trois hommes qui se trouvaient dans son bureau.<p>

- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, excédée. Vous n'allez pas vous regardez comme ça dans le blanc des yeux toute l'après-midi, si ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Les trois sorciers étaient bien trop occupés à se défier du regard pour lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Et dire que cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq minutes qu'ils s'observaient ainsi en chien de faïences ! Agacée par leur manque de coopération, Hermione avait entrepris de compléter des papiers qu'elle avait à remplir depuis une semaine déjà, décidant de les laisser à leur petit règlement de compte silencieux.

Sauf qu'après plusieurs minutes à les attendre, elle n'en pouvait plus de l'ambiance tendue qui planait sur la pièce et l'empêchait de se concentrer.

- Ca suffit ! s'emporta-t-elle en se levant vivement de sa chaise. J'en attendais plus de vous les garçons ! Vous êtes là pour raisons professionnelles oui ou non ? Non mais regardez-vous un peu ! On dirait une bande de gamins !

Après un dernier regard assassin, et au prix d'un effort surhumain, Drago rompit le contact visuel et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui fulminait à trois mètres de lui.

- Ah quand même ! Merci Drago ! Enfin un qui réalise qu'il est adulte ! Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici ! cingla Hermione en lançant un regard noir à ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Drago ? releva Ron avec une mine éberluée. Parce que ce n'est même plus Malfoy maintenant ! C'est _Drago_ ! s'exclama-t-il avec un air dégoûté sur le dernier mot.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard narquois et dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui balancer d'autres petits détails concernant sa relations avec Hermione en pleine face, dans le seul but de le faire rager.

- Et bien oui, c'est Drago, nul ne t'en déplaise ! répliqua la jeune femme, trop énervée pour s'en trouver gênée. Maintenant Harry, si tu pouvais avoir l'aimable gentillesse de sortir ta baguette et de jeter ce fichu sort de restauration, je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissante !

Intimidé par la colère flagrante de sa meilleure amie, le Survivant s'exécuta sans piper mot et sortit sa baguette.

- Et ouvre bien tes yeux Ron, je ne tiens pas à y passer la journée parce que tu douteras de ce que tu auras vu ! cingla encore Hermione, franchement remontée.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard intimidé et le jeune Potter s'empressa de lancer le sortilège pour lequel il était venu.

Il le lança sans le formuler. Histoire de montrer au Serpentard qu'il savait s'y faire en magie.

Une éclair bleu illumina la pièce.

Drago grimaça.

Une lueur inquiète traversa les yeux noisettes d'Hermione.

Ron et Harry se contentèrent d'observer.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le visage du Serpentard se détendit et il lança un regard hautain aux deux hommes qui lui faisaient face.

- Bon ben, c'est okay pour lui, déclara Harry en cochant une petite case sur un parchemin qu'il avait amené avec lui.

- Ouais, marmonna Ron à côté de lui.

Les deux amis se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers leur meilleure amie. Drago garda le silence. Un soupçon d'espoir se glissa sournoisement en lui, et durant quelques secondes, il se plut à imaginer que les deux Gryffondors allaient partir sans fouiller sa chambre.

Mais seulement durant quelques secondes.

- Tu nous montres sa chambre ? demanda Ron à l'intention de la jeune femme.

L'espoir du Serpentard s'envola. Hermione lui lança un bref regard et il pinça les lèvres, résigné.

La mort dans l'âme, il suivit les trois lions jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Il faut que tu restes dans le couloir, lui dit Harry alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce. Mesure de sécurité, désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Contrairement à ce que Drago pouvait croire, cela ne l'amusait pas de devoir retourner les affaires du jeune homme à la recherches d'objet illégaux et suspects qu'il était certain de ne pas trouver. Ca ne lui aurait pas plu que quelqu'un s'immisce ainsi dans sa vie privée qui ne regardait que lui, aussi ne prenait-il aucun plaisir à le faire aux autres.

Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Ron qui était déjà parti inspecter la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, les mains vides et l'air contrarié, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard réprobateur et limite dégoûté.

Appuyé contre le montant de la porte, Drago serrait les poings, si fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. L'idée qu'on fouille ses affaires lui était déjà assez détestable, et le fait que ce soit Weasmoche n'arrangeait rien à la chose.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il remarqua que le rouquin avait entrepris de regarder sous les piles de vêtements rangés dans sa commode. Avec une angoisse grandissante, il l'observa refermer le premier tiroir pour passer au deuxième, soulever une pile de pull, une autre de T-shirt… Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit le jeune homme froncer les sourcils après avoir inspecté sa pile de chemise. Weasley retira quelque chose de sous le dernier vêtement et contempla un instant sa trouvaille.

Le Gryffondor blêmit puis rougit, ses yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes et ses mains se crispèrent sur l'innocent bout de papier glacé qu'il tenait entre ses doigts tandis qu'il se tournait lentement vers sa meilleure amie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme en lui tendant sèchement la coupure.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres en reconnaissant la photo que l'employé de la patinoire lui avait remise à leur sortie. Complètement prise au dépourvu par l'apparition de ce cliché qu'elle avait pourtant pris soin de ranger dans sa chambre, elle leva les yeux vers Drago qui baissa les siens, craignant d'affronter son regard noisette.

- Hermione ! insista Ron, furieux de son manque de réaction. Tu peux m'expliquer !

- Ron, intervint Harry après avoir regardé la photo par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, ça ne te regarde pas. Hermione est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait.

Le rouquin l'ignora royalement et fixa la Gryffondor d'un regard insistant, attendant une réponse qui tardait à venir.

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Ron ! répliqua cette dernière un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas !

Elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle aurait du se taire. Douché, le jeune homme recula d'un pas avec l'impression d'avoir été giflé. Violemment.

- Aucun… , répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Mais merde Hermione ! Ca fait quatorze ans qu'on se connaît ! Quatorze ans et tu oses me balancer ça à la figure ! s'insurgea-t-il alors. Tu oses me dire que ta vie privée ne me concerne pas !

- Ron, s'il te plait, calme-toi, murmura la jeune femme en essayant de retenir la culpabilité qui menaçait déjà de l'envahir.

- Me calmer ! s'écria-t-il. Parce que tu crois que je vais rester calme alors que tu batifoles avec Malfoy et que tu renies presque notre amitié ! Non mais je rêves là !

- Ron, tenta de l'apaiser Harry, inquiet de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Resté immobile à l'entrée de la pièce, Drago contemplait la scène, le front barré d'un pli soucieux, le ventre noué par la culpabilité. Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ? Il aurait du comprendre que la Gryffondor parlait de ses amis lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle craignait que quelqu'un ne tombe sur la photo !

- Je ne renie pas notre amitié ! siffla Hermione, piquée à vif par l'accusation. Je te rappelle juste que ma vie privée ne te concerne pas au delà d'une certaine limite ! Limite que tu es entrain de dépasser !

- Ah ! Parce toi tu ne dépasses pas les limites peut-être ! rétorqua Ron, acide. Bien-sûr que non, après tout, tu as _juste_ sympathisé avec Zabini, et tu es _seulement_ sortie avec un tireur de baguette magique d'élite qui est censé être ton rival au ministère ! ironisa-t-il.

- Mon rival ! s'exclama Hermione, incrédule. Mais enfin Ron, les aurors travaillent _en collaboration_ avec les tireur de baguette magique !

- Je me fiche pas mal de ce soi disant projet de coopération entre vos deux services ! A vrai dire, je me fiche pas mal de ton Quentin, tout comme je n'ai rien à faire de Zabini ! Mais alors là ! C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que…

- Ferme-là Weasley ! intervint Drago en s'interposant entre les deux Gryffondor.

Ces derniers se turent et leurs regards convergèrent vers lui. Hermione allait lui dire de ne pas se mêler de cette conversation mais il la fit taire d'un regard.

- Dégage Malfoy ! L'envie de te foutre mon poing dans la figure est déjà bien assez tentante sans que tu en rajoutes ! cracha Ron avec un rictus haineux.

- Ferme là je t'ai dit ! répéta Drago en le toisant d'un regard méprisant. Laisse Hermione tranquille, ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle n'y est pour rien... C'est moi qui l'ai embrassée ce jour-là. Sans lui demander son avis.

La tête du Serpentard pivota de côté sous l'impact du poing qui lui arriva droit dans la figure. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et se précipita sur son meilleur ami pour le retenir. Hermione étouffa un cri.

Pas Drago. Il n'essaya même pas de rendre son coup à Weasley, ne chercha pas non plus à le blesser verbalement. Il se contenta d'ouvrir et de refermer la bouche pour détendre sa mâchoire douloureuse avant d'essuyer d'un revers de main le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de son nez.

Harry, qui essayait tant bien que mal de contenir un Ron écumant de rage, préféra ne pas prendre de risques et le fit sortir de la chambre.

- On t'attend en bas, lança-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione avant de fermer la porte.

Cette dernière ne l'écouta qu'à moitié. Les traits soucieux, elle observait Drago qui massait sa joue endolorie sans cesser de faire jouer ses mâchoires.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête qui ne la convainquit qu'à moitié mais elle sortit tout de même de la pièce pour rejoindre ses amis dans son bureau. Elle avait honte de l'avouer, mais elle était pressée qu'ils s'en aillent. Que Ron s'en aille, surtout.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas fait un pas dans la pièce que ce dernier attaquait déjà, furieux. Visiblement, le fait de frapper son pire ennemi n'avait pas suffit à extérioriser sa colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Rien qui te regarde ! soupira-t-elle, exaspérée, avant de reprendre plus doucement. Ecoute Ron…

- Tu t'inquiétais hein ? railla ce dernier, méprisant. Ton pauvre petit chéri s'est fait taper ! Ce lâche n'a même pas eu le courage de contre-attaquer !

- C'est plus une preuve d'intelligence que de lâcheté ! répliqua vertement Hermione qui changea de ton en l'entendant s'en prendre ainsi au Serpentard.

Ron blêmit mais ne se démordit pas pour autant.

- Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est le pire des lâches que la Terre ait jamais porté ! M'enfin, je suppose que ça t'importe peu maintenant. Après tout, tu as réussi à passer outre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

- Il a changé, répliqua la jeune femme. Contrairement à toi, il n'est pas aussi buté. Il a su apprendre des épreuves qu'il a traversé et a reconnu ses tords d'autrefois.

- Bha voyons ! Et tu veux vraiment me faire croire que Malfoy est maintenant plein de bon sens et de valeurs ? Hein ? Je sais ce qu'il est Hermione ! Il n'a pas changé ! Pas changé d'un pouce ! Il est toujours le même petit con orgueilleux qui…

- Tu ne le connais pas ! le coupa-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Je t'interdis de dire du mal de lui Ron, tu m'entends ? Tu ne sais rien Ron !

- Tu l'aimes hein ? demanda le jeune homme en retour, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Tu y tiens, à ton petit protégé, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme tressaillit. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le Gryffondor qui esquissa un sourire mauvais.

- Tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué la… passion avait laquelle tu répondais à son baiser ? questionna-t-il avec un rictus dégoûté. Et bien… tu t'es trompée, souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, les traits empreints d'un mépris certain.

- Tu es écœurant Ron, murmura la jeune femme en lui jetant un regard profondément déçu.

- Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Malfoy je présume ? cingla-t-il. Alors, dis-moi, comment il est ? J'espère que les années qu'il a passé en cellule n'ont pas entravées ses performances physiques…

_VLAM _

Hermione avait réagi au quart de tour et sa main était partie s'abattre sur la jour de Ron sans qu'elle ne cherche à l'arrêter. Les yeux emplis de mépris et de dégoût, elle observa le jeune homme porter une main sur sa joue rougie et lever son visage vers elle.

Les deux Gryffondor s'affrontèrent du regard puis Hermione finit par baisser les yeux.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru son meilleur ami capable d'une telle bassesse. Pouvait-on être aveuglé par la haine à ce point pour en venir à blesser ainsi les personnes à qui l'on tenait ? Il fallait croire que oui.

- Sors d'ici Ron. Et ne remet… plus jamais les pieds ici, murmura-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

Le jeune homme tressaillit, perdit un peu de son assurance mais se reprit bien vite.

- Si tel est ton souhait, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire hypocrite en ouvrant la porte. Hermione ? l'appela-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir. A tu seulement pensé qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec toi ? Qu'il simulait tout ce qu'il te disait, tout ce qu'il te montrait ? Après tout, sa liberté ne tient qu'à un fil. Et ce fil, c'est toi. As-tu envisagé qu'il puisse jouer la comédie dans le seul but… que tu le déclares apte à reprendre une vie en société ? questionna-t-il sournoisement. A en voir ta tête, je suppose que non. Réfléchis-y, Hermione, réfléchis-y. C'est un Serpentard, un lâche et un ancien mangemort. Tu peux te voiler la face autant que tu voudras, tu le sais, au fond de toi-même. Adieu Hermione, et prend le temps de cogiter sur tout cela, ça t'évitera peut-être de commettre une grave erreur.

Hermione ne répondit pas, traumatisée par ce que son meilleur ami _ Ex meilleur ami _ venait de lui dire. Malgré tout ses efforts pour le contrer, le doute s'insinua lentement en elle tel du poison. Se pouvait-il que Ron ait raison ? Que tout cela ne soit qu'un jeu, qu'une comédie, pour Drago ? Elle se refusait à y croire, et pourtant… pourtant le doute était bien là.

- Hermione ? murmura une voix inquiète, la tirant de ses réflexions.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers Harry qui l'observait silencieusement, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux. Harry… Le seul qui avait supporté tous ses écarts sans jamais broncher, sans jamais la juger, qui essayait parfois même de la comprendre car il la trouvait trop censée pour commettre un acte inconscient.

Mais qu'en serait-il cette fois ? Drago avait été le pire ennemi du Survivant pendant des années, et à tout bien réfléchir, il était toujours son pire ennemi. Hermione le connaissait bien, Harry n'était pas de nature rancunière, mais accepterait-il l'attachement qu'elle portait au jeune homme ? Il avait accepté son amitié avec Blaise presque sans problème, montrant malgré lui une certaine réticence à ce que sa meilleure amie fréquente régulièrement le métis. Mais il avait vite oublié son inquiétude et n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'elle avait invité Blaise à l'accompagner chez les Potter lors d'un dîner. Il n'y avait donc pas de raison qu'il refuse Drago… Sauf qu'elle partageait plus qu'une amitié avec ce dernier, et que c'était là tout le problème…

La peur que Harry la laisse tomber à son tour l'envahit, intense, ravageant tout sur son passage. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se jeta dans les bras du Gryffondor qui la réceptionna avec souplesse, bien qu'étonné par ce soudain changement d'attitude.

- Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner toi aussi Harry, hein ? lui demanda-t-elle en levant vers lui un visage anxieux.

- Bien-sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il, vexé qu'elle puisse ainsi douter de lui.

Elle lui adressa un sourire tremblant et ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Puis les derniers mots de Ron lui revinrent en mémoire et une vague de détresse la submergea toute entière.

- Et s'il avait raison ? murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de son meilleur ami. Et si… et si Drago ne faisait que jouer la comédie ?

- Oh Hermione non ! s'exclama Harry en la détachant de lui afin de planter ses yeux dans les siens. Ne laisse pas Ron détruire votre… ce qu'il y a entre vous, d'accord ?

- Mais Harry…

- N'écoute plus Ron, d'accord ? Il est jaloux, c'est tout. Et tu sais plus que moi combien il peut se montrer idiot lorsqu'il est jaloux ! lui dit-il avec un pâle sourire.

- Jaloux ? Mais jaloux de quoi ? Drago ne le remplacera jamais !

Le Survivant soupira. Il avait beau savoir que sa meilleure amie était très intelligente, il s'étonnait parfois de sa naïveté et de son incapacité à comprendre certaines choses pourtant évidentes.

- Hermione, ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il est jaloux de Malfoy. Je crois que… qu'il aimerait être à sa place, justement.

La Gryffondor blêmit, et Harry se retint de soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle avait compris. Il n'aurait pas eu le courage de se lancer dans une série de sous-entendus tous plus clairs les uns que les autres afin qu'elle parvienne à la conclusion que…

- Il n'a pas renoncé ? demanda Hermione en soupirant.

- Apparemment pas. Je ne sais même pas si c'est dans ses intentions. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'il espère un jour que tu accepteras une relation sérieuse avec lui.

- Je lui ai déjà dit que c'était impossible Harry ! Ron c'est… comme mon frère et…

- Je sais tout cela Hermione, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire. Mais Ron est plus buté que le plus têtu des hippogriffes alors forcément…

Elle lui retourna faiblement son sourire et l'enlaça à nouveau, rassuré et plus détendue que quelques minutes auparavant. Harry ne l'abandonnerait pas, lui, il serait là pour elle. Et Ginny aussi, à n'en pas douter.

- Tu devrais remonter, lui conseilla le Survivant. Même s'il n'en a rien laissé paraître, le coup de Ron a du l'affecter et il doit se demander comment tu vas réagir pour la photo.

- Comment sais-tu que…

- Tu n'aurais pas laissé traîner un objet si compromettant, tu es bien trop intelligente pour cela, sourit le jeune homme.

- Dis, à ce propos…

- Je ne dirais rien à Josh, la coupa-t-il en comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Et je tâcherai de convaincre Ron d'en faire autant. Il n'est pas méchant à ce point là, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il reste fâché très longtemps.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire et le serra dans ses bras pour lui témoigner sa reconnaissance.

Harry déposa un baiser sur son front puis il se dirigea vers la cheminée afin de regagner son bureau au ministère. La poudre de cheminette était toujours préférable au transplanage, même si elle avait ses inconvénients.

Lorsque Hermione frappa à la porte du Serpentard, personne ne lui répondit. Elle entra malgré tout. Le jeune homme se trouvait dans la salle de bain, occupé à nettoyer le sang qui avait coulé de son nez. Il se retourna en sentant une présence derrière lui et déglutit en apercevant la Gryffondor.

Son visage de porcelaine resta cependant impassible et ses yeux insondables.

La jeune femme tressaillit en remarquant ce changement d'attitude.

- Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il, et aucune émotion ne transparut dans sa voix.

Hermione ne répondit pas, trop troublée de le retrouver ainsi, froid et distant comme il n'était plus depuis presque trois mois.

- Je comprendrais que tu veuilles que je parte et je ne chercherais pas à… continua-t-il de la même voix sans timbre.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, le coupa-t-elle, incapable de se taire plus longtemps. J'ai déjà perdu Ron, je ne tiens pas à te perdre à ton tour.

Elle le vit tressaillir, mais ce fut là sa seule réaction. Rien d'autre ne lui laissa croire que ces mots avaient eu un quelconque impact sur lui. Ses doutes se renforcèrent.

- Et toi… ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension.

Il réagit comme elle l'avait craint. Elle aperçut ses poings se replier, sa mâchoire se contracter et ses yeux se durcirent.

- J'ai l'habitude, répondit-il froidement en se détournant.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Le jour où elle avait failli le gifler lui revint en mémoire. La colère qui l'habitait alors, sa main qui se levait avec l'intention de laisser une trace sur la joue pâle, la réaction du jeune homme et la lueur de panique qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux à cet instant. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cet après-midi là et de la mine traumatisée du Serpentard qui l'avait fuie lorsqu'elle était rentrée au manoir le soir. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas touché, réalisant à temps ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Cette fois, il en était tout autre. Ron avait été jusqu'au bout et l'avait frappé. Fort. La jeune femme réalisa alors à quel point ce geste avait du blesser le Serpentard qui avait certainement eu l'impression d'être de nouveau à Azkaban, sous le courroux de ses geôliers.

Ce fut cette dernière pensée qui lui donna le courage de s'approcher du jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos pour poser une main compatissante sur son épaule.

Il se dégagea brusquement.

Hermione recula comme s'il l'avait brûlée et l'observa avec un air mortifié. La douleur qui l'envahit face à un tel rejet lui coupa le souffle un instant.

Il était bel et bien redevenu l'homme qu'elle avait accueilli quelques mois plus tôt. Froid, distant et refusant toute aide de sa part.

A moins qu'il n'ait jamais changé, lui souffla sa conscience avec une voix proche de celle de Ron.

Cette perspective effrayante prit place dans son esprit pour ne plus s'en défaire et un frisson glacé parcourut le corps de la Gryffondor.

Elle fut tirée de ses sombres réflexions par la voix de Drago.

- Je suis désolé pour la photo, dit-il simplement.

Hermione se raidit derrière lui et s'efforça de garder son calme et une voix blanche lorsqu'elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à ce sujet.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer pourquoi tu as dupliqué ce fichu cliché ? Je ne t'ai pas offert cette baguette pour ça.

Le jeune homme frémit et sa lèvre supérieur fut agitée d'un soubresaut. Il sortit de la salle de bain, la Gryffondor sur les talons. Silencieuse, elle le regarda s'emparer du cliché resté sur le lit.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu la détruises, expliqua-t-il sans qu'aucune émotion ne traverse son visage.

- Te rends-tu compte à quel point tu as été égoïste en agissant ainsi ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

Elle lui en voulait. Terriblement. Malgré l'affection qu'elle lui portait, elle ne parvenait pas à se dire qu'il n'était pour rien dans sa dispute avec Ron. Car ce n'était pas le cas. S'il ne l'avait pas embrassée ce jour là… S'il n'avait pas dupliqué cette fichue photo… S'il avait mis plus de soin à la cacher… Cela faisait beaucoup de si pour un même et seul homme.

- Je ne souhaitais pas que tu te fâches avec Weasley. Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé, répéta-t-il, impassible.

Il observa une dernière fois la photo, s'arrêta un instant sur la jeune femme qu'il y tenait dans ses bras, puis jeta le cliché dans sa corbeille à papier. Sans hésiter. D'un geste sec et assuré.

Un geste qui finit de concrétiser les doutes d'Hermione.

Et qui acheva de lui briser le cœur.

Remarquant son trouble, Drago se tourna vers elle et planta ses yeux orageux et impassibles dans les siens.

- C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début non ? Et bien voilà, c'est fait. Cette photo ne t'importunera plus, déclara-t-il froidement avec de sortir.

Tétanisée, la jeune femme regarda la porte se refermer sur lui. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. N'avait même pas envie de comprendre.

Et pourtant, elle savait.

Tout était fini.

Drago était redevenu l'être qu'il avait été pendant si longtemps.

Ron avait raison.

Et pourtant... Pourtant une partie d'elle ne pouvait se résigner à l'avoir perdu. C'était impossible. Elle avait _besoin_ de lui. A présent, il faisait partie intégrante de son quotidien, de sa vie. Elle avait besoin qu'il soit présent, qu'il lui parle, qu'il la touche, qu'il l'embrasse.

Qu'il l'aime.

Cette réalité la frappa soudainement, lui apparut aussi limpide que l'eau qui s'écoule d'une source.

Elle se rua à sa suite. Il n'était plus à l'étage.

Le bruit caractéristique de la cheminée qui s'allume grâce à la poudre de cheminette lui parvint et c'est quatre à quatre qu'elle descendit les escaliers. La boule qui lui nouait l'estomac ne cessait de croître. Et s'il était parti ? Définitivement ? Elle ferma les yeux et força encore l'allure. Jamais l'escalier ne lui avait paru si long à descendre !

Elle se figea sur la dernière marche.

Drago était toujours là. La main sur la poignée de la porte qui donnait sur le parc, il regardait sans comprendre l'homme qui venait de faire irruption dans le hall de la maison.

- Professeur Rogue ? demanda Hermione, incrédule.

Malgré le soulagement qui l'avait envahie à la vue de Drago, l'inquiétude repris vite le dessus. Jamais, O grand jamais Severus Rogue ne s'était déplacé jusque chez elle, hormis la fois où il avait apporté l'antidote au sortilège qui l'avait touchée.

Aussi s'attendit-elle au pire lorsque le directeur de Poudlard se tourna vers elle, le regard grave, les traits tirés.

- Deux de nos élèves ont disparu, déclara-t-il d'emblée. Westinger et Dawlish

.

* * *

><p>Petite note du 0201/12 : je viens de me rendre compte que je m'étais trompé dans le nom à la fin et que j'ai inversé Jefferson et Dawlish ! =X Je rectifie donc, c'est bien Dawlish qui a été enlevé et non Jefferson ! Mille excuses pour cette erreur que je n'ai pas vu en relisant !

Ca y est, Drago a fait le grand pas ! xD Il a enfin cessé de se voiler la face. Bon alors, je dois avouer que la scène ne me plait pas trop, j'ai toujours du mal avec ce genre de passage d'ailleurs. J'espère ne pas avoir fait ni trop niais ni trop sec ! A vous de juger xD Quant à la réaction d'Hermione... je n'avais juste pas envie qu'elle pousse un cri de joie et lui saute dans les bras immédiatement. J'aime bien que ça traîne xD Et puis elle non plus ne s'est pas avouée qu'elle l'aimait ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout !

Concernant Arya à présent xD J'avoue qu'au départ je n'avais franchement pas envisagé que sa mère ait accouché sous X ! Ca m'est venu en écrivant donc voilà xD Après, je suis consciente que son devenir après la mort de ses parents adoptifs n'est pas très crédible. Quoique que des enfants qui disparaissent, c'est malheureusement assez courant.

Sinon, on peut dire que cette photo aura causé bien des problèmes xD Quant à Ron... je reste dans le Ron détestable hein x) Je l'aime franchement pas lui ! Bon, après je ne le déteste pas au point d'en faire une balance donc ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'ira pas dénoncer notre petit Serpentard aux aurors xD Ce qui ne veut pas dire que Drago est tiré d'affaire ! niark niark ! D'ailleurs, il risque d'avoir pas mal de problèmes par la suite !

En tout cas je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que certains vont retourner voir dans les chapitres précédents afin de savoir qui sont Westinger et Dawlish xD Et oui, jamais Rogue n'appellera ses élèves par leurs prénoms ! Pour ça, on ne le changera pas !

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres ;)

On oublie pas les bonnes résolutions du début d'année et on laisse une petite review à l'auteur xD


	22. Chapter 21

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Déjà une semaine de Janvier de faite =) Plus que sept et on est en vacances xD

En attendant, voici le chapitre 21 ;) Douze pages mais de l'action (du moins par rapport aux autres chapitres) ! Certains avaient déjà deviné une grande partie de ce chapitre ;)

Autant vous le dire tout de suite, j'ai pris des risques pour ce chapitre et il risque de ne pas vous plaire xD Surtout que pour les explications il vous faudra attendre les chapitres suivants xD

Je le remets ici car la note sur le chapitre précédent n'était pas très visible : j'ai fait une petite erreur sur le chapitre précédent que je n'ai pas vu à la relecture, ce n'est donc pas Jefferson qui a disparu mais bien Dawlish. Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette inattention =(

Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, votre soutien me touche beaucoup =)

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

><p>Hermione blêmit et, prise de vertiges, elle dut s'accrocher à la rampe pour ne pas s'effondrer. La tête lui tournait et elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Seule persistait la phrase prononcée par Rogue, qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, telle le sombre refrain d'une funeste mélodie.<p>

« Deux de nos élèves ont disparu. Westinger et Dawlish».

Son cœur battait vite. Très vite. Tellement vite qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle ne sentit qu'à peine Rogue l'attraper par les épaules pour lui éviter de tomber alors qu'elle lâchait la rampe, incapable de tenir plus longtemps.

Le Maître des Potions la secoua légèrement. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il lui faudrait plus pour se remettre du choc, il la fit asseoir sur les marches et la força à avaler une potion qu'il avait prise avec lui. De toute évidence, il s'était attendu à cette réaction.

Le breuvage fit rapidement effet et Hermione sentit la douleur de son crâne s'apaiser alors que ses pensées se remettaient lentement en place. La voix de Drago finit de la tirer de l'état de choc dans lequel elle se trouvait.

- C'est qui Dawlish ? demanda le Serpentard d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.

Severus se demanda une seconde s'il n'aurait pas du apporter un deuxième échantillon de cette potion. Cela n'aurait pas été de trop pour son filleul qui ne se rappelait même plus des noms des adolescents avec qui ils vivaient depuis plus de quatre mois.

- John, souffla Hermione à voix basse, sachant qu'il ne connaissait que les prénoms des enfants.

Les yeux rivés sur Rogue, elle ne vit pas la réaction du Serpentard à cette annonce.

- Quand cela est-il arrivé ? questionna-t-elle, tremblante.

- Lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard organisée hier après-midi. Les élèves devaient être rentrés pour dix-huit heure. Westinger et Dawlish ne se sont pas présentés au pointage effectué par Rusard lors du retour des élèves au château. Nous avons attendu toute la nuit en croyant qu'ils étaient restés au village. Ce n'aurait pas été étonnant de leur part. Ils enfreignent une dizaine de règles tous les jours. Seulement, ils ne sont pas rentrés le matin non plus et leurs camarades ignoraient totalement où ils se trouvaient. Jefferson et McKinnon savaient juste qu'ils étaient partis à deux une heure avant de rentrer. Ils ne les ont pas revu depuis. Les professeurs se sont rendus sur les lieux et ont cherché toute la matinée. Personne ne les a vu depuis hier après-midi, expliqua Severus.

- Ils n'ont rien trouvé qui puissent nous aider à les localiser ? murmura la jeune femme d'une voix chevrotante.

- Le professeur Flitwick à retrouver ceci non loin de la cabane hurlante.

Le Maître des Potions sortit un petit objet de la poche intérieure de sa cape et le laissa tomber dans la paume ouverte d'Hermione qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Drago s'approcha silencieusement afin de pouvoir regarder l'objet.

C'était une chaîne en or, finement travaillée.

Un bijou qu'il était certain d'avoir aperçu autour du cou de John.

Les doigts de la Gryffondor se refermèrent sur la chaîne, lui en cachant la vue.

- Est-ce qu'il appartient à l'un d'eux ? demanda Rogue, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Le cheveu blond piégé dans le fermoir cassé du collier ne laissait aucun doute quant à son propriétaire.

- C'est le dernier cadeau que John a reçu de ses parents, souffla Hermione.

Un silence pesant s'installa suite à cette déclaration glaçante. Les deux hommes présents dans la pièce se turent, laissant ainsi le temps à la jeune femme d'avaler la nouvelle. Lorsque celle-ci réalisa pleinement que les deux adolescents avaient disparu et que le temps qu'elle prenait pour se remettre ne profitait pas à leur recherche, elle se reprit et se releva.

Comme s'il comprenait qu'elle avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités et était prête à faire le nécessaire pour retrouver ses deux élèves, Severus enchaîna.

- Tout laisse à penser qu'il s'agit d'un enlèvement. Si ce bijou est bien le dernier cadeau que Dawlish a reçu de ses parents, il ne l'aurait certainement pas enlevé. L'aurait-il fait qu'il se serait assuré de ne pas l'endommager, or le fermoir est cassé et les maillons recouverts d'une fine couche de terre.

- Mais c'est complètement absurde, pourquoi s'en prendre à deux ados comme eux ? demanda Hermione.

- Aucune idée, répondit Rogue. Il faut être complètement insensé pour enlever quelqu'un comme Dawlish ! Et encore plus pour ravir Westinger ! Je ne préfère pas imaginer à quel point notre ravisseur est atteint pour s'en être pris aux deux en même temps ! Il doit être complètement fou ! Aaah, vous n'allez pas me dire le contraire ? s'exclama-t-il en remarquant l'air furieux qu'arborait la maîtresse des lieux.

- Non, mais j'estime que dans les circonstances actuelles, vous pourriez peut-être éviter de cracher votre venin ! Du moins en ce qui les concerne ! siffla Hermione.

Severus esquissa une moue dédaigneuse et soutint le regard de la jeune femme. Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi du regard plusieurs secondes durant, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Drago s'élève, étrangement calme dans le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Sauf s'il cherchait à atteindre quelqu'un d'autre à travers eux, souffla le Serpentard.

Les deux autres sorciers pivotèrent vivement vers lui.

- Que dis-tu ? questionna son parrain.

- Personne ne trouverait d'intérêt à s'en prendre à deux gamins comme eux, vous venez de le dire ! Ca paraît donc évident que le ravisseur vise quelqu'un d'autre à travers eux !

Un silence plana sur la pièce quelques secondes durant, le temps que les deux interlocuteurs du Serpentard réfléchissent à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Ca paraît évident, en effet, susurra Severus d'une voix doucereuse en se tournant lentement vers Hermione. Miss Granger, vous êtes auror, alors je suppose que nombre de criminels vous en veulent pour les avoir arrêtés, eux ou l'un de leurs « collègues ».

- Evidemment ! Sauf que je n'étale pas ma vie privée lors de mes interpellations, voyez-vous ? répliqua-t-elle vertement. Aucune des personnes que j'ai arrêté ne sait qu'Arya et John vivent ici !

Le Maître des Potions blêmit et accusa le coup. Il aurait du se douter que maintenant qu'elle n'était plus son élève, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne se priverait pas de répondre à ses répliques acides et ne se contenterait plus de le regarder avec des yeux rageurs.

- Je ne parlais pas d'elle, intervint à nouveau Drago.

Les regards convergèrent à nouveau vers lui, interrogateurs.

- De qui alors ? s'étonna son parrain.

- De moi.

Hermione tressaillit, Severus tiqua.

Ca paraissait logique, en effet. N'importe quel sorcier qui avait lu la presse de ces derniers mois n'étaient pas sans ignorer que Drago vivait à présent chez la Gryffondor. Ca avait fait tellement de bruit les premiers jours.

Et Drago n'avait pas que des amis. Bien au contraire. Il avait bien plus d'ennemis que d'amis et ces derniers se comptaient d'ailleurs sur les doigts d'une main. Et il avait une ennemie en particulier. Une ennemie qui ne serait apaisée que lorsqu'elle se serait vengée…

- Bellatrix, murmura Severus.

Il échangea un long regard avec son filleul qui avait pâlit. Le sang d'Hermione se glaça dans ses veines.

- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de ta mère ? souffla Severus.

Une expression torturée passa furtivement sur le visage de Drago qui secoua négativement la tête.

Le directeur de Poudlard se figea et une tressaillement le parcourut. Une lueur inquiète traversa ses prunelles noires. Un mouvement de cape plus tard, il se trouvait devant la cheminée allumée du hall.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'enquit Drago d'une voix paniquée.

- Chez toi ! Je veux m'assurer personnellement que Narcissa va bien !

- Quoi ? Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! s'exclama Hermione. Enfin Professeur, vous êtes responsable de toute une école et de plus de trois cent élèves ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça !

- Minerva s'occupera de…

Un hibou Grand Duc s'engouffra à cet instant dans la pièce dans un tourbillon de plume, poursuivi par le petit Harry qui venait de lui ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Il est entré comme une furie dès que je lui ai ouvert ! se justifia le gamin.

Aucun des trois adultes ne lui prêta attention. Leurs regards étaient rivés sur la lettre que venait de lâcher le volatile sur le sol. L'enveloppe s'élevait doucement à hauteur de visage d'homme tout en virant au rouge. Le papier se tourna vers Drago et se froissa, laissant deviner la forme d'une bouche tordue d'un sourire malsain. Une voix narquoise et ironique raisonna dans la pièce.

_Mon cheeeer neveu, _

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que le souvenir que je t'ai laissé ne s'est pas effacé, ça serait tellement dommage. La seule façon de te rappeler que je suis toujours là, et que je compte bien me venger. _

_Bien. Je suppose que toi et ta chère « tutrice » êtes à présent au courant de la soudaine disparition de deux de vos gamins. Je présume également que tu as fait le rapprochement entre leur enlèvement et toi, Drago. Crois-moi, il n'était pas dans mes intentions de m'en prendre à eux. C'est toi que je voulais. Mais il y a eu quelques complications. Granger te protège bien, plus que je ne l'avais prévu. Les protections magiques qui entourent ton terrier sont quasi-inviolables. Tu comprends donc que je n'ai pas eu le choix et que j'ai donc du me rabattre sur un intermédiaire. Sur deux plutôt. Le garçon n'était pas censé faire parti du plan, disons juste qu'il se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et puis, il s'est tellement obstiné à vouloir défendre sa copine que nous n'avons pas pu faire autrement que de le prendre avec nous. D'ailleurs, si ta Gryffondor est dans les parages, et je sais qu'elle y est, dis lui qu'elle ferait bien d'apprendre les bonnes manières à ses gosses ! Cette petite peste aux cheveux de Weasley est un vrai démon ! Elle nous a causé quelques soucis qui ont bien failli nous mener à notre perte ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi cependant, nous l'avons matée et elle se tient tranquille à présent. Le garçon est tout aussi agaçant ! Il n'arrête pas de geindre et ne cesse de répéter qu' « Hermione va venir les sauver ». _

_On croirait entendre ta mère ! Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! Elle a bien reçu ta lettre ! Du moins, on lui en a fait la lecture ! Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas de quoi écrire pour te répondre. Tu l'en sais désolée. _

_Bien, mon cher Drago, je ne t'en dirais pas plus. Après tout, tu ne vas pas tarder à me rendre visite, n'est-ce pas ? Sache que j'attends ton arrivée avec impatience et que je serai ravie de prendre une tasse de thé avec toi. Et avec ta chère Miss-Je-Sais-Tout également, puisqu'elle se joindra bien-sûr à toi. J'apprécierai aussi que tu amènes ton parrain avec toi, j'ai… à discuter avec lui. _

_Sur ce, je te dis à tout de suite Drago. Inutile de t'indiquer l'adresse, tu sais parfaitement que ton père raffolait des hiboux Grands Ducs. _

La voix de Bellatrix se tut. Drago observa l'enveloppe exploser en une multitude de confettis blancs qui, après avoir tourbillonné un instant dans les airs, retombèrent au sol, impuissant face à l'attraction gravitationnelle que la Terre exerçait sur eux.

Aussi impuissants que l'était Drago à cet instant face aux événements qui se succédaient, bien trop rapides pour qu'il en comprenne la totalité.

- Professeur Rogue ! Vous ne pouvez pas…

- Puisque je vous dis que Minerva s'occupera de tout ! s'écria le Maître des Potions.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers les deux sorciers qui se trouvaient près de la cheminée toujours allumée. Les traits déformés par la colère, son parrain faisait face à une Gryffondor prête à tout pour l'empêcher de se jeter tête la première dans la gueule du loup.

- Peu importe ! répliqua-t-elle. Vous avez lu l'article de la Gazette oui ou non ! Vous savez combien de mangemorts ont réussi à s'échapper grâce à ce trafic ! Pas moins de cinq ! Et vous vous doutez bien qu'ils sont tous avec Bellatrix en ce moment même ! Alors qu'allez vous faire ? Vous rendre là-bas ? Seul contre tous ? Ne vous leurrez pas professeur ! Vous êtes peut-être un excellent combattant, mais vous ne tiendrez pas plus de deux minutes contre autant de criminels ! Vous savez plus que moi de quoi ils sont capables ! le raisonna la jeune femme.

- Il est hors de question que…

- Ecoutez, l'interrompit-elle fermement, avant de reprendre plus doucement. Vous voulez secourir Lady Malfoy, c'est tout à fait courageux et louable de votre part, mais vous ne l'aiderez pas en vous faisant prendre à votre tour ! Elle compte sur vous Professeur, ne lui faîtes pas perdre espoir en agissant impulsivement et de manière irréfléchie ! Vous êtes bien plus expérimenté que cela !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago vit son parrain perdre ses moyens. Abattu et à court d'argument, le masque d'impassibilité de Severus se brisa et une expression torturée se peignit sur son visage. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure lorsqu'il répondit à la Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? demanda-t-il dans une capitulation totale.

- Faire appel au ministère prendrait trop de temps, mais nous n'avons cependant pas le choix. J'envoie de suite un message à mon supérieur. Cependant, nous n'attendrons pas ici leur arrivée. Il est hors de question de laisser Arya et John aux mains de cette folle plus longtemps ! Harry est retourné au ministère et Josh ne le laissera nous rejoindre seul, mais j'ai des amis qui accepteront de nous accompagner en attendant l'arrivée des renforts.

* * *

><p>- Bande de chiens puants ! Revenez si vous n'êtes pas des lâches ! HEYYYY ! s'époumona John en s'agitant contre la porte.<p>

Personne ne lui répondit, et aucun des barreaux qui fermait leur cellule ne fit mine de bouger.

- Tu devrais économiser tes forces. En plus d'être infecte, la nourriture est rare.

Avec un soupir las, l'adolescent se tourna vers la geôle adjacente à la sienne. Narcissa Malfoy l'y observait de ses grands yeux bleus éteints. Les traits tirés par le froid et la faim, les yeux cernés par la fatigue et les cheveux emmêlés et ternes à cause du manque d'hygiène, la mère de Drago était en piteux état.

Elle aussi avait été victime de la folie de Bellatrix, sa propre sœur. La mangemort et ses acolytes avaient débarqué chez elle un jour au soir, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit. Surprise par cette irruption, Narcissa n'avait pas pu se défendre et s'était retrouvée enfermée dans le sous-sol de sa propre maison. Elle y était détenue depuis plus d'une semaine lorsque deux adolescents avaient été jetés dans la cellule adjacente à la sienne.

Sa sœur n'avait pas voulu lui dire pourquoi elle la retenait ainsi prisonnière, mais elle avait vite fait le rapprochement avec Drago lorsqu'elle avait reconnu deux des gamins de Granger dans la geôle voisine. C'était lui que Bellatrix voulait et, n'ayant pas trouvé le moyen de s'en prendre directement à lui, elle essayait de l'atteindre indirectement.

- Vous avez sûrement raison, capitula John en se laissant tomber à même le sol.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui partageait sa cellule et soupira à nouveau.

Arya ne bougeait pas. La Serpentard était assise sur le tas de paille qui leur servait de lit et avait enfoui son visage dans le creux de ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux repliés contre elle. Un bleu monstrueux était visible sur sa tempe droite, là où l'avait frappée un de leurs ravisseurs la veille. La rouquine s'était débattue comme une furie et aurait certainement réussit à s'échapper si un colosse de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt ne l'avait pas assommée.

La jeune fille avait repris connaissance dans la cellule et s'était presque aussitôt ruée sur la porte en hurlant sa rage et sa colère. Tant et si bien que le colosse était revenu et l'avait frappée de nouveau, sous la mâchoire cette fois, si fort qu'Arya s'était retrouvée projetée en arrière avant de tomber durement sur le sol. Haletante de douleur, elle s'était alors traînée jusque sur le tas de paille et n'en avait plus bougé.

- Arya ? l'appela doucement le jeune homme. Ca va aller ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Non contente de ne plus esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle ne prononcer plus le moindre mot également. Aussi John n'était-il pas le seul à se soucier d'elle de son état. Si elle ne disait rien, Narcissa s'inquiétait grandement pour la rouquine, qu'elle savait proche de Drago, ce qui expliquait son enlèvement.

John soupira une troisième fois et appuya sa tête sur les barreaux de la cellule. Il espérait qu'Hermione ne tarderait pas à venir les chercher, car il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait bien essayé de lui envoyer un message, mais son téléphone portable ne captait aucun réseau.

Le Serdaigle se résolut donc à attendre l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>Logan inséra les clefs dans la serrure de la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée après avoir jeté un énième coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était relativement tôt, seulement seize-heure. Habituellement, il finissait deux heures plus tard que cela, mais cet après-midi là, Benjamin n'avait pas assuré le cours de pratique. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le policier magique leur avait annoncé que la séance était terminée car il devait résoudre un problème urgent. Inquiets, ses élèves n'avaient pas eu le temps de le questionner qu'il était déjà parti, les laissant seuls dans la grande salle d'entraînement des sous-sol du ministère.<p>

C'est donc l'esprit tourmenté par le départ précipité de son professeur que Logan était rentré au manoir. Lentement, il poussa le battant de la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans le hall de la maison.

Il avait à peine refermé la porte que Harry se jetait dans ses bras, les joues trempées de larmes.

- Hey, bha qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bonhomme ? lui demanda-t-il en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux.

- John et Arya ont été kidnappés, sanglota le garçon.

Logan se figea et baissa vivement la tête vers l'enfant.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il.

- Le professeur Rogue est venu et… et il a dit qu'ils avaient disparu hier après-midi et… Drago a dit que c'était Bellatrix qui…, renifla Harry en s'efforçant d'essuyer ses yeux.

Le sang de Logan se glaça dans ses veines, et il lui sembla qu'un étau lui enserrait le cœur tant il se sentait mal. Arya avait été enlevée. Enlevée par Bellatrix Lestrange. Lestrange qui était une des sorcières les plus dangereuses que comptait le monde sorcier.

- Où est Hermione ?.

- Elle est partie chez la mère de Drago pour les sauver ! couina Harry. Avec Benjamin, Quentin et Rogue !

Logan déglutit difficilement. Ainsi donc, le mauvais pressentiment qui le hantait depuis sa sortie du ministère s'avérait fondé : le départ hâtif de Benjamin avait bien un rapport avec Hermione.

- Et Drago ? interrogea-t-il encore en s'efforçant de garder une voix stable.

- Mione ne voulait pas qu'il les accompagne mais il a insisté et est parti avec eux, gémit le gamin qu'un nouveau sanglot étouffa.

Logan ferma les yeux une seconde le temps de digérer l'information. Arya était retenue par Lestrange. John également. Hermione était partie les chercher, accompagnée de Benjamin qui les avait presque abandonnés au ministère et de Drago, qui n'avait même pas une baguette adaptée à la situation.

Le jeune homme prit sur lui pour afficher un visage calme afin de ne pas inquiéter Harry d'avantage et il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

- Ecoute mon grand, tu vas sécher ces larmes et tu vas te montrer courageux, d'accord ? Tu veux être envoyé à Gryffondor, hein ? Et bien c'est le moment de montrer que tu en es capable, ok ? Hermione va revenir, avec Drago et tout le monde, d'accord ? Alors tu m'essuies tout ça et tu remontes dans le salon. Jimmy doit sûrement t'attendre pour faire une partie d'Xbox.

- Et toi ? Tu restes là, hein ?

- Euh… non, je vais aller retrouver Hermione. Elle reviendra plus vite si je vais l'aider, tu comprends ? Je vais appeler Molly pour qu'elle vienne s'occuper de vous.

Le gamin acquiesça d'un vague hochement de tête, à moitié convaincu seulement. Il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main et se dirigea vers les escaliers d'un pas traînant.

Dès qu'il fut certain que Harry était remonté, Logan sortit sa baguette afin d'envoyer un patronus à Molly, puis il se précipita vers la cheminée encore chaude qu'il ralluma.

* * *

><p>- Il n'y a personne ici, murmura Quentin en baissant sa baguette.<p>

- Restez sur vos garde, ils sont peut-être à l'étage, répliqua Hermione à voix basse.

Son ami balaya du regard le hall immense du manoir Malfoy. Malgré le riche mobilier qui meublait la pièce, l'ambiance y était sinistre et peu chaleureuse. Les yeux du jeune homme s'arrêtèrent sur l'immense escalier de marbre qui desservait les étages.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ca m'étonnerait fortement que les gamins soient retenus dans les chambres ! Où se trouve l'accès au sous-sol ? demanda Benjamin en se tournant vers Drago.

Ce dernier lui désigna une porte de bois située dans un repli du mur.

- Voilà ce que je propose, reprit alors Benjamin. Quentin et moi allons inspecter les étages, Professeur, vous vous occupez du rez-de-chaussée avec Drago , et Hermione descend aux sous-sols pour aller chercher Arya et John.

- Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'ils ont laissé leurs prisonniers sans surveillance ? Bellatrix est peut-être folle, mais pas à ce point là ! cingla Rogue en toisant après mépris le policier magique.

Benjamin fronça les sourcils. Le ton que prenait cet homme ne lui plaisait pas.

- Très bien, alors que proposez-vous, vous qui avez l'air de connaître parfaitement l'ennemi ? demanda-t-il, ironique.

Severus le fusilla du regard, mécontent du sous-entendu.

- Granger ira inspecter les cachots avec votre collègue, et vous vous joindrez à moi et Drago pour fouiller le rez-de-chaussée, puis les étages.

Les deux sorciers s'affrontèrent du regard un instant. Agacée, Hermione tira Benjamin par le bras afin qu'il rompe le contact visuel et se concentre sur leur objectif premier.

- On a pas de temps à perdre ! lui rappela-t-elle, excédée.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il après un dernier coup d'œil à l'ancien espion.

- Hermione, c'est ouvert, l'appela Quentin qui s'était approché de l'entrée des sous-sols.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident et les cinq sorciers présents dans la pièce levèrent leur baguette, prêts à intervenir si un quelconque mangemort débarquait. La maison resta silencieuse.

Benjamin, Severus et Drago se dirigèrent vers le petit salon tandis que Quentin et Hermione s'engageaient dans l'étroit escalier obscur qui descendait aux sous-sols. A la lueur de l'unique torche accrochée au mur, les deux sorciers discernèrent les contours sombres et froids de trois cellules faites de barreaux. La lumière était cependant trop faible pour leur permettre de voir l'intérieur des geôles.

Les marches étaient glissantes et dans sa précipitation à vouloir s'assurer que ses protégés allaient bien, Hermione dérapa. Un hoquet de surprise et de peur lui échappa avant que Quentin ne la retienne en lui attrapant le bras. Le policier magique leva sa baguette en remarquant du mouvement en bas.

- Hermione ? appela une voix hésitante.

Les deux sorciers se figèrent dans les escaliers et échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient là.

- John ! s'écria la jeune femme en se précipitant dans le petit couloir qui longeait les geôle.

Le Serdaigle s'était jeté sur la porte de la cellule et en avait agrippé les barreaux. Sous ordre de Quentin, il se recula et se protégea le visage quand le jeune homme fit exploser les gonds de la porte, à défaut de pouvoir la déverrouiller.

Dès que l'accès fut libre, Hermione se précipita sur le garçon qu'elle serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Dans la cellule voisine, Quentin aidait Narcissa Malfoy à se relever.

- J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! s'exclama le Serdaigle.

- C'est fini maintenant, on va rentrer à la maison. Ca va allez ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

- Non, c'est bon.

- Où est Arya ? Oh bon sang je me suis tellement inquiétée !

A cet instant, la porte du sous-sol vola en éclats. Hermione se plaça devant John et fit volte face, tandis que Quentin faisait de même avec Narcissa.

- Et tu as bien fait ! s'éleva la voix aiguë et narquoise de Bellatrix.

Une vive lumière se répandit soudain dans la pièce quand les six mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient allumèrent leurs baguettes.

- Emparez-vous d'eux ! ordonna-t-elle avant de tourner les talons pour regagner le hall.

Éblouis par la lumière, Quentin et Hermione lancèrent leurs sorts à l'aveuglette, et seul un homme fut touché. Avec un cri de surprise, il tomba au bas des escaliers, stupéfixié. Les yeux des deux sorciers s'adaptèrent peu à peu à l'éclairage, mais il était trop tard. Hermione désarma un mangemort et Quentin ligota les pieds d'un autre qui perdit l'équilibre et roula au bas des marches.

Il restait cependant trois hommes qui eurent tôt fait de les neutraliser. Le policier magique fut projeté contre le mur opposé et glissa au sol, inconscient. John fut assommé et solidement attaché aux barreaux intérieurs d'une cellule. Quant à Narcissa et Hermione, toutes deux furent simplement ligotées par le biais d'un sortilège. Un mangemort s'empara de la baguette de la Gryffondor avant de pousser les deux femmes vers les escaliers afin de les emmener hors des cachots.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ces deux là ? demanda un des hommes en désignant Quentin et John d'un geste du menton.

- On les laisse, ce n'est pas eux qui l'intéressent ! répondit celui qui semblait être le chef avant de faire franchir la porte à ses deux captives.

On les conduisit jusque dans un grand salon richement décoré où les deux femmes eurent l'horreur de voir Severus et Drago ligotés et bâillonnées, à la merci de Bellatrix, qui se tenait au centre de la pièce, les baguettes des deux hommes en plus de la sienne dans ses mains. Benjamin n'était pas dans la pièce, mais elles devinèrent aisément qu'il avait également été neutralisé.

Hermione sentit la panique la gagner. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'ils se feraient si vite piégés, surtout après avoir réussi à faire sortir Narcissa et les enfants de leurs cellules. C'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu Arya, et John n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire si elle allait bien.

En les voyant entrer, Bellatrix esquissa un sourire carnassier qui s'effaça cependant bien vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de quelque chose qui dut lui déplaire. Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna lentement son regard vers le mangemort qui avait amené les deux prisonnières.

- Et la fille ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Où est la fille ! s'écria-t-elle devant le silence de l'homme. Espèce d'incapable ! _Endoloris_ !

Sous les yeux horrifiés des personnes présentes, l'homme tomba au sol en se convulsant, les traits déformés par la douleur. Seul Severus resta impassible. Après des années passés au service de Voldemort en temps qu'espion pour l'Ordre, il s'était habitué à ce genre de scène. Drago, en revanche, haletant, les yeux dilatés de terreur, regardait l'homme se torde aux pieds de sa tante avec une panique grandissante, en se demandant quand viendrait son tour. Car il allait forcément y passer...

- Avery ! aboya Bellatrix.

Un homme robuste, aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux yeux tout aussi sombres entra dans la pièce et s'avança vers la mangemort qui le toisa d'un air méprisant.

- Va me chercher cette fille ! Et débarrasse ma vue de cet incapable ! le rappela-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

Avery s'exécuta prestement et sans dire un mot. Il aida son camarade à se relever et le fit sortir de la pièce. Ils franchissaient le pas de la porte quand un autre mangemort entra, poussant devant lui un jeune homme qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement.

Les larmes affluèrent vers ses yeux. La situation allait de pire en pire ! Quentin était inconscient, elle ignorait où se trouvait Benjamin, John était séquestré dans les cachots du manoir, Arya avait disparu, et elle, Severus, Narcissa et Drago étaient ligotés et susceptibles de se faire tuer d'une seconde à l'autre par une Bellatrix plus folle que jamais. Et maintenant, Logan était fait prisonnier à son tour. Sans compter que Josh tardait fortement à leur porter secours…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? s'exaspéra Bellatrix. Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais voir ici que les filles !

- Je sais bien, mais j'ai arrêté ce gamin dans les sous-sols.

- Mais quelle bande d'incapables ! soupira la mangemort.

Elle porta alors son attention sur Logan qu'elle toisa avec mépris.

- Et toi, pauvre sot, qu'espérais-tu en venant ici ? Tu es seul, tes amis sont incapables de te venir en aide. Tu n'es qu'un novice, et j'ai plus de neuf hommes à mes ordres qui n'attendent qu'un mot de ma part pour te tuer !

- Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter si tous vos sbires s'avèrent être aussi doués que les deux que j'ai croisé tantôt ! répliqua Logan avec dédain.

- Il a mis deux de nos hommes K.O., précisa alors le mangemort qui le tenait.

Bellatrix le fit taire d'un regard puis revint sur Logan qui soutint son regard, une moue effrontée sur les lèvres. La mangemort retrouva son sourire.

- Je t'ai peut-être sous-estimé, après tout, concéda-t-elle. Oui, attend voir… Bien-sûr, j'aurais du m'en douter. Grand, bien bâti, des cheveux noirs mi-long, des yeux bleus plutôt surprenant. Logan, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle après avoir observé le jeune homme de haut en bas.

Déstabilisé, l'apprenti policier ne répondit pas.

- Oui, c'est bien cela, continua la mangemort. Sais-tu que tu m'as causé nombre de problèmes, jeune homme ? Non, tu l'ignores, bien évidemment. Après tout, comment aurais-tu pu deviner ? Severus lui-même n'a rien vu !

- Vous délirez complètement !

- Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! Et tu comprendras bien vite que je ne dis là que la pure vérité. Passons, l'envie de te faire exécuter sur le champ pour tous les problème que tu m'as causé me tente grandement, mais… ta mort gâcherait ma petite réunion. Pour l'instant du moins. Mettez-le dans un coin et bâillonnez-le, je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'interrompt, ajouta-t-elle alors que son serviteur s'exécutait avant de sortir de la pièce pour prendre le poste de son collège hors service. D'ailleurs, pourquoi cette maudite gamine n'est-elle pas encore là ! Crabbe !

Personne ne lui répondit. Bellatrix se souvint alors que son esclave était inconscient dans les sous-sols. Ce fichu policier magique ne l'avait pas raté !

- C'est pas vrai ! pesta-t-elle, agacée au possible. Il faut tout faire soit-même ici ! Rabastan !

La porte du salon s'ouvrit.

- Malheureusement pour vous, il n'est pas disponible pour le moment.

La première larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione, le souffle de Drago se coupa, le sang de Logan se glaça dans ses veines. Une expression stupéfaite traversa le visage de Bellatrix, qui se reprit cependant bien vite.

- Mais qui voilà ! Miss… Westinger en personne ! C'est trop d'honneur ! J'ai cru un instant que tu avais finalement réussi par t'échapper !

- Et bien, à l'avenir, vous apprendrez que tout le monde n'est pas aussi lâche que vous, rétorqua tranquillement la jeune fille.

La mangemort plissa les yeux, contrariée. Elle dévisagea le jeune fille avec haine et mépris. Cette gamine détestable au possible et pourrie jusqu'à la moelle de par ses origines infectes !

Le regard de Bellatrix tomba alors sur les mains longues et fines de la Serpentard. Des mains tachées de sang, qui tenaient fermement un couteau tranchant comme un rasoir. La femme tiqua. Son beau-frère Rabastan était coriace. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui s'était chargé d'assommer la gamine par deux fois alors qu'elle devenait un peu trop agaçante. Aujourd'hui, elle était visiblement parvenue à éviter les poings colossaux du mangemort…

Arya profita des quelques secondes de surprise de son adversaire pour balayer la pièce du regard dans un bref état de la situation. La jeune fille tressaillit en apercevant Drago bâillonné et ligoté à une chaise. Cependant, son trouble ne fut rien comparé à celui qui l'agita lorsqu'elle croisa le regard azur de Logan.

Le jeune homme, quant à lui, ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Même s'il avait conscience des circonstances dramatiques du moment qu'il vivait actuellement, l'apprenti policier ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la jeune sorcière infiniment belle à cet instant. L'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux s'était détendu, et de nombreuses mèches cuivrées retombaient sur son visage pâle qui arborait une expression sauvage, renforcée par la lueur farouche qui brillait au fond des yeux aciers. Arya était une fille d'une beauté sauvage et insaisissable, réalisa-t-il alors.

Cependant, dès l'instant où il croisa son regard, Logan sut qu'elle était perdue. Il n'imaginait pas qu'il exerçait sur elle une si grande attraction pour qu'elle perde ainsi ses moyens en le voyant lui aussi retenu prisonnier.

La jeune fille se figea, l'incompréhension envahit ses beaux yeux argentés tandis qu'une expression torturée se peignait sur les traits fins de son visage. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle resta ainsi immobile à contempler le jeune homme. Complètement déconnectée du monde réel, il n'y avait plus que lui qui existait.

Bellatrix ne comptait plus, pas plus que le mangemort qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur elle, pour la plaquer contre le sol afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne tenterait rien. Rien n'existait plus que ce regard bleu si envoûtant dans lequel elle était entrain de sombrer.

- Arya ! s'écria Hermione.

La bulle se creva. En un dixième de seconde, la jeune fille reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Un dixième de seconde trop tard.

Les bras du mangemort se refermèrent sur sa taille et elle s'effondra sous son poids, le souffle coupé.

- Bien ! s'exclama Bellatrix derrière-elle. Finalement, tu n'es pas si dangereuse que ça s'il suffit que tu aperçoives ce garçon pour devenir aussi inoffensive qu'un moineau ! Je savais bien qu'il était plus utile de te garder en vie que de te tuer ! ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Logan. Goyle ! Rookwood !

Les deux mangemorts pénétrèrent dans la pièce, et sur un signe de leur maîtresse, il s'emparèrent d'Hermione et de Narcissa.

Drago voulut protester, mais son bâillon l'en empêcha et il dut se contenter d'observer, totalement impuissant.

Bellatrix se dirigea à pas lents vers Logan qui la regarda approcher d'un regard haineux.

- Tu es bien courageux, dis-moi, pour quelqu'un de ton âge ! On t'a bien formé, au ministère ! Tu sais, je ne regrette vraiment pas de t'avoir épargné ! Ta présence est l'aboutissement de ce à quoi j'aspirai depuis plus d'un lustre ! Ne te réjouis cependant pas trop vite. Au final, je pense que… tu aurais préféré que je te tue !

Elle lui adressa un sourire diabolique puis se détacha de lui pour rejoindre Severus qui la toisa avec haine et mépris lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

- Severus ! s'exclama joyeusement la mangemort, comme si elle saluait un ami perdu de vue. Ca fait si longtemps ! J'ai été très déçue, tu sais, en constatant que tu ne venais pas me rendre visite à Azkaban. J'aurais pensé que tu viendrais, au moins une fois. Mais non, tu n'es pas venu ! Ca m'a brisé le cœur ! se lamenta-t-elle avec une expression si triste que ça en aurait presque porté à confusion. Alors… j'ai décidé que j'allais faire de même avec toi ! Au départ, mon but était de m'en prendre à Narcissa pour atteindre Drago. Puis, j'ai appris que ma chère sœur ne rendait jamais visite à son tout aussi cher fils ! Du coup, j'ai du trouver une autre utilité à son enlèvement, tu comprends ? Et justement, tu m'es apparu, tel une révélation ! Vous êtes proches, tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Bien plus proche que vous ne le laissez paraître ! glissa-t-elle sournoisement. J

Drago tourna son visage vers son parrain, stupéfait. Cependant, toute l'attention du Maître des Potions était portée sur Bellatrix, aussi le Serpentard se replia-t-il sur sa mère. Cette dernière baissa les yeux en croisant son regard et se concentra sur Severus.

- Ce n'est toutefois pas étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Bellatrix en se tournant vers les trois mangemorts qui retenaient les trois femmes, comme si elle attendait une réponse. Après tout, vous étiez déjà très proches, à une époque.

Severus la fusilla du regard et malgré l'envie qu'il avait de lui sauter à la gorge, il ne chercha pas à se défaire des liens qui l'entravaient, sachant que ça amuserait grandement la folle furieuse qui lui faisait face.

Cette dernière s'éloigna alors de lui pour s'avancer vers son neveu. Elle posa son menton dans le creux de son épaule de sorte que sa bouche se trouve à quelques millimètre à peine de son oreille. Une lueur de sadisme s'alluma dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle le sentit tressaillir sous l'emprise de la terreur.

- Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment ! souffla-t-elle. J'attends cette vengeance depuis plus de sept ans. Deux mille cinq cent-cinquante-six jours que je rêve de t'avoir à ma merci pour te faire payer ta déloyauté ! Soixante et un mille trois-cent quarante-quatre heures que je ronge mon frein. susurra-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut l'échine de Drago, qui avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine tant il battait vite.

- Mais c'est que tu trembles Drago dis-moi, reprit Bellatrix. Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? Peur de ce que je pourrais te faire ? Répond-moi Drago, tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de parler pour un simple hochement de tête. Allez, ne reste pas buté.

A contre cœur, le Serpentard acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Le sourire de sa tante s'élargit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais rien, le rassura-t-elle en passant une main légère dans ses cheveux blonds. Du moins pour l'instant, murmura-t-elle avant de se reculer.

Elle se plaça au centre de la pièce, regarda tour à tour Narcissa qui l'observait d'un air effrayé, Hermione qui redressa fièrement la tête malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rosies, et Arya. Arya qui lui cracha aux pieds tout en soutenant son regard avec insolence.

Bellatrix observa la salive qui pénétrait dans la moquette du salon, avant de relever les yeux vers la jeune fille. Sans prévenir, sa main fendit l'air dans une gifle magistrale qui laissa une trace rouge sur la peau pâle.

Logan ouvrit la bouche dans un cri rendu muet par le bâillon. Arya ne lui adressa pas un regard.

Elle passa sa langue sur le petit filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche et planta son regard acier dans celui noir de la sorcière qui lui faisait face dans un ultime regard haineux avant de baisser les yeux.

- Bien, commenta Bellatrix avec un sourire satisfait. Ca t'apprendra à tenir tête aux gens plus forts que toi ! Drago, reprit-elle à l'attention du Serpentard, comme promis, je ne te toucherai pas pour le moment. A vrai dire, tout va dépendre de toi ! Vois-tu, même si je t'en veux profondément pour m'avoir ainsi trahie il y a sept ans de cela, je suis prête…. A te pardonner !

Huit paires d'yeux incrédules se braquèrent sur la mangemort dont le sourire s'élargit. Arya resta impassible et se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil vers Drago, qui semblait totalement perdu.

- Ainsi donc, je te laisse le choix. Rejoins-moi, et il ne vous arrivera rien, à toi et à tous tes petits camarades ici présents.

Elle s'interrompit, ordonna qu'on lui retire son bâillon et le regarda fixement, attendant vraisemblablement la réponse. Severus suivit son regard et dévisagea son filleul. Il espérait sincèrement que Drago se rendrait compte que seule une possibilité avait été énoncée. Celle que souhaitait Bellatrix. Il espérait également que Drago prenne conscience que la seconde serait sûrement moins plaisante à entendre, si l'on pouvait du moins qualifiée la première proposition de plaisante.

Drago, justement, était complètement désorienté. Il ne comprenait pas. Tout s'était enchaîné tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu trois journées en une. Il en venait même à douter qu'il avait croisé Potter et Weasley quelques heures plus tôt seulement. Pour tout dire, il avait l'impression que leur « visite » remontait à plus d'une semaine, et sa dispute avec Hermione à la veille tant tout ça lui paraissait loin.

Il reporta son attention sur sa tante qui le regardait intensément. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Quand il avait pris conscience que jamais ils ne ressortiraient de ce manoir libres et vivants, il s'était fait une raison : il allait mourir aujourd'hui. Il connaissait assez Bellatrix pour savoir qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer sa trahison. Elle allait lui faire payer. Et cher.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pu que remarquer qu'elle ne lui avait exposé qu'une seule et unique proposition. Qu'il n'était d'ailleurs pas près d'accepter…

- Et… et si je refuse ? demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée par la peur et l'appréhension.

Un sourire purement sadique s'étira sur les lèvres de sa tante.

- Si tu refuses… je me verrais dans l'obligation de tuer l'une de nos trois invitées … minauda-t-elle alors que ses mangemorts resserraient leurs prises sur les trois femmes.

Le raclement des pieds des chaises sur lesquels les trois hommes étaient assis résonna dans la pièce et fut suivi d'un silence glaçant durant lequel Severus et Logan braquèrent leurs regards sur Drago. Le Serpentard avait voulu se lever également, mais solidement attaché à sa chaise, il fut contrait de rester assis. Il n'accorda aucune attention à ses deux compagnons d'infortune, les yeux braqués sur Bellatrix.

Ses yeux passèrent de l'une à l'autre captive avant de revenir sur sa tante qui l'observait toujours, se délectant visiblement de la réaction de ses prisonniers et de l'air horrifié de son neveu.

– Ton choix est simple Drago, reprit-elle d'une voix doucereuse en venant se replacer derrière lui. Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser mourir une des trois femmes de ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? A ta place, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde et j'accepterai ce que je te propose sur le champ. Après tout, la vie de ta mère en dépend, tout comme celle de… ta fiancée, ajouta-t-elle avec un dégoût évident. Et, bien évidemment, celle de… ta sœur.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur Arya qui porta le sien sur Bellatrix en fronçant les sourcils. Fière de son petit effet, la mangemort regagna le centre de la pièce et se planta face à la jeune fille.

- Oui, ta sœur, continua-t-elle à l'attention de Drago. Cette petite peste aux cheveux couleur Weasley et à l'allure négligée. La seule chose qu'on ne peut pas lui reprocher, c'est sa maison. Serpentard, murmura Bellatrix en effleurant la joue d'Arya d'un de ses doigts aux ongles crochus.

Les mâchoires de la rouquine se refermèrent à un cheveu à peine de l'index de la mangemort qui recula prestement sa main avant de toiser la jeune fille avec mépris et dégoût.

- Oui, malheureusement pour toi Drago, ce petit animal est ta sœur, reprit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Et ma nièce par la même occasion…

Comme si ce lien de parenté avec Arya était la pire honte qu'elle avait à subir, Bellatrix gifla à nouveau la jeune fille qui sentit sa tête partir sur le côté sous l'impact du coup.

La Serpentard releva lentement la tête et se redressa afin de mieux pouvoir jauger la mangemort du regard. Puis, sans prévenir, elle lui cracha au visage.

- Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, espèce de vieille folle, siffla-t-elle avec haine.

Bellatrix s'essuya le visage avec dégoût mais, bizarrement, elle ne chercha pas à corriger la jeune fille. Elle savait que l'impact de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à annoncer la toucherait plus que n'importe quelle blessure physique.

- Malheureusement pour toi, je sais tout, répliqua-t-elle lentement avec un sourire cruel. Les petits mensonges que tu sers à tout le monde ne marcheront pas avec moi. Ce ne sont pas tes parents qui sont morts dans cet accident de voiture, mais tes parents adoptifs.

Arya tressaillit et dévisagea la femme qui lui faisait face avec stupeur. Cette dernière s'était cependant détournée d'elle et se trouvait maintenant près d'une des deux autres captives. En face d'elle, Hermione regarda Arya sans comprendre.

- Quand je pense que tu as passé le réveillon de Noël près d'elle sans savoir qu'elle était ta fille ! s'exclama Bellatrix avec un air faussement désolé. Tu me déçois, Narcissa.

La mère de Drago se raidit et par réflexe, ses yeux cherchèrent ceux d'Arya, les trouvèrent. Les prunelles argentées de la jeune fille reflétaient tout le trouble qui agitait son esprit. Des questions pleins les yeux, la Serpentard secouaient la tête de droite à gauche, comme si elle refusait de croire à ce que Bellatrix insinuait.

Et elle ne _voulait_ pas y croire. Cela faisait plus de huit ans maintenant qu'elle savait que sa mère biologique avait accouché sous X, et elle avait appris à vivre avec. Elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'on l'avait rejetée comme un vulgaire objet. Elle était même passée outre. Comme elle l'avait dit à Drago, elle se fichait bien de savoir qui étaient ses géniteurs, de savoir si elle leur ressemblait. Elle ne s'était pas construite sur leur modèle, alors à quoi bon. Cependant, elle les haïssait. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient obligés ses parents à lui mentir pendant des années, ou peut-être pas. Après tout, il était courant de détester certaines personnes par principe.

Aussi refusait-elle d'admettre que Narcissa Malfoy était sa mère, car elle ne voulait en aucune façon se comparer à quelqu'un qu'elle avait haï pendant toutes ces années, et qu'elle haïssait toujours, à bien y réfléchir. Et pourtant, Arya se surprit à se chercher des points communs avec la mère de Drago, presque malgré elle.

Elle n'en trouva aucun, ce qui la conforta quelque peu. La couleur de leurs yeux n'avaient rien en commun, pas plus que leurs cheveux. Leur caractère encore moins. Peut-être que Bellatrix se trompait. Après tout, elle était folle.

- Et toi ! Tu es encore plus décevant que ma sœur ! reprit d'ailleurs la mangemort avec une voix faussement réprobatrice. Evidemment, je savais à quel point tu ne valais rien, mais là ! Ca fait maintenant plus de quatre ans que tu vis sous le même toit qu'elle et tu n'as pas été fichu de voir que cette gamine était ta fille ! Tu es pitoyable !

Drago avait mal à la tête. Terriblement mal à la tête. Apprendre qu'Arya était sa sœur l'avait considérablement ébranlé, et il pensait que rien n'aurait pu le déstabiliser plus que cela.

Mais ça, c'était avant que sa tante ne leur révèle à tous l'identité du père d'Arya. Drago n'en revenait pas. C'était impossible. Le meilleur ami de son père ! Il en avait la nausée. Evidemment, il aurait du faire le rapprochement entre ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et ce que lui avait dit Arya pendant les vacances de Noël.

Si Arya était bien sa sœur et que sa mère était bien Narcissa, alors cette dernière avait du avoir une bonne raison d'accoucher sous X. Une seule bonne raison : l'enfant qu'elle portait n'était pas légitime. Il n'était pas de Lucius Malfoy.

Et la vérité était bien là : l'enfant, Arya, était de Severus.

* * *

><p>Non pas de tomates s'il vous plait T.T<p>

Je sais que la fin de ce chapitre est horrible et qu'il n'y a aucune explications sur le pourquoi du comment. Comment ça s'est passée, pourquoi Arya s'est retrouvée adoptée et comment Bellatrix l'a su. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres _ même s'il risque d'y avoir quelques petits points sombres et incohérences, je l'admets ! Encore une fois, il va vous falloir être patient ! x)

Pour ce qui est des renforts, même si les sorciers ont des moyens de déplacement rapides, je me suis dis qu'organiser une telle opération devait prendre du temps. Surtout que la plupart des agents sont partis inspecter les détenus en réinsertion, alors le temps de rappeler tout le monde... D'où l'arrivée tardive des renforts.

Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions sur ce chapitre, mais j'espère quand même vous n'allez pas me détester pour avoir sorti un truc pareil xD La suite est vraiment tirée par les cheveux je crois x) S'il vous plait soyez cléments xD

Bonne semaine à tous et à la semaine prochaine (si vous voulez encore lire la suite malgré tout xD)

Bisous !


	23. Chapter 22

Coucou tout le monde !

Je reviens donc avec le 22ème chapitre, puisqu'à ma grande surprise, le chapitre précédent en vous a pas dégoûté de ma fiction xD Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais eu autant de reviews pour un chapitre xD Un grand merci à tout le monde, je n'y attendais vraiment pas et votre enthousiasme me touche beaucoup =)

Ainsi, voila le nouveau chapitre =p Onze pages word mais de l'action, promis xD Il n'y a pas toutes les explications concernant Arya, mais une partie seulement concernant ses sources xD Les explications complètes viendront par la suite, ne vous inquiétez pas ;) Sinon, vous allez enfin savoir ce que cache Drago sous son bandage ;)

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Le sang de Severus se glaça dans ses veines à cette annonce. Il s'y était attendu, dès le moment où il avait vu Bellatrix se détourner de Narcissa pour s'approcher de lui… Mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Il ne parvenait même pas à l'imaginer.<p>

Il avait effectivement passé une nuit avec Narcissa, seize ans auparavant. Mais si elle était tombée enceinte, elle le lui aurait dit. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle lui disait toujours tout. Elle n'avait quasiment plus aucun secret pour lui. Elle le lui aurait dit…

Il tourna la tête vers elle, mais elle ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient obstinément rivés sur le sol, et Severus aperçut les reflets argentés des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Et alors il comprit. Elle ne lui avait pas dit.

Le Maître des potions ferma les yeux un instant, le temps d'assimiler les conséquences énorme de ce silence. Il était _père_. Père d'une _fille_. D'une fille de _quinze ans_. Père d'une fille de quinze ans qui n'était encore qu'une _ado_ ! Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Arya qui l'observait également. La Serpentard arborait un air horrifié et retenait vraisemblablement des larmes de désespoir.

Dégoûtée. Dégoûtée et en colère. En cet instant, cet deux mots qualifiés bien Arya. La jeune fille se répugnait elle-même. La fille de Rogue. Cet homme qu'elle avait toujours détesté parmi tant d'autres. Cet homme mesquin qui s'était fait un plaisir de lui assigner le plus d'options possibles lors de sa troisième année, alors qu'elle n'en avait choisie aucune. Cette homme sournois qui était responsable de sa mise sous contrat. Cette homme qui était son père biologique.

Ses larmes de désespoir se transformèrent en larmes de rage et elle eut envie de hurler. Hurler pour extérioriser sa détresse, hurler pour évacuer sa colère, hurler pour assouvir sa haine.

Elle ne voulait pas de parents ! _Ils_ n'étaient pas ses parents ! Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était _lui_ ! _Lui_ et personne d'autre !

- Aaaah ! s'exclama Bellatrix avec un sourire hypocrite. Le plaisir des retrouvailles ! Emouvant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à Logan et à Hermione, les seuls à ne pas faire partie de la famille. Et inutile de croire que j'ai pu me tromper de fille. Quelques sortilèges de magie noire ont délié les langues des infirmières récalcitrantes à parler.

Les deux sorciers lui jetèrent un regard noir et reportèrent leur attention sur Drago pour Hermione, et sur Arya pour Logan. Avec une angoisse grandissante, le jeune homme observait la Serpentard lutter contre elle-même pour se retenir de craquer. Et pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas loin de lâcher. Son visage crispé, sa mâchoire serrée, ses poings repliés et la tension qui émanait d'elle en témoignait. Elle était à deux doigts d'exploser…

- Bien, assez parlé ! reprit Bellatrix. Drago, j'attends toujours ta réponse ! Acceptes-tu ma proposition, oui ou non ?

Le Serpentard ne comprenait plus rien, une fois de plus. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête et il ignorait complètement quelle priorité donner à toutes les pensées qui l'agitaient.

Il était chez lui. Il avait une sœur. Il était prisonnier. Sa mère avait eu un enfant avec Severus. Bellatrix lui proposait de le rejoindre. Arya était sa sœur. Son père avait été trompé. Hermione, sa mère et Arya étaient prisonnières. Il allait mourir. Elles allaient mourir.

- Drago ! s'impatienta sa tante. Choisis ! Tout de suite ! Tu crois peut-être que je ne mettrais pas mes menaces à exécution ? As-tu donc oublié de quoi j'étais capable !

Elle se dirigea vers lui avec un air belliqueux qui ne présageait rien de bon. Les pensées désordonnées de Drago se dissipèrent pour laisser place à une certitude : il allait souffrir. Et pas qu'un peu.

Bellatrix se saisit de son bras gauche et remonta la manche qui le couvrait. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le bandage serré qui masquait l'avant-bras, elle esquissa un sourire mauvais et arracha la bande de tissu blanc d'un geste sec. Elle sortit sa baguette et l'apposa sur la peau pâle du jeune homme.

- Arrêtez ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle voulut se précipiter sur la mangemort pour l'arrêter, mais l'homme qui l'immobilisait la retint.

Drago hurla de douleur lorsque sa blessure se rouvrit sous l'effet du sortilège informulé. Un maléfice de magie noire qui annula la cicatrisation des plaies. Très vite, le sang se mit à couler et a goutter sur la moquette de la pièce.

Avec un sourire purement sadique, Bellatrix s'empara de son bras et le leva, afin que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce puissent admirer.

Admirer les affreuses coupures qui zébraient le bras du jeune homme, et qui formaient un mot. Un seul et unique mot qui voulait tout dire.

_Traître_.

Drago ne put retenir ses larmes de douleur plus longtemps et il baissa la tête pour les masquer tandis que ses cinq camardes contemplaient avec horreur son avant-bras mutilé.

- Ca fait mal, hein ? lui demanda Bellatrix d'une voix doucereuse. Tu sais que je suis capable de les tuer toutes les trois Drago, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je n'hésiterai pas, et que rien ne me feras changer d'avis, à moins que tu acceptes ma proposition.

- …

- Dragooo ! siffla-t-elle alors que le mangemort qui tenez Arya approchez sa baguette de la tempe de la jeune fille.

- Stop ! intervint une voix masculine à l'entrée de la pièce.

Les dix personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent pour découvrir un jeune homme d'environ dix sept ans sur le pas de la porte du salon. De taille moyenne , il avait les cheveux forts foncés et les yeux tout aussi sombres.

Arya fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Marius. Le Serpentard ne brandissait pas de baguette et ne semblait en aucun cas hostile. Au contraire, il arborait un air serein qui tranchait avec la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. D'ailleurs, Bellatrix ne s'étonna pas de son irruption. Elle en sembla juste… agacée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'exaspéra-t-elle en posant des yeux las sur le jeune homme. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée !

- Je sais bien mère, mais je voudrais que vous me laissiez la fille.

- Mère ! S'écria Narcissa tandis que les cinq autres prisonniers ouvraient de grands yeux ahuris.

Bellatrix se tourna vers sa sœur stupéfaite et lui adressa un sourire narquois.

- Surprise, pas vrai ? ironisa-t-elle. Et bien oui, j'ai un fils ! De deux ans plus âgé que ta fille, susurra-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Ta fille qui ne le laisse vraisemblablement pas indifférent.

La mangemort perçut un mouvement à l'extrémité de son champ de vision et pivota vers Logan qui rageait sur sa chaise, toujours bâillonné. Elle esquissa un sourire sadique et se retourna vers son fils.

- J'ai besoin de cette fille, Marius ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Il vous restera toujours les deux autres ! Vous en avez bien assez ! Et puis, il serait tellement dommage de gâcher une fille pareille !

Le regard du jeune homme glissa sur Arya qui ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût. Malheureusement pour elle, le regard glacial qu'elle lança à Marius ne sembla pas le décourager, bien au contraire…

Une moue dédaigneuse apparut sur les lèvres de Bellatrix qui toisa sa nièce avec un air écœuré.

- Tes goûts laissent à désirer, dit-elle à l'intention de son fils. M'enfin, tu n'as pas tord. J'en ai bien assez avec les deux autres, et puis, je pourrais toujours la tuer une fois que tu en auras fini avec elle. Prends-la si ça te chante, après tout. Ne fais pas cette tête, _princesse_, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Arya. Réjouis-toi plutôt, tu vas connaître le plaisir de la chair avant de mourir, ce n'est pas rien.

La Serpentard s'efforça de ravaler la panique qui menaçait de l'envahir et soutint le regard de la mangemort. L'homme qui la retenait lui lia les poignets à l'aide d'un sortilège et la poussa vers Marius qui passa un bras possessif autour de la taille d'Arya.

- Je vous promets que je prendrai grand soin d'elle. Merci infiniment, mère, remercia-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la pièce, Arya tenta de se substituer à la prise du jeune homme. Malheureusement pour elle, il s'y était attendu et avait anticipé ses déplacements. Il se décala sur le côté pour éviter qu'elle ne lui fauche les jambes et tourna avec elle lorsqu'elle pivota dans l'espoir de lui tordre le bras. Puis il sortit sa baguette et lui en enfonça la pointe sous le menton alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper d'un coup de tête.

Le regard étincelant de rage qu'elle lui lança le fit sourire et il fit glisser l'extrémité de sa baguette sur la courbe de sa mâchoire.

- Calme-toi voyons, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, susurra-t-il ironiquement avant de la faire avancer vers les escaliers de marbres. Après tout, nous sommes de la même famille !

Arya se raidit et frissonna de dégoût. Elle n'avait même pas fait le rapprochement entre sa « famille biologique » et Marius, qui était après tout le neveu de sa « génitrice ». Il n'avait pas menti en disant que ses parents étaient insociables…

Elle écarta cependant ses horribles pensées de son esprit, consciente qu'ils atteignaient le premier étage et que l'idée qu'elle soit du même sang que lui ne calmerait pas les ardeurs de Marius. A défaut de pouvoir se défendre physiquement, elle opta pour sa seconde option, à savoir la défense verbale. Si elle le touchait assez pour qu'il prenne le temps de répondre, alors peut-être, peut-être que Quentin reprendrait conscience à temps et viendrait l'aider.

Rien n'était moins sûr…

- Peut-être, mais tu n'as rien d'un Malfoy, ni même d'un Black ! Eux ont la classe, ta mère exceptée ! Qui c'est ton père ? Un vieil alcoolique qui a eut pitié de ta mère et qui a accepté de coucher avec elle ? cingla-t-elle avec insolence.

Elle sentit le jeune homme tressaillir sous l'insulte.

- Mon père est un Lestrange, petite garce ! siffla-t-il. Je suis un enfant légitime, moi !

- Légitime ? s'exclama Arya avec un rire méprisant. Mon pauvre, que vas-tu t'imaginer là ! Un enfant né de la couche d'un Lestrange n'a rien de légitime ! Et ne me dit pas le contraire, c'est Drago qui m'a expliqué cela, et je peux te certifier qu'il s'y connaît plus que toi sur la pureté d'un sang !

A vrai dire, elle n'en savait rien. Jamais ils n'avaient abordé un tel sujet avec Drago, et pour tout dire, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Marius, qui bouillonnait littéralement dans son dos.

Comment cette petite garce au sang mêlé et souillé osait-elle se permettre de telles insultes sur la noblesse de sa lignée ? Les Lestrange étaient une grande famille de sang-pur et leur puissance alliée à celle des Black en faisait un clan respecté et craint par les sorciers de sang pur inférieurs !

- Quant à ta mère, Drago m'a affirmé qu'elle avait été reniée par sa famille originelle. Elle est devenue complètement folle et a perdu toute superbe ! Les dernières familles de sang-purs craignaient qu'elles ne transmette sa tare à un quelconque descendant ! continua Arya. Malheureusement, il s'avère que leurs craintes se sont affirmés ! Ils auraient du se mettre d'accord pour la stériliser, ainsi tout risque aurait été écarté !

La rouquine grimaça quand son dos percuta durement le mur du couloir et lorsque la main de Marius se referma sur son cou. Ce dernier approcha son visage écumant de rage du sien et s'exprima avec lenteur et colère en articulant chaque mot.

- N'insulte plus Ja-mais ma famille ! murmura-t-il. Compris ! s'écria-t-il. Tu me dois le respect et l'obéissance ! Je te suis supérieur par le sang !

Le jeune homme déglutit sa rage lorsque Arya soutint son regard au lieu de baisser les yeux comme elle aurait du faire.

- Va te faire foutre ! cracha-t-elle, les traits empreints de mépris et de haine.

Furibond, Marius resserra sa prise sur son cou et lui claqua violemment la tête contre le mur. Sonnée et à moitié étouffée, l'arrière du crâne douloureux, Arya mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il avait ouvert la porte d'une chambre et l'attirait à l'intérieur avant de fermer à clef derrière lui.

Un frisson glacé la parcourut quand elle comprit que jamais Quentin n'aurait le temps de lui venir en aide. Lui ou qui que ce soit d'autre…

* * *

><p>Haletant de douleur tant son bras lui faisait mal, Drago fixait avec impuissance la porte du salon par laquelle était sortie Arya. Les intentions de Marius à son égard avaient été plus que claires : il allait la violer.<p>

- Drago, j'attends, reprit la voix doucereuse de Bellatrix. Tu as déjà perdue l'une des trois, ce serait dommage d'en perdre une autre, dit-elle en passant un doigt crochu sur la joue d'Hermione qui frémit de dégoût.

Le sang du Serpentard ne fit qu'un tour.

- Ne la touche pas ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Sa tante émit un petit rire aigu et toisa la Gryffondor avec dédain.

- Mon pauvre Drago, tu es tombé bien bas ! S'enticher d'une sang-de-bourbe ! fit-elle avec un air écœuré. Et toi, petite peste, tu l'as perverti ! Tu l'as souillé avec tes origines sales ! Tu as défait son éducation !

- C'est faux ! rétorqua Hermione, le regard étincelant. C'est vous qui l'avez perverti avec vos principes ancestraux ! Vous qui lui avez empli la tête avec vos stupides préjugés sur les sangs ! Et c'est à cause de vous qu'il a du passer par toutes ces épreuves pénibles pour en arriver là ! s'écria-t-elle avec force. Vous voulez le rallier à votre cause ? Etes-vous donc aussi stupide que vous le laissez paraître ? Il n'a plus rien en commun avec vous ! Ne voyez-vous donc pas qu'il est passé outre le façonnage que vous lui avez imposé ? Contrairement à vous, il a su se remettre en question et se prendre en main ! cingla-t-elle hargneusement. Et vous pour qui le sang est si important, sachez que le sien vaut plus que le votre qui est plus apparenté au sang d'un mouton qu'à celui d'un humain !

- Espèce de…, rugit Bellatrix, écumante de rage.

Sa fureur était telle qu'elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase et elle leva sa baguette. Le rayon de lumière rouge frappa sa cible de plein fouet. Il y avait tant de colère et de désir de souffrance dans ce maléfice qu'Hermione ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur avant de s'écrouler sur le sol lorsque l'homme qui la retenait la lâcha.

- ARRETE !

Bellatrix stoppa le flux de magie et contempla un instant sa victime avant de se tourner vers son neveu qui observait la Gryffondor recroquevillée sur le sol avec une expression torturée et épouvantée.

Bizarrement, la détresse du Serpentard sembla la calmer et elle s'approcha de lui en ricanant de sa voix méprisante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être… minable, Drago, murmura-t-elle en le forçant à la regarder. Te rends-tu compte que tu es prêt à te sacrifier pour une sang-de-bourbe !

- Le sang n'a aucune valeur, pauvre folle ! rétorqua le Serpentard, qui ce serait bien jeté sur elle à la manière moldue s'il n'avait pas été attaché.

Bellatrix, elle, n'était pas ligotée. Elle eut donc tout le loisir de le gifler à sa guise.

- Petit insolent ! N'as-tu donc plus aucun respect pour toutes les valeurs que t'as enseigné ton père, pour aller déshonorer ton rang et ton nom avec une fille comme elle ! N'as-tu donc pas conscience qu'elle se joue de toi ! Tu ne retrouveras jamais ta liberté Drago, sauf si tu te joins à moi !

Ce dernier sous-entendu ébranla violemment le Serpentard. Troublé et déstabilisé, il ne répondit pas, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer sa tante qui retourna le couteau dans la plaie, consciente d'avoir touché un point sensible.

- Drago…, murmura faiblement Hermione en tentant vainement de se relever.

- La ferme ! l'interrompit Bellatrix avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer. Qu'espères-tu d'elle ? demanda-t-elle à son neveu. Qu'elle valide ta réinsertion et t'invite à venir habiter chez elle ? Je te pensais moins naïf ! Que ferait-elle de quelqu'un comme toi ? Elle était dans le camp des gagnants Drago ! C'est une héroïne de guerre ! Elle est riche, célèbre ! Toi, qu'est-ce que tu es ? Rien ! Un perdant, un prisonnier ! L'étiquette d'Azkaban te collera à la peau toute ta vie Drago ! Ton nom n'a plu aucune réputation et n'inspire plus ni crainte ni respect ! énuméra-t-elle avec mépris.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! répliqua le Serpentard en secouant la tête, plus pour se convaincre lui-même que pour la contredire.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? ironisa-t-elle d'un ton cassant. Alors vas-y, dis-moi, allez ! Avez-vous déjà parlé de ce côté de ta réinsertion ? A-t-elle déjà mentionné une quelconque possibilité pour toi de retrouver ta liberté ? Mieux, a-t-elle déjà évoqué un potentiel avenir commun avec toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Non, je vois à ton air que non. Jamais vous n'avez abordé de tels sujets !

La confiance de Drago s'était envolée un peu plus à chaque mot prononcé par sa tante, et lorsqu'elle fut réduite à néant par cette dernière, le jeune homme suffoquait. Il lui semblait que son cœur allait imploser d'une seconde à l'autre si personne ne faisait rien pour combler le gouffre qui s'était creusé dans sa poitrine.

Le regard perdu, il s'efforça de repousser les doutes qui se glissaient sournoisement en lui à une vitesse fulgurante... et qui s'affirmaient à chaque dixième de seconde. Car plus il tentait de se rappeler d'une conversations portant sur l'un de ses sujets, et plus il devait s'avouer que Bellatrix disait vrai. Jamais il n'avait parlé de cela avec Hermione.

Cette réalité le frappa de plein fouet et la douleur fut telle qu'il ferma les yeux une seconde dans l'espoir de l'atténuer.

En vain.

La souffrance le submergea tout entier, telle une vague dévastatrice qui ravagea tout sur son passage.

Son monde s'écroula. Ses convictions volèrent en éclats. Ses repères partirent en fumée. Il était seul. Il l'avait toujours était. Et le serait à jamais.

- Elle te manipule Drago, susurra Bellatrix, profitant de sa vulnérabilité pour répandre son venin. Elle se sert de toi ! Elle veut te faire devenir quelqu'un que tu n'es pas…

- Drago, ne l'écoute pas, intervint Narcissa en posant un regard inquiet sur son fils qu'elle voyait ravagé par la tristesse.

- Parce qu'il devrait t'écouter, toi, peut-être ? rétorqua Bellatrix avant de se retourner vers son filleul. Elle t'a menti Drago, pendant quinze ans elle t'a caché l'existence de ta sœur ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance Dray. Pas après un coup pareil ! Mais tu peux t'en remettre à moi ! Tu sais mieux que personne que je tiens toujours mes promesses, et je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien si tu me rejoins !

Ivre de douleur physique et morale, le Serpentard n'était qu'à moitié conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. La voix de Bellatrix lui parvenait monotone et étouffée, comme si elle parlait depuis derrière un mur de tissu. Il ne comprenait que vaguement le sens de ses paroles qui s'emmêlaient avec le flux ininterrompu de ses pensées agitées. Le chaos régnait en maître dans sa tête et l'enfer étendait ses feux dans son cœur meurtri. Le regard vague, il ne distinguait plus nettement la scène qui se jouait dans la pièce et n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

- Joins-toi à moi, Drago ! Ensemble, nous te reconstruirons une renommée et nous retrouverons la place qui convient à des gens de notre rang !

Une once de lucidité perça dans les noirceurs de son esprit et le Serpentard secoua la tête, sans grande conviction cependant.

- Non, répondit-il dans un murmure. Je ne suis pas comme toi. J'ai changé…

Bellatrix eut un claquement de langue agacé. Elle commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

- Bien-sûr que si, tu es comme moi ! Nous sommes du même sang Drago, et nous avons reçu la même éducation ! Tu _crois_ que tu as changé ! _Elle_ te l'a fait croire ! s'exclama-t-elle avec force. Mais au fond, tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas !

Drago ne chercha pas à répliquer et se contenta de hocher négativement la tête pour désapprouver. Malgré la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit, il savait qu'il avait raison : il avait changé. Il savait également que jamais sa tante ne l'admettrait. Il ne servait donc à rien de contredire.

* * *

><p>- Tu fais moins la fière maintenant ! Railla Marius avec un sourire mauvais.<p>

Debout dans la vaste chambre du premier étage, il toisait avec un air dominateur la jeune fille recroquevillée au fond du lit. Même si elle essayait de l'intimider en gardant un visage impassible, les tremblements qui l'agitaient étaient révélateurs de la panique qui l'habitait et qui transparaissait dans ses yeux aciers.

Et lorsque le lit s'affaissa sous le poids du jeune homme, Arya ne put rien faire pour garder une expression insondable. Elle était terrifiée. Et c'est avec un affolement grandissant qu'elle regarda Marius s'avancer vers elle avec un sourire de prédateur qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Ne t'approche pas ! Siffla-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Le fils de Bellatrix dut cependant remarquer son ton peu assuré car son sourire s'élargit et il continua d'avancer.

Les mains toujours liées derrières son dos, Arya recula jusqu'à buter contre la tête de lit. Sa panique monta d'un cran, et d'un deuxième lorsque après un bref coup d'œil dans la pièce, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que toute tentative de fuite serait due à l'échec.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle sentit une main toucher ses cheveux. Ses mains étaient attachées, mais pas ses pieds. Marius en fit la dure constatation lorsqu'elle lui envoya son pied droit en pleine figure.

Furieux contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir pensé à la ligoter totalement, le jeune homme posa une main sur son nez douloureux et lança un regard peu amène à la Serpentard qui le lui rendit bien.

- Petite peste ! Cracha-t-il avec colère. Je vais t'apprendre à bien te tenir !

Les yeux écarquillés d'épouvante, Arya le vit s'apprêter à se jeter sur elle. Dans un ultime effort de volonté, elle parvint à détendre les liens qui liaient ses mains et sur lesquels elle tirait depuis qu'on l'avait attachée. Avec une rapidité foudroyante renforcée par la peur, elle porta sa main droite à sa jambe et tira un petit poignard de sous son pantalon.

Elle s'était entraînée au lancé de couteau des heures durant. Si elle n'espérait pas tuer Marius, elle souhaitait au moins le blesser suffisamment pour qu'il s'écroule et renonce à ses projets...

L'arme fusa dans la direction du jeune homme. Et si elle ne promettait pas la mort, elle garantissait souffrances et douleur.

La lame passa à un centimètre à peine du visage de Marius et alla se ficher dans un des montants du lit.

Surpris par le soudain mouvement de sa prisonnière qui s'était défaite ses liens, le jeune homme avait bondi sur le côté afin d'éviter tout coup de poing. Incrédule, il regarda une seconde le poignard planté dans le bois du lit. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé que la Serpentard l'attaquerait avec une telle arme. Ebêté, il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui elle aussi observait la lame qu'elle avait lancé.

Ahurie, elle contemplait le seul objet qui aurait pu la sauver. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle visait toujours juste, sans hésitation et sans crainte. Des dizaines de fois la pointe acérée du couteau avait troué le centre des cibles qu'elle se donnait, et la seule fois où le lancer pouvait lui sauver la vie... elle échouait. Elle était perdue.

Cette réalité la frappa comme un coup de poing et elle tourna lentement son visage vers Marius. Ce dernier la fixait avec un mélange de stupeur mêlée de colère, et il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se jeter sur elle, profitant de son moment de faiblesse.

Le souffle coupé par son poids, Arya suffoqua un instant et ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher de lui ôter son pull et de lui arracher le débardeur qu'elle portait en dessous. Lorsqu'elle retrouva son souffle, elle se débattit de toute ses forces pour se soustraire à sa prise. Le jeune homme était cependant bien trop lourd et elle ne réussit pas à le faire tomber.

Le dégoût l'envahit lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur son ventre et une profonde envie de vomir la prit. Il s'apprêtait à poser sa bouche sur son nombril quand, tentant le tout pour le tout, elle se redressa et lui donna un puissant un coup de tête qui le fit chanceler. Assommé, Marius recula quelque peu, le temps de masser son crâne endolori.

De son côté, et malgré le mal de tête que lui avait causé le choc, Arya tenta tant bien que mal de descendre du lit et de gagner la fenêtre. Elle s'appuyait à la table de chevet pour marcher vers le mur opposé quand un bras la ramena violemment en arrière. Elle retomba comme une masse sur le matelas et n'eut pas le temps de faire volte face qu'une main agrippa ses cheveux afin de lui claquer la tête contre le montant du lit.

Un cri de douleur lui échappa, suivit d'un second lorsque sa tête heurta de nouveau le mobilier. Une fois de plus. Deux fois. Trois fois.

- Petite garce ! Ca t'apprendra à vouloir fuir ! S'écria Marius avec colère avant de la cogner une nouvelle fois contre le lit.

Arya ne comprit même pas ce qu'il disait. A moitié inconsciente, elle ne percevait que la douleur lancinante qui lui broyait le crâne tandis qu'un liquide épais et visqueux se répandait dans ses cheveux cuivrés.

Un sursaut d'énergie la traversa lorsqu'elle sentit Marius se débattre avec la ceinture de son jean et elle tenta de frapper le garçon à l'air de ses pieds, en vain cette fois. Épuisée et assommée par la douleur, elle ne trouva pas la force de se débattre.

- Logan... souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible.

A l'entente du prénom, Marius cessa de batailler avec la boucle de sa propre ceinture et toisa la jeune fille avec un sourire narquois.

- Inutile de l'appeler, il ne viendra pas ! Lança-t-il avec un air mauvais. Ton petit ami est solidement attaché en bas, et je doute qu'il pense à toi avec ce que ma mère est entrain de faire subir à tes amis ! J'espère qu'elle le tuera une fois qu'elle en aura fini avec l'autre andouille ! Cet apprenti auror aux cheveux châtains a failli tout foutre en l'air à cause de son mensonge bidon !

- Tu racontes... n'importe quoi... haleta Arya en grimaçant sous la douleur de son crâne.

- Bien-sûr que non ! J'étais presque certain que tu étais la fille que je devais trouver ! S'écria Marius. Avec un nom à coucher dehors comme le tien, il ne pouvait pas y avoir cinquante possibilités ! Je comptais profiter de cette stupide séance de cinéma pour t'interroger, mais cet idiot est arrivé en affirmant être ton frère ! Ton frère ! Alors que tu n'étais pas censé avoir de fratrie autre que Malfoy ! Pendant plusieurs jours j'ai pensé que je m'étais trompé de personne, puis j'ai réussi à soutirer des informations à cette cruche d'Apolline !

Le sourire narquois revint sur les lèvres du fils de Bellatrix.

- D'ailleurs, il n'a pas fallu que j'insiste pour qu'elle me déballe tout ce qu'elle savait sur ton compte ! J'ignore ce que tu lui as fait, mais elle te déteste ! C'est peut-être d'ailleurs la seule chose positive chez elle, son animosité pour toi ! Bref passons, ce petit enfoiré de Logan ne mérite que la mort après le mal qu'il m'a donné ! Enfin, je tiens enfin ma vengeance sur lui, ajouta-t-il avec un air malsain. Lui n'aura pas le plaisir de te dépuceler, alors que moi, si !

Le monologue du garçon ayant permis à Arya de recouvrer un minimum de force, elle tenta à nouveau de se dégager, en vain encore une fois. Elle sentit son jean glisser le long de ses jambes et l'entendit rejoindre celui de Marius sur le sol.

- Tue-moi ! Murmura-t-elle alors, ayant perdu tout espoir. Tue-moi...

Un ricanement lui répondit et elle sut qu'il irait jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait prévu. Les larmes de désespoir lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt qu'être violée.

Un spasme violent la parcourut lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de Marius dans le creux de son cou et l'écœurement la submergea à nouveau, accompagné d'une envie de vomir presque imparable. Elle comprit alors qu'elle mourrait de dégoût avant que le garçon n'ait pu aller jusqu'au bout.

Ce dernier déposa un nouveau baiser près de sa gorge et les nausées d'Arya s'accentuèrent. Les larmes de désespoir et de rage dévalèrent ses joues. Elle était libre. Libre et indépendante. Et ne la touchaient que ceux qui en avaient la permission.

Dans un sursaut de révolte, et avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle envoya son genou droit sur les parties fragiles de l'adolescent qui s'écarta en hurlant.

Tremblant de rage, le garçon foudroya la jeune fille du regard et s'empara du poignard fiché dans le montant du lit. Le regard fou, il se retourna vers elle.

- Tu voulais mourir, espèce d'enfant bâtarde ! S'écria-t-il. Et bien tu vas mourir !

Frissonnante d'émotion et de peur, Arya n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et se contenta d'observer son poignard qui brillait dans la main de son agresseur.

Et malgré la précarité de sa situation, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer que c'était assez ironique. Ce poignard, c'était une des rares choses qu'il lui restait de _lui_, un des objets auxquels elle tenait le plus. Et c'était ce poignard qui allait la tuer.

* * *

><p>Hermione retomba au sol en hurlant de douleur sous le nouveau doloris lancé par Bellatrix qui, lassée d'attendre son neveu, avait décidé de le fait réagir tout en s'amusant un peu.<p>

Drago, justement, n'était pas encore remis du traumatisme émotionnel que sa tante avait fait naître en lui. Il était brisé. Cassé. Détruit. Il lui semblait que plus rien n'avait d'importance hormis l'intense douleur qui lui broyait le cœur et qui augmentait au fil des secondes, alors qu'il se remémorait chaque bon moment passé avec Hermione ou l'un des gamins du manoir. Tout cela n'avait donc été qu'illusions ?

Si la réponse était oui, alors plus rien ne comptait. Les murmures sournois de Bellatrix n'avaient plus de sens, pas plus que les regards implorants de sa mère et ceux pressants de Severus et Logan, ni le hurlement qui venait de se faire entendre, en provenance du premier étage et qui ne pouvait être que celui d'Arya. Plus rien n'avait d'importance...

… Jusqu'à ce que le cri déchirant d'Hermione lui parvienne et le sorte de sa torpeur. Dans un sursaut, Drago reprit conscience de la réalité et son regard se porta aussitôt sur le corps tremblant de la Gryffondor qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas hurler.

Son visage déformé par la douleur eut raison de lui. Tous ses doutes la concernant s'envolèrent pour laisser place à une seule certitude : il l'aimait. Il l'aimait, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse. Il n'y survivrait pas.

- Arrêêête ! S'écria-t-il à l'attention de sa tante. J'accepte, arrête ! Laisse-la ! Laisse-les s'en aller ! J'accepte, répéta-t-il. Tu as gagné...

- Non ! S'exclama Narcissa avec effroi alors qu'une immense sourire se peignait sur le visage de sa soeur.

* * *

><p>L'acier du poignard brilla lorsque Marius brandit l'arme au dessus de sa tête.<p>

Arya ferma les yeux en attendant le choc.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment.

- Aryaaa !

La jeune fille rouvrit vivement les yeux. Cette voix. Cette voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. _Sa_ voix.

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, l'appeler.

La lame du poignard s'enfonça dans son torax. Son hurlement s'étouffa dans sa gorge et son visage se crispa dans une expression de surprise et de douleur mêlées. Elle hoqueta plusieurs fois en tentant de reprendre sa respiration mais n'y parvint pas. Sa vue se voila tandis que le sang s'écoulait de la plaie à grands flots.

L'acier s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa chair lorsque Marius s'affaissa sur le manche. Son corps se tendit sous l'effet de la douleur et elle cracha un peu de sang en voulant prendre une inspiration.

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que le corps de Marius basculait sur le sol. Elle réalisa juste que plus rien ne l'empêcher de retirer l'arme qui lui broyait la chair.

- N'y touche pas ! Lui ordonna fermement quelqu'un en écartant ses mains qu'elle avait posé sur le manche du poignard.

Elle essaya de parler mais n'y parvint pas. Elle n'eut que le temps d'entre apercevoir le visage de son sauveur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>- J'accepte, répéta à nouveau Drago.<p>

Un sourire victorieux et malsain s'étira sur les lèvres de Bellatrix qui baissa sa baguette avant de se diriger vers son neveu qui baissait piteusement la tête. Son bras saignait toujours, et elle prit un plaisir presque pervers à le lui raboter afin de l'entendre gémir de douleur. Elle empoigna ses cheveux à pleine main et lui tira la tête en arrière pour l'obliger à la regarder.

- Tu es un faible Drago, murmura-t-elle. Faible et sensible. Tu as perdu tout ce que nous t'avions appris. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, ce n'est pas pour cela que je te rejetterai. Ensemble, nous te réapprendrons tout ce que cette Granger a réussi à te faire oublier !

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux avant de répondre à côté de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Libère-les maintenant. Tu voulais que je me joigne à toi, c'est fait, alors laisse les partir. Tous. Arya, Quentin et Benjamin aussi.

- Drago non ! Intervint Hermione d'une voix faible.

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers elle. Les joues de la Gryffondor étaient trempées de larmes et son regard était si désespéré qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus dans sa poitrine.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, souffla-t-il en guise de réponse.

- Bien-sûr que si !

Comme il ne répondait pas, la jeune femme se détourna de lui et posa son regard sur Bellatrix, qui les observait tour à tour, une lueur folle et machiavélique au fond des yeux.

- Laissez-les partir, dit-elle alors, haletante de douleur. Tuez-moi si vous voulez, je vous offre ma vie, mais libérez-les, par pitié.

- Hermione…, murmura Drago. Pourquoi...

Il ne comprenait pas son sacrifice. Elle avait tout ce qu'une femme comme elle pouvait rêver. Un métier qui lui plaisait, des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter et des enfants qu'elle avait aidé en leur offrant un foyer et une famille, mettant ainsi sa gloire d'héroïne de guerre à contribution, ce que peu aurait fait. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se sacrifier pour eux.

Alors que lui, il en avait. A vingt-quatre ans, qu'avait-il fait de bien dans sa vie ? Qu'avait-il fait pour aider les autres ? Rien. Il avait passé près d'un tiers de sa vie en prison pour complicité de meurtre, il n'avait rien qui lui appartenait vraiment, pas de foyer, pas de métier, aucune formation, ses amis se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main atrophiée, sa famille était déchirée. Il n'avait plus rien, et il n'était plus rien.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur lui et vrilla son regard noisette au sien. Ce qu'il y lut lui fit comprendre qu'il se tromper. Pour elle, il était quelque chose.

- Je t'aime, répondit-elle doucement.

La baie vitrée qui donnait sur le parc explosa.

Drago, Logan et Severus se retrouvèrent projetés en avant par le souffle de l'explosion. Les autres occupants de la pièce se couvrirent à l'aide de leur bras pour se protéger puis tous se mirent à tousser pour recracher la fumée qui avait envahi la pièce.

- RIDLEY ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE TRAVAIL ! vociféra quelqu'un entre deux quintes de toux.

Des silhouettes apparurent dans le nuage de poussière qui retombait lentement au sol. C'est presque sans y croire que Hermione vit débarquer Harry, Josh et ses collègues aurors et tireurs de baguette magique du ministère.

- On ne bouge plus ! S'écria Josh en pointant sa baguette sur Bellatrix.

Cette dernière, bien que surprise de cette irruption soudaine, ne mit que quelques secondes à retrouver son self-contrôle.

- Mais qui voilà ? L'élite du ministère ! Ironisa-t-elle avec un ricanement dédaigneux. Et pour qui vous prenez-vous à débarquer ainsi et à vouloir nous arrêter ainsi en pleine réunion familiale ? Vos collègues d'Azkaban n'ont pas réussi à nous faire rester dans nos cellules, vous croyez vraiment que vous parviendrez à nous y remettre ! Railla-t-elle. Emparez-vous d'eux ! Ordonna-t-elle alors.

Les mangemorts qui maintenaient Hermione et Narcissa s'avancèrent vers le petit groupe d'aurors. Cependant, lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'étaient que deux pour lutter contre une quinzaine de policiers magique, ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant de se précipiter vers la porte de la pièce pour prendre la fuite.

- REVENEZ ICI BANDE DE CHIENS GALLEUX ! rugit Bellatrix. AVERY ! DOLOHOV ! RAMENEZ VOUS !

Personne ne lui répondit. Contrariée et prise au dépourvu par ce retournement de situation, Bellatrix se retourna pour faire volte face à Josh et Harry. Un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur ses lèvres à la vue de ce dernier.

- Oh mais c'est que le Balafré est de la partie ! Tu t'inquiétais pour ta petite Sang-de-Bourbe peut-être ? Ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien... pour l'instant. Disons qu'elle n'a pas encore subis le même sort de mon imbécile de cousin !

Furieux, le Survivant se serait bien jeté sur la mangemort si Josh ne l'avait pas retenu.

- Ferme-la, espèce d'écervelée ! Répliqua le chef des aurors. Que crois-tu faire en déversant ainsi ton venin ? Gagner du temps ? Tes hommes t'ont abandonnée, ils ne viendront pas te porter secours ! Tu es perdue ! Dans une demi-heure tu seras de nouveau à Azkaban, et ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'on rappelle les détraqueurs spécialement pour ton compte !

Harry eut le sadique plaisir de voir passer un éclair de terreur dans les yeux déments de la mangemort qui se reprit cependant bien vite.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça ! S'esclaffa-t-elle. Doués comme vous êtes, vous ne parviendrez même pas à m'attraper si je me rendais...

- Stupéfix !

Le jet de lumière frappa la mangemort de plein fouet avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase et elle s'écroula aux pieds de son neveu qui ne se retint qu'à grand peine de lui cracher au visage.

Tous les aurors présents se retournèrent vers Ridley comme un seul homme et le dévisagèrent avec surprise. Le jeune homme rougit, d'abord gêné de tant d'attention, puis les regards admirateurs de certains de ses collègues le rassurèrent et il bomba fièrement le torse.

- Et voilà, qui c'est le plus doué maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, non sans arrogance.

Habituellement, ses collègues l'auraient raillé sur son égo, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, ils éclatèrent de rire et l'ambiance s'allégea considérablement.

- Bon allez, assez plaisanté ! Intervint John après s'être accordé un sourire. Bravo Ridley, même si cela ne rattrape qu'en partie le massacre de la baie vitrée. La prochaine fois que je vous demande de faire une percée dans la défense ennemie, ne le prenait pas au sens premier du terme ! Je ne tiens pas à dédommager tous les propriétaires ! Vous autres, aidez les blessés à se relever et vérifiez qu'ils vont bien ! Ordonna-t-il à la moitié de ses effectifs. Quant à vous, fouillez le manoir et attrapez-moi tous ceux que vous trouverez !

Dès que les ordres furent données, les hommes s'activèrent dans toute la pièce. Harry était déjà agenouillé près d'Hermione qu'il serra dans ses bras avant de l'aider à prendre appui sur lui pour se relever. Josh se chargea personnellement de Drago, à qui il fit un bandage sommaire afin de limiter l'écoulement du sang par son bras. Une auror s'approcha de Narcissa et deux autres de Severus et Logan.

Ce dernier se précipita hors de la pièce dès qu'il fut libéré de ses liens. Si les aurors les avaient sauvés, il doutait qu'ils en aient fait de même pour Arya.

Arya.

Le hurlement qu'ils avaient entendu quelques minutes plus tôt raisonnait toujours dans son esprit et glaçait son cœur d'effroi. Il espérait arriver à temps, avant que le fils de Bellatrix, ce Marius, n'ait pu aller jusqu'au bout. Les hommes répugnaient déjà assez Arya pour qu'elle soit capable de se tuer si elle venait à subir un viol... C'est avec cette pensée macabre que Logan déboula dans le hall du manoir à toute allure.

Il pila net une fois parvenu en bas des escaliers conduisant au premier étage.

Consterné. Horrifié. Épouvanté.

Josh ne tarda pas à débarquer lui aussi dans le hall. Comme Logan il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se ressaisir et de pointer sa baguette sur le jeune homme qui descendait l'imposant escalier de marbre, portant dans ses bras un corps ensanglanté.

Celui d'Arya.

Les cheveux cuivrés qui se balançaient doucement dans le vide n'auraient su mentir, même tachés de sang comme ils l'étaient. Pas plus que le corps fin et musclé inanimé. Et le poignard planté dans le torax ne laissait aucun doute quand à l'état de la jeune fille. Elle avait besoin d'une assistance médicale et de soins intensifs le plus vite possible. S'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

- On ne bouge plus ! Ordonna Josh en raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette.

Le jeune homme jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le policier magique et s'immobilisa. Ces lèvres ne cessaient de remuer, et Josh comprit qu'il parlait à la jeune fille qui ne l'entendait cependant pas.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT !

Frissonnant de rage et ravagé par la peur et le désespoir, Logan se rua sur le jeune homme qui ne chercha pas à se défiler. Au contraire, il le laissa prendre Arya dans ses bras sans résistance, même si une imperceptible contraction de la mâchoire trahit sa réticence.

Anéanti, Logan regarda le visage figé dans une expression de douleur de la Serpentard avec insistance, comme s'il espérait la voir ouvrir les yeux. Le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie qu'elle avait à l'abdomen tachait son T-shirt et coulait sur ses mains, mais peu lui importait. Il voulait simplement qu'elle ouvre les yeux, qu'elle ouvre la bouche, même pour ne rien dire. Il souhaitait juste un signe de vie de sa part, un mouvement insignifiant qui desserrerait l'étau qui lui broyait le cœur et l'esprit.

Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Ses yeux restèrent clos, ses lèvres scellées et sa tête resta basculée sur le côté. Une vague de douleur plus importante que les précédentes s'abattit sur Logan qui ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Les perles salées déferlèrent sur ses joues dans un flux ininterrompu, comme si elles avaient été trop longtemps contenues derrière la barrière de ses yeux.

- Je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-il.

Hermione, appuyée sur Harry, sortit du salon, et en avisant le corps inanimé d'Arya, un long sanglot lui échappa. Elle voulut se précipiter auprès de la jeune fille, mais Harry la retint, l'entraînant vers la sortie.

- Katy, James, accompagnez-le à St Mangouste et faites en sorte que la fille soit prise en charge immédiatement, ordonna Josh.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? S'enquit le prénommé James en désignant l'inconnu d'un geste du menton.

- On l'emmène avec nous, pas le temps pour un interrogatoire. Je veux savoir comment vont les autres, et il n'a pas l'air hostile. Larry, menottez-le et prenez-lui sa baguette.

L'auror acquiesça et s'approcha du jeune homme avant de lui lier les mains à l'aide d'un sort. Une minute plus tard, la petite troupe de sorcier avait transplané pour St Mangouste.

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, je n'ai vraiment pas été sympa avec Arya sur ce coup là xD Désolée, désolée x) En tout cas je ne vous en dirais pas plus la concernant, je vous laisse cogiter jusqu'à dimanche prochain ;)<p>

Sinon, je suis sûre que personne n'avait deviné que Marius pouvait être lié d'une quelconque manière à cette affaire =p Niark niark xD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même s'il reste encore beaucoup d'ombres ! En tout cas, vous avez de quoi penser jusqu'à la semaine prochaine xD Parce que vous ne savez pas non plus qui est venu au secours d'Arya ;)

Bon week-end à tous et à dimanche prochain =)


	24. Chapter 23

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 23 que vous attendez, je crois, avec impatience xD J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres même si forcément, il n'y a pas autant d'action !

Encore un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews et ajouts en favoris =D Je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise autant ;)

Je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps et je vous laisse tout à votre lecture ;)

* * *

><p>- Sort de défibrillation ! Maintenant !<p>

L'énergie magique passa dans la baguette avant de se transformer en un rayon lumineux violet qui heurta le corps de la jeune fille de plein fouet. L'enveloppe corporelle se souleva avant de retomber, inerte, sur le lit blanc de l'hôpital St Mangouste.

Il était près de dix-sept heure trente, et cela faisait maintenant plus de deux minutes que l'équipe médicale du médicomage Surgerry tenter de réanimer Arya. En vain. La jeune fille avait été amenée d'urgence dans leur service quelques minutes auparavant, et son état ne cessait de se dégrader. A ses côtés, une deuxième équipe médicale s'occupait de la commotion cérébrale dont souffrait la rouquine tandis qu'une troisième équipe se chargeait de contrôler l'hémorragie causée par la blessure à l'arme blanche, au cas où leurs collègues parviendraient à ramener la gamine à la vie après son arrêt cardiaque.

Sur les écrans près du lit, les courbes colorées de l'électrocardiogramme s'obstinaient à rester plates. Si son agresseur n'avait frappé qu'une fois, il avait visé juste.

Un air inquiet passa sur le visage du médicomage qui échangea un regard grave avec ses collègues.

- Ca fait quatre minutes ! S'écria une des infirmières.

- Passez moi une seringue pour une injection intracardiaque !

La seringue en main, le médicomage la planta avec force dans la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Les courbes colorées des écrans continuèrent leur chemin monotone. Tous les médicomages présents y jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de se regarder longuement, les lèvres pincées. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Il était impossible d'augmenter la puissance du sort de défibrillation et si les injections n'agissaient pas… Après cinq minutes à tenter de la réanimer, les chances qu'elle se réveille étaient quasi-inexistantes.

La gorge nouée, une des infirmières se saisit d'un support, d'un parchemin et d'une plume et attendit que le médicomage en chef prenne la parole. Ce dernier était tout aussi atterré qu'elle et c'est avec difficulté qu'il prononça les mots de formalité.

- Alors..., commença-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante. Arya Westinger, quinze ans, décédée le mercredi 1 février 2006, à dix-sept heure vingt-huit. Cause de la mort : lacération au couteau entraînant l'arrêt cardiaq…

_Bip_.

Le médicomage s'interrompit dans sa dictée et l'infirmière dans son écrit, et toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers les écrans.

_Bip_.

Les courbes colorées marquèrent un nouveau pic, puis un autre suivi d'un quatrième.

- Elle revient ! S'écria l'infirmière, euphorique.

.

Ce n'est qu'une heure et demi plus tard que les médicomages sortirent de la pièce, suivie par les infirmières. Tous avaient les traits tirés par la fatigue mais une expression soulagée et ravie. Les deux hommes qui attendaient dans le couloir se levèrent aussitôt et l'un d'eux, le plus vieux, le chef de la brigade des aurors, s'avança vers l'un des médecins.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

- Son état est stable, répondit l'un des médicomages. Nous avons frôlé la catastrophe mais elle a réussi à revenir parmi nous. Elle est actuellement endormie, sous masque à oxygène et sous perfusion.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent de soulagement et Josh posa une main sur l'épaule de Logan qui lui accorda un mince sourire. Sous ordre de son supérieur, ce dernier s'était vu contraint de raconter toute l'histoire du début à la fin, sans omettre le lien de parenté qui unissait Arya et la famille Malfoy et qui consistait le principal motif de son enlèvement.

- On peut la voir ? S'enquit-il.

- Pas pour le moment, je regrette. Nous avons du l'anesthésier afin de pouvoir soigner la lacération au couteau et la commotion cérébrale dont elle souffrait. Elle va être transférée en salle de réveil et elle y restera une heure afin que les infirmières puissent vérifier son état. Ensuite elle sera installée dans une chambre où vous pourrez la voir, mais pas lui parler.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, non sans pouvoir s'empêcher de serrer les poings à la mention de la commotion cérébrale. Cette enflure de Marius ne l'avait pas épargnée ! Il en aurait hurler de rage, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet pour Arya, il serait retourné au manoir sur le champ afin de savoir ce qu'était devenu Marius, et le tuer s'il était toujours en vie.

- A-t-elle été... violée ? Questionna-t-il en butant sur le dernier mot.

- Nous n'avons pas encore procédé aux tests, répondit l'infirmière. Son état était critique et il nous a fallu la réanimer et soigner la blessure causée par le poignard en priorité. Pour le moment, elle a besoin de repos. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous procéderons à une vérification dans les plus bref délais.

Le garçon acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et lui et Josh remercièrent chaleureusement les trois membres du personnel médical. Lorsque ces derniers eurent disparus à l'angle du couloir, Logan s'approcha de la porte de la salle d'opération et jeta un coup d'œil par le petit hublot avec l'espoir d'apercevoir Arya.

- Logan, intervint doucement Josh, conscient de l'inquiétude qui rongeait le jeune apprenti. Les médicomages ont certifié qu'elle était tirée d'affaire. Fais leur confiance.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Contrairement à ce que pensait Josh, il ne remettait pas en doute la parole des médecins. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il _fallait_ qu'il la voit. Sans cela, il savait que l'angoisse qui l'habitait ne se dissiperait pas. Il avait besoin de la voir, juste une seconde, le temps de l'observer prendre sa respiration. Cette action anodine au quotidien, à laquelle on ne pense même pas, et qui est pourtant vitale. Il voulait voir sa poitrine se soulever tandis que ses poumons s'empliraient de l'oxygène indispensable.

Sa déception fut grande lorsqu'il n'aperçut que le tissu bleu d'un rideau que l'on avait tiré autour du lit. Dépité, il se rassit sous le regard compatissant de Josh, qui lui proposa d'aller prendre des nouvelles des autres en attendant de pouvoir rendre visite à la Serpentard. Logan fit la moue, peu enclin à s'éloigner de la chambre d'Arya, mais il savait bien que la proposition de Josh n'en était en réalité pas une. Il n'avait pas le choix, aussi le suivit-il jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, là où avaient été transférés Hermione, Drago.

Severus Rogue était assis devant la chambre de ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées. Les deux hommes devinèrent aisément que Naricssa devait avoir rejoins son fils. Le directeur releva la tête en les entendant arriver, et il pinça les lèvres en apercevant Logan.

– Comment allez-vous ? S'enquit poliment Josh.

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête.

– Et Mme Malfoy et son fils, comment vont-ils ?

– Narcissa a besoin de repos et de calme pendant quelques jours. Quant à Drago, ils ont réussi à stopper l'hémorragie. Il dort pour le moment.

Il marque une pause, hésitant, puis reprit la parole, sans toutefois oser regarder ses interlocuteurs.

– Comment va Wes... Arya ? Demanda-t-il.

– Elle va bien, l'informa Josh.

En avisant Logan qui semblait prêt à sortir une réplique cinglante, il ne s'éternisa pas et prit congés, entraînant le jeune homme vers la chambre d'Hermione. La jeune femme était endormie. Assis près de son lit, Harry et John discutaient à voix basse.

– Les médicomages lui ont administré un somnifère, expliqua le Survivant. Elle est devenue hystérique après avoir aperçu Arya. Ils n'ont pas réussi à la calmer.

– Comment va Arya ? S'enquit John.

Il eut le courage de regarder Logan dans les yeux. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas rabibochés concernant la jeune fille, mais John avait appris que le jeune policier avait tenté de venir les secourir, tout en sachant que ses chances étaient quasi-nulles. De son côté, il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu empêcher l'enlèvement de la jeune fille alors qu'il était avec elle lorsque ça s'était produit.

– Elle va bien, répondit Logan avec un sourire forcé.

Après tout, John aussi venait de vivre des moments difficiles. Et puis, il avait le droit de savoir, d'être rassuré. Lui aussi tenait à Arya, même s'ils étaient en conflit à ce propos.

Les deux hommes s'assirent et tous les quatre veillèrent la jeune femme jusqu'à son réveil. L'esprit encore un peu embué, elle mit un moment à se remémorer les récents événements. Lorsque la mémoire lui revint, elle se jeta presque au coup de John, puis de Logan et les supplia de lui donner des nouvelles d'Arya. Lorsqu'elle apprit que la jeune fille était tirée d'affaire, elle ne put retenir des larmes de soulagement. Son côté protecteur reprit cependant vite le dessus, et elle sermonna rapidement Logan pour son imprudence, lui qui n'était même pas encore diplômé. D'ailleurs, Josh en rajouta une couche et le prévint qu'il allait en toucher deux mots à Lucien. Le petit air satisfait d'Hermione disparut bien vite lorsque son supérieur se tourna vers elle, lui faisant remarquer qu'elle aussi s'était montrée imprudente et irresponsable. Elle grimaça mais accepta le sermon, consciente qu'il était justifiée, même si elle n'aurait pas agi différemment si ça avait été à refaire. Car elle aurait tout tenté pour sauver la vie de John et Arya, quitte à risquer la sienne.

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée sur l'hôpital St Mangouste, et si l'activité avait quelque peu décru, il n'en restait pas moins que des dizaines de personnes étaient encore debout. Les médicomages et infirmières de nuit venaient de prendre la relève de leurs collègues, et de nombreuses familles attendaient des nouvelles d'un proche dans les couloirs et salles d'attente de l'hôpital.<p>

Au quatrième étage, une mère avait enfin eu la possibilité de parler à son fils après l'avoir veillé pendant plusieurs heures.

- Oh Drago je suis tellement désolée…, murmura Narcissa, ses mains tremblantes serrées autour de celles de son fils.

Enfin elle avait pu lui parler, après avoir attendu son réveil pendant deux heures. Elle avait d'abord préféré attendre dans le couloir, mais attendre dans une atmosphère étouffante, debout devant aa porte de sa chambre avait été bien insoutenable. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Severus dans le couloir, elle avait cru qu'il s'énerverait contre elle, qu'il se mettrait dans tous ses états en lui reprochant de lui avoir caché sa paternité, qu'il exigerait qu'elle lui dise que tout cela n'était qu'une blague, rien qu'une blague de mauvais goût. Elle s'était attendue à tous les scénarios, sauf à celui qui s'était déroulé. Il ne s'était pas énervé, il n'avait pas hurlé, tempêté, supplié. Il n'avait rien dit. Plongé dans un silence indifférent, il s'était contenté d'attendre dans le couloir en sa compagnie. Et ça avait été pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Aussi, lorsque les infirmières lui avaient annoncé qu'elle pouvait voir son fils, elle n'avait pas perdu une seconde et s'était presque précipitée dans la chambre de Drago avec soulagement. Son réveil, quelques minutes plus tôt, l'avait emplie de joie. Malheureusement pour elle, son bonheur ne fut que de courte durée.

Car Drago s'obstinait à regarder la lune monter dans la noirceur de la nuit par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il s'était inquiété de son état de santé, lui avait assuré qu'il allait bien, puis n'avait plus ouvert la bouche quand elle avait abordé le sujet délicat pour crever l'abcès qui plombait l'ambiance de la chambre autant que celle du couloir quelques heures plus tôt.

Le sujet délicat.

C'était un euphémisme pour désigner Arya.

Par ce qu'elle était, la jeune fille représentait à elle seule un tourment infini pour Narcissa, qui avait cru son passé enfoui et oublié à jamais le jour où elle avait signé ces fameux documents dans ce fameux hôpital moldu, et où elle avait demandé le secret de son admission et son anonymat complet concernant son lien de parenté avec ce fameux bébé qu'elle avait abandonné aux mains des infirmières.

Elle s'était trompée. Son passé l'avait rattrapée avec l'aide d'un allié de taille : sa sœur, Bellatrix. L'unique personne qu'elle avait mise au courant, incapable de garder seule le poids de son secret.

Mais ça, personne ne semblait le comprendre. Et pourtant elle regrettait.

Et Drago, justement, ne comprenait pas. Insensible aux excuses et aux suppliques de sa mère, il observait la blancheur de la lune qui montait lentement dans le ciel noir du dehors. Quelques heures plus tôt, jamais il n'aurait cru vivre assez longtemps pour voir la lune à nouveau. Il frissonna en se remémorant les événements qui l'avaient mené dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Il avait cru qu'ils y resteraient tous. Lui, Hermione, sa mère, Severus et Arya, Logan aussi. Tous sans exception. Et il ne s'en était fallu que d'un cheveu pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Depuis, il avait été transféré à St Mangouste où on l'avait soigné. Il avait dormi aussi. Quelques heures. Son réveil indiquait maintenant huit heures du soir. Il était encore fatigué, mais il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées l'agitaient trop pour cela, et sans potion de sommeil, il n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux.

Le choc s'était atténué et il avait à présent pris conscience des révélations faites par sa tante. Sa mère lui avait caché _ leur avait caché, à lui et à son père _ l'existence de sa sœur _ demi sœur. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Sa mère, si belle, si intelligente, si fidèle, si noble, si parfaite. Il se sentait trahi. Par sa mère, d'une part, et par Severus, d'autre part. Le meilleur ami de son père, que ce dernier avait lui-même choisi pour en faire le parrain de son fils unique. Ces sombres pensées le hantaient et faisaient enfler en lui une sourde colère qui l'empêchait de se réjouir de la présence de sa mère à ses côtés.

- Drago… répéta cette dernière en le sentant se crisper soudainement.

- Est-ce qu'Hermione est réveillée ? demanda-t-il en retour.

- Euh… oui, elle… elle attend dans le couloir.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez lui demander de venir ? s'enquit-il en reprenant le vouvoiement.

- Oh Drago je t'en prie, je m'en veux tellement ! gémit Narcissa en comprenant qu'il voulait qu'elle sorte.

- Mère s'il vous plait. Je veux la voir.

Elle voulut protester, mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. A contre cœur, elle sortit de la pièce, rongée par la culpabilité.

Dès qu'il la vit dans cet état, Severus se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers elle, mais elle le stoppa d'un geste de la main et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Il vous demande, lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle tenta de garder ferme.

Gênée vis-à-vis de la femme qui lui faisait face, la Gryffondor la remercia brièvement et entra dans la chambre.

Dès qu'elle eut disparu, Narcissa laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Elle ne broncha pas lorsque Severus la prit dans ses bras, au contraire. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou pour cacher ses pleurs.

- Il ne veut plus me parler, sanglota-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

Le Maître des Potions ne répondit pas. Il comprenait parfaitement son filleul. Lui aussi avait du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle lui ait caché l'existence de leur fille. A vrai dire, il ne l'acceptait pas du tout.

- Severus, murmura Narcissa d'une voix suppliante. Ne me laisse pas tomber toi aussi ! Essaie de me comprendre ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! Il m'aurait tuée ! Il l'aurait tuée ! Pas le choix…, répéta-t-elle en cachant son visage derrière ses mains. Pourquoi personne ne peut comprendre ?

Ses larmes redoublèrent, silencieuses toutefois.

Elle avait raison, songea alors Severus avec lucidité. Jamais Lucius n'aurait accepté qu'un enfant illégitime, un bâtard, et qui plus est une fille, n'habite sous son toit. Dans le meilleur cas, il aurait ordonné à sa femme de l'abandonner… ce qu'elle avait elle-même prit l'initiative de faire, évitant ainsi les foudres de son mari. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Elle ne parlait plus à Andromeda, qui aurait pu accueillir l'enfant chez elle, quant à Bellatrix… Lui en parler s'était trouvé être une grave erreur. Oui, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Lui aurait-elle dit que ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de l'élever. Trop de responsabilités, trop d'inconnu, trop de questions. Beaucoup trop de trop.

- Je comprends, répondit-il finalement en resserrant son étreinte.

Il la sentit soupirer de soulagement et la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione. Là, il la laissa pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et s'endorme finalement, épuisée, tant par sa captivité que par le chagrin que lui causait son passé qu'elle avait cru enfouir définitivement.

Lorsque Hermione entra dans sa chambre, elle se surprit à trembler. Pour tout dire, elle redoutait cette entrevue, même si elle mourrait d'envie de le voir afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Les paroles que Ron avait prononcées en début d'après midi étaient toujours présentes dans son esprit et elle s'en voulait d'avoir encore des doutes concernant Drago. Mais les paroles de Ronald sonnaient tellement vraies, et le comportement distant et froid du jeune homme après son départ ne faisait que conforter son malaise.

Drago, de son côté, se trouvait dans le même état qu'elle. Les discours de Bellatrix l'avaient heurté avec une violence telle que sur le coup, il aurait attenté à ses jours si elle lui avait épargné la vie. Cependant Hermione lui avait assuré que sa tante se trompait juste avant l'intervention de Stevens et de ses troupes. Mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter et il s'en voulait pour cela. Mais les paroles de sa tante sonnaient tellement vraies…

Et finalement, elle entra dans sa chambre. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, mais ils restèrent immobiles, incapables d'esquisser le moindre geste. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui brisa le silence pesant qui menaçait de s'installer.

- Salut, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Salut, répondit-il avec un faible sourire, soulagé qu'elle prenne l'initiative de faire le premier pas.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement anxieuse.

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'ai connu mieux, marmonna-t-il. Et toi ?

- De même.

Cette fois, le silence s'installa pour de bon. Tous deux gênés, aucun n'osa le rompre. Hermione jouait nerveusement avec ses mains et Drago triturait le bord du drap sur lequel il était assis, mal à l'aise. Il s'était passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps qu'il ne savait plus par où commencé. A deux pas de lui, Hermione se trouvait dans le même état. Malgré les événements de l'après-midi, leur dispute suite au départ de Ron et Harry était toujours présente dans son esprit, et elle ignorait comment engager la conversation. Et même si elle mourrait d'envie d'aller à sa rencontre, de lui parler et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, elle ne savait pas s'il avait passé l'éponge sur son altercation avec Ron ou s'il lui en voulait toujours.

Finalement, ils prirent tous les deux la parole en même temps.

- Je suis désolé(e).

- Oh, vas-y, tu as parlé en premier.

- Non, je t'en prie, dis ce que tu avais à dire.

- Je t'assure que non.

- Je t'assure que si.

Silence.

- C'est ridicule, sourit alors Hermione.

L'atmosphère s'allégea considérablement, ce qui soulagea grandement la Gryffondor.

- A toi l'honneur, dit-il en lui retournant son sourire.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir embarqué là dedans, souffla-t-elle alors après une grande inspiration. J'aurais du être plus prudente et attendre que Josh et les autres arrivent plutôt que de nous mener tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Je me suis montrée irresponsable.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis Severus n'aurait jamais attendu l'arrivée de ton patron de toute façon. Et moi non plus.

- Oui, je crois qu'il en est de même pour moi. Ca m'arrangeait presque que ton parrain insiste autant, avoua-t-elle. A toi.

Drago déglutit, soudan mal à l'aise. Merlin qu'il pouvait se sentir honteux à cet instant !

- Je suis désolé de… de t'avoir déçue et… et d'avoir été si égoïste tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Mais…

- Je suis désolé de m'être montré si égoïste tout à l'heure, avec Weasley. J'étais… j'étais énervé, et... ça m'a tellement rappelé Azkaban que… Même si c'était justifié, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir, de le détester encore plus qu'avant et… je t'en ai voulu à toi aussi, avoua-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et en baissant les yeux. Tu ne lui as rien dit… j'étais tout seul et ... je me disais que finalement, tu t'en fichais pas mal de moi et...c'était intenable.

- Drago je suis…

- Non, je n'ai pas fini. Laisse-moi aller jusqu'au bout sinon… je n'y arriverai jamais. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir déçue tout à l'heure aussi, au manoir avec Bellatrix. D'avoir cédé à sa proposition et… Mais je n'avais pas le choix, soupira-t-il. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vous tue et… elle l'aurait fait et… ce n'était pas possible.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle te faisait chanter Drago, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ça. Arrête de t'en faire pour ça.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant qu'il lui rendit. Puis, incapable de retenir plus longtemps la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il se lança.

- Hermione…

A cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une infirmière qui vint vérifier l'état de Drago. Ce dernier n'acheva pas sa phrase et Hermione s'écarta de lui précipitamment. Découragé, il la regarda prendre ses distances avec une amertume grandissante. Finalement, il n'avait peut-être même pas besoin de poser sa question, car la réponse était clairement non.

- Comment vont les autres ? s'enquit-il alors, abattu.

- Quentin a reçu un gros choc sur l'arrière du crâne. Il s'est réveillé depuis peu. Quant à Benjamin, il a plusieurs lésions profondes. Sûrement un sortilège de magie noire. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et ils ont du lui faire une transfusion. Il est tiré d'affaires, pour l'instant il dort encore. John va bien, il est seulement un peu perdu. Logan et ton parrain n'ont que quelques coupures dues à l'explosion de la baie vitrée et ta mère à besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Elle avait oublié volontairement une personne et Drago ne fut pas dupe. Elle aussi savait que le sujet était délicat. Il s'efforça cependant de repousser les révélations de sa tante pour se concentrer uniquement sur l'affection qu'il portait à Arya.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est tirée d'affaire mais elle en a pour plusieurs semaines d'hôpital.

Drago déglutit difficilement. C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute à lui. Jamais Bellatrix ne s'en serait prise à Hermione et à Arya si ce n'avait pas été pour l'atteindre lui. Si elle l'avait trouvé le premier, jamais Hermione n'aurait été torturée et jamais Arya ne se serait trouvée dans ce manoir à la portée de Marius.

- Il l'a violée ? demanda-t-il avec une appréhension grandissante, le ventre noué par la culpabilité à tel point qu'il en avait la nausée.

- Non, Merlin merci ! Il en avait l'intention mais… il n'en a pas eu l'occasion. Mes collègues l'ont retrouvé mort dans la chambre, poignardé. Ils ne savent pas qui l'a tué.

Le Serpentard sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules et il put respirer plus facilement. Cependant, un point de la réponse de la Gryffondor faisait persister en lui un certain malaise.

- Tirée d'affaire ? releva-t-il.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Lui dire ? Ne pas lui dire ? Après tout, il avait le droit de savoir. Il était son frère… Même si elle n'avait rien dit à ses parents, songea-t-elle en retenant une grimace. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter vis à vis de Severus et Narcissa. Dans d'autres circonstances, elles n'auraient rien dit au directeur d'Arya, seulement qu'elle avait subi un grave traumatisme. A Narcissa, elle n'aurait rien dit. A tout bien réfléchir, et même si le lien biologique avait été établi et confirmé par une analyse ADN une heure plus tôt, Narcissa et Severus n'étaient rien de plus qu'avant pour Arya. La mère d'un ami pour la première, un directeur pour le second. Aucun ne pouvait être qualifié d'ami.

- Elle a été poignardée et a fait un arrêt cardiaque, avoua-t-elle alors sans le regarder, en froissant nerveusement le bas de son pull.

Drago sentit l'air lui manquer.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il, tellement choqué qu'il en oublia ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit plus tôt.

- Ils ont réussi à la réanimer, elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répéta Hermione. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura-t-elle en remarquant son regard amer.

- Rien n'est moins sûr, souffla-t-il, en proie à une culpabilité sans limite. Est-ce que… ils sont au courant ? demanda-t-il alors en désignant la porte de la chambre d'un signe de tête.

Hermione comprit immédiatement qu'il parlait de son parrain et de sa mère.

- Non. Nous ne leur avons pas donné les détails. Josh a juste dit à Rogue qu'elle était hors de danger, c'est tout.

- Il ne faut pas leur dire.

- Je ne leur en parlerai pas si tu penses que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, acquiesça Hermione. Mais tu te doutes que les médicomages leur en toucheront deux mots à l'occasion maintenant que le lien familial a été établi.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et resta silencieux. Parler de sa mère, même sans mentionner son nom, le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Il lui en voulait. Oh il lui en voulait tellement. Jamais il ne s'était senti si trahi, si profondément trahi.

- Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle, murmura Hermione en comprenant qu'il ruminait de sombres pensées.

- Elle nous a tous trahis ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide, incapable de contenir sa colère. Moi, mon père, et même Severus ! Et lui aussi il nous a trahis !

- Attend au moins qu'elle s'explique avant de la juger. Si elle a agi ainsi, c'est qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas d'autre alternative.

Drago s'esclaffa sombrement.

- Elle n'était pas obligée de coucher avec Severus, répliqua-t-il, implacable, avec une sorte de dégoût dans la voix. C'est dégueulasse de sa part. Mon père est loin d'être parfait, mais à l'époque il n'était pas comme après le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il était plus humain.

- Elle a sûrement ses raisons Drago, laisse-lui au moins l'occasion de se défendre. Toi aussi on t'a peut-être jugé trop vite, tu sais ce qu'on ressent dans ces cas là. Ne lui fait pas vivre ça. Elle tient à toi, et ça l'affecte terriblement que tu ne lui ais pas parlé. Elle s'en veut tu sais.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Elle avait raison, évidemment. Il devait au moins l'entendre s'expliquer, mais il ne pouvait pas l'écouter, c'était trop pour lui. Rien ne justifiait cet acte déplacé. D'ailleurs, toute explication lui aurait parue saugrenue tant toute cette histoire était immorale.

- Tu te sens peut-être trahi Drago, reprit alors Hermione, mais finalement c'est peut-être toi qui a le moins de raison d'être offusqué. Ta mère est hantée par de vieux démons. Rogue vient de découvrir qu'il a une fille de seize ans. Et pense à la réaction d'Arya quand elle sera réveillée. Elle, elle se sentira plus trahie que toi, et elle sera sûrement impitoyable avec ta mère. Tu la connais assez bien pour connaître les ravages qu'elle peut causer rien que par des mots.

Comme il s'obstinait à garder le silence, l'auror sortit, et Drago s'en voulut aussitôt de ne pas avoir répondu quand il vit la porte se refermer sur elle. Encore une fois il se montrait plus égoïste que de raison…

* * *

><p>La jeune fille était étendue sur le dos, inerte. Seule sa poitrine qui montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration témoignait de la vie qui la parcourait toujours, et à laquelle elle s'était accrochée. La chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait était petite et sommairement meublée. Une armoire, une table de chevet, une chaise, et un lit. Un lit sur lequel reposait Arya depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures maintenant.<p>

Un masque à oxygène magique avait été posé sur son visage et une perfusion branchée sur son bras droit. Son visage était pâle, bien plus qu'habituellement et ses cheveux semblaient ternes, comme s'ils avaient perdu de leur éclat cuivré.

Debout derrière la large vitre qui permettait de voir l'intérieur de la chambre _ seul contact que pouvaient avoir ses proches avec elle pour l'instant, alors qu'elle était toujours étroitement surveillée par les médecins _ Logan l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Le contraste avec la veille était saisissant. Logan la voyait encore, les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux étincelants, une expression sauvage sur le visage alors qu'elle faisait face à Bellatrix dans le salon des Malfoy. Il revoyait sa posture féline et son attitude agressive, ses mains tâchées de sang. Ce sang dont il ignorait la provenance. Avait-elle tué ? Ou seulement blessé ? Il n'en savait rien et les expertises menées par l'équipe de Josh n'avait encore rien données. L'homme qui avait descendu son corps de l'étage s'était avéré être un moldu. En tout cas, il n'avait pas de baguette sur lui, et Josh refusait de croire qu'il était cracmol, puisque ces derniers gardaient toujours une babiole magique sur eux pour ne pas oublier leurs origines. Cet individu n'avait rien de tel sur lui. Il connaissait néanmoins l'existence de la magie, et avait d'ailleurs raillé à ce sujet Josh lorsque ce dernier l'avait interrogé sur les événements de Malfoy House. L'auror n'en avait rien tiré, si ce n'était un nom, Camille. Rien d'autre.

- Logan ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et adressa un sourire forcé à Hermione.

- Salut, marmonna-t-il en pivotant de nouveau vers la vitre.

- Comment ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

- Bien. Je devrai rentrer à la maison d'ici une heure, il faut juste que je trouve Drago.

- C'est bien, acquiesça Logan. Lui aussi peut sortir ?

- Oui. Les médicomages ont réussi à briser le maléfice d'anti-cicatrisation que Lestrange lui a lancé.

- C'est elle qui lui a marqué le bras, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quand il était en prison, oui, répondit Hermione en déglutissant.

Elle retint un frisson. Merlin, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait pu endurer lorsqu'elle lui avait gravé ce mot dans la chair. Les gardiens avaient du fermer les yeux en échange d'un pot de vin. Après tout, deux d'entre eux étaient déjà tombés pour avoir fait passer le polynectar dans la prison, et l'enquête interne révèlerait sûrement d'autres noms. Elle grimaça en songeant à la terreur qu'avait du ressentir Drago en voyant sa tante l'isoler dans un coin désert en compagnie des brutes qui la suivaient, la douleur qui s'était sûrement ressentie dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées. Logan eut la délicatesse de ne pas faire de commentaire.

- Et Arya, quand pourra-t-elle sortir ? demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille derrière la vitre.

- Elle va devoir rester ici au moins deux semaines, annonça Hermione en se mordant les lèvres, consciente que ça ne lui plairait pas.

Logan se raidit et serra les dents.

- C'est trop long, commenta-t-il sombrement. La magie ne peut rien faire pour elle ? s'enquit-il.

- La magie ne peut pas tout, murmura la jeune femme en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle est morte Logan. J'ai parlé avec un des médicomages qui l'a prise en charge hier. C'est un ancien collègue et il a accepté de répondre à mes questions. Ils étaient à deux doigts de la perdre définitivement. Et ils l'ont perdue, pendant quelques secondes, elle était cliniquement morte.

Le jeune homme ne put que hocher la tête, incapable de répondre tant sa gorge était nouée. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il se sentait tellement coupable, et pourtant sa conscience ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il n'y était pour rien. Car après tout, même s'il était resté en bons termes avec la Serpentard, il n'aurait pas pu empêcher son enlèvement.

- Il va lui falloir plusieurs jours pour se remettre, reprit Hermione. Et les médicomages veulent la garder en observation une semaine au moins après qu'elle se soit refaite. L'agression peut avoir créer certains troubles psychologiques.

- Lesquels ? articula Logan tant bien que mal.

- Ils ne sauront que lorsqu'elle sera réveillée.

- Ah.

Le silence tomba comme une pierre, lourd et pesant. Hermione lui aurait bien posé des questions sur les enfants restés au manoir, puisqu'il était rentré pour la nuit, mais pour tout dire, elle n'osait rompre le mutisme du jeune homme qui contemplait toujours Arya, inerte sur son lit d'hôpital alors que trois étages plus haut, dans une autre chambre d'un blanc de neige, on parlait d'elle sans qu'elle n'en soit consciente.

* * *

><p>Malgré la peur qu'il la rejette à nouveau, Narcissa était revenue voir son fils. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il tire un trait sur elle. Son mari à l'hôpital, c'était la seule famille qui lui restait et plus que tout, c'était son fils. Rien d'autre ne comptait plus que lui à ses yeux. Lui qu'elle avait déjà perdu une fois alors qu'on l'emmenait pour Azkaban après son procès sommaire.<p>

Alors, elle avait décidé de tout lui expliquer depuis ce fameux soir où elle avait été trouver Severus en larmes chez lui. Ainsi, elle espérait qu'il comprenne. Pas qu'il approuve, mais juste qu'il comprenne.

- Un soir je me suis disputée avec ton père, dit-elle alors en entrant dans le vif du sujet après lui avoir expliqué les conditions de son mariage avec Lucius. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà il se montrait froid et distant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Et puis un jour j'ai appris qu'il avait une liaison avec une femme du ministère depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Tu sais, tu peux penser ce que tu veux, que j'étais faible et indigne d'être une Malfoy, indigne d'être la femme de Lucius Malfoy surtout mais… j'aimais ton père. Quand j'ai découvert sa liaison, j'étais effondrée. Je croyais que je comptais plus que ça pour lui et qu'il était heureux avec moi. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas. Quand je lui en ai parlé, il s'est énervé et m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, que ça ne me regardait pas. Naïve, j'avais cru qu'il nierait tout en bloc. Il n'a même pas cherché à le cacher, et ça a été encore plus dur que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je l'ai supplié de m'expliquer pourquoi, de me dire ce que j'avais fais de mal pour lui déplaire. Alors il m'a répondu qu'il n'avait pas de comptes à me rendre, et que si je continuais à le harceler sur le sujet, il n'hésiterait pas à demander le divorce, car le divorce était moins honteux que d'avoir une femme faible, m'a-t-il dit.

Narcissa marqua un temps d'arrêt. Même des années plus tard, reparler de tout cela lui faisait mal, car ce soir là avait marqué le début du déclin de son mariage. Et avec le temps, rien n'avait été en s'arrangeant, puisque deux ans plus tard Voldemort avait tenté de revenir par l'intermédiaire de Quirell et qu'à partir de ce moment, Lucius n'avait plus pensé qu'au mage noir.

- Et puis il est parti retrouvé sa maîtresse sans ce soucier de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. J'étais détruite de l'intérieur. Je me rendais compte à quel point ma vie n'avait été qu'illusions jusque lors, reprit-elle.

Drago pinça les lèvres. Ca, il savait ce que ça faisait. Il avait ressenti exactement la même chose quand Bellatrix avait insinué toutes ces choses horribles sur sa relation avec Hermione. Ce sentiment d'impuissance et de désillusion lorsque l'on se rend compte que toute sa vie n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, que l'on a rien décidé par soi-même, que tout était choisi d'avance.

– J'avais toujours été proche de Severus, reprit Narcissa. C'était un ami de longue date et j'avais appris à le connaître au-delà de ce qu'il laissait paraître. Même s'il n'était pas du genre bavard, il savait écouter. Et puis il est toujours de bon conseil. Ce soir là, je suis allée le trouver. Je lui avais déjà fait part de l'éloignement de Lucius et il savait à quel point cela m'affectait. On a parlé longtemps, une bonne partie de la nuit. Il m'a laissée pleurer ma peine et hurler ma colère sans rien dire. Il était simplement là et il m'écoutait. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'avais bu ce soir là. Là encore tu trouveras sûrement une raison de me mépriser mais qu'importe. J'avais bu et j'étais au plus mal. J'avais besoin de réconfort et d'affection. Et Severus était là. Je ne sais pas trop comment on en est arrivé là, mais on a fini par passer la nuit ensemble.

Drago serra les dents mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. A vrai dire, il lui était pénible d'écouter sa mère lui confier toute une partie de sa vie et mettre à nu ses sentiments en espérant ne pas le perdre à son tour, comme elle avait perdu son père. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle continue mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'interrompre, parce qu'au fond de lui il les voulait, ces explications. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle en était venue à avoir un enfant avec le meilleur ami de son père. Et même si c'était difficile à entendre, il écouterait jusqu'au bout, au moins par respect pour sa mère

qui s'ouvrait à lui sans rien demander en retour qu'un peu de compréhension.

- Le lendemain je suis partie, continuait-t-elle, plongée dans ses souvenirs. On n'en a jamais reparlé. Ce n'est que deux mois plus tard que j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Ton père ne m'adressait plus la parole et découchait presque toutes les nuits, l'enfant ne pouvait donc être que de Severus. J'étais mortifiée et je m'en suis voulu pendant des jours entiers. Evidemment, avec l'éducation que j'avais reçue, il n'était pas question que j'avorte. D'une certaine façon, j'étais même heureuse d'être enceinte, car ça me donnait une nouvelle raison de lutter et quelque chose sur quoi reporter mon affection que ni toi ni ton père ne voulaient plus. J'ai caché ma grossesse à l'aide de sortilèges de désillusion et je n'en ai parlé à personne. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai compris que l'accouchement était pour bientôt. J'avais déjà pris ma décision concernant l'enfant. Si je ne le tuais pas, je ne le reconnaitrais pas non plus. Severus n'aurait jamais accepté de l'élever et Lucius, inutile d'en parler. Il l'aurait tué sur le champ s'il n'en mourait pas de honte avant. Un enfant illégitime chez lui l'aurait couvert de déshonneur. Cependant ma décision me pesait et j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Je ne parle plus à Andromeda depuis des décennies et je n'avais personne d'autre à qui me confier à part Bella. A l'époque elle n'était pas folle comme elle l'est devenue, et on s'entendait bien. Je lui ai tout raconté en lui faisant jurer de ne jamais en parler. Elle a tenu parole… jusqu'à hier, souffla Narcissa en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues malgré elle.

Elle marqua une pause, le temps de retrouver une voix stable, puis reprit.

- Quand j'ai sentie que ce serait pour bientôt, je me suis rendue dans un hôpital moldu et ils m'ont pris en charge sans poser de questions quand j'ai émis le souhait d'accoucher sous X. L'enfant était une fille. J'avais fait du bon travail. Elle était magnifique et en pleine santé. Elle m'a observée quelques minutes de ses grands yeux gris et à cet instant, j'ai bien failli revenir sur ma décision en me disant que je trouverais une solution pour l'élever. …Cependant l'idée qu'elle se fasse tuer si Lucius découvrait son existence me hantait et m'a empêchée de revenir sur mon choix : je l'ai regardée sortir de la pièce dans les bras d'une infirmière. Je n'ai même pas choisi son prénom, et pourtant on me l'avait proposé mais… ça aurait été tisser des liens avec elle. J'ai refusé. La seule chose que je connaissais d'elle, c'était son numéro de naissance, qui figurait sur le bracelet que l'infirmière avait apporté. Je n'ai jamais revu l'enfant, et je n'ai rien laissé à la maternité qui aurait pu lui permettre de me retrouver par la suite. Je n'ai pas non plus cherché à savoir ce qu'elle était devenue. Je me disais… que c'était mieux comme ça, acheva-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche pour les étouffer et se détourna lorsque les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues malgré elle. .

- Voilà, tu sais tout à présent. Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçu Drago, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais... Je te promets que je ne voulais pas tout ça…

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et elle retint un nouveau sanglot.

- Bon et bien, je vais aller parler à Severus, il faut qu'il sache, lui aussi, ajouta-t-elle en se levant prestement.

Drago lui tournait le dos, aussi n'avait-elle pas vu l'expression torturée de son visage. A présent qu'il savait tout, il comprenait ce que sa mère avait enduré et ce qui l'avait mené à abandonner l'enfant qu'elle avait porté pendant neuf longs mois. Il n'acceptait pas, mais il comprenait.

- M'man, l'appela-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

Narcissa se retourna, inquiète de sa voix tremblante et de l'appellation qu'il venait d'employer. Il fut dans ses bras avant qu'elle n'est put esquisser le moindre mouvement.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été si dur, murmura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Et moi de t'avoir caché cela tout ce temps, répondit-elle tandis que ses larmes noyaient la chemise du jeune homme.

Ils s'étreignirent ainsi de longues minutes et Narcissa se détacha finalement de lui.

- Il faut que j'aille parler à Severus.

- Vous êtes ensembles ? demanda Drago, un peu sèchement peut-être.

Même s'il doutait de sa crédibilité, il n'avait pas oublié les paroles de sa tante sur la relation qu'entretenait Severus et sa mère.

- Il représente beaucoup pour moi, tenta-t-elle de se justifier en baissant les yeux. Lucius est dans le coma, tu étais à Azkaban. C'était le seul ami qu'il me restait. C'est quelqu'un de bien tu sais.

- Je sais, acquiesça-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher une expression pincée. Je sais.

- Il faut que j'aille lui parler, murmura-t-elle.

Elle le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et sortit.

Drago resta dans sa chambre et attendit qu'une infirmière vienne changer le bandage de son bras pour lui demander à quel étage se trouvait les patients internés pour une longue durée. Etonnée, l'infirmière lui donna cependant le renseignement qu'il souhait et sortit de la pièce après s'être occupée de son bras.

* * *

><p><em>Au même instant, à des kilomètres de là. <em>

- Bien, s'exclama fermement Josh en entrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire du ministère, située dans les plus profonds sous-sols du bâtiments. Nous avons fini les analyses des prélèvements opérés sur vous hier en fin d'après-midi.

- Comment va Arya ? répliqua l'homme assis sur l'unique chaise de la pièce.

Josh retint un soupir excédé. Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression que personne ne se souciait de ce qu'il pouvait dire ? D'abord Logan, qui la veille n'avait pas écouté un traite mot du sermon qu'il lui avait fait sur son inconscience, lui qui avait rejoins Hermione sans s'inquiéter des conséquences et ensuite ce fichu Camille ! Il était directeur du bureau des aurors tout de même ! Il était quelqu'un ! Sa parole méritait d'être entendue, non ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions ! répliqua-t-il.

- Dîtes-moi comment elle va ! insista l'homme en se levant brusquement.

- Restez assis ! lui ordonna sèchement Josh en haussant le ton.

Loin d'obéir, l'homme resta debout et le défia du regard.

- Restez assis ! Je vous préviens, si vous n'êtes pas assis d'ici dix secondes, j'appelle des renforts !

- Dites-moi-comment-elle-va ! répéta le garçon d'une voix sourde en détachant chaque syllabe.

Son regard, d'un violet profond et surprenant, était si redoutable que Josh finit par céder.

- Bien. Elle en a pour deux semaines d'hôpital, lâcha-t-il. Maintenant assis !

L'homme soutint son regard quelques instants et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de bois qui grinça sous lui. Même s'il avait eu l'information qu'il désirait, cela ne l'empêcha pas de lancer un regard noir à l'auror qui lui faisait face.

- Votre nom ? demanda Josh.

- Camille.

- Camille comment !

- Camille.

Le chef du bureau des aurors serra les points, agacé. S'il avait eu deux baguettes à la place des yeux, nul doute que le jeune homme serait mort sur le champ.

- Cacher votre identité ne vous aidera pas ! déclara-t-il froidement. Nous avons réunis toutes les preuves pour vous faire plonger !

- J'aimerai bien voir cela, railla l'homme, moqueur.

Josh esquissa un sourire victorieux à cette réponse et s'empressa de sortir ses preuves du sac qu'il avait emporté avec lui.

- Poignards ! Lacets ! Capsules ! énuméra-t-il en étalant sur la tables les trois catégories d'objets.

- Vous vous foutez de moi là ? cingla le dénommé Camille avait un rictus méprisant. Vous pensez peut-être que je ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

- On a retrouvé tous ces objets sur vous ! trouva bon de lui rappeler Josh. Et ce sont tous de potentielles armes pouvant servir à commettre un meurtre !

- C'est leur utilité oui, acquiesça le jeune homme avec pragmatisme.

- Donc, reprit Josh en insistant bien sur le mot, cela fait de vous un potentiel assassin.

- Et vous êtes venus ici en prenant la peine d'amener tout cela avec vous pour me dire des choses que je sais déjà, répliqua le jeune homme sans le regarder, complètement désintéressé.

Le visage de Josh se décomposa sous le sous-entendu et son visage se colora de rouge sous la montée d'une bouffée de colère.

- Ce poignard correspond à celui qui a porté le coup fatal à un homme au manoir Malfoy ! Il a été retrouvé sur vous et nous avons une de votre empreinte dessus ! Et les cinq autres cadavres que nous avons sur les bras présentent des marques d'agression à l'arme blanche !

- Etes-vous donc ignare au point de ne pas savoir différencier un poignard d'une dague ? demanda le jeune homme avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Cette arme est une dague, pas un poignard !

- JE ME FICHE DE CONNAITRE LA NATURE DE CETTE ARME ! explosa Josh, à bout de nerf. C'est l'arme qui a servi à tué le fils de Lestrange et on a vos empreintes dessus ! J'en ai largement assez pour vous faire tomber, et croyez-en mon expérience, le juge ne cherchera pas à savoir s'il s'agit d'une dague ou d'un poignard !

- Ces hommes étaient des assassins et des tueurs ! Rugit le jeune homme en se levant soudainement. Ils ont manqué de tuer vos collègues et vos amis et tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire, c'est que vous allez m'accuser pour avoir éliminer ce salaud qui voulait tuer Arya et tous les autres alors que vous n'avez aucune preuve pour les cinq autres macchabées !

Josh le regarda un instant droit dans les yeux sans piper mot. Ne trouvant rien à répondre à cela, il ramassa les preuves et sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire.

* * *

><p>C'est avec appréhension que Drago poussa la porte de la salle 49 située au quatrième étage de l'hôpital St Mangouste.<p>

La pièce était vaste et lumineuse. Contrairement aux autres chambres de l'hôpital, les murs étaient peints de couleurs claires et apaisantes et la pièce était personnalisée. Des photos avaient été accrochées au dessus de chacun des cinq lits que comptait la salle. Quatre étaient vides, et le dernier était entouré de rideaux bleus qui empêchaient de voir la personne qui occupait le lit.

Le Serpentard entra et fit le tour de la chambre. Les photos disposées autour du premier lit représentaient des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, contrairement aux clichés posés sur les tables de nuit des deux lits suivant. Drago déglutit en reconnaissant Londubat sur la plupart des photographies. Evidemment. Ses deux parents étaient internés à St Mangouste depuis des années après avoir subi nombre de Doloris de la part de Bellatrix. Drago frissonna en réalisant que si Stevens n'était pas intervenu à temps, Hermione aurait sûrement finie comme les parents de Neville…

Le lit suivant était de loin celui autour duquel il y avait le plus de photos. Et bizarrement, toute représentaient un même et seul homme que Drago reconnut immédiatement comme étant Gilderoy Lockhart, son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il ignorait qu'il avait fini à St Mangouste, même cela paraissait évident après que son sortilège d'amnésie se soit retourné contre lui.

Enfin il parvint au dernier lit. La main tremblante, il repoussa les rideaux et resta un instant immobile à contempler l'homme qui était allongé sur le matelas blanc.

Même plongé dans un coma profond, Lucius Malfoy reflétait une élégance et une noblesse caractéristique de sa lignée. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient sur l'oreiller comme une auréole autour de sa tête aux traits aristocratiques. Ses mains fines et blanches reposaient sur son ventre qui se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Si quelques rides étaient apparues sur son front et autour de ses yeux, Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas changé.

Une chaise était installée près du lit, et des lys blancs trempaient dans un vase sur la table de chevet. Drago hésita une seconde puis s'assit près de son père qu'il ne parvenait pas à lâcher des yeux.

Cet homme, il l'avait aimé, idolâtré même. Par tous les moyens il avait cherché à le satisfaire et à s'attirer sa fierté. Presque en vain cependant, puisque la seule fois où il aurait vraiment pu briller à ses yeux, il avait échoué. Ce fameux soir où il avait été incapable de tuer Dumbledore. Finalement, c'était mieux ainsi. Aujourd'hui, Drago se rendait compte à quel point il avait pu être aveugle et idiot à vouloir ressembler à tout prix à son père. S'il y avait bien une personne à qui il ne devait pas ressembler, c'était bien à lui.

- Bonjour père, le salua-t-il néanmoins. Les infirmières ne savent pas si vous entendez ce que l'on vous dit ou non. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais parler quand même. C'est Drago. Votre fils. Vous vous rappelez avoir un fils ? Un fils qui a cherché à vous ressembler et qui y est finalement parvenu. Comme vous il a fait de la prison. Sept ans pour être exact.

Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous faire des reproches, même si vous n'avez pas été le père parfait que j'aurais pu avoir. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu. Peut-être parce que j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et qu'il n'y a personne avec qui je puisse le faire. Et puis pour une fois, vous allez m'écouter, ce que vous n'avez jamais pris le temps de faire auparavant.

Drago s'esclaffa avec amertume.

- Finalement, il aura fallu que vous soyez plongé dans le coma et obligé de rester là pour que vous m'écoutiez. Et encore, peut-être que ce n'est pas le cas. Mère aussi a du ressentir ça durant toutes ces années où elle est venue vous veiller. Mais passons, là n'est pas le sujet. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, parce que je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai une sœur. Une demi-sœur pour être exact. Ca fait un choc hein ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le visage impassible de son père. Surtout quand on l'apprend aussi brutalement, et même pas par la personne concernée. C'est Bellatrix qui me l'a appris. C'est Mère qui aurait du le faire. Mais elle n'a rien dit. Même pas à Severus. Ouais, parce que c'est Severus le père. Votre meilleur ami. Encore un choc, pas vrai ? soupira-t-il en contemplant son paternel. Je lui en veux. Je leur en veux à tous les deux, même si elle m'a tout expliqué. En fin de compte, c'est de votre faute aussi. Si vous l'aviez mieux considérée, elle n'en serait pas arrivée là. Mère a beau paraître forte, elle est en réalité fragile. Mais ça vous ne l'avez jamais compris.

Il s'interrompit une minute, le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Vous devez sûrement être fou de rage à présent. Mais… je crois que vous aviez le droit de savoir aussi. C'est peut-être aussi pour cela que suis venu.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, le temps de méditer sur ces dernières phrases. Sans vraiment en être conscience, il était venu pour lui révéler l'existence d'Arya, car même s'il était dans le coma, il refusait de le laisser dans l'ignorance plus longtemps. Alors, même s'il n'était pas sûr que son père l'entende, il voulait le lui dire malgré tout. Après tout, il était également concerné. Et, même s'il refuser de se l'avouer, il était également venu pour partager le poids qui reposer sur ses épaules. Pour qu'il ne soit pas le seul à souffrir de cette nouvelle. C'était bien malheureux à dire, mais il n'acceptait pas la trahison de sa mère, pas plus que l'existence d'Arya. Sa famille était loin d'être la meilleure qui puisse être, mais l'apparition de cette enfant illégitime brisait à jamais le peu de stabilité qui lui restait. Quelque chose de sacré avait été rompu au moment où il avait appris sa parenté avec Arya.

- Oui, vous devez être fou de rage, reprit-il, les yeux dans le vide. Votre femme vous a trompé avec votre meilleur ami. C'est dur à accepter. Pour moi aussi. Ma mère a eu une fille avec mon parrain. Je crois que je n'arrive même pas à réaliser. Et en plus je la connais la fille, ma sœur. Ma demi-sœur. Je la connais et je l'aimais bien jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ce lien de parenté… ça remet tout en cause. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup non plus. Vous ne m'avez jamais beaucoup aidé de toute façon. Et puis votre aide ne ferait que me tourmenter encore plus… J'ai un cousin aussi. Enfin j'avais, parce que d'après ce que j'ai entendu il est mort. C'était le fils de Bellatrix. Etonnant hein ? Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cette folle serait mère un jour. Enfin, ça ne sert plus à rien d'en parler puisqu'il n'est plus...  
>Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Qu'y a-t-il a ajouter de plus de toute façon ? Merci de m'avoir laissé finir. Même si je sais que vous ne m'auriez jamais écouté si vous en aviez eu le choix. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas votre attention que je recherchais. Je ne la recherche plus depuis longtemps... souffla-t-il en se levant.<p>

Il observa encore un instant le visage de son père puis remit les rideaux en place avant de sortir de la pièce, troublé malgré ce qu'il pouvait laissait paraître.

* * *

><p>Après une heure à le chercher à travers les longs couloirs de l'hôpital, après avoir risqué de faire une crise cardiaque en découvrant sa chambre vide, Hermione trouva finalement Drago dans la salle de thé du dernier étage.<p>

La pièce, de taille considérable, était largement éclairée par la lumière naturelle qui perçait à travers les nombreuses baies vitrées qui occupait tout un pan de mur. Des plantes vertes et des tableaux aux couleurs claires faisaient office de décoration, et des petites tables étaient disposées face à un imposant bar de bois derrière lequel se tenait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'air avenant. Une quinzaine de sorciers étaient attablés autour de rafraichissements. Pour la plupart des familles venues visiter leur proche, et qui trouvaient le salon plus accueillant qu'une chambre totalement blanche pour discuter.

Hermione repéra sans mal une tête blonde parmi la foule et avisa Drago, assis seul face à un verre à une des tables les plus reculées. Elle se commanda un café et rejoignit le Serpentard qui tournait le dos à la salle. Les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du vide, il n'avait qu'à peine touché à sa boisson. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette.

- Salut, dit-elle en s'asseyant face à lui. Je t'ai cherché partout !

- Bonjour, répondit-il après avoir relevé la tête, néanmoins étonné de cette soudaine apparition.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle sans cérémonie.

Le jeune homme leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle.

- Non, tout va bien, lui assura-t-il en reportant son attention sur son rafraichissement.

- Tu penses faire croire ça à qui ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils dans un air qui lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Pas à moi j'espère, ajouta-t-elle comme pour confirmer ses pensées.

Il joua quelques instants à enrouler et désenrouler ses doigts autour de son verre puis soupira profondément.

- J'ai parlé à mon père, lâcha-t-il alors sans quitter des yeux le liquide ambré.

- Oh, souffla Hermione, troublée. Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit-elle, consciente qu'il avait du s'agir d'une épreuve pour le jeune homme.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Après tout ce que j'ai appris, qu'il avait été trompé par sa femme et son meilleur ami, je me suis dit que ce serait incorrect de ne pas aller le voir. Et puis j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Hermione accusa le coup. Même si elle comprenait qu'il ait voulu parler des problèmes qui secouaient sa famille avec son père, quel que soit l'état de celui-ci, elle se sentait blessée qu'il ne lui ait rien dit à elle. Après tout, ils s'entendaient suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se confier sur ce genre de sujet, aussi délicat soit-il. Certes, leur dispute après le départ de Ron et les propos tenus par Bellatrix avaient jeté un froid, mais elle pouvait comprendre, et puis elle était tout de même responsable d'Arya qui était plus qu'impliquée dans les troubles familiaux des Malfoy, étant donné qu'elle représentait à elle seule tout le problème _ ou du moins la majeure partie.

– Oui… s'efforça-t-elle de répondre, sachant que son silence pourrait la trahir. C'est normal.

Elle marqua une pause, le temps de digérer la nouvelle, et porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres pour masquer son trouble.

- Je t'ai cherché partout, répéta-t-elle après un silence. Les médicomages ont dit que nous pouvions rentrer.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. La blessure de ton bras ne devrait plus tarder à cicatriser pour de bon, maintenant qu'il est débarrassé de toute trace de maléfice. Et étant donné que ton environnement te permet une bonne hygiène, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème d'infection.

- Oui. C'est bien. Je peux repartir à quelle heure ?

- Dès que tu le souhaites. Il faut juste que je signe tes papiers de sortie.

- Ah.

Le silence tomba comme une pierre et les doigts de Drago exercèrent une pression plus importante sur son verre. Evidemment, c'était elle qui signait les papiers. Après tout, il était sous sa responsabilité. Bien qu'il n'ait pas à se plaindre de manquer de liberté, il était tout de même conscient que tout ne lui était pas permis. Signer les papiers officiels le concernant, par exemple. Et si cette liberté bridée ne le dérangeait pas en soit, elle lui laissait tout de même un goût amer dans la bouche.

– Bon et bien, je vais aller préparer mes affaires, reprit-il en se levant. Je te rejoins en bas.

Hermione retint un soupir désespéré quand il lui tourna le dos. Préparer ses affaires ! Piètre excuse pour s'éloigner un moment. Il n'avait rien à préparer ! Pourquoi la fuyait-il comme cela alors qu'ils venaient tous les deux d'échapper au pire ? N'était-il pas content de savoir que tout le monde allait bien ? D'accord, il était peut-être troublé par les révélations de sa tante, mais quand même ! Apprendre qu'Arya était sa soeur illégitime était dur, certes, mais il aurait eu plus de raison de s'en faire si l'un d'eux était mort au manoir Malfoy !

Elle prit le temps de finir son café avant de redescendre dans le hall où le jeune homme la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle signa les deux fiches de sorties et lui saisit le bras pour transplaner à la maison dès qu'ils furent sortis du bâtiment.

Dès qu'il franchit la porte d'entrée du hall, Drago sentit un agréable sentiment de sérénité l'envahir. Bien-sûr, il était conscient qu'il était parfaitement en sécurité à St Mangouste et que l'on s'occuperait bien de lui mais… ce n'était pas pareil. Ici, à la maison, il se sentait… chez lui. Il avait la sensation d'être enfin là où il devait se trouver, et qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. La maison lui apparaissait comme un point de rattache, comme son chez-lui. Même s'il était conscient que ce n'était aucunement le cas. A vrai dire, il n'avait _pas_ de chez lui. Il s'efforça de repousser ces sombres et tristes pensées à la limite de son esprit pour profiter pleinement de son retour au manoir.

Le petit Harry, dont l'institutrice était absente pour la semaine, dévala les escaliers et se précipita vers Hermione, suivi de près par le cocker de la maison. Il se jeta dans les bras de la Gryffondor qui l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

Drago se détourna, préférant monter dans sa chambre. Il n'avait aucune envie d'assister à leurs retrouvailles. Et surtout, surtout il ne voulait pas replonger dans d'amers pensées. Ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire en restant près de Granger. Non, il n'était pas énervé. Il lui en voulait. Profondément, certes, mais il n'était pas énervé. Juste profondément amer, songea-t-il en poussant la porte de sa chambre avec un soupir las.

Et cette amertume était parfaitement justifiée. Car la jeune femme semblait avoir oublié les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcé au manoir Malfoy avant l'arrivée de ces petits collègues, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. Avait-elle au moins conscience que ces trois petits mots mis bout à bout étaient importants pour lui ? Visiblement pas. Ou si c'était le cas, elle cachait bien son jeu.

Ou alors, et cette pensée avait le don de l'effrayer autant que de l'énerver, elle lui avait menti, tout simplement. Elle s'était jouée de lui, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Bellatrix. Après tout, la jeune femme savait parfaitement qu'il les attendait, ces trois mots. Elle était consciente qu'il rongeait son frein en attendant une réponse depuis trois semaines ! Alors forcément, elle n'avait pas dû chercher longtemps pour trouver quoi lui dire qui suffise à le faire renoncer à rejoindre Bellatrix !

Irrité malgré lui, il shoota dans sa corbeille à papier avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit et de soupirer bruyamment. Il se refusait à admettre qu'elle lui avait menti. De sa part, ce n'était pas logique ! Cependant, Drago n'envisageait plus que cette perspective. Après tout, si elle lui avait dit la vérité, pourquoi s'en cachait-elle à présent ? Il ne se l'expliquait pas et cette incompréhension ne faisait qu'accentuer sa mauvaise humeur.

Son regard tomba soudainement sur la photo prise à la patinoire qui était tombée au sol lorsque la poubelle s'était renversée. Il s'immobilisa un instant et déglutit, indécis. Finalement, il sen empara et la contempla un moment. Il s'était montré idiot en la jetant. A vrai dire, il s'était senti tellement blessé et humilié après le coup de Weasley qu'il avait voulu se venger en faisant ressentir la pareille à Hermione. Hermione qui avait préféré descendre calmer Weasley en premier plutôt que de s'occuper de lui. Il était passé après. Le second, qui a moins d'importance que le meilleur ami d'enfance qui n'est pourtant pas très prévenant. Tout cela lui semblait très loin à présent.

Avec un soupir, il installa la photo sur sa table de chevet.

Alors qu'il sortait de la douche quelques trente minutes plus tard, des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre le contraignirent à s'habiller rapidement pour aller ouvrir. Il avait à peine entrebâillé le panneau de bois qu'une tornade brune se jetait à son cou. Hébété, il recula d'un pas tout en refermant intuitivement ses bras sur la jeune femme qui enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Drago prit sur lui pour la détacher de lui. Il n'allait pas se plaindre de cette soudaine effusion d'affection, mais il tenait à avoir des explications. Cependant, lorsqu'il remarqua le regard blessé de la jeune femme lorsqu'il la fit reculer, il ne put empêcher une certaine pointe de culpabilité de l'envahir.

- Hermione, écoute je…, commença-t-il, maladroit, désemparé face à ses grands yeux tristes. Je n'en peux plus de rester dans le flou et l'incertitude. Un jour tu me fais comprendre que tu ne veux pas de moi, et le lendemain tu te jettes à mon cou sans prévenir. J'ai besoin de savoir, trancha-t-il en prenant son courage à deux mains pour se donner la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. Est-ce que ce que tu as dis chez ma mère… tu le pensais ? Ou bien était-ce juste pour ne pas que je cède à Bellatrix ? Demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de retenir son d'appréhension.

La jeune femme l'observa un instant en silence puis finit par soupirer. Drago déglutit et se tendit plus encore.

- C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'incertitude. C'était juste pour ça, pour ne pas que je rejoigne…

- Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? le coupa-t-elle, blessée malgré elle.

Elle s'attendait à cette réaction, bien évidemment. Malgré tout, c'était toujours dur à entendre de vive voix. Elle était consciente qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée très effusive lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé à l'hôpital. Mais il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas le choix !

- Je ne t'ai pas menti Drago, reprit-elle plus doucement.

- Mais alors… pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit après ? Tu as fait comme si tu n'avais jamais rien dit, murmura-t-il en empêchant l'espoir de le submerger.

- Parce que je ne pouvais pas t'en reparler, soupira-t-elle. Il faut que tu comprennes que, malgré les derniers événements, tu es toujours en réinsertion et que le contrat tient toujours. Je ne suis pas censée être aussi proche de toi. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne le voulais pas, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant la panique qui brillait dans ses yeux aciers. Seulement, ça m'est toujours interdit, tu comprends ? Alors si j'étais revenu là-dessus quand je suis venue te voir, l'infirmière qui est entrée pour changer ton bandage aurait tout entendu. Et pareil lorsque je t'ai retrouvé dans le salon de thé. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre le risque que cela parvienne aux oreilles des responsables des réinsertions. Ca ne serait jamais passé. Pardon de t'avoir blessé, acheva-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Drago la considéra un instant, les yeux brillant. Elle avait fait ça pour lui, en fin de compte… Bizarrement, il se sentait soudain ridicule d'avoir pu douter de la véracité de ces propos. Ridicule et honteux.

- Je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il, ne sachant que dire pour se faire pardonner. C'était… complètement idiot de ma part.

La jeune femme lui retourna un pâle sourire et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour poser sa tête sur son épaule, soudain fatiguée.

– Il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que je ne pourrais jamais m'afficher avec toi en public, murmura-t-elle.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il en plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux acajous. C'est plus fort que moi.

– Je sais, souffla-t-elle avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.

Elle marqua une pause, le temps de profiter paisiblement de son contact et de la chaleur rassurante de ses bras.

– Je suis contente que tout ça soit fini et que tu ailles bien, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. J'ai eu tellement peur.

– Moi aussi, acquiesça-t-il gravement, moi aussi.

Inconsciemment, il resserra son étreinte sur elle, ce qui la fit de nouveau sourire.

- Je ne devrais pas dire ça, chuchota-t-elle alors, hésitante, mais…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, sachant que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire était d'une importance capitale pour le jeune homme.

- ...je t'aime Drago, finit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle releva la tête afin de pouvoir admirer son visage et esquissa un sourire timide en voyant ses yeux acier se mettre à briller soudainement. Il l'observa un instant sans pouvoir rien dire et caressa sa joue sans la quitter des yeux.

Puis sans prévenir, il se pencha et s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion. La jeune femme enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et ne broncha pas lorsqu'il approfondit leur baiser, bien au contraire. Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa, faisant frémir Drago qui la rapprocha plus encore de lui avec un sentiment d'urgence qui menaçait de prendre le dessus.

Hermione se détacha de lui avant que tout ne dérape et, haletante, elle posa sa tête contre son torse pour se soustraire à son regard de braise.

- Tu es trop impatient, murmura-t-elle, un brin amusée, néanmoins embarrassée.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça, répondit-il d'une voix bien plus rauque que la normale.

Elle sourit et releva la tête pour poser délicatement sa bouche sur la sienne. Drago frissonna à ce contact. Si le baiser était bien plus doux que celui qu'ils venaient d'échanger, il n'en était pas moins agréable. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et elle se recula alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser. Elle ignora sa moue insatisfaite et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Elle resta ainsi de longues secondes, écoutant simplement la respiration précipitée du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne tarda cependant pas à se calmer et reprit la parole, d'une voix incertaine cependant, comme s'il craignait de rompre le moment magique qu'ils vivaient.

– Hermione ? Demanda-t-il.

– Oui ?

– Je... J'aimerai qu'on parle, tous les deux. Il faudrait _vraiment_ qu'on parle, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle se détachait de lui pour le regarder gravement.

– Oui, je comprends, acquiesça-t-elle en voyant ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

Evidemment, elle se doutait que les paroles de Bellatrix l'avait marqué au fer rouge et qu'il chercherait à se rassurer quant à ce qu'elle avait laissé entendre. Cependant, et même si elle savait que c'était important pour lui, elle avait plus urgent à régler pour l'instant.

– Attend juste qu'Arya se réveille. Je n'aurais pas l'esprit tranquille tant que je ne saurais pas à quoi je dois m'attendre la concernant.

Drago se raidit à l'entente du prénom et se referma comme une huitre, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

– Tu as reparlé avec ta mère ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et hésita une seconde avant de préciser :

– Elle m'a expliqué pourquoi... comment et pourquoi elle en était arrivée là, dit-il, la gorge sèche. C'est toujours... dur à réaliser... et à accepter, ajouta-t-il, amer.

– Et ton parrain, comment prend-il la nouvelle ? S'enquit Hermione.

– Je ne sais pas, je n'ai parlé avec lui. Mal, je suppose. Lui qui a l'habitude de toujours tout contrôler n'a pas du apprécier le fait que toute cette histoire lui ait échappé. .

– Ils s'entendent bien, tous les deux, non ? S'enquit Hermione. Ca ne devrait pas trop mal se passer...

Drago pinça les lèvres. Ca aussi, c'était dur à accepter. L'idée que sa mère puisse fréquenter un autre homme que son père ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la relation qu'entretenait sa mère avec son parrain. Et lui qui avait toujours cru qu'ils étaient uniquement des bons amis !

– Je... j'aimerai être seul un moment, si ça ne te dérange pas, dit-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme qui acquiesça, soucieuse. Je suis désolé mais...

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je dois aller rassurer les enfants de toute façon. Essaie de ne pas broyer du noir toute la soirée avec ça.

Elle ponctua sa recommandation d'un baiser et sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul avec ses pensées, partagée entre la joie de voir ses sentiments partagés et l'amertume de savoir sa famille déchirée à jamais.

* * *

><p>Voili voulou ! Félicitations à tous ceux qui avaient visé juste en pensant à ce mystérieux Camille, qui n'est donc pas une fille comme l'avait d'abord envisagé Drago. Je sais que maintenant c'est plus un prénom féminin, mais j'aime beaucoup ce prénom pour un garçon xD<p>

Vous noterez quand même que je n'ai pas été si vache que ça avec Arya puisse qu'elle est encore vivante, bien que dans le coma ! De toute façon, je suis bien incapable de tuer le moindre personnage, c'est bien trop horrible à mon goût ! En ce qui concerne le traumatisme cranien/commotion cérébrale, je ne suis pas une experte du sujet alors j'ai cherché sur internet et demandé à mon médecin (quitte à passer pour une folle xD). J'ai essayé d'adapter pour un hôpital sorcier, en évitant le soin miracle qui remet sur pied en trois heures. J'espère avoir trouvé le juste milieu entre les deux, à vous de me le dire x)

Sinon, Drago a enfin eu confirmation de ses sentiments ! Alors non, il n'aura pas de récompense miracle pour avoir aidé à arrêter Bellatrix comme l'avait pensé certain xD J'y avais pensé mais finalement j'ai préféré tourner ça autrement. Le contrat tient donc toujours, et franchement, heureusement qu'Hermione était là pour s'en souvenir car une déclaration devant l'infirmière, ça n'aurait pas été joli xD Surtout si c'était remonté jusqu'aux autorités =X

Bonne semaine à toutes, on se retrouve dimanche prochain ! Bisous ;)


	25. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre 24, qui fait 23 pages Word. Je ne me rappelais plus qu'il était si long ! xD De ce fait, la relation entre Camille et Arya est expliquée dans ce chapitre ;) J'espère que l'idée vous plaira, même si elle est un peu incongrue ! x) Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Dramione dans ce chapitre puisqu'il est donc centré sur notre petite rouquine. D'ailleurs, les suivants seront également plus portés sur elle. J'espère que ça n'embêtera personne qu'on délaisse notre petit couple le temps de quelques pages.

Je tiens à adresser un immense merci à tout le monde pour les reviews et mises en favoris. J'ai dépassé la barre des 300 commentaires pour cette fiction, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout lorsque j'ai commencé à la publier ! J'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite. Il reste une petite dizaine de chapitre avec celui d'aujourd'hui ;) Je ne sais plus combien ça fait de pages, mais il en reste encore un bon bout !

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse lire ;)

Petite note à l'attention de Cora : je ne connais pas du tout l'acteur Logan Lermann (ou alors de vue sans savoir que c'est lui xD ), toute ressemblance avec le Logan de cette fiction est donc involontaire x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tes parents n'ont rien dit en t'entendant t'écrier toute seule dans ta chambre xD

* * *

><p>– Hermione, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Maugréa Josh, debout en compagnie de la jeune femme dans la petite salle annexant la salle d'interrogatoire.<p>

– Je sais, oui, soupira la jeune femme. Mais s'il te plait. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire !

Le chef des aurors souffla, exaspéré, et se laissa choir sur une chaise, imité par Hermione. Cette dernière était venue le trouver une demi-heure plus tôt, et s'il avait d'abord cru qu'elle venait chercher des informations sur l'homme qu'il avait arrêté au manoir Malfoy, il avait vite déchanté en comprenant le motif de sa venue.

Cela faisait une semaine et demi que Bellatrix Lestrange avait été arrêtée. Deux jours auparavant, Arya était sortie du coma dans lequel elle était restée plongée une semaine entière. Malheureusement, son agression n'était pas restée sans séquelles, et la nature même de la jeune fille n'arrangeait pas les choses. Atteinte d'un stress post-traumatique et d'un trouble obsessionnel de la propreté, la jeune fille multipliait les sautes d'humeur et passait des heures entières sous la douche pour tenter d'effacer tout souvenir de la peau de Marius sur la sienne. Traumatisée, elle ne supportait plus le contact masculin et refusait catégoriquement qu'un homme l'approche, qu'il s'agisse d'un médicomage, d'un infirmier ou même de Josh, qui avait souhaité lui poser des questions sur son enlèvement.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Arya, qui détestait les hôpitaux, se méfiait de tout ce qu'on pouvait lui donner et refusait toutes les potions de sommeil sans rêve que lui avaient proposée les infirmières pour contrer les cauchemars qui l'agitaient toutes les nuits. Dans ces circonstances, les médicomages avaient refusé de la laisser sortir de l'hôpital et l'avaient obligée à rester dans sa chambre, craignant un débordement de sa part s'ils la laissaient vagabonder dans les couloirs. Cela avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Furieuse, Arya s'en était prise à une infirmière et avait entamé une grève de la faim, qu'elle menaçait de continuer si on n'accédait pas au plus vite à sa requête. Requête qui laissait tout ses proches perplexes et soucieux quant à son état mental. Après tout, sa tête avait subi un grave choc et la commotion cérébrale pouvait avoir quelques séquelles.

Hermione planta son regard noisette dans celui profond et grave de son supérieur, et prit une expression digne du Chat Potté lui-même.

– Josh, je t'en prie. Je te promets que...

– C'est bon, c'est bon, la coupa-t-il d'un geste de la main. J'accepte, j'accepte. Pas la peine de faire des promesses. Mais je te préviens, s'il y a le moindre problème avec lui, je t'en tiendrais personnellement responsable.

– Il n'y aura pas de problème, j'en suis certaine, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant. Merci Josh, tu es le meilleur patron que l'on puisse avoir.

– Bha voyons, marmonna-t-il.

Il donna ses ordres et regarda les deux aurors entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire, visible de derrière le miroir sans teint. Les deux agents ordonnèrent au jeune homme qui s'y trouvait de se lever et lui attachèrent les mains derrière le dos.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis entrain de faire ! Soupira Josh. M'enfin, ça lui déliera peut-être la langue ! J'espère que ta pupille se montrera plus coopérative après cela ! Ajouta-t-il, sarcastique, à l'intention d'Hermione. Tu parles d'une requête toi !

Car c'était bien là tout le problème : Arya exigeait de voir l'homme qui l'avait descendue en sang de la chambre du manoir Malfoy, le principal suspect de Josh, qui avait retrouvé une de ses empreintes sur le poignard qui avait tué Marius Lestrange. Mais dont l'interrogatoire n'avait rien donné, sinon un prénom et une justification bancale et peu crédible concernant sa présence au manoir Malfoy : venir chercher Arya.

Hermione avait bien essayé de la convaincre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais rien n'y avait fait. Et la rouquine n'avait pas fourni la moindre explication. Personne ne savait d'où elle le connaissait, ce qu'il était pour elle, à quel point il était impliqué dans son agression. Pas la moindre information à son sujet. D'ailleurs, Arya refusait de parler de son agression à qui que ce soit, même au psychologue de St Mangouste, qu'elle avait pris en grippe dès sa première séance. Et visiblement, cette aversion était réciproque.

Devant son insistance, et surtout face aux risques que prenait la jeune fille en déclinant toute nourriture à peine remise sur pieds, Hermione était finalement allée trouver Josh pour négocier avec lui une visite de Camille à l'hôpital.

Et Josh venait de céder.

* * *

><p>Logan avait tellement insisté pour l'accompagner, promettant de se contenir et de ne pas égorger Camille dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, qu'Hermione avait finalement accepté de l'emmener avec elle à St Mangouste. Lorsqu'ils transplanèrent devant l'hôpital, Josh n'était pas encore arrivé. Logan attendit son arrivée dans l'entrée tandis qu'Hermione, seule autorisée à pénétrer dans la chambre d'Arya, monta prévenir celle-ci.<p>

- Josh va l'amener, déclara-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il devrait arriver d'ici cinq minutes. Mais s'il te plait Arya, il faut que tu manges.

La Serpentard ignora sa dernière remarque. Bizarrement, ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller et elle se releva. La colère qui l'habitait depuis la veille avait laissé place à une vague de désespoir et la jeune fille était restée allongée sur son lit presque toute l'après-midi sans bouger. Les infirmières n'avaient pas réussi à rebrancher la perfusion que la jeune patiente avait débranché dès qu'elle en avait eu la force, ce qui les les inquiétait grandement. Dans son état, la rouquine avait besoin de s'alimenter.

Car même si elle était sortie du coma et plus disposée à s'énerver que jamais, la jeune fille n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. En témoignait la blancheur de sa peau et ses yeux marqués de profonds cernes violacées. Elle n'avait pas gardé de cicatrices à l'arrière du crâne, mais sous sa chemise blanche _ tenue imposée par l'hôpital, à son plus grand malheur _ on devinait les contours du pansement qui lui barrait le torse, là où le poignard s'était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Grâce à la magie, la cicatrice finirait par disparaître, mais pour le moment, la jeune fille devait encore garder le bandage.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

- Oui. J'ai réussi à convaincre Josh de faire une exception.

Visiblement étonnée du geste de la Gryffondor, la jeune fille eut une seconde de silence.

- ...Merci, souffla-t-elle finalement sans la regarder, gênée.

- Je préférerais que tu manges plutôt que de me remercier.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt d'un ton buté.

Hermione soupira et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Les minutes s'égrainèrent ainsi. La Serpentard ne quittait pas la porte des yeux et la Gryffondor regardait tour à tour sa montre, la jeune fille et le plateau repas auquel elle n'avait pas touché. Depuis deux ans qu'elle l'avait chez elle, elle n'avait jamais réussi à engager la conversation avec Arya, même quand cette dernière était de bonne humeur. Alors maintenant qu'elle était cloitrée de force dans une chambre d'hôpital, autant dire que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer.

Des éclats de voix se firent bientôt entendre dans le couloir et le cliché de la porte tourna. La rouquine bondit aussitôt de son lit sans que Hermione ne puisse rien faire pour la retenir, et se précipita vers le couloir. Elle bouscula Logan qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et se jeta au cou du dénommé Camille, bizarrement défait de ses liens. Le jeune homme la réceptionna sans mal et la fit tournoyer un instant dans ses bras avant de la reposer au sol pour l'étreindre avec affection sous le regard stupéfait de toutes les personnes présentes. Logan en particulier observait la scène, sidéré, avec un mélange de consternation et d'amertume, et un brin de jalousie.

– Par Ellundril Chariakin, tu es vivante ! s'exclama Camille.

– Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura Arya en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

- Toi aussi, répondit-il en souriant dans ses cheveux.

L'impression de ne plus exister aux yeux du jeune couple envahit les témoins de la scène. Hermione se serait bien éclipsée pour leur laisser plus d'intimité, mais elle se refusait de les laisser seuls avec Josh, qui manquait parfois de tact et pouvait se montrer brusque.

Camille détacha la jeune fille de lui afin de pouvoir la regarder.

- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il, amusé, en passant un doigt sur le contour de la mèche qui obscurcissait l'œil droit de la Serpentard.

Logan prit alors conscience d'un détail crucial qui lui avait pourtant échappé. Une large mèche de cheveux ébènes semblable à celle que portait Arya recouvrait l'un des yeux du jeune homme, créant une ressemblance troublante entre les deux protagonistes. Pire encore, le petit pendentif blanc passé sur un lien de cuir, qui pendait autour du cou du jeune homme. Un pendentif en forme de virgule blanche, avec un unique point noir en son centre. Un pendentif qui ne pouvait être que la moitié complémentaire de celui qu'avait Arya. Cette découverte lui noua la gorge et les entrailles.

- J'aime bien, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Et puis comme ça je te ressemble un peu.

Camille s'esclaffa et l'observa encore un instant.

- Tu as tellement changé, murmura-t-il. En seulement quatre ans.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est long, quatre ans sans toi, répliqua-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Le jeune homme la considéra quelques secondes et son visage reflétait un immense sérieux lorsqu'il répondit.

- Je suis désolé Arya. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais encore besoin de moi.

- J'aurais toujours besoin de toi, souffla la rouquine en tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en la reprenant dans ses bras.

Il posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête et la serra fort contre lui, ignorant superbement les trois sorciers présents autour d'eux. En ce moment, plus rien ne comptait sinon ce petit corps fragile qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Et Arya se laissa aller à cette étreinte protectrice qu'elle avait recherché toutes ces dernières années. Les premières larmes ne tardèrent pas à rouler sur ses joues et à former des sillons rouges qui soulignèrent la pâleur de sa peau. Des larmes de tristesse, parce que son départ était toujours présent dans son esprit. Des larmes de joie aussi, parce qu'elle l'avait enfin retrouvé après toutes ses années à le chercher. Et surtout, surtout des larmes de soulagement, car maintenant qu'il était de nouveau avec elle, tout allait s'arranger. Il fallait que tout s'arrange.

Hermione, gênée d'assister aux larmes de la rouquine, fit signe à Josh et à Logan de sortir de la chambre, mais aucun des deux hommes ne fit mine de comprendre.

- Je ne le laisse pas seul avec elle, déclara Josh avec fermeté lorsqu'elle l'attrapa pour le bras pour le faire sortir.

- Mais tu vois bien qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal ! s'exaspéra la jeune femme à voix basse. Et puis on reste dans le couloir, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait s'échapper par la fenêtre.

Josh soupira mais finit par céder. Il sortit de la chambre, suivi par Hermione qui attrapa Logan au passage pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Une fois hors de la pièce, le jeune homme voulut protester mais elle le fit taire d'un geste.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui a agressé et failli tuer Arya, fit-elle remarquer à Josh qui semblait lui aussi mécontent de s'être fait éjecter ainsi de la chambre.

- Ecoute, tant que je n'aurais aucune preuve du contraire...

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus que ce à quoi tu viens d'assister ? s'exaspéra la jeune femme. Elle l'adore Josh ! Ca crève les yeux ! Ils se connaissent et ça ne date pas d'hier ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse depuis deux ans et demi que je la connais !

- Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas agressée, concéda l'homme avec mauvaise grâce. Mais ça ne l'innocente pas pour les meurtres des mangemorts et du gamin !

- Je sais, répliqua Hermione. Mais lève l'accusation pour l'agression d'Arya. Tout laisse à penser que c'est le fils de Lestrange qui l'a poignardée et que ce jeune homme l'a tué pour protéger Arya.

- Pour en être certain, il faudrait que ta gamine parle. Et puis, il ne faudrait pas qu'il tarde trop dans la chambre de la fille, celui-là ! Premièrement parce que les infirmières risquent de ne pas du tout apprécier, et deuxièmement parce que nous avons conclu un marché. Il revoit la fille et après elle parle.

- Laisse-leur au moins une heure. Arya est très mal en point et ça lui fait visiblement du bien de pouvoir lui parler. S'il te plait Josh. Reste ici pour le surveiller si tu veux mais laisse-les se parler.

Le chef de la brigade des aurors soupira et leva les mains pour montrer qu'il rendait les armes.

- D'accord, d'accord. Une heure, mais pas une minute de plus. Même s'il ne fait rien à la fille, il reste un potentiel meurtrier dans notre affaire.

- Je sais. Merci beaucoup Josh, je te revaudrai ça.

- Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna-t-il, bougon, en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Va me chercher un café et ça compensera.

- Logan, tu viens avec moi.

- Non, je vais rester là, répondit-t-il sans la regarder.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, contrariée, même si elle était inquiète pour le jeune homme. Il semblait à la fois amer et abattu, et elle devina aisément qu'il avait mal pris les retrouvailles entre Arya et le jeune homme. Il était plus attaché à la Serpentard que ce qu'il n'en laissait paraître et la voir se jeter au cou de cet étranger alors qu'elle était censée craindre le contact masculin avait du lui faire l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Ce n'était pas une question ! Répliqua-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras pour le trainer derrière elle juste qu'au salon de thé.

Elle demanda un café alors que Logan tardait sur sa commande. S'il n'avait pas été avec la Gryffondor, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde pour un double pur-feu, même s'il se doutait que ce genre de boisson ne devait pas se trouver dans un hôpital. Une bière au beurre alors. Quelque chose qui pourrait dévier le fil de ses pensées, au moins pour quelques minutes.

La jeune femme le laissa au bar et alla s'asseoir à une table reculée en attendant qu'il se décide. Elle observa un instant les familles qui discutaient avec leur proche hospitalisé puis ramena son regard sur Logan. Le jeune homme semblait s'être enfin décidé quant à la boisson qu'il désirait prendre puisqu'il héla le barman qui lui servit un grand verre de soda.

Finalement, il n'y avait pas non plus de bière au beurre dans ce fichu bar.

- Ca va allez ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître trop inquiète alors qu'il prenait place en face d'elle.

Ces dernières semaines, elle avait remarqué que le jeune homme était un peu sur les nerfs, et pas seulement depuis l'enlèvement d'Arya, bien avant cela. Il avait d'ailleurs de plus en plus tendance à réagir comme une certaine rouquine qui, elle le savait, était loin de le laisser indifférent. Etant donné son âge, elle ne s'occupait plus de lui et lui laissait une totale liberté ainsi qu'une responsabilité de taille puisqu'il veillait sur ses cadets lorsqu'elle était absente. Mais à vingt ans, elle considérait plus Logan comme son petit frère et non comme un de ses enfants. Aussi ne se mêlait-elle pas plus que ça de sa vie privée. Il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répliqua-t-il comme pour confirmer la ressemblance avec la Serpentard. Tout le monde va bien, Arya est remise, et le prof' m'a dit que j'avais bien travaillé aujourd'hui.

Hermione soupira. Même si son faible pour Arya lui avait paru un temps soit peu plaisant et un brin attendrissant, elle commençait fortement à changer d'avis. Etait-il au moins conscient qu'il devenait aussi agréable que la Serpentard dans ses meilleurs jours ?

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, précisa-t-elle tout de même d'un ton légèrement exaspéré.

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? soupira-t-il alors avec lassitude. Que je crève de jalousie parce qu'elle s'est jetée au cou de cet individu, alors qu'elle est censée ne pas vouloir qu'un garçon l'approche et que lui-même est un potentiel meurtrier ? Et bien oui, je crève de jalousie ! Et après, quoi ? Elle a quinze ans, elle est intenable, elle a un caractère proche de celui d'un hippogriffe enragé, et elle est tout juste sociable ? Je sais tout ça, inutile de me le rappeler, marmonna-t-il sombrement.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça Logan, lui rappela doucement Hermione.

- C'est ce que tu en penses alors, répliqua-t-il, amer, sans prendre la peine de la regarder.

- Bien-sûr que non. D'accord, elle a un caractère difficile à gérer, et oui elle est intenable et elle ne s'est pas intégrée comme je l'avais souhaité. Mais elle est comme ça et pour maintenant je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien y changer. Et ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais te reprocher de l'apprécier, tenta-t-elle de le convaincre. De l'apprécier ou plus, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure alors qu'il ne répondait pas.

Logan serra les dents et roula des yeux agacés. A vrai dire, il était énervé. Très énervé même. Contre à peu près tout le monde. Contre Arya d'une part, même s'il s'en voulait d'être énervé contre elle alors qu'elle avait frôlé la mort quelques jours plus tôt. Contre cette petite crevure de Camille aussi, et contre Josh pour l'avoir amené. Contre Hermione qui lui avait demandé de le faire, et qui le forçait à présent à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il essayait vainement de repousser depuis des semaines. Et énervé contre lui-même d'autre part, pour justement ressentir ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du éprouver.

Il garda le silence de longues secondes, mais le regard insistant de la Gryffondor qu'il sentait posé sur sa personne eut raison de lui.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, lâcha-t-il alors avec une certaine brusquerie. Et pourtant elle m'avait prévenu. Elle m'avait prévenu qu'elle y arriverait, que « renoncer ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire », cita-t-il avec sarcasme. Ca m'a amusé quand elle m'a dit ça. J'aurais du la prendre plus au sérieux. D'ailleurs elle était parfaitement sérieuse quand elle me l'a dit. Mais non, j'ai cru qu'elle plaisantait, que c'était juste un moyen se s'amuser et de s'occuper, comme un nouveau défi à relever pour elle ! De sa part ça n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant !

Sa colère le contraint à marquer une pause, le temps de reprendre une respiration régulière. Hermione arqua un sourcil, surprise de le voir si énervé, lui qui était pourtant du genre à rester calme et posé, préférant prendre du recul plutôt que d'agir impulsivement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? l'encouragea à continuer Hermione.

- Rien, justement ! Je lui avais dit que je prendrai des mesures à son encontre, histoire qu'elle se lasse rapidement et qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Mais quand j'ai vu qu'elle ne faisait rien, j'ai laissé tomber. Je me suis dis que finalement elle était déjà passée à autre chose, qu'elle avait trouvé une autre occupation. J'étais content d'une certaine manière, déjà parce que ça me facilitait les choses, et ensuite parce que j'avais gagné si je puis dire. Elle n'avait pas réussi ce qu'elle avait prévu et Merlin sait qu'elle obtient généralement tout ce qu'elle veut.

- Pour ne pas dire tout de le temps, commenta Hermione. On en a encore la preuve aujourd'hui.

- Oui, concéda-t-il sombrement. Et j'aurais du me méfier. En réalité, elle n'a besoin de rien pour plaire. Je veux dire, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se féminise un peu, se maquille, s'habille, à ce qu'elle soit plus ouverte, énuméra-t-il avec rudesse, comme s'il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir fait cela. Sans compter que Yumi semblait vraisemblablement au courant alors... Mais non, elle n'a rien changé du tout, conclut-il, perplexe et agacé. Et je me rends compte qu'elle n'a pas eu besoin de tout ça. En fait, elle n'a même pas besoin de la volonté de séduire. Parce que, au final, je crois que ça lui importait peu. Elle est restée elle-même et finalement, je me rends compte que c'est ça qui la rend attirante.

Il observa un point fixe à l'extérieur de la pièce avant d'avaler une gorgée de boisson, évitant le regard d'Hermione, honteux d'avoir déballé toute sa vie sentimentale alors qu'elle avait certainement d'autres choses plus importantes à penser.

Non, décidément, il ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé là, comment Arya l'avait poussé à en arriver là surtout. Comment elle avait fait en ne rien faisant, en fin de compte. C'était à en devenir fou. Et cela avait le don de l'énerver profondément. Ou bien était-ce la scène à laquelle il venait s'assister dans sa chambre qui l'agaçait. A vrai dire, il préférait ne pas le savoir.

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire amusé suite à ses dernières paroles et à l'air renfrogné qu'il arborait à présent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pour l'instant, aller voir si elle va bien et si cet enfoiré ne lui a pas fait mal, répondit-il en se levant.

La jeune femme soupira devant un tel entêtement mais le suivit néanmoins après avoir pris un café pour Josh en comprenant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus pour le moment. Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent l'étage inférieur où se situait la chambre de la rouquine, ils trouvèrent justement le chef des aurors entrain de faire les cents pas devant la porte, les yeux rivés sur sa montre.

- Il leur reste quinze minutes, leur dit-il dès qu'ils furent à portée de voix. Alors j'ai voulu entrer pour les prévenir mais une infirmière m'a vu approcher de la porte et s'est mise dans un état pas possible en prétendant que je ne respectais pas ses patients ! Donc si tu avais l'extrême obligeance d'aller leur annoncer toi-même, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire de son air pincé et lui tendit son café.

- Merci, la remercia-t-il sèchement.

.

La tête posée sur l'épaule de Camille assis à côté d'elle face à la fenêtre de la chambre, Arya regardait dehors sans rien observer en particulier. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle se sentait apaisée en sa présence. Le mal qui la rongeait de l'intérieur avait reflué lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce.

Ils avaient parlé. Longtemps. Il lui avait expliqué les raisons de son départ précipité et elle lui avait raconté les quatre ans qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle l'avait perdu. Il lui avait aussi révélé sa vraie nature et ainsi confirmé ses doutes. Elle l'avait alors bombardé de questions, avec une avidité de savoir telle qu'il en avait été amusé. Il n'avait pas répondu à tout et même si elle en avait été contrariée, elle n'avait pas insisté. Maintenant qu'il était revenu, elle aurait tout le temps pour les réponses.

Inconsciemment, elle porta sa main au pendentif qu'elle avait autour du cou, qui représentait Yin. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Camille comment il avait su qu'elle avait besoin de lui, il avait sourit, puis avait sorti son propre pendentif, complémentaire au sien, qui représentait Yang.

– Ton prof' de Défense contre je ne sais quoi est un bon ami de mon père, lui avait-il expliqué en s'amusant de son air sidéré. Il a toujours aimé ce monde de fous auquel il appartient. Quand il a été engagé à Poudlard, il a accepté de garder un œil sur toi. Je savais que tu étais dans cette école. Il y a quatre ans, j'ai reçu une lettre à ton nom alors que tu étais portée disparue par les autorités. Ca m'a inquiété, je l'ai ouverte. C'était une lettre un peu farfelue qui t'informait de ta rentrée prochaine dans cette école spéciale. Je me suis dis que tes parents avaient du t'y inscrire avant de décéder, et qu'il y aurait enfin des gens compétant pour s'occuper de toi. Je n'étais pas la personne la plus recommandable pour élever une fillette, alors je suis parti. Je me suis dis que si je disparaissais, tu t'intégrerais mieux. Bref, quand ce prof' a appris ta disparition, il y a deux semaines, il est venu trouver mon père, qui m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir. Il avait peur que tu sois tombée entre de mauvaises mains, avec tous ces dingues qui s'étaient échappés de prison. Je suis revenu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Mon père peut passer d'un monde à l'autre comme il le souhaite, et il a accepté de me déposer. Je ne te l'avais pas dis, mais le pendentif était magique, une invention de chez nous. Une sorte de mouchard, si tu veux, complémentaire du mien. Quand je suis repassé dans ce monde, il s'est réactivé et je n'ai eu qu'à suivre le signal pour te retrouver.

Si Arya avait été vexée de ne pas avoir deviné la double identité de son professeur de DCMF, elle avait cependant conscience qu'il lui avait sûrement sauvé la vie en alertant le père de Camille. Aujourd'hui, elle réalisait aussi que même si Camille était parti quatre ans plus tôt, il ne l'avait pas totalement abandonnée, comme elle l'avait pensé jusque là. Il lui avait laissé le médaillon. Un pendentif qui lui avait lui aussi sauvé la vie, en quelque sorte.

Lorsqu'elle le sentit bouger, tout son corps se contracta et son estomac se noua d'appréhension.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, murmura-t-elle.

- Et je ne veux pas partir non plus, répondit-il en retour. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ici indéfiniment Arya. Cet imbécile de « lever de soleil» ou je ne sais quoi m'a accusé de meurtre pour avoir tué l'autre crevure et ces cinq lourdauds. Il ne voudra jamais que je reste avec toi.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, soupira et finit par relever la tête de son épaule.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas ? demanda-t-elle. Tu pourrais leur échapper sans problème.

Camille l'observa un instant et ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu peux être sournoise ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Joli détour pour savoir si je compte repartir à nouveau. Tu peux me poser la question directement tu sais.

- Et toi tu es trop perspicace, marmonna-t-elle. Alors ? insista-t-elle tout de même.

Le jeune homme recouvra son sérieux et l'observa un moment.

- Je t'ai volé ta confiance ce jour là, n'est-ce pas ? réalisa-t-il sans la quitter des yeux. Je l'ai emportée avec moi et t'ai empêchée de l'accorder à nouveau.

Arya soutint son regard quelques secondes puis détourna les yeux.

- Ce n'est la réponse que je veux entendre, soupira-t-elle, agacée.

- Tu ne l'as jamais redonnée à quelqu'un, pas vrai ? continua-t-il en ignorant sa remarque. Tu as peur qu'on te la prenne à nouveau, tu n'oses plus la donner. Tu as vécu toutes ses années en te méfiant constamment de ce qui t'entourait. Je t'ai détruite.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? répliqua-t-il. Alors pourquoi tu tiens tellement à cette réponse ?

Arya se mordit les lèvres. Il l'avait eue. Sa réponse n'allait que confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire. Comme c'était quelque chose à quoi elle se refusait, elle garda le silence. Ce manque de réponse était de toute façon assez éloquent.

- Arya, inutile de faire attention à ne pas me vexer. Je sais que j'ai gâché quelque chose ce jour là et que tu ne pourras plus m'accorder ta confiance comme avant…

- Non, le coupa-t-elle. Tu te trompes.

- Non. Si tu me poses cette question et que tu tiens autant à ce que réponde, c'est que as peur que je reparte sans toi, assena-t-il sans méchanceté. Je le sais Arya, pas la peine de me le cacher.

- …Je ne veux pas revivre ça une deuxième fois, finit-elle par lâcher en regardant ses pieds.

- Je ne repartirai pas Arya. Pas sans toi en tout cas. J'ai fais une erreur et je ne compte pas la refaire une deuxième fois.

La Serpentard ne put retenir un profond soupir soulagé et elle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et la jeune fille se mordit sauvagement les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

- Jeune homme, intervint la voix d'Hermione, il va falloir que vous sortiez.

- Oui.

- Non, répondit en même temps Arya qui s'empara fermement de son bras alors qu'il se levait. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, murmura-t-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Merlin qu'elle pouvait se détester pour se montrer si faible. Jamais elle n'avait autant pleuré que ces deux derniers jours ! Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Les perles salées trop longtemps contenues semblaient avoir trouvé une brèche dans sa défense et elle n'arrivait pas à la refermer.

- Arya, s'il te plait, tenta Hermione.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'entendit même pas. Ses yeux rivés à ceux de Camille dans une prière silencieuse, elle comprit qu'il ne céderait pas quand elle vit la résignation qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- Il faut que je parte Arya, sinon ils ne me laisseront jamais revenir. Lâche-moi, s'il te plait.

Doucement, il posa sa main sur la sienne et retira un à un tous les doigts qui agrippaient son bras.

- Hermione ! s'impatienta Josh, resté dans le couloir.

La jeune femme lui renvoya un regard glacial qui le contraria mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Arya, il faut que tu le laisses partir, répéta-t-elle cependant à l'intention de la Serpentard.

Cette dernière se jeta au cou de Camille qui referma ses bras sur elle et posa son menton sur son épaule en soupirant. Il s'en voulait de partir en la laissant dans un tel état. Et si elle continuait à le retenir ainsi, il allait finir par refuser de suivre l'homme qui l'attendait fermement dans le couloir, et ce malgré les conséquences que ce refus d'obtempérer pourrait avoir. Aussi, et pour ne pas en arriver à une situation si extrême et si délicate, il serra une dernière fois la jeune fille dans ses bras puis se détacha d'elle brusquement avant de sortir de la chambre.

Sans se retourner.

Sans un seul dernier regard.

Hermione referma derrière lui afin d'éviter que la Serpentard ne s'échappe, ce qu'elle avait certainement l'intention de faire, à en juger par le choc qui s'abattit sur la porte, de l'autre côté du mur.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Josh en liant de nouveau les mains du jeune homme.

Ce dernier émit un sifflement rageur lorsqu'il le poussa vers les escaliers et lui jeta un regard polaire qui refroidit quelque peu le chef des aurors.

Camille ralentit alors qu'il passait devant Logan qui l'observait avec une haine et une jalousie certaine.

- Occupez-vous d'elle, lui dit-il avant que Josh ne le force à continuer son chemin.

Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre. Logan fronça les sourcils, indécis, et regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner vers la sortie puis disparaître lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dans les escaliers.

- Pourquoi il ne lui lance pas simplement un sort d'amnésie s'il est vraiment moldu ? demanda-t-il à Hermione après quelques secondes de silence.

- Parce qu'il est accusé d'avoir tué cinq sorciers, répondit-t-elle. Le meurtre du fils de Lestrange passera pour assistance à personne en danger, du moins je l'espère. Ecoute, les infirmières ont donné leur accord pour que tu ailles voir Arya. Mais elles veulent que tu restes à distance. Tant que tu n'essaies pas de la toucher, tu peux y aller.

Logan ne put retenir un soupir soulagé et c'est avec impatience qu'il attendit qu'Hermione ouvre la porte de la chambre.

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas un bruit et Arya n'était pas sur son lit. La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain. La pièce était vide également.

C'est Logan qui la trouva. Recroquevillée contre un mur derrière le lit, elle avait enfouie son visage dans le creux de ses bras qui entouraient ses genoux repliés contre elle.

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra à cette vision et il s'accroupit près d'elle.

- Arya, l'appela-t-il doucement.

- Dégage, répliqua-t-elle sans relever la tête.

Il lui sembla que sa voix tremblait mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Hermione ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et une expression inquiète se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut la Serpentard.

- Arya, il va nous falloir quelques explications, murmura-t-elle sans vouloir la brusquer. D'où est-ce que tu connais ce garçon ?

La jeune fille releva lentement la tête. Ses yeux étaient humides et ses joues creusées de long sillons rouges. Cependant loin de pleurer, elle arborait une expression glaciale et c'est un regard noir qu'elle adressa à la Gryffondor.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, siffla-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Arya, on a besoin de savoir s'il est dangereux ou non, insista Hermione.

- Parce qu'il a l'air dangereux peut-être ? railla-t-elle, acide.

- Il a tué au moins un homme, et peut-être cinq autres, crut lui apprendre la jeune femme. Et Josh a retrouvé plusieurs armes sur lui.

- Et vous allez lui reprocher d'avoir tué des enfoirés comme eux ? S'il n'était pas arrivé, Marius aurait…

Sa voix se brisa et elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Ses yeux s'emplirent de panique et elle se mit à trembler.

- Arya calme-toi, intervint Hermione en sentant venir la crise. C'est tout, tu ne crains plus rien, tu es en sécurité ici…

Mais la jeune fille ne l'entendit même pas. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle se revoyait dans la chambre de Marius qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Elle revoyait son air mauvais et la lueur malsaine de ses yeux noirs. Elle revoyait son expression folle furieuse alors qu'il se jetait sur elle et elle sentait de nouveau ses mains et sa bouche sur sa peau alors qu'il la souillait.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se dérober à ses visions mais il était trop tard. Sa peau semblait la brûler aux endroits où il l'avait touchée la semaine précédente et elle se sentait sale et crasseuse.

- Arya ! l'appela Logan alors qu'elle se levait soudainement pour se précipiter vers la salle de bain.

Sans réfléchir, il attrapa son poignet pour la retenir.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix hystérique en se dégageant brusquement, comme s'il l'avait brûlée.

Elle étouffa un sanglot et referma violemment la porte de la salle d'eau derrière elle, laissant deux Gryffondor complètement ahuris derrière elle. Le bruit caractéristique de la douche leur parvint de la pièce adjacente et Logan se tourna vers Hermione qui lui renvoya un regard réprobateur.

- Je t'avais dis de ne pas la toucher, le sermonna-t-elle.

- Je… je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, balbutia-t-il, encore sous le choc.

La jeune femme soupira et se releva.

- Logan il faut que tu comprennes que… qu'elle ne réagira plus comme avant, murmura-t-elle. Elle est traumatisée et …

- Je suis désolé, la coupa le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et… ça ne se reproduira plus, finit-il, accablé par la culpabilité.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une infirmière qui balaya la pièce d'un regard affolé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai entendu crier.

- C'est… Arya qui a eu une crise, lui expliqua Hermione.

L'infirmière soupira, embarrassée.

- Elle est partie se laver ? devina-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Je vais vous demander de sortir, dit-elle alors. Il va lui falloir du temps pour se calmer et elle a besoin de repos. Nous allons essayer de rebrancher les perfusions ce soir.

Les deux Gryffondor s'exécutèrent en silence et l'infirmière referma derrière eux.

- Vous pourrez revenir la voir demain, mais pas avant. Elle a eu suffisamment d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

- Oui, je comprends, répondit Hermione. Merci beaucoup.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

- Je vais rentrer, annonça Logan. Il faut que… que je me change un peu les idées, expliqua-t-il.

- Oui, je vais rentrer également, soupira la jeune femme, découragée. J'espère qu'elle ira mieux demain. Si elle doit rester ici plus d'une semaine, les choses risquent de ne pas s'arranger... commenta-t-elle sombrement.

* * *

><p>- DRAGO ! s'écria Grégoire en se précipitant vers le jeune homme à la chevelure platine.<p>

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le réveil d'Arya. On était à présent vendredi après-midi, et Drago avait accompagné Hermione et John jusqu'à King Cross pour récupérer les enfants scolarisés à Poudlard.

Etant donné que la disparition d'Arya et de John s'était largement rependue à travers les couloirs et les dortoirs du château, tout le monde était au courant à Poudlard et la majorité des enfants avait de se fait décidé de passer ses vacances d'hiver à la maison.

- Ne me dis pas que ce qui s'est passé avec Bellatrix est paru dans la Gazette, murmura Drago à l'adresse de Hermione, qui se tenait non loin de lui.

- Non, sourit-elle. Josh a fait en sorte que rien ne s'ébruite pour le moment. Il donnera une interview aux journalistes lorsqu'il aura trouvé la fuite du polynectar à Azkaban, pas avant.

- Alors pourquoi il a l'air si soulagé de me voir en vie ? demanda le jeune homme en avisant Grégoire qui se rapprochait à une vitesse affolante.

- John a envoyé un hibou à Marvin et à Alec pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir alors forcément… tout le monde est au courant au château.

Drago n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. Grégoire lui sauta dessus et l'impact lui coupa le souffle. A côté de lui, Hermione esquissa un sourire et s'avança pour aider les plus jeunes sorciers qui se dépêtraient avec leurs valises et leurs chariots pleins à craquer.

- Tu vas bien ! s'exclama gaiement le garçon alors que Drago le posait à terre.

- La prochaine fois évite de me rentrer dedans comme ça, et j'irai encore mieux grimaça le blond.

- Mais Drago, John nous a appris que… hmm-mmh !

- Pas ici, gronda le jeune homme en retirant sa main qui bâillonnait le môme.

- Bha pourquoi ? s'étonna Grégoire.

- Parce que pas ici, c'est tout.

Comme il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, Grégoire n'insista pas et embraya sur un autre sujet très important à ses yeux : les jeux vidéo. Drago soupira mais le laissa parler tout en l'écoutant d'une distraite oreille.

A quelques pas de là, Marvin et Alec discutaient vivement avec John, et Yumi avec Hermione qui semblait visiblement embêtée. Et pour cause, la Serdaigle venait de lui demander comment aller Arya, et la Gryffondor ne savait que répondre.

Car la jeune fille était toujours à l'hôpital et Hermione, qui allait la voir tous les jours, n'avait pu que constater les conséquences de cet enfermement forcé. La Serpentard était plus déchaînée et instable que jamais. Le stress post-traumatique était loin d'être dissipé et les sautes d'humeur qu'il entrainait chez la rouquine étaient toujours aussi régulières. La visite de Camille, si elle n'avait pas empiré les choses, ne les avait guère arranger non plus. Arya était toujours aussi exécrable avec les infirmières, refusait tout ce qu'on lui donnait et passer des heures sous la douche. Deux petits points positifs ressortaient cependant de cette visite : Arya s'alimentait de nouveau, et n'avait donc plus besoin des perfusions et elle avait finalement lâcher quelques informations sur son agressions. Son témoignage avait permis d'innocenter Camille pour son agression, même s'il affirmait son implication dans le meurtre de Marius. Josh avait finalement admis que c'était le fils Lestrange qui avait agressé et tenter de tué Arya, et étant donné les circonstances, les charges contre Camille avait été allégées, même s'il restait sous la garde de Josh en attendant des expertises approfondies sur la mort des cinq autres mangemorts. Comme l'avait présagé Hermione, le meurtre de Marius n'était pas retenu, passant pour assistance à personne en danger.

Tout cela n'empêchait pas Arya de réclamer sa sortie de l'hôpital avec moult cris et menaces, à tel point que Hermione en était venue à redouter les visites quotidiennes à l'hôpital, qui se soldaient toujours pas une crise de nerf de la Serpentard.

– Alors ? s'impatienta Yumi a ses côtés.

- Et bien, physiquement elle va bien, répondit Hermione avec hésitation. Mais elle est très traumatisée et elle ne supporte pas de rester enfermée.

- Quand sortira-t-elle ?

- Dans quatre jours normalement, mais les médicomages souhaitent la garder plus longtemps, en attendant que son état se stabilise. Elle change d'humeur constamment.

- Mais… elle est toujours comme ça, remarqua Yumi, perplexe. Surtout en ce moment.

- Je sais mais… là ce n'est pas pareil. Ce n'est pas du à un comportement normal mais au traumatisme.

- Ah.

Dépitée, la Serdaigle baissa la tête et tourna les talons pour rejoindre son petit ami. Hermione la regarda s'éloigner vers Marvin qui lui adressa quelques mots avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La Gryffondor eut un regard attendri. Même s'il était plutôt improbable, leur couple était adorable. Elle sourit en pensant que son « couple » a elle-aussi était des plus inattendus, bien plus encore que celui de Yumi et Marvin. Même si l'on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier de couple la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Drago…

Elle se retourna et chercha le jeune homme des yeux. Adossé à l'un des piliers métallique qui soutenait le toit de la gare, il l'observait également. Visiblement, il n'écoutait rien de ce que pouvait lui dire Grégoire, qui semblait débiter un flot de parole ininterrompu. Quelques mèches blondes malmenées par le vent retombaient devant ses yeux orageux, accentuant son expression mystérieuse qui faisait tout son charme. Elle rougit en constatant qu'il l'épiait depuis un moment déjà et se détourna en constatant que sa gène ne faisait qu'agrandir le sourire qu'il arborait.

Non, ils ne formaient pas un couple à part entière, mais c'était comme si, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas se montrer trop proches en public, ce qui soi-dit en passant, ne les dérangeait ni l'un ni l'autre, Drago ayant finalement accepté de ne pas recevoir son attention constamment… Même s'ils n'avaient pas encore eu la discussion qu'attendait tellement le jeune homme, leur relation était devenue plus sérieuse en un sens. Depuis qu'elle avait _enfin_ répondu à sa déclaration, Drago se montrait moins pressé et plus confiant qu'il ne l'avait été jusque lors.

Cependant, il restait un sujet qu'il refusait catégoriquement d'aborder depuis sa séquestration au manoir Malfoy : Arya, une fois de plus. Hermione le tenait au courant de l'état de la jeune fille, même s'il ne prenait jamais l'initiative de demander de ses nouvelles. La jeune femme voyait bien que cela le tracassait, qu'il était inquiet, qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire concernant la jeune fille et ses responsabilités toutes nouvelles. Mais malgré toutes ses tentatives pour le faire parler, la Gryffondor n'avait jamais réussi à établir une conversation sur le sujet. Et cela l'embêtait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient. Car même si Arya ne sortirait pas de l'hôpital tout de suite, elle allait bien finir par rentrer à la maison pour la fin de son rétablissement. Et elle finirait forcément pas croiser le Serpentard un jour ou l'autre...

* * *

><p>– Je veux sortir ! s'écria Arya alors que la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital se refermait sur l'infirmière qui était venue déposer un plateau repas.<p>

Personne ne lui répondit, et la poignée s'obstina à tourner dans le vide lorsqu'elle voulut ouvrir.

La jeune fille soupira de frustration et, d'un grand coup de pied, envoya valser le plateau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le contenu se répandit sur plusieurs mètres, éclaboussant le sol et les murs, mais la rouquine n'y accorda aucune attention. Elle se laissa glisser contre un pan de mur propre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Huit jours ! Depuis huit jours elle tournait en rond dans cette maudite chambre comme un lion en cage _ comme un serpent en terrarium. Elle était prisonnière. Dans un autre cachot que celui du manoir Malfoy, mais prisonnière tout de même. Pour faire simple, elle n'avait pas le droit de passer le pas de la porte de sa chambre. La médicomage craignait qu'elle ne tente de s'enfuir si elle lui laissait cette liberté, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas manqué de faire, quitte à envoyer quelqu'un au service des urgences s'il lui bloquait la sortie. Etant donné que sa chambre se trouvait au quatrième, elle n'avait pas la possibilité de s'échapper par la fenêtre. Oh, bien-sûr, on lui avait accordé quelques promenades avec une infirmière. Des sorties éphémères qu'elle détestait. L'impression d'être l'un des patients des hôpitaux psychiatriques qu'on voyait à la télé l'insupportait, et elle n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, qu'on choisisse pour elle l'heure de ses sorties, le trajet dans le jardin de l'hôpital et la durée de ses promenades.

Si encore Camille était revenu la voir, son calvaire quotidien en aurait été largement soulagé, mais non. Il n'était pas revenu. Hermione lui avait appris que son patron l'avait finalement déclaré coupable de la mort des cinq mangemorts et qu'il lui était donc impossible de quitter le ministère où il était retenu en attendant que l'on décide de son sort. En tant que moldu, on ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre lui, et puis on ne pouvait pas nier que sans son intervention, il y aurait sûrement eu des morts pendant l'intervention des aurors. Arya en aurait hurlé de rage. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Cela n'avait pas fait revenir Camille mais au moins, Hermione avait écourté sa visite puisque les infirmières lui avaient conseillé de revenir le lendemain.

Découragée, la jeune fille laissa sa tête cogner contre le mur derrière elle et se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond. Un plafond blanc, blanc comme tout le reste de la chambre. Tout était blanc ici. Les murs étaient blancs, le sol était blanc, les portes, l'armoire, le lit, les draps, la salle de bain, le savon, les gants de toilettes, les serviettes ! Tout, tout, tout, absolument tout était blanc ! Jusqu'à la tenue stérile qu'elle était obligée de porter ! Tant et si bien qu'elle ne supportait plus cette couleur qui n'en était même pas une ! Elle en aurait fait une overdose si cela avait été possible !

- J'EN AI MARRRRRRE ! hurla-t-elle dans le silence de la pièce.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Elle allait devenir folle si cette situation cauchemardesque ne prenait pas rapidement fin.

* * *

><p>- A trois. Un… Deux… Tr…<p>

- Stupéfix !

Dans les sous-sols du ministère, les couloirs résonnaient des bruits des entraînements des apprentis aurors et policiers. Benjamin ne gardait plus la moindre trace de son bras cassé grâce aux potions que lui avaient fournies les médicomages. Son supérieur, Lucien, lui avait cependant accordé une semaine de congés après son agression au manoir Malfoy. Ses élèves avaient été plus que ravis de le retrouver aux entraînements lorsqu'il avait repris, en ce Lundi annonciateur d'une nouvelle semaine.

Cette après-midi là, alors que le froid forçait les gens à se couvrirent et à augmenter sensiblement le chauffage, les élèves de Benjamin, eux, transpiraient à grosse goutte et auraient donné cher pour une boisson fraiche. Après un échauffement considérable, ils étaient passés aux duels tant attendus.

Peter, qui venait de monter sur l'estrade, écarquilla les yeux de surprise en avisant le jet de lumière rouge qui fonçait droit sur lui. Il pensait seulement à l'esquiver lorsqu'il tomba à terre, immobile. Benjamin soupira.

- Logan, j'ai dis trois ! Pas deux et demi ! Julie, lance-le contre sort à Pet', on recommence, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'une de ces élèves.

Le policier s'avança à la hauteur de Logan tandis que la jeune femme s'exécutait.

- Ecoute Logan, je sais que tu es pressé d'en finir et que tu veux aller à l'hôpital, mais essaie d'être patient ! On finit à dix huit heures et pas avant, alors inutile de précipiter les choses.

- Désolé, marmonna le jeune homme en reprenant sa place.

Il jeta un regard exaspéré à l'horloge qui affichait quinze heure quinze et soupira. Encore deux heures quarante cinq ! Merlin que le temps était long !

* * *

><p>La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Arya, toujours assise au pied du mur, releva la tête vers l'intrus. Son sang se glaça à la vue de la femme qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les mains tremblantes et les yeux hésitants.<p>

Narcissa Malfoy se décida et avança d'un pas avant de refermer derrière elle. Elle avisa le plateau renversé et les aliments répandus et ne put retenir une moue dégoutée. Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait détester la saleté !

Son regard tomba alors sur la rouquine qui la toisait avec froideur, assise à même le sol contre un mur près du lit. La femme déglutit.

Après de nombreuses larmes et une profonde réflexion, elle avait pris la décision de venir voir la Serpentard. Après tout, la jeune fille n'avait pas semblé hostile lorsqu'elle l'avait croisée le soir de Noël chez Hermione Granger, même si Drago lui avait dit qu'elle avait un caractère bien trempé. Il lui avait cependant fallu plus de deux semaines de réflexion avant de se décider à se rendre à l'hôpital. La médicomage, informée de son lien de parenté avec sa jeune patiente, l'avait tenue au courant de l'état de la Serpentard, au moins un minimum, si bien qu'elle avait contacté la mère biologique de la jeune fille lorsque celle-ci était sortie du coma.

- Bonjour Arya, la salua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait posée.

La Serpentard ne répondit pas.

- Je… je me suis dit que… tu voudrais peut-être que l'on parle, toutes les deux et…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! siffla Arya en se relevant vivement. Sortez !

Narcissa se tut, douchée. Evidemment, elle s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille ne la reçoive pas le sourire aux lèvres, mais quand même… Elles étaient de la même famille, après tout…

- Oui, reprit-elle avec difficultés. Mais… tu dois sans doute vouloir des explications quant à….

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! répliqua vertement la rouquine. Je ne veux même pas vous parlez ! Vous n'êtes rien pour moi, c'est clair ? RIEN !

- Arya, murmura doucement Narcissa, horrifiée de la tournure que prenait leur conversation, nous sommes tes parents, que tu le veuilles ou…

- C'EST FAUX ! VOUS N'ETES PAS MES PARENTS ! Vous ne serez JAMAIS mes parents ! beugla Arya, faisant reculer la femme d'un pas. Mes parents, ce sont ceux qui m'ont appris à parler et à marcher, ceux qui ont fêté chacun de mes anniversaires pendant sept ans, ceux qui ne m'ont pas abandonnée ! Mais parents sont MORTS ! Et vous, vous n'êtes qu'une PUTAIN et ce connard de Rogue n'est qu'une ORDURE ! Je ne veux plus JAMAIS entendre parler de vous ! Vous m'avez déjà assez pourri la vie comme ça ! Je vivais TRES BIEN sans vous et il a fallu que vous foutiez tout en l'air ! Vous me DEGOUTEZ ! Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir qui vous étiez ! Je vous DETESTE !

Alors que Narcissa, touchée en plein cœur par les insultes de la jeune fille, observait avec effroi la Serpentard qui ne cessait de hurler sa rage, une infirmière entra en panique dans la chambre.

- Ne restez pas là ! Ses sautes d'humeur peuvent être dangereuses ! Sortez ! intima-t-elle à Narcissa qui était bien incapable de bouger, choquée par la violence des propos d'Arya.

- Sortez ! insista l'infirmière en l'entrainant dans le couloir. Laissez-la se calmer ! ordonna-t-elle en fermant la porte magiquement.

Du bruit leur parvint de la pièce adjacente et l'infirmière jeta un regard affolé vers la porte. Jamais la jeune fille n'avait eu un tel accès de colère ! Et Merlin seul savait pourtant qu'elle en avait eu, des crises de rage depuis son réveil.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher un médicomage et une aide soignante qui vous raccompagnera en bas. Restez-ici !

A l'intérieur, Arya ne décolérait pas, et le mobilier de la chambre faisait les frais de sa rage et de sa haine. Elle avait déjà renversé la table de chevet et défoncé l'une des portes de l'armoire à grands coups de pied. La desserte sur laquelle les infirmières posaient les plateaux repas gisait à terre au milieu des potions de sommeil sans rêve laissées à disposition. Elle avait arraché les rideaux de la fenêtre et tentait à présent de briser celle-ci, en vain. Protégée magiquement, la vitre ne faisait pas mine de céder mais la rouquine s'acharna dessus jusqu'à ce que le désespoir la submerge totalement, et jusqu'à ce que tous ses muscles soient endoloris.

Sa peau la brûlait affreusement et jamais elle ne s'était autant dégoutée elle-même. Son regard se fixa sur ses mains et les larmes affluèrent sur ses joues. Merlin qu'elle se sentait sale ! Elle était sale ! Aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Marius l'avait souillée, et le sang de la « très noble famille des Malfoy » coulait dans ses veines, lié à celui de Rogue, cet homme mesquin qu'elle avait toujours profondément haï ! Cette pensée la révulsa et elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour vomir le peu qu'elle avait ingéré.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir situé au dessus du lavabo. Jusque lors, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de le regarder avec attention. Une expression torturée apparut peu à peu sur son visage alors qu'elle se dévisageait. Pourquoi lui semblait-il que tout la rapprochait _d'eux _? Jusqu'alors elle avait toujours trouvé qu'elle ressemblait à Camille…

- Ce n'est pas possible, gémit-elle. Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

Elle avait le teint pâle caractéristique des Malfoy, et des yeux sombres semblables à ceux de Rogue. Ses mains mêmes étaient longues et fines comme l'étaient celles de Drago. Avec horreur elle réalisa qu'elle leur ressemblait. Son visage s'apparentait à celui de Narcissa Malfoy avec sa morphologie fine et délicate. La mère de Drago n'avait-elle pas d'ailleurs elle aussi un grain de beauté sur le visage, exactement au même endroit qu'elle ? Et Rogue, Rogue n'avait-il pas un caractère semblable au sien ? N'était-il pas aussi pessimiste et insociable qu'elle ? Combien de fois Yumi lui avait-elle dit qu'elle n'était pas assez ouverte, pas assez extravertie et sympathique avec les autres ?

La jeune fille suffoqua et recula d'un pas, horrifiée par ce qu'elle découvrait. Elle buta contre le rebord de la douche et, une demi-seconde plus tard, c'est avec un sentiment d'urgence qu'elle retira tous ses vêtements pour se précipiter sous l'eau. Il fallait qu'elle se lave, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse disparaitre ces ressemblances et cette saleté qui la recouvrait.

Du bruit lui parvint de sa chambre mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Les infirmières devaient sûrement remettre le mobilier en état. L'une d'elle l'appela à travers la porte, mais elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à se savonner et à frotter sa peau avec acharnement.

* * *

><p>- Allez les jeunes, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! annonça Benjamin en tapant dans ses mains.<p>

Les deux derniers duellistes descendirent de l'estrade et suivirent leurs coéquipiers jusqu'aux douches tandis que Benjamin fermait la salle derrière eux.

Dans les douches, l'ambiance était joyeuse. Benjamin et Quentin étaient convoqués le lendemain par leur supérieur pour quelques explications plus poussées concernant l'intervention au manoir Malfoy, et l'entraînement était donc officiellement annulé. Et la quinzaine d'apprentis policiers de deuxième année comptait bien profiter de cette journée de libre pour se reposer après l'intense séance d'entraînement qu'ils venaient de finir.

- Hey Logan, profite du moment ! Pour une fois qu'on a le temps ! s'exclama l'un des garçons en remarquant que son camarade s'empressait de ranger ses affaires.

- Tu sais bien qu'il est trop pressé, sa copine l'attend, plaisanta un autre. Tu nous la présenteras un jour j'espère !

- Hey la ferme ! répliqua le concerné avec un sourire en lui lançant une éponge de bain.

- Si tu cherches la guerre, tu vas l'avoir ! rétorqua le jeune homme en s'apprêtant à lui relancer le projectile.

- Non je n'ai pas le temps, faut que j'aille à l'hôpital.

- Rhalala, t'es pas cool mec !

- Bonne soirée Logan, lança un autre garçon alors que le jeune homme sortait des douches en finissant de sécher ses cheveux.

- Merci Mat', a Mercredi.

Il rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Dès qu'il fut hors du ministère, il transplana pour St Mangouste, en pensant que ce serait effectivement beaucoup mieux si Arya se languissait de lui, plutôt que de Camille !

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Arya, personne ne lui répondit. Cependant, cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Il venait la voir tous les jours après son entraînement depuis qu'il y était autorisé, et à chaque fois, elle ne desserrait pas les dents. Il avait essayé de lui demander d'où elle connaissait ce Camille, mais elle avait piqué une crise et il avait été obligé de sortir. Après quoi elle ne lui avait plus jamais reparlé, quel que soit le sujet abordé.

Aussi, comme il n'attendait pas de réponse, il entra. La chambre était vide et parfaitement rangée, comme si elle attendait la venue d'un nouveau patient. A croire que la jeune fille était sortie de l'hôpital… Logan fronça les sourcils. Si Arya était vraiment sortie, Hermione l'aurait mis au courant, non ?

Un immense fracas retentit alors en provenance de la salle de bain, comme si la réserve personnelle toute entière de Rogue venait de s'écrouler. Un cri vite étouffé lui parvint et le jeune homme se précipita sur la porte.

- Arya ? s'alarma-t-il. Arya, est-ce que ça va ?

De l'autre côté, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, si ce n'étaient de faibles gémissements qui incitèrent Logan à agir.

- Arya, je vais entrer, d'accord ? la prévint-il en espérant que cela suffirait à prévenir toute nouvelle crise de fureur.

Là encore il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il sortit sa baguette et l'apposa sur la serrure. Un sortilège informulé plus tard, un léger cliquetis se fit entendre et il put tourner la poignée.

- Oh Merlin… murmura-t-il en découvrant l'état des lieux.

Le sol de la petite pièce était jonché de débris de verre et de flaques de potions. L'étagère censée les soutenir était toujours en place mais il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un flacon dessus, et le miroir était brisé. Recroquevillée contre la paroi de la douche, Arya avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras et se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière sans le regarder. Ses cheveux trempés dissimulés son visage et elle semblait agitée de tremblements convulsifs. Le peignoir blanc qu'elle avait passé laissait voir sa peau cramoisie et ses avant-bras en sang. Plusieurs morceaux de verre avaient ouvert de fines coupures ensanglantées sur le bas de ses jambes, sur ses pieds et ses poings, et le tissu blanc était tâché de rouge.

- Arya… souffla-t-il, catastrophé par son état.

La jeune fille releva vers lui un visage ravagé par les larmes et secoua la tête lorsqu'il s'approcha. Logan ne put que remarquer les griffures qui lacéraient ses joues, comme si elle avait essayé de s'arracher la peau à main nue.

- Non, gémit-elle. N'avance pas ! Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi je te dis ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle.

Sa voix se brisa et un profond sanglot lui échappa.

- Je suis sale… murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Je suis sale...

- Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre, d'accord ? demanda Logan sans la brusquer. Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

- Je suis sale… répéta la jeune fille, au bord du désespoir.

Doucement, Logan se saisit d'un drap de bain qu'il déposa sur ses épaules au dessus de son peignoir tâché de sang. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas risquer, c'était de la toucher directement.

- Ne me touche pas ! protesta-t-elle alors qu'il passait un bras sous ses jambes.

- Je ne te touche pas, répondit-il en la soulevant délicatement. C'est la serviette que je touche, pas toi, d'accord ?

Elle ne répondit pas et il prit ça pour un « oui ». En prenant soin de ne pas la toucher par inadvertance, il la sortit de la salle de bain et la déposa sur le lit immaculé de la chambre. Après quoi il s'empressa d'appeler une infirmière qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Bien qu'affolée de l'état de la jeune fille, elle ne manqua pas de lui faire un sermon sur ses manières en apprenant qu'il avait pénétré dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle y était.

Le jeune homme ne trouva rien à répliquer et baissa la tête. A vrai dire, il avait été tellement inquiet à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave qu'il avait agi sans réfléchir. L'infirmière se calma quelque peu et se détourna de lui pour s'occuper d'Arya dont les larmes ne semblaient plus pouvoir s'arrêter de couler tandis qu'elle répétait toujours les trois mêmes mots : « je suis sale ».

- Vous allez devoir sortir, ordonna l'infirmière à Logan qui fronça les sourcils.

- Mais…

- Vous pourrez revenir _après _! le coupa-t-elle. Pour le moment, elle a besoin d'intimité ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant de gros yeux.

Logan baissa vivement les yeux en comprenant où elle voulait en venir et sortit dans le couloir sans plus de cérémonie. Il avait oublié que la jeune fille sortait de la douche et n'était vêtue que d'un simple peignoir qui ne permettait pas de soigner ses plaies.

Plus parce qu'elle le lui reprocherait s'il ne le faisait pas que parce qu'il en avait envie, il appela Hermione qui lui promit de passer à l'hôpital sitôt qu'elle aurait ramené les enfants à la maison, eux qui étaient partis à la piscine pour l'après-midi.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que la Gryffondor frappa à la porte de la chambre avant d'entrer.

Dans la pièce, tout était calme. Les derniers rayons du Soleil couchant diffusaient une faible lumière dans la pièce, apportant une ambiance colorée et apaisante. Assis sur une chaise près du lit où dormait Arya, Logan caressait doucement le visage de la jeune fille du bout des doigts. Il se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et replia son bras en reconnaissant Hermione.

- Logan, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit celle-ci à voix basse en s'approchant.

Elle regarda un instant la jeune fille allongée sur le flanc gauche et ne put que remarquer les bandages qui enserraient ses deux avant-bras et les coupures qui finissaient de se refermer au niveau de ses chevilles et de ses pieds, ainsi que les multiples griffes sur ces joues. A croire qu'elle s'était battue avec un chat enragé.

- J'ai entendu du verre se briser dans la salle de bain lorsque je suis arrivé. Quand je suis entré, je l'ai trouvé à terre, les bras en sang et coupée à plusieurs endroits à cause des débris de verre.

- Tu es entré dans la salle de b… s'indigna la jeune femme.

- Oui, je sais, la coupa Logan, exaspéré. L'infirmière m'a déjà fait la remarque. Mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne soit gravement blessée et… je n'ai pas réfléchi. Et puis elle portait un peignoir de toute façon.

- Quand même, marmonna Hermione. Comment s'est-elle faite ces plaies aux bras ? demanda-t-elle alors. Et ses joues. Le verre ne peut pas en être la cause.

- D'après les infirmières, elle s'est grattée à sang.

- Quoi ?

Logan soupira et regarda un instant le visage paisiblement endormi de la jeune fille.

- Narcissa Malfoy est venue la voir cette après-midi.

- Pardon !

- Selon les infirmières, l'entrevue s'est très mal terminée. Arya n'a pas supporté sa visite et elle aurait piqué une crise phénoménale.

- Et Lady Malfoy ? s'enquit Hermione, inquiète.

- En état de choc, toujours d'après les infirmières. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'Arya se mette dans un tel état.

- Mais… c'est insensé, balbutia la Gryffondor. Pourquoi est-elle venue la voir si peu de temps après ? Elle aurait du lui laisser le temps de se faire à l'idée, attendre qu'elle sorte de l'hôpital.

- Visiblement, ça ne lui ait pas venu à l'esprit, grommela Logan.

- Et c'est à cause de cette visite qu'elle s'est mutilée ? demanda Hermione, la gorge nouée.

- Oui. Le trouble de la propreté dont elle souffre ne serait pas uniquement du aux… attouchements que Marius a pu lui faire, expliqua-t-il avec difficulté. Les infirmières ignoraient qu'elle avait appris l'identité de ses parents il y a quelques jours seulement. A présent, elles pensent que cela peut aussi jouer un rôle dans son comportement.

- Logan soit plus clair, je t'en prie !

- Elle n'accepte pas ses origines. Savoir que Lady Malfoy et Rogue sont ses parents la révulse. Elle se dégoûte elle-même.

Une expression stupéfaite se peignit sur le visage d'Hermione qui dévisagea la jeune fille endormie. Arya n'avait jamais accordé la moindre importance au sang, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses origines l'affectait à se point. Son animosité pour Rogue était compréhensible, puisque aucun sorcier de Poudlard ne portait Rogue dans son cœur. Mais Narcissa Malfoy ? Elle l'avait à peine croisée le soir de Noël. Et puis elle était très attachée à Drago. En quoi être sa demi-sœur pouvait être dérangeant pour elle ? Elle n'avait pas reçu la même éducation que son frère, et l'importance de la fidélité et de la réputation de la famille ne devaient pas être des notions primordiales pour elle.

Evidemment, comme elle n'avait jamais réussi à nouer le moindre lien avec la jeune fille, la Gryffondor ignorait qu'elle vouait une haine profonde à ses géniteurs, et ce avant même de les avoir connu. .

- On lui a donné de la potion de sommeil sans rêve ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, pour la forcer à dormir un peu.

- Les infirmières m'ont dit qu'elle faisait beaucoup de cauchemars la nuit, qu'elle revivait sans doute ce qu'elle avait vécu au manoir, murmura Hermione.

- Je sais. J'espère que ça ira mieux quand elle rentrera à la maison.

- J'espère aussi, souffla la Gryffondor. J'espère aussi... Bon, je vais te laisser. Drago m'attend dans le couloir.

- Il est venu ? S'étonna le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, acquiesça doucement Hermione. Le haut parleur était mis quand tu m'as appelée et il a entendu qu'Arya était blessée alors... il a décidé de venir.

- Je peux lui laisser la place s'il veut la voir un moment, proposa l'apprenti sorcier.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit la peine. Il... n'est pas encore prêt pour cela, je pense.

Logan hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille tandis que la Gryffondor sortait de la pièce. Elle eut la surprise de trouver Drago derrière la porte. Visiblement, il observait la jeune fille à travers le hublot de la porte.

– Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas monter, remarqua Hermione en refermant silencieusement derrière elle.

– Ouais, acquiesça-t-il. Mais... ça a été plus fort que moi. Comment va-t-elle ?

– Les médicomages l'ont mise sous somnifères mais personne ne peut dire dans quel état elle sera à son réveil. Je commence à me demander si ce traumatisme refoulera un jour, soupira-t-elle, inquiète.

Drago ne répondit pas et continua à observer la jeune fille par le hublot. Il aurait aimé ouvrir la porte et aller la voir quelques minutes, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. A vrai dire, et il s'en voulait pour cela, elle le dégoutait. Et ce dégoût involontaire qu'il éprouvait pour elle l'empêchait de s'inquiéter comme il l'aurait voulu. Après tout, Arya avait été l'une des rares à l'accepter. Elle avait même pris sa défense devant Weasley. Mais savoir qu'elle était sa sœur illégitime... c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Si encore elle n'avait pas eu pour père Severus, cela serait peut-être mieux passer, mais dans l'état actuel des choses... Et si elle n'avait pas eu ces maudits cheveux roux qui la faisaient ressembler à un Weasley ! Et ce caractère exécrable dont tout le monde se plaignait et qui n'était aucunement digne d'un Malfoy, ni même d'un Black ! Sans parler de l'irrespect dont elle faisait preuve envers presque tout le monde, et de cette manie de désobéir à tous les ordres qu'on pouvait lui donner ! Et une multitude d'autre défaut qu'il voyait en elle ! Merlin, il avait l'impression que cette fille était un ensemble de défauts ! Des défauts qu'il avait autrefois apprécié, pourtant... Mais à l'époque, elle n'était qu'une adolescente parmi tant d'autres à ses yeux, et pas sa demi-sœur.

Hermione posa une main sur son avant-bras en remarquant sa mâchoire se crisper et ses poings se serrer, signes qu'il commençait à s'énerver.

– Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Drago, chuchota-t-elle.

– Celle de qui alors ? Severus ? Répondit-il brusquement en se dégageant.

– Non... Celle de personne.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas et son visage prit une expression désespérée.

– Elle ne peut pas être ma sœur, murmura-t-il après un silence. Elle a trop de... elle ne ressemble en rien à une Malfoy, même pas à une Black !

Hermione pinça les lèvres, désapprobatrice face à un tel jugement. Même s'il avait laissé tomber ses préjugés sur le sang, elle savait que les valeurs de sa famille lui restaient chères. Elle n'approuvait pas cela, pas plus qu'elle n'admettait le jugement sur le sang.

– Elle te ressemble plus que tu ne le penses, répondit-elle.

– Je le verrais si elle me ressemblait. Je l'aurais vu bien avant, rétorqua-t-il en guise d'argument. Et ma mère aussi l'aurait remarqué, et... Severus aussi, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Bellatrix s'est trompée. Elle n'est pas ma sœur. Elle a du confondre. C'est forcément ça, ajouta-t-il.

– La ressemblance ne se remarque que rarement, il n'y a que la différence qui choque, répondit Hermione. Tu n'as jamais compris cela.

Drago fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre le sous-entendu, et pas sûr d'apprécier le-dit sous-entendu qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il se tourna vivement vers elle, le regard soupçonneux.

– J'étais une humaine comme toi, une sorcière comme toi, expliqua Hermione sans le quitter des yeux. J'avais les mêmes connaissances que les tiennes, des résultats aussi bons que les tiens, si ce n'est meilleurs. J'avais la même envie de réussir que toi, le même désir de faire mes preuves, de me démarquer. Mais ça, tu ne l'as jamais vu. Tu n'as vu que le sang, le sang et ma maison différente de la tienne.

Le Serpentard la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle remettait ça sur le tapis alors qu'il n'avait rien dit de mal à ce propos. Il ne desserra cependant pas les dents, conscient qu'elle avait raison, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis. Face à son silence, la jeune femme enchaîna.

– Arya est une sorcière comme toi. Elle est dans la même maison que la tienne...

– Pure coïncidence, la coupa Drago, refusant de l'écouter.

– Elle a les mêmes yeux que toi Drago. Le même caractère que toi, le même besoin de solitude, le même orgueil que toi à son âge ! Elle déteste Ron comme toi et déteste recevoir des ordres.

– C'est un pur hasard, répéta le Serpentard, tentant de s'en convaincre lui-même. Tous les Serpentard sont comme ça ! Et de toute façon, il n'y a que les Gryffondor pour apprécier les Weasley !

Hermione se tut un instant et lui lança un regard si menaçant qu'il détourna les yeux.

– Elle est aussi peu émotive que toi Drago, reprit-elle plus sèchement. Et elle fuit tout ce qui la dérange ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois être entrain de faire là ? Tu ne veux pas admettre qu'elle est ta sœur et tu contredis tout ce que je dis ! Assena-t-elle alors qu'il hochait négativement la tête. Elle fait la même chose dans des situations pareilles ! Les expertises ADN sont sans appel Drago. Arya est bien la fille de ta mère. Tu ne peux rien faire contre ça, et crois moi, ces tests sont fiables.

A côté d'elle, Drago avait fermé les yeux, anéanti. Elle avait balayé toutes ses illusions en quelques secondes à peine ! Avec quelques dizaines de mots seulement !  
>Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Arya avait trop de défauts pour être parente avec lui ! Il l'observa encore quelques secondes à travers le hublot de la porte.<p>

– Je ne veux pas de sœur, murmura-t-il alors. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit ma sœur.

– Tu ne peux rien y changer Drago, reprit la jeune femme plus doucement. Arya est ce qu'elle est et tu ne peux rien contre ça ! Elle n'a même pas choisi d'appartenir à ta famille. Bien au contraire.

Le Serpentard garda le silence.

– Essaie d'y réfléchir, s'il te plait. Elle ne restera pas indéfiniment à l'hôpital et elle rentrera à la maison tôt ou tard. Ce sera déjà assez dur pour elle et tu es une des rares personnes qu'elle apprécie. Essai de ne pas lui compliquer l'existence.

Drago soupira profondément et se détourna finalement de la chambre.

– J'essaierai d'y réfléchir, je ne te promets rien, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Hermione ne répondit pas et jeta un dernier regard par le hublot de la porte. Logan avait repris sa veille, une main perdue dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils en sentant deux mains glisser sur sa taille et elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Drago, qui protesta. Même si elle savait qu'il se sentait mal et qu'il voulait juste du réconfort, elle s'écarta et lui jeta un regard hautain.

– Il n'y a personne pour nous voir ! Marmonna-t-il.

– Je sais, répondit-elle, impitoyable. Mais tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser passer le « Il n'y a que les Gryffondor pour apprécier les Weasley » non ? Et puis, ça te laissera le temps de réfléchir, en attendant !

Drago cligna des yeux, ahuri. Elle n'était pas sérieuse là, si ?

– Mais... Hermione !

– On rentre à la maison, je crois que Logan n'a pas besoin d'aide pour veiller sur elle, reprit-elle en s'éloignant, ignorant son expression choquée.

Il la rattrapa sans mal et un « Drago j'ai dit non ! » résonna dans le couloir désert.

* * *

><p>- Je t'avais prévenue ! Je t'avais dis que c'était une très mauvaise idée ! Mais non, tu es aussi bornée que ton fils !<p>

- Ne parle pas comme ça de Drago, murmura Narcissa.

- Je ne dis que la stricte vérité ! Je l'ai averti des risques qu'il prenait avec Granger ! Et est-ce qu'il m'a écouté ? Non ! Il a préféré continuer de batifoler avec cette fille ! grimaça Severus avec un rictus dégouté.

- Miss Granger est quelqu'un de bien…

- Je n'ai pas dis le contraire ! Mais cette réinsertion est une chance inespérée pour ton fils, et il devrait se contenter de la suivre sans broncher ! Mais non, évidemment, il faut qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête, comme toujours, et qu'il se mette dans l'idée de séduire Granger ! Elle est la meilleure amie de Potter, elle ne pourra que lui attirer des ennuis, c'est moi qui te le dis !

Narcissa n'osa pas répliquer. Jamais elle n'avait vu Severus dans un tel état. Lorsqu'elle était venue le trouver dans son appartement à Poudlard, il était pourtant parfaitement calme. Et il l'était resté jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui parle de sa rencontre avec Arya, qui remontait à deux jours à présent, et dont elle ne s'était toujours pas remise. Dès qu'elle avait prononcé son nom, le maître des potions avait explosé.

Elle lui laissa quelques secondes pour se calmer, puis osa enfin reprendre la parole pour revenir sur le sujet premier de leur conversation.

- C'est ma fille Severus, murmura-t-elle, inquiète de la réaction qu'il aurait. Et c'est ta fille aussi.

- Non Narcissa ! répliqua-t-il vivement. Ce n'est pas ma fille ! Je refuse de la considérer comme telle ! Et tu sais très bien qu'il en sera de même pour elle ! Elle ne voudra jamais t'accepter comme sa mère ! Tu le sais, elle te l'a dit !

- Elle est encore sous le choc, mais elle changera d'avis …

- Narcissa écoute-moi ! insista le maître des potions en vrillant ses yeux sombres aux siens et en l'attrapant par les épaules. Elle ne changera jamais ! Je la connais, toi non. Ca fait cinq ans qu'elle vit ici et je peux t'assurer que tu pourras faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir, elle ne changera pas. Ni d'avis, ni de caractère, ni de comportement !

- Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ? Drago a bien changé, pourquoi pas...

- Parce que Drago a reçu une éducation, Narcissa ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas de... de cette fille ! Lâcha-t-il, agacé au plus haut point.

- Pourquoi ne parviens-tu pas à dire « ma fille » ? demanda la femme, blessée.

- Parce qu'elle n'est PAS ma fille ! Vociféra le professeur de potions, effrayant Narcissa. Je ne veux pas d'elle comme fille ! Je ne veux pas d'enfants ! Et cesse de me parler d'elle, c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter !

La pauvre mère sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle fit appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas fondre en pleurs devant son amant. Cependant incapable d'articuler un mot, elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Elle reprit son sac à main et son manteau et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Elle n'eut même pas la force de lui dire au revoir.

Severus n'attendit pas que la porte se referme pour soupirer profondément. Bouillant de colère, il se dirigea à grands pas vers un petit meuble duquel il sortit une bouteille de pur feu dont il se versa un verre. Il ne lui arrivait pas souvent de boire, et il n'avait jamais été ivre mort de toute sa vie, mais ce soir, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. A bout de nerf, il avala son verre cul sec sans même grimacer et s'en resservit de suite un autre. Lorsqu'il eut ingéré la moitié de la bouteille, il décida de finir de calmer ses nerfs sur les copies qu'il avait à corriger. Mettre quelques T lui ferrait du bien, et tant pis pour les élèves exécrables qui en subiraient les conséquences.

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, les médicomages autorisèrent Arya à rentrer à la maison. La jeune fille souffrait toujours de stress post-traumatique, mais les médicomages ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'en soulager. Aussi espéraient-ils qu'en rentrant chez elle, la jeune fille aille mieux. Selon eux, retrouver son foyer et ses amis lui ferait du bien et lui permettrait de se changer les idées.<p>

Cette décision avait grandement soulagé Hermione qui, bien que consciente que sa pupille recevait les meilleurs soins possibles à St Mangouste, était inquiète pour elle en permanence et savait qu'elle ne serait tranquille que lorsque la rouquine serait de retour à la maison, où elle pourrait garder un œil sur elle la plupart du temps. L'auror avait encore quelques jours de congés, ce qui lui permettrait de veiller sur elle durant la journée.

Cependant, la médicomage responsable d'Arya avait émit des conditions à son retour chez sa tutrice. Après avoir lourdement insisté sur le fait que la jeune fille ne devait pas avoir de contact physique avec un garçon, fut-il son petit-ami, le médecin avait demandé à Hermione de veiller à ce que sa patiente ne se fasse rien de trop fatiguant puis lui avait prescrit des potions de sommeil sans rêve et des potions apaisantes, au cas où la jeune fille aurait des crises de colère répétées, avant de lui ordonner de l'appeler si un quelconque problème se présentait.

Arya n'avait montré qu'un faible enthousiasme à retourner au manoir, qu'elle ne considérait pas comme sa maison, et avait une fois de plus exiger de voir le dénommé Camille, qu'elle ne cessait de réclamer depuis des jours.

C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'acceptait de dire la Serpentard au sujet du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas voulu parler de lui à qui que ce soit, et Josh et Hermione ignoraient toujours tout du mystérieux inconnu, qui lui aussi restait murer dans un silence constant. Les aurors ne savaient ni d'où il venait, ni ce qu'il faisait ici, encore moins comment il avait connu Arya. Ils ignoraient jusqu'à son nom et cela mettait Josh hors de lui. Malgré les charges à son encontre, le jeune homme n'avait pas être transféré à Azkaban étant donné qu'il était moldu. Le directeur des aurors ignorait ce qu'il allait faire de lui. En attendant, le jeune homme avait été conduit dans un petit appartement servant de planque au ministère en attendant qu'une décision durable soit prise le concernant.

Le soir de son retour, Arya monta directement dans sa chambre, et elle n'accepta de manger que parce que Hermione l'aurait ramenée à l'hôpital si elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Elle dormit d'un sommeil agité, comme toutes les nuits qui avaient suivi son agression.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle sortait tout juste de la douche, emmitouflée dans un peignoir et ses cheveux ruisselant sur son dos, elle se figea en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir accroché en face de la cabine. Incapable de se détourner de son image, elle ne put qu'une fois de plus constater les ressemblances troublantes qui existaient entre elle et ses géniteurs. Ses yeux sombres tellement semblables à ceux de Rogue, les traits de son visage, ses mains aux doigts longs et fins, la pâleur de sa peau, si caractéristique. Son corps entier semblait lui hurler qu'elle était la fille d'une Black et de Rogue.

Les larmes de désespoir lui montèrent aux yeux alors que, tremblante de dégoût, elle s'empara vivement d'un drap de bain dont elle se servit pour recouvrir le miroir. Le mal était cependant déjà fait. Désespérée, la jeune fille se laissa glisser le long du mur et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Ses cheveux encore mouillés lui donnaient froid, et sa peau rougie d'avoir était frottée avec acharnement lui faisait mal, mais elle s'en fichait, même si elle grelottait et que le contact du peignoir sur ses bras et ses jambes la faisait souffrir. La douleur n'était cependant rien en comparaison de la souffrance psychologique.

C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter, beaucoup, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pouvait, et beaucoup trop en une seule fois. Les attouchements de Marius d'une part, et rien que cela, c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Elle se dégoutait rien que pour s'être laissée toucher, pour ne pas s'être elle-même enfoncé ce fichu poignard dans la poitrine avant qu'il ne puisse la souiller. Souillée. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Crasseuse, sale, souillée. Et le sang qui coulait dans ses veines n'arrangeait pas les choses. La fille de Rogue. La fille de cet être immonde que tout le monde haïssait, cet être infâme qu'elle détestait.

Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses genoux pour étouffer ses pleurs, incapable de les arrêter.

Ce n'est que bien des heures plus tard qu'elle sortit de sa chambre, après s'être assurée que ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges ni gonflés. Elle était à peine entrée dans la salle à manger que Yumi accourait vers elle.

– Arya ! S'exclama la jeune japonaise en la prenant dans ses bras, heureuse de voir son amie sur pied. Je me suis fais tellement de soucis ! Quand nous nous sommes rendus compte que vous n'étiez pas rentrés, toi et John, après la journée à...

La Serpentard la laissa parler, n'écoutant pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait. Son sang se glaça lorsque son regard se posa sur Drago, qui prenait son déjeuner à sa table privilégiée, celle la plus à l'écart des autres, où il avait pris l'habitude de manger, même si les adolescents ne représentaient plus pour lui un désagrément. C'était aussi la table où Arya aimait manger et où elle comptait s'asseoir afin de rester un peu à l'écart des autres.

Elle allait devoir vivre avec son demi-frère.

Cette réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Durant tous ces jours où elle était restée à l'hôpital, elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle rentrerait bientôt à la maison, où elle croiserait forcément Drago, Drago qui était son demi-frère. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de penser à son lien de parenté avec lui, trop obsédée qu'elle était par l'identité de ses parents biologiques. Mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui, elle ne pouvait que penser à ce lien du sang qui les unissait à la même mère. Et elle ne pouvait que constater qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Narcissa, à tel point qu'elle ne voyait qu'elle dans ses traits. Avec horreur, elle réalisa qu'elle allait passer les prochaines semaines à vivre avec quelqu'un qui lui rappellerait ses parents biologiques à chaque instant. Le désespoir la submergea à nouveau et elle envisageait de tourner les talons pour s'enfuir dans sa chambre quand Hermione, qui venait d'arriver, la poussa sans brusquerie à l'intérieur de la pièce.

– Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment. J'espère que tu as faim, Shinji s'est donné un mal fou pour préparer des muffins pour tout le monde.

La jeune fille sentit son estomac se retourner à la seule pensée de la nourriture qui l'attendait. Hermione la fit asseoir à une table non occupée et alla lui chercher un petit déjeuner pendant que Yumi prenait place aux côtés de la Serpentard. Cette dernière commençait d'ailleurs à regretter sa solitude de l'hôpital. Elle détestait être ainsi entourée d'autant d'attentions. Or, elle savait pertinemment qu'Hermione et Yumi n'allaient cesser de prendre soin d'elle pendant les jours à venir, ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer.

– Tu devrais manger quelque chose, lui conseilla Hermione en remarquant qu'elle ne touchait pas au plateau qu'elle venait de lui apporter.

– Je n'ai pas faim.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la jeune fille regardait fixement un point fixé derrière elle. Intriguée, elle suivit son regard et tomba sur Drago, qui mangeait deux table derrière eux avec Grégoire, Andrew et Maxence.

La Gryffondor se raidit en réalisant que si elle s'était inquiétée de la cohabitation avec son frère, elle n'avait pas pensée à la ressemblance qui existait entre Drago et sa mère, et qui ne manquerait pas de rappeler à Arya Narcissa Malfoy, qu'elle ne supportait pas. Et elle qui avait cru naïvement que son retour à la maison lui permettrait de se changer les idées ! Quelle idiote elle était ! A présent, Drago allait constamment lui rappeler l'identité de ses parents !

– Yumi, tu peux nous laisser cinq minutes ? Demanda-t-elle à la Poufsouffle qui acquiesça et alla s'asseoir à la table d'une de ses amies.

Arya ne remarqua même pas son départ, trop occupée à fixer Drago du regard. Ce n'est que lorsque Hermione se plaça de façon à lui dissimuler le jeune homme qu'elle revint à la réalité.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle brusquement.

– Est-ce que ça t'embête de devoir vivre avec Drago ? Répondit doucement Hermione en retour, consciente d'aborder un sujet sensible.

Arya se raidit. Elle détestait qu'on la perce ainsi à jour, qu'on devine si facilement ses problèmes.

– Même si ça me dérangeait, ce n'est pas à lui d'en subir les frais. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, lâcha-t-elle tout de même. Il n'était même pas au courant.

– Tu sais Arya, si tu as besoin de parler...

– Il n'y a rien à en dire, rétorqua durement la jeune fille en se levant. A moins que tu puisses remonter le temps, ce qui est fait et fait.

Elle lança un dernier coup d'oeil à Drago. Ce dernier, en entendant une chaise racler durement le sol, tourna instinctivement la tête en direction du bruit. Il croisa le regard acier d'Arya et déglutit avant de baisser vivement la tête.  
>Blessée par ce simple geste qui en disait long sur ce que ressentait à présent Drago pour elle, la Serpentard tourna les talons et remonta dans sa chambre, retenant ses larmes. Elle manqua de tomber en entrant dans sa chambre et se rattrapa in extremis en se retenant à son lit. Elle jura tout haut, à la fois énervée et désespérée.<p>

Découragée, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit en étouffant un sanglot. Elle venait à peine de rentrer et elle en avait déjà assez. Hermione qui la couvrait d'attentions, Yumi qui faisait de même, et Drago qui la fuyait. Et Camille qui n'était toujours pas revenu ! C'était de loin ce qu'il lui était le plus insoutenable. Alors que les larmes salées coulaient lentement sur ses joues, les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec le jeune homme, avec celui qui avait changé sa vie à tout jamais, lui revinrent en mémoire  
>A la mort de ses parents adoptifs, elle avait erré dans les rues plusieurs jours, plusieurs mois même. Elle était tombée par hasard sur le jeune homme. Ou plutôt, il était tombé sur elle par hasard, alors qu'il passait dans la ruelle sombre et sale où elle s'était réfugiée après avoir volé des fruits à un marchand. Il faisait froid, le temps était humide et elle grelottait. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu assise à même le sol à grignoter une pomme, il s'était arrêté et s'était approché. Croyant qu'il voulait lui voler son repas, elle avait cherché à s'enfuir, en vain. Elle avait été surprise par l'agilité et la force du jeune homme, qui l'avait fauchée dans ses bras avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire trois pas.<br>Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait là, et elle qui dans une premier temps n'avait rien voulu lui dire, s'était retrouvée à pleurer de désespoir dans ses bras face à son regard étonnement violet si rassurant. Il l'avait emmenée dans une maison vide qu'il squattait et l'avait décrassée puis nourrie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Arya s'était sentie en sécurité. Il avait même accepté de lui raconter une histoire et de dormir avec elle en la tenant serrée contre lui, comme le faisait son père adoptif de son vivant. A partir de ce jour, elle ne l'avait plus quitté. Il lui avait appris à parfaite sa lecture et son écriture, appris quelques notions importantes dont celle de la liberté. Il lui avait même enseigné quelques techniques pour se battre, et elle avait rapidement pris goût aux bagarres avec les autres enfants du quartier. En quelques années à peine, elle était devenue aussi agile qu'un chat et aussi redoutable qu'un loup. Elle avait vite adopté le mode de vie du jeune homme, ainsi que son caractère bien trempé. Elle était devenue son double féminin et le suivait comme son ombre. Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle passerait le reste de sa vie ainsi, à ses côtés, à vivre une vie difficile mais au combien palpitante.

Son rêve s'était effondré lorsqu'il avait subitement disparu, quatre ans après l'avoir rencontrée. Elle l'avait cherché nuit et jour pendant des semaines et sa vie s'était transformée en cauchemar, car sans lui, plus rien n'avait de sens. Elle avait perdu son mentor. Elle avait erré à nouveau dans la rue, jusqu'au jour où une femme grande et mince, à l'air sévère et aux habits farfelus était venue la trouver dans la rue. McGonagall lui avait parlé de Poudlard et de tout un tas de chose que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une sorcière. Et dans sa volonté de retrouver Camille, Arya s'était dit que le jeune homme devait être lui aussi un sorcier pour avoir autant de talents. Elle avait fait son entrée à Poudlard et avait cherché partout une trace de Camille, sans succès. En se rendant compte qu'il ne faisait pas partie du monde magique qu'elle venait de découvrir, Arya n'avait plu porté aucun intérêt à la magie. Si elle avait eu du mal à s'adapter à la vie en communauté de Poudlard, la rouquine n'avait rien dit tant qu'elle pouvait passer ses grandes vacances comme bon lui semblait, dans la rue. McGonagall lui laissait cette liberté, intimidée qu'elle était par la jeune fille qui ne parlait à personne.

Tout avait changé lorsque Rogue était devenu directeur. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée et elle non plus. C'était lui le professeur qu'elle détestait le plus. Il n'avait rien voulu entendre lorsqu'elle avait voulu retourner dans la rue pour les vacances. Elle avait piqué une crise mémorable dans son bureau et avait détruit bon nombre de chose. Lui aussi s'était énervé, mais elle n'avait pas eu peur. Elle avait appris à ne pas avoir peur. Elle avait répliqué, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui lance un sortilège d'apaisement si puissant qu'elle en avait été sonnée. Lorsqu'elle avait repris contact avec la réalité, elle était dans un orphelinat pour les enfants dont les parents avaient été tués durant la guerre. Dans la maison d'Hermione. Le peu de liberté qu'il lui restait s'était envolé à partir de ce moment là. Et tout ça à cause de Rogue.

Rogue. Encore et toujours lui.

Cet homme qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis quatre ans.

Cet homme qui était son père.

La rage l'envahit à cette pensée, se mêlant au désespoir qui l'habitait déjà. Elle se leva soudainement et donna un grand coup de pied dans sa poubelle de bureau, qui alla s'écraser contre la porte de la salle de bain. Elle observa les bouts de papier froissés retomber sur le sol et se laissa glisser contre le mur, changeant soudainement d'humeur. Sa colère s'envola, laissant place à un désespoir tel qu'il la happa toute entière. Les larmes qui s'étaient arrêtées quelques secondes reprirent et elle se laissa aller, n'essayant même plus de retenir les perles salées qui dévalaient ses joues pour venir s'écraser sur la moquette de sa chambre.  
>Ses larmes ne tarirent que lorsqu'elle s'endormit à même le sol, épuisée.<p>

Les jours suivants, son état ne s'arrangea nullement, bien au contraire. Si bien qu'à la fin de la semaine, Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa semaine de congés prenait fin, et la jeune fille n'allait toujours pas mieux. Elle ne sortait presque pas de sa chambre et refusait de parler à Hermione qui lui avait interdit de monter à cheval et de s'occuper de l'entretien des box afin de respecter les conditions émises par le médicomage quant au retour d'Arya chez elle. Evidemment, la Serpentard l'avait très mal pris. Hermione lui avait bien proposé de l'emmener faire un tour en ville, mais la jeune fille n'avait même pas daigné répondre.

Pis encore, la Gryffondor avait l'impression que sa pupille sombrait lentement dans la dépression, et cela l'effrayait d'avantage. Aussi espérait-elle que Logan, qui revenait d'une semaine d'entraînement sur le terrain le surlendemain, saurait rendre sa joie de vive à la jeune fille, comme il l'avait déjà fait deux ans auparavant, à l'arrivée de la Serpentard chez elle...

* * *

><p>Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé Camille ? Il est un peu énigmatique, mais c'est un de mes personnages préférés. Tout le monde a maintenant du deviner que c'est lui le fameux second personnage qui sera inclus dans le cross-over. La référence à Ellundril Chariakin est révélatrice. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le Pacte des Machombres, Ellundril Chariakin est la Marchombre la plus renommée de la Guilde, elle est une légende à elle seule. Pour l'instant, le statut de Camille n'est pas encore clair pour les personnages, mais je passerai bientôt la fiction en cross-over, comme je l'avais prévu.<p>

En ce qui concerne Arya à présent. Elle est donc bien la petite fille du chapitre 1 qui vole sur le marché. Cette scène se passait donc après le départ de Camille, le jour de sa rencontre avec McGonagall. Concernant sa réaction et les séquelles de son agression, je me suis inspirée d'autres fictions que j'avais lu, de recherches internet et de reportages/séries télévisées puisque je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup dans ce domaine. Après un viol, on parle souvent du sentiment de rejet de soi-même des victimes. Même si Arya a subi une tentative de viol et non le viol en lui-même, je me suis dis que les troubles devaient être semblables. Pour sa réaction envers Narcissa et Severus... comme elle détestait déjà ses géniteurs avant de les rencontrer, ça m'a semblé logique de continuer dans cette direction, d'autant plus qu'elle déteste Rogue. Elle n'allait pas leur tomber dans les bras par miracle.

Pareil du côté des parents. J'ai préféré partir sur un Severus un peu impuissant et perdu face à la situation, qui préfère se barricader derrière une masque de froideur comme il en a l'habitude. En revanche Narcissa, qui connait déjà la maternité avec Drago, essaie de s'approcher de sa fille. D'autant plus qu'elle culpabilise beaucoup pour l'avoir abandonné à la naissance.

Quand à Drago... et bien je me suis dis que pour quelqu'un qui est très attaché aux valeurs familiales, ça doit être dur d'admettre la vérité et de faire comme si de rien était, d'où son aversion nouvelle pour Arya. Néanmoins, il est conscient que ce n'est pas de la faute de la jeune fille, même s'il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir cela.

Voilà, je voulais juste expliquer un peu mes choix sur les personnages car c'est un passage un peu délicat à écrire xD J'espère que ça reste crédible par rapport aux personnages de cette fiction et que ça vous plait toujours ;) A vous de me le dire !

Bonne fin de week-end à tous et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, bisous !


	26. Chapter 25

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je ne sais pas si vous avez de la neige chez vous, mais nous on a eu deux petits centimètres de rien du tout ='( Pas assez pour faire un bonhomme !

Bref, voici la suite avec le chapitre 25 ;) Là aussi c'est un grand chapitre =p On y retrouve Hermione et Drago, même si ce chapitre est encore centré sur Arya. Arya qui se retrouve face à son père, ça y est. Après la confrontation avec Narcissa, les "retrouvailles" avec Severus, et d'autres petites choses encore ;)

Je ne vous dis pas tout et je vous laisse lire =)

Comme tous les dimanches, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui laissent des reviews =) Je suis très heureuse que cette fiction vous plaise toujours et c'est avec plaisir que je lis tous vos commentaires le week-end ;) Merci beaucoup =D

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

><p>– Drago ? Appela Grégoire en entrant dans la bibliothèque. Ah tu es là ! S'exclama-t-il en apercevant le jeune homme assis dans un fauteuil, un livre dans les mains.<p>

Le Serpentard releva les yeux et arqua un sourcil en remarquant l'air étrangement innocent qu'arborait le gamin.

– Euh... c'est bien ce que tu lis ? Lui demanda ce dernier, mine de rien.

Drago hocha silencieusement la tête sans cesser d'observer avec attention le Gryffondor qui semblait mal à l'aise.

– Toi, tu as quelque chose à me demander, lâcha-t-il finalement alors que le môme gardait le silence. Quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire.

– …

– Tu vas encore me demander de jouer avec toi à la X-box...

– Non ! Pas à la X-box ! S'exclama Grégoire. Au monopoly !

– Au quoi ? S'étonna Drago, ne se souvenant pas avoir entendu parler de ce jeu.

– Au... monopoly, répéta le garçon avec hésitation.

– Encore une console de jeux, je suppose, soupira Drago, exaspéré.

– Bha non, justement, le détrompa Grégoire. C'est un jeu de société.

Le Serpentard haussa les sourcils, franchement surpris. Depuis quand les gamins de Granger jouaient à des jeux de société ?

– Bha en fait euh... la X-box marche plus, avoua Grégoire quand il lui posa la question. Et puis ils sont déjà quatre à jouer à la game cube et ils jouent à des jeux de bébés, expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix, se sentant terriblement ridicule.

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne faites pas réparer votre fichue console ?

– On a demandé à Hermione de la porter à réparer, répondit-t-il, embêté. Mais... elle a dit que ça nous ferait du bien de ne pas y jouer pendant quelques jours. Qu'on était toujours branché ou je ne sais quoi.

Drago ricana et Grégoire baissa la tête, honteux.

– Alors tu veux bien jouer au monopoly ? Reprit-il néanmoins.

– Un quart d'heure, pas plus, soupira Drago en se levant. Qu'y a-t-il ? Ajouta-t-il en remarquant l'air plus qu'embêté de Grégoire.

– Bha... disons qu'une partie dure environ deux heures...

– Quoi ! S'exclama Drago, ahuri. Mais c'est pire que vos consoles à la noix ! Et pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Granger de jouer avec vous ! C'est à cause d'elle que vous n'avez plus de consoles !

– On lui a demandé ! Mais elle a dit que ça durait trop longtemps et qu'elle avait autre chose à faire, alors elle nous a conseillé de venir te demander.

– Quoi ! Répéta le Serpentard, insurgé. Et pourquoi à moi !

– Bha... elle a dit « c'est un jeu d'argent, c'est son truc ça, de gérer des fortunes. Je suis sûr que ça lui plaira ! ».

Outré, Drago ne répondit pas, bien décidé à avoir une petite conversation avec la Gryffondor.

– Allez, s'il te plait Drago ! Tu verras, c'est cool comme jeu ! On va bien s'amuser ! J'y jouais souvent avec Andrew et mon père quand j'étais petit.

Le jeune homme se raidit soudainement lorsque le gamin mentionna son père. Son père qui avait été tué par des mangemorts que Drago avait sûrement fréquenté lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans, se rappela-t-il alors. Il sentit ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement sous l'effet de la culpabilité.

– Alors, tu veux bien ? L'interrogea encore Grégoire, le tirant de ses sombres pensées.

– Euh... oui, balbutia Drago, troublé.

– Ouais ! Merci Drago ! S'exclama le gamin avant de courir prévenir Maxence et Andrew qu'il avait trouvé un quatrième joueur.

Resté derrière lui, le Serpentard le regarda partir, la gorge nouée. Merlin qu'il se sentait mal en cet instant. Avec les derniers événements, il avait complètement oublié ce que lui avait dit Arya concernant les parents de Grégoire. Concernant leur mort tragique. Il ne méritait pas l'affection que lui portait le gamin, songea-t-il avec culpabilité. Après tout, lui aussi avait failli devenir mangemort, et il avait été ami avec ceux qui avaient tué les parents de l'enfant. Grégoire était trop jeune pour comprendre cela, mais Drago, lui, avait une vision très claire de la chose, et cela le perturbait profondément.

– Drago, tu viens ? L'appela Grégoire depuis le salon. Ils vont commencer sans nous sinon ! Ils vont prendre tous les meilleurs terrains !

Le jeune homme s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble et suivit le Gryffondor jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère et Maxence, où ces derniers se trouvaient déjà, assis à même le sol autour d'un large plateau de jeu en carton.

– Tu veux quel pion ? Lui demanda Grégoire. Moi je prends la voiture. Tu peux prendre la locomotive si tu veux.

– Oui, oui, ça ira.

– On va t'expliquer les règles, lui dit Maxence. D'après Hermione, tu devrais rapidement comprendre. Alors...

La partie commença bien vite. Les règles étaient effectivement relativement simples et Drago les assimila sans trop de peine. Grégoire n'avait cependant pas menti, car la partie dura plus de deux heures. Lorsque Maxence hypothéqua ses derniers terrains vierges, cédant bien malgré lui la victoire à Drago, le jeu prit fin. Andrew et Maxence, qui souhaitaient regarder une série télévisée, descendirent aussitôt dans le salon. Grégoire se retrouva donc tout seul pour ranger. Le Serpentard lui donna un coup de main sans l'écouter commenter les moments clés de la partie. Encore trop chamboulé par leur conversation à la bibliothèque, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'aux parents de Grégoire. Il considéra un instant le gamin, qui parlait gaiment en tout insouciance en rangeant les derniers billets dans la boite.

– Grégoire ? Demanda-t-il finalement, l'interrompant dans son monologue.

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que... tes parents te manquent ?

La Gryffondor s'interrompit dans son geste et regarda Drago de son visage innocent. S'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme lui parlait soudain de ses parents, il prit cependant le temps de répondre.

– Oui, parfois, acquiesça-t-il. Je rêve d'eux des fois, la nuit. Je leur dis que je les aime beaucoup et je leur raconte tout ce que je fais à Poudlard.

– Et... tu n'es pas triste, quand tu te réveilles ?

Le gamin haussa les épaules.

– Non, je suis content d'avoir pu leur parler. Au départ j'étais très triste, mais plus maintenant. Ils sont contents que j'ai de nouveau une maman et un papa pour s'occuper de moi. Bha oui, ajouta-t-il en remarquant le regard perplexe du Serpentard. Hermione, c'est comme ma maman, et toi, t'es comme mon papa, parce qu'en plus tu aimes Hermione.

Drago en resta coi. Il considéra un instant le garçon, choqué. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que l'affection que lui portait Grégoire était aussi profonde, au point qu'il en vienne à le considérer comme son père de substitution. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris la sympathie que vouait le gamin à un ex-prisonnier comme lui. Sans compter qu'il ne s'était pas montré très aimable avec lui, les premiers jours de son arrivée chez Hermione et que malgré cela, Grégoire s'était accroché à lui. Le culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt revint, plus forte encore qu'auparavant. Il ne méritait vraiment pas l'affection du garçon. Il était comme un imposteur. Ou pire encore, un traître, songea-t-il avec effroi. Il avait collaboré avec les mangemorts qui avaient tué les parents de Grégoire, et à présent, il était presque le meilleur ami du gamin. Un traître, exactement.

Il retint un tressaillement et porta machinalement sa main à son avant-bras gauche, constamment recouvert par une manche. Un traître. Voilà ce qu'il était. Un traître marqué au fer rouge.

– Ca t'embête ? Le ramena sur terre la petite voix de Grégoire.

Inquiet de son manque de réponse, le Gryffondor l'observait avec une expression anxieuse, visiblement soucieux d'avoir pu le vexer d'une quelconque manière.

– Je... je ne suis pas ton père Grégoire, articula-t-il enfin. Tu ne peux pas me considérer comme tel. Je suis trop jeune, ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication en remarquant la mine déconfite du gamin. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas Grégoire, mais...

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant que dire. En face de lui, le gamin se retenait visiblement de pleurer. Drago s'en serrait taper la tête contre les murs ! Après avoir côtoyé les assassins de ses parents, il fallait maintenant qu'il lui brise le cœur ! Etait-il maudit à ce point, pour ne pas savoir gérer ses relations avec un gamin de onze ans qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'affection ?

Ne sachant plus que dire, Drago attira le gamin à lui et le serra contre lui avec affection, lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux.

– Ecoute Grég', je suis vraiment trop jeune pour être ton papa. Je n'ai qu'à être ton grand frère, encore plus vieux qu'Andrew, d'accord ? Proposa-t-il afin de le réconforter. C'est bien aussi un grand frère, et puis c'est moins sévère qu'un papa.

Grégoire renifla et releva les yeux vers lui, plein d'espoir.

– C'est vrai, tu veux bien être mon grand frère ? Demanda-t-il.

– Bien-sûr, si je te le dis.

– J'ai toujours voulu avoir un grand grand frère, avoua le garçon en retrouvant son sourire. Merci Drago ! S'exclama-t-il en l'entourant de ses petits bras.

Le jeune homme lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux en s'autorisant un bref sourire. Lui aussi avait souvent réclamé un petit frère à ses parents, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais ils n'avaient jamais voulu le lui donner. Au lieu de quoi, il avait eu une demi-sœur illégitime, songea-t-il avec amertume.

Il s'efforça de repousser ces sombres pensées et reporta son attention sur Grégoire, qui finissait de ranger le plateau et de refermer la boite. Même s'il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et qu'il était un peu trop collant à son goût, Grégoire faisait un petit frère attendrissant, se dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Le surlendemain, Logan revint de sa semaine d'apprentissage sur le terrain. C'était bien contre son gré qu'il avait accepté la proposition de Lucien de l'envoyer assister deux tireurs d'élite à l'autre bout du pays avec un de ses camarades. Son supérieur avait pensé que cela lui changerait les idées et lui permettrait de canaliser la colère qui l'habitait depuis quelques temps. Même si son stage avait permis à Logan d'apprendre de nouvelles choses concernant son futur métier, il n'avait pas réussi à lui sortir Arya de la tête.

Hermione n'ayant pas le droit de communiquer avec lui alors qu'il était sur le terrain, le jeune homme n'avait pas été prévenu du retour d'Arya. Lui qui s'apprêtait à passer à l'hôpital pour aller la voir fut bien surpris de la trouver dans le Grand Salon, assise dans un canapé à côté de Yumi, entrain de regarder un film à l'eau de rose qu'adorait la jeune japonaise. Du moins, la Poufsouffle suivait le film, car Arya n'y prêtait même pas attention. Appuyée contre l'accoudoir, le regard dans le vague, elle semblait déconnectée de la réalité.

– Bonjour, intervint Hermione derrière lui.

Il se retourna et la salua brièvement.

– Depuis quand est-elle rentrée ? S'étonna-t-il, stupéfait.

– Depuis cinq jours.

– Elle va mieux ? S'enquit-il en s'apprêtant à aller la voir.

Hermione pinça les lèvres et lui attrapa le bras pour l'emmener plus loin.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'alarma-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Elle ne va pas mieux Logan. Les médicomages pensaient qu'en lui permettant de revenir ici, elle reprendrait du poil de la bête, mais c'est loin d'être le cas, lui avoua-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme en lançant un regard préoccupé en direction du salon.

– Je ne sais pas. Elle souffre toujours de stress post-traumatique et de ce trouble obsessionnel de la propreté, mais la médicomage a dit qu'il faudrait du temps avant que cela ne passe.

– Mais alors... pourquoi elle va si mal ?

– J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait une dépression, lui avoua Hermione. Elle n'a pas le droit de monter à cheval ni de faire quoique ce soit de trop fatiguant. Elle se plaint sans cesse d'être enfermée mais refuse que je l'emmène faire un tour. Je t'en prie Logan, fais quelque chose, je n'en peux plus de la voir dans cette état. Elle n'a presque rien mangé depuis qu'elle est revenue et elle ne parle quasiment pas.

– Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Soupira le jeune homme, impuissant. Elle ne veux même pas que je l'approche.

– Je ne sais pas moi ! J'ai tout essayé et rien n'y fait. Peut-être que si toi tu lui proposes quelque chose, elle acceptera. Elle a toujours aimé être avec toi.

– Ca, c'était avant, marmonna Logan, amer. Et Drago ? Elle l'a toujours apprécié aussi.

– Drago ne lui a pas parlé depuis qu'elle est rentrée. Il n'arrive pas à se faire à son lien de parenté avec elle.

– Bon, je veux bien essayé, mais je ne te promets rien, accepta-t-il finalement, faute de mieux. Elle ne m'écoute même plus, soupira-t-il.

– Merci beaucoup Logan.

La jeune femme le serra un instant dans ses bras et retourna dans son bureau, où elle avait laissé ses dossiers en suspend le temps de parler au jeune apprenti. Resté seul dans le hall, Logan retourna jusqu'au pas de la porte du salon où il observa la jeune fille quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et avait effectivement l'air malade. Le teint blême, les cheveux ternes, elle semblait avoir maigri et son visage ne reflétait qu'un ennui profond et une mélancolie certaine.

Logan prit le temps d'aller ranger ses affaires et de se changer avant de redescendre. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, quelques minutes plus tard, Arya ne releva même pas les yeux pour savoir qui venait d'arriver. Yumi tourna cependant la tête, et lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui adressa un timide sourire avant de quitter les lieux, consciente qu'il voulait parler à la jeune fille. Elle aussi s'inquiétait pour son amie, mais savait que si quelqu'un arriverait à la secouer un peu, c'était bien Logan.

La Serpentard ne chercha même pas à savoir pourquoi Yumi s'éclipsait soudainement, et elle ne remarqua la présence de Logan que lorsque celui-ci apparut dans son champ de vision.

– Salut, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés, gardant cependant ses distances.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un bref hochement de tête que Logan faillit ne pas remarquer. En revanche, elle évalua du regard la distance qui les séparait et s'écarta de quelques centimètres supplémentaires.

– Je t'ai connue plus expressive, lança-t-il en ignorant ce geste pourtant blessant.

Toujours pas de réponse.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Enfermée, marmonna-t-elle sans même le regarder.

– Pourquoi tu refuses de sortir avec Hermione si tu t'ennuies tant que ça ?

– Logan j'aimerais être seule, c'est trop te demander ? Soupira-t-elle, agacée. J'en ai marre d'être entourée à longueur de temps ! Je suis pas un bébé ! S'énerva-t-elle.

– Tu te comportes pourtant comme tel, remarqua-t-il, mine de rien.

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier et se leva subitement avec l'intention de regagner sa chambre sur le champ. Dans son empressement à quitter à la pièce et à s'éloigner avant qu'il ne lance une autre réplique, elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et du se rattraper à la porte.

– Ca va ! Lâcha-t-elle avant que Logan n'ait pu poser la question.

Elle s'efforça de faire attention et remonta les escaliers pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle s'adossa contre la porte et soupira profondément. Hermione et Yumi lui pourrissaient suffisamment la vie sans que Logan ne vienne s'en mêler ! Pourquoi personne ne comprenait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule ? Elle soupira à nouveau et alla s'asseoir à son bureau avec l'intention d'écrire une lettre à Camille. Elle détestait écrire, mais si c'était là le seul moyen d'avoir des nouvelles du jeune homme, alors elle était prête à passer outre sa répulsion à écrire ses ressentis sur un vulgaire parchemin. Elle venait tout juste de sortir une feuille lorsque le verrou de sa porte tourna en sens inverse. Surprise, elle se retourna subitement. Elle sentit la colère l'envahir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Logan.

– Je t'ai dis que je voulais être... !

– Allez viens, je t'emmène faire un tour, la coupa-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Arya roula des yeux, exaspérée. Et elle qui avait cru qu'il était plus compréhensif que les autres ! Elle s'était bien trompée sur ce coup là !

– Je ne Veux pas ! S'exclama-t-elle, énervée.

– Ce n'était pas une question. Tu viens avec moi. Allez dépêche-toi, ne m'oblige pas à sortir ma baguette.

Comme elle s'obstinait à ne pas prendre au sérieux ce qu'il disait, il entra dans sa chambre. Elle se leva aussitôt de sa chaise et alla se réfugier près du mur opposé.

– N'entre pas ! S'exclama-t-elle, effrayée de se retrouver en présence d'un garçon dans l'espace réduit de sa chambre, qui ne lui rappelait que trop la situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée au manoir Malfoy.

Pris de cours par cette réaction inattendue, Logan s'immobilisa et leva les mains en signe de soumission.

– Je veux juste que tu sortes un peu Arya. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester enfermée ici.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! S'écria-t-elle, hystérique. Sors d'ici tout de suite !

– Arya s'il te plait, tu sais bien que je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

– SORS D'ICI ! Hurla la jeune fille, à bout de nerf.

Logan soupira mais n'insista pas. Il recula lentement jusqu'à être dans le couloir. Arya se détendit aussitôt et le considéra un instant avec un regard brillant de colère et de frayeur mêlée.

– Préviens-moi si tu changes d'avis, soupira finalement le jeune homme avant de refermer la porte.

Tremblante, Arya se laissa tomber au sol. Elle en avait plus qu'assez. Pourquoi rien ne s'arrangeait ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'évertuait à lui pourrir la vie ? Pourquoi se détestait-elle autant ? Des dizaines d'autres enfants abandonnés avaient appris l'identité de leur parents biologiques et ils s'en étaient remis ! Certains en étaient même contents ! Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, par Merlin, se détestait-elle autant pour être la fille de Rogue et de Narcissa Malfoy ! Était-elle anormale à ce point ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement oublier, tirer un trait sur ça, tourner la page, faire comme si cette information ne lui était jamais parvenue ! Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ! La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir agacé. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de questions qui restaient sans réponse ! Et elle détestait demeurer dans l'ignorance !

Le soir venu, après le repas auquel Arya n'avait pas pris part, Hermione se rendit dans la bibliothèque afin de finir un livre commencé quelques semaines auparavant, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir depuis, trop occupée qu'elle était entre son travail et Arya.

Alors qu'elle lisait depuis plus d'une demi-heure déjà, quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce. Elle releva les yeux et esquissa un sourire en voyant arriver Drago.

– Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

– Mh-hmm, acquiesça-t-elle en le dévisageant, un sourcil relevé. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, visiblement, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant son visage songeur.

– Si, si, ça va.

– Bha voyons, s'esclaffa la jeune femme avec un sourire. Et tu crois convaincre qui, comme ça ?

Le jeune homme sourit à moitié.

– C'est pas normal que tu arrives à me déchiffrer comme ça, répondit-il. Il n'y a que Blaise et ma mère qui y parviennent.

– Faut croire que je te connais bien, rétorqua-t-elle en fermant son livre. Alors, maintenant que tu l'admets, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Drago soupira, enclin à de sombres pensées qui ne l'avaient pas lâché de toute l'après-midi.

– Je me sens tellement coupable, murmura-t-il devant le regard insistant de la jeune femme.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait. Même si elle était consciente que sa confrontation avec Bellatrix l'avait marqué, il n'en avait cependant jamais reparlé depuis l'hôpital et elle n'avait pas réabordé le sujet, de peur de l'irriter.

– Coupable de quoi ? Osa-t-elle demander doucement.

– Grégoire m'a dit que j'étais un peu comme son père adoptif, lâcha-t-il.

– Oh, souffla Hermione, surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'était tant attaché à toi.

– C'est bien là tout le problème.

– Mais... tu devrais être content, non ? Tu l'aimes bien Grégoire, malgré tout ce que tu peux dire. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'on est apprécié par quelqu'un, non ?

– Tu ne comprends pas Hermione, répondit-il d'une voix désespérée. J'ai failli devenir mangemort ! J'ai même failli tuer Dumbledore ! Comment j'ai pu croire un seul instant qu'être au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres serait une chose agréable ? J'aurais détruit la vie de dizaines d'enfants comme Grégoire ! Et il ne s'en rend même pas compte...

Dégouté, il soupira profondément et se prit le visage entre les mains, totalement désespéré. Hermione le considéra un instant, attristée de constater qu'il était rongé par son passé. Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, posant une main sur son épaule pour lui témoigner sa présence.

– Tu es beaucoup trop dur avec toi, Drago, murmura-t-elle.

– Trop dur ! S'exclama-t-il en découvrant vivement son visage. J'ai été formé pour être un mangemort Hermione ! J'aurais tué des dizaines de gens pour la seule et unique « raison » qu'ils étaient différents ! J'ai habité avec les mangemorts pendant plus d'un an, et j'ai sûrement parlé aux assassins des parents de tes gamins ! Alors comment peux-tu dire que je suis trop dur avec moi ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Hermione !

– Tu n'es jamais devenu mangemort Drago, répondit-elle doucement. Tu n'as pas fait toutes ces choses horribles. Et tu n'as pas choisi de les côtoyer pendant tout ce temps, tu y étais forcé. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais Drago.

– J'ai failli tuer Dumbledore ! Comment est-ce que tu peux oublier ça ?

– Je n'oublie pas Drago. Je comprends. Tu sais, ce soir là, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Harry y était. Et il a tout vu. Il nous a tout raconté.

Drago fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers elle, indécis.

– Il était sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il nous a dit que tu n'avais pas été capable de le tuer et que Rogue avait du s'en charger. Ce n'est que plus tard que nous avons appris que Dumbledore avait tout prévu. Il savait qu'il allait mourir Drago, et il avait demandé à ton parrain de le tuer le moment venu. C'est pour cela qu'aucune inculpation n'a été retenue à l'encontre de Rogue. Dumbledore avait pris soin de tout expliquer sur papier afin qu'il ne soit pas inculpé par la suite. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce serait toi qui serait chargé de le tuer ce soir là.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, en proie à de sombres pensées et à une culpabilité sans fin. Hermione descendit sa main sur son avant-bras en remarquant qu'il était pris de tremblements, et finit par nouer ses doigts aux siens.

– Tu ne l'as pas fait Drago, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier et tu n'es pas un mangemort non plus. Alors bien-sûr, tu as été à Azkaban pour avoir fait partie des partisans de Voldemort, et Grégoire ne s'en rend pas compte. Mais même s'il en avait conscience, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal Drago. Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de ses parents. Il t'adore tu sais, tu es sûrement son meilleur ami, ne le prive pas de son bonheur de t'avoir uniquement parce que tu te sens coupable de quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait. Il te le rendra bien.

– Il me le rend déjà, acquiesça-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel Drago resta songeur. Remarquant qu'il ne semblait pas aller mieux, Hermione reprit la parole.

– Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Ca devrait être interdit de connaître aussi bien les gens, marmonna Drago, peu enclin à être aussi transparent à ses yeux.

– Tu te demandes comment va ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? Continua la Gryffondor après s'être autorisée un sourire. Pourquoi ne lui écris-tu pas ?

– …

– Tu lui en veux toujours, comprit-elle en avisant son silence.

– Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à lui pardonner un jour, soupira-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor. Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'en lui pardonnant, je trahirai mon père à mon tour, et je ne peux pas accepter cela, murmura-t-il.

– Ton père n'est pas pour rien dans ce que ta mère a fait, Drago. Il l'avait rejetée et elle avait besoin d'affection, comme tout être humain. Si tu ne lui pardonnes pas, elle va beaucoup en souffrir. Tu es tout ce qui lui reste Drago. Cela fait des années qu'elle attend que tu sortes d'Azkaban et que tu ailles mieux. Ne gâche pas ton bonheur pour une histoire qui remonte à des années et à laquelle tu ne peux rien changer.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un moment puis finit par enfouir son visage dans la chevelure acajou de la jeune femme.

– Qu'est-ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là ? murmura-t-il en inspirant profondément le parfum de ses cheveux.

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, et resta ainsi un long moment. Il se sentait tellement bien avec elle. Elle était si douce, si attentive, si compréhensive. Et dire qu'il avait bien failli la perdre aux mains de Bellatrix ! Il tressaillit à cette pensée et l'attira plus contre lui.

– Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ce soir ? Demanda-t-il alors, tel un enfant de cinq ans qui a besoin d'amour et d'attention.

Hermione sourit. Même si elle avait répondu à sa déclaration et qu'ils entretenaient à présent une relation plus sérieuse que celle qu'ils avaient pu avoir auparavant, la jeune femme avait tenu à continuer de dormir dans sa chambre. D'une part pour se donner bonne conscience quant au contrat qu'elle était censée suivre, et d'autre part pour limiter tout risque de débordement, ce qui se serait forcément produit si elle avait dormi toutes les nuits avec le Serpentard qui recherchait presque constamment de l'affection auprès d'elle.

Cependant, lorsque le jeune homme ne se sentait pas bien ou qu'il ne recevait plus assez d'attention de sa part à son goût, il venait la trouver pour lui demander de dormir avec lui. Ce comportement enfantin amusait toujours la petite lionne qui ne pouvait qu'accepter sa requête devant la moue dépitée qu'il affichait à cette occasion.

– Si tu restes sage, il y a moyen, répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

– Je veux juste que tu sois avec moi, murmura-t-il, son visage toujours enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de profiter du moment. Il savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser, mais une fois de plus il semblait être totalement désespéré et perdu, et dans ses moments là, il avait besoin d'être constamment rassuré.

La jeune femme eut une pensée pour Arya, qui comme son demi-frère aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour la soutenir et pour l'aider à se redresser. Elle espérait vraiment que Logan parviendrait à lui faire retrouver sa joie de vivre...

Mais malgré toutes les espérances d'Hermione, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Si l'état de la rouquine ne s'était pas arrangé durant la première semaine de son retour alors que Hermione s'occupait d'elle, il ne s'arrangea pas non plus lors de la deuxième semaine durant laquelle Logan tenta tant bien que mal de prendre soin d'elle.  
>La jeune fille ne mangeait quasiment plus et refusait de sortir de sa chambre dans laquelle elle restait enfermée toute la journée. Convaincue qu'elle n'était qu'une incapable et qu'elle ne valait rien mentalement, la jeune fille sombrait de plus en plus dans la dépression, et ce malgré les tentatives multipliées d'Hermione et de Logan pour l'égayer un peu. La jeune fille refusait catégoriquement de parler à la première et s'obstinait à faire la sourde oreille aux conseils du deuxième, sauf quand ce dernier s'approchait trop d'elle à son goût.<p>

Pourtant, Logan s'acharnait à la faire sortir de sa chambre et à lui faire retrouver une certaine joie de vivre, mais la jeune fille n'était réceptive à aucune de ses tentatives. Il lui avait proposé une multitude d'activité et de sorties, allant même jusqu'à lui proposé de l'accompagner pour une ballade au pas avec Stellmaria après que la médicomage ait donné son accord en apprenant l'état de la jeune fille. Cependant, la Serpentard, qui quelques jours auparavant souhaitait à tout prix monter à cheval, ne désirait même plus aller voir sa jument à l'écurie. Après tout, la ponette ne méritait pas une piètre cavalière comme elle, qui était déjà bien incapable de s'assumer toute seule.

Rien de ce qu'on lui proposait ne lui donnait envie. A eux deux, Hermione et Logan lui avaient proposé tout ce qu'ils pouvaient : le cinéma, le théâtre, une sortie shopping, un tour en voiture, une ballade à pied dans les alentours, un séance d'équitation, visionner un film, jouer à des jeux de société, lire les derniers livres fantastiques parus, discuter. Rien n'y faisait. Arya était dans un tel état à la fin de la semaine, à deux jours de la rentrée à Poudlard, qu'Hermione fut bien contrainte d'appeler le médicomage à la rescousse.

Après une entrevue avec la Serpentard que cette dernière avait d'ailleurs vite écourté, la médicomage avait confirmé que la jeune fille était en dépression et lui avait prescrit des antidépresseurs sorciers, en s'excusant de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus.

– Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour lui redonner le goût à la vie, avait-elle conclu en tendant l'ordonnance à Hermione.

– On ne peut rien faire pour elle ? S'était inquiétée la jeune femme. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui l'aiderait, non ?

– Certainement. Mais cela, elle seule le sait et cela m'étonnerait qu'elle soit prête à vous dire ce que c'est.

Sachant la rentrée à Poudlard toute proche, la médicomage avait proposé à Hermione de renvoyer Arya à l'école, arguant que les cours et les devoirs constitueraient peut-être un objectif à atteindre pour la jeune fille et l'aiderait ainsi à reprendre goût aux activités quotidiennes. Même si Hermione s'était inquiétée des conséquences que pourraient avoir le retour de la jeune fille à Poudlard et sa confrontation inévitable avec Rogue, la médicomage l'avait rassurée en lui affirmant que dans le cas d'Arya, une confrontation directe pourrait être l'élément déclencheur qui lui permettrait de sortir de la dépression.

– Si elle est tombée en dépression en se morfondant sur l'identité de ses parents, il se peut qu'elle en sorte en étant confrontée directement à eux. La première visite de Narcissa Malfoy était peut-être prématurée, mais à présent, je pense que Miss Westinger est apte à assumer.

Malgré les affirmations de la médicomage, c'est très inquiète quant aux jours à venir qu'Hermione accompagna les jeunes sorciers jusqu'à la voix 9 ¾ , Arya comprise. La jeune fille n'avait même pas émis la moindre protestation à retourner au château, et Hermione espérait de tout son cœur que son retour se passerait sans encombres.

* * *

><p>Assise sur le sol gelé de la forêt interdite, emmitouflée dans une chaude cape et une écharpe autour du cou, Arya regardait Fëanor s'amusait avec les plus jeunes du troupeau de Sombral. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était ici. Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, car elle était venue en début d'après-midi, alors qu'elle était censée assister à une double cours de potions avec les Poufsouffle. Elle avait sûrement manqué son cours de métamorphose aussi, et celui de sortilège qui suivait, mais elle s'en fichait. Depuis une semaine qu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard, elle avait séché la totalité de ses cours de potions, et beaucoup d'autres heures aussi. Pour le moment, cela ne se remarquait pas, car c'était chez elle une habitude. Elle se doutait bien que Rogue finirait par se rendre compte qu'elle manquait tous ses cours, mais ça lui importait peu. Elle était toujours sous contrat, et savait qu'elle risquait de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard et devrait alors suivre le cursus scolaire à la maison, mais au point où elle en était, elle s'en fichait également.<p>

Las de batailler avec les autres yearlings du groupe, Fëanor s'approcha et vint s'ébrouer dans ses cheveux. Le demi Sombral ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à sa petite maîtresse. A chaque fois qu'elle revenait d'une longue absence, elle était toujours contente de le revoir, et à présent qu'il l'avait autorisée à monter sur son dos, il pensait qu'ils iraient se balader dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite. Cette fois-ci, elle s'était contentée de s'asseoir et de le regarder, sans rien faire. Fëanor sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ignorait quoi. Il hennit doucement près de son visage et fit mine de manger ses cheveux, en espérant que cela la ferait réagir. La jeune humaine sourit un peu, mais l'équidé comprit que ce geste caractéristique de la joie des humain était faux.

Le Demi Sombral releva soudainement la tête et flaira l'air. Il s'ébroua en sentant approcher celui qui s'occupait de lui quand sa jeune maîtresse n'était pas là. Croyant qu'on lui apportait de la nourriture facile, il hennit d'impatience. Lorsque le demi-géant apparu d'entre les arbres, force lui fut de constater qu'il n'avait rien amené à manger. Contrarié, l'équidé renâcla avant de s'éloigner.

– Je savais bien que je te trouverai là, commença le demi-géant en s'approchant d'Arya.

– Bonjour Hagrid, le salua celle-ci.

– Tu ne le montes pas ? S'étonna le garde chasse. Je croyais que tu y arrivais maintenant.

– Oui.

– McGonagall te cherche partout, tu sais. Elle est venue me demander si je ne t'avais pas croisé, lui dit-il. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais être au courant.

– Oui, merci, acquiesça la jeune fille. Je comptais rentrer de toute façon.

– Tu sais Arya, si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, je suis là, lui rappela le demi géant.

– Oui, je sais. Merci Hagrid. Bonne soirée, lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner par le petit sentier qui menait à la cabane du géant.

Hagrid la regarda s'éloigner, le front barré d'un pli soucieux. Bien contre son gré, Rogue s'était vu obligé de mettre ses collègues au courant de ce qu'avait subi les deux élèves enlevés par Bellatrix. Les professeurs s'étaient bien doutés que quelque chose de grave s'était passé , mais tous soupçonnaient le directeur de leur cacher quelque chose, un détail infime mais pourtant d'une importance capitale. Hagrid se doutait que McGonagall avait du essayer d'obtenir plus d'explications, mais il ignorait si elle avait réussi à arracher la moindre information au directeur. Arya n'avait rien voulu lui dire non plus, même si le garde chasse savait que l'état de dépression dans lequel se trouvait visiblement la jeune fille avait quelque chose à voir avec Rogue. Car même si rien ne leur parvenait du bureau directorial, les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient dans les rangs des élèves. Certains allaient même jusqu'à dire qu'Arya et Rogue étaient de la même famille...

Arya n'avait pas fait trois pas dans le hall du château que McGonagall se jetait sur elle, comme si elle l'avait attendue toute l'après-midi.

– Ah, Miss Westinger ! Vous daignez enfin vous montrer. Dans mon bureau, tout de suite.

La Serpentard soupira et c'est d'un pas las qu'elle se rendit jusqu'au bureau de la responsable des Gryffondor. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et releva un regard vide vers le professeur de métamorphose. Cette dernière avait toujours était intimidée par la jeune fille dont le passé restait un sombre mystère. Cependant, la voir dans cet état cadavérique depuis une semaine maintenant lui faisait mal au cœur. Severus n'avait rien voulu lui dire de plus malgré l'insistance avec laquelle elle l'avait interrogé au sujet de la jeune fille, et l'ancienne adjointe de Dumbledore lui en voulait énormément pour ne pas prendre soin de la Serpentard. Sans compter les rumeurs sur ce soi-disant lien de parenté entre les deux sorciers, et que Rogue n'avait même pas démenti. Même si ça lui semblait inconcevable que Severus soit réellement le père, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cela aurait pu expliquer le comportement de la Serpentard, qui semblait fuir le professeur comme la peste. D'ailleurs, c'était elle qui servait d'intermédiaire entre lui et la jeune fille, qui ne faisait pourtant pas partie de la maison des rouge et or mais bien de la maison des serpents.

– Bien, le professeur Rogue...

Elle s'interrompit brièvement en remarquant la jeune fille se raidir mais se reprit néanmoins.

– Le directeur m'a chargée de vous rappeler que les cours de potions sont obligatoires et que vous n'êtes en aucun cas dispensée d'y assister. J'ajouterai qu'il en est de même pour les cours de métamorphose, et les professeurs Flitwick et Londubat seraient certainement d'accords pour vous faire remarquer que leurs cours sont également obligatoires. Sachez désormais que si vous manquez une heure de cours supplémentaire, vous serez renvoyée sur le champ. Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas en arriver là.

– Ca sera tout ? Demanda la jeune fille en guise de répondre.

– Pour le moment, oui, concéda McGonagall.

Arya se leva et sortit de la salle après l'avoir saluée machinalement. La jeune fille prit sur elle pour retenir ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait passé les portes du bureau. Elle se mit à courir dès qu'elle eut tourné à l'angle du couloir et s'empressa de regagner le parc avant que quelqu'un ne remarque les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues. Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc et laissa libre court à son désarroi.

Renvoyée si elle manquait encore une heure de cours ! Elle ne pouvait pas aller en potions, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle avait prit un maximum de précaution pour éviter le directeur depuis la rentrée, allant chercher ses repas directement aux cuisines et non dans la grande salle, prenant soin d'emprunter des couloirs peu utilisés lorsqu'elle regagnait sa salle commune afin d'éviter de passer devant les salles de potions. Et alors qu'elle avait réussi à ne pas le croiser depuis une semaine, il allait falloir qu'elle se rende sciemment à sa rencontre. Elle ne le supporterait jamais...

* * *

><p>– J'en ai marre ! S'exclama vivement Logan qui faisait les cents pas devant le bureau d'Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrête pas de m'envoyer sur le terrain en ce moment ! Ca va faire deux semaines en un mois !<p>

– Peut être que tu as besoin d'entraînement, répondit la Gryffondor, occupée à compléter un dossier.

– Mon dernier rapport était excellent ! Benjamin m'a même félicité !

– Tu passes tes examens à la fin de l'année, il est normal que Lucien t'envoie plus souvent sur le terrain, remarqua Hermione.

– J'y suis allé il y a quinze jours ! Josh t'a-t-il déjà envoyé en mission deux semaines complètes à seulement sept jours d'intervalle ?

– Euh... non, admit-t-elle. Je ne sais pas moi, Lucien trouve peut-être que tu es trop... comment dire... nerveux ces temps-ci, et il pense que t'envoyer sur le terrain serait peut-être un bon moyen de canaliser ton énergie... supposa-t-elle à voix basse, de peur qu'il ne le prenne mal.

Malgré ses précautions, cela n'y manqua pas. Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans son mouvement et leva vers elle un regard furieux.

– Je ne suis pas nerveux ! Se fâcha-t-il, prouvant ainsi tout le contraire. Je veux juste pouvoir rester ici et m'occuper d'Arya !

– Arya est à Poudlard Logan, répliqua-t-elle en levant le nez du parchemin qu'elle complétait. Même en restant ici, tu ne peux pas t'occuper d'elle. Alors plutôt que de perdre ton temps à te plaindre d'être envoyé sur un stage qui ne pourra t'apporter que du plus pour ta formation, prépare plutôt tes affaires et passe lui dire au revoir à Poudlard, si cela te tient tant à cœur. Tu pars demain matin, je te rappelle.

Le jeune homme ne trouva rien à répondre et force lui fut d'admettre qu'elle avait raison : il perdait son temps. Lucien ne reviendrait jamais sur sa décision et s'il voulait avoir des nouvelles d'Arya d'ici les prochains jours, il n'avait d'autre choix que de passer au château le soir même.

– Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avant d'aller préparer ses affaires.

– Pas grave, répondit la jeune femme, mais il était déjà sorti.

Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur ses dossiers.

* * *

><p>Après avoir tenté en vain de trouver un scénario crédible qui lui aurait permis de ne pas aller en potions, Arya se résigna à descendre dans les cachots glacés et peu accueillants de Rogue. Elle était tellement peu pressée de s'y rendre qu'elle prit tout son temps, ce qui lui valut d'arriver cinq minutes en retard. Tremblante de la tête au pied, en proie à de violentes nausées, elle s'efforça de retenir ses larmes avant de frapper à l'imposante porte de bois qui fermait la salle. Elle se morigéna mentalement pour arriver ainsi en retard. Elle était sûre de se faire remarquer en entrant, ce qu'elle aurait voulu éviter à tout prix.<p>

Prenant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait à deux mains, elle frappa finalement trois fois contre le battant et attendit de recevoir l'ordre d'entrer, espérant profondément qu'un quelconque accident soit arrivé au professeur de potions et l'empêche de parler.

– Entrez ! Retentit bientôt la voix sévère du directeur, dissipant toutes ses espérances.

S'efforçant de refouler ses nausées et son envie de partir en courant, elle poussa la porte qui émit un long grincement plaintif. Elle serra les dents à se les broyer et entra dans la salle de potions en s'efforçant de garder les yeux rivés au sol. Consciente que toute l'attention était portée sur elle, elle s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir au fond de la salle et de sortir ses affaires.

Rogue prit une profonde inspiration en la voyant entrer mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Ce manque de réaction stupéfia d'ailleurs ses élèves qui braquèrent leurs regards sur lui avant de se mettre à chuchoter entre eux. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Rogue n'avait permis à quelqu'un d'arriver en retard ! Qu'il ne fasse aucun commentaire quant au retard de la Serpentard, qu'il détestait profondément, était pour le moins inattendu.

– Vous n'avez pas assez de travail peut-être ! Vociféra le professeur en remarquant leurs regards fixés sur lui. Vous en voulez plus ! Vous me ferez un compte rendu complet du protocole de réalisation de votre potion dans lequel vous m'expliquerez toutes les fonctions des ingrédients choisis ! C'est clair ? Au travail maintenant !

Mortifiés par ce travail supplémentaire, les élèves baissèrent vivement la tête et se concentrèrent sur leur ouvrage, si bien qu'on n'entendit plus que le bruit des lames qui tranchaient les divers ingrédients et les plumes gratter le parchemin avec acharnement.

Assise au dernier rang, Arya s'efforçait de lire les indications que fournissait son manuel quant à la potion à réaliser. Elle ne comprenait cependant pas à un mot de ce qu'elle lisait, trop préoccupée qu'elle était par la présence de Rogue à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Lorsque la sonnerie indiqua que la première heure était finie, et que le cours en était donc arrivé à sa moitié, Rogue se leva soudainement pour faire le tour des tables. Arya sentit l'air lui manquer et ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'elle réduisait en bouillie les racines de marguerites qu'elle était censée hacher proprement. Lorsque Rogue se détourna du chaudron du binôme de la table précédente pour se diriger vers le sien, la jeune fille était tellement tendue qu'elle se coupa le doigt avec son couteau.

– Aïe ! S'écria-t-elle quand la lame acérée s'enfonça dans sa peau tendre.

– WESTINGER ! Aboya Rogue. Ne pouvez-vous pas couper ces maudites racines proprement ! Etes-vous donc incapable au point de ne pas savoir tenir un couteau correctement ! Nettoyez-moi ça tout de suite !

Tremblante de la tête au pied, la jeune fille n'osait plus bouger, alors que le sang s'écoulait en grosses gouttes de la profonde coupure de son index. Elle observa un instant le liquide rouge se répandre sur son pupitre en évitant de penser que ce sang était également celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face. En déglutissant, elle releva lentement les yeux vers lui. Rogue braquait sur elle ses yeux noirs brillant de haine et de colère. Elle tressaillit et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que, incapable de bouger, elle restait planter là, sous le regard de tous les élèves présents. Son cœur battait tellement vite dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce devaient l'entendre.

Hors de lui, Rogue fit un pas en avant pour la mettre dehors. La réaction de la rouquine ne se fit pas attendre.

– NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS ! Hurla-t-elle en bondissant en arrière.

Elle s'empara du couteau resté sur sa table et le pointa devant elle en guise d'avertissement.

– Ce n'est pas parce que je suis du même sang que vous que je ne ne frapperai pas ! Je ne sais peut-être pas m'en servir pour couper des racines, mais je sais très bien m'en servir pour me défendre, dit-elle, haletante. Et je peux vous dire que ça fait mal.

Un silence ahuri s'abattit dans la salle, sans que l'on sache s'il était du à la peur des élèves face à l'arme que brandissait Arya, ou bien par la confirmation de son lien du sang avec Rogue. Ce dernier s'immobilisa et dévisagea la jeune fille avec stupéfaction, réalisant qu'il venait de dire la plus grosse stupidité de toute sa vie. Evidemment, il aurait du se rappeler, ce fameux jour où Bellatrix les avait capturés. La gamine était arrivée dans la pièce, les doigts ensanglantés après avoir vraisemblablement fichu une raclée à Lestrange. Même la mangemort en avait été déstabilisée. Et il savait également qu'elle avait été poignardée par le fils de Lestrange. Elle parlait donc en connaissance de cause.

Les élèves étouffèrent des cris de stupeur et gagnèrent pour certain l'autre bout de la pièce. Arya ne les vit même pas.

– On se calme, Westinger, murmura le professeur en mettant ses mains en évidence pour ne pas qu'elle se sente menacer. On se calme.

Tremblante de la tête au pied, la jeune fille lâcha soudainement le couteau avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir de la salle à toute allure. Derrière elle, les élèves, choqués, s'autorisèrent à reprendre une respiration normale.

Figé sur place, Rogue n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle réagirait de façon si violente. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour, il serait menacé par une vulgaire arme de moldue, tenue qui plus est par sa propre fille. Il tressaillit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser. Sa propre fille.

– Le cours est terminé, lâcha-t-il, blême comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier et déguerpirent, ne s'inquiétant même pas du teint cadavérique de leur professeur.

Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil à la table de la Serpentard. Ses affaires se trouvaient encore là, et le sang qui avait coulé de son doigt tâchait toujours le bois verni. Le directeur ne put détacher son regard des quelques tâches d'hémoglobine qui assombrissaient la couleur du bois. Dans ce sang, il y avait le sien, songea-t-il alors.

.

Arya courait, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, comme si le mal était à ses trousses. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle manqua de tomber plusieurs fois et heurta d'ailleurs violemment le sol alors qu'elle remontait vers le hall. Elle se releva sur le champ, ignorant ses genoux douloureux qui réclamaient un massage d'urgence. Elle bouscula le professeur Londubat qui revenait des serres et déboula dans le parc. Elle n'avait pas pris ses affaires en sortant de la salle, et n'était vêtue que d'un léger pull à manches longues. Le froid la happa toute entière et la fit bientôt claquer des dents, mais elle continua sa course. Elle se prit les pieds dans une racine dissimulée sous la neige et tomba à genoux dans la couche de matière blanche. Essoufflée, frigorifiée, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et laissa libre cours à son désespoir. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues depuis sa sortie de classe paraissaient geler à peine sorties de ses yeux qui la brûlaient atrocement. Son doigt douloureux semblait palpiter tandis que le sang gouttait toujours de la plaie.

Pour apaiser la douleur, elle enfonça sa main sous la neige, ce qui la soulagea en même temps que de renforcer le froid qui la paralysait presque. Refusant cependant de retourner au château, elle s'assit contre un tronc et enveloppa ses genoux de ses bras frissonnant.

Elle aurait voulu mourir. Mourir pour que tout se finisse. Pour être libérée de la douleur et du dégoût qui la rongeait de l'intérieur depuis des jours et des jours. Le temps lui paraissait interminable et son quotidien insoutenable. Elle n'en pouvait plus. De ses cours, des professeurs, de ses camarades de classe, du château, d'elle-même, de tout. Elle ne supportait plus rien. L'absence de Camille lui était devenue infernale, invivable même.  
>Ces quatre dernières années, elle s'était faite une raison : Camille était parti, parti à jamais. Mais à présent qu'elle savait qu'il était revenu, revenu pour venir la chercher, son absence, même de quelques semaines, lui était plus insoutenable que les quatre ans qu'elle avait passé sans lui. Il lui semblait à la fois si proche et si inaccessible.<p>

Elle aurait tellement voulu le voir. Le voir, lui parler, le toucher, se serrer contre lui, pleurer dans ses bras, lui confier tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il lui manquait tellement. Son parfum, ses cheveux fins qui lui chatouillaient le visage quand elle dormait blottie contre lui, ses bras puissants qui auraient pu la protéger contre n'importe quel danger, sa voix malicieuse et rassurante, son rire franc et magique, et ses yeux. Ses yeux violet qui l'hypnotisaient ! Tout chez lui lui manquait. Et c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter...

.

Lorsque Logan se présenta devant les grilles du château, Rusard vint lui ouvrir la porte en esquissant une grimace méprisante. Il détestait revoir d'anciens élèves, encore plus d'anciens Gryffondor. Logan resta indifférent à son manque de courtoisie et s'empressa de remonter jusqu'au château. Comme il ne savait pas à qui s'adressait pour trouver Arya, et qu'il n'avait nullement envie de descendre voir son directeur de maison, il se dirigea plutôt vers le bureau de la seule en qui il était sûr de pouvoir avoir confiance : son ancienne directrice de maison, McGonagall.

Surprise de le revoir dans un premier temps, elle reprit vite son sérieux lorsqu'il lui fit part du motif de sa venue. Embêtée qu'il vienne la voir elle plutôt que Rogue en ce qui concernait la jeune fille, elle accepta néanmoins de le renseigner sur l'emploi du temps des cinquième années de Serpentard. Trop anxieuse qu'elle était concernant la santé de la jeune fille, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire part de son inquiétude vis à vis de la rouquine.

La porte du bureau à peine refermée, Logan s'empressa de rejoindre les cachots, sachant que la sonnerie retentirait dans moins de cinq minutes.

Et elle avait retentit depuis plus de cinq minutes quand, n'y tenant plus, Logan frappa contre l'imposant battant de bois. Personne ne lui répondit et il tourna la poignet. A son grand étonnement, la porte s'ouvrit.

– Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir permis d'entr... ! retentit la voix de Rogue. Fiducia ? S'étonna-t-il en se figeant sur le pas de la porte de sa réserve, en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Logan mit un certain temps à répondre, trop surpris qu'il était de constater que la salle de classe était... vide.

– McGonagall m'a dit que les cinquième années de Serpentard avaient cours ici, lâcha-t-il sans même prendre la peine de le saluer.

– Et bien comme vous le voyez, ce n'est pas le cas, rétorqua le directeur d'une voix acide. Maintenant, sortez ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à venir ici !

Le regard de Logan tomba sur les affaires d'Arya, étalées sur la dernière table du rang de droite.

– Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Demanda-t-il vivement.

– Sortez d'ici, Fiducia ! Ordonna fermement Rogue en s'avançant pour le mettre dehors. Vous n'avez rien à faire là.

Décidé à ne pas sortir avant de savoir où se trouvait la jeune fille, Logan ne se laissa pas impressionner par son ancien professeur de potion _ qui l'avait pourtant terrifié pendant de longues années _ et lui fit face, les yeux étincelant.

– Où est-elle ? Répéta-t-il lentement.

Rogue le toisa du regard quelques secondes avant de lui tourner le dos pour repartir vers sa réserve.

– Elle est partie il y a une heure, lâcha-t-il.

Il ne mentionna pas l'accident qui avait eu lieu. Logan n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de cela pour comprendre que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer, car jamais la jeune fille ne serait partie en plein milieu d'un cours sans prendre ses affaires. Il observa le professeur de potions qui regagnait sa réserve, visiblement indifférent. L'apprenti tireur magique sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir dans ses veines. Comment pouvait-il rester si froid, si imperturbable alors qu'il venait à peine d'apprendre l'existence de sa fille, alors que cette dernière avait déserté son cours au bout d'une heure et était au plus mal ? Incapable de partir sans lui déballer au moins une partie de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Logan l'interpella alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer le pas de la porte de sa réserve.

– Vous êtes donc aussi insensible qu'on le dit ! Lança-t-il, aussi insolent qu'aurait pu l'être Arya. Comment pouvez-vous vivre en sachant que votre fille, votre fille unique que vous connaissez à peine, est en pleine dépression à cause de vous ! Comment parvenez-vous à vous regardez dans un miroir sans ciller ! Vous êtes inhumain ! Je ne sais même pas comment Narcissa Malfoy a put croire une seconde que vous étiez plus aimant que son mari ! Vous êtes pareil que lui !

Il s'interrompit, attendant une quelconque réaction de son ancien professeur.

Rogue s'était immobilisé lorsque le jeune homme avait pris la parole. En entendant les dernières paroles de ce maudit Gryffondor, il se retourna vivement, les yeux étincelants. Il se dirigea vivement vers lui et l'attrapa au collet, bouillant de rage.

Logan lui renvoya un regard méprisant.

– Petit inconscient, siffla-t-il entre ses dents en resserrant sa prise. Je vous interdit de parler ainsi de Narcissa, c'est clair ? Vous ne savez rien ! Cette petite enragée que vous chérissez tant n'est pas et ne sera jamais ma fille ! Vous entendez ! Jamais ! Finit-il en hurlant.

– Votre sang coule dans ses veines, murmura Logan sans ciller, à moitié étranglé.

Rogue serra la mâchoire, visiblement à bout de nerf. Et c'est parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir longtemps avant de lui jeter un maléfice qu'il le lâcha brusquement.

– Récupérez cette petite garce et fichez-moi le camp ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir dans ce château ! Croyez bien que je ne me retiendrai pas de vous jeter un sort si vous osez remettre un pied ici !

– Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste, répliqua Logan. Même Mme Malfoy s'inquiète pour Arya. Comment pensez-vous qu'elle réagira devant votre comportement ? Vous êtes un monstre !

– FICHEZ-MOI LE CAMP ! Tonna Rogue, hors de lui.

Logan récupéra les affaires de la rouquine via un sortilège informulé et, après un dernier regard haineux et méprisant pour le professeur de potion, il sortit de la salle. La porte se referma durement derrière lui mais il n'y accorda aucune attention. Renvoyant les affaires de la Serpentard dans son dortoir par un second sortilège, il se dirigea vers le parc, seul endroit où il espérait trouver la jeune fille, malgré le froid mordant qui était toujours de mise sur la région.

Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber, et il faisait presque totalement noir. Seule la pâle lumière de la lune éclairait cette nuit d'hiver. Le silence n'était troublé que par le sifflement du vent à travers les branches d'arbres déchargées de leurs feuilles, et par les faibles remous des eaux sombres du lac sur lesquelles se reflétait la Lune.

Malgré l'obscurité croissante, Logan repéra une silhouette humaine près de la rive Est du lac. Il resserra son manteau sur lui et entreprit de rejoindre l'imposant arbre gelé sous lequel était abritée la jeune fille. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, silencieux. Sous la faible lueur de la lune, il ne distinguait que vaguement son visage dans la semi-obscurité ambiante. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, les soubresauts qui agitaient ses épaules témoignaient de ses sanglots. Elle tremblait tellement que même placé de là où il était, Logan devina qu'elle était frigorifiée.

Il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Avec l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol, personne ne pouvait faire trois pas sans que les crissements des flocons sous les semelles ne le trahissent.

– Arya, l'appela-t-il.

La jeune fille renifla et se retourna vivement. Le jeune homme ne put que remarquer son visage ravagé par l'angoisse, ses yeux rougis et gonflés, ses joues creusées de longs sillons et ses lèvres craquelées par le froid. Ses cheveux malmenaient par le vent volaient autour de son visage, le tout lui donnant un air sauvage et misérable qui lui fit mal au cœur. Quand est-ce que la jeune fille avait basculé ainsi dans le gouffre sans fond du désespoir ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il rien pu faire ?

– Logan, gémit-elle en le reconnaissant.

Sans prévenir, elle se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes se remettant à couler à flot sur ses joues gelées et gercées.

– Je veux rentrer. Ramène-moi avec toi s'il te plait, je ne veux pas rester ici, je t'en prie le supplia-t-elle en enfouissant son visage glacé dans son écharpe, recherchant la chaleur. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux...

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite et prit le temps de la serrer dans ses bras un instant, autant pour la rassurer que parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie depuis des semaines.

– Mets-ça, lui dit-il finalement en enlevant sa cape. Tu vas attraper une pneumonie si tu restes comme ça.

Arya ne se fit pas prier et s'enroula dans le tissu épais et chaud.

– Je ne veux pas rester ici, répéta-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes qui ne cessaient cependant de couler.

– Je sais, répondit-il doucement en dégageant son visage des mèches de cheveux roux qui l'obscurcissaient. Je vais te ramener à la maison, il n'est pas question que tu restes ici. Allez viens, on rentre.

Elle observa une seconde le bras qu'il lui tendait, l'invitant à se serrer contre lui pour qu'elle ait plus chaud. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle se nicha contre lui, tremblante de la tête au pied, et il referma précautionneusement son bras sur elle en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

– Mes affaires sont toujours dans mon dortoir, murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient devant les portes du château.

– Hermione viendra les chercher demain, tu n'en auras pas besoin pour cette nuit.

Elle acquiesça et ils passèrent les grilles du parc sans que Rusard n'émette un quelconque commentaire, vraisemblablement averti qu'une élève rentrait chez elle. Avec précautions, Logan resserra son étreinte et transplana avec elle jusqu'au manoir.

Debout derrière la fenêtre de ses appartements, Severus Rogue, un verre de pur feu à la main, les regarda disparaître sans ciller. Si à l'extérieur il semblait impassible, il était cependant agité par de douloureux sentiments contradictoires qu'il se refusait à analyser. Les images de la jeune fille debout devant lui, les yeux fous, un couteau placé devant elle en guise d'avertissement, ne cessaient de passer en boucle dans son esprit alors que les paroles de cet idiot de Gryffondor raisonnaient dans sa tête.

Il avala la dernière gorgée de son pur feu, espérant que cela l'aiderait à repousser les sombres pensées qui l'agitaient, en tentant de se persuader qu'il valait mieux que Lucius Malfoy. Et en cet instant, ça lui était très difficile...

.

Hermione ne cacha pas sa surprise en voyant revenir Logan avec Arya, cette dernière se trouvant d'ailleurs dans un état lamentable tel qu'il ne lui avait jamais été permis de la voir. Elle ne chercha cependant pas à savoir ce qui s'était passé, préférant attendre que la jeune fille soit montée prendre une douche et partie se coucher avant de questionner Logan. Ce dernier n'avait malheureusement pas beaucoup de réponses à lui fournir, et la jeune femme se promit d'aller chercher ses réponses directement auprès de Rogue le lendemain, en allant récupérer les affaires d'Arya dans le dortoir. Elle prit également la décision de rappeler la médicomage le lendemain, afin qu'elle vienne voir Arya le plus rapidement possible.

Drago, qui avait aperçu la jeune fille lors de son arrivée au manoir, ne put que culpabiliser d'avantage en se disant que si Bellatrix l'avait trouvé le premier, alors elle ne s'en serait pas prise à Arya, et cette dernière n'aurait pas su la vérité quant à l'identité de ses parents. Malgré sa grande inquiétude pour la jeune fille, il ne put se résigner à aller lui parler et c'est donc auprès de Hermione qu'il s'enquit de son état de santé.

Le soir venu, et à son plus grand étonnement, Hermione le rejoignit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit. Habituellement, c'était toujours lui qui allait la voir, et non l'inverse. Ce soir là cependant, la jeune femme se sentait découragée, ne sachant plus quoi faire avec Arya. Elle ne lui en parla pas, sachant que cela le mettrait mal à l'aise, mais il le devina aisément. « Je veux juste être avec toi » avait-elle dit avec un sourire contrit devant son air étonné lorsqu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre. Cette réplique l'avait fait sourire et c'est sans émettre la moindre protestation qu'il l'avait laissée se blottir dans ses bras.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé, ou juste un peu, puis la jeune femme s'était assoupie contre lui, lui laissant le plaisir de contempler son visage endormi. Il n'avait cependant pas tarder à sombrer lui aussi dans un profond sommeil, ne se doutant pas qu'un étage plus bas, sa demi-sœur ne parvenait pas à trouver le repos qu'elle aurait tant souhaité.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre de Drago se refermer au deuxième étage, Arya sut qu'Hermione était montée et qu'il était donc près de vingt-deux heures passées. Avec un soupir, elle se retourna et remonta sa couette sur son corps frigorifié. Le chauffage de sa chambre était au maximum, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer, pas plus qu'à trouver le sommeil. Elle qui n'avait jamais accordé d'importance à la décoration de sa chambre trouvait à présent la pièce oppressante, avec ses murs nus et ses meubles simples et impersonnels. Ajouté au fait que la maison était quasiment vide, n'abritant que Drago, Hermione, Logan et les quelques enfants qui n'allaient pas à Poudlard, cette impression de froideur qui semblait émaner de sa chambre la terrifiait, si bien qu'elle n'osait plus regarder autre chose que son oreiller.

Cela faisait à présent plus d'une heure qu'elle tentait désespérément de s'endormir pour de bon, en vain. Dès qu'elle avait le malheur de s'assoupir, ses cauchemars revenaient la hanter, toujours aussi effrayant, toujours plus réalistes. Depuis un mois ses songes ne tournaient plus qu'autour de Marius, de Bellatrix, et de ses parents biologiques. Lorsqu'elle ne se revoyait pas dans la chambre de Marius, ce dernier la dominant de toute sa hauteur, les yeux brillants de haine et de désir, elle revivait cet instant où Bellatrix lui dévoilait l'identité de ses parents, puis elle retournait dans cette maudite chambre d'hôpital où Narcissa Malfoy était venue la voir. Et ce soir, une nouvelle scène était venue s'ajouter à la liste déjà longue qui composait ses cauchemars.

Le regard de Rogue la hantait.

Ses yeux sombres et brillants, son expression furieuse et haineuse alors qu'il lui hurlait qu'elle n'était qu'une incapable.

Elle ferma fort les yeux pour ne plus penser à lui, pour ne plus penser à rien. Un violent frisson la parcourut et elle se recroquevilla un peu plus dans l'espoir d'avoir plus chaud. Si seulement elle avait encore son MP3 ! Elle aurait pu s'assourdir l'esprit en mettant le son à fond, empêchant ainsi son cerveau de fonctionner correctement ! Exaspérée, elle se retourna et se laissa choir sur le dos en fermant les yeux...

_Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans les cachots, dans la salle de cours de Rogue, elle sentit des sueurs froides descendre dans son dos. _

–_WESTINGER ! Hurla la voix tonitruante de Rogue. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là !_

_ Tremblante, elle releva les yeux vers le professeur de potion qui la toisait de son regard noir étincelant de haine. Lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle, elle baissa instinctivement les yeux vers son pupitre, croyant y trouver le couteau avec lequel elle s'était déjà défendue. Elle paniqua en constatant que sa table était rangée, et qu'aucun couteau ne s'y trouvait. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'enfuir, Rogue était sur elle. Il la saisit brusquement par le col et la plaqua violemment contre le mur, faisant fit de sa tête qui alla claquer contre les pierres nues. _

–_Je vais vous tuer, espèce de petite sauvage ! Murmura-t-il d'une voix menaçante en emprisonnant sa gorge entre ses doigts pâles et rugueux. _

_ Déjà elle se sentait suffoquer, et malgré tous ses efforts pour le faire lâcher prise, il tint bon, resserrant un peu plus la prise qu'il avait sur son cou. _

–_Tu vas mourir, petite crevure ! Et tu remercieras Merlin de t'avoir donné un père comme moi pour mettre fin à ta misérable vie !_

_ Haletante, elle essaya de parler, mais les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge. Sa vue se brouilla et elle sentit ses poumons hurler pour réclamer de l'oxygène qui ne venait pas..._

Arya se redressa brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts. Tremblante de la tête aux pieds, les yeux mouillés et les joues ruisselantes de larmes, elle porta ses mains à sa gorge. Elle se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers en constatant que ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'était qu'un cauchemar. Rien qu'un cauchemar. Un de plus. Pourquoi son subconscient ressassait-t-il encore et toujours des évènements qu'elle aurait préféré oublier à jamais ? Et pourquoi cette altercation avec Rogue l'avait-elle tant marquée ? Il n'avait pourtant pas agi différemment de d'habitude. Il lui hurlait toujours dessus à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait dans ses cours, et ça ne remontait pas à la veille, mais à plusieurs années déjà. Il lui avait déjà répété des dizaines et des dizaines de fois qu'elle n'était qu'une incapable, mais toutes les autres fois, ça ne l'avait pas ébranlé autant. Ca l'avait juste énervée, et ça n'avait fait qu'accroître la haine qu'elle vouait au professeur de potions.

Elle passa une main sur son visage, repoussa une mèche de cheveux collée par la transpiration avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Elle suffoquait. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette chambre étouffante et hostile. Elle ne demandait pourtant pas grand chose. Juste un peu de réconfort, un peu de réconfort et un peu de sommeil. Un sommeil sans cauchemar. Juste une nuit, le temps de se reposer.

Allongée sur le dos, la couette remontée jusqu'à son menton, elle se demanda un instant où pouvait se trouver Camille à cette heure ci. Elle ignorait ce qu'il était advenu du jeune homme, mais elle pensait à lui tous les jours. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il soit avec elle. Lui aurait su la réconforter, l'apaiser, lui faire oublier. Il l'aurait réchauffée et serrée contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, puis il aurait veillé sur elle toute la nuit. Les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues déjà rougis par les précédentes. Elle était tellement fatiguée, tellement lasse et découragée ! Et toutes ces larmes qui semblaient ne jamais tarir ! Elle se demandait parfois d'où elles venaient, toutes ces gouttes d'eau salée qui s'échappaient régulièrement de ses yeux. Elle avait tellement pleuré ces dernières semaines qu'elle ne devait plus avoir une seule goutte d'eau dans le corps.

Exténuée, elle se résigna finalement à se lever pour aller chercher un cachet dans l'armoire à pharmacie de l'infirmerie. Quelque chose de fort, qui l'assommerait assez pour qu'elle puisse dormir plusieurs heures sans se réveiller.

* * *

><p>– J'exige des réponses de votre part ! s'écria Mcgonagall, furieuse. Je vous rappelle que Miss Westinger a quitté le château sans même prendre ses affaires, et après avoir eu cours avec vous ! Sans compter les rumeurs qui enflent dans les couloirs, à tel point que même les fantômes se les murmurent ! Des rumeurs qui affirment que Miss Westinger est votre fille !<p>

– Taisez-vous ! vociféra Rogue à l'entente du dernier mot, en se levant vivement, abattant ses deux mains sur son bureau.

McGonagall en resta coite une seconde.

On était mardi soir, et la directrice adjointe était venue trouver le directeur de la prestigieuse école de magie qu'était Poudlard, plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort. Plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'elle avait cours avec les cinquièmes années de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle, elle s'était rendue compte de l'absence de Miss Westinger. Lorsqu'elle s'était enquise du motif de cette absence, Yumi Miura, qui était la seule que l'on pouvait qualifier comme étant l'amie de la Serpentard, avait timidement signalé à la professeur de métamorphose que la rouquine ne s'était rendue à aucun de ses cours de la journée et qu'elle n'était trouvable nulle part.

Arya avait disparu.

Encore une fois.

Et sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Lorsque la directrice adjointe était entrée dans le bureau de Severus, elle avait été surprise de le trouver plongé dans de la paperasse, elle qui pensait qu'il serait inquiet et affairé à chercher l'élève manquante dans le château. Lorsqu'elle lui avait signalé la disparition de la jeune fille, pensant qu'il avait été trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte, aucune émotion n'était venue troubler son visage cireux. Il n'avait eu aucune réaction, si ce n'est peut-être une légère contraction de la mâchoire, si furtive que Minerva pensait l'avoir imaginée.

– Fiducia est venue la chercher hier, avait-il lâché avant de retourner à ses papiers.

– Pourquoi cela ? S'était-t-elle étonnée.

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? avait-il répondu d'une voix dure.

Outrée, Minerva lui avait alors fait part des murmures qui circulaient à bon train dans tout le château. Les élèves semblaient en ébullition depuis la veille, racontant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que la Serpentard avait menacé le terrifiant directeur avec un couteau avant de s'enfuir de la salle de classe pour ne plus réapparaître. Severus n'avait même pas cherché à démentir. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas répondu, et il n'en avait pas fallu plus à la vieille animagus pour comprendre qu'il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose de grave lors des deux heures de potions de la veille.

– Sortez de mon bureau immédiatement, Minerva, murmura Severus d'une voix sifflante.

Un instant stupéfaite du ton qu'il prenait, lui que rien ne troublait habituellement, McGonagall se reprit bien vite, et c'est insurgée qu'elle répliqua, ne se laissant pas démordre par son expression assassine.

– Que je me taise ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée, outrée. Alors qu'une de vos élève a disparu ! Bon-sang, est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je vous dis ? Personne ne sait où se trouve Westinger !

– OUI ! Hurla-t-il, exaspéré. C'est ce que je vous répète depuis un quart d'heure ! Elle est retournée chez Granger ! Rétorqua Severus, à bout de nerf, en se rasseyant.

– Que se passe-t-il ici ? Intervint la voix joyeuse de Dumbledore, depuis son portrait.

La main droite de Severus se crispa sur sa plume, dont la barbe se plissa de façon définitive, tandis que sa main gauche se refermait sur les parchemins se trouvant sur son plan de travail.

Avisant son coupe-papier qui trainait sur son bureau, il songea à un instant à s'en emparer pour le balancer dans le portrait de Dumbledore, en espérant profondément ne pas le rater tant il l'insupportait ! Par les glandes de Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il vienne lui pourrir la vie ? Il en avait déjà assez avec sa directrice adjointe, pas la peine que l'ancien directeur ne vienne mettre son grain de sel dans sa vie privée. Prenant sur lui, il détourna les yeux de la potentielle arme de lancé que constituait le coupe-papier.

Au même instant, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit timidement, et Hermione apparut dans l'embrasure.

– NON MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ! S'égosilla Rogue.

– Et bien euh... balbutia-t-elle, prise de court par tous ces cris. La Gargouille vous a demandé l'autorisation et vous avez dit « oui ».

Severus se prit la tête entre les mains. Il en avait marre. Il voulait rentrer chez lui ! Se lever et aller s'enfermer dans ses appartements en les laissant tous en plan, Mcgonagall et Granger ! Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour mériter une chose pareille ! D'accord, il avait filé un mauvais coton étant petit. Mais il s'était rattrapé ! Il était devenu espion, avait combattu contre Voldemort ! Certes, il avait prit St Potter en haine avant même son entrée à Poudlard, et d'accord, il terrifiait tous ses élèves. Mais ce n'était pas une raison valable pour le punir ainsi !

– Ah Miss Granger ! S'exclama McGonagall, ignorant royalement Severus. Vous tombez bien ! Miss Westinger a disparu !

– Mais non, elle est à la maison... balbutia Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. D'ailleurs, reprit-elle sur un tout autre ton à l'adresse de Rogue, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi elle avait l'air si mal en point ! Je sais bien que vous ne portez aucun de vos élèves dans votre cœur, mais étant donné les épreuves qu'elle a traversé, vous pourriez faire une exception pour Arya ! Je vous rappelle quand même qu'elle est votre fille, vous pourriez faire un effort pour l'approcher !

– La ferme ! Vociféra Rogue, peu désireux qu'elle divulgue l'information.

– Je ne vous permet pas ! S'offusqua Hermione.

– Ah je savais bien qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ces rumeurs ! S'exclama McGonagall.

– Miss Westinger est votre fille ! S'exclama Dumbledore, qui connaissait suffisamment la Serpentard pour l'avoir vu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois dans le bureau de son successeur.

– Vous l'ignoriez ! S'étonna Hermione.

– Evidemment que je l'ignorais !

– D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi vous nous avez dissimulé cette information ! Reprit McGonagall, visiblement vexée. Severus, répondez enfin ! Depuis combien de temps savez-vous que Miss Westinger est votre fille ?

– Ne devrait-on pas dire Miss Rogue, à présent que nous connaissons l'identité de son père ? Intervint Dumbledore, mine de rien.

Le silence tomba comme une pierre dans le bureau. On entendit plus que le grincement de dents de Severus qui semblait bouillir de l'intérieur. Si Hermione n'avait pas été témoin de la conversation qui avait précédé son arrivée, elle comprit non sans mal que le thème en avait été Arya, car aucun autre sujet n'aurait pu énerver Rogue à ce point. La colère du professeur de potions était palpable. Les mâchoires crispées, les poings serrés au point que ses jointures en devenaient blanches, ses yeux encore plus sombres qu'habituellement, ses épaules qui tremblaient presque sous la rage qui l'habitait, le directeur était vraiment remonté. Même Dumbledore sembla réaliser qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire lorsqu'il remarqua que son successeur était sur le point d'exploser de rage...

- FICHEZ-MOI LE CAMMMMMPPP ! S'époumona-t-il ce dernier en se levant vivement, hors de lui.

* * *

><p>– SORTEZ D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'UN PSY !<p>

La voix douce et harmonieuse d'Arya raisonna dans toute la maisonnée, faisant sursauter Pattenrond qui dormait dans la chambre voisine, et trembler les tableaux et les lustres de l'étage. Même Drago, qui bouquinait dans la bibliothèque, porte close, entendit son hurlement. Inquiet, il sortit de la pièce et se précipita dans le hall. La médicomage, revenue voir Arya en ce premier mercredi de Mars, se leva précipitamment du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise en voyant débouler le psychologue qui l'avait accompagnée. Ce dernier, un homme petit et joufflu avec une calvitie avancée, dévala les dernières marches de l'escalier, visiblement énervé... et effrayé.

– Cette fille est un vrai démon ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix tremblante de colère et d'émotions en apercevant la médicomage. Bonne à faire enfermer en hôpital psychiatrique ! C'est un cas désespéré, vous pouvez me croire ! Vous direz à Miss Granger que sa pupille est associable ! Vilipenda-t-il Elle présente également une personnalité borderline, paranoïaque et schizoïd...

– ARRETEZ DE DISSEQUER MA TETE ! Vociféra Arya en descendant du premier étage, visiblement hors d'elle.

Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs, et ses cheveux défaits qui encadraient son visage colérique lui donnaient quelque chose de vraiment terrifiant et intimidant.

– FICHEZ LE CAMP TOUT DE SUITE !

Le petit homme sursauta, apeuré, et s'empressa de rejoindre la double-porte de la maison, suivi par la médicomage, qui tenta tout de même de raisonner la jeune fille.

– C'est pour ton bien Arya, tu as peut-être besoin de parl...

– SORTEZ D'ICI ! S'égosilla la rouquine.

La médicomage n'insista pas et rejoignit le psychologue qui courrait déjà vers les grilles de la propriété afin de pouvoir transplaner et ainsi échapper à la fureur de sa patiente.

Restée sur les escaliers du hall, Arya continuait de fixer les portes par lesquelles s'étaient enfuis les deux employés de St Mangouste avec une colère palpable. Haletante, il lui fallut plus de trente secondes pour comprendre qu'ils ne risquaient plus de remettre le pied dans sa chambre, même en y étant forcé.

Debout sur le pas de la porte du salon, Drago observait la rouquine avec consternation. Même s'il se doutait que le psychologue avait du avoir l'effet inverse de ce qui était prévu sur le jeune fille, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire pour la mettre dans un tel état. Décidant de passer outre le mur invisible qui semblait s'être dressé entre lui et la jeune fille depuis les révélations de Bellatrix, il l'interpella doucement.

– Arya ? L'appela-t-il avec anxiété.

Et à ce moment précis, il avait plus peur pour lui que pour elle, car il savait pertinemment qu'importunait la Serpentard lorsqu'elle était en rage relevait du suicide.

La rouquine ne sembla prendre conscience de sa présence que lorsque son regard tomba sur lui. Sa colère sembla fondre comme neige au soleil et elle se raidit subitement. Puis, tournant les talons, elle remonta dans sa chambre à toute vitesse, laissant son demi-frère en plan, indécis.

Prenant sur lui, ce dernier décida de monter la voir afin de s'enquérir de ce qui s'était passé avec le psychologue. Il l'avait ignorée assez longtemps alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui, réalisa-t-il, et Hermione était au travail. Non, décidément, il devait aller la voir.

Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte de sa chambre, il fut prit d'un doute et s'arrêta. Des sanglots étouffés lui parvinrent de la pièce et il maudit Merlin pour le mettre dans une situation si délicate, lui qui n'y connaissait quasiment rien en relations humaines.

Prenant son courage de Serpentard à deux mains _ autrement dit une bravoure relativement limitée, il fallait bien l'avouer _ il frappa à la porte de la jeune fille.

– Je ne veux voir personne ! Hurla-t-elle depuis l'autre côté après un silence.

Drago l'entendit renifler et il lui sembla que sa voix avait quelque chose de tremblotant et de mal assuré. Priant pour que Merlin le garde en vie, il entra.

Etrangement, la pièce était rangée. Du moins autant qu'elle pouvait l'être en considérant que c'était la chambre d'Arya. Cette dernière était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, ses genoux repliés contre elle. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes en voyant Drago entrer, mais le Serpentard remarqua malgré tout son geste. Il n'émit cependant pas le moindre commentaire, trop occupé à chercher les bons mots pour lui parler, des mots qui ne risqueraient pas de l'énerver.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle durement, le prenant de vitesse.

– Je voulais savoir comment...

– Je vais bien, maintenant sors d'ici ! Siffla-t-elle.

– Ecoute Arya, soupira-t-il, dépassé par les événements. Je sais que... qu'entre nous ce n'est plus comme avant, que nos relation se sont dégradées mais...

– Dégradées ! Répéta vivement la jeune fille d'une voix plus aiguë qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Tu me détestes Drago ! Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai rien remarqué ! S'exclama-t-elle devant son air étonné alors que ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes. Tu me fuis comme la peste et tu n'oses même plus me regarder en face ! Je vois bien que je te dégoute !

– Arya, tu ne comprends pas..., tenta le jeune homme.

– Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile pour moi ? Enchaîna-t-elle. Tu me rappelles constamment qu'on a la même mère Drago ! Tu es le fils de Narcissa, et le filleul de Rogue ! Sanglota-t-elle. A chaque fois que je te vois, tu me balances à la figure ce que je suis, ce que je ne supporte pas d'être ! Acheva-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Incapable de retenir son chagrin, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour soustraire son visage baignée de larmes de la vue du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne savait plus que faire. Partagé entre son affection pour Arya et son antipathie pour sa demi-sœur, il resta figé à l'entrée de la pièce, indécis. Comment pouvait-il éprouvait deux sentiments si opposés pour une même personne ? Pourquoi distinguait-il ainsi la jeune fille qui lui faisait face de la Serpentard qu'il avait connue avant les révélations de Bellatrix ? Hermione le lui avait dit et répété : Arya n'avait pas changé. Toujours la même personnalité, les mêmes qualités, les mêmes défauts. Elle lui avait fait la liste des traits de caractères communs qu'il partageait avec Arya : la méfiance, le cynisme, l'ironie, sa préférence pour le silence, son besoin de solitude, sa difficulté à exprimer des sentiments, son aura à la fois inquiétante et écrasante, et bien d'autres encore.

Et alors qu'il se remémorait cette liste de points communs, Drago réalisa qu'il détestait à présent la Serpentard pour les mêmes raisons qu'il l'avait poussé à l'apprécier à son arrivée au manoir : leurs ressemblances. Il avait été rassuré, presque content, de trouver quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, qui le comprenait, avec qui il pourrait parler sans craindre de dire quelque chose qu'il regrettait par la suite.

Cette affection avait été réciproque.

Hermione lui avait dit qu'il était l'un des rares à qui la rouquine parlait avec facilité, avec qui elle prenait du plaisir à discuter. Le jeune homme sentit la culpabilité l'assaillir lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son soudain éloignement avait profondément blessé la jeune fille, qui avait deviné son aversion, même involontaire, pour elle. Soudain, cette antipathie qu'elle lui inspirait devint dérisoire à ses yeux. Ridicule même. Arya n'avait pas changé, seule la perception et les sentiments qu'il lui portait avaient évolués. Au fond, c'était lui qui avait changé.

Pris d'un élan soudain, il s'avança vers la jeune fille et passa ses bras autour d'elle avant de l'attirer contre lui, faisant fit des reproches qu'elle venait de lui faire et de sa révulsion du contact masculin. Si la jeune fille se raidit, elle s'efforça cependant de ne pas bouger, se répétant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Drago. Drago qu'elle avait toujours apprécié et dont l'éloignement l'avait profondément affectée, plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

– Je suis vraiment désolé Arya, s'excusa ce dernier en se reculant, conscient qu'elle ne supporterait pas une étreinte prolongée. Je n'avais pas réalisé.

La jeune fille lui renvoya un triste sourire et finit d'essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de main. Un silence s'installa, que Drago finit par rompre peu de temps plus tard.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, cet imbécile de psy pour que tu le mettes ainsi à la porte ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton léger afin de dévier sur un sujet moins pesant.

Comme il l'avait escompté, les dernières traces de tristesse encore présentes sur le visage de la jeune fille disparurent, laissant place à une froide colère. Et comme il l'avait espéré, la rouquine ne pensa plus qu'à insulter le psychologue et la médicomage de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables durant les minutes suivantes.

Quand Drago renchérit sur ce qu'elle disait, n'hésitant pas à se moquer ouvertement du petit homme qui s'était enfui une demi-heure plus tôt comme si le Mal était à ses trousses, la jeune fille esquissa son premier vrai sourire depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Bizarrement, la voir ainsi sourire, et grâce à lui, remplit Drago de joie et de fierté.

Et c'est ainsi que, quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Hermione rentra du travail, elle fut étonnée d'apercevoir les deux Serpentard assis autour de la table d'échec dans le grand salon de la maison. Lorsqu'elle la vit entrer, Arya s'éclipsa sous un quelconque prétexte. La jeune femme ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Au fil des mois, elle s'était habituée à la méfiance permanente dont faisait preuve la rouquine envers elle, ainsi qu'au peu d'amitié qu'elle lui portait.

– Tu lui a parlé ? S'enquit la Gryffondor après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Oui, quand le psy est parti, acquiesça-t-il.

– Oh. Comment ça s'est passé avec lui ?

– Plutôt mal. Ce n'était franchement pas une bonne idée, si tu veux mon avis.

– A ce point là ?

– Ca ne m'étonnerai pas que ce fichu médecin aille consulter un de ses propres confrères pour surmonter la peur qu'elle lui a inspiré, se moqua le jeune homme.

La Gryffondor soupira et se laissa tomber dans l'un des canapés avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Aujourd'hui, elle avait du se rendre à la séance d'entraînement hebdomadaire obligatoire pour chaque auror et policier magique du ministère, et elle était exténuée. Ajouté à cela son entrevue catastrophique avec Rogue de la veille ! Non seulement elle avait fini par apprendre ce qui s'était passé pour qu'Arya revienne subitement à la maison, mais Rogue avait également piqué une telle colère suite à la remarque de Dumbledore sur le nom d'Arya que même l'ancien directeur avait préféré s'éclipser vers le portrait de l'un de ses confrères.

– C'est bien que vous vous reparliez, reprit-elle après un court silence.

– Oui, admit-il avec un hochement de tête en prenant place à ses côtés. Je n'avais pas réalisé que rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est l'opinion que j'avais d'elle.

– L'important, c'est que tu t'en sois rendu compte, dit-elle avec un sourire. Comment tu as fais pour la convaincre de jouer aux échecs avec toi ? Elle ne sait même pas y jouer.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

– Tu feras un excellent grand frère, avec le temps, sourit la Gryffondor.

Drago perdit toute trace d'humour pour redevenir subitement sérieux. En proie à un affreux doute, il se leva et s'avança vers la baie vitrée du salon, prenant le temps d'observer l'étendue enneigée du parc, les arbres dépourvus de feuille et recouverts d'autant de boules de graisse que pouvait l'air un sapin de Noël de décorations, et vers lesquelles affluait une multitude d'oiseaux, que guettait avidement le chat de la Gryffondor, caché derrière un tas de branches.

– Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à assumer les responsabilités que ce statut induit, avoua-t-il enfin, mal à l'aise, sans oser se retourner.

A vrai dire, il se sentait idiot. Idiot de paniquer à l'idée d'être grand frère. D'être réellement grand frère, avec le lien du sang que cela impliquait. Que Grégoire le considère comme tel ne lui posait pas de problèmes, car il n'avait pas vraiment de responsabilités vis à vis de lui, si ce n'étaient celles que lui incombait sa surveillance lorsque Hermione était absente. Avec Arya, c'était différent. A présent qu'il avait accepté _ plus ou moins_ son lien de parenté avec elle, il se sentait obligé de devoir remplir un certains nombres de responsabilité qui revenaient à un grand frère. Veiller sur elle, la protéger, la conseiller, et tout un tas de choses qu'il ne savait pas forcément faire. La tâche se révélait d'autant plus ardue qu'il s'agissait d'Arya qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, était plutôt une ado difficile. Sans compter que la jeune fille était actuellement en dépression, victime d'un Stress post-traumatique qui n'en finissait pas et en proie à une phobie de la gente masculine pour la moins dérangeante.

Et savoir qu'il paniquait à l'idée de s'occuper, même partiellement, de la jeune fille alors que Hermione était responsable d'une trentaine d'adolescents comme elle faisait naître en lui un sentiment de ridicule des plus désagréables.

Il frissonna quand deux petits bras entourèrent sa taille et quand la Gryffondor en question appuya son menton sur son épaule.

– Tu y arriveras Drago, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. Je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faudra pour qu'elle soit contente d'avoir un frère comme toi.

– Rien n'est moins sûr, répliqua-t-il, pas convaincu pour deux mornilles.

– Tout le monde rêve d'avoir un grand frère.

– Même toi ?

– Evidemment. Si je n'avais pas été fille unique, j'aurais aimé avoir un frère comme toi, lui assura-t-elle.

– Vraiment ? Interrogea-t-il en se retournant, se retrouvant face à elle. Tu aurais préféré m'avoir pour grand frère ?

Le léger sourire en coin qu'il arborait et sa mimique interrogatrice firent fondre la jeune femme.

– Hum en y réfléchissant bien, peut-être pas..., rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire semblable au sien.

– Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il appuyait son front contre le sien, le cœur battant la chamade.

– Tu sais très bien pourquoi, chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

– Je veux te l'entendre dire, exigea-t-il en se reculant, le regard joueur.

– Je déteste quand tu prends cette expression, murmura-t-elle en souriant, lui volant un second baiser.

– Je sais, répliqua-t-il en reculant contre le mur, l'entraînant avec lui. Alors, pourquoi ?

– Parce que sinon je ne pourrais pas t'embrasser, minauda-t-elle.

– Ce n'est pas ça que je veux entendre, grogna-t-il, sachant qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps à la tentation de son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres.

– Parce que je t'aime, consentit-elle à avouer, amusée.

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour prendre pleinement possession de ses lèvres. Incapable de se retenir, il l'attira plus contre lui, plaçant sa main dans le creux de son dos pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe, ce qui n'était de toute façon pas dans les intentions de la Gryffondor qui passa ses bras derrière sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux soyeux du bout des doigts.

Lorsque la jeune femme mit fin au baiser, elle se blottit contre lui, calant sa tête dans le creux de son cou en soupirant d'aise lorsqu'il referma ses bras sur elle. Elle adorait être dans ses bras, sentir son parfum masculin venir chatouiller ses narines, ses cheveux soyeux effleurer son visage en une légère caresse pourtant si agréable. Bien-sûr, elle avait déjà fréquenté d'autres hommes avant lui, dont Quentin notamment, mais aucun ne lui avait fait cet effet là, même si elle avait vécu des moments inoubliables avec certains d'entre eux.

Avec Drago, c'était différent. Différent mais au combien plaisant. Lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras, elle se sentait... à sa place, tout simplement. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du ressentir cela, qu'elle transgressait au moins une dizaine de règles du contrat qu'elle avait signé, en plus de celles non officielles qui sévissaient à Poudlard, et qui auraient voulu qu'en tant que Gryffondor, elle n'ait pas à s'attacher à un Serpentard, Ron le lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer. Mais malgré sa mauvaise conscience qui lui rappelait constamment que cette relation lui jouerait des tours, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser aller à ces étreintes qu'elle aimait tant. Aller le retrouver en rentrant du travail, le taquiner lorsqu'il réclamait un baiser, se serrer contre lui le soir en regardant un film ou en savourant tout simplement le plaisir d'être avec lui, dormir blottie dans ses bras la nuit. Autant de petits plaisirs dont elle n'aurait plus su se passer.

Une vague de chaleur la submergea et elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, frottant son nez contre son cou avant de fermer les yeux, profitant du moment.

– La médicomage pense qu'Arya a la grippe, reprit soudain Drago. Ca ne va pas arranger son état, elle qui ne dort déjà pas beaucoup.

– Si elle prend correctement ses potions et qu'elle ne force pas trop, elle devrait être remise d'ici quelques jours.

– Je sais que je suis mal placé pour faire des suggestions là dessus, mais..., commença-t-il, hésitant, je pense que ça lui ferait du bien de voir ce garçon qu'elle réclame tant.

– Elle t'en a parlé ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

– Avant que... que tout cela n'arrive, acquiesça-t-il en déglutissant.

Il avait toujours du mal à parler de l'enlèvement d'Arya et de John, ainsi que de ce fameux jour où ils étaient tous tombés dans le piège tendu par Bellatrix et de la torture, physique ou morale, qu'elle leur avait alors infligé.

– Je lui avais promis de ne rien te dire, expliqua-t-il, mal à l'aise. Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'aider de le savoir.

– Elle t'a parlé de sa vie avant Poudlard, comprit la Gryffondor.

– Oui. Elle m'a parlé de ses parents adoptifs, de ce qu'elle est devenue à leur disparition.

– Tu savais déjà qu'elle était née sous X ? s'étonna Hermione en se détachant de lui pour le dévisager, stupéfaite.

Drago déglutit, conscient qu'il aurait peut-être du lui en parler avant, mais malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui, il tenait ses promesses et n'avait pas voulu briser le silence que lui avait imposé Arya sur ce qu'elle lui avait confié.

– C'est elle qui me l'a dit, oui, avoua-t-il. Elle ignorait qui étaient ses parents biologiques, et elle ne désirait pas le savoir non plus. En fait... elle les détestait déjà avant de connaître leur identité.

– Que t'a-t-elle dit d'autre ? Que sais-tu à propos de ce garçon ? Voulut savoir la jeune femme. Drago, c'est peut-être capital pour l'enquête.

– Elle m'a dit qu'à la mort de ses parents adoptifs, personne ne s'était occupé d'elle et elle a vécu dans la rue pendant plusieurs semaines.

– Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses, en effet, remarqua la Gryffondor, pensive.

– Ensuite, elle a rencontré ce Camille. Au départ j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, de quelqu'un qui l'aurait recueillie et adoptée. Ce n'est que quand j'ai appris que ce garçon qui lui ressemblait tant s'appelait Camille que j'ai compris que je m'étais trompé. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, elle s'est refermée dès que j'ai eu le malheur de lui demander de qui il s'agissait.

– Il doit avoir à peine 25 ans, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la jeune femme. A l'époque il ne devait même pas être majeur, comment un adolescent de cet âge peut-il s'occuper d'une fillette d'une dizaine d'années ! C'est insensé.

– Je n'en sais rien, l'appuya le jeune homme. Mais je pense que, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut vraiment faire quelque chose pour elle, c'est lui.

– Je sais. Ca fait un moment que je pense à quelque chose mais... j'ignore si Josh acceptera.

– Essaie quand même, il n'y a rien à perdre, de toute façon.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, pensive. Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant une idée avait germé dans son esprit, si insensée qu'elle l'avait d'abord rejetée, sachant que Josh ne voudrait même pas en entendre parler. Mais bien malgré elle, son esprit avait étoffé son plan a priori sans issue et à présent, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait peut-être une chance, même infime, pour que Josh accepte son idée, aussi foireuse était-elle...

* * *

><p>Voili voilou !<p>

J'espère que la confrontation avec Severus a été à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Personnellement, c'est un passage que j'aime bien car la carapace d'Arya tombe et cela permet à Logan de l'approcher _ enfin. Severus aussi commence à prendre doucement conscience que son comportement est dur et peu approprié. Faut dire que Logan n'y est pas allé par quatre chemins !

Drago aussi a compris qu'il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face ! Enfin il renoue avec Arya ! Il était temps parce que notre petite rouquine a bien besoin d'un point de repère !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre qui annonce un futur un peu meilleur pour Arya _ même si elle a la grippe, ce qui n'est pas forcément marrant ! En tout cas, vous avez encore de quoi réfléchir, car on ne sait pas ce qu'Hermione a en tête pour venir en aide à la jeune fille ;)

Bonne semaine à toutes, et à la semaine prochaine ! Gros bisous ;)


	27. Chapter 26

Coucou tout le monde !

Bop, comme tous les dimanche voilà la suite de cette fiction ;) Encore un long chapitre, centré sur Arya _ je dirais même qu'il lui est exclusivement consacré ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, on retrouve Drago dès le chapitre suivant ! Malheureusement, il va vous falloir attendre une semaine de plus xD Désoulée...

J'en profite pour faire un petit point chronologique car certains m'ont posé des questions à ce sujets.

Après les vacances de Noël, notre petite bande d'ados déchaînés retourne à Poudlard. Arya et John se vont enlever quelques jours avant les vacances de Février. Quand les enfants reviennent pour ces mêmes vacances, Arya est encore à l'hôpital. Elle en sort quelques jours plus tard et plonge lentement et sûrement dans la dépression alors que Logan rentre pour la deuxième semaine des vacances. Arya retourne à Poudlard où elle va sécher les cours de potions pendant quinze jours. Suite à sa confrontation avec Rogue, Logan la ramène avant de partir en stage. Le psy vient la voir le lendemain et nous en sommes rendus là pour le moment ;)

Du coup je ne vous en dis pas plus sur ce chapitre et je vous laisse lire ;)

Encore un grand merci à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews pour donner leur avis =D J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents ;)

Bonne lecture à toutes ! =)

* * *

><p>– Tu veux QUOI ? Tonna Josh le lendemain, faisant disparaître tous ses espoirs, après qu'Hermione lui ait exposé son idée.<p>

La jeune femme déglutit et dut faire un effort démesuré pour ne pas baisser les yeux devant le visage à la fois furieux et stupéfait de son patron.

On était jeudi matin, et après la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Drago la veille, elle avait décidé d'aller voir Josh le matin même pour lui faire part de son idée. Quand elle avait mentionné le nom de son principal suspect concernant le meurtre des cinq mangemorts, son patron s'était tout de suite tendu, et Hermione avait craint de ne pas pouvoir caser plus de cinq mots sur le sujet. Elle s'était donc empressée de lui dire qu'elle avait une idée pour le faire parler, retenant un soupir soulagé lorsqu'il lui avait dit de continuer. Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'elle développait son « plan », le directeur des aurors était devenu de moins en moins intéressé par son idée, rougissant de colère à vu d'oeil, et visiblement impatient qu'elle en ait fini pour lui donner son avis sur ses idées foireuses. Avis qu'elle n'avait eut aucun mal à deviner...

– Mais enfin réfléchis Josh..., répondit-elle timidement, intimidée par le ton qu'il prenait, mais néanmoins décidée à aller jusqu'au bout.

– Il en est hors de question ! Est-ce que tu réalises que...

– Mais enfin Josh ! Des aveux complets ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu espères depuis des semaines ?

– Mais sans rien donner en retour ! Rétorqua l'homme, agacé. Je ne vais tout de même pas conclure un marché avec un homme dont j'ignore tout ! Il n'est fiché nul part Hermione, même pas dans les bases de données moldues ! C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé avant aujourd'hui !

– C'est justement le moyen de savoir tout ce que tu veux le concernant ! Et puis ça ne change pas grand chose ! Il est assigné à résidence ! Ca reviendra au même !

– Sauf que tu oublies que tu accueilles près d'une trentaine d'adolescents ! En plus de cette jeune fille qu'il réclame sans cesse et de Malfoy qui est en réinsertion !

– Je n'oublie pas ! S'insurgea-t-elle, outrée d'une telle accusation. Les enfants sont presque tous à Poudlard, et les sept qui n'y vont pas ne sont à la maison que le soir ! Dra... Malfoy ne me pose aucun problème, se rattrapa-t-elle de justesse, et Arya ne demande qu'à le voir ! Quant à Logan, il est en...

– Et Logan qui plus est ! S'exclama son patron. Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir lorsqu'il rentrera de stage et qu'il se rendra compte que l'homme qu'il déteste actuellement le plus au monde habite chez lui !

– Il sait se tenir ! Se défendit la Gryffondor.

– Pas quand il est furieux, et encore moins quand il est jaloux, crois-moi ! La détrompa Josh. Lucien m'a dit qu'il se déchainait à l'entraînement ces derniers temps, à croire qu'il passe ses nerfs sur ses camarades de classe pour extérioriser sa colère !

Hermione soupira, à court d'arguments. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais eu de problème avec Logan, qui s'était toujours montré conciliant. Alors forcément, il ne lui était pas apparu comme un problème majeur lorsqu'elle avait décidé de demander à Josh de lui confier la garde de Camille en échange d'aveux complets sur ce qui s'était passé au manoir Malfoy.

– Et de toute façon, continua Josh, satisfait d'avoir le dernier mot sur sa jeune agent de terrain, qui te dit qu'il acceptera ! Depuis qu'on le tient, il n'a pas voulu dire quoique ce soit !

– Il le fera pour Arya, répliqua la Gryffondor, sûre d'elle. Et elle-même acceptera de nous donner sa version des faits si tu acceptes ma proposition.

– Ecoute Hermione, j'ai dis non, c'est non, trancha-t-il, finalement agacé. Je sais que ta gamine traverse une phase difficile et que tu souhaites l'aider, mais si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est certainement pas en faisant venir cet individu chez toi que ça s'arrangera !

– Très bien ! Acquiesça la jeune femme, furieuse.

Son supérieur soupira lorsqu'elle tourna les talons pour gagner la sortie de son bureau. Il savait que sa décision ne lui plaisait pas et qu'elle ne lui parlerait plus pendant au moins un mois. C'était comme cela à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de la contredire ! Et comme sa décision concernait directement une de ses protégées, elle allait sûrement être exécrable avec lui durant des mois, voir une année entière ! Bien-sûr, elle ne désobéirait pas et exécuterait tous ses ordres sans broncher, mais l'expression glaciale et la voix impassible qu'elle prendrait lorsqu'elle était contrariée suffiraient à l'exaspérer.

– La hiérarchie sera ravie d'apprendre que tu as sciemment rejeté la possibilité d'obtenir toutes les réponses qu'elle souhaite concernant ce moldu qui a peut-être tué six sorciers sans même être blessé ! Lâcha sournoisement la Gryffondor d'une voix sèche avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Josh, qui croyait l'affaire close, releva brusquement la tête vers elle, mais la jeune femme était déjà sortie. Furieux, il gagna la porte à grandes enjambées et l'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter les stagiaires qui passaient dans le couloir. Hermione ne s'était même pas retournée, se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs d'une démarche impassible.

– GRANGER ! Vociféra-t-il. Dans mon bureau ! TOUT DE SUITE !

La jeune femme s'arrêta et esquissa un sourire que son patron ne put apercevoir, avant de se retourner. Elle avait gagné. Encore une fois.

* * *

><p>– On est bientôt arrivé ?<p>

Les mains d'Hermione se crispèrent sur le volant de sa voiture et elle se retint de soupirer. Ah ça, elle avait gagné. Josh avait, bien à contre-cœur, accepté sa proposition. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé l'adresse de Camille, il la lui avait donné, un sourire purement sadique aux lèvres, en précisant qu'elle ne devait pas faire usage de la magie d'une quelconque manière qu'il soit en sa présence. Elle n'avait pas compris.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que le jeune homme était assigné à résidence dans un petit appartement perdu au milieu d'une ville anglaise, à des lieues de la maison.

– Hermione, on est bientôt arrivé ? Insista Arya d'une voix étouffée.

La Gryffondor serra les dents.

Interdiction d'utiliser la magie. Elle n'avait pas compris que cela impliquait un moyen de locomotion moldu pour aller chercher le jeune homme. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Josh lui envoie par hibou un plan de la région indiquant le trajet qu'elle devait suivre en voiture pour rejoindre l'appartement en question. Jusqu'à ce son regard tombe sur les annotations ajoutées par les bons soins de son patron, à savoir durée du trajet : deux heures et quart.

– Non Arya, on n'est pas bientôt arrivé ! Répondit-elle d'une voix sourde.

En rentrant la veille, elle s'était empressée de retourner voir Drago pour lui annoncer que Josh avait accepté son idée. Malheureusement pour elle, Arya avait tout entendu depuis la bibliothèque où elle était partie chercher un livre. A partir du moment où elle avait appris que sa responsable légale devait aller chercher Camille le lendemain soir après sa journée, elle n'avait eu de cesse de lui casser les pieds pour l'accompagner. Face à son entêtement et à son chantage, Hermione avait fini par céder, bien malgré elle, car comme l'avait prédit la médicomage, Arya avait attrapé la grippe. Et pas une petite grippe passagère.

La jeune fille tenait à peine debout, et à cet heure avancée de la soirée, alors que les deux sorcières venaient de parcourir les trois quart du trajet prévu, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls alors qu'elle grelottait, pourtant chaudement couverte et en proie à une fièvre qui menaçait de l'assommer dès que les potions ne feraient plus effet.

Finalement, après un quart d'heure de routes de campagne supplémentaire, une demi-heure passée dans les bouchons des axes périphériques de la ville, vingt-cinq minutes à pester contre les feux-rouges successifs et excessivement longs disséminés dans le centre ville, et après qu'Arya lui ait demandé plus de quinze fois si elles étaient bientôt arrivées, Hermione gara la voiture, plus furieuse que jamais contre Josh, qui avait oublié de mentionner le délai supplémentaire de trajet qu'elle aurait à endurer à cause de tous ces problèmes de circulation ! A bout de nerf après qu'un chauffard l'ait klaxonnée en l'insultant car elle roulait trop lentement à son goût, et fatiguée d'avoir conduit si longtemps, elle qui n'en avait plus l'habitude, la Gryffondor coupa le contact. Elle ouvrit sa portière, accueillant avec bonheur l'air frais qui vint refroidir l'habitacle.

Sur la banquette arrière, Arya somnolait à moitié, ses cheveux plaqués sur son front par la transpiration. Hermione pinça les lèvres, inquiète, et attrapa la boite de médicaments moldus contre la fièvre qu'elle avait emporté, à défaut de pouvoir prendre les fioles de potions trop fragiles. Elle la mit dans son sac, espérant trouver de l'eau et un verre propre dans l'appartement.

Arya s'agita à l'arrière, sortant du demi-sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée lorsqu'elle remarqua que la voiture s'était immobilisée.

– On est arrivé ? Murmura-t-elle.

– Oui, ça devrait être ici.

Luttant contre la fatigue qui commençait à l'assaillir elle aussi, Hermione sortit du véhicule et aida Arya a faire de même. La jeune fille ne semblait pas aller bien, mais elle ne se plaignit pas, se contentant de fixer avidement l'immeuble qui leur faisait face. La Gryffondor la fit entrer à l'intérieur pour éviter qu'elle n'attrape froid et consulta les informations dont elle disposait. Le jeune homme était logé dans l'appartement 521, situé au cinquième étage. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Hermione balaya le hall de l'immeuble du regard.

La pièce n'était que faiblement éclairée par quelques appliques qui diffusaient une lumière blanche tamisée. L'une d'elle présentait un dysfonctionnement et clignotait à intervalle irrégulier, rendant l'ambiance peu chaleureuse et plutôt inquiétante. Au fond à gauche, un escalier menant aux étages semblait monter jusqu'à l'infini, si bien que la jeune femme en détourna rapidement le regard, préférant ne pas envisager l'option « monter les cinq étages à pieds » pour chercher un ascenseur. La cabine de ce dernier était située à côté des escaliers et juste en dessous de l'applique défaillante. Poussant un soupir de soulagement en réalisant qu'elle venait d'éviter le pire, la Gryffondor se dirigea vers celui-ci. Elle se figea en apercevant l'affiche « En panne » collée contre l'une des portes de métal. Elle cligna des yeux, refusant d'y croire, avant de pousser un profond soupir désespéré. Pourquoi Merlin s'acharnait-il ainsi sur elle ? Et pourquoi avait-elle hérité d'un patron aussi sadique que Josh !

Dans une pensée purement masochiste, elle pensa à Drago, resté bien au chaud à la maison. A cette heure, il devait déjà être parti se coucher, et si ce n'était pas le cas, il était sûrement entrain de regarder la télé ou de lire, confortablement installé dans un des canapés du salon. Merlin qu'elle aurait aimé être blottie dans ces bras à cet instant ! Elle s'imaginait parfaitement, nichée contre lui, sa tête appuyée sur son bras, commentant avec lui le film de la soirée, ou bien lisant un livre en sa compagnie. Elle lisait moins vite que lui, prenant le temps de savourer chaque phrase et d'imaginer la scène dans son esprit. Il finissait toujours la double page avant elle et en profitait pour jouer avec ses cheveux ou pour l'embrasser, l'empêchant de se consacrer sur l'histoire comme elle l'aurait voulu.

– Hermione ? L'appela Arya d'une voix faible, la sortant de ses pensées. Pourquoi on ne monte pas ?

– Je suis désolée ma grande, mais l'ascenseur est en panne. Il va falloir monter au cinquième étage par les escaliers.

Les épaules de la Serpentard s'affaissèrent et la fatigue déjà pesante qui l'assommait sembla redoubler.

– Tu ne préfères pas rester en voiture ? S'enquit la Gryffondor, inquiète de savoir si sa pupille parviendrait à fournir l'effort que demandait l'ascension de tant de marches dans son état.

Arya hocha négativement la tête et, lentement, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers dont elle entreprit l'ascension, suivie de près par Hermione qui veilla à rester derrière elle, au cas où elle tomberait, rompue de fatigue. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver lorsque la rouquine posa le pied sur la énième marche trois étages plus haut. A bout de force, elle tangua dangereusement et bascula en arrière. Heureusement pour elle, Hermione réagit à temps et la rattrapa.

– Ca va ? S'enquit-elle.

– J'ai envie de dormir, avoua la rouquine, les yeux mis-clos.

– Putain d'interdiction d'utiliser la magie ! Pesta Hermione à voix basse, tellement fatiguée elle aussi qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de surveiller son langage. Je ne peux pas te laisser là et revenir te chercher après, je ne sais pas quel genre de personnes vit ici. On peut faire une pause si tu veux.

La Serpentard acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et s'appuya contre un mur, laissant sa tête partir en arrière. Hermione se posta à ses côtés, reprenant elle aussi son souffle. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se secoue un peu et n'incite Arya à faire de même. Dix minutes plus tard, après une seconde pause à l'étage suivant, elles posèrent enfin le pied sur la centième cinquantième marche, l'ultime qui précédait le palier du cinquième étage. Cette victoire redonna un peu de vigueur à Hermione qui s'empressa d'aller frapper à la porte affichant le numéro 521. Juste devant elle, Arya dormait quasiment debout et semblait avoir du mal à garder une posture verticale.

Se rappelant que seul un sorcier pouvait ouvrir, Hermione appliqua sa baguette sur la poignée qui tourna. Le jeune homme au regard violet attendait de l'autre côté, et Arya tomba directement dans ses bras lorsque le battant s'ouvrit, à bout de force. Etonné de cette visite inattendue, lui qui avait seulement été prévenu qu'un auror passerait le chercher le lendemain, Camille réceptionna néanmoins la rouquine en douceur. Hermione retint un soupir de soulagement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme en soulevant la Serpentard de terre.

– Besoin de repos, marmonna Hermione, qui elle aussi n'aurait pas été contre une bonne nuit de sommeil.

– Vous ne deviez pas arriver demain ?

– J'en sais rien, lâcha-t-elle négligemment. Excusez du peu de politesse mais si pouviez vous préparer maintenant afin que l'on puisse partir le plus vite possible, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissante.

S'efforçant de ne pas penser aux trois heures de route de retour qui l'attendaient, elle suivit le jeune homme à l'intérieur du petit appartement le temps qu'il prenne ses affaires. Camille déposa Arya sur le canapé et Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, regardant d'un air morne la décoration. Décoration inexistante par ailleurs, puisque l'ensemble des murs qui composaient l'appartement étaient blancs et qu'aucun objet ne venait égayer les lieu, hormis un petit tableau représentant un sorcier important, permettant de surveiller Camille sans mobiliser d'agent. Composé d'une petite cuisine aménagé située dans la même pièce que le salon, d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain, l'appartement remplissait bien sa fonction de foyer provisoire, sans plus.

Même si son départ n'était prévu que le lendemain, Camille avait déjà préparé ses affaires et il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour récupérer son sac.

Avisant Arya qui dormait dans le canapé, tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à rester éveillée pour profiter de la présence du jeune homme qu'elle avait tant réclamé, Hermione soupira, culpabilisant déjà à l'idée de la réveiller pour lui annoncer qu'elle devait redescendre les cinq étages.

– Laissez, je vais la prendre, la stoppa Camille alors qu'elle s'approchait du fauteuil pour lui dire de se lever.

– Mais... l'ascenseur est en panne, lui fit remarquer Hermione, interdite.

– Ca va aller, lui assura-t-il.

Et effectivement, il passa un bras sous les genoux de la Serpentard, l'autre sous sous ses épaules, et la souleva sans mal. Hermione s'empara de son sac, voulant éviter de l'encombrer plus que de raison, et le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'appartement qu'elle se referma magiquement derrière eux.

La Gryffondor amorça la descente des cent cinquante marches avec inquiétude, craignant à chaque instant que le jeune homme ne fasse tomber Arya. Son angoisse ne se dissipa que lorsque Camille atteint le rez-de-chaussée après s'être ménagé quelques pauses régulières sur chaque palier. Elle qui était à bout de souffle observa avec effarement le jeune homme réajuster sa prise sur Arya, à peine essoufflé après avoir descendue cinq étages avec le corps de la jeune fille dans les bras.

– Euh... la voiture est dehors, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'empressa de lui tenir la porte et d'ouvrir la portière pour qu'il s'installe sur la banquette arrière avec Arya, qu'il allongea à ses côtés, la recouvrant des couvertures qu'Hermione avait apporté pour la jeune fille.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, et en se répétant que dans trois petites heures elle serait rentrée chez elle, Hermione mit le contact et démarra, se promettant que dès qu'elle rentrerait, elle filerait se blottir dans les bras de Drago pour le reste de la nuit, et pour toute la matinée qui suivrait, bien décidée à ne pas se présenter de bonne heure au ministère le lendemain. Josh comprendrait, et s'il avait le malheur de la sermonner, c'est elle lui ferait comprendre sa façon de penser de ses manières peu diplomatiques et sadiques.

– Depuis quand est-elle malade ? Demanda le jeune homme alors qu'ils roulaient depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà.

Il avait pensé que la Serpentard se réveillerait après quelque minutes de sommeil, mais elle dormait toujours, la tête posée sur ses genoux. En repoussant sa mèche collée à son front, il n'avait pu que constater qu'elle était brûlante et que le sommeil qui l'assommait n'était pas uniquement du à une fatigue naturelle.

Hermione sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il prenne la parole. Alors qu'elle arrêtait à un feu rouge, elle se retourna une seconde, le temps de vérifier l'état de la jeune fille.

– Deux jours. Elle a la grippe, répondit-elle en reportant son attention sur la route.

– Ne devrait-elle pas plutôt être couchée dans son lit à cette heure ?

– Elle a insisté pour venir. Et les médicaments que nous lui avons donnés agissent plus efficacement que les médicaments... classiques, ce qui lui évite de rester couchée toute la journée.

Le garçon ne répondit pas et le silence s'installa à nouveau. Fréquemment, Hermione jetait un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur pour l'observer.

Bizarrement, il ne semblait pas inquiet. Durant l'heure qui suivit, il ne posa pas de questions, ne cherchant même pas à savoir où on l'emmenait, ni ce qu'il allait advenir de lui. Bien-sûr, Josh l'avait informé des conditions du marché qu'il avait passé, et il savait qu'ils allaient dans cet orphelinat un peu spécial où logeait Arya. Mais il ignorait combien de temps il allait y rester. Son regard alternait entre le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre et Arya, dont il caressait machinalement les cheveux en guettant son réveil.

– Comment vous l'avez connue ? Osa-t-elle finalement demander, à mi-parcours du trajet.

Le jeune homme s'arracha à son contemplation de la nuit, regarda un instant le visage endormi de la Serpentard puis leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur afin d'observer la jeune femme.

– Je pensais que les interrogatoires commençaient demain.

– Euh... Oui mais... c'est par simple curiosité, balbutia la jeune femme, décontenancée.

Camille ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur Arya. Constatant que la jeune fille semblait avoir chaud, il repoussa légèrement les couvertures et écarta ses cheveux de son visage avant de passer un doigt sur sa joue. Il garda le silence de longues minutes, si bien que Hermione crut qu'il ne répondrait plus. Aussi fut-elle surprise lorsqu'il reprit la parole alors qu'elle changeait d'autoroute.

– Vous êtes flic, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea-t-il.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétro, mais il ne la regardait pas, son attention entièrement tournée vers Arya.

– Auror, oui.

– Ca ne fait pas une grande différence, lâcha-t-il. Votre patron me déteste, reprit-il après une seconde pause. Il croit que je vais m'enfuir ou faire du mal à Arya. Mais pas vous. Pourquoi ?

Hermione hésita, mal à l'aise. Ce garçon avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'intimidait plus que de raison. Peut-être son regard violet qu'elle ne parvenait pas à soutenir, ou bien l'expression de ses yeux qui suffisait à lui faire baisser les siens, ou encore cette mèche sombre qui obscurcissait son œil droit. Pourtant, Arya portait la même, à la seule différence qu'elle était cuivrée. Ou bien l'aura écrasante qu'il dégageait. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air menaçant. Il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle, pensa-t-elle. Elle envisagea une seconde de le lui demander, puis se ravisa. Après un nouveau coup d'œil dans le miroir intérieur de sa voiture, elle détourna vivement le regard en constatant qu'il l'observait, attendant sa réponse. Un instant, elle faillit lui faire remarquer que lui-même n'avait pas répondu à sa question, mais là encore elle n'en fit rien.

– Je ne connais pas parfaitement Arya, répondit-elle lentement, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ferait confiance à un inconnu. Si elle tient tant à vous, c'est qu'elle vous connait bien et qu'elle vous fait confiance. Dans son cas, c'est quelque chose de rare, alors vous devez beaucoup compter pour elle, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Le jeune homme esquissa un hochement de tête, mais ce fut là sa seule réaction. Après plus de dix minutes de silence, alors que Hermione n'y croyait plus, il reprit la parole.

– Je suis tombée sur elle par hasard dans la rue, un soir d'automne, dit-il, et la Gryffondor comprit qu'il répondait enfin à sa première question. Elle semblait ne plus avoir personne pour s'occuper d'elle. Alors je suis resté.

– Elle vous ressemble beaucoup, remarqua Hermione.

Camille esquissa un discret sourire et posa son regard mauve sur la jeune fille endormie sur ses genoux.

– Quand je suis parti, elle n'avait pas cette mèche, murmura-t-il en passant un doigt sur le contour de la houppe incriminée.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? S'enquit la jeune femme, craignant qu'il ne se referme en pensant qu'elle l'interrogeait pour Josh.

Jetant un bref coup d'oeil dans son rétro, elle remarqua que le visage du jeune homme s'était crispé. Rien qu'une seconde car bien vite il redevint impassible.

– Je pensais qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de moi.

Ce furent ses dernières paroles, car il se mura par la suite dans un silence qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la maison. Hermione rentra la voiture dans le garage et ouvrit la portière au jeune homme qui descendit Arya qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Elle avait levé le sort repousse-moldu qui entourait habituellement la maison en prévision de son arrivée. De l'extérieur, la propriété n'avait rien d'anormal de toute façon.

– Normalement, vous auriez du dormir à l'auberge du village en contrebas, sous surveillance, comme à l'appartement, lui confia Hermione en le devançant jusque dans le hall. Josh ne veut pas que vous passiez vos nuits ici. Mais à cette heure, l'auberge est fermée et ne prend plus les réservations. Exceptionnellement, vous allez dormir ici. Mais c'est seulement pour cette nuit.

Camille hocha la tête et s'enquit de l'emplacement de la chambre d'Arya. Il suivit la Gryffondor jusqu'au premier étage tout en observant les lieux du regard, semblant graver chaque détails dans son esprit.

– Elle a une chambre pour elle toute seule, s'étonna-t-il lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte, s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

– Personne n'accepterait de dormir dans la même pièce qu'elle, répondit Hermione. Il n'y a que Maureen et Lyra qui ont accepté de partager leur salle de bain avec elle.

Le jeune homme acquiesça silencieusement et déposa la jeune fille sur son lit.

– Je suppose que vous n'accepterez pas que je la mette plus à l'aise, lâcha-t-il.

– Kazumi s'en chargera.

– Kazumi ? Releva-t-il.

– C'est... elle qui s'occupe des enfants quand je ne suis pas là, répondit-elle, évitant soigneusement de lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'un elfe de maison.

Malgré ses précautions, Camille devina quand même la nature de la petite elfe.

– Je suppose que c'est une créature magique, sinon vous me la présenteriez, lâcha-t-il, mine de rien.

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et ne répondit pas, sachant que Josh ne lui permettrait pas de parler magie avec ce jeune homme, aussi perspicace pouvait-il être.

– Venez, je vais vous montrer la chambre où vous allez dormir.

– Elle a un hamac, remarqua-t-il, et Hermione comprit à son expression qu'il souhait y passer la nuit.

– Ca ne va pas être possible, dit-elle en lui faisant signe de sortir.

Le jeune homme retint une expression frustrée et, après s'être assuré que la jeune fille dormait toujours, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de suivre la jeune femme hors de la chambre.

– Je n'ai plus de chambre inoccupée, lui expliqua celle-ci en le devançant jusqu'au deuxième étage. Vous allez prendre la chambre de Kévin, il est à l'école.

– Pourquoi Arya n'y est-elle pas ?

Gênée, Hermione ne sut que répondre et elle crut s'en tirer en accélérant l'allure pour le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Comprenant ses intentions, le jeune homme attendit donc qu'elle lui ouvre la pièce pour revenir à la charge.

– Pourquoi n'est-elle pas à l'école ? Insista-t-il en vrillant son regard violet dans celui de la jeune femme.

Intimidée, cette dernière ne parvint même pas à détourner les yeux, hypnotisée par l'intensité de son regard.

– Elle a eu une altercation avec le directeur et elle a préféré revenir, avoua-t-elle, bien contre son grès.

– Les causes de cette altercation ? Demanda-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler, répondit-elle en lui renvoyant un regard grave.

Le jeune homme comprit et acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête.

– Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité. Pourriez-vous me prévenir lorsque Arya sera réveillée ?

– On verra, trancha Gryffondor. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez-moi, je serai dans la chambre au bout du couloir.

Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'empressa de gagner sa chambre où elle prit une douche rapide avant de remonter au deuxième étage. La chambre de Drago était plongée dans l'obscurité, et seule la respiration calme et posée du jeune homme venait troubler le silence ambiant. Prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, Hermione se glissa jusqu'au lit dans lequel elle s'installa avant de se blottir contre le Serpentard. Il n'en fallut cependant pas plus à ce dernier pour se réveiller, lui qui avait toujours le sommeil léger après sept ans passés à Azkaban. Il sursauta mais se détendit bien vite lorsque l'odeur de mûre de la jeune femme vint lui chatouiller les narines.

– Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa-t-elle.

– Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite nocturne ? Murmura-t-il en s'étirant avant de refermer ses bras sur elle.

– Ca fait des heures que j'attends de pouvoir te retrouver, avoua-t-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre lui, trop fatiguée pour se sentir gênée.

Elle cala sa tête contre son cou et poussa un soupir de contentement avant de fermer les yeux, exténuée.

Amusé et touché par ces quelques mots, Drago resserra son étreinte avant d'embrasser ses cheveux acajous. Il retint un sourire en constatant qu'elle s'était déjà endormie et ferma à nouveau ses yeux, attendant de retomber dans un sommeil qui ne tarda pas.

Lorsque Arya se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, en proie à une fièvre fulgurante, elle mit un instant avant de se rappeler des événements passés. Se levant avec difficultés, elle s'appuya contre son chevet et se mit debout. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre pas, son corps tout entier fut attiré par le tapis et elle s'écroula, sa tête lui donnant l'impression d'exploser.

Haletante de douleur, elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et avala une potion contre la fièvre sans même grimacer en sentant le goût immonde lui envahir la bouche. Après quoi elle s'adossa contre la cabine de douche en attendant que le médicament fasse effet, incapable de se relever pour gagner son lit.

Lorsqu'une demi-heure plus tard, elle put se lever sans aller embrasser le sol, elle partit à la recherche de Camille, consciente que le jeune homme ne pouvait que se trouver dans la propriété, la seule auberge à des kilomètres à la ronde étant fermée la nuit. Se doutant qu'Hermione n'avait pas du l'autoriser à dormir au premier étage, elle inspecta d'abord le salon du rez-de-chaussée afin de voir s'il n'avait pas écopé du canapé. Ce n'était pas le cas, et elle retint un soupir désespéré en réalisant qu'elle allait devoir remonter au deuxième étage et y inspecter toutes les chambres non occupées, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Drago qui avait le sommeil pour le moins léger. Encore un point commun qu'elle avait avec lui, d'ailleurs, songea-t-elle en commençant l'ascension de l'escalier.

Après avoir respectivement ouvertes les chambre de John, Marvin et Alec, celle de Maxence, Grégoire et son frère, puis celles de Logan et d'Ethan, elle trouva enfin celui qu'elle cherchait dans la chambre de Kevin. Avec un soupir soulagé, elle referma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers le lit, se guidant grâce à la faible lueur des rayons de la lune qui perçaient à travers le store. Comme elle s'en doutait, Camille se réveilla avant qu'elle n'atteigne le lit. En une seconde il fut debout, prêt à se défendre contre l'intrus qui osait pénétrer dans la chambre à son insu. Lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune fille, il changea d'expression, fronça les sourcils et se précipita vers elle en remarquant son air valétudinaire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ci ? La sermonna-t-elle en la cueillant dans ses bras pour la conduire jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea.

– Je voulais te voir, murmura-t-elle.

– Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre demain ? S'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête, laissant néanmoins un léger sourire fleurir sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Même après quatre ans passés sans lui, elle était toujours aussi entêtée ! Songea-t-il avec amusement. Il éteignit la lumière et se recoucha à ses côtés.

– Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attends, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle esquissa une grimace quand son corps courbaturé lui rappela son état grippal et se retourna pour aller se lover directement dans ses bras, comme elle aimait le faire du temps où elle vivait avec lui. Glissant ses pieds entre ses jambes pour les réchauffer, elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et respira son odeur qu'elle aimait tant. Elle soupira d'aise quand il l'entoura de ses bras et souffla gentiment dans ses cheveux.

– Tu sais, je ne crois pas que ta responsable légale serait d'accord pour que tu dormes avec moi, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle haussa les épaules.

– De toute façon, elle n'est jamais d'accord avec ce que je fait, Marmonna-t-elle.

– C'est pourtant elle qui a proposé ce marché à son patron.

La jeune fille se raidit à cette remarque et elle se détacha de lui pour fixer son regard dans le sien un instant.

– Tu vas vraiment tout leur dire ? Murmura-t-elle.

– Tout ce qui te concerne, oui, acquiesça-t-il.

– Ca ne les regarde pas, gronda-t-elle, les dents serrées.

– C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il m'autorise à rester avec toi Arya, chuchota-t-il en la regardant gravement.

La Serpentard se mordit les lèvres, à la fois furieuse et désespérée. Sentant les larmes lui monter au yeux, elle se blottit d'avantage contre Camille pour qu'il ne voit pas ses pleurs. Comprenant cependant son malêtre, le jeune homme resserra son étreinte et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la calmer.

– C'est ma vie privée, murmura-t-elle alors que les larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues.

Elle savait que sa réaction était idiote, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'après les tentatives de Marius pour la violer, les aurors s'en prenaient à présent à sa vie privée, et c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Elle avait toujours tenu à ne rien dire de sa vie avant son arrivée chez Hermione, et savoir que le lendemain, la Gryffondor serait au courant, en plus de cet abruti de Josh et toute son équipe, lui donnait la nausée.

– Essaie de te rendormir, tu as besoin de repos, lui conseilla Camille en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Depuis quand tu ne dors plus ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est seulement depuis que tu as la grippe, je ne te croirais pas.

Arya se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en proie à de sombres souvenirs qu'elle aurait voulu oublier, enfouir au plus profond de son esprit afin de ne plus y avoir accès.

– Arya ? Depuis quand ?

– Depuis ce jour-là, répondit-elle dans un sanglot qu'elle ne put réprimer.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui préciser de quel jour il s'agissait pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle parlait de son enlèvement par cette moitié de folle dont il avait éliminé le fils, le mari et le beau-frère _ même si Arya l'avait déjà salement amoché avant son arrivée en lui donnant un profond coup de poignard dans le mollet et dans l'épaule_ ainsi que tous les sous-fifres qu'il avait croisé.

– Oh Arya, je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-il en la serrant fort contre lui alors qu'elle se laissait aller à son chagrin. J'aurais tant voulu t'éviter tout ça.

– Tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie deux fois, répondit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de pleurs. C'est déjà bien assez.

– Pas assez à mon goût, répliqua-t-il, amer.

– Tu sais, reprit-elle lorsque ses pleurs se tarirent quelque peu, j'ai... j'ai failli... j'ai failli_ l_'attaquer, mardi.

Camille ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle parlait de son père biologique, dont elle lui avait déjà parlé lorsqu'il était allé la voir à l'hôpital. C'était lors de cet entrevue qu'il avait appris qu'elle avait retrouvé ses parents biologiques, qu'elle connaissait déjà sans savoir qui ils étaient vraiment. Son père s'appelait Rogue, d'après ses souvenirs. Et vraisemblablement, cette révélation l'avait tellement secouée qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à prononcer son nom.

– C'est pour ça que tu as quitté ton école, réalisa-t-il en appuyant sa tête contre la sienne.

– Je ne contrôle plus rien Camille, sanglota-t-elle. Ca réagit tout seul. Et... et avec ce qui s'est passé avec... avec Marius, je ne supporte plus qu'on me touche, même quand je sais qu'il n'y a pas de risque.

– On ne peut pas toujours tout contrôler Arya, la rassura-t-il.

– Toi tu y arrives bien, rétorqua-t-elle, assaillie par ce sentiment d'être faible et inutile.

– Pas tout le temps, et je n'y arriverai pas dans une situation comme la tienne. C'est normal que tu aies l'impression que tout t'échappe, mais tu n'y peux rien, lui certifia-t-il. Ca ne redeviendra jamais comme avant, mais tu apprendras à vivre avec.

– Je préférerais vivre sans, hoqueta-t-elle.

– Je sais Arya, je sais bien, murmura-t-il sans cesser de caresser ses cheveux. Allez, dors maintenant. Il faut vraiment que tu te reposes un peu.

– Tu seras là demain, hein ? S'inquiéta-t-elle, anxieuse.

– Et tous les jours d'après, lui assura-t-il. Allez, arrête de parler et repose-toi.

– Tu me le promets ? Insista-t-elle cependant.

Camille retint un soupir impuissant : elle ne tenait pas cet entêtement de lui quand même, si ?

– Tu sais très bien que je ne promets jamais rien.

– Pour une fois ?

– Dors Arya, ou je te promets que je t'assomme pour que tu te rendormes.

Elle le sentit sourire dans ses cheveux et elle-même ne put retenir un semblant de sourire. Elle s'installa plus confortablement contre lui et poussa un profond soupir de bien-être avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Car si Camille n'était pas capable de l'assommer pour qu'elle dorme, elle savait qu'il avait les moyens de l'endormir contre son grès.

Le lendemain, lorsque Hermione passa par la chambre d'Arya pour vérifier son état, elle manqua la crise cardiaque de peu en réalisant que la jeune fille n'était plus dans son lit. C'est d'un pas précipité qu'elle descendit jusqu'à la salle à manger en espérant y trouver la Serpentard. En avisant la pièce déserte, elle remonta en vitesse jusqu'au deuxième étage afin de vérifier le seul autre lieu où la rouquine était susceptible de se trouver : la chambre de Camille, puisqu'elle-même venait de quitter Drago. La rouquine n'avait donc pas pu trouver asile chez son demi-frère pendant la nuit. Et effectivement, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle trouva la jeune fille nichée dans les bras du jeune homme qui, visiblement réveillé depuis longtemps, caressait ses cheveux, songeur.

Il leva les yeux vers Hermione lorsqu'elle déboula dans la chambre et relâcha son étreinte lorsqu'il sentit Arya bouger contre lui.

– Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir dit qu'il était hors de question que vous dormiez dans la même chambre, leur fit remarquer la Gryffondor, visiblement irritée.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait dit de venir, se défendit le jeune homme alors qu'Arya frottait ses yeux encore endormis.

– Ce n'est pas une raison ! Josh arrive dans dix minutes, et mieux vaudrait pour vous qu'il ne sache pas que vous êtes passés outre ses ordres. Arya, redescend dans ta chambre s'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement à l'attention de la jeune fille.

– Mais...

– Tu le retrouveras tout à l'heure, pour l'instant tu descends. Allez, dépêche-toi.

Hermione observa le jeune homme déposer un baiser sur le front de la Serpentard et l'entendit clairement lui murmurer un « vas-y » qui incita la jeune fille à obtempérer. La Gryffondor se demanda un instant si la rouquine se serait exécutée sans l'intervention de Camille. Certainement pas, songea-t-elle en retenant un soupir exaspéré.

Arya passa devant elle d'un air morne et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Lorsque Hermione fut certaine qu'elle était assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui rassemblait des affaires propres.

– J'espère que vous vous êtes contentés de dormir, lâcha-t-elle, et sa voix avait quelque chose de glacial lorsqu'elle lui fit la remarque.

– Je ne sors pas avec Arya, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, rétorqua-t-il sans se laisser démonter avant d'emprunter la salle de bain de Kévin.

Hermione lui renvoya un regard lourd de sous-entendus et d'avertissements avant de redescendre.

Vraisemblablement impatient d'obtenir les aveux que lui avait promis son agent, Josh arriva cinq minutes avant l'heure prévue. Il frappa à la porte de la maison à neuf heures moins cinq. La Gryffondor, qui avait pourtant prévu de rester au lit toute la matinée, s'était vue réveiller par un hibou qui était venu frapper contre le carreau de Drago afin de lui transmettre une missive l'informant du passage de Josh à neuf heure du matin le jour même.

– Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il vivement lorsque Hermione lui ouvrit.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

– Bonjour Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu n'avais pas prévu de dormir après les six heures de voiture que tu as endurées hier, singea-t-elle, sarcastique.

– Oui, oui bonjour, grogna-t-il, mécontent. Alors, où il est ?

– Il descend, lui répondit la jeune femme de mauvaise grâce.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ! Maugréa Josh en remarquant son humeur massacrante.

– Ce qu'il y a ! s'exclama la Gryffondor. Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il fallait six heures aller-retour pour se rendre à ce maudit appartement où tu as eu la brillante idée de le cloitrer !

– Je t'avais prévenue qu'il t'était impossible d'utiliser la magie pour t'y rendre ! Rétorqua Josh avec un sourire narquois. Par ailleurs, c'est toi qui a insisté pour y aller ! Si tu dois faire des reproches à quelqu'un, c'est bien à toi. Ah, vous voilà ! Reprit-il lorsque Camille fit irruption dans le hall. Hermione, va parler à la petite pendant que j'interroge Monsieur.

A côté de lui, Hermione bouillait littéralement, vexée de s'être ainsi faite remballée. Elle lui lança un regard assassin qui le fit baisser les yeux et grimpa au premier étage pendant que Josh s'installait avec Camille dans la salle à manger. Il sortit un parchemin, une plume, et un dictaphone, contraint de devoir employer des instruments moldus pour pouvoir interroger son suspect dépourvu de pouvoirs.

– Bien, je vous écoute, l'incita-t-il à commencer, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Camille lui renvoya un regard insolent qui le fit rager mais commença tout de même à raconter. Pendant ce temps, Hermione recueillait la version d'Arya, du moins ce que la jeune fille concéda à lui dire, autrement dit pas grand chose. D'ailleurs, aucun des deux protagonistes ne s'éternisa.

Si bien que lorsque, une heure plus tard, Josh se retira avec Hermione dans son bureau pour comparer les versions, il fut stupéfait de constater qu'ils avaient quasiment les mêmes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit sur leur rencontre ? Voulut-il savoir.

– Qu'il l'avait trouvée par hasard dans une ruelle, en plein automne. Qu'il s'était occupé d'elle pendant quatre ans puis qu'il était parti sans donner de raison.

– J'ai la même chose, soupira l'auror, comme s'il avait espéré obtenir une version différente. Sauf que j'ai la raison de ce départ mystérieux.

– Qui est ? Le pressa la jeune femme.

Elle avait remarqué l'expression torturée de la rouquine lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté cette partie de sa vie. Même si cet événement remontait à plusieurs années et que Camille était revenu, la jeune femme avait compris que son départ restait présent dans l'esprit de la Serpentard, comme marqué au fer rouge. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions trop indiscrètes à son goût, comprenant qu'après quatre ans à vivre dans l'harmonie la plus totale avec le garçon, le départ de ce dernier avait du être pour elle comme un coup de massue.

– Comme tous les sorciers en âge d'aller à Poudlard, ta gamine a reçu une lettre par hibou à ses onze ans. Apparemment, lorsque le hibou est arrivé, la fille dormait encore, et c'est lui qui a ouvert la lettre.

– Ca expliquerait comment il a appris l'existence du monde magique.

– Oui, en effet, acquiesça-t-il. Quand il a compris qu'Arya allait être scolarisée et entourée d'adultes pour prendre soin d'elle, il est parti en pensant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui pour veiller sur elle.

– Parti ? S'étonna la Gryffondor. Parti où ?

– Voilà le mystère. Il n'a rien voulu dire à ce sujet, arguant que ça ne concernait pas la gamine donc que ça ne faisait pas partie du marché. Et je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord.

– Et pour le reste ? Pourquoi est-il revenu ? Et comment a-t-il fait pour terrasser cinq mangemorts rompus au combat ?

– Il est revenu pour Arya. J'ignore comment, mais il a senti qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

– Il est arrivé au bon moment, acquiesça Hermione.

– Apparemment. Quand il est arrivé dans la chambre où on a découvert le cadavre de Lestrange, ce dernier menaçait la jeune fille avec un poignard. Il avait frappé avant que lui même ne le tue, si on en croit ses dires.

– Et pour les mangemorts ?

– C'est là que ça redevient un mystère. D'après lui, quand il est arrivé, les mangemorts étaient déjà à terre. Il a seulement tué Lestrange.

– Tu le crois ?

– Je n'en sais rien, avoua Josh avec une moue dubitative. On n'a pas retrouvé le poignard qui a tué les cinq mangemorts sur lui. Mais on a ses empreintes sur celui qui a tué le fils Lestrange.

– Mais tu le crois tout de même coupable pour la mort des mangemorts, comprit Hermione. J'ai posé la question à Arya de mon côté. Quand elle est arrivée dans le salon, elle avait un poignard plein de sang à la main. Elle m'a dit avoir touché le beau-frère de Bellatrix à l'épaule et au mollet. Mais je ne la pense pas capable de l'avoir tué, ni lui ni aucun des quatre autres. Et elle dit ne pas savoir si ce c'est ce jeune homme qui les a tué.

– Hmm, marmonna Josh. De mon côté, je pense que ça ne peut être que lui. Après tout, pourquoi un sorcier les aurait-il tué à l'arme blanche sinon ? Et même s'il s'agissait d'un sorcier, qui ? Vous n'avez tué personne, Logan non plus. Sans vouloir te vexer, ta gamine n'a pas l'air très doué avec une baguette, vu ses résultats scolaires. D'un autre côté, si les hommes de Bellatrix avaient encore été en vie lorsqu'il est arrivé, il n'aurait pas pu monter au deuxième étage sans se faire tuer. Nous allons continuer l'enquête avec son témoignage.

Il marqua une pause, hésitant, puis reprit finalement avec un sourire.

– C'était une bonne idée de l'accueillir chez toi contre ses aveux. Bien joué.

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire satisfait, contente du compliment.

– J'aurais sûrement besoin de le réinterroger, et il est possible que nous organisions une reconstitution au manoir Malfoy pour éclaircir certains points. Je compte sur toi pour me le garder au chaud. Façon de parler, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant le regard noir de la Gryffondor. Au fait, j'ai fait en sorte que tu ais ton après-midi, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Ca te permettra de le garder à l'oeil, et de récupérer les heures que tu as passé à conduire hier soir.

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil malicieux et sortit de la propriété pour transplaner. Restée derrière lui, Hermione ne put retenir un sourire en fermant la porte derrière lui, avant de retourner dans la salle à manger.

Arya s'y trouvait déjà, assise près de Camille qu'elle ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher. La Gryffondor informa le jeune homme des recommandations de Josh et les laissa seuls.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ? S'enquit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

– Tu réponds à mes questions ? Proposa-t-elle avec une moue suppliante.

– Je viens de passer une heure à répondre à celle de cet auror, tu ne crois pas que j'en ai eu assez ? Répliqua-t-il gentiment, sachant qu'elle en mourrait d'envie.

– Quand alors ? Concéda-t-elle.

– Quand tu auras récupéré tes heures de sommeil perdues et que tu recommenceras à manger ! Bon, il me semble avoir aperçu une écurie depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre hier soir. J'espère que tu as retenu ce que t'ai appris sur la façon de s'y prendre avec un cheval.

– Ca fait quelques semaines que je n'ai pas monté, avoua-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Camille pinça les lèvres en comprenant que même l'équitation ne l'avait plus intéressée durant ces dernières semaines où elle avait vraisemblablement sombré dans la dépression.

– Bon, et bien il est grand temps de te remettre à niveau alors. Balade au pas pour commencer. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu n'es pas prête pour le rodéo.

Il se leva soudainement, l'incitant à faire de même.

– Et couvre-toi, tu es déjà assez malade comme ça, ajouta-t-il en attrapant son manteau qu'il avait laissé dans le hall la veille. Le dernier arrivé à l'écurie n'est qu'un cavalier amateur, lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte du parc.

Restée derrière lui, Arya arqua un sourcil, stupéfaite.

– Je monte mieux que toi ! Rétorqua-t-elle enfin, piquée à vive.

– C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Cria-t-il depuis l'extérieur.

Désireuse de lui montrer qu'elle s'y connaissait en équitation, elle enfila ses affaires à toute vitesse et s'élança vers le parc à toute allure. Cette journée semblait lui promettre un avenir meilleur et elle comptait bien en profiter pleinement...

Depuis sa chambre, Drago observa sa jeune sœur courir vers Camille sur qui elle sauta, le faisant tomber dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait toujours le parc. Le jeune homme l'entraîna avec lui et ils roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter. Arya semblait pétiller de plaisir et le Serpentard s'en réjouit, réalisant qu'il avait deviné juste en pensant que seul Camille parviendrait à faire revivre la jeune fille.

– Dis, ne put-il néanmoins s'empêcher de demander, comment tu crois qu'il va réagir, Logan, en revenant et en découvrant la présence de Camille ?

– Je ne préfère pas imaginer, lui répondit Hermione en venant l'enlacer par derrière, posant sa tête sur son épaule pour regarder le couple.

– Ca m'étonnerait qu'il apprécie.

– Oh, il n'appréciera pas, c'est certain.

Les jours suivants, l'état d'Arya ne fit que s'améliorer, de façon si flagrante que même Drago et Hermione en furent bluffés. N'ayant jamais partagé une grande amitié avec quelqu'un, Drago ne comprenait pas comment Camille pouvait avoir un tel effet sur la jeune fille. Hermione, de son côté, saisissait mieux le lien qui unissait Arya avec le jeune homme pour avoir vécu quelque chose de semblable avec Harry et Ron lors de leur scolarité. Elle savait ce que c'était, que de vivre constamment aux côtés de quelqu'un, de tout partager avec lui, de tout lui confier, de compter l'un sur l'autre dans les moments difficiles. Evidemment, elle se doutait que ce lien était beaucoup plus fort entre Arya et Camille que celui qui avait existé entre elle et ses deux meilleurs, étant donné que les deux garçons n'avaient jamais totalement compris la jeune fille et que certains points étaient restés source de conflits. Cela ne semblait cependant pas être le cas entre sa pupille et le jeune homme qu'elle idolâtrait. Même si Camille dormait à présent à l'auberge d'Ellesmere, lui et Arya ne se quittaient plus à partir du moment où le jeune homme franchissait les portes de la propriété.

En quelques jours à peine, Arya était passée de l'état d'ombre à celui de jeune fille radieuse. Elle finissait à nouveau ses assiettes, reprenait plaisir à parler à Drago, remontait à cheval avec l'accord du médicomage, retourner se balader dans les environs. Toutes ses activités qu'elle avait délaissé lors du mois précédents semblaient avoir retrouvé leur place dans sa vie. Evidemment, elle faisait tout avec Camille, si bien que Hermione s'était vue contrainte d'autoriser le jeune homme à circuler librement dans les environs pour qu'il puisse accompagner la Serpentard.

Les seuls moments où la jeune fille n'accompagnait pas Camille, c'était lorsqu'elle rattrapait ses cours avec Drago ou Hermione. Cette dernière s'était rendue à Poudlard durant le week-end pour récupérer les cours manqués par la rouquine afin qu'elle ne prenne pas un retard trop important et que ses notes déjà bien basses ne repartent pas en chute libre. Camille étant moldu, il n'avait pas le droit de rester avec la Serpentard pendant qu'elle recopiait ses leçons ou s'entrainait en sortilèges. Drago prenant son rôle de grand frère très à cœur, il lui expliquait les cours théoriques, ce qui permettait aussi à Hermione de ne pas devoir tout faire. Elle s'occupait seulement des cours pratiques, puisque la baguette du Serpentard n'était pas assez puissante pour les sorts étudiés en cinquième année. Arya n'avait jamais aimé les cours, mais avec Drago comme professeur, cela passait beaucoup mieux qu'avec Rogue ou McGonagall. D'ailleurs, Arya se montrait également plus conciliante et plus aimable vis à vis de la Gryffondor, consciente que si Camille était là, c'était bien grâce à elle. Ce changement de comportement avait grandement soulagé Hermione, qui commençait à croire que jamais elle ne pourrait approcher la rouquine.

A dix-huit heure le mardi suivant, la double-porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Logan et Benjamin. Ce dernier, qui avait ramené son élève du ministère, en profita pour passer voir Hermione, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines. Lorsque la jeune femme descendit du premier étage et l'aperçut, un sourire éblouissant apparut sur son visage et elle se dépêcha d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée pour aller le serrer dans ses bras.

– Comment tu vas Mione ? Demanda-t-il en déposant deux baisers sur ses joues. Ca fait longtemps !

– Bien et toi ? Alors, comment s'est passée cette semaine ? S'enquit-elle en lançant un regard à Logan, qui semblait exténué.

– Logan a été génial ! S'exclama gaiment Benjamin. Avec un rapport comme ça dans son dossier, il a toute les chances de trouver son stage de six mois pour l'an prochain !

– Félicitations, sourit la jeune femme en se tournant vers son plus vieux pensionnaire.

Elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il n'était plus là.

– Logan ?

– Parti voir Arya, si tu veux mon avis, lui répondit Benjamin avec un sourire. Il s'est fait un sang d'encre toute la semaine ! Et bien quoi, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Comment elle va la gamine ?

– Je reviens, lâcha Hermione avant de filer au premier étage. Logan !

Le jeune homme s'était déjà engagé dans le couloir menant jusqu'au salon des filles. La Gryffondor l'appela, désireuse de le mettre au courant de la désagréable découverte qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais l'apprenti tireur de baguette la prit de vitesse et il arriva dans le petit salon avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui parler.

Logan se figea à l'entrée de la pièce, douché. L'incompréhension envahit son regard alors qu'il observait Arya, blottie contre cette petite crevure de Camille qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais revoir. La tête posée contre son épaule, elle regardait un DVD avec cette ordure et Drago, chose déjà surprenante en elle-même puisque Arya ne regardait jamais de films, sauf au cinéma. Son choc fut d'autant plus grand quand il réalisa que le film en question était justement celui qu'il avait été voir avec elle ce fameux jour où elle avait fugué. Sonné, mortifié, il ne réalisa même pas que Hermione l'avait rejoint.

– Logan, écoute...

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Sachant qu'il risquait de très mal prendre sa réponse, Hermione l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

– Je lui ai proposé de l'accueillir ici contre ses aveux complets, déballa-t-elle d'une traite afin de ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de l'interrompre.

Logan mit une seconde à assimiler l'information, tant elle lui parue aberrante. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'Hermione était sérieuse, il en resta sans voix.

– Tu as quoi ?

– Logan, je sais que ça ne te plait pas mais...

– Tu as autorisé cette enflure à venir ici ! S'exclama-t-il, furieux. Je t'avais demandé de t'occuper d'elle, pas le contraire ! S'insurgea-t-il.

– Ca fait vraiment du bien à Arya tu sais. Elle va vraiment mieux depuis qu'il est ici.

– Depuis combien de temps ? Voulut-il savoir, les mâchoires serrées.

– Il est ici depuis Jeudi. Il dort à l'auberge d'Ellesmere. S'il te plait Logan, essaie de ne pas t'accrocher avec lui, Arya l'adore.

– Je suis en plein cauchemar, murmura le jeune homme en se détournant, passant une main lasse sur son visage.

Et lui qui avait attendu la fin de la semaine avec une impatience quasi ingérable ! Il aurait presque eu envie de retourner sur le terrain !

A côté de lui, Hermione l'observait en silence, anxieuse. Même si elle était consciente qu'il se sentait trahi, elle espérait vraiment qu'il se maîtriserait et n'irait pas régler son compte au jeune homme. Et, même si elle n'aurait jamais exprimé sa pensée à voir haute, elle était certaine que Logan n'aurait eu aucune chance contre Camille, aussi doué qu'il puisse être en magie !

– Je retourne voir Benjamin, déclara-t-elle finalement. S'il te plait Logan, essaie de prendre sur toi pour te contrôler ! Je ne tiens pas à venir vous séparer dans cinq minutes.

Après un dernier regard soucieux, la Gryffondor descendit.

Incapable de se retenir, et dans un geste purement masochiste, Logan fit demi-tour et revint vers le petit salon. Arya n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Et dire qu'il s'était bêtement imaginé qu'elle avait retrouvé sa confiance en lui, qu'elle commençait à passer outre le traumatisme ! Poussant un soupir affligé, il tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en proie à une vive douleur intérieure qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de refouler. Même s'il savait que ça n'avait rien de comparable pour avoir veiller Arya des semaines durant après une telle tragédie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un coup de poignard en plein cœur lui aurait fait le même effet.

Agacé d'être ainsi touché pour des histoires dignes d'un adolescent, il passa dans sa salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, il eut l'horrible surprise d'y trouver l'homme qu'il détestait le plus à l'instant donné.

– On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper ! cingla-t-il, acerbe. Comment vous êtes entrer ?

– Ce n'est pas dur à crocheter, comme serrure, répondit Camille d'une voix parfaitement posée.

– Et les bonnes manières quand on est invité chez quelqu'un, vous ne connaissez pas non plus ? Railla Logan.

– Il me semble qu'Arya n'a pas des manières très différentes des miennes, répliqua le jeune homme, désinvolte. Ca ne vous dérange pas, pourtant.

Logan serra les dents, prenant sur lui pour ne pas attraper cet enflure au collet pour lui régler son compte à la manière moldue ! De quel droit se permettait-t-il de... ! Se forçant à rester calme, le jeune apprenti parvint à ravaler ses envies de meurtre.

– Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous provoquer, reprit Camille.

– Vraiment ? Ironisa Logan. Je n'avais pas remarqué. Alors venez-en au fait ! Je n'ai aucunement envie de vous entendre plus longtemps. Votre présence ici est déjà assez insupportable comme cela. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

– Vous remerciez.

Logan fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

– Vous vous êtes occupé d'Arya pendant mon absence, je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant.

– Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, grinça le sorcier.

– Je sais, mais vous l'avez fait quand même. Et je vous en remercie sincèrement.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du Gryffondor et sortit de la pièce pour retourner dans le salon de l'étage inférieur, laissant derrière lui un apprenti policier magique en rage.

Les jours qui suivirent, Logan resta sombre et silencieux, à observer de loin Arya qui semblait soudain avoir repris vie. Il n'en revenait pas. Lui qui une semaine plus tôt l'avait ramenée de Poudlard dans un état minable, terrifiée et choquée, retrouvait sept jours plus tard la Serpentard pleine d'énergie aux habitudes si peu... habituelles, justement. Car Arya avait reprit ces activités marginales, et avec un compagnon cette fois : Camille. Logan s'était toujours demandé où Arya avait appris à tirer à l'arc, à se battre avec des armes blanches, à monter à cheval. Il en avait à présent la réponse : tout venait de Camille. La première fois, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsqu'il l'avait vu tirer à l'arc avec le jeune homme depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, ni quand il avait aperçu la rouquine lancée au grand galop sur le dos de sa ponette, suivie de près par Camille, et encore moins quand il avait surpris les deux jeunes gens à s'entraîner à la lutte sur la moquette de la chambre d'Arya, alors que la médicomage lui avait recommandé de ne pas s'épuiser. Lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de le lui faire remarquer, Camille s'était interposé et avant que l'apprenti policier n'ait eu le temps de régler ses comptes avec lui, Hermione était intervenue pour les séparer. D'ailleurs, elle était intervenue à de nombreuses reprises pour éviter les conflits entre les deux garçons qui se détestaient cordialement.

Logan ne supportait plus la présence du moldu au manoir _encore aurait-il fallu qu'il l'ait supportée un jour _ et puisque la Gryffondor lui ôtait la possibilité de lui régler son compte, c'était sur elle qu'il reversait son ressentiment. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler que c'était elle, et elle seule, qui était responsable de la présence du jeune homme à la maison, et que c'était donc de sa faute à elle si Arya avait recommencé ses activités dangereuses et non recommandées par le médicomage. Pourtant, cela témoignait chez elle d'une nette amélioration de son état. Et il aurait du se réjouir de ce changement, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Parce que Camille en était la cause, et parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas souffrir cet inconnu. Hermione lui avait brièvement raconter ce qu'elle et Josh avaient appris lors de son interrogatoire, mais ça n'avait pas changé son aversion pour le jeune homme. Il s'était peut-être occupé d'Arya quand elle en avait besoin, certes, mais à présent, la jeune fille avait des gens pour veiller sur elle. Sans compter que Camille avait une influence plus que notable sur la Serpentard.

C'était bien simple, elle était son portrait craché, à quelques différences près ! Arya faisait tout comme Camille et elle lui ressemblait tellement dans son physique, ses attitudes, ses mimiques, ses répliques et son caractère que Logan trouvait cela presque malsain. Hermione avait essayé de lui expliquer que lorsque Camille avait du trouver Arya, la fillette qu'elle était alors n'avait pas encore fini sa croissance et qu'elle avait donc du se développer sur le seul modèle qu'elle avait alors : Camille. D'où les ressemblances. Et les différences. La Gryffondor justifiait les quelques divergences qui pouvaient exister entre les deux jeunes gens par les quatre ans qu'Arya avait passé seule après le départ du jeune homme. Et c'était plus que crédible.

Hermione ne trouvait pas cela choquant, même si elle comprenait que Logan ne s'en réjouisse pas. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas reparlé à Arya depuis la veille de son départ en stage. Il n'en trouvait pas le temps. Le matin quand il partait, elle était déjà à l'écurie, le soir quand il rentrait, elle était avec Camille et dès que ce dernier retournait au village pour la nuit, elle montait se coucher, elle qui pourtant n'était pas du genre couche-tôt. Logan trouvait cela suspicieux, mais il s'abstint d'en faire part à Hermione, qui l'aurait encore accusé d'être paranoïaque ! Arya elle-même ne cherchait pas à lui parler, et le jeune homme avait la désagréable impression d'être transparent à ses yeux. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ! Elle avait pourtant parue soulagée et heureuse de le voir, lorsqu'il était allé la chercher à Poudlard !

Aussi, lorsque le vendredi soir, Hermione lui annonça qu'elle passerait tout son samedi avec Drago et Blaise en ville, et qu'elle lui confiait donc le soin de faire réviser ses cours à Arya, le Gryffondor vit là une opportunité de pouvoir parler à la Serpentard sans être obligé de supporter la présence horripilante de Camille. Du moins, si elle daignait réviser ses leçons, et si elle acceptait de le faire avec lui, ce qui n'était pas forcément gagné.

Mais à son plus grand étonnement, il fallait bien l'avouer, Arya n'émit aucune protestation lorsqu'il lui signala qu'il avait le temps de lui faire réviser ses cours le samedi après-midi suivant. Elle se contenta seulement de lancer un regard angoissé à Camille qui déposa un baiser encourageant sur ses cheveux avant de ramener les chevaux à l'écurie où il attendait toujours qu'elle ait fini.

C'est dans un silence tendu qu'elle le suivit jusqu'à la salle à manger où il s'installa sur une chaise, attendant qu'elle sorte ses affaires. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle déposa ses parchemins sur la table sans aucune délicatesse et attendit qu'il prenne la parole. Elle se doutait bien qu'il voulait lui parler, mais bizarrement, elle ne s'en réjouissait pas du tout. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle redoutait même cette instant de révision en tête à tête avec Logan. Elle avait peur qu'il n'aborde des choses dont elle ne voulait justement pas parler. Comme son enlèvement, sa phobie, ses relations avec Rogue, avec Narcissa Malfoy, son attachement pour Camille. Elle ne voulait pas parler de tout cela, et surtout pas avec Logan. Il en savait déjà beaucoup trop sur elle. Beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait permis si elle l'avait pu.

– Alors, comment tu vas depuis le temps ? Se contenta-t-il de demander avec un air complètement désintéressé, en s'emparant de la liasse de parchemins qui constituait son cours d'histoire de la magie.

Déstabilisée par cette question anodine à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, Arya fronça les sourcils une seconde et sonda les traits du jeune homme en essayant vainement de comprendre ce qu'il cherchait en posant cette question. Mais bizarrement, le visage de Logan ne reflétait rien. Lorsqu'il releva ses yeux sur elle, attendant visiblement une réponse, la jeune fille reprit bien vite un visage impassible.

– Ca va, lâcha-t-elle en adoptant une voix aussi désinvolte que la sienne.

– Tant mieux alors. Où est-ce que tu t'étais arrêtée avec Drago ? Demanda-t-il en feuilletant le paquet de parchemins.

Arya grimaça en constatant qu'il avait entrepris de l'interroger sur l'histoire de la magie, certainement le cours le plus ennuyeux dispensé à Poudlard ! Tout le monde espérait qu'un jour Binns prendrait sa retraire, mais c'était sans compter sa condition de fantôme qui lui permettrait d'enseigner sa matière à vie !

– Aux gobelins je crois. Je sais plus quand, de toute façon ils se sont tapés sur le coin de la gueule tous les dix ans pendant deux siècles ! Soupira-t-elle, blasée.

Logan réprima un sourire amusé mais lui fit néanmoins remarquer que connaître l'histoire de son pays était quelque chose d'important.

– Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ! S'exaspéra-t-elle. C'était il y a quatre cent ans ! Depuis, ils se sont calmés et ils sont bien trop occupés à veiller sur leur or à Gringotts pour se révolter !

– De toute façon, on ne te demande pas ton avis. Fais moi un résumé des révoltes, ce sera déjà pas mal !

La jeune fille roula des yeux, déjà agacée. Les cours avaient le don de l'ennuyer et de l'exaspérer à un point tel que seul John était capable d'atteindre !

– Les gobelins se révoltent, les sorciers se font zigouiller et il faut dissimuler les matchs de Quidditch aux yeux des moldus pour garder la magie secrète. Fin.

– Ce n'est même plus un résumé ça ! Déplora Logan en soupirant. Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas remonter tes notes !

– Je ne cherche pas à les remonter non plus ! Répliqua Arya en se levant. Bon, je peux y aller maintenant ?

Le Gryffondor lui adressa un regard éloquent qui suffit à la faire rasseoir.

– On va passer aux potions, puisque tu es calée sur l'histoire de la magie, visiblement, ironisa-t-il.

La Serpentard se raidit et lui jeta un bref coup d'œil afin de chercher à savoir s'il le faisait exprès. Potions ! Il n'était pourtant pas sans savoir qu'elle ne supportait plus cette matière, et que ce simple mot suffisait à raviver de douloureux souvenirs. Impassible, Logan s'empara du livre qu'il ouvrit à la page indiquée par le signet de Drago. Et elle qui avait cru pendant un instant qu'il n'aborderait pas les sujets « tabous » ! Elle s'était bien trompée !

– Bon alors, commença le jeune homme en posant un doigt sur une page. Quels ingrédients sont nécessaires à la préparation d'un...

Un cri perçant l'interrompit et le jeune homme s'immobilisa totalement, imitée par Arya qui ne semblait pourtant pas inquiète. Lorsque le hurlement retentit à nouveau, plus aigu et plus fort que précédemment, Arya bondit brusquement de sa chaise qui tomba à la renverse et se rua hors de la pièce, Logan sur les talons.

Par la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le parc, le jeune homme ne put qu'apercevoir l'énorme créature d'un noir d'encre qui se tenait fièrement sur le flanc de la colline, sa silhouette sombre se détachant nettement sur l'horizon blanc. Se dressant sur ses membres postérieurs, l'animal poussa un troisième cri déchirant qui résonna dans toute la propriété.

Avisant Arya qui s'apprêtait à sortir, Logan se rua sur elle pour l'en empêcher tout en lui criant de rester à l'intérieur. Mais la Serpentard, souple comme un chat, se défit de sa prise avec une facilité déconcertante et sauta par dessus les massifs de fleurs qui entouraient l'escalier de pierre menant dans le parc avant de s'élancer à toute allure vers la bête qui hurla de plus belle en la voyant approcher.

L'apprenti policier n'attendit pas une seconde et se précipita à sa suite en sortant sa baguette, prêt à abattre l'animal s'il le fallait. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Camille qui sortait en trombe des écuries et accourait lui aussi vers Arya. Logan ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il aurait pu faire, lui qui n'avait aucun pouvoir, mais bizarrement, le jeune homme semblait déterminé et pas effrayé le moins du monde. Le Gryffondor sentit son souffle se couper quand il avisa la créature qui amorçait la descente de la pente à toute allure en se dirigeant droit vers la rouquine qui continuait de courir vers lui comme si elle ne le voyait pas !

– Arya ! Hurla Logan en brandissant sa baguette, pousse toi de là !

Le Stupéfix fusa vers la créature qui était toute proche de la jeune fille. Et il l'aurait bien touché si au même moment, l'animal ne s'était pas cabré de toute sa hauteur, ses sabots fouettant l'air de façon menaçante, si bien que le sortilège passa sous lui.

– ARYA ! Hurlèrent Logan et Camille en coeur.

Les deux garçons retinrent leur souffle lorsque la créature se laissa retomber de tout son poids. Si l'un des antérieurs atteignait Arya, la jeune fille se ferait fracasser le crâne à n'en pas douter. Les sabots retombèrent durement sur le sol à un cheveu de la Serpentard, et Logan et Camille s'autorisèrent à respirer.

– Arya ne bouge surtout pas ! Lui cria Camille en faisant signe à Logan de faire de même.

En face d'elle, l'animal piaffait et renâclait, ses muscles puissants roulant sous la peau sombre. Contre toute attente, la jeune fille écarta vivement les bras et se jeta à l'encolure de l'animal qui hennit légèrement avant de s'emparer d'une mèche de cheveux cuivrés qu'il fit mine de mâchouiller.

– Arya ! L'appela Logan d'une voix qu'il voulait stable. Ne bouge surtout pas... murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur l'animal.

– Arrête ! Hurla la jeune fille en se retournant vivement, effrayant la créature qui recula en piaffant. Il n'est pas dangereux ! Il est à moi !

Atterré, le Gryffondor jeta un regard à Camille qui semblait tout aussi stupéfait que lui. Vraisemblablement, le moldu n'était pas à l'origine de cette mascarade. Ce qui l'étonnait, car s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui poussait Arya vers des activités dangereuses, c'était bien lui.

– Regardez, il est inoffensif ! Reprit la jeune fille en remarquant leur air septique et la baguette de Logan toujours dégainée.

Elle siffla doucement l'animal qui s'approcha et posa sa main sur son chanfrein avant d'aller flatter gentiment son encolure. Fëanor ne broncha pas, même s'il surveillait du coin de l'œil les deux autres humains à l'air menaçant. Il donna un petit coup de naseau à la jeune sorcière, contente de l'avoir retrouvée. Depuis des nuits il attendait qu'elle vienne le voir dans la Forêt Interdite, mais seul l'humain mâle qui lui donnait à manger était venu. Il en avait déduit que la jeune fille était reparti pour une longue absence dans la grande maison qu'il avait vue lorsque le sol était tapissé de neige, deux lunes auparavant, en l'abandonnant derrière elle. Vexé, contrarié, et désireux de retrouver sa petite maîtresse pour s'amuser avec elle, il avait décidé de la rejoindre. Les Sombral avaient une excellente mémoire, et il avait vite retrouvé le chemin qui menait à la Serpentard après avoir réussi, non sans mal, à imiter ses congénères qui volaient au dessus de la forêt. D'ailleurs, il s'était mangé pas mal d'arbre lors de ses premiers essais.

– C'est Hagrid qui me l'a donné ! Ajouta-t-elle en espérant que cela servirait d'argument.

– Quoi ! S'exclama Logan, sortant de sa léthargie. C'est Hagrid qui t'a donné ce monstre !

– Mais ce n'est pas un monstre ! S'indigna la rouquine, agacée. C'est un cheval croisé avec un Sombral !

– Et pourquoi n'est-il pas à Poudlard dans ce cas ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune fille sans cesser de caresser la tête de Fëanor. Hagrid n'avait pas prévu de me l'amener et il ne sait pas voler. Enfin, peut-être qu'il a appris depuis.

Logan passa un main dans ses cheveux, signe de nervosité chez lui, et après une seconde de réflexion, il reprit, bien décidé à éloigner Arya de cette créature équine qu'il refusait de croire inoffensive.

– Ecoute Arya, on va attendre que Hermione rentre, elle trouvera certainement un moyen de le ramener à Poudlard et...

– Je ne veux pas qu'il retourne à Poudlard ! Le coupa le jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement contrariée. Il peut très bien rester ici !

– Arya s'il te plait... soupira Logan. Cette bête...

– Il s'appelle Fëanor ! Cingla sèchement la rouquine.

– Oui bon, on s'en fiche, répliqua Logan, visiblement agacé, il ne peut pas rester ici ! S'il s'enfuit, il va alerter tous les moldus du village et il a beau être à demi-cheval, n'importe qui peut aisément deviner qu'il n'est pas normal !

– Il a raison Arya, intervint Camille en s'avançant calmement, guettant les réactions de l'animal. Il est trop nerveux et trop sauvage et tu prendrais un bien trop grand risque en décidant de le laisser ici. Laisse ta responsable légale prendre une décision, elle est bien plus réfléchie que toi.

Arya fronça les sourcils une seconde alors qu'une expression de franche surprise traversait son visage. Elle se reprit cependant bien vite et l'étonnement céda vite la place à la colère. Piquée à vive, elle fusilla Camille du regard. Le jeune homme ne cilla pas, ce qui l'agaça plus encore.

– Très bien ! S'écria-t-elle, acerbe, sachant qu'il était impossible de discuter. Puisque c'est comme ça, on va attendre le retour de cette chère Hermione ! Ironisa-t-elle. Est-ce que je peux au moins le mettre dans la pâture ? Demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

Elle n'attendit pas leur réponse et tourna les talons après avoir empoigné la crinière de Fëanor afin de le guider. Sentant la tension qui émanait de sa jeune humaine, l'étalon piaffa, nerveux, se cabra à moitié mais finit tout de même par la suivre en secouant violemment la tête de droite à gauche.

Derrière elle, Logan et Camille soupirèrent dans un parfait accord, et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, ils échangèrent un regard qui n'était pas assassin, sachant qu'ils étaient alors tous deux dans le même état d'esprit : Arya était exaspérante quand elle le voulait.

– Je vais aller vérifier qu'elle ne le laisse pas s'échapper vers les bois, reprit Logan en rangeant sa baguette.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, le retint Camille. Elle s'en tiendra à ce qu'elle a dit. Je la connais.

– Vous connaissez la Arya d'y il y a quatre ans. Pas celle ci. Moi, je la connais, répliqua Logan sans méchanceté.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'engagea sur le sentier menant jusqu'aux écuries, laissant derrière lui un jeune homme silencieux et amer, avec un immense sentiment de culpabilité qui lui rongeait le cœur.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que les deux garçons ne pourraient plus la voir de la où elle se trouvait, derrière la colline en compagnie de Fëanor, Arya s'arrêta et lâcha le cheval qui s'ébroua, faisant voltiger sa longue crinière noire.

– Ecoute mon grand, lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il faut que tu ailles te cacher dans les bois ! Hermione ne voudra jamais que tu restes ici ! Si tu n'es plus là quand elle reviendra, elle pensera que tu es retourné à Poudlard ! Il faut que tu passes par dessus le mur ! Murmura-t-elle en caressant doucement sa tête. Je sais que tu peux le faire ! Tu n'as pas pu venir ici autrement qu'en volant ! Hagrid m'aurait prévenue s'il avait compté t'amener ici !

Fëanor renâcla et gratta le sol du sabot, laissant un long sillon dans la terre molle, puis reporta son regard mordoré sur Arya, visiblement peu décidé à bouger maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée.

– S'il te plait Fëanor ! Insista la jeune fille en essayant de le pousser sur le côté pour l'inciter à bouger. Hermione va hurler si elle te voit ! Allez ! S'écria-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la croupe.

Exaspérée, elle lança un regard furieux au Demi-Sombral qui s'ébroua. Soudain, l'idée de monter sur son dos et de l'accompagner germa dans son esprit. Peut-être qu'en faisant un tour de la pâture au galop et en le dirigeant droit vers le mur, il accepterait de passer au dessus. Elle le dirigea vers un gros rocher sur lequel elle monta pour pouvoir atteindre son dos.

– Arya.

La jeune fille se figea dans son mouvement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, excédée, et fit volte face, lançant un regard noir à Logan qui se tenait sur le haut de la colline, sa baguette roulant entre ses doigts, un sourire en coin vissé sur les lèvres, quelques mèches sombres retombant sur ses yeux océan. Arya frémit un instant, agitée par un sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis bien des semaines. Cette sensation profonde fut cependant de courte durée et sa frustration reprit vite le dessus.

– Hermione a levé ma punition, j'ai le droit de monter à nouveau ! S'exaspéra-t-elle. Et le médicomage est d'accord.

Le sourire de Logan s'agrandit, tout comme la colère de la jeune fille.

– Sauf que cela n'inclue pas le droit de chevaucher une créature instable dont elle ignore l'existence. Parce que je suppose qu'elle ne sait pas que tu possèdes cet animal ?

Arya soupira et baissa les yeux. Ennuyé de rester là à ne rien faire, Fëanor détala à l'autre bout de la pâture pour se dégourdir un peu les membres.

– Pourquoi je m'étonne que ce soit toi et pas Camille qui soit venu ? Demanda-t-elle en remontant lentement vers Logan, la mine sombre.

– Il pensait naïvement que tu allais te contenter de mettre sagement cette créature au pré.

– Et toi évidemment tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Lâcha-t-elle, sarcastique, en passant devant lui sans le regarder, ses mains enfoncés dans les poches de sa veste.

Logan s'esclaffa, amusé.

– Evidemment, répliqua-t-il. Je te connais assez pour savoir qu'il est dangereux de te faire confiance.

Arya haussa brièvement les sourcils et retint un profond soupir, agacée par la prévoyance de Logan. Le jeune homme lui emboîta le pas et referma magiquement le portail en sortant de la pâture afin de s'assurer que la jeune fille ne tenterait pas de faire évader le cheval à nouveau.

– Tu sais que le mur ne m'empêche pas de passer, remarqua celle-ci avec ironie.

– C'est pourquoi j'ai également dressé une barrière magique qui empêchera quiconque de passer, à moins d'être en mesure de la retirer, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Sourire qui ne fit que s'agrandir lorsque le visage d'Arya se décomposa alors qu'elle le dévisageait, visiblement surprise... et contrariée.

– Tu es...

– un policier en formation, oui, acquiesça-t-il. Ca a son utilité.

– … exécrable, grinça-t-elle avant de reprendre son chemin vers la maison d'un pas rageur.

Le jeune homme la suivit en silence, un léger sourire en coin flottant sur les lèvres.

Hermione et Drago rentrèrent au manoir vers vingt-heure et, comme l'avait prévu Arya, la Gryffondor ne fut pas contente en apprenant qu'une bête enragée avait débarqué dans sa propriété. Pas contente du tout. Et elle fut encore plus mécontente lorsqu'elle apprit que la bête en question appartenait à Arya et que c'était Hagrid qui la lui avait donnée. A vrai dire, elle était même furieuse. A tel point qu'elle envoya un hibou express au garde chasse afin d'avoir des explications avant même d'avoir interrogé Arya en détails. A contre coeur, la Serpentard fut bien obligée de lui donner un minimum d'explications. Voire même toutes les explications, sachant que Hagrid ne cacherait rien à son ancienne élève qui s'avérait redoutable lorsque énervée.

– Donc, Hagrid t'a confié l'éducation d'une bête à moitié sauvage dont il ne connait pratiquement rien ! Résuma magnifiquement Hermione, les mains sur les hanches, les joues rougies par la colère.

– Il s'y connait parfaitement en créature magique ! Protesta Arya. Et il ne me l'aurait jamais donné s'il y avait eu le moindre risque ! Ajouta-t-elle en guise d'argument, sachant que sa responsable légale avait une confiance totale envers toute la gente professorale.

Mais Hagrid semblait faire exception à la règle. Son argument ne convainquit pas la Gryffondor le moins du monde, bien au contraire. A quelques pas d'eux, Logan esquissa un sourire amusé, lui qui était là en tant que « témoin » comme l'avait qualifié Hermione. Camille était reparti au village plus tôt qu'habituellement. Juste après la venue de Fëanor, à vrai dire. Il savait très bien qu'Arya ne lui parlerait plus après qu'il se soit rangé du côté de Logan concernant la présence du Demi-Sombral, aussi avait-il décidé de la laisser se calmer.

– Ne joue pas à cela avec moi ! S'indigna la Gryffondor. Je connais très bien Hagrid et je sais qu'il a pour habitude de minimiser le danger ! Il savait très bien que cette créature était sauvage !

– Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est sauvage qu'il est dangereux ! Siffla Arya.

– Les Sombrals sont carnivores Arya ! Et ils restent des animaux ! Ils restent donc imprévisibles, ce qui semble être le cas de celui-ci. J'ai demandé à Hagrid de venir le chercher le plus tôt possible ! Annonça-t-elle enfin, impartiale.

– Quoi ! S'écria Arya, effarée. Mais...

– Pas de « mais », jeune fille ! Ce cheval ne peut pas rester ici, ce serait prendre le risque d'alerter tous les moldus du village et bien plus ! C'est déjà un miracle que personne ne l'ait vu quand il est arrivé ici !

– Mais si ça se trouve personne au village ne pourra le voir ! Argua la jeune fille. Il n'y a que ceux qui ont vu la mort qui peuvent le voir !

A l'entente de cette précision, Logan tressaillit, et Hermione elle-même retint un frisson. A cet instant, tous deux se demandèrent où Arya avait eu l'occasion de voir quelqu'un mourir.

– Et comment sais-tu qu'il a hérité de cette caractéristique des Sombrals ! Rétorqua Hermione, trouvant ainsi une réponse plausible à sa question silencieuse. Il n'est qu'à demi Sombral, après tout ! Si cela se trouve, tout le monde peut le voir !

– Logan ne l'a pas vu, marmonna Arya entre ses dents.

Elle s'était bien gardée de dire à Hermione que son cheval avait déjà passé quinze jours dans les bois près de la maison pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle laissait volontiers ce « détail » à Hagrid. Après tout, elle se faisait déjà assez sermonner sans cela ! Et puis, c'était le garde chasse qui avait eu l'idée de le lui amener, pas l'inverse. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de ces quelques mots, espérant que les deux sorciers présents à ce qu'elle considérait comme son procès ne renchériraient pas là dessus. Peine perdue.

– Bien-sûr que si je l'ai vu ! S'exclama Logan, estomaqué par le culot de la rouquine.

– Je ne parlais pas d'aujourd'hui, se vit donc obligée d'avouer Arya, morose.

– Tu veux dire qu'il était là bien avant aujourd'hui ? Comprit Hermione, à la fois stupéfaite et énervée.

– Non, aujourd'hui je ne savais pas qu'il était là, marmonna-t-elle en regardant le carrelage, buttant dans un objet invisible avec son pied.

– Arya soit plus claire ! Exigea Hermione.

La jeune fille soupira profondément, jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche en quête d'une échappatoire, et n'en trouvant pas, elle reporta son regard sur Hermione, qui la fixait, énervée, les bras croisés.

– C'était aux vacances de Noël, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Logan.

La Serpentard jura à voix basse et maudit silencieusement le jeune homme pour sa perspicacité. Le silence de la jeune fille suite à cette question qui n'en était pas vraiment une fut éloquent et la visage de Hermione blanchit soudainement.

– Quoi ! S'écria-t-elle. Il était là pendant deux semaines !

– Oui ! Rétorqua soudainement Arya d'un ton mordant, décidant finalement de jouer le tout pour le tout.

Après tout, elle n'avait plus grand chose à perdre. Hermione savait tout. Enfin, quasiment tout. Et Arya ne préférait pas imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'elle apprendrait que Fëanor était à l'origine de la chute vertigineuse de ses résultats scolaires et de ses nombreux passages à l'infirmerie. Repoussant furieusement ses sombres pensées dans un coin de son esprit, Arya se concentra de nouveau sur la Gryffondor qui semblait avoir du mal à contrôler sa colère.

– Et où l'avais-tu mis ?

– Il était caché dans les bois.

– Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais dehors ce jour là ! Réalisa Logan en se remémorant ce jour d'hiver où il avait trouvé la jeune fille frigorifiée au beau milieu de la forêt.

Seul un soupir de la concernée lui répondit.

– Il est resté deux semaines dans les bois et personne ne l'a vu ! Insista Arya à l'attention de Hermione. Même Logan ! Fëanor était juste derrière moi ce jour là !

– Et Camille alors ? Répliqua Hermione. Lui aussi l'a vu !

– Il n'a jamais été dit que seuls les sorciers ayant vu la mort pouvaient voir les Sombrals ! Rétorqua Arya.

Hermione fut bien obligée de l'admettre, sans compter que le jeune homme avait tué Marius au manoir Malfoy et qu'il était donc tout à fait apte à voir les Sombrals.

– De toute façon, je ne prendrais ma décision définitive qu'après avoir entendu les explications de Hagrid ! Trancha la Gryffondor. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il va rester ici ! Ajouta-t-elle en remarquant les yeux brillants d'espoir de la jeune fille. Cela m'étonnerait même beaucoup que j'accepte ! Tu m'as caché son existence pendant tout ce temps et tu as pris d'énormes risques ! Tu peux y aller, on en reparlera plus tard.

La rouquine soupira profondément et tourna les talons, furieuse, pour monter dans sa chambre. Logan lui emboîta le pas tandis que Hermione, exaspérée, regagnait la salle à manger où Drago l'attendait pour manger.

– Je ne savais pas que tu avais tué quelqu'un lors de ta dernière « expérience sur le terrain » ! ironisa Arya sans se retourner alors qu'elle atteignait la mezzanine du premier étage.

Derrière elle, Logan haussa les sourcils, pris de court par cette remarque non justifiée.

– Je n'ai tué personne, répondit-il, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. On a juste passé un savon à un groupe de gamins sorciers prétentieux qui se prenaient pour les rois du monde !

– Vraiment ? Répliqua Arya en se retournant, furieuse. Pourtant, tu as bien du voir un cadavre quelque part puisque tu as vu Fëanor alors que ce n'était pas le cas en décembre !

Logan la regarda gravement, plongeant ses yeux océans dans les siens, aussi durs et froids que l'acier.

– Arya, répondit-il lentement d'une voix grave. La seule personne que j'ai vu mourir... c'est toi.

Arya fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas, effaré. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, refusant d'y croire. Puis elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. La porte claqua violemment derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou !<p>

Comme prévu, un chapitre consacré à Arya. Je m'excuse pour tous ceux qui ne l'apprécient pas plus que cela ou qui ont hâte de revoir Drago. Promis, on retrouve notre Serpentard préféré la semaine prochaine ;)

En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Plusieurs d'entre vous avez deviné ce que mijotait Hermione concernant Camille ;) L'idée peut paraître choquante _ d'ailleurs elle n'a pas plu à Josh ni à Logan xD _puisque Camille a tué cinq mangemorts de sang-froid. Personnellement, je vois plutôt cela comme un acte pour défendre ceux à qui il tient _ Arya en l'occurrence. Et puis il ne risque pas de faire de mal à quiconque chez Hermione. D'ailleurs, comparé à Drago, il ne sait pas se servir d'une baguette et n'a pas fait de prison. Aux yeux des autorités ministérielles, il est moins dangereux que lui puisque moldu _ je n'ai jamais dit que Drago était dangereux hein xD

Certains d'entre vous m'avez demandé si Hagrid allait ramener Fëanor à Arya. Voici la réponse ;) Notre petit dadou n'a pas attendu qu'on le ramène sagement vers Arya, il a préféré y aller tout seul en apprenant à voler par la même occasion =) J'avoue que je l'ai un peu humanisé puisqu'il est vexé qu'Arya ne s'occupe plus de lui et qu'il part donc la retrouver pour réclamer son attention. Mais les Sombrals sont intelligents, et puis dans la vraie vie les animaux semblent parfois plus humains que certains humains, justement xD

Concernant la phobie d'Arya, ça peut paraître étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas peur de s'approcher de Camille alors qu'il reste un garçon _ on n'avait pas remarqué xD _ mais elle le considère plus comme un grand frère, son protecteur alors elle ne le craint pas, tout comme elle n'a pas peur de Drago.

Bonne fin de week-end à toutes, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant ;) Gros bisous =)


	28. Chapter 27

Coucou tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez du beau temps pour les petits chanceux qui sont déjà en vacances ! x)

Bop, voici le chapitre 27 de cette fiction. Normalement, il en reste cinq après celui-ci ;) En revanche, ceux qui restent seront moins longs que les précédents, que j'avais voulu plus grands pour limiter le nombre de chapitres sur Arya. Ca en fait quand même pas mal au final, je vous l'accorde, mais j'avais prévenu dès le début qu'Arya serait au coeur de l'histoire ;) Heureusement pour une grande majorité d'entre-vous, ça ne vous a pas posé de soucis.

Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, il est donc relativement court _ onze pages word =/ _ et il recentre sur Drago après un bref passage dédié à Arya. Petit retour de Blaise aussi, pour celle qui l'attendaient, ainsi que d'une autre rouquine bien connue =p Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire ;)

Petite note sur le chapitre précédent, concernant les derniers mots de Logan : effectivement, c'est bien après l'agression d'Arya qu'il l'a vue mourir. Quand Camille la descend de l'étage et que le poignard est encore fiché dans sa poitrine. C'est Logan qui la prend en charge et qu'il l'amène à l'hôpital alors qu'elle est cliniquement morte ;)

Je tiens à remercier une fois de plus toutes celles qui laissent des commentaires pour donner leur avis ;) Et je tiens franchement aussi à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe. C'est vrai qu'il y en a qui m'échappent parfois, même si j'essaie d'en corriger un maximum à la relecture =/

Bonne lecture à toutes ;)

* * *

><p>La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en silence, et un rais de lumière éclaira un coin de la pièce. Couchée dans son lit, dos à la porte, Arya ne bougea pas. Attentive au moindre bruit, elle s'empressa de fermer ses yeux et de respirer plus fort quand elle entendit Logan entrer. Faisant mine de dormir, elle ne réagit pas quand il l'appela doucement. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler car c'était de sa faute si Hermione voulait ramener Fëanor à Poudlard. Uniquement pour cela.<p>

Et aussi parce que ses derniers mots l'avaient troublée.

Bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Elle entendit des pas étouffés sur la moquette et retint un tressaillement lorsque les doigts frais du jeune homme effleurèrent sa joue lorsqu'il remonta sa couette sur elle. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, elle fit un effort considérable pour maintenir ses yeux fermés et s'empêcher de bouger, même si les battements de son cœur devaient s'entendre dans toute la pièce.

Le jeune homme soupira et Arya le sentit s'éloigner.

Nouvelle série de pas étouffés. Le rais de lumière s'amincit pour disparaître complètement lorsque la porte se referma.

Les quelques rayons lumineux qui passaient sous la porte disparurent quand la lumière du couloir s'éteignit.

Logan était parti.

Arya s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau.

Vingt minutes plus tard, du bruit se fit entendre au dehors et la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit bientôt. La jeune fille réitéra son numéro et ferma les yeux sans bouger, respirant profondément afin de faire croire qu'elle dormait.

– Pas la peine de me faire croire que tu dors ! Murmura une voix taquine. Ca marche peut-être avec Logan, mais pas avec moi.

Arya ne répondit pas, frustrée. Camille n'était jamais dupe ! Et il n'y avait pas que lui... ! Sachant qu'elle était percée à jour, elle repoussa sa couette et se tourna sur le dos en soupirant.

– Même avec Logan ça ne marche pas, marmonna-t-elle. Mais il a la délicatesse de ne pas me le faire remarquer, lui.

Les yeux de Camille brillèrent dans l'obscurité et après avoir retiré son manteau et son écharpe, il se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Arya. Remarquant qu'elle restait assise à côté de son oreiller, il sourit.

– Tu es fâchée ? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

Arya ne répondit pas, butée, se promettant de garder le silence.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris le parti de Logan ? S'écria-t-elle à peine deux secondes après sa décision de rester silencieuse. Fëanor n'est pas dangereux ! Je le connais !

– Justement. Tu ne t'attaches qu'à des personnes dangereuses, répliqua Camille, mine de rien.

– N'importe quoi ! Répliqua-t-elle vivement, vexée.

– Bien sûr que si ! Je suis dangereux, Drago était un sorcier puissant avant qu'on ne lui retire sa baguette, et Logan est en quête de devenir policier, ce qui fait de lui quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux ! S'il en est arrivé là, c'est qu'il a les qualités pour.

– Je ne suis pas attachée à Logan, répliqua Arya en grinçant des dents.

– Pas avec moi Arya, sourit Camille. Tu sais très bien que je te connais mieux que personne.

– Yumi n'est pas dangereuse, lança-t-elle alors, préférant changer de sujet.

Camille lui jeta un coup d'œil narquois qui lui fit bien comprendre qu'il avait compris ses intentions. Il n'insista cependant pas.

– Tu n'apprécies pas Yumi autant que les autres, rétorqua-t-il, sûr de lui. Tu es incapable de te lier d'amitié avec une fille !

Arya lui renvoya un regard noir puis finit par sourire, amusée malgré elle.

– C'est pas faux, admit-elle en s'approchant enfin.

Elle s'adossa à son tour contre le mur et laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule.

– Je me demande quand même comment ils font, à l'auberge, pour ne pas remarquer que tu ne dors jamais là bas, lâcha-t-elle après un silence.

Camille s'esclaffa. Depuis qu'il était arrivé avec Arya et Hermione ce fameux soir où elles étaient venues le chercher dans son petit appartement, il passait toutes ses nuits dans la chambre de la Serpentard. Jamais il n'avait dormi dans le lit qu'il était censé occuper à l'auberge, et personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Il défaisait les draps avant de partir puis s'éclipsait par sa fenêtre avant de retourner à la maison à pied.

Hermione n'avait pas remis le repousse-moldu sur la propriété puisqu'il passait ses journées avec Arya à la maison, ce qui lui laissait la liberté de revenir à la nuit tombée.

– Je suis discret, moi, répondit-il, un brin provocateur.

– Parce que ce n'est pas mon cas peut-être ! S'enflamma la rouquine.

– Je suis sûr que plus d'un s'étonne de te voir remonter dans ta chambre aussi tôt tous les soirs ! S'exclama-t-il.

– Ils pensent sûrement que je suis fatiguée, lâcha Arya en haussant les épaules.

– Bon allez, assez parlé. Si quelqu'un nous entend, on va se douter de quelque chose. Tu es censée dormir, après tout.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se leva pour gagner le hamac accroché dans un coin de la pièce pendant que la jeune fille se recouchait.

* * *

><p>Devant l'urgence de la situation, Hagrid se présenta au manoir le lendemain à neuf heures tapantes. On était dimanche, et même si Hermione s'attendait à la venue de son ancien professeur, elle ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait si tôt. Kazumi vint la réveiller et c'est bien à contre cœur qu'elle quitta la chaleur de son lit pour aller accueillir le demi-géant après une douche rapide. Elle qui avait prévu de lui dire ses quatre vérités sitôt qu'il serait arrivé se contenta de la saluer mollement, encore à moitié endormie. Elle ne manqua cependant pas de remarquer l'affreux costume marron et la cravate orange dont il était affublé, et qu'il ne sortait que pour les grandes occasion. A croire que son entretien avec elle l'avait tellement paniqué qu'il avait essayé de s'habiller de façon à faire bonne impression.<p>

– Ecoute Hermione, je peux tout t'expliquer ! Paniqua-t-il sitôt les politesses passées.

– J'y compte bien, acquiesça-t-elle en croisant les bras, vrillant un regard impartial sur Hagrid qui blêmit.

Aussi le professeur de créatures raconta. Il raconta tout dans les moindres détails, sachant que si Hermione venait à apprendre quelque chose par elle-même, elle le prendrait certainement plus mal que s'il lui disait lui-même. Harry et Ron étaient venus assez souvent chez lui après s'être fait passer un savon par leur meilleure amie durant leur scolarité pour qu'il connaisse suffisamment le caractère bien trempé de la jeune femme.

Quand Hermione prit connaissance des nombreuses blessures qu'avaient essuyé Arya en tentant de monter le cheval, Hagrid crut que sa dernière heure était arrivé. Mais la Gryffondor exigea qu'il continue son récit, ce qui l'inquiéta plus encore.

Lorsqu'il finit en avouant que Fëanor avait disparu la veille à l'aube sans que personne ne l'ait remarqué, il reprit son souffle, lui qui avait déballé toute l'histoire le plus vite possible pour que Hermione ne s'attache pas sur les détails. Il expliqua à la jeune femme que Fëanor était sûrement venu retrouver Arya qui lui manquait beaucoup, mais la Gryffondor ne répliqua pas. C'était bien inutile. Hagrid était un piètre menteur et il semblait sincère : il croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Quand le demi-géant lui assura qu'il avait donné Fëanor à Arya uniquement pour faire plaisir à la jeune fille, elle ne put que soupirer de dépit. Elle savait bien qu'Hagrid était plein de bonnes intentions. Son seul défaut était de minimiser le danger, ce qu'il avait encore fait !

Le demi-géant lui proposa finalement de prendre Fëanor à l'essai, arguant que cela ferait infiniment plaisir à Arya et qu'avec un sort de dissimulation, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Comme Hermione était sceptique, il lui proposa d'aller voir la bête de plus près et de placer lui-même le sort, bien que l'utilisation de sa baguette lui soit interdite.

Peu désireuse de s'approcher de l'animal, Hermione accepta, plus pour Arya que pour autre chose, et elle appela la jeune fille qui n'avait pas eu le droit de se rendre à l'écurie tant qu'une décision n'aurait pas été prise pour le Demi-cheval.

Comme l'avait deviné Hagrid, la jeune fille fut ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle et elle alla même jusqu'à gratifier la Gryffondor d'un « merci beaucoup Hermione » qui surprit la jeune femme. Puis désireuse de retrouver le jeune Sombral au plus vite et de le montrer à Camille, elle entraîna ce dernier et Hagrid dans la pâture. Le demi-géant s'excusa auprès de la Gryffondor et les suivit à l'extérieur.

Restée à l'intérieur, Hermione les regarda s'éloigner puis disparaitre derrière les arbres et les haies, un sourire mitigé sur les lèvres. Certes, elle n'avait pas eu le dernier mot en ce qui concernait ce cheval, mais finalement, cette défaite permettrait peut-être une amélioration de ses rapports avec Arya. Même si elle toucherait quand même deux mots à cette dernière pour avoir eu un comportement inconscient avec ce cheval, qui n'avait fait que lui attirer des ennuis !

La semaine qui suivit se passa sans incidents majeurs, si ce n'est les conflits réguliers qui opposèrent Logan et Camille, ce qui n'avaient plus rien d'inhabituel. Arya avait rattrapé presque tous ses cours, même si elle était loin de les connaître. Blaise passa voir Drago le dimanche après-midi suivant, et exigea un rapport complet de ses relations avec Hermione et de celles avec sa famille. Ce que fit Drago, content de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un extérieur à sa famille de ses problèmes et ressentis.

Arya était dehors avec Camille ses amis étaient venus chercher Logan en début d'après-midi pour un cinéma et Hermione était chez Molly Weasley. Les enfants de moins de onze ans étaient disséminés dans la propriété. Quatre d'entre eux regardaient un DVD dans le grand salon, deux filles jouaient dans la pièce commune de leur dortoir et les derniers disputaient une partie de jeux vidéos dans le salon des garçons. Aussi les deux sorciers étaient-ils montés dans la chambre de Drago.

– C'est bien si elle va mieux, dit Blaise quand Drago lui donna des nouvelles d'Arya. Et que vous vous reparliez aussi.

– Oui, acquiesça Drago. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne va pas pouvoir passer les deux années qu'il lui reste à faire à Poudlard ici. Il va bien falloir qu'elle retourne au château un jour ou l'autre, et Severus n'est pas proche de la retraite.

Blaise grimaça.

– Et ta mère ? Elle n'a pas réussi à le convaincre ?

– Non, répondit sombrement Drago en se refermant comme une huitre.

– Elle t'a envoyé une lettre ?

– Oui. Plusieurs même. McGonagall lui a dit qu'Arya était revenue ici, alors elle me bombarde de questions sur elle. Comment elle va, ce qu'elle fait, comment elle s'entend avec moi, si elle parle d'elle, de Severus... ce genre de chose. Comme si je passais mon temps à l'espionner !

– Bha... c'est un peu ce que tu es censé faire, répondit Blaise, hésitant. Je veux dire, pas pour le compte de ta mère mais... tu es son grand frère. Bon, d'accord, demi-frère. Mais quand même. Tu es un peu responsable d'elle maintenant alors... Tu dois quand même te tenir au courant de pas mal de choses. Sa scolarité, ses fréquentations, sa vie sentimentale, ce genre de chos...

– Blaise, le coupa Drago. Tu as déjà parlé avec Arya ?

– Euh... pas vraiment, mais j'en ai beaucoup entendu parler.

– Elle ne parle jamais de ce genre de chose ! Et puis c'est sa vie, non ? De toute façon, elle ne tient pas en place ! Impossible de la surveiller !

– Tu vis avec elle quand même !

– Quand bien même je la tiendrais à l'œil, tu me vois écrire à mère qu'elle va bien, qu'elle me reparle, mais qu'elle ne veut pas entendre parler d'elle ou de Severus ? Qu'elle fréquente un moldu qui a tué son neveu, et qu'elle passe ses journées dehors à monter une bête folle furieuse en s'entrainant au tir à l'arc ? Et puis je te rappelle que je ne suis pas en très bon termes avec ma mère, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

Certes, il comprenait pourquoi elle s'était tournée vers Severus quand son couple avait commencé à décliner de manière certaine, et il avait finalement accepté sa demi-sœur. Cependant, même après lui avoir donné son pardon, ces événements avaient jeté un froid dans les relations qu'il entretenait avec sa mère, et les quelques phrases qu'il lui envoyait par hibou ne contenaient que des politesses ou des banalités. Bref, rien de naturel. Sans compter qu'il évitait de parler d'Arya, alors que sa mère n'attendait que cela.

Blaise grimaça, concédant que son meilleur ami n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Même si la relation mère-fille était inexistante entre Narcissa et Arya, ce n'était sûrement pas le genre de chose qu'une mère aimait entendre concernant son enfant.

– Ajoute à ça le fait qu'elle a un faible pour un Gryffondor, et c'est la fin de tout ! Quoi ? Ajouta-t-il devant le regard narquois de Blaise.

– « Elle a un faible pour un Gryffondor ? » cita-t-il, moqueur. Tu crois vraiment que ta mère ne supporterait pas ça ? Drago, je te rappelle que tu SORS avec une Gryffondor ! Et pas n'importe laquelle !

N'ayant pas mesuré l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire, Drago baissa les yeux, prenant une jolie teinte rouge brique malgré tout ses efforts pour rester impassible.

– Enfin quand même, reprit Blaise sans toutefois se départir de son sourire moqueur, il va bien falloir que vous vous réconciliez un jour. Toi avec ta mère _ tu viens de dire toi-même que votre relation n'était pas au beau fixe ! _ et Severus, de même pour Arya. Et Rogue ne pourra pas éternellement éviter ta mère. Ils ont une gamine à élever, après tout.

– Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... marmonna Drago.

– Tu as bien réussi à le faire avec Hermione, ce qui n'était a priori pas gagner, fit remarquer le métis en haussant les épaules. C'est même plus qu'une réconciliation.

– Tu comptes me charrier avec ça à chaque fois ou quoi ? S'insurgea Drago. Arrête à la fin !

– Rho mais tu ne réalises pas Drago ! Tu imagines, toi et Hermione quand même ! Les deux ennemis de toujours, les deux rivaux en cours à Poudlard, les...

– Blaise la ferme ! Jura le Serpentard. Et de toute façon, pour en revenir au sujet premier, personne ne fera le premier pas ! Ma mère a déjà essayé, ça n'a pas marché. Severus est bien trop fier pour ça, Arya est encore trop remontée contre eux, et je ne suis pas prêt à pardonner à Severus ! Franchement, crois-moi, à moins qu'un drame vienne à se produire, les choses ne bougeront jamais !

– Sauf si Hermione te convainc de faire ce premier pas si important, lâcha Blaise, mine de rien, avec un sourire innocent qui ne trompait personne. Elle a l'air d'avoir un sacré pouvoir de persuasion, dis-moi...

– BLAISE !

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Ginny sonna à la porte. Lorsque Hermione lui ouvrit, un sourire éblouissant se peignit sur ses lèvres.<p>

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda-t-elle en l'entrainant vers le salon.

– Oh, rien de spécial. On ne te voit plus beaucoup ces derniers temps. Tu es occupée avec ton boulot et Arya, et moi avec James. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de te rendre une petite visite. Maman est passé prendre James pour l'emmener au parc avec Papa.

La Gryffondor lui sourit et elles bavardèrent un moment avant que Kazumi ne vienne leur apporter un café.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais, chez toi ? S'enquit Hermione.

– Aaaah ! S'exclama Ginny avec désespoir. Je peux t'assurer que si James n'était pas là, je m'ennuierais à mourir ! Harry a pris tous mes balais et il ne veut toujours pas que je reprenne !

Hermione sourit, amusée. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, Ginny avait arrêté le Quidditch à cause de sa maternité. Même si sa remplaçante dans l'équipe de Quidditch à laquelle elle appartenait était performante et qu'elles s'entendaient bien, la rouquine ne supportait pas de rester ainsi sur la touche ! Ses seize semaines de congés de maternité étaient écoulées, mais Harry avait insisté pour qu'elle ne reprenne pas le travail, trop inquiet qu'il était pour sa femme.

– Et tu te laisses faire ? Demanda la Gryffondor avec un sourire moqueur. Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre !

– Justement ! J'ai envoyé un hibou à mon équipe ce matin ! Je reprends la semaine prochaine, c'est décidé ! Cela fait trop longtemps que je reste à la maison ! Et Harry aura beau dire ce qu'il voudra, il n'y pourra rien !

– Il ne va pas être content, s'amusa Hermione. Il va sûrement te faire une scène !

– Et bien tant pis ! Assena la rouquine. Il est plus dangereux pour moi de rester à la maison que de reprendre le Quidditch ! Je vais devenir folle si ça continue ! Et de toute façon, il m'énerve ! Je ne suis pas en sucre tout de même !

– Tu vas avoir droit à toutes les accusations possibles, et au chantage le plus poussé, énuméra sa meilleure amie, tout sourire face à la situation. Et au regard de chien battu quand il n'aura plus d'argument ! Tu vas pouvoir résister ?

– Oh que oui ! Lui certifia Ginny. Je peux te dire que cette fois, rien ne me fera céder ! Je ne resterai pas une semaine de plus à la maison !

Hermione sourit à nouveau, un rien moqueuse, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ginny. Mécontente d'être si peu prise au sérieux, la rouquine contre-attaqua, décidant d'inverser la situation en abordant un sujet qui mettrait mal à l'aise sa meilleure amie à coup sûr.

– Et toi alors ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as aucun problème de couple avec Malfoy ? Lança-t-elle, mine de rien.

Son regard machiavélique trahit sa jubilation quand elle vit Hermione perdre son sourire pour esquisser une expression étonnée, visiblement surprise par cette réplique inattendue.

– Harry t'en a parlé, comprit la Gryffondor en recouvrant son sourire, amusée par l'attitude de son amie.

– Évidemment ! Répondit-elle celle-ci, confiante. D'ailleurs, tu aurais pu me l'annoncer toi-même !

– Ce n'était même pas officiel, à l'époque, rétorqua Hermione en haussant les épaules.

– Parce que maintenant ça l'est ! S'exclama Ginny, euphorique.

– C'est peut-être un peu plus compliqué que cela, murmura la Gryffondor, mal à l'aise.

Au même moment, comme s'il avait été averti que l'on parlait de lui, Drago fit irruption dans la pièce. Impassible, il salua brièvement Ginny d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers Hermione sans dire un mot. Il s'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé, puis, sans prévenir, il l'attira à lui pour l'installer sur ses genoux sous le regard ébahi de Ginny, qui ignorait que le jeune homme pouvait se montrer si... tendre ? Quelque chose approchant, en tout cas.

Les joues en feu, Hermione n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce, et c'est avec peine qu'elle réprima un tressaillement lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud du Serpentard dans son cou lorsqu'il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux.

– Ne faites pas attention à moi, lâcha-t-il sans relever la tête, sentant sur lui le regard de Ginny. Je veux juste être un peu avec toi, ajouta-t-il assez bas pour que seule Hermione l'entende. Ca fait plus d'une heure que vous papotez sans moi !

La rouquine retint un éclat de rire devant l'air gêné de la Gryffondor et décida de rester afin d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou. Elle, machiavélique ? Non, juste un peu.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Demanda-t-elle, mine de rien.

Sa meilleure amie lui fit les gros yeux en hochant discrètement la tête de gauche à droite. Malheureusement pour elle, une étincelle de mauvaise augure s'alluma dans les yeux de la rouquine, et Hermione sut qu'elle était perdue.

– Ah oui ! Ce charmant jeune homme qui te tourne autour au ministère !

A cet instant précis, Hermione aurait voulu disparaître sous terre, ou bien devenir invisible, au choix. Et étrangler Ginny aussi.

Drago releva vivement la tête et elle le sentit se raidir contre elle. Ses bras se resserrèrent de façon possessive autour de sa taille, ce qui la fit sourire malgré la situation. Lançant un regard noir et lourd de menaces à Ginny, Hermione retint un soupir en constatant que la rouquine s'amusait follement. Si elle n'avait pas encore eu de « problème de couple » majeur avec Drago, comme l'avait dit Ginny tantôt, ça n'allait pas tarder !

– De quoi vous parlez ? Articula lentement le Serpentard.

– De rien Drago, je ne vois pas du tout où Ginny veut... tenta Hermione.

– Mais si Hermione voyons ! La coupa la rouquine. Tu sais bien, ce mec là ! Il t'a même invité au restaurant et tu dois lui donner une réponse avant la semaine prochaine.

– Ginny... menaça Hermione en sentant Drago se tendre de plus en plus.

– Ah il est drôlement canon en plus ! Si je n'étais pas avec Harry, je suis sûre que j'accepterai de sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui.

– Bon j'étais ravie de te voir Gin', intervint finalement la Gryffondor, décidant d'arrêter le massacre.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Drago avec forte peine et fit se lever sa meilleure amie qu'elle escorta jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit.

– Tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi ! Murmura-t-elle devant le regard rieur de sa meilleure amie qui ne le serait peut-être plus longtemps.

– A charge de revanche, comme on dit, sourit largement la rouquine. La prochaine fois, tu me feras part des nouvelles sur ta vie sentimentale toi-même ! A plus tard Mione !

Lorsque la lionne retourna dans le salon, elle se tordit les mains, embarrassée. Même si Ginny avait tout inventé, elle savait que Drago avait tout avalé. Il avait si peu confiance en lui maintenant ! Tout le contraire de ce qu'il était à Poudlard ! Ce n'était pas plus mal d'un côté, car il avait vraiment été exécrable du temps de sa scolarité, mais sa manie de se dévaloriser s'avérait parfois exaspérante.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demanda le Serpentard dès qu'elle apparut sur le pas de la porte.

Hermione ne put retenir un soupir découragé, que le jeune homme interpréta tout autrement. La Gryffondor l'observa une seconde. Toujours assis dans le canapé, son visage reflétait une inquiétude mêlée de jalousie et ses yeux brillaient d'une profonde tristesse teintée d'amertume.

– Drago, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant. Ginny dit n'importe quoi, n'attache pas d'importance à ses dires.

Elle se rassit sur ses genoux après une seconde d'hésitation durant laquelle elle se demanda s'il ne la repousserait pas. Le Serpentard n'en fit rien, même si l'expression de son visage témoignait de ses craintes et de son incertitude.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle agirait ainsi, répondit-il. C'est ta meilleure amie, et elle n'a aucune raison de raconter des choses pareilles.

– Ma meilleure amie, elle ne va pas le rester longtemps si ça continue, marmonna Hermione. J'ai osé insinué qu'elle n'était pas capable de résister à Harry, expliqua-t-elle pour répondre à son second argument. Elle veut se venger c'est tout.

Remarquant qu'il ne semblait pas convaincu le moins du monde et qu'il restait là sans bouger, sans même essayait de la toucher, ce qui n'était franchement pas dans ses habitudes, Hermione ajouta, se promettant de rendre la pareille à Ginny.

– Ecoute Drago, Ginny ne travaille même pas au ministère ! Elle reste chez elle depuis des semaines !

– Potter a très bien pu le lui dire, et puis elle lui a peut-être rendu visite à son bureau.

– Les visites ne sont pas admises au bureau ! Rétorqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Et non, Harry n'a pas pu lui raconter cela puisqu'il n'est quasiment jamais au ministère ces derniers temps.

Ces arguments ne détendirent pas le jeune homme qui continuait de regarder un point fixe, les yeux angoissés et le cœur ravagé par une incertitude et une peine qui le dévoraient.

– Drago, je t'en prie, soupira Hermione en se reculant assez pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ne crois pas Ginny. Elle a tout inventé pour m'embêter.

– Mais même si ce qu'elle a dit n'est pas vrai, cela pourrait très bien arriver, répondit-il en reportant son regard sur elle. Tu as tout pour toi Hermione. Tu es jeune, belle, riche et appréciée ! Alors que moi je ne suis...

– Arrête avec ça ! S'énerva-t-elle en posant brusquement une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Bon sang Drago, tu n'es pas aussi « nul » que tu penses l'être ! Et arrête de croire que tu ne me mérites pas et que je vais te laisser tomber pour le premier coq qui se présentera à la porte de mon bureau !

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, à la fois peiné et honteux. Il savait bien qu'elle détestait qu'il parle ainsi, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il se sentait tellement... inutile et médiocre à côté d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à lui. Il n'était qu'un prisonnier en réinsertion, après tout. Et il l'avait martyrisée pendant des années ! Bellatrix avait eu raison sur toute la ligne sur ce point.

– Drago, reprit-elle plus doucement. Je te jure qu'il n'y a que toi et que ce n'est pas prêt de changer.

Il releva ses yeux acier vers elle et elle reçut ce regard comme un choc. Il avait l'air tellement malheureux en cet instant. Et son expression torturée ne fit que la culpabiliser, car elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

– Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu...

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, butant sur les mots à choisir. Qu'allait-il dire, de toute façon ? Qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle avait décidé le concernant ? Si elle envisageait un avenir avec lui ? C'était ridicule.

Comprenant qu'il pensait toujours aux paroles blessantes de Bellatrix, la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle ne pensait pas parler de cela aujourd'hui, mais s'il n'y avait que cela pour rassurer Drago alors, elle le ferait.

– Tu sais, commença-t-elle, dans le projet de loi concernant les réinsertions, ces dernières sont censées durer au minimum deux ans. Et le responsable du foyer n'est censé donné sa réponse qu'au bout des deux ans. En fait, il doit se décider seulement au bout des deux ans. J'ai dit censé, Drago, ajouta-t-elle en le sentant tressaillir. Évidemment, comme la grande majorité des lois, elle ne tient pas compte de l'humanité des personnes concernées.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, Hermione n'entendit pas les coups frappés à la porte d'entrée, et Drago, suspendu à ses lèvres, non plus. Ce fut donc Kazumi qui alla ouvrir et qui mena l'invité jusqu'au salon où sa maîtresse se trouvait.

– Miss Granger ? Couina-t-elle.

– MALFOY ! Hurla une voix en même temps, faisant sursauter la petite elfe et les deux sorciers qui se retournèrent vivement, affolés.

Avec horreur, les deux jeunes gens dévisagèrent Uitiosus, directeur d'Azkaban, qui les observait lui aussi, les traits déformés par la colère, et les yeux agités d'une étincelle qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Les deux sorciers s'étaient levés instinctivement et Hermione se plaça devant Drago en sentant la fureur émaner de Uitiosus. Elle sentit les doigts du Serpentard s'enserrer autour de son poignet, si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait le lui broyer.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ! S'exclama la Gryffondor, furieuse de cette intrusion chez elle.

– J'étais venu interroger Malfoy afin de savoir s'il avait remarqué un comportement bizarre chez Don. Le directeur des aurors est venu m'informer que celui-ci est impliqué dans le trafic de polynectar, expliqua Uitiosus à toute vitesse, haletant de colère. Je suis heureux que ma visite ait servit à découvrir une transgression du contrat de réinsertion !

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça alors que la prise de Drago sur son poignet se resserrait à tel point qu'elle en garderait sûrement des marques pendant quelques jours. Cependant trop paniquée pour y porter attention, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

– Le ministre de la magie sera ravi d'apprendre que j'ai moi-même empêché la libération d'un individu dangereux dans la nature.

– Quoi ? S'écria Hermione, refusant de laisser la panique prendre le dessus.

– Tout à fait ! Répliqua Uitiosus en haussant d'un ton. C'est une transgression du contrat et vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi !

– Vous dîtes n'importe quoi ! Démentit la jeune femme.

– Je sais ce que j'ai vu Miss Granger ! Vous n'avez pas respecté la clause 4.3.1 du contrat sur les liens entre le détenu et le responsable de réinsertion !

– Ce contrat n'est pas humain ! Protesta vivement la Gryffondor.

– Je me fiche bien de votre point de vue ! Vous n'avez pas respecté le contrat et c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse ! Malfoy va être retiré de votre garde en attendant son jugement !

Terrifié au delà du possible, Drago se mit à trembler violemment derrière Hermione qui ne sentait plus son poignet. En une seconde, les sept années qu'il avait passé à Azkaban défilèrent dans son esprit. Son internement, les coups, les insultes, Bellatrix qui lui mutilait le bras pendant que son gardien regardait ailleurs, la douleur, la dépression, le désespoir, l'envie d'en finir. L'enfer.

– Son Jugement ! S'écria Hermione, le faisant brutalement revenir à la réalité. Il n'a rien fait de mal !

– Il a transgressé le contrat ! S'entêta Uitiosus. Et il doit donc être retiré de votre garde en attendant que le juge décide s'il aura ou non le droit de se porter à nouveau candidat à une réinsertion ! Et cette décision prend effet immédiatement !

Le directeur d'Azkaban s'avança, un rictus mauvais et sadique aux lèvres, comme s'il avait attendu cela depuis que Drago était sorti de prison. Comme s'il avait quelque chose de personnel à régler avec le jeune Malfoy.

Hermione recula, jusqu'à ce que Drago bute contre le fond de la pièce et qu'elle n'ait plus moyen de l'éloigner de Uitiosus, que l'attitude protectrice de la Gryffondor sembla mettre hors de lui.

– Vous n'arrangez pas votre cas Miss Granger ! Tonna-t-il. Écartez-vous tout de suite et laissez-moi ramener Malfoy !

– Hors de question !

Furieux, le directeur d'Azkaban posa une main sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor et la poussa vivement sur le côté. Derrière elle, Drago, haletant, tentait vainement de refouler sa panique, en vain. Et quand la poigne de Uitiosus se referma autour de son poignet, il sut qu'il était fichu.

L'expression terrifiée de Drago contenta grandement le petit homme qui sortit sa baguette pour lui lier les mains magiquement. Même s'il ne représentait aucun danger, trop tétanisé qu'il était, le directeur tint à le faire, afin de lui montrer là encore sa supériorité, et parce qu'il en tirait une joie infinie. A vrai dire, il jubilait. Malfoy, qui s'était toujours montré impassible ces sept dernières années, craquait enfin devant lui ! Sa liberté avait eu raison de sa carapace : Azkaban lui était devenu insupportable, inconcevable. Son pire cauchemar. Et lui n'attendait que cela depuis des années. Il jubilait. Au oui, c'en était presque jouissif !

– Vous n'avez pas le droit ! S'interposa Hermione en se redressant, à la fois furieuse et paniquée.

– J'ai tous les droits sur les prisonniers d'Askaban ! Rétorqua Uitiosus en faisant reculer Drago vers la sortie de la pièce.

– Drago est sous ma responsabilité ! Vociféra la Gryffondor.

– Plus maintenant ! Et il ne le sera plus jamais ! Même si le juge lui autorise une seconde réinsertion, il sera confié à quelqu'un d'autre ! Et croyez bien que je vais faire mon possible pour que cela n'arrive jamais !

– Vous êtes un monstre ! Hurla Hermione, hors d'elle, alors que des larmes de rage dévalaient ses joues. Lâchez-le tout de suite !

Uitiosus s'empara de la poudre de cheminette dans le hall sans même lui demander sa permission. La jeune femme croisa le regard paniqué de Drago qui se débattait comme un fou pour se défaire de ses liens magiques, sans grand espoir cependant. Car même s'il y parvenait, il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin. Ce n'était comme s'il avait été capturé par une bande de malfrats, bien au contraire. Dans l'histoire, c'était lui, le malfrat. Et il avait le monde entier contre lui.

Profitant du fait que Uitiosus allumait la cheminée, Hermione se précipita vers le Serpentard, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Elle l'enlaça et enfouit son visage baigné de larmes dans son cou. Le cœur en miettes, sans espoir, Drago ne put que plonger son nez dans ses cheveux acajous pour respirer une dernière fois leur odeur, peut-être le dernier contact qu'il aurait avec elle.

– Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie, murmura-t-il alors que les larmes perçaient la barrière naturelle de ses yeux.

– Je...

– Assez ! Tonna Uitiosus en faisant vivement reculer Drago, l'arrachant de l'étreinte de la Gryffondor.

– DRAGO ! Intervint une voix horrifiée.

Les trois sorciers levèrent la tête. Debout sur la mezzanine du premier étage, Arya regardait la scène sans comprendre. Alertée par les cris alors qu'elle lisait dans sa chambre avec Camille, elle s'était précipitée.

– Arya... s'étrangla le Serpentard.

La rouquine recula prestement et se rua vers les escaliers qu'elle descendit quatre à quatre, Camille sur les talons, avant de s'élancer vers Drago.

– N'approchez pas jeune fille ! Ordonna Uitiosus en se plaçant devant le Serpentard pour faire barrage.

– Lâchez-le ! Hurla Arya. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Elle se jeta sur le directeur de la prison et mordit sauvagement son poignet pour lui faire lâcher prise. Elle avait une telle rage en elle qu'elle en oublia son aversion pour les hommes et planta ses dents dans sa chair avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait mobiliser. Uitiosus recula en poussant un hurlement de douleur, étreignant son poignet ensanglanté de son autre main.

Et Arya aurait bien continué à s'acharner sur lui jusqu'à l'étrangler de ses propres mains si Camille n'était pas intervenu à temps. Il faucha la jeune fille dans ses bras et la fit reculer avant qu'elle ne frappe de nouveau le petit homme et ne s'attire immanquablement des ennuis.

– Laisse-moi ! Siffla-t-elle en se débattant furieusement. Je vais le tuer ! JE VAIS LE TUER !

La fureur de la jeune fille était telle que Uitiosus recula d'un pas, de peur de se faire attaquer de nouveau.

Déchainée, Arya ne put cependant pas se libérer de la prise de Camille qui la tenait fermement contre lui, faisant fi des violents coups de pieds qu'elle lui donnait dans les jambes. Quand la Serpentard comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire, elle cessa de se débattre et se réfugia dans les bras du jeune homme qui détendit son étreinte pour la serrer contre lui.

– CETTE FILLE EST COMPLETEMENT CINGLEE ! Vociféra Uitiosus.

– Elle garde des séquelles psychologiques depuis son enlèvement, répliqua Camille pour excuser la sauvagerie de la jeune fille.

– ELLE A LA RAGE VOUS VOULEZ DIRE ! ELOIGNEZ-LA DE MOI !

– Hermione fait quelque chose ! Supplia Arya alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues pâles.

– Miss Granger ne fera rien ! Répondit Uitiosus à sa place avec un air suffisant malgré la douleur qui montait de son poignet. Ca ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas et la situation de Malfoy ! Et vous avez de la chance que je ne porte pas plainte contre cette petite vermine ! Aboya-t-il en désignant Arya. Vous devriez me remercier pour me montrer si clément !

Impuissante, le visage ravagé par des larmes de rage et de désespoir, Hermione ne put rien faire pour empêcher le directeur de la prison d'emmener Drago. Juste avant de disparaître dans les flammes, le Serpentard tourna la tête vers elle et elle reçut son regard comme un coup de poing. Au delà de la terreur du jeune homme, les yeux acier ne reflétaient qu'une immense tristesse et une résignation qui ébranla Hermione au plus profond de son être.

Elle voulut s'élancer pour le retenir, pour lui dire de ne pas perdre espoir, de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle le ferait sortir de cet enfer. Mais les deux hommes avaient déjà disparu. La gorge de la jeune femme se serra et un sanglot déchirant lui échappa. Anéantie, brisée, la Gryffondor s'enfuit dans les escaliers. Ses pas précipités résonnèrent dans la propriété, accompagnés par ses pleurs lancinants, avant que le silence ne s'abatte sur la maison.

Une silence lourd.

Pesant.

Presque mortel.

Arya enfouit son visage dans le cou de Camille qui la souleva jusque dans un des canapés du salon où il l'assit sur lui, la berçant doucement pour l'apaiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, épuisée.

Logan rentra à l'heure du repas, et la première chose qui le frappa lorsqu'il passa la porte de la maison, ce fut le silence. Un silence anormal, oppressant. Presque étouffant. Les enfants n'avaient pourtant pas école le samedi, cependant aucun bruit ne venait troubler le calme qui semblait s'être installé dans la demeure.

Avisant une faible lueur dans le Grand Salon, il déposa son sac et son manteau et s'avança sans faire de bruit. Du moins il essaya, car lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, Camille se tourna vers lui.

Les volets électriques du salon étaient baissés et la pièce baignait dans l'obscurité que seule la lumière émanant de l'écran de la télévision venait troubler. L'appareil était allumé, mais le son avait été coupé. Logan fronça les sourcils une seconde, avant d'apercevoir une mèche de cheveux roux sur les genoux de Camille. Comprenant qu'Arya dormait, il s'approcha en mesurant ses gestes pour être le plus silencieux possible.

– Où sont Hermione et Drago ? Et les enfants ? Il n'y a personne ici ! Chuchota-t-il.

Camille jeta un coup d'oeil à la rouquine pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait toujours et se tourna de nouveau vers le Gryffondor.

– Un homme a emmené Drago cet après-midi, lui expliqua-t-il. Ils sont partis par la cheminée, et Drago était attaché. Arya a essayé de l'en empêcher mais elle n'a rien pu faire. J'ignore où il l'a conduit, mais Hermione était effondrée. Elle est montée et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. Même les enfants n'ont pas osé descendre de leurs chambres.

Logan sentit le souffle lui manquer lorsqu'il comprit que Drago avait été reconduit à Askaban. Car si même Hermione n'avait rien pu faire, c'était forcément qu'un représentait de la loi était intervenu. Et hormis Uitiosus, personne n'avait de raison valable pour débarquer en plein milieu de la journée. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que Uitiosus avait du venir à la maison sans annoncer sa venue et qu'il avait sans doute surpris Hermione avec le Serpentard. Les deux sorciers ne se cachaient pas tant qu'ils étaient à la maison, persuadés que la demeure familière et chaleureuse leur assurait toute la sécurité qu'ils pouvaient trouvés. Cela avait été une erreur.

– Et Arya, comment a-t-elle pris la nouvelle ? S'enquit-il en coulant un regard vers le visage de la jeune fille endormie.

Son coeur se serra lorsqu'il avisa la main de Camille qui caressait machinalement les cheveux cuivrés, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.

– Mal, je le crains. Elle est très attachée à Drago.

– Restez avec elle, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour Hermione et les enfants.

Camille acquiesça silencieusement et reporta son attention sur les images de la télévision. Logan esquissa une moue dubitative une seconde pour monta jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione.

La pièce était vide. La salle de bain aussi. Aucune trace de Hermione. Le lit était parfaitement fait, tous les objets étaient à leur place, et la valise que l'auror prenait pour ses déplacement trônait dans un coin de la pièce, vide, prête à l'emploi. Cela rassura un peu Logan, qui craignait que la jeune femme ne soit partie Merlin seul savait où.

Néanmoins inquiet de ne pas la trouver dans sa chambre, il sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de refermer derrière lui. Du bruit lui parvint du deuxième étage, et même s'il ne devait s'agir que des enfants qui s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient dans leur chambre, le Gryffondor préféra vérifier par lui-même.

Mais les enfants, loin de faire du bruit, étaient sagement réunis dans la chambre de Harry, assis à même le sol, entrain de jouer au Uno en chuchotant. Ils se turent dès que la porte s'ouvrit et leurs regards se braquèrent sur le nouveau venu. Un même soulagement les envahit lorsqu'ils reconnurent Logan.

– Drago n'est plus là ! Couina Harry en se précipitant vers le jeune homme, le visage inquiet. On a entendu des cris cet après-midi et après, Drago n'était plus là !

– Et Hermione s'est enfermée dans sa chambre depuis qu'il a disparu ! Renchérit un autre, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

– Il est retourné en prison, hein ? Demanda une gamine.

Tous les autres frémirent d'effroi et posèrent un regard interrogateur sur Logan qui ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry avant de le pousser gentiment vers ses camarades.

– Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt revenir. Vous savez bien qu'Hermione ne laisserait personne faire du mal à qui que ce soit ici, leur assura-t-il, se voulant rassurant. Vous restez ici et vous ne faites pas de bêtises, d'accord ? Je vais voir Hermione.

Les mioches acquiescèrent silencieusement et continuèrent leur partie de cartes tandis que Logan se dirigeait vers la chambre de Drago.

Il n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte pour comprendre qu'Hermione pleurait de l'autre côté. Des pleurs étouffés lui parvinrent et il frappa doucement contre le panneau de bois.

– Hermione ? Appela-t-il. C'est Logan. Je peux entrer ?

Les pleurs s'interrompirent, il l'entendit renifler, et ce fut tout. Prenant ce silence pour un oui, il tourna délicatement la poignée et entra. Il n'alla pas plus loin que le pas de la porte.

Assise sur le lit du Serpentard, Hermione faisait peine à voir. Blottie contre le montant sur lit, la Gryffondor serrait un des oreillers de Drago contre elle. Ses épaules étaient secouées par des sanglots silencieux. Son visage ravagé par les larmes et ses yeux rouges et gonflés témoignaient des nombreuses larmes qu'elle avait déjà versées. Logan remarqua également une marque rouge autour de son poignet droit, mais il ignorait d'où elle pouvait venir.

– Hey, murmura-t-il en s'avançant doucement.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lentement, il tendit la main vers l'oreiller qu'elle tenait fermement pour le lui enlever. La jeune femme laissa échapper un sanglot douloureux et se jeta dans ses bras, ses pleurs redoublants. Logan la serra contre lui, la laissant se calmer avant de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne lui répondit que par quelques mots entrecoupés de sanglots, et s'il ne saisit pas tout, il en comprit l'essentiel.

Il resta avec elle un long moment, avant de prendre congés pour aller s'occuper des enfants, sachant que la Gryffondor n'avait pas la tête à cela. Cette dernière resta enfermée dans la chambre de Drago toute la soirée, et ce fut là qu'elle s'endormit, épuisée par les larmes et accablée de tristesse.

* * *

><p>... Non pas taper s'il vous plait ! xD<p>

Oui je sais, je ne suis vraiment pas sympa avec tout ce petit monde et c'est vraiment cruel et sadique que de renvoyer Drago à l'abattoir. Mais vous étiez prévenues hein x) Severus avait bien dit que cette relation allait lui attirer des ennuis ! Il ne sait peut-être pas comment se comporter en tant que père, mais de ce point de vue là il ne s'était pas trompé ! xD

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce passage un peu sec et brutal. C'est vrai que les chapitres précédents visaient à remettre de la stabilité dans cette grande maison et là boom ! Tout repart de travers. D'un autre côté, Uitiosus arrive sans prévenir, au cours d'un contrôle des prisonniers pour recueillir leur témoignage sur Don _ celui là on se doutait bien qu'il était pourri par contre ! xD Donc forcément, c'est inattendu et très peu agréable !

N'empêche que j'ai bien envie de dire que notre petite Ginny n'est pas pour rien dans ce revirement de situation ! Même si ça ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention et que c'était juste pour s'amuser, elle crée finalement bien du souci à Hermione !

Concernant Blaise, on ne le voit que brièvement, mais il reviendra très vite pour soutenir notre petite Mione _ parce que là elle en a bien besoin quand même !

Arya prend son rôle de petite soeur très à coeur quand même puisqu'elle n'hésite pas à défendre Drago malgré son traumatisme pour les hommes. Heureusement que Camille était là quand même car elle aurait bien failli finir en garde à vue aussi, notre petite rouquine, s'il ne l'avait pas empêché de démolir Uitiosus !

Enfin, deux petits mots sur Hermione. Son manque de réaction _ ou plutôt d'action _ pour empêcher le départ de Drago peut paraître surprenant, mais j'ai voulu respecter son caractère stoïque et réfléchi. Elle sait bien que c'est elle qui est en tord, et qu'elle ne peut rien faire _ pour le moment _ contre un représentant de la justice. J'espère que cette réaction restera crédible, à vous de me le dire ;)

Bon week-end à toutes, et bon courages à celles qui ne sont pas encore en vacances _ plus qu'une semaine, ça devient bon ! A dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant, Bisous ;)


	29. Chapter 28

Coucou tout le monde !

Ca y est c'est les vacances ! (désolée pour ceux qui reprennent les cours demains !) Ce fut long, huit semaines !

Bref, ce n'est pas cela qui vous intéresse, je le sais bien x) Voilà donc le chapitre 28 =p Finalement j'avais dis que les chapitres seraient tous plus petits à présent, mais celui-ci fait encore 22 pages =p Bop, on y voit pas beaucoup Drago puisqu'il est retourné à Azkaban, je me suis plutôt concentrée sur Hermione et sur un personnage qui pour l'instant n'a pas fait grand chose dans cette fiction ! Bref, je ne vais pas vous en dire plus et je vous laisse lire, c'est encore pour vous la meilleure façon de savoir ce qui va se passer ;)

Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, je suis vraiment contente que cette fiction vous plaise toujours =) Je m'étais arrêtée d'écrire pendant plusieurs mois avant de rédiger ces chapitres et je craignais que le style ne soit plus le même qu'auparavant ou que vous trouviez une différence. Vraisemblablement, je me suis inquiétée pour rien ! J'espère que les quatre chapitres qu'il reste vous plairont tout autant ;) Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien =)

Bonne lecture à toutes, on se retrouve en fin de page ;)

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, la jeune femme resta plongée dans un état second dont rien ne parvint à la faire sortir. Les enfants tentèrent de l'égailler un peu, en vain. Morose et amère, Hermione ne cessait de penser à Drago, aux moments passés avec lui, à son arrestation par Uitiosus, et à ce qu'il devait penser, à présent qu'il était retourné à Askaban. Le lendemain de son interpellation, elle envoya un courrier au ministère pour prévenir Josh qu'elle n'irait pas travailler pendant quelques jours, prétextant qu'un de ses pupilles était souffrant et qu'elle voulait rester avec lui. Un peu embarrassée de ce mensonge encore plus honteux qu'il ne l'était déjà puisqu'elle était bien incapable de s'occuper des enfants actuellement, elle tenta de se donner bonne conscience en se disant qu'au moins, elle n'embêterait pas Josh avec sa vie privée, et que son patron ne se poserait pas de questions. Ce qu'il aurait assurément fait si elle avait justifié son absence en prétendant être elle-même souffrante. Or, elle ne voulait parler à personne, même pas à Ginny qu'elle n'avait pas mise au courant des évènements.<p>

Et cette situation dura jusqu'au mardi suivant.

Comme tous les matins précédents, la Gryffondor se leva de bonne heure, incapable de dormir plus longtemps. Elle n'avait pourtant dormi que quelques heures et était exténuée, mais rien n'y faisait. Drago la hantait, et à chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de fermer les yeux, elle voyait le jeune homme enfermé au fond d'une misérable cellule glaciale à Askaban, allongé sur un tas de paille pourri, immobile, la peau blafarde, les yeux clos. Comme mort.

Elle passa par la salle de bain et fit un effort considérable pour s'habiller. A vrai dire, elle n'en voyait plus l'utilité. Elle aurait aussi bien pu rester en pyjama toute la journée, pour ce que ça allait changer. Elle n'irait pas travailler, ne sortirait pas non plus, et ne comptait ouvrir la porte à personne, même si la pile de la sonnette devait y passer. Mais les enfants s'inquiéteraient alors d'avantage et elle ne voulait surtout pas les effrayer. Elle s'en voulait déjà assez pour la négligence dont elle faisait preuve ces derniers jours.

Elle descendit, le regard hagard, la démarche monotone et s'assit dans la salle à manger. Shinji lui apporta un petit déjeuner mais elle n'y toucha même pas. Elle ne touchait quasiment plus à rien depuis trois jours. Elle ne pouvait pas. Son estomac était noué et elle était incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit, même un café susceptible de la réveiller un peu. Et dire qu'elle avait presque exigé d'Arya qu'elle remange lorsqu'elle était en dépression ! Elle réalisait à présent que ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté de la part de la rouquine, mais bien une incapacité à s'exécuter. Elle ne pouvait vraiment rien avaler !

Et Merlin qu'elle se sentait vide ! Désespérément vide même ! Et tellement coupable ! Tout était de sa faute à elle ! Elle aurait du savoir contrôler ses émotions et ses sentiments ! Elle aurait du s'en tenir à ce fichu contrat ! Elle s'était montrée tellement égoïste ! Et inconsciente ! Et à cause d'elle, Drago était de nouveau à Askaban.

Dégoutée, elle repoussa son assiette et sortit de la pièce pour s'arrêter pas plus loin que dans le hall. Où allait-elle aller ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Plus envie de travailler, de parfaire sa vie professionnelle ! A quoi bon, puisqu'en rentrant le soir, Drago ne serait plus là ! Elle ne voulait pas lire non plus. Ca ne servait à rien, puisqu'elle ne pourrait pas partager son avis avec Drago. Et pourquoi regarder la télévision si elle ne pouvait plus se blottir contre lui le temps d'un film, en rentrant le soir ? Tout lui paraissait tellement fade, dépourvu d'intérêt ! Elle en avait le cafard !

Le hibou qui amenait la Gazette du sorcier toqua à la fenêtre. Telle un automate, elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre, détacha le quotidien et paya, avant de refermer derrière lui. Son regard tomba alors sur le gros titre. Et sa lecture fut pour elle comme une décharge électrique qui la sortit de la transe dans laquelle elle était plongée. Sa tristesse et sa culpabilité furent balayées et une colère sourde l'envahit, détruisant tout sur son passage pour laisser place à une certitude : elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Pas cette fois.

Elle ouvrit rageusement le journal à la page indiquée à côté du gros titre écrit en lettres capitales rouges :

_Granger/Malfoy : le couple enfin démasqué ! _

_ Pas plus tard qu'hier après-midi, Mr Edgar Uitiosus, directeur de la prison d'Askaban, a procédé à l'arrestation de Drago Malfoy à la maison de Miss Hermione Granger, héroïne de la dernière guerre. Comme vous le savez, l'héritier de la très célèbre famille des Malfoy bénéficiait jusque lors du projet de réinsertion sous tutelle mis en place par le ministère de la magie et avait été placé chez Miss Granger pour y faire sa réinsertion. Il était même le premier prisonnier classé R à y prendre part. _

_ C'est lors d'une visite chez Miss Granger que Mr Uitiosus a surpris Drago Malfoy et Miss Granger dans une position compromettante qui, selon ses propos, « ne pouvait pas laisser de doute sur les relations qu'ils entretenaient ». Il semble donc à présent indéniable que les deux sorciers sont bien plus proches qu'on veut bien nous le faire croire, et entretiennent donc une relation amoureuse certaine. Cela expliquerait bien des choses. En effet, rappelons que Miss Granger avait clairement refusé la proposition de Mr Uitiosus de changer de détenu, comme nous vous l'avions appris dans notre article « __Un dangereux prisonnier dans un orphelinat__ ». En outre, cela expliquerait également pourquoi Miss Granger avait surprotégé le jeune homme lors de son altercation avec des parents d'élèves à la gare King Cross le jour de la rentrée scolaire de Poudlard. Le mystère est donc à présent levé, ne reste plus qu'à savoir depuis combien de temps dure cette relation amoureuse entre Miss Granger et Drago Malfoy qui se termine donc aujourd'hui_

_ En effet, le programme de réinsertion sous tutelle voulu par le ministère répond à des règles strictes regroupées dans un contrat que doivent signer les tuteurs et les détenus participant au programme. Or, ce contrat stipule clairement que le tuteur et le détenu dont il est responsable ne doivent pas dépasser un stade minimal dans leurs relations, car cela risquerait d'influencer le tuteur quant à sa décision finale concernant la réinsertion du détenu. Aussi Miss Granger et Drago Malfoy ont-ils enfreints ce contrat. _

_ L'héritier Malfoy restera à Askaban le temps qu'un juge décide s'il aura le droit de se porter volontaire pour une seconde réinsertion. Miss Granger est définitivement rayée de la liste des foyers volontaires pour les réinsertions et ne pourra en aucun cas se prononcer sur le devenir de Drago Malfoy. Si ce dernier ne bénéficie pas d'une seconde chance de réinsertion, il devra donc finir la peine pour laquelle il avait été condamné. Il lui reste près de sept ans à faire. _

_ Mr Uitiosus se dit choqué par l'attitude de Miss Granger qu'il pensait beaucoup plus responsable que cela. « Lorsque j'ai su que Malfoy serait placé chez elle, je me suis inquiété pour les jeunes orphelins dont elle a la garde, même si je pensais qu'elle saurait les protéger de la folie de Malfoy. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle fricoterait avec un être aussi dangereux que lui ! Cela est totalement déraisonnable et irresponsable de sa part ! » a-t-il déclaré lorsque nous l'avons interrogé après qu'il ait ramené Drago Malfoy à Askaban. Cependant, même si cette relation peut surprendre, elle n'est pourtant pas plus inattendue que cela. En effet, et même si Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy se connaissaient de Poudlard, la société sorcière n'est pas sans savoir que Miss Granger a toujours pris plaisir à s'afficher avec les garçons connus du moment. Lors de sa scolarité, elle était sortie un temps avec le célèbre joueur de Quidditch Viktor Krum avant de le laisser tomber pour le tout aussi célèbre Harry Potter. Pour une raison inconnue, Miss Granger a perdu du niveau en fréquentant un jeune tireur baguette de magique d'élite du ministère dont nous ignorons le nom, tant il est peu connu du monde sorcier. Certainement pour mieux revenir par la suite d'ailleurs, ce qu'elle a brillamment réussi à faire en s'affichant avec Drago Malfoy, tout aussi célèbre que ses conquêtes d'adolescences et diaboliquement mystérieux, ce qui a sûrement influencé son choix. _

_ Aucune date n'a encore été fixée pour le jugement de Drago Malfoy, mais le directeur de la prison d'Askaban nous a affirmé qu'il ferait tout son possible pour que le dangereux individu qu'il est devenu ne bénéficie pas d'une seconde chance. _

_ Nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'évolution de l'affaire. _

_Rita Skeeter, _

_Reporter pour la Gazette du Sorcier, _

_Le 15 Mars 2006._

Furieuse, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de chiffonner la journal aux bords déjà bien froissés en une boule de papier qu'elle jeta de l'autre côté de la pièce. Cookie, le petit cocker de la maison, jusqu'ici couché sur un tapis, redressa la tête et remua la queue avant de se jeter à la poursuite de la balle qu'il déchira avec un plaisir non contenu.

Contrairement à la colère que s'efforçait de refouler Hermione. Comment Skeeter osait-elle ! Elle n'avait pas à divulguer ça dans ses maudits articles à scandale ! La Gryffondor serra les poings, rageuses, et balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant vainement quelque chose sur quoi calmer ses nerfs. Pourtant, elle avait l'habitude que cette femme idiote qui se disait journaliste écrive des tas de ragots sur elle ! Elle ne l'avait pas épargnée, après la guerre, et les deux autres derniers articles qu'elle avait écrit depuis l'arrivée de Drago n'étaient pas très flatteurs non plus ! La Gryffondor avait appris à rester indifférente face à toutes ces attaques gratuites, mais cette fois, c'était celle de trop ! La jeune femme était dans une telle colère qu'elle songea un instant à transplaner sans attendre au bureau de la Gazette du Sorcier pour étrangler cette pourriture de ses propres mains ! Elle soulagerait ainsi beaucoup de monde, et empêcherait en même temps la société sorcière de s'abrutir en lisant cette fichue presse à scandale !

Elle se repassa mentalement le contenu de l'article et sa colère grandit plus encore quand les paroles de Uitiosus lui revinrent en tête. Cet enfoiré ! Aaah qu'elle aurait voulu lui faire ravaler sa fierté, à cet homme prétentieux et méprisant ! Et dire que c'était elle qui le faisait vivre, à contribuer à remplir les cellules de sa maudite prison ! Lui aussi aurait bien mérité une cellule avec un numéro en guise d'identification !

Elle ressassa de sombres pensées et de multiples scénario de vengeance et de meurtre jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse. La Gryffondor l'ignora, et elle aurait bien laissé l'intrus sonner jusqu'à ce que la pile soit déchargée si Kazumi n'avait pas été ouvrir.

– Hermione ? Raisonna la voix de Ginny dans le hall.

L'interpellée soupira et maudit à nouveau Skeeter pour avoir mis toute la société sorcière d'Angleterre au courant de sa vie privée. Tout le monde allait débarquer chez elle maintenant, alors qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose : rester seule. Ne voir personne, n'entendre personne, ne parler à personne ! Ce n'était pourtant pas beaucoup demander !

– Oh Hermione ! S'exclama la rouquine en déboulant dans le salon. Je suis tellement désolée !

Elle se précipita vers la jeune femme qu'elle étreignit avec force, et malgré sa volonté de ne pas craquer devant ses amis, Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle s'effondrait dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, qui la berça et la consola comme elle put, consciente que la douleur de son amie de toujours était bien au delà de ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Lorsque les larmes d'Hermione tarirent, Ginny se risqua à lui demander de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Comprenant que la jeune femme ressassait de sombres pensées depuis trois jours et qu'elle était bien plus désespérée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, la rouquine décida de rester avec elle toute la matinée avec James, qu'elle alla chercher chez elle avant de revenir au manoir. Comme elle l'avait espéré, s'occuper du bambin calma la Gryffondor et lui changea les idées durant quelques heures.

Evidemment, comme Hermione l'avait craint, la nouvelle fit rapidement le tour du pays, tous les sorciers de l'île lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, et l'après-midi même, Benjamin et Quentin débarquèrent au manoir, succédant Blaise de peu, le métis ayant transplané chez la Gryffondor juste après avoir réussi à s'éclipser de la réception pompeuse que donnait sa mère dans son domaine. Ginny était repartie en fin de matinée : elle avait promis à ses parents de déjeuner avec eux en compagnie de Harry. Hermione se doutait bien que Molly et Arthur passeraient certainement la voir eux aussi, ainsi que Harry.

Pour le moment, elle en avait déjà bien assez avec ses deux collègues et Blaise, elle qui aurait préféré rester seule pour se morfondre tranquillement dans son coin. Cependant, force lui fut d'admettre que la présence des trois garçons lui apporta un peu de réconfort. Après avoir fait une énumération des plus complètes des insultes qui seyaient à Uitiosus puis à Skeeter, ses trois amis enchainèrent sur des sujets plus légers, sachant pertinemment que la Gryffondor ne supporterait pas qu'ils parlent de Drago et du « couple » qu'ils formaient. De toute façon, ils étaient tous les trois au courant de sa relation avec le jeune homme et l'article leur en avait suffisamment appris sur les raisons du retour de Drago à Azkaban. Les deux policiers magiques partirent en fin d'après-midi : ils avaient encore de la paperasse à remplir pour le lendemain.

Blaise resta un peu plus longtemps et il prit le risque de revenir sur le sujet délicat. Il attendit que la jeune femme reviennent dans le salon avec deux verres de Pur Feu pour prendre la parole.

– Hermione..., commença-t-il gravement.

Au ton qu'il prit, la jeune femme sut de suite de quoi il allait parler et ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus sur son verre. Elle s'efforça de garder une expression détachée et reporta son attention sur lui.

– Je sais que tu dois sûrement te sentir coupable de ce qui arrive mais...

– C'est inutile Blaise, l'interrompit-elle en pinçant les lèvres avec résignation. Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, tu n'arriveras pas à me déculpabiliser. C'est de ma faute Blaise. Même si Uitiosus s'acharne sur lui, à la base, c'est moi la responsable, j'aurais du m'en tenir à ce contrat et ne pas... ne pas céder, finit-elle maladroitement, ne sachant trop comment s'exprimer.

– Justement Hermione ! S'exclama le métis. Je sais que tu te dis que tu n'aurais pas encourager Drago, et mettre les choses au clair avec lui mais... Ca serait presque revenu au même tu sais.

– Blaise..., soupira-t-elle, fatiguée par son insistance.

– Je connais Drago mieux que personne ! Tu le connais peut-être tel qu'il est maintenant, mais tu ne l'as pas connu avant. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as pas partagé ton dortoir avec lui à Poudlard ! Se rattrapa-t-il face au regard peu amène de la Gryffondor, qui n'était pas prête d'oublier le calvaire que les Serpentard lui avait fait enduré.

Enfin, à deux exceptions près.

– Hermione, reprit le jeune homme, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que Drago n'a jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que tu as accepté de laisser tomber ce fichu contrat.

La jeune femme détourna le regard, gênée et à nouveau en proie à une tristesse infinie. Ce que lui avouait Blaise la touchait mais... malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Car même si elle avait fait le bonheur de Drago, elle faisait maintenant son malheur. Et ce dernier serait certainement plus grand que le bienfait qu'elle lui avait apporté. Et ce plaisir qu'il avait prit à être avec elle ne valait sûrement pas la peine face à la douleur qu'il allait endurer à cause de ce bonheur. A cause d'elle.

– Hermione je t'en prie, l'appela doucement Blaise, ne regrette pas tes choix. Drago serait infiniment malheureux s'il apprenait que tu aurais préféré prendre tes distances avec lui plutôt que de prendre le risque...

– Mais c'est bien cela le problème Blaise ! Le coupa brusquement la jeune femme, à la fois ravagée de tristesse, dévorée par la culpabilité et énervée que son ami ne comprenne pas. J'ai pris trop de risques avec Drago ! Et c'est lui qui en subit les frais ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il ressent en ce moment, enfermé dans la cellule dans laquelle il a passé sept ans ? Il doit se dire que je l'ai laissé tombé et que si j'avais mieux assumé mes responsabilités de tutrice, il n'en serait pas là ! Finit-elle en criant, à bout de nerf.

Elle regarda un instant Blaise dans les yeux puis finit par baisser la tête pour masquer ses yeux brillants de larmes et sa lèvre tremblante. Le métis n'avait pas besoin de ça pour comprendre qu'elle pleurait, et il se leva pour l'étreindre affectueusement.

– Je suis sûr que non, murmura-t-il. Drago t'aime tu sais. Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire de vive voix, mais je le connais assez pour le savoir.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se laissa aller contre le torse musclé du métis qui lui caressa gentiment le dos tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait à son chagrin.

– Il me manque tellement Blaise...

– Il reviendra Mione, il reviendra, souffla le sorcier en regardant un point au loin dans le parc.

– Et s'il n'obtient pas de deuxième chance ? Tout le monde le hait ! Le juge ne voudra jamais lui accorder une deuxième réinsertion ! Et même si par miracle il en obtient une, ce n'est pas dit que son autre tuteur le déclarera apte à réintégrer la société !

– On va se battre pour que ça n'arrive pas Hermione, lui assura le métis. Drago n'a rien fait pour mériter ce qu'il lui arrive. Et il a assez payé ses erreurs passées.

– Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Demanda la jeune femme avec amertume. Je suis aussi fautive que lui dans l'histoire, et je n'ai rien à dire pour me défendre. Je n'ai pas respecté le contrat, c'est tout ce qu'on retiendra.

– Tu es une Gryffondor oui ou non ? S'exclama Blaise, surpris par son pessimisme.

– Évidemment, se vexa-t-elle.

– Et bien alors ! Et puis, je te rappelle aussi que tu fais partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix, qui même s'il n'est plus en activité a gardé toute sa réputation ! Et puis tu es une héroïne de guerre par Merlin ! Tu as combattu Tu-Sais-Qui en personne et c'est toi qui a su vous tirer du pétrin quasi-permanant dans lequel vous étiez, avec Potter et Weasley ! Tu as combattu à côté des plus grands Hermione ! Même auprès de Kinglsey avant qu'il ne devienne ministre !

Hermione se redressa vivement, manquant de faire tomber Blaise assis en équilibre précaire sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Quelque chose dans ce que venait de lui dire le Serpentard avait fait tilter son cerveau qu'elle croyait amorphe depuis trois jours, et un plan se mettait déjà en place dans son esprit.

– Blaise, tu es génial ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enjouée qui contrastait radicalement avec son pessimisme de tantôt.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa chaleureusement sur la joue avant de se ruer dans son bureau pour sortir une feuille de parchemin vierge et de quoi écrire.

.

Ginny avait certainement du rassurer ses parents quant à la santé d'Hermione, car Molly et Arthur ne vinrent pas s'inquiéter de son état. Harry, en revanche, et malgré ce que lui avait rapporté Ginny, tint à rendre visite à sa meilleure amie et il passa la voir en fin de semaine. Il fut soulagé en constatant que sa collègue allait bien et qu'elle avait retrouvé sa combativité légendaire de Gryffondor. C'est l'esprit tranquille qu'il rentra chez lui le vendredi, en retard pour le repas après avoir longuement discuté avec la jeune femme. Ginny ne lui en tint pas rigueur, bien au contraire.

Cependant, si les visites de ses amis s'avérèrent bénéfiques et apaisantes pour Hermione, cette dernière retint une grimace lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte à Josh le samedi suivant, quelques heures après la visite de Harry.

– Bonjour, réussit-elle à articuler en fermant la porte derrière lui.

L'appréhension l'empêcha de soutenir le regard de son patron qui fit quelque pas dans le hall en balayant la pièce de son regard d'ébène avant de répondre, rendant la situation encore plus stressante pour Hermione.

– Je pensais que c'était un de tes pupilles qui était souffrant, lâcha-t-il alors en pivotant sur ses talons pour reporter son attention sur elle.

La jeune femme déglutit. Et elle qui avait cru qu'elle éviterait les problèmes en donnant cette justification pour son absence ! Elle aurait mieux fait d'aller consulter un médecin et de se mettre en congés maladie pour quelques jours !

– Je l'ai cru, continuait Josh, à présent assis dans l'un des fauteuils disposés près de la baie vitrée qui n'offrait pourtant qu'une misérable vue sur un parc trempé et boueux. J'ai même pensé qu'il s'agissait de cette jeune fille, Arya.

Sa voix était blanche et son ton impassible, et Hermione déglutit à nouveau. Elle aurait encore préféré qu'il l'accuse ouvertement d'avoir donné un faux motif d'absence et de mélanger sa vie privée avec sa vie professionnelle plutôt que ça.

– Après tout, elle a de quoi se sentir mal, cette petite, après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, reprit-il après un silence mesuré. Mais jamais je n'ai pensé que c'était toi, en réalité, qui avait un problème.

Il posa son regard sombre sur elle et elle baissa aussitôt le sien, les joues cramoisies, la gorge serrée.

– Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle piteusement.

Elle l'entendit se lever et faire quelques pas. Quand elle aperçut l'extrémité de ses chaussures noies et vernies dans son champ de vision, elle releva péniblement les yeux. Bizarrement, il ne semblait pas fâché. Ni énervé.

– Tu aurais du m'en parler Hermione, dit-il finalement.

Et son regard accusateur lui fit une fois de plus détourner la tête, honteuse.

– Je n'ai pas voulu... t'embêter avec des broutilles, murmura-t-elle en se maudissant pour qualifier le retour de Drago à Askaban de broutille.

– Ce n'est pas « des broutilles » Hermione ! La contredit justement Josh d'un ton mordant. Malfoy était officiellement placé chez toi pour un projet ministériel qui requiert une grande responsabilité et du temps. Et si tu m'avais dit la vérité, j'aurais très bien pu comprendre que tu ais voulu rester chez toi pour régler cette affaire qui je sais te tiens très à cœur !

Hermione fronça les sourcils aux derniers mots sans oser relever la tête et se demanda un instant ce que Josh savait sur sa relation avec Drago. Et elle avait bien peur qu'il en sache un peu trop, justement. Quentin et Benjamin n'en avaient pas parlé au réfectoire du ministère quand même, si ? Ils étaient tellement indiscrets, quand ils voulaient !

– Je vous l'ai déjà dit, reprit Josh en devinant son trouble, aucun de mes agents n'a de secrets pour moi.

La Gryffondor ouvrit de grands yeux et rougit fortement. Josh ressemblait soudain à Dumbledore, et cette capacité à deviner tous les secrets des gens qu'ils côtoyaient qu'ils avaient en commun n'était pas forcément pour lui plaire.

Cependant, il restait un détail qui la chipotait.

– Et... tu ne me dis rien ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu ne me dis pas que j'ai mal agi, que ce qui m'arrive n'est que le juste court des choses et que j'aurais du respecter le contrat à la lettre ?

– Si j'avais voulu le faire, je l'aurais déjà fait, répliqua Josh avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Evidemment, il aurait été préférable pour tout le monde que tu respectes ce règlement et bien-sûr, je ne peux pas te dire que tu n'es pas pour rien dans l'arrestation de Malfoy, continua-t-il alors que le visage de la jeune femme se décomposait sous le blâme, mais... je n'ai pas à te juger Hermione, finit-il par dire. Il y a de nombreux facteurs à prendre en compte et je n'en ai pas connaissance. De plus, je pense que tu es une personne censée et responsable qui sait ce qu'elle fait et que si tu as pris cette décision de transgresser certains articles du contrat, c'est que tu pensais que c'était juste et nécessaire.

– Merci, murmura timidement la jeune femme.

Josh pinça les lèvres en signe d'acquiescement et s'assit à nouveau dans un des fauteuils.

– Tu ne me proposes même pas un café ? remarqua-t-il alors. Je t'ai connu plus accueillante.

Kazumi apparut au même moment avec un plateau chargé de deux tasses fumantes qu'elle déposa sur la table avant de s'éclipser.

– Noir avec deux sucres ? Demanda Hermione avec un pauvre sourire.

Josh lui sourit en retour et s'empara de sa tasse tandis qu'elle prenait place en face de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire ? L'interrogea-t-il après avoir porté sa tasse à ses lèvres. Tu as forcément quelque chose en tête.

– Et bien... j'ai envoyé une lettre au ministre de la magie, avoua Hermione en fixant son breuvage comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus intéressante du monde.

Son patron manqua de s'étouffer avec son café, et pas seulement parce qu'il était brûlant.

– Tu as... envoyé une lettre au ministre ! S'exclama-t-il, abasourdi par son audace.

– Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, se justifia la jeune femme. Uitiosus est trop heureux d'avoir pu reprendre Drago pour parlementer, et je dois sûrement avoir la moitié de la population sur le dos à l'heure qu'il est !

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots avec une amertume mêlée de tristesse qui ne fit que s'accentuer lorsqu'elle remarqua la grimace qu'esquissa Josh.

– Et bien, tu connais les secrétaires du ministère et les gars du départements de la coopération magique, s'expliqua-t-il face au regard insistant de son agent. Disons que ça jase pas mal à ton sujet dans les couloirs.

Même si Hermione s'y attendait, l'apprendre de vive voix la blessa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle se fichait de ce que pouvaient penser des gens comme Skeeter ou ses lecteurs friands de scandales, mais que des collègues et des gens qu'elle côtoyait quotidiennement puissent croire de telles histoires et la critiquer ainsi l'attristait tout en l'énervant profondément. Car après tout, de quel droit la jugeait-il ? Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Sa scolarité avait été parfaite et elle avait fait ses preuves dans son métier, faisant ainsi taire les gens qui médisait sur son sujet, arguant qu'elle n'avait accéder à son poste que par son statut d'héroïne de guerre et de meilleure amie de Harry Potter. Elle avait permis à des orphelins de commencer une nouvelle vie et elle ne dérangeait personne. Elle ne se mêlait pas de la vie d'autrui, et elle estimait à juste titre que les autres n'avaient pas à se mêler de la sienne.

– Je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse, reprit-elle finalement, préférant passer outre.

De toute façon, il y aurait toujours des gens pour critiquer, quoi qu'on puisse faire, songea-t-elle.

– Cela risque de prendre du temps, en effet, lui confirma Josh.

– Je renverrai un message la semaine prochaine si je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Et si je ne reçois toujours rien, je demanderais un rendez-vous avec le ministre.

– Un rendez-vous avec le ministre ! S'esclaffa Josh, un rien moqueur. Mais Hermione, tu n'y penses pas ! Même moi je ne pourrais pas obtenir un rendez-vous avec le Ministre de la magie avant des mois, alors que je suis directeur du bureau des aurors et que je pourrais avoir des choses importantes à demander. Alors imagine un peu le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il accepte de te recevoir pour un détail si peu important pour le pays ! Ne t'énerve pas ! Ajouta-t-il en avisant le regard furieux de la jeune femme. Je sais bien que c'est très important pour toi, mais tu dois comprendre que pour le Ministre et les hommes hauts placés du ministère, c'est insignifiant. Non franchement, à moins que ce ne soit pour affaire d'Etat, jamais tu ne pourras voir le Ministre dans les semaines à venir ! Conclut-il.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et se laissa aller dans le fond de son fauteuil, à nouveau en proie au désespoir. Si Josh disait vrai, et il disait toujours la vérité, alors elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait sortir Drago d'Azkaban avant qu'il finisse sa peine si elle ne recevait aucune réponse à ses lettres. Même s'il lui restait encore l'infime espoir que Kingsley accepte de l'aider en souvenir de leur combat commun dans l'Ordre du Phœnix, elle savait bien que cela ne représentait pas grand chose. Kingsley était devenu Ministre de la Magie, un homme important et très demandé. Il en était d'ailleurs à son deuxième mandat en tant que ministre et la communauté sorcière ne semblait jamais s'être mieux portée que depuis qu'il était à la tête du pays. Josh avait été cru, mais il avait dit vrai : la situation de Drago n'aurait aucune importance aux yeux du ministère. Après tout, le Serpentard n'était rien pour le pays. Bien au contraire. Même s'il n'en était pas un, l'étiquette de mangemort lui collait à la peau et beaucoup de monde le détestait.

– Je vais encore attendre un peu alors, soupira-t-elle avec résignation, la mort dans l'âme.

Car chaque jour d'attente était un jour de plus que Drago passait à Askaban, et ça, elle ne pouvait le supporter. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que le jeune homme n'était plus à la maison, et c'était déjà sept jours de trop...

Hermione dut encore attendre deux semaines et demi et envoyer deux lettres supplémentaires au ministère pour recevoir une réponse. Depuis, elle avait reprit le travail, mais c'était avec un effort démesuré qu'elle se forçait à se lever le matin pour se rendre au bureau. Comme le lui avait rapporté Josh, les ragots allaient bon train au ministère, et les rumeurs et les messes basses sur son compte ne tarissaient pas. Si elle faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les murmures qui envahissaient chaque couloir où elle avait le malheur de passer et les regards méprisants et curieux posés sur elle sans aucune discrétion au réfectoire lors du déjeuner, elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer si cette situation continuait. Bien-sûr, ses collègues les plus anciens étaient là pour la soutenir et lui changer les idées, et Harry l'invitait à déjeuner avec lui à chaque fois qu'il en avait la possibilité, mais malgré la prévenance de ses amis, il manquait à Hermione le soutien d'une seule et unique personne.

Drago lui manquait.

Quand elle rentrait le soir, fatiguée et le moral zéro après ses journées de travail, elle se surprenait souvent à chercher le Serpentard dans le salon, où dans la bibliothèque afin d'aller se blottir contre lui pour oublier la situation cauchemardesque qu'elle vivait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle trouvait la pièce déserte que la réalité la rattrapait.

Une réalité insoutenable qui lui nouait la gorge tous les soirs.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de visite à Askaban, ne faisant pas partie de la famille de Drago. D'ailleurs, plus personne n'avait le droit d'aller le voir avant son jugement qui n'avait même pas encore était annoncé. Plusieurs fois, elle avait failli écrire à Narcissa Malfoy pour s'excuser, la supplier de lui pardonner et lui dire qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour faire sortir Drago de prison, mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'apposer sa signature sur la lettre et de l'accrocher à la patte d'un hibou. De nombreux brouillons attendaient ainsi dans un tiroir de son bureau. Narcissa était au courant pour Drago, et si elle devait lui écrire, alors ce serait pour lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles, pas pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle attendit une réponse du ministère à ses trois lettres. Une réponse qu'elle attendait comme le messie. Et lorsque enfin une chouette vint frapper à la fenêtre de son bureau un beau jour en début d'après-midi, une enveloppe frappée du sceau ministérielle à sa patte, Hermione crut défaillir. Elle était tellement contente d'avoir obtenue une réponse qu'elle couvrit l'animal de friandise jusqu'à ce qu'il s'envole maladroitement, le ventre lourd.

Elle déchiqueta presque l'enveloppe en l'ouvrant et ignora les débris qui tombèrent au sol. Elle déplia rapidement la lettre, manquant de l'arracher dans sa précipitation, et en commença la lecture, impatiente. Son euphorie retomba au fil des mots, et lorsqu'elle laissa tomber la lettre sur son bureau, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de joie sur son visage.

Une expression colérique et déterminée sur le visage, la mâchoire crispée, la jeune femme s'empara de son sac à main et de son manteau et sortit pour transplaner dès qu'elle eut passé les grilles de la propriété. Alors là, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

Dans son bureau, la lettre gisait au sol, les coins légèrement cornés, exposant son contenu au plafond.

_Mademoiselle,_

_ Nous avons bien pris connaissance de votre requête que nous transmettrons au Ministre de la Magie dès que possible. _

_ En vous assurant que nous faisons tout notre possible pour traiter votre demande, _

_ Nous vous prions d'agréer en l'expression de nos salutations distinguées,_

_Daisy Anderson, _

_Secrètaire du Ministre de la Magie_

_ ( Merci de ne pas répondre à ce message) _

Hermione n'attendit pas que les portes de l'ascenseur soient ouvertes à fond et que la petite voix indique l'étage pour sortir de la cabine. Elle bouscula même une femme aux cheveux blond peroxydé qui prenait trop son temps à son goût et s'engagea dans le long couloir, ignorant superbement les cris indignés de la femme et les murmures désapprobateurs des autres sorciers dans l'ascenseur. Elle n'avait qu'à se presser, songea-t-elle en accélérant l'allure, et à ne pas casser du sucre sur son dos la semaine dernière. Surtout ça.

Les quelques sorciers qui flânaient dans les couloirs s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer en remarquant son visage fermé et en devinant son humeur massacrante. Les regards curieux et les murmures indiscrets et rabaissant l'escortèrent jusqu'à la porte en bois située au fond du couloir, ne faisant qu'accentuer sa mauvaise humeur. Elle ouvrit la porte sans même frapper.

La jeune femme assise au bureau et jusque là occupée à se limer les ongles sursauta à son entrée fracassante et se leva vivement en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

– Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix désagréablement aiguë. Vous avez rendez-vous avec le Ministre ? Vous êtes madame ? Demanda-t-elle en battant exagérément ses cils enduits de mascara, faisant mine d'ignorer l'identité de la jeune femme pourtant bien connue.

Hermione ne lui adressa même pas un regard et traversa le bureau sans se préoccuper de ses questions.

– Miss Granger ! S'alarma la secrétaire d'une voix suraiguë en déviant ses intentions, horrifiée. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ! Le Ministre est occupé !

Elle émit un gémissement désespéré lorsque la Gryffondor ouvrit vivement la porte interdite et se couvrit les yeux de ses mains parfaitement manucurées.

Hermione s'arrêta une seconde sur le pas de la porte.

Le bureau du ministre était tel se l'était toujours imaginée.

Immense et ostentatoire, à l'image de ceux des ministres moldus qu'on voyait à la télévision.

Aussi grande que la salle de réunion des aurors, avec un plafond qui s'élevait à près de quatre mètres de haut et des murs blancs cassés parés de dorures, la pièce était largement éclairée par la lumière naturelle qui passait à travers les immenses fenêtres qui donnaient sur des balcons extérieurs et dont les épais rideaux pourpres étaient pour le moment attachés par de délicats cordons dorés. De nombreux tableaux ornaient les murs et des statues dignes d'un musée décoraient la pièce. Dans un coin, une large table ronde entourée de chaises en bois vernies attendait que l'on prenne place autour d'elle pour une longue réunion agrémentée de petits fours et d'un vin sûrement exquis qui risqueraient à tout moment de la tacher. A l'opposé, quelques étagères pleines de livres et de dossiers en attente recouvrait la moitié du mur. Au centre trônait un imposant bureau en noyer au moins trois fois plus grand que celui de la Gryffondor, derrière lequel était assis le ministre de la magie dans un fauteuil sûrement hors de prix, penché sur des papiers.

– Qu'y a-t-il Daisy ? Demanda-t-il sans même relever les yeux. Mon prochain rendez-vous n'est que dans une heure.

Deux mains s'abattirent brutalement sur son bureau, le faisant sursauter et lâcher sa plume qui étala son encre d'ébène sur tout le parchemin qu'il rédigeait. Kingsley releva brusquement les yeux, ahuri.

– Miss Granger ! S'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

– Je ne l'ai pas autorisée à entrer, couina sa secrétaire depuis le pas de la porte. Elle ne m'a pas écoutée.

– Laissez-nous, siffla Hermione à son égard.

La pauvre fille s'exécuta après un bref signe de son supérieur.

– Miss Granger, reprit alors le Ministre, furieux de cette irruption. Est-ce que vous êtes consciente que...

– Ca suffit ! Le coupa celle-ci, les yeux flamboyant, et seulement alors l'ancien auror sembla prendre conscience de son humeur massacrante.

Kingsley ne connaissait pas beaucoup la jeune femme. Bien-sûr, il avait eu l'occasion de la croiser à de multiples reprises lors des réunions de l'Ordre au Square Grimmaurd et il avait eu vent de ses exploits. Sirius lui avait notamment raconté que c'était en partie grâce à elle qu'il avait pu s'en sortir. Kingsley avait également pu la voir à l'oeuvre lors de la bataille de Poudlard et celle contre Voldemort, où la Gryffondor avait fait preuve d'une grande combativité et d'un courage qui avait fait honneur à sa maison. Par la suite, il lui avait remis l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe lors de la cérémonie organisée en l'honneur de Harry et de ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione Granger était devenue quelqu'un de renommé, mais malgré cela, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de la connaître comme il pouvait connaître Harry. Et aujourd'hui, il réalisait qu'il avait peut-être eu tord de négliger ainsi ses relations avec l'une des figures de la Seconde Guerre contre Voldemort.

– J'ai envoyé trois lettres ! Continuait la jeune femme en face de lui, furieuse. Trois Lettres ! J'ai du attendre autant de semaines pour obtenir une réponse, et quand enfin je la crois arrivée, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit d'un fichu message automatique ! Rugit-elle. Alors maintenant, ça suffit ! Répéta-t-elle. Il n'y a plus de Miss Granger qui tienne ni de Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie ! Je suis venue ici pour parler entre Membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix et j'espère que vous ferez honneur à cette figure !

Ratatiné dans le fond de son immense fauteuil, Kingsley ne répondit pas, trop stupéfait qu'il était par la colère et l'audace de la jeune femme. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un osait entrer dans son bureau sans sa permission, qui plus est pour lui passer un savon ! Même sa mère ne se le permettait pas quand il oubliait qu'il devait dîner avec elle ! Il se reprit néanmoins et se redressa en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

– Très bien, acquiesça-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _Hermione ?_ Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie sur le prénom.

– Vous n'étiez pas censé avoir pris connaissance de « ma requête » ? répliqua férocement la jeune femme.

– Viens-en aux faits, s'il te plait.

– Je veux que vous fassiez sortir Drago Malfoy de prison _immédiatement, _articula-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

Le Ministre de la Magie se raidit et la considéra un instant avant de se laisser aller dans le fond de son fauteuil en soupirant. Évidemment, il aurait du se douter qu'elle venait pour cela. Comme tous les sorciers du pays, il lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, au moins pour accompagner son café du matin. Forcément, il n'avait pu que lire l'article sur l'arrestation de Malfoy.

– Je ne peux pas, déclara-t-il finalement après un silence.

Son ton posé et ses mains croisées, comme s'il parlait là d'un sujet sans la moindre importance, ne firent qu'accentuer la mauvaise humeur de la Gryffondor qui plissa les yeux, menaçante.

Comprenant qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'explique avant qu'elle ne lui demande de le faire à haute voix, Kingsley reprit :

– Je ne peux pas, Hermione. Tu es auror, tu sais combien les criminels ont mauvaise réputation.

– Drago a déjà purgé sa peine ! Siffla-t-elle.

Le regard à la fois étonné et accusateur de Kingsley lorsqu'il remarqua sa conviction à défendre le jeune homme aurait du la faire rougir et renoncer à parlementer, mais elle était tellement hors d'elle qu'elle n'en fit rien, bien au contraire. Elle soutint son regard, une étincelle de défi brillant dans ses yeux noisettes.

– Il en est seulement à la moitié, rétorqua-t-il durement. Et je tiens à te rappeler une close du contrat que tu as visiblement oublié...

– Je me fiche de ce contrat ! vociféra Hermione, réduisant l'homme au silence. Drago a déjà purgé sa peine et il n'a pas à retourner à Askaban ! Il n'a rien fait ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire passer sept autres années derrière des barreaux pour avoir été un être humain alors que c'est ce qu'on lui a reproché de ne pas être quand on l'a condamné !

Kingsley ne répondit pas immédiatement, cherchant ses mots. Il n'était plus question de lui faire la moindre remarque au vue des résultats catastrophiques des précédentes, aussi fallait-il qu'il tourne ses phrases de sorte qu'elle ne les prenne pas mal. La Gryffondor était visiblement sur le point d'exploser.

– Ecoute, dit-il finalement. Je ne peux pas le faire sortir...

– Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne _voulez_ pas ? Cingla-t-elle.

– Je ne peux pas Hermione ! Les gens ne comprendraient pas pourquoi...

– Il n'a rien fait ! Ce n'est quand même pas dur à comprendre !

– Les gens ont lu la presse...

– Ils ont lu les mensonges de Skeeter !

– Skeeter fait partie de la Gazette du Sorcier, soupira Kingsley, agacé par son entêtement. Les gens savent que Malfoy a enfreint le contrat de réinsertion et ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi il bénéficierait d'une remise en liberté sans même un jugement interne ! Si je t'accorde cette faveur, la population pensera que le contrat n'est là que pour officialiser les réinsertions, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas ! Le contrat est fait pour être respecté Hermione.

– Est-ce que vous avez au moins relu ce contrat avant de le publier ? S'écria la jeune femme, révoltée. Ce contrat est inhumain ! On ne peut pas vivre avec quelqu'un et l'ignorer constamment après des années passées coupé du monde, et encore moins quand on doit s'occuper de celui qui vit avec vous ! Alors bon sang, faites quelque chose ou vous entendrez parler de moi ! Il a beau être ce qu'il est, Drago ne mérite pas un tel traitement ! Et je vous prie de croire qu'il y a des associations qui seraient choquées d'apprendre les motifs de son arrestation !

– Puisque je te dis que je ne peux pas le faire libérer ! Insista Kingsley qui ne voulait surtout pas que l'héroïne de guerre alerte les médias et les associations.

– Alors intervenez lors du procès ! Proposa la jeune femme.

– Le jugement de Malfoy sera organisé par la direction d'Azkaban ! Ce n'est pas de mon ressort !

– C'est vous qui avez mis en place le projet de réinsertion sous tutelle et vous allez me faire croire que vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire là dessus ! S'insurgea la Gryffondor.

– Le jugement n'est même pas encore fixé ! Se défendit le Ministre. Et avec le nombre de dossiers qu'a la direction en ce moment, il ne sera sûrement pas prononcé avant des mois !

Si Kingsley cherchait un moyen pour s'éviter les foudres de la Gryffondor et amoindrir sa colère, ce n'était surtout pas ce qu'il fallait lui dire, et il en fit la dure constatation.

– DES MOIS ! explosa Hermione en abattant ses deux mains sur le bureau. Vous ne pouvez peut-être pas le faire sortir de prison immédiatement, mais vous avez tout intérêt à avancer la date de son jugement si vous ne voulez pas avoir de sérieux problèmes ! Le menaça-t-elle, hors d'elle.

– Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! S'empressa d'acquiescer le ministre, intimidé malgré lui par sa colère.

– Oh non non non ! Vous n'allez pas _voir_ ce que vous pouvez faire ! Vous allez _faire_ ! Et si je n'ai pas de réponse d'ici la fin de la semaine, je reviendrai ! Et croyez bien que ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sortir Drago de prison ! Sur ce, je vous prie de croire en l'expression de mes salutations distinguées, monsieur le Ministre de la magie ! Ironisa-t-elle avant de sortir, laissant le dit Ministre de la magie pantois derrière elle.

Kingsley cligna des yeux, bluffé. Comment un petit bout de femme de vingt quatre ans comme elle pouvait-elle avoir un caractère si bien trempé et lui passait un tel savon à lui, Ministre de la magie depuis sept ans, homme de bientôt cinquante ans ! C'était complètement insensé !

* * *

><p>Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, Narcissa avait l'impression de revivre l'enfer dont elle venait à peine de sortir. Sept ans à passer ses journées seules dans l'immense manoir des Malfoy qui lui donnait le cafard avec ses hautes grilles de fer forgées frappées du sceau de la famille, son haut mur d'enceinte gris et ses pierres froides et nues décorées de larges tapisseries vertes et argentées, de tableaux de la légendaire famille de son mari et de sculptures austères qu'elle évitait de regarder le soir.<p>

Lorsqu'elle avait pris connaissance de ce projet de réinsertion sous tutelle instaurée par le ministère, un espoir avait percé dans son monde cauchemardesque et elle avait tout fait pour y inscrire Drago. Et quand elle avait appris que son fils était accepté, elle avait cru que son cœur allait exploser sous l'effet de l'émotion. Quelques mois plus tard, quand elle avait revu Drago chez Hermione Granger, libre et heureux, elle avait cru son cauchemar définitivement terminé.

La réalité l'avait bien vite rattrapée. D'abord sa séquestration par Bellatrix, la réapparition de sa fille, puis sa dispute avec Severus. Et à présent, Drago qui retournait en prison. Elle n'habitait peut-être plus dans le manoir Malfoy qui était en travaux depuis l'intervention des aurors, et vivait à présent dans la maison de campagne de la famille, mais l'enfer était revenu.

Douloureux.

Insupportable.

Cauchemardesque.

Et peut-être même pire que le précédent. Elle n'avait toujours pas pu parler à sa fille qui refusait obstinément de la voir ou de parler d'elle, et Severus était tout aussi braqué que la rouquine. Narcissa avait perdu son seul soutien dans ce monde qui la rejetait. Elle restait enfermée chez elle à longueur de journée, ne parlant à personne, Severus refusant de la voir depuis qu'elle avait tenté de le convaincre d'accepter sa paternité envers Arya. D'ailleurs, elle-même lui en voulait terriblement depuis qu'elle avait appris que la Serpentard avait fui le château après que Severus se soit montré détestable avec elle en cours.

Cependant, si elle était parvenue à ne pas adresser la parole pendant tout ce temps à son amant, cette situation lui pesait et sa volonté commençait à flancher. Elle n'avait pas osé aller le voir en apprenant l'interpellation de Drago, un mois plus tôt, et son chagrin n'en avait été que plus poignant. Depuis, elle errait dans la vaste demeure, flânait dans l'immense parc et passait des heures dans son lit, les yeux bouffis après avoir pleuré. Son elfe de maison, qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle, était son seul contact. Contact qui s'avérait muet car la créature ne parlait que pour demander les directives ou annoncer qu'elle s'était exécutée, n'ayant pas été habituée à faire la conversation.

Aussi, lorsqu'un hibou vint frapper à sa fenêtre un beau matin de Mars, alors que les rayons du Soleil commençaient à réchauffer la véranda et que les plantes reprenaient lentement des couleurs, Narcissa se précipita à la fenêtre, à la fois heureuse d'avoir un contact avec le monde extérieur et mortifiée en constatant qu'elle se sentait tellement seule qu'elle en était arrivée au point où la visite d'un hibou lui semblait merveilleuse. Elle avait l'impression de ressembler aux petites vieilles moldues solitaires qui attendaient la visite du facteur avec impatiente pour avoir enfin l'occasion de parler à quelqu'un. Sauf que le hibou ne parlait pas.

Elle caressa longuement l'animal avant de le laisser s'envoler et de refermer la fenêtre pour prendre place dans un fauteuil de la véranda. Elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant le sceau de St Mangouste sur l'enveloppe et c'est avec une appréhension grandissante qu'elle ouvrit la missive et déplia le parchemin. Ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment au fil de sa lecture et elle ne prit même pas la peine de finir la lettre qu'elle replia et remit dans son enveloppe presque machinalement.

– Anitea, souffla-t-elle.

La petite elfe apparut à ses côtés immédiatement et se précipita vers sa maîtresse en remarquant son visage pâle et ses mains tremblantes.

– Amène moi dans ma chambre s'il te plait.

La petite créature s'exécuta et courut chercher une tisane fumante pour la Serpentard. Narcissa ne parlait pas et tremblait toujours, ce qui affolait la petite elfe qui s'en arrachait le peu de cheveux qu'elle avait sur la tête.

– Maîtresse Narcissa ! Couina-t-elle. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Anitea peut-elle vous aider ?

– Lucius s'est réveillé, murmura Narcissa, ne pouvant plus garder cela pour elle.

Et elle éclata en sanglots tandis que l'elfe ouvrait de grands yeux effrayés. Elle n'avait pas servi longtemps sous les ordres de Lucius Malfoy _ les elfes qui le servaient plus longtemps mourraient souvent prématurément_, mais assez tout de même pour savoir qu'il fallait mieux avoir Narcissa pour maîtresse que le terrible mangemort.

– Anitea doit-elle prévenir quelqu'un ? Doit-elle prévenir Monsieur Severus Rogue ? Interrogea la créature d'une voix tremblante

– Je... Je ne sais pas, balbutia Narcissa, et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Elle pleura longtemps, plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures même peut-être. L'enfer continuait. Lucius était réveillé. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Lucius était dans le coma depuis plus de sept ans, et il serait furieux d'apprendre que Voldemort avait été vaincu, que son nom n'incitait plus la crainte et la gloire mais le mépris et la haine, que son fils était en prison. Et elle, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire et dire ? Elle avait accepté le coma de Lucius, avait reconstruit sa vie, et même si elle était en froid avec Severus, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Severus ressemblait peut-être à Lucius, mais il était tellement différent au fond. Severus était compréhensif _ du moins il l'avait été jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Arya _ et bienveillant à son égard. Il l'avait soutenue après l'internement de Drago à Askaban et celui de Lucius à St Mangouste et il avait été l'un des rares à continuer de lui parler après le procès de Drago. En y réfléchissant, il était même le seul. Severus était humain, et quand il laissait tomber son masque de froideur doublé de cynisme, il savait se montrer infiniment aimant, ce que ne savait pas faire Lucius. Ce que ne savait plus faire Lucius. Combien de temps son mari avait-il été un époux tendre et aimant ? Quelques mois, un an, deux tout au plus. Très vite il ne s'était plus préoccupé d'elle mais seulement de leur fils, puis du retour du Lord Noir.

Et aujourd'hui, après sept ans passés dans le coma, il se réveillait. Narcissa lui en voulait presque. Il se réveillait. Et il serait le même que lorsqu'il avait été touché par le sortilège perdu d'un partisan du Lord Noir. Il se réveillerait mangemort, dévoué à Voldemort, convaincu de ses principes complètement infondés sur le sang et sur les moldus. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant que Drago vivait _ et Narcissa s'efforça de penser au présent et non au passé _ chez une née-moldue qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde ? Quelle serait sa réaction quand il comprendrait que Narcissa ne l'aimait plus, ou plutôt, qu'elle l'avait déshonoré en fréquentant Severus ? Car ses sentiments à son égards n'avaient plus d'importance pour lui depuis bien longtemps. Ne comptait plus que le sang, l'honneur et la grâce qui seyait à une Malfoy et qu'elle avait toujours du respecter. Aujourd'hui, elle se fichait bien du sang, elle avait perdu toute sa splendeur après des semaines passées enfermée chez elle à ne parler à personne, et avait déshonoré son nom par sa relation avec Severus. Et elle s'en fichait. Mais pas Lucius, et il serait furieux en l'apprenant. Très furieux. Et si par malheur il apprenait l'existence d'Arya...

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il découvre son existence, songea-t-elle en frissonnant d'effroi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache pour Arya, sous aucun prétexte. Surtout pas.

L'angoisse la tiraillait tellement qu'elle en devint malade et resta au lit les jours suivants sous les bons soins de son elfe qui avait aussi peur qu'elle. Peur de revoir Lucius Malfoy. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment il allait réapparaître, mais il allait le faire. Et Narcissa vivait chaque jour avec une peur croissante. Sa gorge était tellement nouée par la peur qu'elle n'arrivait plus à avaler quoique ce soit.

Et c'est au matin du huitième jour, alors que le Ministre de la Magie se faisait enguirlander par une petite brunette de vingt-quatre ans, que ce qu'elle redoutait tant se produisit : un hibou frappa à sa fenêtre. Elle ferma vivement les yeux, comme une petite fille terrifiée, et remonta un peu plus sa couette sur elle. Ne pas bouger. Surtout ne pas bouger. Peut-être qu'alors le volatile partirait avec la missive et qu'elle n'en entendrait plus jamais parler.

Mais l'oiseau insista, et elle finit par aller ouvrir. Cette fois, elle ne le caressa même pas, bien au contraire. L'envie de le faire rôtir la démangeait, et elle le regarda s'envoler d'un oeil noir et amer. Comme elle l'avait craint, la lettre venait de Lucius en personne. Lucius qui exigeait de la voir. Lucius qui lui donnait rendez-vous trois jours plus tard, dès son jour de sortie de l'hôpital, dans la résidence principale de la famille. Evidemment, il ignorait qu'elle était en travaux et que tout un pan du salon devait être refait.

Narcissa sentit les larmes couler sur son visage et tomber sur le parchemin qu'elle tenait entre ses fines mains blanches, mais elle ne chercha même pas à sauver la lettre de la noyade. Elle avait l'impression que ce rendez-vous signerait son arrêt de mort, qu'en y allant, c'était comme si elle se rendait à la potence. Elle songea une seconde à fuir, à fuir très loin, loin de Lucius et de cet Enfer. Mais cela n'aurait servi à rien. Lucius la retrouverait et elle n'échapperait pas à la confrontation. Et fuir, cela signifiait aussi quitter Severus, abandonner Drago à son sort, et détruire toute chance de parler un jour à sa fille. Et ça, c'était impossible. Alors puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir, elle irait.

* * *

><p>– Essaie de comprendre Arya. C'est pour le bien de l'enquête !<p>

La jeune fille secoua furieusement la tête de droite à gauche, les mains sur les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les explications d'Hermione qui tentait de la raisonner et les claquements de langue agacés de Josh. Elle ne voulait pas les entendre, elle ne voulait plus les entendre. Elle était à la fois consternée et incrédule, terrorisée, mais aussi énervée, hors d'elle. En fait, elle était perdue dans un tourbillon de sentiments plus contradictoires les uns que les autres, et qui menaçait de faire exploser son cœur.

Et plus que ne pas entendre, elle ne voulait pas comprendre non plus. Pas Comprendre pourquoi Josh se tenait dans le hall de la maison, droit et impassible, à réclamer que Camille fasse ses affaires et le suive sans opposer de résistance. Bien sûr, Hermione lui avait expliqué, et lui expliquait toujours d'ailleurs, que Josh allait organiser une reconstitution au manoir Malfoy et qu'il avait besoin de Camille. Que cela prendrait du temps, parce que Josh devait le réinterroger au préalable et vérifier certains détails. Qu'il reviendrait bientôt, dans trois jours tout au plus, et qu'il serait bien traité. La Gryffondor avait beau lui avoir expliqué tout cela, la rouquine refusait de coopérer et refusait tout autant de laisser partir Camille.

Elle avait hurlé, tempêté, avait empêché Camille de sortir pour pour aller récupérer ses affaires à l'auberge, mais rien n'y avait fait. Josh s'impatientait de minute en minute, Hermione ne cessait de l'inciter à obéir et Camille lui-même avait accepté de coopérer. Il avait même forcé le passage pour rejoindre l'auberge. Mais malgré cela, elle refusait de céder.

Josh bouillait intérieurement, agacé de perdre ainsi son temps avec une gamine qui aurait du être à l'école. Hermione s'impatientait aussi, car la tension qui émanait de son supérieur était communicative et qu'elle voyait bien qu'il s'énervait.

– Ecoutez Mademoiselle ! Assena-t-il durement devant sa réaction qu'il jugea puérile et irrespectueuse. Hermione est votre responsable légale et vous devez lui obéir jusqu'à votre majorité ! Elle vous a dit que votre ami reviendrait dans trois jours et qu'il serait bien traité ! Alors cessez d'entraver mon travail et laissez ce jeune homme partir !

Malgré ses mains fermement plaquées sur ses oreilles, Arya entendit toute la remontrance et elle vit rouge à l'entente de ces quelques phrases dures et sévères.

– Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner ! Répliqua-t-elle, acerbe. Et toi non plus ! Ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de la Gryffondor. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retirer Camille ! Vous m'avez déjà pris Drago ! Vous ne croyez pas que c'est suffisant ! Finit-elle, le regard flamboyant et lourd de reproches.

Un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur Hermione qui tiqua. Oui, on leur avait déjà pris Drago, et c'était déjà bien trop. Et elle imaginait à quel point perdre ce garçon qu'elle idolâtrait devait blesser la rouquine, mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne que c'était différent du cas de Drago. Camille reviendrait sous trois jours, en bonne santé, sans traumatisme. Ce qui ne serait sûrement pas le cas de Drago, s'il revenait du moins. Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et reporta son attention sur Josh, qui n'avait pas cillé.

– Je ne suis pas responsable de l'interpellation de votre frère, répondit-il, impassible.

Et son indifférence apparente ne fit qu'irriter plus encore la jeune fille. Encore un point commun avec Drago qui ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore, songea la Gryffondor.

– Vous faîtes partie du ministère ! Rugit encore Arya. Vous travaillez pour lui ! Vous êtes comme cette crevure de directeur d'Askaban ! Des bons à rien, des lâches ! Vous vous en prenez à des gens qui n'ont rien fait et vous laissez les personnes dangereuses errer dans la nature ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de... !

– Ca suffit Arya ! Tonna la voix de Camille, qui revenait de l'auberge, un sac contenant ses affaires jeté négligemment sur son épaule, alors que Josh allait répondre.

La Serpentard se tut, jeta un regard plein de rage à Josh et fit volte face. Le visage de Camille était fermé, mais l'agacement transparaissait clairement dans ses yeux mauves. Arya sentit son assurance flancher, troublée qu'il lui parle ainsi.

– Tu arrêtes ! Répéta-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer pour se défendre. J'ai dit que j'acceptais de coopérer, et c'est bien ce que je compte faire ! Alors cesse de te comporter comme une enfant et laisse-moi partir ! Tu ne vois pas que tu ne fais que ralentir les choses !

Arya le regarda un instant avec incompréhension, surprise et blessée par les mots durs qu'il lui lançait à la figure. Rapidement cependant, la colère prit le dessus, et elle serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Derrière elle, Josh lui envoya un regard hautain et impérieux, satisfait que celui qu'elle s'évertuait à défendre soit d'accord avec lui et la remette ainsi à sa place.

A la fois blessée dans son orgueil, tremblante de colère contenue, et honteuse de se faire ainsi sermonner par Camille, elle sentit les larmes de rage monter jusqu'à ses yeux. Elle lui retourna un regard assassin et accusateur et tourna les talons pour s'enfuir dans le parc, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait retenir ses larmes bien longtemps.

Elle courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, désireuse de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et la maison. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à venir accompagner sa course folle jusqu'à la pâture et elle les essuya d'un geste rageur. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Jamais Camille ne s'était montré si dur, si froid. Jamais il n'avait été si insultant.

« Une enfant »

Un rictus haineux vint déformer son visage. « Une enfant » ! Logan lui avait déjà dit qu'elle se comportait comme un bébé ! N'était-ce pas déjà assez d'insultes et de rabaissement !

Elle se sentait humiliée, abandonnée. Avant, lorsqu'on lui lançait des injures à la figure ou qu'on lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à Poudlard, elle se consolait toujours en se disant que ces abrutis ne comptaient pas, qu'il n'y avait que Camille, et que quand elle le retrouverait, tout irait mieux. Elle se réfugierait dans ses bras et il la réconforterait sans même dire un mot. Camille avait toujours eu le pouvoir merveilleux de repousser ses cauchemars et ses craintes par sa simple présence.

Mais aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui la blessait, qui la rabaissait en la traitant d' « enfant » devant cet imbécile d'auror. Et elle n'avait plus personne vers qui se tourner pour se consoler, aucun espoir de trouver une personne plus compréhensive. Elle se sentait trahie, trahie et abandonnée. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne la quitterait plus, qu'il la protégerait, et que faisait-il ? Il s'en allait, la laissait seule. Seule avec ses cauchemars et ses peurs. Il savait pourtant pertinemment qu'elle pensait toujours à ces événements traumatisants qu'elle avait vécu quelques semaines plus tôt, et qu'elle était perdue sans lui. Mais non, il s'en allait. Et il lui jetait ces mots blessant à la figure en guise d'au revoir !

La gorge nouée par la tristesse et le désespoir, les joues baignées de larmes, Arya courut jusqu'à la pâture comme une évadée. Elle monta sur un vieil arbre au tronc large et courbé pour passer par dessus le mur et fonça dans les bois environnants, jusqu'au petit lac où Hermione avait installé Fëanor après avoir posé un sortilège de repousse moldu. Le Sombral ne se plaisait pas dans le parc, où il effrayait tous les autres équidés. Comme elle effrayait tous les autres enfants qu'elle côtoyait.

L'étalon l'entendit arriver avant même qu'elle n'apparaisse dans la petite clairière car il hennit brièvement, et lorsqu'elle déboula enfin à travers les sous-bois, il l'attendait près de l'eau, sous cet arbre au feuillage rose en dessous duquel il aimait se reposer. La jeune fille se précipita vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son encolure avant d'enfouir son visage dans sa longue crinière noire qu'elle respira profondément. L'odeur familière du cheval la calma quelque peu.

– Oh Fëanor, si tu savais ! Murmura-t-elle contre ses crins. Il ne me reste que toi à présent ! Il m'ont pris Drago, et maintenant Camille ! Camille qui m'a abandonnée ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maintenant ?

Sentant la tristesse de sa petite maîtresse bipède, le demi-Sombral souffla gentiment dans ses cheveux et frotta son large museau contre sa joue, ce qui la fit sourire à travers ses larmes. Fatiguée d'avoir couru si vite de la maison jusqu'aux bois sans s'être arrêtée, Arya se laissa finalement tomber au sol. Elle s'assit contre le tronc de l'arbre et ramena ses genoux contre elle. Fëanor s'ébroua doucement puis se détourna.

* * *

><p>Narcissa s'était jurée d'aller au rendez-vous fixé par Lucius.<p>

Et elle y alla.

Le vendredi après-midi suivant, à quatorze heure moins cinq, elle se trouvait devant les hautes grilles en fer forgées qui clôturaient la propriété. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le grand salon. La baie vitrée était reconstruite, ne manquait que quelques détails. Lucius serait sûrement là. Dans cette pièce où elle avait vu sa fille, son fils et celle qu'il aimait se faire torturer, et son amant se faire ligoter. Et à présent, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était elle qui allait être torturée.

Elle tenta vainement d'écarter ses sombres pensées et ouvrit la grille qui ne grinça même pas tant elle était parfaitement entretenue. La veille, les aurors étaient venus faire une reconstitution afin de déterminer quel rôle avait joué un suspect qu'ils avaient arrêté. Elle songea un instant qu'elle aurait préféré que cette reconstitution ait lieu le jour-même. Au moins, elle aurait eu quelqu'un pour la protéger de Lucius si les choses venaient à mal tourner. Ce qui n'allait pas manquer d'arriver...

Elle s'engagea dans le petit chemin dallé qui remontait jusqu'au manoir en prenant son temps, en pesant ses pas, comme si elle ne voulait pas faire de bruit, passer inaperçue. Ce qui était totalement inutile et idiot puisqu'elle avait rendez-vous. Avant de franchir le pas de la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher d'adresser une dernière prière à Merlin et une pensée à Severus, Drago et Arya, même si elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre à connaître celle-ci. Un peu comme un dernier adieu.

Elle entra.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Lucius l'attendait dans le grand salon. Assis dans un fauteuil hors de prix, un verre de pur feu entamé posé sur la table basse près de lui, il se tenait droit, ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux presque blancs étaient noués en catogan sur sa nuque et il portait l'un de ses costumes noirs réalisés sur mesure par un couturier de grande renommée. Il n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est les petites rides qui étaient apparues aux coins de ses yeux. Toujours aussi soigné, toujours aussi impassible, toujours aussi froid. Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa déglutit et, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit un pas dans la pièce. Les deux époux se dévisagèrent un instant. Enfin, Lucius dévisagea Narcissa, car cette dernière était bien incapable de lever ses yeux qu'elle gardait rivés sur le tapis.

– Bonjour, Lucius, murmura-t-elle finalement timidement.

– Narcissa, répondit-il en retour.

Il se leva lentement, et la pauvre femme se sentit trembler. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour reprendre le masque d'impassibilité qu'elle avait porté pendant des années.

– Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en espérant que sa voix ne tremblait pas trop.

– Un peu perdu, je suppose, répondit-il en s'arrêtant à quelques pas d'elle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Potter a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! C'est... tellement inattendu et si... il n'y a aucun mot pour qualifier cette tragédie ! Ces fichus médicomages m'ont brièvement expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce bon à rien de Kingsley soit devenu ministre ! Un Sang-mêlé au pouvoir ! C'est intolérable.

– Il fait un très bon dirigeant, tu sais, se risqua Narcissa.

Même si elle essayait de rester impassible et de penser à ce qu'elle allait dire plutôt qu'à autre chose, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que leurs « retrouvailles » étaient des plus tendues, sans aucune tendresse, sans aucun mot réconfortant. Bien-sûr, elle n'aimait plus Lucius et cela lui importait peu, finalement, mais quand même. Lui ne le savait pas. Pas encore. Et il aurait au moins pu témoigner un peu plus de joie à la revoir. Et parler d'autre chose que du Lord Noir comme premier sujet. Etait-ce donc tout ce qu'il lui importait ? Il avait passé sept ans dans le coma, coupé du monde, et quand il se réveillait enfin, la seule chose importante à ses yeux était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas sa femme, pas son fils, pas les choses essentielles de la vie auxquelles on pense quand on en est privé. Non. Seulement Voldemort.

– Il a fait passer des lois visant à améliorer l'intégration des Sang-de-Bourbe et à punir toute insultes ou atteinte physique à leur égard ! C'est intolérable !

– Lucius... les gens ne font plus attention à tous ces... préjugés sur le sang.

Son époux se retourna vivement, sourcils froncés.

– Des préjugés ? Murmura-t-il lentement. Des Préjugés ! Enfin Narcissa ! Ce ne sont pas des préjugés ! Ce sont des vérités !

Le dernier mot raisonna contre les hauts murs de la pièce jusqu'au plafond sculpté, avant de laisser place à un silence pesant que seul venait rompre la respiration rapide de Lucius, un peu essoufflé, et celle beaucoup plus discrète de Narcissa qui avait pâli. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il s'énerverait pour s'y peu. Mais à y bien réfléchir, elle aurait du le savoir. Après tout, le sang était capital pour Lucius.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Lucius interpréta son silence comme un désaccord et ses yeux gris se plissèrent en deux fentes menaçantes alors que sa colère grandissait.

– Alors toi aussi tu as renié tout cela ! Cracha-t-il après mépris. Tu es devenue aussi faible que Drago !

On y était. La confrontation tant redoutée commençait.

Narcissa recula d'un pas, effrayée. Et elle ne savait pas si c'était par la colère de Lucius ou par le fait qu'il sache pour Drago. Dans tous les cas, son masque devait être tombé car son mari devina sa surprise et sa crainte et reprit, sarcastique.

– On m'a donné les derniers journaux à lire. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu honte, Narcissa, en apprenant que mon propre fils avait perdu son honneur avec une sang-de-bourbe ! Avec la meilleure amie de Potter ! Finit-il, sa voix allant crescendo, comme si le simple fait d'en parler raviver sa honte et sa colère.

– Comment peux-tu être aussi dur avec Drago ? murmura Narcissa, horrifiée par l'insensibilité de son époux. Il a passé sept ans en prison. Il était devenu fou là-bas ! Miss Granger l'a aidé à s'en sortir !

– NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM ! Vociféra Lucius, les traits déformés par la rage. Moi aussi j'ai été à Askaban ! Et est-ce que je suis devenu fou ? NON ! Est-ce que c'est pour cela que je me suis déshonoré avec une fille impure ! NON ! NON NON NON Narcissa ! Rien ne peut excuser les crimes de Drago ! Et je suis même satisfait qu'il ait été repris ! Ca lui apprendra, et il comprendra peut-être ses erreurs ! Les Sang-de-bourbe n'apportent que des ennuis !

– Lucius, arrête, gémit Narcissa, catastrophée par les horreurs qu'il disait.

Comment un homme, comment un père pouvait-il se montrer si cruel envers son propre fils ? Se demanda-t-elle encore. Drago, il l'avait accueilli comme le messie le jour de sa naissance, trop heureux qu'il était d'avoir un fils. Dès lors, Narcissa n'avait plus compté à ses yeux. Elle avait accompli son devoir d'épouse en lui donnant un fils qui transmettrait son nom. Il ne s'était plus intéressé qu'à lui. Il avait appelé les médias peu après sa naissance, l'avait présenté à tous ses amis, à la population sorcière entière. Il en avait été si fier, de son fils. Quand il était né, quand il avait été envoyé à Serpentard puis admis dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Alors comment pouvait-il aujourd'hui se montrer si dur envers lui ? Se réjouir de ce qui lui arriver, le détester à ce point parce qu'il n'était pas devenu celui qu'il espérait ?

– Drago n'a que ce qu'il mérite, conclut-il, impérieux. Qu'il reste là où il est, il est devenu indigne de porter notre nom.

En face de lui, Narcissa n'osait plus dire un mot, de peur de l'énerver plus encore. Aussi, Lucius crut qu'elle s'en remettait à ses décisions, qu'elle se soumettait une fois de plus, qu'elle se rangeait de son côté. Comme elle l'avait fait depuis le début de leur mariage.

Satisfait, il se calma un peu et fit quelque pas dans la pièce, songeur.

– Les gens nous ont oublié, reprit-il finalement. Ils ont oublié à quel point notre famille est puissante. Ces dernières années, je n'ai pas pu défendre mon nom, mais à présent, je compte bien leur rappeler à qui ils ont à faire. Je comprends que tu ais pu feindre d'adhérer à ces lois d'intégrations des Sang-de-Bourbe pour te préserver. Tu as bien fait. Mais tu n'as plus besoin de le faire à présent. Ecoute-moi Narcissa, je te jure que je vais redonner à notre famille et à notre nom la gloire et le prestige qui lui reviennent de droit ! Les gens n'avaient pas le droit de nous humilier ainsi ! Ensemble, nous redorerons notre nom et nous reprendrons la place qui nous sciait.

Narcissa prit une grande inspiration. C'était maintenant. Maintenant ou jamais. Si elle voulait changer de vie, tirer un trait sur l'enfer de son mariage, avoir un avenir meilleur auprès de son fils, de sa fille et de l'homme qu'elle aimait, alors elle ne devait pas se taire. C'était maintenant. Maintenant qu'elle prenait son destin en main.

– Non, Lucius.

Ce dernier se retourna vivement, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réponse. A vrai dire, il n'en attendait aucune. Dans sa logique, il prenait les décisions et Narcissa suivait. Point final. Il plissa les yeux et posa son regard tranchant sur Narcissa qui déglutit mais soutint son regard courageusement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Demanda-t-il lentement en détachant chaque syllabe, et cette question sonnait comme une menace.

– J'ai dit non, Lucius, répéta Narcissa avec courage en s'efforçant de garder une posture digne. Je ne peux pas Lucius, continua-t-elle devant son silence. Je ne t'aime plus, osa-t-elle enfin avouer.

– Il marqua un silence, visiblement surpris de cette contestation de son autorité.

– ET ALORS ? Rugit-t-il soudain, la faisant sursauter. Quelle importance cela peut-il avoir ! Il en a toujours été ainsi, et cela ne t'a jamais dérangé ! L'amour, les sentiments, tout cela est pour les faibles Narcissa ! Je me fiche que tu m'aimes ou non ! Tu es ma femme et tu te dois de m'épauler, quelque soient mes décisions !

Accolée dans un coin de la pièce, Narcissa tremblait de peur. Elle secouait vainement la tête de droite à gauche pour contredire Lucius, mais aucun mot ne sortait plus de sa bouche. Terrorisée, elle contemplait son mari qui s'agitait au centre de la pièce. Ses cheveux presque blancs et parfaitement lissés quand elle était arrivée étaient désordonnés et son masque d'impassibilité était tombé. Lucius parvenait à garder son self-control la plupart du temps, mais quand il s'énervait, il pouvait être effrayant. Et il était présentement effrayant.

Le silence de sa femme ne fut pas pour lui plaire et il s'arrêta un instant pour la dévisager de son regard acier perçant. Il y avait une autre raison. Il savait qu'il y avait une autre raison. Elle ne se serait pas opposée à lui pour une raison aussi futile. Il avisa son visage blême, son regard coupable et fuyant.

Son visage délicat aux traits nobles se crispa soudain et Narcissa retint un gémissement, sachant que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire, pas du tout lui plaire.

Et ça n'y manqua pas.

– TU M'AS TROMPE ! hurla Lucius, le regard fou de rage.

– Lucius, glapit Narcissa, terrorisée, alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Insensible au désespoir de sa femme et loin de se calmer, l'ancien mangemort reprit de plus belle en s'avançant dangereusement vers elle.

– Tu as osé... TU AS OSE ME TROMPER !

– Et toi alors ! Répliqua alors Narcissa, le visage baigné de larmes, animée par l'énergie du désespoir. Combien de fois tu as délaissé notre lit pour celui de jeunes minettes en chaleur ! Hein ! Combien de fois !

La gifle partit sans qu'elle l'ait anticipée et sa tête pivota sous la violence du choc. Réduite au silence, accablée de tristesse et de colère mêlée, elle porta une main à sa joue rougie et douloureuse et releva lentement les yeux vers son mari.

– TAIS-TOI ! Rétorqua durement Lucius. Tu as déshonoré mon nom ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

Il s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle, et regarda sa femme avec mépris et fureur.

– Tu mériterais que je te tue Narcissa ! Tu m'entends ! TU MERITERAIS LA MORT ! AVEC QUI M'AS-TU TROMPE ? AVEC QUI ? Répéta-t-il alors qu'elle gardait le silence, sanglotant doucement, appuyée contre le mur. REPONDS !

Narcissa secoua la tête de droite à gauche et cette obstination à lui résister le mit hors de lui. Il avait longtemps servi sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et même si cela faisait sept ans qu'il n'avait plus pratiqué la magie, il ne doutait pas de ses facultés. Alors il sortit sa baguette.

Sa femme pleurait toujours, mais lorsque les images de Severus apparurent clairement dans son esprit alors qu'elle ne pensait pas à lui l'instant précédent et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, elle se redressa vivement et se précipita sur Lucius en hurlant, comprenant ce qu'il essayait de faire.

– ARRETE ! Hurla-t-elle, désespérée.

Son cri déconcentra Lucius qui sortit de son esprit. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. L'ancien serviteur du Lord Noir la repoussa violemment et elle percuta durement le mur.

– Severus... murmura-t-il, menaçant. Il a osé... Il a osé...

Il sembla soudain se rappeler d'un détail et il abaissa son regard sur Narcissa qui sanglotait, la tête entre les mains.

– Et la fille ? Qui est-elle ? QUI EST-ELLE ?

Narcissa gémit lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il s'introduisait à nouveau dans son esprit et elle secoua vivement la tête comme si cela pouvait le faire partir. Elle tenta vainement de ne pas penser à Arya mais plus elle essayait, plus l'image de la jeune fille s'éclaircissait dans son esprit.

Lucius poussa un hurlement effrayant qui résonna dans tout le rez-de-chaussée.

– OU EST-ELLE ! Vociféra-t-il, hors de lui, bien qu'il connaissait la réponse. OU EST CETTE ENFANT BATARDE !

La pauvre femme n'eut pas la force de répondre et il se détourna vivement pour s'emparer de sa cape restée sur le fauteuil. Comprenant ses intentions, Narcissa fut agitée d'un bref sursaut d'énergie et elle se leva vivement pour se jeter à ses pieds.

– Non Lucius je t'en prie ! Gémit-elle en agrippant le bas de son costume. Ne lui fait pas de mal ! Elle n'a rien fait !

– Hors de mon chemin ! S'écria-t-il, agacé et furieux. Je n'accepterai jamais qu'une enfant illégitime déshonore mon nom et mon rang !

– Lucius... je t'en supplie... !

– Rhaaa ! Lâche-moi !

Il l'écarta sans ménagement et s'éloigna à vive allure. Narcissa s'effondra sur le sol en pleurant, désespérée. Ses sanglots déchirants résonnaient dans la vaste demeure et elle se recroquevilla sur le sol en se griffant les mains et en se tirant les cheveux, affligée de ne pas avoir su protéger sa fille de la fureur de son mari.

– Oh pardonne-moi Arya, je t'en prie pardonne-moi..., sanglota-t-elle. Severus, si tu savais comme je m'en veux...

Elle se stoppa un instant, comme frappée par une révélation.

– Severus... murmura-t-elle. Oh par Merlin Severus !

Elle se releva avec difficulté, sa tête et son épaule lui causant une douleur épouvantable depuis qu'elle s'était cognée contre le mur, et elle sortit de la propriété d'un pas chancelant afin de pouvoir transplaner.

* * *

><p>Rusard n'aimait pas les problèmes, encore moins lorsque ceux-ci étaient inattendus. Or, durant la seconde guerre contre Voldemort, il n'y avait eu que cela, des problèmes ! Après la défaite du mage noir, il avait été profondément soulagé en se disant qu'il pourrait désormais reprendre son travail sans autre préoccupation que celle de s'occuper de sa chatte et de débusquer les petits élèves malotrus qui traînaient dans les zones interdites du château, sortaient après le couvre feu ou s'adonnaient à des activités peu recommandables en catimini.<p>

Et cela avait duré pendant près de sept ans.

Aussi, lorsque qu'il découvrit Narcissa Malfoy à l'entrée du château dans un état lamentable, il sut que sa quiétude venait d'être rompue. Ce n'était pas prévu. Et l'état de la noble femme ne pouvait qu'annoncer des problèmes.

Sa venue n'était pas une surprise en elle-même. Elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois au château pour voir le directeur. Rusard en avait été étonné la première fois, mais lorsqu'il avait voulu poser des questions, le regard glacial que lui avait adressé Rogue l'en avait fortement dissuadé et depuis, il se taisait et prévenait seulement le directeur que « Mme Malfoy vous demande aux portes du château ».

Non, c'était plutôt son état qui le surprenait aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux blonds et emmêlés lui retombaient pêle-mêle devant le visage et couvraient ses yeux qu'on devinaient pourtant rougis et gonflés d'avoir pleurés, rien que par les longs sillons rouges qui striaient ses joues pâles. Elle avait une bosse énorme sur la tempe gauche et les mains griffées de toute part. Elle qui était toujours parfaitement coiffée et soigneusement habillée, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Même s'il savait quel était le motif de sa venue après toutes les fois où il le lui avait demandé, Rusard lui posa la question. C'était le règlement. On ne laissait entrer personne sans lui demander son motif et sans prévenir le directeur.

– Severus... murmura Narcissa en s'aidant du pilier de pierre pour ne pas tomber. Je veux voir Severus.

C'était la première fois qu'elle appelait Rogue par son prénom devant Rusard. Habituellement, c'était toujours « Je veux voir le directeur Rogue », annoncé sèchement, avec un regard méprisant car elle savait parfaitement que le vieux concierge connaissait la raison de sa venue, même s'il s'entêtait toujours à le lui demander.

– Attendez-ici, je vais le chercher, répondit-t-il de sa voix guttural.

Rogue donnait son dernier cours de la journée, et le vieux concierge n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de l'interrompre. Mais il s'exécuta tout de même. Le directeur le fusilla du regard lorsqu'il entra dans sa salle de classe, d'un regard qui signifiait « j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de m'interrompre ou vous le regretterez ». Rusard s'avança dans la pièce et murmura quelques mots à voix basse à l'intention du professeur de potions. Celui-ci blêmit lorsqu'il apprit que Narcissa était au château, et ses mains se crispèrent malgré lui sur le bord de son bureau lorsque Rusard précisa « qu'elle avait l'air mal en point ».

Rogue congédia ses élèves avec brusquerie. Bien que surpris de ce renvoi prématuré, aucun d'eux n'osa poser de questions, bien trop heureux qu'ils étaient de quitter le sinistre professeur plus tôt que prévu, et ils déguerpirent sans demander leur reste.

Sans même prendre la peine de ranger ses affaires et de remercier Rusard, le directeur se précipita hors de la salle et se dirigea vivement vers l'entrée du domaine. Lorsqu'il aperçut Narcissa à demi pantelante contre le pilier du portail, il força l'allure et s'empressa d'ouvrir le portail métallique d'un geste de la main.

Elle lui tomba presque dans les bras.

– Que s'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta-t-il en la relevant, dégageant son visage ravagé de tristesse des cheveux qui le recouvraient.

– Oh Severus pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur son visage de porcelaine.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait plus parlé à Narcissa depuis presque deux mois et jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état.

– Que t'ait-il arrivé ? Explique-moi ! Exigea-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder.

– Lucius est réveillé, répondit-elle dans un souffle en relevant sur lui des yeux terrorisés. Il sait pour Arya. Oh Severus... Il va la tuer...

Les sanglots l'étouffèrent et elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du directeur, abattu.

* * *

><p>Lorsque l'alarme magique de la maison se déclencha, signe qu'un des sortilèges de protection qui entourait le domaine avait été percé, Hermione se précipita hors de son bureau, baguette en main. Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Kazumi qui avait transplané aussitôt. Depuis que Bellatrix était hors d'état de nuire, elle avait retiré les protections supplémentaires ajoutées quelques mois plus tôt. Sans compter qu'elle avait du retirer le repousse-moldu pour permettre à Camille d'entrer. Ils ne restaient que quelques sorts, dont un qui détectait qui s'activait si une personne avec de mauvaises intentions entrait dans la propriété. Les sorts de défenses apposés sur les différentes entrées empêchaient de forcer les serrures. Seul un sorcier de haut niveau était capable de briser.<p>

Une explosion retentit dans la cour à l'avant de la maison, suivie de coups violents contre la porte qui les firent sursauter, comme si on essayait de la défoncer à coups de pieds. Les oreilles de l'elfe se rabattirent sur sa tête chauve. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de demander son identité à l'intrus car la porte explosa au même moment, projetant des éclats de bois dans toute la pièce et provoquant un nuage de fumée conséquent.

La Gryffondor érigea par réflexe un bouclier magique autour d'elle et de Kazumi, ce qui leur permit de ne pas se faire défigurer par les multiples éclats de bois tranchants qui jaillirent à l'intérieur comme un feu d'artifice. Lorsque la fumée se fut un peu dissipée et que la jeune femme put apercevoir l'intrus, elle en resta muette de stupéfaction.

Lucius Malfoy.

N'était-il pas censé être plongé dans un coma profond depuis plus de sept ans ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser beaucoup plus de questions. Le mangemort paraissait hors de lui, dans un état de transe qui s'approchait de la démence. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés et ses yeux brillaient de haine.

– Préviens tout de suite Josh, murmura Hermione à l'attention de Kazumi qui disparut aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? reprit-elle d'une voix forte sans abaisser sa baguette.

– OU EST-ELLE ? Hurla Lucius, furieux. OU EST LA FILLE !

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas de qui il parlait.

– Sortez de chez moi immédiatement ou vous le regretterez ! Menaça-t-elle.

Le sortilège informulé de Lucius la manqua de peu, et elle ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes d'auror. Ce n'était pas un Doloris, mais l'effet ne devait pas en être très différent. Elle contre-attaqua aussitôt, mais la colère semblait avoir décuplé la puissance du père de Drago car il évita ses attaques. Agacé qu'elle se mette ainsi en travers de son chemin, l'ancien maitre de Dobby multiplia les attaques, mettant à mal la défense de la jeune femme, tout auror qu'elle était, et elle ne put éviter le dernier rayon lumineux. Elle le reçut en pleine poitrine et se trouva projetée contre le mur derrière elle. Sa tête cogna durement la paroi et elle s'affaissa sur le sol, inerte.

– Ne croyez pas que je ne m'intéresse pas à vous, Miss Granger, persifla Lucius en s'approchant. Je reviendrai m'occuper de vous dès que j'en aurais fini avec cette bâtarde ! Je vous ferais payer cher le déshonneur de ma famille, vous qui avez osé souiller et pervertir Drago !

– Hermione !

Lucius releva les yeux vers l'entrée de la pièce d'où provenait la voix et ses yeux brillèrent de haine lorsqu'il aperçut la rouquine qui regardait la Gryffondor, affolée.

Arya avait passé son après-midi avec Fëanor, qui était désormais le seul ami qui lui restait. Elle l'avait quitté une heure plus tôt pour aller s'occuper de Stellmaria, la petite ponette qu'elle avait montée pendant deux ans. Alors qu'elle regagnait la maison pour prendre une douche, elle avait perçu des éclats de voix en provenance du hall, et aperçut les rayons colorés des sortilèges. Elle s'était alors précipitée.

On ne lui avait pas rendu le poignard de Camille, qui était une pièce à conviction dans l'enquête. Hermione pensait également que ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'elle le récupère, car elle craignait que cela ne fasse qu'aggraver son traumatisme. Après tout, c'était ce poignard qui avait failli la tuer. Elle n'avait pas pris son arc avec elle et n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle. Elle n'avait rien d'autre pour se défendre que ses réflexes et les techniques apprises par Camille. Quand elle en venait aux mains avec un élève de Poudlard, cela était souvent amplement suffisant, et c'est avec cette pensée qu'elle s'était précipitée. Elle ignorait alors qui se trouvait dans le hall ainsi que le motif de sa venue.

Lorsqu'elle déboula dans le hall, la situation catastrophique lui sauta aux yeux. La pièce était sans dessus-dessous, la porte avait été défoncée, Hermione était à terre, et Arya ignorait la gravité de son état. Etait-elle juste assommée ou était-ce plus grave ? Et au milieu de la pièce se tenait cet homme, grand et pâle, avec de longs cheveux blonds presque blanc et un regard qui aurait presque suffit à tuer tant il était froid et tranchant comme la lame d'une épée.

Un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Drago.

En plus vieux.

Et en beaucoup plus terrifiant.

La réalité lui apparut, simple et foudroyante. Lucius Malfoy se tenait devant elle. Il sortait tout juste de sept ans de coma et venait sûrement d'apprendre que son fils était en prison, que sa femme le trompait, et qu'elle avait eu un enfant illégitime avec son meilleur ami.

Une fille illégitime.

Que Lucius était venu chercher.

Et cette fille, c'était elle.

* * *

><p>Mwahaha c'est fini pour aujourd'hui euh =p Niark niark ! Oui je sais, c'est sadique d'arrêter le chapitre là, mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude maintenant =p Et puis ça vous donnera un autre prétexte pour cogiter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ! Comment notre petite rouquine va se sortir de ce pétrain, sans baguette et sans armes ?<p>

Bop, comme je l'avais dis Drago est absent de ce chapitre. J'ai préféré centré sur la réaction d'Hermione, qui culpabilise à mort et pour qui le départ de Drago est insupportable ! Limite, heureusement que Skeeter a écrit cet article sinon elle ne serait jamais sortie de l'état de légume dans lequel elle était plongée =/ Pour ce qui est de la petite gueulante au ministère, j'avoue que j'avais fort envie de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Après avoir contenu tout son chagrin pendant des semaines et à espérer une réponse qui s'avère finalement décevante, il est normal qu'elle pète un plomb ! J'espère que cela n'est pas trop contradictoire avec son caractère, même si ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre son sang-froid et sa patience.

Pour la première fois, on a le point de vue de Narcissa. J'avoue que je n'ai pas été cool avec elle non plus. En plus de s'embrouiller avec Severus, Arya qui ne veut pas lui parler et Drago qui retourne en prison, voilà Lucius qui réapparaît. Elle n'a vraiment pas de chance. Elle a un petit côté tragique d'ailleurs.

Lucius justement xD Au départ il était juste censé rester sagement dans le coma sans embêter personne. Puis j'ai changé d'avis et le voilà qui vient mettre son grain de sel dans les affaires familiales déjà pas très stables ! Il apparaît glacial et sans pitié, peut-être que ça gênera certaines qui l'aime bien en plus gentil. Personnellement, j'aime bien ce personnage et j'adore les fictions où il est plus humain voire humoristique, mais là j'ai préféré conserver le Lucius complètement dévoué à Voldemort. Et puis comme ça Narcissa n'a pas de regrets à avoir choisi Severus !

Du coup, c'est Arya qui fait les frais de cette froideur et de cette brutalité ! Hey hey, vous croyiez que j'allais la laisser en paix après tout ce qu'elle a traversé ? Et bien non, je suis méchante avec tout le monde et comme Drago a pris pas mal au chapitre dernier, c'est à son tour, comme ça pas de jaloux ! xD C'est vrai que c'est franchement méchant et purement sadique de ma part, mais j'aime bien leur faire la vie dure, à tous ces personnages ! Et puis il ne reste que quatre chapitres, faut que j'en profite !

Le chapitre prochain sera plus cours, et un peu _ bon d'accord beaucoup _ centré sur Arya. Drago n'étant toujours pas sorti de prison, les autres personnages continuent de vivre leur vie malgré tout ! Néanmoins, quelques passages seront consacrés à sa situation. Ben oui, Hermione cherche toujours un moyen de le faire sortir rapidement quand même !

Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ;) Bonne fin de week-end et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suviant =)


	30. Chapter 29

Hello tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 29 de cette fiction, plus que trois avant la fin ! ;)

Comme je l'avais dis, on retrouve Arya pour une grande partie de ce chapitre, mais pas que. Logan sera là également. Vous l'aurez bien compris, le couple Logarya (petit clin d'oeil à Nyoz3ka au passage pour avoir trouvé ce qualificatif =p) va enfin bouger un peu. Oui parce que là notre pauvre Logan il commençait à désespérer quand même ! Quant à Drago, il réapparaît à la fin du chapitre. Bon après, je n'ai pas dit qu'il était en bon état ! Surtout moralement !

Bref, je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ;)

Comme tous les dimanche, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui laissent des reviews. Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et vos encouragements =) J'espère vraiment que les trois chapitres restant vous plairont tout autant et que la fin sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ;)

Bonne lecture à toutes =p

* * *

><p>Avant même que l'idée de s'enfuir ne lui vienne à l'esprit, Lucius Malfoy était sur elle. Il l'attrapa par le col et la claqua rudement contre la baie vitrée juste derrière elle. Le verre fit un drôle de bruit lorsque son corps cogna dessus.<p>

Le visage de Lucius Malfoy s'approcha du sien, déformé par la rage et la haine. Il l'observa un instant, remarqua ses cheveux roux dignes de ceux d'un Weasley, les traits de son visage qui la faisait ressembler à Narcissa et ses yeux d'acier hérités de Severus. Quelle honte pour lui que sa femme ait mis au monde une telle horreur ! Si encore elle avait eu la noblesse d'une Black. Mais ce n'était même pas le cas !

Elle lui cracha au visage et il sentit la fureur remonter en flèche. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le cou fin et délicat et il eut un sourire sadique en apercevant l'étincelle de terreur qui passa dans les yeux de la rouquine qui se débattit un instant avant de s'immobiliser, manquant d'air.

– Je vais te tuer, espèce d'enfant bâtarde, murmura-t-il avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Arya ne le voyait même plus. Elle était loin, très loin du hall, perdue dans un cauchemar qui l'avait hantée des jours durant et qui revenait régulièrement depuis plus d'un mois et demi. Un cauchemar qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la réalité. Sauf que ce n'était pas Lucius qui l'étranglait alors, mais Rogue, sauf qu'on ne l'insultait pas d'enfant bâtarde, mais de sauvage.

– ARYA ! Lâchez-là espèce de sale mangemort !

Le cri de Logan bourdonna à ses oreilles et elle ne put même pas tourner la tête pour regarder le jeune homme, qui venait de rentrer du ministère. Ce dernier n'osait pas jeter de sortilège, de peur de toucher Arya et non Lucius. Alors, il se jeta sur le mangemort à la manière moldue. Lucius était droitier, et sa main droite était présentement bien trop occupée pour qu'il puisse changer sa baguette de main et se défendre. Il tira avec la main gauche. Le sort manqua Logan et alla faire exploser un vase posé sur une console plus loin.

Le jeune homme lui sauta dessus, la rage au ventre. Lucius tomba au sol, lâchant Arya qui glissa contre le mur en suffoquant. Logan était peut-être dans la fleur de l'âge, mais Lucius était un homme imposant et bien entraîné, et surtout, il était animé par la rage de vaincre, la rage de tuer. Il envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre du garçon qui se plia en deux en étouffant un cri de douleur. Lucius le repoussa sans ménagement et lui assena un coup de poing violent sur le haut du crâne afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se mettrait plus entre lui et sa victime.

Toujours à terre, les deux mains autour de son cou, Arya peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Elle toussait, crachait, hoquetait. Elle regarda la lutte entre Logan et Lucius sans pouvoir vraiment en discerner les détails. Tout était flou et des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. ses poumons semblaient en feu. Sa respiration était sifflante et hachée, irrégulière. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Lucius Malfoy se relever, chancelant mais déterminé, elle tenta de ramper tant bien que mal vers la porte. Ca ne la sauverait pas, loin de là. Lucius Malfoy n'allait sûrement pas abandonner si elle sortait dans le parc, mais elle avait l'espoir fou que quelque chose se passerait si elle parvenait à quitter la pièce.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de faire un mètre.

Lucius empoigna le haut de son t-shirt et la souleva sans peine, comme si elle était déjà morte. Sauf qu'elle ne l'était pas, et que c'était lui qui se chargerait de la tuer. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance : elle en était bien incapable, de toute façon. Sa tête claqua contre la vitre qui émit le même son étrange que précédemment et les doigts du mangemort se resserrèrent à nouveau sur son cou. Elle tenta de se défaire de la prise, ne réussit qu'à faire resserrer l'étau et s'immobilisa, le souffle coupé. Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut Hermione qui gisait toujours au sol, et Logan qui se relevait difficilement. Si seulement Camille avait été là ! Et dire qu'il n'était parti que deux jours plus tôt ! A croire que Lucius Malfoy avait tout calculé !

Sa vue se brouilla pour de bon et le bourdonnement de ses oreilles s'intensifia. Ses poumons semblaient lui hurler qu'ils avaient besoin d'air, et sa tête menaçait d'exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Elle sentit son esprit qui partait alors qu'elle sombrait doucement dans l'inconscience.

– Lucius ! Tonna une voix, la faisant brièvement revenir à la réalité. Lâche ma fille tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas elle que tu cherches !

L'étau autour son cou se desserra comme par miracle. Ses jambes tremblèrent un instant et, ne supportant plus son poids, elle s'effondra à nouveau. Elle tomba sur sa cheville qui se tordit douloureusement. Elle n'eut même pas la force de crier. Les yeux vitreux, la vue brouillée, Arya regarda avec peine Lucius Malfoy se tourner lentement vers l'homme qui se tenait debout près de la porte et qu'elle ne reconnut même pas, bien qu'il l'ait hantée pendant des semaines et des semaines.

– Severus, murmura Lucius, et ses yeux s'animèrent à nouveau de cette étincelle de haine. J'avais prévu de te tuer après en avoir fini avec ta fille, mais finalement, la tentation est trop grande. Je te tuerai avant elle.

Le Doloris fusa en direction du professeur de potions qui l'évita de justesse, un brin surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à un impardonnable dès le premier sortilège. Il se reprit cependant bien vite, car le deuxième maléfice fonçait déjà vers lui. Severus bondit de côté et riposta.

Le maléfice de brûlure toucha Lucius au bras. Trop aveuglé par sa haine et son désir de vengeance, il ne chercha même pas à reculer pour se protéger, et le second maléfice l'atteignit au ventre, lui arrachant un gémissement. La douleur décupla sa haine et il riposta avec rage. Il était cependant bien trop nerveux et la majorité de ses sorts ratèrent leur cible.

Le stupéfix de Severus, lui, ne le rata pas. Il le toucha en pleine poitrine et le père de Drago tomba à la renverse, pétrifié.

Severus n'attendit même pas qu'il touche terre pour se précipiter vers Arya dont la respiration sifflante n'augurait rien de bon. Près de l'escalier, Logan se redressait difficilement alors qu'Hermione restait à terre, toujours inconsciente.

Le duel entre les deux sorciers avait laissé un laps de temps conséquent à la jeune fille, dont la vue était redevenue à peu près nette et l'esprit fonctionnel. Aussi, dès qu'elle aperçut Severus se dirigeant vers elle, elle rampa difficilement jusqu'à Logan derrière qui elle se réfugia, terrorisée. Sa gorge était en feu et l'empêchait de crier, mais son regard terrifié parlait pour elle. Bien malgré lui, Severus s'en trouva blessé et il replia le bras qu'il allait lui proposer. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer ces yeux aciers épouvantés qui le dévisageaient avec crainte par dessus de l'épaule du jeune homme.

Derrière eux, Hermione finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle se massa douloureusement l'arrière du crâne et se releva en analysant la situation du regard. Elle ne put retenir son soulagement en avisant Lucius Malfoy à terre et Arya toujours en vie. Visiblement ébranlée et mal en point, certes, mais vivante.

– Logan, intervint-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante en se levant péniblement. Reste avec Arya s'il te plait. Appelle un médicomage.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, sachant qu'il accepterait, et posa sa main sur le bras de Severus pour l'entraîner vers le salon. Ce contact réveilla le professeur qui jeta un coup d'œil au corps inerte de Lucius, toujours stupéfixié.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de lui ? S'enquit-il.

– Josh est prévenu, ilne va pas tarder à arriver, il s'en occupera.

Le directeur du bureau des aurors arriva effectivement quelques minutes plus tard. Avisant l'état de fatigue avancé de son agent, il ne s'éternisa pas et se contenta du minimum en précisant qu'il prendrait les témoignages le lendemain.

Logan était monté avec Arya, et lorsque les aurors retournèrent au ministère avec Lucius Malfoy toujours sous l'emprise du Stupéfix, ne restèrent dans le hall que la Gryffondor et Severus. Ce dernier s'était contenté d'expliquer la situation à son ancienne élève, et il prit rapidement congés. En le raccompagnant à ce qu'il restait de la porte, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et osa interrompre le mutisme dans lequel il était plongé.

– Professeur, je... ça ne me regarde pas mais...

– Vous avez raison Miss Granger, ça ne vous regarde pas, l'interrompit-il d'une voix glaciale avant même qu'elle ait fini.

– Ecoutez, continua-t-elle sans tenir compte de sa remarque, revenez voir Arya dans quelques jours. Vous savez...

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit-il malgré lui. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'elle n'appréciera pas. Par ailleurs, il me semble avoir été clair à ce sujet. Je ne...

– Cessez de vous voiler la face à la fin ! S'emporta la Gryffondor, agacée par un tel entêtement. Votre présence ici aujourd'hui prouve que malgré tout ce que vous pouvez dire, vous tenez à votre fille ! Alors bon sang, pour l'amour du ciel, arrêtez de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas ! Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, elle ne peut pas le nier. Et même si cela prendra du temps, elle finira par accepter de vous parler ! Il faut juste que vous y mettiez un peu du votre ! Soyez patient, je vous en prie !

Elle s'interrompit, un peu essoufflée par sa tirade enflammée, et rougit soudainement, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, et à qui elle l'avait dit. Elle déglutit et risqua un regard vers Rogue, dont le visage impassible et les yeux étincelant n'auguraient rien de bon. Avait-elle été trop loin ? Sûrement. Et Rogue, qui ne l'appréciait déjà pas beaucoup, allait certainement la réduire en charpie pour avoir osé se mêler de sa vie privée qui ne regardait personne d'autre que lui. Aussi, elle anticipa sa réaction et s'empressa de rajouter :

– Professeur, excu...

– Je passerai vendredi prochain à dix-huit heures, avant que vos horripilants pensionnaires ne rentrent pour les vacances, la coupa-t-il. Au revoir Granger.

– Euh... au revoir, professeur, balbutia-t-elle machinalement alors qu'il sortait de la propriété et transplanait devant Poudlard.

La jeune femme finit par hausser les épaules. Jamais elle ne comprendrait cet homme, alors à quoi bon se poser des questions à son sujet ? Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un vague « reparo », reconstitua la porte d'entrée ainsi que les nombreux vases et objets décoratifs qui avaient été brisé. La grille qui clôturait la propriété avait également été défoncée, mais elle s'en occuperait plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où Logan venait de disparaître. Lorsqu'elle entra, le jeune homme était assis sur une chaise à attendre qu'un comprimé effervescent contre la douleur finisse de se dissoudre dans un verre d'eau, tout en appliquant un linge humide sur son front douloureux.

– Comment ça va ? S'enquit-il en la voyant entrer, soucieux.

– Bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassura-t-elle en souriant.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de sortir un second verre et un second anti douleur.

– Et toi, comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle en surprenant son regard sceptique.

– Ca va, je n'ai presque rien eu. Cette brute était trop occupée à s'en prendre à Arya pour s'acharner sur moi.

– Oui, en effet, acquiesça-t-elle amèrement. Comment va-t-elle ?

– Je ne sais pas. Elle est partie prendre sa douche je crois, alors j'en ai profité pour descendre prendre ça, dit-il en désignant le verre d'un geste du menton. Et j'ai appelé un médicomage.

– Oui, c'est mieux. Je suppose qu'elle n'accepterait pas de retourner à l'hôpital.

Et la grimace qu'esquissa Logan à cette supposition la conforta dans son idée.

* * *

><p>Recroquevillée au fond de son lit, sa couette tirée jusqu'à son nez, Arya ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Et pourtant, Merlin seul savait à quel point elle était fatiguée. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et ses yeux piquaient. Elle avait bien essayé de dormir, mais les cauchemars terrifiants qu'elle craignait de faire en sombrant dans le néant la hantaient avant même qu'elle ne s'endorme, et elle était tellement effrayée à l'idée d'être assaillie par ces horrible songes qu'elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.<p>

La médicomage était passée plus tôt dans la soirée, et malgré son insistance, Arya n'avait pas voulu retourner à l'hôpital. Elle y avait passé suffisamment de temps à son goût, inutile d'en rajouter. Et puis ça ne lui aurait rien apporté. Elle aurait du y rester des jours, et aurait ainsi manqué le retour de Camille, prévu pour le lendemain après-midi. Et puis sa cheville foulée n'était déjà plus qu'un mauvais souvenir avec la potion qu'on lui avait donné. Il était donc parfaitement inutile qu'elle retourne à l'hôpital.

Si elle attendait le retour de Camille avec impatience, elle ne pouvait néanmoins empêcher un nœud de se former dans son estomac chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Les mots blessants qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure étaient marqués comme au fer rouge dans son esprit, et elle craignait qu'il soit toujours énervé contre elle lorsqu'il rentrerait. S'il rentrait, lui souffla sournoisement son esprit. Elle ferma fort les yeux à cette perspective et tenta de chasser cette idée de sa tête, en vain. Car elle redoutait cette possibilité. Josh lui avait peut-être promis qu'il ramènerait Camille à la maison, mais il ne pourrait rien faire si Camille décidait de ne pas se laisser ramener. Après tout, s'il ne la supportait plus, il n'avait aucune raison de rester, car c'était uniquement pour elle qu'il était revenu.

Son épaule commençait à lui faire mal à force d'être allongée dessus, et elle se tourna lentement en mesurant tous ces gestes. Les événements de l'après-midi l'avait laissée dans un état de choc et d'épouvante conséquent et elle n'osait presque plus bouger ni respirer normalement, de peur de faire trop de bruit et d'attirer quelque démon désireux de l'étrangler ou de la poignarder. Le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter et son cœur qui battait aussi vite que si elle avait couru un marathon lui donnait l'impression de faire un bruit assourdissant. Elle s'entoura de ses bras et s'enroula plus étroitement dans sa couette.

Une porte claqua dans le couloir, la faisant sursauter. Retenant un gémissement apeuré, elle se blottit contre le mur et remonta sa couette jusqu'à ses yeux. Merlin qu'elle aurait aimé que Camille soit là ! Seule dans sa chambre, elle se sentait tellement vulnérable, tellement impuissante ! Elle regretta que les prochaines vacances n'aient pas déjà débutées. Déjà pour que la maison lui paraisse plus animée _ et c'était toujours le cas lorsque les garçons rentraient pour quinze jours de repos _ et deuxièmement pour que Yumi soit là. C'était malheureux d'attendre de telles circonstances pour l'avouer, mais la jeune fille était sa seule amie, et si elle avait été là, elle aurait certainement accueilli la Serpentard dans sa chambre afin qu'elle ne soit pas seule après une journée si traumatisante.

Elle eut une pensée pour Drago, seul au fond d'une cellule infecte en haut de la tour froide et austère d'Azkaban. Il devait se sentir seul et abandonné de tous. Lui aussi n'aurait certainement pas dit non si elle avait été chercher refuge dans sa chambre. Ca l'aurait privé d'une nuit avec Hermione, mais il n'aurait rien dit. Malheureusement, il n'était plus là, et sa chambre n'avait plus rien de familier maintenant qu'il n'y dormait plus...

_ Toc toc toc _

– Entrez, lâcha mollement Logan, occupé sur son ordinateur.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement derrière lui, presque timidement. Lui qui pensait voir Hermione entrer fut stupéfait de se retrouver face à Arya lorsqu'il se retourna. Et stupéfait était encore un euphémisme.

La rouquine ne dit pas un mot et elle ne leva pas non plus les yeux vers lui, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ses cheveux encore humides étaient remontés sur sa nuque, et elle était déjà en pyjama bien qu'il ne soit que vingt-heure trente. Un foulard blanc était noué autour de son cou, et Logan devina qu'il était là pour masquer les marques de strangulation laissées par Lucius Malfoy.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-il enfin, franchement étonné.

– Et bien... balbutia-t-elle en rougissant un peu malgré ses efforts pour rester impassible. Je me demandais si... enfin... Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux rester un peu avec toi ?

Le jeune homme faillit ne pas entendre la question tant elle la posa à voix basse, redoutant visiblement sa réaction et n'étant elle-même pas certaine de vouloir la poser. Surpris, il arqua un sourcil et ne put s'empêcher de la regarder sans comprendre.

– Je... je n'ai pas envie de rester toute seule dans ma chambre, se justifia-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle devant son regard incrédule.

– Hermione est sortie ? S'enquit-il.

– Euh non mais... enfin si ça te dérange, ce n'est pas grave, je peux redescendre, dit-elle en portant son regard sur l'écran de l'ordinateur qui affichait toujours la page ouverte par Logan.

Bizarrement, elle ne pensait jamais à Hermione quant il s'agissait d'aller trouver refuge le temps d'un soir ou d'une nuit. Camille, Yumi et Drago, oui, mais Hermione, jamais. En fait, elle ne pensait jamais à Hermione pour quoique ce soit.

– Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, de peur de la vexer et de la faire culpabiliser s'il exprimer à voix haute son traumatisme. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de ça pour comprendre où il voulait en venir, car elle ajouta, vraiment mal à l'aise cette fois, et en prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder :

– Je sais que... que j'ai du mal a rester avec un garçon ces derniers temps. Mais... j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un, finit-elle dans un murmure, prenant visiblement sur elle pour avouer cette faiblesse. C'est juste pour une heure, après j'irai dormir dans ma chambre. Tu veux bien ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Son visage déformé par la peur qu'il réponde par la négative ne put que le conforter dans le choix qu'il avait déjà pris et lui donna envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer en la serrant fort contre lui.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer et de lui retourner un sourire quand elle soupira de soulagement.

– Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers son ordinateur. Fais comme chez toi.

– Oh, tu peux continuer si tu veux, je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'occupes de moi.

Et en effet, elle se contenta de s'asseoir sagement sur son lit et ne plus bouger. La pièce baignait dans une demi-pénombre qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Les volets roulants étaient fermés et la lampe éteinte, et seul l'écran de l'ordinateur diffusait une pâle lumière qui agrandissait les ombres et créait une atmosphère apaisante dans la pièce. La jeune fille prit le temps d'observer l'aménagement des lieux, car la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, il faisait déjà nuit et Logan était déjà couché.

Le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait était adossé au mur, face à la fenêtre, entre deux appliques et juste à gauche de la porte menant à la salle de bain. En fait, la chambre ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Drago, à la différence près que la couleur dominante était un bleu tirant sur le gris, et que le bureau était placé en dessous de la fenêtre et non dans le coin face à la porte. Logan avait aussi une petite bibliothèque près du lit sur laquelle étaient rangés quelques livres, à côté de multiples photos. Arya décida que les lieux lui plaisaient, et elle s'installa en tailleur, déjà un peu plus détendue que tantôt.

Elle ne bougea pas pendant un moment, perdue dans ses pensées. Une douce chaleur l'entourait, et la musique qu'avait mise Logan n'était pas désagréable. Le jeune homme ne parlait pas, elle non plus, et c'était très bien comme cela. Ce silence, loin d'être pesant, l'apaisait. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les chansons qui défilaient à faible volume, et ne tarda pas à se lever pour aller inspecter les livres que possédaient le jeune homme.

Elle en choisit un et retourna s'installer sur le lit, toujours en tailleur. Elle alluma une des appliques pour s'éclairer.

La fatigue la gagna peu à peu et, sans cesser de lire, elle se laissa aller contre un oreiller. Logan était toujours sur l'ordinateur, et la musique la berçait doucement. L'histoire était prenante, les musiques agréables à l'oreille et le lit de Logan d'un confort absolu.

Ses pieds nus ne tardèrent cependant pas à être glacés et à la faire frissonner, si bien qu'elle les glissa sous la couette pour les réchauffer. Logan ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

Le clocher de l'église d'Ellesmere sonnait vingt-deux-heures au loin. Lorsque Logan lui retira le livre des mains, elle dormait profondément.

* * *

><p>Arya se réveilla en sursaut et porta vivement ses mains à son cou. Elle soupira en sentant sous ses doigts le tissu rassurant du foulard, légèrement humide. Elle était en sueur, et elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle tenta de respirer profondément pour se détendre. Un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar. Bluffant de réalité, mais un cauchemar. Elle se figea en percevant une respiration juste à côté d'elle et son cœur s'emballa plus encore. Elle tourna lentement la tête, de peur de faire exploser la tension qui semblait régner dans la pièce.<p>

A côté d'elle, dans le même lit qu'elle, il y avait quelqu'un. Un lit deux places donc. Sa chambre ne comportait qu'un lit simple. Alors où était-elle ? La soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire et elle essaya de se rappeler à quel moment elle s'était endormie dans le lit de Logan alors qu'elle avait prévu de dormir dans sa propre chambre. Elle ne chercha pas la réponse longtemps, encore trop chamboulée par le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait.

Avisant la silhouette de Logan qui se dessinait dans l'obscurité, éclairée par un rayon de Lune qui filtrait à travers deux lattes du volet roulant, elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se blottir contre son dos. Juste le temps de se demander s'il était réveillé ou non, avant de décider que ça n'avait pas d'importance, même s'il était préférable qu'il soit endormi. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et sa respiration paisible ne changea pas. Elle remonta la couette jusqu'à son nez et se concentra sur la respiration du jeune homme pour tenter de calmer la sienne. Finalement fatiguée par toutes ses émotions, elle s'endormit peu après.

Lorsque Arya ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle tomba directement dans ceux océans de Logan qui l'observait, et cela suffit à la faire paniquer. Dans un premier temps, elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il la regardait ainsi à son insu, ce qu'il avait pu lui faire pendant son sommeil. Dans un deuxième temps, elle prit conscience de leur proximité et elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle se recula vivement, les yeux paniqués, et à son plus grand étonnement, Logan ne fit rien pour la retenir.

Lorsqu'elle avisa son regard blessé, elle sentit le remord la gagner. Il n'avait rien fait après tout, elle le savait parfaitement. Au contraire, c'était même elle qui était venu le trouver le soir précédent et qui s'était blottie contre lui pendant la nuit pour se rassurer. Et elle se comportait comme s'il l'avait brûlée, comme s'il avait mal agi.

Elle trouva la force de soutenir son regard azur. Son regard si franc, si rassurant, si différent de celui pervers de Marius, et de celui glacial et haineux de Lucius Malfoy. Son regard qui eut raison de ses craintes. Le cœur battant, et avec une hésitation palpable, elle revint vers lui, désireuse d'éteindre cette déception qui brillait dans ses prunelles bleutées, et se blottit de nouveau dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans son T-shirt pour cacher ses yeux mouillés de larmes. Il referma ses bras sur elle en soupirant de soulagement, comme s'il avait attendu ça pendant des semaines, et elle se dit qu'il y avait sûrement un peu de cela.

Logan plongea son visage dans ses cheveux cuivrés, en huma l'odeur de shampoing avec délectation. Il resserra son étreinte sur son petit corps tremblant, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe à nouveau. Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Arya n'osait plus bouger, de peur de déclencher une catastrophe si elle esquissait le moindre geste. Elle sentait le cœur de Logan s'affoler contre sa poitrine, et il lui sembla qu'il dégageait bien plus de chaleur qu'habituellement.

Et même s'il en était conscient, Logan ne parvenait pas à se calmer, et le corps tremblant d'Arya contre le sien n'était pas pour l'aider. Il fit glisser une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, puis la détacha délicatement de lui pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Incapable de se contenir, il se pencha doucement vers elle, le cœur à deux doigts d'exploser. Ses yeux argentés s'emplirent de terreur, et il prit soin de ne pas se placer au dessus d'elle, sachant qu'elle paniquerait au moindre geste brusque susceptible de lui rappeler l'enfer que lui avait fait vivre Marius.

Arya le vit approcher avec une panique grandissante, et la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles l'empêcha de bouger. La respiration saccadée, elle tremblait de la tête au pied, partagée entre une peur panique et une appréhension grandissante. Elle voyait bien qu'il faisait son possible pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Son souffle se mêla au sien, et quand ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, elle crut défaillir. Son corps se raidit d'instinct. Son cœur explosa et quelque chose se brisa en elle, ce même quelque chose qui bloquait ses sentiments et l'empêchait d'apprécier la présence d'un garçon depuis sa confrontation avec Marius. Un flot d'émotions déferla sur elle, et une chaleur étouffante l'envahit. Son premier baiser avec Logan jaillit de sa mémoire et tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour le jeune homme refit surface d'un seul coup, l'embrasant toute entière.

– Logan, souffla-t-elle, comme si elle le reconnaissait soudainement.

Elle s'empara de ses lèvres avec une ferveur qu'il n'espérait pas et il se laissa tomber sur le dos, sachant que l'inverse la ferait paniquer. Il l'entraina avec lui, approfondissant leur baiser. Il sentait le cœur de la jeune fille battre contre sa poitrine, et lui-même n'en menait pas large. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux cuivrés et dut se faire violence pour ne pas passer l'autre sous le T-shirt de son pyjama pour toucher sa peau douce et brulante alors qu'elle même mettaient ses cheveux en désordre, appréciant leur douceur.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement, et Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux en avisant le couple. Arya bondit presque hors du lit et la Gryffondor s'empressa de refermer la porte, soufflée. Gênée au possible, et comme il était de toute façon trop tard pour réparer son erreur, elle frappa trois coups et entrebâilla doucement la porte pour pouvoir passer sa tête. Arya n'était plus en vue, et Logan, resté dans le lit, semblait en état de choc.

– Euh... désolée de vous déranger mais... Camille vient de rentrer et il s'inquiétait de ne pas trouver Arya dans sa chambre alors...

– Camille est rentré !

Arya déboula de derrière la porte qu'elle ouvrit vivement et dépassa Hermione en trombe avant de se ruer vers les escaliers, peu soucieuse de descendre en pyjama et même pas coiffée.

Dans sa chambre, Logan se laissa retomber mollement sur ses oreillers avec un soupir désespéré. Il s'empara du coussin le plus proche et s'en couvrit le visage en jurant. Restée sur le pas de la porte, le teint rouge brique, Hermione le considéra un instant, mal à l'aise de les avoir interrompus alors qu'il devait attendre ce moment depuis des semaines.

– Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez déjà levés, s'excusa-t-elle. Camille ne l'a pas trouvée dans sa chambre alors... Comme il n'y a personne d'autre dans la maison... Je ne pensais pas que... Je suis désolée Logan.

Le jeune homme retira l'oreiller qui couvrait son visage et l'observa un instant d'un regard las et éteint. Il semblait avoir soudainement perdu toute envie de se lever.

– Ca devait arriver de toute façon. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, il n'aurait pas pu rester au ministère toute sa vie ! Et merde, jura-t-il, il ne devait rentrer que cet après-midi !

Hermione lui adressa un maigre sourire désolé et referma la porte avant de descendre dans le hall. Arya était déjà dans les bras de Camille, qui la serrait si fort qu'il aurait pu lui casser les côtes s'il l'avait voulu. Josh l'avait prévenu des événements de la veille et d'après lui, le jeune homme était rongé par l'inquiétude depuis qu'il avait appris qu'on avait attenté à la vie d'Arya. Le chef des Aurors se racla la gorge et Hermione l'entraîna dans la salle à manger, laissant les deux jeunes gens à leurs retrouvailles.

Nichée dans les bras du jeune homme, Arya pleurait presque de joie. Camille ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher, et il ne cessait de s'excuser et de se morigéner.

– Je suis tellement désolé Arya. Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser seule ! Si seulement j'avais été là !

– C'est pas grave, murmura-t-elle en frottant son nez contre son cou. Je suis toujours là.

– Mais pour combien de temps ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu t'attires toujours des tas d'ennuis qui n'arrivent à personne d'autre qu'à toi ! Oh Arya, je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien !

Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et fronça soudainement les sourcils. Il respira leur odeur un instant et se détacha d'elle un moment pour l'observer en détails. Un sourire ne tarda pas à fleurir sur ses lèvres parfaites et il la reprit dans ses bras pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, un rien taquin.

– Je crois que je vais devoir dormir à l'auberge ce soir.

Arya le dévisagea avec incompréhension. Et comme son regard amusé la dérangeait, elle exigea qu'il s'explique, et regretta aussitôt de l'avoir fait lorsqu'il répondit, un horrible sourire en coin vissé sur les lèvres :

– Il semblerait que je ne sois plus le privilégié avec qui tu passes tes nuits.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris et rougit jusqu'à devenir aussi colorée que le blason des Gryffondor avant de prendre conscience avec horreur d'un détail qui n'en était pas tout à fait un.

– Oh mon dieu Logan... grimaça-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle venait de se fourrer dans un sacré pétrin. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir l'approcher de nouveau sans m'enfuir à toute jambes ! Gémit-elle.

Le regard moqueur de Camille devint compatissant lorsqu'il avisa l'état de panique avancé dans lequel elle se mettait. Conscient qu'elle risquait de faire une crise de nerf si elle ne trouvait pas une solution dans les cinq minutes à venir, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

– Ecoute, va prendre une douche et te changer, je me charge de parler à ton lionceau, d'accord ? Ensuite on ira faire un tour à cheval, ça te fera du bien de prendre l'air.

– Il va me tuer si je fais ça ! Il trouve déjà les Serpentard trop lâches pour faire quoique soit, alors si en plus je le laisse en plan...

– Mais c'est n'importe quoi ces histoire de Maisons et de Choixpeau ! Non mais franchement, même chez nous on ne trouve pas de trucs aussi tordus ! Répliqua Camille.

– Tu parles ! Une montagne capable de te greffer un fouet dans le poignet ou des lames métalliques dans la main, on n'en croise pas tous les jours non plus ! Marmonna Arya.

– Sérieusement, ça se saurait si tu étais lâche ! Continua Camille en ignorant sa remarque. Après tout, tu as quand même mis KO un de ces gars au manoir de ton frère ! Et le troisième était salement amoché ! Et puis crois-moi, s'il te trouvait vraiment lâche, il ne s'occuperait pas autant de toi ! Et tu m'avoueras quand même qu'il y a pire comme façon de s'occuper quelqu'un, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, gênée, en prenant une jolie teinte rosée qui amusa le jeune homme. Ne sachant que répliquer, elle s'en remit à lui et monta donc prendre une douche pendant qu'il allait voir Logan.

Le Gryffondor eut donc la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur le jeune homme aux yeux violets en sortant de sa salle de bain, après s'être aspergé le visage à grands jets d'eau froide pour se calmer. Cette visite ne fit qu'accentuer sa mauvaise humeur. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir, c'était bien lui ! Et qu'il ne vienne pas lui dire que ce n'était pas de la provocation !

– Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez cette fois ? Attaqua-t-il en jetant la serviette avec laquelle il s'était séché les cheveux. Me dire que je ne dois pas toucher à Arya, sinon vous allez me faire la peau ? Singea-t-il.

– Non, sourit Camille en repoussant sa mèche d'ébène. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais Arya n'apprécierait pas. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit attachée à vous.

– Et c'est vous qu'elle envoie pour me le dire ? Cingla-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

– Ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle. Elle aurait préféré venir elle-même, mais... enfin, vous comprenez. Elle a encore quelques problèmes vis à vis de ça.

Logan hocha la tête mais ne pipa mot. Oui, il comprenait qu'elle ait encore quelques soucis avec les garçons. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'elle n'en avait visiblement pas avec Camille. Et ça, ça lui restait en travers de la gorge.

– Je préfère vous prévenir que si vous vous engagez sur ce terrain avec elle, reprit Camille, vous allez sûrement rencontrer quelques difficultés.

– Et vous serez la première, je suppose, maugréa Logan, glacial.

Le jeune moldu ne fit que sourire à cette remarque, ce qui agaça l'apprenti policier.

– Arya n'est pas comme les autres filles, poursuivit-il. Ne vous attendez pas à un double de vos précédentes conquêtes. Arya n'est pas du genre à vivre pour un mec.

– J'en suis conscient, grinça Logan, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulait en venir son interlocuteur.

– Bien. C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Désolé du dérangement.

– Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour me dire ça ? Railla le sorcier.

– A quoi vous vous attendiez ? A ce que vous dise de ne pas toucher à ma copine ?

– Quelque chose dans le genre, oui, admit Logan, restant sur ses gardes.

Camille sourit à nouveau et lui jeta un regard mi-moqueur, mi-amusé qui le fit enrager.

– Ca m'étonne qu'Arya ne vous l'ait pas dit, répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire. Je suis déjà fiancé à une autre.

Il marqua une pause, le temps de faire son effet et de se délecter de l'air atterré de Logan.

– Oh, j'allais oublier. Si vous lui faites du mal, je vous ferai la peau, ajouta-t-il, mine de rien.

Il s'éclipsa en laissant derrière lui un sorcier pantois, accablé du terrible sentiment d'être passé pour un idiot.

.

Le soir venu, alors que le soleil déclinait vers l'horizon, la salle à manger se vida peu à peu. Les plus jeunes filèrent vers le salon, où ils avaient prévu de regarder un film tous ensemble, entraînant Hermione avec eux. Logan monta dans sa chambre pour faire son sac pour le lendemain.

Arya n'était pas allée manger, de crainte de croiser le jeune homme. Elle était pourtant affamée, après avoir passé toute la journée avec Camille dans les bois. Mais elle préférait encore entendre son estomac gronder plutôt que de sentir le regard lourd de reproches de Logan sur elle. Car s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre, c'est que le Gryffondor lui en voulait. Elle ne l'avait pas recroisé depuis le matin, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'à sa place, elle lui en voudrait terriblement.

Camille était parti plus tôt que d'habitude, bien décidé à manger et à dormir à l'auberge afin de lui laissé le temps de parler Logan, et ce malgré les supplications de la Serpentard qui redoutait cette confrontation.

Comme elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis, elle avait décidé de prendre tout son temps avant de rentrer. Aussi, elle avait longtemps trainé avant de reconduire Fëanor près du lac, où Camille ne pouvait pas aller en raison du Repousse Moldu. Et encore maintenant, alors qu'il était pourtant plus de dix-neuf heure quarante cinq et que Logan devait être monté dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires, elle prenait tout son temps pour s'occuper des chevaux. Elle avait déjà donné à manger à tout le monde, et bouchonnait à présent Stellmaria en prenant bien soin de lustrer chaque poil et de démêler toute la crinière et la queue. Et vu le nombre de nœuds qu'elle avait dans les crins après une journée entière passée en forêt, elle était sûre d'en avoir pour une heure encore.

Soulagée de ce sursis, elle se détendit et continua de s'occuper de la petite jument tranquillement sans se poser de questions. Aussi, lorsqu'une demi-heure plus tard, elle entendit la voix de Logan s'élever à deux mètres derrière elle, elle manqua la crise cardiaque de peu.

– Je suppose que je ne dois pas me vexer de ne passer qu'après les chevaux, cingla-t-il.

Prise de cours par son intervention, elle qui pensait ne pas le voir avant le lendemain, elle ne répondit pas et déglutit difficilement, sentant la panique monter en elle. Merlin pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mette toujours dans un tel pétrin ? Elle s'efforça de continuer à brosser Stellmaria, et répondit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit.

– Peut-être que je garde le meilleur pour la fin, murmura-t-elle.

Elle regretta bien vite sa phrase et se traita mentalement d'imbécile.

– Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai.

– Ecoute Logan, je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se retournant, incapable de rester impassible plus longtemps.

Adossé contre le mur du box, bras croisés, avec quelques mèches qui lui retombaient sur le front, Arya le trouva irrésistible et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Quelle idiote elle faisait quand elle voulait ! Quand on avait la chance de tomber sur un mec comme ça, on agissait pas comme elle le faisait !

– Désolée pour quoi ? Répliqua-t-il. Pour m'avoir laissé en plan ce matin ? Pour ne pas être revenue après ? Pour ne pas m'avoir dit que Camille était déjà fiancé ?

– Je suppose qu'il y a un peu de tout ça, concéda-t-elle en baissant les yeux, honteuse.

Logan soupira à nouveau et la considéra un instant. Elle était vraiment mignonne, avec son air désolé et ses cheveux piqués de brin de paille. Même s'il l'avait souhaité, il n'aurait pas pu lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

– Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant le livre de poche qu'elle avait commencé la veille. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être le finir.

Arya posa son regard sur le petit ouvrage. C'était un test. Elle le savait bien. Tout se jouait maintenant. Son avenir avec Logan ne dépendait que de ce livre. Si elle se contentait de le prendre et de le remercier, alors tout serait fini. Le livre représentait la question cruciale qu'elle se posait depuis ce matin. Sortir avec Logan, ou pas ?

Elle releva les yeux vers le visage du jeune homme, contempla ses traits fins, ses lèvres parfaites, son regard hypnotisant, avisa la veine qui battait à sa tempe, témoignant de la tension qui l'habitait. Lui aussi savait que tout dépendrait de la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait.

– Je ne sais même pas comment je vais réagir, murmura-t-elle finalement. Au moindre geste de ta part, je risque de m'enfuir en courant, avoua-t-elle sans quitter le livre des yeux, honteuse de lui dire une telle atrocité.

– J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra Arya, lui assura-t-il. Je ne ferai rien si tu ne le veux pas.

– Mais je ne suis jamais sortie avec personne ! Je ne sais même pas... je ne sais même pas ce qu'il faut faire ! Je ne suis pas comme tes autres copines tirées à quatre épingles et je ne me comporte même pas comme une vraie fille !

– C'est toi que je veux Arya, sourit-il, amusé par son appréhension. Pas un double de mes anciennes copines. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme les autres, et je ne veux pas que tu changes.

La Serpentard lui renvoya un pauvre sourire, néanmoins rassurée.

– Tu sais que je ne serais pas continuellement avec toi. J'ai besoin de mon indépendance.

– Je sais.

Arya reporta son regard sur le livre et prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait pris sa décision.

– Tu n'as qu'à le garder, dit-elle en désignant l'ouvrage d'un geste du menton. Je viendrai le finir à l'occasion.

Et lorsque Logan l'embrassa, elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

><p>Le procès de Drago fut fixé pour le 9 Mai, soit près d'un mois plus tard, une semaine après les vacances de pâques. Tous ses proches reçurent la nouvelle comme un coup de tonnerre. La fixation de la date était une avancée en soit, mais cela signifiait aussi que le Serpentard passerait un mois supplémentaire en prison sans que l'on puisse rien faire pour lui. Et ça, Hermione ne pouvait le supporter. La nuit suivant l'annonce de la date, elle la passa en larmes dans la chambre de Drago, où elle venait à l'occasion. Car sans la présence du Serpentard, cette chambre perdait tout son intérêt.<p>

Malgré tout, la vie continuait. Même si Lucius Malfoy avait attenté à la vie d'Arya, Hermione n'avait pu se résigner à demander à ce qu'on l'envoie en prison. L'idée de mettre le père de Drago à Askaban alors que lui-même y vivait déjà un calvaire lui retournait le cœur. Aussi, Josh avait ordonné à l'ancien serviteur de Voldemort de quitter le pays et de ne pas s'approcher d'Arya, ni de Drago, de Narcissa, d'Hermione et de Severus à l'avenir, sous peine d'aller directement en cellule. Aussi Lucius Malfoy avait-il été contraint de plier bagage pour les Etats-Unis où il était allé se réfugier. Dans ces circonstances, la procédure de divorce avec Narcissa avait été écourté par le ministère et la mère de Drago était depuis officiellement célibataire.

La sorcière avait d'ailleurs renoué avec Severus depuis l'agression d'Arya. Il s'était chargé de s'occuper d'elle après son entrevue catastrophique avec Lucius, et même si pour l'instant leur contact se limitait à de simples lettres, ce soutien était déjà beaucoup pour la mère de Drago, qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour son fils.

Le vendredi suivant, dernière semaine d'école pour les enfants avant les vacances de Pacques, Hermione attendit avec une anxiété grandissante la venue de Severus Rogue, qui avait promis de passer voir Arya avant le retour des élèves. Le Poudlard Express était censé entrer en gare dans une heure, et elle n'avait toujours aucun signe du directeur de l'école. Et la Gryffondor commençait sérieusement à croire qu'il allait se défiler et ne pas venir...

Au premier étage, Arya était encore plus à cran qu'elle. Hermione n'avait pu que lui dire que Rogue passerait ce soir, et la rouquine était dans tous ses états. D'ailleurs, elle se serait bien enfuie dans les bois environnants avec Fëanor si Camille ne l'avait pas surveillée. Et cette garde rapprochée lui avait d'ailleurs valu nombre d'insultes et menaces de la part de la rouquine.

Finalement, Rogue frappa à la porte d'entrée une demi-heure avant l'entrée en gare du Poudlard Express. Hermione n'en finissait plus de regarder l'horloge, et Arya avait presque usé la moquette de sa chambre à force de faire les cents pas dans la pièce sous le regard impassible de Camille qui en avait eu le tournis.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, Arya se précipita sur le jeune homme qui s'était vu obligé de descendre du hamac pour calmer son mal de tête.

– Camille s'il te plait ! Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça ! Je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux pas lui parler !

– Arya, calme-toi, lui dit-il en se massant le front. Il ne va pas te faire de mal, il veut juste te parler.

– Je ne veux pas qu'il me parle ! De toute façon il me déteste !

– Il t'a sauvé la vie Arya. Tu crois vraiment qu'il l'aurait fait s'il te détestait ?

– Il voulait seulement se débarrasser de Lucius Malfoy pour récupérer sa femme ! Répliqua-t-elle, acerbe.

– Bon Arya ça suffit ! Tonna Camille, agacé. Ton père t'a sauvé la vie, tu as une dette envers lui ! Et je te rappelle qu'un Marchombre paie toujours ses dettes ! Alors si tu veux en devenir un, tâche de t'en tenir à ça ! Tu es censé lui sauver la vie trois fois ! Comme tu n'es pas encore Marchombre, je t'autorise à lui être redevable une fois seulement. Et tu vas le faire en allant parler avec lui, vu ?

Arya baissa la tête, à la fois honteuse et désespérée. Elle hocha tristement la tête, incapable d'articuler deux mots, des larmes pleins les yeux. Elle aurait tellement voulu que Logan soit là. Qu'il la serre contre lui, qu'il lui dise que tout aller bien se passer. Mais le jeune homme était encore au ministère à cette heure, et il ne reviendrait pas avant au moins trois quart d'heure.

La gorge nouée, Arya se résigna à descendre. Elle ouvrit sa porte sans motivation et poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme. Camille voulut poser une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer, mais elle se dégagea brutalement. Il se contenta donc de la regarder descendre l'escalier, un brin coupable en avisant son expression, semblable à celle qu'on les gens qui savent pertinemment qu'ils vont au devant de la mort.

Hermione avait conduit Rogue dans la salle à manger, où elle lui avait apporté un café en attendant qu'Arya descende. Quand la jeune fille apparut sur le pas de la porte, les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée. Même si Camille lui avait dit qu'il ne la laisserait pas se défiler, elle avait craint un instant qu'elle ne trouve quand même un moyen de s'enfuir. La Gryffondor salua Rogue d'un hochement de tête et s'éclipsa.

Severus considéra un instant la jeune fille qui n'osait pas relever les yeux, et qui tremblait bien malgré elle. Et il lui fallait bien s'avouer qu'il se trouvait dans le même état qu'elle, même si son self-control lui permettait de ne pas le montrer.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Arya fit quelques pas et s'assit sur le bord d'une chaise, de sorte qu'elle pourrait facilement gagner la sortie si les choses venaient à mal tourner.

– Merci d'être intervenu l'autre jour, avec Lucius Malfoy, murmura-t-elle sans le regarder, après un long silence gêné.

Severus hocha la tête, et ce fut là sa seule réponse. Le silence retomba comme une pierre. Aucun des deux sorciers ne savait quoi dire. Arya ne levait pas les yeux, refusant de croiser ces iris noirs qui l'effrayaient tant, et Severus ignorait comment engager la conversation. Car il devait réussir l'exploit de dire quelque chose de gentil. Ou du moins, quelque chose qui n'était ni cynique, ni agressif. Et jusqu'ici, la seule personne avec qui il réussissait à faire ça sur commande était Narcissa. Jamais il n'avait eu une conversation polie avec un élève. Et même aujourd'hui, alors que celle qui se tenait face à lui était sa fille, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Lui-même n'avait jamais reçu la moindre marque d'affection de ses parents, alors il n'était pas près de savoir comment s'y prendre avec une ado de seize ans !

Il s'efforça de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait vu les rares fois où il avait pris le Poudlard Express pour rentrer. Les parents qui accueillaient leurs enfants avec un immense sourire et qui les serraient dans leurs bras. Ca, ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui. De quoi parlait un père avec sa fille ? Le seul sujet qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était les cours, et il se voyait mal lui demander si elle avait compris tous ses cours de potions. Il décida de généraliser.

– Vous... Hum... Tu as pu... rattraper tous tes cours ? Demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de prendre une voix dénué de cynisme.

Et il du y parvenir, à en voir le regard étonné qu'Arya porta sur lui.

– Euh... oui, répondit-elle maladroitement.

– C'est bien.

Et le silence retomba encore une fois. Les deux sorciers jetèrent un même regard vers l'horloge de la pièce et retinrent tous deux un soupir. Severus ne pouvait pas partir avant le retour des élèves, sinon quoi Granger lui ferait une scène, et Arya espérait secrètement que Logan rentrerait plus tôt pour venir la sortir de ce calvaire.

– Je suis désolé, pour le dernier cours, hasarda soudain Rogue, qui sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules sitôt le dernier mot prononcé.

– Moi aussi. Je n'aurais pas du vous menacer avec ce couteau.

Severus grimaça. Dans ses souvenirs, les gamins ne vouvoyaient pas leurs parents, à la gare. Hormis dans les familles de Sang-Pur très maniérées. Drago et Blaise avaient appris à vouvoyer leurs parents, mais ça se faisait de moins en moins. D'un autre côté, il se voyait mal lui dire de le tutoyer. Même si cela aurait peut-être pu faciliter l'approche.

– Hum... tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux, se força-t-il à dire. Après tout, Drago le fait bien.

Arya acquiesça en silence, quoique néanmoins surprise.

Bon, qu'est-ce les parents demandaient d'autres à leurs enfants en les retrouvant pour les vacances ? Un père digne de ce nom aurait sûrement voulu savoir si sa fille avait un copain au lycée, mais pour tout dire, Severus se voyait mal lui demander si elle sortait finalement avec cet idiot de Gryffondor qu'était Logan.

Il jeta un autre coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Encore près de vingt-cinq minutes avant le retour des mioches ! Merlin que le temps était long !

Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent, les deux sorciers bondirent tous deux de leur chaise, heureux que leur calvaire prenne fin. Au plus grand malheur d'Arya, ce n'est pas Logan mais les élèves de Poudlard qui rentraient. Hermione s'empressa de les devancer pour venir à la rencontre de Rogue, qu'elle fit entrer dans son bureau afin qu'il reparte par poudre de cheminette, évitant ainsi de croiser ses élèves. Elle ne posa pas de questions en avisant son air fermé et se dirigea droit vers la cheminée.

Rogue venait de disparaître dans les flammes vertes lorsqu'un cri lui parvint depuis le hall. Elle lâcha le flacon contenant la poudre de cheminette et se précipita.

– HERMIONE ! Hurla la voix suraiguë de Jessy.

Dans le hall, tous les élèves s'étaient figés et certains avaient lâché leur valise de stupeur. Les yeux rivées vers la porte d'entrée, ils échangeaient des murmures inquiets. Hermione suivit leur regard, et elle se figea en apercevant Arya se débattre comme une furie entre les bras puissants d'Alec et de John, qui tentaient de l'écarter d'Apolline. Cette dernière avait un œil au beurre noir et était visiblement sous le choc.

– JE VAIS LA TUER ! hurlait Arya en essayant de se défaire de la prise d'Alec. LACHEZ-MOI ! LACHEZ-MOI !

– Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Marmonna Hermione avant d'intervenir. Arya, calme-toi, s'il te plait...

– TOUT CA EST DE TA FAUTE ! vociféra-t-elle de plus belle en jetant un regard assassin à Apolline. JE VAIS TE TUER !

A force de se débattre, elle parvint à faire lâcher prise à Alec et elle se rua à nouveau sur Apolline qui gémit en tentant de protéger son visage. Arya se jeta sur elle, les faisant toutes deux tomber sur le sol.

Camille apparut sur la mezzanine et il se figea une seconde en considérant la scène, avant de descendre les dernières marches quatre à quatre. Avant qu'il puisse intervenir, Hermione sortit sa baguette et sépara les deux filles d'un sortilège informulé. Arya tomba durement aux pieds du jeune homme, et elle se serait bien relevée pour se ruer à nouveau sur sa camarade de maison si Camille ne l'avait pas retenue.

– Ca suffit ! Tonna Hermione en relevant Appoline qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ! Elle n'a rien fait cette fois !

Arya ne répondit pas. D'un coup d'épaule, elle se défit de la prise de Camille et s'enfuit vers le parc à toute jambe. Le jeune homme se lança à sa poursuite, impressionnant tout le monde par sa rapidité et son agilité.

Il la suivit jusqu'au chêne dont elle se servait pour passer au dessus de mur d'enceinte. Elle avait une longueur d'avance sur lui, et elle disparaissait déjà dans les sous-bois lorsqu'il atterrit au pied du mur.

– ARYA ! Hurla-t-il, comprenant ses intentions. ARRETE-TOI !

Elle l'ignora et continua à toute allure vers le lac. Camille la coursa encore sur une centaine de mètres avant de se heurter de plein fouet à la barrière magique du Repousse Moldu. Il tituba en arrière et dut s'appuyer sur un tronc pour rester debout. Le Repousse Moldu fit bientôt son effet et il oublia Arya pour retourner à la maison, persuadé d'avoir quelque chose d'important à y faire.

* * *

><p>Assise sous l'arbre au feuillage rose que Fëanor chérissait, Arya ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'installer à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne, puisque Camille ne pouvait pas venir à cause du repousse moldu. Sans rien dire, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Logan qui caressa doucement ses cheveux.<p>

– Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, souffla-t-elle en contemplant le lac.

Le jeune homme sourit. Il sortait avec la Serpentard depuis cinq jours, et il fallait bien avouer que c'était la première fois qu'il avait une relation si libre avec quelqu'un. C'était bien simple, Arya n'était quasiment jamais avec lui. Il partait tôt le matin, mais même lorsqu'il rentrait le soir, elle ne l'attendait pas comme le messie près de la porte d'entrée. Elle était revenue dormir avec lui une seule fois seulement, finissant le livre qu'elle avait commencé le soir de son agression par Lucius Malfoy. Et c'était à peu près le seul geste d'affection qu'il avait eu de sa part depuis. Lui-même ne se risquait pas à prendre trop d'initiatives, de peur de l'apeurer.

A vrai dire, elle passait dix fois plus de temps avec Camille qu'avec lui. Ca ne lui plaisait pas forcément, mais puisqu'il travaillait au ministère toute la journée, il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer la donne.

– On m'a dit que tu avais encore fait des tiennes. Qu'est-ce qu'Appoline t'a fait, cette fois ? S'enquit-il.

Arya garda le silence une minute, prenant le temps d'observer Fëanor qui flânait non loin. Le Demi-Sombral ne prit même pas la peine de savoir qui venait d'entrer sur son territoire, continuant à dénicher des mulots.

– C'est à cause d'elle que tout ça est arrivé, répondit-elle finalement en calant sa tête contre son cou. Que Marius m'a trouvée, explicita-t-elle. Il n'était pas sûre que c'était moi, la fille qu'il devait ramener.

Car c'était bien là la raison pour laquelle elle s'en était prise à sa camarade de maison. Sans elle, Marius ne l'aurait jamais trouvée, et ça, elle ne lui pardonnait pas. Apolline n'était pas rentrée pour les précédentes vacances, aussi n'avait pas pu lui dire ses quatre vérités en face. Et lors des quelques jours qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard après sa sortie de l'hôpital, elle avait été bien trop occupée à éviter Rogue pour s'inquiéter de ce que pouvait faire la jeune fille. Mais quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à elle, en pleine possession de ses moyens physiques, la rage l'avait envahie, mêlée d'un sentiment de vengeance des plus dévastateurs.

– Comment ça ? S'étonna Logan en fronçant les sourcils.

– Bellatrix lui avait dit qu'il devait trouver une fille rousse nommée Arya, mais qui n'avait pas de frère ni de sœur. Alors quand tu lui as dit que tu étais mon frère, ce jour là au cinéma, il a cru qu'il s'était trompé de fille. Il a demandé à Apolline. Elle lui a dit tout ce qu'elle savait sur moi et c'est comme ça qu'il m'a trouvée, finit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et cacha son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Ce dernier passa un bras autour de ses épaules, ébranlé par ces explications.

– C'est fini Arya, tu ne crains plus rien maintenant, lui chuchota-t-il gentiment pour la rassurer.

– Tout est de sa faute à elle !

– Elle a été manipulée, elle ne savait pas que ça aurait de telles conséquences.

Il la laissa pleurer quelques minutes contre son épaule sans cesser de lui caresser les cheveux puis l'incita à rentrer.

– Allez viens, Hermione va s'inquiéter. Et Camille aussi, ajouta-t-il, plus amer.

– Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Protesta-t-elle. Je préfère rester ici.

– Bon, on va trouver une autre solution alors. Ca te dirait d'aller au cinéma ? Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas sortie.

Elle le considéra un instant, prise de cours par la proposition.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien à voir en ce moment ? S'enquit-elle, dubitative.

– Je ne sais pas. Mais si ça ne te plait pas, tu pourras toujours me regarder, moi, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Magré l'appréhension familière qui lui serrait toujours les entrailles lorsqu'elle était avec Logan, Arya lui retourna son sourire et ne bougea pas lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle pour lui voler un baiser.

* * *

><p>Les pas lourds du garde s'arrêtèrent juste devant sa porte. La petite trappe située au bas de la porte coulissa et une assiette en terre cuite pleine d'une mixture douteuse glissa dans la pièce. Elle dérapa sur les pierres mal posées du sol et répandit une bonne partie de son contenu. La trappe inférieure se referma, et celle située plus haut s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître les petits yeux méchants du nouveau garde qui s'occupait de lui. Il ne s'appelait plus Don, mais Harding, et il était tout aussi cruel et mesquin que le précédent.<p>

– Tiens Roméo, c'est l'heure du dîner ! Gloussa-t-il. Ne fais pas le difficile voyons ! Après tout, tu vas en reprendre pour sept ans demain ! Il faut croire que ta Juliette t'a laissé tomber, ricana-t-il avant de refermer brutalement la trappe et de s'éloigner sans cesser de rire.

Recroquevillé dans le coin de sa misérable cellule, sur le tas de paille en cours de décomposition qui lui servait de lit, Drago resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de lui. Autant pour se réchauffer que pour se protéger des paroles cruelles de son gardien.

Il avait perdu le fil des jours depuis longtemps, et il ignorait depuis combien de temps il gisait en prison, mais il lui semblait qu'il y était déjà depuis une éternité. Les conditions n'avaient pas changé. Il avait regagné la même cellule dans laquelle il avait vécu sept ans, avec les mêmes murs suintant et le même froid glacial qui y régnait à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit. La nourriture était toujours aussi peu ragoutante, et les gardes toujours aussi mesquins. Il manquait également quelques prisonniers. Bellatrix avait été extradée aux Etats-Unis, où les détraqueurs distribuaient toujours leurs baisers dans la prison sorcière. Les deux seuls autres mangemorts que l'on avait retrouvé vivant avec elle avaient subis le même sort. Et bien-sûr, il manquait ceux qui avaient bénéficié du projet de réinsertion sous tutelle. Chaque fois qu'il passait devant leurs cellules vide, Drago se disait avec amertume qu'ils avaient eu la chance de rester dans leur famille d'accueil, contrairement à lui.

Si les conditions de détention n'avaient pas changées, son enfermement lui semblait pire que le précédent. Les semaines qui venaient de s'écouler étaient insupportables comparées aux sept ans qu'il avait passés en prison. Lors de sa précédente détention, il s'était fait une raison : il resterait en prison pendant 14 ans. A cette époque, il n'avait personne de cher à l'extérieur, hormis sa mère. Aujourd'hui, c'était tout à fait différent.

Il y avait tellement de personnes à qui il tenait, derrière les sombres murs d'Azkaban. Sa mère était toujours là, bien-sûr. Il y avait aussi Severus et Blaise, Quentin et Benjamin, qui étaient un peu comme ses amis. Et surtout, surtout, il y avait Grégoire et Arya. Son petit frère de cœur et sa demi-sœur. Qu'est-ce que devait penser Grégoire de lui, à présent ? Il se disait sûrement que le Serpentard l'avait abandonné. Et Arya ? Comment allait-elle ? Son traumatisme avait-il reflué ou au contraire, s'était-il aggravé ? Il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras tous les deux. Vivre sans eux, sans voir Arya au petit-déjeuner et sans recevoir de lettre de Grégoire, était un enfer.

Et, pire que tout, il y avait Hermione. Les premiers jours, il avait cru redevenir fou sans elle. Il s'était accroché aux souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle, à l'espoir qu'elle le tirerait d'ici. Mais ses espérances avaient vite disparues lorsque, après plusieurs jours passés en cellule, il n'avait vu personne venir. Aucune visite, aucune lettre, aucune nouvelle. Et il s'était peu à peu laissé convaincre par les répliques moqueuses et narquoises de son garde : Hermione l'avait abandonné.

Quoi de plus normal après tout ? Cette affaire avait du être largement médiatisée, et elle n'avait pas du vouloir s'impliquer, de peur de s'attirer des ennuis. Ou de se faire des ennemis, tout simplement. Et puis ça devait lui retirer une sacrée épine du pied. Après tout, cet homme qu'avait mentionné Ginny pouvait très bien exister pour de vrai, et si elle était attirée par lui, son enfermement lui évitait de s'expliquer et de rompre. Avec l'intervention de Uitiosus, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir et de lui dire ce qu'elle comptait faire de lui, après la réinsertion. Elle avait parlé de l'humanité du contrat, puis Uitiosus avait débarqué. Après réflexion, il se disait qu'elle lui aurait certainement expliqué qu'un avenir avec lui était impossible, que ça poserait problème avec les enfants et que cela lui attirerait l'aversion de la population sorcière.

Et alors que son procès était fixé pour le lendemain, il avait perdu tout espoir de sortir d'Azkaban avant la fin de sa peine officielle, soit dans sept ans. D'ailleurs, on l'avait prévenu qu'il n'assisterait même pas à l'audience. On déciderait pour lui, sans lui laisser l'occasion de se défendre. Et si par miracle il avait un avocat, ce serait sûrement le moins cher de la population, qui s'estimerait heureux qu'il en prenne pour sept ans et pas pour quatorze...

Retenant un sanglot douloureux, il se blottit un peu plus dans l'angle du mur et tenta de se protéger du froid mordant qui régnait dans le bâtiment. Avec un peu de chance, il mourrait d'une pneumonie avant la fin de sa peine, songea-t-il, amer.

* * *

><p>Et bhé, on peut dire qu'il est vraiment au fond du gouffre notre petit Drago ! Faut dire aussi qu'un mois à Azkaban sans visite ni contact avec ses proches =S Surtout que Kingsley ne s'est pas trop foulé pour ravancer la date du jugement !<p>

De son côté, Severus a enfin décidé de se prendre en main et se comporter en tant que père ! Certaines d'entre vous avez vu juste en pensant qu'il allait volé au secours d'Arya ;) C'était peut-être un peu prévisible, mais j'aimais bien l'idée quand même x) Mais bon, une fois l'adrénaline retombée, il reste quand même maladroit vis à vis de sa fille. D'ailleurs, elle non plus ne sait pas quoi dire. Faut dire qu'ils sont tous les deux du genre asociales ! Ca n'aide pas non plus !

Bop, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Bon week-end à toutes et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant ! ;) Bisous bisous


	31. Chapter 30

Coucou tout le monde !

Ca y est, les vacances sont finies =( snif snif

En revanche, il reste trois chapitres avant la fin de cette fiction xD D'ailleurs, je tiens à signaler tout de suite que je passerai cette histoire en cross-over dès la semaine prochaine, puisque le croisement avec le monde de Bottero s'effectuera dans le prochain chapitre. Ce sera léger, et toujours du point de vue Harry Potter. Il n'y aura pas d'immersion dans le monde de Gwendalavir.

Bref, nous n'en sommes pas encore là, alors parlons plutôt de ce chapitre x) Un chapitre plutôt court, 13 pages word en tout. On y retrouve Drago, et oui ça y est ! xD Et un petit bonhomme que beaucoup d'entre vous apprécient particulièrement ;)

Bop, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ;)

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Votre soutien est un vrai bonheur et j'espère vraiment que les trois chapitres restant vous plairont tout autant ;) Merci à vous =)

Bonne lecture à toutes ;)

* * *

><p>Hermione faisait les cent pas devant la salle d'audience depuis plus de dix minutes maintenant. Le jugement de Drago commençait dans un quart d'heure, et elle avait déjà les nerfs à cran. Même s'il s'agissait d'un jugement interne à Azkaban, il se déroulait au ministère, en présence des représentants de la justice. Le Magenmagot ne se réunissait pas dans son ensemble, mais il y aurait au moins 30 membres de la cour, en plus des autorités d'Azkaban. Uitiosus s'occuperait à coup sûr de l'accusation. Drago n'était pas censé être présent, et on ne lui avait même pas assigné d'avocat. Aussi s'était-elle portée volontaire pour le représenter, s'attirant une fois de plus les gros titres de la Gazette. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chances de le faire innocenter, encore moins de faire en sorte qu'il soit remis chez elle s'il s'en sortait. Mais elle refusait de baisser les bras. Et puis, Kingsley assistait à l'audience, puisqu'il avait écrit le contrat qu'elle avait transgressé avec Drago.<p>

Malgré tout, elle avait du soutien dans la salle. Peu de monde en comparaison des gens qui lui étaient hostiles, mais déjà bien assez. Harry avait tenu à venir. Son poste d'auror ne justifiait pas sa présence, mais on ne refusait quasiment rien à celui qui avait éradiqué Voldemort. Il y avait aussi Quentin et Benjamin, qui comparaissaient comme témoins. Narcissa Malfoy serait présente aussi, même si Hermione savait qu'elle n'oserait pas croiser son regard. Arya avait voulu venir aussi, mais la Gryffondor avait refusé, de peur qu'elle ne fasse un fiasco. Et Severus Rogue était retourné à Poudlard le matin même pour la rentrée.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit bientôt, et elle attendit que le gros de la foule soit entré pour leur emboîter le pas. Un bras la retint alors qu'elle allait passer la double porte. Faisant volte face, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Josh, qui semblait essoufflé et agité. Il tenait un dossier à la main, mais elle ne parvint pas à lire son intitulé. Son parton n'était pas censé assister au procès, aussi s'étonna-t-elle de le trouver là.

– Hermione, il faut que je te parle, lui dit-il en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

– Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as pas de quoi sortir Malfoy de ce pétrin... commença-t-il, prudent.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Redemanda-t-elle en fixant le dossier comme si elle craignait qu'il explose.

– Peut-être bien la seule chance que tu as de le récupérer.

* * *

><p>– Bien, l'audience va commencer ! S'exclama la présidente du Magenmagot, une certaine Emblèmica Pravda. Le détenu Drago Malfoy, classé R depuis sept ans, est accusé par Mr Uitiosus, directeur de la prison d'Azkaban, d'avoir transgressé la clause 4.3.1 du contrat de réinsertion sur les liens entre le détenu et le tuteur. Mr Uitiosus, est-ce bien cela ?<p>

– Tout à fait, Madame la présidente, susurra le petit homme en jetant un regard mauvais à Hermione, assise de l'autre côté de la pièce.

La jeune femme déglutit, mal à l'aise.

Et son malêtre ne fit que perdurer. On invita Uitiosus à relater les faits sur lesquels étaient basées ses accusations. Comme il n'y avait aucun témoin, il ne se gêna pas pour ajouter nombres de détails sortis tous droits de son imagination. Il se trouva ainsi à décrire une scène presque vulgaire et choquante, où Hermione se serait trouvée dénudée alors que Drago l'embrassait fougueusement. Outrée, les joues en feu face à l'image qu'il donnait d'elle, la Gryffondor dut attendre qu'il ait fini de raconter ses mensonges sordides, pour se défendre et tenter de rétablir la vérité. Ce qui s'avéra bien compliqué, et elle se trouva infiniment idiote à dire qu'elle était seulement assise sur les genoux de Drago, qui ne se sentait pas bien ce jour là, gardant des souvenirs peu commodes de sa confrontation avec Bellatrix.

En guise d'arguments, Uitiosus cita la presse et fit mention des nombreux articles qui relataient des scènes où les deux sorciers avaient été vu très proches. La moindre sortie en publique fut passée au crible. La sortie au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les manuels scolaires, où les deux jeunes gens avaient été vu main dans la main la rentrée scolaire, où Hermione avait pris la défense du Serpentard, les autres fois où ils s'étaient rendus à la gare ensemble pour récupérer les enfants. Certaines infirmières de St Mangouste avaient également rapporté avoir vu les deux sorciers ensembles à de nombreuses reprises, que ce soit durant les deux jours où ils avaient du rester à l'hôpital ou pendant la convalescence d'Arya. Uitiosus appela deux témoins à charge : Mr Stulti, l'homme qui s'en était pris à Drago à la gare et qu'Hermione avait légèrement bousculé verbalement et l'infirmière qui était venue changer les bandages de Drago lorsque la Gryffondor se trouvait dans sa chambre.

Vint le moment où Hermione put prendre la parole. Sous les dizaines de regards braqués sur elle, elle tenta de faire comprendre à l'assemblée que le contrat de réinsertion n'était en aucun cas humain, et qu'il était bien impossible de vivre avec quelqu'un vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sans s'attacher à lui, d'une quelconque manière qui soit. Malgré tous ses efforts, les membres du conseil ne semblèrent pas convaincus.

– Miss Granger, l'interpella l'un d'eux, vous avez actuellement la garde de nombreux orphelins, qui dépendent entièrement de vous. Mr Uitiosus pense que la présence de Drago Malfoy chez vous était une menace. Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est mieux ainsi ? Ces enfants pourraient être traumatisés par la présence d'un tel individu chez vous.

La Gryffondor, qui s'attendait à cette question, se tourna vers le sorcier. C'était un homme petit et embonpoint, affublé d'une épaisse moustache noire. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de le croiser dans le hall du ministère. Harry ne l'aimait pas : lors de son procès, avant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, cet homme était déjà membre du Magenmagot. Il s'était rangé du côté de Fudges immédiatement.

– Drago Malfoy a passé près de huit mois chez moi, répondit-elle posément. Les enfants n'ont jamais eu de problèmes avec lui. Ils ont appris à le connaître. Drago est comme un frère pour certains d'entre eux, et je ne parle pas de sa sœur qui habite chez moi. Ils ont tous été terriblement bouleversés après qu'il ait été emmené à Azkaban il y a deux mois. Et ils n'attendent plus qu'une chose : qu'il rentre à la maison.

– Vous voulez nous faire croire que Drago Malfoy, qui était prêt de devenir un mangemort et qui est complice dans l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore, est attaché à ces enfants, alors qu'il a fréquenté pendant des années les gens qui ont tués leurs parents ?

– Ce n'est que la stricte vérité, répliqua-t-elle, impassible.

N'ayant plus rien à ajouter, elle se rassit. Les témoins à charge furent appeler à parler. Quentin fut le premier a passer, suivi de Benjamin. Tout deux expliquèrent calmement leur amitié avec Drago, ainsi que les comportements qu'ils avaient pu observer lors de leurs visites chez Hermione. Ils expédièrent brièvement la relation entre les deux sorciers, se contentant de dire que « leur relation ne dépassait pas celle que deux colocataires peuvent avoir ensemble. ». Quentin se permit d'ajouter qu'Hermione n'avait avec Drago aucun comportements différents de ceux qu'elle avait avec lui-même. Hormis ses proches, personne ne comprit le sous-entendu. Hermione retint un sourire reconnaissant, sachant qu'il faisait mention de la relation qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, et elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de garder le contact avec lui. Harry était le troisième et dernier témoin. Il était de loin celui que tout le monde attendait, Hermione comprise.

Le jeune homme ne la déçut pas. Après avoir brièvement évoqué les rapports désastreux qu'il avait eu avec Drago quelques années plus tôt, il enchaîna sur la surprise qu'il avait eu de le revoir le soir de Noël, qu'il avait passé chez Hermione. Il ne manqua pas de parler de l'attachement évident qu'avait Grégoire et certains autres pensionnaires d'Hermione pour le jeune homme. Il évoqua également la bonne impression que lui avait fait le Serpentard, ainsi que son comportement exemplaire lors du réveillon. Concernant sa visite afin de vérifier que Drago Malfoy n'était pas impliqué dans le trafic du polynectar, il fut bref et clair : « Drago Malfoy ne possédait rien de suspect. Concernant la relation qu'il peut avoir avec Hermione, je n'ai rien remarqué qui dépassa le stade de l'amitié entre eux. Hermione traite Drago avec beaucoup d'attention, comme elle le fait avec n'importe lequel de ses enfants, et je trouve tout à fait normal que Drago Malfoy ait mis de côté sa rancœur à son encontre. Cette amitié s'est développée sur la base de la reconnaissance, ce qu'on ne saurait lui reprocher. Je vous remercie ».

Il salua l'audience silencieuse d'un signe de tête et reprit sa place. Il échangea un regard avec Hermione, qui le remercia silencieusement pour sa prestation.

La présidente de l'assemblée se racla la gorge.

– Bien, nous allons procéder au vote.

– Madame la présidente, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais ajouter quelque chose, intervint alors Josh en se levant.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. En tant que chef des aurors, sa présence n'était pas étonnante, mais n'étant cité comme témoin pour aucun des deux partis, il n'avait pas à prendre la parole.

– Mr Taylor. Faites, je vous prie.

Josh descendit des tribunes pour aller se placer au centre de l'assemblée, entre Uitiosus et Hermione. Cette dernière le regardait avec espoir, et son adversaire avec nervosité.

– Comme vous le savez tous, mon équipe enquête actuellement sur un important trafic de polynectar qui sévissait entre autre à Azkaban. Les conséquences ont été désastreuses. Bellatrix Lestrange et de nombreux autres mangemorts ont réussi à s'échapper. Nous les avons tous interpelés depuis, écartant ainsi tout danger. Cependant, afin d'éviter qu'un autre drame semblable ne se reproduise, nous avons tâché de trouver comment une telle faille dans les défenses d'Azkaban avait pu se produire.

Il marqua une pause, laissant le temps à son auditoire de se remémorer les faits et de jauger leur gravité.

– Nous avons déjà procédé à l'arrestation de plusieurs gardes, qui se chargeaient de servir le polynectar aux détenus concernés le soir, lors de la distribution des rations en cellule. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'a fait entrer le polynectar dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Nous avons donc continué nos recherches et nos interrogatoires. Jusqu'à trouver le passeur.

– Hum... Mr Taylor, intervint Uitiosus. Vous nous informez là d'événements très importants, et qu'il ne nous faut pas négliger, mais si je peux me permettre, cela n'a rien à voir avec le jugement d'aujourd'hui.

– Détrompez-vous. Cela a beaucoup à voir avec ce procès. Je disais donc que nous avions trouvé le passeur. Un garde a accepté de témoigner contre l'allégement de sa peine. Il se trouve que si les gardiens se chargeaient de distribuer le polynectar, l'homme qui le faisait entrer dans la prison n'était autre que le sous-directeur d'Azkaban, à savoir Mr Maniobra. Votre principal bras droit, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du directeur de la prison, qui blêmit. A ce jour, rien ne nous permet de rattacher Mr Uitiosus ici présent à ce trafic. Mais il se trouve que les doses de polynectar étaient dissimulées dans le fond de ses boites à cigares, qu'il importe directement de l'étranger.

– Cela ne prouve rien ! Aboya ce dernier, n'y tenant plus, sans se soucier de lui couper la parole.

– ..Or, il est important de noter que Mr Uitiosus est le seul à fumer cette marque de cigare à Azkaban, et qu'il se réapprovisionne toutes les semaines. Il avait donc directement accès à la potion, et avait sûrement connaissance du trafic qui sévissait dans sa prison. Entre autre, une importante somme d'argent a été déposée sur son compte la semaine qui a suivi l'évasion de Bellatrix Lestrange. Aussi, je tiens à vous informer, Mme la présidente du Magenmagot, que dès que cette audience prendra fin, mon équipe procèdera donc à l'interpellation de cet homme afin de le placer en garde à vue dans le cadre d'un interrogatoire.

– Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Hurla Uitiosus, avant que la présidente ne lui ordonne de se taire.

– Cela va de soi, acquiesça-t-elle sèchement à l'attention de Josh.

– Ainsi, avant qu'une quelconque décision ne soit prise aujourd'hui, j'aimerais vous mettre en garde contre la crédibilité de Mr Uitiosus, qui est aujourd'hui plus que douteuse, ajouta Josh, mine de rien. Merci de votre écoute.

Il salua l'assemblée d'un signe de tête et regagna sa place.

– C'est une honte ! S'époumona Uitiosus. Ce ne sont pas des preuves ! Vous ne pouvez pas innocenter Malfoy juste pour cela ! Cet auror a enquêté pour le compte de Miss Granger en se servant de son statut pour accéder à mes comptes ! Se défendit-il.

Josh resta impassible alors que de nombreux murmures parcouraient la salle, encore sous le choc.

– Mr Uitiosus, vous n'avez pas été invité à prendre la parole ! Le réprimanda la présidente Pravda. Veuillez vous asseoir et garder votre place. Nous allons à présent délibérer.

– Cet homme n'a pas tout à fait tord, cependant, intervint un membre du magenmagot en désignant le directeur d'Azkaban. Nous n'allons pas annuler cette audience uniquement pour cela. Même si sa crédibilité est erronée, les témoins nous ont confirmé une amitié entre Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy. Cette attitude transgresse la clause 4.3.1 du contrat de réinsertion. N'est-ce pas, Monsieur le Ministre ?

– Tout à fait, répondit Kingsley, mal à l'aise, en évitant de croiser le regard furieux et menaçant d'Hermione.

– Néanmoins, comme l'a fait remarquer Mr Potter, une amitié sincère et bien fondée ne peut être reprochée à quelqu'un, intervint une autre femme, redonnant espoir à Hermione. Sans compter que Mr Malfoy a longtemps été accusé de racisme envers les nés-moldus et les moldus eux-même. On ne peut pas blâmer ce changement d'attitude.

– Reste à savoir si cette amitié est, comme vous le dites, sincère et bien fondée, remarqua l'homme à la moustache noire. Il pourrait très bien s'agir d'une manipulation de la part de Drago Malfoy pour obtenir une autorisation de réintégrer la société plus rapidement et plus facilement.

– Certes, concéda la femme.

Hermione, qui bouillait sur son banc depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, se tordant nerveusement les mains, se leva, n'y tenant plus. Elle balaya l'assemblée d'un regard circulaire, posa un instant ses yeux sur la présidente du Magenmagot qui semblait indécise, avant de vriller son regard sur Kingsley, qui déglutit, sentant venir les ennuis.

– Je me porte garante pour Drago Malfoy, annonça-t-elle alors d'une voix forte en défiant le Ministre du regard. En tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix et sur mon Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, je me porte garante de Drago Malfoy. Et je demande à ce qu'il soit libéré, remis sous ma responsabilité pour finir sa réinsertion, et que le contrat de réinsertion soit modifié en vue de tenir compte de l'humanité des deux partis impliqués.

Le silence se fit à cette déclaration. Puis les murmures reprirent de plus belle. Les membres du Magenmagot échangèrent des regards perplexes ou moqueurs, et Kingsley faillit se ronger les ongles, tellement stressé qu'il était. Elle avait osé, finalement ! Comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin, maintenant ? Elle était l'une des plus grandes célébrités du monde sorcier, et si elle jouait de sa célébrité pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, elle était quasiment sûre de l'avoir.

– Vous êtes aussi impliquée que Malfoy ! Vociféra Uitiosus, qui ne voulait pas abandonner la partie malgré les accusations de Josh. Vous ne pouvez pas vous porter garante pour lui !

– Mr Uitiosus n'a pas tord, concéda la présidente du Magenmagot. Votre position n'est pas assez objective pour cela.

Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent sous la déception. C'était sa dernière chance. Depuis sa place dans les tribunes, Harry se racla la gorge et se leva.

– Je me porte garant de Drago Malfoy, déclara-t-il calmement. En tant que Membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix et Elu, sur mon Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, je me porte garant de Drago Malfoy et demande à ce qu'il soit remis en liberté, placé sous la tutelle de Miss Granger et que le contrat de réinsertion soit modifié.

La stupeur laissa tout le monde pantois. Uitiosus s'en serait arraché les cheveux, et si Kingsley l'avait pu, il aurait pris la fuite et se serait isolé sur une île déserte pour échapper au médias qui allaient l'assaillir de questions après l'audience. Trahi par Harry Potter en personne ! Une vraie catastrophe ! Que pouvait-il faire si le Survivant en personne, lui qui avait détesté Drago Malfoy de tout son être, se portait à présent garant de lui ? Il était impuissant face à l'influence écrasante d'Harry Potter. Et la célébrité intemporelle du Trio d'Or constituait à elle seule un pouvoir presque aussi important que le sien. Il ne pouvait rien faire face à deux de ses membres ! Ne manquait plus que le troisième s'en mêle, et le suspens de ce jugement tomberait à l'eau.

Et il ne réalisait pas à quel point il pensait vrai.

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et s'avança jusque devant la présidente du Magenmagot, sous le regard ébahi de toute l'assemblée, et plus particulièrement celui d'Hermione, qui ne savait plus quoi penser. A lui seul, cet homme pouvait lui assurer toutes ses chances de gagner, ou au contraire faire tout tomber à l'eau. Elle croisa son regard azur et le pria silencieusement de ne pas faire de bêtises.

– J'arrive peut-être un peu tard, et je n'ai pas été convié à ce jugement, mais j'aimerais faire une déclaration.

Un silence de quelques secondes plana sur l'assemblée.

– Je me suis montré idiot et égoïste, indigne d'être l'ami d'une personne à qui je tenais. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour comprendre mon erreur, et si je ne peux pas effacer tout ce que j'ai dit, je n'en essaierai pas moins de réparer mes tords aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte en se tournant vers la Gryffondor. Moi, Ronald Bilius Weasley, me porte garant pour Drago Malfoy, en tant que Membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix et sur mon Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, et demande la même chose que mes deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Hermione.

En cet instant, la stupéfaction de la salle n'aurait pu être plus grande. Uitiosus, la bouche grande ouverte, hochait la tête de gauche à droite, refusant d'y croire. Kingsley essayait de se faire tout petit alors que la présidente du Magenmagot feuilletait furieusement l'énorme manuscrit où étaient répertoriées les lois sorcières, cherchant vainement un cas similaire.

– Hum... dit-elle finalement, ses recherches n'ayant pas abouties. Et bien... soit. Nous allons à présent procéder au vote en tenant compte... de votre proposition. Ceux qui sont pour une condamnation de Drago Malfoy. Il devra alors rester à Azkaban jusqu'à ce que sa peine initiale se termine, soit pour sept ans.

Quelques mains se levèrent, hésitantes. Parmi elle, le petit homme à la moustache, et une vieille femme à l'air sévère. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de compter, mais elle aurait juré que la majorité n'y était pas.

– Ceux qui sont pour un abandon des charges, continua la présidente. Drago Malfoy sera alors replacé sous la responsabilité de Miss Granger pour le reste de sa réinsertion.

Cette fois, les mains se levèrent sans hésitation, filant droit vers le plafond comme si elles désiraient le toucher. Et Hermione n'eut pas besoin de compter pour savoir que la majorité y était, ce coup-ci.

– Bien. Vous êtes aujourd'hui 33 membres à avoir assisté à cette audience. 22 sont favorables à la libération de Drago Malfoy. Les charges sont donc abandonnées.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait défaillir sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Ron, éperdue de reconnaissance. Tous les membres du magenmagot présents se mirent à parler, les uns pour faire part de leur enthousiasme, les autres pour marquer leur désapprobation et leur indignation. Uitiosus, bien trop abasourdi pour décoincer le moindre mot, se contentait de faire de grands gestes impuissants et d'ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Un appel au silence de la part de la présidente fit taire les conversations et tout le monde regagna sa place.

– Monsieur le Ministre souhaite faire une déclaration, annonça-t-elle.

Kingsley se leva, mal à l'aise, en essayant toutefois de conserver un air impassible.

– Merci, Maître Pravda. Etant donné les circonstances et l'issue de votre vote, j'ai décidé de suivre le conseil de Miss Granger et de modifier les termes du contrat de réinsertion pour y instaurer une plus grande tolérance pour les relations entre le détenu et son responsable. Ce contrat était peut-être effectivement trop peu humain. Merci de votre attention.

Les premiers applaudissements partirent du fond de la salle, où les chanceux qui se trouvaient dans la pénombre savaient qu'on ne les identifierait pas. La clameur se répandit bientôt dans les premiers rangs, et Hermione s'y joignit avec un enthousiasme non feint.

Uitiosus en aurait mangé sa baguette tant il était furieux. Un membre du personnel de la prison descendit des gradins pour venir le trouver.

– Patron, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'enquit-il.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ! Enragea le petit homme en pivotant rageusement vers lui. Malfoy a encore gagné !

– Alors... on le laisse partir ?

– Évidement qu'on le laisse partir ! Que voulez-vous faire d'autre ! Et débrouillez-vous pour qu'il soit présentable ! Avec l'ampleur qu'a pris cette affaire, la presse aura tôt fait de camper chez Granger pour immortaliser son arrivée. S'il n'est pas en bon état, cela va nous retomber dessus !

– Mais patron... il n'y a même pas de salle de bain dans les cellules...

– Et bien ouvrez-lui celle de vos quartiers ! Aboya Uitiosus, à bout de nerf. Débrouillez-vous, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui !

Il s'éloigna à grands pas, laissant son employé planté là, hébété. Deux aurors lui barrèrent la route et le conduisirent vers la sortie afin de le mener aux salles d'interrogatoires des étages supérieurs.

A quelques pas de là, Kingsley descendit de la tribune réservée aux membres du Magenmagot et aux invités d'honneur, et se dirigea vers Hermione.

– Kingsley, le salua-t-elle d'un hochement de tête. Je me suis peut-être montrée impolie envers vous. Vous m'en voyez désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Et je tiens également à vous remercier pour avoir accepté de modifier le contrat.

– Oui, je n'avais pas tellement le choix non plus, grommela-t-il. A ce propos Hermione, je tenais à vous dire. Je modifie peut-être cette clause, mais je ne veux pas lire dans les journaux des prochains mois que la descendance Malfoy est en marche. Suis-je assez clair ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire sarcastique avant de tourner les talons.

Derrière lui, la Gryffondor était devenue aussi rouge que son blason.

* * *

><p>On frappa à la porte de son bureau, et Rogue grogna l'ordre d'entrée, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de voir débarquer McGonagall en ce soir de rentrée. La vieille peau allait sûrement lui demander pourquoi Arya n'était pas revenue à l'école, et encore lui faire la leçon sur le rôle qu'un père devait tenir, avant de hurler qu'il était indigne et tout le tralalala. Puis elle s'égosillerait une dernière fois devant son silence et sortirait, prenant le portrait de Dumbledore à témoin qu'elle faisait tout pour arranger la situation entre le père et la fille, puis Dumbledore prendrait la relève et...<p>

– Euh... professeur Rogue ? Murmura une petite voix hésitante, qui n'était pas celle de McGonagall.

Penché sur un parchemin sur lequel il établissait la liste d'ingrédients pour une nouvelle potion, Rogue prit le temps de poser sa plume avant de relever les yeux sur l'intrus. Il soupira en avisant la tête ébouriffé d'une de ces saletés de demi-portions de Gryffondor. Et un gosse de Granger, comme si ça ne suffisait pas.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Gronda-t-il en le toisant avec dédain.

– Euh... et bien c'est que...

– Cessez de bafouiller ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait, vous et votre imbécile de frère ? A moins que ce ne soit avec ces trois autres idiots de Serdaigle !

Horrifié, Grégoire recula d'un pas. Mieux valait pour lui qu'il explique tout de suite la raison de sa venue, avant que Rogue ne s'imagine d'autres scénarios semblables, et qui semblaient l'énerver, qui plus est.

– J'ai entendu le professeur McGonagall dire que Drago avait été innocenté, couina-t-il.

– Et alors ?

– Et bien, comme vous êtes euh... son parrain, vous allez sûrement aller le voir ce soir et... ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu alors... j'ai pensé que...

Sa voix se transforma en un petit gargouillement face au regard assassin de Rogue. La voix doucereuse que ce dernier prit pour répondre était encore plus terrifiante.

– Etes-vous entrain de me demander de vous emmener avec moi chez Granger ce soir pour aller voir Drago ? Susurra-t-il.

Effrayé, Grégoire ne put décrocher un mot, et il se contenta de hocher imperceptiblement la tête.

– S'il vous plait, parvint-il à articuler en avisant l'air menaçant de Rogue. Je veux bien prendre toutes les heures de colle que vous voudrez...

* * *

><p>Drago avançait péniblement tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Son garde l'avait sorti de sa cellule une heure plus tôt, sans raison apparente puisque les repas collectifs au réfectoire n'avaient lieu qu'à midi. Les repas du soir étaient servis en cellule. Paniqué, il avait tenté de se rappeler où menaient les sombres couloirs gris, tous semblables dans cette prison. Puis on l'avait poussé dans une section qu'il ne connaissait pas, où les murs étaient peints de couleurs plus claires et où les portes n'étaient pas celles de cellules, mais bien celles de chambres équipées de tout le confort qu'il fallait. On l'avait bouclé dans une salle de bain sous la surveillance d'un garde qui lui avait ordonné de prendre une douche, trop hébété qu'il était pour se glisser de lui-même sous le jet d'eau tiède.<p>

Et maintenant, on l'escortait à nouveau dans le dédale de couloirs sombres, après lui avoir donné des habits propres à porter : un T-shirt noir à manches longues et un jean moldu, un peu usés certes, mais qui changeaient radicalement de la tenue en lambeaux des prisonniers. Il avait reconnu le chemin des parloirs, et avait fait le rapprochement avec les soins qu'on lui avait prodigués. Malgré tout, il refusait de comprendre. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était sûrement une autre mesquinerie organisée par la direction pour lui ruiner le moral.

Car il n'avait pas pu gagner le procès. C'était impossible.

Et il s'efforça de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus dénier la vérité.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard chocolaté d'Hermione qui l'attendait de l'autre côté des parloirs. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la serre dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour cacher son émotion. Il sentit les larmes de soulagement de la jeune femme couler sur sa peau alors que lui-même sentait ses yeux s'humidifier.

– C'est fini, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, la voix pleine d'émotion. On rentre à la maison Drago. C'est fini.

* * *

><p>Assise contre le mur, près de la porte de la chambre de Drago, Arya n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le retour de son demi-frère. Hermione avait envoyé un message plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour leur annoncer que Drago était sorti d'affaire. La jeune fille avait appris la nouvelle avec un immense soulagement, et une bouffée de joie était montée en elle à l'idée qu'elle allait revoir le Serpentard.<p>

Cependant, après près de deux heures et demi d'attente, sa joie était retombée, laissant place à un doute affreux et à une exaspération imminente. La première demi-heure, elle avait pris son mal en patience, sachant que cela devait prendre du temps, de faire sortir quelqu'un de la tour fortifiée d'Azkaban. Lorsque l'horloge avait sonné 20 heure, elle avait trouvé que ça commençait à faire long. Et maintenant que l'aiguille avait fait un tour de plus sur l'horloge, elle n'en pouvait plus. Fatiguée après avoir galopé toute la matinée avec Stellmaria, épuisée par le stress qu'elle avait éprouvé en attendant la sentence, et vidée de toute énergie d'avoir piétinée pendant trois heures dans l'attente du retour de Drago, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : aller dormir.

Camille était reparti à l'auberge afin de lui laisser l'intimité nécessaire à ses retrouvailles avec son demi-frère, mais finalement, il aurait tout aussi bien pu rester.

Elle leva les yeux en entendant une porte se fermer plus loin dans le couloir, et ne se gêna pas pour les laisser traîner sur le corps de Logan, qui venait de sortir de sa chambre, les cheveux encore humides après avoir pris sa douche.

– Encore là ? S'étonna-t-il en s'approchant. Je ne te savais pas si patiente.

– Moi non plus, marmonna-t-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le sol à côté d'elle.

Il esquissa un sourire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, faisait mine d'ignorer le tressaillement qui l'agita. Depuis le temps, il s'était fait une raison : Arya était toujours anxieuse lorsqu'il était avec elle, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle y mettait. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se détendit et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

– Pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore là ? Ca fait des heures qu'ils devraient être rentrés.

– La séance commençait à 15 heure trente. Le temps que les témoins parlent et que les juges délibèrent, ça a du durer au moins trois heure. Sans parler de la paperasse qui a du suivre, et du temps qu'il faut pour que Drago soit libéré. Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu sais, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle étouffait un bâillement. Tu vas être fatiguée pour demain sinon.

– Oh, me parle pas de demain, ronchonna-t-elle. J'ai pas franchement envie de retourner à Poudlard.

– Plains-toi, Rogue t'as encore accordé un jour le temps que tu vois Drago.

– Vu le temps qu'il met pour arriver, il va me falloir la semaine pour trouver le temps de lui parler.

Elle soupira et garda le silence pendant quelques minutes. Logan caressait distraitement ses cheveux, perdu dans ses pensées.

– Tu sais, reprit-elle, je crois que tu vas me manquer, quand je serais à Poudlard.

– Tu crois ? S'esclaffa le jeune homme. C'est trop d'honneur, merci.

– Rhoo le prend pas mal. Tu devrais être content d'avoir une copine qui n'est pas toujours fourrée dans tes pattes.

– Ca, c'est sûr, on ne peut pas dire que tu m'étouffes, acquiesça-t-il. Je t'avouerai même que j'apprécierai que tu sois un peu plus dans mes pattes, comme tu dis.

La Serpentard esquissa un sourire.

– Pour quelqu'un qui voulait prendre ses distances il y a peu, c'est pas gagné, se moqua-t-elle.

– Ca te déplait peut-être ? Répliqua-t-il avec une grimace en lui lançant un coup d'œil éloquent.

– Franchement ?... Non, admit-elle.

Sans réfléchir, elle lui vola un baiser, ce qui l'étonna autant qu'elle : jamais elle ne prenait ce genre d'initiative. Logan tressaillit et répondit avec une fougue mal contenue, souriant contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle approfondit elle-même le baiser.

– Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir aller dormir tout de suite ? Lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

– Seulement si tu viens dormir avec moi... et si tu ne dépasses pas les limites, ajouta-t-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

Logan sourit à nouveau et se redressa, la relevant avec lui sans efforts.

– Et Drago ? S'enquit-il alors qu'ils atteignaient sa chambre.

– Il pourra bien attendre demain. De toute façon, je me doute que je ne suis pas celle avec qui il souhaite passer ses premières heures de liberté.

.

La porte donnant sur le parc s'ouvrit une demi-heure plus tard, alors que la maison était plongée dans le silence et l'obscurité.

– Bienvenu à la maison, chuchota Hermione en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer Drago.

Le jeune homme l'observa un moment sans rien dire, trop ému qu'il était par cette petite phrase anodine.

Il entra dans le hall et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, prenant le temps de balayer la pièce du regard, de se remémorer les bons moments qu'il avait vécus ici, de s'imaginer ce qui avait pu s'y passer pendant son absence, et de penser à ce qui s'y jouerait maintenant qu'il était revenu. Il laissa son regard glisser sur les sièges près de la baie vitrée, où il discutait souvent avec Blaise, puis sur l'escalier en colimaçon que les enfants avaient décoré à Noël, et sur l'entrée du salon, d'où il avait observé Hermione raconter des histoires aux gamins pendant l'orage.

– N'allume pas, souffla la jeune femme alors qu'il allait appuyer sur l'interrupteur pour contempler la pièce dans toute sa splendeur. Il y a sûrement des journalistes devant la grille, et je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que tu es rentré. Ils nous harcèleraient toute la soirée pour avoir une interview.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, encore troublé par les événements, doutant encore que ce qu'il vivait était bien la réalité et non un rêve. En revanche, il ne protesta pas lorsque la Gryffondor l'accola doucement contre le mur pour capturer ses lèvres.

– Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse.

Le Serpentard s'autorisa enfin à la serrer dans ses bras. Il respira profondément la délicieuse odeur de mûre qui émanait de ses cheveux, fermant les yeux pour profiter du moment.

– J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné, avoua-t-il alors douloureusement.

Lui avoir dit allégea la culpabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il avait pensé à tellement d'horreurs à son sujet en prison, se laissant convaincre par les médisances de ses gardes qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber. Alors que pendant ce temps, elle avait tout fait pour qu'il soit libéré. Il se sentait tellement coupable et idiot. Il fut incapable de soutenir son regard lorsqu'elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

– Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais les laisser t'enfermer sans rien faire ? Murmura-t-elle, blessée malgré elle. J'ai cru devenir folle sans toi.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir aux parloirs ? Même ma mère est restée hors de vue. Je n'ai eu de visite de personne.

– Tu étais interdit de visites, et on nous avait défendu de t'envoyer du courrier. Drago je suis tellement désolée...

– Ne dis pas ça. Tu viens certainement de me sauver la vie. Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolée pour ça. Je t'en suis tellement reconnaissant. Et je ne veux même pas que tu t'excuses pour avoir accepté de transgresser ce contrat. J'ai été tellement content que tu le fasses, souffla-t-il en plongeant à nouveau son visage dans son cou. Je te promets de faire un effort pour m'y tenir. Je ne gâcherai pas la seconde chance que tu m'as donnée.

– Drago... Kingsley a accepté de modifier cette clause du contrat, lui apprit-elle doucement. Il va faire en sorte d'instaurer une plus grande tolérance en ce qui concerne les relations détenus/responsables de réinsertion.

– Ca m'étonnerait qu'il aille jusqu'à accepter une relation comme la notre, commenta-t-il, pragmatique.

– Crois-moi, il fera une exception, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire en coin qui le surprit.

Il ne lui posa cependant pas de questions pour savoir sur quoi elle se basait pour être si sûre d'elle, trop heureux qu'il était de la nouvelle.

– Dans ce cas, ça change tout, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'éterniser. La cheminée grésilla, et ils eurent juste le temps de se séparer avant que Rogue ne débarque dans le hall. Et pour leur plus grand étonnement à tous les deux _ et Severus était lui-même surpris d'avoir cédé à ça _, le directeur de Poudlard était suivi de Grégoire. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions : dès qu'il aperçut Drago, le Gryffondor se rua sur lui comme un boulet de canon en hurlant son nom, manquant de déséquilibrer le Serpentard, encore affaibli.

– Je suis tellement content de te revoir ! S'égailla Grégoire en serrant le jeune homme contre lui de toutes ses forces.

– Moi aussi bonhomme, moi aussi, murmura Drago en l'étreignant en retour. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué, dit-il en songeant aux heures cauchemardesques où il avait regretté la présence de tous ses proches.

– C'était trop nul les vacances sans toi ! Se plaignit Grégoire. Je n'avais plus personne pour jouer avec moi ! Et puis la maison est vide quand tu n'es pas là !

– A se demander comment vous faisiez quand vous ne le connaissiez pas, commenta Rogue, acerbe, derrière lui.

Grégoire rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en se rappelant que Rogue était avec lui. Il fit une grimace à Drago, qui sourit avant de se relever pour serrer la main de son parrain.

– Je te remercie de l'avoir amené, dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Grégoire de l'autre main.

Rogue haussa un sourcil, étonné.

– Il m'a cassé les pieds pendant près d'une demi-heure pour que je l'amène, marmonna-t-il en foudroyant le Gryffondor du regard.

– Et vous avez accepté ? C'est si généreux de votre part, remarqua Hermione, un rien sarcastique.

– C'est surtout lui qui a accepté de recevoir toutes les heures de colles possibles jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et de faire perdre 50 points à Gryffondor.

– Quoi ! S'insurgea la jeune femme. Vous avez osé lui faire un tel chantage !

– C'est lui qui s'est proposé, répondit Severus en haussant les épaules.

– C'est ignoble de votre part ! Comment pouvez-vous faire une chose pareille ?

Severus haussa à nouveau les épaules et la gratifia d'un regard exaspéré, agacé qu'elle s'énerve ainsi contre lui. La jeune femme ne put rien ajouter de plus : Logan venait de les rejoindre. Il serra chaleureusement la main de Drago, alors que Rogue l'observait d'un œil critique et suspicieux. Et malheureusement pour le Gryffondor, il n'avait pas été espion pour rien.

– Arya n'est pas là ? s'étonna Hermione. Pourtant, elle voulait à tout prix être présente quand tu rentrerais. Elle a même demandé à rester ici un jour de plus le temps de te voir, dit-elle à l'attention de Drago, qui esquissa un sourire, touché.

– Non, elle dort. Elle a attendu toute la soirée et comme vous n'arriviez pas, elle est allée se coucher, intervint Logan.

– Le tout est de savoir si elle est allée se coucher dans sa chambre ou dans la votre, cingla Rogue, les yeux plus noirs que jamais, en toisant Logan d'un regard assassin.

Il avait observé le jeune homme de longues minutes, et même s'il n'était plus espion depuis longtemps, certaines habitudes lui étaient restées. Les cheveux désordonnés sur jeune homme, son T-shirt froissé et ses yeux brillants ne lui avaient pas échappé. Et il n'avait pas manqué d'apercevoir le cheveu roux accroché à son épaule, et qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Et même s'il n'avait pas une relation père-fille très développée avec la rouquine, il n'appréciait que peu l'idée qu'elle fréquente le Gryffondor.

– Tu sors avec Arya ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Drago, abasourdi.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, la jeune fille se remettait tout juste de son traumatisme et piquait une crise dès qu'un garçon l'approchait à moins de deux mètres _ hormis Camille, évidemment. Il voyait mal comment Logan avait pu s'y prendre pour se faire accepter d'elle à nouveau en si peu de temps.

– Depuis un mois, avoua Logan, sans pour autant baisser les yeux.

Après tout, il n'avait pas honte de sortir avec elle. Et il se fichait bien de ce que Rogue pourrait lui dire à ce sujet. Quand à Drago... pour l'instant, il semblait trop surpris pour penser à lui faire une remarque. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione.

– Logan, soupira-t-elle. Je vous ai déjà dit que le règlement de la maison s'appliquait à tout le monde ! Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, non ? Les filles sont au premier et les garçons au deuxième ! Tu es censé le rappeler aux autres !

– Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois ! Siffla Severus d'un ton menaçant.

– Professeur Rogue... essaya de le temporiser Hermione. Logan est majeur, il sait ce qu'il fait.

– Oui, mais ma fille n'est pas majeure, et c'est bien là tout le problème, répliqua-t-il.

Drago en resta sous le choc. Severus venait d'appeler Arya « ma fille ». Merlin, comment avait-il pu se passer autant de choses en son absence ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué une année complète. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

– Et attend, c'est pas fini, fit Grégoire comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

– … Préviens, continuait Rogue à côté d'eux. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu d'Arya, je vous jure que vous le regretterez !

– Je vous conseille d'aborder la question directement avec elle, rétorqua Logan. Je pense qu'elle apprécie bien trop que je touche ses cheveux pour prendre vos menaces au sérieux.

Severus manqua s'étouffer devant une telle insolence, alors qu'Hermione se couvrait le visage d'une main, horrifiée par l'influence qu'avait Arya sur le Gryffondor et par le comportement de plus en plus catastrophique de ce dernier.

– Viens, je vais te préparer à manger, dit-elle à l'attention de Drago en l'entraînant vers la cuisine. Je crois qu'il faut mieux les laisser régler leurs comptes en tête à tête. Toi aussi, tu viens, ajouta-t-elle en passant un bras autour des épaules de Grégoire, qui se retenait de rire.

Les éclats de voix qui résonnaient dans le hall alors que le ton montait peu à peu entre les deux hommes s'estompèrent lorsque la Gryffondor ferma la porte de la cuisine derrière elle. Elle servit une assiette pleine à Drago, qui ne se fit pas prier pour manger. Ayant déjà dîné à Poudlard, Grégoire resta un moment avec eux pour parler avec Drago, puis s'éclipsa pour aller jouer dans le salon, laissant les deux sorciers en tête à tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un dernier éclat de voix, Hermione entendit le bruit caractéristique de la cheminée, et en déduisit que Rogue était parti. En oubliant Grégoire, visiblement, puisqu'un seul « pop » retentit dans la pièce. Les escaliers grincèrent quelques secondes sous les pas de Logan, puis tout redevint silencieux. Drago repoussa son assiette, repu. Avisant les cernes violacées qui soulignaient ses yeux, Hermione l'incita à monter.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, une boule d'émotion lui serra la gorge. Rien n'avait changé. Sa chambre était toujours là, telle qu'il l'avait laissée en partant, avec le livre qu'il avait commencé posé sur sa table de chevet et sa dernière revue de Quidditch ouverte sur le bureau. Seuls les draps avaient été changés. Un délicieux parfum boisé flottait dans la pièce, si différent de l'odeur d'humidité qui suintait des murs d'Azkaban. Tout était propre et brillant, comme si la pièce elle-même s'attendait à son retour. Son regard tomba alors sur la photo prise lors de la sortie à la patinoire, qui trônait fièrement sur le coin de son bureau dans un cadre tout neuf.

– Elle m'a aidée à tenir durant toutes ses semaines où tu n'étais pas là, glissa Hermione en suivant son regard.

Touché, Drago la caressa d'un regard éperdu de reconnaissance et d'amour avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Dans la salle de bain, tout avait été soigneusement lavé et rangé de sorte qu'il n'avait plus qu'à prendre. Le bain-douche et l'éponge de bain étaient posés dans un petit panier sur le rebord de la baignoire une serviette bleu nuit se trouvait à portée de main alors que son peignoir l'attendait sagement, accroché sur la patère de la porte, juste à côté de la douche.

– Il ne manque plus que toi, lui dit Hermione avec un sourire avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, le laissant seul dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau, quelques trente minutes plus tard, trop fatigué pour s'éterniser, il eut l'agréable surprise de trouver la Gryffondor dans sa chambre. Elle attendait patiemment qu'il sorte, assise sur la chaise de son bureau, en chemise de nuit, prête pour aller dormir. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le lit était déjà ouvert. Des deux côtés. Un sourire se peignit sur son visage.

– Ca ne te dérange pas, si je dors avec toi cette nuit ? S'enquit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

– Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il en faisant glisser une mèche de ses cheveux acajous entre ses doigts.

Ce contact si doux et si léger le fit frissonner. Combien de fois avait-il rêver de pouvoir faire ça ces dernières semaines ? Des dizaines de fois, très certainement.

– Je sais, lui assura-t-elle. Parce que c'était la même chose pour moi.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, l'entraînant avec lui. Un long frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, s'accrochant désespérément à lui comme si elle craignait qu'il disparaisse à nouveau.

– Je t'aime tellement, chuchota-t-il lorsqu'elle se recula.

Elle eut un sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau, savourant la saveur de ses lèvres tièdes qui lui avaient tellement manqué.

– Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en nichant sa tête dans son cou. Tu es fatigué, remarqua-t-elle en avisant ses yeux qui peinaient à rester ouvert.

– Je ne veux pas dormir, protesta-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller demain, et de découvrir que tu n'es plus là. Que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, et que je suis encore à Azkaban.

– On a gagné Drago. Tu es libre. Et je te promets que je serais là quand tu te réveilleras. Et demain, tu as une journée chargée. Ils ne sont pas venus ce soir parce qu'ils se doutent que tu as besoin de repos, mais demain tout le monde va venir te voir. Ta mère sera sûrement là à la première heure, et Blaise va certainement prendre sa journée aussi. Benjamin et Quentin passeront après le travail, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Ginny et Harry viennent te voir aussi. Quant à Ron...

– Potter et Weasley ? Releva Drago, indécis, en étouffant cependant un bâillement, éreinté. Qu'est-ce que Potter et Weasley viennent faire là dedans ? La dernière fois...

– C'est sûrement à eux que revient notre victoire, Drago. Harry et Ron se sont portés garants pour toi. Uitiosus pensait que ce n'était pas légitime que je le fasse moi-même. Je ne l'ai pas écouté, mais ça n'aurait sûrement rien donné si les garçons n'avaient pas donné leur parole que tu te conduirais bien d'ici la fin de ta réinsertion.

– Je suppose que je vais devoir les remercier, fit Drago après un silence.

– Ce serait mieux, en effet. En attendant, tu vas aller te coucher. Je te jure que tu as une tête à faire peur, avec tous ces cernes !

– Ca n'a pas l'air de t'effrayer, pourtant, se moqua-t-il en se glissant sous la couette.

Le tissu était doux et chaud sur sa peau, et il poussa un soupir de bien-être.

Elle ne répliqua pas, préférant se lover contre lui, trop heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé pour lui lancer d'autres pics. Il referma ses bras sur elle, savourant son contact chaud contre son corps, appréciant la douceur de ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le visage.

– Hermione ? Appela-t-il alors qu'elle embrassait son cou, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle suscitait chez lui.

– Hmm ?

– Merci. Merci de m'avoir sorti de là.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi, sourit-elle en déposant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est vrai, souffla-t-elle.

Elle allait l'embrasser, mettant ainsi fin au supplice qu'elle lui imposait, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Comme le petit chevalier du portrait était endormi, Grégoire n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir la porte. Il entra, se couvrant les yeux avec ses mains.

– Je peux regarder ou pas ? S'enquit-il, craignant de surprendre les deux sorciers dans une situation dérangeante.

Hermione rougit, mais en avisant le sourire de Drago, elle se détendit et lui vola un dernier baiser avant de se coucher sagement à sa place.

– Tu peux, acquiesça le Serpentard, son sourire s'élargissant lorsque Grégoire ouvrit lentement un œil, puis les deux.

– Je peux dormir avec vous ? Demanda le Gryffondor avec un regard digne de celui du chat Potté. S'il te plait Drago, dis oui ! Je te promets que je ne vous dérangerai pas, et que je repartirai avec Arya demain matin. S'il te plait Drago, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te...

– Viens-là, va, céda le jeune homme en tapotant le matelas entre lui et Hermione.

Le gamin poussa un cri de joie et se jeta sur le lit, avant de se glisser entre les deux sorciers.

– Merci Dray, Merci Mione, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue des deux sorcier, puis s'installa confortablement entre eux.

– Tu m'as manqué Dray, murmura-t-il encore avant de s'endormir quelques secondes plus tard.

Le jeune homme échangea un regard complice avec Hermione qui éteignit la dernière applique encore allumée, plongeant la pièce dans le noir.

– Tu redors avec moi demain, chuchota Drago à son attention. On n'avait pas fini de parler.

– Je crois même que je vais dormir ici toute la semaine, répondit-elle, mine de rien.

Elle vit ses prunelles redoubler d'éclat dans l'obscurité ambiante et sourit. Puis il s'enroula dans la couette avant de fermer les yeux à son tour et de sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité.

* * *

><p>Ca y est, Drago est enfin de retour ! =) Enfin un peu de tranquillité après toutes ses épreuves ;) Il a bien mérité un peu de calme quand même !<p>

Pour le procès, j'ai été cherché du côté de l'encyclopédie HP pour savoir comment fonctionnait le Magenmagot. Après, c'est de la pure invention car je n'ai jamais assisté au moindre procès de ma vie. J'espère que ce passage reste cohérent quand même !

Certaines d'entre-vous m'avaient demandé si on reverrait Ron un jour : et bien oui, il est revenu notre petit rouquin ! xD Remarquez quand même qu'il s'en sort avec une bonne image ! Je ne l'aime pas mais je ne l'ai pas entièrement coulé non plus ! xD Il sort grandi de cette histoire on va dire x) Il a mis un peu beaucoup de temps à comprendre ses erreurs, mais il a compris, c'est le principal !

Notre petit Grégoire revient aussi =p Toujours aussi attaché à Drago ! Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs, car nos deux tourtereaux ne peuvent pas se retrouver seuls comme ils le souhaiteraient avec ce petit bonhomme qui s'invite avec eux pour la nuit =p

Bop, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;) Si vous ne trouvez pas la fiction sur le site la semaine prochaine, n'oubliez pas qu'elle sera passée en cross-over ;)

Bonne fin de week-end à toutes et à la semaine prochaine ;)

Bisous =p


	32. Chapter 31

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoici pour l'avant-dernière fois, afin de poster le chapitre 31 de cette fiction =p Ce chapitre est encore long, 19 pages Word, et ce sera le dernier de cette taille car celui de la semaine prochaine est plus court. C'est un chapitre qui s'étend sur un grand laps de temps et qui connait un franc tournant vers la fin ! Vous vous doutez bien que je parle du cross-over qui se met en place dans le texte à suivre =p Je vous promet, c'est léger et ça ne fait intervenir aucun personnage de J. K. Rowling !

Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ;)

Encore un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui laissent des reviews chaque semaines pour me faire part de leur avis et de leur ressenti =) J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira car il comprend la première partie de la fin et du dénouement ;) J'espère qu'il répondra à toutes vos attentes et vous satisfera pleinement ;) Merci beaucoup à vous =)

Bonne lecture à toutes, on se retrouve à la fin ;)

* * *

><p>Comme le lui avait dit Hermione, sa matinée du lendemain fut chargée, et ce fut un vrai défilé à la maison.<p>

Il avait croisé Arya tôt le matin, juste en sortant de sa chambre. La jeune fille s'était jetée sur lui pour l'étreindre avant de lui assener un sacré coup de poing dans l'épaule en lui reprochant de lui avoir fait une sacrée peur. Elle prit son petit déjeuner avec lui et Grégoire, avant de filer dire au revoir à Camille, qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant les grandes vacances. Elle ne mentionna pas Logan, mais Drago devina aisément qu'elle ferait un détour par sa chambre pour lui faire ses adieux. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui l'amène à Poudlard avec Grégoire.

Alors qu'il finissait à peine son petit déjeuner, on frappa à la porte, et Narcissa fit son apparition. Les cernes qui soulignaient son regard témoignaient des nuits éprouvantes qu'elle avait passées. Elle tomba dans les bras de Drago, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour étouffer ses sanglots soulagés. Le Serpentard l'entraîna dans le salon alors qu'Hermione s'éclipsait afin de leur laisser l'intimité nécessaire.

La mère de Drago resta jusqu'au déjeuner. Comme Drago avait le droit de savoir, elle lui parla de Lucius et de son retour catastrophique. Si son fils fut troublé par la nouvelle, il ne s'apitoya cependant pas longtemps sur le sort de son père en apprenant qu'il s'en était pris à Arya. Il n'avait de toute façon jamais été proche de son paternel.

Narcissa remercia chaleureusement Hermione pour avoir sorti Drago d'Azkaban, et s'excusa de devoir décliner son invitation à rester déjeuner. Elle avait prévu de manger avec Severus et ils avaient un sujet important à aborder, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire contrit, sachant qu'elle comprendrait qu'il s'agissait d'Arya.

Quentin et Benjamin passèrent en coup de vent pendant leur pause déjeuner. Il saluèrent Drago et lui firent part de leur joie de le voir de nouveau libre, avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

L'après-midi fut moins mouvementé. Personne ne vint frapper à la porte. Logan était au ministère et les enfants à l'école, si bien que les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent seuls dans la vaste demeure. Hermione lui proposa bien de sortir du côté moldu pour un cinéma ou autre activité de son choix, mais il refusa, préférant rester dans la maison qui lui avait tant manqué ces deux derniers mois.

– Tu ne voudrais pas juste lire un livre ou regarder un film ? Lui demanda-t-il, un peu désolé de décliner son offre.

Mais c'était ces petits plaisirs quotidiens qui lui avaient le plus manqué, et il voulait profiter de l'intimité qu'ils avaient cette après-midi là pour rattraper le temps perdu. Hermione lui sourit, compréhensive, et alla chercher un DVD de bon cœur.

Le film se finissait lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, et la Gryffondor sourit en ouvrant à Harry et Ginny. Elle eut un temps de surprise en avisant Ron qui suivait le couple, mais retrouva presque aussitôt son sourire et le serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant ses remerciements.

– Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre fois, s'excusa-t-il en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Je n'ai pas été très sympa non plus, ce jour là, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Après une courte hésitation, Drago accepta de serrer la main de Harry, et lui adressa un regard reconnaissant qui lui épargna pas mal de mots. En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ginny l'embrasse chaleureusement sur les deux joues, comme s'il avait été un ami de longue date.

– Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle à son mari et à son frère, qui la dévisageaient avec des yeux ronds. J'ai le droit d'être contente qu'il soit revenu non ? Hermione attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps !

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le Serpentard et se confondit en excuses pour avoir imaginé toute cette histoire de prétendant, le jour où Uitiosus était revenu le chercher.

La poignée de main avec Ron fut plus crispée. Drago prit néanmoins sur lui pour articuler un « Merci Weasley », un peu grognon certes, mais sincère. Hermione le remercia silencieusement d'un sourire et serra sa main dans la sienne.

Ses trois amis ne restèrent que quelques minutes. Ginny et Harry devaient aller récupérer leur fils chez Molly, et Ron ne souhaitait tout simplement pas s'éterniser auprès de Malfoy.

Le dernier à passer voir le Serpentard fut Blaise. Il le serra dans ses bras, content de le revoir après tout ce temps. Tous trois s'installèrent dans le salon. Hermione se nicha dans les bras de Drago, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir face au regard moqueur de Blaise.

– Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça a été dur pour nous tous ici de supporter ta copine pendant ton absence, lança le métis à l'attention de Drago. Hermione a été in-fer-nale ! Si je n'avais pas été là pour la consoler, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait inondé le rez-de-chaussée à force de te pleurer.

– Blaise, grogna la concernée, mécontente qu'il évoque ce moment de faiblesse.

– Et encore, après, ca a été pire ! Continua le Serpentard. Elle s'est mise en tête d'aller voir le Ministre de la magie en personne. Rien que ça, tu te rends compte !

– Tu as été voir Kingsley ! S'étonna Drago en se tournant vivement vers Hermione, qui rougit.

– Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres solutions, maugréa-t-elle. D'ailleurs, c'était certainement la dernière fois que je mettais les pieds dans son bureau. Sa secrétaire est vraiment désagréable.

Drago sourit et l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front, touché des risques qu'elle avait pris et de l'acharnement qu'elle avait mis pour le faire sortir d'Azkaban.

– Tu es la meilleure, souffla-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

Elle sourit et lui vola un baiser avant d'aller chercher des rafraichissements dans la cuisine. Elle revenait avec un plateau chargé de boissons lorsqu'elle avisa Camille, qui revenait des écuries.

Même si Arya était repartie pour Poudlard, la Gryffondor avait accepté qu'il reste à l'auberge et continue de venir chez elle la journée. Il n'avait pas de voiture et ça lui faisait plaisir de s'occuper des chevaux. Et puis ça ne changeait pas grand chose pour elle. Sans compter que cela évitait à Josh de mobiliser un autre auror pour veiller sur lui, même si ce n'était pas pour plaire à Logan.

– Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Lui proposa-t-elle. Je sais que vous ne buvez pas d'alcool, mais il y a du jus d'orange dans le frigo, si ça vous dit.

Le jeune homme la remercia d'un hochement de tête et les rejoignit dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard, un verre de jus de fruit à la main.

– Vous êtes donc le fameux Camille, s'égailla Blaise, qui ne lui avait jamais parlé jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai tellement entendu parlé de vous ! Il paraît que c'est vous qui avez éduqué Arya ! Vous l'avez dotée d'un sacré caractère !

– Oui, admit le jeune homme avec un sourire poli. Et je n'en suis pas peu fier, je dois avouer. Arya représente beaucoup pour moi. Elle ira loin si elle continue ainsi.

– Pour ça, il va déjà falloir qu'elle travaille à l'école, et ce n'est pas franchement gagné, fit remarquer Hermione.

Camille eut un sourire ironique, comme si le travail scolaire d'Arya lui importait peu, et qu'il parlait d'autre chose en disant qu'elle irait loin.

– Vous avez des yeux étonnant, ne put s'empêcher de dire Blaise en avisant ses prunelles violettes.

– On me le dit souvent, oui, acquiesça-t-il vaguement.

Ils continuèrent de discuter quelques minutes de choses et d'autres. Le regard de Blaise revenait souvent sur Camille, qui commençait à s'agiter sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

– C'est vraiment étrange... murmura finalement le métis. Vous me rappelez quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir qui.

– Sûrement Arya, intervint Drago avec un sourire. Ils ont exactement la même allure, tous les deux. On aurait moins de mal à croire que c'est toi, son frère, plutôt moi, ajouta-t-il avec un léger regret dans la voix.

Il était bien conscient qu'entre lui et Camille, Arya préférait de loin le deuxième. Et il savait aussi que le jeune moldu s'était beaucoup plus occupé d'elle que lui ne l'avait fait. Certes, il ne connaissait le lien de parenté qui les unissait que depuis quelques mois, mais il n'avait quand même pas fait grand chose pour elle. Après tout, il avait passé plus de deux mois en prison. Deux mois où il aurait du veiller sur sa sœur, comme tout frère digne de ce nom l'aurait fait.

– Je t'assure qu'on n'a aucun mal à croire que vous êtes de la même famille, murmura Hermione à son attention en remarquant sa tristesse.

– Non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre, continua Blaise en scrutant le jeune homme. Bha, ça finira bien par me revenir !

– Oui, sûrement, fit Camille avec un sourire crispé. Bien, je vais rentrer, il se fait tard et le repas sera bientôt servi à l'auberge.

– Oh, vous pouvez manger ici, vous savez, intervint Hermione. Et puis, maintenant qu'Arya est à Poudlard, je crois que Josh ne verra aucun problème à ce que vous empruntiez la chambre d'ami. A mon avis, il sera plus que content d'économiser la note de l'auberge.

– C'est très généreux de votre part, la remercia le jeune homme.

Et c'est bien malgré lui qu'il se retrouva contraint de manger avec la petite troupe de sorciers, sous le regard scrutateur de Blaise qui n'en démordait pas de retrouver l'identité de la personne qui lui ressemblait et sous celui acerbe de Logan, qui, même s'il sortait avec Arya, gardait tout de même une certaine animosité envers le jeune moldu.

* * *

><p>– Camille était bizarre à table, tout à l'heure, remarqua Hermione en se glissant sous les draps de Drago.<p>

Le matelas en dessous était froid et elle retint un frisson, avant de se blottir contre le corps chaud du Serpentard, qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

– Arya lui manque peut-être. Logan non plus n'avait pas l'air bien. A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il était encore énervé de son entrevue avec Severus hier. Il a rudement changé, en deux mois !

– L'influence d'Arya, qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Répondit Hermione comme si c'était évident.

– Enfin quand même ! Même moi je ne me serais pas permis de lui parler ainsi

– Parce que tu crois que j'aurais osé débarquer dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie sans prévenir avant de te connaître ? Rétorqua la Gryffondor. Toi aussi tu influences trop les gens. Et pas dans le bon sens.

– Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette chambre alors, si ça te dérange ?

– Je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait, minauda-t-elle en se penchant sur lui.

Le cœur de Drago s'emballa lorsqu'il sentit son souffle tiède sur son visage, mais il s'efforça de garder son self-control.

– Tu vas devenir une vraie Serpentard, si tu continues, la taquina-t-il.

– Oh, il faudrait que je te côtoie encore quelques années avant d'en arriver là, sourit-elle.

Il l'arrêta alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Visiblement étonnée, elle lui renvoya un regard interrogateur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle répéta, et une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard acier du jeune homme. L'occasion de savoir avec certitude ce qu'elle allait faire avec lui après la fin de sa réinsertion se présentait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu entends par me côtoyer ? S'enquit-il, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension.

Hermione comprit où il voulait en venir et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Toutes ses peurs l'avaient quittée depuis que la décision du jugement avait été rendue, et elle se sentait légère et d'humeur joyeuse depuis le retour de Drago.

– Hmm... je ne sais pas, hésita-t-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir, sachant qu'elle le mettait au supplice. Sortir au cinéma, ou aller boire un verre au Chemin de Traverse avec Blaise de temps à autre. Regarder un film à deux, te voler un baiser de temps en temps, murmura-t-elle en embrassant l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Mais...

– Mais ? La pressa-t-il, désireux qu'elle cesse de jouer avec ses nerfs.

– Mais il faudrait déjà que tu finisses tes deux ans de réinsertion ici, s'exclama-t-elle. Et si tu ne m'embrasses pas tout de suite, j'augmente la durée d'un an ! Menaça-t-elle en l'attirant à elle pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Il résista à deux centimètres à peine de sa bouche, le cœur battant.

– Hermione... murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit à nouveau et capitula devant son air angoissé.

– D'après toi, gros malin ? Blaise vient de te dire que j'avais manqué devenir folle en ton absence ! Alors tu crois vraiment que je vais me contenter d'aller boire un verre avec toi à l'occasion, quand tu auras fini cette réinsertion ? Bien-sûr que non ! Je ne vais pas t'obliger à emménager ici non plus, évidemment, mais ne crois pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement ! Je tiens trop à toi pour cela !

– Tu accepterais que je m'installe ici ? Demanda-t-il en déglutissant, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

– Si je te le dis ! souffla-elle en s'emparant de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne pose d'autres questions.

Cette fois, il ne protesta aucunement. Enfin, enfin il avait les réponses à ses questions ! Il attendait cela depuis tellement longtemps ! Avoir la confirmation qu'il pourrait rester ici aussi longtemps que ça lui plairait, près de Grégoire et d'Arya, qu'il pourrait voir grandir sans contraintes. Rester avec Hermione. Il sourit intérieurement en songeant à tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire à deux une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec sa réinsertion. Plus besoin de se cacher, plus besoin de se cantonner au côté moldu pour sortir, de mesurer tous ses faits et gestes lorsqu'ils seraient en public ! Bien-sûr, il se doutait que la société sorcière ne changerait pas d'avis sur son compte du jour au lendemain, sous prétexte qu'il était sorti définitivement d'Azkaban, mais ce serait déjà un grand pas vers l'avant. Ne plus vivre dans la crainte d'être surpris, ne plus se sentir anxieux à l'idée qu'un gamin puisse en parler à la mauvaise personne.

Une bouffée de joie l'envahit. Hermione venait certainement de lui offrir le plus beau cadeau qu'elle aurait pu lui faire en ce moment, alors qu'il avait besoin de prendre ses repères quant à son avenir, de chasser tous les doutes qui lui emplissaient la tête.

La Gryffondor gémit contre sa bouche lorsqu'il l'embrassa avec fougue, et il sentit qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle.

– Hermione..., souffla-t-il.

Il crut qu'elle avait compris lorsqu'elle délaissa sa bouche, mais se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas le cas quand elle déposa une myriade de baisers mouillés dans son cou. Ne réalisait-elle donc pas qu'il était sur le point de s'embraser tout entier ? Bon sang, elle savait bien qu'il ne lui fallait pas grand chose pour s'échauffer après sept ans d'abstinence, et qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien quand elle le touchait.

– Hermione, répéta-t-il, et sa voix était bien plus rauque d'habituellement. Arrête. Tu me rends fou...

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il put sentir distinctement son sourire contre son épaule. Et quand il sentit sa petite main fraîche passer sous son T-shirt, il sut qu'il était perdu. Il échangea leurs rôles d'un mouvement de hanches pour se retrouver penché sur elle.

– Tu ne te rends pas compte ce que tu es en train de faire, murmura-t-il, haletant.

– Si, le détrompa-t-elle avec un sourire. Et je m'en fiche.

C'est alors seulement qu'il remarqua ses yeux chocolats voilés de désir, qui l'invitaient silencieusement à transgresser toutes les règles qu'elle avait pu poser jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

><p>Les semaines suivantes se passèrent sans encombres.<p>

La libération de Drago fit couler de l'encre dans les journaux, presque autant que l'affaire du polynectar dont le dénouement avait enfin été révélé, quelques jours après le jugement du Serpentard. La population sorcière savait désormais que Bellatrix Lestrange s'en été prise à plusieurs personnes. Pour leur intimité, Josh n'avait pas donné les noms lors de l'interview, et les suppositions allaient bon train. On parla également beaucoup de l'implication de la direction d'Azkaban. Le sous-directeur avaient été défait de ses fonctions et écroué. Quant au directeur, les charges à son encontre étaient trop incertaines pour lui valoir de se retrouver de l'autre côté des cellules dont il avait la garde. Le Ministre l'avait néanmoins renvoyé lui aussi, et il n'avait plus le droit de briguer un poste à responsabilité.

Loin de tout ce raffut médiatique, Drago vivait certainement les plus belles semaines qui lui avaient été donné de vivre depuis de nombreuses années. Hermione ayant suspendu temporairement son abonnement à la Gazette du Sorcier afin d'être sûre d'avoir la paix, rien ne venait troubler sa quiétude. Et c'est avec bonheur qu'il avait retrouvé tous les plaisirs de sa vie chez la Gryffondor. Il survolait le domaine avec Blaise à l'occasion, avait repris sa correspondance avec les gamins à Poudlard, et passait toutes ses soirées avec Hermione, avec qui il sortait parfois le week-end, du côté moldu certes, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il retenait.

Le printemps laissa place à l'été et à sa chaleur presque étouffante, et les petits sorciers qu'hébergeaient Poudlard montèrent bientôt dans le train pour la dernière fois de l'année, au plus grand soulagement de Severus, qui n'en pouvait plus. Cette année avait été l'une des plus dures qu'il ait jamais connu en tant que directeur !

Debout devant les grilles du château devant lesquelles les dernières diligences attendaient les retardataires _ à croire que certains refusaient de quitter le château pour deux mois _ il se réjouissait à l'idée que dans quelques minutes, tous les énergumènes à qui il dispensait ses cours seraient définitivement partis pour huit longues semaines.

Des éclats de rire et des hurlements en provenance du bâtiment principal le firent soudain sursauter, et il se retourna vivement.

– ON EST TROP FORT ! s'exclamait quelqu'un près de l'entrée.

– VIVE SERDAIGLE ! lança un garçon, reprit par plusieurs autres élèves.

– VIVE NOUS ! renchérit un autre avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Rogue sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez en reconnaissant la dernière voix, et il se dirigea vivement vers l'école.

Dans le hall du château, un attroupement s'était formé, constitué d'élèves de toutes maisons et de tous âges, qui entouraient un trio trop connu au goût du professeur de potions.

– AH AH AH ! ON VOUS L'AVAIT BIEN DIT QU'ON LE TROUVERAIT ! Ria John. RIEN NE NOUS RESISTE !

– QU'EST- CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ! Tonna Rogue en déboulant dans le hall.

A sa vue, certains élèves s'éloignèrent rapidement du groupe, récupérèrent leurs affaires à la hâte et déguerpirent vers les dernières diligences.

– ON A TROUVE L'ECHIQUIER ! S'exclamèrent John, Alec et Marvin d'une seule voix.

Et Severus Rogue sut, à cet instant précis, que c'était bien là sa pire année en tant que directeur.

Sur le quai du Poudlard Express, Drago attendait avec impatience l'entrée du train en gare. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il avait hâte de revoir les gamins. Il n'avait pu parler qu'à Grégoire et Arya depuis son retour, et bien trop peu à son goût. Sans compter les autres, qui lui manquaient également. Andrew et Maxence seraient sûrement contents de le voir, et John, Alec et Marvin ne manqueraient pas de venir l'asticoter. Grégoire se précipiterait certainement sur lui comme il avait la fâcheuse habitude de le faire, et Arya garderait sa réserve habituelle, si toutefois elle prenait le temps de venir le saluer, car elle aurait sûrement mieux à faire.

Même s'il se tenait en retrait avec Hermione, il percevait les murmures et les messes basses des parents d'élèves sur son compte et avait clairement conscience des regards en biais qu'on lui jetait, mais il les ignorait royalement. Quelques mois plus tôt, il y aurait prêté attention, mais plus maintenant. Il avait légalement gagné son procès, il aimait une Gryffondor merveilleuse qui le lui rendait bien et il attendait que ses mioches préférés descendent du train. Il était heureux et il se fichait bien des autres.

Le train entra bientôt en gare. Il ralentit sa course jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement dans un sifflement strident et un dernier nuage de fumée. Les portes s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard, et elles n'étaient pas encore déployées à fond que Grégoire jaillissait déjà hors du train, se précipitant sur Drago en hurlant de joie.

Tous les parents d'élèves qui doutaient encore de la crédibilité du Serpentard durent bien admettre leurs erreurs lorsque le Gryffondor se jeta sur le jeune homme qui le réceptionna en souriant. Andrew et Maxence arrivèrent à leur tour en courant, suivi de nombreux autres gamins de la maison qui entourèrent Drago en riant, heureux de le revoir, sous le regard attendri d'Hermione.

Le jeune homme croisa le regard d'Arya, qui l'observait de loin. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se perdre dans la foule. Traînant sa valise derrière elle, elle slaloma entre les parents et les élèves présents sur le quai, jusqu'à atteindre un coin reculé de la gare. Elle passait devant un pilier lorsqu'un bras la happa soudainement, la faisant lâcher sa valise. On la plaqua brusquement mais sans violence contre la paroi métallique du pilier. Elle s'apprêtait à envoyer un coup de pied bien placé à celui qui osait la toucher ainsi, quand l'inconnu l'embrassa avec une passion mal contenue.

– Logan, souffla-t-elle, le moment de panique passé.

– J'espère que je t'ai manqué, sourit-t-il contre ses lèvres.

– Hmm... juste un peu.

– Menteuse, murmura-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres.

La jeune fille ne put retenir un frisson qui le fit sourire à nouveau. Elle ne lui aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il lui avait terriblement manqué ces dernières semaines, et elle avait trouvé le temps long à Poudlard, sans les voir, lui, Camille et Drago. Bien-sûr, elle écrivait toujours à ce dernier, et elle avait envoyé quelques lettres à Camille aussi. Mais à Logan... elle n'avait jamais pu trouver deux phrases à aligner sur un parchemin. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas su quoi dire. Après tout, qu'était-on censé écrire à son petit-ami quand on l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Yumi lui avait conseillé d'écrire tout un tas de niaiseries dont la seule mention avait donné la nausée à Arya. Finalement, elle avait préféré ne rien écrire, et tant pis s'il le prenait mal. Après tout, il savait qu'elle n'était pas une sentimentale.

De toute évidence, il ne l'avait pas mal pris. Elle frémit en sentant son souffle sur son visage, ses cheveux brillants et soyeux qui chatouillaient le bout de son nez. Elle ne tint pas longtemps avant de s'emparer pleinement de ses lèvres, ignorant les cris d'Hermione à quelques pas de là.

– Comment ça vous avez déjà fait perdre des points à votre maison pour l'an prochain ? S'écriait la jeune femme.

Un air furieux sur le visage, les poings sur les hanche, elle regardait d'un œil noir John, Marvin et Alec, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de s'expliquer après que leurs camarades de maison aient été parler à Hermione des derniers événements qui avaient agité Poudlard quelques heures plus tôt.

– Et 200 points en plus ! Renchérit Lucy, une Serdaigle de 13 ans, entièrement approuvée par sa camarade de chambrée, Morgan, qui hocha vivement la tête.

– Ce n'est pas de notre faute ! Se défendit John. C'est Rogue qui nous a retiré des points parce qu'il était vénère qu'on ait retrouvé l'échiquier géant de McGonagall !

– Vous aviez recommencé les recherches ? Intervint Drago. Vous auriez pu me le dire !

– Ben, on voulait, mais on s'est dit que ce serait risqué. Je veux dire, maintenant que tu... enfin tu comprends, dit Marvin en glissant un coup d'œil appuyé sur Hermione.

– C'est pas qu'on a pas confiance hein, enchaîna Alec. Mais on n'avait pas envie que tu la mettes au courant. Et puis imagines qu'elle soit tombée sur ton courrier ! Ou qu'elle se doute de quelque chose et te mettes la pression !

– Oui, bien-sûr, répondit Drago, sardonique.

– Hermione, on y va ? Intervint le petit Harry, qui commençait à en avoir marre de piétiner.

– Oui, on va y aller bonhomme. Quant à vous trois, ne pensez pas être tirés d'affaire. On en reparlera !

Elle leur lança un dernier regard noir et invita les enfants à la suivre jusqu'aux voitures pour rentrer à la maison.

* * *

><p>La joie d'être enfin en vacances, couplée à celle de revoir Drago, embauma la maison d'une ambiance festive et très rapidement, une petite fête improvisée prit forme dans le Grand Salon. C'était plus une soirée collective qu'autre chose, car les enfants se dispersèrent en petits groupes. Certains lancèrent un DVD, d'autres sortirent des jeux de sociétés. Les plus vieux trouvèrent là une bonne occasion pour sortir des Bièraubeurres et une multitude de gâteaux apéritifs dont ils se gavèrent toute la soirée. Hermione invita Blaise à se joindre à eux, et le métis arriva par cheminée en fin d'après-midi.<p>

Il était déjà près de vingt-et-une-heure et les plus jeunes commençaient à fatiguer. Les filles avaient repoussés les canapés pour dégager le tapis sur lequel elles dansaient au rythme de la musique que diffusait la chaîne-hifi. La partie de monopoly voyaient venir les premières hypothèques et les bouteilles de soda se vidaient une à une. Hermione, Drago et Blaise s'étaient installés dans les fauteuils de la bibliothèque, autour de la petite table basse, pour être un peu épargnés de tout ce vacarme. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à avoir trouvé refuge dans la pièce tranquille. Quelques gamins lisaient une BD, allongés sur le tapis près de la baie vitrée et, cachée derrière les derniers rayonnages chargés de livres, Arya discutait avec Camille alors que Logan était sorti en ville avec les plus vieux élèves, qui venaient de quitter Poudlard définitivement, et qui comptaient bien fêter ça.

Incapable de rester modestes avec un invité à la maison, John, Marvin et Alec ne tardèrent pas à débarquer dans la bibliothèque. Ils s'installèrent avec les adultes et ne perdirent pas une seconde pour relater leur exploit à Blaise, qui eut un sourire moqueur quand il apprit que Serdaigle commencerait l'année suivante avec 200 points dans le négatif.

– Les Serpentard sont bien partis pour la coupe des Quatre Maisons, n'est-ce pas ? Lui fit remarquer Drago.

– Oui, mais c'est sans compter les points que va leur faire perdre ta sœur, répliqua Blaise sans se départir de son sourire.

Son ami lui lança un regard hautain qui l'amusa.

– Et on peut savoir comment vous avez fait pour atteindre cette fichue salle sans vous tuer ? S'enquit Hermione, toujours remontée.

– Hey, on est à Serdaigle quand même ! S'offusqua John. L'intelligence, ça nous connait !

– Dans ce cas vous n'aurez pas de mal à regagner les 200 points qu'on aura dans le négatif à la rentrée ! Siffla Estelle, qui lisaient une BD avec les autres enfants.

Elle venait tout juste de finir sa première année à Poudlard, mais elle était déjà prête à se battre bec et ongles pour défendre la place de sa maison à Poudlard.

– Mais oui t'inquiète ! La rassura Marvin avec un mouvement de main, comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité. Pour ce qui est de l'échiquier, ça a été un jeu d'enfants !

– Le plus dur a été de trouver la salle ! Acquiesça Alec.

– Et puis tu nous as surtout bien facilité la tâche avec Harry et Ron ! Renchérit Josh.

La Gryffondor plissa les yeux.

– Bha oui ! Déjà, tu nous a raconté plusieurs fois, quand on était plus jeune, que le chien à Trois tête avait été relâché dans la forêt parce qu'il n'y avait plus de pierre à défendre.

– D'accord, et ensuite ? Comment vous en êtes vous sortis avec le filet du diable ? Vu vos résultats en botanique, je me doute que ce ne sont pas vos connaissances des plantes qui vous ont permis de passer !

– En effet. C'est à toi que revient tout le mérite ! Il n'y avait plus de filet du Diable ! S'exclama Marvin avec un grand sourire. Tu l'as si bien détruit lors de ta première année qu'il ne restait pas la moindre bouture susceptible de repousser !

Drago et Blaise échangèrent un sourire narquois devant l'expression partagé d'Hermione, qui hésitait entre la colère et la fierté. Certes, ces chenapans s'étaient servis d'elle pour parvenir à leur fin, mais ils reconnaissaient qu'elle était douée en botanique.

– Et pour la salle des clefs, enchaîna John puisque personne ne lui demandait, on a eu aucun problème. Je suis tellement bon attrapeur que j'ai attrapé cette clef en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch »

– Ne restez plus qu'à passer et à jouer ! Sourit largement Alec.

– Parce que vous avez fait une partie ! Couina Hermione.

– Et on a gagné ! Se vantèrent les trois garçons en bombant le torse. C'est fou ce que le risque de mourir stimule les neurones ! Ajouta John. Marvin n'a jamais aussi bien joué !

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, médusée. Comment avait-elle pu élever trois imbéciles comme ceux-là ? Certes, ils n'étaient arrivés chez elle que trois ans auparavant _ en ce qui concernait John et Marvin, car elle avait accueilli Alec un an plus tôt, à l'ouverture de l'orphelinat _ mais quand même. Depuis qu'ils étaient là, elle les avait poussés à travailler et à faire leurs devoirs, les avait réprimandés à chaque imbécilité, avait inventé une multitude de punitions pour leur faire passer le goût de faire des bêtises. Ils auraient du s'assagir un minimum avec tout ça, non ? Ca ne pouvait pas être inscrit si profondément dans leurs gênes quand même !

A côté d'elle, Blaise retenait un éclat de rire. Drago ne parvint pas à se contenir longtemps et explosa de rire, suivi par son camarade de maison qui n'en pouvait plus de se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour résister.

– C'est ça, encouragez-les ! Grommela Hermione. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, ce n'est pas 200 points que je vous aurais retiré, mais 300 ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte des risques que vous avez pris ! Tout ça pour que tu contentes ton fichu orgueil, Marvin !

– Mais Hermione ! Se défendit le jeune homme. Tu ne te rends pas compte ! C'est bien plus important qu'une question d'orgueil et...

– Non, ça suffit. Disparaissez, j'en ai assez entendu ! Je vous expliquerai demain en quoi consiste votre punition.

– Encore une punition ! Se plaignirent-t-ils d'une même voix.

Mais face au regard noir que leur adressa Hermione, ils ravalèrent leurs gémissements et déguerpirent sans demander leur reste, avant qu'elle n'écrive à Rogue afin qu'il leur retire plus de points. Ce qui aurait inévitablement eu comme conséquence une punition supplémentaire pour eux quand elle aurait appris qu'ils avaient aussi été collé pour tout le mois de la rentrée...

La semaine qui suivit, Drago n'eut pas le temps de souffler une seconde. Les gamins, contents d'être en vacances, multiplièrent les sorties. Evidemment, aucun n'était d'accord sur le programme et si elle les avait écoutés, Hermione aurait du se couper en sept, ce qui n'était franchement pas possible, même avec toute la volonté du monde et ses talents de sorcellerie. Un programme fut donc établi sur la semaine afin de satisfaire tout le monde, et les sept jours furent partagés entre autre entre la piscine, le cinéma, le bowling, les sorties shopping et le quidditch. Ginny avait également envoyé tout un paquet d'invitation pour un des matchs de son équipe, et tous les garçons furent de la partie. L'invitation ne suscita pas un grand enthousiasme chez les filles, et seule Yumi se joignit au groupe qui partit pour le stade national de Quidditch le Vendredi soir, accompagné de Drago et Blaise, ce dernier ayant accepté de jouer les baby-sitter pour faire plaisir à Hermione... et aussi parce qu'il avait très envie d'y aller.

Pendant ce temps, leurs homologues féminines s'organisèrent une petite soirée entre fille. Comme la différence d'âge posait problème, les effectifs furent divisés en deux groupes et tout le monde y trouva son compte. Seule Arya préféra passer la soirée dehors avec Camille, profitant de la température qui déclinait doucement le soir après une après-midi caniculaire.

Les garçons ne rentrèrent que tard le soir, et les plus jeunes dormaient presque debout. D'ailleurs, Warren, qui n'avait que huit ans, était blotti dans les bras de Drago et dormait à poings fermés. Blaise était tellement fatigué qu'il accepta sans rechigner la chambre d'ami que lui proposa Hermione.

Et le lendemain matin, aucun d'eux ne se leva avant onze heure.

Hermione buvait un café avec Drago en répartissant les groupes d'activité pour l'après-midi du lundi suivant lorsque Blaise déboula dans la salle à manger, débraillé, les cheveux en bataille, et excité comme jamais.

– Tu veux du café peut-être ? S'enquit-elle en lui en servant une tasse sans attendre sa réponse.

– J'ai trouvé à qui il ressemblait ! S'écria Blaise.

– Je crois que tu peux la remplir à fond là, murmura Drago à l'attention d'Hermione.

La Gryffondor s'exécuta en hochant la tête.

– Il ressemble à ce personnage dans ce livre moldu écrit par cet auteur tellement fantastique !

– Hum hum, acquiesça Drago en échangeant un regard inquiet avec la jeune femme.

– Mais si enfin ! Celui que j'ai acheté quand on a été à la librairie ensemble !

– Blaise, tu en as acheté une pile entière, ce jour là !

– Oui mais je n'en ai acheté qu'un de cet auteur ! Les Tentacules du Mal, de Pierre Bottero !

– Ah oui, ça me dit quelque chose, acquiesça Hermione. Arya les a tous dans sa chambre. Ce sont ses préférés.

– Parce que c'est là dedans qu'elle a retrouvé Camille ! S'exclama Blaise avec un immense sourire en s'asseyant enfin.

Devant les regards anxieux de ses deux amis, il soupira, pauvre incompris qu'il était.

– Aucune référence en littérature moldue, vraiment ! Geignit-il. C'est décevant Hermione ! Tu renies presque tes origines là, tu sais ! Enfin bref, enchaîna-t-il face au regard peu amène de la jeune femme. Dans ce livre, le personnage principal à des yeux violets. Des yeux violets étincelant ! Comme Camille !

Drago hocha la tête en poussant un faux sifflement admiratif.

– Génial. A quoi ça nous avance ? Arya aime ce livre parce que le personnage a les mêmes yeux que Camille, et après ? On s'en fiche un peu, non ?

Blaise soupira une deuxième fois. Il prit le temps de boire une gorgée de café puis se lança d'une traite dans une explication digne d'un roman de science-fiction. Avec force gestes et exclamations, il leur dit que dans ce fameux livre, il était question d'une guilde secrète qui rassemblait des gens extrêmement agiles, rompus au combat et habiles à magner toute sorte d'armes, qui œuvraient dans l'ombre et ne vivaient que dans un but : la liberté. Puis il expliqua que Camille était exactement comme ces gens. Même souplesse, même agilité. Déplacement en silence, démarche féline. Sans compter les yeux violets identiques à ceux du personnage principal.

– Tu ne comprends pas Hermione ! Ce monde parallèle existe vraiment ! Et Camille vient de là bas !

Il eut un silence stupéfait, et Blaise était vraiment sûr d'avoir réussi à convaincre ses amis lorsque Drago prit la parole.

– Fiouuuu ! Siffla-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Et bha je ne sais pas ce que tu as bu hier soir toi, mais tu devrais vraiment prendre une potion contre l'alcool. Ca t'as complètement ruiné le cerveau, mec !

– Drago à raison Blaise, intervint Hermione avec plus de douceur. Ce n'est pas parce que Camille ressemble à ces gens qu'il vient de ce livre. Après tout, ces personnages sont eux aussi inspirés de quelqu'un. Et puis il existe des tas de gens agiles et débrouillards avec une arme. Peut-être qu'il a fait une école militaire, ou bien qu'il a passé un an en Chine. Ils sont très rigoureux dans ce pays, et ils enseignent ce genre de technique.

– Hermione, je suis sûr de ce que je dis ! Réfléchis un peu. Vous n'avez trouvé aucune trace de lui nul part avant de l'arrêter. S'il vient de ce monde, c'est normal que vous n'ayez rien sur lui !

– C'est peut-être un homme sans histoire qui n'a jamais été fiché nul part !

– Un homme sans histoire ne tuerait pas un gamin de sang-froid, même s'il s'en prend à la personne que l'on aime, intervint Drago, donnant malgré lui raison à Blaise.

Hermione dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas tord.

– Et ça expliquerait également sa disparition des quatre dernières années. Il est retourné en Gwendalavir ! C'est comme cela que ce monde s'appelle, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Drago.

– Bon, admettons, dit Hermione, plus que sceptique. Ta théorie est certes un peu... étonnante, mais après avoir découvert le monde des sorciers plus rien ne me surprend. Qu'il soit retourné là-bas car Arya n'avait plus besoin de lui, d'accord. Ca se tient. Mais alors pourquoi il serait revenu ?

C'est en posant la question que la réponse lui vint, comme elle apparut à Drago et à Blaise. Evidente. Les trois sorciers échangèrent un regard et comprirent qu'ils pensaient tous les trois la même chose.

– Pour ramener Arya là-bas.

…

– Vous croyez qu'elle est au courant ? S'enquit Blaise.

– Elle est forcément au courant, répondit Hermione, à présent tout à fait convaincue. Elle considère ces livres comme de vrais trésors.

– Sans compter les heures qu'ils passent ensemble et tous les entraînements qu'ils font à deux, renchérit Drago. Il doit sûrement lui apprendre à devenir un... Marchenuit ou je ne sais quoi.

– Marchombre, rectifia Blaise.

– Il faut qu'on en est le cœur net, déclara Hermione.

Ils se concertèrent du regard et après une seconde d'hésitation, ils se levèrent tous les trois d'un même mouvement et se précipitèrent au premier étage. Soudain, l'angoisse que Camille soit déjà parti avec Arya les avait envahis. Pourtant, la théorie de Blaise était absurde et totalement folle, mais le doute était là. Hermione ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre et pila net, étonnée de voir Arya assise tranquille sur son lit près de Camille, tous deux écoutant de la musique.

Les deux jeunes gens levèrent la tête en voyant débouler les trois sorciers, qui se trouvèrent soudain gênés de débarquer ainsi sans prévenir.

– Quoi ? Demanda Arya en arquant un sourcil. Les résultats des BUSES ne sont pas encore arrivés, alors pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? De toute façon, je vous ai dit que je m'étais plantée.

– Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que l'on vient, répondit Hermione, qui trouvait soudain la théorie de Blaise vraiment stupide. On aimerait poser quelques questions à Camille. Tu pourrais descendre dans mon bureau s'il te plait?

Le jeune homme se raidit. Inconsciemment, Arya agrippa le bas de son T-shirt et lui adressa un regard angoissé qui ne fit que confirmer les doutes des trois adultes.

– Je peux venir ? S'enquit la rouquine malgré le regard désapprobateur de Camille.

Hermione acquiesça et les précéda jusqu'à son bureau. Le petit groupe croisa Logan qui sortait de sa chambre, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil. En avisant les mines graves des adultes et l'expression anxieuse d'Arya, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il voulut poser une question, mais le regard qu'Hermione posa sur lui suffit à le faire taire. Elle l'invita d'un signe de tête à les suivre et il entra dans le bureau avec eux. Il essaya vainement de croiser le regard d'Arya, mais la jeune fille semblait éviter de poser les yeux sur lui. Debout devant le bureau de la Gryffondor près de Camille, elle observait les trois adultes qui lui faisaient face.

– Hum... commença la jeune femme, mal à l'aise. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangés mais... Blaise vient d'avoir une... révélation, expliqua-t-elle maladroitement. Apparemment, vous lui rappelez une personne qu'il... connaît et qui est assez caractéristique, dit-elle à l'attention de Camille.

– Et cette personne est ? S'enquit-il en arquant un sourcil, visiblement surpris.

Hermione rougit et, incapable de dire de vive voix qu'il s'agissait d'un personnage de roman, se tourna vers Blaise. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé avec cette histoire tordue. Loin de se démonter, le métis fit un pas en avant et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

– A vrai dire, vous me faîtes penser à deux personnes en particulier. A Ellana Caldin et à Ewilan Gil'Sayan, qui vivent toutes deux en Gwendalavir.

Il avait dit cela avec assurance, pensant qu'il fallait mieux jouer la carte de la sureté pour le faire parler. Camille tiqua, et Arya ne put retenir un frémissement. Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard.

– Vous les connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Blaise.

– Ce sont des personnages de livre, oui, acquiesça Camille.

– Tout nous porte à croire qu'ils sont bien plus que cela, affirma le métis.

Et à l'entendre, il était tout à fait certain de ce qu'il disait, comme s'il avait des preuves irréfutables.

– Et que vous appartenez à leur monde.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Hermione et Drago retinrent leur souffle dans l'attente d'une réponse. Blaise fixait Camille sans ciller, et Logan, qui ne comprenait pas de quoi le Serpentard parlait, tentait de trouver une explication au malêtre d'Arya.

Finalement, Camille échangea un regard avec la jeune fille. Elle le supplia silencieusement des yeux de ne pas faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Lorsqu'il se détourna pour faire de nouveau face aux trois sorciers, elle baissa la tête pour dissimuler ses émotions.

– D'accord, dit-il alors, confirmant les inquiétudes des sorciers présents dans la pièce. Je préfère vous le dire avant que vous n'usiez d'une quelconque potion de vérité dont Arya m'a parlé. Cependant, vous devez savoir que je ne suis en aucun cas un ennemi, et que je n'ai jamais voulu que la sécurité et le bonheur d'Arya.

Il marqua un court silence, puis reprit, après une profonde inspiration.

– C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas natif de votre monde. Je viens de Gwendalavir.

Tous les sorciers présents accusèrent le coup. Logan connaissait vaguement le livre dont il était question. Arya les avait tous dans sa chambre, et c'était toujours les seuls à échapper à ses crises de nerfs. Il savait qu'elle était dingue de cet univers fictif. Ca ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes. Tout le monde idéalisait un jour un monde différent, souvent fictif.

Mais maintenant qu'il s'avérait que ce n'était plus de la fiction, cela changeait toute la donne. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à croire que ce monde imaginaire puisse réellement existait. C'était impossible. Les sorciers l'auraient forcément découvert, et les scientifiques auraient eu des doutes, comme ils en avaient pour le monde magique. Il avisa l'expression d'Arya, qui ne semblait pas choquée le moins du monde par ces révélations, et qui ne s'interrogeait visiblement pas sur leur crédibilité.

– Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu le savais.

La jeune fille pivota vers lui, la tête toujours baissée. Elle soupira puis osa enfin relever les yeux vers son visage. Des émotions contradictoires s'y succédaient. De l'incompréhension. De la colère aussi. De la rancœur. Un soupçon de peur aussi.

– Oui.

Elle eut un temps d'hésitation. Elle avait préparé ce qu'elle allait dire pourtant. Dès qu'Hermione avait franchi le pas de sa porte avec cette expression gravissime sur le visage, elle avait su ce qui allait se passer. Camille avait été percé à jour. Elle avait depuis longtemps pensé à ce qu'elle dirait si la vérité venait à éclater. Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à ce regard azuré et empli de reproches et de colère, elle ne savait plus si c'était une bonne idée. Car la suite scellerait son destin. Et briserait certainement toute sa relation avec Logan. De manière sûrement irréversible.

Elle sentit la main de Camille effleurer le bas de son dos pour lui donner du courage. Elle déglutit. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout annuler, revenir en arrière. Camille ne la forcerait jamais. Mais elle ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête. Après tout, c'était ce qu'elle voulait depuis des années. Alors, elle parlerait.

– Je vais partir avec lui.

Cette petite phrase, ces cinq petits mots, jetèrent un froid glaçant dans la pièce. Le silence tomba, lourd, alors que chacun réalisait la mesure de ses propos.

Arya ne put soutenir le regard de Logan et baissa les yeux. Elle vit le bout de ses chaussures passer devant elle et entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis claquer durement lorsqu'il sortit. Elle sut que c'était fini.

– Arya, commença doucement Hermione. Tu te rends compte de...

– Oui, je me rends compte ! Répliqua-t-elle, rendue furieuse par le départ de Logan qui ne comprenait pas. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire ! Que je suis inconsciente, que je devrais réfléchir, que j'ai toute une vie qui m'attend ici ! Je sais ! Mais c'est ce que je veux. Et vous ne parviendrez pas à me faire revenir sur ma décision.

Devant la colère de la rouquine, la Gryffondor préféra battre en retraite. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Drago qui avait pâli, puis reporta son regard sur Camille, qui n'avait pas bronché.

– Et vos parents ? S'enquit Blaise, dévoré par la curiosité malgré la situation tragique.

Camille lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé.

– Akiro Gil'Sayan et Siam Til'Illan, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.

– Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais savoir... concernant ces hommes au manoir Malfoy, reprit Hermione. C'est vous qui les avez tué n'est-ce pas ? Blaise m'a parlé des Marchombres. Il dit que vous en êtes un. C'est vrai ?

– Oui.

Il ne précisa pas à quelle question il répondait.

– Vous avez une Greffe, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda encore Blaise. C'est pour ça que les aurors n'ont pas retrouvé d'arme.

Camille soupira. Décidément, cet homme en savait beaucoup trop sur son compte. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait lu tous ces livres. Leur auteur les avait publié dans ce monde parallèle en s'assurant qu'ils passeraient en jeunesse. Aussi, avant de revenir, il ne s'était pas inquiété plus que cela des risques qu'il prenait. Evidemment, sa véritable identité risquait d'être découverte, mais personne ne croirait une bande de gamins qui dirait qu'il ressemblait à un Marchombre, à un personnage fictif. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le seul adulte qui lisait vraisemblablement du jeunesse.

– Vous pouvez nous la montrer ? Demanda doucement le métis, sachant qu'il abordait un sujet sensible. Nous n'en parlerons à personne, vous avez ma parole. Hermione, ajouta-t-il en avisant la jeune femme sur le point de protester. Je sais bien que tu restes professionnelle malgré tout, mais en parler à Josh ne servira à rien. S'il décide de partir, il partira. Tu ne pourras pas le retenir.

La jeune femme soupira, partagée entre sa conscience professionnelle qui lui criait de courir prévenir Josh qu'elle savait enfin la vérité, et son amitié pour Arya. Car elle savait bien que si elle prévenait son supérieur, Camille serait arrêté sur le champ, et qu'elle perdrait alors la confiance d'Arya à jamais. Elle jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Drago, mais il ne la regardait pas, tout concentré qu'il était sur Camille et sur Arya. Arya justement. La panique se lisait aisément sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle ne s'était jamais bien entendu avec la rouquine, mais leur relation commençait doucement à évoluer vers une amitié fragile ces derniers temps. Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas briser cela, détruire leur relation naissante. C'était au delà de ses forces. Et comme le lui disait Blaise, même si elle prévenait Josh sur le champ, ça ne changerait rien. Si Camille voulait partir avec Arya, elle doutait pouvoir l'en empêcher.

– Okay, souffla-t-elle. Je ne dirais rien.

– Camille, murmura Arya alors qu'il levait son bras.

– Ca va aller, la rassura-t-il en lui adressant un regard bienveillant.

Il leva lentement son bras droit et remonta sa manche. Hermione et Drago, qui ignoraient ce qu'étaient la greffe dont il était question, s'attendaient à voir une cicatrice témoignant d'un transfert de peau ou d'organes comme on en parlait parfois aux informations moldues.

Aussi, quand une fine lame parfaitement aiguisée sortie de l'avant bras du jeune homme dans un chuintement discret, sans qu'aucune goutte de sang ne perle, comme si elle était un prolongement de son bras, ils ne purent retenir une exclamation de surprise. Blaise observa l'arme secrète avec des yeux ronds, fasciné. Arya se contenta de détourner les yeux. Ce manque de curiosité n'échappa pas à Drago, qui comprit qu'elle avait déjà vu cette Greffe auparavant.

– Je comprends pourquoi nous n'avons jamais retrouvé cette arme, marmonna Hermione.

– J'espère juste que vous n'allez pas m'amputer pour trouver vos satanés preuves, maintenant, répliqua Camille, acerbe.

.

D'un commun accord, il fut décidé que le secret de Camille ne quitterait pas le bureau d'Hermione. Cela aurait été une catastrophe si la société sorcière venait à apprendre qu'il existait véritablement un monde parallèle au sien. Malgré l'implication de Camille dans le meurtre des cinq mangemorts, Hermione tint sa promesse et ne dit rien à Josh. Sans compter que ce dernier avait classé l'affaire avant de tout dévoiler à la presse, et personne ne pleurerait les cinq disciples de Voldemort. Alors, même si ça lui pesait de cacher ainsi des informations aussi cruciales, elle se tut.

L'euphorie qui régnait dans le manoir depuis le début des vacances en prit inévitablement un coup. Même si les autres enfants ne furent pas mis au courant de la situation, l'humeur de Drago et d'Hermione chuta et les enfants le constatèrent le soir même au repas, où il manquait pas mal de monde. Camille et Arya n'étaient visibles nulle part, même si cela n'étonna personne. En revanche, Logan ne se montra pas, ce qui était plutôt étonnant de sa part, et Hermione mangea seule, ce qui était cette fois franchement inquiétant. Habituellement, Drago descendait toujours avec elle. Même Grégoire ignorait où le jeune homme était passé. Personne ne lui avait ouvert quand il avait frappé à sa porte. Et Hermione n'en savait pas plus que lui.

Arya et Camille s'étaient réfugiés dans l'écurie, où ils savaient qu'à cette heure, personne ne viendrait les déranger. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ou très peu. Il n'y avait de toute façon plus grand chose à dire. Quand l'horloge du village voisin sonna onze heures du soir, ils regagnèrent la maisonnée.

– Tu devrais aller le voir, tu sais, murmura Camille alors qu'ils atteignaient la mezzanine.

Arya soupira. Peu encline à se prendre la tête avec lui ce soir, elle ne protesta pas et monta jusqu'au deuxième. Mais elle eut beau frapper à la porte de Logan pendant plus de dix minutes, personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Et elle ne perçut aucun bruit en provenance de la chambre.

Découragée, elle redescendit jusqu'à sa chambre, où Camille l'attendait sur son lit.

– Tes livres de Pierre Bottero ne sont plus là, lui dit-il alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

Et en effet, l'étagère qu'elle consacrait à ces précieux ouvrage était désespérément vide.

* * *

><p>Hermione ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec lassitude. Cette journée avait été plus qu'éreintante. Et pourtant, elle était restée à la maison. Mais cette découverte à propos de Camille la bouleversait. Et ce n'était rien en comparaison de la décision d'Arya, qu'elle ne savait comment interpréter. Devait-elle se réjouir pour la jeune fille ? Peut-être. Mais à vrai dire, c'était plutôt l'inquiétude et la tristesse qui dominaient en cet instant. Après tout, Arya ne connaissait de ce monde que ce qui était écrit dans ses livres, et ce que lui en avait dit Camille. Blaise lui avait fait un bref résumé de l'histoire, et cela ne l'avait rassurée en rien. Gwendalavir n'avait peut-être pas de mage noir sociopathe, mais il grouillait d'autres dangers.<p>

La pièce baignait dans l'obscurité, bien qu'elle ne se rappela pas avoir fermé les volets. Aussi, elle alluma la lumière. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit Drago allongé dans son lit, qui tournait le dos à la porte. Elle s'empressa d'éteindre, de peur de l'avoir réveillé.

– Je ne dors pas.

– Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Grégoire t'a cherché toute la soirée.

– Désolé, s'excusa-t-il platement sans se retourner.

Hermione retint un soupir et passa dans sa salle de bain pour enfiler sa chemise de nuit. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, elle alluma l'applique au dessus de son lit et se glissa à son tour sous les draps. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire concernant Drago. Elle se doutait qu'il était bouleversé par la décision d'Arya, et elle ignorait si elle devait le laisser seul pour le moment ou attendre qu'il se confie. D'un autre côté, s'il était venu ici, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas être seul.

Hésitante, elle passa un bras autour de lui et appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

– Je suis vraiment désolée, murmura-t-elle.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je m'excuse d'avoir disparu comme ça toute l'après-midi. Mais... je me sens tellement responsable.

– Drago... tu n'y ais pour rien.

– Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que... si j'avais été présent plus tôt, si j'avais été un meilleur frère, elle n'aurait pas décidé de tout quitter comme ça.

Il soupira, désespéré. Hermione se serra un peu plus contre lui pour lui témoigner son soutien. Elle comprenait très bien ce qu'il ressentait. Elle aussi se sentait coupable et se disait que si elle avait pu être une amie pour Arya, peut-être que la jeune fille n'aurait pas pris cette décision.

– Tu sais... je crois qu'elle a pris sa décision il y a bien longtemps. Elle a cherché Camille pendant quatre ans. Si elle a découvert qu'il venait de ce monde parallèle, alors elle savait également que la seule façon pour rester près de lui éternellement, c'était de s'y rendre également. Tout ce que tu aurais pu faire n'aurait rien changé.

Drago soupira et se tourna enfin pour se retrouver face à elle. Il y avait une telle culpabilité et une telle tristesse dans son regard qu'elle en fut toute retournée.

– Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ?

– Oui, répondit-elle après une seconde de silence. Et je crois qu'au fond, tu le sais aussi.

Il acquiesça silencieusement puis la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui.

– Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre une deuxième fois, murmura-t-il doucement, comme s'il avait honte d'avouer cette faiblesse.

– Rien n'est encore fait pour le moment. Et puis, même si elle venait à partir, je suis sûre qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Elle est forte. Et Camille sera là pour veiller sur elle.

Il garda le silence, respirant doucement le parfum de la jeune femme, l'esprit tourmenté.

– Il y a autre chose qui te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ma mère ? Et à Severus ? Demanda-t-il alors, une boule dans la gorge.

Et cette fois, Hermione ne sut que répondre.

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante passa lentement aux yeux de certains. Camille ne se montrait quasiment plus dans la maison, et passait ses journées dehors ou dans la chambre d'Arya.<p>

Cette dernière n'avait pas parlé à Logan depuis le samedi précédent. D'ailleurs, personne ne l'avait vu depuis une semaine. Hermione avait finalement ouvert magiquement la porte de sa chambre, pour la trouver vide. Le jeune homme était parti passer la semaine chez des amis, et il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi pour que tous comprennent. Cette situation ne faisait qu'aggraver la culpabilité de la Serpentard, qui se sentait également coupable vis à vis de Drago. Certes, le jeune homme lui parlait toujours, contrairement à Logan, mais ce n'était plus ça. La complicité qu'ils partageaient avait disparu, et une sorte de gêne s'installait lorsqu'ils discutaient. Drago évitait soigneusement d'aborder les sujets délicats, mais entre sa récente annonce, ses problèmes avec Logan, les cours et ses parents biologiques, ça commençait à faire beaucoup de choses à éviter.

Quant à Severus et Narcissa, Drago n'avait pas eu la force de leur annoncer le départ d'Arya. Severus n'était pas revenu depuis le début des vacances. Il avait quitté Arya quelques jours plus tôt seulement, lors du dernier jour à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas encore fibre paternelle, et ne ressentait pas le besoin de prendre de ses nouvelles si peu de temps après l'avoir quittée, puisqu'elle se portait très bien deux semaines auparavant. Quant à Narcissa, qui était pourtant venu deux jours auparavant rendre visite autant à son fils qu'à sa fille, c'est aussi ignorante qu'en entrant qu'elle était repartie. Certes, Drago avait l'air mal à l'aise, ce qui l'étonnait un peu. Elle avait mis cela sur le compte du traumatisme des deux mois passés à Azkaban, même si ça faisait un moment qu'il en était sorti. Quant à Arya, avec qui elle n'avait échangé que quelques bribes de politesses, elle aussi était tendue lors de sa visite, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à autre chose de sa part alors ça ne l'avait pas alertée.

De son côté, Arya, qui ne considérait pas encore Narcissa et Severus comme ses parents, ne trouvaient pas nécessaire de leur confier son prochain départ. Ca n'aurait fait que compliquer la situation déjà bien instable, et elle n'avait franchement pas besoin de ça.

Logan revint le vendredi soir. Arya ne l'avait pas croisé mais Yumi vint lui rapporter la nouvelle après manger. Comme elle savait qu'il ne lui ouvrirait pas si elle allait frapper à sa porte, elle décida d'entrer dans sa chambre d'une autre façon.

La journée avait été très chaude, et le mercure du thermomètre était monté jusqu'à 31 degrès Celsius au plus haut de la journée. Avec le soir, une température plus clémente s'installait. Elle sortit dans le parc et longea la façade jusqu'à se trouver en dessous de la fenêtre de Logan, située deux étages plus haut. Comme elle l'avait escompté, le jeune homme avait ouvert sa fenêtre pour aérer sa chambre, fermée depuis une semaine. Elle expira un bon coup pour canaliser son stress, qui ne faisait qu'augmenter. Autant à l'idée de grimper deux étages qu'à l'idée de parler à Logan. Entre les deux, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui semblait le plus compliqué.

Elle empoigna le lierre qui grimpait le long de la façade, testa sa résistance, et commença son ascension. Lorsque, essoufflée, les mains engourdies et les muscles endoloris, elle parvint juste en dessous de l'appui de fenêtre de Logan, elle se stoppa un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle tendit l'oreille, et remercia silencieusement Merlin lorsqu'elle n'entendit pas un bruit, ce qui signifiait que l'ordinateur du jeune homme était éteint, et qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce pour le moment.

Avec un dernier effort, elle se hissa sur le rebord de fenêtre et atterrit dans la chambre. Elle ne fut pas aussi discrète qu'elle l'aurait voulu, car Logan sortit presque aussitôt de sa salle de bain. Il se figea en l'apercevant et fronça les sourcils en regardant sa porte, toujours fermée à clef. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle était passée par la fenêtre.

– Salut, murmura-t-elle, gênée alors qu'il gardait le silence.

– Tu n'es pas encore partie ? Répliqua-t-il, acerbe, en jetant la serviette avec laquelle il s'était essuyé le visage.

Déstabilisée par son ton agressif, elle se reprit cependant bien vite.

– Non. On part lundi matin.

Logan accusa le coup. Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester impassible, il pâlit et pinça les lèvres. Lundi matin. Dans deux jours. La réalité le rattrapa malgré lui. Jusqu'ici, il avait été en colère contre Arya, avait réalisé qu'elle le quitterait tôt ou tard. Mais dans deux jours. Son départ se concrétisait. Au fond de lui, il avait bêtement cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais. Que ce n'était qu'un projet, qu'un rêve inaccessible. Et ce n'était visiblement plus le cas.

– Je voulais te parler avant de... , reprit la jeune fille, le tirant de ses réflexions.

Malgré le choc de la nouvelle, sa colère ne tomba pas.

– Si tu veux ma bénédiction pour ce voyage, tu peux toujours rêver, cingla-t-il.

Arya baissa la tête, blessée malgré elle. Pourtant, elle s'était attendue à cette réaction, à cette colère qui l'habitait. Elle avait imaginé un tas de scénarios tous plus horribles les uns que les autres et s'était préparée à être reçue comme un parasite. Et pourtant, l'entendre proférer de telles paroles à son égard la blessait profondément.

Elle tenta de faire abstraction de la douleur et inspira profondément avant de reprendre.

– Logan... Camille a dit que tu pouvais venir avec nous, que ça ne posait pas de problèmes.

– Qu... Quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme, pris de cours par cette proposition.

– Je sais que ça te paraît insensé mais... Il a dit que ta magie serait certainement utile là-bas. Tu pourrais trouver un travail et...

– Mais Arya tu ne comprends pas ! S'exclama Logan, ahuri qu'elle lui tienne un discours pareil. Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Je ne veux pas partir. Mon monde est ici, pas ailleurs. J'aime la formation que je suis, je veux devenir un tireur de baguette magique d'élite. J'ai des amis ici. Ma famille est ici. Comment veux-tu que j'abandonne Hermione et tous les autres ? Cette maison est le seul point d'attache que j'ai, Arya.

– Tu pourrais en trouver un autre là-bas... tenta-t-elle.

– Non. C'est chez moi ici. Et c'est chez toi également. Ton monde, c'est celui-ici, pas un autre, pas un monde truffé de monstres et de bandits !

– Mais...

– Enfin Arya ! Tu ne réalises pas ou quoi ? Explosa-t-il. Tu n'es qu'en cinquième année, tu viens seulement de passer tes BUSES! Il te reste deux ans à faire à Poudlard, deux ans pour choisir ton orientation. Evidemment que pour l'instant ça ne te semble pas joyeux. Mais tu as encore toute la vie devant toi, pour te faire une place dans ce monde ! Que ce soit du côté moldu ou sorcier, toutes les possibilités te sont offertes !

– Tu ne comprends pas Logan, murmura-t-elle, dépitée qu'ils soient sur deux longueurs d'onde si différentes. Je ne pourrais jamais m'intégrer ici. Ce monde n'est pas fait pour moi.

Elle remarqua son expression déçue, la tristesse qui voilait son regard où persistait une étincelle de colère.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ! S'écria-t-elle, soudain rageuse. Que j'allais sagement étudier, passer mes ASPICS, puis trouver un emploi tranquille ? Vivre une vie parfaitement rangée, réglée comme du papier à musique et obéir sagement aux ordres de je ne sais quel patron ! Ce n'est pas pour moi ça. Le monde sorcier n'est fait pour moi !

– Je ne suis pas fait pour toi non plus, alors ? Demanda-t-il lentement, le regard sombre.

Elle déglutit, réalisant que ce qu'elle venait de dire pouvait être interprété d'une toute autre façon. La culpabilité qui couvait déjà au fond d'elle même depuis une semaine remonta en flèche et elle baissa les yeux, coupable.

– Ne confond pas tout, Logan, répondit-elle plus doucement.

– Parce que tu trouves que c'est moi qui confond tout ? Rétorqua-t-il. Tu mélanges le rêve et la réalité, Arya ! Tu t'apprêtes à passer dans un monde inconnu, grouillant de dangers, et à donner trois ans de ta vie à ce... à cette crapule ! Tu ne m'offrirais jamais une telle confiance !

Coupable, ne trouvant rien à répliquer pour se défendre face à cette vérité cuisante, Arya baissa la tête, honteuse.

– J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en enfonçant le clou encore plus profondément.

Le silence de la jeune fille était assez éloquent pour qu'elle ne prenne pas la peine de répondre. Elle entendit Logan soupirer, abattu.

– Parfois, je me demande vraiment si tu as un minimum d'empathie. Est-ce que tu as au pensé à Drago ? Et à Yumi ? Et tes parents ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ? Tu ne...

La seule mention de ses parents suffit à déclencher la colère d'Arya, qui lui coupa la parole, agacée.

– Oh, arrête s'il te plait ! Mes parents ! J'ai parlé à Rogue trois fois à tout cassé en dehors des cours et ça a toujours était un calvaire pour nous deux ! Quand à Narcissa Malfoy... la seule fois où elle est venue, elle n'a pas su quoi dire et on parlé de Drago et des cours quand ce n'était pas pour parler du beau temps ! Franchement, merci !

– Et Drago ne compte plus alors ?

– Bien-sûr que si, il compte. Mais il s'en remettra. Il ne me connait pas depuis longtemps et il a Hermione maintenant. Yumi m'oubliera très vite avec Marvin. Ils ont tous quelqu'un de plus important que moi vers qui se tourner.

– Et moi alors ? Demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Tu ne peux pas simplement te satisfaire de ce que tu as ? Tu en as déjà marre de sortir avec moi peut-être ?

– Tu savais très bien à quoi t'attendre quand tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi ! Répliqua-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

– Je savais que tu serais plus indépendante que les autres, oui, mais de là à imaginer que tu en suivrais un autre dans un monde parallèle, certainement pas ! S'enflamma-t-il.

Son regard s'était durci, et Arya sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

– Je ne sors pas avec Camille, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et lui aussi !

– Et bien ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes ! Rétorqua Logan, cette fois furieux, comme s'il déballait enfin ce qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps.

Et c'était bien ce qu'il faisait. Pendant des semaines il s'était efforcé de se montrer aimable avec Camille, ou tout du moins, de le supporter, afin de ne pas se fâcher avec Arya. Il avait tout accepté. Qu'il dorme à la maison, un étage au dessus de la chambre d'Arya puisque Hermione avait donné son autorisation pour qu'il reste qu'elle passe toutes ses journées avec lui, qu'elle lui écrive lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard alors que lui n'avait pas reçu la moindre nouvelle. Il n'avait même pas fait de remarques sur le fait qu'elle était beaucoup plus tactile avec Camille qu'avec lui, qu'elle ne touchait qu'en de rares occasions aussi courtes qu'insatisfaisantes. Elle osait à peine poser sa tête sur son épaule, alors qu'elle se jetait sans hésitation dans les bras de Camille, posait sa tête sur ses genoux pour regarder un film ou lire un livre, l'étreignait pendant de longues minutes lorsqu'elle revenait de Poudlard. Il avait tout encaissé en silence, n'avait pas bronché une seule fois. Mais maintenant qu'il allait la perdre à cause de ce fichu Marchombre à la noix, il ne pouvait plus se taire. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

– C'est à croire que tu tiens plus à lui qu'à moi ! L'accusa-t-il, sa voix allant crescendo.

– Tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir ! Se défendit-elle. Camille est comme un frère pour moi, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose qu'avec toi !

– Tu as pourtant une relation très fusionnelle avec lui, qu'on ne retrouve pas dans tes rapports avec Drago ! Nota-t-il, sarcastique.

– Je connais Drago depuis dix mois seulement !

– Je n'en peux plus de cette ambiguïté Arya. Il va falloir que tu choisisses, car ça ne va pas être possible autrement. Je ne vais pas t'attendre trois ans en sachant que tu vas confier ta vie à ce mec !

Arya ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle dévisagea Logan un instant. Animé par la colère et la jalousie, elle le trouva séduisant malgré les circonstances. Elle contempla ses cheveux qui retombaient en mèches désordonnées sur ses yeux bleus étincelants. Son cœur se serra quand elle réalisa que c'était la première fois que ses yeux brillaient d'une telle rage, et que c'était contre elle que cette colère était dirigée. Elle s'attarda un instant sur ses lèvres mais se reprit bien vite, consciente qu'elle ne devait plus penser à lui ainsi. Mais simplement comme un souvenir. Un souvenir à la fois plaisant et douloureux. Qui lui brisait le cœur.

– Ne me demande pas de choisir Logan, murmura-t-elle enfin, sachant qu'elle scellait là son avenir avec lui. Car ce sera Camille. Ca a toujours était lui, et ce sera toujours lui.

Déchirée de l'intérieure, elle s'efforça cependant de rester impassible et observa Logan blêmir et reculer d'un pas sous la violence de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi radicale, aussi inhumaine avec lui. Aussi garce, songea-t-elle avec tristesse en se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure l'hiver dernier. Elle l'avait très mal pris ce jour là, parce qu'il l'avait accusée à tord. Mais aujourd'hui, elle méritait amplement qu'il l'insulte de tous les noms possibles. Parce qu'elle se comportait vraiment comme une petite peste.

– Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en poussant le verrou de la porte. Sincèrement désolée.

Elle tourna la poignée, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la porte, elle se retrouva brusquement plaquée contre le panneau de bois, fermement maintenue par Logan. Il posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant sauvagement. A travers cette étreinte, elle perçut clairement sa colère et sa rage, la jalousie et le désespoir qui l'agitaient. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle répondit à son baiser, enroulant instinctivement ses bras autour de sa nuque, passant une main dans la douceur de ses cheveux soyeux.

Il se fit plus doux, plus passionné. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit Arya et un long frisson descendit sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se pressa contre lui, recherchant son contact. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle sortait avec lui, elle eut envie qu'il aille plus loin. Qu'il la retienne dans sa chambre, et l'empêche de rejoindre Camille en bas, l'empêche de partir. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement et, brûlante de désir, elle passa une main hésitante sous son T-shirt, effleurant le creux de ses reins du bout des doigts.

Il se détacha brusquement d'elle, lui arrachant une exclamation d'insatisfaction qui le fit sourire.

– Je sais que tu tiens à moi Arya, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Tu ne peux pas le nier.

– Je t'ai proposé de partir avec nous, répliqua-t-elle.

Le ton de sa propre voix la surprit. Plus grave, proche de celle qu'avait Hermione lorsque Drago l'effleurait et l'embrassait. Voilée de désir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'embarras.

– Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

Malgré la présence toute proche de Logan, qui profitait de l'effet qu'il lui faisait pour la faire changer d'avis, elle s'efforça de rester sobre.

– Tu préfères ta formation d'auror, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux alors que ses mèches folles chatouillaient son cou. Moi, je préfère devenir Marchombre.

Il recula légèrement, redevenant sérieux. Le regard qu'il posa sur elle était grave, triste et déçu.

– Je reviendrais quand tu auras fini ta formation de tireur de baguette. Peut-être que d'ici là, tu auras changé d'avis, dit-elle alors.

– Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu reviendras un jour ? Rétorqua-t-il.

– Rien du tout, admit-elle. Et comme tu ne me fais pas confiance, ça n'arrange pas les choses.

– Je ne vais pas t'attendre tout ce temps, Arya, murmura-t-il doucement, comme s'il lui en coûtait de lui avouer cela.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la Serpentard, l'empêchant de parler. Elle acquiesça mollement de la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Avec peine, elle réalisa que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Logan, qu'elle pouvait le toucher et l'embrasser. Car même si un jour elle revenait, il aurait refait sa vie avec une autre, et rien ne serait plus pareil.

Les larmes lui montèrent soudainement aux yeux et elle s'efforça de les repousser. Sachant qu'elle perdrait rapidement son combat, elle préféra quitter la pièce avant de craquer devant lui.

Elle ouvrit la porte sous le regard impuissant de Logan, lui aussi conscient de l'éminence de son départ. A la dernière seconde, elle revint vers lui et déposa un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres.

– A plus tard, murmura-t-elle avant de sortir, sachant très bien qu'elle proférait là un bien piètre mensonge, car elle ne risquait pas de le revoir de sitôt.

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Camille, assis sur son lit, lui tendit les bras et elle vint directement se blottir contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour étouffer ses sanglots. Il ne parla pas, la laissant se calmer, se contentant simplement d'être là. Et elle lui en fut infiniment reconnaissante.

* * *

><p>Le lundi suivant, un petit attroupement se forma dans le parc, alors que Camille et Arya s'apprêtaient à passer dans l'autre monde. Le jeune homme tenait fermement la bride de Fëanor pendant qu'Arya faisait ses adieux. Incapable de laisser son cheval derrière elle, la jeune fille avait décidé de l'emmener. Lui au moins ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à quitter le pâturage de Poudlard pour celui d'un autre monde. Et même si ça le dérangeait, on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, de toute façon.<p>

Arya embrassa maladroitement Yumi, qui pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, nichée dans les bras de Marvin. Puis elle fit de même avec Hermione, qui avait les yeux rougis mais qui ne versait aucune larme. Pour l'instant. Puis elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de Drago, qui l'étreignit avec force, en lui caressant gentiment le dos, comme pour la rassurer. Elle se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas lui qu'il tentait de rassurer ainsi, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et resta dans ses bras de longues minutes, avant de s'écarter lorsque ses yeux commencèrent à piquer.

– Je reviendrai te voir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

– Tu as intérêt, oui, acquiesça-t-il sans pouvoir masquer son émotion.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Grégoire qui se trouvait près de lui et le serra contre lui pour s'empêcher de craquer.

– Tu... accepterais de donner ça à Narcissa et à Rogue ? Demanda-t-elle après une seconde d'hésitation en lui tendant une petite enveloppe.

Ses parents n'étaient pas venus. Poussé par Hermione, Drago s'était vu obligé de les mettre au courant du départ imminent de la Serpentard, bien malgré lui cependant. Il s'y était pris l'avant-veille et, incapable de leur annoncer ça en face, il avait envoyé un courrier. Il n'avait pas reçu de réponse, et si l'un des deux sorciers avait envoyé une lettre à Arya pour tenter de la dissuader de changer de monde, il n'était pas au courant.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et l'observa rejoindre Camille, qui commençait à avoir du mal à tenir Fëanor qui s'agitait. La jeune fille adressa un dernier sourire à ses proches et ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le deuxième étage. Logan n'était pas descendu. Mais elle savait qu'il était derrière sa fenêtre à l'observer, espérant secrètement qu'elle renoncerait et viendrait le retrouver. Elle croisa son regard azuré, et il se détourna aussitôt.

Une main sur son bras la ramena sur terre, et elle adressa un sourire crispé à Camille qui la regardait d'un air inquiet.

– Tu es prête ? S'enquit-il silencieusement.

Elle hocha la tête et il tira de sa poche une petite bourse en tissu, de laquelle il sortit deux petites billes transparentes.

– Des Voyageuses, murmura Blaise qui était venu assister à son départ. Ca marche un peu comme un portoloin, sauf que ça permet de passer dans l'autre monde.

Camille donna une des Voyageuses à Arya. Quelques secondes plus tard, la petite perle se mit à briller et les deux jeunes gens disparurent subitement. Seule l'herbe aplatie et marquée par les sabots de Fëanor prouvait qu'ils s'étaient tenus là un instant plus tôt.

Yumi étouffa un sanglot et Drago serra plus fort Grégoire contre lui, la gorge nouée. Il sentit Blaise poser une main sur son épaule et Hermione enrouler un bras tremblant autour de sa taille avant de se serrer contre lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle et remarqua les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Il lui adressa un sourire tremblant et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Quelques enfants tournèrent les talons pour regagner la maison. Comprenant que Drago avait besoin de quelques minutes de solitude, Blaise leur enjoignit le pas, entraînant Grégoire avec lui. Alors le Serpentard baissa les yeux sur l'enveloppe qu'il tenait entre les mains. Elle n'était pas scellée, et il n'eut aucun mal à en sortir la photo qu'elle contenait.

Sa gorge se noua plus encore lorsqu'il contempla le cliché. C'était une photo d'Arya. Montée sur Stellmaria, prise au tout début des vacances, sous un soleil resplendissant. Sa chevelure cuivrée était malmenée par le vent, ses yeux brillaient et, chose étonnante, elle souriait. Un large sourire épanoui qui lui serra le cœur.

– C'est certainement Camille qui a du la prendre. Il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'elle se montre si souriante.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement et lut par dessus son épaule lorsqu'il retourna le cliché. Au dos, il n'y avait que quatre petits mots, écrits à l'encre verte pour rappeler la couleur dominante des Serpentard.

« Merci d'avoir essayé ».

* * *

><p>... Je vais vous avouer franchement, j'ai peur de vos réactions xD Parce que ce chapitre n'est pas très gai, même s'il y a eu pire.<p>

Il commence pourtant sur une note joyeuse avec le retour de Drago et ses retrouvailles avec ses proches. Je n'ai pas développé chaque rencontre car je voulais insister sur le côté "défilé" où tous ses proches se succèdent, et je ne voulais pas alourdir le récit qui est déjà fort long. J'ai préféré développer la seconde partie de ce chapitre afin de donner un maximum de détails sur l'arrivée du cross-over. J'espère que ce choix ne contrariera personne.

Comme je l'avais dis, ce chapitre comporte une ellipse car on arrive rapidement à la fin de l'année scolaire. Je tenais vraiment à faire aboutir le projet de nos trois crapules de Serdaigle, rien que pour embêter Severus xD Ce n'est pourtant pas un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement dans les livres, mais je l'aime bien dans les fanfictions et j'adore quand il perd un peu son côté sinistre et inhumain.

Pour en venir au point clef de ce chapitre : le cross-over xD

J'espère qu'il n'a choqué personne ou en a déçu certains. J'ai vraiment essayé de le minimiser, pour qu'il ne déborde pas trop ni sur l'univers HP ni sur les personnages de Rowling d'une part, et pour que ceux qui n'ont pas lu les lvires de Bottero ne soient pas totalement perdus.

J'ai essayé d'écrire au mieux cet épisode , surtout la confrontation entre Arya et Logan, qui est le passage que je préfère dans ce chapitre. Le Gryffondor déballe tout ce qu'il a sur le coeur et est déchiré entre sa colère et son amour pour Arya. Ca lui donne un petit côté tragique, quelque part. Mais j'aime bien !

En ce qui concerne Narcissa et Severus, certains trouveront peut-être étranges qu'on ne les voit pas alors que leur fille s'apprête à les quitter. C'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu essayer de la retenir, mais j'ai préféré axer différemment. Ils sont tellement ébranlés par la nouvelle et conscient de leur impuissance que ça les dépasse totalement. Ils sont peut-être aussi honteux, comme Drago et Hermione, et se sentent coupables, en pensant que c'est de leur faute si Arya décide de changer de monde. Aussi, ils restent chacun retranchés chez eux et préfèrent envoyer un courrier, bien que cette hypothèse ne soit pas confirmée puisque Arya n'a fait mention d'aucune lettre à personne. C'est un choix que j'ai fait là aussi, j'espère que vous n'y verrai pas d'inconvénient.

Pour gens qui ne connaissent pas l'univers de Bottero, je tiens à détailler un peu plus les informations sur les Marchombres pour les non-initiés x)

Les Marchombres restent des humains malgré leur grandes facultés et la Greffe que certains d'entre-eux possèdent. Ils font partie d'une guilde, même s'ils restent indépendants et libres de leur actes. Ils aspirent tous à conserver leur libre-arbitre et leur liberté, et sont rudement entraînés, si bien qu'ils sont d'une grande discrétion et d'excellent combattants. Les Marchombres peuvent prendre un apprenti qu'il formeront pendant trois ans. Les apprentis doivent passer une épreuve qui leur permettra d'intégrer la guilde des Marchombres. S'ils réussissent cette étape de leur formation, ils sont envoyés à l'assaut d'une montagne appelée Rentaï, qui semble dotée d'une conscience propre et qui décide si les apprentis méritent ou non de recevoir une Greffe. Une greffe est un don accordé au Marchombre, qui peut prendre plusieurs formes selon les individus. Certains reçoivent une arme intégrée à leur corps, d'autres ont le pouvoir de déverrouiller les serrures en posant leur main dessus, d'autres encore ont des mains aimantées ou le pouvoir de faire apparaître la lumière grâce à leurs mains. Chaque Greffe est unique et secrète. Le Marchombre n'a pas pour habitude de la faire connaître aux autres membres de la guilde, si bien que seuls ses amis connaissent la nature de ce don.

Pour en revenir à notre histoire, Camille est donc Marchombre. Il est le fils d'un homme puissant du pays et d'une guerrière tout aussi douée. Il est le neveu par alliance d'Ellana, le personnage principale du Pacte des Marchombres, qui est une des Marchombres les plus douées de sa génération. Arya, même si elle n'est pas encore officiellement son élève, aspire à l'être et ne rêve que de cela. Enfin, c'est grâce à sa greffe que Camille a pu venir à bout des mangemorts au manoir Malfoy. Je tiens à préciser que Camille est également un personnage inventé de toute pièce, et qu'il n'existe pas dans les livres de Bottero.

Je suis consciente que c'est un résumé léger, qui ne donne qu'une explication infime des mondes complexes de Bottero. Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, c'est de lire ses oeuvres car elles sont vraiment magnifiques et touchantes. C'est un pur moment de bonheur que de lire ses livres et je pense qu'elles ne pourront que vous plaire tant elles sont bien écrites et prenantes ! Franchement, n'hésitez pas et foncez =)

J'espère de tout mon coeur que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que le dénouement ne gêne aucune d'entre vous. Le chapitre de la semaine prochaine tiendra plus de l'épilogue et sera donc un peu plus court que celui-ci.

Bonne fin de week-end à toutes, et à la semaine prochaine pour l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction =) Gros Bisous à toutes ;)


	33. Chapter 32

__Coucou tout le monde !

Bon alors voilà, nous y sommes : le dernier chapitre xD Comme je vous l'avais dit, il est relativement court et en deux parties =p Ce n'est pas vraiment un épilogue puisqu'il laisse encore des possibilités à la fin, mais il marque quand même le dénouement de cette histoire =p

Autant le dire tout de suite, je n'ai pas prévu de suite à cette fiction et je ne compte pas en faire une x) Désolée pour celles qui en attendaient une, mais je préfère finir sur une note plutôt joyeuse qui laisse la place à l'imagination de chacune =p

Je n'en dis pas plus et pour la dernière fois, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><em>Un ans plus tard<em>

Posté devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, Drago se disputait avec sa cravate depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il poussa un profond soupir, évacuant sa nervosité, et tenta à nouveau de la nouer correctement. Peine perdue. Ses doigts ne lui obéissaient plus et s'emmêlaient, incapables de faire le nœud correctement.

On frappa discrètement à sa porte de chambre. Des pas feutrés sur la moquette se firent entendre. Puis de nouveaux coups contre la porte de sa salle de bain, qui s'entrouvrit bientôt, laissant apparaître Hermione.

– Tu n'es pas encore prêt ! Lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment. Tout le monde t'attend en bas !

– Je n'arrive pas à mettre cette fichue cravate ! Pesta-t-il en lançant le vêtement rebelle sur le bord du lavabo. Et ça me stress de savoir que tout le monde m'attend !

– Et tu es surtout beaucoup trop excité pour coordonner tes gestes, se moqua-t-elle en souriant.

Elle s'empara de la cravate et la lui noua aisément. Si elle fit exprès d'effleurer sa nuque en la lui mettant, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle sourit en constatant que Drago trépignait, les yeux brillants, comme un gamin qui déballe ses cadeaux le jour de Noël. Sauf qu'on était en plein mois d'Août.

– Tu te rends compte ? S'exclama-t-il en retrouvant la voix rêveuse et excitée qu'il avait depuis le début de la journée. Je suis libre ! Enfin libre ! J'en ai fini avec cette réinsertion ! Avec Azkaban !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait reçu une lettre du ministère le matin même, et qui rendait officielle la fin de sa réinsertion, puisque la Gryffondor l'avait déclaré apte à réintégrer la société après les deux ans qu'il avait passé chez elle. Et même s'il savait depuis longtemps qu'il en serait ainsi, il se comportait comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle surprise et du plus beau cadeau qu'on lui avait jamais fait. Il n'arrêtait pas d'en parler, ne cessait de lui dire que c'était merveilleux, une véritable bénédiction de Merlin, qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Les dix premières minutes, elle s'en était amusée, mais là, elle n'en pouvait plus. La façon dont il en parlait l'agaçait. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, elle était vexée. Vexée qu'il soit si heureux de ne plus avoir d'obligeances à son égard, vexée qu'il se sente libre d'être défait de ce contrat. A croire que sa réinsertion avait été un vrai calvaire, une nouvelle prison après Azkaban ! A croire qu'il ne la supportait plus au point que sa liberté officielle était pour lui un intense soulagement. A croire qu'il était content de s'en aller, de la quitter.

Et ça lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Cependant consciente de l'importance de cette journée pour Drago, elle essayait tant bien que mal de masquer son agacement. Et elle devait d'autant plus y parvenir qu'une petite fête avait été organisée le soir même pour célébrer l'événement.

– Bon allez, file, ou ils auront tout mangé avant que tu ne poses le pied sur la première marche.

Il lui sourit, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'engagea dans le couloir d'un pas gaillet qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa mauvaise humeur.

Lorsque Drago franchit la porte de la salle à manger, une salve d'applaudissement l'accueillit. Il sourit en constatant que tous ses proches étaient venus : Blaise, qui riait de plaisir, accompagné de sa petite amie qu'il avait mis des mois à présenter à Drago sa mère, qui retenait difficilement ses larmes, assise juste à côté de Severus, qui semblait pressé de partir, visiblement agacé de se retrouver au milieu de tous ses élèves. Ces derniers se tenaient d'ailleurs à distance respectable de leur directeur, et lui portaient plus d'attention qu'ils n'en accordaient à Drago, visiblement méfiants et anxieux. Seuls John, Alec et Marvin avaient osé s'asseoir à côté de lui. Les yeux pleins de malice, ils souriaient d'une oreille à l'autre, sans que Drago puisse savoir avec certitude si c'était parce qu'ils étaient contents pour lui ou parce qu'ils s'amusaient d'agacer Severus au plus haut point. Grégoire, juste à côté de la petite amie de Blaise, applaudissait à tout rompre.

Assis à l'autre extrémité du U formé par les tables se tenaient Benjamin et Quentin qui lui adressèrent un clin d'œil. Après eux venaient Potter et sa femme, de nouveau enceinte. Ils ne les considéraient pas vraiment comme ses proches _ du moins pas au même titre que Blaise ou Quentin _ mais il leur devait une fière chandelle, alors il n'avait pu que les inviter. Et puis Hermione l'aurait sûrement forcé à regagner sa chambre pour la nuit s'il avait refusé. Et franchement, il avait d'autres projets pour la soirée à venir. Il eut un sourire narquois en avisant Potter qui se démenait pour calmer son plus vieux gamin, visiblement bien énervé.

– Merci, souffla-t-il, ému de les voir tous rassembler pour fêter sa liberté.

Derrière lui, Hermione l'incita à s'avancer. Hésitant, il s'installa entre sa mère, qui l'embrassa chaleureusement, et Blaise, qui lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

La Gryffondor s'installa près de Ginny et Quentin en tentant d'étouffer l'amertume qui montait. Elle avait déjà l'impression de le perdre. Elle se surprit à jalouser Blaise et Narcissa, si proches de lui, et qui étaient sûrs de ne jamais le voir s'éloigner. Blaise était son meilleur ami depuis Poudlard. Narcissa était sa mère. Face à ces liens étroits et indéfectibles, elle ne représentait pas grand chose. Sa relation avec Drago n'avait aucun point d'attache stable. Certes, c'était grâce à elle qu'il pouvait retrouver sa liberté, mais rien n'aurait été possible si Narcissa ne l'avait pas proposé pour le projet. Alors même s'il lui en était reconnaissant pour l'instant, cela ne durerait pas éternellement.

Blaise se leva et fit tinter sa cuillère sur son verre, la tirant de ses sombres pensées.

– Merci, dit-il quand le silence se fit. Et merci à tous d'être venus ce soir pour fêter cet événement tant attendu par notre ami Drago.

Il jeta un discret coup d'œil à Harry et Ginny, pas sûr d'avoir employé le bon terme pour qualifier leur relation avec le Serpentard. Le Survivant esquissa un sourire et l'invita à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

– Hum... Comme je vous le disais, ce jour est un Grand jour ! Il marque pour Drago la fin de sa réinsertion, sa sortie définitive d'Azakaban ! Cette journée annonce pour lui un nouveau départ ! Le début d'une nouvelle vie. Je voudrais donc porter un toast à Drago. A Drago !

– A Drago ! Répétèrent les sorciers en cœur.

Un concert de tintement s'en suivit lorsque les coupes de champagnes s'entrechoquèrent. Face au peu de conviction que mit Hermione pour porter son toast, Ginny fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. La Gryffondor la rassura d'un sourire et se tourna rapidement vers le petit Harry _ qui n'était plus si petit que ça mais qui le restait face à son homonyme _ pour cacher son trouble.

« Le début d'une nouvelle vie ». A croire que Blaise avait prononcé ces mots exprès pour lui zapper le moral ! Une nouvelle vie ! Car c'était bien cela qu'elle redoutait. Que Drago plaque tout pour profiter de sa toute nouvelle « liberté ». La gorge nouée, elle hésitait encore entre pleurer ou rager contre Blaise et le monde entier quand Ginny se leva à son tour, une main posée sur son petit ventre arrondi.

– J'ai moi aussi une annonce à faire. Non, nous ne connaissons toujours pas le sexe du bébé, sourit-elle devant le regard brillant des filles.

Ces dernières poussèrent un soupir, déçu. Logan, assis à un coin de la table, d'humeur mélancolique et morose, eut une pensée douloureuse pour Arya, qui aurait certainement trouvé ridicule d'attacher autant d'importance à un bébé. A un bébé pas encore né, qui plus est ! « Je ne vois pas ce que le sexe change » aurait-elle dit, et il entendit presque sa voix dans sa tête. «Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, c'est toujours aussi chiant et brailleur ». Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et déglutit avec peine. Il ne devait plus penser à Arya. Elle était partie depuis plus d'un an et il devait l'oublier.

– Logan, ça va ? S'enquit Alice, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire contrit. Oui, il devait oublier Arya. Et si Kate n'avait pas réussi à la lui sortir de la tête quelques mois plus tôt, alors peu être que le doux visage de sa nouvelle petite amie y parviendrait. Peut-être que les yeux aciers qui le hantaient parfois la nuit s'estomperaient pour laisser place aux deux prunelles émeraudes qui l'observaient, brillantes de malice et d'amour. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

– Cependant, je pense que ce que j'ai à dire vous plaira tout autant, continua Ginny. Comme vous le savez, deux des joueurs de réserve des Canons de Chudley ont décidé de prendre leur retraite anticipée et ont donc quitté l'équipe, laissant deux places vacantes pour leur poste. Des sélections vont être organisées afin de leur trouver des remplaçants. Les inscription sont censées être closes depuis une semaine, mais j'ai réussi à y inscrire Drago avant-hier en début d'après-midi. Donc, reprit-elle en posant son regard sur le Serpentard, si ça te dit, tu as deux mois pour t'entraîner. Ensuite, mon équipe décidera si tu peux pourvoir à un des deux postes de Poursuiveur de réserve.

Il fallut une seconde à l'assemblée pour réaliser ce que la jeune femme venait de proposer au Serpentard. Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, et Hermione, tout aussi étonnée que lui, en déduisit qu'il n'était pas au courant. Et à en voir la tête de tous les sorciers présents, personne ne l'était. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en avisant l'air hébété de Drago, qui n'en revenait pas.

– Tu me proposes une place dans ton équipe ? Demanda-t-il, médusé. A moi ?

– Pour avoir la place, il va falloir que tu t'entraînes dur. Plusieurs joueurs briguent le poste. Et oui, c'est bien à toi que je fais cette offre, sourit-elle. Tu n'as pas de travail il me semble. A moins que tu aies prévu de te la couler douce pour le restant de tes jours, bien-sûr.

– Non ! J'accepte ! J'accepte, répéta-t-il, toujours sous le choc. Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour obtenir ce poste. Je... Merci beaucoup, lâcha-t-il enfin, empreint de reconnaissance.

Il était tellement ému qu'il se leva pour l'étreinte, sous l'oeil mauvais de Harry.

– Bon hey, gronda celui-ci. T'es pas encore pris, alors n'en fait pas trop quand même ! Ma femme n'est pas corruptible !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et Drago sourit avant de retourner s'asseoir.

– A Ginny ! S'écria Blaise Et à la future carrière de Drago !

Un deuxième toast fut porté. Les enfants s'étaient déjà jetés sur les gâteaux apéritifs et ils ne tinrent pas longtemps avant d'en emporter quelques paquets et de déguerpir dans le salon pour regarder un film ou jouer à la console. Autant parce qu'ils étaient intimidés par la présence de Rogue que parce que les discussions des adultes les ennuyaient.

Tout le monde alla féliciter Drago pour sa toute nouvelle liberté, ainsi que Ginny pour le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait. Narcissa alla jusqu'à lui faire la bise et la remercia pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour son fils. Elle fit de même avec Hermione puis Harry, gênée mais sincère et reconnaissante. Severus se contenta d'un hochement de tête sévère avant de s'éloigner.

Fidèle à lui-même, Grégoire ne tarda pas à venir chercher Drago pour qu'il joue aux jeux vidéos avec lui, et le jeune homme se vit traîner de force jusqu'au salon. Compatissant à son malheur, Blaise l'accompagna. Harry engagea une conversation sur le boulot avec Quentin et Benjamin, laissant Ginny et Hermione entre filles dans le salon.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire, avec Drago ? S'enquit la rouquine tout en surveillant son fils du coin de l'œil.

James s'amusait grandement avec les jouets que lui avait trouvé Hermione, en compagnie de plusieurs filles qui craquaient littéralement pour le fils des Potter.

Hermione l'observa quelques minutes avant de répondre.

– Il va aller vivre quelques temps chez sa mère, en attendant que les médias l'oublient. Ca éveillerait les soupçons s'il emménageait ici dès la fin de sa réinsertion.

– Comme ça, les gens penseront que tu as succombé à son charme après la fin de sa réinsertion et non pendant ! Très astucieux ! S'exclama Ginny avec un sifflement admiratif.

Son amie ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

– Et pourtant, quelque chose te tracasse, enchaîna la rouquine, plus perspicace que ne l'aurait cru Hermione.

Cette dernière perdit aussitôt son sourire. Inconsciemment, elle jeta un regard vers Drago. Le jeune homme avait visiblement eu son quota de jeux vidéo car il rendit leur manette aux enfants et alla rejoindre sa mère et Severus qui avaient préféré s'éloigner pour s'asseoir dans la véranda. Blaise lui emboita le pas, et ils prirent place à côté du couple, sans que le blond soit conscient qu'on parlait de lui à quelques pas de là.

– J'ai peur qu'il ne revienne pas, avoua finalement la brunette en pinçant les lèvres pour contenir ses émotions.

Ginny arqua les sourcils, visiblement surprise. Elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi elle s'attendait, mais sûrement pas à cela.

– Et où voudrais-tu qu'il aille ? Sa mère a vendu le manoir familial l'an dernier et il ne leur reste que leur maison de campagne. A moins qu'il ne décide de racheter un château quelque part, il n'a nulle part où aller. Et puis, tu n'abandonnerais jamais cette maison, même s'il t'achetait le palais de la reine d'Angleterre !

– Ginny... ce n'est pas de ça que j'ai peur. Mais qu'il parte avec une autre...

.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que tous les invités avaient pris congés, alors que les derniers couche-tard commençaient à débrancher et à éteindre, Drago frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

– Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ton fichu portrait continue de me demander le mot de passe à chaque fois que je viens ! Marmonna-t-il en refermant derrière lui.

– Il est rigoureux dans son travail, que veux-tu ? Répondit-elle avec un mince sourire. Je ne me rappelles pas t'avoir invité à venir, d'ailleurs... murmura-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait, les yeux brillant.

Il arqua un sourcil et esquissa un de ses sourires en coin qui la faisaient fondre, et que seule Arya était capable de reproduire.

– Tu préfères que je parte ? S'enquit-il d'une voix suave qui la fit frémir en faisant glisser une mèche de cheveux acajou entre ses doigts.

– Hmm... ça dépend du nombres de verres de Pur Feu que tu as bu ce soir...

Elle étouffa un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il la renversa sur le lit, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Il fit glisser la brettelle de sa chemise de nuit, dégageant son épaule qu'il embrassa doucement, remontant lentement dans son cou en prenant tout son temps.

– Je n'ai bu qu'une coupe de champagne et rien d'autre, lui assura-t-il entre deux baisers. Alors, je reste, ou je m'en vais ?

Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, ses cheveux qui chatouillaient son cou. Elle avait tellement envie de se laisser aller, d'oublier toutes ses craintes pour se donner à lui corps et âme. Ses doutes semblaient tellement ridicules à présent, alors qu'il l'embrassait avec une passion qui ne pouvait pas être feinte.

Sauf que ce n'était pas de sa sincérité qu'elle doutait. Et que ses craintes persistaient, lui nouant l'estomac. A présent, il était libre. Et il allait partir dès le lendemain pour la maison de campagne de sa famille. Il avait déjà prévu de multiples sorties avec Blaise, Quentin ou Benjamin. Et maintenant que Ginny lui avait fait cette offre, il allait passer pas mal de temps dans les boutiques de Quidditch et sur le terrain de l'équipe à s'entraîner. Sous les yeux avides de toutes ces petites pétasses qui ne manquaient jamais un entraînement, qui bavaient presque devant les joueurs qui s'entraînaient. Le seul fait de penser à toutes les filles qui lui feraient des avances, animées par le désir de s'afficher avec « le ténébreux et mystérieux Drago Malfoy, dont la célébrité n'a d'égal que l'immense richesse dont il est l'héritier », comme l'avait écrit Skeeter dans un de ses deniers articles, suffisait à la rendre malade de jalousie. Ca, pour être célèbre, Drago l'était. Son passé de fils de mangemort repenti ajouté à tous les articles à scandales écrit lors de sa réinsertion avaient fait grimper sa côté de popularité, et les groupies étaient déjà à l'affut. Car après tout, Drago était censé être célibataire. Et là encore, Skeeter n'avait pas manqué de le rappeler.

Jalouse, elle l'était, et elle n'avait pas honte de l'admettre. Mais malgré ce qu'elle pouvait penser de tout cela, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Car s'ils voulaient avoir de la crédibilité, Drago devait se montrer en public sans elle, avec des amis, mener une vie ordinaire, comme si sa réinsertion s'était déroulée selon les termes du contrat. Comme si leur relation n'était qu'une amitié, qui évoluerait pas la suite, certes, mais pas avant plusieurs semaines. Voir des mois. Et entre temps, il avait tout le loisir de changer d'avis et de faire en sorte qu'elle reste au stade de l'amitié.

Cette pensée lui noua l'estomac et elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps de poser la question qu'elle ruminait et qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours.

– Drago ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix fébrile.

– Hmm... répondit-il évasivement, perdu dans son cou.

– ...Tu me promets que tu reviendras ?

Cette question, pour la moins inattendue, coupa net le jeune homme qui se redressa, sourcils froncés.

– Je te demande pardon ? S'enquit-il, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Hermione détourna le regard, honteuse.

– Tu crois que... que je vais m'en aller et ne jamais revenir ? S'étonna-t-il en la dévisageant, surpris qu'elle puisse penser cela de lui.

– C'est juste que... tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, maintenant...

Drago haussa les sourcils, sidéré qu'elle puisse penser à des choses pareilles. La passion qui l'animait quelques secondes plus tôt s'envola et il recouvra son sérieux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer là ! Evidemment que je vais revenir ! C'est avec toi que je veux vivre Hermione !

– Mais tu ne comprends pas Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord sur lit. Pour l'instant c'est ce que tu veux, oui, mais après ? Je suis la seule femme que tu aies rencontré depuis ta sortie de prison.

– Je ne vois franchement pas le rapport ! Répliqua-t-il, agacé.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de lui parler d'une chose pareille à un moment pareil ! Aujourd'hui, c'était sa journée après tout ! Elle aurait du se réjouir pour lui, non ? Et puis ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation. Il allait passer trois mois chez sa mère le temps que ça tasse, puis emménagerait avec elle et les gamins dans cette maison où il avait vécu les plus beaux jours de sa vie.

– Le rapport Drago, c'est que tu n'as pas de comparaison ! Et que tu vas rencontrer une multitude de filles prêtes à tout pour t'avoir et qui seront sûrement bien plus attirantes que moi ! Expliqua-t-elle, la voix tintée de jalousie.

– Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser tomber pour sortir avec la première minette venue ? Se vexa-t-il, indigné du peu de confiance qu'elle lui accordait.

– Non, bien-sûr que non... s'empressa-t-elle de se défendre, de peur de l'avoir énervé. Oh Drago ! C'est juste que... j'ai tellement peur de te perdre, avoua-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Pris de court par ce soudain changement d'humeur, il ne put que refermer ses bras sur elle, sans toutefois s'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir. Au fond, elle était simplement inquiète et jalouse, ce qui n'était pas un mal. Au contraire, cela prouvait qu'elle tenait à lui. Mais quand même. Il avait envisagé une soirée totalement différente.

– Ca me rend dingue que tu t'en ailles avec toutes ces filles qui sont à l'affut ! Rien que dans l'équipe de Ginny, il y en a certainement qui te plairont. Sans compter qu'elles adorent le Quidditch. Ca vous fait déjà un point commun.

– Je m'en fiche que tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch, répondit-il avec une esquisse de sourire, amusé par son ton boudeur. Tu m'aimes moi et ça me suffit.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, quoique légèrement gênée d'avoir fait une telle scène un soir si important. Néanmoins, elle était soulagée de voir ses doutes infondées. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de vivre les prochains mois dans l'incertitude, à se ronger les ongles en guettant le retour incertain de Drago. Elle contempla encore une fois son visage aux traits délicats, balayé par quelques mèches blondes qui soulignaient ses yeux aciers qui la faisaient fondre. Une vague d'émotions l'envahit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne le perdrait pas de sitôt et qu'il l'aimait pour elle, et pas parce qu'il lui était redevable.

– Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement, touchée par ses paroles.

Il soupira de bien-être et l'attira contre lui, se laissant aller sur les oreillers. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer l'étincelle de désir qui subsistait dans ses yeux sombres et sourit piteusement.

– Je m'excuse d'avoir gâché ta soirée, murmura-t-elle, honteuse.

– Oh mais non, tu n'as rien gâché du tout ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit-il en s'efforçant de paraître crédible.

– Je me doute que tu avais d'autres projets pour la nuit, glissa-t-elle, plus perspicace qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Elle embrassa légèrement l'arrête de sa mâchoire, mine de rien, et lui adressa un sourire innocent. L'effet fut immédiat et elle se retrouva coincée entre le matelas et le corps de Drago, dont les yeux brillaient bien plus que quelques secondes auparavant.

– Ca peut encore s'arranger, murmura-t-il, et sa voix rauque la fit frissonner.

Et finalement, sa soirée fut loin d'être décevante et remplit toutes ses attentes.

* * *

><p><em> Deux ans et demi plus tard.<em>

Logan ouvrit la porte de son ancienne chambre et resta un instant immobile sur le seuil, perdu dans de lointains souvenirs. Ayant fini sa formation de tireur de baguette magique d'élite depuis plus d'un an, il avait pris un studio sur le Chemin de Traverse, et son ancienne chambre chez Hermione avait été attribué à Seth, majeur depuis deux mois.

Comme lui, neuf autres pensionnaires avaient pris leur indépendance, laissant la place à leur cadets. Hermione avait eu du mal à laisser partir ses plus anciens protégés, mais elle s'était fait une raison. Et puis elle avait accueilli quatre nouveaux adolescents ces deux dernières années : un frère et une sœur dont les parents, nés moldus, étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture un garçon d'une douzaine d'année, et une française de quatorze ans. Sa dernière parente s'était éteinte, vaincue par les années, et les autorités sorcières avait préféré l'envoyer chez Hermione plutôt que dans un orphelinat moldu. Elle s'était montrée très réticente, scandalisée de devoir quitter BeauxBâtons, mais Poudlard l'avait finalement séduite. Il n'y avait pas que le château qui l'avait décidée à rester, d'ailleurs, car il fallait bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas insensible aux beaux yeux de Grégoire.

Le jeune homme observa un instant la pièce, grimaça à la vue des posters rock accrochés au dessus du bureau et du lit, et pinça les lèvres en constatant que les draps étaient assortis. L'aménagement même n'avait plus rien à voir avec son ancienne chambre. Seth avait poussé le lit contre le mur près de la porte et installé le bureau en face. Et à en voir la télévision qui trônait fièrement dessus, le bureau faisait plus office de meuble TV que de plan de travail. L'armoire avait été poussée dans un coin, et un large fauteuil décoré de motifs urbains occupé le coin à gauche de la porte, là où se trouvait le bureau lorsqu'il occupait la chambre. Heureusement, la pièce était rangé. Seth était parti chez sa petite amie pour les vacances de Noël, et Hermione avait tenu à ce qu'il mette de l'ordre avant son départ.

Au contraire de Seth, Logan venait de se faire plaquer par sa dernière petite amie, et Hermione l'avait invité à passer Noël à la maison, puisqu'il se retrouvait seul pour les fêtes.

Avec un soupir, il posa son sac au pied de l'armoire, sans même essayer de l'ouvrir pour voir s'il y avait de la place pour les quelques affaires qu'il avait apporté. Seth n'était pas réputé pour son goût du rangement, et il trouvait déjà extraordinaire que l'armoire ferme sans qu'un pan de pantalon n'en dépasse.

Revenir ici ne lui plaisait pas. Pire, ça lui donnait le cafard. Surtout à quelques heures de la veillée de Noël. Il avait tellement de souvenirs ici. Ca le rendait nostalgique et mélancolique. Et même si sa chambre ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, il ne pouvait empêcher ses souvenirs de remonter, douloureux. A tel point qu'il aurait préféré rester seul dans son petit appartement, à regarder les retardataires courir d'une boutique à l'autre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour effectuer les achats de dernière minute. Au moins, chez lui, rien ne lui évoquait le souvenir d'Arya.

Car c'était bien cela son principal problème, ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter la maison, ce qui le rendait si maussade et ce qui avait causé les nombreuses ruptures qu'il avait essuyé avec toutes ses précédentes conquêtes : il ne parvenait pas à se sortir la rouquine de la tête.

Pourtant, cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'elle était partie. Il aurait du l'oublier depuis longtemps. Drago n'y pensait plus qu'en de rares occasions, et Narcissa s'était même fait une raison. Il avait pensé qu'avec le temps, il l'oublierait, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait pourtant essayé de ne plus y penser, en se plongeant dans ses études, en sortant régulièrement avec des amis. Il était sorti avec des tas de filles, à tel point qu'on lui associait désormais la réputation de tombeur, collectionneur ou même briseur de cœur. Car même s'il avait de nombreuses filles à son actif, il fallait bien avouer qu'il ne les gardait jamais bien longtemps. Et là encore, c'était bien malgré lui. Visiblement, aucune n'appréciait de cohabiter avec le souvenir d'une gamine de seize ans, et ses relations tournaient vite court.

Il faut dire qu'il avait souvent espéré le retour d'Arya. Après tout, elle lui avait dit qu'elle reviendrait, qu'elle serait là lorsqu'il aurait fini sa formation. Sauf que cela faisait déjà un an et demi qu'il avait reçu son diplôme, et elle n'avait pas donné la moindre nouvelle, ni le moindre signe annonçant son retour. Déjà auparavant, tout le monde avait espéré la revoir lorsque la remise en liberté de Drago avait été annoncée, mais elle ne s'était pas montrée non plus. Après trois ans et demi sans nouvelles, plus personne n'espérait, et Arya était devenue un lointain souvenir.

Avec un deuxième soupir, il attrapa ce dont il avait besoin dans son sac et passa dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se préparer pour le repas.

Lorsqu'il remonta dans sa chambre quelques heures et quelques verres plus tard, il était près de deux heures du matin. Les derniers invités alcoolisés venaient tout juste de monter dans leurs chambres, dont Alec, John et Marvin, qui avaient eux aussi quitté la maison pour prendre un appartement en colocation non loin du magasin des Weasley, dans lequel ils travaillaient. L'affaire marchait d'ailleurs tellement bien que Fred et George avaient prévu d'ouvrir un second magasin à Pré-Au-Lard, où ils seraient plus proche de leur clientèle attitrée : les petits sorciers de Poudlard.

Quand il ouvrit la porte et entra dans sa chambre, Logan sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'air était frais, beaucoup plus que quand il était descendu. Et pourtant, il aurait du avoir chaud, avec les deux verres de Pur Feu qu'il avait avalés, en plus de la bièraubeurre et de la coupe de champagne.

Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et alluma. Il s'attendait à trouver un des garçons qui, ayant trop bu, n'avait su retrouver sa chambre. Ou même Seth, qui aurait pu se faire plaquer par sa petite amie pendant la soirée et qui serait revenu passer la nuit ici.

La réalité fut loin de tout ce qu'il imagina alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à l'intrus.

– Salut Logan, lança la voix nonchalante d'Arya.

…

Le jeune homme se figea, incapable de parler. Il avait trop bu et l'alcool lui jouait sûrement des tours. Mais pourtant, elle était bien là. Assise sur le bureau, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide, les cheveux mouillés, sûrement après avoir escaladé le lierre sous la pluie pour atteindre sa fenêtre. C'était elle, et pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il faisait face à une autre, qui lui ressemblait.

Elle avait toujours les mêmes cheveux roux, peut-être un peu plus long, mais toujours noués en queue de cheval. Mais elle avait grandi, s'était développée, et était encore plus féline qu'avant. A dix neuf ans, son visage comme son corps était celui d'une jeune femme et non plus celui d'une fille. Ses courbes s'étaient arrondies, son visage assagi, mais elle conservait ses traits délicats qui témoignaient de ses origines aristocratiques. Il y avait quelque chose de changé dans son attitude également. Ses yeux acier brillaient de malice, et elle semblait tellement sûre d'elle qu'il en fut bluffé. La jeune fille qu'il avait connu, encore traumatisée, appréhendait de rester seule dans la chambre d'un garçon et était beaucoup moins assurée. Tout le contraire de celle qui lui faisait face, vêtue d'un pantalon noir en cuir souple et d'une veste semblable. Arya était une jeune femme, et elle était magnifique.

– Ca m'étonne de te trouver seul, reprit-elle sans se départir de son ton tranquille. Pas de petite amie, rien ?

Plusieurs émotions contradictoires agitèrent le jeune homme, qui ne savait plus que penser. Il était à la fois stupéfait et heureux de la revoir, mais également soulagé, indécis, et agacé qu'elle soit entrée dans sa chambre par effraction.

Et il lui en voulait tellement.

Finalement, c'est le ressentiment qui prit le dessus et c'est d'une voix cinglante qu'il lui répondit.

– Et toi donc ? Rétorqua-t-il. Camille n'est pas dans les parages à te materner ? Comme c'est étonnant ! Tes trois ans d'esclavage sont terminés ?

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin qui le fit rager : à croire qu'elle avait prévu sa réaction depuis longtemps.

– Il est parti faire visiter la capitale à sa femme. Il en a pour quelques jours, je crois. Mais en effet, il n'est plus mon maître. Il n'en reste pas moins mon meilleur ami.

Logan esquissa un rictus méprisant et le silence tomba. C'était étrange, songea-t-il. Il s'était imaginé ses retrouvailles avec Arya _ si toutefois elle revenait un jour _ à de nombreuses reprises, mais aucun des scénarios auquel il avait songé ne ressemblait à celui-ci. D'un autre côté, il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver Arya si changée et si sûre d'elle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la jeune femme l'observait, et lorsqu'il en prit conscience, il ragea contre lui-même. Il garda néanmoins le silence, affrontant fièrement le regard de la Serpentard qui le dévisageait, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

– Tu m'as manqué, Logan, avoua-t-elle finalement en plantant son regard orage dans le sien.

Elle avait dit ça simplement, mais avec sérieux et sincérité. Même si ça lui noua l'estomac, Logan ne put s'empêcher de répliquer vertement.

– Et bien ce n'est pas réciproque.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il se montrait si mauvais, mais il était énervé, et il avait une envie irrépressible de se montrer aussi dur qu'elle l'avait été avec lui, en passant dans un autre monde avec un autre garçon, le laissant en plan sans aucune nouvelle pendant trois ans.

Seul un léger tressaillement trahit le malaise de la rouquine, qui déglutit en essayant de masquer son trouble.

– Bon et bien, puisque je te gâche visiblement la soirée, je vais te laisser, déclara-t-elle d'un ton aussi sec que le sien en sautant au bas du bureau. J'ai d'autres personnes à voir. J'espère que Drago n'est pas encore couché. Ca a été un plaisir, ironisa-t-elle en passant devant lui afin d'accéder à la porte.

Soudain paniqué à l'idée qu'elle parte de nouveau, Logan réagit instinctivement. Il attrapa de son poignet et l'éloigna de la porte.

– Attend, souffla-t-il en la tournant vers lui.

Il déglutit lorsqu'elle posa sur lui un regard interrogateur et, mut par une force inconnue, il s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion. Un flot de souvenirs l'envahit, ainsi qu'une vague d'émotion si forte qu'il crut que son cœur allait exploser. Une bouffée de chaleur le submergea et il se fit plus brutal, plaquant la jeune femme contre la porte, apposant une main sur le mur pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Lorsqu'il se recula enfin, haletant, elle souriait, les yeux brillants.

– Ose dire que je ne t'ai pas manqué, murmura-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Il esquissa un bref sourire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, avec toujours plus d'ardeur et de fougue. Le lit se trouvait juste à côté, et il n'eut qu'à la faire basculer pour se retrouver sur elle, allongé sur les horribles draps new-yorkais de Seth. Mais le motif de la parure lui importait peu en ce moment précis. Seuls comptaient Arya et son corps si proche du sien, ses lèvres sur les siennes et sa main qui caressait doucement ses cheveux alors que l'autre relevait le bas de son T-shirt pour effleurer sa peau nue. Il tressaillit, incapable de se contrôler. Ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour son cou et sa main ses cheveux pour la fermeture de sa veste, qu'il enleva sans mal. Elle portait un pull léger et un T-shirt en dessous, et il l'en aurait vite allégée si elle ne l'avait pas stoppé soudainement.

– Attend, s'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant légèrement.

Il reprit soudainement ses esprits et s'écarta, réalisant ce qu'il faisait.

– Arya... souffla-t-il, coupable.

– Éteint les lumières, s'il te plait, dit-elle simplement.

D'abord étonné par cette demande inattendue, il prit alors conscience que c'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ça avec un garçon depuis que Marius l'avait agressée. Car après tout, si elle était là aujourd'hui, c'est qu'elle n'avait eu personne d'autre depuis qu'elle était partie. Et même s'il voyait à ses yeux voilés de désir qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, il savait qu'elle était gênée et effrayée à l'idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, et que ça lui rappellerait forcément de mauvais souvenirs.

Il acquiesça et prit sur lui pour se calmer avant d'éteindre. Mesurant ses gestes, il s'étendit à ses côtés et l'embrassa doucement afin de la détendre avant de faire glisser sa main jusqu'au bas de son pull.

L'obscurité la rassura et, même si elle était encore anxieuse, elle se détendit et ne broncha pas lorsqu'il lui retira doucement son pull puis son T-shirt alors qu'elle en faisait autant, déboutonnant sa chemise du mieux qu'elle pouvait. A côté de Logan, elle se sentait maladroite, inexpérimentée. Sans compter qu'elle craignait à tout instant de voir son traumatisme se manifester à nouveau. La peur lui nouait les entrailles et l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Cependant désireuse de surmonter ses craintes, elle se montra plus pressée et plus audacieuse, et entreprit de déboucler la ceinture de Logan, qui l'arrêta en réalisant qu'elle commençait à paniquer et qu'elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à ce qu'elle faisait.

– Hey, rien ne presse, chuchota-t-il en attrapant ses poignets. Tu viens tout juste de rentrer, on pourra essayer une autre fois. Ne te sens pas obligée de faire ça.

– Je me sens nulle, soupira-t-elle en maudissant ses faiblesses.

– Ne dis pas ça, la gronda-t-il gentiment. C'est normal que tu aies peur. Je te promets que ça va aller, d'accord ? Dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Je t'aime tellement, Arya.

Cette soudaine déclaration le surprit autant qu'elle. C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait. Même quand ils étaient sortis ensemble, trois ans plus tôt, il ne lui avait jamais dit. D'ailleurs, réalisa-t-il avec stupeur, il ne l'avait dit à aucune de ses conquêtes des trois dernières année. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elles étaient toutes parties après quelques semaines passées avec lui, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

La rouquine lui sourit timidement et s'empara de ses lèvres avec douceur, prenant l'initiative de l'embrasser pour la première fois de la soirée.

– Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-elle entre deux baisers. Et ca fait des années que j'aurais du te le dire.

– Moi aussi, sourit-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se serrant contre lui, soulagée et rassurée qu'il ne la presse pas. Le désir l'envahit de nouveau, brûlant et dévastateur. Logan n'en menait pas large, lui non plus, mais il fit preuve d'un self-control étonnant et parvint à se maîtriser.

En confiance, Arya se montra plus tactile et moins pressée d'en finir, multipliant les baisers et les caresses. Cette fois, Logan ne l'arrêta pas lorsqu'elle défit sa ceinture puis son pantalon, prenant le temps de remonter l'embrasser de temps à autre. Néanmoins, il commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur, au supplice. A bout, il inversa leurs rôles et prit possession de ses lèvres avec ardeur, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. En quelques gestes habiles, il lui retira son pantalon, qu'il envoya valser quelque part dans la chambre. Arya se raidit une seconde mais les caresses de Logan eurent rapidement raison de ses peurs.

– Logan... gémit-elle en fermant les yeux lorsqu'il embrassa son ventre tout en liant ses jambes aux siennes.

Il sourit, content qu'elle n'ait plus peur et qu'elle y prenne du plaisir. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa pendant qu'il retirait ses derniers sous-vêtements.

– Ca va aller, lui souffla-t-il une dernière fois au creux de l'oreille entre deux baisers.

La suite leur appartient, et eux seuls sont en droit de la connaître.

Le lendemain matin, les pâles rayons du timide soleil d'hiver nimbèrent le parc d'une douce lumière dorée, dévoilant l'étendue de neige qui était tombée dans la nuit. Ceux qui s'étaient levés plus tôt eurent le plaisir de fouler cette première neige et d'ériger les premiers bonhommes de neige sans avoir à aller chercher de la neige au fond du parc.

Arya grimaça lorsque les rayons du soleil l'éblouirent. Elle se tourna vers Logan et cacha son visage dans son cou pour se soustraire à la lumière avec un soupir satisfait qui le fit sourire. Bien qu'elle ne soit réveillée que depuis quelques minutes, elle avait remis ses sous-vêtements plusieurs heures plus tôt, pendant qu'il dormait, ce qui l'avait amusé, même s'il n'avait pas fait de commentaires. A son grand soulagement, elle ne s'était pas enfuie pendant la nuit et elle n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée contre lui, ni maintenant alors qu'il caressait doucement ses cheveux. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, mais il voyait bien à son expression qu'elle ne regrettait rien, ce qui le rassurait grandement.

– Arya ? S'enquit-il en embrassant sa tempe.

– Hmm ?

– Combien de temps tu comptes rester ?

– Deux semaines, répondit-elle sans préambule.

Même s'il s'y attendait, cette nouvelle ébranla Logan, qui arrêta un instant de caresser ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il reprit son geste, elle sentit qu'il était tendu.

– Tu savais bien que je ne resterai pas indéfiniment, dit-elle en s'écartant pour pouvoir le regarder.

– On peut toujours espérer, répliqua-t-il en essayant de faire bonne mine.

Elle sourit et se redressa, se défaisant de son étreinte.

– Tu cherches quelque chose ? S'amusa-t-il en la voyant soulever son oreiller en fronçant les sourcils.

– Mon chouchou. Où est-ce que tu l'as mis ?

Elle s'était efforcée de ne pas rougir, en vain cependant, car elle savait très bien en quelles circonstances elle l'avait égaré.

– Tu es mieux avec les cheveux détachés, répondit-il avec un sourire.

– C'est beaucoup moins pratique, maugréa-t-elle en rejetant furieusement sa crinière derrière elle.

– Tu n'as pas de monstres à combattre pour le moment, je ne vois pas où est le problème, répliqua-t-il en enserrant sa taille de ses bras.

Elle sourit malgré elle et observa un instant ses yeux azurs qui lui avaient tant manqué ces dernières années, ombragés par ses cheveux châtains sur lequel le soleil se reflétait, créant des nuances de couleurs chatoyantes.

– Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? Demanda-t-elle alors en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Logan soupira imperceptiblement. S'il avait deviné qu'Arya ne resterait pas indéfiniment, il avait aussi compris qu'elle lui reparlerait de cette offre qu'elle lui avait déjà faite trois ans plus tôt : tout plaquer et la suivre dans le monde qu'elle avait choisi. Il y avait déjà pensé en se réveillant ce matin, et il avait également pris sa décision.

– Tu as réfléchi, soupira-t-elle devant son silence.

– Je ne peux pas tout quitter comme ça Arya. J'ai travaillé dur pour obtenir ce job et j'adore ce que je fais. Et j'ai des amis, une famille ici. Ma vie est ici, comme la tienne est là bas. Tu peux comprendre ça.

– Oui, acquiesça-t-elle à contre cœur, déçue malgré tout. Alors... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda-t-elle après une seconde de silence.

– Je ne sais pas. Te voir une fois tous les trois ans...

– Le père de Camille peut passer d'un monde à l'autre comme il le souhaite. Je pourrais venir plus souvent, maintenant que je ne suis plus l'élève de Camille.

– Tous les Week-end ?

– Deux fois par an. Trois à la limite, ajouta-t-elle en avisant son air horrifié.

– C'est ça que tu appelles souvent ! S'exclama-t-il, ahuri.

– Je ne peux pas faire l'impossible non plus ! Protesta-t-elle.

– Tu pourrais revenir ici, tout simplement ! Rétorqua-t-il en s'écartant, vexé.

– Et tu pourrais venir avec moi, tout simplement ! Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle trouva enfin son élastique et rattacha ses cheveux d'un geste agacé.

– T'as vraiment pas changé d'un iota en trois ans ! Pesta-t-il

– Toi non plus !

Le jeune homme soupira, profondément agacé.

– Tu vas finir par me rendre dingue ! Dit-il encore, exaspéré.

– T'es déjà dingue de moi, de toute façon, répondit-elle du tac au tac avec un air hautin.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre, trop étonné d'une telle réplique venant de sa part. Elle même semblait d'ailleurs surprise par son audace, car elle resta coite un instant avant de sourire.

– Ca m'a manqué de me disputer avec toi.

– Ah moi aussi, avoua-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, et il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers en l'entrainant avec lui.

– Je t'aime, souffla-t-il lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui.

– Je sais, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle planta un dernier baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et se leva pour ramasser ses affaires.

Il l'observa un instant, toujours allongé, puis se leva à son tour pour récupérer ses habits disséminés un peu partout autour du lit alors qu'elle allait prendre une douche.

– Tu as intérêt à te tenir à tes trois visites annuelles et à ne pas me poser de lapin ! grommela-t-il une dernière fois alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de bain.

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

.

Malgré l'heure tardive, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle à manger. Certains étaient encore couchés, mais la majorité des enfants, debout et parfaitement réveillés, étaient éparpillés dans la maison, à profiter de leurs cadeaux tout neufs obtenus la veille ou dans le parc, à ériger des bonhommes de neige avec les flocons fraichement tombés.

Assis dans les canapés et fauteuils du salon, leurs genoux ramenés sous eux et enroulés dans un plaid polaire, Drago, Grégoire, Elise et Blaise faisaient leur possible pour se réchauffer et limiter leurs claquements de dents. Drago avait été sélectionné en tant que poursuiveur de réserve dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley un an et demi auparavant, et il venait de monter en grade. Le joueur qu'il secondait s'était vu obligé de mettre un terme à sa carrière après un accident, et Drago avait donc été promu poursuiveur. Pour l'occasion, Hermione lui avait offert le balai le plus renommé du moment : le libellule 2, sorti quelques mois plus tôt.

Le Serpentard s'était donc levé très tôt afin d'essayer son balai tout neuf et tout brillant pour une partie de Quidditch avec Blaise, Grégoire et Elise, la française qui était revenue pour Noël. Trop impatients de tester les capacités de ce petit bijou, les quatre sorciers avaient couru jusqu'au hangar à balais sans prendre la peine de s'habiller correctement, ce qu'ils regrettaient à présent.

– Je ne sens plus le bout de mes doigts, murmura Blaise en frottant ses mains pour les réchauffer.

– Tant que ce n'est que ça ! Répliqua Drago. Mes pieds sont gelés ! Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mes oreilles et mon nez !

– Pareil ! Marmonna Grégoire, serré contre Elise qui frissonnait elle aussi.

– Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Intervint Hermione en pénétrant dans la pièce, un plateau chargé de chocolats chauds dans les mains. Je vous avais prévenus et vous n'avez rien écouté, comme d'habitude !

Les trois garçons grommelèrent mais on n'entendit plus personne broncher lorsqu'elle distribua les tasses fumantes. Grelottant, Drago attira Hermione à lui, et la jeune femme souleva le plaid une seconde pour se blottir contre lui afin de le réchauffer.

– C'est pas juste ! Protesta Blaise, assis tout seul dans son fauteuil. Toi tu as Hermione pour te tenir chaud, et Grégoire a Elise ! S'exclama-t-il, faisant rougir les deux adolescents qui n'étaient pas encore officiellement ensemble.

– Tu n'avais qu'à inviter Juliette, sourit Drago en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

– Elle passe Noël chez ses parents, grommela le métis en resserrant son plaid sur lui. Sa mère a insisté pour qu'elle aille au ski avec eux ! C'est pas croyable ce qu'il fait froid !

Il regarda tristement sa tasse vide et releva un regard désespéré vers Hermione.

– C'est bon, j'ai compris. C'est la dernière fois, après tu y vas tout seul.

Elle récupéra toutes les tasses vides et retourna dans la cuisine pour refaire le plein de boissons chaudes.

– En tout cas, ton Libellule est super ! S'exclama Elise à l'attention de Drago lorsque ses dents cessèrent de claquer. Tu ne peux que gagner avec ça !

– Dommage que Ginny ne te cède pas sa place d'attrapeuse, tu ferais un carton avec ce balai ! Renchérit Grégoire.

– C'est vraiment un super cadeau ! Conclut Elise. T'as vraiment de la chance de sortir avec Hermione !

– Je sais, sourit le Serpentard.

– Drago a toujours de la chance, de toute façon ! Marmonna Blaise depuis son fauteuil.

Le concerné s'esclaffa. Oui, il avait de la chance, et il en était bien conscient. Ses années à Askaban étaient à présent loin derrière lui, et il profitait pleinement de sa nouvelle vie. Sa carrière dans le Quidditch fleurissait, si bien qu'à présent, on parlait plus de lui pour ses performances sportives que pour son passé de fils de mangemort repenti. Il avait des amis sur qui il pouvait compter et une famille extraordinaire. Sa mère, tout d'abord, qu'il voyait régulièrement et qui s'était remarié avec Severus l'an passé ; mais aussi Grégoire, qui restait très attaché à lui même s'il avait maintenant quinze ans, ainsi que John, Alec et Marvin, qui adoraient le taquiner sur sa relation avec Hermione lorsqu'ils étaient de passage _ il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas échappé la veille. Logan restait un bon ami également, et les plus jeunes n'étaient pas en reste. Harry et Mathieu étaient devenus ses plus grands fans lorsqu'il avait été pris dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley. Et bien sûr, il y avait Hermione, sans qui tout cela n'aurait pas été possible. Hermione qu'il adorait et qui le lui rendait bien. Oui, il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Son bonheur était presque parfait.

– Dray ? Appela justement la Gryffondor d'une voix fébrile qui l'étonna. Je crois que tu as de la visite.

Et Drago ne le savait pas encore, mais son bonheur n'allait pas tarder à être complet.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est la fin de la fin !<p>

J'ai vraiment tenu à faire ce chapitre en deux parties car je trouvais important de vous faire vivre la fin de la réinsertion de Drago autant que le retour d'Arya =p

J'espère que les deux passages vous auront plu =) C'est vrai que concernant Hermione, j'ai poussé le vice jusqu'à la faire hésiter même au dernier moment. Ca me paraissait plus crédible qu'elle panique à l'idée que Drago prenne son indépendance lui aussi et qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, même momentanément. Après tout, puisqu'il est directement passé de Poudlard à Azkaban, il n'a pas eu l'occasion de vraiment profité de sa vie d'adulte ni de faire d'autres rencontres amoureuses autre qu'Hermione. Et puis j'aimais bien l'idée d'une Gryffondor jalouse xD C'était mon petit caprice pour ce dernier chapitre x)

Concernant Logan à présent xD Et non, il n'est pas resté célibataire pendant trois ans ! Ca, il avait prévenu : il n'allait pas attendre Arya pendant trois ans. Après, ses tentatives pour l'oublier ont toutes échoué, mais on ne peut que s'en réjouir puisque ça permet à Arya de le retrouver x) D'ailleurs, concernant leurs retrouvailles. J'avoue que c'est la première fois que j'écrie quelque chose d'aussi... osé si je puis dire, même si ce n'est pas encore du rating M, loin de là. J'ai vraiment hésité à écrire cette scène, mais il fallait bien que je torde définitivement le cou à ce fichu traumatisme. Donc voilà, j'espère que ça ne choquera ou ne décevra personne xD

Enfin, j'ai volontairement laissé en suspens les retrouvailles entre Arya et Drago. Cela permet à chacune d'entre vous de les imaginer comme vous les souhaiteriez, et puis je ne voulais pas tout écrire sans laisser une part de suspens, même si ce n'est pas grand chose puisque finalement, tout est bien qui finit bien pour tout le monde xD

Voilà, ainsi s'achève Projet de Réinsertion sous Tutelle !

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles (et ceux, sait-on jamais ? xD) qui m'ont lu et qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews et de petits commentaires adorables pour me soutenir ! Ca a vraiment été un plaisir de partager cette fiction avec vous, et j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment à la lire. Merci du fond du coeur ! **

Gros bisous à tout le monde, et merci encore pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté !

Bonne continuation à toutes,

Serpendor.


End file.
